Destinées Entrecroisées
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Eldarion, fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, apprend son métier de roi, Eolain, fille de Faramir et d'Eowyn, fait, elle, son apprentissage de la vie...j'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer
1. Evolutions

Destinées entrecroisées… 

_Chapitre 1 : Evolutions…_

_Minas Tirith…._

La blanche cité du Gondor brille doucement sous le soleil qui ruisselle en cette légère et chaude journée de printemps…la reine, qui fut dans une autre vie un membre du peuple des Elfes, est assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, occupant ses doigts à un vague travail d'aiguille. Ce jardin, elle l'apprécie beaucoup, cela lui rappelle les vertes forêts de la Lorien, où elle aimait tant marcher autrefois, et son époux, conscient de l'attachement des Elfes à la Nature, le lui a fait aménager derrière le palais, sur une partie de la grande esplanade…

Elle goûte le calme qu'il règne ici…mais qui est vite troublé par des cris, dont elle ne reconnaît que trop bien la source : ses enfants. Le Ciel a béni son union avec le roi Elessar de Gondor de cinq beaux enfants. Eladiel, l'aînée, lui ressemble à tel point qu'on lui donna à elle aussi le second prénom d'Undomiel, l'Etoile du Soir. Eldarion, le second et son seul fils, ressemble, lui, à son père, qui fut autrefois le Ranger Aragorn, bouillant et vaillant et ne ménageant jamais ses forces. C'est une qualité pour lui, qui deviendra roi à la suite de son père…

Ses trois dernières filles sont elles aussi de caractère fort différent. Eowyn, la seconde de ses filles, est féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles, au caractère doux et placide, alors que les deux jumelles, Elsea et Elya, ont une énergie débordante, n'hésitant jamais à provoquer leur frère aîné qui n'a pas besoin d'encouragements…justement, voit-elle en levant la tête, la source des hurlements et des rires est Eldarion, poursuivi par l'une des jumelles…

Arwen soupire avec indulgence : ses enfants sont débordants de vie, elle aurait mauvaise grâce à réfréner cela…pourtant, elle sait qu'ils deviennent grands, et que les filles partiront un jour, surtout Eladiel, qui a bientôt dix-sept ans…Eldarion, qui a quinze ans, a commencé à apprendre les bases de son futur métier de roi. Quant aux dernières, elles sont encore des enfants, Eowyn a douze ans et les jumelles dix seulement…

Le regard de la reine se perd dans le vague, et remonte dans le passé, en ce jour où elle avait choisi entre l'immortalité et une vie mortelle en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, après avoir eu la vision d'Eldarion ayant au cou son pendentif se jetant dans les bras de son père…Et pourtant, l'avance de Sauron avait failli la tuer, l'ensevelissant dans les ténèbres et la vidant de toute substance vitale, mais elle avait eu confiance, confiance en son choix jusqu'au bout, et l'avenir prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison…elle avait abandonné la grâce des Elfes pour vivre une vie de mortelle, mais ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. 

Elle se leva et entra à l'intérieur du palais, et croisa son fils…ses cheveux noirs humides frisaient sur son front, et sa tunique blanche brodée de l'arbre du Gondor était poissée de sueur…pourtant, même ainsi, Arwen devait reconnaître que son fils avait une prestance particulière. Ses yeux sombres regardaient sa mère avec un soupçon d'ironie, le petit sourire qu'il tenait de son père. A son cou, l'Evenstar, donné par sa mère à son père il y avait fort longtemps, et dont son père lui avait fait cadeau à sa naissance…il l'avait toujours porté, estimant que cette relique avait un pouvoir particulier. 

C'est alors qu'arrive un serviteur, qui s'incline bien bas et dit :

« Prince Eldarion, Sa Majesté vous attend dans sa pièce de travail… »

L'adolescent cessa de sourire, et se raidit imperceptiblement…en face du roi Elessar, son père, il doit se tenir, et il le sait. Il n'est plus un enfant, maintenant…

Arwen attend que le serviteur se retire et dit doucement à son fils :

« Change de vêtements, au moins… »

Ce n'était pas que le roi fût si sévère sur le décorum et l'étiquette, mais il y avait tout de même un minimum à respecter…Eldarion courut dans sa chambre, enfila vite une autre tunique et courut jusqu'à la salle de travail de son père. 

Nul héraut à la porte, souvent Elessar aimait travailler seul, sans étiquette…Eldarion frappa, attendit l'assentiment de son père et entra. 

Elessar, autrefois Aragorn, leva la tête et sourit à son fils…il avait peu changé depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, seuls quelques traces blanches dans ses cheveux mi-longs et sa barbe attestaient du passage du temps sur lui…il indiqua un siège près de sa table et dit :

« Assieds-toi, mon fils… »

Eldarion obéit…le roi  reprit :

« Tu viens d'avoir quinze ans, il est temps maintenant pour toi de paraître à mes côtés lors des audiences et des cérémonies officielles en tant que prince héritier… »

Un grand vent de panique envahit alors l'adolescent…comment lui, qui se sentait encore enfant et voulait encore jouer avec ses sœurs, pouvait-il se sentir d'un coup adulte et avoir une partie du poids du pouvoir sur les épaules ? il acquiesça machinalement à ce que disait son père…

Aragorn regarda son fils, se doutant du tumulte qui se déroulait dans le secret de sa jeune tête…ses longues années chez les Elfes lui avaient permis de développer ce pouvoir de clairvoyance latent qu'il possédait, et qui lui permettait bien souvent de jauger et connaître les intentions de ses interlocuteurs, à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait de son propre fils. 

Il lui tendit un verre de sa boisson favorite, à base de plantes diverses, et sourit encore plus largement à son fils avant de lui dire :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens…d'un jour à l'autre je suis devenu roi, personne ne m'y a préparé dans la tradition, même si Elrond l'a fait, mais d'une autre façon…je veux que tu sois prêt quand le temps sera venu pour moi, afin que tu n'aie pas à devoir apprendre dans l'urgence comme j'ai dû le faire… »

Tout cela était simplifié, en fait Aragorn avait toujours eu un talent de meneur d'hommes, qui lui avait servi en maintes occasions, mais gouverner un royaume n'était absolument pas la même chose que diriger une bande de Rangers. Cela il avait dû l'apprendre, et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à son fils…

Eldarion sortit de l'entrevue un peu rasséréné, mais sa sœur aînée s'aperçut de son désarroi…dans un froissement de soie crème, Eladiel s'approcha de son frère cadet et dit :

« Pas facile d'être l'héritier, non ? »

Il regarda sa sœur et dit :

« Je devrai assister aux cérémonies et aux plaids avec notre père, à présent…mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt… »

Eladiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et dit :

« On n'est jamais vraiment prêt à cela, mais tu apprendras… »

Eldarion trouva que c'était facile à dire, ce n'était pas elle qui se trouverait face aux ambassadeurs des alliés du Gondor la semaine suivante, mais il savait qu'Eladiel était de bon conseil, car très mûre. Il sourit à sa sœur aînée et dit :

« Après tout ce n'est pas plus mal… »

Et il rentra dans sa chambre…

Arwen savait bien évidemment ce que son mari voulait dire à leur fils, mais elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Bien que doté de la vie très longue des Numénoriens, Elessar ne serait pas éternel, et il était bon qu'Eldarion se prépare dès à présent à assumer sa tâche future. 

Le jour venu, la gorge serrée, Eldarion enfila sa tunique de velours noir et argent brodée d'un arbre blanc surmonté de sept étoiles, l'insigne de sa famille, et se regarda dans son miroir…c'est alors qu'on frappa, et que sa mère entra, suivie d'une servante qui portait quelque chose sur un coussin de velours rouge. 

Arwen regarda son fils, admira sa prestance quelques instants et dit :

« Jusque-là, tu as toujours assisté aux cérémonies tête nue, mais tu ne le peux plus maintenant, tu es le prince héritier, aussi ai-je décidé de te donner quelque chose qui appartient à ma famille depuis des générations… »

Elle fit signe à la servante d'approcher, et Eldarion distingua sur le coussin de velours une couronne soigneusement posée, et qui sans doute possible était de manufacture elfe tant dans son élégance que par la finesse du métal et la gemme qui était sertie en son centre. 

Arwen la prit et dit :

« Elle appartenait à ton grand-père, le Seigneur Elrond, et faisait partie de mes cadeaux de mariage…elle te revient maintenant, il aurait été fier de te voir la porter… »

Et elle la posa sur la tête de son fils…Eldarion jeta un regard au miroir près de lui : se pouvait-il que ce jeune homme noble qui le regardait gravement soit lui-même ?

Arwen sourit à son fils et dit :

« Tu devrais rejoindre ton père, à présent…tes sœurs et moi irons plus tard… »

Et elle sortit de la pièce pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes de fierté qui coulaient sur ses joues…elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses filles, où elle trouva les jumelles en train de se faire poursuivre par leurs gouvernantes qui tentaient de finir de les habiller de leurs robes bleu ciel et bleu foncé. Elles couraient et sautaient en tout sens, si bien qu'il était impossible aux servantes de leur passer le dessus de leur robe. Arwen intervint, et bientôt les jumelles, qui craignaient fort leur mère, se retrouvèrent habillées, coiffées et leur petit diadème posé sur leur front sans plus faire d'histoires…

Pour ses deux autres filles, plus âgées, Arwen ne se faisait pas de souci, Eladiel et Eowyn devaient être prêtes depuis bien longtemps. Autant Eowyn était féminine et presque perfectionniste, Eladiel, elle, n'accordait pas la même importance aux futilités, elle s'habillait et s'ornait toujours très sobrement, juste ce qu'il fallait, au contraire de sa sœur qui aurait mis d'un coup tous ses bijoux si elle l'avait pu…

En effet, quand elle les rejoignit, elles étaient prêtes et l'attendaient…toutes deux avaient revêtu des robes et des ornements propres à leur nature, Eladiel en simple soie beige et diadème d'argent qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux de jais et sa cadette habillée de cendal blanc, ornée de bracelets, bagues mais d'un seul pendentif représentant l'arbre de Gondor…sa tête était ceinte d'un diadème d'or…

Eowyn demanda en souriant à sa mère :

« Les jumelles ont encore posé du souci ? »

Arwen dit :

« Ne te moque pas de tes sœurs ! toi aussi tu étais turbulente quand tu étais plus jeune, je ne compte plus le nombre de robes que j'ai dû rebroder pour en cacher les coutures supplémentaires… »

Eladiel, elle, resta neutre mais fut prise d'une furieuse envie de rire…Arwen souleva avec élégance l'un des pans de sa robe mauve, redressa le diadème d'Eladiel et s'en fut, suivie de sa progéniture. Aux jumelles qui l'attendaient dans leur chambre, cette fois dûment calmées, habillées et parées, elle dit :

« C'est une cérémonie très importante, de surcroît la première à laquelle vous participez, alors vous devez nous montrer que vous avez l'âge de raison… »

Ceci dit sur un ton non autoritaire mais suffisamment sérieux pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne tolérerait pas la moindre incartade de leur part. Arwen avait toujours été affectueuse avec ses enfants, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne tolérait pas, et ils le savaient. Ils étaient princes et princesses, fils et filles de rois, et il fallait qu'ils tiennent leur rang…cependant, en dehors de leurs devoirs, elle les laissait plus ou moins faire ce qu'il voulaient, même si elle accordait le plus grand soin à leur éducation. 

Suivie de ses filles, elle gagna la grande salle où allait commencer la réception des ambassadeurs. Le héraut les annonça à la petite porte de la salle annexe où se trouvaient encore Elessar et Eldarion.

« Sa Majesté la reine Arwen, Leurs Altesses les princesses Eladiel Undomiel, Eowyn Gilraen, Elsea Celebrian et Elya Galadriel… »

Les princesses n'osèrent pas montrer leur aversion pour leur titre complet, pour tous ces prénoms qu'on leur avait donnés selon la tradition, et restèrent droites alors que leur père disait en leur embrassant chacune le front:

« Vous êtes toutes ravissantes, mes filles… »

Derrière son père, Eldarion ne disait rien, plongé dans ses pensées…Elessar prit la main de son épouse, et lui sourit, il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle transparaissait dans ses yeux. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils et dit, admirant d'un œil sa prestance si semblable à la sienne :

« Allons, courage, Eldarion…je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de faire ce que je te demande… »

Un bruit de porte, et entra Faramir, Intendant du royaume, qui assistait lui aussi à la cérémonie…Elessar l'étreignit et lui dit :

« Tu es venu seul ? »

Faramir se débarrassa de son manteau poussiéreux et dit :

« Oui, Eowyn était occupée et les enfants avaient leurs cours… »

Elessar esquissa une petit grimace et répondit :

« Il y a mieux comme cérémonie pour des enfants… »

Faramir et Eowyn avaient quatre enfants, mais, même si leur habitation était peu éloignée de Minas Tirith, les deux familles se voyaient peu, Faramir ne venant souvent au palais que pour les devoirs de sa charge. Le reste du temps, il était bien occupé depuis des années à reconstruire l'Ithilien et réhabiliter Minas Ithil, ancienne Minas Morgul. Eowyn remplissait ses devoirs d'épouse et de mère à ses côtés. 

Faramir s'inclina devant la famille royale et dit :

« Prince Eldarion, je suis heureux de voir que maintenant vous accompagnez votre père, et je suis sûr que vous lui ferez honneur… »

Eldarion, raide de peur, parvint juste à incliner la tête et à sourire autant qu'il le put…

Finalement, la cérémonie ne fut pas aussi terrible qu'Eldarion le pensait…il lui suffisait juste d'incliner la tête et de sourire à chaque ambassadeur…derrière lui, ses sœurs les plus jeunes se tenaient tranquilles, comme leur mère le leur avait bien dit, souriantes et affables, de vraies princesses…

Eldarion sortit de l'épreuve haut la main, mais épuisé…Elessar lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en disant :

« Très bien, mon fils, très bien… »

Eldarion sourit timidement à son père, alors que sa mère arrivait…Arwen sourit à son fils avec fierté, et lui dit :

« Va te reposer, tu l'as gagné… »

Eldarion sortit de la pièce, ainsi que ses sœurs…Arwen dit alors à son mari :

« J'ai cru te revoir quand nous nous sommes connus, à Imladris…si calme, si posé, avec une telle prestance ! »

Elessar s'approcha de son épouse et, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa…

Emyn Arnen, maison du Prince d'Ithilien… 

Faramir, descendant de cheval, le confia à un palefrenier. Ce coursier, qui avait pour nom Wildrun, était un cadeau de son beau-frère Eomer, roi de Rohan, pour ses épousailles…

Il grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le hall, où l'un de ses serviteurs prit son manteau, puis il se rendit dans la grande salle…son épouse, Eowyn, s'y trouvait, brodant. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses cheveux blonds, son visage attentif et sa robe blanche. Elle n'avait guère changé depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, sa silhouette était toujours aussi mince malgré la naissance de quatre enfants et son caractère, loin de se tempérer, s'était affermi avec le temps. Pourtant, Eowyn la guerrière avait cessé de vouloir plaies et bosses pour enfin aimer un homme qui le lui rendait bien, et elle avait développé un certain don pour la guérison. 

Voyant arriver son mari, elle leva la tête de son ouvrage et lui sourit :

« Déjà de retour ? je pensais que tu resterais plus longtemps…

-On n'avait pas besoin de moi au-delà de la cérémonie…où sont les enfants ?

-Aragorn, Eolain et Arwen lisent, Boromir est au bain… »

Faramir sourit…ses enfants étaient l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie, et il avait résolu, le jour même où son fils aîné était né, d'aimer ses enfants de façon égale, chose que son propre père n'avait pas su faire en privilégiant son aîné, Boromir. 

« Papa ! »

Il n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour recevoir une tornade blanche dans ses bras…il s'agissait de son fils cadet, Boromir Eomer, avec sa jolie frimousse, ses yeux noisette et ses boucles châtain clair, enveloppé dans une serviette. 

L'enfant se blottit contre son père et lui dit :

« Je me suis ennuyé de toi, papa… »

Faramir serra son fils dans ses bras et lui dit en soupirant :

« Tu es encore sorti du bain tout seul…va vite t'habiller ou tu vas prendre froid… »

Il le confia à sa gouvernante, et regarda son épouse avec un demi-sourire…

« Il te ressemble vraiment, il fait les choses même quand on les lui interdit… »

Eowyn posa son ouvrage et dit :

« Sortir du bain seul ou prendre part à une bataille n'est absolument pas la même chose, mon cher époux… »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres…

« Si je n'avais pas pris part à cette bataille, je n'aurais pas été blessée et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés… »

Faramir la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, puis dit :

«Qu'est-ce que j'aurais manqué là ! »

_« Et pourtant_, pensa-t-il, _tout n'avait pas si bien commencé_… _» _            

Dix-huit ans plus tôt, Minas Tirith… 

Le soleil réveille Faramir, qui ne parvient même pas à ouvrir les yeux, le crâne plongé dans le brouillard….un mal de tête implacable lui martèle les tempes, et il ne sait même plus comment il a réussi à venir se coucher…

Il parvient enfin à ouvrir les yeux, avec grand effort, mais ce qu'il voit le réveille instantanément…près de lui dort paisiblement une femme, et pas n'importe quelle femme : celle qu'il aime entre toutes, Eowyn, princesse de Rohan, dont la peau blanche se démarque à peine du drap.... 

Comment a-t-il pu ?il est vrai que tous deux avaient bien bu hier soir pour fêter les épousailles du roi Elessar et de la reine Arwen, qui viennent d'avoir lieu…il soulève le drap, et y voit la confirmation de ses craintes sous forme d'une petite tache de sang : la blanche vierge des Rohirrim est une femme à présent. 

Justement, elle s'éveille, et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi alors qu'elle comprend progressivement ce qu'il vient de se passer…et pourtant elle reste digne, elle ne pleure ni ne crie…

Faramir dit alors, avec grand effort car il se sent terriblement honteux :

« Si vous ne vouliez plus m'épouser je le comprendrais… »

Mais Eowyn secoue la tête et répond d'une voix qu'elle espère assurée :

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la nôtre, nous avions trop bu…mais il faudra prendre garde que mon frère l'ignore… »

Eomer aimait beaucoup sa sœur et aurait sans doute mal pris la petite 'avance' sur la nuit de noces, fût-elle justifiée par la quantité d'alcool absorbée…

Eowyn se lève et, discrètement, rejoint sa chambre, sans toujours avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à part un sévère mal de tête…pourtant, malgré cela, elle aime toujours Faramir, et ne lui en veut pas…malgré le brouillard qui règne encore dans sa tête en ce qui concerne cette nuit-là, elle a l'impression qu'elle ne lui a pas résisté beaucoup, que son être profond le voulait…

Cependant, elle doit repartir en Rohan pour les funérailles du roi Theoden, accompagnant son frère, mais elle reviendra tout de suite après pour préparer la cérémonie de mariage gondorienne qui aurait lieu dans quelques mois…

Eowyn revint deux semaines après donc auprès de la reine Arwen, et l'aida à réorganiser le palais…Faramir fut envoyé en mission en Ithilien pour tout reconstruire là-bas, et elle se retrouva donc seule, dame de compagnie de la reine…

Cet après-midi là, un mois plus tard, toutes deux brodent des linges quand la reine vacille, puis tombe de sa chaise…Eowyn se précipite, la relève et appelle une servante en lui disant d'aller quérir un médecin…puis elle soulève Arwen et l'emmène jusqu'à ses appartements, où elle l'allonge sur son lit. 

La servante revient avec le magicien Gandalf, qui par chance n'est pas encore reparti…il examine la reine un moment et dit avec un sourire :

« La lignée d'Isildur va perdurer, la reine est enceinte… »

Arwen sourit, et, dans un élan de joie, embrassa Eowyn et dit :

« J'espère tellement que ce sera un fils ! »

Il reste encore à le dire à l'heureux père, qui est allé superviser la reconstruction d'Osgiliath…laissant Arwen se reposer, Eowyn s'en va marcher un peu dans le palais…elle laisse ses questions remonter à la surface :pourra-t-elle avoir des enfants, être une bonne épouse ? cela elle l'ignore, jamais elle n'y a pensé jusque-là…et pourtant, épouse elle le sera bientôt…

Aragorn, alias Elessar, finit par rentrer le soir, épuisé et poussiéreux…Gandalf l'attendait, avec un demi-sourire. Elessar, surpris, enleva son manteau et demanda :

« Où est Arwen ? »

Car elle venait tous les soirs l'accueillir, et il était inquiet de ne pas la voir là…Gandalf sourit encore plus largement et dit de son ton sentencieux habituel :

« Roi Elessar, Père de ton royaume, une nouvelle responsabilité paternelle va bientôt t'incomber… »

Elessar, ne comprenant pas, reste perplexe un bon moment…puis son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend…il demande alors :

« Quand ? »

Gandalf sourit alors et continua :

« Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent, Majesté…j'ai examiné la reine, qui s'est évanouie cet après-midi, elle va bien et l'enfant aussi, mais je ne peux dire encore quand il naîtra, il y a encore trop d'inconnues… »

Elessar accuse lentement le coup, il ne peut croire encore qu'il va avoir un enfant, un héritier de son sang…il demande encore :

« Sera-ce un fils ? »

Gandalf secoue la tête :

« Cela je ne peux le dire….je ne peux lever le voile de l'avenir pour une telle chose… »

Elessar serre la main de son vieil ami, puis, réalisant enfin, prend la direction de la chambre conjugale au pas de course…Arwen est encore couchée sur son lit, veillée par Eowyn et quelques servantes…Elessar, tout sourire, lui prend la main et l'embrasse, puis il la regarde longuement et finit par lui dire en elfique :

« Tu me fais là un merveilleux cadeau… »

Et pourtant tout n'était pas drôle pour la pauvre Arwen qui eut à subir des nausées matinales interminables, des sautes d'humeur et pensa parfois qu'être mortelle n'était pas si évident que cela…

Tout le monde, occupé à prendre soin de la reine, ne prêta pas attention à certains symptômes identiques qui apparurent chez Eowyn presque au même moment…Eowyn sut bien les cacher, mais pas assez pour Arwen, qui en avait maintenant l'expérience…

La reine voyait bien le désespoir s'installer chez Eowyn au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient…et Faramir qui ne revenait pas…

La reine résolut alors d'en parler à la princesse de Rohan, ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, heureuse en apparence mais se débattant avec un terrible poids…elle la prit à part dans une pièce fermée et lui dit :

« Je sais ce qui vous arrive, Eowyn, vous ne pouvez plus rester seule avec votre secret…est-ce Faramir ? »

Eowyn, au bord des larmes, releva cependant la tête et répondit :

« Oui, c'est lui…je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu, mais nous avions bu et…c'est arrivé… »

Elle ne pouvait s'apitoyer sur elle-même, cela lui était impossible…elle avait toujours vécu la tête haute, et ne voulait pas s'abaisser…Arwen lui posa la main sur l'épaule et dit :

« Nous avancerons la date du mariage gondorien, et tout ira bien… »

Eowyn dit :

« Et s'il ne veut plus de moi ainsi ? »

Arwen sourit et répondit :

« Comment, ainsi ? la maternité vous épanouit, regardez-vous, vous êtes éclatante !et Faramir vous aime vraiment, cela se voit … »

Eowyn alors résolut de reprendre confiance, et, pour la première fois, posa la main sur son ventre où dormait l'héritier de la charge d'Intendant de Gondor…

Pourtant, les semaines avançant, elle tomba dans une sorte de mélancolie, sortant peu de sa chambre où elle restait tout le jour à broder et coudre sa layette…mais elle maigrissait, mangeant juste ce qu'il fallait pour soutenir son enfant, et Arwen s'inquiéta. Pourtant, Eowyn lui répondait invariablement qu'elle allait bien, bien que la reine devinât ce qui l'agitait : Faramir qui ne revenait pas…Que ferait-elle s'il ne voulait pas d'elle avec l'enfant ? elle ne pouvait retourner en Rohan, Eomer, malgré tout l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, ne l'eût pas acceptée déshonorée. Il ne lui restait que peu de solutions, que la mort, en dernier recours…

Arwen décida d'intervenir, et, pour cela, il lui fallait l'aide de son époux qui seul avait l'autorité pour rappeler Faramir…un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés, en toute intimité, elle lui dit :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon époux… »

Elessar, surpris, demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il, Arwen ? tu as l'air bien soucieuse tout à coup… est-ce ta grossesse qui te soucie ? »

Arwen secoua la tête et dit :

« Non, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander : il faut que Faramir revienne ici le plus vite possible… »

Elessar, encore plus interloqué, dit alors :

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Faramir… »

Alors Arwen dit :

« Eowyn est enceinte, et de lui, il faut qu'il revienne… »

Elessar sembla encore plus interloqué, et objecta :

« Mais ne sont-ils pas fiancés ?

-Oui, ils le sont, mais je doute qu'Eomer soit heureux de voir sa sœur enceinte le jour de son mariage…Eowyn semble lentement se laisser mourir, ne vivant plus que pour son enfant, il faut que Faramir revienne… »

Alors Elessar comprit, se leva et passa dans son bureau…Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint et annonça :

« Un messager vient de partir le chercher, il sera là demain matin… on ne peut pas laisser Eowyn continuer ainsi…Il est le seul qui puisse l'arrêter, qui l'aime assez pour cela… »

Effectivement, l'Intendant de Gondor se présenta au palais le lendemain matin, se demandant bien pourquoi son seigneur et suzerain le rappelait. Arwen l'attendait, le salua et, sans un mot, l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Eowyn. Elle ouvrit la porte et dit :

« Aidez-la, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire… »

Faramir inclina la tête et entra dans la chambre…Eowyn était assise devant la fenêtre, elle brodait un bavoir de jolies fleurs vertes et bleues. Pourtant, malgré sa joie de la voir, il ressentit une grande mélancolie en la regardant…

Il s'inclina et dit :

« Je vous salue, belle dame de Rohan… »

Mais Eowyn ne lui répondit pas…sous le choc de le voir, elle en était bien incapable…

Faramir l'observa, elle avait tant maigri que son teint blanc en paraissait éthéré, et il fut inquiet soudainement…

C'est alors qu'il fit attention à ce qu'elle brodait, puis remarqua la rondeur de sa taille, sous ses mains habiles aussi bien à l'épée qu'à la broderie…c'est alors qu'il comprit tout…

Il se précipita à ses genoux, posa avec tendresse sa main rude de guerrier sur l'étoffe fine de sa robe sous laquelle palpitait une nouvelle vie, et dit doucement :

« Voulez-vous être la Dame de ma maison, le soleil de mon pays et de mon existence ? Voulez-vous encore de moi pour votre époux après ma lâcheté ? »

Lui qui était si timide avec les femmes habituellement était cette fois sûr de lui…il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle…

Alors Eowyn, sous le poids de l'émotion, défaillit…il la souleva doucement, comme si elle n'eût été qu'un fétu de paille, et la déposa doucement sur son lit…puis il lui caressa doucement le front, attendant qu'elle se réveille. 

Eowyn ouvrit alors les yeux, et les posa sur lui avant d'éclater en sanglots…Faramir dit alors, ayant compris ce qui l'avait tant souciée :

« Comment avez-vous pu imaginer que je ne veuille plus de vous, vous que j'aime de toute mon âme ? je suis tellement fier que vous portiez mon enfant ! »

Alors Eowyn se calma, l'ombre de ses craintes s'éloigna d'elle et elle eut un pauvre petit sourire, toujours sans pouvoir prononcer un mot…Faramir sourit lui aussi et dit :

« Nous allons nous marier le plus vite possible, puis nous partirons pour le Rohan…tout doit être prêt là-bas… »

Puis tous deux se regardèrent longuement, et, sans un mot, Faramir parvint à saisir toute la quintessence des craintes qu'avait eues Eowyn…il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

« A jamais je vous protègerai de l'ombre et des soucis, et nous vivrons dans cette verte terre d'Ithilien qui n'attend que vous pour prospérer et enfin reverdir… »

Eowyn se laissa enfin aller, et s'endormit instantanément, brisée par l'émotion et par les soucis qu'elle avait accumulés…Faramir la garda un moment dans ses bras, puis la reposa avec mille précautions avant de tirer les rideaux et de sortir de la chambre et demandant bien à sa servante qu'elle ne la dérange pas…

A peine se retrouva-t-il seul qu'il se sentit terriblement faible, tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu hurler mais aussi tellement honteux de l'avoir laissée dans une telle situation ! Eowyn avait un fort caractère, et il savait qu'elle aurait eu le cran de se donner la mort, elle qui n'avait jamais reculé devant personne, même devant le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Comment n'avait-il pas pu deviner que leur incartade aurait ce genre de conséquences ?

Elessar l'attendait, et lui dit :

« Venez avec moi, je vois que vous avez besoin d'un remontant… »

Sans dire un mot, Faramir le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, et s'assit dans le siège qu'il lui désigna…Elessar lui tendit un verre et demanda :

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Faramir leva les yeux sur son roi et dit :

« Nous allons nous marier ici dès qu'Eowyn se sentira mieux, puis nous irons en Rohan, comme il était prévu, mais à petite allure, je ne veux pas mettre en péril ni sa santé ni celle du bébé… »

Faramir parlait calmement, posément, et Elessar comprit qu'une fois de plus son épouse avait vu juste. Faramir était parfaitement prêt à fonder une famille et à l'assumer. Déjà son esprit avait dépassé la surprise de la découverte de l'état d'Eowyn pour voir plus loin…pourtant, Elessar devinait combien tout cela lui avait coûté, il était assez timide devant les femmes et paraître sûr de lui devant Eowyn avait dû énormément lui demander de force…

Elessar dit alors :

« Je sais que tu rendras heureuse la princesse Eowyn… »

Faramir demanda alors :

« Je serais heureux si vous acceptiez de bénir notre mariage, Majesté… »

Elessar répondit en souriant :

« C'est moi qui en serais honoré, d'unir ainsi une si belle dame et un si vaillant guerrier auquel notre royaume doit tant…retourne auprès d'elle à présent, veille sur elle désormais… »

Eowyn dormit encore quelques heures, veillée par Faramir qui eut là tout loisir encore de réfléchir…quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit et lui demanda :

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Eowyn hocha la tête, et sourit en retour…

            Faramir interrompit là sa rêverie…il avait failli perdre Eowyn à cette époque, et ne se l'était jamais vraiment pardonné. Ce sentiment était revenu à chaque fois qu'elle mettait au monde l'un de leurs enfants en  risquant sa vie. 

Eowyn remarqua l'air sombre de son époux et demanda :

« Tu penses encore à cette époque ? le passé est le passé, tout est terminé, alors cesse de te miner… »

Alors entrèrent dans la pièce les trois enfants les plus âgés du couple…Aragorn Theoden, l'aîné, était celui que portait Eowyn quand ils s'étaient mariés. Le roi Elessar était son parrain, et on lui avait donné son nom, ainsi que celui du roi Theoden, l'oncle d'Eowyn, qui était mort pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Châtain très clair aux yeux bleus, il ressemblait à son père. La seconde, Eolain, avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qu'elle attachait souvent d'un ruban bleu, et de grands yeux gris, et sa conformation générale se rattachait plutôt aux origines de sa mère. Elle en avait aussi hérité le caractère, elle excellait à cheval et à toutes sortes de combats. La seconde fille, Arwen, avait un physique un peu plus doux avec ses cheveux châtain clair ondulés et ses yeux bleus, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant plus calme que sa sœur aînée dont, cependant, elle ne partageait pas le goût des choses guerrières. Son caractère à elle s'exprimait dans ses opinions très tranchées, nul n'aurait pu lui faire démordre de quelque chose…

Les trois premiers enfants du couple étaient d'âge identique avec les trois premiers enfants du couple royal, Eladiel, Eldarion et Eowyn. Boromir Eomer, le dernier-né, n'avait que sept ans, pour la bonne raison qu'Eowyn avait eu besoin d'un long repos après la naissance de sa deuxième fille, qui avait failli tourner à la catastrophe. 

Faramir sourit à ses enfants et leur demanda :

« Avez-vous bien étudié ? »

Tous trois acquiescèrent en chœur…il dit alors :

« Demain matin, Aragorn m'accompagnera au palais…Vous, les filles, vous aiderez votre mère à préparer la réception pour l'arrivée de votre oncle… »

Arwen et Eolain se regardèrent et sourirent. Elles adoraient leur oncle Eomer, leur tante Lothiriel et leur cousin Elfwine, qui avait l'âge d'Arwen. Il avait depuis bien longtemps été question d'une visite d'Eomer, mais celui-ci n'avait annoncé sa venue que la veille, il s'arrêterait en Ithilien sur la route du palais.  

Pourtant, en digne fille de sa mère, Eolain détestait les mondanités, la vie de palais, et n'était heureuse que dehors, à cheval ou une épée à la main. Elewinë lui tenait particulièrement à cœur car elle appartenait à sa mère quand elle était jeune fille et elle lui en avait fait cadeau pour son quatorzième anniversaire…

Palais de Minas Tirith, quelques mois plus tard… 

Eldarion, penché sur son parchemin, travaille sur un des devoirs que lui ont donné ses précepteurs…il est tard, et pourtant il ne peut s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini. 

Il sait que son père travaille tous les soirs jusqu'à une heure avancée, et refuse de se laisser abattre…pourtant, il se frotte les yeux, qui se ferment tout seuls. Au milieu d'une phrase, il finit par s'endormir, couché sur son devoir…

Arwen arrive alors, et soupire en voyant son fils ainsi, épuisé…depuis qu'il doit assurer ses devoirs de prince héritier, Eldarion dort peu, et accumule beaucoup de stress et de tensions. Il doit en plus continuer son éducation, et prend sur ses loisirs et ses temps de repos pour la mener à bien. 

Arwen, malgré son inquiétude, sourit…Eldarion ressemble tellement à son père, surtout quand il dort…cela lui fait peine de le voir ainsi s'épuiser, mais il doit apprendre, cela elle le sait et ne peut aller contre. Pourtant, elle se promit de glisser un mot à ce sujet à son époux…

Palais de Faramir, Ithilien 

« Ne bouge pas tout le temps, si tu veux que je puisse placer les épingles… »

Eolain, renfrognée, obéit cependant à sa mère…toutes deux, aidées d'une servante, terminent de mettre la dernière main à sa robe de débutante…Dans quelques mois, dès qu'elle aura seize ans, elle devra faire son début dans le monde, au bal de Minas Tirith. 

Eolain déteste cela, elle ne veut pas être une jeune fille comme les autres, elle ne rêve que faits d'armes et chevauchées. Eowyn soupire : sa fille lui ressemble tellement !elle était comme elle autrefois, voyant les hommes partir à la guerre et voulant faire comme eux, frustrée de devoir rester au palais…elle avait outrepassé l'interdiction, mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Leur monde était prêt à basculer…et elle voulait mourir, aussi, désespérée parce qu'Aragorn l'avait rejetée…

Et voilà qu'Eolain veut elle aussi s'affranchir du carcan…mais, comme elle, elle est de trop haut lignage pour faire ce qu'elle veut, elle est princesse d'Ithilien et son rôle sera d'être mariée dès qu'elle en aura l'âge et de faire honneur à son mari. 

Pourtant, sa fille est belle, blonde, élancée, mais aussi cultivée et intelligente, n'importe quel homme serait honoré de l'avoir pour épouse. Bon, il devrait aussi s'accommoder d'avoir une femme cavalière et combattante…

Eowyn renvoie la servante et dit à sa fille :

« Cesse de bouder, tu sais bien que c'est la tradition… »

Eolain regarde sa mère et dit :

« Je ne veux pas, mère, je ne veux pas être exhibée pour ensuite être vendue à quelque seigneur… »

Eowyn soupire et répond :

« Allons, crois-tu que ton père agirait ainsi ? de plus, tu es encore trop jeune…je sais que cela te pèse, mais tu dois penser à ton rang… »

Eolain saute à bas de la chaise en tenant sa robe, et attrape son épée en disant :

« Si un homme me veut, il devra d'abord me vaincre ! »

_« Ai-je vraiment été aussi obstinée, autrefois ? »_, se demande Eowyn. Pourtant sa fille est ravissante, dans cette robe de simple cendal blanc orné de dentelles…

Eowyn dit alors, un voile de tristesse sur le visage

« Le temps n'est plus des combats, ma fille…j'en ai vu assez pour te dire que c'est vraiment horrible, au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer…des personnes chères sont mortes pour que notre monde survive et que vous puissiez vivre en paix, alors repose cette épée et accepte ton destin… »

Mais comment expliquer à cette adolescente pas encore tout à fait sortie de l'enfance toutes ces choses qui se sont passées avant sa naissance, en ces périodes sombres où l'Ombre avait failli triompher et où elle était venue se heurter à la dernière alliance des Hommes et des peuples de la Terre du Milieu résolus à lutter contre elle ? Non, Eowyn ne peut en parler, Eolain n'est pas encore prête à l'entendre…

Eolain baisse l'épée qu'elle tient en main, obéissant à sa mère…

            Un peu plus tard, alors que Faramir est assis sur le lit, lisant un document, et qu'elle-même est en train de brosser ses cheveux devant sa coiffeuse, elle se tourne vers lui et dit :

« J'ai une faveur à te demander … »

Faramir reste interloqué : jamais elle n'a eu à lui demander quoi que ce soit en dix-huit ans de mariage sur ce ton si grave…il fait signe de la tête, et Eowyn continue :

« Jure-moi que tu ne marieras pas de force Eolain… »

Encore plus interloqué, Faramir demande :

« Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?et puis je sais très bien que, si je le voulais, Eolain serait capable du pire. Pour cela c'est tout à fait toi… »

Eowyn se lève et vient s'asseoir près de son mari :

« Elle m'inquiète de plus en plus… »

Faramir, tendrement, la prend dans ses bras et dit doucement :

« Allons, allons, cesse de te faire du souci…Eolain fera ce qu'elle voudra de sa vie… »

Mais Eowyn sait que ce ne sera pas si facile…

Palais de Minas Tirith… 

Arwen et Elessar sont en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner…tout à l'heure, Eldarion les rejoindra pour le plaid hebdomadaire, mais sa mère a demandé qu'on le laissât dormir le plus longtemps possible, il en a besoin…

Arwen dit alors :

« Que penses-tu d'Eldarion en ce moment ? »

Elessar répond :

« Je suis étonné, à vrai dire…il semble très bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition, et maintenant je suis sûr qu'il sera un roi excellent… »

Il a beau être clairvoyant, il ne peut voir ce que son fils garde soigneusement en lui…Arwen continue :

« Il s'épuise, Elessar, il faut que tu lui permette de se reposer un peu… »

En fait, Elessar s'en doute depuis un moment, il en déjà parlé à son fils mais Eldarion lui a dit qu'il allait bien…pourtant, ce que vient de lui dire son épouse confirme ses craintes…

            Eldarion dort encore, mais s'agite en tous sens dans son lit, en proie à un rêve horrible…il voit son père sur son trône, poisseux de sang, et lui-même, tenant Anduril sanglante en main. Son père l'invective : 

« Tu n'as pas su me protéger, mon fils, tu n'as pas su résister et tu es indigne de me succéder… »

Il veut répondre, mais quelque chose l'en empêche…c'est alors qu'il se met à hurler, hurler sa terreur, sa honte…

« Hé, réveille-toi, réveille-toi !!! »

C'est sa sœur aînée Eladiel qui le secoue doucement, encore habillée de sa chemise de nuit blanche…elle regarde son frère qui reprend lentement ses esprits, et lui dit :

« Cela n'arrivera pas, mon frère…tu succèderas à notre père quand le temps sera venu… »

Eldarion sait qu'Eladiel a certains pouvoirs de prescience, qui lui viennent à la fois de la famille de son père et de celle de sa mère…mais ce qu'il vient de vivre en rêve l'a profondément perturbé, et réveillé ses hésitations internes : succèdera-t-il à son père ? en sera-t-il digne ?

Eldarion sourit doucement à sa sœur, qui se retourne vers lui avant de sortir…que sait-elle donc ? il regarde l'heure, et, se réveillant tout à fait, enfile sa tunique de cérémonie et fait un rapide brin de toilette avant de rejoindre ses parents au petit déjeuner…

Elessar et Arwen sourient à leur fils, mais remarquent immédiatement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…pourtant, ils ne lui posent pas la question, il n'aurait pas la force de répondre…Eldarion s'assied, boit un peu de jus d'orange et mange, toujours sans dire un mot. 

Puis Arwen se lève, embrasse son fils sur le front et sort de la pièce…Elessar demande alors à Eldarion :

« tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

L'adolescent sourit à son père et dit :

« Mais oui, pourquoi ? »

Le roi continue :

« Tu me sembles un peu surchargé en ce moment…tu dors bien ? »

Eldarion en vint à maudire la clairvoyance de son père…il répondit, l'air de rien :

« Mais oui…et c'est toi qui me dis cela, père, toi qui travailles si tard ! »

Alors Elessar comprend ce qui pousse son fils à agir ainsi…il lui répond alors :

« Mais moi je suis roi, alors que toi tu ne l'es pas encore, Eldarion…je refuse que tu t'épuises ainsi, car je sais que je t'impose déjà suffisamment. Je parlerai à tes professeurs… »

Eldarion voudrait crier à son père qu'il veut pouvoir être digne de lui un jour et que c'est pour cela qu'il agit ainsi, mais il ne peut le lui dire…

Elessar se lève alors et dit :

« Allons-y… »

Les plaids sont réservés aux gens du peuple qui peuvent venir exposer leurs griefs et leurs problèmes…de plus, le roi peut faire office de juge et trancher un litige. Elessar estime que cela forme une partie très importante de son métier de roi, aussi a-t-il décidé qu'il serait bon qu'Eldarion y assiste…

Il y a peu d'étiquette pour les plaids, aussi Elessar et son fils s'y rendent-ils tête nue, seulement vêtus de leur tunique de velours noir et argent aux armes du Gondor…Le héraut annonce :

« Sa Majesté Elessar, Roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, et Son Altesse le prince Eldarion !! »

Le père et le fils s'avancent, majestueux…leur proximité accentue leur ressemblance…Eldarion prend place sur le siège qui a été préparé pour lui…

Dans les moments qui vont suivre, Elessar peut mesurer l'extraordinaire adaptabilité de son fils : Eldarion révèle la capacité de mettre ses interlocuteurs à l'aise, et trouve des solutions à des problèmes auxquels lui-même n'aurait pas pensé…

_« Je dois vieillir »_, se dit le roi…pourtant, cela ne l'étonne guère intrinsèquement, Eldarion descend d'une lignée qui trouve ses racines à la fois chez les Hommes et chez les Elfes, il devait forcément en avoir hérité quelque chose…Elessar découvre là une facette de son fils qu'il ignorait. Eldarion se montre noble mais affable, disponible…toutes les qualités qui feront de lui un excellent roi…

Cependant, malgré cela, il sent en son fils une part d'ombre qui grandit…

Ithilien… 

Eowyn, à sa fenêtre, regarde sa fille aînée galoper dans la prairie…Eolain fait corps avec son cheval, Tempestwind, tous deux se connaissent depuis l'enfance, depuis qu'Eomer en a fait cadeau à Eolain…ce cheval descend du cheval de Theoden, Nivacrin, et elle l'adore…comme ses ancêtres de Rohan, c'est une excellente cavalière. 

Pourtant, même si elle semble heureuse, quelque chose soucie Eowyn à propos de sa fille…Eolain semble plus secrète, plus mélancolique…pourtant, elle sait qu'elle traverse son adolescence et que cela cause peut-être cette mélancolie, mais son instinct aiguisé lui fait deviner qu'il y a autre chose …Eolain n'est pas si renfermée de caractère, il a dû se passer quelque chose…

Mais Eowyn ne peut deviner que cette simple phrase qu'elle a dite à sa fille : « Accepte ton destin… » a réveillé les peurs les plus secrètes de l'adolescente. Eolain a soudainement réalisé qu'elle était une jeune fille noble qui approchait de l'âge d'être mariée, et cela la terrorise. Les préparatifs de sa robe de débutante signifient pour elle-à tort-que son père prépare l'agrément des prétendants, alors que Faramir n'y pense même pas encore…

Car Eowyn, en parlant du destin de sa fille, ne parlait absolument pas d'un mariage quelconque, mais de sa vie d'adulte à venir…même si elle ne passe pas forcément par le mariage…il est vrai qu'elle-même, à l'âge d'Eolain, n'y pensait absolument pas, et passait sa vie à chevaucher et s'entraîner à l'épée…ah, comme elle aurait souhaité que sa fille lui ressemble moins !

Palais de Minas Tirith… 

En sueur, Eldarion se réveille…il vient encore d'avoir le même cauchemar, récurrent depuis plusieurs nuits…il se laisse retomber sur son lit et, les yeux grands ouverts, se dit que ce rêve signifie peut-être qu'il sera l'artisan de la mort de son père, ou qu'il mourra parce qu'il n'aura pu le protéger…il sait aussi que dans sa famille court le pouvoir de divination depuis des siècles, et que cela est sans doute un rêve prémonitoire qui présente ce qui aura lieu…

A cette pensée, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, et il ne peut trouver le sommeil…sera-t-il un prince héritier à ce point faible que son père mourra par sa faute ? S'il en est ainsi, il doit partir, avant d'être l'artisan de la mort de son père…

En silence, il se lève, s'habille et s'emmitoufle, fixe son épée à sa ceinture, rassemble quelques vêtements et quelques objets chers, et quitte silencieusement sa chambre…il profite de la relève des gardes, des quelques minutes où le garde suivant n'a pas encore pris sa place devant sa porte pour sortir et courir silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de son père…il se fabrique un sauf-conduit scellé, puis gagne les écuries, le cœur serré…il porte sa tunique aux armes du Gondor, proche de celle des messagers, ainsi qu'un chapeau sur la tête et une écharpe autour du bas du visage…il présente son sauf-conduit aux gardes qui, le prenant pour un messager, le laissent sortir du palais, puis de Minas Tirith…il se retourne, pense à ses parents, à sa famille, et les larmes lui viennent aux yeux mais il les réfrène vite, il fait cela pour sauver son père, et un prince de la maison d'Elendil ne pleure pas…Tournant résolument le dos à la Ville Blanche qui l'a vu naître, il lance son cheval en direction du fleuve Anduin…

La même nuit, Emyn Arnen… 

Il est tard, mais Eolain ne peut dormir, trop accablée par les questions qui occupent son esprit…là-bas est suspendue sa robe de débutante, qui signifie pour elle tant de mauvaises choses. De plus, elle sait, car elle l'a lu, que le bal annuel sert surtout aux jeunes filles en âge d'être mariées d'être présentées à leurs potentiels prétendants, qui seront ensuite agréés ou non par le père…

Eolain refuse : elle ne veut pas se marier, quitter sa famille et devenir comme ces femmes qu'elle a déjà vues, sans substance, ne vivant que dans l'ombre de leur mari…jamais elle ne deviendra comme elles ! 

Elle se redresse, les yeux durs : sa décision est prise…elle doit quitter le palais de son père. Elle décide alors d'aller en Rohan, pays où elle sait que les femmes peuvent être les égales des hommes…son oncle et parrain Eomer l'y accueillera, sans aucun doute, et elle pourra le servir en combattant…

Silencieusement, elle prépare quelques affaires, suffisantes pour les quelques jours que dure la chevauchée jusqu'en Rohan mais transportables pour le cheval, et sort silencieusement de sa chambre…alors qu'elle arrive aux écuries, son cheval la reconnaît et hennit doucement, mais elle le caresse pour le faire taire et le harnache. Elle emballe ses sabots dans des tissus, et, par chance, s'aperçoit que le garde qui est censé surveiller la sortie est endormi…avec d'infinies précautions, elle passe à côté de lui avec son cheval, avance encore un peu, puis saute en selle et s'élance au triple galop en direction du Rohan…

Ni Eolain ni Eldarion ne savent qu'il vont rencontrer leur destin…

**A suivre…**


	2. La roue du destin

Destinées entrecroisées

Chapitre 2 : _La roue du destin_

Palais de Minas Tirith… 

Le matin ensoleillé inonde de lumière le palais du roi Elessar, en ce matin si gai, mais une ombre l'entache : le prince héritier Eldarion a disparu…il semble que personne ne l'ait vu sortir, car il n'a pas été enlevé, sa chambre est intacte... 

Arwen est effondrée mais reste digne, alors qu'Elessar ordonne les recherches…Eladiel s'approche alors de sa mère et dit :

« Il faisait souvent le même cauchemar, ces temps-ci, où notre père proche de la mort l'invectivait en lui disant qu'il ne lui succèderait pas…il est sans doute parti à cause de cela… »

La reine sait que sa fille aînée possède le don de vision, aussi ne la questionne-t-elle pas directement mais demande :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé quand tu l'as su ? »

Eladiel lève son regard bleu énigmatique sur sa mère et dit :

« Je pensais qu'il s'en rendrait compte tout seul, malheureusement il a pris ce rêve, cristallisation de ses craintes, pour un rêve prémonitoire…il croit qu'il sera l'artisan de la mort de notre père… »

Arwen sait, elle, qu'Elessar mourra de vieillesse après de nombreuses années de règne, elle l'a su dès qu'elle a pris sa décision, et, à la lumière des explications de sa fille aînée, elle comprend mieux la réaction d'Eldarion…

            Elessar, dans la grande salle, donne ses ordres, envoyant des cavaliers dans toutes les directions…Vers midi le héraut annonce un invité inattendu : Faramir. Elessar, surpris, l'accueille et lui demande :

« N'aurais-tu pas vu mon fils ? »

Faramir dit alors :

« Je venais vous poser cette question à propos de ma fille aînée, Eolain, qui a disparu cette nuit…je pensais qu'elle s'était peut-être réfugiée ici… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ta fille…tu penses qu'ils se seraient enfuis ensemble ? Mais ils ne se connaissaient pas ! »

Faramir réfléchit et dit :

« Cela nous ne le savons pas…mais si le prince a touché à ma fille je vous demanderai une juste punition, Majesté… »

Elessar imaginait mal Eldarion se ruer sur Eolain, lui qui était si timide, mais il acquiesça…

De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr que les fuites des deux adolescents aient un quelconque rapport, mais pour l'instant il importait plus de les retrouver que de parlementer.

            Eldarion fuyait droit toujours devant lui, suivant le fleuve…il avait soigneusement évité Osgiliath, où il aurait été reconnu, et longeait le fleuve en direction du Rohan…il savait que là-bas le roi Eomer l'abriterait, parce qu'en Rohan l'hospitalité était sacrée…il l'avait vu plusieurs fois, et c'était un homme affable et aimable…Nul doute qu'il l'écouterait et l'aiderait…

Pour aller en Rohan, il devait remonter le fleuve jusqu'en Anorien, les montagnes blanches, puis ensuite parcourir la grande plaine jusqu'à Edoras, par l'ancienne route qui longe les montagnes. Ce voyage lui prendrait plusieurs semaines, mais il savait trouver de quoi se nourrir seul et survivre, cela on le lui avait appris tôt…dès sa plus tendre enfance, un ami de ses parents, Legolas, lui avait appris à se repérer aux étoiles, à marcher silencieusement comme les Elfes ainsi qu'à tirer à l'arc. Après tout, il était à demi-Elfe, et sa mère avait tenu à ce que son éducation en tienne compte, il avait donc appris le langage des Elfes en même temps que le Langage Commun…

Eldarion arrête son cheval pour lui permettre de souffler un peu, et observe la prairie autour de lui…droit devant lui, les Montagnes Blanches, encore lointaines. Après cela, ce ne sera que de la plaine, beaucoup plus praticable pour son cheval…

            Eolain chevauche elle aussi, et a décidé d'éviter au maximum Minas Tirith, où elle devine que son père a dû aller directement la chercher…Vêtue d'une tunique brodée de confection maternelle, elle ressemblait à n'importe quel Rohirrim, nonobstant ses longs cheveux blonds…quoi qu'elle eût pu passer largement pour un homme dans cette tenue. 

Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait suivre l'Anduin jusqu'aux montagnes, et là bifurquer vers l'ouest pour prendre l'ancienne route qui longeait les montagnes. Mais, pour l'instant, enveloppée dans sa cape bleu marine, elle passait pour un voyageur normal longeant les rives du fleuve…

Emyn Arnen… 

Eowyn parcourt la pièce commune en tout sens, agitée comme elle ne l'a pas été depuis des années…comment n'a-t-elle pu voir que sa fille allait s'enfuir ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans la tête si têtue de sa fille aînée ?

Une furieuse envie de pleurer la secoue, mais elle se retient, elle n'est pas femme à  baisser si facilement les bras…elle décide d'attendre Faramir, mais se jure que s'il revient bredouille elle ira elle-même ! elle ne peut laisser Eolain, si jeune encore, seule dans le vaste monde !

Plaines du Gondor 

Faramir chevauche derrière son seigneur, attentif à tout bruit, à tout signe qui lui indiquerait la présence de sa fille, ayant assez été Ranger pour le savoir. Il soupire discrètement : Décidément Eolain est celle qui ressemble le plus à sa mère, en tout à ce qu'elle était quand il l'avait connu, dure, digne et combattante…c'était une drôle d'ironie, vu le départ difficile qu'elle avait fait dans la vie…

Palais d'Emyn Arnen, seize ans plus tôt… 

Faramir fait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre où Eowyn est en travail depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'heures…tout à l'heure, il a vu sortir des servantes avec des serviettes tachées de sang, et cela n'est pas de bon augure, il le sait…

Ce qui le soucie encore plus, c'est qu'il n'entend plus Eowyn crier : que s'est-il donc passé ? un courant froid s'empare de lui…si Eowyn venait à mourir…

Il sent alors quelque chose lui toucher le pantalon…il baisse les yeux et voit son fils aîné, Aragorn Theoden, deux ans, seul…l'enfant est proche de pleurer et dit :

« Papa…veux maman… »

Faramir se penche, prend l'enfant dans ses bras, et le serre contre lui. Il ne peut rien lui dire…comment lui dire d'ailleurs que sa mère risque de mourir ?

Il ramène l'enfant à sa gouvernante qui le cherche, et retourne à la porte, errant comme une âme en peine…cette fois, Eowyn crie, ce cri perçant lui transperce l'âme jusqu'au tréfonds…puis le silence, qui s'éternise…

Longtemps après, la sage-femme ouvre la porte, le tablier taché de sang, et l'invite à entrer. Elle dit :

« Je suis désolé, Monseigneur, l'enfant n'a pas survécu car il avait le cordon autour du cou…c'était une fille… la princesse survivra, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et devra se reposer longuement…»

Et elle lui montre un tas de linges, dans un coin, sur lequel est posé un nourrisson mort…Faramir s'approche d'Eowyn, plus pâle que jamais, et l'embrasse tendrement, sans dire un mot, car il en est incapable, puis il s'approche du tas de linges ensanglantés, et soulève l'enfant pour le serrer contre lui une fois avant qu'on ne l'emporte…sa fille…elle était si jolie, avec ses traits parfaits elle aurait ressemblé à sa mère…il baisse la tête alors que les larmes coulent sur son visage. Soudain, un vagissement, très faible, et un mouvement sous ses doigts…il pense rêver, et ouvre les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'enfant donné pour mort est vivant !

Riant et pleurant à la fois, il s'écrie :

« Vite ! elle vit, réchauffez-la !!!! »

La sage-femme s'approche, et enveloppe l'enfant dans une couverture chaude…réchauffée, la petite fille se met à crier franchement, déclenchant les larmes de soulagement de sa mère…

Faramir la reprend dans ses bras, et l'amène à Eowyn qui la serre contre elle, tellement soulagée de la savoir vivante…puis, laissant Eowyn se reposer, Faramir prend lui aussi sa fille dans ses bras et déclare :

« Tu t'appelleras Eolain, et puisses-tu être aussi forte que ta maman ! »

Eolain ouvre alors les yeux, et un seul regard de son père dans ses yeux gris suffit à le conquérir à jamais…

            Faramir secoue la tête…celle qui était la plus chétive à la naissance est devenue la plus forte de ses filles, et elle en remontre même parfois en escrime à son frère aîné. Et pourtant…pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie ainsi ? Il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle était malheureuse…

Soudain, Elessar lui demande :

« Vous n'auriez pas une idée de là où elle a pu aller ? »

Faramir réfléchit et dit :

« Peut-être en Rohan, elle adore son oncle, qui est aussi son parrain… mais la route est longue et dangereuse, il y a les brigands des montagnes d'Anorien… »

Elessar pense qu'Eldarion a pu aller dans la même direction…son intuition le lui dit, et il a toujours appris à l'écouter…s'il pense qu'il sera l'artisan de sa mort, comme le lui a appris Eladiel un peu plus tôt, juste après en avoir parlé à sa mère, il cherchera à s'éloigner le plus possible, et la route du Rohan est la seule qu'il connaisse…

Pourtant, le jour baisse déjà, et il est temps de s'en retourner vers Minas Tirith…Elessar a lancé son parent Halbarad, chef des Rangers, à la recherche d'Eldarion, et Faramir la meilleure garnison de Rangers d'Ithilien à la poursuite d'Eolain parce que tous deux ne peuvent rester absents…et, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils espèrent que leurs enfants sont rentrés et les attendent…

Hélas ! ce n'est le cas pour aucun des deux…Faramir découvre, quant à lui, avec effarement que son épouse aussi  a disparu ! Eowyn a pris son harnois de guerre, son épée, son cheval et est partie chercher elle-même sa fille !

Alors Faramir s'effondre dans un fauteuil et se met à sangloter comme une âme en peine…il sent soudain des bras autour de lui, ils appartiennent à sa fille et à ses deux fils, tous ont les larmes aux yeux…Faramir regarde alors ses enfants et dit :

« Je vais retrouver votre sœur, ne vous inquiétez pas… allez vous coucher, et priez pour elle… »

Boromir Eomer s'approche et, embrassant son père, dit :

« Comme ça tu auras plein de courage, papa… »

Faramir embrasse son fils cadet et dit :

« Merci, mon garçon… »

Aragorn Theoden intervient :

„Père, laisse-moi aller avec toi !"

Mais Faramir refuse :

« Tu dois rester ici avec ta sœur et ton frère…qui protègerait la famille si je venais à disparaître ? je te les confie, mon fils… »

Aragorn, frustré, obéit cependant à son père…

Les enfants quittent la pièce…Faramir s'approche du feu, et reste là, plongé dans ses pensées…un bruit d'éperons le fait relever la tête, et entre Eowyn, vêtue de mailles, l'épée au côté. Ses cheveux sont dénoués, son visage gris de poussière et décomposé…Faramir vient à elle, et, sans un mot, la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. 

Eowyn lève la tête et dit :

« J'ai parcouru tout l'Ithilien, pas une trace d'Eolain ! »

Faramir regarde au fond des yeux gris de son épouse et dit :

« Nous la retrouverons…et nous l'écouterons… »

Des larmes montent aux yeux d'Eowyn, mais elle se maîtrise rapidement et dit :

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'instant… »

Anorien… 

Eldarion a fait un feu, a capturé un lapin et le fait cuire…seul dans la plaine, d'un coup sa famille lui manque, Eladiel, Eowyn, les jumelles, mais il se reprend vite, c'est pour les sauver qu'il est parti…

Derrière lui, les montagnes noires semblent se rapprocher…

            Eolain, elle, continue sa chevauchée, mangeant même à cheval les quelques biscuits qu'elle a emportés…elle sait qu'il y a des brigands, et elle veut passer le plus vite possible l'Anorien. Une fois dans la grande plaine du Rohan, elle ne risquerait plus rien…

· _Enlevés !_

Soudain, Eolain s'arrête : elle a entendu quelque chose, derrière elle…mais ensuite, quand elle s'arrête, plus rien…

Elle sort son épée, prête à parer à toute éventualité…mais le bruit s'arrête, étrangement…cependant, Eolain garde son épée en main, on ne sait jamais…

Soudain, des torches s'allument, et son cheval est encerclé…Tempestwind hennit, se cabre, mais ne peut plus avancer ni reculer…

Un homme s'avance, en haillons, l'air effrayant, le visage couturé de cicatrices et un sourire méchant sur le visage :

« Où vas-tu à cette heure, beau et riche cavalier ? »

Eolain répond, avec autant de noblesse qu'elle peut :

« Où je vais ne regarde que moi, mais, si tu ne me laisses pas partir, tu le regretteras ! »

Tempestwind encense, et Eolain tient ferme la garde de son épée…mais l'homme reste devant le cheval…alors Eolain n'hésite pas, elle lève son épée et hurle :

« Pour Eomer et pour Rohan !! »

Et elle part droit en avant, bousculant l'homme…son cheval semble voler au-dessus de la plaine, mais il ne va pas loin, des bolas lui coupent l'élan et Eolain, projetée à terre, s'assomme…

Quand elle se réveille, elle s'aperçoit avec honte que ses vêtements lui ont été retirés, et qu'elle est couchée sous une tente…son lit lui-même est d'une propreté douteuse. Avec panique, elle s'interroge : que lui ont-ils fait ? 

Les échos d'une conversation lui parviennent alors :

« Tu es sûre qu'elle est vierge ?

-Absolument sûre…

-Alors elle vaudra encore plus cher…va t'occuper d'elle, et prends-en soin, mon petit doigt me dit que cette prise-là est la prise de notre vie… »

Une femme entre alors dans la chambre, et dit :

« J'vois qu'tu es réveillée, ma jolie…tiens, enfile ça ! »

Et elle lui jette ses vêtements…Rouge comme une pivoine, Eolain se rhabille rapidement. L'autre femme lui demande alors :

« Tu viens du Rohan ? »

Mais Eolain refuse de répondre, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui l'envahit de plus en plus…elle est prisonnière d'une troupe de brigands qui veulent la vendre…mais ce qu'elle a entendu l'a rassurée, il ne lui ont rien fait…

Cependant, la situation n'est pas encourageante, comment s'échapper d'ici ? de plus, elle n'a aucune idée d'où cet 'ici' se trouve…

Elle a soudain l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose, et tâte frénétiquement son cou…son médaillon ! il n'est plus là ! ce bijou lui est très précieux, elle l'a depuis sa naissance, son père le lui a offert…tous ses frères et sœurs ont le même, avec leur nom marqué dessus, et de l'autre côté les armoiries de l'Ithilien. Une voix ironique vient alors de derrière elle :

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Elle se retourne, et voit la femme qui tient le médaillon d'argent dans sa main…celle-ci la regarde et dit :

« Mon œil me dit qu'on a fait meilleure prise qu'on pensait… »

Elle s'approche d'elle et dit :

« Qui es-tu alors, ma jolie ? »

Mais Eolain refuse de répondre…cette femme ne l'intimide pas le moins du monde ! alors Eolain comprend : elle ne sait pas lire, sinon elle aurait lu son prénom sur le médaillon…elle doit gagner du temps, vite, et donner un faux nom…quel est son second prénom, déjà ? ah, oui, celui de sa grand-mère maternelle…cela fera croire qu'elle vient du Rohan, et brouillera les pistes…comme à contrecœur, elle répond :

« Je suis Thenon… »

La femme réfléchit et dit :

« Encore un nom impossible, ça, bien du Rohan… »

Malgré l'insulte faite à la mémoire de sa grand-mère maternelle, Eolain ne dit rien…l'urgent maintenant était de se sortir de là, de récupérer son cheval et son épée et de filer d'ici le plus vite possible…

Anorien 

Eldarion continue, vaille que vaille, dans la plaine, malgré sa fatigue…il a enfin trouvé la longue route qui mène à Edoras au moment où le soleil se lève sur le second jour de son périple…il sait, pour l'avoir entendu dire, qu'il faut trois jours pour aller de Minas Tirith à Edoras. Il est à peu près à mi-chemin de son périple, mais sait que ces alentours sont dangereux, alors il presse l'allure…mais pas assez, apparemment, lui aussi se retrouve entouré de brigands, qu'il n'a pas entendu arriver et qui lui coupent la retraite…Le chef dit alors :

« Eh bien, dire qu'on ne voit jamais personne et que c'est notre deuxième prise en peu de temps…eh bien, riche jeune homme, tu me parais bien pressé…où vas-tu donc si richement vêtu ? »

Eldarion retient son cheval, et sort son épée, prêt à charger…il ne sera pas dit qu'un prince de la maison d'Elendil se rendra sans combattre ! il n'a pas l'intention d'épargner qui que ce soit…et surtout pas de répondre non plus ! Soudain, il fait cabrer son cheval et s'élance droit devant lui, en donnant un coup d'épée à chaque brigand qui lui barre le passage…il est précis et ils tombent, lui libérant le passage où il s'élance…des bolas passent à côté de lui, mais il parvient à les éviter car il les entend avec son ouie de demi-elfe…mais il ne peut éviter le piège qu'il ne voit pas ! il a à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il est au fond d'une fosse, tombé sur son cheval…par chance, la pauvre bête n'a rien de cassé, et a amorti la chute de son maître…Eldarion pose sa main sur sa tête, la secoue et entend un rire sardonique au-dessus de lui :

« Eh bien, le petit monsieur ne fait déjà plus le fier ! sortez-le de là ! »

Deux hommes descendent, qui ligotent Eldarion malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour se défendre…le chef tâta de l'étoffe de la tunique de velours de l'adolescent, puis remarque :

« Tiens, le noir et argent ainsi que l'Arbre du Gondor…serais-tu un messager ? »

Mais Eldarion refuse de répondre…le chef dit alors :

« Emmenez-le ! »

Ils le jettent sans ménagement sur le bât d'une mule, puis sortent son cheval à l'aide d'un palan de bois et prennent une direction inconnue…

Eldarion se rend compte de sa situation…Pourtant, il sait bien que garder sa tunique de velours, si elle lui a servi pour sortir sans encombre de Minas Tirith, n'était pas une bonne idée pour voyager si loin ! il a entendu son père parler des brigands d'Anorien à plusieurs reprises, qui apparaissent et disparaissent comme un souffle d'air, et voilà que c'est lui-même qui en est la victime…

Arrivés au camp, des cavernes dans la falaise, on le descend sans ménagements de sa monture, on le transporte et on le jette comme un sac à l'intérieur d'une grotte fermée par une solide porte de fer…il s'assomme légèrement en tombant sur le sol, mais reste conscient. 

La pièce est éclairée par une seule torche et, quand il s'assied, il peut voir que son mobilier est des plus rudimentaires, trois lits, une table et deux tabourets…

Sur l'un des lits, quelqu'un est assis…Eldarion s'assied tant bien que mal, et regarde la personne, une jeune fille, qui le regarde aussi…il lui semble qu'il la connaît, mais ne sait pas d'où, car elle est vêtue à la mode de Rohan. Mais la jeune fille demande alors :

«Êtes-vous de Gondor, comme je le vois à votre livrée ? »

Eldarion acquiesce, et demande à son tour :

« Je suppose que vous êtes de Rohan ? »

Mais Eolain secoue la tête :

« Non, je viens d'Ithilien, et je me rendais à Edoras quand les brigands m'ont prise… »

Décidément, le visage d'Eldarion lui rappelle quelqu'un…Eldarion, de son côté, a la même impression…Soudain, le regard d'Eolain tombe sur le médaillon que porte Eldarion, l'Evenstar, elle s'approche et demande :

« D'où tenez-vous ceci ? »

Surpris, le prince répond :

« De ma mère… »

Alors l'évidence saute aux yeux d'Eolain qui s'écrie en mettant genou à terre de façon plus digne, contrastant complètement avec les élégantes révérences qu'on lui a apprises :

« Prince Eldarion ! »

Alors Eldarion reconnaît la jeune fille qui est devant lui…

« Eolain d'Ithilien ! ça alors ! vous aussi ils vous ont pris… »

Bien que ce ne fût absolument pas le moment, Eldarion se dit qu'Eolain n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille farouche qu'elle était lors de leur dernière rencontre et à laquelle il s'était amusé à mettre le feu aux cheveux, aidé par son frère, Aragorn Theoden…

Eolain dénoue les liens d'Eldarion et dit :

« Ils vont nous vendre aux pirates d'Umbar… »

Le prince se masse les poignets pour y rétablir la circulation et demande :

« Combien sont-ils, dans ce camp ? »

Eolain secoue la tête en signe de dénégation :

« Je ne sais pas, Altesse… »

Eldarion dit alors :

« Pas de révérence inutile, nous ne sommes pas au palais…appelez-moi tout simplement Eldarion et tutoyez-moi… »

Eolain sourit  et dit :

« Seulement si vous…enfin tu…me tutoies aussi et que vous…tu m'appelles Eolain… »

Disant cela, elle se sentait horriblement gênée…on lui avait toujours appris à se comporter correctement en face d'une personne de la famille royale, et à plus forte raison en face du prince héritier, et elle découvrait que justement ce fameux prince héritier n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les cérémonies ni l'étiquette…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, la porte s'ouvre, un énorme brigand charge Eldarion sur son dos et l'emmène auprès du chef…celui-ci regarde longuement l'adolescent, puis demande :

« Où te rendais-tu, mon joli ? tu m'as l'air richement vêtu, pour un messager, peut-être es-tu de famille noble, dans ce cas nous pourrions peut-être nous arranger… »

Mais Eldarion ne répond rien…juste avant d'être emporté, il a pris la précaution de glisser dans sa poche l'Evenstar, qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'œil du brigand, elle lui est trop précieuse…droit et digne, il ne répond pas…peu lui chaut d'être frappé. 

Le brigand dit alors :

« Quel est ton nom, jeune garçon ? »

Eldarion a la même réaction qu'Eolain : donner un faux nom, le sien étant par trop rare et connu…il table sur son second prénom, qui est celui de son grand-père paternel…

« Je suis Arathorn, fils d'Elrond… »

Un léger mensonge, mais il savait que, vu la situation, son grand-père paternel, maintenant vivant au Valinor, ne lui en voudrait pas du tout…ni son grand-père paternel, d'ailleurs, qui fut un courageux guerrier du Troisième Age. 

Le brigand le regarde et dit :

« mmm, tu descends des Elfes, il suffit de voir le nom de ton père…que viens-tu faire par ici… »

Là encore, Eldarion décide de gagner du temps :

« Je me rendais à Edoras pour rendre visite à de la famille que j'ai là-bas… »

Le mensonge est plausible…le chef des brigands le renvoie alors, et il est de nouveau jeté sans ménagements dans la cellule froide et humide…

_Minas Tirith…_

Elessar fait les cent pas, il n'a pas dormi, et Arwen non plus…les enfants impuissants devant l'inquiétude de leurs parents ont finalement fini par tomber de sommeil sur les petites heures du matin…

Arwen s'approche de lui, et le serre contre elle, espérant ainsi le calmer…mais Elessar n'a pas été dans cet état depuis la naissance des enfants, et elle sait que rien ne le calmera que le retour de son fils…il se sent terriblement coupable de ce qui est arrivé…

La matinée est maintenant bien avancée, mais aucun Ranger n'est encore rentré…pourtant, malgré sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, Elessar doit assumer son métier de roi…laissant Arwen là, il se dirige d'un pas lourd vers son bureau…

Un froissement derrière elle…elle se retourne et voit là Eladiel et Eowyn, ses deux filles aînées…elles ont peu dormi, cela se voit à leur visage…elles se contentent de regarder leur mère sans rien dire…

Les jumelles arrivent enfin dans la pièce, encore froissées de sommeil, mais, dès qu'elles voient leur mère, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots…Arwen s'approche, et serre ses filles dans ses bras, ayant bien envie elle aussi de pleurer…

_Ithilien…_

Faramir, les yeux grands ouverts, tient dans ses bras Eowyn, qui a fini par s'endormir…il a beau se dire qu'Eolain est une maîtresse à l'épée et à cheval, cela ne le rassure pas vraiment, car il connaît les brigands de l'Anorien, elle serait une proie de choix pour eux…

Eowyn bouge doucement contre lui, et ouvre les yeux avant de dire, d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faramir secoue la tête…Eowyn dit alors :

« Fais confiance à ta fille…comme tu le dis toujours elle me ressemble, à son âge je me débrouillais seule depuis longtemps… »

Mais Faramir sait bien qu'Eolain n'est pas Eowyn…il se lève, boucle son ceinturon et sort de la pièce d'un air morne…Eowyn reste seule, à réfléchir : bien que Faramir aime tous ses enfants de la même façon, il a toujours eu une préférence-consciente ou inconsciente-pour Eolain, la miraculée…elle ne peut l'en blâmer, elle-même s'en est beaucoup occupée pendant sa petite enfance…

Un adage populaire dit qu'une mère préfère toujours son enfant le plus fragile…et pourtant, Eolain est devenue la plus forte de ses filles, comme pour faire un pied de nez au destin…

Elle entend soudain la porte s'ouvrir, et des petits pas…Boromir Eomer, sept ans, entre dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux…il sourit en voyant sa mère, et vient se blottir dans ses bras…Eowyn le serre contre elle en se disant que son dernier fils, malgré les allures de grand garçon qu'il se donne, a encore besoin de la tendresse de sa maman…

Boromir lève alors la tête vers sa mère et demande :

« Où elle est partie Eolain, maman ? »

Que répondre à cela ? elle voudrait rassurer son fils cadet, mais elle estime qu'il a le droit de savoir une partie de la vérité…elle regarde l'enfant et lui dit :

« Eolain est partie mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra bientôt… »

Boromir semble se satisfaire de l'explication maternelle…il se serre contre sa mère et se rendort, satisfait…

Faramir arrive alors, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le joli tableau formé par l'enfant endormi et sa mère qui le regarde tendrement…il vient s'asseoir doucement près d'eux et embrasse son fils, puis son épouse, sans dire un mot…

Anorien… 

A l'aube, les brigands éveillent brutalement les deux adolescents, les ficellent soigneusement et les jettent sans ménagements sur le bât d'une mule…avec colère, Eolain aperçoit son épée, Elewinë, qui lui est si précieuse, au côté d'un des truands, et elle n'a qu'une envie : la récupérer pour qu'elle ne soit pas davantage déshonorée par les sales pattes de cet homme…mais comment faire ?

Eldarion a la même réaction en voyant sa propre épée, Eärendil, dont le pommeau précieux brille au côté du chef des brigands…

Quelques heures de marche et l'on atteint le fleuve…Là est ancré un bateau aux voiles noires : les pirates d'Umbar sont au rendez-vous…

Palais de Minas Tirith… 

Halbarad se tient agenouillé devant son parent et seigneur…ses vêtements et son visage sont poussiéreux, il vient visiblement de faire une longue chevauchée…

« Majesté, j'ai retrouvé le prince, il a été fait prisonnier par les brigands de l'Anorien qui se dirigeaient vers le fleuve, sans doute dans l'intention de les vendre aux pirates d'Umbar…j'ai laissé quelques hommes là-bas, ils le délivreront dès que l'occasion se montrera… »

Faramir, assis sur son siège, en bas du trône, demande alors :

« Ma fille n'était-elle pas avec lui ? »

Halbarad regarde alors l'Intendant et lui répond :

« Justement, j'y venais, Altesse…l'un de mes hommes l'a reconnue, elle est là bas aussi… »

Faramir respira, tout en se rendant bien compte que la situation n'était pas gagnée : il fallait maintenant les libérer…

Elessar se leva, et dit d'un ton sans appel :

« Rassemblez les unités d'élite, nous y allons ! Faramir, tu prendras le commandement des Rangers…droit à l'Anduin et sus aux pirates !! »

Rives de l'Anduin 

Eldarion et Eolain sont jetés à bas de la mule, et emmenés dans une tente, non loin de là…celle-ci est séparée en deux, et Eolain est emmenée d'un côté. 

Là, des femmes l'attendent, elles tiennent un costume d'un bleu diaphane, destiné sans nul doute à mettre en valeur les formes juvéniles de la jeune fille afin d'en tirer le meilleur prix…

Eolain rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux …elle est femme depuis plusieurs années déjà mais c'est une chose à laquelle elle déteste penser et qu'elle cache soigneusement sous des vêtements d'homme. Pourtant, malgré sa résistance, elle se retrouve vite dépouillée de ses vêtements et habillée d'une sorte de shalwar de voile bleu, d'un soutien gorge orné de perles pendantes du même bleu et d'une chemise transparente qui lui couvrait le torse sans toutefois cacher l'essentiel et dont l'une des femmes noua les pans autour de la taille de l'adolescente. 

Puis elles s'attaquent à sa longue chevelure blonde nattée, la dénouent et la brossent soigneusement avant de la coiffer et de poser dessus un léger voile bleu qui complète la tenue. 

Eolain est atterrée, essayant de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même…mise ainsi en valeur, elle était belle, mais elle avait toujours refusé cette idée, se voyant plutôt comme une cavalière et une guerrière. Et voilà que ce costume la révèle dans toute sa féminité, dans tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas être, qu'elle se refuse à être !

De l'autre côté de la tente, on nettoie le visage d'Eldarion et on lui enlève sa tunique, le laissant juste en pantalon. Eldarion garde précieusement dans sa poche l'Evenstar, chose la plus précieuse qu'il possède en dehors de son épée. 

Puis on le pousse dehors, toujours ligoté…le chef des brigands est en grande conversation avec celui des pirates, mais il n'entend pas de là où il est ce qu'ils se disent. Il tourne la tête, cherchant du regard Eolain. Que peuvent-ils bien en avoir fait ?

Soudain, elle apparaît, captant tous les regards comme la Dame de la Forêt d'Or…ses cheveux blonds brillent au soleil, et elle marche droit, digne, comme une princesse elfe tout droit sortie de la Lothlorien. Captivé, Eldarion reste les yeux fixés sur elle, incapable d'en détacher ses yeux écarquillés…

Le chef des pirates s'approche, lui  relève le visage assez rudement, sourit méchamment et demande au brigand : 

« Combien pour cette petite merveille ? »

Eolain sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle…elle réfléchit rapidement à un plan d'action, mais son esprit reste désespérément vide. 

Le chef des brigands dit alors :

« 30 barres d'or pour elle. »

Le pirate répond :

« C'est trop cher… »

Mais le brigand ne se laisse pas démonter et déclare :

« Elle est vierge et elle vient du Rohan, cela devrait te satisfaire et donc valoir ce prix-là… »

Soudain, Eolain s'aperçoit qu'Eldarion la regarde, et, terriblement gênée, rougit. L'adolescent est tout aussi gêné qu'elle en se rappelant qu'il est aussi assez peu vêtu. 

Les deux hommes palabrent encore, ce qui permet à Eldarion d'échafauder un plan…étant demi-elfe, il possède quelques petits pouvoirs, entre autres celui de dénouer les cordes, sans avoir bien sûr les pouvoirs de divination de sa sœur aînée. Mais dénouer les cordes lui suffira pour cette fois. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, la vision d'Eolain vêtue-ou plutôt dévêtue, en fait- ainsi est trop proche de lui, il peut même sentir son parfum…son cœur bat à tout rompre et il s'aperçoit -non sans honte- d'une manifestation imprévue d'une partie de sa personne. Pris de panique, il respire à fond et parvient à endiguer l'éveil de ses hormones masculines pour enfin parvenir à réfléchir clairement…

Plaines du Gondor 

Elessar et Faramir, à la tête de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes, essentiellement des Rangers mais aussi des soldats, chevauchent en suivant l'Anduin. Les deux pères sont résolus, aucun pirate n'en réchappera…

Au côté d'Elessar, pend Anduril, brillante, l'Epée Reforgée qui accomplit autrefois tant de bons et loyaux services pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, et il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser au fourreau cette fois encore, les brigands ont du souci à se faire, dans cette arme réside l'esprit de sa dynastie, il doit la transmettre à Eldarion…après lui avoir dit sa façon de penser, bien sûr. Ce garçon lui aura donné bien des cheveux blancs, cette fois. 

Faramir, lui, est habité d'une sourde rage envers ceux qui ont enlevé sa fille, mais Eolain aura droit elle aussi à une explication salée, après tout c'est elle qui s'est mise seule dans cette situation en s'enfuyant…

Les deux hommes se croient revenus dix-neuf ans auparavant, à l'époque où ils devaient défendre le Gondor contre Sauron. Elessar porte d'ailleurs la même armure, bleue à liséré argent avec l'arbre blanc du Gondor et les sept étoiles brodées sur la poitrine…

Quant à Faramir, il porte sa tenue de guerre ornée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor traversé de la figuration du bâton des intendants, ses armoiries personnelles…

Tous chevauchent en silence, mais la tension est bien palpable…de plus, cela fait des mois qu'ils courent après les pirates d'Umbar et les brigands d'Anorien, et en éliminer un des deux rendrait leur confiance aux hommes…

Camp de l'Anduin 

Eolain, si gênée qu'elle est incapable de bouger, observe le pirate qui la déshabille lentement du regard, détaille ses formes juvéniles…il soulève le voile, caresse ses cheveux blonds brillants, observe les yeux gris de la jeune fille avec un rictus de satisfaction…

Eldarion, lui, a fermé les yeux pour se concentrer et dénouer le nœud de la corde qui retient ses mains et ses pieds. Sa mère lui a toujours dit qu'il fallait pour se concentrer imaginer des lieux chers au cœur ou des personnes aimées, devant ses yeux défilent alors le palais de Minas Tirith, le jardin, le bureau de son père, les visage souriants de ses parents, de ses sœurs. 

Son pouvoir se révèle alors, et les cordes se dénouent. Profitant que l'attention de tous est attirée par Eolain, il rampe vers l'abri le plus proche, une tente. Regardant par l'ouverture entrebâillée, il repère son cheval et le brigand qui porte son épée, puis examine autour de lui pour trouver une arme ou quelque chose…il ne trouve qu'un bâton, mais c'est mieux que rien. 

Il sort l'Evenstar de sa poche, le remet autour de son cou, le serre dans son poing et observe ensuite ce qui se passe dehors…le pirate lutine toujours Eolain, et tous les brigands se sont rapprochés de lui, ce qui facilite sa tâche. 

Alors Eldarion ne doute plus : il franchit la porte de la tente, encore torse nu, et étale raide assommés les premiers brigands qu'il rencontre. Le chef des brigands s'écrie alors :

« Rattrapez-le !! »

Mais Eldarion, plus léger qu'eux, est également assez bien entraîné à l'art de la guerre. Il fauche d'un geste preste le chef des brigands, et lui reprend Eärendil dans son fourreau elfique. Il tient énormément à cette épée, elle fut forgée par son grand-père, Elrond, le jour de sa naissance. Il court à Eolain, tue le chef des pirates qui a attenté à sa pudeur et la pousse derrière lui…puis il regarde les pirates et les brigands ricanants qui se rapprochent de lui et dit, l'épée fermement tenue en sa main :

« Vous n'aurez pas le dessus, hommes vils, car je suis Eldarion, fils d'Elessar le Régénérateur, et je vais désormais vous empêcher de profiter de la faiblesse de voyageurs sans défense…La lumière d'Eärendil vous brûlera ! »

Mais Eolain n'entend pas se faire défendre ainsi sans rien faire. Elle bondit prestement, arrache Elewinë des mains du brigand qui la tient et se met en garde à côté d'Eldarion en disant :

« Mon nom est Eolain, fille de Faramir, et la lame de mon épée Elewinë finira tachée de votre sang, au nom de ma mère et de la Marche ! »

Elle sait qu'avec sa tenue transparente elle n'est pas vraiment en condition pour combattre, mais elle ne veut pas se laisser défendre, ça jamais ! il ne sera pas dit qu'elle devra son salut à un homme, dût-il prince héritier…

Mais cette fois Eldarion ne se laisse pas distraire, il est concentré, l'œil aux aguets et observant les pirates et les brigands s'approcher…le chef de ceux-ci dit alors :

« Ce n'est pas deux enfants, fussent-ils princes, qui vont nous faire peur, nous allons vous faire rentrer vos bravades dans la gorge et venger notre camarade !! »

Mais les deux adolescents sont résolus, ils s'échapperont ou vendront chèrement leur vie. Eldarion pare, se fend, esquive avec une agilité diabolique, profitant de la lourdeur des brigands qui chargent sur lui. Eolain combat elle aussi, et on reconnaît la marque de sa mère dans sa technique : léger, précis. Ils ont choisi de combattre dos à dos pour mieux pouvoir se défendre, et nombre de brigands et de pirates tombent sous leur lame…cependant, ils sont à deux contre cent, et se laissent déborder.

Pendant que les brigands se rapprochent lentement, pour mieux jouir de leur victoire, Eldarion se retourne, regarde Eolain, lui prend la main et lui dit :

« Vous êtes la meilleure et la plus belle combattante que j'aie jamais vu…si je dois mourir, je suis heureux que ce soit en si belle compagnie… »

Eolain rougit violemment, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre, la bataille reprend de plus belle…Eldarion, crie alors le cri de guerre de sa famille :

« Elendil !! Eärendil pour Gondor !!! »

Eolain hurle alors après lui :

« Elewinë pour la Marche et l'Ithilien !! »

Eärendil scintille dans le soleil, brillante et brûlante comme lui…plusieurs fois, Eldarion sent la morsure de l'acier sur sa peau, et commence à ruisseler de sang, mais ce ne sont pas de graves blessures et il sait qu'il peut résister bien plus longtemps qu'un homme normal à cause de ses ascendances. Eolain elle aussi est blessée, à cause du peu de vêtements qu'elle a sur le corps, mais cela ne l'arrête pas elle non plus, elle veut être digne jusqu'au bout, digne de son père qui combattit l'Ennemi jusqu'au bout au risque de sa propre vie, digne de sa mère qui tua le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar et manqua mourir…

Mais, aussi déterminé qu'ils fussent, leur résistance faiblit, les brigands et les pirates commencent à avoir l'avantage…

C'est alors qu'un bruit formidable ébranle la plaine, le cor sonne, et Eldarion s'écrie :

« Elessar ! Elessar pour le Gondor !! »

Faramir et Elessar ont ordonné la charge à la vue du camp des brigands, ce qui a produit ce formidable ébranlement…tous deux ont levé leur épée et chargent droit devant, tuant les pirates et les brigands qui essaient de s'enfuir. Ils ont ordonné à dix hommes de sécuriser la zone où se trouvent Eolain et Eldarion, mais ne s'attendent pas du tout au spectacle qu'ils trouvent : Eldarion, torse nu, l'épée à la main, ruisselant de sang, et Eolain, presque dévêtue, les voiles déchirés et toute aussi sanglante que son compagnon d'infortune. 

Elessar et Faramir savent que le temps des explications n'est pas venu, pas encore tout du moins, il importe maintenant de mettre en sécurité les deux fuyards et de les faire soigner. Envoyant une escouade poursuivre les derniers survivants, ils mettent pied à terre, demandent des couvertures et enveloppent les adolescents qui n'ont plus la force de se défendre ni même de protester. Puis ils font récupérer les deux chevaux qu'ils avaient, et prennent la route du retour…

Eldarion et Eolain, épuisés par le combat et les émotions, sombrent vite dans le sommeil, et leurs pères respectifs chevauchent sans mot dire, plongés dans leurs pensées. Faramir regarde la tête blonde de sa fille qui brinquebale sur son épaule, et se demande ce qui a bien pu la pousser à s'enfuir ainsi…a-t-il à ce point été un si mauvais père ? a-t-il favorisé son aîné, comme son propre père l'avait fait ? Comment n'a-t-il pu voir la souffrance de sa fille ? 

Cela l'agite tellement qu'il sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux…

Elessar tient fermement le corps de son fils endormi devant lui, et le regarde en désirant savoir ce qui s'est passé au fin fond de cette tête brune pour le pousser à partir du château. Eldarion est un adolescent équilibré, un simple rêve, fût-il horrible, n'aurait pu le jeter ainsi sur les routes…se souvenant brusquement de la description que sa fille aînée lui en a faite, il comprend qu'en fait ce rêve cristallise toutes les peurs et les craintes d'Eldarion, il n'est en rien prémonitoire, car lui-même sait quel sera son destin. Eldarion craint d'être indigne de son père, d'être un mauvais roi, c'est cela que le rêve veut dire, et, au vu des pouvoirs prémonitoires qui se transmettent de la famille depuis des générations et dont il pense avoir hérité, il a vu dans ce rêve la signification qu'il n'avait pas. 

Elessar a compris la leçon : désormais Eldarion fera les choses à son rythme, il est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour lui apprendre certaines choses. Le plus urgent est de poursuivre son éducation, en faire un roi capable viendra plus tard. Pourtant, il a été impressionné par la maîtrise de l'épée que son fils a démontré, et il se promet de ne pas oublier de le lui dire, il sent aussi qu'Eldarion a besoin de se sentir valorisé. Il est vrai également qu'il n'a pas encore vraiment de  pouvoirs elfiques à l'âge où ceux de sa sœur aînée s'étaient manifestés, peut-être cela le tourmente-t-il aussi. 

            Au palais, tout en haut de la Tour Blanche, Arwen attend le retour des deux hommes de sa vie. Elle a laissé les jumelles sous la garde de leurs sœurs aînées, et elle attend, scrutant l'horizon de ses beaux yeux bleus. Son cœur de mère est inquiet, mais elle sait qu'Eldarion est vivant…

Elle se souvient de sa naissance comme dans un songe, le cri triomphant du nouveau-né au bout de dix-sept heures de travail, l'exclamation de la sage-femme qui annonce avec joie que c'est un fils, l'ordre d'Elessar à son aide de camp et le début des cent un coups de cloche saluant la naissance d'un fils. Puis la clameur du peuple au vingt-sixième coup, découvrant que le royaume de Gondor avait un héritier légitime…

Puis on lui avait apporté Eldarion, tout lavé de frais, beau bébé au duvet brun et aux yeux bleus, et elle avait su à cet instant que son destin était rempli, la vision qu'elle avait eu autrefois se réalisait. Elessar était alors entré, s'était assis près d'elle et l'avait serrée contre lui, il était tellement ému qu'il était proche des larmes. Il l'avait embrassée, puis avait regardé longuement son héritier avant de le prendre dans ses bras traditionnellement et de dire :

« Tu t'appelleras Eldarion, mon fils… »

Ce prénom, lourd de sens car il signifiait 'fils des Eldar', avait été choisi de concert par les deux parents, et il avait été décidé, comme second et troisième prénom, de lui accoler ceux des deux grands-pères, Arathorn et Elrond. 

Il y avait une phrase traditionnelle à prononcer, mais il ne le put pas…il se contenta de dire en elfique :

* « Bienvenue sur cette terre, mon fils, puisse-t-elle porter tes pas le plus longtemps possible » *

Arwen se souvenait de ce jour avec la même intensité qu'elle se souvenait de ses épousailles, en ce jour du Mitan de l'Année 3019 du Troisième Age, la clameur du peuple, le soleil, les bannières flottant dans le vent, Minas Tirith resplendissante de blancheur, la couronne brillante d'Elessar…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre plus avant ses pensées, elle vit arriver l'escadron qui accompagnait Faramir et Elessar, et vit avec soulagement qu'ils avaient les enfants avec eux. Elle courut jusqu'au palais, prévint ses filles et attendit. Elessar entra alors, suivi de Faramir et de deux civières portant les enfants…Arwen s'approcha de son mari qui lui dit :

« Ils ont vaillamment combattu contre les brigands, mais ils sont blessés, il faut les soigner… »

Elessar était poussiéreux, fatigué, ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler…ils emmenèrent Eldarion dans sa chambre, alors qu'on étendait Eolain dans une autre. Là, les pouvoirs guérisseurs d'Elessar entraient en action : il descendit dans le jardin, cueillit des feuilles d'athelas fraîches et les chauffa dans sa main. Il rentra alors, alla s'asseoir auprès du lit de son fils, demanda de l'eau chaude et commença à écraser l'athelas, puis la répandit dans l'eau chaude. L'odeur fraîche et vivifiante de la plante se répandit alors dans toute la pièce. Il attendit que la décoction se fasse, puis nettoya avec un linge imbibé de cette potion les blessures de son fils, qu'il pansa soigneusement. 

Puis il se rendit dans la chambre d'Eolain, dont il pansa également les blessures. Eowyn, qui avait été prévenue et était arrivée entre-temps, était assise au chevet de sa fille aînée sans dire un mot, elle le regardait faire. Quand il eût fini, elle lui demanda :

« Survivra-t-elle ? »

Car Eolain avait été blessée plus gravement qu'Eldarion. Elessar tourna son regard bleu vers Eowyn et lui dit :

« Ses blessures ne sont pas mortelles, tout dépendra de sa volonté maintenant… »

Eowyn hocha la tête…pour ces deux enfants, le temps des explications allait commencer, dès qu'ils seraient remis…

A suivre… 


	3. Méditations

Merci à Marion pour son aide

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée J

Pour Elysabeth, à propos de sa question posée pour le chapitre 2 : les cent coups de cloche ne viennent pas de Tolkien mais sont inspirés par la tradition royale française de donner cent un coups de canon à la naissance d'un prince et vingt-cinq pour une princesse…je l'ai juste adapté pour la fic, c'est tout J

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : _Méditations_

Emyn Arnen 

Eolain est assise à l'encoignure d'une fenêtre, elle regarde dehors de temps à autre tout en essayant de se concentrer sur un travail d'aiguille. Elle porte une robe blanc cassé au corset vert ouvragé, telle qu'en portait sa mère autrefois en Rohan, aux manches mi-longues dont les pans retombent gracieusement de chaque côté de ses bras… 

Voilà deux mois déjà qu'elle est revenue de sa folle équipée pour fuir son destin, et il semble que celui-ci ait fini par la rattraper. Son père, rassuré, a cependant exigé que dès maintenant elle commence à se comporter comme la princesse qu'elle est, elle doit donc à présent porter des robes et suivre tous les jours des cours de maintien et de savoir-vivre. 

Tournant la tête pour trouver ses ciseaux de broderie, elle voit, posée dans un coin, son épée, Elewinë, dont il lui est interdit de se servir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues….on lui interdit également de sortir, à plus forte raison de chevaucher, et elle reste enfermée, à pratiquer les arts dévolus aux femmes. 

            Faramir est assis dans son bureau, il lit un document sans grande conviction…en fait, il pense à sa fille. Il sait bien qu'Eolain n'est pas comme les autres, mais il faut bien qu'elle comprenne qu'étant princesse d'Ithilien elle n'a d'autre choix que de se marier avec celui qu'il lui aura choisi afin de perpétuer sa lignée. Et pourtant, il sait que sa fille est grande guerrière et grande cavalière, et que c'est gâcher des talents pareils. 

Il a eu tellement peur en la voyant, sanglante, semi-dévêtue, l'épée à la main, peur qu'elle ne meure, peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais le Roi l'a guérie, et Eowyn a confirmé qu'elle était encore vierge. Mais il n'est plus question maintenant de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, il a eu assez peur comme ça, et Eolain est assez âgée maintenant pour assumer son destin de princesse…

Palais de Minas Tirith 

Eldarion est penché sur un livre, et en explique le contenu aux jumelles. Il s'agit là de l'histoire de leur famille, et elles doivent l'apprendre comme lui l'a fait autrefois. Elsea lui pose alors la question :

« Mais pourquoi alors les Intendants ont-ils régné ? Père était déjà né, il aurait pu revenir et prendre son trône… »

Eldarion sourit à sa sœur et dit :

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu sais, il vivait dans la maison d'Elrond, à Rivendell (Ndla : Fondcombe en français), où Gilraen, épouse d'Arathorn, notre grand-père, l'avait emmené car il était trop jeune quand mourut son père…la lignée de Mardil l'Intendant gardait alors le trône en attendant le retour du Roi légitime, notre père donc… »

Elya, la seconde jumelle, demanda alors :

« Pourquoi a-t-il mis tant de temps ? »

Eldarion, un peu excédé, dit alors à ses sœurs :

« Je vous suggère de le lui demander…mais s'il n'avait pas vécu à Rivendell il n'aurait pas rencontré notre mère, et nous ne serions pas là. »

Laissant les jumelles méditer sur cela, il sortit de la pièce pour aller faire ses propres devoirs. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimât pas ses sœurs, mais il avait besoin de rester seul…

Depuis son retour au palais, il se sentait oppressé, mais n'en avait parlé à personne ni pendant sa convalescence ni même maintenant. Son père lui avait dit à quel point il était fier de lui, mais Eldarion se sentait encore indigne de faire face à sa charge…il y avait autre chose aussi, dont il n'avait non plus parlé à personne et qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui : Eolain, sa beauté, son courage lui avaient percé le cœur d'une flèche acérée. 

Lentement, il traversa les couloirs du palais pour gagner la bibliothèque, mais s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre pour regarder en bas, les champs du Pelennor, théâtre autrefois d'une grande bataille, et se dit qu'il avait beaucoup à faire pour devenir aussi vaillant que ceux qui avaient pris part à cette bataille. 

Mais le vague-à-l'âme de son fils n'avait pas échappé à Arwen, qui, avec un petit sourire en coin, se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son père, mais garda cela pour elle. 

Quand Eldarion entra dans la bibliothèque, Eladiel et Eowyn étaient plongées chacune dans un livre, et il remarqua que celui d'Eladiel était écrit en elfique. De tous les enfants royaux, c'était elle qui maîtrisait le mieux cette langue, et certains érudits n'hésitaient pas à la dire réincarnation de Luthien, qui quitta autrefois son peuple pour épouser Beren. Mais Eldarion espérait que son destin serait plus réjouissant que celui de l'illustre ancêtre. Il se dit aussi qu'il était tout de même étonnant qu'avec le sang elfique qu'il y avait dans la famille, aussi bien du côté de sa mère que de celui de son père, aucun d'eux n'eût de pouvoirs plus forts. Il prit un livre, s'assit près de ses sœurs et commença à rédiger son devoir sur parchemin…

Minas Arnen 

« Une duègne ? »

Les yeux d'Eolain s'écarquillèrent de surprise…Faramir reprit :

« Exactement. Elle te suivra partout et supervisera ton éducation, comme il convient à une jeune fille de ton rang. Maintenant, tu peux te retirer… »

Eolain fit une rapide révérence à son père et sortit de son bureau, encore sous le choc. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! on lui ôtait déjà toute liberté, le fait d'avoir une vieille femme acariâtre sur le dos toute la journée couronnait le tout. Elle découvrait dans les larmes et la douleur l'apprentissage que sa mère avait fait, c'est-à-dire que sa vie ne lui appartient pas et qu'elle ne peut être ce qu'elle veut…une femme, en temps normal, ne combat pas à l'épée et ne monte qu'en amazone. 

La jeune princesse serre les poings jusqu'à se faire mal, mais sait bien qu'elle n'a plus qu'à obéir à son père…

Eowyn voit de loin la douleur et la frustration de sa fille, et se dit qu'il faut absolument qu'elle tente de raisonner son mari, sinon il perdra Eolain, et à jamais cette fois. Jamais elle n'acceptera d'être enfermée dans cette cage dorée qu'elle-même craignait tant autrefois…

Pourtant, elle sait que cela part d'un bon sentiment, qu'il veut ainsi protéger leur fille aînée, mais il ne fait que refermer un carcan sur elle. Décidément, Eolain lui ressemble de plus en plus, en ayant ses travers, elle sait bien qu'elle est parfaitement capable de secouer ce carcan comme elle-même l'a fait autrefois, et que ce serait cette fois pour la perdre définitivement…

Minas Tirith 

Eladiel répète les gestes qu'elle aura à accomplir lors des cérémonies d'anniversaire du couronnement, qui a eu lieu dix-neuf ans auparavant. Ses cheveux sombres volent au vent qui souffle sur l'esplanade, près du Rath Dinen, où a été couronné son père, et tranchent avec sa robe bleu clair, lui donnant encore plus un air éthéré qu'elle a déjà de nature. Cependant, la jeune princesse de dix-huit ans pense à son frère…Eldarion n'a pas encore voulu vraiment se confier sur la raison de sa fuite, deux mois auparavant, mais elle le sent distant, enfermé dans quelque chose qu'il est le seul à voir et qui le mine. Dans sa grande clairvoyance, leur père l'a pris avec lui cet après-midi ensoleillé d'avril, afin d'essayer de le soulager. Tous deux sont partis à cheval il y a près d'une heure. 

Eladiel se retourne, et regarde la plaine qui s'étend devant elle…cette année, les cérémonies du couronnement seront très fastueuses, et toute la famille royale y prendra part, y compris les jumelles, qui en ont maintenant l'âge. De nombreuses personnes sont invitées, de toutes races et de toutes origines, et elle-même, en tant que fille aînée du roi, tiendra sa couronne et fera une libation devant lui pour célébrer ses dix-neuf années de règne. A cette occasion aura lieu un grand bal, où son père espère qu'elle rencontrera un prétendant, elle est en effet largement en âge de se marier à présent et elle est surtout un parti des plus enviés de toute la Terre du Milieu. Mais Eladiel préfère consacrer son temps au développement de ses dons divinatoires et à l'étude, qui convient mieux à son tempérament calme et réservé…

            Elessar fait un signe à son fils :

« Nous allons nous arrêter ici un moment… »

Eldarion obéit, descend de cheval et le conduit au fleuve afin de le faire boire. Son père fait de même… Elessar s'assied ensuite auprès d'un arbre et dit :

« C'est cela qui me manque le plus depuis que je suis roi : chevaucher librement, errer dans la Terre du Milieu sans me soucier du lendemain…tu devrais en profiter plus souvent dès lors que tu le peux encore… »

Eldarion se contente de hocher la tête, sans répondre à son père. Elessar demande alors :

« Maintenant, nous sommes seuls, entre hommes, et j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'es enfui. Je ne vais pas te juger, je veux juste savoir, pour modifier mon comportement si j'ai une responsabilité là-dedans… »

Eldarion reste silencieux un moment mais, sous le regard bleu bienveillant de son père, il commence :

« J'ai fait un rêve, père, où je vous vois mourant, sanglant, sur le trône, et je tiens Anduril en main. Vous me dites alors que je n'ai pas su vous protéger, que je suis indigne de vous succéder…pourtant j'essaie d'en être digne, je vous le jure, père ! »

Les larmes montent aux yeux du jeune prince, qui les réfrène difficilement. Il continue alors :

« Ce rêve est prémonitoire, je le sais car il y a dans notre famille des pouvoirs divinatoires depuis des générations…alors je suis parti, pour vous protéger, pour protéger la famille. Pourtant, le destin m'a rappelé auprès de vous, je ne sais pourquoi… »

Alors Elessar a enfin les pièces manquantes, qui complètent l'histoire racontée par Eladiel lors de la découverte du départ d'Eldarion. Il comprend aussi l'acharnement de son fils à travailler, à se surcharger, il veut être digne de lui…

Elessar regarde alors son fils avec tendresse mais gravité, et lui dit :

« Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Eldarion, et cela depuis que tu es venu au monde. Ce rêve est l'expression de tes propres craintes, je ne mourrai pas par ta main ni par ta faute et je le sais fort bien, je l'ai toujours su…je sais aussi que tu me succèderas, ton destin est de devenir roi après moi, et personne n'y peut rien changer. Ne t'épuise pas, il n'est pas encore temps pour toi, il te reste à apprendre et mûrir… »

Les lèvres d'Eldarion tremblent, et il éclate soudain en sanglots, libérant la tension accumulée ces derniers mois. Elessar prend son fils dans ses bras, et le laisse pleurer, comprenant qu'enfin cette ombre qui planait sur lui va disparaître…

_Emyn Arnen_

Faramir, l'œil aux aguets, observe le jardin où se promène Eolain, accompagnée de sa duègne. Cédant à son épouse, il lui a permis de sortir de sa chambre, mais il n'est pas tranquille : ne va-t-elle pas encore essayer de s'enfuir ? Prenant avec lui ses parchemins, il descend dans le jardin et, faisant mine de travailler, observe sa fille. Eolain se tient droite, digne, mais la dame respectable qui lui sert de duègne ne cesse de la rabrouer :

« Mademoiselle, ne faites pas ainsi… Mademoiselle, une princesse ne se comporte pas ainsi… »

Pourtant Eolain fait des efforts, mais elle a l'impression que sa duègne ne les voit pas. Avisant alors son père, elle se précipite vers lui et se jette à ses genoux, sanglotant…

Faramir relève le charmant visage de sa fille et dit :

« Allons, Eolain, je te croyais plus courageuse que cela…apprendre à te comporter comme une princesse n'est pas plus difficile que d'apprendre l'épée ou l'équitation. »

Mais Eolain ne le veut pas, de toutes ses forces elle lutte pour rester ce qu'elle est…après un dernier regard implorant à son père, elle s'enfuit et rentre dans le palais. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle court droit devant elle…et percute son frère aîné, Aragorn Theoden. Celui-ci la remet gentiment sur pied et lui demande :

« Qui fuyais-tu ainsi, petite sœur ? »

Aragorn Theoden a bien remarqué le changement de régime imposé à la plus sauvage de ses sœurs, mais il ne sait quoi faire pour l'aider. Lui-même, héritier du titre d'Intendant, est soumis à un régime particulier, et donc il comprend ce que souffre sa sœur. Pourtant, en la voyant ainsi, en larmes, elle lui fait penser à une fleur qui s'étiole, comme privée de soleil et d'eau. Eolain est trop indépendante pour qu'on l'enferme, et il sait que l'enfermer dans ce rôle de princesse bien sage serait comme la tuer. 

Il prend sa sœur dans ses bras, et la serre contre lui en disant :

« Allons, ne pleure plus, tu es trop courageuse pour cela… »

Eolain relève alors la tête en reniflant, et Aragorn Theoden dit, un sourire sur son visage :

« Tu seras la plus belle et la plus courageuse princesse qu'on ait jamais vue en Ithilien, et nous savons tous que tu feras honneur à notre nom… »

Eolain sourit alors, d'un tout petit sourire, et embrasse son frère avant de continuer son chemin. Il a toujours su lui remonter le moral, et elle se sent mieux…

D'une pièce près de là, elle entend des cris, et, entrebâillant la porte, elle voit sa sœur Arwen, douze ans, et son petit frère Boromir Eomer jouer ensemble…tristement, elle s'éloigne, car elle sait que le temps de l'enfance et de l'adolescence est passé pour elle, qu'on lui demande maintenant d'être adulte trop vite. Boromir qui l'a vue sort de la pièce comme une furie et vient s'agripper à sa robe en réclamant un baiser. Attendrie par la tendresse de son petit frère à son égard, Eolain le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. L'enfant jette alors ses bras autour du cou de sa grande sœur, et l'embrasse lui aussi. Arwen pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur aînée et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, père redeviendra normal bientôt, il a eu juste très peur… »

Arwen, malgré son jeune âge, est très mûre et Eolain espère de toutes ses forces qu'elle dit la vérité…

· _Les préparatifs de la cérémonie_

Arwen, accompagnée des jumelles et d'Eowyn, sa seconde fille, brode soigneusement les linges qui seront utilisés lors de la cérémonie de célébration. Elsea, appliquée, n'est pas vraiment douée pour cela, et sa mère doit souvent l'aider, comme elle aide sa sœur également. Eowyn, elle, n'a plus besoin de l'aide de sa mère depuis longtemps, et son aiguille agile court sur le fin tissu en y laissant des marques argentées. Le tissu brodé d'argent et d'or chatoie sous le soleil qui inonde la pièce en cette fin d'après-midi de printemps. 

De temps en temps, le regard de la reine se porte vers la fenêtre qui donne sur les champs du Pelennor…en effet, Eladiel et son escorte sont partis à la rencontre d'une autre escorte, celle qui vient de Rivendell et accompagne ses frères Elladan et Elrohir, qui viennent assister à la cérémonie qui aura lieu dans dix jours maintenant. Quand Elrond s'est embarqué aux Havres, ils ne l'ont pas suivi, et vivent toujours à Rivendell, quand ils ne mènent pas leur vie errante habituelle. 

Arwen est heureuse de les revoir, car il y a bien longtemps maintenant qu'ils sont venus à Minas Tirith, mais lui manque la présence de son père…une ombre fugitive passe sur son visage, puis la sérénité lui revient en pensant à toutes les autres personnes qu'elle et Elessar estiment qui ont été invités : Legolas, fils de Thranduil, qui fut l'un des Compagnons de l'Anneau et enseigna Eldarion en son jeune temps, son indéfectible ami le Nain Gimli fils de Gloin, ainsi que les Hobbits qui firent partie de la Communauté, Samwise Gamegie, son épouse et ses treize enfants, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Grand Ecuyer de Rohan, et Peregrin Touque…cependant, Sam avait fait savoir qu'il ne pourrait venir, ses charges de maire le retenant en Comté, mais qu'il enverrait son fils aîné, Frodo Gardner, pour le remplacer, et Merry et Pippin avaient accepté avec enthousiasme. Ainsi autour d'Elessar serait en partie reconstituée la Communauté, bien qu'il manquât, hélas, deux de ses membres les plus fameux, Frodo et Gandalf, partis maintenant au-delà de la Mer depuis bien des années avec Elrond et Galadriel, porteurs des Trois. 

Soudain, un cri d'Elsea la rappelle à la réalité :

« Ils arrivent, maman, ils arrivent !! »

Elles ont vu le cortège arriver de la plaine, mais elles n'ont pas le temps de se précipiter que leur mère les rappelle à l'ordre :

« Comportez-vous bien devant vos oncles, mes filles, vous êtes grandes maintenant… »

Voyant côté à côté Eowyn et les jumelles, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point elles se ressemblaient, toutes trois brunes aux yeux bleus, mais elles avaient toutes un caractère si différent, Eowyn fine et féminine, déjà femme dans sa mise et dans ses gestes, Elsea et Elya, encore enfants, plus impulsives…pourtant, en les regardant, par la finesse de leurs attaches, il était évident pour n'importe qui qu'elles avaient du sang elfe, ce qui les rendaient encore plus jolies, d'ailleurs…

Arwen se retourna alors vers la porte pour accueillir ses frères…Elladan et Elrohir, portraits vivants de leur père Elrond, entrèrent alors et allèrent à leur sœur pour la saluer, puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs nièces intimidées et demandèrent à Arwen :

« Sont-ce là tes filles ? »

Arwen mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Eowyn et d'Elsea et répondit :

« Oui, vous avez ici Eowyn, qui a treize ans, et les jumelles Elsea et Elya, qui en ont onze…Eladiel, qui est venue vous chercher, a dix-huit ans et Eldarion, qui va arriver, en a seize. »

Les jumeaux sourirent à leurs nièces, et les embrassèrent. Puis Elladan dit :

« Eladiel est, comme toi, la réincarnation de l'âme de Luthien, j'en jurerais… »

Arwen se contenta de hocher la tête…Entrèrent alors Elessar et Eldarion. Le roi connaissait bien ses deux beaux-frères, ayant passé sa jeunesse et une partie de son âge viril à chevaucher en leur compagnie, et il fut heureux de les revoir. Puis les deux jumeaux saluèrent leur neveu, et Elrohir s'exclama :

« Par ma foi !  ce garçon est semblable au jeune Estel qui chevauchait avec nous il y a bien longtemps… »

Elessar regarda son fils en souriant et dit :

« Et je prédis qu'il sera plus courageux que moi à cette époque… »

Eldarion rosit légèrement, mais ne dit rien…

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain, calme et triste, laissait sa duègne et sa mère finir les dernières retouches de la robe qu'elle porterait au bal de Minas Tirith. Pourtant, la robe est magnifique, tout de soie et de dentelles blanches, mais Eolain paraît complètement étrangère à ce qui l'entoure. Eowyn coud sans dire un mot, mais est inquiète pour sa fille, la flamme qui l'habitait semble s'être éteinte, emportant avec elle ce qui était l'essence même de l'âme d'Eolain. Faramir, en voulant protéger sa fille, ce qui partait d'un bon sentiment, en voulant aussi qu'elle se comporte en princesse, en avait fait un fantôme, car elle semblait retirée en un monde particulier dont personne hormis elle-même n'avait la clé. 

Alors, la dernière couture faite, Eowyn renvoie la duègne et dit à sa fille :

« Tu es belle, Eolain, tu es magnifique… »

Elle voit alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent des yeux de sa fille, tout ce qu'elle ne peut plus retenir s'échappe. Eowyn ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras, laissant l'orage passer. Eolain pleure longuement dans les bras maternels, le seul endroit où elle se sente encore bien, et finit par relever la tête…Eowyn observe longuement les yeux gris de sa fille, si semblables aux siens, et dit :

« Nulles ténèbres ne sont faites pour durer, ma fille, ce fut ces mots que ton père me dit autrefois, sur le mur de Minas Tirith, alors que mon cœur était envahi par l'ombre et que je marchais dans le brouillard…même s'il te paraît injuste, il ne veut que ton bonheur, simplement il a eu tellement peur de te perdre qu'il tombe dans l'excès inverse… »

Eowyn sourit alors et dit :

« Nous irons tous à Minas Tirith bientôt, et tu seras la plus belle débutante qu'on ait vu… »

Elle remarqua qu'au nom Minas Tirith l'œil d'Eolain s'était éclairci, et alors il lui sembla comprendre quelque chose…

_Minas Tirith_

Le soir tombe sur le palais, et Eldarion, assis auprès d'une fenêtre, observe le soleil qui se couche, teintant de sang et or la Tour Blanche. 

Mais le jeune prince n'observe pas ce spectacle, il regarde vers l'Ithilien, et son regard se perd là-bas, où se trouve la dame de ses pensées. 

Arwen regarde son fils, mélancolique et contemplatif, et croit revoir son père marchant dans l'elanor et le niphredil de la colline de Cerin Amroth, en ce jour où ils se jurèrent leur foi, et en cet autre jour, à Rivendell où elle lui donna l'Evenstar pour l'aider dans sa quête. Les hommes de sa famille avaient l'amour contemplatif, semblait-il…  

Mais elle ne pouvait laisser Eldarion ainsi, il fallait en parler à son père car il était plus de son ressort d'aider l'adolescent. 

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils sont au lit et qu'ils lisent tous deux, Arwen demande alors :

« Tu n'as rien remarqué, chez Eldarion ? »

Elessar, pris au dépourvu, répondit :

« Non…je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? »

Arwen sourit doucement : le père ne pouvait se voir lui-même chez son fils. Elle reprit :

« Ton fils est amoureux…vous êtes tellement semblables, tous les deux, vous devenez mélancoliques quand l'amour vous tient…. »

Elessar ouvrit des yeux ronds et demanda :

« Mais de qui ? »

Il se reprocha soudain d'avoir posé cette question, la réponse en était évidente :

« La fille de Faramir, Eolain…c'est logique, finalement. »

Elessar resta pensif un moment et dit :

« Laissons-le mener sa barque à son gré, évitons juste qu'il n'aille trop loin, nous l'aiderons juste s'il nous le demande ou si nous voyons qu'il en a besoin… »

Arwen pensait bien qu'il dirait cela, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un soupir :

« Le temps passe tellement vite, notre fils a déjà presque atteint l'âge d'homme…Cela fait-il si longtemps que nous sommes mariés ? »

Elessar se tourna vers son épouse et dit :

« Oui, mais je ne regrette aucune des minutes que j'ai vécues, sauf peut-être celles où tu n'étais pas là, où tout sombrait dans l'ombre et que nous étions le seul rempart contre Sauron. J'ai souvent rêvé de toi à cette époque, mourante, et je suis parti à la Porte Noire en ignorant si tu vivais encore, tentant de conserver un espoir de te revoir vivante…j'avais laissé l'espoir aux Hommes en partant, je n'en avais conservé que peu pour moi, comme me l'avait dit ma mère la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Cet espoir m'est revenu quand je t'ai vue, brillante, si belle sous le soleil, et il ne m'a plus jamais quitté…tu es mon espoir à jamais. »

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Arwen sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux, jamais il ne lui avait dit d'aussi belles choses…il la regarda en souriant et dit :

« Allons, dame de mon cœur et de mes pensées, ne pleure pas, je ne peux supporter de voir tes beaux yeux noyés…et ne t'inquiète pas pour Eldarion, il doit maintenant faire ses propres expériences. »

Et il l'embrassa encore…

_Le lendemain_

Elladan et Elrohir se mesurent au tir à l'arc avec Eldarion sur le champ écrasé de soleil. La cible est placée à environ trente mètres, et le prince, seulement vêtu d'une tunique de tissu léger et d'un pantalon court, essaie de l'atteindre. Tous trois utilisent des arcs elfiques finement ouvragés, Eldarion en possède un donné par Legolas, qui fut son professeur autrefois, l'arc de la Lothlorien offert autrefois par Galadriel. Avant de retourner à la Forêt Noire, Legolas a estimé qu'il devait revenir à l'arrière-petit-fils de Galadriel en reconnaissance des services rendus autrefois. Mais il a attendu qu'Eldarion soit suffisamment doué dans son art pour le lui donner. C'est un arc en bois dont les branches sont renforcées d'ivoire, liées par un fil d'or et la poignée finement ouvragée et sculptée. 

Eldarion transpire, mais ses deux oncles pas du tout, et il les envie pour cela. Il encoche sa flèche, l'ajuste sur la corde, tire sur la corde et vient à son point d'ancrage sans effort apparent. Il vise soigneusement, puis lâche la corde d'un coup sec. La flèche part bien droite et va se ficher au centre de la cible. 

Elladan regarde alors son jeune neveu et dit :

« Legolas t'a bien appris, mais es-tu capable de tirer sur une cible plus lointaine encore ? »

Sur un signe de son frère, Elrohir va éloigner la cible. Eldarion se concentre, respire un bon coup, lève l'arc tout en tirant le bras de corde en arrière, ancre sous le menton de façon stable, mais la cible au loin lui apparaît floue, et il doit se concentrer davantage pour la voir car il ne dispose pas de l'excellente vision des elfes. Il lâche soudain mais la flèche se fiche à droite du centre. 

Elladan dit alors :

« Tu dois être capable d'anticiper la trajectoire de la flèche, pour le reste tu tires très bien…mais avec un peu de pratique tu deviendras aussi doué d'un archer elfe. »

Eldarion sourit et rosit sous le compliment…arrive alors Eowyn qui court :

« Vite, viens, Eldarion, ils arrivent ! ils arrivent ! »

Eldarion s'excuse auprès de ses oncles et suit sa sœur cadette. Passant par sa chambre, il enfile une tunique légère en coton, frappée elle aussi de l'arbre blanc et des sept étoiles, et gagne la grande salle. Là se tiennent ses parents et Eladiel en compagnie de deux personnes : Legolas et Gimli. Eldarion sourit à son ancien professeur, qui n'a absolument pas changé, et Gimli le nain, de sa grosse voix qui lui faisait tant peur quand il était petit, dit alors :

« Eh, il a bien grandi le petit, il a toute la prestance d'un Nain avec de la taille en plus ! »

Eldarion salue Gimli, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Même s'il est plus grand maintenant, la grosse voix du Nain l'impressionne encore. 

Arwen se souvient alors d'une anecdote amusante…

_An 3020 du Troisième Age, mois de mars_

Arwen est assise près du berceau de sa fille Eladiel, qui est née deux semaines auparavant, le 27 février. Le bébé dort profondément, et sa mère observe son minuscule visage aux traits fins…elle sera probablement très belle plus tard. 

Entre alors Elessar, qui dit :

« Tu te sens mieux ? Es-tu en état de recevoir une visite ? »

Arwen acquiesce…Elessar reprend :

« Des amis sont venus nous rendre visite… »

Entrent alors Legolas et Gimli. Ils saluent la reine et Legolas dit :

« Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons su pour vous apporter nos félicitations et nos vœux de bonne fortune à l'enfant…pourrions-nous le voir ? »

Arwen répondit :

« Je vous remercie, Legolas Thranduillion, de vos vœux… »

Et elle écarta le rideau de gaze derrière lequel dormait sa fille…Legolas plongea le regard à l'intérieur, et se rendit compte de sa méprise : on avait annoncé partout la naissance d'un héritier du roi Elessar, mais c'était une fille. 

Gimli se hissait autant qu'il le pouvait sur ses courtes jambes, mais ne pouvait voir l'intérieur du berceau. Legolas le regarda alors en riant et lui dit doucement :

« Veux-tu un escabeau, Maître Nain ? »

Voyant la cocasserie de la scène, Arwen estima de son devoir d'intervenir, se leva et, sans réveiller sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et s'agenouilla pour que Gimli puisse la voir. Le Nain resta coi devant l'enfant, mais se hasarda à lui caresser doucement la main, n'osant rien dire de peur de la réveiller. 

Arwen reposa sa fille dans son berceau et Legolas demanda :

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Gimli intervint alors, le plus doucement possible :

« Elle ? je croyais que c'était un garçon… »

Arwen répondit alors :

« Elle s'appelle Eladiel »

Legolas regarde encore une fois le berceau et dit :

« Elle a un grand destin devant elle… »

Arwen regarde sa fille : assurément Eladiel aura un grand destin, elle en a sûrement conscience, elle qui peut voir dans l'eau comme le pouvait son arrière-grand-mère Galadriel. 

Arrivent alors les trois autres enfants, qui saluent les nouveaux arrivants avec toute la révérence qui leur est due. Pour compléter tout cela, il ne manque plus que les Hobbits, dont l'arrivée est prévue dans quelques jours. 

Un peu plus tard, elle fait l'essayage à Eldarion de sa nouvelle tunique de cérémonie, la précédente ne lui va plus. Impressionné, il admire le travail de broderie de sa sœur, c'est en effet Eladiel qui a brodé l'arbre et les sept étoiles sur le velours fin noir et argent, aidée de sa mère. Arwen sourit et dit :

« Tu es magnifique, Eldarion… »

Mais le jeune prince ne l'entend pas cette oreille et demande, inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je me trompe dans mes paroles ou mes gestes ? et si je renverse l'eau sacrée ? »

Arwen tente de calmer son fils en disant :

« Tout se passera bien, Eldarion…j'en suis intimement persuadée. »

Eldarion sourit alors à sa mère, d'un sourire de petit garçon rassuré, et dit :

« Je t'aime, maman…merci pour ton indéfectible soutien… »

Arwen serre son fils contre elle, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Jamais Eldarion ne lui avait dit cela depuis sa petite enfance, et l'entendre la secouait profondément. L'adolescent lui aussi est bien proche de fondre en larmes, mais se retient et dit à sa mère :

« Maman, je veux être digne de mon père… »

Puis il sortit, pour aller remercier sa sœur…

Arwen sourit alors et dit doucement dans sa langue natale :

* « Tu l'es déjà, mon fils… » *

            Les jours qui suivirent furent vécus dans l'effervescence, comme si la cité si vivante avait soudain pris ses quartiers dans le palais ordinairement si calme. On installa des bannières partout, on édifia sur l'esplanade derrière le palais des gradins en bas desquels furent placés des trônes pour les invités royaux et princiers : Eomer de Rohan, Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Toute la cité pavoisa et se prépara au grand événement…

Faramir fut mandé lui aussi pour participer aux préparatifs, aussi Eolain eut-elle un peu de répit dans la surveillance sans relâche qu'il exerçait sur elle. Eowyn eut alors le loisir de voir si ce qu'elle avait pressenti chez sa fille était vrai. De plus, la reine venait de lui envoyer une lettre assez particulière, ce qui facilitait sa tâche…

En détail, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle aurait à faire pendant les cérémonies :

« En tant que princesse d'Ithilien, tu seras dans la suite de la reine. Tu auras avec toi Eyaelas de Dol Amroth ainsi que les deux dernières princesses royales…tu seras immédiatement derrière elles, et tu tiendras le bas du manteau de la reine quand elle gagnera l'esplanade pour le début des cérémonies. Ensuite tu t'assiéras derrière elle, et tu n'auras plus rien à faire… »

Malicieusement, elle relut la missive que la reine Arwen venait de lui faire envoyer et dit :

« Par contre, il t'incombe une mission toute particulière : tu devras être la cavalière du prince Eldarion pour sa première danse lors du bal…Sa Majesté t'a choisie toi entre toutes… »

Eolain ouvrit de grands yeux, et rougit violemment, ce qui confirma à sa mère que son intuition était bonne : sa fille avait le béguin pour le prince héritier. De plus, dans sa lettre, la reine lui laissait plus ou moins entendre qu'Eldarion ressentait la même chose…peut-être le fait d'aimer et d'être aimée transformerait-elle sa sauvageonne de fille, comme cela l'avait transformée elle-même autrefois. 

La voix étouffée d'Eolain lui parvint alors :

« Puis-je me retirer, mère ? »

Eowyn hocha juste la tête, et éclata de rire quand sa fille fut sortie. Décidément, Eolain ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand'chose, surtout cela, dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais elle ne s'en mêlerait pas, c'était à sa fille de faire ses propres expériences maintenant…

Eolain courut d'une traite à sa chambre, n'ayant cure de ses jupes remontées jusqu'à ses genoux, et se jeta sur son lit, l'esprit en déroute. Au regard de sa mère, elle avait compris que celle-ci connaissait son secret, cette chose précieuse qu'elle n'osait nommer et qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond de son cœur. Comment affronter le regard d'Eldarion maintenant sans se trahir ?

Le découragement la prit, et elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux…Eowyn frappa alors, puis entra et s'assit à côté d'elle. Eolain chercha alors le réconfort des bras maternels, et sa mère lui dit :

« Allons, ne pleure pas…cela devait arriver un jour… »

Eolain baissa alors la tête et dit :

« Jamais il ne voudra de moi, il ne doit me voir que comme une combattante… »

Alors Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Mais cela fait partie de toi, ma fille, cela est partie intégrante de ta personnalité, et l'homme qui t'aimera aimera aussi cette partie-là… »

Alors le sourire revint à Eolain…Eowyn dit alors :

« Allons boire une tasse de thé, cela te revigorera… »

_ Minas Tirith, 30 avril_

Elessar observe la cité colorée en dessous de lui, chatoyant de mille couleurs vives en l'honneur des fêtes de son couronnement, qui commenceront le lendemain matin. Habillé fort simplement d'une tunique à ses armes, il tient dans sa main droite une vieille clé. Jetant un dernier regard à cette cité qu'il aime tant, il se dirige vers une petite bâtisse, à part du Rath Dinen, qui vraisemblablement n'a pas été ouverte depuis des années. Pourtant, la clé tourne aisément dans la serrure…

Il entre à l'intérieur, et cherche du regard ce qu'il est venu prendre : la couronne traditionnelle du prince héritier de Gondor, enfermée ici depuis des années, depuis que le dernier roi est mort. Les Intendants en ont pris soin, et il est temps maintenant qu'elle revienne à qui de droit. Elle est recouverte d'un tissu de soie qui lui a évité les outrages du temps, il suffit à peine de la nettoyer et elle brillera de tous ses feux, répondant ainsi à la sienne. Eldarion sera ainsi proclamé officiellement prince héritier. 

Enveloppant soigneusement la couronne, Elessar sort, referme la porte et gagne son bureau. Il demande des chiffons, et nettoie soigneusement lui-même la couronne…il la donnera à Eldarion demain matin, avant le début des cérémonies. 

            Arwen, elle, termine de vérifier si, dans la logistique du palais, tout est bien prêt, tout en mettant la dernière main aux robes de ses filles, rectifiant une forme ici, une dentelle là…les couronnes des princesses royales ont été amenées du trésor, pour cette occasion elles ne portent pas leur diadème habituel mais les couronnes qui se sont transmises dans la famille royale de Gondor depuis des siècles. Certains de leurs bijoux aussi appartiennent aux joyaux de la couronne. Les célébrations du couronnement ont cette année un lustre particulier, Elessar termine un cycle, dix-neuf ans, avant d'en commencer un nouveau avec sa vingtième année de règne. 

Il est très tard quand elle peut enfin s'arrêter…les filles, malgré l'excitation, ont tout de même réussi à s'endormir, et elle vient d'envoyer Eldarion se coucher lui aussi. Mais il ne peut trouver le sommeil, pensant à tout ce qu'il a à faire demain, à toutes ses responsabilités mais aussi à Eolain, dont il ignore si elle sera présente aux cérémonies…

Arwen n'est pas encore couchée quand Elessar rentre dans la chambre, fourbu lui aussi. Il tient un coussin et elle comprend immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. Elle sourit et dit :

« Finalement tu l'as retrouvée… »

Elessar sourit lui aussi et dit :

« Oh, il m'a suffi de consulter les archives, rien n'est jamais perdu au royaume de Gondor… »

Et il pose le coussin sur une table avant de s'approcher de son épouse et de dire en la prenant dans ses bras :

« Tout est prêt ? »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Oui, tout est en place pour les cérémonies, mais nous devrons nous lever tôt demain… »

Une petite lueur danse dans les yeux bleus d'Elessar qui dit :

« Crois-tu vraiment que je pense à dormir ? »

Alors Arwen l'éloigne d'elle en riant et lui répond :

« Dans ce cas va te promener, mon cher époux, moi je dors… »

Et elle fait mine de se coucher et de s'endormir sans lui…elle l'entend venir se coucher, mais il s'endort, provoquant chez son épouse une forte envie de rire. Pourtant, demain, son espiègle époux sera le plus beau des rois que le Gondor ait jamais porté…

**A suivre…**


	4. Le début d'un nouveau cycle

_NB : _Ce qui est en italique, à part les titres, a été pris directement dans les livres, donc appartient à JRR Tolkien…

_**************_

_Chapitre 4 : Le début d'un nouveau cycle_

_Minas__ Tirith, aube du 1er mai_

Le bruit des cloches de la ville sonnant à toute volée réveille Eldarion. Le jour est presque levé, éclairant de sa lumière pâle la ville de Minas Tirith…

Le prince se lève, approche de sa fenêtre et reste un long moment à regarder la ville qui s'étend en dessous de lui. Soudain, les premiers rayons du soleil font leur apparition, donnant à la ville blanche des teintes sang et rose s'ajoutant aux couleurs vives des bannières flottant dans le vent. 

Se détournant de la fenêtre, le regard d'Eldarion tombe sur son costume de cérémonie préparé soigneusement sur une chaise. Tout à l'heure, il accompagnera son père, et se sent mal à l'aise rien qu'à cette idée, mais il ne veut pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il est couard. Il fait sa toilette et enfile lentement ses vêtements de velours noir et argent. Les sept étoiles brodées sur sa tunique brillent car Eladiel y a ajouté des gemmes, et elle a brodé la couronne qui les surmonte de fils d'argent. Il se regarde ensuite dans le miroir : avec ses cheveux bruns mi-longs qui frisent sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus, il ressemble à son père de façon frappante, tel que sa mère l'a rencontré il y a bien longtemps, dans le jardin de Rivendell…

Eldarion s'approche alors de la fenêtre et regarde pensivement vers l'Ithilien…sa mère lui a dit la veille qu'il ouvrirait le bal avec Eolain d'Ithilien, ce qui l'a plongé à la fois dans le plus grand ravissement mais aussi dans la plus grande panique. Ravissement, parce qu'il déborde de joie à l'idée de la revoir, panique parce qu'il ne veut pas démériter à ses yeux, il ne danse pas très bien et il le sait. Comment aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime sans avoir à le lui dire, car cette simple perspective le rend malade ?

Il serre les poings : comment être un prince digne quand on n'est même pas capable de dire à la dame de ses pensées ses sentiments ? Cela lui semble absolument insurmontable, et il se demande comment son père, assez réservé, a bien pu réussir à le faire…il retourne à son lit, s'y laisse tomber et reste là dans la position du penseur, perdu dans ses pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête…

            Elessar, aidé de son valet, met la dernière main à sa tenue royale, exactement la même que celle qu'il portait dix-neuf ans auparavant. N'y manque que la couronne, et Anduril, qui sera apportée pendant la cérémonie. Son manteau bleu foncé muni d'un galon argenté attend sur une chaise d'être posé sur ses épaules, ainsi que les pièces d'armures, qui seront mises juste avant la cérémonie. 

Entre alors Arwen, magnifique dans sa robe bleue et argent. Elle porte certains des joyaux qui appartiennent à la famille de Gondor depuis des temps immémoriaux, et elle non plus n'a pas encore sa couronne royale…

Elessar se retourne, l'embrasse et demande :

« Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Arwen secoue la tête :

« Non, pas encore, il est encore tôt et je viens de réveiller les filles, Eldarion est déjà lev »

Soudain Elessar réalise qu'il est seulement sept heures du matin et que les cérémonies ne commenceront pas avant onze heures. Arwen sourit légèrement et dit :

« Tu es nerveux, mon cher époux, calme-toi…va prendre un petit déjeuner, tu en as besoin. »

Mais Elessar n'a pas faim, il se sent revenu dix-neuf ans plus tôt…il était pareillement nerveux, et faisait les cent pas dans son appartement sous l'œil goguenard de Gandalf mais, une fois la cérémonie de couronnement commencée, il s'était senti calme, désincarné et si posé, comme si l'esprit des grands rois de jadis avait soudain investi son corps. Ce sera sans doute pareil cette fois…

Son regard tombe alors sur la couronne de prince héritier toujours posée sur son coussin de velours rouge, qu'il posera tout à l'heure sur la tête d'Eldarion, avant la cérémonie, le consacrant ainsi officiellement aux yeux de tous comme son héritier. Ce genre de cérémonie est d'ordinaire public, mais il n'a pas envie d'en rajouter à la nervosité de son fils…

Sans conviction, il mange le petit déjeuner que l'on vient de lui amener, plongé dans ses pensées…

Dans la pièce commune des princesses, une effervescence extraordinaire règne. Arwen tente d'y mettre bon ordre, du mieux qu'elle peut vu que ses filles sont gagnées par l'excitation et donc plus ou moins incontrôlables. Eladiel, déjà prête, aide Elsea à enfiler sa robe alors qu'Eowyn en est encore à choisir soigneusement ses bijoux,  et Elya peste contre les plis de sa robe qui ne retombent pas comme elle le veut…

Sur une table, les quatre couronnes sont posées sur des coussins de velours rouges, attendant leurs royales porteuses fort occupées à se rendre présentables. Toutes ont leurs robes de cérémonies noir et argent en velours, réservées à ce genre de cérémonies, et arborent leur médaillon frappé des armes de la famille Telcontar (='Grands-Pas' en Haute Langue. Nom donné par Aragorn à sa lignée en souvenir de son passé de Ranger) de Gondor, l'arbre et les sept étoiles. Dans cette tenue presque identique, les princesses se ressemblent toutes, et ont une prestance inégalable qui rappelle quelque peu leurs ascendandes elfiques. Lorsqu'elles sont toutes enfin prêtes, Arwen les fait ranger devant elle en ordre d'âge, puis pose les couronnes correspondantes sur les têtes de chacune de ses filles. Toutes sont des objets précieux qui datent de temps reculés, certains disent de Numénor même, amenées par Elendil…

Arwen regarde alors ses filles et dit :

« Je suis fière de vous, vous honorez votre père… »

Les princesses savaient qu'elles devraient, en public, s'adresser à leurs parents en les vouvoyant, mais Arwen le leur rappela dans le petit discours récapitulatif qu'elle leur fit ensuite, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. 

Laissant là ses filles, Arwen s'en va frapper doucement à la porte de son fils. Quand elle entre, Eldarion est assis près de la fenêtre, l'air préoccupé et grave, comme miné par les responsabilités. Eärendil, son épée elfique, pend à son côté. 

Arwen s'approche doucement de lui, et lui demande :

« Es-tu prêt, Eldarion ? »

L'adolescent tourne la tête vers sa mère, et hoche la tête. Arwen l'embrasse alors sur le front et dit :

« Tout se passera bien… »

On frappe alors à la porte, et entre Elessar, apportant la couronne de prince héritier. Arwen s'éclipse discrètement, ce qui va se passer là doit se faire uniquement entre le père et le fils…

Elessar pose le coussin rouge sur une table pendant qu'Eldarion s'incline, comme il sera désormais censé le faire, puis il dit :

« A genoux, mon fils… »

De plus en plus surpris, Eldarion s'exécute. Le roi prend alors la couronne ancienne en main et la pose sur la tête de son fils en disant en Haute Langue :

« En ce jour je te déclare, toi mon fils Eldarion Arathorn Elrond, issu de mon sang et de ma lignée, comme mon héritier légitime, issu de la lignée de Valandil et qui règnera après moi sur les royaumes réunis de Gondor et d'Arnor… »

Eldarion reste coi, sous le choc, puis ose timidement relever la tête. Son père lui sourit de façon bienveillante et lui tend la main :

« Allons, debout, Eldarion… »

L'adolescent, s'efforçant de conserver la tête bien droite, demande alors :

« Mais, père…cette cérémonie ne se fait-elle pas en public normalement ? Et pourquoi l'avoir faite alors que vous m'aviez déjà déclaré votre héritier officiellement ?»

Elessar rit alors de bon cœur et répond :

« Justement…tu es assez nerveux comme cela, il me semble, je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié si je l'avais fait devant tous. Mais chacun comprendra le sens de la couronne que tu portes sur ta tête, mon fils, et cela viendra confirmer l'annonce officielle. Viens maintenant… »

Et tous deux sortent…

            Eomer, roi de Rohan, finit de s'apprêter dans ses appartements, la cérémonie commencera maintenant dans moins d'une heure. Lothiriel, son épouse, met elle aussi la dernière main à sa tenue royale. 

Il demande alors à son épouse, alors qu'il ajuste sa tunique de velours rouge et noire brodée du cheval courant de la maison d'Eorl :

« Où est Elfwine ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, ce matin… »

Lothiriel lui répond, finissant d'arranger sa couronne sur sa tête :

« Il était prêt et commençait à s'agiter, je l'ai envoyé attendre ses cousins, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant… »

Elfwine est le seul enfant du couple royal de Rohan, il a treize ans et Eomer ne s'étonnerait guère que son chenapan de fils n'ait profité de la liberté accordée par sa mère pour aller essayer de rejoindre les princesses royales. Il sourit doucement, mais se promet de le reprimander sévèrement s'il apprend la moindre mauvaise action de sa part. Elfwine doit apprendre à se conduire dignement, comme le prince héritier qu'il est, il en a l'âge…

Eomer pose sa couronne sur ses cheveux blonds, puis se lève. Lothiriel l'observe avec de l'admiration dans les yeux et dit :

« Tu éclipseras le Roi de Gondor ainsi, mon époux… »

Eomer rit et répond :

« Oh non, je ne le pense pas, je n'en aurais nulle envie, d'ailleurs…lui et moi nous connaissons depuis tellement de temps que je ne pourrais le faire sans me sentir mal à l'aise. »

_« Vingt ans, déj »_, se dit-il rêveusement. Déjà vingt ans qu'ils ont combattu côte à côte, qu'ils ont été couronnés rois dans des circonstances douloureuses…tous deux ont entretenu des relations de franche amitié pendant tout ce temps, maintenant les relations diplomatiques entre le Rohan et le Gondor dans le meilleur état qu'elles eussent jamais été. Son union avec une princesse de Dol Amroth, Lothiriel, y avait aussi contribué. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors des épousailles de Faramir et d'Eowyn, et le roi de Rohan avait été immédiatement conquis par les yeux noisette et les cheveux châtains, ainsi que par le caractère bien trempé de la jeune princesse de Dol Amroth. Décider Imrahil de la lui donner comme épouse avait été quelque peu difficile, mais il avait résisté et tenu bon pendant un an avant que Lothiriel ne puisse enfin devenir son épouse officielle et l'heureuse reine de Rohan. 

Il embrassa son épouse et dit :

« Allons-y, il va être temps… »

Faramir vient d'arriver d'Ithilien avec toute sa famille, à l'exception de Boromir Eomer, trop jeune encore pour assister à la cérémonie. Il porte son armure de cérémonie, tient sa verge blanche, insigne de sa charge, en main, et toute sa famille a revêtu ses atours cérémoniels. Eowyn porte une robe bleue qui met en valeur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds, et arbore le diadème de princesse de Rohan, cadeau de la reine Arwen pour son mariage, ainsi que quelques bijoux, pour la plupart cadeaux de son époux à la naissance des enfants mais aussi héritage de sa famille. A côté d'elle, Aragorn Theoden a discipliné ses mèches châtaines si souvent en désordre, est vêtu lui aussi d'une tunique de velours et porte son médaillon aux armes de la maison d'Ithilien. Puis viennent les deux filles, Eolain et Arwen. Si Arwen est belle et élégante, dans sa robe de cendal blanc et son collier de turquoises ainsi que son petit diadème qui maintient ses cheveux châtains en place, Eolain est franchement éblouissante, éthérée comme une apparition dans sa robe blanche seulement agrémentée de quelques dentelles. Elle aussi porte un petit diadème qui maintient ses cheveux, mais n'a pas voulu de bijou à l'exception de son médaillon de famille…et pourtant, dans cette simple vêture, elle éclipse sa sœur. Faramir, en la voyant sortir de sa chambre un peu plus tôt, a cru revoir sa mère autrefois…il s'est approché d'elle, et l'a embrassé sur le front sans dire un mot, juste avec un sourire… 

Soudain, un cri :

« Tante Eowyn ! Oncle Faramir ! »

Les deux intéressés se retournent, et reconnaissent leur neveu, Elfwine de Rohan, dont l'arrivée provoque des sourires sur les visages guindés et sérieux des enfants. 

Tous se saluent, et Eowyn demande :

« Tes parents ne sont-ils pas l ? »

Mais c'est la voix gaie d'Eomer qui répond :

« Je suis là, chère sœur… » 

Il salue son beau-frère et embrasse sa sœur ainsi que ses neveux et nièces, puis il dit :

« Vous arrivez juste à temps, la cérémonie va commencer dans un quart d'heure… »

Un autre cri, cette fois d'une voix adulte, vient alors de l'autre bout du couloir :

« Faramir ! Je suis si content ! »

L'intéressé se retourne, et reconnaît immédiatement, dans sa tenue de la Garde de la Citadelle, Peregrin Touque. A côté de lui, Meriadoc Brandebouc, dans sa tenue de Grand Ecuyer de Rohan, et, derrière eux, Frodo Gardner, le fils aîné de Samwise Gamegie, adolescent timide qui n'ose dire un mot en la présence d'une si brillante compagnie. 

L'Intendant sourit et dit :

« Quelle surprise ! J'ignorais si vous viendriez finalement… »

Pippin répond de son ton gouailleur :

« Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde… »

Merry salue courtoisement Eowyn ainsi que toute l'assemblée et dit :

« Il n'est pas temps pour les présentations, messeigneurs, ou nous serons en retard… »

Eomer acquiesce, et tous se mettent en route pour l'esplanade où aura lieu la cérémonie…

_La cérémonie_

Sur l'esplanade, près du Rath Dinen, la foule venue de tout le Gondor s'est rassemblée, et les hérauts attendent de clamer la venue de la famille royale et des invités de marque. 

Six trônes royaux ont été installés, chacun comportant une bannière : le cygne bleu de Dol Amroth, le cheval courant sur fond vert et blanc du Rohan, et l'arbre blanc, la couronne et les sept étoiles pour le Gondor. 

Dans la salle qui jouxte, Elessar attend, avec sa famille et Imrahil de Dol Amroth, il n'est pas encore l'heure. Entrent alors le reste de ses invités de marque, accompagnés de Legolas et Gimli. 

La gorge nouée, Eolain s'installe derrière la traîne de la reine, avec les deux jumelles et Ayaelas de Dol Amroth. Faramir, lui, se prépare à sortir pour annoncer le roi, comme il fait partir de ses attributions de le faire. L'Intendant est habillé du costume qu'il portait lors du couronnement, une armure de cérémonie sur laquelle est posée un manteau de velours bleu nuit pourvu d'un galon.

Eolain se concentre, ne faisant nulle attention à Eldarion et tentant désespérément d'oublier sa présence. Eldarion ne fait pas non plus attention à elle, même s'il l'a vue et que cela lui a fait un coup au cœur, il se concentre lui aussi sur tout ce qu'il a à faire. 

Entrent alors les invités de marque, et les hérauts clament :

« Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire ! Gimli fils de Gloin, prince des Nains ! Meriadoc Brandebouc, Grand Ecuyer de Rohan ! Peregrin Touque, Garde de la Citadelle et Ami du Roi ! Elladan et Elrohir, princes de Rivendell !»

Puis ensuite les princes et rois :

« Sa Majesté Eomer, Roi de Rohan et de la Marche, Sa Majesté Lothiriel, Reine de Rohan! Son Altesse Imrahil, prince de Dol Amroth ! Son Altesse la princesse Eowyn d'Ithilien !»

Et la famille royale :

« Sa Majesté la reine Arwen, Leurs Altesses Royales les princesses Eladiel Undomiel, Eowyn Gilraen, Elsea Celebrian et Elya Galadriel ! »

Alors Faramir entra et annonça de sa voix claire :

_« Hommes de Gondor ! Voici Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedain d'Arnor, Capitaine de l'armée de l'Ouest, Porteur de l'Etoile du Nord, manieur de l'Epée Reforgée Anduril, dont les mains apportent la guérison, la Pierre Elfique, Elessar de la lignée de Valandil, fils d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil de Numenor… »_

Aragorn s'avance alors, suivi d'Eldarion, sous la clameur de la foule…il met sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et dit :

« Peuple de Gondor ! En ce jour festif je consacre mon fils et héritier légitime Eldarion comme prince héritier, qu'il soit après moi l'Héritier d'Isildur, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor ! »

Une clameur s'élève alors, encore plus forte que la précédente, prouvant à quel point le prince est apprécié dans la cité. Elessar regarde son fils, qui tente de sourire et sourit lui-même…

S'avance alors à son côté la reine Arwen, et Eolain fait bien attention de ne pas trébucher en portant la traîne en tissu si lourd. Eladiel, aidée de son frère qui tremble légèrement, élève l'eau sacrée et la verse sur les mains de ses parents, qu'on essuie ensuite avec des linges rituels soigneusement brodés. 

Elessar prend alors, sur le coussin où elle repose, la couronne de reine, et la pose sur la tête d'Arwen, agenouillée devant lui, comme il l'a fait le jour de ses épousailles. Les princesses et Eldarion font alors la révérence devant leur mère, signe de leur dévouement et de leur amour pour elle. 

Elessar fait alors face à tous, et, élevant la couronne royale de Gondor, il chante :

« _Et Eärello Endorenna utulien. Sinoma Maruvan ar Hildinyan tenn'Ambar-metta ! »_

Ces mots qu'il a prononcés le jour de son couronnement sont ceux d'Elendil quand il vint se fixer en Gondor, ils signifient : _« De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu, je suis venu. En ce lieu, je me fixerai moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde… »_

Il regarde autour de lui, et fait signe à ses enfants de venir, puis il dit :

« Voici mes héritiers, je vous les confie, à vous Hommes et Femmes du Gondor, ainsi que mon épouse bien-aimée, qu'ils trouvent aide et soutien auprès de vous le jour où le crépuscule viendra pour moi. »

Puis il pose la couronne sur sa tête. Rituellement, Faramir dit les mots qui furent prononcés par Gandalf le jour du couronnement :

« _Maintenant viennent les jours du Roi et puissent-ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes du Valar ! »_

Eldarion apporte alors le sceptre d'Annuminas, Eladiel Anduril et Elsea l'anneau de Barahir, posés sur des coussins de velours. La princesse aînée s'incline devant son père, sourit et lui tend le sceptre, Elsea passe l'anneau au doigt de son père et, en dernier, arrive Eldarion qui lui ceint l'épée Reforgée. 

Faramir s'écrie alors rituellement :

« _Voici le Roi ! »_

Les trompettes sonnent, et tous s'inclinent devant Elessar, y compris la famille royale. Puis une grande clameur monte de la cité, et les Hommes acclament leur roi qui les défendit et les défend encore au péril de sa vie tout en les dirigeant avec sagesse et discernement. Derrière lui, Eldarion se tient droit, aussi digne qu'il le peut et il regarde le peuple, ce peuple qu'il devra lui aussi diriger et défendre…il sent tout l'amour qui s'exhale d'eux, tout le respect qu'ils ont envers leur souverain, et il prend la ferme résolution d'être un dirigeant juste et magnanime envers lui…

            Tous les invités de marque se retirent maintenant pour festoyer, mais le peuple n'est pas oublié et des quartiers de viande rôtissent déjà dans la ville pour le régaler. Le roi réunit alors ses enfants autour de lui et leur dit :

« Vous avez été formidables, tous, et je suis fier de vous… »

Et il posa la main sur l'épaule des jumelles, indiquant par là qu'il était particulièrement fier d'elles qui s'étaient bien comportées. 

Puis son père s'approcha d'Eldarion, et lui dit :

« Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter… »

Mais il n'en dit pas plus, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment…de plus, on les attend dans la salle de banquet. 

Mais Eldarion est nerveux. Il est de tradition que le prince héritier ouvre le bal juste après ses parents, mais il ne danse pas bien, malgré les efforts d'un professeur qui lui a donné quelques cours. Il a aussi peur de perdre ses moyens, Eolain est si belle, mais c'est surtout la peur d'être ridicule devant elle qui le paralyse…

Soudain, sa couronne se fait plus lourde, comme elle voulait lui rappeler son devoir de prince, mais ce n'est en fait que la fatigue de cette longue journée…il porte la main à son front, et soupire. 

Il redresse encore la tête, et son regard tombe sur Eolain, en face de lui. Eolain l'a vu elle aussi, et elle rougit, au grand amusement de sa mère. Son père aussi a remarqué le regard d'Eldarion, mais il feint de n'en avoir rien vu, ayant conscience d'avoir été un père abusif ces derniers temps…cependant, il surveille tout de même sa fille du coin de l'œil. 

L'échange de regards n'a pas non plus échappé à Arwen, qui feint de n'en avoir rien vu également, Eldarion doit se débrouiller seul pour ça…

La salle de banquet résonne joyeusement des chants, de la musique et de la discussion…Elfwine de Rohan s'entretient avec Elya, qui rit joyeusement de ses blagues, Eladiel parle en elfique avec ses oncles, Elsea et Eowyn parlent chiffons avec Arwen d'Ithilien. Au dessus de tout cela, la grosse voix de Gimli et son rire tonitruant résonnent alors qu'il raconte quelques-unes des aventures qui lui sont arrivées au cours de ces longues années qu'il a passées à parcourir la Terre du Milieu avec son ami Legolas. Eomer et Elessar s'entretiennent ensemble, et Arwen est ravie de pouvoir parler elfique et avoir des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Legolas. Lothiriel et Eowyn s'entretiennent ensemble également…

Mais Eldarion est seul, plongé dans ses pensées, comme étranger à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. En ce jour de liesse, il est le seul à être grave…Eolain aussi est grave, et elle feint de s'intéresser à la conversation de sa sœur avec les princesses royales pour se donner une contenance et oublier sa présence, elle n'est que trop consciente de la présence du prince et de l'effet qu'il produit sur elle. Mais elle n'y peut rien, tout cela est arrivé sans qu'elle le veuille, qu'elle y soit préparée, elle a senti son regard sur elle tout à l'heure, comme si une douce chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps, mais elle ignore comment réagir, ce qui la panique un peu. De plus, tout à l'heure, elle devra danser avec lui devant tous, ce qui la panique encore plus…comment y arrivera-t-elle ? Elle aussi a eu des cours, mais elle est loin d'être une bonne danseuse, et elle craint par-dessus tout qu'il se moque d'elle, elle ne le supporterait pas…

Merry et Pippin ont remarqué le trouble du jeune prince, et Merry dit à son compère :

« Eh, ce petit-là est triste ou je ne m'y connais pas… il faut le distraire, vite ! »

Merry attrape Frodo qui se trouve là et l'emmène manu militari au prince. L'adolescent, impressionné, s'incline mais Eldarion, touché de sa timidité, le relève et lui dit :

« Venez vous asseoir près de moi, vous me parlerez de la Comt »

Bientôt, une conversation animée se déroule entre les deux adolescents, Eldarion ayant toujours été curieux de nature, et il se fait aussi un plaisir de répondre aux questions de Frodo sur les coutumes de Gondor. 

L'après-midi passe ainsi, et arrive le soir, où un ménestrel vient chanter les exploits éternels des grands rois de jadis, ainsi que ceux d'Elessar qui alla jusqu'à la Porte Noire et contribua à défaire Sauron. Malgré l'intérêt qu'il porte à sa conversation avec Frodo Gardner, Eldarion se sent de nouveau nerveux, et l'est encore plus quand l'orchestre commence à jouer, annonçant que le bal va être ouvert…

Elessar se lève alors et, en souriant, tend sa main à Arwen qui la prend et se lève aussi, puis il la conduit au centre de la pièce et, au son de l'orchestre, commence à danser. Eldarion sait que ce sera bientôt à lui, aussi se concentre-t-il…

De son côté, Eolain en fait autant, mais seul le tremblement de ses mains trahit son anxiété. Au moment voulu, Eldarion se lève, fait lentement le tour de la table et vient s'incliner très poliment en souriant devant Eolain, soudain tétanisée. Respectant la tradition, elle met sa main dans la sienne et le suit, les jambes légèrement flageolantes…Eldarion, soudain assez sûr de lui, l'emmène au centre de la pièce et commence à suivre la musique. Il sent Eolain agitée, et lui dit doucement, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et en faisant tous les efforts possibles pour dissimuler ce qu'il ressent vraiment :

« Tout va bien aller… »

Comme il aimerait s'en convaincre lui-même ! Mais il veut éviter de paniquer pour éviter qu'Eolain le soit aussi, il sait qu'il est de sa responsabilité que tout se passe bien. Il n'ose pas non plus resserrer son étreinte, de peur de l'effrayer, mais elle semble se calmer, lève la tête et son regard gris rencontre le sien. Eldarion, conquis par ce regard qui a hanté dernièrement ses rêves, a le souffle coupé mais continue tout de même à danser, il en va de leur réputation…Eolain sait qu'elle devrait baisser les yeux, mais elle ne peut les enlever du regard bleu sombre du jeune prince, plein de bonté et de gentillesse envers elle. 

Elle se détend, et il sent son corps s'amollir sous sa main, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire bouillir le sang, mais il se contrôle, ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment, surtout sous les yeux de tous ! Pourtant, tous deux restent là, les yeux dans les yeux, ayant presque oublié tous ceux qui les entourent. 

Eolain, surprise par la bonté du prince, se sent étrangement calmée, désincarnée, elle ne sait pourquoi. La main d'Eldarion sur le bas de son dos lui fait aussi un drôle d'effet, qu'elle ne sait vraiment à quoi attribuer mais elle est sûre d'une chose : elle se sent bien entre ses bras…soudain rembrunie, elle n'ose pousser plus loin sa réflexion. 

La valse s'achève, et le prince, en s'inclinant, libère sa cavalière en disant :

« Je suis ravi d'avoir dansé avec vous, vous êtes une bonne danseuse… »

Devant un mensonge aussi évident, Eolain ne peut s'empêcher de rire et, faisant soudain une révérence sous le regard étonné d'Eldarion, dit alors :

« Je vous devais cette révérence depuis que nous avions été fait prisonniers par les brigands, Altesse… et je ne suis pas une bonne danseuse.»

Eldarion rit alors franchement, et dit :

« Je ne l'attendais pas…mais moi je trouve que vous dansez bien. »

Eolain le regarde, mais se sent de plus en plus mal, ne parvenant plus à dissimuler ses tremblements nerveux, signal que ses muscles tendus à l'extrême ne peuvent plus soutenir cette tension. Elle fait une révérence, bredouille :

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Et court vers le balcon le plus proche en quête d'air frais. Eldarion, inquiet, la suit et la trouve à genoux, pleurant à fendre l'âme, ne supportant plus la tension qu'elle s'impose pour rester calme et posée. N'écoutant que son cœur, il s'agenouille près d'elle et demande :

« Qu'avez-vous ? Est-ce moi qui vous ai fait de la peine ? »

Son cœur se brise à cette idée…mais Eolain renifle, et lève les yeux vers lui sans dire un mot, en secouant juste la tête…Eldarion plonge alors de nouveau les yeux dans son regard gris triste et résigné, et, doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, mû par le désir de sécher ses larmes. Eolain le regarde, ses yeux encore humides exprimant enfin ses vrais sentiments, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Eldarion s'écarte alors d'elle et dit :

« Je…euh…je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas…euh… »

Et il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis rentre précipitamment dans la pièce de bal, rougissant et gêné. Eolain reste seule sous le ciel étoilé, le sourire revenu sur son visage, son cœur prêt à éclater et indifférente pendant que la fête se poursuit à l'intérieur…

**A suivre…**


	5. Veillées d'armes

Chapitre 5 : Veillées d'armes 

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain, habillée d'une tunique d'entraînement et tenant son épée en main, enchaîne passe sur passe dans un ordre parfait. Elewinë, fermement tenue dans sa main, brille doucement dans la semi-obscurité, traçant des raies de lumières à chaque fois que les rayons qui viennent de la fenêtre se reflètent sur sa lame finement ouvragée. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une natte serrée virevoltent et rythment ses mouvements. 

Fatiguée et transpirante, elle abaisse son épée et s'approche de sa fenêtre. Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'ont eu lieu les cérémonies du couronnement, et elle ne peut encore croire qu'Eldarion l'ait embrassée. Heureusement, il semble que son père, ni personne, ne les ait vus, il valait mieux, d'ailleurs. Quand elle y pense, son cœur bat plus vite, mais c'est son trésor et elle n'en a parlé à personne…Dieu sait ce qu'aurait pu encore inventer son père s'il l'avait su ! Avec émotion, elle se souvient de la sensation des lèvres d'Eldarion sur les siennes, de ses yeux si bleus, et a enfin admis le fait qu'elle l'aimait…

Pourtant, elle ne sait pourquoi au juste, son père lui a rendu le droit de s'habiller en tunique pour ses entraînements à l'épée, et elle a retrouvé le sourire. Il lui suffit d'ailleurs de penser à Eldarion pour avoir le sourire, et elle supporte donc sans trop protester tous les cours de maintien et les reproches de sa duègne…cependant, elle reste elle-même, Eolain la rebelle et la guerrière, et ne tient pas à renoncer à cette partie-là de sa personnalité, même si elle sait qu'une autre partie, à laquelle elle n'a jamais fait vraiment attention, est en train de s'éveiller…

            Dans le jardin, Eowyn s'occupe de son petit carré de plantes médicinales, en arrache les mauvaises herbes et en cueille certaines pour en faire de l'onguent ou des pommades avec lesquelles elle soigne tout le château. Quand elle a renoncé à combattre, elle a choisi de guérir, cette occupation lui convient très bien et sa réputation de guérisseuse est bien connue…

Cela lui procure le repos de l'esprit, et, cette fois, elle sourit en pensant à sa fille qui elle aussi a enfin retrouvé le sourire. Eolain est même un peu trop aimable, ce qui cache probablement quelque chose…elle l'a vu ressortir du balcon à la suite d'Eldarion, le soir du bal, elle ignore ce qui s'y est passé mais s'en doute fortement. Cependant, elle n'en a rien dit à son mari, qui est de nouveau en de bonnes dispositions envers leur fille, cela concerne uniquement Eolain et Eldarion. 

Un appel la tire de ses réflexions :

« Maman ! »

Sa fille Arwen arrive, un linge à la main, et lui demande :

« Je n'arrive pas à terminer cette broderie… »

Eowyn prend le tissu, l'aiguille, et démêle les points trop serrés de sa fille, avec patience et application, puis elle lui montre comment faire correctement. Mais elle lui demande :

« Que veux-tu faire de cela ? »

Arwen passe la main dans ses cheveux châtains et répond :

« Un mouchoir pour notre père… »

Arwen n'a jamais été une excellente brodeuse, et Eowyn admire les efforts qu'elle fait depuis deux ans pour se perfectionner. Elle-même n'a jamais été très bonne dans cet art, préférant comme Eolain l'épée et les chevaux, mais elle doit reconnaître qu'Arwen s'en sort de mieux en mieux. 

Eowyn se retourne et regarde vers Minas Tirith, là où sont partis quelques heures plus tôt Faramir et Aragorn Theoden, leur fils aîné, convoqués à la demande du roi. Cela n'est pas de si bon augure, et elle le sait…

_Minas Tirith…_

Eldarion regarde un livre dans la bibliothèque, écrit en elfique. Il ne maîtrise pas cette langue à la perfection mais la comprend assez pour lire le livre…sa mère a insisté pour que chacun de ses enfants le parle et le lise, après tout ils avaient une certaine ascendance elfique, mais Eldarion n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela, en fait seule Eladiel l'était, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'elle était plus elfique qu'eux tous réunis. 

Il se lève alors, referme son livre et se rappelle qu'il est attendu incessamment sous peu pour assister à une réunion. Il gagne sa chambre, met une tunique plus propre que la tunique ordinaire qu'il porte et s'arrange devant le miroir. Il sourit soudain tout seul, se souvenant du goût salé des lèvres d'Eolain sous les siennes, des sentiments qu'il avait pu – ou cru – lire dans son regard gris si beau qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Eldarion se rend alors compte qu'il sourit bêtement, et secoue ses cheveux avec ses mains : non, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a lu dans le regard d'Eolain, mais il y avait une certaine tendresse à son égard…

Il tire sur sa tunique et sort de sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de réunion. Quand il y arrive, il trouve son père en train de parler avec Faramir et son fils aîné. Eldarion les salue courtoisement, et se tient ensuite en retrait pour écouter ce qu'ils disent. 

Elessar dit alors :

« Approche-toi, Eldarion, ce que nous disons te concerne également… »

Eldarion s'exécute, et Elessar résume :

« Nous allons faire une campagne contre les pirates d'Umbar qui recommencent leurs agissements…je croyais que la défaite infligée lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau leur avait suffi, mais ils recommencent à ravager la côte, nous devons aller là-bas et les calmer une fois pour toute…Faramir dirigera les Rangers d'Ithilien, moi l'armée de Gondor, et Eomer de Rohan son armée. Aragorn Theoden ainsi que toi, mon fils, nous accompagnerons, il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à mener une guerre… »

Les deux adolescents se regardent, et avalent péniblement leur salive…même si Aragorn Theoden d'Ithilien est plus âgé qu'Eldarion, il n'est pas plus sûr que lui. Il est vrai que tous deux sont héritiers d'une charge importante, ils doivent apprendre à mener une armée, c'est un apprentissage nécessaire pour eux. 

Elessar reprend la parole, et dit :

« Nous partirons dans deux jours, le temps de rassembler les troupes… soyez prêts ! Vous pouvez vous retirer, les garçons, Faramir et moi avons encore à parler… »

Les deux adolescents hochent la tête, soudain blêmes, mais ne disent rien tandis qu'ils sortent. Eldarion dit alors en sortant :

« Je me demandais quand cela allait arriver… »

Aragorn Theoden le regarde et répond :

« J'aurais dû m'entraîner mieux à l'épée…je n'ai pas pensé qu'on m'emmènerait si tôt à la guerre… »

Eldarion le regarde en souriant et dit :

« Oh moi je m'y attendais…tu as encore deux jours pour t'entraîner. »

Eldarion l'emmène alors dans sa chambre, et lui montre son épée…Aragorn d'Ithilien reste bouche bée devant la finesse de la lame et des caractères gravés dessus, et il finit par dire :

« Ce n'est pas une lame fabriquée en Gondor…quelle merveille ! »

Eldarion répond, tâtant du fil de sa lame :

« Non, c'est une lame elfique forgée par mon grand-père maternel, elle s'appelle Eärendil… »

Les yeux écarquillés, Aragorn Theoden observe la lame qui brille doucement sous la lumière. Il regarde Eldarion et lui dit :

« Pas de doute, tu vaincras avec une arme pareille ! »

Eldarion sort alors son arc, le pose sur son lit et dit :

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux prédire le futur… »

Aragorn Theoden regarde aussi l'arc, et dit :

« C'est aussi une arme précieuse, sans doute de facture elfe… »

Le fils aîné de l'Intendant a toujours préféré l'arc à l'épée, et il sait reconnaître un arc précieux quand il en voit un…Eldarion dit alors :

« Il m'a été donné par mon professeur de tir à l'arc, Legolas…il lui avait été offert par mon arrière-grand-mère Galadriel pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau… »

Aragorn Theoden observa un moment le magnifique arc, sans rien dire, totalement absorbé par sa beauté…puis il regarda Eldarion et dit :

« Vous devez assurément être bon tireur pour recevoir un cadeau pareil… »

Le prince rosit et répondit :

« Oh, pas tant que cela, mais il estimait que cela appartenait à ma famille et devait donc me revenir…je ne l'emmènerai pas en guerre, il est bien trop précieux… »

Il  a à peine dit cela que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre : Faramir vient rechercher son fils aîné. Eldarion le salue, et tous deux s'en retournent à Emyn Arnen…

Elessar, qui avait accompagné Faramir, regarde alors son fils et dit :

« Viens, nous devons t'équiper pour la guerre… ta simple épée, fût-elle elfique, ne suffira pas… »

Il sort du palais et l'emmène aux forges…là règne une chaleur qui ne retombe jamais, et les forgerons fabriquent les armures brillantes qui habillent les soldats de Gondor, ainsi que leurs armes. Le chef forgeron salue poliment Elessar, qui lui demande :

« J'ai besoin d'une cotte de maille pour mon fils… »

Le forgeron s'incline devant Eldarion et, d'une main sûre, prend ses mesures avant de dire :

« Elle sera prête demain, Majest »

Elessar salue les forgerons et ressort…Il sent l'inquiétude croissante de son fils, qui semble s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Soucieux d'éviter une autre crise, il dit :

« Allons, tout se passera bien, Eldarion… »

Eldarion lève la tête vers son père et dit :

« Serai-je assez courageux pour combattre ? pour faire honneur à ma famille et à mon pays ? »

Elessar sourit doucement, regarde son fils et dit :

« Si tu pense que tu peux le faire, alors tu le feras sans aucun doute…La clé est l »

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il s'assied et invite son fils à en faire autant, puis dit :

« J'étais à peine plus âgé que toi lorsque Elladan et Elrohir ont commencé à m'emmener avec eux combattre les orques…au départ, je faisais le fier-à-bras, mais je me suis vite calmé, lassé de tant d'horreur, de tant de sang. A tout conflit il y a un revers de médaille, et je préfère te le dire afin que tu n'apprennes pas cela seul, comme moi… »

Eldarion écoute les sages paroles de son père, et s'en imprègne pendant que le roi continue :

« De ton courage je ne doute pas, mon fils, j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable quand nous t'avons retrouvé sur les bords de l'Anduin, tous ces cadavres de pirates et de brigands autour de toi, mais tu dois apprendre à diriger les hommes, à établir une stratégie en étant le plus économe possible de leurs vies…Un bon chef doit payer de sa personne, mais je pense que pour toi cela ne posera nul problème… »

Le père et le fils restent longtemps là, en cette matinée ensoleillée, à parler. Eldarion n'hésite pas à poser toutes ses questions, et Elessar y répond toujours posément, calmement, soucieux de calmer l'angoisse – bien légitime – qu'il sent poindre chez son fils…

            Dans une autre pièce, la reine, entourée de ses filles, travaille sur quelque chose qui leur tient toutes à cœur : la tunique d'apparat qui recouvrira la cotte de mailles d'Eldarion. Son père en porte une bleue à liséré de velours rouge, et celle d'Eldarion sera de la même couleur mais avec un liséré d'argent. La mère et ses filles se sont partagé les tâches : Elsea et Elya cousent, Eladiel brode car c'est elle qui le fait le mieux, et Eowyn achève de préparer le liséré. Toutes cinq se dépêchent d'achever leur tâche pour l'offrir à Eldarion avant son départ, et se disent qu'il aura vraiment fière allure ainsi vêtu…

Emyn Arnen 

Eowyn termine de ranger des plantes médicinales qu'elle a fait sécher quand Faramir entre dans la pièce. Il vient à elle, l'embrasse et dit :

« Notre fils et moi partons à  la guerre dans deux jours… »

Eowyn le regarde et demande :

« Qui combattrez-vous ? »

Faramir répond calmement :

« Les pirates, qui ont repris leurs incursions dans nos terres…nous sommes tous concernés, cette fois, le Gondor et le Rohan… »

Eowyn se contente juste de hocher la tête, mais n'en pense pas moins : cette fois encore, des êtres chers vont aller combattre, et elle devra rester derrière, à espérer qu'ils reviennent…mais elle n'en ressent pas la même frustration qu'autrefois, elle a renoncé à manier l'épée il y a bien longtemps. Mais elle sait cependant que son fils aîné n'est pas un excellent combattant…elle regarde alors longuement dans les yeux bleus de son mari et dit :

« Veille sur Aragorn Theoden, il est bien qu'il apprenne mais pas aux dépends de sa jeune vie… »

Faramir prend son épouse dans ses bras et dit :

« Crois-tu que je ne l'aurais pas fait ? je sais qu'il n'excelle pas à l'épée, et qu'il a parfois tendance à paniquer facilement…mais cela ne peut que lui permettre de s'affirmer un peu. Il a l'âge maintenant de m'accompagner, et le roi l'a demand »

Mue par une intuition soudaine, Eowyn demande :

« Le prince viendra-t-il avec vous ? »

Un peu surpris par la question, Faramir acquiesce et répond :

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Trouver une réponse plausible, vite ! Souriant, Eowyn dit :

« Il est plus jeune que notre fils, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'emmènerait… »

Faramir accepte la réponse, et Eowyn respire de nouveau…il n'est pas encore temps de lui dire que sa fille soupire après le prince héritier, peut-être après la bataille. 

Faramir lâche son épouse et dit :

« Je dois aller préparer mes hommes, je serai de retour tard dans l'après-midi… »

Il l'embrasse tendrement, et sort de la pièce, laissant Eowyn seule avec ses pensées…la seule évocation de guerre la ramène presque vingt ans en arrière, à l'époque où elle était une fière vierge guerrière qui pouvait en remontrer à n'importe quel guerrier sur le maniement de l'épée ou la charge de cavalerie. Le destin a quelquefois des retours imprévus…à l'époque, elle n'aurait pas imaginé se marier et devenir une respectable mère de famille pourvue de quatre enfants, elle ne pensait qu'à mourir quand Faramir avait croisé son chemin et l'avait si bien comprise. Il avait été franc avec elle, et seul avait su voir qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Aragorn lui-même, mais une image idéale de lui…il n'avait pas craint de lui avouer son amour à ce moment-là, et elle-même, en regardant dans ses yeux bleus, avait enfin compris qu'elle l'aimait aussi, chose qu'elle refusait d'admettre depuis des jours. 

Jamais elle n'avait regretté de l'avoir épousé pour mener une vie calme en Ithilien, à portée des murs de la cité mais à part. Il avait su lui offrir une stabilité et une reconnaissance dont elle avait besoin…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Aragorn Theoden, habillé d'un lourd harnois de guerre, et ses sœurs après lui. Il s'écria :

« Maman ! Dis-leur que je ne peux pas porter cela ! »

Derrière lui, Eolain et Arwen se récrièrent :

« Il ne peut pas aller à la guerre sans un harnois convenable ! »

Eowyn leva les mains pour avoir le silence et dit à son fils :

« Effectivement, il te faut un harnois, mais peut-être plus léger que celui-ci vu que tu n'es pas habitué à en porter un…voyons voir… »

Elle s'approcha d'un coffre, chercha un moment dedans et sortit une cotte de mailles brillantes. Elle aida son fils à enlever son lourd harnois et lui enfila la cotte en disant :

« Bien, celle-ci t'ira à merveilles… »

Elle tira alors deux brassards de cuir du coffre, les mit à ses poignets, et dit en sortant autre chose du coffre :

« En dessous de la cotte de mailles tu mettras ces vêtements de cuir… »

Les deux filles admirèrent leur frère aîné en silence, et Eolain dit :

« Il lui manque encore quelque chose… »

Et, débouclant son épée, elle la lui donne en disant :

« Tiens, prends-la, grand frère, et qu'elle te ramène sauf auprès de nous… »

Eowyn admire la grandeur d'âme de sa fille aînée, qui est capable pour son frère de se séparer de quelque chose auquel elle sait qu'elle tient énormément…Eowyn dit alors en s'approchant de sa fille, avant qu'Aragorn Theoden puisse répondre :

« Elewinë est ton épée, elle t'appartient, garde-la… »

Elle sort alors du coffre une autre épée, au fourreau de cuir ouvragé mais usé, et la tend à son fils :

« Celle-ci est pour toi, mon fils…elle s'appelle Herugrim. »

Aragorn Theoden sort alors l'épée de son fourreau, et contemple sa garde ornée de têtes de chevaux ainsi que sa ligne fine…Eowyn reprend :

« Elle appartenait à mon oncle, dont tu portes le prénom, le roi Theoden de Rohan…mon frère l'a récupérée sur le champ de bataille, après sa mort, et il m'en a fait cadeau quand tu es venu au monde, afin qu'elle te revienne quand tu en aurais l'âge ou que j'estimerais le moment venu… »

Les yeux de l'adolescent tremblent, mais il ne laisse couler aucune larme et se contente de remercier sa mère en disant :

« J'essaierai de me montrer digne de lui, maman… »

Tous restent silencieux en ce moment chargé d'émotion…Eowyn se souvient du dernier regard que Theoden lui lança, juste avant sa mort sur les champs du Pelennor, ce regard bleu bienveillant qui a toujours été rempli de tendresse envers elle. Les filles ne disent mot non plus, respectant l'émotion de leur mère et de leur frère…

Eowyn dit alors :

« Je vais m'occuper de finir de rassembler ce qu'il te faut, Aragorn… »

Elle l'aide à enlever sa cotte de mailles, qu'elle pose soigneusement sur une chaise, puis le renvoie, mais elle retient ses filles :

« Restez, Eolain et Arwen, j'ai du travail pour vous… »

Elle attend que son fils aîné soit sorti et leur dit :

« Nous allons finir la tunique de guerre que j'avais commencé pour lui… »

D'un autre coffre, elle sort une tunique rouge foncé, sur laquelle il y a un début de broderie…Arwen dit alors :

« Je vais finir les broderies… »

Et Eolain :

«Et moi de monter les galons… »

Eowyn termine de ranger ses herbes tout en aidant ses filles quand le besoin s'en fait sentir et, en début de soirée, les galons sont montés et Arwen continue les broderies qui sont presque achevées. 

Elles travaillent encore quand Faramir, épuisé et poussiéreux, revient. D'un regard, il comprend ce qu'elles sont en train de faire et demande :

« Et moi ? n'ai-je pas droit à une tunique neuve ? »

Eowyn lève les yeux de son ouvrage et dit :

« Tu en as déjà une… »

Faramir, souriant pour bien montrer qu'il se moquait gentiment, embrasse alors ses filles et les félicite pour leur travail…

Minas Tirith… 

Pâle et silencieux, Eldarion regarde le soleil qui se couche sur les champs du Pelennor. Encore une journée à passer, et il sera temps de partir en guerre…il pense aussi à Eolain : plus il réfléchit, plus il est sûr de ses sentiments, et croit en avoir vu le reflet dans les yeux gris de la princesse d'Ithilien. Il se jure que, s'il revient vivant de la bataille, il lui écrira et lui avouera tout…

Il est tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas arriver Eladiel tout de suite, puis se tourne vers elle et demande :

« Toi qui peux lever le voile de l'avenir, peux-tu me dire ce qui va m'arriver au combat ? »

Eladiel pose gentiment son châle sur les épaules de son frère et dit :

« Non, je ne peux te le dire, Eldarion, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : tu feras honneur à notre famille, comme tu l'as toujours fait… »

Et, baissant la voix, elle continua :

« Et _elle_ ne t'en aimera que plus… »

Eldarion rougit brusquement : comment sa sœur peut-elle savoir ?Eladiel sourit doucement et dit :

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de regarder dans l'eau pour cela, il suffisait de voir comment tu la regardais…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trahirai pas ton secret. »

Eldarion sourit légèrement lui aussi et dit :

« Peut-être trouverais-je dans le combat la force qui me manque pour lui avouer mes sentiments ? »

Peu de choses peuvent être cachées à Eladiel, Eldarion s'en rend compte à ses dépends quand sa sœur l'embrasse doucement sur le front et lui dit :

« Tu as déjà eu le courage de l'embrasser une fois, je pense qu'elle aura compris… »

Eldarion rougit de nouveau, mais ne répond rien…Eladiel rit alors doucement devant l'embarras de son frère et dit :

« Allons, viens, nous t'attendons pour dîner… »

            Un peu plus tard, Arwen est assise sur le balcon, respirant les effluves parfumés qui montent de son jardin. La lune est pleine, éclairant le palais et la cité de sa fantômatique lumière blanche et avivant la couleur naturelle de la pierre. 

Elessar vient s'asseoir près d'elle et dit :

« Quel calme…cela ne pouvait-il donc durer ? demain soir je devrai de nouveau revêtir mon harnois de guerre et combattre… »

Arwen le regarde et dit :

« Nul monde n'est fait pour une paix perpétuelle…mais ce n'est pas là le même type de combat que celui que tu as mené autrefois… »

Doucement, Elessar prend la main de son épouse et dit :

« S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je n'aurais aucun problème, mais il s'agit d'Eldarion…je sais qu'il est assez âgé pour que je l'emmène, mais une autre partie de moi me hurle qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose… »

Arwen sourit légèrement et dit 

« C'est ton cœur de père qui parle, mais j'ai confiance en lui, et en toi, je sais qu'il ne vous arrivera rien…Eldarion est un bon combattant, il ne lui manque que l'expérience maintenant… »

Alors Elessar sourit franchement et dit :

« Que ferais-je si tu n'étais pas là, ma tendre Arwen ? »

Et il l'embrasse…

            Dans sa chambre, Eldarion s'est endormi sur un livre…un peu plus tard, Arwen, entrouvrant la porte, sourit et pose sur ses épaules une couverture, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Dans le sommeil, il a encore l'air d'un petit garçon, oubliant tout ce qui l'agite. Elle dépose doucement un baiser sur son front, et se retire pour aller se coucher…

Emyn Arnen 

Eowyn porte dans ses bras son fils puîné, Boromir Eomer, qui s'est endormi lors de la veillée dans le salon. Tous ses autres enfants sont couchés, mais lui voulait entendre une histoire et s'est endormi avant la fin. Doucement, elle l'allonge dans son lit, le borde, l'embrasse et sort de la chambre pour rejoindre Faramir, qui lit encore près de la cheminée. C'est alors qu'elle remarque un rai de lumière venant de la chambre de son fils aîné…elle entrouvre la porte, et voit Aragorn Theoden, torse nu, s'entraînant à l'épée. Il transpire, et ses cheveux châtains clair sont poissés de sueur, qui coule aussi le long de son dos et de son torse. Emue par une telle bonne volonté mais ne voulant pas qu'il épuise ses forces, elle entre et lui dit :

« Tu en as assez fait maintenant, va dormir… »

L'adolescent baisse son épée et dit :

« Je ne suis pas encore assez bon, maman… »

Eowyn dit alors :

« Ce ne sont pas des passes académiques qui sont utilisées en combat réel, mon fils…la victoire dépend surtout de ta capacité à réagir vite, et un combattant fatigué n'a plus cette capacit ! allons, va dormir, maintenant… »

Elle sort, le laissant se sécher et se coucher, et rejoint son époux dans la grande salle. Faramir se tourne vers elle et demande :

« Tout le monde est couch ? »

Elle s'assied près de lui et répond :

« Oui, il ne restait qu'Aragorn qui s'entraînait. Il veut vraiment bien faire, même s'il n'excelle pas à l'épée, mais je le sens tendu… »

Faramir sourit et dit :

« Dire qu'à son âge je suppliais Boromir de m'emmener avec lui…Aragorn ne me ressemble pas tant que ça… »

Eowyn sourit légèrement et dit :

« Si, il te ressemble, mais il est né en des temps moins troublés que toi…tu as eu à combattre très jeune, alors que lui est né en temps de paix… »

Faramir demande alors :

« Penses-tu qu'il est encore trop jeune ? »

Eowyn réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Non, il est temps pour lui, il doit apprendre à se démarquer de toi et à prendre de l'assurance, il est trop dans ton ombre… »

Faramir s'assombrit et dit :

« Ce que j'essayais de faire pour gagner l'amour de mon père, mais je n'y ai jamais réussi…Boromir a toujours seul compté à ses yeux. »

Malgré les années qui se sont écoulées, Faramir souffre encore de cela, et Eowyn le sait. Elle lui prend la main et dit :

« Tu n'es pas ton père… »

Faramir serre la main de son épouse dans la sienne, et dit :

« Non, effectivement…et je te jure de te ramener notre fils indemne ! »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Je sais que tu le feras…tu es un vaillant guerrier, cela je l'ai compris au moment même où je t'ai vu, même si je ne t'ai jamais vu combattre. »

Il sourit, et ses yeux bleus se voilent légèrement alors qu'il dit :

« Ah, les jardins des Maisons de Guérison…j'étais seul, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de l'Est mais ne pouvant pas exercer mon mandat, et tu es apparue, ta robe blanche flottant dans le vent…je crois que je suis tombé amoureux tout de suite. »

Il rit doucement et dit :

« Je me demande bien comment j'ai eu le courage de te demander en mariage, tu avais un air si sauvage sous ta beaut »

Eowyn rit franchement et assène une petite tape à son mari en disant :

« Sauvage ? ah tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire… »

Faramir est un grand timide, et son épouse le sait, il cache parfois des choses importantes qu'il veut dire sous des tours ironiques. Mais, cette fois, il est parfaitement sérieux et regarde son épouse de son regard bleu soudain endurci :

« Nul ne peut lire dans son propre avenir, et j'ignore si je réchapperai de cette bataille, un mauvais coup est si vite arrivé…si je devais ne pas revenir, tu devras assumer la régence le temps qu'Aragorn Theoden  - ou Boromir Eomer – ne soit en âge de devenir l'Intendant. »

Eowyn sent le cœur lui manquer, et répond :

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! tu as survécu autrefois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne survivrais pas cette fois… »

Une ombre passe dans les yeux bleus de Faramir qui dit :

« J'ai vu la mort de trop près pour ne pas savoir qu'elle vient rapidement, et tu le sais aussi…mais, si je dois mourir, je voulais te dire que je ne regrette aucune des minutes passées auprès de toi, et que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… »

Les yeux d'Eowyn se remplissent de larmes, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre cela venant de son mari…Faramir sourit doucement et caresse la joue de son épouse en disant :

« Non, ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas garder de toi ton visage larmoyant mais ton visage souriant… »

Il se lève et dit :

« Viens, allons nous coucher… »

Le lendemain… Minas Tirith 

Eldarion, debout, est vêtu de sa cotte de mailles neuve et de la tunique que viennent de lui donner ses sœurs et sa mère. Son père y a ajouté des brassards de cuir, et Elsea achève de lui mettre à la ceinture son épée. 

Elessar admire son fils et dit :

« Parfait, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, maintenant…va te reposer, nous nous mettrons en route vers minuit… »

Il attend que l'adolescent sorte, puis regarde son épouse et ses filles avant de dire :

« Vous avez fait là un beau travail… »

Les filles sortent, et il reste seul avec Arwen…elle paraît calme, mais il la connaît assez pour voir son agitation intérieure. Il s'approche d'elle, lui prend les mains et dit :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je te nomme régente en mon absence…comme d'habitude, tout ira bien. »

Arwen sourit malgré la tristesse qui la point et dit :

« Nous ferons en sorte que tout aille bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…nous prierons pour ton retour et celui d'Eldarion. »

Elessar s'approche de la fenêtre et voit, sur les champs du Pelennor, le début du rassemblement qu'il a ordonné. De tout son royaume affluent ses vassaux, avec des hommes d'armes…soudain, les cors sonnent, et une clameur monte :

« Les cavaliers de Rohan ! les cavaliers de Rohan ! »

Eomer arrive, avec mille lances. Autrefois il a juré de venir quand son ami l'appellerait, et il s'y tient. De plus, les pirates commencent à ravager ses terres…

Laissant ses hommes s'installer, Eomer entre dans la cité et met pied à terre devant la cour de l'Arbre blanc. Elessar vient à sa rencontre, et les deux hommes s'étreignent en souriant…

Eomer salue son vieux compagnon d'armes, et dit :

« Nous venons t'aider…je me suis dit que quelques hommes de plus ne te dérangeraient pas… »

Elessar rit et répond :

« Là je suis assuré de la victoire…nous chevaucherons côte à côte, comme autrefois, et nul pirate n'en réchappera… »

Emyn Arnen 

Faramir boucle son ceinturon sur son harnois de guerre, il est temps pour lui de partir pour être à Minas Tirith avant le coucher du soleil. Derrière lui, Eowyn aide Aragorn Theoden à finir de s'équiper, et suspend Herugrim à sa ceinture…

Comme le veut la tradition, elle leur apporte une coupe, la coupe de la séparation, et ils la boivent sans mot dire. Les filles, ainsi que leur petit frère, s'inclinent alors…

Eowyn embrasse alors son mari et son fils, et les accompagne avec ses filles jusqu'au perron, devant la maison. Faramir embrasse alors chacun de ses enfants, les bénit, serre son fils cadet en larmes dans ses bras puis monte à cheval. 

Il lève le bras, et la Compagnie de l'Ithilien se met en route…au dernier moment, il se retourne et regarde ses filles alignées sur le perron, son fils en larmes dans les bras de sa mère qui, elle, reste digne, comme elle l'a toujours été…se détournant brusquement, il lance son cheval au galop, suivi par son fils et toute la compagnie…

A suivre… 


	6. Moments de vérité

Eryna : la p'tite scène promise avec Boromir… 

Elysabeth : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne^^

********* Chapitre 6 : Moments de vérité… Plaines du Gondor 

La longue file de l'armée serpente dans la plaine vers Cair Andros et les chutes de Rauros. Les pirates, après s'être attaqués aux côtes du côté de Belfalas et de Lebennin, s'en prennent à présent à l'intérieur des terres. Elessar veut leur tendre à Cair Andros une nasse dont ils ne s'échapperont pas. 

Les chefs chevauchent devant, sans mot dire. Eldarion, écrasé dans ce harnois dont il n'a pas l'habitude, est songeur, et son père le laisse réfléchir tout son content tant qu'il le peut encore…

Aragorn Theoden transpire aussi sur son harnois, et pense avec nostalgie aux vives et riantes sources de l'Ithilien. Sur la plaine morne, il n'y a rien que l'Anduin, qui reflète la lumière de la lune et se tient à leur gauche. 

Faramir est lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées : il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas parcouru ces terres qui lui étaient si familières autrefois, alors qu'il tentait de les défendre avec sa compagnie…elles n'ont pas tellement changé en vingt ans, mais la vie semble de nouveau les abreuver, et cette impression semble d'autant plus vive qu'elles étaient sous l'ombre autrefois…

Il jette un regard à son fils aîné, qui chevauche à son côté, et lui sourit légèrement parce qu'il voit qu'il n'est pas à son aise. Il se souvient de la première fois où Boromir l'avait emmené avec lui, il y a de nombreuses années…

Minas Tirith, quinze ans auparavant 

Boromir accompagné de Faramir, se tient debout devant le trône de l'Intendant, où est assis Denethor,  et dit à son père :

« Il a l'âge d'aller combattre lui aussi, je vais l'emmener avec moi… »

Denethor regarde avec dédain son fils cadet, un adolescent encore dégingandé, et dit :

« Lui, aller combattre ? il ne te sera d'aucune aide, mon fils, il suffit de le regarder…il ne sera jamais un combattant, mais seulement un intellectuel… »

Faramir cille sous l'insulte, mais ne réplique pas, il sait que son père ne l'a jamais aimé, pour une raison inconnue…Boromir, se détournant pour signifier la fin de la discussion, prend son frère par les épaules et sort de la grande salle. 

Mais l'aîné de la maison des Intendants a pris sa décision, il emmènera son frère malgré l'avis contraire de son père…le regard que lui porte son petit frère le conforte dans sa décision : oui, leur père se trompe, Faramir sera un jour un grand guerrier…

Même encore maintenant, Faramir se souvient de cette journée à Osgiliath où il avait vu combattre brillamment son frère, ce qui l'avait conforté dans son obstination à devenir un soldat qui l'égalerait…Boromir lui avait appris l'art de la guerre, à lui maintenant d'en faire autant avec son propre fils, en mémoire de son frère tant aim

Eomer, voyant que Faramir et Elessar ont emmené leurs fils avec eux, pense qu'il lui faudra bientôt emmener Elfwine…mais il est si espiègle ! c'est encore un enfant qui aime rire et jouer, mais il va falloir qu'il commence à apprendre son futur rôle de roi, il y mettra bon ordre dès qu'il rentrera…

Nul bruit autour d'eux, que ceux que fait la Nature la nuit et le léger bruit des eaux de l'Anduin…

A l'aube, Elessar décide de s'arrêter pour reposer les hommes et les bêtes, il lui faut au maximum les économiser pour arriver en condition à Cair Andros. Eldarion et Aragorn Theoden, courbaturés et moulus de fatigue, descendent de leur cheval en gardant un semblant de dignité et vont s'abattre devant le feu que vient d'allumer l'un des hommes du rang. Leur teint gris d'épuisement fend le cœur de leurs pères, mais ils savent qu'ils doivent s'endurcir et disent :

« Eh, les garçons, montez vos tentes, si vous voulez dormir ! »

Avec un soupir qui en dit long, Eldarion et Aragorn Theoden se relèvent, et commencent à installer leurs tentes. C'est chose faite assez vite, et ils espèrent pouvoir s'écrouler le plus vite possible sur leur lit de camp quand Elessar dit :

« Eomer, Faramir, Eldarion, Aragorn Theoden, je souhaiterais vous voir dans ma tente pour une réunion, dans cinq minutes si possible…»

Les deux adolescents soupirent :ne va-t-on pas leur laisser un instant de repos ?

Faramir et Elessar se regardent : normalement, vu leur rang, les tentes des deux garçons auraient dû être installées par les soldats, mais l'ordre a été donné de ne pas les aider…Faramir et Elessar, pour avoir été Rangers tous les deux, savent prendre soin d'eux-mêmes et survivre seuls, sans aucune aide, et estiment qu'il est important pour leurs fils d'apprendre à faire cela tout seuls. En effet, même s'ils ont été éduqués très simplement, ils sont nés dans la pourpre, habitués à avoir des serviteurs…

A moitié endormis, les adolescents suivent tant bien que mal l'exposé de la stratégie qui sera employée pour bloquer les pirates aussi bien sur terre que sur l'eau. 

Eomer, Faramir et Elessar sont des guerriers expérimentés, qui n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre et mettre au point une stratégie, aussi la réunion va-t-elle assez vite     et Elessar peut-il envoyer tout le monde se coucher…

Jamais Eldarion n'a eu autant besoin de dormir de toute son existence, ni n'a apprécié avec autant de plaisir le simple fait de se coucher, fût-ce sur un simple lit de camp. Il pose la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endort instantanément, alors qu'autour de lui, le camp se tait mais la nature s'éveille…

Emyn Arnen 

Toute la maison de l'Intendant dort encore, mais une forme blanche, pareille à un fantôme, marche dans les couloirs…Eolain ne peut plus dormir. Par Aragorn Theoden, elle a appris qu'Eldarion part au combat et, bien qu'elle sache qu'il est brave, elle ne peut dormir tranquille parce qu'elle sait de quoi sont capables les pirates…à cette évocation, elle se rappelle avec un frisson de dégoût les mains grasses du chef des pirates sur elle. 

La maison devrait être silencieuse, mais elle voit un rai de lumière venir d'une porte…elle s'approche et entend des voix basses qui disent :

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ? 

-Oui, dès qu'il tirera son épée cela fera son effet, et il mourra dans les douze heures… »

L'homme qui parle est l'homme de confiance de son père, un membre de sa famille nommé Talung…et voilà qu'il parle d'assassiner son père ! En effet, elle sait que Faramir combat toujours à mains nues, et ils se sont servis de son habitude pour fomenter leur complot. 

Mais l'homme poursuit :

« Dès que la nouvelle de sa mort sera connue, il faudra faire vite, tu me comprends, il faudra que je sois proclamé Intendant… »

Eolain n'a nul besoin d'explication, et , pour éviter d'être vue, elle court vers la chambre de sa mère, elle ne peut déjouer cela seule…en effet, si Talung est proclamé Intendant, c'est qu'il ne restera plus aucun mâle vivant directement issu de son père pour l'être, et donc ses deux frères sont en danger, toute sa famille est en danger !

Elle entre dans la chambre de sa mère, qui dormait encore. Eowyn, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, regarde sa fille et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eolain ? »

Eolain s'assied près de sa mère, et parle bas, afin de ne pas être entendue de la porte :

« Talung a fomenté un complot pour faire assassiner papa, en enduisant de poison la garde de son épée… »

Eowyn sait l'habitude de son mari, et elle demande à sa fille :

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Eolain, regardant en arrière périodiquement, répond :

« Je marchais dans les couloirs parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai tout entendu…il parlait avec un homme vêtu de noir, qui lui a dit qu'il avait enduit la garde de l'épée de papa de poison, qui ferait effet en douze heures…il a dit aussi qu'il fallait faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit proclamé intendant, donc éliminer Aragorn Theoden et Boromir Eomer qui se trouvent entre lui et l'Intendance… »

Eowyn ne peut croire une chose pareille, ici, en ces temps de paix…pourtant, elle sait que, si ses fils disparaissaient, Talung deviendrait l'Intendant. Elle se lève et dit :

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net… »

Elle s'habille et va frapper à la porte de Talung, qu'elle trouve bien évidemment en compagnie de l'homme en noir qu'Eolain a décrit. Talung, se voyant découvert, dégaine son épée mais c'est sans compter l'habileté d'Eowyn qui le pare aisément en en prenant une suspendue au mur et dit :

« Traître ! c'est comme cela que vous le remerciez des bontés qu'il vous a montré pendant toutes ces années ? »

Talung essaie de se servir de sa force brute contre Eowyn, qui est plus petite et plus mince que lui, mais c'est sans compter sur Eolain, qui, elle, ne manque pas d'entraînement. Elle attrape l'autre épée qui était suspendue au mur, se précipite sur lui, le désarme et le tient en respect en disant :

« Maintenant vous faites moins le fier ! Je vous conseille de coopérer et de nous dire ce que vous avez prévu… »

Talung dit alors :

« Vous…vous ne pourrez rien faire, c'est trop tard…le fils aîné aussi mourra, dans la bataille cela ne fera qu'un mort de plus qui ne se remarquera guère… »

Eolain avait bien compris, il avait bien l'intention de faire assassiner Aragorn Theoden dans la bataille en faisant passer sa mort pour une mort accidentelle, puis ensuite il aurait fomenté la mort de Boromir Eomer, qui serait mort avant de pouvoir devenir Intendant. Très bien jou

Eowyn regarde sa fille, et toutes deux ont la même idée : comment faire pour prévenir tout cela ?

La princesse d'Ithilien réagit vite : elle fait enfermer Talung mais ne peut tirer de lui le nom de l'assassin qui mettra fin à la jeune vie de son fils aîné. Quand elle sort de la cellule, sa décision est prise…

Elle fait appeler sa fille aînée et dit :

« Ils n'ont que quelques heures d'avance sur nous, et ne vont pas très vite à cause de l'armée, il nous faut les rattraper nous-même et empêcher la mort de ton frère et de ton père… »

En une demi-heure, elle confie son fils cadet à sa sœur, prépare son harnois et son cheval et s'élance enfin d'Emyn Arnen, sa fille aînée sur les talons. Toutes deux prennent la direction du fleuve…

            Plus loin, dans la plaine, l'armée, sous le matin ensoleillé, a repris sa marche après une courte pause de quelques heures de sommeil. Eldarion, un peu reposé, repasse dans sa tête les principaux aspects du plan de son père : poser un filet sur l'Anduin pour empêcher les bateaux d'appareiller, puis les prendre en tenailles sur les deux rives. Pour cela, une partie de l'armée traversera au prochain pont…

Bientôt, Cair Andros sera en vue, et les grandes opérations vont commencer…

            Eolain et Eowyn ont dépassé Minas Tirith, et galopent aussi vite qu'elles le peuvent en direction du nord…Eowyn sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix, une petite entorse au serment qu'elle se fit jadis de ne plus combattre n'est rien s'il s'agit de sauver son mari et ses fils. Eolain se révélera sans nul doute une alliée de taille s'il s'agit de combattre…  
Elles s'arrêtent le temps de faire boire leurs chevaux, puis reprennent leur course éreintante…

Cair Andros 

L'armée est arrivée en vue de l'île qui coupe le cours de l'Anduin en deux, et qui est devenue un repaire de pirates, faisant fuir les habitants. C'est de là qu'ils se répandent vers les terres de l'intérieur, ravageant tout sur leur passage. 

Les cavaliers forment la ligne devant les soldats, et attendent les ordres de leurs chefs. Les deux cavaliers qui tiennent le filet d'un côté et de l'autre remontent l'Anduin, ils les attendent pour commencer l'assaut…deux autres cavaliers vont bloquer l'autre extrémité de l'île avec un autre filet. 

Puis, à la faveur de la nuit, ils traverseront avec les bateaux qui sont en train de remonter l'Anduin en ce moment même et purifieront l'île de la présence malfaisante des pirates. 

Campant hors de vue de l'île, ils attendent, et cette attente exaspère encore plus Eldarion, il voit qu'Aragorn Theoden à côté de lui sent aussi monter sa nervosit

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il dit en montrant Herugrim, que son compagnon tient à la main :

« Belle lame…elle est originaire du Rohan, non ? »

Aragorn Theoden passe la main sur la lame brillante de son épée et dit :

« Oui, effectivement, elle appartenait au roi Theoden de Rohan, dont on m'a donné le nom… »

Eldarion connaît la réputation de Theoden pour l'avoir apprise de la bouche de son père autrefois, et dit :

« Qu'elle t'apporte la vaillance au combat, alors…mon père le tenait en haute estime, tu sais, il m'en a toujours parlé comme d'un homme d'honneur courageux et vaillant… »

Aragorn Theoden sourit et dit :

« C'est ce que m'en a dit ma mère, aussi, qui l'a bien connu…aussi vais-je m'efforcer de lui faire honneur sur le champ de bataille… »

Il s'interrompt un instant, puis reprend :

« Mais je ne pourrai faire mieux que toi avec ta lame elfique… »

Eldarion regarde sa lame et dit :

« Avoir une lame elfique ne me sert pas à grand'chose, car je ne peux encore comprendre son pouvoir…mon grand-père Elrond Halfelven n'a rien dit à ce sujet lorsqu'il a remis l'épée à mon père, mais aucune arme elfique n'est sans pouvoir…je ne sais pas ce qu'Eärendil me réserve… »

Aragorn Theoden demanda alors :

"Eärendil...quel curieux nom est-ce là...que veut-il dire ?"

Eldarion souleva doucement sa lame qui scintilla doucement dans les derniers rayons du jour finissant et dit :

« Il y a dans le ciel des elfes une étoile qu'on nomme Eärendil, qui est la plus brillante de toutes…je l'ai nommée ainsi à cause de la gemme qu'on voit sertie là, sur sa garde. Mais Eärendil n'était pas qu'une étoile, c'était aussi mon arrière-grand-père qui traversa les mers de l'Ouest avec le dernier Silmaril au front… »

Son compagnon ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« Tu en sais des choses ! Moi on ne m'a appris que l'histoire de ma famille, comment Mardil, l'Intendant du dernier roi de la lignée d'Anarion, Earnur, reprit les reines du pouvoir et comment sa famille régna jusqu'à mon grand-père, Denethor II…mais j'aimais bien entendre les histoires de mon père, qui parlaient de Numenor et des rois qui vinrent en Ouistrenesse il y a longtemps… »

Eldarion rit doucement et dit :

« Eh bien tu en sais autant que moi…on m'a appris les noms de mes ancêtres mais j'en ai retenu moins que ça… »

Les deux adolescents rirent de bon cœur…

            A côté d'eux, Eomer, Faramir et Elessar parlent à voix basse, ils tracent des traits sur le sable figurant les unités et font leurs derniers préparatifs. Le jour baisse déjà, il va être temps de se préparer à guerroyer…

Le roi donne ses ordres, puis fait éteindre les lumières afin de masquer le plus possible leur approche.  Les cavaliers au bord du fleuve, de part et d'autre de l'île, viennent de faire signe, la nasse est en place, ainsi que les bateaux pour traverser…

Les cavaliers sont en place pour intercepter les fuyards sur les deux rives du fleuve, et, sans bruit, chevaux et cavaliers sont embarqués sur les bateaux qui les emmènent sur l'île. 

Une fois sur l'île, Eldarion, sur l'exemple de son père, tire l'épée et remonte à cheval. Les cavaliers reforment la ligne, les soldats derrière eux, Eomer, Faramir et Elessar devant eux. Eldarion et Aragorn Theoden sont derrière leurs pères respectifs, la gorge sèche, ils attendent le signal. 

A un signal convenu, on allume les torches et Elessar élève Anduril, Flamme de l'Ouest qui va encore se couvrir de sang et flamboie sous le feu des torches. Eomer a sorti sa fidèle épée Guthwinë, et en fait autant, ainsi que Faramir, qui porte encore par chance ses gants de cheval…Eldarion élève Eärendil, et Aragorn Theoden Herugrim, la lame elfique et la lame de Rohan flamboient elles aussi…

Une clameur s'élève alors, et aux cris de :

« -Elendil !

   -Pour le Rohan et la Marche !

   -Pour le Gondor ! »

L'armée se précipite sur les villages des pirates. Elessar a donné ses ordres, il ne faut tuer ni femmes ni enfants, seulement les pirates…

Eldarion se rend compte de la difficulté de frapper tout en maîtrisant son cheval, mais parvient tout de même à abattre quelques pirates…

            Eowyn et Eolain sont arrivées en vue de Cair Andros, se font reconnaître des soldats qui gardaient la route et demandent qu'on leur fournisse une embarcation pour traverser…sachant qu'elles sont pressées par le temps, elles rament le plus vite possible, puis, du regard, cherchent Faramir et Aragorn Theoden…

            Aragorn Theoden et Eldarion sont descendus de cheval et se battent maintenant dos à dos, et étendent beaucoup de pirates sur le champ. 

Faramir, près d'eux, porte encore ses gants de cheval pour combattre, mais, comme à l'habitude, il préfère les enlever quand il combat à pied…Eowyn le repère juste au moment où il reprend son épée en main, se précipite, l'envoie à terre et jette son épée loin de lui. Puis elle descend de cheval, abat quelques pirates entreprenant qui voulaient profiter de la chute de l'Intendant, sort une fiole qui contient une décoction de plantes purificatrices qui neutraliseront le poison, qu'elle verse sur la garde de l'épée et les mains de son mari, qui ne l'a toujours pas reconnue…elle n'a pas parlé, pour ne pas se trahir. Puis elle remonte à cheval, laissant là  Faramir interloqué qui commence seulement à comprendre quand il voit la garde de son épée fumante qu'on a voulu le tuer…

Cependant, le combat se poursuit autour de lui, et, faisant volte-face, il y retourne en poussant son cri de guerre…il ignore encore que son épouse vient de lui sauver la vie, et que sa fille se trouve dans la mêlée, mais aussi qu'on veut assassiner son fils…

Cair Andros flamboie, et donne l'impression que l'Anduin prend feu…

A suivre… 


	7. La fièvre du combat

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée pour les parties précédentes J, je vais essayer d'être digne de vos compliments cette fois encore… 

_Alana Chantelune_ : j'ai tablé sur le fait qu'Aragorn Theoden connaissait surtout les histoires de Numenor, mais peut-être pas toutes…et ça me donnait aussi une occasion de les mentionner…

***************** Chapitre 7 : La fièvre du combat Cair Andros 

La bataille fait rage sur l'île qui sépare l'Anduin en deux…Faramir, revenu de sa surprise, a repris son épée maintenant sans danger pour aller prêter main forte à Elessar, qui a affaire à forte partie. 

Eowyn combat elle aussi, prise par la fièvre du sang, mais son esprit est focalisé sur une seule chose : trouver son fils aîné. Eolain, de son côté, cherche aussi son frère, fauchant des pirates…

Sur le fleuve, la nasse posée par Elessar fonctionne à merveilles : les bateaux pirates qui tentaient de s'échapper sont pris, et sont seuls gardés en vie ceux qui en savent assez pour parler et fournir des informations, ainsi que les pirates haut gradés. 

Eldarion, transpirant et sanglant, se retrouve face à l'un des pirates combattus lors de son escapade mais qui en avait réchappé. L'homme combat bien, et donne du fil à retordre au jeune prince, qui, même s'il combat bien lui aussi, manque d'expérience. Derrière Eldarion, Aragorn Theoden tente lui aussi de résister, mais il combat moins bien que son ami et parvient moins bien aussi à éviter les coups de lame de son adversaire. 

Eomer et les cavaliers de Rohan ont choisi de purifier le reste de l'île, et de leur côté aussi vient la clameur et les cris du combat. Elessar a chargé des soldats de rassembler et surveiller les prisonniers, mais il reste encore des nids de résistance dans la forêt qui recouvre une partie de l'île. Remontant sur son cheval, il rallie quelques bataillons de ses troupes, chargeant Faramir de terminer de s'occuper avec sa compagnie du village où ils étaient. 

Eolain cherche toujours son frère, et le voit soudain à terre, il a glissé sur une flaque de boue et a perdu son épée et son bouclier. Elle ne tergiverse pas, lance Tempestwind au galop et abat le pirate d'un seul coup de son épée. Puis elle sourit à son frère interloqué et repart au combat en faisant volter d'un geste sûr son cheval…

Eldarion, qui en a fini avec son adversaire, se précipite vers Aragorn Theoden et voit Eolain tuer le pirate. Il ne la reconnaît pas à cause du casque, mais le cheval lui dit quelque chose…mais il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus, le combat n'est pas fini. 

Dans un coin sombre, un mercenaire, qui a suivi l'armée, prépare une fléchette empoisonnée qu'il lancera à Aragorn Theoden pour le tuer sur le coup, comme on le lui a ordonné…c'est sans compter Eolain, qui est descendue de cheval pour y voir plus clair... Elle voit l'homme, et entreprend de s'approcher en le contournant. L'homme, trop occupé, ne la voit ni ne l'entend arriver, et ressent vite la morsure d'Elewinë sur sa gorge alors qu'Eolain dit :

« Encore un mouvement et je vous abats comme un chien !! »

Mais l'homme fait le fier-à-bras et dit :

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! vous aimeriez bien savoir qui est mon patron, non ? »

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Eolain dit :

« Je sais qui il est, et qui vous deviez tuer…vous n'êtes pas si discret, monsieur l'assassin ! »

Et un rire clair s'élève de sa gorge, montrant à l'homme que le guerrier qu'il a en face de lui est en réalité une femme…Eolain le lie soigneusement, et l'attache à un pilier de bois pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, il y a encore beaucoup à faire sur le champ de bataille. 

            Eowyn parcourt encore le champ de bataille, ferme sur ses étriers et l'épée à la main, cherchant du regard son mari, son fils et sa fille et tailladant au besoin d'une main sûre quand les pirates essaient de la désarçonner. Elle respire cependant mieux quand elle voit son fils, bien debout mais blessé, sécurisant les maisons avec Eldarion. Elle descend de son cheval, toujours l'épée à la main et, pour ne pas se faire repérer, sécurise les maisons, en faisant sortir les pirates cachés et libérant les prisonniers et les esclaves qui s'y trouvaient…

            Eldarion se retourne vers le fleuve, et passe sa main gantée sur son front, créant une traînée rougeâtre, puis il jette ses gants sanglants sur le sol, comme s'ils le brûlaient. Il se sent comme un homme ivre, ivre d'horreur, ivre de sang, et tremble légèrement…une légère nausée le prend à l'odeur âcre du sang et de la chair brûlée, et il vacille de fatigue. 

Il abaisse Eärendil, dont les caractères elfiques gouttent de sang, semblant brûler, et respire un grand coup pour essayer de faire passer son malaise. Doucement, sa respiration reprend son rythme normal, et son sang cesse de battre à ses tempes…

Mais il ne voit pas un pirate blessé sortir d'une maison où il était encore caché, et se précipiter sur lui avec un poignard…Eolain, elle, le voit et son cœur s'arrête. Tentant de garder son calme, elle tire son poignard du fourreau où il est suspendu et le jette avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le poignard file avec la vitesse de l'éclair et va atteindre le pirate, qui s'écroule aux pieds d'Eldarion. 

Le prince, comprenant alors ce qui vient d'arriver, regarde son sauveur…il s'approche et reconnaît sans aucun doute les yeux gris de la dame qu'il aime sous le casque. 

Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir vraiment, Faramir rassemble les troupes, Elessar a besoin d'eux dans la forêt car on a entendu le cor sonner. Une fois à cheval, Eldarion se demande ce qu'Eolain peut bien faire ici…il sait qu'elle n'a de leçons à recevoir de personne lorsqu'il s'agit d'un combat singulier, mais sa place n'est pas dans un combat comme celui-ci, où la mort peut venir à chaque instant… 

De son côté, Eolain a assommé l'assassin pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie, et a sauté sur Tempeswind pour suivre son père…

Eldarion, en entrant dans la forêt, sent le malaise qui le tient depuis le début du combat s'estomper…Legolas lui a appris à estimer et respecter les arbres, et, vu qu'il est demi-elfe, il doit avoir une certaine affinité avec ce milieu naturel. Même s'il n'a pas la vue perçante des elfes, il a une meilleure vue que les simples humains, et a décroché son arc de sa selle. Ce n'est pas l'arc de Legolas, mais un autre arc de facture elfe, et Eldarion estime que c'est l'arme adéquate pour la forêt. 

Sa respiration se fait presque inaudible, comme Legolas le lui a appris, mais il entend Aragorn Theoden, derrière lui, respirer vite. Il se retourne vers lui et lui fait signe de se calmer…

La compagnie de l'Ithilien a appris à se fondre dans la forêt, et ne fait nul bruit en se dirigeant vers le repaire de pirates qu'ils doivent prendre d'assaut. C'est un repaire haut perché, construit dans les arbres…

Au signal de Faramir, les soldats lancent les cordes et commencent à monter le plus silencieusement possible vers les cabanes construites dans les arbres. Eldarion se sent au début gêné par sa cotte de mailles et tout son attirail, mais parvient à s'en affranchir assez vite, alors que le pauvre Aragorn Theoden, paralysé par le vertige, le ressent plus durement Les pirates, se croyant en sécurité dans les arbres, ont laissé peu de gardes, et les vaillants soldats d'Ithilien ont tôt fait de couvrir le secteur. Mais il n'y là que peu de pirates, ils ont surtout construit cet abri pour mettre à l'abri leurs trésors, fruit de tant de rapines…

Mais Faramir n'a pas vu un archer embusqué dans le lacis des feuilles, et reçoit une flèche dans la jambe droite. Voyant cela, Eldarion prend son arc et tire le plus rapidement possible une flèche qui touche l'archer, pendant qu'Aragorn Theoden prend soin de son père. Depuis qu'il est enfant, il voit sa mère soigner maladies et blessures…il déchire donc son mouchoir, étanche le sang puis arrache la flèche, provoquant un cri de son père. Voulant les laisser en sécurité, Eldarion prend le contrôle des opérations et entreprend de finir de sécuriser la zone avec les soldats, puis revient ensuite pour voir comment se porte l'Intendant. Aragorn Theoden a étanché le sang et il a fait un bandage compressif de fortune qui empêche la plaie de trop saigner. 

Faramir dit alors, avant qu'Eldarion puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit :

« Il ne faut pas traîner ici, redescendons… »

Il marche avec précautions, mais arrive tout de même à se déplacer…

Eowyn, qui était avec les autres soldats qui sécurisaient la zone, se retient de se précipiter pour soigner son mari. Ce serait pis s'il savait qu'elle est ici…en tout cas, son fils a bien réussi son bandage, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, fière de lui. 

Tous les soldats redescendent, et remontent à cheval pour rejoindre Elessar, qui termine de purifier la forêt de la présence malfaisante des pirates qui restent…

Quand ils y arrivent, c'est le débordement, des pirates tirent et arrivent de partout, provoquant des pertes chez les soldats de Gondor. Voyant son père en difficultés, Eldarion se précipite, l'épée au clair, et taille en pièces plusieurs pirates avant de se faire blesser lui aussi. Eolain fait de même, tentant de protéger son père qu'elle sait affaibli…

Les archers bien entraînés du Gondor entrent en action, et tirent méthodiquement sur les pirates…il faut l'intervention des cavaliers d'Eomer pour que la situation tourne à l'avantage du Gondor…

Eldarion n'a pas l'habitude de tirer depuis un cheval, mais il prête main forte autant qu'il le peut aux archers, et ses flèches atteignent leur cible presque à tous les coups. Il ne s'en rend pas bien compte, mais cette capacité qu'il a de faire comprendre à son cheval ce qu'il attend de lui sans lui parler est elfique. Pourtant, il ne peut rester longtemps à tirer à l'arc, il lui fut reprendre son épée et rentrer de nouveau dans la mêlée…Eolain ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer, il est si beau l'épée à la main, les cheveux dans le vent, il a l'air d'un prince tout droit venu de Numenor…

Bientôt, la place est nette, il n'y reste plus de pirates vivant autrement que prisonnier…Eomer s'approche d'Elessar et lui dit :

« Nous avons rassemblé tous nos prisonniers là-bas, sur la plage, à l'extrémité de l'île… »

Le silence tombe sur Cair Andros, nul ne dit plus rien…Eowyn s'est approché de sa fille, et voit dans ses yeux le même syndrome qui est en train de frapper Eldarion et Aragorn Theoden : la chute de l'adrénaline, lorsque le guerrier sort de l'ivresse du sang et découvre le spectacle horrible du champ de bataille…

Elessar donne alors l'ordre aux soldats de ramasser et d'enterrer les corps de leurs camarades tombés, de brûler ceux des pirates, et aux cavaliers de retourner au village où ils ont débarqué…il a l'habitude des batailles, mais se sent toujours mal à la fin de l'une d'entre elles, cela a toujours été. Il regarde Eldarion, qui chevauche près de lui, et voit que ses mains tremblent et que son visage est défait…

Une fois arrivés au village, il ordonne de monter le camp là, puis va s'enquérir de l'état dans lequel on a trouvé les prisonniers que les pirates détenaient, puis visite les blessés de ses troupes. Il n'a pas oublié qu'il a longtemps été un homme de troupe, un Ranger, aussi reste-t-il très proche de ses troupes, même étant roi…

Eowyn et Eolain interrogent l'assassin, mais n'arrivent pas à tirer de lui le nom de son commanditaire, il ne sait pas son nom…par contre, il sait que, si la tentative contre l'Intendant avait échoué, il aurait dû le tuer aussi…

La mère et la fille se regardent : elles savent que le roi peut être aussi un juge. Elles savent aussi que, si elles se démasquent, Faramir ne manquera pas de mal réagir. En effet, toutes deux sont blessées, heureusement pas gravement, quelques écorchures…pourtant, il leur faut amener l'assassin au roi. 

            Eldarion, l'air morne, s'est assis près du feu. Il n'a pas encore fait soigner les blessures qu'il a sur les mains et les quelques endroits où il n'avait pas de cotte de mailles. Il reste là, retrouvant lentement son calme mais l'esprit hanté par le champ de bataille couvert de morts. Il a jeté son épée devant lui, ne supportant plus son contact pour l'instant…

Près de lui, Aragorn Theoden a planté la sienne dans le sol, et reste là, les bras ballants, assis sur une pierre, complètement étranger à ce qui se passe autour de lui…

            Faramir, lui, est en train de se faire soigner, et le médecin de l'armée estime que la blessure ne devrait pas trop l'handicaper. Près de lui, Eomer et Elessar sont assis, graves…la bataille a été un succès, mais aucun d'entre d'eux n'a le cœur à s'en réjouir. 

Faramir regarde alors Elessar, et lui dit :

« J'ai été très agréablement surpris par le comportement d'Eldarion…quand j'ai été blessé, il a pris le commandement des hommes immédiatement pour sécuriser la zone, sans hésiter. »

Alors Elessar sourit, et Eomer dit :

« Il a de qui tenir… »

Faramir continua :

« Je suis fier de mon fils aussi, il s'en est bien sorti…dire qu'il se faisait tellement de souci avant la bataille ! »

Elessar regarda son Intendant et ami et lui dit :

« Avec un père comme toi et une mère comme Eowyn, comment n'aurait-il pas pu être un bon guerrier ? »

Pourtant, s'ils sourient, les trois hommes ressentent encore l'amertume de la fin du combat…

            Dehors, les soldats ont achevé de rassembler les pirates prisonniers, et ont nourri les esclaves qu'ils utilisaient pour ramer et à d'autres tâches ingrates. Ils essaient de savoir d'où ils viennent afin de pouvoir les renvoyer chez eux. Eldarion et Aragorn Theoden, ne voulant surtout pas trop penser, les aident comme ils peuvent…certaines personnes les reconnaissent, et s'inclinent bien bas, mais Eldarion les relève toujours, il ne veut pas d'étiquette ici, il en a son compte au palais. Pourtant, s'il paraît assez calme, son esprit est en ébullition : où est Eolain ?Il se doute bien qu'elle doit être là contre l'avis de son père, aussi n'a-t-il pas ébruité sa présence et ne l'a-t-il pas cherchée. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

Se sentant soudain oppressé, il sort de la cabane dans laquelle il se trouvait et reste là, à respirer l'air frais de la nuit…même s'il sait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas tuer facilement, il sait aussi maintenant que la mort peut venir vite et surtout d'où on ne l'attend pas…

Arrivent alors les soldats qui se trouvaient sur les rives du fleuve, ainsi que les cavaliers laissés en arrière, le camp sera monté ici pour cette nuit, le roi a envoyé des messagers le dire ainsi que porter la nouvelle de la victoire à Minas Tirith et à Edoras. Autour de lui, le camp se monte, et l'armée s'installe pour prendre un repos bien mérité autour des feux de camp…

            Eowyn et Eolain s'apprêtent à emmener le prisonnier au roi, même si elles meurent d'envie de faire justice elles-mêmes, mais Eowyn remarque soudain l'air pâle et défait de sa fille, elle aussi victime du syndrome de fin de combat. Sans dire un mot, elle la fait asseoir et lui tend un peu de nourriture qu'elle a emportée avec elle. Elle a enlevé son casque, elle se moque d'être reconnue maintenant, et enlève celui de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer. Eolain reprend enfin un peu de couleur, et sa mère lui dit :

« Toi qui rêvais d'en découdre, tu vois maintenant la vraie face du combat… »

Eolain hoche seulement la tête, puis elle répond, d'une toute petite voix que ne lui connaît pas sa mère :

« Oui, mais nous avons sauvé papa et Aragorn Theoden… »

En effet, c'était cela l'essentiel, mais la princesse d'Ithilien regarde le ciel étoilé et se dit que pour elle un autre combat va commencer, qui est loin d'être gagn

A suivre… 


	8. Instants décisifs

_Chapitre 8 : Instants décisifs_

*****************

Cair Andros 

Doucement, Eolain reprend ses esprits, son contrôle habituel et regarde sa mère en demandant d'une voix de petite fille :

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Eowyn dit alors :

« L'amertume de la fin du combat, ma fille…cela arrive souvent la première fois que l'on participe à une bataille, paraît-il… »

Eowyn ne parlait pas d'expérience, n'ayant pas vu la fin de celle du Pelennor, mais Eomer lui en avait parlé, il était revenu ainsi de sa première bataille…Elle regarda sa fille et dit :

« Nous devons aller à visage découvert devant le roi, nous devrons témoigner…quoi que ton père dise, reste campée sur tes positions ! »

Eowyn connaissait bien Faramir, elle savait qu'il s'emporterait au départ mais serait sensible à la sagesse et à la justesse des arguments présentés ensuite. 

Emmenant l'assassin ligoté, Eowyn le jette devant le roi, assis près d'un grand feu de camp et dit, alors que Faramir la reconnaît et ouvre des yeux ronds :

« Majesté, je viens dévoiler devant vous une tentative de meurtre sur la personne de mon mari et de mon fils aîn ! »

Elessar hoche juste la tête, la laissant continuer :

« Cet  homme qui est là n'est que l'exécutant, la tête pensante en est Talung, un parent proche de mon époux…il avait imaginé, pour devenir intendant, assassiner mon mari en mettant du poison sur son épée, et mon fils aîné en lui faisant envoyer une fléchette empoisonnée par cet homme que vous voyez l ! »

Faramir demande au roi la permission de parler, et demande à son épouse :

« Comment as-tu découvert cela ? »

Eowyn prend alors la main de sa fille, qui se tient en arrière, provoquant encore une réaction d'étonnement de Faramir, et lui répond :

« Eolain a tout entendu, elle est venue me prévenir, il a fallu user de la manière forte mais Talung est en prison à l'heure qu'il est…il prévoyait, après vous avoir tués tous les deux, de tuer Boromir Eomer en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de te succéder… »

Faramir, déjà épuisé par la perte de sang et le combat, reste silencieux…il connaît Talung depuis si longtemps qu'il ne peut croire à sa traîtrise ! pourtant, il sait bien qu'Eowyn n'aurait pas pris le risque de venir le rejoindre si vite si cela ne le justifiait pas…

Eowyn ajouta à l'adresse du roi :

« Talung connaissait l'habitude de Faramir de se battre sans gants, il avait donc répandu sur la garde de son épée du poison qui devait le tuer en douze heures…j'ai préparé une décoction qui neutraliserait le poison, et, accompagnée de ma fille aînée, j'ai chevauché pour rattraper l'armée… »

Elessar connaît la résistance et l'opiniâtreté d'Eowyn, et il sait que le statut d'épouse et de mère n'a pas changé son caractère indépendant. Il sait aussi qu'elle a rompu un serment qu'elle avait fait le jour de son mariage de ne plus combattre, et il fallait vraiment une grande raison pour qu'elle se mette à courir les routes ainsi, accompagnée de sa fille aînée de surcroît !Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle fût la seule personne assez douée pour l'accompagner dans cette situation de crise…

Cependant, il demande :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de vos deux autres enfants ? »

Eowyn regarde de nouveau le roi et répond :

« Je les ai fait emmener à Minas Tirith après mon départ, avec une lettre pour la reine Arwen, lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant de bien vouloir prendre soin d'eux…je ne voulais pas qu'ils restent dans la maison où est enfermé Talung… »

On voyait là une marque de la maternit :vouloir mettre en sécurité ses enfants avant de risquer sa vie…

Elessar invita alors Eolain à s'avancer et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi comment tu as découvert cela, jeune fille… »

Eldarion, assis en retrait de son père, rougit légèrement en voyant Eolain devant lui et s'efforça de ne pas trop la regarder, même s'il avait envie de hurler sa joie de la revoir vivante…Eolain, ayant la même réaction, exposa – avec quelques détails en moins, par exemple la raison de son insomnie – le déroulement des faits dans leur ensemble. 

Pendant que sa fille parlait, Eowyn voyait que Faramir l'examinait du regard, et elle aussi était passée au crible…plus il regardait, plus ses yeux bleus se chargeaient de nuages. Le règlement de comptes serait sanglant…en effet, elle le connaissait mieux que personne et, même s'il était calme et posé de nature, il pouvait parfois se mettre en colère, surtout quand on s'en prenait à sa famille. 

Derrière lui, Aragorn Theoden semblait calme, mais sa mère pouvait voir sa peur dans ses yeux bleus, comme une peur rétrospective d'avoir échappé à la mort. Il regardait sa sœur cadette avec admiration et gentillesse, cependant, impressionné par le fait qu'elle ait combattu à ses côtés aussi bien qu'un homme. 

Elessar hochait gravement la tête, réfléchissant et navré, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais dans son royaume. Avec la mort de Sauron, il avait cru que chaque chose mauvaise aurait été éradiquée avec lui, mais il y avait encore et toujours dans le cœur des hommes cette faiblesse pour le pouvoir ou des biens matériels, qui avait amené Isildur à garder l'anneau et qui amenait à ce genre de choses, le parent voulant la mort de son parent pour hériter de sa charge, alors que les Hommes, qui avaient été proches d'être détruits, en auraient dû ressortir plus forts et plus unis…c'était cela la contradiction humaine par excellence, cette capacité d'être grands en une seconde et mauvais la suivante. Ce Talung, qui avait suivi Faramir depuis ses premières armes de Capitaine du Gondor, avait dû être un homme intègre pour qu'il lui ait ainsi accordé sa confiance : comment en était-il arrivé à trahir ainsi son cousin pour simplement hériter de sa charge ? 

Il fit signe à un de ses soldats d'emprisonner l'homme sous bonne garde, et regarda Eowyn en disant :

« Vous resterez ici jusqu'à demain, puis vous rentrerez avec nous… »

Eowyn logerait sous la tente de son époux, mais que faire d'Eolain, qui normalement, en tant que jeune fille de bonne famille, ne devrait même pas se trouver là, au milieu des hommes ? A défaut de gouvernante, son frère dit qu'il partagerait sa tente avec elle, c'était la seule option possible. 

Mais Eolain ne put dormir, et, alors que le soleil se levait, elle était déjà dehors, assise à côté d'un des feux de camp, pensive et proche des larmes…Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle ? son père déciderait-il de la marier sur le champ pour l'empêcher désormais de combattre ?

Eowyn, elle aussi, avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Faramir lui battait froid, cela était prévisible mais elle savait que c'est parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle et pour Eolain. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, et le fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie, mais ce qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas c'était d'avoir entraîné Eolain dans cette folle équipée…

Eowyn soupira, et s'assit sur son lit de camp, installé près de celui de son mari…elle se tourna vers lui, il dormait encore, épuisé par la bataille et sa blessure, le visage reposé. Elle sourit malgré elle…pourtant, se rendait-il compte qu'il agissait avec sa fille comme son père avait agi avec Boromir, au détriment de ses propres enfants ? Ne voyait-il pas que sa fille devenait une femme qui était parfaitement capable de maîtriser son propre destin, aussi particulier fût-il ?

Frustrée, épuisée, elle laissa deux larmes courir sur son visage pâle…

Eldarion s'était effondré sur son lit de camp, mais se réveilla quelques heures après, l'esprit encore plein des cauchemars sanglants qui l'avaient agité. Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux et ressentit immédiatement le froid du petit matin…rejetant son attirail de guerre qu'il avait mis en tas près de son lit, il enfile une tunique propre qu'il a emportée et sort, les yeux encore dans le vague. Il crut d'ailleurs qu'il rêvait en voyant Eolain, ses longs cheveux répandus sur son dos, assise devant lui, l'air pensif et ses yeux gris humides. Il reste debout là, sans faire de bruit, à simplement la regarder…

Mais Eolain finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence, se lève précipitamment et le salue d'une révérence parfaite. Eldarion la relève gentiment et, sans un mot, regarde dans ses yeux gris, puis il dit :

« Ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie…je…je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie… »

Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, en fait, pour apaiser sa tristesse. Alors Eolain craque, sa fatigue, sa peur et sa tristesse prennent le pas sur sa résistance et elle s'effondre en larmes…Eldarion, doucement, la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Une irrépressible envie de pleurer lui vient aussi, et il éclate en sanglots, évacuant toute la pression qu'il a accumulé ces derniers jours. Tous deux restent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Eldarion lâche Eolain et lui dise :

« Vous devez me trouver bien ridicule de pleurer ainsi… »

Eolain, son nez tout rouge, renifle et dit :

« Oh, non, Altesse, cela signifie juste que vous êtes un homme de cœur… »

Et elle regarde Eldarion en esquissant un faible sourire, captée par ses yeux bleus encore noyés d'eau…le prince sourit lui aussi, et tous deux restent là, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains. Doucement, Eldarion pose un baiser léger sur les lèvres d'Eolain…

Sortant de sa tente, Eowyn assiste à cette scène…ce qu'elle avait pressenti est donc vrai, et va  sérieusement compliquer les choses. Faramir ne laissera plus Eolain sans surveillance, ni ne la laissera faire ce qu'elle veut, et surtout pas approcher Eldarion. 

Ne voulant pas qu'ils voient qu'elle était là avant, elle baille soudain bruyamment et s'étire…elle s'incline devant Eldarion et dit :

« Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma fille aînée, Altesse… viens, Eolain… »

Sans un mot de plus, elle emmène sa fille faire un brin de toilette rapide à l'Anduin…quand elles reviennent, Faramir est réveillé, et le guérisseur de l'armée est en train de lui changer son bandage, il semble vraiment de mauvaise humeur…Eowyn voudrait attribuer cela à la douleur mais elle sait bien de quelle opiniâtreté son époux est doté, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui lui a permis de survivre à plusieurs reprises et aussi de résister face à son père qui voulait le briser et le dévaloriser. 

Autour d'eux, l'armée levait le camp pour rentrer à Minas Tirith. Un bataillon était laissé là pour assurer la sécurité du passage du fleuve, un autre était parti réduire les dernières poches de résistance situées en aval, il n'était plus nécessaire que le gros de l'armée reste à Cair Andros. 

Eomer fait ses adieux au roi, il rentre à Edoras avec les cavaliers qui lui restent, car il a subi quelques pertes. Tous deux s'étreignent et Eomer dit en souriant :

« Maintenant que cette région est de nouveau pacifiée, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas venir en voyage officiel en Rohan… »

Elessar acquiesce, et dit :

« Je n'y manquerai pas…transmets mon meilleur souvenir à ton épouse et à ton fils… »

Eomer hoche seulement la tête, monte à cheval, et lance une puissante sonnerie de son cor avant de se mettre en route. 

Elessar le regarde, puis monte à cheval et fait venir Eolain et Eowyn près de lui…l'armée s'ébranle sous le soleil qui inonde la plaine…

Minas Tirith, le lendemain… 

Arwen, assise dans son fauteuil, raconte une histoire à Boromir Eomer, qui l'écoute avec intérêt. Depuis que l'enfant est arrivé ici avec sa sœur aînée, elle essaie de le distraire du mieux qu'elle peut pour éviter qu'il ne se sente abandonn

Un peu plus loin, Eladiel apprend un nouveau point de broderie à Arwen d'Ithilien et à sa sœur Eowyn. Ces deux dernières étaient quasiment jumelles, nées à un jour d'intervalle…Eowyn était venue à Minas Tirith pour une cérémonie, et n'avait pu repartir à Emyn Arnen pour accoucher. La reine, elle aussi enceinte à ce moment-là, avait accouché le lendemain.  Trouvant cela ironique, elles avaient baptisé leurs filles ainsi…

Arwen n'aime pas savoir son fils et son mari en guerre, mais le lien qu'elle a avec eux la rassure souvent, elle sait qu'ils vont bien. Même si, en devenant mortelle, elle a perdu la plupart des pouvoirs liés à son ancienne condition elfique, elle garde la capacité de ressentir si les gens qu'elle aime vont bien. Elle a toujours eu avec Elessar un lien télépathique, et elle en a un avec Eldarion aussi, ainsi qu'avec chacune de ses filles….

La petite voix de Boromir Eomer l'interrompt alors, et il demande, ses yeux noisette soudain pleins de larmes :

« Quand maman reviendra-t-elle ? et papa ?»

Arwen l'embrasse, le serre contre elle et lui dit :

« Bientôt, mon petit, bientôt… »

Elle comprend parfaitement la réaction de l'enfant, qui a vu partir en l'espace de deux jours ses deux parents et sa sœur aînée sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Elle espère qu'Eowyn et Eolain ont pu arriver à temps pour sauver Faramir et Aragorn Theoden…en tout cas, la situation était grave, comme l'expliquait Eowyn dans sa lettre, toute la famille de l'Intendant était en danger de mort. Pour l'instant, l'important était de prendre soin des enfants, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire…elle connaît les exploits accomplis par Eowyn pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, et sait qu'elle est capable de beaucoup. 

L'entrée de la gouvernante des enfants portant des tasses de chocolat chaud arrive à point nommé pour distraire le petit garçon de ses idées tristes…retrouvant le sourire, il saute des genoux d'Arwen et court vers le goûter. Arwen sourit : ce petit ressemble tellement à Faramir, mais aussi à Eowyn, il en a l'impulsivité. Quel être serait assez inhumain pour vouloir tuer un si bel enfant simplement pour hériter d'une charge ?

Souriant, elle s'approche de la table, essuie la moustache laissée par le chocolat chaud sur la bouche de Boromir Eomer et lui demande :

« Veux-tu venir au sommet de la Tour Blanche voir la plaine avec moi ? »

L'enfant, ravi, hoche la tête. Arwen le laisse alors avec les filles, et va chercher un vêtement pour le couvrir, le vent est froid au sommet de la Tour Blanche. Elle ouvre un coffre, et en sort une cape de velours noir qui a appartenu à Eldarion quand il était petit…il avait si fière allure dedans ! Elle laisse un instant la nostalgie l'envahir, mais se secoue vite…

Elle revient dans la salle, enveloppe le petit garçon de la cape et l'emmène tout au sommet de la Tour Blanche…devant eux, les champs du Pelennor, Osgiliath, et l'Anduin qui serpente comme un ruban d'argent sous le soleil. Boromir Eomer ouvre des yeux ronds face à ce magnifique spectacle, et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, puis il regarde la reine et dit :

« Papa m'a raconté qu'il montait parfois ici avec son frère aîné, mon oncle Boromir, et qu'ils regardaient eux aussi la plaine…c'est là que mon oncle jura de reprendre Osgiliath, qui était aux mains de l'Ennemi… »

Non seulement l'enfant adore qu'on lui raconte des histoires, mais encore il les retient, il s'intéresse aux légendes et à l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, comme son père. 

Il montre un point, au delà d'Osgiliath, et dit :

« Je sais aussi qu'avant Minas Ithil était une ville de l'Ennemi sous le nom de Minas Morgul, et que personne ne peut encore y habiter parce qu'elle a été au Mal trop longtemps…le Roi en a décidé ainsi… »

Arwen sourit, caresse la tête du garçon et dit :

« Tu es bien savant, jeune homme… »

Boromir Eomer sourit et dit :

« J'aime bien écouter ce que papa dit à mes frères et sœurs plus grands…il dit que je suis encore trop petit pour apprendre tout cela, mais j'ai déjà huit ans… »

Arwen sourit, croyant entendre il y a peu les jumelles récriminer quand on les disait encore trop petites pour certaines choses…ce n'était pas si facile d'être le cadet d'une famille, finalement. 

L'enfant frissonna, et Arwen dit :

« Viens, rentrons… »

C'est alors qu'apparaît, près de l'Anduin, une colonne en mouvement brillant sous le soleil et l'enfant s'écrie :

« Les voil !! »

Arwen pose les mains sur les épaules de l'enfant, et reste silencieuse…bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Eolain et Eowyn avaient-elles réussi, non seulement de sauver la vie de Faramir et d'Aragorn Theoden, mais aussi de rester incognito ? Car elle se souvenait de la réaction de Faramir face à la fugue de sa fille, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il réagirait mal cette fois aussi, même si c'était Eowyn qui avait cette fois toute la responsabilité de l'affaire. Elle au moins avait compris que si elle ne l'avait pas emmenée Eolain serait venue tout de même…de plus, c'était une épéiste et une cavalière hors pair, qualité utile dans ce genre de choses…

Elle emmène le petit garçon par la main et rentre dans le palais pour accueillir avec honneur les combattants victorieux…

A suivre… 


	9. Ex Libris 1 l'histoire de l'épée Eärend...

Ex libris 1 : L'histoire de l'épée Eärendil

Note : Un petit ex-libris qui donne quelques explications et complète 'Destinées entrecroisées'

Rivendell 

Elrond Halfelven se tient derrière le forgeron, attendant quelque chose et donnant des indications à intervalles réguliers. Ils sont en train de fabriquer une épée avec tout le savoir-faire elfe ancien…elle est assez courte, à lame large, et des caractères sont en train d'être inscrits sur sa lame. Le forgeron la trempe dans l'eau, elle est finie. C'est alors l'orfèvre qui va prendre le relais, et sertir sur sa garde la gemme choisie par Elrond. 

Le maître des lieux retourne dans la maison, et prépare son bagage, il doit partir aujourd'hui pour être à Minas Tirith le jour prévu…un peu plus tard, on vient lui apporter l'épée, rangée dans le fourreau elfique qui a été fait pour elle. Il la prend, la sort du fourreau, et un éclair vif vient trouer la semi-obscurité de la pièce alors que la gemme jette tous ses feux. Elle est légère, maniable, nulle épée de cette qualité ne fut faite depuis longtemps. Il la range et prononce doucement :

« Eärendil… »

Il remercie les forgerons, et se met en route pour Minas Tirith…

Minas Tirith 

Quand il y arrive, huit jours plus tard, c'est un jour particulier : la reine Arwen est en train de mettre au monde son second enfant, qu'on espère cette fois être un garçon…

Elessar est assis non loin de la porte de la chambre où est en train de naître son second enfant. Il s'inquiète parce que personne ne veut rien lui dire, sage-femmes et servantes entrent et sortent sans faire attention à lui, portant bassines d'eau et serviettes propres ou rougies par le sang. Son instinct lui dit que cette fois tout ne va pas très bien…

Elrond descend de son cheval, entre dans le palais, salué par les gardes, et marche d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de sa fille quand il voit une petite silhouette au milieu du couloir, en train de pleurer…il s'arrête, et reconnaît sans risque d'erreur tant elle ressemble à sa mère Eladiel, sa petite-fille. Elle paraît perdue, sans doute l'a-t-on un peu oubliée dans l'énervement général…

Il la prend dans ses bras, la console, et lui dit, conscient qu'elle peut le comprendre, elle qui semble si elfique, aussi belle et délicate qu'Arwen…

_« __bedich sell na amarath lîn »_ (= 'va vers ton destin, petite fille ')

Eladiel le regarde, et semble comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Doucement, il lui chuchote :

« _Renich ned nin, hîl ned Luthien… » _('Souviens-toi de moi, héritière de Luthien')

Puis il l'embrasse, et la rend à sa nourrice qui, inquiète, la cherchait. Il reprend son chemin vers la chambre de sa fille, et y trouve Elessar qui parle avec la sage-femme…le reconnaissant, le roi s'incline et dit :

« _Mae Govannen_ ! si j'avais su que vous veniez je serais venu vous accueillir… »

Mais Elrond ne répond pas, il a entendu ce qu'a dit la sage-femme et il sait que sans lui ni Arwen ni l'enfant ne survivront. Il écarte la sage-femme, entre dans la chambre et en fait sortir tout le monde  avec force gestes. Arwen est étendue sur le lit, les yeux clos, elle a perdu trop de sang…avec les secours de la médecine elfique, Elrond parvient à lui rendre un peu de forces et fait sortir l'enfant sans dommages. Il le dépose sur une serviette, mais il ne réagit pas, il pose alors sa main sur son front et dit :

«_Cuil na tollo, tithen pen… » _('viens à la vie, petit être')

L'enfant se met à crier, Elrond l'embrasse, le regarde un instant avant de se retirer, alors qu'Arwen reprend conscience et que la sage-femme lui annonce qu'enfin son bébé est n

Elrond ressort, et avise Elessar, toujours assis. Il s'approche de lui et lui dit :

« Je ne puis m'attarder, il n'est pas bon qu'Arwen me voie, cela ne pourrait que la chagriner…Mais tu as un fils, roi Elessar… »

L'Elfe tend alors l'épée au roi :

« Cette épée est pour lui, tu la lui donneras quand il aura dix ans… »

Le fait qu'Elrond soit là juste à point nommé n'étonne pas Elessar, qui sait qu'il a le don de vision, et il s'incline en disant :

« Merci de les avoir sauvés tous les deux… »

Alors Elrond dit ces mots :

« Cet enfant sera à la fois le descendant des Eldar (note : Eldarion = 'fils des Eldar') et des humains, mais il se passera maintes années avant qu'il n'hérite de ton trône, maintes années avant qu'il ne rencontre son destin… »

Il salue Elessar et s'éloigne pour regagner Rivendell. Le choix d'Elessar est alors scell : il nommera son fils Eldarion…dehors, déclenchées par son ordonnance, les cloches sonnent cent et une fois, annonçant la naissance de l'Héritier de Gondor…

Mais Elrond a déjà repris la route…les larmes brouillent ses yeux alors qu'il chevauche dans la plaine, voir sa fille ainsi a ravivé sa peine, mais il se devait de lui sauver la vie, même s'il n'était au départ pas d'accord avec le choix qui fut le sien il y aura bientôt trois ans de cela. Cependant, au milieu de sa tristesse, une lumière : sa lignée va perdurer au milieu des humains…il a vu pour Eldarion un grand destin. Mais son temps à lui est révolu, celui d'Eladiel, d'Eldarion et de leurs descendants commence…

Dix ans plus tard 

Tout le monde entoure Eldarion : ses sœurs Eladiel, douze ans, Eowyn, huit ans, et les jumelles qui ont six ans. Elessar tend l'épée à son fils en disant :

« Elle a été faite pour toi… »

Mais il a respecté le vœu d'Elrond, jamais Arwen n'a su que son père avait sauvé sa vie et celle d'Eldarion, elle ne sait même pas qu'il est venu. Eldarion prend l'épée, la sort du fourreau et s'exclame :

« Comme elle est belle, papa ! elle brille autant qu'une étoile ! »

Il abaisse l'épée, regarde la gemme sertie sur la garde et dit :

« Je vais la nommer Eärendil, car elle brille autant qu'elle ! »

Ainsi, comme il avait été prévu par Elrond, cette épée fut-elle baptisée Eärendil. Eldarion demanda à apprendre à s'en servir comme font les Elfes, car il estimait devoir cela à celui qui la lui avait faite…en privé, son père lui a appris qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père. 

Mais Elessar a vu Arwen se décomposer en voyant l'épée, et il la rejoint un peu plus tard alors qu'elle est assise sur la terrasse…des larmes coulent sur son visage et elle murmure :

« _Ada… »_

Elessar la serre contre lui, mais elle le repousse en disant :

« Il est venu avant son départ, n'est-ce pas ? il t'a apporté cette épée, et tu ne m'en as rien dit ! »

Elessar lui prend la main et dit :

« C'était son vœu, Arwen, il ne voulait pas te voir triste… »

Il ne dévoilera pas le reste, cela chagrinerait encore plus son épouse si elle savait qu'elle lui doit la vie…certaines choses doivent rester cachées. 

Arwen sourit au milieu de ses larmes, et dit :

« Désormais je suis sûre qu'Eldarion aura un grand destin…c'était sa façon de veiller sur lui… »

Et elle sourit à son fils, qui s'approchait…

FIN 


	10. Chapitre 9 : Instrospections

Bon voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…je voulais aussi remercier ici Melepha, ma meilleure amie, ainsi qu'Eryna et Elysabeth, dont les remarques pertinentes et les compliments m'encouragent et m'aident beaucoup…merci donc à toutes^^ -------------------------- Chapitre 9 : Introspections… 

____________________

Minas Tirith 

Arwen, doucement, étale du baume sur les blessures de son fils…il est surtout blessé aux mains, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pourtant, elle sait, même si Eldarion ne lui en parle pas, qu'une blessure plus cruelle encore malmène son cœur…

Depuis qu'il est rentré, il est distant mais elle sent qu'il fait un effort sur lui-même pour être identique à l'Eldarion qu'ils ont toujours connu…mais il ne sera plus le même, la vision de la réalité de la guerre l'a changé. Eldarion est grave, pensif, rarement un sourire empreint ses traits autrefois rieurs et gais, il prend le chemin de l'âge adulte dans la douleur. 

Gentiment, il remercie sa mère qui refait son bandage, puis retombe dans ses pensées…Arwen pose une main légère sur son épaule, et sort de la pièce dans un léger froissement de soie. Elle traverse les couloirs et gagne le cabinet de travail de son époux. Elessar travaille à la lumière d'une bougie, sourit en voyant entrer son épouse mais son sourire se fige quand il voit son air soucieux. Il se lève, s'approche d'elle et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arwen ? »

Arwen lève les yeux vers son époux et dit :

« Eldarion ne va pas bien du tout, on doit faire quelque chose… »

Elessar hoche juste la tête et dit :

« Je m'en occuperai…j'ai vécu ça moi aussi autrefois… »

Mais il sait bien que ce n'était pas pareil, sa première sortie avait eu lieu contre des orques, pas contre des pirates qui pour être des pirates n'en étaient pas moins des humains. Mais Eldarion doit s'endurcir, c'est nécessaire…

Emyn Arnen 

Eowyn finit d'inscrire dans son herbier les dernières herbes qu'elle a plantées et soupire…depuis une semaine que l'incursion chez les pirates a eu lieu, c'est à peine si Faramir lui a adressé la parole, ni à Eolain, d'ailleurs. Aurait-il percé le secret de sa fille aînée ? Probablement pas, Eolain arrive assez bien à cacher ses sentiments et craint assez son père pour le faire…

Eowyn souhaiterait pouvoir s'expliquer sur les raisons de son acte, mais comment faire quand son époux est absent les trois-quarts du temps ? Elle a beau lui dire qu'il devrait prendre garde à la blessure qu'il a reçue lors du combat, il ne l'écoute pas…que veut-il donc prouver ?

Arrive alors Eolain, vêtue d'une de ses robes habituelles d'inspiration rohirrim, un livre à la main, suivie de son frère cadet. Identique à elle-même, avec un rayonnement supplémentaire, encore son air de sauvageonne mais qui la rend encore plus féminine. De plus, petite touche supplémentaire, elle a tenté de discipliner ses cheveux en les torsadant et en nouant le tout avec un ruban bleu…elle explique quelque chose à son frère cadet, qui l'écoute avec intérêt. Pourtant, sous l'air enjoué de sa fille, Eowyn sent quelque chose d'autre, la tristesse, l'amertume mêlées de joie…Eolain a découvert la bataille qu'elle rêvait de découvrir, mais aussi la mort, l'odeur du sang ainsi que, paradoxalement, l'amour. 

Boromir Eomer suit avec intérêt ce que lui explique sa sœur…Eowyn sait que son fils cadet est doué, il lit et écrit déjà très bien, il sera sans doute comme son père, devenu plus ou moins guerrier par force mais qui était profondément versé dans la connaissance des textes de l'ancien temps. Il aime apprendre, mais Faramir le considère encore comme un petit enfant…Eolain lui donne alors le livre, et le sourire de Boromir Eomer, si semblable à celui de son père, fait chavirer le cœur bouleversé d'Eowyn. Il sort en courant…

Eowyn, enfin seule avec sa fille aînée, dit alors :

« Tu es bien jolie aujourd'hui, Eolain… »

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, et tente de s'expliquer :

« C'était plus pratique pour…euh… »

Mais elle s'empêtre dans ses explications, au grand amusement de sa mère qui poursuit :

« Allons, Eolain, cesse de t'inquiéter, je te taquinais seulement… »

Eolain regarde alors sa mère, et voit dans ses yeux une gravité certaine, signe qu'elle va lui parler sérieusement…alors lui vient cette certitude : elle a vu Eldarion l'embrasser. Elle demande alors à sa mère, n'osant cependant aborder le sujet :

« Tu crois que papa va me punir pour t'avoir accompagnée ? »

Eowyn secoue la tête et répond :

« Non, c'est à moi qu'il en veut avant tout…comment t'expliquer cela ? il ne nous en veut pas, il a juste eu une grande frayeur et son cœur a pris momentanément le dessus sur sa raison…il a eu peur pour nous, c'est tout. »

Et elle se dit in petto qu'il serait heureux de voir sa fille ainsi, plus femme de jour en jour…c'est peut-être cela qui lui fait peur, d'ailleurs. 

Eowyn se décide alors, et dit à sa fille :

« Je vous ai vus, au camp… »

Eolain rougit violemment mais ne répond rien…Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Allons, ma fille, tu n'as pas à rougir de cela…qu'aurais-je à dire, moi ? ton père m'a embrassée sur le mur d'enceinte de Minas Tirith, près des Maisons de Guérisons, à la vue de tous… »

Eolain écarquille alors à cette idée, et demande :

« Il a vraiment fait cela ? je l'imagine mal… »

Eowyn sourit ingénument, plongée dans ses souvenirs, et dit :

« Eh oui, il l'a fait…il m'a tirée de mon abîme de tristesse… »

Eolain demande alors à sa mère :

« Mais pourquoi  étais-tu triste, maman ? parce que tu étais malade ? »

Eowyn sait que sa fille est assez âgée pour comprendre maintenant, elle va avoir dix-sept ans, aussi lui explique-t-elle :

« En fait, à cette époque, je croyais aimer Aragorn, qui est devenu le roi Elessar…j'avais rencontré ton père aux maisons de guérisons, et nous nous promenions souvent ensemble dans les jardins, attendant des nouvelles de l'est où résidaient tous nos espoirs de victoire…mais l'armée vainquit, et mon frère me fit mander, mais je refusai de le rejoindre, restant triste aux maisons de guérisons. En fait, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne me sentais pas la force de voir Aragorn qui m'avait repoussée, je commençais à aimer l'Intendant et cela m'effrayait…tous ces sentiments se mêlaient dans mon cœur, mais ton père sut lire en moi, il comprit mes hésitations, et enfin je compris moi aussi. C'est alors qu'il m'a embrassée, haut sur les murs… »

Eowyn se souvient encore très bien de ce jour froid et venteux, il reste marqué à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle sourit et dit à sa fille :

« Maintenant le reste est entre vos mains…mais n'oublie pas que je serai là si tu as besoin de moi… »

Eolain vient alors à sa mère, l'embrasse, et dans un léger froissement d'étoffe sort de la pièce. Eowyn reste seule, souriant encore à ses souvenirs mais se promettant de surveiller quelque peu le tempérament impulsif de sa fille aînée…pourtant, elle a pris sa décision : il faut qu'elle parle enfin avec son mari, dût-elle l'attendre jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, la situation ne peut plus durer !

            Quand Faramir entre dans sa chambre, fourbu, vers deux heures du matin, il a la surprise de trouver non Eowyn dormant tranquillement mais Eowyn bien réveillée, ses yeux gris grands ouverts, assise en chemise de nuit sur leur lit. 

Etonné, il demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? tu es malade ? »

Eowyn lui répond :

« Non, pas du tout, je me sens très bien…mais je voulais discuter avec toi pour enfin mettre les choses au clair. »

Faramir s'assied avec précautions à cause de sa jambe blessée, embrasse son épouse sur le front et dit :

« Je t'écoute… »

Eowyn ramène une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et dit :

« Surtout ne m'interromps pas…j'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir agi un peu vivement en partant toutes affaires cessantes, je sais que tu m'en veux pour cela mais pas autant que pour avoir emmené Eolain avec moi. Mais mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour en te sachant en danger, toi et nos deux fils…Eolain, même si tu ne le vois pas forcément, est une combattante hors pair parfaitement capable de se défendre seule, c'est pour cela que j'ai estimé utile qu'elle m'accompagne. Je pensais aussi qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle voie une vraie bataille, histoire de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle en avait… »

Faramir laisse son épouse parler, défendre son point de vue calmement, puis demande : 

« Tu as fini ? »

Il regarde Eowyn avec un sourire sur les lèvres, lui caresse la joue et dit :

« Décidément tu as une imagination débordante, ma chère épouse…il est vrai que je t'en ai voulu, mais plus maintenant, je sais que tu nous as à tous sauvé la vie, ce dont je te rends grâce…mais il est vrai aussi que la place d'Eolain n'était pas dans cette bataille, même si je sais très bien qu'elle a les qualités que tu décris. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne pourra jamais être la guerrière qu'elle rêve d'être, ce n'est pas là son destin, je pense que c'est cela qui a motivé inconsciemment ton geste de lui montrer une vraie bataille… »

Eowyn se rebelle et dit :

« Me crois-tu donc si bête pour ne pas me reconnaître en ma propre fille ? Moi aussi je rêvais d'être une guerrière rohirrim qui en remontrerait aux hommes et qui deviendrait célèbre par son nom et non par son titre…mais il me fallait assumer les devoirs de femme de la cour, être belle, féminine, souriante ! Cela, Eolain peut l'être aussi, ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est plus femme chaque jour ? Elle peut garder ces qualités et devenir une femme accomplie, sans que tu lui imposes un carcan… »

Faramir reste interloqué, ne comprenant pas ce que son épouse essaie de lui dire…Eowyn continue :

«Mais oui, Eolain est presque une femme à présent, elle va avoir dix-sept ans sous peu… ce n'est plus une petite fille, et si tu étouffes ses qualités tu la perdras, car elle ne le supportera pas. »

Faramir sent Eowyn bouillonner, aussi essaie-t-il de lui faire comprendre calmement son point de vue :

« Eolain, aussi douée fût-elle, cela je ne le nie absolument pas, est née princesse, et il y a des devoirs à remplir…tu l'avais compris, toi, comme tu me l'as dit, mais j'aimerais qu'elle le comprenne aussi sans que je sois obligé de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. »

Pour la première fois, Faramir s'exprime clairement sur ses motivations…Eowyn sait qu'il a dû devenir guerrier en partie pour plaire à son père, lui l'intellectuel versé dans les connaissances de l'ancien temps, mais cela ne suffit pas à expliquer son comportement. Faramir souffre, mais elle ignore pourquoi…Eowyn reprend alors :

« Alors tu dois parler à Eolain comme tu me parles maintenant, comme à une adulte…si tu lui présentes les choses comme tu viens de me les présenter, elle comprendra, j'en suis sûre. »

Faramir acquiesce, et regarde longuement son épouse avec beaucoup de choses inexprimées dans le regard avant de dire :

« Elle a grandi trop vite…j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore devant moi une petite fille alors qu'elle est presque adulte…je n'ai pas eu de problème avec Aragorn Theoden, alors pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à enfin voir en ma fille une femme ? »

Il ose enfin exprimer les questions qu'il se pose depuis quelques temps…Eowyn connaît partiellement la réponse, mais elle sait que c'est à lui de la trouver. Cependant, Faramir s'est repris et déclare :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas question qu'Eolain fasse ce qu'elle veut…je lui parlerai. »

Eowyn soupire : retour à la case départ…le chemin sera long…

Minas Tirith 

Eldarion, penché sur son bureau, est en train d'écrire…de nombreuses feuilles déchirées ou froissées jonchent le sol autour de lui. Fidèle au vœu qu'il a fait avant de partir en guerre, il tente d'écrire à Eolain, mais n'arrive absolument pas à rendre ce qu'il ressent avec des mots. 

Il est tard, et le jeune prince commence un peu à perdre patience…on frappe alors, et entre son père en tenue de nuit. D'un coup d'œil, il comprend ce qu'est en train de faire son fils, et dit :

« Tu devrais songer à dormir, Eldarion… »

L'adolescent secoue la tête et dit :

« J'ai juré de faire cela, père, si je revenais vivant, je dois le faire… »

Même si Elessar ignore une grande partie de l'histoire, il est assez clairvoyant pour savoir ce dont il s'agit…il sourit légèrement et dit :

« Ah, rendre des sentiments avec des mots, que voilà quelque chose de difficile…je ne connais guère que la langue elfique qui permette de le faire suffisamment aisément… »

Eldarion demande :

« Tu as écrit à maman, autrefois ? »

Elessar secoue la tête :

« Non, mais nous n'en avions pas besoin, elle était toujours près de moi et j'étais toujours près d'elle, quelque soit le lieu où nous étions respectivement… »

Il parlait ainsi du lien télépathique qu'ils partageaient depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et qui lui avait sauvé la vie pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau…Elessar continua :

« Mais, si tu tiens absolument à lui écrire, laisse parler ton cœur, lui saura exprimer tes vrais sentiments…bonne nuit, Eldarion ! »

Eldarion sourit, et commença à laisser courir sa plume sur le parchemin tandis que son père sortait pour aller se coucher, rassuré sur l'état d'esprit de son fils.

Elessar marcha encore un peu dans les couloirs déserts, se revoyant autrefois, devant Elrond qui lui disait que ses propres yeux l'avaient trahi quant aux sentiments qu'il portait à Arwen. Il avait fallu beaucoup de sang, de sueur et de larmes pour qu'il ait enfin la joie de la revendiquer comme sienne, mais jamais il ne regretterait toutes les épreuves traversées…

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entrant dans sa chambre mais crut y être retombé quand il vit Arwen, vêtue d'une longue robe d'inspiration elfique qu'elle ne portait plus que rarement, qui regardait la lune, la main posée sur la balustrade de pierre blanche du balcon de leur chambre. Ses longs cheveux brillaient des pâles reflets lunaires et elle chantonnait quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas…elle était si belle qu'il en resta le souffle coupé. 

Arwen alors se retourna, et se mit à rire en voyant l'expression de son mari :

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

Elessar s'approcha de son épouse, l'embrassa sur le front et dit :

« C'est en quelque sorte cela, Arwen…j'ai cru te revoir sur la colline de Cerin Amroth, dans la lointaine Lothlorien, ce jour où nous marchions tous les deux parmi l'elanor et le niphredil… »

Arwen rit et dit :

« Si c'est une façon de me demander si j'ai des regrets, non, je ne n'en ai aucun, même si j'aime parfois à me rappeler les manières et les chansons de mon peuple…j'ai fait mon choix il y a bien longtemps. »

Elessar prit la main de son épouse et la baisa, puis il dit :

« Je viens d'aller voir Eldarion…il tente d'écrire une lettre… »

Ces simples mots suffisaient à faire comprendre à Arwen de quoi il s'agissait…elle sourit et dit :

« La nuit est plus propice à écrire ce genre de choses…cela le distraira de son vague-à-l'âme… »

Et tous deux restèrent là, main dans la main, à regarder la lune…

Emyn Arnen, le lendemain… 

En se réveillant, Faramir ne se sent pas bien, sa jambe blessée le brûle et il se sent fiévreux…Près de lui, Eowyn dort encore, il n'ose pas la réveiller et essaie de se lever, mais, affaibli, il tombe à terre. 

Cette fois, elle se réveille, ouvre les yeux et le voit ainsi. Prestement, elle se lève et l'aide à se remettre sur le lit. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle soulève le bandage et constate que la blessure est partiellement infectée…elle lui demande alors :

« Tu l'a bien changée et désinfectée tous les jours ? »

Faramir répond, un peu gêné sous le regard inquisiteur de son épouse :

« Je n'avais pas toujours le temps… »

Eowyn soupire et rétorque :

« Eh bien tu vois le résultat : elle est infectée, d'où la fièvre que tu as et la douleur… »

Elle se lève, pose un châle sur ses épaules, va prendre un pot sur une étagère qui contient une poudre qu'elle saupoudre dans un verre d'eau avant de le tendre à Faramir :

« Tiens, bois ceci, tu devrais te sentir mieux… »

Puis elle va chercher une boîte, en sort de la charpie, une décoction désinfectante et entreprend de désinfecter la blessure avant de remettre un pansement propre dessus. Elle déclare ensuite :

« Tu vas te reposer quelques jours…tu l'aurais déjà dû juste après la bataille mais, vu que tu n'as rien voulu entendre, tu n'a plus le choix… »

Faramir proteste :

« Mais, j'ai du travail… »

Eowyn, qui rangeait son coffret, se tourne vers lui et dit :

« C'est un prétexte, mon cher époux…je sais que la trahison de ton ami t'a affecté, et que tu te sers de ton travail pour échapper à cela. Là, tu vas pouvoir profiter de la compagnie de tes enfants, ils seront ravis de te tenir compagnie, ainsi que moi… »

Elle pense que rester au calme et réfléchir un peu ne peut lui faire que du bien, il en a besoin, elle sent aussi que trop de choses s'entrechoquent dans sa tête et qu'il a besoin de les évacuer, d'une façon où d'une autre…

Faramir se rend :

« D'accord, je vais me reposer…fais appeler mon ordonnance, il ira diriger les travaux à ma place… »

Eowyn s'habille prestement, et envoie un serviteur chercher l'ordonnance de son époux. C'est alors qu'elle voit Eolain, déjà habillée en cette heure de la matinée, marcher dans le jardin, l'air mélancolique mais heureux…Eowyn sourit : cette vision d'Eolain, habillée d'une tunique longue légère d'inspiration masculine mais si féminine dans ses traits et sa façon de se tenir   est caractéristique du caractère de sa fille aînée…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter à cela, elle sait qu'avec Faramir présent à la maison l'explication entre lui et Eolain va enfin pouvoir avoir lieu, et qu'il en sortira quelque chose de positif pour les deux protagonistes qui restent tous les deux sur un malentendu…

Le soleil levant inonde Emyn Arnen de ses rayons sanglants, se reflétant sur les cheveux dorés et la robe blanche d'Eowyn et lui donnant un air éthér

A suivre… 


	11. Appendice 1 Les fiches de personnages

Fiches de personnages

_Note : Je mets à votre disposition les fiches que j'ai faites pour mes personnages fictifs (édulcorées de quelques petites choses, bien sûr, sinon il n'y a plus de suspense^^)…_

Maison Telcontar 

**_(la descendance d'Elessar et d'Arwen)_**

Eladiel 

Noms : Eladiel Undomiel

Date de naissance : 27 février 3020 (Troisième Age)

Place dans la famille : Premier enfant

Cheveux : noirs, longs

Yeux : bleus

Complexion : mince, éthérée, très elfique

Parrain : Faramir, prince d'Ithilien

Marraine : Galadriel, Dame de la Forêt d'Or (son arrière-grand-mère)

Signe particulier : Ressemble énormément à sa mère, au point qu'on lui donna à elle aussi le nom d'Undomiel. A hérité du don de divination des deux branches de sa famille.

Eldarion 

Noms : Eldarion Arathorn Elrond

Date de naissance: 4 novembre an 1 du Quatrième Age

Place dans la famille : second enfant, seul fils

Titre : prince héritier des royaumes réunis de Gondor et d'Arnor

Cheveux : noirs, mi-longs, parfois frisottant

Yeux : bleus fonc

Complexion : mince mais musclé, en pleine croissance

Parrain : Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire

Marraine : Lothiriel de Rohan, reine de Rohan

Signes particuliers : Possède une épée elfique appelée Eärendil, cadeau de son grand-père Elrond (voir ex-libris 1). Porte l'evenstar au cou.

Eowyn 

Noms : Eowyn Gilraen

Date de naissance :11 septembre, an 3 du Quatrième Age

Place dans la famille : Troisième enfant, seconde fille

Cheveux : noirs, longs

Yeux : bleus

Complexion : Moins éthérée que sa sœur aînée, se rapproche plus des femmes de Gondor mais féminine aux attaches fines

Parrain : Imrahil, prince de Dol Amroth

Marraine : Eowyn, princesse d'Ithilien

Signes particuliers : Née un jour après Arwen d'Ithilien

Elsea et Elya 

Noms : Elsea Celebrian et Elya Galadriel (jumelles)

Date de naissance : 22 mai an 5, Quatrième Age

Place dans la famille : quatrième et cinquième enfant

Cheveux : longs, noirs

Yeux : bleu fonc

Complexion : fine mais robuste

Parrains : Gimli, Samwise Gamegie

Marraines : Rose Gamegie, Diamond Touque

**_Maison princière d'Ithilien (descendants de Mardil)_**

**_(Enfants de Faramir et Eowyn)_**

****

Aragorn Theoden 

Noms : Aragorn-Theoden Elboron

Date de naissance : 4 mars 3020, Troisième Age

Place dans la famille : Premier enfant, premier fils

Cheveux : Châtains clairs

Yeux :bleus

Complexion : mince, relativement musclé et robuste

Parrain :Elessar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor

Marraine : Ayaelas de Dol Amroth (fille d'Imrahil, perso inventé)

Signe particulier : Possède Herugrim, lame du roi Theoden

Eolain 

Noms : Eolain Theodwyn

Date de naissance : 6 juin, an 1 du Quatrième Age

Place dans la famille : fille aînée, second enfant

Cheveux : blonds

Yeux : gris

Parrain : Eomer de Rohan

Marraine : Lothiriel de Rohan

Signes particulier : Redoutable épéiste et cavalière, possède Elewinë, héritage de sa mère, et un cheval descendant de Nivacrin et de Shadowfax nommé Tempestwind.

Arwen 

Noms : Arwen Finduilas

Date de naissance : 10 septembre, an 3 du Quatrième Age

Place dans la famille : Troisième enfant, seconde fille

Cheveux : Châtains clair

Yeux : gris

Parrain : Meriadoc Brandebouc, Grand Ecuyer de Rohan

Marraine : Arwen, reine de Gondor et d'Arnor

Signes particuliers : Née un jour avant Eowyn, fille d'Arwen et d'Elessar

Boromir-Eomer 

Noms : Boromir-Eomer Denethor

Date de naissance: 31 décembre, an 8 du Quatrième Age

Place dans la famille : Quatrième enfant, second fils

Cheveux : bouclés, noisette

Yeux : bleus

Parrain : Beregond, capitaine de la garde du prince d'Ithilien (devenu son ami)

Marraine : Eladiel, princesse de Gondor et d'Arnor

Signes particuliers : doté d'une vive intelligence, il n'aime rien tant qu'étudier et apprendre, au contraire de ses frères et sœurs…


	12. Chapitre 10 Changements

Chapitre 10 : Changements…

************************ Emyn Arnen… 

Faramir est assis dans le jardin, des béquilles posées près de lui et une couverture sur les genoux. Il lit, une de ses activités favorites, et profite du soleil qui répand une douce chaleur sur l'Ithilien verte et prospère. 

Eowyn n'est pas loin, elle s'occupe de son petit jardin de plantes médicinales, et, levant le nez de son livre, il l'observe en souriant…

Son observation est interrompue par l'arrivée d'Eolain, qui lui amène un verre…elle le lui tend et dit :

« Maman a dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes ceci… »

Toutes les quatre heures, il doit avaler cette mixture à base d'écorce de saule (_note : l'écorce de saule contient de l'acide acétylsalicylique, principe de base de l'aspirine)_, propre à enrayer l'infection dont il souffre. Il prend le verre de la main de sa fille aînée et l'avale d'un trait, tentant d'oublier son mauvais goût…

Discrètement, il soupire : il n'aime pas être ainsi réduit à l'inaction, mais il n'a pas le choix s'il veut que sa blessure guérisse. Paradoxalement, il s'aperçoit qu'il apprécie le calme de sa demeure, il n'y est pas habitué vu qu'il mène une vie trépidante depuis des années. Il y a seulement là ses filles et son fils cadet, son fils aîné se trouvant en Rohan chez son oncle…

Il lève alors les yeux sur Eolain, qui demeure debout près du banc, et se rend compte à quel point elle a changé. Toujours habillée à la rohirrim, cultivant ainsi quelque part sa ressemblance avec sa mère, il y a cependant en elle quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il ne peut nommer et qui transparaît un peu dans sa façon d'être. Eolain, si sauvage, si anticonformiste, deviendrait presque un peu policée dans sa coiffure, elle a attaché ses cheveux en une longue natte nouée soigneusement d'un ruban bleu clair en bas, coiffure qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de porter. 

Il sourit à sa fille et lui dit :

« Assieds-toi un moment avec moi, Eolain… »

La jeune fille obéit, et tous deux restent un moment silencieux avant que Faramir ne dise :

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu étais satisfaite de ta vie… »

Surprise de la question, Eolain le regarde et répond :

« Mais oui, papa…Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

Faramir regarde sa fille aînée, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres et dit :

« Tu pourrais désirer autre chose, à ton âge…notre vie est assez retirée… »

De plus en plus surprise par l'attitude de son père, Eolain répond :

« Je me plais ici, j'ai bien le temps d'aller au palais… »

Croyant comprendre ce que son père veut lui dire, elle lui sourit et continue :

« Je n'aime pas les mondanités…Je sais que mon rôle serait maintenant d'aller parmi les demoiselles de compagnie de la reine, comme il sied à mon rang, puis ensuite trouver un prétendant pour m'épouser, mais j'ai bien le temps pour tout cela, non ? »

Faramir sourit à sa fille aînée et lui dit :

« Je suis ravi que tu comprennes ce qu'implique ton rang, Eolain…mais que cela ne t'empêche surtout pas de rester toi-même. Tes capacités particulières contribuent à ta force et à ta personnalité, et n'importe quel homme devrait se sentir honoré de t'avoir comme épouse… »

Eolain découvre là une facette de son père qu'elle ne connaît pas beaucoup, l'homme compatissant et compréhensif, qui voit clair dans les gens…pourtant, même s'il est dans de bonnes dispositions, il n'est pas encore temps de lui dire qu'elle aime Eldarion, il n'est pas encore prêt à cela. 

Eolain sourit encore plus largement et dit :

« Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à trouver une épouse docile…tu devras le prévenir à l'avance, papa, sinon il risque d'être surpris ! »

Faramir rit doucement et dit :

« Allons, tu es une guerrière mais pas un foudre de guerre ingérable, ma fille…et puis, s'il est amoureux de toi, la narration de tes exploits guerriers ne pourra qu'assurer ses sentiments. »

Eolain a l'impression que son père a mentionné là une part de son vécu, et elle lui demande :

« Tu savais ce que maman avait fait avant de l'épouser ? »

Faramir regarde son épouse, encore en train de travailler dans son jardin, sourit et dit rêveusement :

« Bien sûr, j'avais cherché à en savoir le plus possible sur elle…mais vous êtes si semblables toutes les deux que je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre de ta part… »

Eolain peut voir dans les yeux bleus de son père tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa mère, et elle sourit doucement en pensant à ceux d'Eldarion posés sur elle... 

Ce fut la voix de son père qui la tira de sa rêverie, alors qu'il disait :

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Eolain, tu viens juste d'avoir dix-sept ans…cependant, une petite précision : je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'entraînes à l'épée et que tu chevauches Tempestwind, mais essaie tout de même de te comporter le plus possible de façon féminine, comme tu le fais en cet instant…tu auras besoin de cela plus tard, et c'est tellement à ton avantage. »

Eolain sourit, se jette au cou de son père et l'embrasse avant de lui dire :

« Merci, papa, j'en ai besoin… »

Et, légère, elle court vers la maison, laissant son père légèrement interloqué mais heureux du bien-être de sa fille aînée…

Minas Tirith 

Eldarion appose sa signature en bas de la lettre qu'il vient enfin d'arriver à écrire, la roule et y pose son sceau, puis il la confie au courrier qui part quotidiennement vers l'Ithilien. Il a enfin réussi à mettre ses sentiments dans ses mots, et maintenant il se sent un peu bizarre en se demandant comment Eolain va réagir à cette lettre…peut-être se faisait-il des idées sur les sentiments qu'elle lui porte ? 

Cela l'agite beaucoup, et il sort de sa chambre, voulant marcher un peu pour se clarifier les idées. Il arrive à la salle des princesses, s'y trouvent Elsea et Elya, en train de se chamailler pour un ruban, et Eowyn qui se trouve au milieu d'elles pour essayer de régler le différends. Eldarion se souvient brusquement qu'aujourd'hui est celui du départ de sa sœur aînée pour Rivendell, ce soir Eladiel partira parmi les elfes pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. A cette idée, Eldarion se sent triste…que va-t-il faire sans elle ? Eladiel a toujours compris ses problèmes, l'a toujours soutenu…mais il sait aussi qu'elle a toujours été beaucoup plus elfe qu'humaine, qu'elle a hérité de leur mère beaucoup plus qu'eux…

            Eladiel se tient sur l'esplanade, ses robes légères volant derrière elle au vent d'été. Elle regarde la cité, devant elle, et le Pelennor, voulant graver cela dans ses yeux…elle ne va pas revoir ce spectacle de sitôt, alors elle tente d'en garder un souvenir précis car, si elle donne toujours l'impression d'être calme et posée, Eladiel est triste de quitter Minas Tirith. Pourtant, elle sait que cela est nécessaire pour acquérir une maîtrise sur ses pouvoirs de divination…

Seule des enfants royaux, Eladiel a connu son grand-père Elrond, elle se souvient même de ses paroles le jour où il était venu, à la naissance d'Eldarion. Il l'avait appelée _hîl ned Luthien_,'héritière de Luthien', et, bien qu'elle n'eût que deux ans et qu'il parlât en elfique, elle l'avait compris. Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'est toujours sentie différente, connaissant l'elfique sans presque avoir eu à l'apprendre, sachant lire l'avenir dans l'eau comme le faisait son arrière- grand-mère Galadriel…est-elle vraiment la réincarnation de Luthien, comme le disent ses oncles ? Ce n'est pas possible, vu que sa mère semble l'être aussi, mais sait-on jamais ? Eladiel ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'elle est et sur ce qu'elle est capable de faire, c'est pourquoi sa mère a estimé qu'un séjour à Rivendell ne pourrait que l'aider. En effet, il y a là- bas les derniers elfes qui restent en Terre du Milieu, ils l'aideront à y voir plus clair…

Lentement, de son pas calme et tranquille, elle regagne le palais pour y finir de préparer ses bagages…

Elle va arriver à sa chambre quand elle croise Eldarion, toujours aussi pensif…elle devine sans peine ce qui l'agite ainsi, et va vers lui. Eldarion, qui regardait par la fenêtre, lui dit :

« Tu me manqueras, grande sœur… »

Eladiel sourit à son frère et lui dit :

« Je ne serai pas absente très longtemps, six mois ou un an, tout au plus…et rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir là-bas. »

Eldarion esquisse un sourire et dit :

« Moi, là-bas ? oh non, je n'ai rien à y faire, ma place est ici, je n'ai presque pas de pouvoirs elfiques… »

Eladiel dit calmement :

« Tu en as quelques-uns, et tu es mon frère, donc tu as ta place à Rivendell…cependant, comme tu l'as dit, tu as à faire ici… »

Au sourire de sa sœur, Eldarion comprend immédiatement qu'elle sait…d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui échapper ? 

Il se redresse et dit :

« Effectivement, grande sœur…tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eladiel effleure le bras de son frère cadet en un geste de tendresse et dit :

« Bien sûr, crois-tu que je ne l'aurais pas fait ? Comme ça je pourrai toujours t'aider et te soutenir, petit frère… »

Elle lui tapote le bras en signe de tendresse et entre dans sa chambre, laissant Eldarion méditer sur ce qu'elle lui a dit…

Il lève les yeux, et sourit au ciel…

Emyn Arnen 

Eowyn frappe à la porte de sa fille, puis entre quand celle-ci le lui signale. Eolain est debout au centre de la pièce, son épée à la main, seulement vêtue d'une tunique légère et d'un pantalon court fait dans la même matière, transpirante car elle vient de s'entraîner. Eowyn lui tend alors la lettre d'Eldarion, sans un mot, puis sort. Elle a intercepté le courrier juste à temps…

Eolain reste là, interdite, la lettre posée sur ses mains, ne sachant pas si elle doit la lire ou pas…puis elle s'assied et la regarde longuement avant d'oser briser le sceau et la dérouler pour découvrir son contenu. 

Pour la première fois elle découvre l'écriture d'Eldarion, nette et ferme, et commence à lire…

Minas Tirith, le 19 juin de l'an 18 

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois m'adresser à vous, mais j'avais juré d'écrire cette lettre si je revenais vivant, et j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon outrecuidance. Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous le dire, je n'ai pas le talent de mes ancêtres pour les choses écrites et la poésie, mais je voulais que vous sachiez les sentiments que j'ai pour vous. Dès le premier instant vous m'avez séduit par votre beauté, votre courage et l'aura particulière que vous dégagez…j'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner aussi les deux fois où je vous ai embrassée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous étiez si belle et si séduisante ! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous en voyant votre courage, votre ténacité quand vous teniez tête aux pirates, mais aussi votre sensibilité, alors que vous étiez assise près du feu, après la bataille…_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir heurtée en vous disant tout cela, je ne me le pardonnerais pas, mais je devais le faire également par respect pour vous, et je ne peux plus le cacher…_

_Bien à vous, _

_Eldarion_

Eolain, après avoir lu cela, reste là, avachie, comme ayant perdu le sens…elle ne peut croire qu'Eldarion l'aime, qu'a-t-elle fait pour cela ? Quelqu'un au ciel aurait-il entendu ses vœux ? Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a écrit…elle éclate alors en sanglots, ayant en même temps envie de rire et laisse la pression s'évacuer ainsi. Elle reste ensuite longtemps assise, se souvenant des lèvres d'Eldarion sur les siennes, de l'amour contenu dans ses yeux bleus bienveillants, et sourit aux anges…

            Eowyn, après avoir laissé sa fille, est allée dans la soupente où sèchent ses plantes. En souriant, elle dépend les bouquets mis là à sécher, pensant à sa fille…elle l'a vu parler avec son père, plus tôt, ce qui a l'air d'avoir résolu quelques problèmes, mais elle sait que le problème se reposera quand Faramir apprendra que sa fille est amoureuse. Elle se doute aisément de ce que contient la missive d'Eldarion, mais sourit tout de même, heureuse pour sa fille aînée…

Revoyant Eolain au repas, elle est presque étonnée de la voir si enjouée, si rayonnante, si belle…obéissant à l'injonction de son père, qui désire qu'elle soit toujours convenablement habillée pour le repas, elle a mis une robe propre, a refait sa natte en y mêlant un autre ruban au milieu, et ses yeux gris pétillent…

Faramir n'a pas manqué de le remarquer non plus, et il demande plus tard à son épouse, alors que les enfants sont couchés et qu'ils sont seuls dans la grande salle :

« Sais-tu pourquoi Eolain est ainsi ? Je veux bien croire que c'est parce qu'elle est quasiment adulte mais il n'y a pas que cela… »

Eowyn décide qu'il est trop tôt pour lui dire quoi que ce soit, et répond tout en lui changeant son pansement :

« Ah non, je n'en sais rien…mais je t'ai vu lui parler cet après-midi, elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

Faramir dit :

« Oh  non, même si ces temps derniers je trouve qu'elle embellit…je voulais lui rappeler ses devoirs elle mais les connaissait, et ensuite nous avons parlé d'autre chose… »

Eowyn attache le bandage correctement et lui dit :

« Tu seras bientôt guéri, et tu pourras recommencer à battre la campagne… »

Faramir sent un regret dans la voix de son épouse et, doucement, il lui relève la tête et dit :

« Il est vrai que je suis souvent absent, et que ta vie doit être solitaire ici, malgré les enfants…mais bientôt j'en aurai fini, et alors je resterai plus souvent à la maison… »

Eowyn lui sourit alors et dit :

« Ma vie n'est pas aussi triste que tu crois, car je sais que tu dois rentrer chaque soir…et puis moi aussi j'ai des devoirs à remplir, qui m'occupent suffisamment, crois-moi ! »

Faramir sourit et dit :

« Je n'en ai jamais dout : tout le voisinage vient te consulter pour tes connaissance médicinales…mais tu n'es pas femme à seulement te satisfaire de cela, je me trompe ? »

Eowyn verse la poudre d'écorce de saule dans un verre, ajoute de l'eau et dit en tendant le tout à son époux :

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à me battre, même si j'ai dû le faire récemment…pourtant, cela fait partie de moi, et tu le sais très bien…ma vie ici me convient, mais elle me conviendrait encore mieux si tu étais là plus souvent… et tu connaîtrais mieux tes enfants, également… »

Elle sourit plus largement et dit :

« Tu saurais par exemple que ton fils cadet en saura bientôt autant que toi à dévorer les livres de la bibliothèque… »

Faramir sourit et dit :

« Je sais que Boromir Eomer est un surdoué, qui a appris à lire la Haute Langue tout seul…je pensais justement l'envoyer bientôt à Minas Tirith, à l'école du palais où il pourra apprendre autant qu'il le voudra… »

Eowyn répond :

« Alors tu le savais…tu as bien caché ton jeu, mon époux : Tu as feint de le traiter en gamin pour qu'il prouve ses véritables capacités…Bien jou ! »

Et elle ajoute :

« Et c'est pour cela que tu as envoyé Aragorn Theoden en Rohan… »

Faramir croise les bras et dit :

« Lui n'a rien besoin de me prouver, c'est à lui-même qu'il doit le faire… »

Il sort alors un rouleau de sa poche et dit :

« Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, nous sommes conviés à Minas Tirith la semaine prochaine pour un bal…Eolain viendra avec nous mais je pensais aussi emmener Arwen, il est temps qu'elle fasse ses débuts dans le monde elle aussi… »

Arwen aura bientôt quatorze ans, mais Eowyn pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…ainsi Eolain pourra aussi revoir Eldarion. Elle hoche la tête et dit :

« Bien, je m'occuperai de tout… »

Faramir sourit alors malignement et dit :

« Mais là, j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de moi avant tout… »

Et il attrape son épouse pour l'attirer à lui…

Minas Tirith 

Eladiel, prête à partir, regarde une dernière fois autour d'elle les murs familiers de sa chambre, et la tristesse l'étreint. Elle porte sa cape, et tient un sac léger qui contient les quelques choses dont elle aura besoin pendant le voyage. Ses bagages ont déjà été chargés sur un cheval de trait, et sa haquenée blanche l'attend pour la porter. 

Une main se pose alors sur son épaule, et Eladiel reconnaît sa mère. Arwen sourit et dit :

« Allons, ma fille, point de tristesse…tu seras très bien à Rivendell, et tu y trouveras la paix de l'âme, tu en as besoin… »

Eladiel regarde sa mère de ses yeux bleus si semblables aux siens et dit :

« Ne voulez-vous pas venir avec moi, mère ? Après tout, c'est votre peuple… »

Arwen secoue la tête et dit :

« Non, je suis ici chez moi, maintenant…mais mon peuple saura t'aider à maîtriser ce que je t'ai transmis… »

Doucement, elle murmure à sa fille :

« _No i Melain na le,Sílo Anor bo men lín, sell nîn » (que les Valar soient avec toi et que le soleil brille sur ta route, ma fille)_

Deux larmes coulent alors sur le visage de porcelaine fine d'Eladiel, et Arwen la prend dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne la voie elle aussi pleurer. Elessar entre, et dit :

« Il est temps, Eladiel… »

Il serre sa fille dans ses bras et dit :

« Fais attention à toi, et reviens-nous vite, ma fille…transmets notre meilleur souvenir à tes oncles… »

Il refuse de le montrer, mais lui aussi est très triste…il se sent soudain si vieux ! Sa fille a déjà dix-neuf ans, et il lui semble lui avoir appris à marcher hier. Doucement, il l'embrasse et dit :

_« Cuio mae,sell nîn, gerich veleth nîn..." __(Vis bien, ma fille, tu as mon amour…)_

Eladiel, comme il se doit, s'incline et répond:

_« Le hannon, Ada… » (Merci, père)_

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, il est temps d'y aller à présent. Encadrée de ses deux parents, Eladiel descend dans la cour devant le palais, où l'attendent son frère et ses sœurs. Les trois filles pleurent, et Eldarion en est bien près…Eladiel les embrasse tous, puis monte sur sa haquenée et fait un signe de la main. Le convoi s'ébranle, alors qu'Eldarion laisse échapper deux larmes qui coulent le long de sa joue…

Elessar serre Arwen contre lui et dit à ses enfants :

« Cessez de pleurer, votre sœur reviendra bientôt… »

Alors son regard s'égare vers l'est, à Rivendell où tout avait commenc

A suivre 


	13. Chapitre 11 Les vérités du coeur

Pour Ely : chose promise chose due, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les illustrations que tu m'as faites m'ont plu…^^

*****************

Chapitre 11 : Les vérités du cœur

Minas Tirith 

Eldarion se tient devant son miroir, revêtu de sa tunique de cérémonie de velours noir et argent brodée de gemmes. D'un geste machinal, il lisse ses cheveux et tente de les remettre en ordre, puis s'examine soigneusement d'un œil critique…ce soir a lieu un grand bal à Minas Tirith où seront invités tous les grands du royaume de Gondor, et il sait qu'Eolain y sera, alors il tient à s'y présenter sous son meilleur jour. 

Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle après la lettre qu'il lui a envoyée, et il trouve cela normal pour plusieurs raisons : soit elle ne l'aime pas, et sa lettre l'a dérangée, soit elle ne voit pas clair dans ses sentiments, soit ses parents ont intercepté la lettre…à penser à tout cela, il secoue la tête et soupire : ah, si Eladiel était l ! Elle saurait lui apporter ses lumières…

Ses yeux bleus se durcissent, et il décide que c'est à lui de régler cela tout seul, après tout il est assez grand. Il lisse sa tunique de velours, passe encore la main sur ses cheveux une énième fois pour essayer de faire tenir en place la même mèche qui retombe sans cesse sur son front, s'étudie une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis, satisfait de son image, gagne la fenêtre où la nuit tombe… 

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain, encore en jupon de dentelles, se regarde elle aussi dans son miroir, alors que sa servante achève de coiffer ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en un lourd chignon agrémenté de dentelles blanches. La robe qu'elle va revêtir est encore posée sur une chaise, l'attendant…

La duègne d'Eolain, avec laquelle la jeune fille a fini par assez bien s'entendre, regarde sa protégée en disant :

« Vous êtes magnifique, princesse… »

Eolain lève alors la tête, et contemple son image dans le miroir…est-ce bien elle, cette jeune fille élancée au teint pâle, aux yeux gris légèrement humides et aux cheveux d'or gracieusement retenus en arrière par un ruban de dentelles qui retombe en deux pans légers et arachnéens ? 

Pour la première fois, Eolain sourit à son image, mais n'a pas entendu sa mère entrer dans la pièce. Eowyn reste silencieuse un moment, frappée par la beauté de sa fille. Jusque-là dans son cocon, Eolain semble en être sortie cette fois, et sa beauté juvénile rayonne dans toute la pièce…

Doucement, elle s'approche, prend la robe de sa fille et dit :

« Tiens, mets-la… »

La robe est composée d'un fond de fin tissu blanc recouvert d'un voile léger argenté, simple mais seyante. Eowyn l'ajuste sur sa fille, puis la tourne vers elle, la regarde longuement et dit :

« Tu es si belle, Eolain… »

La jeune fille rougit, et sa mère ajoute :

« Tu  rayonnes littéralement… »

Elle ne veut pas lui parler d'Eldarion, il s'agit là du jardin secret de sa fille, mais il ne pourra qu'être davantage conquis en voyant Eolain ainsi. 

Elle prend alors le petit diadème d'Eolain, et le pose sur la tête de sa fille avant de dire :

« Nous partirons dans une demi-heure… »

Puis elle sort, laissant sa fille seule avec sa duègne. Eolain regarde son image dans le miroir, et sourit une fois de plus malgré sa nervosité…en effet, elle est remplie d'appréhension, même si elle est heureuse de revoir Eldarion elle est bien incapable de lui exprimer ses sentiments comme lui l'a fait. S'il lui demande, que va-t-elle lui répondre ? Depuis qu'elle a reçu sa lettre, la question la hante nuit et jour…le problème n'est pas ses sentiments, elle a enfin admis qu'elle l'aimait, le problème est de les exprimer, et devant lui en plus. Elle ne peut deviner qu'il a eu exactement le même problème…

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen sort de la salle commune des princesses, ses filles sont prêtes, après moult délai de la part des jumelles qui ont fait une fois de plus un esclandre pour un ruban, toutes habillées d'un camaïeu de bleu qui rappelle la couleur de leurs yeux…seule Eowyn porte un diadème, car elle en a l'âge, mais les jumelles ont tout de même une prestance inégalable dans leurs premières robes longues d'adolescentes. Elles n'ont pas mis leurs robes de velours, trop lourdes en cette saison, pour privilégier une mode plus libre, plus elfique dans le fond mais qui leur va bien. 

Lentement, elle marche dans les couloirs pour aller chercher Eldarion, mais elle pense à Eladiel…sa fille aînée lui manque déjà beaucoup, et il y a seulement une semaine qu'elle est partie. Même si elle sait que c'est pour son bien, son cœur de mère saigne…

Elle frappe doucement à la porte de son fils, et attend son assentiment pour entrer. Eldarion est assis près de la fenêtre, il regarde la lame de son épée Eärendil briller doucement sous la lune…

Il sourit doucement à sa mère et demande :

« Elle brille tellement…je me demande ce qu'elle recèle… »

Arwen pense alors avec émotion à son père, Elrond, qui offrit cette épée à son petit-fils, mais elle se reprend vite et dit :

« Tu le sauras le moment venu, Eldarion…mais pour l'instant viens, il est temps… »

Elle sent la nervosité et la tristesse de son fils, aussi lui sourit-elle et lui dit-elle :

« Ce soir est soir de fête, mon fils… »

Eldarion regarde sa mère et dit :

« Eladiel me manque, maman… »

Arwen, doucement, caresse la joue de son fils et lui dit :

« Nous penserons à elle, ainsi ce sera comme si elle était là…elle sera avec nous par la pensée… »

Alors Eldarion retrouve le sourire, ce sourire si semblable à celui de son père, et embrasse sa mère avant de demander :

« Les filles sont prêtes ? »

Arwen acquiesce, et lui dit :

« Va rejoindre ton père, il est temps… »

Eldarion sourit encore, et court vers le bureau de son père, laissant sa mère avec un sourire attendri…son fils est déjà si grave, mais encore si enfantin parfois…

Elessar finit de mettre la dernière main à son costume quand l'on annonce son fils. Il se retourne, admire la prestance de son héritier en remarquant cependant le soin pris par son fils de ses cheveux et des détails de sa vêture…

Se doutant de la raison, il se retient de sourire et dit :

« C'est bien, tu es déjà prêt…as-tu choisi une cavalière ? »

Cette question pourtant posée sur un ton sérieux et innocent par son père eut le don de faire rougir Eldarion jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, au grand amusement de son père qui se doutait un peu de la réaction qu'aurait sa question. 

Eldarion hoche la tête sans rien ajouter, et Elessar reprend :

« Allons, n'aie pas honte, mon fils…j'étais à peine plus âgé que toi quand j'ai rencontré ta mère… »

Eldarion jette un regard perplexe sur son père, puis demande :

« J'ignore si Eolain voudra de moi, père… »

C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait franchement, preuve de la confiance qu'il avait en son père. Elessar sourit et dit :

« Si j'avais raisonné ainsi, jamais je n'aurais épousé ta mère…comment voulais-tu que moi, simple humain, puisse arriver à la cheville d'une princesse elfe de milliers d'années plus âgée que moi, immortelle de surcroît ? Son père était opposé à notre union, même si ta mère la souhaitait. Cela n'a pas été facile, nous avons beaucoup perdu, elle et moi, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il posa la main sur son épaule et dit :

« Si tu crois en toi, Eldarion, et en la force de tes sentiments, tout est possible… »

Ce n'était pas le conseil d'un père à son fils, mais d'un homme à un autre…Eldarion regarda son père, ne répondit rien mais une forte émotion passa dans son regard. 

Elessar reprit :

« On conquiert le cœur d'une femme en étant soi-même…ne tente pas d'être un autre à ses yeux, sois simplement toi et tout ira bien. Le reste ensuite dépend d'elle… »

Eldarion hocha simplement la tête…

_Emyn Arnen_

Encore un peu handicapé par sa blessure, Faramir ajuste sa tenue de cérémonie…près de lui, Eowyn pose son diadème sur sa tête, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer son profil droit et beau. Alors elle se tourne vers lui, et lui sourit en disant :

« Que regardes-tu ainsi ? Ai-je quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Il sourit et dit :

« Non, au contraire, tu es resplendissante ! »

Un peu de rose vint colorer la peau pâle d'Eowyn qui répondit cependant :

« Nous sommes mariés depuis bientôt dix-neuf ans, et jamais tu ne m'as dit cela depuis… »

Faramir contempla encore une fois son épouse et dit :

« Mais je l'ai pensé tout ce temps-là, chaque jour, en me disant que j'avais énormément de chance d'avoir une épouse si belle et si intelligente… »

Eowyn, de plus en plus étonnée, ne répond rien cette fois…Faramir n'est pas un habitué des compliments, ordinairement, et elle est presque surprise de l'entendre en dire. Seule son habitude de garder sa contenance et son calme l'empêchèrent de fondre en larmes…

Faramir se leva, tendit sa main à Eowyn pour qu'elle se lève aussi, puis vint à elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire :

« Alors que ma blessure s'était infectée par ma faute, tu m'as soigné, jour après jour, m'entourant de tes soins dévoués, malgré tout…au regard des causes tu aurais pu me laisser résoudre cela seul, mais tu ne l'as pas fait… »

Eowyn prit sa main, et lui dit :

« J'ai juré de rester à tes côtés au jour de notre mariage, je ne l'ai pas fait à la légère…me croyais-tu capable de trahir ce serment à cause de ton entêtement ? »

Faramir posa la main de son épouse sur son cœur et dit :

« Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été un si mauvais patient parfois… »

Eowyn sourit à son époux et dit :

« Ca m'aura au moins donné le plaisir d'avoir à te remettre parfois à ta place… »

Et elle se mit à rire franchement, vexant un peu son mari mais il ne le montra pas…c'est alors que leurs filles, qu'ils avaient envoyé chercher, firent leur entrée. 

Arwen avait revêtu une robe de cendal blanc, et l'on avait simplement tressé dans sa chevelure quelques rubans assortis,  car elle était encore trop jeune pour porter un diadème, et l'entrée d'Eolain provoqua la stupéfaction de son père. A ce moment-là, il prit vraiment conscience qu'elle était désormais une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais comprit aussi confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre responsable de cette transformation…

Quand il retrouva la parole, ce fut pour simplement dire :

« Vous êtes toutes deux magnifiques, mes filles… »

Et il vint embrasser chacune d'elles avant de dire :

« Il est temps de partir à présent… »

_Minas Tirith_

Habillé de sa tenue de cérémonie, Elessar marche dans les couloirs vers une salle dont il est seul, avec Arwen, à avoir l'accès. Il va y chercher un trésor qui appartient à sa famille depuis les débuts du monde ou presque, l'Elendilmir, soigneusement tenu serré dans une chambre forte. Cependant, il ne le porte que pour les grandes occasions, et c'est parce qu'il récompensera ce soir des dignitaires d'Arnor qu'il souhaite le porter. Il connaît bien l'histoire de ces pierres qui furent données à Elendil avant la submersion de Numenor, et dont plusieurs exemplaires disparurent…celle qu'il va chercher avait appartenu à Valandil, fils d'Isildur, et fut retrouvée en Isengard, au milieu d'autres trésors appartenant au Rohan et au Gondor volés par Saroumane. 

Deux gardes sont en permanence devant la porte, mais il faut actionner une clé compliquée, qu'il porte en permanence autour de son cou sur une chaîne, pour y rentrer. Elessar entre alors dans la pièce, et tire la porte derrière lui. C'est une petite pièce sombre, et il doit allumer une lampe pour s'éclairer. Dans cette petite pièce sont entreposés les trésors les plus précieux du Gondor, les joyaux de la couronne…

Il y a là bien sûr les couronnes royales et princières, ainsi que le sceptre d'Annuminas et divers trésors ayant appartenu aux grands rois du passé. Mais l'objet qu'Elessar cherchait était enfermé dans un coffret précieux de lebethron aux ferrures d'argent…lentement, avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, il souleva l'Elendilmir qui brilla à la lumière, se reflétant dans les yeux bleus du roi, puis le reposa dans son coffre et sortit de la pièce. 

Il regagna ses appartements, portant le coffre comme une relique précieuse…Arwen était là, finissant de mettre son collier de pierres précieuses. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre, et elle savait aussi qu'il était de son devoir d'épouse de l'attacher au front de son mari. Elessar s'assit, et Arwen ouvrit le coffre, souleva la fine résille de mithril qui permettait de faire tenir la gemme sur le front, si fine mais si solide, et l'attacha derrière la tête de son époux. Elessar alors se leva, et la lumière de la gemme sembla éclairer la pièce et le rendre plus grand encore qu'il n'était, augmentant sa majesté naturelle. La lumière se reflétait sur le velours de sa tunique bleue, lui donnant une sorte d'aura…

Arwen, elle aussi habillé de bleu, contempla son mari un moment et lui dit :

« Eärendil n'avait pas autant de prestance que toi avec le Silmaril, mon cher époux… »

Elessar sourit à son épouse et dit :

« Je ne pense pas en avoir autant que lui, mais il est vrai que cette pierre a quelque chose de royal… »

Au contraire des rois de Gondor, la lignée d'Anarion et de Meneldil, qui portaient de lourdes couronnes, les rois d'Arnor, héritiers d'Isildur et Valandil, fidèles à l'ancienne coutume numénorienne, ne portaient qu'une gemme au front. En la portant ce soir, Elessar voulait rappeler aux dignitaires d'Arnor, qui se plaignaient parfois qu'il ne restât qu'en Gondor, qu'il était aussi leur roi…

Arwen dit alors :

« Je vais chercher les enfants, nous te rejoindrons… »

Elle l'embrassa et sortit, laissant le trente-neuvième roi de Gondor et d'Arnor seul avec ses pensées…

Le palais, éclairé, pavoise, mais Eldarion n'y fait pas vraiment attention et sent monter sa nervosité. Ses questions reviennent : Eolain voudra-t-elle de lui ? Ressent-elle quelque chose pour lui ? Son cœur le pousse à répondre que oui mais sa raison lui dicte qu'il n'en sait rien, une impression n'étant jamais quelque chose d'assur

Son esprit fonctionne à toute allure et il n'entend même pas sa mère arriver…il est vrai qu'Arwen a gardé son marcher elfe, léger et gracieux…

Voyant l'air absorbé de son fils, elle comprend immédiatement ce qui l'agite, mais sait aussi qu'il doit résoudre tout cela seul car elle aussi a connu les mêmes interrogations, autrefois…les siennes étaient toutefois plus graves, car son destin était en jeu. 

Doucement, elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui dit :

« Il est temps, le bal va commencer… »

Eldarion, tiré de ses pensées, sursaute légèrement mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. 

Elessar attend le reste de sa famille pour descendre dans la salle de bal où se pressent déjà les invités. Il sait que tous ressentent durement l'absence d'Eladiel en ces circonstances festives, lui le premier, mais, dans sa grande sagesse, il comprend que cette absence soit nécessaire…

Il sent alors une main se poser sur sa manche droite, une main qu'il reconnaît entre mille, et il regarde Arwen suivie de ses enfants en disant :

« Bon, nous allons pouvoir descendre, maintenant que tout le monde est l »

Il admire Arwen, vêtue d'une robe bleue qui lui va à ravir, ainsi que ses filles Eowyn, Elsea et Elya, répliques vivantes de leur mère, avec la même élégance mais mâtinée d'humanité…quel charmant tableau cela formait !

Derrière elles se tenaient Eldarion, l'air légèrement emprunté à cause de sa haute taille…son père lui sourit en signe d'encouragement, puis, la main d'Arwen posée légèrement sur son bras, se dirigea vers l'escalier alors que les hérauts l'annonçaient et que les enfants le suivaient. 

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier derrière ses parents et devant ses sœurs, Eldarion aperçut soudain Eolain dans l'assistance et, victime d'un coup au cœur, faillit manquer une marche. Heureusement, il se reprit vite et l'on ne remarqua pas son trouble. 

Eolain, elle aussi, avait vu Eldarion, mais personne ne remarqua son rougissement, fort heureusement, tous occupés à regarder la famille royale. 

Une partie du bal serait en fait une cérémonie destinée récompenser quelques dignitaires méritants. Faramir se tiendrait près du roi, et en remettrait lui-même un certain nombre. 

Il était d'usage, dans ce genre de bal, que chacun eût un cavalier, excepté les princesses trop jeunes, comme Eowyn, Elsea, Elya, ou Arwen d'Ithilien, mais Eldarion devait, lui, avoir une cavalière. La peur au ventre, les jambes flageolantes mais tentant de paraître assuré, il s'approcha d'Eolain, s'inclina devant elle et lui demanda :

« Voulez-vous être ma cavalière, mademoiselle ? »

Eolain, rougissante, réussit néanmoins à lui répondre par l'affirmative…

Alors Eldarion se redressa et tendit son bras, comme il avait vu son père le faire peu avant. Eolain, qui était juste un peu plus petite qu'Eldarion, posa alors sa main sur le bras d'Eldarion, mais n'osa pas relever la tête. 

Autour des deux adolescents, une rumeur se leva, les courtisans étant comme toujours avides de rumeurs, mais un regard noir d'Eowyn fit taire tout le monde. 

Le Roi et l'Intendant remirent les récompenses aux dignitaires méritants, puis commença le bal proprement dit. 

Eldarion abaissa alors les yeux sur Eolain, qui s'était tenue à son côté pendant toute la cérémonie, et, en souriant, s'inclina en demanda :

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »

Malgré la timidité qu'il ressentait, ses yeux bleus brillaient et son sourire fit fondre le cœur d'Eolain, qui, pour la première fois un peu assurée, mit sa main dans la sienne…

Les voyant évoluer sur la piste de danse, Arwen sourit, et regarda Eowyn d'un air entendu. Par chance, Faramir, occupé à discourir avec le roi, n'avait rien vu encore…

Pour une fois, Eldarion se sentait calme, malgré la proximité physique d'Eolain, il se perdait dans son regard gris pleins d'interrogations mais aussi de choses qu'elle ne pouvait cacher…cependant, quand il commença à lui parler, sa belle assurance disparut :

« Je…je voulais savoir si…euh…vous aviez reçu ma lettre… »

Eolain rougit encore, et lui répondit d'une voix légère :

« Oui, Altesse, je…l'ai reçue… »

Elle parvint à sourire, et ce sourire toucha directement Eldarion au cœur, puis elle lui répondit : 

« Elle m'a touché énormément, Altesse… »

Elle était parvenue à parler de sa voix normale, sans baisser la tête, en gardant son regard sur le beau visage d'Eldarion…et il lut enfin dans ses yeux sa déclaration muette, tout ce qu'elle voulait mais ne parvenait pas à lui dire. 

La danse se termina, et Eldarion ramena Eolain au bord de la piste, ému comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais comment faire au milieu de toute cette foule ? Avec effort, il s'inclina et dit :

« Je dois retourner à mes devoirs, je vous prie de m'excuser… »

Eolain alors se sentit remplie d'un désespoir sans nom, même si elle comprenait fort bien les obligations de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'assit sur un siège bas, et feignit de s'intéresser au bal…pourtant, au bout d'un long moment, sentant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle se sentait étriquée au milieu de toute cette liesse qu'elle ne partageait pas, elle sortit sur le balcon, voulant essayer d'atténuer l'impression de malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'Eldarion l'avait lâchée. Etait-cela, d'aimer quelqu'un ? Souffrir ainsi ?

Elle baissa la tête, mais refusa de fondre en larmes, même si elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Jamais plus elle ne pleurerait devant Eldarion…qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu l'aimer alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassée elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, preuve de sa faiblesse ?

Elle respira à fond, et regarda longuement la lune, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Alors Eldarion, qui la cherchait, sortit lui aussi et dit :

« J'ai eu peur que vous ne vous soyez sentie mal, il fait extrêmement chaud à l'intérieur… »

Eolain alors se sentit mieux, et regarda Eldarion avec un petit sourire :

« J'ai eu envie de prendre l'air… »

Eldarion sourit lui aussi, et dit :

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire…échapper à tout cela, à toute cette pompe futile à laquelle je dois me plier… »

Il regarda devant lui et dit :

« Mais tel est mon destin, je suis né prince et je dois l'accepter, quoi qu'il puisse me coûter… »

Eolain crut entendre le reflet de ce qu'elle devait elle aussi subir. D'un mouvement preste, elle lui prit la main, s'étonnant elle-même de sa hardiesse, et lui dit :

« Mais c'est parce que vous y arrivez que vous êtes un prince, Altesse… »

Eldarion en perdit la parole…doucement, il prit l'autre main d'Eolain et lui dit :

« J'aimerais avoir votre discernement… »

Eolain baissa alors la tête et dit :

« Je n'ai pas autant de discernement que vous semblez m'en accorder, Altesse…je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous répondre… »

Alors qu'il allait parler, elle continua :

« S'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas…je…je veux enfin vous dire que mon cœur est à vous… »

Elle avait enfin réussi à lui dire ! Comme si cela lui eût consumé une partie de ses forces, elle chancela alors qu'Eldarion ne disait rien, comme privé de sens, mais il la rattrapa et dit :

« Vous m'aimez ? est-ce bien ce que vous avez dit ? »

Eolain leva alors ses yeux gris sur lui, et ce qu'il y vit répondit à sa question…alors, libéré de ses interrogations, il l'embrassa, et ce fut cette fois un vrai baiser tels qu'en échangent de vrais amoureux…

Malheureusement, juste à ce moment, Faramir, libéré de son service, revenait auprès de son épouse et de sa fille cadette quand son regard tomba sur une scène qui le fit pâlir : sa fille, dans les bras d'Eldarion qui l'embrassait…il ne changea pas d'expression mais seule Eowyn, qui le connaissait bien, sut interpréter que la suite des événements serait difficile pour les deux tourtereaux…

_Rivendell_

Eladiel, habillée à l'elfique, se releva brusquement de la vasque d'eau sur laquelle elle exerçait ses dons de vision…quelque chose, une émotion forte, venait de la perturber, et elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'Eldarion. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'affiner sa sensation, et sourit : il s'agissait d'une extrême joie ressentie par son frère au même moment…

Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, et, levant la tête, regarda la lune pleine en se disant que le chemin serait encore long à parcourir…

**A suivre**


	14. Chapitre 12 Fragilités

Chapitre 12 : Fragilités…

Emyn Arnen 

C'est la nuit, mais Eowyn ne dort pas…depuis qu'ils sont rentrés du bal, quelques semaines plus tôt, Faramir n'a presque pas adressé la parole à Eolain et s'est replongé comme un damné dans son travail. C'est une preuve s'il en est qu'il a vu Eldarion embrasser sa fille…

C'est pour cela que, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, elle attend qu'il rentre pour lui parler sérieusement. Il est temps qu'il comprenne enfin qu'Eolain n'est plus une enfant…

Justement, Faramir entre dans la chambre, l'air épuisé, se nettoie rapidement dans le petit cabinet de toilette attenant avant de s'apercevoir que son épouse est encore réveillée…

Torse nu, il s'approche d'elle et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Eowyn se tourne vers lui en disant :

« Et tu me le demandes ? Tu nous bats froid, et tu as le culot de me demander ce qu'il y a ? »

Alors Faramir comprend, et répond :

« Je me demandais quand tu allais exploser…tu étais au courant pour Eolain et Eldarion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eowyn plonge ses yeux gris pleins de colère dans les yeux bleus de son mari et dit :

« Oui, il n'y avait que toi qui ne voulais rien voir… tu t'étais pourtant rendu compte qu'Eolain avait changé, mais tu as fermé ton esprit à l'éventualité qu'elle puisse être amoureuse… »

Faramir ne s'énerve pas, et répond :

« En effet, j'ignorais tout de cela…mais je persiste à penser qu'Eolain est trop jeune, elle n'a pas assez d'expérience de la vie pour… »

Alors Eowyn l'interrompit et dit :

« Depuis quand faut-il de l'expérience pour tomber amoureux ?En avais-tu beaucoup lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais m'épouser, sur les murs de Minas Tirith ? Non, et tu le sais très bien ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu interdire à ta fille d'aimer elle aussi ? »

Faramir, touché au cœur, sentit néanmoins sa sagesse normale revenir et dit :

« Je ne lui interdis pas, et tu le sais, je pense juste qu'elle est encore un peu trop jeune…nous étions bien plus âgés quand nous nous sommes mariés. Je pense que nous devons observer l'évolution de la situation, et intervenir si elle nécessite notre aide… »

Bien qu'il parlât sur un ton calme et posé, Eowyn sentait le déchirement qui s'opérait en lui. Faramir était un homme très sage, mais se sentait démuni face à l'évolution trop rapide de sa fille. Eowyn, pour être une femme, comprenait mieux Eolain, mais ne pouvait tout de même présumer de ce qui se passerait après…finalement, il était vrai que les deux adolescents étaient sans doute un peu jeunes pour appréhender tous les aspects d'une relation de couple, sur cela son époux avait raison. 

Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas que les sentiments que les deux adolescents portaient l'un à l'autre soient forts…

Faramir reprit avec un soupir :

« Vais-je encore me comporter en père indigne envers ma propre fille ? Je veux qu'Eolain soit heureuse, plus que tout… »

Mais Eowyn sentit la tristesse qui transparaissait dans la voix de son époux…

Minas Tirith 

Eldarion, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, lisait avec grande attention une lettre de sa sœur, arrivée de Rivendell le matin même. Eladiel était très satisfaite de son séjour parmi les Elfes, et y disait que ses pouvoirs se développaient de mieux en mieux…elle lui disait aussi qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. 

Eldarion posa la lettre sur son bureau, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, se souvenant avec émotion des sensations de son premier vrai baiser échangé avec Eolain, son corps pressé contre le sien, le goût frais de ses lèvres…comment décrire pareil bonheur ? Il se sentait si heureux lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui, mais aussi calme et assuré, comme un futur roi doit l'être. 

Pourtant, quel avenir aurait donc leur relation ? Même si Eolain est d'un rang tout à fait honorable, il sait qu'il n'est pas encore en âge de se marier, et elle non plus…il sait très bien aussi qu'il n'a pas encore assez d'expérience pour pouvoir appréhender les différents aspects de sa relation, mais son cœur lui dit que c'est elle qu'il veut comme compagne, qu'elle saura toujours l'aider et le soutenir…doit-il écouter son cœur ou sa raison ?

Il regarda la ville, en dessous de lui, puis la plaine…l'automne venait, bientôt serait son dix-septième anniversaire, mais il ne l'attendait pas avec impatience comme chaque année, d'autres soucis lui taraudaient le cœur. Il aurait tant voulu que sa sœur soit l ! Il aurait pu s'ouvrir à elle de ce qui le souciait, et elle ne le jugerait pas, se contentant de donner son avis sur le sujet…

Une main se pose alors sur son épaule, et, se retournant, Eldarion reconnaît son père. Elessar le regarde de façon bienveillante, et lui dit :

« Eladiel te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eldarion acquiesça, et dit :

« Oui, beaucoup, père… »

Mais Elessar sent les interrogations, d'une autre nature que l'absence de sa sœur aînée, qui taraudent son fils, et dit :

« Donne le temps au temps, mon fils… Eolain et toi êtes jeunes…»

Eldarion regarde son père et dit :

« J'aimerais qu'Eladiel soit là, pour me dire ce que je dois faire…je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va advenir… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Il est toujours compliqué de démêler le cœur et la raison, mon fils… »

Eldarion répondit :

« Je suis sûr de ses sentiments envers moi, maintenant, père, mais j'ignore ce qui va arriver… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Cela c'est à toi de le construire, Eldarion…ta mère et moi n'avons pas construit notre relation en un jour…quand je l'ai rencontrée j'avais vingt ans, il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'enfin elle devienne mon épouse, alors n'essaie pas d'aller trop vite… »

Eldarion regarda alors son père et dit :

« Ah non, je n'attendrai pas soixante-dix ans comme toi, père… »

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Il est vrai que, dans notre cas, cela a duré longtemps, mais la situation était différente…tu as la chance de vivre une relation normale. »

Eldarion connaissait assez l'histoire de ses parents pour en savoir les grandes lignes, et se disait que oui, il avait de la chance…pourtant, comment faire ?

Sentant le renfermement de son fils, Elessar n'insista pas et, après lui avoir mis une main sur l'épaule, le laissa à ses pensées…

Rivendell 

Eladiel, assise sur un banc dans le jardin, lit un vieux livre traitant de divination. Habillée à l'elfique, d'une robe bleue et noire, elle ressemble encore plus à sa mère. Pourtant, elle soupire, puis lève la tête de son livre…

C'est alors qu'une voix l'interpelle, et lui dit :

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma nièce ? Je te sens triste aujourd'hui… »

Eladiel lève la tête et dit à son oncle Elladan :

« Je sens l'atmosphère qui se dégage de ce jardin : la tristesse, le regret des choses qui furent et ne sont plus… »

Elladan s'assit à côté d'elle et dit :

« Tes sensations s'affinent, si tu peux sentir ce genre de choses…pourtant, Rivendell fut autrefois un lieu de fêtes, et beaucoup de belles personnes se promenaient sous ces ramures. Depuis que mon père a décidé de passer la Mer, cette atmosphère de tristesse imprègne ce jardin… »

Eladiel regarde alors son oncle et lui dit :

« Je me souviens de lui… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cela à quelqu'un, et elle savait qu'elle n'étonnerait guère Elladan. Elle continua :

« C'était le jour de la naissance d'Eldarion, je crois, j'avais deux ans…je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais grand-père m'a prise dans ses bras, il m'a dit : _« bedich sell na amarath lîn » _  et aussi « _Renich ned nin, hîl ned Luthien… » (note : voir l'ex-libris 1)_…je me souviens très bien de ces deux phrases, comme s'il m'avait fait quelque chose pour que je m'en souvienne, surtout que je ne savais pas encore l'elfique à cette époque…pourquoi m'appeler 'héritière de Luthien' ? Je sais bien sûr que ma mère est sans doute sa réincarnation et que nous en descendons, mais moi ? Qui suis-je au juste ? »

Elladan regarda alors sa nièce et lui dit de sa voix douce :

« Mais tu es toi, Eladiel, à la croisée de deux peuples…ni vraiment Elfe ni vraiment humaine. Mais c'est cela qui fait ta force, tu as pris des deux côtés le meilleur. »

Il caressa doucement sa joue et dit :

« Cesse ainsi de te faire du mal…pendant ton séjour ici tu ne dois penser qu'à développer tes dons, ils t'aideront et t'apporteront la clairvoyance… »

L'Elfe regarda alors sa nièce, souhaitant lui apporter le réconfort. Il comprenait que sa famille lui manque, mais savait que ses capacités ne se révèleraient que dans ce cadre particulier…Eladiel avait encore énormément de choses à révéler, et elle avait besoin de leur aide pour le faire. Il était normal qu'elle éprouve ce moment de flottement, en fait elle s'était toujours posé ces questions mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu le loisir d'y trouver une réponse. Demeurer à Rivendell et augmenter sa clairvoyance l'aiderait à y répondre…

Emyn Arnen 

Eolain lit une lettre d'Eldarion qui vient de lui arriver par messager, et sourit, assise au soleil…pourtant, une ombre gâche cette joie : la réaction de son père. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle aime réellement Eldarion ?

Ses cheveux libres volent au vent, et elle regarde en direction de Minas Tirith…le vent fait voler sa robe rohirrim derrière elle, la faisant ressembler à sa mère sur le perron du château de Meduseld, belle et éthérée…pourtant, Eolain sait que, tôt ou tard, l'orage éclatera, et elle doit absolument provoquer cette explication elle-même.

Mais comment faire ? Il n'est jamais là, et, s'il est là, lui adresse à peine la parole…il lui a interdit de sortir, mais cette fois elle ne restera pas là à se morfondre !

Elle rentre dans sa chambre, se change, pend Elewinë à sa ceinture et se dirige vers la grande salle où se trouve sa mère, occupée à mettre en pot un onguent de sa fabrication. Voyant sa fille ainsi vêtue, elle demande :

« Mais où veux-tu aller ainsi, Eolain ? »

La jeune princesse dit alors de son ton le plus décid :

« Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je veux voir mon père…je veux lui parler… »

Eowyn s'essuie alors les mains avec un linge et dit :

« Tu sais bien qu'il t'a interdit de sortir… »

Eolain dit alors :

« Oui, je le sais, mais je dois lui parler…il doit comprendre… »

Eowyn sait qu'elle ne peut s'opposer à la décision de sa fille, elle est désormais assez grande pour défendre elle-même ses propres opinions. Eolain demande alors :

« Où pourrai-je le trouver ? »

Eowyn répond :

« Non loin de Minas Ithil… »

Eolain sort alors de la pièce dans le tourbillon de sa cape verte, laissant Eowyn terminer son ouvrage. Elle sait que l'explication risque d'être orageuse, mais elle est nécessaire…

Eolain court à l'écurie, enfourche Tempestwind, trop heureux de prendre un peu d'exercice, et chevauche à bride abattue sur la plaine ensoleillée en direction de Minas Ithil, anciennement Minas Morgul. 

Elle n'a pas à chevaucher longtemps, un garde placé là en faction lui indique qu'elle a trouvé le lieu où son père travaille…le garde l'arrête mais elle lui dit :

« Je veux voir mon père… »

Il la reconnaît et la laisse passer…elle descend de cheval, et se dirige vers son père qui se relève du plan qu'il regardait et dit :

« Eolain ? Mais que fais-tu l ? je t'avais interdit de sortir, il me semble… »

Eolain regarde son père et dit :

« J'ai des choses à te dire, et, puisque tu ne veux pas me parler à la maison, je suis venue… »

Faramir regarde alors sa fille, qui lui retourne son regard grave, et dit :

« Bien…viens avec moi… »

Il l'emmène près de là, dans une cabane de chantier, et dit :

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Eolain ? »

Eolain fixe son regard gris dans celui de son père et dit :

« Je sais que tu nous a vus, Eldarion et moi…je voulais te dire que je l'aime, à cela tu ne peux rien…je sais aussi que tu m'en veux à cause de cela, et je voulais en parler avec toi afin que tu saches tout et que tu cesses de m'en vouloir…je ne l'ai pas cherché, tu sais… »

Cette simplicité dans l'aveu désarme Faramir un instant, puis il dit :

« En effet, je vous ai vus, et je comprends tes sentiments à son égard…pourtant, je pense que tu es encore trop jeune… »

Eolain reprend, posément :

« Il est vrai que je n'ai encore que dix-sept ans, père, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir des sentiments profonds envers Eldarion… »

Faramir se sent brusquement comme en train de parler non à sa fille mais à une adulte, et reprend :

« Donne-toi du temps, Eolain, tout cela est trop récent pour que tu puisses encore appréhender ce qui se passera après… »

Eolain doit convenir que les paroles de son père sont pleines de bon sens, mais elle le sent encore réticent, elle ne sait pourquoi…pourtant, l'Intendant est calme et posé, comme il l'est souvent, il regarde sa fille avec gentillesse et tendresse. Pourtant, elle n'imagine pas son maelström intérieur, les sentiments qui agitent son cœur...

Elle répond alors, avec un petit rire :

« Eh, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, papa, nous n'en sommes pas encore l »

Pourtant, à l'évocation d'Eldarion, Faramir voyait le teint de sa fille rosir et ses yeux gris s'allumer, la rendant encore plus belle…Il se força à rester calme et dit :

« Je le sais bien, Eolain…mais je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie en allant trop vite. »

Eolain dit alors :

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie, père…simplement essayer d'en faire ce que je veux. »

Faramir soupira : toujours l'éternel sujet de discorde avec sa fille…voulant calmer le jeu, il dit :

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Eolain…de plus, je sais que tu es consciente de ton rang, et des devoirs qu'il implique. »

Eolain dit alors :

« Cela signifie que tu ne me laisserais pas épouser Eldarion, s'il me demandait en mariage ? »

La soudaineté de la question redoutée heurta directement Faramir, qui répondit sur le même ton calme :

« Dans quelques années, sans doute, mais maintenant, non…et je suis sûr que le roi approuverait ma décision…le prince et toi vous fréquentez depuis si peu de temps, comment pouvez-vous assez vous connaître ? Les sentiments sont certes importants mais ils ne suffisent pas pour construire une union solide… »

Eolain réagit violemment et dit :

« Tu ne me laisserais pas l'épouser parce que tu as d'autres projets pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faramir secoua la tête :

« Absolument pas, Eolain…tout ce que je veux c'est t'armer suffisamment pour que tu choisisses ensuite la voie qui te paraîtra la meilleure…tu n'es pas de celles qu'on marie de force ! »

Son ton calme ne trahissait pas ce qui se passait en lui, ce déchirement douloureux du père obligé de s'opposer à sa fille pour son propre bien. Mais que faire d'autre ?

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune fille mais Faramir dit, en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains :

« Allons, ne pleure pas, tu sais que cela ne résoudra rien…tu as été franche avec moi, ce dont je te remercie. »

Il sourit et dit :

« Nous allons prendre les choses comme elles viennent…sache que si tu as besoin de moi je serai toujours là pour toi… »

Jamais il n'avait dit cela à sa fille, mais il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin au tournant où elle se trouvait…Eolain la guerrière se découvrait femme, et se trouvait à la croisée des chemins : rester une guerrière ou devenir une femme. Sa mère s'était trouvée elle aussi à cet endroit, mais avait fait son choix en devenant épouse et mère. Pour Eolain, cela ne serait pas si simple…

Il sourit doucement et dit :

« Tu vas rentrer maintenant, nous en reparlerons… »

Il regarde sa fille s'éloigner, le cœur lourd…

_Minas Tirith_

Eldarion, penché sur un livre, soupire si fort à chaque page qu'Eowyn, sa sœur cadette, assise à côté de lui, lui dit :

« Arrête de soulever la poussière… »

Elle le regarde d'un air espiègle, mais ses yeux sont sérieux…elle reprend :

« Je sais que je ne vaux pas Eladiel au niveau sagesse, mais je veux bien essayer de t'aider, grand frère… »

Eldarion caressa les cheveux sombres de sa sœur et dit :

« Merci, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider, Eowyn… »

Ses yeux bleus se font encore plus sérieux alors qu'elle lui dit :

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Eldarion, je vois bien ce qui te tourmente : tu as des soucis à cause de ta relation avec Eolain d'Ithilien…mais pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ton instinct agir ? »

Alors Eldarion découvre que sa sœur n'est pas aussi superficielle qu'elle veut bien le laisser paraître…il reprend :

« Mais que sais-tu à cela, toi ? tu as seulement treize ans… »

Eowyn dit alors :

« Mais j'ai des yeux pour voir, mon cher frère…je n'ai pas les pouvoirs d'Eladiel mais j'ai encore assez de bon sens pour pallier à ce manque. Je sens ta tristesse et ton désarroi, et comme je ne les supporte plus je veux essayer de te venir en aide, c'est tout… »

Finalement, Eowyn avait aussi hérité de quelque chose d'elfique, et c'était la première fois qu'il sentait ce calme et cette sagesse dans sa voix. Il l'embrassa sur le front et dit :

« Non, ce n'est pas à toi de porter ce fardeau, petite sœur… »

Cette fois, il était prêt à en parler à sa mère…

Arwen était assise dans le jardin, profitant de la fraîcheur, quand il la trouva. Elle chantait doucement, et sa belle voix emplissait l'air de sa mélodie pure. Dès qu'elle vit son fils, elle s'arrêta et dit :

« Viens t'asseoir auprès de moi, Eldarion… »

Alors le prince dit :

« J'ai besoin de ton conseil, maman… »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Je t'écoute… »

Eldarion, hésitant, dit alors :

« Je ne sais que faire, mère…j'aime Eolain, cela j'en suis sûr, mais je dois avouer que la suite de notre relation m'angoisse, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse, d'être ridicule…vais-je perdre toute crédibilité parce que je suis amoureux ? »

Arwen dit alors :

« Mais que crains-tu donc ? Eolain ne cessera pas de t'aimer pour autant, cela j'en suis sûre, je l'ai vu dans le regard qu'elle portait sur toi…quand à ta crédibilité, pourquoi en souffrirait-elle ? »

Alors qu'il paraissait ne pas comprendre, elle continua :

« Ton père n'était pas si assuré quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments, il bégayait et regardait obstinément ses chaussures…et moi je dois avouer que je n'étais pas à l'aise non plus. Et pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'accomplir son destin…l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre nous a toujours soutenu. Il en sera de même pour toi… »

Eldarion reprend alors :

« Mais je bégaye presque dès que je dois lui dire quelque chose… »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Ce n'est que cela ?Eh bien dis-toi qu'elle ne doit pas être plus à l'aise que toi…quand vous vous connaîtrez mieux cela disparaîtra, donne-toi le temps, mon fils… »

Et elle lui sourit encore…

_Emyn Arnen_

Faramir, poussiéreux, entre dans la grande pièce où Eowyn coud encore…Etonnée, elle lève les yeux de son ouvrage et dit :

« Te voici déj ? »

Il vient à elle, l'embrasse puis s'assied à côté d'elle en disant :

« Ai-je été un si mauvais père ? »

Surprise par la rudesse de la question, Eowyn resta un instant silencieuse et répondit :

« Pas du tout…pourquoi ? »

Faramir poursuivit :

« Je n'ai pas vu l'amour dans le cœur de ma propre fille…Eolain est adulte à présent, et je l'ai vue à peine grandir… »

Il continua :

« Elle m'a avoué cela si simplement…dire que je l'avais vue devenir si belle, se transformer sous mes yeux, sans que je me doute de rien… »

Il souffrait de cela, mais restait tout de même calme et posé, comme à l'habitude…Eowyn dit alors :

« Je ne l'aurais jamais su si je n'avais pas vu moi-même Eolain dans les bras d'Eldarion…mais cesse de t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas responsable… »

Elle regarda longuement son époux, puis continua :

« Eolain et Eldarion doivent maintenant construire seuls leur histoire, comme nous avons construit la nôtre… »

Faramir plonge alors son regard bleu dans les magnifiques yeux gris de son épouse, et dit :

« Je me sens tellement impuissant ! Eolain traverse une crise de personnalité, et je ne peux pas l'aider, elle doit y faire face seule…Je n'aime pas avoir à dire cela, mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens…"

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, puis reprend:

"Cela je l'ai compris en parlant avec elle cet après-midi…Eolain aime Eldarion mais veut toujours faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, et ce dilemme lui pose problème…"

Eowyn avait compris cela depuis longtemps, pour être passée par la même période autrefois, mais elle se dit que le fait que son époux l'ait maintenant compris aussi allait faciliter sa vision des choses…

Eowyn dit alors:

"Un jour elle se décidera, selon les circonstances, mais je crois qu'elle commence seulement à comprendre qui elle est vraiment, et ce que tout cela implique…comme tu l'as dit fort justement, c'est à elle de faire son cheminement seule, nous ne pouvons pas l'aider…"

Faramir sourit alors, et dit :

« Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut, Eowyn…mais sois sûre que je ne laisserai pas Eolain faire n'importe quoi ! »

Eowyn lui rétorqua :

« Je suis d'avis de la laisser libre de faire son choix, pour ma part… »

Faramir plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son épouse et dit :

« Nous verrons, ma chère, nous verrons… »

Finalement la partie n'était pas aussi gagnée qu'elle le pensait…Faramir comprenait sa fille mais restait réticent à la laisser choisir son propre destin, pour des raisons logiques et évidentes. Etant d'un certain rang, il y avait certaines règles à respecter, et Eolain le savait…

Eowyn répondit à son époux :

« Oui, nous verrons… »

Et il crut reconnaître dans sa voix quelques accents d'Eowyn la guerrière…

_Rivendell_

Penchée sur sa vasque, ses longs cheveux attachés en une longue natte, Eladiel scrute l'eau calme, mais, cette fois, elle ne voit rien, que des images floues qui n'ont aucun sens. Que lui arrive-t-il ? A-t-elle soudainement perdu son don ?

Une larme glisse le long de sa joue, et vient troubler le miroir lisse de l'eau dormante…alors quelqu'un lui pose doucement la main sur l'épaule et dit :

« Garde ton calme…l'eau ne te livrera ses secrets que si tu es comme elle, calme et placide… »

Eladiel se retourne et reconnaît son second oncle, Elrohir. Pour se différencier de son frère, il ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements, mais il est aussi sage que lui…il sourit à sa nièce et dit :

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu en fais trop…viens… »

Eladiel sourit elle aussi à son oncle, et l'accompagne jusqu'à une tonnelle où attendent des rafraîchissements posés sur une table…Elrohir s'assied et dit :

«Ma grand-mère disait qu'il n'est pas bon d'insister lorsque l'eau refuse de te montrer quoi que ce soit…tu t'épuiserais… »

Eladiel sourit à son oncle, sans toutefois lui confier ce qui agite son cœur…

**A suivre…**


	15. Ex libris 2 Donner la vie

Ex libris 2 : Donner la vie… Je le dédie à ma fifille Eryna, qui par sa fic m'en a donné l'idée…ainsi qu'à Ely et Elro' J 

Arwen, assise dans un siège à haut dossier, lit tranquillement tout en chantonnant une complainte de Valinor, comme elle aime à le faire dans ses moments de tranquillité…sa robe verte, d'inspiration elfique, laisse deviner les rondeurs d'une grossesse de six mois. 

Depuis qu'elle s'est mariée, Arwen a appris à faire face à ses devoirs de reine : visiter les malades, aider les nécessiteux, faire œuvre pieuse. Personne ne lui a fait reproche du fait qu'elle soit Elfe, Elessar ne l'eût pas accepté et elle avait vite conquis son peuple par sa douceur et sa gentillesse…

Pourtant, cet après-midi-là, c'est son époux qui est parti visiter les malades à sa place, à la Maison de Guérison. Depuis qu'il sait qu'elle va lui donner un héritier, il ne tient plus en place et se surcharge pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, pensant que le moindre effort lui est interdit…Pourtant, Arwen se porte comme un charme, elle pourrait très bien s'en charger mais il le lui interdit. 

Elle soupire : comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas en porcelaine ? que la maternité ne l'handicape pas le moins du monde ? Il est vrai qu'elle le voit si peu, il part très tôt le matin et ne rentre que tard dans la soirée…

Elle en est là de ses pensées quand le garde en faction à sa porte annonce une visite : Eowyn, princesse d'Ithilien. Le garde s'efface pour laisser rentrer Eowyn, vêtue d'une robe bleu clair et d'une mante vert foncé…sa maternité prochaine semble l'épanouir, et Arwen l'accueille avec grand plaisir. Chargeant sa servante d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements, elle lui indique le siège en face d'elle et dit :

« Je ne pensais pas que votre époux vous laisserait chevaucher jusqu'à Minas Tirith… »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« J'ai contourné la difficult : je suis venue en litière…je venais voir comment vous vous portiez, Majesté. »

Arwen sourit elle aussi en retour et dit :

« Le mieux du monde, même si mon époux est persuadé du contraire… »

Eowyn éclate alors franchement de rire et dit :

« Le mien réagit de la même façon, il voudrait que je reste assise le plus possible, mais je n'en peux plus de ne pas sortir… le médecin lui a dit que tout allait bien, mais il refuse d'entendre raison. »

Arwen sourit : le Roi et l'Intendant, pour être de valeureux guerriers, n'en étaient pas moins des hommes, inquiets face à la chose la plus naturelle du monde. De plus, par une ironie particulière du destin, ils seraient pères quasiment au même moment. Liées par cela, Eowyn et Arwen étaient devenues amies au fur et à mesure que leur grossesse s'avançait, et elles savaient que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient avant leur délivrance. 

Même si c'était leur premier enfant, Arwen et Eowyn ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure, même si, à cause de leurs particularités, elle l'auraient dû…en effet, Arwen était Elfe, et donc allait donner naissance à un demi-elfe, ce qui laissait tout de même quelques inconnues. Pour Eowyn, le fait qu'elle soit une cavalière émérite laissait présager un long et difficile accouchement…

Toutes deux savaient parfaitement cela et avaient décidé de ne pas s'affoler avant leur accouchement, cela ne servirait à rien…

Les deux femmes bavardent un moment, puis il est temps pour Eowyn de rentrer chez elle, à Emyn Arnen, dans les vertes collines d'Ithilien. 

On est à la fin de l'après-midi, un pâle soleil va se coucher, laissant la nuit froide de l'hiver prendre sa place. Arwen se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre, et observe en dessous d'elle la cité se teinter d'ocre et de rouge sous les rayons du soleil couchant, cette cité qu'Elessar aime tant et qui le lui rend bien. Doucement, elle pose la main sur son ventre proéminent et murmure :

« Toi aussi, bébé, tu l'aimeras… »

Un petit mouvement se fit sous ses doigts, comme s'il lui répondait…

Le destin avait de ces retours…un an auparavant elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour être mariée, heureuse et bientôt mère, et pensait que la fatalité s'acharnait sur elle. Et pourtant…bientôt, elle mettrait au monde l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé envers et contre tous, et même si c'était au prix de sa propre vie le jeu en valait la chandelle. Serait-ce le garçon qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision, en route vers les Havres ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais quel qu'il soit elle l'aimait déj

Soudain, dans la semi-obscurité, elle sentit une main sur son ventre et un souffle dans son cou, qu'elle reconnut sans aucune peine : Elessar, son époux. Il lui demanda :

« Mais que fais-tu là, seule dans la nuit ?»

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Je regardais la ville… »

Elessar embrassa son épouse et dit :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester debout… »

Arwen marche lentement jusqu'à une lampe, l'allume et dit :

« Justement, je voulais te parler… »

Les yeux bleus d'Elessar se ternissent un instant, puis il demande :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Arwen secoue la tête et dit :

« Justement, il n'y en a aucun…le bébé et moi sommes en excellente sant »

Elessar fronça les sourcils et dit :

« Alors je ne vois pas quel est le problème… »

Arwen lui dit alors :

« Justement, c'est toi qui t'ingénies à en voir là où il n'y en a aucun…je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte, et tu me traites comme si j'allais me briser à chaque pas. »

Elessar dit alors :

« Mais tu es plus fragile, Arwen, c'est un fait… »

Elle lui rétorqua, toujours sur le même ton :

« Pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air, mon cher époux…j'apprécie ta sollicitude envers moi, mais je voudrais bien pouvoir marcher un peu dans le jardin… »

Il haussa un sourcil et dit en prenant sa main :

« Est-ce bien raisonnable ? tu vas accoucher dans trois mois… »

Arwen dit alors :

« Je veux qu'il entende le bruit du jardin, les oiseaux, l'eau, afin qu'il connaisse déjà la beauté de notre monde… »

C'était l'Elfe qui parlait là, même si elle n'en avait plus vraiment la démarche éthérée en ce moment, et Elessar céda :

« D'accord, si tu y tiens… »

Depuis qu'elle avait pris de l'embonpoint, il préférait qu'elle reste calmement assise dans le palais, à broder ou lire, mais Arwen n'avait jamais tellement aimé rester à l'intérieur. Il est vrai aussi que c'était le médecin qui avait donné ce conseil, et Elessar le suivait… 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, un serviteur vint annoncer que le dîner était servi. Lentement, les deux époux se dirigèrent vers leur salle à manger privée, point de banquet ce soir…alors qu'on les servait, Arwen demanda :

« Tu as eu une bonne journée ? »

Elessar sourit :

« Oui, bien sûr…il est toujours enrichissant de fréquenter son propre peuple, surtout quand celui-ci est si désireux de bien faire. Les travaux de réfection d'Osgiliath avancent assez bien…quant à ma visite aux Maisons de Guérisons, elle me permet de te ramener les bénédictions des patients et des guérisseurs qui ont hâte que tu reprennes tes visites et te souhaitent une heureuse délivrance… »

Même s'il disait cela d'une manière enjouée, Arwen sentait la fatigue sous les mots de son époux. Depuis qu'il était devenu roi, il travaillait beaucoup pour relever le Gondor de ses cendres et redonner à l'Arnor son lustre d'antan, ce qui fait qu'il avait peu de temps pour se reposer…

Arwen travaillait aussi, de son côté, donnant des ordres et recevant pendant deux heures chaque matin des femmes dans le besoin et tentant de soulager leur misère. Elle sait qu'elle est privilégiée, et que le fait d'être leur reine lui confère cependant un certain nombre de devoirs envers elles. 

Sa nouvelle existence lui plaît, mais il lui arrive parfois de verser quelques larmes en pensant à son père et à tout ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. Pourtant, elle s'était préparée à cela quand elle avait fait son choix, celui du doux et de l'amer…

La voix inquiète d'Elessar la ramène à la réalit :

« Tu as l'air rêveuse, Arwen…ça ne va pas ? »

Arwen sourit à son époux  et dit :

« Non, ça va très bien…je pensais aux prénoms que nous allions donner au béb »

Autant ne pas montrer son léger vague à l'âme à son époux…Elessar sourit et dit :

« Tu me poses là une question difficile…tu as déjà des idées ? »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Oui, mais je pense qu'ils n'iront pas, ils sont essentiellement elfiques…aucun que puisse porter l'héritier au trône de Gondor. »

Alors Elessar demanda :

« Tu sais que ce sera un garçon ? »

Ce genre de choses ne l'eût pas étonné, après tout la clairvoyance était présente dans la famille d'Arwen, mais elle secoua la tête :

« Non, je n'en sais rien mais il vaut mieux tout prévoir, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Alors s'engagea entre les deux époux une vive discussion quant aux prénoms à donner à l'héritier : Elessar souhaitait le nommer Arathorn, comme son père, mais Arwen aurait préféré un prénom plus elfique. Ils n'avaient pas fini la discussion qu'un serviteur s'inclina devant Elessar en disant :

« Le prince de Lossarnach vous attend, Votre Majest »

Elessar fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, vint à Arwen, l'embrassa puis lui dit :

« Ne m'attends pas, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera… »

Laissée seule, Arwen s'efforça de rester calme, comme elle l'avait toujours été, mangea son repas et gagna ensuite la chambre conjugale. La décoration en avait été refaite, et elle s'y sentait bien…

Aidée de sa servante, elle ôta sa robe, enfila sa chemise de nuit blanche ornée de dentelles, puis se coucha dans le grand lit qui appartenait aux époux royaux depuis longtemps, où étaient nés des princes et des rois et où, selon toute vraisemblance, elle mettrait son enfant au monde. Elle s'assit, s'adossa confortablement aux oreillers et commença à lire un livre, attendant son époux…cependant, la fatigue eut raison d'elle, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. 

Elessar arriva quelques heures plus tard, et resta immobile devant le spectacle formé par son épouse endormie à la douce lumière des chandelles, le livre à la main. Doucement, il enleva le livre, la recouvrit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Arwen bougea légèrement, sourit, mais ne se réveilla pas…

Elessar se coucha en prenant  bien garde de ne pas l'éveiller, souffla la chandelle mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était fatigué, mais son esprit était encore en ébullition, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui accorder le repos. Près de lui, Arwen reposait paisiblement, comme si rien ne pouvait la troubler ni l'atteindre, et il envia sa sérénité toute elfique. Pourtant, elle aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter : perdue au milieu d'un peuple qu'elle ne connaissait que peu, bientôt mère…pourtant, elle était invariablement souriante et calme, comme il l'avait connue à Rivendell autrefois, même avec sa grossesse avancée qui, loin de lui ôter quelque chose, ajoutait à sa beauté et à son rayonnement naturels. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa la joue, et elle sourit…

Elessar sourit lui aussi : il était un homme comblé, marié avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, bientôt père, assis sur le trône de ses ancêtres…pourtant, sa vie de Ranger lui manquait beaucoup, la liberté d'aller là où bon lui semblait, au grand air, assis sur le dos de Roheryn. Cependant, il savait que c'était son destin d'être roi, et il n'y pouvait rien changer, que faire le bonheur de ses peuples, qui avaient assez souffert. Mais savoir qu'Arwen serait  près de lui, l'aimant et le soutenant, allégeait considérablement sa charge…

Emyn Arnen 

Eowyn, encore couchée dans le lit conjugal, s'étira et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, son époux étant parti pour accomplir la mission confiée par le roi : rendre à l'Ithilien sa prospérité. Alourdie par sa grossesse, elle s'assit précautionneusement, et posa lentement un pied par terre, puis l'autre, afin d'éviter les nausées qui dans son cas persistaient au-delà du troisième mois. Elle s'étira doucement, et sentit le bébé bouger dans son ventre…

« Bonjour, toi… », murmura-t-elle….

Elle sourit et pensa à celle qu'elle était voici encore quelques mois : farouche, déterminée à mourir les armes à la main pour les beaux yeux d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas…l'amour d'un homme avait su la transformer, et le résultat était assez surprenant pour qui la connaissait. Pourtant, cela ne s'était pas fait facilement, elle devait l'avouer, si Faramir n'avait pas été rappelé par le roi rien n'aurait été possible (_voir chapitre 1)_. Elle avait maintenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du bonheur, et se battrait pour préserver cela le plus longtemps possible. Heureusement, à part le roi et son épouse, personne n'était au courant que l'enfant qu'elle portait avait été conçu avant son mariage, et c'était très bien comme cela. 

Alors sa servante entra, l'aida à faire sa toilette et à s'habiller, et elle se regarda dans son miroir en faisant une légère grimace : avec sa taille déformée, elle n'était pas si belle à voir que cela, même si son époux pensait le contraire. Qu'y avait-il de beau dans une femme enceinte ? cela elle se le demandait. Il n'y avait que ceux qui n'étaient pas passés par les épreuves de la grossesse qui pouvaient trouver ça beau, se disait-elle. En attendant, elle en était encore à se juger sévèrement quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son ventre et une mâle voix dire :

« Tu regardes à quel point tu es belle ? »

Eowyn se retourna et dit à son époux :

« Belle ? Comment peux-tu me trouver belle ainsi ? »

Faramir abaissa son regard bleu sur son épouse, lui prit la main et dit :

« Tu es magnifique, Eowyn… »

L'amour évident dans le regard de son époux fit fondre Eowyn, et elle le regarda en souriant, puis demanda :

« Je te croyais en train de travailler dans la vallée… »

Il secoua la tête et dit :

« Non, je vais seulement y partir, j'avais d'autres choses à régler avant…tout va bien ? »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Oui, tu me l'as déjà demandé hier soir, et le médecin te l'as confirmé…que veux-tu de plus ? »

Il paraissait soucieux, et lui demandait de se ménager, mais Eowyn le faisait autant qu'elle le pouvait…pourtant, rester enfermée lui pesait souvent, elle qui aimait tant chevaucher en plein air, mais elle avait fini par se faire à son état de future mère. Même si elle le montrait peu, porter l'enfant de Faramir la comblait, mais elle n'était pas femme à étaler ses sentiments…

Une fois, elle lui avait demandé s'il préférait un garçon, il l'avait regardée longuement et avait répondu qu'il se moquait que ce fût un garçon ou une fille, qu'elle en fût la mère seulement lui importait, pour que l'enfant ait sa noblesse et sa beauté…ce jour-là, elle avait failli fondre en larmes. 

Doucement, elle gagna la grande salle, s'assit et reprit son travail d'aiguille…

_« 1811 ! Ô temps où des peuples sans nombres _

_Attendaient prosternés sous un nuage sombre_

_Que le Ciel eût dit oui… » (Victor Hugo, Napoléon II)_

_27 février 3020, Troisième Age_

Arwen, enveloppée dans une longue cape, est assise non loin du feu. Elle n'arrive pas à se réchauffer, elle a froid en permanence…dehors, le ciel neigeux de ces derniers jours a fait place à des températures encore plus froides, il gèle sur le Gondor en ce mois de février. Il fait froid dans les couloirs du palais, et le feu des chambres brûle en permanence, mais Arwen a les mains glacées…

Les serrant l'une contre l'autre, elle les frotta et se souvint alors des paroles de son père, ce jour où elle avait fait son choix en revenant à Rivendell…ses mains se refroidissaient, signe que la grâce des Eldar la quittait. A l'évocation de cette triste scène, les yeux d'Arwen se remplirent de larmes, et elle serra encore plus fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre. 

Derrière elle, assis derrière une table, Elessar écrivait, il préférait travailler là plutôt que dans son cabinet de travail, il y faisait plus chaud. 

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fait pas tellement attention aux petites contractions qu'elle ressent, car il y a déjà quelques semaines qu'elle en a. Le médecin a dit que c'était normal à ce stade de la grossesse, aussi ne s'inquiète-t-elle pas…

Soudain, une contraction plus forte, qui la fait porter la main à son ventre, mais ne dure pas longtemps, ce qui ne l'inquiète pas sur le coup, mais revient quinze minutes plus tard, plus forte encore…Arwen, le souffle coupé sous la douleur et surprise, serre son poing sur l'accoudoir, mais ne bouge pas. 

Sentant qu'il y a là quelque chose d'anormal, Arwen se lève, soutenant son ventre avec précautions, se dirige vers la porte quand Elessar lui dit :

« Où vas-tu ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Arwen lui sourit pour ne pas l'inquiéter et lui dit :

« Je vais m'allonger un peu, le bébé n'arrête pas de s'agiter… »

Elessar acquiesce, sourit et se replonge dans son travail…Arwen alors gagne sa chambre, puis prie sa suivante d'aller chercher la sage-femme pour qu'elle s'assure qu'il y a là rien d'anormal. Une autre contraction revient, qui la fait gémir légèrement…

La sage-femme arrive, examine la reine avec savoir-faire et habitude, puis dit :

« Soyez contente, Majesté, le bébé arrive…dans quelques heures il sera là, le travail a commenc »

Alors elle demande à une servante d'aller chercher des serviettes, et de mettre à chauffer de l'eau sur le feu de la chambre royale. Puis elle aide Arwen à enfiler une tunique courte, avant de l'aider à s'allonger en lui disant :

« Cela risque d'être long, Majesté…voulez-vous que nous prévenions le roi ? »

Arwen acquiesce, et une suivante est immédiatement envoyée prévenir Elessar que son épouse va accoucher. 

La sage-femme dispose alors des langes autour d'une bassine qui servira au premier bain de l'enfant royal, ainsi que les linges traditionnels de la famille, qui ont été amenés spécialement d'Annuminas. Le berceau est placé près du lit, attendant l'héritier du royaume…

Les heures s'égrènent, impitoyables pour Arwen dont l'intervalle entre les contractions se rapproche de plus en plus…une suivante lui bassine les tempes alors qu'elle attend, allongée sur son lit, que son enfant vienne au monde. Etant Elfe, elle n'a quasiment jamais connu la douleur physique, et cela la déroute quelque peu. Même pendant qu'elle agonisait, rongée par l'ombre de Sauron, elle n'avait pas souffert autant. Son enfant voulait-il donc la déchirer pour sortir d'elle ? Lucide malgré la douleur, elle pensa que cela aussi faisait partie de l'amer de son choix…

Ses cheveux sombres poissés de sueur, ses yeux bleus flous de fatigue, elle supporta la douleur sans gémir, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop douloureux pour elle…

            Elessar, lui, faisait les cent pas devant la porte de sa chambre, tentant d'oublier les gémissements de son épouse et les allées et venues des servantes portant des serviettes propres. Pourtant, la sage-femme est sortie pour lui dire que tout se passait bien…

Il se sent à la fois inquiet, fier mais aussi quelque peu chamboulé, comme tout futur père. Pourtant, presque plus encore que le jour de son mariage, la naissance du bébé constitue une victoire de la vie sur le mal, sur le destin, et un nouveau départ pour lui. 

En attendant, il s'inquiète, car il sait que n'importe quelle complication peut arriver…pourtant, il a hâte de voir à qui ressemblera son héritier ou son héritière : aura-t-il les yeux bleu clair de sa mère ou les siens ? en fait, il s'aperçoit que son aspect physique importe peu, qu'il l'aime déjà malgré cela parce qu'il s'agit de l'enfant de la femme qu'il aime et le sien…

De nombreuses heures plus tard, la phase critique de l'accouchement est venue pour Arwen. Allongée, elle n'a même plus la force de gémir, ne sentant presque plus la douleur… la proche des eaux est rompue depuis quelques heures mais l'enfant n'a pas encore fini sa descente. 

Alors la sage-femme regarde les progrès et dit :

« L'enfant va être là dans quelques minutes, courage Majesté, il faut encore pousser… »

Arwen tourne la tête vers la sage-femme, mais ne peut rien répondre et pousse néanmoins. La sage-femme s'écrie alors :

« La tête est sortie ! vite, continuez ! »

Alors, malgré la douleur, malgré le déchirement de ses entrailles, Arwen continue mais ne peut retenir un long cri de douleur quand le reste du corps du bébé sort d'elle. 

Ce cri, Elessar l'entend, et s'approche de la porte…il entend alors le cri triomphant du nouveau-né, qui le cloue sur place par sa vigueur. Puis plus rien que le silence pendant quelques minutes, qui lui paraissent des heures, puis la sage-femme sort, un paquet de linges blancs dans les bras. Elle s'incline puis dit :

« C'est une fille, Votre Majest ! »

Elessar regarde alors l'enfant qu'elle lui pose dans les bras, et reste sans souffle, frappé par la beauté du petit être qu'il tient. La petite fille a les yeux bleus grands ouverts, le grain de peau si fin des Elfes, une touffe de cheveux sombres sur le crâne…elle regarde son père, et Elessar se sent proche de fondre en larmes. Il relève alors la tête, et dit :

« Comment va la reine ? »

La sage-femme répond :

« Elle a juste besoin de reprendre des forces, mais tout s'est bien pass »

Elessar respire, remet l'enfant dans les bras de la femme puis déclare à son ordonnance, qu'il vient d'appeler :

« Vingt-cinq coups de cloche pour célébrer la naissance de ma fille ! »

En bas, le peuple attend, et une clameur monte aux premiers coups de cloches…le peuple de Gondor acclame sa nouvelle princesse. 

Alors Elessar entre dans la chambre de son épouse, vient à elle, l'embrasse, mais l'émotion l'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Il reste un moment muet, puis demande:

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? »

Arwen dit alors, doucement :

« Eladiel…(_Note : Eladiel est formé des suffixes ela- (de 'el' 'étoile') et –diel (déformation de –riel, 'jeune fille'), et veulent dire 'jeune fille des étoiles')_ »

En effet, dehors, une étoile, l'étoile du soir, vient d'apparaître à l'horizon, celle dont la lumière ne croît ni ne décroît…Alors Elessar regarde sa fille, qui repose dans les bras de sa mère, et dit :

« _Mae Govannen, sell nîn, Eladiel Undomiel..."_

Il a choisi d'accoler au prénom choisi par Arwen le surnom qu'elle portait autrefois, car Eladiel est née sous la protection de l'étoile du soir...Arwen le regarde et, malgré son épuisement, lui sourit tendrement…

            De nombreuses réjouissances furent faites en l'honneur de la naissance de la princesse, dont un grand bal, auquel on invita tous les nobles de Gondor. Faramir aussi fut invité, mais hésita à y aller, vu qu'Eowyn était maintenant très proche de sa délivrance. Allongée sur une chaise longue, elle lui dit en souriant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…le bébé n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir au monde, vas-y. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, la sage-femme est l »

Faramir savait pourtant que le roi lui eût pardonné son absence, mais il décida de tout de même s'y rendre…après tout, c'était son devoir. 

Dès qu'il fut parti, Eowyn, qui avait déjà des contractions depuis un certain nombre d'heures, soupira et demanda qu'on l'aidât à gagner sa chambre. Finalement, ces réjouissances tombaient à pic, Faramir n'aurait pas le temps de s'inquiéter ainsi…

Les heures passèrent ainsi, désespérantes de lenteur, sans progrès notables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût perdu les eaux. La douleur alors s'intensifia, mais elle l'affronta comme elle avait autrefois affronté le Roi-Sorcier, avec courage et honneur. La nuit se passa ainsi, dans ce combat inégal, et, à l'aube glacée du 4 mars 3020, alors qu'Eowyn sentait sombrer son courage et vaciller ses forces, l'enfant vint au monde : c'était un garçon vigoureux, aux yeux bleus et au duvet châtain clair. 

Eowyn, épuisée mais ravie, le serra contre elle et éclata en sanglots, victime d'une émotion qui la submergea comme un raz de marée. Comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, cette délivrance mais aussi cet amour qui lui emplissait le cœur pour la petite chose qui venait de sortir d'elle-même ? Elle sombra vite dans un profond sommeil, non sans avoir envoyé un messager au palais pour avertir l'Intendant qu'un héritier venait de lui naître…

_Minas Tirith_

Faramir assiste à la cérémonie du matin, où, à la fin, Eladiel sera présentée au peuple. Il n'a pas bien dormi, inquiet, et a du mal à soutenir la lumière du matin qui baigne l'esplanade. Il est le parrain de la princesse et, près de lui, se tient dans une aura de lueur blanche la Dame Galadriel de la Forêt d'Or, qui est la marraine de la petite fille, mais aussi son arrière-grand-mère par la grâce d'Arwen et, avant elle, de Celebrian. 

Faramir, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, a l'air emprunté quand l'on baigne le front de la petite fille d'eau sacrée puis d'huile sainte. Arwen n'assiste pas à la cérémonie, encore trop faible. 

Faramir regarde alors Galadriel, qui se tient à côté d'elle, et la lumière de ses yeux bleus clairs lui transperce l'âme…que de sagesse, de bonté et de clairvoyance dans ce regard ! il a l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose…

Juste avant que le roi ne s'avance pour la présentation rituelle de la princesse, un chevaucheur demande à être reçu par l'Intendant…poussiéreux, il s'incline et dit :

« Altesse, la princesse a mis au monde ce matin un fils… »

Faramir reste interdit, alors que le roi lui dit :

« Félicitations, mon ami…comment l'appellerez-vous ? »

Faramir a les larmes aux yeux, mais répond tout de même malgré sa profonde émotion:

« Me permettez-vous de l'appeler Aragorn, Majest ? »

Le roi, qui tient sa fille dans ses bras, dit :

« Bien sûr…et je tiens à être son parrain ! »

Faramir déclare alors :

« Il s'appellera Aragorn-Theoden, Sire, comme le souhaite Eowyn…et qu'il soit aussi courageux qu'eux ! »

Le roi sourit, puis dit :

« Viens, allons présenter Eladiel et annoncer la naissance de votre fils au peuple…c'est un jour de joie ! »

Faramir sourit, et suivit son roi, laissant son cœur déborder de joie…

« _Car les peuples béants ne purent que se taire,_

_Car ses deux bras levés présentaient à la terre_

_Un enfant nouveau-n »_

(Victor Hugo)


	16. Chapitre 13 Cruciales décisions

_Avant propos : _

_J'ai décidé d'expliquer ici pourquoi j'ai fait Faramir ainsi. Primo parce qu'il a eu un vécu difficile avec son père, secundo parce qu'il a failli perdre Eolain à la naissance, et que ça la lui rend encore plus chère, trio parce qu'aucun père ne saurait rester sans réagir face aux changements de sa fille qui devient adulte…_

_J'ai donc pris un peu plus appui sur le Faramir du film, trouvant que celui du livre manquait un peu de relief et de choses permettant un développement intéressant…_

_**************************_

Chapitre 13 : Cruciales décisions…

Minas Tirith, 4 novembre an 18, Quatrième Age 

Eldarion s'éveille à l'aube du jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, cap important aux yeux des hommes de Gondor. Encore ensommeillé, il gagne la fenêtre et observe le soleil qui se lève devant lui, s'émerveillant de ce miracle toujours renouvelé. 

Des cérémonies ont été prévues pour son anniversaire, d'abord une bénédiction au Rath Dinen puis ensuite une réception où – comble du bonheur – Eolain a été invitée. Rien qu'à cette idée, il se réveille tout à fait et, s'apercevant dans la vitre de son sourire niais, ébouriffe ses cheveux pour se rappeler à l'ordre avant de commencer à faire sa toilette…

L'eau froide qui coule dans son cou achève de le rappeler à la réalité, et il achève rapidement de s'habiller, frissonnant. La cérémonie est officielle, car il est le prince héritier, mais la réception qui la suivra d'ordre privé, par chance…Eldarion déteste être sur le devant de la scène, même s'il sait qu'il y est obligé par son titre et sa charge…

Il ajuste sa tunique de cérémonie, noire et argent avec un galon doré, sur lui, puis vérifie la brillance de la lame d'Eärendil avant de la pendre à sa ceinture. Il ne manque qu'une seule chose à sa tenue : sa couronne, encore enfermée dans le trésor royal. Tout à l'heure, son père ira la chercher, comme lui seul en a le droit. 

Remettant en place une énième fois sa mèche rebelle, il attend…

Emyn Arnen 

Eolain achève de mettre en place son diadème, en essayant de ne pas céder à l'impatience qui l'étreint. Ses cheveux, brillants et lisses comme de la soie, ont été soigneusement tressés par sa duègne, et elle porte une robe bleu clair qui va très bien avec la teinte claire de ses cheveux et de son teint. Pourtant, Eolain se sent mal à l'aise, car elle sait qu'elle va voir Eldarion en présence de beaucoup de monde…comment éviter de trahir les sentiments qui l'habitent en leur présence ?

Elle sent alors un frôlement sur son épaule, et se retourne pour voir sa mère, Eowyn, en train de lui poser un châle sur les épaules. 

« Je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes froid, ma fille… »

Eolain hoche juste la tête, mais ne peut répondre, la gorge serrée. En effet, elle va seule à cette réception, sans ses parents, juste accompagnée par sa duègne, comme il convient à une jeune fille de son rang. Voir Eldarion lui fait un plaisir infini, mais elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre comme s'il allait se décrocher…garder son calme, surtout garder son calme. 

Eowyn ressent les sentiments contradictoires qui agitent sa fille, mais ne lui dit rien, elle doit apprendre à les gérer seule. Eolain salue sa mère comme il convient, puis sort de la pièce pour partir à Minas Tirith…son père y est déjà, il participera à la première cérémonie avec tous les Grands du royaume, en tant qu'Intendant et prince d'Ithilien. 

_Minas Tirith_

Eldarion est assis au sommet de la Tour Blanche, et se sent tout puissant, à dominer à la fois la cité de sa naissance et la plaine du Pelennor. A cet endroit, il se sent libre, comme il ne l'a jamais été, soumis depuis toujours à sa naissance princière. 

Il y est venu pour prendre une grave décision, à laquelle il pense depuis des mois mais qu'il estime le moment venu de mettre en œuvre…il sait que le futur roi qu'il est doit se préparer non seulement à régner, mais aussi à perpétuer la dynastie. Bien sûr, il n'est pas coutume parmi la famille royale de prendre femme si tôt, mais il n'est pas d'exception qui ne confirme la règle. Eolain a sur lui un curieux effet : comme tout amoureux, il se sent timide et emprunté devant elle, mais aussi calme et posé, comme il ne l'a jamais été. Pourquoi cela ? il l'ignore mais son cœur lui dit qu'elle est la compagne qu'il lui faut. Elle saura faire face avec lui aux charges de la royauté, cela il en est sûr…

En même temps, sa raison lui dicte qu'il est bien trop jeune pour se marier, qu'il n'a pas connu d'autre femme avant elle et qu'il ne serait que préjudiciable de se précipiter…alors, que faire ?

Il a pris sa décision : Eolain sera sa fiancée officieuse, pendant le temps qu'il faudra, bien qu'il ne fût pas coutume à Numenor de rester fiancé plus de trois ans. Mais Faramir voudra-t-il ? Et surtout, le roi lui-même acceptera-t-il ? 

Le vent emmêle ses cheveux, et le ramène à la réalit : il lui faut maintenant redescendre, son père l'attend…

En effet, Elessar attend son fils, le coussin sur lequel est posée la couronne du prince héritier se trouve sur une table, près de lui. Il s'aperçoit rapidement du trouble de son fils, mais n'en fait pas état et se contente de dire :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Eldarion… »

Eldarion sourit alors, et s'incline en le remerciant, comme il se doit. Elessar dit alors :

« Le moment est venu je pense pour que tu saches que tu dois la vie à ton grand-père…s'il ne t'avait pas sauvé le jour de ta naissance tu serais probablement mort, et ta mère aussi (_voir ex libris 1)_. »

Eldarion n'a jamais vu Elrond, mais a néanmoins un grand respect pour lui. Il demande :

« Et l'épée ? Tu as dit qu'il te l'avait donnée pour moi avant de partir pour Valinor… »

Elessar complète son propos en disant :

« Au jour de ta naissance, oui…il m'a prié de te la donner au jour de tes dix ans, mais ne m'en a pas dit plus. Cependant, je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre maintenant, et je te le dis en toute privauté, car ta mère ne doit jamais savoir cela… »

Eldarion se souvient des larmes de sa mère à son dixième anniversaire, et souhaite ne plus jamais revoir cela…il comprenait aisément ce que la situation avait eu de difficile pour elle, qui avait quitté son propre peuple et sa famille quand elle avait fait son choix, et savoir que son père l'avait sauvée n'aurait pu que l'attrister davantage. 

Alors Elessar prend délicatement la couronne, et la pose sur la tête de son fils en disant en Haute Langue :

« Que ta vie soit longue et remplie de joie, mon fils… »

C'était une bénédiction classique qu'on disait le jour des anniversaires, mais Eldarion ne se sentait pas si joyeux que cela…

            Arwen, encore dans la salle commune des princesses, observe du coin de l'œil les jumelles qui achèvent de se préparer, mais elles sont calmes, occupées à ajuster leurs atours. Eowyn, déjà prête, lit calmement dans un coin de la pièce…Arwen sent la transformation qui est en train de s'opérer chez sa fille cadette, qui passe de la pré-adolescente aimant les bijoux et terriblement superficielle à une adolescente réfléchie et calme. Elle se met de plus en plus à ressembler à la femme qu'elle sera plus tard…pourtant, il est difficile, même pour elle, qui est pourtant sa mère, de cerner son véritable caractère. Cependant, elle remarque que son vrai caractère semble se faire jour depuis le départ d'Eladiel, peut-être voulait-elle, en paraissant superficielle, humaine en quelque sorte, se différencier de sa sœur aînée, si elfique ? En tout cas, elle lui ressemblait tout de même, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte encore…

            Eldarion suit son père, qui porte un costume de cérémonie fort léger, juste une tunique de velours, la même que son fils, et une cape bleue. L'Elendilmir ceint son front, et brille doucement sous la lueur des torches du couloir, mettant en valeur la beauté de ses yeux bleus. Il n'aime pas trop revêtir la lourde couronne de Gondor, et, pour cette cérémonie d'ordre presque privé – seuls les proches de la famille royale y assisteront, mais Eldarion ignore encore qui – , il n'a pas jugé utile de la revêtir. Cependant, elle l'attend dans ses quartiers, car il devra se changer pour la réception, qui sera elle officielle. 

Ils vont chercher Arwen et les princesses, qui les attendent pour gagner le Rath Dinen…toutes sont prêtes, et elles se tiennent modestement debout, attendant leur père et leur frère aîné. D'un regard vaste, Elessar les admire puis embrasse chacune d'elle avant de dire :

« Vous êtes de plus en plus belles, mes filles… »

Pour l'occasion, les jumelles ont été autorisées à étrenner leur premier diadème, et elles se tiennent bien droite, fières. Près d'elle, leur sœur affiche une élégance sans défaut, plus proche de celle d'Eladiel mais encore un peu chargée au niveau des bijoux. Cependant, sa robe blanc cassé, de style discret, la met bien en valeur…

Elessar sourit à Arwen, si belle dans sa robe bleu clair, puis lui prend la main en faisant signe à ses enfants de le suivre. Eldarion se tient au niveau de ses parents, après tout cette journée est pour lui…

Sur l'esplanade, un autel attend, le roi y versera tout à l'heure l'eau sacrée et bénira le front de son fils avec elle. Les invités y sont déjà, et Eldarion reconnaît avec stupéfaction Legolas, son parrain, et Elladan, son oncle. Tous deux étaient déjà là au jour de son baptême…derrière Legolas, Gimli, son inséparable ami, sourit à la surprise du jeune prince. Faramir, vêtu de la mante blanche des Intendants et tenant en main le bâton blanc, insigne de sa charge, se tient là également, ainsi que plusieurs autres dignitaires. 

Elladan s'avance et dit :

« Mon aïeul Celeborn m'a envoyé pour que je représente la famille de la reine Arwen, comme il se doit…je représente également la princesse Eladiel, sœur du prince, qui ne peut être présente… »

Malheureusement, Lothiriel de Rohan, la marraine d'Eldarion, n'avait pu être présente à la cérémonie, et avait délégué pour l'occasion une noble dame de Rohan qui faisait partie de son entourage. 

Arwen et Elessar entourent leur fils, et commence la cérémonie. On prononça les mêmes mots prononcés le jour du baptême d'Eldarion, en Haute Langue, et son front fut baigné de l'eau sacrée, dont sa sœur Eowyn tenait le récipient, par sa marraine puis par son parrain…

Puis son père oignit de son pouce son front de l'huile qu'on disait avoir été apportée de Numenor par Elendil, dont le récipient précieux était tenu par Elya, puis posa la couronne, qui avait été enlevée pendant les onctions, sur la tête d'Eldarion agenouillé. Le jeune prince releva alors la tête, et ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux, si semblables, du roi. Alors, rituellement, Elessar tendit ses deux mains à son fils, et l'aida à se relever… 

Alors s'avança Elladan, de sa démarche légère et éthérée, et il parla de sa voix claire mais forte en tendant un rouleau à Eldarion :

« _Edinor veren! No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar..." __(Joyeux anniversaire ! Sois le changement que tu souhaites voir en ce monde...) »_

Ce furent les seuls mots de sindarin qu'il prononça, et les autres mots furent pour Eldarion seul :

« Ce rouleau est une missive de ta sœur aînée… »

Et il s'inclina, en signe de respect, laissant le prince légèrement interdit mais avec néanmoins le sourire…

Alors, pour terminer, s'avança Arwen, suivie de ses trois filles portant chacune un récipient précieux. Elle dit alors :

« Sois franc comme l'or, fier comme l'argent et dur comme l'acier, sans oublier d'être bon et compatissant envers tes peuples… »

A chaque fois qu'elle cita une matière, un de ses filles s'avançait et Arwen, prenant une poignée de la poudre contenue dans le vase, la saupoudrait au-dessus de la tête d'Eldarion. Puis, ceci fini, les princesses s'inclinèrent devant leur frère, très gracieusement…

En effet, à dix-sept ans, Eldarion atteignait un cap, pas encore un adulte mais plus un enfant, et c'était la fin de son enfance qu'on célébrait ainsi. 

La cérémonie prenant fin, Elessar prit la tête du cortège qui se rendit à la grande salle où attendaient déjà les invités de la réception. Le cœur d'Eldarion faillit s'arrêter de battre à la vue d'Eolain, si belle, mais il avait maintenant acquis assez d'empire sur ses émotions pour d'abord saluer tous ses invités, les remercier d'être venus et leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. 

Puis il se dirigea vers Eolain, assise sur une chaise près de sa duègne, et la salua fort poliment avant de s'asseoir près d'elle…

            Arwen, sans en avoir l'air, surveille du coin de l'œil la conversation d'Eldarion et d'Eolain. Ils ne faisaient aucun geste équivoque mais, pour une elfe aussi expérimentée qu'elle, leurs regards étaient suffisamment éloquents…elle se doutait qu'Eldarion avait quelque chose en tête, et aussi de ce que cela pouvait être. S'il mettait son projet à exécution, Elessar et Faramir réagiraient durement, cela elle le savait. 

Il fallait qu'elle agisse, vite…avisant une de ses filles, Elya, la première qui se trouvait à proximité, elle l'envoya immédiatement demander discrètement à Eldarion de faire le tour de ses invités. Elle vit son fils sourire à Eolain, puis s'éloigner avec sa sœur pour saluer et parler avec ses invités…elle fit alors un signe à la jeune fille pour lui dire de s'approcher. 

Pourtant, Arwen savait que cela n'empêcherait pas l'inévitable…du don de prescience de sa grand-mère, Galadriel, elle n'avait hérité que peu, mais assez pour avoir un instinct supérieur à celui du commun des mortels. 

L'après-midi était fort avancé lorsque Eldarion put enfin s'asseoir de nouveau auprès de sa bien-aimée. Il soupira comiquement, provoquant le rire de la jeune fille, puis dit :

« S'il y a un devoir princier que j'apprécie encore moins que les autres, c'est bien le devoir de représentation… »

Mais son rire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé…il prit tendrement la main d'Eolain dans la sienne et dit :

« Je…je dois vous dire quelque chose, mais ne m'interrompez pas avant que je n'aie fini, je vous le demande comme une faveur… »

Eolain inclina simplement la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris, et Eldarion continua :

« Je…je…vous n'ignorez pas que je serai roi, le plus tard possible, aux Valar plaise. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas encore temps pour moi, mais cette perspective m'effraye quelque peu et m'agite, sauf quand je me trouve en votre présence…je suis alors calme et résolu comme je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'Eolain, respira un grand coup et dit :

« Voudriez-vous être ma compagne, la femme qui me soutiendra dans mon apprentissage du dur métier de roi ? »

Eolain resta interdite et silencieuse un assez long moment, réalisant qu'Eldarion venait ni plus ni moins que de la demander en mariage. Le jeune homme reprit :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre tout de suite…je sais que ma demande est très prématurée vu notre âge, mais je _sais_ que vous êtes la compagne qui m'est destinée, ne me demandez pas comment, ça doit être quelque chose que je tiens de ma famille maternelle. »

Eolain retrouva alors la parole, et dit :

« Je…je suis très touchée de votre demande, Altesse, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt…mais je pense que nous devrions réfléchir avant. »

Eldarion dit alors :

« Je ne parle pas de nous marier dans la minute, bien sûr, mais de nous fiancer pour l'instant…seules nos familles respectives seraient au courant… »

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés, et ils se regardèrent longuement, incapables de détacher le regard l'un de l'autre. Mais les deux savaient très bien que les sentiments très forts qu'ils se portaient ne suffiraient pas à construire une vie de couple…

Doucement, se moquant des personnes qui pourraient bien regarder, Eldarion embrassa Eolain…

_Rivendell_

Eladiel est agenouillée près de la vasque d'eau, les deux bras appuyés au sol, ses longs cheveux en désordre retombant autour d'elle. Depuis trois jours, l'eau refuse de lui montrer quoi que ce soit, elle a persévéré, sans dormir ni manger, et elle est dans un état proche de la prostration, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son don ne se manifeste plus…

Elrohir, qui n'était pas intervenu avant, la prend alors dans ses bras, l'emporte jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonge dans son lit, sans dire un mot. Eladiel n'a plus la force de protester, et finit par s'endormir…

Tendrement, l'Elfe caresse le front moite de sa jeune nièce, puis la laisse reposer…tirant doucement la porte, il gagne l'ancien bureau de son père où se trouve son grand-père, Celeborn. Le  Sindar se retourne et dit à son petit-fils :

« Elle dort ? »

Elrohir acquiesce et dit :

« L'épreuve est difficile pour elle… son corps est épuis »

Celeborn se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre et dit :

« Elle doit passer par là pour avoir la mesure de ses propres pouvoirs… »

Les deux Elfes savent très bien de quoi il s'agit, vu que c'est eux qui veillent sur la jeune fille. Eladiel doit comprendre par elle-même, ils ne peuvent pas l'aider…

Dans son sommeil fiévreux, Eladiel s'agite, perdue dans le tourment de ses pensées obscures et des formes fantomatiques qu'alimente la fièvre. Mais une main fraîche se posa sur son front, l'apaisant, et une voix dit en sindarin :

« Calme-toi, jeune fille, viens à nous… »

Eladiel ouvre les yeux, et voit deux formes lumineuses devant elle, qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, deux femmes blondes et éthérées, sans aucun doute des elfes. L'une se tient à son chevet, et l'autre un peu en retrait. Eladiel sent un peu de force lui revenir, et demande dans la même langue :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mais aucune d'elle ne répond, celle qui est près du lit tend la main et amène la jeune fille devant une vasque d'eau en lui disant :

« Vois ce qui sera… »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Je ne peux plus, mon pouvoir n'est plus… »

La seconde Elfe s'avance alors, et dit :

« Ton pouvoir est, seul ton doute l'empêche de se manifester… »

Eladiel remarque alors que les deux Elfes ont un air de famille entre elles mais elles ont aussi un air qui lui rappelle…sa mère, Arwen. Néanmoins elle obtempère à ce qu'elles disent, et se penche sur l'eau. Un moment, elle reste là, penchée sur la vasque, à essayer de déchiffrer les reflets changeants de l'eau, puis elle se relève, recule et dit :

« Je ne vois rien… »

La première des Elfes dit alors :

« Tu refuses de voir, Eladiel, parce que tu es persuadée que ton don a disparu. »

La seconde Elfe s'avance et dit en désignant la vasque :

« Regarde… »

Avec un léger sourire, elle encourage la jeune fille, et, cette fois, Eladiel entr'aperçoit des formes qu'elle reconnaît comme celles de ses parents. Ils tiennent un enfant dans leurs bras, et elle reconnaît l'enfant : elle-même. Son père la serre contre lui et elle rit…

Un léger sourire trouble alors le beau visage grave d'Eladiel, et l'eau semble s'entrouvrir…alors la jeune fille comprend que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait d'avoir quitté sa famille obscurcissait son cœur, même si sa raison savait que c'était nécessaire, et que c'est cela qui limitait son don. Mais il fallait pour cela qu'elle s'en rende compte…la réponse se trouvait dans son cœur, en elle.

Elle se penche alors sur la vasque, et sent un calme qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis des jours gagner son cœur et son esprit, comme avant. Les reflets lumineux de l'eau accrochent ses yeux bleus, et elle reste un moment là, scrutant la surface lisse…

Elle relève enfin la tête, et dit :

« Merci, grand-mère et arrière-grand-mère…merci de m'avoir aidée à sortir de moi-même… »

Elle les a enfin reconnues : il s'agit de Galadriel et de Celebrian, venues l'aider dans son épreuve depuis le Valinor, où elles vivent maintenant. Etant parmi les Elfes les plus puissantes, elles ont pu se projeter momentanément d'un monde à l'autre. Pourtant, Eladiel vacille, et s'effondre au moment où arrive Celeborn, qui a tout suivi. Il regarde alors la projection de son épouse, qui lui dit :

« Prends soin d'elle, tout va bien aller pour elle maintenant… »

Celeborn prend alors Eladiel dans ses bras, reste immobile un moment, regardant la femme qu'il aime depuis toujours ainsi que sa fille, puis dit :

« _Meleth nîn… »_

Un léger sourire éclaire le beau visage de la Noldor ainsi que celui de sa fille, puis leur image s'efface, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé…Celeborn, le cœur doux-amer, allonge alors son arrière-petite-fille sur son lit, et sort de la pièce. Il marche longtemps, le cœur lourd, dans les couloirs vides, se demandant pourquoi il est encore ici, pourquoi il ne s'est pas embarqué avec son épouse alors qu'il le pouvait…peut-être pour accomplir une dernière mission, comme aider cette jeune fille à trouver sa place et son identit ? Une larme coule sur sa joue mais il sourit…

_Minas Tirith…_

Elessar regarde son épouse et dit :

« Tu es sûre ? Il a vraiment demandé Eolain en mariage ? »

Arwen répond :

« Oui, tu connais les jumelles, elles ne mentent pas…il va falloir agir… »

Elessar acquiesce :

« Je vais en parler avec Faramir, je crois avoir une solution acceptable pour nos deux tourtereaux… »

Il écrit un mot rapide pour l'Intendant, lui disant qu'il veut le voir tout de suite, puis le confie à un messager et dit à son épouse :

« J'ai idée que cela ne te surprends pas… »

Arwen regarde son époux et dit :

« J'avais l'intuition qu'il avait pris sa décision…il est bien comme toi, il va jusqu'au bout, quoi que cela implique… »

Elessar acquiesce et dit :

« Justement…mais cette fois je dois m'interposer. »

Mais il ne dit pas ce à quoi il pense pour régler le problème, et sort pour aller chercher Eldarion…

_Emyn Arnen_

            Eowyn, bien sûr, s'est inquiétée de l'humeur contemplative de sa fille, anormale. Mais Eolain a refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit, alléguant que tout allait bien…que s'était-il donc passé à la réception ?

Un après-midi, Eolain est assise devant la maison, et ne peut s'empêcher les larmes de couler seules de ses yeux, ne pouvant évacuer ce qui la taraude…elle ne sent pas prête pour le mariage, mais elle aime Eldarion sincèrement et sait qu'elle serait heureuse à ses côtés…alors que faire ?

Alors elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule, et sa mère s'assied auprès d'elle en disant :

« Alors ? »

Eolain éclate alors en sanglots, et dévoile qu'Eldarion l'a demandée en mariage, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Eowyn serre sa fille dans ses bras, puis lui dit lorsqu'elle se sent mieux :

« Tu vois, tu pouvais m'en parler…que comptes-tu faire ? Tu raisonnes bien : tu es bien trop jeune pour te marier, malgré les sentiments que tu as pour lui… »

Alors une voix dit :

« Justement, nous allons le décider, le roi nous convoque au palais…va vite te préparer, nous partons ! »

Pendant qu'Eolain va se préparer, Eowyn demande à son époux :

« Le roi l'a découvert, alors… »

Faramir acquiesce, et dit :

« Ca devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre….mais je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire, le roi décidera en dernier ressort… »

Il prend les deux mains de son épouse, les embrasse et dit :

« Mais je ferai tout pour qu'Eolain soit heureuse, sois tranquille… »

Eowyn dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son époux et dit :

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Eolain sort alors, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche. Son père la prend devant lui sur son cheval, car elle ne peut monter Tempestwind ainsi, puis tous deux partent pour Minas Tirith, laissant Eowyn seule avec ses pensées…

La princesse d'Ithilien regarde la cité, qu'on aperçoit au loin, et se sent brusquement vieille…tant d'années sont-elles passées depuis qu'elle s'est mariée elle-même ? Voilà que sa fille a été elle aussi demandée en mariage…pourtant, elle sent le conflit qui se déroule en Eolain, qui se sent vraiment femme depuis si peu de temps et qui ne gère pas cela. Comment pourrait-elle faire, elle ne connaît pas encore comment tenir une maison, comment assumer les devoirs féminins princiers ? Mais elle a confiance en la sagesse du roi…

_Minas Tirith_

Elessar et Eldarion attendent Eolain et Faramir, et le roi dit à son fils :

« Cette fois tu as eu tort, Eldarion…Eolain et toi êtes bien trop jeunes pour vous marier, ou même pour vous fiancer…qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Le prince regarde son père et dit :

« Je sais que c'est elle la compagne qu'il me faut, qui m'apportera amour, aide et soutien…comme tu as su que maman était la tienne… »

Elessar reprend :

« Oui, il est vrai que je l'ai su tout de suite, mais je ne l'ai pas demandée en mariage…cela est arrivé bien plus tard, alors que j'avais plus de maturité…toi tu ne connais qu'une seule jeune fille ! »

Eldarion se renfrogne quelque peu, mais il sait que son père a raison…c'est alors que le héraut annonce Faramir et Eolain. Elessar les prie de bien vouloir s'asseoir en face de lui et d'Eldarion, puis dit :

« Je crois avoir une solution qui conviendra au problème qui nous occupe. Eolain et Eldarion, vous êtes encore trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour envisager de vous fiancer ou même de vivre ensemble, et il vous faut acquérir de l'expérience. Eldarion, tu vas partir finir ta formation militaire chez les Rangers, avec mon cousin Arbarad, qui en est le capitaine…pour Eolain je ne pouvais décider seul, aussi ai-je demandé à l'Intendant de venir avec elle… »

Faramir dit alors :

« Si elle veut se marier, il lui faut connaître les devoirs qui incombent à une épouse, qu'elle soit princesse ou reine…aussi ai-je pensé l'envoyer en Rohan, chez la reine Lothiriel, pour qu'elle lui apprenne cela…cela lui donnerait le temps de la réflexion, et, si dans quelques années ses sentiments n'ont pas changé, nous aviserons… »

Les deux adolescents se regardent, comprenant qu'ils vont être séparés pour longtemps, et Elessar reprend :

« Si vos sentiments survivent à cette séparation, vous serez prêts à vous engager… »

Il se lève et dit :

« Nous vous laissons faire vos adieux, je ne suis pas cruel à ce point… »

Les deux pères sortirent, et les deux adolescents restèrent seuls. Eldarion prit alors Eolain dans ses bras en disant :

« Soyez assurée que je ne vous oublierai pas, même si je suis loin de vous… »

Eolain se blottit contre lui et dit, des larmes dans les yeux :

« Je deviendrai la meilleure princesse, pour que vous m'aimiez encore quand vous reviendrez… »

Mais ils ne peuvent rien dire de plus, leur gorge est nouée…ils sentent qu'à la fois leur avenir s'obscurcit et s'éclaire, et qu'il est en leur pouvoir d'être réunis un jour…

**A suivre…**


	17. Chapitre 14 Une page se tourne

Chapitre 14 : Une page se tourne… 

_Minas Tirith_

Il fait encore nuit alors qu'Elessar se lève, doucement, pour ne pas éveiller Arwen qui sommeille encore. Il l'embrasse doucement sur le front, s'habille rapidement de vêtements qui ressemblent à ses anciens vêtements de Ranger, qu'il a préparé la veille, puis sort de la pièce en emportant une pile de ces vêtements…

Il marche le long des couloirs silencieux du palais, puis entre dans la chambre d'Eldarion, qui dort encore lui aussi. Doucement, il lui pose sa main sur l'épaule en disant :

« Debout, Eldarion ! Je t'emmène… »

Le jeune prince s'éveille, regarde son père d'un air égaré mais obtempère néanmoins. Il veut enfiler sa tunique de velours mais son père lui tend les vêtements :

« Mets plutôt cela, nous sortons de la cit »

Ce sont des solides et rudes vêtements qui lui appartiennent depuis l'époque où il a commencé d'être Ranger, et ils seront bien utiles là où il emmène Eldarion…

Le jour pointe alors que les deux hommes sortent de Minas Tirith et se dirigent vers le fleuve. Eldarion ignore où son père l'emmène, et, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il regarde autour de lui la plaine qu'il quittera bientôt pour partir chez les Rangers. A cette pensée, sa tristesse le reprend, et il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

Il remarque alors que son père a pris du ravitaillement pour plusieurs jours, ainsi que des couvertures et une tente…Mais où l'emmène-t-il donc ?

Elessar a décidé d'emmener Eldarion là où tout roi emmène son successeur, sur l'Amon Anwar, où fut juré le serment entre Cirion et Eorl. Il tient à le faire avant qu'Eldarion ne s'en aille dans le Nord pour sans doute quelques années…

Vers midi, il décide de mettre pied à terre pour faire boire les chevaux et se restaurer. Eldarion n'a pas encore prononcé un mot depuis qu'il l'a réveillé…dans sa tenue simple, le prince a tout de même une certaine prestance, mais il doit s'y habituer, il va porter cela quand il sera parmi les Rangers…

Eldarion sort de son mutisme et demande alors :

« Où m'emmenez-vous, père ? »

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Pas encore chez les Rangers, Eldarion, si c'est cela que tu crains…non, je dois t'emmener quelque part, mais tu verras bien o »

Eldarion retombe dans son mutisme, et son père lui dit :

« Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, ce qui ne serait que justice, mais je préférerais que tu l'exprimes plutôt que tu restes à bouder dans ton coin… »

Eldarion relève la tête et dit :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, père, je comprends ta décision… »

Elessar sourit largement et dit :

« Tu sais, les Rangers ne sont pas des sauvages, je ne t'envoie pas là-bas pour t'ennuyer mais pour t'aguerrir…tu devras mener des hommes, quand tu seras roi, et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la façon de faire. De plus, tu dois apprendre à combattre aussi, et je ne connais pas de meilleure école que la pratique régulière… »

Eldarion regarde les montagnes blanches d'Anorien et dit :

« Je sais tout cela, père…mais il me semble que mon cœur va lâcher quand je pense que je ne reverrai plus Eolain… »

Voulant expliciter ce qu'il vient de dire, il reprend :

« En fait j'ai parfaitement compris qu'il ne dépend que de moi de devenir un homme estimable et courageux pour la retrouver…comme vous, père. Mais mon cœur combat ma raison…»

Elessar sourit légèrement à son fils et dit :

« Pendant longtemps, le mien a combattu, aussi…j'aimais ta mère mais je savais aussi qu'elle devait rester avec son propre peuple avant que mon destin ne soit rempli et que je soie monté sur le trône. Il m'a donc fallu la sacrifier jusqu'au moment des retrouvailles. Je suis parti de Rivendell le cœur lourd, comme toi… »

Il se lève, tend sa main à son fils et dit :

« Allons-y, nous devons reprendre notre route… »

Eldarion reste muet : jamais il n'avait su tout cela. Bien sûr, il savait que ses parents s'étaient mariés tard, après la guerre de l'Anneau, mais pas que son père était parti à cause de sa mère…le fait que son grand-père Elrond se soit opposé à l'union de ses parents lui était connu, mais pas tout ce qui s'en était ensuivi. Mais son père ne paraissait pas disposé à parler de cela maintenant. 

Le voyage fut long, mais, le lendemain, après un voyage sans histoires, les deux hommes descendent de cheval auprès de l'Amon Anwar. Il a été préparé sur ordre du roi, quelques jours auparavant, les marches en ont été dégagées. 

Le roi demande alors à Eldarion de monter la tente, puis lui donne un paquet de vêtements :

« Tiens, change-toi… »

Eldarion entre dans la tente, ouvre le paquet pour s'apercevoir qu'il contient une de ses tuniques de velours noir et argent, et le reste de sa tenue princière, y compris sa cape bleue à galon d'argent. Rapidement, il enfile cela et reboucle Eärendil autour de sa taille. 

Son père l'attend dehors, prêt lui aussi à se changer. Il s'approche de lui, quelque chose de brillant dans sa main, passe derrière lui et l'attache à l'arrière de sa tête. Il sourit et dit :

« Cette gemme m'a été donnée autrefois par Elladan et Elrohir, pour porter dans les fêtes, à Rivendell. Elle est à toi à présent, elle marque ton sang et ta dignité royaux… »

Eldarion sourit, pour la première fois depuis sa 'sentence…

Quand Elessar sort de la tente, il porte sa tenue royale légère, sa cape de cérémonie bleu marine et porte l'Elendilmir au front ainsi que sa gemme verte, qui ne le quitte jamais, autour de son cou. La gemme brille au soleil, rappelant celle que porte Eldarion. Le roi regarde son fils, lui sourit et dit :

« Allons-y… »

Le roi et le prince commencent l'ascension du tertre, et, arrivés au sommet, Elessar montre une antique stèle et dit :

« Regarde ces trois lettres…_l_, _nd_ et _l_…ici repose le fondateur de notre dynastie, Elendil. »

Eldarion s'approche, et incline la tête en signe de respect envers son ancêtre. Elessar continue :

« Il est d'usage pour un roi régnant d'amener son héritier ici, pour l'instruire de son métier de roi, mais je tenais à le faire avant que tu ne partes pour le Nord…ici se trouvent les racines de notre dynastie. »

Il regarde son fils et dit :

« Mon père est mort trop tôt pour m'y emmener, aussi n'ai-je jamais subi cela, mais je m'étais juré que le jour où j'aurais un fils, pour peu que je sois roi, je l'emmènerais ici… »

Eldarion acquiesce, et regarde autour de lui, la plaine qui se déploie…au-delà commencent les territoires appartenant au Rohan, donné par Cirion l'Intendant à Eorl justement à cet endroit, lors de son serment, pour services rendus lors d'une guerre contre les Wainriders. Un court instant, il lui semble entendre les mots mesurés du serment, la grave voix de Cirion, la rude réponse d'Eorl…il y a comme un parfum d'éternité sur ce tertre. 

Elessar reprend :

« Si j'ai voulu que tu te changes pour venir ici, c'est que je veux que tu te sentes prince dans tout ce qui tu diras et feras, toujours, même chez les Rangers, même s'ils ne te connaîtront pas sous ta véritable identité…je suis Elessar Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor de la lignée d'Elendil, et toi ? Tu dois savoir qui tu es, également, pour en avoir bien conscience. »

Alors Eldarion se redresse et dit, de sa voix la plus assurée possible :

« Je suis Eldarion Arathorn Elrond, fils d'Aragorn Elessar, de la lignée d'Elendil, prince héritier de Gondor et d'Arnor… »

Elessar acquiesce et dit :

« Bien ! N'oublie jamais cela…tu dois toujours en avoir conscience. Le premier devoir d'un roi est de se connaître lui-même, pour mieux ensuite offrir sa compassion à ses peuples. Etre un roi juste ne consiste pas seulement à donner la justice, mais à la pratiquer sur soi-même… »

Eldarion acquiesce, et regarde son père, qui a l'air plus royal que jamais. Comment imaginer qu'il a été un Ranger errant, se souciant peu de son apparence ? Pourtant, même dans cette tenue, sa mère lui a dit une fois qu'il avait une prestance hors du commun. Clairement, il avait quelque chose de plus…et là, Eldarion comprenait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de physique, mais une aura qui se dégageait de lui, quelque chose d'impalpable qui le plaçait nettement au-dessus des autres hommes…royal de naissance, voilà ce qui le caractérisait. 

Elessar regarde encore son fils et dit :

« Tu es peut-être encore jeune pour appréhender toutes ces choses, Eldarion, mais je pense tu peux les comprendre…beaucoup de choses m'ont manqué quand je suis devenu roi, personne ne m'avait expliqué comment faire, en quelque sorte, même si ton grand-père m'avait plus ou moins formé dans ce sens. Aussi je veux que tu sois préparé du mieux possible quand mon heure viendra. Mais je pense qu'être roi ne s'apprend pas vraiment, on le devient avec l'expérience… »

Pour la première fois, le roi se livre, se dévoile en présence de son fils…il continue :

« Tu devras régner sur plusieurs peuples, et tenir compte de leur vécu, de leurs traditions, pour éviter de les froisser…tu assimiles assez bien les choses, sers-toi de cette bonne mémoire que tu as pour retenir cela dès maintenant. Cela comporte encore plus de devoirs, je le sais bien…il est vrai que j'avais déjà cette expérience, ayant voyagé aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, ce qui m'a bien aidé quand il a fallu que je gouverne effectivement. »

Sa voix devint plus profonde alors qu'il racontait son accession au trône :

« J'ai reçu une excellente éducation dans la maison d'Elrond, mais il ne m'a révélé qui j'étais que lorsque j'en ai eu l'âge…Puis il y a eu ensuite mes années chez les Rangers, qui m'ont énormément appris, puis la Guerre de l'Anneau. Je suis ensuite monté sur le trône du Gondor après tout cela, et je me suis aperçu que commander des hommes en guerre n'avait rien à voir avec gouverner. Il fallait tout rebâtir, tenir compte de tout ce qui s'était passé avant et satisfaire tout le monde…j'ai travaillé énormément, au point que je ne voyais qu'à peine ta mère, qui attendait Eladiel à cette époque. Je me suis épuisé ainsi et, un jour, elle est venue me voir et elle m'a dit que je ne servirais plus à rien aux Gondoréens si j'étais mort d'épuisement. Alors, depuis ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'être roi c'était être certes dévoué, mais aussi respectueux de sa propre personne… »

Il sourit légèrement en regardant le soleil descendre vers l'horizon, et dit :

« Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, comme je n'ai jamais regretté le chemin parcouru pour en arriver là…il était peut-être pavé de souffrances, de blessures et de larmes mais c'était mon chemin, et j'avais à le parcourir pour enfin remplir mon destin. Le tien sera différent, tu seras mieux préparé que je ne l'ai été pour devenir roi mais tu auras aussi tes épreuves, tes fureurs et tes larmes, c'est cela qui te construit et qui te construira tout au long de ta vie… »

Puis, se taisant, le roi et le prince fixèrent l'horizon…Elessar dit alors :

« Nous passerons la nuit ici, puis nous rentrerons, je ne voudrais pas que ta mère s'inquiète… »

Eldarion acquiesce…Pour la première fois, son sang princier lui paraît non plus comme une croix à porter, mais il s'en sent digne, comme si son ancêtre, qui dort ici depuis des siècles, l'avait aidé à comprendre enfin qui il était…

            Au palais, Arwen a sorti les vêtements d'Elessar quand il se nommait encore Aragorn, ses chemises rapiécées et usées jusqu'à la corde, ses chausses de laine noire qui ont connu tant de combats, ses tuniques de cuir, ses gantelets usés d'avoir tenu l'épée, ses bottes, sa cape de Lorien…tout ceci a été gardé soigneusement durant toutes ces années, et, si elle les ressort, c'est qu'elle en a besoin pour les vêtements que portera Eldarion chez les Rangers. Elle lui en coudra, il n'est pas question qu'elle le laisse partir là-bas sans des vêtements décents. En tout cas, elle pourra juste coudre des chausses et des chemises, le reste lui sera fourni par les Rangers eux-mêmes. 

Tendrement, comme elle a autrefois brodé les chemises d'Aragorn, elle coud les chemises d'Eldarion, aidée de ses filles. Même si elle ignore exactement où les deux hommes de sa vie sont allés, elle en a une vague idée, et pense qu'elle doit employer le temps de leur déplacement à faire ce qu'il est de son devoir de faire : vêtir son fils. 

Pourtant, le fait de le voir partir la chagrine énormément, voilà le deuxième de ses enfants qui quitte la maison, son seul fils de plus, et elle sent que ses filles sont tristes aussi de devoir quitter leur frère. Mais elle sait que cela est nécessaire, Eldarion doit se construire ailleurs à présent, pour revenir ensuite plus fort. Alors, pourquoi cette douleur qui lui taraude le cœur ? Elle a beau être une Elfe, elle est avant tout une mère dont le cœur saigne…

            A Emyn Arnen, Eowyn coud elle aussi le trousseau de sa fille, qui est en train de préparer ses bagages. Faramir l'emmènera en Rohan dans deux jours, où Lothiriel l'attend pour lui apprendre les devoirs des princesses et des reines. Depuis deux jours, Eolain n'a pas dit un mot, une décision paternelle, surtout entérinée par le roi, ne se discute pas et elle le sait. Elle entasse les choses les plus précieuses qu'elle a dans quelques sacs, et sa mère fait mine d'ignorer les sanglots qu'elle entend à intervalles réguliers. Que pourrait-elle dire, d'ailleurs ? Comment réconforter sa fille qui s'en va loin d'elle pour longtemps ? Eolain est blessée dans son amour, dans son amour propre…

Elle se contente juste d'être là pour elle, tentant d'oublier qu'elle-même est triste de quitter sa fille aînée. Elle a toujours été à ses côtés depuis les circonstances dramatiques de sa naissance, maintenant sa fille doit apprendre seule, loin des bras maternels, à gérer sa vie et à devenir une femme…

Elle s'approche d'elle, et, sans un mot, lui tend un mouchoir, sachant la douleur que traverse sa fille. Elle aussi s'est désolée pour un homme, autrefois…

Eolain serre dans son poing ce qu'Eldarion lui a donné avant leur séparation, un bracelet qu'il avait compté lui offrir en guise de présent de fiançailles. Mais, quand elle le regarde, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer davantage…

Elle n'a jamais été dans un état pareil, elle guerrière et épéiste, et, même si elle essaie de rester digne, elle sait très bien qu'il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles sa volonté ne peut rien…elle n'a pas choisi d'aimer Eldarion…

Pourtant, elle est résolue : elle en passera par les fourches caudines, deviendra une princesse qui connaît ses devoirs et qui sera digne d'être épousée…

_Minas Tirith_

Eldarion, habillé des vêtements que sa mère vient de lui coudre, sourit tout en remarquant l'air fatigué de ses sœurs…en effet, toutes ont travaillé toute la nuit pour qu'il ait assez de vêtements pour partir. Discrètement, Eowyn baille, et les jumelles ont bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais elles voulaient voir l'effet de leur travail sur leur frère aîné. 

Eldarion a l'air plus adulte dans ses chausses de laine noire, sa chemise rouge foncé soigneusement brodée. Il manque le reste de l'équipement, mais il aura l'air d'un vrai Ranger dedans…

Demain, Arbarad arrivera avec le reste de l'équipement, mais Elessar a résolu d'offrir quelque chose à son fils. Il a été prendre ses gantelets et les lui tend :

« Ils m'appartenaient lorsque j'étais Ranger, mon fils, prends-les…ce sera plus confortable que des neufs. »

Eldarion enfile les gantelets, qui sont un peu grands pour lui mais lui protègent bien les mains, et saisit Eärendil de la main droite. Il la fait tourner dans sa main, et se fend de manière impeccable, à la grande admiration de ses sœurs…Le cuir des gantelets, assoupli par les longs et difficiles combats de son père, ne gêne en rien ses mouvements. 

Le roi dégaine alors Anduril, qui pend comme toujours à son côté gauche, et la saisit des deux mains en disant :

« Généralement les Rangers n'ont pas d'épée, mais des arcs et des couteaux, seuls certains en possèdent une et il s'agit généralement d'une épée longue du type d'Anduril…ton épée courte elfique les surprendra à coup sûr, même s'ils en ont déjà vu… »

Eldarion avait un style de combat bien à lui, déjà affirmé. En effet, la nature même d'Eärendil lui avait permis de créer son propre style, plutôt elfique. 

Alors Elessar tente d'asséner un coup d'épée à son fils, mais Eldarion pare d'un geste sûr, puis rompt. Le roi sourit et dit :

« Très bien !C'est une rapidité pareille qu'il te faudra encore augmenter chez les Rangers, car ta survie en dépendra lors des opérations… »

Il observe la façon dont son fils tient Eärendil et ajoute :

« Tu es droitier, comme moi, ce qui fait que ton avantage tient dans ton bras droit…mais tu ne dois pas oublier de renforcer le gauche pour pouvoir t'en servir si tu es bless »

Eldarion écoute les sages conseils expérimentés de son père, pour s'en souvenir quand il en aura besoin. Il range Eärendil dans son fourreau, puis va embrasser sa mère et chacune de ses sœurs en les remerciant…Elessar lui dit alors :

« Tu devrais aller préparer tes bagages, je te verrai plus tard, j'ai encore à te parler… »

Les filles sortent pour aller se coucher, et Elessar reste seul avec son épouse…Arwen n'a encore rien dit à propos de sa décision, mais il sait qu'elle l'approuve, même si cela la rend triste de se séparer de son fils. Il s'approche d'elle et dit :

« Il sera en de bonnes mains avec Arbarad… »

Arwen regarde son époux et dit :

« Je ne mets pas en cause ce fait, mon époux… »

Elle n'exprime pas ce qui la taraude, mais il se doute qu'elle est triste de devoir se séparer d'un autre de ses enfants en si peu de temps.. .cependant, elle reprend :

« Eldarion va-t-il devenir comme toi, un combattant errant ? Tel n'est pas son destin…il n'est pas toi, Aragorn ! »

Et deux larmes jaillissent de ses yeux…

Elessar, ébranlé par le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son ancien nom, pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Arwen et lui dit :

« Eldarion n'est pas moi, je ne l'ai jamais cru…cependant, en tant que roi, il devra savoir commander des hommes. On ne peut savoir commander qu'en ayant été soi-même un homme de troupe, aussi sera-t-il anonyme au milieu des Rangers, ni prince ni chef… »

Arwen acquiesce, et elle reprend :

« Tu as donc résolu de le laisser monter les échelons tout seul ? C'est bien cela ? »

Elessar hoche la tête et dit :

« Tout à fait. Il devra devenir chef et mener les hommes non parce qu'il s'appelle Eldarion de Gondor mais parce qu'il aura lui-même réussi à le faire, par ses propres capacités… »

Un petit sourire éclaire alors le visage d'Arwen, qui fait fondre le cœur de son époux, et elle dit :

« Cela je ne doute pas qu'il y arrive, il a autant de caractère que toi…mais je veux que, le moment venu, il puisse redevenir Eldarion de Gondor, prince héritier de ton royaume… »

Elle s'approche d'une table, et soulève un paquet enveloppé, qu'elle présente à son époux :

« Je me doutais de tes desseins, aussi ai-je préparé ceci pour lui… »

Elle déballe le paquet soigneusement emballé, et Elessar peut voir une tunique de combat neuve, aux armes du Gondor mais faite dans des teintes vertes et dans une coupe propre aux Rangers. Une fois de plus, Arwen a fait preuve d'une clairvoyance remarquable…

Elessar se contente de sourire…

            Eldarion, dans sa chambre, emballe les choses auxquelles il tient le plus dans un sac, sachant qu'il devra porter sur lui toutes ces choses la plupart du temps. Outre ses vêtements, il prend sur une étagère un bracelet de laine offert par les jumelles, et met autour de son cou un médaillon offert par Eladiel, censé le protéger…Ce sont des cadeaux qu'elles ont fait elles-mêmes, et cela a une grande signification pour lui. 

Il enlève l'Evenstar de son cou, et le range dans une petite bourse qui sera suspendue à sa ceinture, il ne peut s'en séparer car ce médaillon est lié à l'histoire de ses parents et il pense qu'il a des pouvoirs particuliers. En effet, le médaillon brille parfois d'une douce lumière venue d'on ne sait où…cependant, il préfère le ranger, car il dévoilerait sans aucun doute sa véritable identité à quelqu'un d'un peu observateur. 

Il a déjà choisi son nom de Ranger, il sera Galneth, ce qui veut dire en Sindarin 'héritier de la lumière'. Les vêtements faits par sa mère et ses soeurs sont posés près du sac, ils seront ses compagnons de tous les jours pendant longtemps…

Suspendue près du médaillon d'Eladiel, la boucle d'oreille qu'Eolain lui a donné, il y tient énormément, elle sera sa raison de tenir là-bas. Il deviendra un grand Ranger, comme l'était son père, pour ensuite devenir un homme capable et épouser Eolain…

Il range les objets dans le sac, puis regarde avec une bouffée de tristesse le décor familier de sa chambre. La quitter signifie quitter le monde de l'enfance et le cocon dans lequel il a vécu pour enfin entrer dans le monde des adultes, devenir un homme mais, arrivé au moment qu'il a tant désiré, il n'en a plus très envie…

Tentant de garder son calme, de ne pas éclater en sanglots, il s'approche de la fenêtre, et regarde longuement le paysage, comme pour s'en imprégner…

Rivendell… 

Eladiel, vêtue de ses longues robes elfiques, ses cheveux sombres réunis en une grande natte, observe calmement l'eau dormante d'une vasque. L'eau se reflète dans ses yeux bleus-violets, et elle est parfaitement immobile, faisant le vide dans son esprit…

Elle voit dans l'eau Eldarion, plus âgé, levant son épée Eärendil qui brille, il porte des vêtements usés de Rangers…il est à cheval, et charge en criant quelque chose. 

Eladiel sait plus ou moins ce qui s'est passé, Eldarion lui avait écrit sa décision, et elle en découvre là les suites : leur père va l'envoyer chez les Rangers. 

Elle se relève, et regarde droit devant elle, le regard perdu dans le vague, accoudée à la vasque. 

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, malgré son passage à vide, ses pouvoirs se sont bien développés, et elle en rend grâce à ses oncles et à l'apparition de Celebrian et Galadriel. Elles étaient apparues alors qu'elle sombrait, qu'elle ne savait plus que faire…

Elles l'avaient aidé à comprendre que, malgré tous ses raisonnements, ses pouvoirs étaient aussi assujettis à ses émotions, et sa tristesse avait provoqué leur baisse, puis leur inhibition. A la tristesse d'avoir quitté les siens s'était ajouté celle qui régnait à Rivendell, ce qui n'avait rien arrang

Mais enfin Eladiel semblait avoir trouvé la paix du cœur, et affinait ses perceptions dans ce havre de paix  qu'était Rivendell. Il restait peu d'elfes ici, mais elle les croisait rarement…ceux qu'elle croisait le plus étaient ses deux oncles, Elladan et Elrohir, qui lui apportaient aide et soutien de leur mieux. Elladan était revenu de Minas Tirith la veille, et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, il se reposait…

D'un geste lent, elle se releva et, remettant sa mante, se dirigea vers le jardin pour y marcher un peu. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un Elfe qu'elle n'avait jamais encore rencontré ici, mais qui lui paraissait familier. Il marchait lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, et tenait à la main un livre…

Il avait un beau visage triste, des cheveux blonds, et un air doux mais néanmoins puissant. Elle ne voulut pas le déranger, et se disposa à partir de l'autre côté quand il parla et dit :

« Approche-toi, jeune fille… »

Eladiel s'approcha de lui, l'air le plus assuré qu'elle put, et enfin il tourna la tête vers elle et lui dit :

« Viens, asseyons-nous… »

Et il désigna un banc. Eladiel obéit, et s'assit gracieusement…L'Elfe la regarda faire avec un léger sourire puis dit :

« Tu ne me connais pas, nous ne nous sommes encore jamais rencontrés…je suis Celeborn de Lothlorien, ton arrière-grand-père… »

Eladiel le salua alors avec respect, en s'inclinant, sans rien dire de plus…Celeborn reprit alors, avant qu'elle ne se présente à son tour, comme il convenait :

« Je sais qui tu es, Eladiel de Gondor, fille d'Elessar et d'Arwen…j'étais présent le jour où mon épouse et ma fille te sont apparues… »

Alors Eladiel comprit pourquoi il lui semblait le connaître : ce devait être lui qui l'avait soulevée après son évanouissement, et remise au lit. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était donc l'époux de Galadriel, le père de Celebrian et donc par là même le grand-père de sa propre mère, Arwen. Elle ignorait qu'il fût encore en Terre du Milieu, et à Rivendell…

Celeborn observa son arrière-petite-fille…en effet, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une jeune Elfe, et, à part quelques caractéristiques humaines, on eût pu la prendre pour l'une d'entre eux. Pourtant, il savait que le destin d'Eladiel n'était pas de passer sa vie parmi eux…son destin était ailleurs, chez les Hommes, car elle était avant tout une princesse de Gondor…

Cependant, née avec des pouvoirs elfiques, quelle serait sa place là-bas ?

Celeborn reprit :

« Tu as hérité du pouvoir de divination de ton arrière-grand-mère, Eladiel, ni Celebrian ni Arwen n'en avaient hérité, et tu as appris en partie à le gérer seule, ceci n'est pas commun… »

Eladiel savait que les plus anciens des Elfes étaient clairvoyant…mais comment savait-il cela ? Elladan et Elrohir le lui avaient-ils dit ?

Celeborn reprit :

« Bientôt, tu n'auras plus aucun problème à gérer ta clairvoyance, même si tu penses le contraire…tu as toujours été la sœur aînée parfaite, aidant tes frères et sœurs de tes conseils éclairés, sans penser à toi. Mais, te retrouvant ici seule, tu as bien été obligée de te regarder en face, atteindre les tréfonds de ta personnalité pour mieux discipliner ton don…et qu'y as-tu trouv ? Toi-même, avec tes doutes, tes attachements, ta tristesse…et tout cela ne correspondait pas avec l'image de toi que tu projetais, d'où ton désarroi…tu as rencontré ta partie humaine. »

Comment peut-il en savoir autant sur elle ? Eladiel reste bouche bée devant une telle clairvoyance, une telle sagesse…

Celeborn sourit à Eladiel et dit :

« Allons, jeune princesse, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas déjà beaucoup mieux, et bientôt tu seras parfaitement sûre de toi. Pendant le temps que tu resteras ici, j'aimerais mieux te connaître, si tu le veux bien, bien sûr… »

Eladiel sourit alors, de son sourire qui ressemblait tant à celui de sa mère, et dit :

« Avec plaisir, arrière-grand-père… »

Celeborn sourit lui aussi…

Minas Tirith 

Eldarion, qui vient d'enfiler la tenue de cuir amenée par Arbarad la veille, se regarde dans le miroir. Avec ses canons d'avant-bras de cuir et sa grande cape sombre, il ressemble terriblement à son père tel qu'il était autrefois…

Alors on frappe, et entre sa sœur Eowyn, qui porte quelque chose dans sa main. Elle regarde son frère et dit :

« Tu as l'air très brave, mon frère…tu seras un bon Ranger, nous serons bien protégés avec toi. »

Eldarion sourit à sa petite sœur et dit :

« Je tenterai de l'être… »

Il prend sa sœur dans ses bras, et l'embrasse alors que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Elle lui donne alors ce qu'elle tenait en main :

« Il y a tes initiales dessus… »

Il s'agit d'une pochette de tissu fin, où il pourra ranger son Evenstar et qui le protégera. Eowyn a mis tout son cœur à broder les runes elfiques en fils d'argent, cela le touche énormément, et il lui dit au bout d'un petit moment :

« Je t'écrirai, petite sœur…je te remercie pour ce magnifique cadeau.. »

Eowyn sourit à travers ses larmes et dit :

« Tu ne peux pas laisser l'Evenstar sans protection…qui te protègerait alors ? »

Alors on frappa, et entre Elessar, qui tient lui aussi un paquet dans la main. Eowyn s'incline devant son père, Eldarion l'embrasse et elle sort, éclatant en sanglots. 

Elessar dit alors à son fils :

« Tu es parfait, Eldarion, mais il te manque encore quelque chose… »

Et il lui tend le couteau offert par Celeborn autrefois…Eldarion le prend, le sort du fourreau et reconnaît là du travail elfique, aussi soigné que son épée. Il regarde son père et dit :

« Je ne peux accepter, père… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Si, tu peux, et ne discute pas ! Je sais que tu t'en serviras aussi bien que moi…Celeborn, ton arrière-grand-père, me l'avait offert autrefois… »

Eldarion regarde alors son père et, sans un mot, glisse le couteau à sa ceinture. Elessar dit alors :

« Tu seras maintenant le Ranger Galneth, anonyme parmi les Rangers, mais n'en oublie pas ta véritable identité, agis toujours avec noblesse et sincérité, ne tue que lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution… »

Eldarion hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a bien compris, et Elessar dit :

« Allons, viens, ta mère et tes sœurs nous attendent… »

Eldarion saisit le baluchon qui contient les quelques affaires qu'il emmène, et, le cœur gros, quitte sa chambre sans se retourner. C'est une page de sa vie qui se ferme…

Arbarad les attend dans la grande salle, près du feu. Il a la même tenue qu'Eldarion, mais l'Arbre du Gondor couvre sa poitrine…ses yeux bleus, semblables à ceux de son cousin, regardent le jeune prince, mais il ne dit rien…

Arwen, digne, est assise près de la cheminée elle aussi, elle essaie de réconforter Eowyn qui pleure toujours. Les jumelles sont silencieuses et graves, ce qui donne la mesure de leur tristesse…

La reine s'approche de son fils, et lui tend la tunique qu'elle a faite :

« Pour ne pas oublier qui tu es, mon fils… prend soin de toi, surtout… »

Eldarion tente de sourire à sa mère, mais deux larmes coulent de ses yeux alors qu'il la serre contre lui. 

Eowyn vient embrasser son frère, et enfin les jumelles, qui lui tendent chacune un mouchoir qu'elles ont fait. La broderie en est inégale, mais Eldarion le prend avec plaisir et les embrasse…

Elsea et Elya éclatent alors en sanglots et vont se réfugier dans les bras maternels. Mais Eldarion reste digne, comme il se doit…

Arbarad dit alors :

« Viens, Ranger Galneth, allons-y… »

Désormais, c'est à ce nom qu'il répondra, qu'il sera connu de tous…Eldarion s'incline alors devant le roi, puis devant sa mère et ses sœurs, puis sort dignement…quelques instants plus tard, Arbarad et lui, chevauchant, sortent de Minas Tirith, et se dirigent vers le Nord, vers l'Arnor…

Emyn Arnen 

Eowyn serre dans ses bras Eolain en tenue de cheval…près d'elles, Faramir, déjà prêt, attend que sa fille ait fini ses adieux. Eowyn embrasse sa fille et lui dit :

« Tu te plairas en Rohan, tu verras…si je le peux, je viendrai te voir… »

Elle le cache bien, mais elle aussi est pleine d'émotion…elle pose la main sur le front de sa fille en signe de bénédiction et l'embrasse de nouveau. 

Boromir-Eomer, derrière elle, pleure à chaudes larmes, et Arwen en est bien près, mais elle ne veut pas ajouter à la tristesse de sa sœur. Elle les serre tous les deux dans ses bras…

Alors Eowyn dit :

« Ceci est pour ton frère, tu le lui donneras de ma part, et tu lui diras que je pense bien à lui…et ceci est pour le roi… »

Aragorn-Theoden est maintenant aide de camp du roi Eomer, et Eolain, malgré sa tristesse de quitter sa famille, se réjouit de revoir son frère aîné, cela met un baume à cette douleur qui lui taraude le cœur. A son poignet, le bracelet d'Eldarion, elle a résolu de ne pas le quitter pour toujours se rappeler son souvenir et tenir le coup…

Elle range dans les bagages ce que sa mère vient de lui donner, puis enfourche Tempestwind et chevauche à la suite de son père en direction du sud, en tenant la longe de son cheval de trait…

Une nouvelle vie s'amorce pour elle, où elle sera actrice de son propre destin, mais il n'y a aucune épreuve qui lui fasse peur…

A suivre… 


	18. Chapitre 15 Les retours de l'Histoire

**Chapitre 15 : Les retours de l'Histoire**

_Arnor…_

Eldarion, l'air fatigué, regarde le soleil qui se lève. Sa nuit de garde prend fin, il va pouvoir aller dormir…

Voilà cinq mois qu'il est là, au quartier général des Rangers, en Arnor. Il apprend les techniques de renseignements ainsi que toutes les choses qu'un Ranger doit savoir, et découvre que ses capacités linguistiques sont très utiles mais qu'il sait moins bien se battre qu'il le pense. 

Il n'est ici que le Ranger Galneth, un parmi d'autres aspirants Rangers, qui n'a pas encore le droit d'aller en mission. Il est souvent seul, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de communiquer avec les autres apprentis Rangers…

Parfois, son regard se tourne vers le Gondor, et il pense à sa famille, mais il n'a jamais vraiment le temps de le faire. Parfois, il caresse la boucle d'oreille d'Eolain, qui est suspendue à son cou, ainsi que le talisman offert par Eladiel, mais évite de se laisser gagner par la tristesse…résister et rester digne sont ses maîtres mots, désormais. 

Un léger bruit derrière lui le tire de ses pensées, et il se reconcentre immédiatement. Soudain, d'un geste preste, il pare un coup d'épée qui lui était destiné. Eärendil luit dans le soleil levant, comme si elle dégouttait de sang…

Celui qui vient d'arriver est Selung, l'instructeur d'Eldarion. Il lui demande :

« Pas encore endormi, Galneth ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête et dit :

« Non… »

L'instructeur dit alors :

« Va, tu as gagné tes heures de repos… »

Eldarion salue et gagne le dortoir où sont en train de se lever les trois aspirants Rangers, qui, eux, n'étaient pas de garde. Ils le saluent et sortent alors qu'Eldarion, lui, se couche et s'endort d'un sommeil lourd…

Quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, on le secoue et son instructeur lui dit :

« Tu as rêvé un peu trop bruyamment, mon garçon, et en sindarin, en plus…il est temps de te lever. »

Confus, Eldarion saute de son lit et dit :

« Excusez-moi… »

Lui qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer…l'instructeur le regarda de son regard bleu indéchiffrable et lui dit :

« Le seigneur Arbarad voudrait te parler, viens… »

Eldarion enfile sa tunique de cuir, boucle Eärendil autour de sa taille et suit son instructeur. Arbarad attend son jeune cousin, et prie l'instructeur de bien vouloir le laisser seul avec lui. Sans en avoir l'air, il observe l'adolescent…le teint d'Eldarion a bruni à force d'être au grand air, il a pris un peu de muscles et sa carrure s'est étoffée. Pourtant, il paraît fatigué, ce qui est normal…

Il lui désigne un siège devant lui et lui dit :

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Eldarion sourit :

« Bien, merci… »

Arbarad commence :

« Je suis venu te chercher, tu en sais assez pour m'accompagner, à présent…tes instructeurs ont donné leur accord, tu es prêt. »

Il n'ajouta pas que le fait qu'Eldarion soit déjà rompu aux techniques de combat et parle plusieurs langues avait pesé lourd dans la balance, mais le prince s'en douta. Il sourit à Arbarad qui lui dit :

« Allons, va vite chercher tes affaires, nous partons… »

Eldarion sortit de la pièce, et Arbarad resta seul avec l'instructeur qui lui dit :

« Ce petit a de la ressource, le tout maintenant est qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte… »

Arbarad sourit et pensa que, là où il emmenait Eldarion, il aurait mille fois l'occasion de faire ses preuves…

_Edoras_

Lothiriel sourit à sa nièce, et dit :

« Tourne-toi, Eolain… »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et Lothiriel dit :

« Une vraie dame de la Cour… »

D'un geste nerveux, Eolain remet en place le tissu beige mais ne répond rien…elle doit tenir le rôle d'hôtesse auprès de sa tante, être souriante, agréable, et elle se demande souvent comment Lothiriel fait pour être toujours d'humeur égale. 

Eomer a convoqué toute la noblesse de Rohan pour le plaid annuel, et Lothiriel ainsi qu'Eolain devront les accueillir. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elles travaillent à superviser l'approvisionnement, l'hébergement, comme il est du rôle des femmes de la famille royale. Eolain se rend alors compte qu'être reine n'est pas de tout repos, il faut tout le temps être disponible, souriante, même quand on meurt d'ennui et qu'on est épuisée être toujours soignée, belle, même quand on se sent mal. 

Eolain n'avait pas du tout envisagé cela comme ça, ni n'avait été élevée dans cette optique, du moins sa mère n'avait pas encore envisagé de le faire, aussi devait-elle suivre Lothiriel dans tous ses déplacements…la reine de Rohan avait à cœur de transformer sa nièce sauvage en une parfaite dame de la cour, à sa place aussi bien en Gondor qu'en Rohan, et cela ne se faisait pas sans heurts. Mais Eolain se retenait toujours de ne pas hurler, de ne pas se faire remarquer, pour tenir ses engagements, devenir une princesse qu'Eldarion pourra épouser…

Elle cache cependant ses larmes à son oncle et à sa tante, qu'elle voit si heureux d'être ensemble alors qu'elle-même ne peut vivre son amour…elle porte en tous temps le bracelet qu'Eldarion lui a offert, pour se rappeler pourquoi elle est là, et qu'elle doit tenir le coup, quoi qu'il arrive. 

Lentement, avec grâce, elle descend de la table sur laquelle elle était juchée, et fait une révérence parfaite devant Lothiriel, qui approuve silencieusement. 

Alors on frappe, et, à leur assentiment, Eomer entre. Il embrasse son épouse, puis regarde sa nièce :

« Comme tu es belle, Eolain ! »

Eomer s'approcha d'Eolain et lui dit :

« Tout à fait semblable à ta mère… »

Eolain sourit à son oncle…depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle ne s'était pas tellement sentie perdue, Lothiriel et Eomer ayant eu à cœur de s'occuper d'elle. Pourtant, souvent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer…Eldarion lui manque, ainsi que ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, mais elle prend sur elle pour essayer de s'endurcir. 

Lothiriel, même si elle n'en faisait pas état, avait cependant conscience du déchirement que ressentait Eolain, et elle tentait d'adoucir la peine de sa nièce. Pourtant, elle savait que seul le temps adoucirait la douleur de la séparation…Eolain ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais Faramir lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de l'affaire, et elle respectait l'intimité de sa nièce. Eolain lui parlerait quand elle le voudrait…

Pour l'instant, il importait qu'elle puisse essayer de guérir ses blessures et d'appréhender ce que serait son rôle si elle devenait reine…le reste viendrait plus tard, chaque chose en son temps. 

_Minas Tirith_

Elessar, assis sur son trône, demande au Ranger qui est agenouillé devant lui :

« Les haradrim ? Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Le Ranger est en piteux état, il est blessé et sous-alimenté mais il répond néanmoins au roi :

« Oui, je les ai reconnus…ils pillent tout sur leur passage, nous n'étions que quelques éclaireurs et n'avons pas pu les arrêter. Tous mes compagnons sont morts, et moi j'ai accouru ici pour vous prévenir… »

Elessar donna l'ordre qu'on le soigne et qu'on le nourrisse, et reste seul, pensif…voilà bien longtemps que les haradrim n'ont pas bougé, que leur prend-il, presque vingt ans après la Guerre de l'Anneau ? 

Il ne peut rester sans agir, le Harad est limitrophe du Gondor, le risque est trop grand…il décide d'envoyer quelques Rangers, qui agiront discrètement et rapporteront des faits afin qu'il puisse, le cas échéant, prendre une décision…et il lui faudrait dans ce cas encore se battre, encore verser le sang. 

Le roi soupire discrètement, se lève de son trône et, lentement, traverse la galerie des rois jusqu'à la porte…toutes ces statues, tous ces hommes qui furent ses ancêtres et maintinrent de leur mieux l'intégrité du royaume se tiennent là, figées dans une pose de puissance éternelle. Un jour, lui aussi aura sa statue ici, quand son temps sera venu, et qu'Eldarion lui aura succéd

Il pousse les portes, et sort, alors que les gardes lui présentent les armes en signe de respect. Il s'arrête, et devant lui se tient le Nouvel Arbre Blanc, le rejeton de Telperion, qui a pris racine ici et pousse bien depuis qu'il l'a planté, peu après son couronnement. Il le regarde longuement, et prie les Valar pour son propre rejeton, qu'il espère aller bien…mais c'est à Eldarion de forger lui-même son propre destin, comme Telchar autrefois forgea Narsil qui devint Anduril…

_Emyn Arnen_

Eowyn secoue un linge qui lui a servi à passer une décoction de sa composition et soupire…depuis qu'Eolain est partie, ses journées sont bien solitaires, vu que sa fille aînée, Arwen, a été choisie comme compagne de la princesse Eowyn, et que son fils Boromir-Eomer va maintenant à l'école du palais et ne revient qu'à la fin de chaque semaine. 

Les enfants sont faits pour grandir, elle le sait, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela viendrait si vite…alors, pour rester elle-même et ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle continue régulièrement de s'entraîner à l'épée et chevaucher…

Elle est assise à lire quand son époux revient, un peu plus tard. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui demande :

« Tu es déjà de retour ? »

Faramir sourit et dit :

« Oui… »

Il s'approche de son épouse, l'embrasse puis dit :

« Comme c'est silencieux… »

Eowyn répond :

« Oui, j'ai du mal à m'y habituer aussi… »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils se retrouvaient seuls…ils n'en avaient pas eu beaucoup le loisir depuis leur mariage, vu qu'Aragorn-Theoden était né peu de temps après celui-ci. 

Eowyn regarde son mari avec un léger sourire et dit :

« J'ai peine à croire que notre fils aîné va avoir dix-neuf ans bientôt…je n'ai pas vu passer le temps. »

Faramir caresse doucement les cheveux de soie de son épouse avant de dire :

« Eh oui, nous allons fêter cette année nos vingt ans de mariage, mais tu es toujours la même que celle que j'ai vue sur les murs de Minas Tirith, qui m'a conquise à tout jamais… »

Et il l'embrasse, doucement, tendrement, avant de dire :

« Tu étais si belle à notre mariage…blanche, dans le vent d'Edoras, un vrai ange. »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Oh oui, je me souviens très bien de ce jour… »

_Edoras, vingt ans plus tôt…_

Eowyn ouvre lentement les yeux dans sa chambre de jeune fille…elle est presque surprise de ne pas trouver Faramir près d'elle, car il avait acquis le droit de dormir avec elle après la cérémonie de mariage faite en Gondor par le roi Elessar lui-même…cependant, il n'avait pas usé de ses droits d'époux, ne voulant pas charger plus sa conscience…

Lentement, elle laisse glisser ses mains et les pose sur son ventre…sous son léger embonpoint, un petit coup lui répond, comme un bonjour…

Elle sourit, attendrie…mais elle sait que ce n'est pas l'heure de paresser, bientôt ses femmes vont venir l'habiller pour la cérémonie…

Précautionneusement, elle se lève, reste debout deux minutes pour éviter les nausées, puis va jusqu'à la fenêtre…le paysage familier du Rohan s'étale sous ses pieds, battu par les vents…

Combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas contemplé cela, autrefois, alors qu'elle sentait la maison d'Eorl tomber sous les coups de l'Ombre et les mauvaises paroles de Grima Wormtongue lui infiltrer l'esprit ? Mais il lui semble maintenant qu'elle le voit avec un œil neuf, elle enfin femme et bientôt mère. 

Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, déjà ses femmes entrent dans la pièce, tenant sa robe de mariée…Eowyn la reconnaît : elle appartenait à sa mère, Theodwyn…Elle est blanche, ornée de dentelles mais simple. 

Priant jusqu'au bout que personne ne remarque son début de grossesse, Eowyn passe à sa toilette, puis, parfumée, enfile la robe de sa mère…par chance, la robe est large juste là où il faut…

Les servantes brossent soigneusement ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent comme l'or, et l'on pose dessus le voile et la couronne de princesse d'Ithilien, qui a été offerte par la reine Arwen et qu'elle portait déjà lors de la cérémonie au Gondor…

Elle se regarde dans son miroir, et se reconnaît à peine…quelle est cette apparition ? c'est alors que son frère entre dans la pièce, sa couronne posée sur ses cheveux blonds et habillé cérémonieusement, et écarquille les yeux :

« Comme tu es belle, Eowyn ! »

Elle sourit timidement, peu habituée aux compliments…Eomer dit alors :

« Depuis la mort de nos parents, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi, ma sœur…mais je sais que Faramir prendra soin de toi, et que tu prendras soin de lui… »

Il se sentait terriblement gêné, aussi abrégea-t-il :

« Sois toujours une épouse tendre et aimante pour lui…et tu as assez supporté autrefois pour avoir maintenant ta part de bonheur… »

Incapable de dire autre chose, il l'embrassa sur le front…Eowyn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en face de l'émotion de son frère…Eomer rompit en disant :

« Viens, il est l'heure, nous allons être en retard ! »

Fièrement, il tend son bras et Eowyn le prend…

_Midi_

Dehors, Faramir attend devant l'autel orné de dentelles et de fleurs…il se sent angoissé, même s'il a déjà eu une cérémonie de mariage avant…Soudain apparaissent Eomer et Eowyn, et Faramir en a le souffle coup : elle est si radieuse ! Eomer la lui confie, et s'assied derrière eux, sur le trône qu'on lui a prépar

Le prêtre commence la cérémonie, Faramir n'a d'yeux que pour Eowyn, mais n'en oublie pas moins de répéter soigneusement dans la langue des Rohirrim le serment de mariage traditionnel :

« Moi, Faramir, fils de Denethor, prince d'Ithilien et Intendant de Gondor, je me donne à toi comme époux…tu seras mon épouse estimée, la maîtresse et la dame de ma maison, de mes biens et de mes chevaux, tu porteras mes enfants, et je t'aurai toujours en honneur, en mon lit et en mon logis, prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me prendre… »

Eowyn lève la tête, et dit :

« Moi, Eowyn, de la maison d'Eorl, fille d'Eomund, je me donne à toi comme épouse dévouée, maîtresse de ta maison, de tes biens et de tes chevaux, de mon plein gré, pour être en ton logis, en ton lit, porter tes enfants et rester en ta compagnie jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne… »

Des reniflements s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, la vieille nourrice d'Eowyn, surtout…mais les mariés ne voyaient qu'eux-mêmes, les yeux dans les yeux…le prêtre dit alors :

« Ils se sont donné leur foi devant nous, qu'ils soient proclamés mari et femme, et que vous soyez tous témoins de leur serment… »

Tous applaudirent, et Faramir embrassa Eowyn sous les vivats…Eomer se leva alors, embrassa sa sœur et dit :

« Festoyons maintenant, Rohirrim, et passons cette journée dans la liesse !! »

Le grand hall du château de Meduseld avait été transformé en énorme salle de banquet où tous prirent place…les mariés s'assirent au centre, près d'Eomer, et le banquet commença dans la gaieté et la musique…

Eowyn leva les yeux sur son époux et lui dit :

« Tu avais l'air si nerveux ce jour-là…tu tentais de te retenir de faire les cent pas lorsque Eomer et moi sommes arrivés… »

Faramir proteste :

« Moi, nerveux ? Pas du tout, j'avais surtout peur pour toi…si tu étais tombée, tu aurais perdu ton bébé, et je n'ose imaginer la réaction de ton frère apprenant que tu étais enceinte. »

Eowyn sourit encore plus :

« Quelle bonne excuse ! tu étais nerveux, admet-le… »

Faramir prend un air mélodramatique et lui dit :

« Un prince d'Ithilien n'est jamais nerveux… »

Cela fait rire Eowyn qui rétorque :

« Jamais nerveux ? Tu ne t'es pas regardé à la naissance des enfants, je crois… »

Qui ne les connaissait pas aurait pu croire qu'ils se disputaient, mais ils adoraient ces petites joutes verbales…

Pourtant, Faramir se sentait l'âme romantique…ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ce soir, et cela l'encourageait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si romantique, pourtant…

Eowyn rit et dit :

« Nous faisons vraiment vieux mariés, ce soir, alors que notre plus jeune enfant n'a encore que neuf ans… »

Faramir sourit et dit :

« J'espère bien encore t'entendre dire cela une fois que tous nos enfants auront quitté la maison, et que nous serons tous les deux…le plus longtemps possible. Nous en avons un avant-goût maintenant… »

Le sourire d'Eowyn se fana quelque peu, et elle dit :

« Je dois admettre que mes enfants me manquent, mais je dois m'y habituer, dans peu de temps ils nous quitteront pour voler de leurs propres ailes… »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de Faramir qui dit :

« Nous aurons fait notre devoir, et il sera temps de vivre rien que pour nous…pourquoi pas commencer maintenant ? »

Il se lève, puis soulève d'un geste preste Eowyn qui, surprise, se débat un peu pour la forme…Faramir dit alors, en rohirric :

« Eowyn, fille d'Eomund, veux-tu rester à mes côtés quand mon hiver sera venu, que nos enfants seront mariés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? »

Eowyn, émue jusqu'aux larmes, répond sur le même ton et dans la même langue :

« Faramir, fils de Denethor, je jure de rester avec toi quand ton hiver et le mien seront venus, que nos enfants seront mariés, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Doucement, il l'embrasse puis lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime… »

Puis, sortant de la grande pièce, il l'emmène dans leur chambre…

_Quelque part entre l'Arnor et le Gondor…_

Après quelques jours de chevauchée, Arbarad aperçoit enfin l'endroit où sont cantonnées ses troupes…Eldarion, à côté de lui, n'en peut plus mais tente néanmoins encore de faire bonne figure. 

Le Ranger secoue son jeune cousin et lui dit :

« Allons viens, Galneth… »

Eldarion descend de cheval, et suit son cousin jusqu'à sa tente. Attendent ici quelques Rangers, qui saluent respectueusement leur capitaine. Arbarad sourit et dit :

« Je vous présente un aspirant, Galneth…il est temps pour lui d'aller à la bataille. »

Eldarion incline la tête pour les saluer, et, sur un signe d'Arbarad, prend sa place autour de la table. Le Ranger explique alors, plan à l'appui, les prochaines opérations :

« Les brigands de l'Anorien ont pris trop d'ampleur, il est temps pour nous de les éliminer…d'après ce que je sais, le Gondor et le Rohan vont être occupés avec le Harad, si nous ne faisons rien ils seront pris entre deux feux. Il nous faut agir ailleurs… »

Eldarion se retient à grand'peine de sursauter…le Harad ? Alors son père et Faramir devront se battre. Il est décid : il se battra de son côté pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris en enclume du côté de l'Anorien. Ce sera sa façon d'aider son père…

Une fois le briefing fini, Arbarad lui dit :

« Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir… »

Il l'amena à un jeune Ranger, qui semble être à peine plus âgé qu'Eldarion, et lui dit :

« Voici Arador, tu partageras sa tente… »

Eldarion savait qu'un Arador était son arrière-grand-père, et il savait aussi que les Dùnedain étaient tous apparentés entre eux, de près ou de loin. Donc ce jeune homme était sans doute son parent…

Arador s'inclina et dit :

« Je suis ravi de te connaître, Galneth… »

Arbarad dit alors :

« Allez vous reposer, les garçons, nous partirons à l'aube… »

Arador précéda Eldarion dans la tente et lui désigna une place pour y ranger ses affaires, puis lui demanda :

« D'où viens-tu ? »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Je viens de Minas Tirith…et toi ? »

Arador sourit en retour et dit :

« Je suis né en Arnor, mais ma famille vit en Gondor maintenant, auprès du roi…toi qui vis à Minas Tirith, tu l'as déjà vu ? »

Eldarion se retint à grand'peine de rire, mais répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr… »

Il évita de faire l'éloge de son père, mais déjà Arador continuait :

« Tu as vu les princesses aussi ? Et la reine ? Sont-elles aussi belles qu'on le dit ? »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Beaucoup plus, beaucoup… »

Sur ce point il ne mentait pas…Arador dit alors :

« J'espère un jour les voir de mes yeux… »

Eldarion quitta sa tunique de cuir, ne gardant que ses chausses et sa chemise, et se mit au lit en disant :

« Bonne nuit, Arador… »

Les deux garçons s'endormirent d'un sommeil de plomb…

_Rivendell_

Eladiel prie longuement près du tombeau de sa grand-mère, Gilraen. Une mante couvre ses épaules, malgré le printemps qui arrive, il fait encore frais. 

Elle est morte bien avant sa naissance, mais ce qu'elle sait d'elle l'incite au respect, et elle considère comme un devoir de venir prier ici régulièrement…

Le silence du lieu l'aide à réfléchir, comme si l'esprit sagace et clairvoyant de sa grand-mère l'imprégnait encore après tant d'années. 

Elle sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule, se retourne et reconnaît son oncle, Elladan. Il s'incline devant le tombeau et dit :

« Je savais pouvoir te trouver ici, Eladiel… »

Eladiel s'incline aussi et dit :

« J'aurais tant aimé la connaître… »

Elladan dit alors :

« Je l'ai bien connue autrefois, tu sais…elle était belle, intelligente, mais toujours si triste ! »

Eladiel reprend :

« Cela je sais pourquoi, mon grand-père est mort très tôt, alors que mon père avait seulement deux ans… »

Elladan présente son bras à sa jeune nièce, puis reprend, alors qu'ils marchent sous les tristes ramures du jardin :

« Pourtant, malgré cela, elle nous a aimés comme si nous étions ses enfants, et elle nous a donné l'affection d'une mère…de plus, elle nous a fait confiance, quand ton père a été adulte… »

Eladiel savait que son père avait souvent parcouru la Terre du Milieu avec ses oncles autrefois, à chasser l'orque et combattre Sauron…

Elladan continua :

« Gilraen possédait une grande clairvoyance, tu en as sans doute hérité, comme de notre côté, je pense…tu lui ressembles aussi, par certains côtés… »

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit :

« Toutes ces choses se sont passées bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde, jeune fille, mais il est vrai qu'elles ont une répercussion sur ce que tu es maintenant…mais tu ne dois jamais oublier une chose : tu es toi, Eladiel, et c'est le plus important. »

Eladiel dit :

« Cela je le sais, mon oncle, mais ce qui me pose problème est de savoir exactement ce dont je suis capable…j'essaie d'y voir clair dans ce que je suis. Jusque-là le problème ne s'était vraiment posé à moi, en tout cas jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ou seize ans, je savais que j'étais la princesse aînée du royaume de Gondor, avec un rôle bien défini, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais maintenant ? Je sens que mes pouvoirs inspirent un peu la crainte… »

Elladan écouta soigneusement sa nièce, et lui répondit :

« Il y a toujours eu des princesses clairvoyantes dans la famille régnante de Gondor, même encore avant, à Nùmenor, et jamais personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. La clairvoyance existait aussi dans le peuple, mais cela a presque disparu, parce que le sang de Nùmenor s'est dilué, mais il est resté quasiment pur dans la famille régnante, voilà pourquoi tu en es dotée à un tel niveau. »

Eladiel réfléchit un instant, et demanda :

« Nous avons aussi du sang elfe par la famille de mon père, je crois, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'il était de tradition chez les chefs des Dùnedain de prendre femme dans leur propre lignée…je suis le résultat de plusieurs siècles de consanguinité. »

Cela l'effrayait quelque peu, mais Elladan dit :

« Je pense plutôt que c'est le sang elfe de ta mère qui a rompu cette boucle et a contribué à faire réapparaître la clairvoyance dans ta famille, et que tu ne seras pas la seule à posséder cela, tes sœurs en auront aussi, sans doute sous une autre forme…Eldarion possède déjà un instinct surdéveloppé, cela en est une forme. »

Eladiel admirait toujours le savoir de ses oncles, qui avaient vécu tant de temps, vu tant de choses, et elle apprenait toujours quelque chose en parlant avec eux. 

Elladan, lui, était satisfait de voir sa nièce en bonne santé, remise de son choc émotionnel, équilibrée et curieuse de savoir. Elle avait retrouvé le calme dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, avait confiance en elle-même et en ses capacités, même si elle doutait encore, ce qui était normal. Il était de son rôle de l'aider à enfin voir clair en elle-même, ce qui augmenterait d'autant sa clairvoyance. Mais bientôt Eladiel serait prête à retourner vivre parmi les Hommes, et à affronter son destin…

_Minas Tirith_

Un Ranger agenouillé dit au roi :

« Les haradrim ont attaqué des fermes au sud du Gondor, Majesté, ils tuent et pillent tout ce qu'ils trouvent sur leur passage… »

Arwen, assise auprès de son époux, le regarde, attendant sa décision, mais Elessar n'hésite pas longtemps et dit :

« Envoyez un bataillon, et essayez de faire des prisonniers, je veux savoir ce qui se passe…mais surtout n'attaquez pas les premiers, je ne veux pas entrer dans la spirale de la vengeance. »

Le Ranger s'incline, et sort de la pièce, puis Arwen demande :

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Elessar regarde son épouse et dit :

« Je vais limiter les dégâts, et surtout essayer de savoir ce qui leur prend…nous vivions en bon voisinage depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, pourtant. Mais je n'attaquerai pas… »

Arwen reconnaît bien là son époux, qui ne fait la guerre que lorsqu'elle est nécessaire, mais elle pense à Eldarion et espère qu'il ne se trouvera pas là bas. 

Elessar dit alors :

« Non, j'ai envoyé Arbarad ailleurs, régler un autre problème…Eldarion est avec lui. »

Il prend alors la main de son épouse, et dit :

« Cette fois, nous combattrons chacun de notre côté, mais pour la même cause… »

Arwen plonge alors ses yeux violets dans le regard bleu de son époux, pour y lire une détermination sans failles…

Le temps des combats est revenu, pour la sauvegarde du monde des Hommes…

A suivre Je veux ici remercier tous ceux qui me font l'honneur de me reviewer régulièrement, ainsi que mes fifilles Ella, Elro et Estel, merci de vos encouragements, les filles…comme promis je me suis levée très tôt ce matin pour vous livrer ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…^^ 


	19. Chapitre 16 La vis d'Archimède

Bon, un petit merci à mes fifilles pour tout l'appui qu'elles m'apportent, et merci à Mel aussi…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…

_Chapitre 16 : La vis d'Archimède_

_Anorien_

Les Rangers viennent d'arriver en Anorien, ils ont monté leurs camps discrètement, dans la forêt, afin que les brigands ne les repèrent pas…ils sont habillés de vert sombre, et bougent le moins possible.

Certains, cependant, sont sortis au grand jour, afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des brigands qui voient souvent passer des Rangers mais n'osent pas les attaquer, ils galopent dans la plaine pour focaliser l'attention des brigands sur eux, et ainsi permettre à ceux qui se tiennent cachés d'agir avec plus de commodité.

Eldarion est resté auprès d'Arbarad, et apprend beaucoup à son côté. Les yeux bleus du Ranger, si semblables aux siens, semblent être partout, il sait repérer chaque trace, et chaque froissement, chaque empreinte, fût-elle infime, lui parle. Le jeune prince apprend à reconnaître les traces, à les faire parler pour suivre son ennemi et prévoir ses déplacements…

Arbarad apprend de son côté à connaître son jeune petit-cousin. Eldarion, s'il ressemble physiquement à son père, n'a pas le même caractère, et Arbarad découvre un jeune homme avide d'apprendre, décidé mais modeste malgré sa condition princière. N'ayant cependant connu Aragorn qu'à son âge adulte, il ignore s'il était comme cela étant jeune, mais il apprécie Eldarion, qui apporte parfois un jugement différent que celui de ces Rangers aguerris qui l'entourent…

Le Ranger est assis, à l'écoute de tout ce qui l'environne, pour savoir à quoi il doit s'attendre pour combattre. Connaître l'environnement de combat est nécessaire pour un Ranger…

Près de lui, Eldarion est assis, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets, mais la forêt ne lui parle pas comme elle parle à Arbarad ou même à Legolas, son parrain. Il se sent juste très calme, comme en fusion avec elle, état qu'il a déjà ressenti lors de sa première bataille et qu'il impute à ses origines elfes. Il se sent calme, pour un peu il sentirait presque les arbres respirer derrière lui…il ne sait peut-être pas encore interpréter les signes, mais il est certain que cette capacité particulière va lui être très utile dans la guerre d'escarmouche qui les attend.

_Minas Tirith_

Elessar, revêtu de son harnois de guerre, fait ses adieux à sa famille…il embrasse Arwen, puis regarde chacune de ses filles en disant :

« Eowyn, tu aideras bien ta mère…je compte aussi sur vous, Elsea et Elya, vous êtes assez grandes maintenant pour vous comporter dignement… »

Les jumelles, au bord des larmes, acquiescent aux paroles de leur père. Puis Aragorn bénit chacune de ses filles avant d'embrasser leur front, puis il monte à cheval et s'éloigne, accompagné de Faramir…

Arwen regarde ses filles et leur dit :

« Allons, mes filles, nous avons du travail, maintenant… »

Les princesses regardent leur mère sans comprendre, mais obtempèrent néanmoins…

Edoras 

Lothiriel et Eolain apportent la coupe, l'une à Eomer, et l'autre à Aragorn-Theoden. Les deux hommes partent combattre aux côtés d'Elessar…

Aragorn-Theoden n'a plus l'air emprunté dans son armure, il a l'air sûr de lui, Herugrim à son côté. Il s'est étoffé, et Eolain sent que son frère a vraiment trouvé sa place maintenant, il sera un très bon Intendant quand le temps sera venu car il a compris comment commander et se faire aimer des hommes.

Mais elle, quelle sera sa place ? Si Eldarion changeait lui aussi, et qu'il ne veuille plus l'épouser ? Elle aurait fait tout cela pour rien…

Lothiriel regarde sa jeune nièce et lui dit, alors que les hommes s'éloignent dans le lointain :

«Ils reviendront, pas d'inquiétude, Eolain… »

La calme assurance de Lothiriel étonne toujours Eolain, et elle se demande toujours comment sa tante fait pour rester aussi calme en toutes circonstances…pourtant, elle sait que ce calme la rend encore plus noble, plus digne, et elle s'efforce de l'imiter.

Elfwine, son cousin, arrive alors en courant et dit à Lothiriel :

« Maman ! Dis à mon précepteur d'arrêter de me harceler ! »

L'adolescent blond, portrait de son père en plus jeune, est au bord des larmes. Lothiriel lui jette alors :

« Comment veux-tu être un bon roi si tu ne supportes même pas les remontrances de ton précepteur, Elfwine ? »

Le prince se renfrogne et bougonne :

« Il n'a qu'à arrêter de déclarer que tout ce que je fais est mal… »

Lothiriel soupire discrètement…Elfwine n'a jamais été doué pour les études, mais il doit tout de même étudier pour succéder à son père, et son caractère vif lui cause souvent des problèmes. De plus, il n'excelle pas non plus aux armes, ce qui risque de lui poser un problème plus tard pour diriger les rohirrim qui sont un peuple de guerriers…

Elle a alors une idée de génie, et demande à Eolain, après qu'elle ait envoyé Elfwine seller son cheval:

"Tu ne voudrais pas l'aider ?"

Eolain regarde sa tante et lui dit:

"Mais…à quoi ?"

Lothiriel sourit et dit:

"Mais…à devenir un prince digne de ce nom, pardi !"

Eolain n'arrive pas à comprendre où sa tante veut en venir, et Lothiriel explique:

"Tu es une excellente cavalière, rompue aux techniques de combat à l'épée ou à la lance, mais aussi tu as reçu une éducation très complète…aider Elfwine ne te sera donc pas difficile."

En clair, il s'agissait de redonner au jeune prince sa motivation, qu'il semblait avoir perdue, et Lothiriel pensait qu'Eolain elle aussi avait besoin d'être valorisée pour ce qu'elle était. Les deux adolescents se rendraient donc mutuellement service…

Lothiriel dit alors:

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te changer et seller ton cheval ?"

Eolain sourit, d'un royal et digne sourire, puis s'inclina dans les règles de l'art devant sa tante avant de sortir sous son regard satisfait. Lothiriel resta seule devant sa tapisserie, se disant avec satisfaction que ses leçons commençaient à porter, car l'Eolain d'autrefois se serait comportée différemment, et serait sortie de la pièce en courant, jupes relevées. Là, Eolain s'était comportée comme une princesse le doit, il y avait incontestablement du progrès de ce côté-là.

La reine de Rohan soupira…elle avait été jeune, elle aussi, avide de chevauchées dans les plaines du Gondor, mais, les années passant, elle avait été obligée de prendre sur elle pour devenir une parfaite dame de cour, destinée à être mariée par son père en fonction des alliances politiques. Pourtant, les années avançant, personne n'avait demandé sa main, et Imrahil commençait à désespérer lorsque Eomer, roi de Rohan, rencontra Lothiriel aux épousailles de sa sœur Eowyn et s'éprit d'elle. C'était certes un parti royal, mais le prince se fit tirer l'oreille, fit traîner les choses, convaincu que sa fille n'était pas faite pour aller vivre dans ce pays venteux et régner sur des gens réputés pour n'avoir aucune manières, mais Eomer eut finalement raison de lui en rappelant les liens déjà anciens existants entre le royaume de Rohan et la principauté de Dol Amroth. En effet, la propre grand-mère d'Eomer était Morwen de Dol Amroth qui avait épousé Thengel, père de Theoden et de Theodwyn…

Lothiriel devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'eût pas accepté le mariage si elle n'avait pas été séduite par le courageux roi de Rohan. Avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains mi-longs, attachés en arrière quand il chevauchait, Eomer avait un charme sauvage qui avait eu raison de la princesse délaissée. Ce tendre sentiment qu'ils partageaient avait été couronné, trois ans après leur mariage, par la naissance d'un fils, Elfwine, que d'aucuns appelaient déjà Elfwine le Blond tant sa chevelure rivalisait avec les champs de blé du Westfolde.

Mais c'était maintenant ce fils qui était le principal souci de Lothiriel, et elle espérait que sa cousine lui redonnerait de la motivation. Elfwine, de l'enfant espiègle, était passé à l'adolescent secret, sans que personne comprît pourquoi, provoquant l'inquiétude de sa mère…il fallait faire quelque chose, et Eolain était sans doute la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

Eolain enfila une de ses tuniques favorites, faisant voler sa robe par-dessus tête, enfila des chausses de laine, ses bottes et, attrapant Elewinë, la ceignit à sa ceinture, à la mode de Gondor car elle savait que souvent les femmes de Rohan portaient la leur accrochée dans leur dos. Elle sourit à son image, car elle l'impression de contenter enfin cette partie d'elle-même qui étouffait sous l'image de la princesse digne. Quelque part, Eolain savait que c'était cette partie-là qui constituait son essence, mais elle était aussi princesse, cela était une autre partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait totalement renier, seulement valoriser du mieux possible.

Elle tira son épée, sourit largement en voyant la lame brillante refléter la lumière, assure la poignée dans sa main et remet l'épée au fourreau. Cette épée est un héritage de sa mère, et elle sait à quel point cela est important pour les rohirrim, l'épée se transmet de génération en génération.

Elle sourit, et court rejoindre son cousin aux écuries. Elfwine est là, il caresse le museau de son cheval sellé et bridé. Eolain l'interpelle :

« Allez cousin, une petite course ? »

Elle caresse Tempestwind, qui hennit doucement en la reconnaissant, puis, d'un geste expert, lui met son mors et sa selle avant de le sortir de son box et de l'emmener dehors. Elfwine la suit, et enfourche son cheval sans dire un mot. Ils galopent un moment, mais l'adolescent est encore d'humeur sombre, alors Eolain décide de s'arrêter pour faire souffler les chevaux.

Elfwine demande alors :

« Ne te donne pas tout ce mal pour moi, ma cousine…je sais que maman t'a demandé de m'aider… »

Eolain regarde son cousin et lui dit :

« Et je n'aurais pas accepté si je ne l'avais pas voulu, Elfwine…tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre… »

Elfwine rétorqua vertement à sa cousine :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu ne souffres pas, on ne te demande pas d'ingurgiter des tonnes de connaissances pour devenir roi… »

Eolain regarde son cousin et lui répond :

« Non, effectivement, je n'hériterai de rien, mais il m'a fallu aussi devenir une princesse responsable, me maîtriser pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes instincts…et je te prie de croire que cela n'a pas été facile… »

Elfwine jette un regard interrogateur sur sa cousine, et Eolain pense alors qu'elle doit une partie de la vérité à son cousin pour lui faire bien comprendre où elle veut en venir :

«Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, je rejetais tout en bloc, refusant le destin qu'on voulait m'imposer, voulant être guerrière à tout prix, pas princesse. Je me suis même enfuie…et pourtant, alors que je n'y croyais plus, mon destin m'a rattrapée, et j'ai compris que je pouvais garder ma personnalité tout en devenant cette princesse que je ne voulais pas être… »

Elfwine regarde alors sa cousine, se rendant compte qu'elle vient de lui dire là quelque chose de très personnel, il reste silencieux puis lui dit :

« C'est que je ne veux pas être roi… »

Alors qu'Eolain attend qu'il continue, il précise :

« Je veux être écrivain… »

Et il sort quelques feuillets de sa poche, les tend à sa cousine d'un air timide. Eolain les prit, et lut des vers, écrits d'une écriture maladroite mais d'une indéniable qualité. Manifestement, Elfwine avait un don pour la poésie…

Eolain lui dit alors :

« C'est magnifique, mais, tu sais, un roi poète, cela ne déparerait pas la collection des courageux rois de Rohan. Tu pourrais ainsi écrire tes propres exploits… »

Le visage du jeune prince s'éclaira alors, mais fugitivement, et il dit à Eolain :

« Tu crois ? Je sais que mes ancêtres sont des hommes forts, des guerriers, non des poètes…mon père n'accepterait jamais que je ne sois pas comme eux. »

Eolain concevait bien le problème que cela posait dans une civilisation telle que celle des rohirrim, où l'on accordait tant d'importance aux exploits guerriers, sans toutefois dévaloriser les arts et les lettres, mais il n'était pas d'usage pour un roi d'être écrivain.

Eolain réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Tout cela n'est pas incompatible, Elfwine…apprend à devenir un roi selon les rohirrim tout en cultivant ton don d'écriture, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. »

Alors le regard d'Elfwine s'éclaira et il dit :

« C'est une solution… »

Mais il se rembrunit vite et dit :

« Mais comment devenir un roi capable ? je ne me tiens pas trop mal à cheval mais combattre c'est une autre histoire…mon maître d'armes dit que je suis désespérant… »

Eolain sourit à son cousin et lui répondit :

« Pour cela je peux t'aider, je ferai de toi un maître d'armes… »

Elle se leva, et dégaina Elewinë en disant :

« Allons, prince Elfwine, en garde ! »

Elfwine se leva, et sortit assez maladroitement son épée. Voyant cela, Eolain se dit que ce n'était pas gagné mais elle y arriverait, et à ce prix elle regagnerait aussi l'estime d'elle-même…

_Anorien…_

Eldarion marche dans la forêt silencieuse, aussi léger qu'un elfe, comme le lui a appris son parrain Legolas. La nuit est tombée, mais il n'a pas peur de l'ombre…

A travers les arbres, il voit les feux allumés par les Rangers, et frissonne sous sa cape de chaud lainage. Il entend alors un craquement derrière lui, sort immédiatement Eärendil de son fourreau mais l'abaisse aussitôt en reconnaissant son ami Arador. Celui-ci parle alors et lui demande en chuchotant :

« Cette forêt ne te fait pas peur, Galneth ? Moi elle me porte sur les nerfs… »

Eldarion secoue la tête : il se sent calme, la vieille affinité elfique avec la nature refait surface. Mais les deux garçons n'ont guère le loisir de parler, arrive le signal du rassemblement, les Rangers vont aller s'embusquer près des contreforts des montagnes où se cachent les brigands. Eldarion fait un signe à son ami, et tous deux rejoignent le camp, où leur affectation leur sera donnée.

Dans le silence le plus total, marque des Rangers aguerris, Arbarad désigne à chacun son chef de compagnie, et sépare Eldarion et Arador. Il sait qu'ils sont liés par une franche amitié, mais il veut voir comment se comporte Eldarion en situation de stress et de combat.

Eldarion suit alors le chef de compagnie qu'on lui a affecté, et commence la marche qui le mènera au pied de la montagne…

_Minas Tirith_

Le temps a tourné, et il pleut sur la cité blanche. Dans la grande salle du palais, Arwen est assise avec ses filles ainsi qu'Arwen, la fille d'Eowyn et de Faramir, et son petit frère Boromir-Eomer. Tout ce petit monde étudie soigneusement sous la férule d'un précepteur, alors que la reine brode…

L'atmosphère est morose, les enfants détestent la pluie mais Arwen sait qu'elle est nécessaire aux végétaux qui lui sont si chers…pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être morose elle aussi, pensant à son fils et à son époux, et elle sait que les enfants y pensent aussi, qu'il s'agisse des siens ou de ceux de Faramir.

Un héraut annonce alors l'arrivée de la princesse d'Ithilien. Eowyn entre alors dans la pièce, portant quelque chose à la main. Arwen se lève pour l'accueillir, et Eowyn s'incline avant de dire :

« Je suis venue voir si vous aviez eu des nouvelles du Sud, Majest »

Arwen secoue la tête, elle n'a pas encore eu de messager venu du Sud et est elle aussi très inquiète, mais elle ne veut pas en parler devant les enfants, elle verra Eowyn seule plus tard. Jetant un regard derrière Eowyn, elle voit le petit Boromir-Eomer regarder sa mère furtivement, il reste digne mais il rêve de pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras.

Arwen dit alors à Eowyn :

« Boromir-Eomer est la joie de ses professeurs…vous pouvez être fière de lui »

Et elle lui sourit, alors qu'Eowyn tend les bras à son dernier-né. Elle l'embrasse et ébouriffe sa chevelure châtain clair. L'enfant dit alors en souriant:

« Je suis le premier de ma classe, maman… »

Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« C'est très bien, continue comme cela… »

Le sourire de son fils la frappe au cœur, car c'est celui de son père, mais elle ne laisse rien filtrer de son trouble et embrasse ensuite sa fille. Arwen a encore changé, elle devient une femme qui sera très belle, elle lui ressemble davantage que quand elle était enfant mais elle a une grâce différente, la grâce des gens nobles du Gondor. Une grande complicité la lie à la princesse Eowyn, et sa mère sait qu'à la Cour elle sera à sa place, elle a le maintien inné que n'avait pas Eolain…

Un peu plus tard, les deux femmes sont seules, alors que les enfants prennent leur goûter…Arwen dit alors :

« Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Tout ce que je sais est que le roi voulait tenter la négociation avant de faire quoi que ce soit de belliqueux, car il ne comprend pas pourquoi les haradrim attaquent ainsi après plusieurs années de paix… »

Eowyn hoche la tête et dit :

« Oui, Faramir disait cela aussi…mon frère Eomer, accompagné de mon fils aîné et de quelques eored, devait les rejoindre là-bas, je suppose qu'il doit être arrivé. Nous verrons bien… »

Arwen comprenait l'inquiétude d'Eowyn, qui avait son époux, son fils et son frère sur le champ de bataille, mais elle savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de cela…elle lui dit alors :

« Vous devez vous sentir bien seul, là-bas, à Emyn Arnen…pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vivre au palais un moment ? »

Eowyn posa ses yeux gris sur la reine, et lui dit :

« Je vous remercie, Majesté, mais je me trouve très bien dans ma maison…il est de mon rôle d'y rester en attendant que mon époux revienne. »

Cette réponse n'étonnait guère Arwen, qui commençait à connaître le caractère fier et ombrageux de la princesse d'Ithilien. Eowyn continua alors :

« Mais je vous remercie de veiller sur mes enfants, Majest »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, ils ont tous deux un excellent caractère…Arwen est jolie et gracieuse, et Boromir-Eomer m'étonne tous les jours par la quantité de connaissances qu'il possède. Mais je crois savoir que son père est également érudit… »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Oui, Faramir aime à lire les anciennes légendes, et il les raconte aux enfants depuis qu'ils sont petits, mais Boromir-Eomer a toujours été le plus intéressé de tous… »

Elle sourit d'attendrissement en pensant à son tout-petit qui selon elle est devenu grand un peu trop vite…

Le regard d'Arwen tombe sur la fenêtre, et elle pense à son fils, qui doit lui aussi être sous cette pluie interminable. Eowyn, comprenant ce à quoi la reine pense, demande :

« Et le prince, Majest ? comment se porte-t-il ? »

Arwen dit :

« D'après Arbarad, à merveilles…la vie militaire semble lui convenir. Il est parti en Anorien combattre les brigands, aux dernières nouvelles. Et votre fille ? »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Lothiriel ce matin, elle y disait qu'Eolain se fait bien à sa nouvelle vie, malgré quelques heurts. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle se transforme de jour en jour, qu'elle devient plus belle, plus noble…la chrysalide est en train de devenir papillon… »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en pensant au couple formé de leurs enfants respectifs…oui, un jour eux aussi parleraient ainsi de leurs propres enfants. Mais beaucoup de temps passerait avant cela, Arwen le savait…

_Edoras_

Elfwine et Eolain sont en train de s'entraîner sur la petite esplanade située sur le côté du palais, habillés tous deux de tuniques de laine brodées, car le vent est frais…

Elfwine esquive le coup porté par sa cousine, et s'essuie le front en disant :

« Hé, tu as vu, je t'ai contrée… »

Eolain regarde son cousin en souriant et lui dit :

« Oui mais, si tu abaisses ta garde, moi j'en profite… »

D'un geste preste, elle enroule l'épée d'Elfwine, la fait voler à plusieurs mètres avant de se reculer et de dire :

« Tu ne dois jamais abaisser ta garde, jamais… »

Le prince hoche la tête, montrant qu'il a bien assimilé ce que vient de lui dire sa cousine…mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre, Lothiriel appelle :

« Eolain ! Rentre maintenant, nous devons partir… »

Eolain abaisse son épée, s'écrie :

« J'arrive, tante Lothiriel ! »

Elle sourit à son cousin, remet Elewinë au fourreau et rentre dans le palais pour se changer. En un tournemain, elle a enfilé une robe, refait sa coiffure et est prête pour accompagner sa tante visiter les pauvres de la ville. Ne ménageant pas sa peine, elle nettoie les plaies, nourrit les enfants, ayant conscience de sa chance d'être née dans une famille princière sans avoir jamais manqué de rien. Cela ne la rebute pas, et elle sait qu'il s'agit d'un des devoirs royaux et princiers…

Elfwine est resté seul au palais, et s'est mis en devoir d'étudier ce que lui a demandé son précepteur, à savoir l'histoire du serment de Cirion et d'Eorl. Cirion, Intendant régnant du Gondor, donna à Eorl, l'ancêtre de la famille royale, le pays de Calenardhon qui devint le Rohan. Mais il n'arrive à pas à se concentrer, il revoit le combat, les gestes précis mais souples d'Eolain, et décide que lui aussi y arrivera, il le faut ! Il deviendra un bon combattant, digne d'être roi, comme son père…

Mais c'est loin d'être gagné, il le sait, il a encore du mal à combattre à cheval, à tirer l'épée sans lâcher les rênes et à utiliser la lance, mais il apprendra, il n'a pas le choix…

_Anorien_

Les Rangers sont en embuscade depuis un long moment, l'unité d'Eldarion surveille l'entrée d'une des grottes qui servent de repaire aux brigands. Le chef observe attentivement l'entrée, puis la configuration des lieux, voulant leur tendre un piège…

Eldarion se sent la gorge sèche…il a déjà combattu mais il y avait son père et Faramir pour l'aider et le protéger. Il avale avec difficulté, et sent une grande impression de solitude le gagner progressivement…

Pour se rassurer, il serre davantage dans sa main gauche la poignée de son arc et assure sa prise. Il va falloir agir vite, dès que les brigands sortiront…

Silencieusement, car leurs cordes sont graissées et ils ont des peaux posées sur les branches de l'arc pour faire le moins de bruit possible, les Rangers tendent leurs arcs, attendant ceux qui ne manqueront pas de sortir pour aller perpétrer leurs crimes et leurs rapines.

Pourtant, pour la première fois, le malaise d'Eldarion le quitte, il se sent homme, adulte et sûr de lui, tel qu'il voudrait être vu par Eolain. D'un geste précis, il encoche sa flèche, positionne ses doigts sur la corde de chaque côté de la flèche, et attend, le souffle suspendu, les muscles bandés par la tension de l'arc…

Cette fois, pas de malaise d'avant combat, il sait pourquoi il est là, ce qu'il a à faire et comment il doit le faire, et espère cette fois ne pas ressentir cette horreur qui suit le combat, l'odeur du sang, ce malaise général qui s'empare de tout le cœur et provoque cette faiblesse, ces tremblements…

A cette idée, des souvenirs désagréables remontent à la surface mais il regagne vite sa tranquillité d'esprit, ce calme qui le gagne, comme si la nature, alliée de ses ancêtres, déposait un baume sur son cœur agité. Il assura de nouveau sa prise sur la poignée de l'arc, sur la corde et attendit avec les autres…

_Rivendell_

Celeborn marche dans le jardin, accompagné d'Eladiel et d'Elrohir. Il devise avec la jeune princesse de Gondor, qui lui répond calmement, comme à son habitude. Eladiel est redevenue elle-même, aussi calme qu'avant mais avec quelque chose de supplémentaire, cette aura particulière qui s'exhale d'elle, cette force qu'elle n'avait pas avant, ou qui ne se manifestait pas…

Elle a eu vingt ans quelques semaines auparavant, et sa beauté juvénile éblouit tout le jardin de Rivendell, rayonnant de toute sa force. Pourtant, l'expression de ses yeux bleus qui semblaient vous percer l'âme était bien toujours la même, Eladiel donnait toujours l'impression de savoir…

Celeborn demande alors :

« Alors, tu vas nous quitter ? »

Eladiel acquiesce :

« Oui, mon destin n'est pas de rester ici, mais de rejoindre le peuple auquel j'appartiens par naissance… »

Celeborn acquiesce, et, sortant quelque chose de sa poche, le passe au coup de son arrière-petite-fille en disant :

« Ce pendentif appartenait à Galadriel, elle serait heureuse que tu l'aies… »

La pierre, d'une teinte vert pâle, est petite, et pend au bout d'une chaîne de mithril brillant finement ouvragée…un bijou fort ancien, sans aucun doute, du temps des royaumes elfes. Eladiel, sans voix, regarde Celeborn puis finit par dire :

« C'est…c'est trop beau…je… »

Mais Celeborn sourit et dit :

« Elle aurait été heureuse de te l'offrir elle-même…accepte-le en mémoire d'elle, elle est fière de toi, cela j'en suis sûr… »

Eladiel se souvient alors du doux sourire de Galadriel, de sa main fraîche sur son front, de sa démarche éthérée et de ses longs cheveux blonds semblant faire une aura dorée autour d'elle, et elle sourit, pensant qu'elle garderait toujours cette image dans son cœur…

Elrohir intervint alors :

« Notre mère aussi aurait été fière de toi, Eladiel… »

Il lui pose alors un châle sur les épaules en disant :

« Il lui appartenait, elle le mettait quand elle nous racontait des légendes du temps jadis, au coin du feu…prends-le, et emporte sa bénédiction chez toi…»

Eladiel sent une larme couler sur sa joue, et ne peut répondre, submergée par l'émotion…Elrohir prend alors le bras de sa cousine et lui dit :

« Va vers ton destin, et rappelle-toi que nous serons là quand tu auras besoin de nous… »

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes, à ces deux êtres qui lui sont devenus si chers, et sait que jamais elle n'oubliera cela, la partie elfique qui vit en elle et demeurera un des derniers souvenirs quand ils seront partis, qu'ils auront quitté la Terre du Milieu à jamais…

Et ce sera à elle de maintenir leur souvenir vivace…

_Harad_

Elessar et Faramir, debout, attendent les envoyés des haradrim, avec lesquels une trêve de quelques jours a été signé. Eomer n'est pas encore arrivé, et ils souhaitent n'avoir pas besoin de ses troupes, le combat serait par trop inégal…

Mais, pour l'instant, les choses ne semblent pas si mal engagées…Elessar va cependant devoir faire appel à ses dons de diplomatie, acquis autrefois, pour éviter que le Harad s'enflamme de nouveau.

Il jette un regard à Faramir, et voit que l'Intendant du Gondor pense à la même chose que lui. Le prince d'Ithilien regarde alors le roi, et sa résolution ferme se voit dans ses yeux bleus, accentuant sa ressemblance avec son frère Boromir. Il y a dans ce regard une immense force mais aussi une grande sagesse…

Il hoche la tête, et Faramir lui rend son mouvement en murmurant :

« Pour le Gondor, Majest »

Le destin du Gondor était à nouveau suspendu à leurs actions…

**A suivre…**


	20. Chapitre 17 Force intérieure

_**Chapitre 17 : Force intérieure…**_

_Anorien, deux semaines plus tard…_

Eldarion, des cernes sous les yeux, les vêtements raides de sang, abaisse son épée…voilà déjà deux semaines que les compagnies de Rangers traquent les brigands dans les cavernes où ils se terrent, le tout sous la petite pluie fine qui ne cesse de tomber depuis deux jours et détrempe les Rangers frigorifiés par leurs attaques dans les cavernes.

Il se passe la main sur les yeux, espérant pouvoir les garder ouverts encore une seconde de plus, mais une voix l'interpelle :

« Viens, Galneth… »

Il s'agit de son chef de compagnie, Gilmir, qui le regarde et dit :

« Bonne nouvelle, nous montons à l'arrière, les autres vont venir nous relayer…nous allons pouvoir nous reposer. »

Se reposer…ce mot inespéré ne fait même pas réagir Eldarion, trop épuisé pour penser. D'un geste mécanique, il range son épée et va s'asseoir auprès d'un des feux du campement des Rangers. La douce chaleur de la flamme le ranime quelque peu, faisant circuler de nouveau quelque vie dans son corps engourdi et épuisé, et sa main se referme sur la boucle d'oreille donnée par Eolain et le talisman d'Eladiel, suspendus à son cou. Ces deux objets représentent sa raison de vivre : redevenir lui-même, le prince Eldarion, et épouser Eolain.

Mais, pour l'instant, il n'était encore qu'un simple homme de troupe, qui ne se différenciait guère des autres jeunes Rangers admis à participer aux combats. Son épée elfique avait un peu éveillé l'attention, mais certains Rangers descendants de familles apparentées aux Elfes en possédaient eux aussi…

Epuisé, le jeune Ranger s'endormit au coin du feu, la tête appuyée sur sa main sale…

_Edoras_

En colère, Eomer regarde le jeune noble devant lui :

« Non et non ! je vous ai dit que je ne vous la donnerais pas en mariage… »

Le jeune noble a demandé Eolain en mariage au roi, mais Eomer, sachant la situation, a refusé…de toute façon, il ne lui appartient pas de disposer de sa nièce. Il sait qu'Eolain est, si tout se passe bien, destinée à devenir reine du Gondor…

Eomer apprécie sa nièce, sans doute parce qu'elle a un caractère proche de celui de sa sœur, et il sait tout ce qu'elle fait pour son fils Elfwine. En quelques mois, le jeune prince a progressé en combat mais aussi semble se sentir mieux, il étudie sérieusement et ses professeurs sont ravis d'une si prompte métamorphose.

Il s'approche de la fenêtre de la salle du trône et regarde l'esplanade venteuse, devant le palais. Elfwine et Eolain sont là, inlassablement la jeune princesse d'Ithilien entraîne son cousin, elle lui apprend à combattre, à être sûr de lui en combat car elle sait que, lorsqu'un adversaire est impressionné, cela fait beaucoup et permet d'obtenir plus facilement la victoire.

Eomer, qui connaît bien sa nièce, la voit changer elle aussi, même si c'est moins perceptible, elle est maintenant beaucoup plus femme, à la fois guerrière et dame de cour, comme l'était sa mère Eowyn à son âge. Pourtant, le roi du Rohan sait que le chemin sera encore long pour sa jeune nièce…

_Harad_

Elessar et Faramir sont assis en face des plénipotentiaires du Harad, Akaram et Hassa. Ce sont des hommes durs, aux voix tranchantes et rauques comme le vent du désert. Ils portent des vêtements amples, adaptés à la chaleur ambiante, et les deux gondoriens commencent à regretter d'avoir revêtu, comme à leur habitude, leurs tuniques en velours et leurs cottes de mailles. Ils transpirent mais restent dignes, conscients que les deux hommes en face d'eux les dévisagent, à l'affût de leur moindre défaillance...

Akaram, qui parle le Langage Commun, semble être le chef, et ne craint pas le roi du Gondor ni l'Intendant alors qu'il parle d'une voix mesurée :

« Ces razzias sont l'œuvres de bandes organisées…nous, nous vivons en paix avec le Gondor depuis des années. »

Elessar le regarde puis lui demande :

« Je ne mets pas en doute votre intégrité, je veux juste faire cesser ces razzias qui mettent à mal mon royaume… »

Le haradrim regarde alors longuement Elessar, comme s'il voulait lui transpercer l'âme, mais le roi reste ferme et digne sous le regard dur de l'homme. Si ses traits restèrent identiques, le regard du haradrim se radoucit, et Elessar sut que c'était gagné, il allait obtenir son aide…

L'homme dit alors :

« Nous vous aiderons, puissant roi du Gondor…nos peuples furent liés autrefois, qu'ils le redeviennent à présent ! »

Il se leva et tendit sa main au roi en disant :

« Je jure ici au nom de ma tribu et de mon peuple d'apporter aide et soutien à Elessar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor… »

Alors Elessar, tout en majesté, se leva et dit :

« Moi, Elessar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, accorde amitié et protection au peuple du Harad… »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main…

_Rivendell_

Eladiel, vêtue d'une longue mante, se tient devant ses oncles et son arrière-grand-père. Derrière elle, sa haquenée blanche l'attend pour la ramener en Gondor, auprès de sa famille.

Celeborn serre son arrière-petite-fille contre lui, puis appose sa main sur son front en signe de bénédiction en disant :

_« __Nîr tôl erin baded lîn...__No i Melain na le..." __(je verse des larmes sur ton départ…que les Valar soient avec toi)_

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune fille mais elle reste digne et s'incline, comme il convient devant un aîné.

Chacun de ses oncles l'embrasse ensuite, et la bénit comme vient de le faire son ancêtre, mais elle voit qu'eux aussi sont pleins d'émotion. Depuis plus d'un an la jeune fille fait partie de leur vie, et, tous Elfes qu'ils soient, ils savent qu'elle leur manquera, sa présence, sa petite silhouette, son esprit calme mais incisif et intelligent…sans elle, Rivendell redeviendra sombre et triste, comme une pièce fermée dont la lumière s'en est allée.

Alors Elrohir soulève sa jeune nièce et la dépose sur sa haquenée, puis le convoi se met en route pour ramener Eladiel parmi les Hommes…alors qu'elle s'éloigne, la jeune princesse, les larmes inondant ses joues, regarde disparaître dans la brume Rivendell, comme si le dernier refuge des Elfes s'effaçait de la surface d'Arda, rappelant que le temps des Elfes était désormais révolu, mais elle savait aussi que, tant que leur souvenir perdurerait dans son cœur, ils vivraient encore et toujours, même quand leur temps serait venu et qu'ils seront passés à l'Ouest, ce qui viendra tôt ou tard. L'écho de leurs conversations sous les frondaisons de Rivendell restera intact en elle, et elle gardera dans son cœur les sages paroles de ses oncles et de son arrière-grand-père… Mais elle sait qu'à présent sa vie est auprès des siens, qu'elle doit désormais assumer son rôle de princesse aînée du Gondor tout en restant fidèle à elle-même, à ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle-même et qu'elle a découvert lors de son séjour à Rivendell…

Essuyant ses larmes, la jeune princesse de Gondor regarde droit devant elle, vers l'avenir…

_Edoras_

Elfwine, à cheval, lâche les rênes d'une main, tire son épée et tranche d'un coup net la tête d'un mannequin de paille. Il ralentit, vient à sa cousine qui l'observe et sourit, attendant le verdict. Eolain sourit et dit :

« Très bien, Elfwine, tu as compris le principe… »

Le prince de Rohan s'entraîne dur depuis quelques semaines, et cela commence à porter ses fruits : il parvient désormais à combattre à cheval assez correctement et met beaucoup de conviction à apprendre les différents types de combats. Il étudie aussi beaucoup plus sérieusement…

De son côté, quand elle n'entraîne pas Elfwine, Eolain se transforme en une dame de cour passable, pas encore vraiment au point mais qui fait déjà tourner la tête de beaucoup de jeunes nobles. Heureusement, le roi y met bon ordre…

Sous l'égide de Lothiriel, Eolain devient vraiment femme, apprenant à se mettre en valeur et à se servir des avantages que lui procure sa condition de femme…elle apprend qu'il y a d'autres armes que l'épée ou la lance pour se battre. Pour la première fois, elle ne considère plus sa féminité comme un handicap, mais comme un avantage supplémentaire…

Cependant, son caractère ne change pas fondamentalement, elle reste l'Eolain rebelle et au caractère bien tremp

Alors qu'elle corrige Elfwine sur la tenue de son épée, Lothiriel les appelle :

« Elfwine, ton professeur est l ! Eolain, viens avec moi, on nous attend ! »

Les deux adolescents se retournent vers elle, et d'un même mouvement répondent :

« Oui !!! »

Alors qu'Elfwine rejoint son professeur, Eolain rejoint sa tante qui l'attend avec la couturière. Celle-ci prend les mesures de la jeune fille et dit :

« Il vous faut quelque chose de seyant et princier à la fois, j'ai pensé à cela… »

Et elle lui dévoile une robe de cour faite dans un tissu gris qui rappelle exactement la nuance de ses yeux, mais coupée dans un style parfaitement élégant et courtisan. Elle est faite dans un tissu fluide, avec une encolure ronde sage mais ornée d'un galon argenté et des manches larges qui retombent gracieusement devant elle. Une mince ceinture lâche qui pointe vers le bas mettra en valeur la taille juvénile de la jeune fille.

Eolain observe la robe, puis regarde sa tante qui lui dit :

« Nous avons bientôt des cérémonies solennelles qui commémoreront les vingt ans de règne du roi, tu devras y paraître avec nous et tu n'as pas de robe pour l'occasion…tu es un membre de la famille royale, comme nous, tu ne peux paraître ainsi, aussi ai-je pensé à t'en faire confectionner une… »

Eolain sourit à sa tante, qui lui dit :

« Allons, si tu l'essayais, maintenant ? »

La couturière aide Eolain à enfiler la robe, puis se recule et joint les mains en s'écriant :

« Comme elle vous va bien ! »

Lothiriel sourit, et pousse Eolain vers un miroir situé au fond de la pièce après lui avoir enlevé sa natte. Sa chevelure couleur soleil se répandit sur ses épaules, et la jeune fille, stupéfaite, aperçut son reflet dans le miroir nimbé de cette aura dorée. La robe qu'elle portait ne ressemblait pas aux robes de débutantes qu'elle avait portées jusque-là, mais c'était maintenant une robe d'adulte…il y avait fort peu de retouches à y faire, elle était presque parfaite pour elle. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son reflet, ce reflet qui lui donnait un aperçu de la femme qu'elle serait plus tard. Le fin tissu mettait en valeur ses formes qui pour être féminines n'étaient pas moins juvéniles encore, et Eolain avait bien de la peine à se reconnaître dans cette image d'elle-même. La couturière commença à arranger la robe pour qu'elle soit encore plus à sa taille, et Lothiriel dit :

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Eolain…je comprends les nobles qui te demandent en mariage… »

Eolain rougit, repensant brusquement à la demande en mariage d'Eldarion, et elle soupire, comme elle le fait souvent : où est-il ? Que devient-il ? Mais ses yeux tremblent à la pensée qu'il aurait tant aimé la voir dans cette robe, et deux larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Lothiriel l'aide alors à enlever la robe, puis donne ses ordres à la couturière avant de tendre un mouchoir à Eolain et de lui dire :

« Allons, calme-toi, cela ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils… »

Eolain regarde sa tante, et Lothiriel lui dit :

« Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendue compte par toi-même, mais tu as beaucoup changé, tu es beaucoup plus adulte à présent, aussi bien au niveau physique que mental… »

Eolain regarda sa tante, et lui dit :

« Mais je ne suis pas encore prête, c'est cela ? »

Lothiriel secoua la tête et dit :

« Je n'étais pas prête à devenir reine quand j'ai épousé Eomer, et pourtant j'ai dû le devenir…mais toi tu as quelque chose que je n'avais pas à l'époque, cette volonté infaillible d'aller jusqu'au bout, et surtout l'espoir, et tu y arriveras, cela j'en suis sûre ! »

Alors Eolain sourit à travers ses larmes, et Lothiriel lui dit :

« Tu seras si belle que le prince de ton cœur te verra tout de même, où qu'il soit… »

Alors Eolain serre contre elle le bracelet offert par Eldarion, et sourit à sa tante…

_Harad_

Elessar, se sentant vaguement ridicule, regarde la tenue haradrim qu'il porte, plus adaptée au climat du pays que ses cottes de mailles…ce sont des tissus légers qui couvrent tout le corps, évitant ainsi le soleil directement sur la peau, une longue tunique bleue doublée de cuir et des chausses de la même couleur, des gants de cheval faits dans une peau fine, le tout complété par une grande pièce de tissu qui recouvrira la tête. A ses pieds, des bottes de cheval en cuir léger…

Près de lui, Faramir arbore la même tenue, et finit de ceindre son épée à sa ceinture. A part leur peau blanche, les deux hommes ne se différencient pas des hommes du cru…

Akaram vient alors les chercher et leur dit :

« Nous allons vous emmener jusqu'au repaire d'une de leurs tribus… »

Dehors, les soldats de Gondor eux aussi se sont changés, laissant là les lourdes armures pour les tenues haradrim…

Le soleil aveuglant force Elessar à fermer à demi ses yeux bleus, il regarde l'étendue sableuse et désolée qui est devant lui et ne peut en détacher son regard, comme fasciné…encore cette fois, il va devoir combattre pour sauver le Gondor de ses ennemis, mais il sait aussi que cette fois il ne sera pas sur son terrain, et ce sera sans doute la bataille la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à mener depuis des années…

Avant de partir, il laissa au camp des instructions destinées à Eomer, pour que celui-ci le rejoigne ensuite…

_Campement de Rangers, Anorien_

Eldarion, propre et vêtu d'une tenue neuve, est assis près du feu, l'air pensif. Alors entre son ami Arador, qui vient lui aussi de rentrer d'une difficile mission. Eldarion lui sourit et Arador lui dit :

« Ah, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi ici… »

Les deux amis se serrent la main, mais ne parlent pas, ils sont tous les deux épuisés, et Arador a vu beaucoup d'horreur lui aussi…pourtant, cela ne semble pas avoir entamé sa joie de vivre, et il dit :

« Bientôt, mon unité montera à Minas Tirith, et il paraît que nous verrons la reine et les princesses… »

Décidément, le jeune homme semblait avoir une certaine fascination pour les princesses royales, même s'il ne les avait encore jamais vues, et il le comprenait, ses sœurs étaient vraiment très jolies…quelque part, Eldarion l'envia, car il aurait aimé revoir sa famille, mais il savait que son père combattait en Harad, et il était de son devoir de combattre ici pour éviter que le Gondor, son cher Gondor, ne soit pris en enclume.

Arador lui demanda alors :

« Et le prince héritier, tu l'as déjà vu ? »

Eldarion manqua éclater de rire et lui dit :

« Oui, j'ai déjà vu le prince Eldarion… »

Arador dit alors :

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? on dit qu'il ressemble beaucoup à la reine… »

Eldarion, qui ne pensait pas qu'il ressemblait spécialement à sa mère, dit alors :

« Il ressemble plutôt au roi, je pense, il a les mêmes yeux et les même cheveux… »

Il se limita à cela, pas question d'attirer l'attention de son ami qui se tut néanmoins, ayant satisfait sa curiosit

Eldarion se tut de nouveau, regardant les flammes, étonné de s'entendre parler de lui-même avec ce détachement. Commençait-il à oublier déjà qui il était vraiment ? Non, il était à la fois le Ranger Galneth et le prince Eldarion, ces deux noms représentaient deux facettes de sa personnalité, mais Galneth avait tellement pris le pas sur Eldarion qu'il commençait à en être perturb

Laissant Arador, qui s'était endormi devant le feu, il gagna sa tente, ouvrit la petite bourse qu'il avait à la ceinture et en sortit l'Evenstar. Alors ses souvenirs revinrent en lui, et il se sentit mieux…oui, il était Eldarion, fils d'Elessar de Gondor, et de cela il devrait toujours être fier, même au milieu du dénuement dans lequel il vivait…

Il sourit, et l'Evenstar laissa échapper une petite lumière blanche, comme si sa mère lui souriait à travers le temps et l'espace…

_Minas Tirith_

Les jumelles firent irruption dans la pièce où travaillait leur mère en hurlant :

« Maman, maman ! On annonce le cortège d'Eladiel… »

Les deux adolescentes de quatorze ans souriaient, et, malgré le fait qu'elles soient femmes à présent, leur nature impulsive reprenait souvent le dessus. Elles lui ressemblaient de plus en plus, avec cependant ce petit quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Arwen se leva, vint à ses filles et les embrassa sur le front avant de dire :

« Nous allons finir de tout préparer, alors… »

Le retour de la princesse aînée serait fêté dignement, malgré l'absence du roi son père, car tous se réjouissaient de la revoir…

Le regard d'Arwen tomba alors sur les jumelles…habillées presque identiquement, comme à leur habitude, les deux adolescentes avaient revêtu deux jolies robes bleu clair et coiffé soigneusement leurs cheveux couleur d'ébène, pour faire honneur à leur sœur aînée qu'elles adoraient…cependant, Arwen sentait bien qu'avant qu'il soit demain leur charme mettrait sens dessus dessous tout le palais.

Les trompettes du palais annoncèrent alors l'arrivée du convoi d'Eladiel, et Arwen, après s'être assurée que tout était prêt, sortit pour accueillir sa fille aînée…

Eladiel descendit de sa haquenée et fit face à sa mère et ses sœurs, les yeux tremblants d'émotion, mais ne sut que dire…tout était identique à son souvenir mais avait changé en même temps, et là…étaient-ce ses sœurs ? Comme elles avaient chang !

Arwen s'avança vers sa fille et lui dit :

« Bienvenue à la maison, Eladiel… »

Eowyn lui sourit, ainsi que les jumelles, qui ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de courir vers elle, comme à leur habitude…Eladiel les embrassa, et vint ensuite embrasser son autre sœur Eowyn.

Arwen, sans rien dire, admirait sa fille…vêtue de robes elfiques, Eladiel, encore en bouton quand elle était partie, rayonnait désormais de toute sa force. Il émanait d'elle une aura particulière, et elle semblait encore plus elfique qu'à son départ. Pourtant, Arwen sentait que sa fille avait enfin trouvé son équilibre, qu'elle était enfin devenue elle-même au prix de quelques larmes, sans doute…

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel se posa sur sa mère, et elle prononça simplement le mot :

« _Nana_… »

Alors ses larmes jusque-là retenues coulèrent de ses yeux, et Arwen la prit dans ses bras. Eladiel se laissa aller contre sa mère, et sut qu'enfin elle était chez elle…

A suivre… 


	21. Chapitre 18 Equations à deux inconnues

_Hem, je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à vous pondre ce chapitre, mais je suis et salariée et en période d'examens, ce qui fait que j'ai peu de temps pour écrire…_

_Ce chapitre est pour Yotma, qui m'a fait promettre, pour me pardonner de n'avoir pas encore eu le temps de lire sa merveilleuse fic, de livrer un chapitre le plus vite possible, voilà qui est fait cousine…_

_Remerciements à ma petite 'famille' : Ella, Elro, Estel, Fro, Laessiel (gros bisous à toutes !)…_

_Chapitre 18 : Equations à doubles inconnues_

_Harad _

L'épée au clair, Elessar a entrepris de réduire une à une les tribus rebelles qui font des razzias sur le Gondor et dont certaines sont remontées jusqu'aux frontières du Rohan. Eomer, près de lui, habillé lui aussi des amples vêtements haradrim, abaisse Guthwinë dégouttante de sang et se tourne vers son ami…

Autour d'eux, des cadavres de haradrim rebelles, qui avaient mis le Gondor du sud à feu et à sang, pillé et rançonné sans merci, tuant même femmes et enfants. Pourtant, même s'ils ont l'habitude de combattre, Eomer et Elessar n'aiment pas cela tant que ça, ils ressentent toujours cette impression de malaise…

Après tout, ce sont des hommes comme eux qu'ils tuent…

Faramir les rejoint et dit :

« Nous avons rattrapé tous les fuyards, Majesté…nous avons des prisonniers… »

Ceci réjouit Elessar, qui ramena d'un geste vif un pan de tissu derrière lui et dit :

« Nous les interrogerons tout à l'heure… »

Eomer leva ses yeux clairs sur son ami et dit :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, je sais que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit… »

Elessar fixa ses yeux bleus sur le roi de Rohan et lui dit :

« Je n'ai jamais eu un sommeil très calme, mais ça s'était amélioré lorsque je suis devenu roi…j'ai retrouvé ces nuits dernières mes habitudes de ranger errant, le sommeil léger, toujours en alerte, et je n'ai pas pu dormir… »

Puis il continua :

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, cela va bientôt être les cérémonies de commémoration de ton couronnement… »

Eomer sourit et dit :

« Ils attendront bien quelques jours, la sécurité du royaume est plus importante que leurs futiles commémorations… »

Elessar sourit : c'était bien de son ami de détester les mondanités…Eomer, malgré son éducation soignée à la cour de Rohan, avait toujours été très simple.

Un homme d'armes vint alors dire :

« Majesté, nous avons pris l'un des chefs de tribu, il veut négocier avec vous… »

Elessar sourit…voilà déjà un mois que les gondoriens et les rohirrim étaient au Harad, luttant pied à pied contre les tribus rebelles, et ils voient enfin une issue à ce conflit. Remettant Anduril au fourreau, Elessar s'avance vers le camp où il interrogera les prisonniers…

Cependant, il pense qu'il doit faire porter des nouvelles à Minas Tirith, une population informée reste calme et il le sait. Le messager devrait aussi aller à Edoras, afin d'informer la reine Lothiriel de la poursuite des opérations. Son regard tombe sur Aragorn-Theoden, le fils aîné de Faramir, aide de camp d'Eomer. Par son lignage, le jeune homme appartient aux deux pays, il est donc tout indiqué pour accomplir cette mission. Il se tourne vers Eomer et lui demande :

« Aurais-tu une objection à ce que j'envoie à Minas Tirith et à Edoras ton aide de camp ? »

Eomer secoue la tête et dit :

« Non, au contraire, il sera parfait, il connaît bien les routes et ira très vite… »

Et il fit un signe au jeune homme qui approcha. De l'adolescent timide dont Elessar se souvenait, il ne restait plus trace, il était devenu lui-même, un homme au tempérament calme et posé, très bon guerrier et très intelligent. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Faramir qu'à Eowyn sur ce plan…

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant lui, et Elessar lui dit :

« Je t'envoie à Minas Tirith et à Edoras, porter des nouvelles à la reine Arwen et à la reine Lothiriel…ensuite, tu reviendras ici. »

Il lui donna un message qu'il avait écrit la veille pour Arwen, et Eomer écrivit un message pour Lothiriel, qu'il lui confia également. Aragorn-Theoden s'inclina en signe de respect et d'acceptation, mais ne dit pas un mot de plus et se prépara à partir…

_Anorien _

Le temps du repos était fini pour Eldarion, son unité remontait au front. Enveloppé dans sa cape sombre, le jeune homme frissonnait sous la pluie légère qui tombait sur l'Anorien plongée dans le brouillard. Il avait eu trois semaines de repos, trop vite passées, où il avait pris le temps d'écrire à sa famille. Il aurait aimé écrire à Eolain, mais il respectait le serment qu'ils avaient fait tous deux de ne pas chercher à se recontacter pour l'instant. Pourtant elle lui manquait énormément…

Sans bruit, la moitié de l'unité s'embusqua près de l'entrée d'une des grottes, et l'autre, l'épée à la main, se prépara à y rentrer. Alors Eldarion, conscient du danger, attrapa rapidement son Evenstar à sa ceinture et le passa discrètement autour de son cou, comme s'il avait besoin de sa lumière et de la présence maternelle qu'il symbolisait. Puis il assura Eärendil fermement dans sa main…

Arbarad se tenait non loin derrière lui, avec sa propre unité, il superviserait l'assaut à la dernière des grottes…son regard bleu se posa un instant sur le jeune prince, et un léger sourire détendit presque imperceptiblement ses traits de statue avant de revenir sur l'entrée de la grotte. Il importait de porter ce jour-là un choc décisif aux brigands qui dévastaient l'Anorien, une partie du Rohan et une partie du Gondor, en prenant d'assaut l'une de leurs caches les plus importantes…

Arbarad connaît l'enjeu de cela, de cette guérilla qu'ils mènent depuis des mois, grotte après grotte, cache après cache…il tue le moins possible, essayant plutôt d'obtenir de ses prisonniers des renseignements par pression psychologique. Avant tout, les Rangers sont des agents de renseignement, même s'ils ont toujours été aussi des soldats de l'ombre, agissant derrière les puissants de ce monde…

Sur un signe de leur chef, l'unité d'Eldarion se dirigea sans bruit vers la grotte. Tout leur équipement avait été huilé pour faire le moins de bruit possible et glisser silencieusement, et on entendait à peine le bruit de leurs bottes sur le sol argileux. Naturellement, Eldarion retrouvait le marcher léger enseigné par son parrain, sa respiration légère comme celle des Elfes. Tous ses semblables enviaient sa capacité à maîtriser son pas et sa respiration, mais aucun ne se demandait où il avait acquis de telles capacités. Jusque là, Eldarion parvenait bien à dissimuler sa véritable identité, forçant l'admiration du cousin de son père…

Les hommes ne parlaient pas, soucieux de ne pas se faire entendre des brigands qui se cachaient là, et progressaient lentement dans les boyaux naturels creusés par le temps au cœur des Montagnes Blanches, seulement éclairés par une petite lumière tenue par le premier de la file. Comme tous ses semblables, descendants d'Elfes, Eldarion n'appréciait pas trop l'obscurité, mais il avait suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour réfréner ses instincts…

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, une lueur apparut, et les Rangers se collèrent à la paroi pour ne pas être vus. La petite lumière fut éteinte, et tous se préparèrent à jaillir de leur coin d'ombre l'épée au clair. Sur un geste d'Arbarad, les Rangers se précipitèrent dans la pièce, cherchant avant tout à faire des prisonniers et non à tuer, mais les brigands étaient décidés à vendre chèrement leur vie. Bientôt, Eärendil fut teintée de sang, alors que cris et clameurs emplissaient la grotte…Eldarion se fendait, parait, esquivait avec une certaine agilité, ce qui faisait sa force face aux brigands n'utilisant que la force brute. Non loin de lui, Arbarad combattait lui aussi, avec toute l'expérience qu'il possédait, mais il ne vit pas un des brigands blessés derrière lui se relever, l'arme à la main. Eldarion le vit, cria, mais sa voix se perdit dans le tumulte du combat. Il porta un coup rageur au brigand devant lui, mais, le temps qu'il puisse atteindre Arbarad, celui-ci avait déjà été frappé dans le dos, traîtreusement, par le brigand qui retomba à terre. Eldarion, furieux, lui passa le fil de son épée à travers le corps puis se pencha sur Arbarad, qui gisait à terre. La blessure semblait grave, et les brigands, voyant que le chef des Rangers étaient à terre, se précipitèrent sur lui. Eldarion se releva, murmura «_Elendil ! »_ et commença à combattre rageusement, récoltant quelques blessures et égratignures. Personne ne porterait la main sur le cousin de son père !

Une fois la situation stabilisée, Eldarion ouvrit une petite pochette suspendue à sa ceinture, derrière lui. Elle contenait de la charpie et des bandages, et sa mère lui avait recommandé de toujours s'en munir, on ne savait jamais. D'une main sûre, il déchira le vêtement humide de sang, disposa la charpie et appuya fortement dessus. Le flot de sang s'étancha quelque peu, mais Arbarad n'en était pas sauvé pour autant. Empêchant les brigands restants de l'approcher, Eldarion continua à combattre, mais l'affaire fut vite réglée…

Tandis que certains restaient dans la grotte pour finir de sécuriser, on évacua le plus vite possible les blessés vers l'extérieur, ce qui ne fut pas une sinécure compte tenu des conditions. Arbarad s'était évanoui à cause du sang perdu, ce qui était normal, mais il importait avant toute chose de le mettre en sécurité pour le soigner plus efficacement.

Une fois arrivés au camp, on déposa Arbarad sur sa couche, et les Rangers commencèrent à le dépouiller de sa tunique humide de sang, ne lui laissant que ses chausses. Mais ils s'aperçurent vite que la blessure était plus mauvaise qu'ils ne le pensaient, le sang s'en écoulait encore et elle était profonde, atteignant sans doute les poumons. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il survive…

Beaucoup de Rangers avaient été blessés lors de cette action, et, bientôt, l'odeur du sang et les gémissements des blessés s'élevèrent du camp, ainsi que l'odeur de ce qui servait de désinfectant. Mais Eldarion savait très bien qu'une partie seulement des blessés graves survivrait, ils n'étaient pas dans des conditions suffisantes pour une bonne guérison…

L'art de la médecine n'était pas inconnu au jeune prince, son père lui avait enseigné les bases, ce qu'il avait appris autrefois à Rivendell plus les choses apprises sur le terrain, et Eldarion savait à peu près se servir des plantes les plus communes. Mais, voyant la blessure très grave d'Arbarad, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit : _athelas_. Son père lui avait appris ses vertus lorsqu'il était petit, ainsi que sa particularité liée à la personne royale. Tous les Rangers savaient soigner, mais ne pouvaient souvent rien pour des blessures de cet acabit, Arbarad était condamné s'il ne faisait rien…

Alors il sortit les feuilles d'_athelas_, offertes par son père, de la petite bourse où elles étaient rangées, puis alla chercher de l'eau, qu'il posa près d'Arbarad, et il jeta les feuilles dedans. Une odeur fraîche caractéristique envahit alors la tente, et Eldarion, patiemment, enleva le bandage sanguinolent et passa de l'eau tiédie sur la blessure. Il imprégna ensuite un peu de charpie de sa préparation, et refit un bandage…maintenant, tout ne dépendait plus que d'Arbarad.

Il prit alors le bac d'eau, et fit consciencieusement le tour de tous les blessés, graves ou légers, en passant un peu de cette eau sur les blessures, sous le regard médusé de son chef d'unité, Gilmir, qui le laisse cependant faire. Puis celui-ci vient le voir et dit :

« Où as-tu donc appris la façon de se servir de l'_athelas _? »

Eldarion pose son bac et dit :

« Mon grand-père connaissait les secrets des plantes, ainsi que mon père, et ils me l'ont transmis… »

Après tout, c'était parfaitement vrai, Elrond était un guérisseur renommé, ainsi qu'Elessar, lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Aragorn. Il savait que lui seul avait réussi à vaincre le mal noir qui rongeait Faramir, Eowyn et Merry, grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison et en utilisant l'_athelas. _Eldarion ignorait s'il avait un pouvoir particulier, mais il voulait au moins une fois se sentir utile, et si ses faibles connaissances pouvaient y contribuer, c'était encore mieux.

Gilmir sourit et dit :

« Tu me surprends de jour en jour, Galneth…nous avons fait en toi une recrue de choix… »

Eldarion sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, et, se retournant, reconnut Arador, un bandage en travers du front, le visage poussiéreux mais ravi :

« La zone est sécurisée, et on a ramené des prisonniers…mais toi il paraît que tu as soigné tout le monde avec une préparation miracle, y compris le chef… »

Eldarion sourit légèrement à son ami puis dit :

« Je n'ai pas fait grand'chose, juste utilisé de l'eau et de l'_athelas_, comme mon père me l'a appris autrefois…mais la vie de notre capitaine est encore menacée, on ne peut dire encore avec certitude s'il survivra… »

Les deux garçons se turent, regardant en direction de la tente où Arbarad reposait, encore inconscient…seul le temps pourrait dire s'il vivrait…

_Edoras_

Avec le départ du roi en guerre, le temps semblait comme s'être ralenti dans le palais, même si l'on préparait les cérémonies d'anniversaire de l' accession au trône d'Eomer. Lothiriel tenait à ce que tout soit prêt, même s'il fallait au dernier moment les repousser pour cause d'absence du principal intéressé, perdu au fin fond du Harad.

Dehors, Elfwine galope, la lance au poing, et tente de la lancer sur un mannequin de paille qui sert d'ordinaire d'entraînement pour les gardes du palais. Il se tient bien mieux à cheval, et arrive désormais à manier l'épée en même temps, mais manier la lance nécessite encore de l'équilibre supplémentaire. Alors Elfwine s'entraîne sans relâche…

Eolain est à l'intérieur, elle aide sa tante à terminer la tapisserie qui sera exposée dans la grande salle pendant les cérémonies, et qui raconte en détail comment Eomer est devenu roi _(note : dans le style de la tapisserie de Bayeux, qui raconte l'invasion de l'Angleterre par Guillaume le Conquérant)_. La jeune fille n'excelle pas à ce genre de travaux, mais elle apprend très vite, et Lothiriel se montre très satisfaite d'elle. Elle la laisse chevaucher à son aise, consciente qu'elle a besoin de cela, que c'est son moment à elle, mais se permet parfois de lui faire quelques petites remarques sur sa façon de se tenir ou de se vêtir. Eolain, même si ces conseils lui pèsent, sait qu'ils sont judicieux, et transforme sa façon de paraître tout en gardant sa façon d'être et sa personnalité profonde.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, toutes deux n'ont pas le cœur à parler, nulle nouvelle du Harad où combattent Eomer et Aragorn-Theoden. Eolain pense aussi à Eldarion, qu'elle sait lui aussi combattre, et a un aperçu de la vie d'une reine quand le roi est parti en guerre. Il faut veiller à tout, prendre soin du pays et préparer son retour en n'ayant pas un seul doute…que Lothiriel paraît calme ! Eolain sait la profonde affection qui l'unit au roi Eomer, et elle se demande comment elle peut rester aussi calme et posée alors que l'homme qu'elle aime est au combat.

Comme si elle savait à quoi pense Eolain, Lothiriel sourit et dit :

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête !Ils vont très bien… »

Eolain s'était toujours demandée comment Lothiriel faisait pour toujours savoir à quoi elle pensait, mais elle le regarde et lui dit :

« Comment le sais-tu, ma tante ? »

Lothiriel sourit légèrement et dit :

« J'en ai l'intuition, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer avec des mots mais je _sais _s'il arrive quelque chose à ton oncle… »

Confusément, Eolain comprit que cela avait un rapport avec les sentiments, la tendre communion qu'ils partageaient depuis près de vingt ans maintenant…Saurait-elle aussi si Eldarion allait bien ? Lothiriel la regarda et lui dit :

« Je sais que tu t'interroges aussi, souvent…mais tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à ton cœur, que te dit-il ? »

Eolain prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux et sourit à sa tante sans répondre. Lothiriel lui dit alors :

« Le tout est d'apprendre à faire confiance à l'autre ainsi qu'à son propre instinct…c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris avec le temps… »

Et elle sourit à sa jeune nièce…

_Minas Tirith, quelques jours plus tard… _

Arwen lit un document, puis le signe et appose le sceau royal avant de le remettre à un des ministres et de demander :

« A-t-on bien veillé à l'approvisionnement des populations sinistrées ? »

En effet, dans le beau Lebennin avait eu lieu une inondation, emportant des maisons et provoquant l'exode de milliers de gens vers les provinces avoisinantes ainsi que vers Minas Tirith…il fallait gérer ce flot ininterrompu de réfugiés, et veiller à ce que tous aient à manger en suffisance, rude tâche s'il en était. Eladiel l'aidait comme elle le pouvait, recevait les messagers, triait, transmettait les messages et tenait sa mère informée d'heure en heure. Quant à Eowyn, Elsea et Elya, elles cousaient des vêtements qui seraient donnés aux réfugiés…toutes les princesses royales étaient ainsi impliquées et aidaient de leur mieux.

Ce fut dans ces jours-là qu'arriva Aragorn-Theoden, poussiéreux et fatigu d'avoir tant chevauché. Les gardes de la porte ne le reconnurent pas, car il portait le cheval de la maison d'Eorl et non ses propres armes, mais on le conduisit tout de même au palais. Justement, la princesse Eladiel rentrait d'une visite à un camp de réfugiés, mais elle le reconnut, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps…

« Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien ? Je vous croyais à Edoras, auprès du roi Eomer… »

Gêné, conscient de sa saleté et de la beauté de la jeune femme, il parvint tout de même à répondre :

« Le roi Elessar m'envoie porter des nouvelles, je suis porteur d'un message pour la reine Arwen… »

Eladiel sourit, de ce léger sourire si elfique, et dit :

« Je vais vous conduire à ma mère, mais je pense que vous voudrez vous rafraîchir auparavant, je viendrai vous chercher dans une demi-heure… »

Le jeune prince rougit légèrement, et hocha juste la tête alors qu'Eladiel demandait à un serviteur de le conduire jusqu'à une chambre d'amis. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour prévenir la reine, Aragorn-Theoden la regarda…elle portait une robe simple, d'inspiration elfique mais gondoréenne de fabrication, et ses cheveux d'ébène ondulaient librement sur son dos, seulement retenus par un petit bandeau de fils d'argent orné de pendeloque qui les empêchait de tomber sur son visage. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait cru à une apparition, à une jeune Elfe sortie tout droit des légendes anciennes…elle avait toujours eu l'air d'une Elfe, mais ce trait s'était accentué au fur et à mesure que sa beauté s'était déployée. Et ce regard ! ce regard qui avait l'impression de voir à travers de vous, de tout savoir…

Une fois dans sa chambre, un serviteur lui apporta des vêtements propres et prit les siens pour les aérer et les nettoyer. Le jeune prince, dans la salle d'eau, fit sa toilette, que sa longue chevauchée rendait nécessaire, se versa un grand bol d'eau sur la tête avant de repasser dans la grande salle où l'attendaient des vêtements propres, qu'il passa, puis il s'approcha du grand miroir qui était posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'aperçut alors que son teint avait hâlé au soleil du Harad, chose dont il s'aperçut après s'être rasé, et qu'il avait quelques petites cicatrices sur le visage. Ses cheveux châtains clairs avaient poussé, atteignant maintenant ses épaules, mais ils ondulaient toujours autant. Il songea à mes ramener derrière sa tête en catogan, mais y renonça en secouant la tête et en s'admonestant : depuis quand se souciait-il de son apparence ? Il rosit légèrement en devinant la réponse, mais se redressa, se tenant bien droit dans sa tunique de velours bleu aux armes du Gondor…

Une demi-heure plus tard, on l'avertit que la princesse Eladiel l'attendait pour le conduire au bureau de la reine. Il prit le rouleau scellé donné par le roi, et sortit de la chambre. La princesse lui dit :

« La reine ma mère vous attend… »

De son pas léger, elle l'emmena jusqu'au bureau d'Arwen, puis s'éclipsa en le laissant entrer. La reine sourit et dit :

« Entrez, jeune homme, voyons le message que vous me portez… »

Le jeune prince d'Ithilien s'inclina et vint donner le rouleau à la reine, qui le lut attentivement puis dit :

« Très bien, vous resterez ici cette nuit puis vous reprendrez demain votre route pour Edoras…je suppose que vous aimeriez voir votre frère et votre sœur, ainsi que votre mère, qui est en visite aujourd'hui, Eladiel va vous conduire… »

Aragorn-Theoden sourit, puis s'inclina et sortit…Eladiel l'attendait, puis lui dit :

« Venez, je vous emmène… »

Elle parlait toujours d'une voix douce et mesurée, et elle lui demanda :

« Cela fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aragorn-Theoden sourit et dit :

« Oui, très longtemps, voilà presque deux ans que je n'étais pas revenu en Gondor…je suis aide de camp du roi Eomer, en Rohan. »

Eladiel ne répondit pas, gardant son air éthéré et absent qui la rendait si mystérieuse, puis elle dit :

« Allez, maintenant, votre mère se trouve ici avec votre sœur et votre frère… »

La princesse lui désigna la porte, puis lui dit :

« Adieu donc, Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien, puissiez-vous enfin trouver ce que vous cherchez depuis si longtemps… »

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant le jeune prince interloqué…cependant, il entra, et reçut son petit frère quand il se précipita sur lui en criant :

« 'ragorn !! »

Il l'appelait comme ça depuis qu'il était tout petit, et l'appellation lui était restée. Le prince embrassa son jeune frère, puis salua sa sœur et sa mère de façon plus digne, comme il convenait…Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Quelle surprise ! »

Comme son fils aîné avait grandi ! C'était un homme à présent, qui ressemblait cependant beaucoup à son père Faramir, même regard bleu lointain, même cheveux châtain clair ondulant…mais il y avait dans ce regard une grande sagesse car, pour son jeune âge, il avait déjà beaucoup vu et beaucoup vécu.

Sa sœur Arwen demanda alors :

« Tu es revenu définitivement ? »

Aragorn-Theoden secoua la tête et dit :

« Non, je pars demain pour Edoras, je dois accomplir une mission là-bas… »

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, car il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à sa propre famille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps, et vit dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle le comprenait…elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Assieds-toi avec nous… »

Il se détendit vite, et répondit avec gentillesse aux questions incessantes de son petit frère et de sa sœur…pourtant, rien n'était plus comme avant…

_Anorien_

Eldarion, à moitié endormi, veillait sur Arbarad toujours inconscient…depuis quatre jours qu'il avait été blessé, il n'avait pas repris connaissance, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde. Le jeune prince s'était porté volontaire pour le veiller, mais n'avait constaté aucune amélioration dans son état, juste que maintenant la fièvre s'était emparée de lui et des périodes de délire alternaient avec des périodes de calme…nul ne savait pour l'instant s'il pourrait survivre…

Une main posée sur son épaule le réveilla, et il reconnut son ami Arador, qui lui tendit une tasse fumante :

« Tiens, bois ça, c'est Gilmir qui m'envoie te le porter… »

Eldarion sourit et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage aux plantes, dont l'odeur familière lui rappela son père, qui l'affectionnait également…Arador lui demanda alors :

« Est-ce qu'il survivra ?

Eldarion dit :

« Certains disent que oui, d'autres que non, mais moi je dis qu'il peut survivre…il est suffisamment fort pour ça. »

Arador sourit, puis, avec une dernière pression sur l'épaule d'Eldarion, sortit de la tente pour aller prendre son repos. Eldarion resta seul, veillant et priant pour que la santé d'Arbarad se rétablisse…il recevait les meilleurs soins, seul le temps maintenant pouvait agir et le sauver…

**A SUIVRE…**


	22. Chapitre 19 Découvertes

_J'ai conscience d'avoir tardé pour livrer ce chapitre, mais j'ai été victime de l'orage et je n'ai plus ni internet ni téléphone, j'attends que ça s'arrange…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

_**Chapitre 19: Découvertes…**_

_Anorien_

Avec une patience d'ange, Eldarion change le bandage d'Arbarad. Il a été commis à la garde du capitaine général des Rangers pendant le temps de sa convalescence, et s'acquitte de sa tâche le mieux possible. Arbarad, après avoir foulé le monde de Mandos pendant des jours, se remet lentement de sa blessure au dos.

Pendant tout ce temps, les Rangers ont pris une à une les caches des brigands d'Anorien, il ne reste que la plus importante forteresse, juchée au sommet des montagnes et qui paraît imprenable. Mais impossible n'est pas au vocabulaire des Rangers, et Gilmir, qui assure l'intérim du commandement pendant la convalescence d'Arbarad, prépare un assaut contre la forteresse perchée. Grâce aux renseignements fournis par les brigands faits prisonniers, en échange de la vie sauve, il a pu se faire une idée assez précise de l'intérieur, des fortifications et du nombre d'hommes qui l'occupent. Cette forteresse faisait partie du réseau édifié par les rois du Gondor autrefois, au début des royaumes des Hommes, pour défendre leur pays qui à l'époque ne couvrait pas encore le Calenardhon (Rohan), mais, abandonnée au déclin du royaume, elle avait été prise par les brigands, et restaurée pour servir leurs noirs desseins.

Mais Eldarion ne combattra pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Son rôle pour l'instant est de permettre le rétablissement le plus rapide possible d'Arbarad en le soignant du mieux qu'il peut…

Arbarad a repris conscience, mais passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir pour rétablir ses forces. Eldarion, habitué à être servi depuis son enfance, ne ménage cependant pas ses peines pour soigner le cousin de son père. La blessure a bonne allure, et s'est révélée moins grave que ce qu'on avait pu prévoir au départ. Les poumons ne sont pas atteints, et cette fois on ne craint plus pour la survie d'Arbarad…

_Harad_

Toujours vêtu de la tenue haradrim, mieux adaptée au temps étouffant du désert, Elessar demande:

"Vous en êtes sûrs ?"

Faramir, poussiéreux, et Aragorn-Théoden, revenu de sa mission, hochent la tête, puis l'Intendant ajoute:

"Je croyais les Numénoréens Noirs défaits et disparus, ce n'est pas le cas, Majesté…ce sont eux qui ont ourdi tout cela."

Elessar resta pensif…bien sûr, il savait que certains Numénoréens étaient venus s'installer ici avant la Submersion de Nùmenor et qu'ils s'étaient mis sous les ordres de Sauron avec les tribus de haradrim qu'ils dirigeaient. Après la Guerre, Elessar avait signé un pacte de non-agression avec les hommes de Harad, leur permettant de vivre en paix et leur pardonnant leur mauvaise allégeance. Mais pourquoi alors certaines tribus s'agitaient-t-elle encore ?

Elessar savait que les certains des Numénoréens Noirs mêmes étaient en parenté avec son ancêtre Elendil, qui avait su s'enfuir de Nùmenor avant sa ruine. Ces hommes rêvaient sans doute de vengeance, mais pourquoi vingt ans après ? Cela dépassait l'entendement…

Le roi leva les yeux vers l'Intendant et son fils aîné qui se tenaient là, et leur dit:

"Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, messieurs…faites venir Eomer, nous allons faire un conseil de guerre pour décider de ce qu'il est bon de faire…"

Les deux princes d'Ithilien sortirent, et Elessar resta seul, encore plus pensif…cette affaire, partie de razzias effectuées sur les territoires du Gondor et du Rohan, prenait un tour imprévu avec l'implication des numénoréens noirs, pourtant calmés depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt de rentrer en Gondor…

_Edoras _

Ce matin, Eolain assiste Lothiriel pour les plaids qu'elle assure en tant que régente. Elle écoute les problèmes soumis, et essaye d'y trouver une solution en son âme et conscience. Ce n'est pas si simple, et elle se sent un peu écrasée par la décision qu'elle doit prendre pour chaque problème.

Lothiriel, pourtant, la trouve vraiment royale mais aussi gentille et patiente envers les gens qui viennent lui soumettre leur problème. Eolain est simplement vêtue, un bandeau tressé d'or ceint ses cheveux et elle porte une robe bleu clair d'une coupe fluide et légère.

Une fois le dernier plaidant sorti, Eolain regarde sa tante et soupire :

« C'est difficile de prendre une décision, même si on a tous les éléments en main… »

Lothiriel la regarde et lui dit :

« La difficulté réside ici, effectivement…il faut avoir confiance en ton jugement, et ne pas douter de toi-même… »

En tant que régente, Lothiriel a beaucoup de travail, même si elle est épaulée par le maréchal qu'Eomer n'a pas emmené, alors Eolain tente de l'aider de son mieux. Elle visite les pauvres, aide à la gestion du palais et continue les séances de combat avec Elfwine. Progressivement, elle devient la princesse responsable que son père avait voulu faire d'elle assez maladroitement l'année précédente.

Décidément, si Eolain épousait vraiment le prince Eldarion un jour, il ne perdrait rien au change, bien au contraire…

L'arrivée d'Elfwine interrompit les pensées de la reine qui sourit à son fils…elle lui demanda :

« Eh bien mon garçon, je te croyais avec ton professeur… »

L'adolescent sourit à sa mère, et dit :

« J'ai fini, maman, je venais voir si Eolain était libre… »

A seize ans, Elfwine était le portrait de son père, dont il avait adopté la coiffure en demi-queuee qui donnait un semblant de discipline à ses cheveux blonds. Il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers mois, et dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête Eolain qui était pourtant assez grande. Il avait été assez petit avant, mais avait enfin commencé sa croissance, au grand soulagement de ses parents…

Lothiriel lui dit alors :

« J'ai encore un peu besoin d'Eolain, elle pourra te rejoindre après… »

Elfwine hocha la tête et sortit, laissant sa mère et sa cousine seules. Lothiriel retira alors sa couronne et dit :

« Que penses-tu d'Elfwine, en ce moment ? »

Prise un peu au dépourvu par la question, Eolain répondit :

« Mais…que pourrais-je en dire ? A part le fait qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès… »

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle refusait de trahir son cousin qui s'était confié à elle…en effet, Elfwine était tombé amoureux de la fille d'un noble du Snowbourn, et en avait parlé avec sa cousine. Pourtant, Lothiriel, en bonne mère, avait su voir cela sur son fils…

Eolain, soucieuse alors de brouiller les pistes, dit alors :

« Mais Elfwine n'a pas changé du tout, ma tante, sauf qu'il prend plus d'assurance maintenant… »

Le regard de Lothiriel sonda le regard gris d'Eolain et n'y lut aucune malice. Cependant, elle sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos d'Elfwine mais ne voulut pas pousser plus avant ses investigations. Elle la regarda et dit :

« Bon, tu peux aller le rejoindre, il t'attend… »

Restée seule, Lothiriel sourit et se mit à rire carrément en pensant que cet entêté d'Elfwine avait dû trouver une jeune fille qui lui convienne, d'où tous ces conciliabules…ah, il faisait bon être jeune ! Elle se souvenait de l'époque où toutes ses sœurs avaient des galants, et où elle devait jurer le secret à chacune d'elle après avoir eu connaissance de cela. N'empêche qu'elles avaient eu moins de chance qu'elle, elle avait pris son temps mais avait trouvé meilleur parti.

Elégamment, elle se leva de sa cathèdre et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre en souriant légèrement…

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen appose son sceau sur un document officiel qu'elle tend à son ministre en disant :

« Faites porter cela tout de suite à Lossarnach… »

Tout le monde sorti, Arwen soupire et s'avance jusqu'à sa fenêtre en se disant qu'enfin les inondations sont jugulées. Par chance, elle a pu compter sur les princes locaux pour aider et répercuter les mesures décidées pour aider les réfugiés et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. L'Anduin et ses affluents ont enfin rejoint leurs lits respectifs, laissant beaucoup de dégâts en Lebennin et dans les provinces avoisinantes, il faut tout reconstruire. Plusieurs fois, elle s'est rendue sur place pour voir les camps de réfugiés, accompagnée de ses filles et souvent d'Eowyn, princesse d'Ithilien, qui s'est occupée de soigner les blessés et a fourni tous les produits nécessaires. Les princesses royales, aidées d'Arwen, la fille de Faramir et d'Eowyn, ont cousu et tricoté couvertures et vêtements pour les réfugiés.

Entre alors Eladiel, sa fille aînée, qui l'a aussi beaucoup aidée, et elle dit :

« Mère, le prince Imrahil souhaite vous parler… »

De plus en plus, Arwen a l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir quand elle regarde Eladiel, encore plus quand la jeune fille porte des robes d'inspiration elfique. Ses cheveux d'ébène sont liés par un ruban d'argent et pendent dans son dos en une vague sombre, accentuant son air éthér

Arwen sourit et dit :

« J'arrive, Eladiel… »

Elégamment, elle soulève un pan de sa robe de velours pour gagner le salon où l'attend Imrahil…Eladiel, elle, va rejoindre ses sœurs dans la bibliothèque. Les jumelles sont là, plongées dans un livre qui semble les intéresser. Pourtant, si elles ont l'air propre, Eladiel remarque quelques taches de boue sur leurs jupes, manifestement elles ont dû aller courir dans la terre. Si Elsea et Elya sont maintenant des adolescentes de quatorze ans, elles gardent leurs petits défauts, dont celui d'adorer courir dans le jardin. Eladiel renonce à leur désigner les taches sur leurs robes, nulle cérémonie n'est prévue pour aujourd'hui, mais dit cependant à ses sœurs :

« N'oubliez pas que vous devez aller tout à l'heure voir la couturière… »

En effet, elles ont tellement grandi qu'elles ont besoin d'une nouvelle robe de cérémonie. Leur moue manque de faire sourire Eladiel mais elle reste digne et achève :

« Allons, jeunes filles, pas de mauvais esprit… »

Elya demande alors :

« On ne peut pas rallonger la robe précédente, Eladiel ? Je n'aime pas la couturière, elle me pique avec ses aiguilles ! »

Elsea renchérit :

« Oui, elle nous fait mal… »

Eladiel reste calme, et dit :

« Que d'histoires pour si peu…enfin, si ça peut vous rassurer, je viens avec vous, allons-y… »

Le sourire des jumelles éclaire la pièce, et toutes trois sortent pour aller à l'atelier de la couturière…

_Harad_

La nuit bleue du désert est tombée sur le camp des Hommes, mais Elessar ne dort pas encore. A côté de lui, le chef de tribu Akaram, Eomer, Faramir et Aragorn-Theoden…le haradrim explique les façons de procéder des tribus rebelles aux Gondoriens, pour mieux leur permettre d'élaborer une stratégie efficace. Jusque-là, ce qu'ils ont fait semble porter ses fruits, mais il reste encore quelques tribus rebelles qui refusent de se soumettre…

Mais il commence à se faire tard et, progressivement, tous regagnent leur tente, mais Aragorn-Theoden reste encore un peu auprès du feu. Devant son père et son oncle il a bien soin d'être comme d'habitude, mais il sait, lui, que quelque chose a changé…Depuis qu'il est rentré de sa mission à Minas Tirith et Edoras, il se sent mélancolique, mais il n'a pas pris le temps de se pencher sur la raison de cette mélancolie soudaine. Pourtant il n'a pas de raison d'être triste, le fait d'être aide de camp de son oncle lui plaît et il apprend énormément auprès de lui, et cette fois il combat aussi avec son roi et son père, que demander de plus ? Il soupire, et admet que cet état de mélancolie date du moment où il a vu la princesse Eladiel, à Minas Tirith…la jeune femme a visiblement frappé son cœur au plus sensible.

Mais comment expliquer au roi qu'il est amoureux de sa fille aînée ? Il voit bien comment la situation s'est terminée pour Eolain…

Il attendra, donc, d'être enfin reconnu comme un homme responsable et ce jour-là il demandera au roi la main de sa fille aînée…

Il se lève, faisant voler ses cheveux châtains clair attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, et regarde la lune qui vient de se lever sur le désert…

_Anorien_

Eldarion retire sa tunique de cuir pour gagner son lit, quand son ami Arador entre dans la tente qu'il partage avec lui. Cette fois, le joyeux drille est silencieux, et Eldarion ne dit rien de plus, soucieux de respecter le silence de son ami…

Alors Arador se tourne vers lui et lui demande :

« Pourquoi tu es entré chez les Rangers, Galneth ? »

Eldarion regarde son ami et dit :

« Mon père a estimé qu'il était temps pour moi de faire mes propres expériences…surtout, j'avais demandé la femme que j'aimais en mariage, et nos parents ont estimé que nous étions trop jeunes… »

Après tout, c'était la vérité, même si Arador ignorait qui était véritablement Eldarion et ce qu'impliquait cette demande en mariage. Mais le jeune prince sentait chez son ami une zone d'ombre particulière, quelque chose qui le minait…Arador le regarda alors, l'air sombre, mais ne dit rien. Eldarion respecta le silence de son ami, qui finit par lui dire :

« Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici, mais tu dois me promettre de garder le secret… »

Eldarion acquiesça, et Arador reprit :

« Je suis ici non seulement pour devenir un Ranger digne de ce nom mais aussi pour trouver mon vrai père…je sais qu'il est Ranger, et je veux savoir à quoi il ressemble… »

Eldarion, évitant de lui montrer son étonnement, dit alors :

« Tu connais son nom ? »

Arador hocha la tête :

« Non, ma mère n'a pas voulu me le dire, et je n'ai pas insisté, elle est assez malheureuse comme cela…mais j'ai quelques indices, et je le trouverai. »

Eldarion resta pensif : il est vrai que les Rangers n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais il savait que la quête de son ami serait difficile. Il lui demanda alors :

« Mais quels indices as-tu ? Je peux peut-être t'aider… »

Arador regarda son ami avec un léger sourire et lui dit :

« Je t'en remercie, Galneth, mais je dois chercher seul…

Eldarion resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant, puis dit :

« Donne-moi au moins l'indice que tu as, moi je vois plus ceux des autres compagnies que toi vu qu'ils viennent en visite auprès du capitaine Arbarad… »

L'argument était de poids, et Arador s'y rendit :

« Voilà…un simple surnom, Herunan (le seigneur de la vallée, en sindarin)…mais tu ne dis rien, hein ? »

Eldarion jeta à son ami un regard grave et dit :

« Sur mon épée, je te jure que je ne dirai rien, je ne préviendrai que toi et tu aviseras… »

Jurer sur Eärendil était le plus grave qu'Eldarion pût faire dans sa position actuelle, mais cela était suffisant. Arador dit alors :

« Tu as de la chance, toi, tu as une vraie famille… »

Eldarion acquiesça, mais se sentit soudain un peu triste en pensant à sa propre famille…alors lui revinrent à l'esprit les beaux traits royaux de son père, la beauté elfique de sa mère, le calme d'Eladiel, la gentillesse d'Eowyn, l'impulsivité des jumelles.

Alors qu'Arador s'endormait, Eldarion pensa à Eolain comme tous les soirs, mais cette fois son souvenir envahit son cœur et son corps si fort qu'il tressaillit. Eolain, si loin de lui, qui peut-être ne pensait plus à lui, ayant donné son cœur à un rohirrim…non, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le doute, il devait croire en elle, avoir confiance en son amour. Si ses parents avaient réussi à résister soixante-dix ans loin l'un de l'autre, ils devaient pouvoir y arriver. Il savait très bien que la situation n'était pas la même, mais il voulait y croire…

Il fallait, pour cela, qu'il tienne le coup ici, et, pour commencer, qu'il aide son ami à retrouver son père. Bien sûr, Arador ne lui avait pas raconté toute l'histoire, mais il pouvait en partie la reconstituer : sa mère s'était mariée enceinte avec un homme qui n'était pas le père de son fils…il savait que le père d'Arador avait un certain âge, cela corroborait parfaitement ses déductions. Arador avait dû apprendre ou découvrir la vérité quand il avait été assez grand, et cela l'avait poussé à partir de chez lui s'engager dans les Rangers avec la ferme intention de rencontrer son père…

La décision d'Eldarion fut alors prise : il allait écrire à Eladiel pour qu'elle fasse quelques recherches dans les archives de deux royaumes qui avaient été regroupées à Minas Tirith, lui ferait son enquête discrètement de son côté…il savait pouvoir compter sur le silence de sa sœur aînée.

Alors que la nuit se faisait plus profonde sur le campement Ranger, Eldarion souffla sa bougie et s'endormit, l'image d'Eolain devant les yeux…

_Edoras_

Eolain est sortie sur la terrasse, devant le palais de Meduseld. La nuit est en train de tomber, et elle regarde la plaine, qui s'étend devant elle, plonger lentement dans l'obscurité. Malgré la relative douceur de la température, elle frissonne sous sa mante à cause du vent qui souffle sans discontinuer…

Son regard se perd vers l'horizon, et elle pense à Eldarion, dont elle ignore la destination…son souvenir se répand en elle comme une vague brûlante, et elle se sent vide comme elle ne l'a jamais été. L'absence d'Eldarion la saisit alors au cœur, au corps et elle sent les larmes couler seules sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle a été courageuse jusque-là, mais elle sent son courage vaciller quand elle pense à l'homme qu'elle aime. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être dans ses bras, en sécurité, sans être obligée en permanence de prendre sur elle pour paraître sereine ?

Mais il n'est pas dans son caractère de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il lui faut redresser la tête à tout prix, rester elle-même tout en devenant la princesse qu'elle est déjà de naissance…défi difficile, mais elle sait qu'elle peut y arriver. Son futur dépend entièrement d'elle-même…

Le vent sèche ses larmes, et dénoue ses cheveux, la faisant ressembler encore davantage à sa mère…Eolain a pris en main son destin, tout comme Eowyn l'avait fait autrefois.

_Anorien_

Arbarad grommelle :

« Doucement, tu me fais mal ! »

Depuis qu'il a repris conscience, le capitaine Ranger n'est pas très aimable, mais Eldarion ne se formalise pas des sautes d'humeur du cousin de son père, car il se rend compte qu'il souffre beaucoup. Il sait aussi qu'Arbarad, en temps normal, est quelqu'un de calme et sympathique…

Entre alors un Ranger qu'il commence à connaître, Meneldil. Celui-ci, un peu plus âgé que lui, est l'un des hommes qui secondent Arbarad. Malgré son jeune âge, il est courageux et possède la capacité de fédérer les hommes autour de lui…Assez grand de taille, il est cependant assez fluet. Il porte un harnois de guerre complet, et ses cheveux châtains mi-longs sont retenus par un lien de cuir sur sa nuque…

Les yeux bleus du Rangers tombent sur Eldarion, il lui sourit gentiment et il lui demande :

« Comment se porte-t-il ? »

Arbarad se retourne alors et grogne :

« Je déteste qu'on parle de moi lorsque je suis là, jeune présomptueux ! »

Meneldil se retient de rire et Eldarion lui répond en souriant :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est tiré d'affaire à présent, il pourra bientôt reprendre ses fonctions… »

Meneldil sourit encore plus largement et dit :

« Tu as bien du courage, Galneth, tu lui as quasiment sauvé la vie avec tes connaissances médicales… »

Eldarion rougit légèrement sous le compliment et dit :

« J'ai juste mis en application quelques principes de base que j'ai appris… »

Meneldil dit alors :

« Bon, je venais porter des nouvelles encourageantes…le siège de la forteresse tourne à notre avantage, les sapeurs ont réussi à creuser une brèche et Gilmir est très optimiste… »

Mais Arbarad ne se réjouit pas tout de suite :

« Qu'il ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, et qu'il soutienne son effort… »

Arbarad avait plus d'expérience que Gilmir, et c'était cette expérience qui faisait qu'il ne tenait rien pour acquis. Meneldil savait cela lui aussi, mais il faisait ce que Gilmir lui avait dit de faire, porter des nouvelles à Arbarad et prendre ses ordres. Arbarad resta silencieux un instant puis dit :

« Je n'ai rien à lui faire dire, sinon de continuer… »

Meneldil hocha la tête, sourit à Eldarion et sortit de la tente, laissant le prince finir les bandages du capitaine. Arbarad dit alors à son jeune cousin :

« Ce garçon, Meneldil, a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un jour mon successeur, il faudra compter avec lui…je ne pense pas que tu le saches, mais il descend lui aussi d'Isildur, sa mère était la plus jeune des sœurs de Gilraen, il a donc toutes les qualités requises… »

Cela n'avait pas été dit de façon explicite pour ne pas ébruiter la véritable identité d'Eldarion, mais celui-ci avait compris que Meneldil était lui aussi un cousin de son père, comme Arbarad. Aragorn, descendant direct d'Isildur, avait nommé Arbarad à la veille de son mariage (_voir le one shot 'La fin d'une errance')_, quand il avait dû quitter le commandement des Rangers. Comme c'était la tradition, le capitaine des Rangers était un descendant d'Isildur à un degré plus ou moins direct…

Eldarion hocha la tête, et finit d'enrouler le bandage autour du torse d'Arbarad…

Arbarad avait conscience d'être un miraculé, mais le fait qu'Eldarion l'ait soigné avec une telle dextérité ne l'étonnait pas, il savait qu'Elessar avait dû apprendre les pouvoirs des plantes et en particulier de l'_athelas _à son fils. Il savait que les mains du roi étaient guérisseuses et, vu qu'Eldarion était destiné à monter sur le trône après son père, il avait dû hériter des pouvoirs royaux…

Mais il restait encore beaucoup à apprendre au prince héritier…

**A SUIVRE**


	23. Ex libris 3 L'histoire d'Arador le Rang...

_Ex libris 3 : L'histoire d'Arador le Ranger_

Arador n'avait pas commencé sa vie sous les meilleures auspices, bien qu'il appartînt à une des meilleures familles des Dunedains. Sa mère Elenwë était parmi les plus belles jeunes filles qu'on pût trouver à cette époque, et elle aussi de famille fort réputée et apparentée aux descendants d'Isildur…Lors d'un bal, elle rencontra Hador, lui aussi de bonne famille, à la réputation sans tache, qui avait déjà intégré les Rangers, et leur amour éclot ainsi. Incapables de résister à l'amour qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, malgré le fait qu'ils savaient tous deux que leur relation n'avait aucun avenir vu que Hador était Ranger, ils passèrent outre l'interdiction paternelle car Ancalimon, le père d'Elenwë, avait d'autres projets pour sa fille qu'un simple Ranger, fût-il de lignée quasi royale. Mais il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir de ce qui s'était passé, par l'indiscrétion d'une servante qui lui révéla l'état de sa fille…

Arnor 

Ancalimon frappa sa fille en hurlant :

« Comment as-tu pu, fille perdue ? Tu as jeté la honte sur la famille ! »

Elenwë, à terre, tentait de protéger son ventre encore plat des coups de son père qui reprenait :

« Et voilà maintenant que tu es grosse d'un bâtard !Il ne manquait plus que ça…tu n'as pas fait assez de mal à notre famille en devenant la maîtresse de ce militaire sans avenir, il faut encore que nous impose cela ! »

Ancalimon se mit à marcher de long en large, réfléchissant tout haut :

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, cette fois tu vas épouser Ohtar, il m'a de nouveau demandé ta main et là je ne te laisse plus le choix…même avec ce que tu as fait il te veut tout de même, c'est un miracle !Et jamais tu ne reverras ce militaire, tu m'entends ?»

Ledit Ohtar était un homme âgé, mais riche, veuf déjà depuis de nombreuses années, et qui lorgnait sur la rayonnante jeunesse d'Elenwë depuis un bon moment. A la pensée d'appartenir à cet homme, Elenwë tressaillit, mais elle n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait penser à son bébé à présent. Résignée, elle acquiesça, et son père lui dit :

« Monte dans ta chambre, tu n'en sortiras plus jusqu'au mariage ! »

Elenwë se releva, puis sortit de la pièce, ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage…jamais elle ne reverrait Hador, mais son enfant vivrait, et c'était cela le plus important. Son amour survivrait dans cet enfant qu'elle désira alors du plus profond de son être…elle posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, et sourit à travers ses larmes.

Le mariage fut célébré quinze jours plus tard en Gondor, et un Ohtar rajeuni et rayonnant mena à l'autel une Elenwë résignée et résolue à tout endurer pour l'avenir de son enfant, ce qui lui permit de supporter la nuit de noces sans trop de désagréments. Sept mois plus tard, à l'extrême joie d'Ohtar qui n'avait pas d'héritier mâle, n'ayant que deux filles déjà mariées de son premier mariage, l'enfant d'Hador vint au monde. On le nomma Arador Valandil, et Elenwë, dès qu'elle le vit, se mit à sangloter de toutes ses forces, reconnaissant en lui les traits de son amour perdu…

Mais jamais elle ne le revit, fidèle à son serment, et éleva Arador du mieux qu'elle put. Ohtar, s'il adorait l'enfant, avait néanmoins compris qu'il n'était pas de lui, bien qu'il n'en eût pas parlé à Elenwë, car il l'aimait et refusait de lui faire de la peine. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fit une grave chute de cheval qui menaça sa vie, il la fit appeler auprès de lui, et lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps les Valar me laisseront encore, mais je voulais te dire que j'ai toujours su qu'Arador n'était pas mon fils… »

Alors qu'Elenwë, atteinte au plus sensible de son être, voulait répondre, il continua :

« Non, ne dis rien, ne m'interromps pas…je ne t'ai jamais remerciée de m'avoir donné l'héritier que j'ai appelé de mes vœux pendant tant d'années, je voulais le faire avant de quitter cette terre. Mais il est encore trop petit, alors fais-en un homme respectable, et, quand tu estimeras le moment venu, tu lui donneras cette lettre… »

Il tira une lettre de sa table de nuit, qu'il lui tendit, et reprit :

« Ne pleure pas, ça n'arrangera rien…je me suis douté de la raison pour laquelle ton père voulait hâter le mariage, tu sais, mais j'étais trop heureux pour m'en plaindre. Quand Arador est venu au monde, je me suis senti tellement fier et joyeux que j'aurais eu mauvaise grâce à te reprocher de me donner ce fils que j'avais tant désir »

Alors Elenwë lui dit :

« J'ai toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité qui revient quand je regarde Arador, quand je vois avec quelle bonté et quel amour tu l'élèves, alors qu'il n'est pas ton fils…je me reproche toujours de t'avoir trompé, et ce sentiment me poursuivra jusqu'à ma mort. Ma folie d'un moment a influencé les vies de ceux qui m'entouraient, mon père, qui s'est retrouvé couvert de honte par ma faute, toi, que j'ai trompé en t'épousant enceinte d'un autre, et mon fils, qui ne sait pas que tu n'es pas son père…en gâchant ma vie j'ai aussi gâché la vôtre… »

Le vieil homme répondit à sa jeune épouse :

« Mais tu n'as rien gâché du tout, j'espère que je t'ai rendue heureuse, et nous avons eu tous les deux ce que nous voulions: un héritier pour moi, et un père pour ton fils pour toi…surtout ne reste pas seule après ma mort, refais ta vie, personne ne t'en empêchera, surtout pas moi…tu as le droit d'être heureuse avec l'homme que tu as choisi… »

Mais Elenwë secoua la tête, voulant cacher ses larmes :

« Il est porté disparu depuis bien des années, à croire que les Valar n'ont pas voulu que je sois heureuse avec lui…mais même si je le pouvais je refuserais, j'aurais l'impression de trahir tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »

Ohtar sourit à Elenw :

« Ne pleure pas, je veux garder de toi le souvenir de ton sourire à emporter aux cavernes de Mandos… tu m'as donné le printemps de ta vie, ne sacrifie pas tout le reste… »

Ohtar mourut paisiblement sans souffrir quelques jours plus tard, au grand désespoir de son fils, qui n'avait que huit ans et qui l'adorait. Alors Elenwë continua à élever Arador, qui devint un bel adolescent instruit et courtois, mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver le courage de lui révéler qu'Ohtar n'était pas son père…

L'occasion lui fut fourni quand Ancalimon, son père, mourant, la fit appeler et lui dit :

« Je sais que je ne t'ai pas fait que du bien, ma fille, mais je voulais avant de mourir soulager ma conscience d'une chose terrible que j'ai faite… »

Elenwë se tut, attendant qu'il poursuive :

« Après ton mariage, cet Hador est venu me voir, il voulait t'épouser et il savait que tu attendais un enfant de lui. Je…je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais mariée, je lui ai fait croire que tu étais morte lors d'une tentative d'avortement. Il est reparti, et je ne l'ai jamais revu…je…je t'ai dit qu'il était mort alors qu'il est bien vivant, et dirige une compagnie de Rangers en Arnor… »

Il lui tendit une lettre en disant :

« Elle contient tout ce que je viens de te dire, j'aurais dû te la faire donner après ma mort mais j'ai eu du remords, et j'ai voulu te dire tout cela par moi-même…j'ai fait ça pour protéger la famille, pour protéger Ohtar, qui était un brave homme… »

Elenwë lui jeta un regard glacial :

« Vous avez surtout fait cela pour vous-même, père, sans tenir compte ni d'Ohtar, ni d'Arador, ni de moi, vous m'avez ôté toute possibilité d'être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aimais…peut-être les Valar pourront-ils vous pardonner, mais pas moi… »

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant le mourant affronter seul le poids de ses fautes…

Le soir même, elle convoqua son fils, qui avait seize ans, et lui tendit la lettre d'Ohtar en disant :

« Lis-la, et nous parlerons ensuite… »

Arador lut la lettre d'Ohtar, puis dit à sa mère :

« Dis-moi qu'il avait le délire, mère ! »

Elenwë secoua la tête :

« Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas le fils d'Ohtar, je l'ai épousé alors que je t'attendais… »

Arador jeta alors à sa mère :

« Dire que je t'ai toujours crue pure, que j'ai toujours cru que tu l'aimais ! »

Elenwë répondit :

« Je l'ai aimé d'affection, mon fils, car il a toujours été bon pour moi…il t'a accepté, aimé, comme si tu étais son propre fils, et il m'a remerciée peu avant sa mort de t'avoir donné naissance. Il a toujours été fier de toi… »

Arador baissa la tête, puis reprit :

« Et mon père biologique, qui est-il ? »

Elenwë secoua la tête :

« Je ne te dirai pas son nom, jamais…il est mort pour moi… »

Arador releva la tête et dit :

« Mère, je veux le connaître, donne-moi un indice… »

Elenwë dit alors rêveusement :

« Il était Ranger, mon fils, si fort, si beau…j'avais dix-sept ans, presque comme toi…je l'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, et tu es né de cet amour, ne retiens que cela. »

Arador dit alors de façon décidée :

« Alors je serai Ranger aussi, car c'était également ce que souhaitait pa…Ohtar, et je le retrouverai…

Conscient que sa mère ne dirait rien, il parvint à tirer de sa gouvernante le surnom d'Hador, Herunan, et, nanti de cela, s'engagea chez les Rangers peu après…

Une nouvelle étape de sa vie commençait…

FIN 


	24. Chapitre 20 Interrogations

Voilà le chapitre 20, j'ai encore beaucoup tardé pour le livrer mais j'ai été très occupée ces temps derniers, et je n'avais toujours pas de net (je poste de chez une amie à Paris)…

_Bises à vous toutes (surtout à toi Ella, je vais bien et pense bien à toi…),et aussi à Elro, Laessiel, Fro, Estel_

Chapitre 20 : Interrogations  
  
Anorien  
  
Eldarion écrivait avec application à sa sœur Eladiel en sindarin :

_Chère Eladiel, _

_Je vais bien, mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour une mission toute particulière : en effet, je souhaiterais que tu ailles aux archives des Rangers et que tu cherches pour moi l'identité d'un Ranger ayant comme nom de combat Herunan qui doit avoir environ quarante ou cinquante ans maintenant. C'est très important, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard…n'en dis rien à nos parents, surtout…_

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'en dire plus, mais je peux te dire que de ce que tu trouveras dépend le bonheur d'un ami, je suis sûr que tu comprendras cela…

_J'espère que tout va bien à Minas Tirith, je pense que Rivendell doit te manquer…j'espère aussi que les inondations sont résorbées, et que tout va bien en Harad aussi, ils doivent avoir bien du mal là- bas…_

_Je t'embrasse, et je prie les Valar de te garder en bonne santé, ainsi que nos sœurs et nos parents…_

_E. A. E._

Il n'osa pas signer de son prénom, mais mit juste ses initiales, Eladiel saurait bien de qui la lettre venait…il ne dit pas non plus un mot de son initiative à Arador, il le savait assez secoué comme cela…

Il savait qu'Eladiel, en tant que princesse aînée, avait accès à toutes les archives et pourrait sans aucun doute trouver l'information qu'il recherchait.

Il plia soigneusement l'enveloppe, et inscrivit l'adresse d'une des dames d'honneur d'Eladiel, par laquelle les lettres arrivaient à sa sœur aînée. En effet, il eût été maladroit de sa part d'écrire directement au palais…par le truchement de sa dame de compagnie, Eladiel recevrait la lettre, et le prince n'attirerait pas l'attention sur lui.

Harad

Cette fois, Elessar savait que c'était la fin…une à une, les tribus rebelles étaient soumises, au prix de nombreuses vies, aussi bien du côté gondorien que haradrim…

Il commençait à en avoir un peu assez d'être ici, mais, paradoxalement, cette vie au grand air l'exaltait comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Comme sa vie royale, réglée, lui semblait loin maintenant ! Cependant, il savait son royaume en bonnes mains, Arwen saurait bien le gérer…

Pourtant, il n'était pas d'humeur à rêvasser ni à dormir dans la nuit tiède, son royaume était encore en péril et il était en terre étrangère…au fur et à mesure des combats, il avait pu comprendre un certain nombre de choses, comme le fait que les élites des tribus rebelles parlaient l'adunaic, fait compréhensible au vu de leur histoire. Il ne regrettait pas d'en avoir appris les bases lorsqu'il était à Rivendell autrefois, sous la férule d'Elrond, car par ce truchement il avait appris bien des informations importantes…

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus que deux tribus rebelles à réduire, menées par deux chefs, Gimilzôr et Adunakhôr, et il avait relevé non sans une certaine ironie que ces noms étaient ceux de deux rois de Nùmenor d'avant la Submersion.

Mais que ces hommes portent un nom royal n'ôtait rien à la noirceur de leurs crimes, et il devait les empêcher de nuire…il regarda sa main et resserra sa poigne sur Anduril sur laquelle se voyaient encore des traces de sang.

Elessar avait toujours régné pacifiquement, mais en sachant bien que cela ne pourrait durer éternellement. Il n'aimait pas tuer, mais cette fois il le fallait, pour la sauvegarde des royaumes en exil…ces pauvres haradrim étaient manipulés par des hommes à l'âme aussi noire que l'était celle de leur maître Sauron, et il avait donné l'ordre aux soldats d'en épargner le plus possible…

A l'Est blanchissait déjà l'aube d'un nouveau jour, celui qui verrait la victoire : les armées composées de soldats de Gondor, de Rangers d'Ithilien, de cavaliers rohirrim et de tribus haradrim libres allaient affronter les deux tribus encore rebelles sur la plaine désertique. Lentement, Elessar regagna sa tente et enfila lentement les différentes pièces qui composaient son armure de combat, laissant là les vêtements haradrim qui lui avaient si souvent rendu service ces trois derniers mois, il était temps pour lui de laisser de nouveau dormir Aragorn le Ranger pour laisser reparaître Elessar roi de Gondor…

Minas Tirith

Eladiel reposa une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et sourit…bientôt viendraient en visite maître Samwise Gamegie, son épouse, leur fille Elanor ainsi que la cousine de celle-ci, Primula, fille aînée de Frodon et de son épouse Lily. La jeune princesse de Gondor se souvenait bien avoir joué avec elle autrefois, car elles avaient seulement six mois de différence, et ce qui les avaient rapproché étaient le fait que toutes deux possédaient des pouvoirs de divination. Eladiel sourit à l'idée de revoir Primula, car elle l'appréciait et ne l'avait pas revue depuis longtemps…

Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux sombres qui s'était échappée de son bandeau et ouvrit la seconde lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir…elle la lut avec attention et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien pousser son frère à demander une chose pareille, bien qu'elle sût qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait si cela ne lui tenait pas à cœur et si ça n'était pas important. Elle se leva et traversa tout le palais jusqu'au bâtiment des archives, où le garde de faction lui présenta les armes en signe de respect. Ici étaient rassemblées à la fois les archives du Gondor, celles de l'Arnor qui avaient pu être préservées, et celles des Rangers sauvées du sac de Fornost Erain, lors de la victoire de l'Angmar. Eladiel remercia en pensée le vieux monsieur qui en prenait soin et qui avait patiemment classé les milliers de documents qui se trouvaient là.

Soulevant le bas de sa robe pour la préserver de la poussière, elle commença à chercher les archives des Rangers, puis consulta l'index pour y trouver les fiches de recrutement datant de moins de cent ans…

Anorien

Arbarad, debout, son bandage caché par ses vêtements, donnait ses ordres quant à ce que deviendraient les brigands faits prisonniers. Après plus de deux mois de siège, la forteresse venait de tomber enfin aux mains des Rangers, qui la réhabiliteraient pour en faire un poste de surveillance. Il avait été décidé de laisser un contingent qui finirait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, et le reste des Rangers retournerait en Arnor…

Eldarion, qu'on avait laissé libre pour l'instant, sortit du campement et marcha un peu, respirant à grandes bouffées l'air frais. Arbarad n'avait plus besoin de lui, aussi allait-il partir en Arnor avec son escouade, c'était le plus probable…l'Arnor, berceau de ses pères, de sa dynastie, pays dévasté et dépeuplé qui reprenait seulement vie depuis quelques années. En effet, toute la région ou presque avait été dévastée par les troupes du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, et son peuple presque entièrement tué. Ce qu'il en restait était devenu une troupe errante qu'Elrond avait sauvée, mais dont tout le monde se défiait. Eldarion sourit à l'évocation de son père tel que sa mère le lui avait décrit, les cheveux en désordre, couvert de boue et de sang, dissimulé sous une grande cape noire…

Les yeux bleus d'Eldarion fixèrent le ciel sur lequel s'allumait la première étoile, et il pensa à sa sœur, devenue après sa mère l'Etoile du Soir de son peuple. Il sortit de sa sacoche l'Evenstar, qui brillait alors d'un léger éclat, et chuchota en le serrant dans sa main:

« Je suis Eldarion Arathorn Elrond, héritier des royaumes réunis…sois-moi propice, lumière de mes ancêtres… »

Il sortit son épée, et, sous la lumière de l'étoile du soir, il y lut une inscription en runes elfiques qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant :

« _Im Eärendil_

_Im o hîl ned Elendil_

_Drego nîn cath ned gail"_

_(je suis Eärendil, j'appartiens à l'héritier d'Elendil, fuis-moi, ennemi de la lumière)_

Stupéfait, Eldarion resta là un moment, à lire l'inscription... il savait bien sûr que son grand-père Elrond avait un don de vision certain, mais comment avait-il fait pour deviner quel nom il donnerait à son épée ? Encore un mystère de plus…

Manifestement, l'inscription était faite en ithildin, qui ne réagit qu'à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Ecrite en lettres sindarines, elle était probablement là à l'instigation de son grand-père, qui ne laissait jamais rien au hasard…

Hypnotisé par la lueur des lettres, le prince resta là, à regarder son épée, goûtant le parfum d'éternité dégagé par cette inscription...

_Harad_

Cette fois les dés sont jetés, en face de l'armée du Gondor rangée en ordre de bataille se tiennent les deux dernières tribus rebelles. A leur tête, leurs chefs Gimilzôr et Adunakhôr, la tête ceinte de gemmes remontant sans aucun doute à Nùmenor…ils portaient tous deux une armure proche en forme des armures gondoriennes, mais faites dans un métal que Faramir, pourtant érudit sur le sujet, ne reconnut pas, même s'il en reconnut le type. Elles étaient composées de plaques de métal reliées entre elles par des fils d'or, et recouvertes par le tissu noir des haradrim drapé autour de leur torse et protégeant leur tête des vents sableux du désert. (_Note : pour avoir une vision plus précise, voir les armures japonaises)_. Ils étaient peu armés, ayant seulement sur eux une dague et une épée courte damasquinée…

Sans cesser de faire face, Elessar jeta un regard à Faramir, à cheval près de lui, puis à Eomer, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, flanqué d'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien. Toute l'armée de Gondor étincelait sous le soleil du Harad, et les hommes tentaient d'oublier la chaleur étouffante qui régnait déjà en ce début de matinée…

Alors s'avancèrent les deux chefs, leurs gemmes brillant aux rayons du soleil, et ils dirent en adunaic :

« Que s'avancent vos chefs ! »

Elessar éperonna son cheval, et, suivi de Faramir et Eomer, s'avança au devant des deux hommes. Puis il leur dit :

« Je suis Elessar Telcontar, roi de Gondor, descendant d'Elendil et d'Isildur, et je viens combattre ceux qui ont ravagé les terres de mon peuple… »

Gimilzôr sourit d'un sourire mauvais et dit :

« Ainsi, Homme du Nord, tu es le descendant de cet Elendil seigneur d'Andunië qui refusa de se plier aux volontés royales d'Ar Pharazôn et qui prit la fuite lorsque périt notre peuple…il n'y a pas là de quoi être fier, je te le dis, moi Gimilzôr fils d'Inziladûn »

Elessar s'attendait à des tentatives d'intimidation de ce genre, aussi resta-t-il de marbre et répondit-il :

« Nùmenor disparut avec les idées malsaines de ce roi corrompu par Sauron, nous le savons tous, et je ne laisserai pas une poignée de gens accrochés à cette triste époque dévaster mon royaume qui a tant souffert… »

Adunakhôr dit alors :

« Moi, Adunakhôr fils de Zimarthon, je dis que tu n'as rien à faire en Harad, roi fantoche d'un peuple traître qui a abandonné sa terre et son roi pour sauver sa misérable vie ! »

Elessar resta impassible, malgré la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui, et vit Faramir à côté de lui bouillir lui aussi d'indignation…finalement, il ne s'étonnait plus que ces hommes aient juré fidélité à Sauron. Sauron qui d'ailleurs était responsable de la chute de Nùmenor, ayant pris le roi Pharazôn sous sa coupe malsaine et ayant conduit à la punition des Valar. Elessar connaissait bien cette histoire, transcrite par son ancêtre Elendil et conservée dans les archives de Minas Tirith…ces hommes, installés là avant la Submersion, avaient gardé intacts les ressentiments et les haines transmis par leurs aïeux. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que leur allégeance ait été à Sauron, et qu'Elendil et sa famille soient à leurs yeux des traîtres…

Gimilzôr s'avança et dit :

« Nous proposons un combat seul à seul avec votre roi, si nous gagnons, vos terres seront à nous, et si vous gagnez, nos tribus seront à vous… »

Le pari était gros, et Elessar voulut tout d'abord refuser mais, en analysant sainement la situation, il se rendit compte que cette affaire n'aurait jamais de fin s'il ne se payait pas de sa personne pour la terminer…

Il s'avança et dit :

« Je me battrai pour ma terre et pour mon peuple, comme mes ancêtres l'ont fait… »

Faramir ouvrit la bouche pour l'en dissuader mais, sur un regard de son roi, se tut soigneusement, ainsi qu'Eomer, qui comprenait bien la situation et eût fait pareil s'il s'était agi de son royaume…Elessar dit alors aux trois hommes qui étaient près de lui, sans leur laisser le temps de protester :

« Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour, s'il m'arrive malheur, faire transmettre le trône à mon fils, et dire à mon épouse et à mes filles que je les ai aimées jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… »

Sans les laisser répondre, il s'avança vers Gimilzôr qui se battrait au nom des deux tribus, tout en dégainant Anduril qui flamboya aux rayons du soleil…

Par l'expérience, Elessar pouvait parvenir à savoir la valeur de son adversaire rien qu'à la façon de tenir son épée, et il put voir que la partie serait difficile avec Gimilzôr. De plus, celui-ci portait une armure très légère, qui ne pouvait que le privilégier dans ses mouvements, alors qu'Elessar portait son armure royale gondorienne, qui, bien qu'elle fût de la même origine, était tout de même plus lourde…

Lentement, il leva Anduril devant lui, faisant briller les inscriptions en quenya gravées dessus, et attendit, laissant l'initiative à son adversaire mais les deux mains bien serrées sur le manche d'Anduril…

Alors Gimilzôr se précipita sur lui, et le combat commença, pendant lequel Elessar utilisa à plusieurs reprises les réflexes acquis pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années à combattre Sauron. Gimilzôr, bien plus jeune que lui, était vif et frappait aussi bien d'estoc que de taille avec son épée courte, mais Elessar connaissait bien sa propre épée, qui, malgré sa grande taille (_Note : Anduril mesure 1,52 m)_, pouvait également être utilisée à une main et ainsi frapper d'estoc. Le roi avait combattu avec une épée semblable lors de ses années parmi les Rangers, et avait acquis ainsi l'habitude de l'utiliser aussi bien à deux mains qu'à une main…

Il esquiva et para plusieurs fois les agiles et violents moulinets de Gimilzôr mais ne put en éviter un qui lui entailla le bras entre la cotte de mailles et le canon d'avant-bras. Tentant d'oublier la douleur, il prit Anduril des deux mains et parvint à blesser lui aussi son adversaire, assez gravement, au défaut de la cuirasse…

Si Gimilzôr était plus jeune et plus léger, Elessar avait l'expérience pour lui, ce qui lui permit de mener le combat à son avantage, même s'il fut blessé à plusieurs reprises. Tentant d'oublier la chaleur et la poussière qui le prenaient à la gorge, Elessar se battit comme à sa plus belle époque, lorsqu'il était encore capitaine des Rangers, mais en gardant à l'esprit le fait qu'il était aussi père de famille et de son royaume à la fois…il n'avait pas le droit de perdre !

Même blessé, Gimilzôr ne renonçait pas, aussi Elessar résolut-il, pour finir le combat, de lui servir un tour de sa façon. Après une feinte, il parvint à le faucher en utilisant la longueur d'Anduril, lui infligeant plusieurs blessures qui le firent enfin rester à terre, grimaçant.

Le Numénoréen noir dit alors, en adunaic :

« Il ne sera pas dit que je renierai ma parole, nos deux tribus sont à toi, roi Elessar, ainsi que tout ce qui m'appartient, mes femmes et mes enfants… »

Elessar secoua la tête et dit dans la même langue :

« Gimilzôr et Adûnakhôr, vous serez emmenés en Gondor prisonniers, mais vos tribus vivront ici, comme elles l'ont toujours fait…vos fils seront élevés ici également, afin que ne se rallume jamais le brandon de la discorde…que nos deux peuples soient désormais amis et alliés ! »

Sur un geste de lui, des soldats se saisirent des deux chefs, alors qu'Elessar expliquait aux tribus que désormais elles étaient libres…Faramir s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

« Majesté, vous êtes blessé, il faut vous soigner… »

En effet, du sang coulait le long du bras d'Elessar, mais il fit un signe de dénégation à son Intendant avec un sourire, sachant que la blessure était moins grave que ne le laissait entrevoir la quantité de sang perdue. Celle-ci paraissait la plus grave, le reste étant de petites égratignures sans importance…

Il se tourna vers son armée, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et dit simplement :

« Nous rentrons, messieurs… »

_Emyn Arnen_

Boromir-Eomer, qui aura bientôt dix ans, est installé à une table, il lit un texte en quenya et en inscrit soigneusement la traduction en westrain sur une feuille de vélin, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de pâté. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Eowyn filtre une décoction avec un carré de mousseline, récupérant ainsi un liquide buvable qu'elle transvase ensuite dans une bouteille de verre. Depuis que Faramir est parti, il y a maintenant presque quatre mois, elle continue son activité de guérisseuse tout en aidant la reine au palais. Cette fois, son fils cadet, le plus brillant élève de l'école du palais, est revenu avec elle pour quelques jours…

La reine a exprimé ses craintes de savoir Eowyn seule dans cette maison des collines, mais Eowyn sait qu'elle ne craint rien, Beregond est resté, Faramir l'a laissé pour qu'il puisse veiller sur sa famille avec son unité. De plus, le chef de la garde personnelle du prince d'Ithilien est aussi le parrain de Boromir-Eomer, et l'enfant est ravi de le voir quand il revient à la maison familiale.

Elle observe un moment son fils cadet, qui porte bien son nom car il ressemble à son oncle décédé, Boromir de Gondor, mais elle se demande où il a bien pu prendre ces yeux d'un bleu de lac profond alors qu'elle-même a les yeux gris et son mari également. Pourtant, il a hérité de la vive intelligence de son père, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Faramir serait devenu ainsi si on ne l'avait pas obligé à combattre, s'il était né en temps de paix…

L'enfant relève la tête, et sourit à sa mère, de ce doux sourire qu'il a hérité de son père, et Eowyn lui dit :

« Veux-tu prendre une collation, Boromir ? »

L'enfant hoche la tête, et Eowyn demande à une servante de lui apporter une légère collation. Boromir-Eomer s'approche alors et dit :

« Eolain a écrit ? »

Eowyn répond :

« Oui, elle va bien, le Rohan lui convient à merveilles… »

L'enfant demande :

« Dis, je pourrai y aller avec toi pour la cérémonie de commémoration d'oncle Eomer ? »

Eowyn caresse les boucles noisette de son fils cadet et dit :

« Et l'école ? Tu l'oublies un peu vite, je crois… »

Boromir-Eomer redresse sa petite taille et dit :

« Je suis le premier de ma classe, maman, je ne pense pas que mon éducation souffrirait de quelques jours passés en Rohan. Je suis très curieux de voir cette cérémonie, et d'en faire la comparaison avec les coutumes de Gondor… »

Eowyn a appris à ne pas s'étonner la façon dont son fils de dix ans lui retourne ses arguments avec un art consommé, et elle lui dit :

« Nous n'y sommes pas encore, ton père et ton oncle sont encore en Harad, et la décision de t'emmener ou pas ne m'appartient pas entièrement… »

Boromir-Eomer ne se démonte pas et répond péremptoirement :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi papa m'empêcherait d'y aller… »

Eowyn croise les bras avec un petit sourire et dit :

« Allons, nous verrons cela quand il sera de retour…pour l'instant prends ton goûter… »

Avec un sourire qui en dit long, Boromir-Eomer s'attaque au verre de lait et à la tranche de brioche qui composent sa collation de l'après-midi, et Eowyn constate une fois de plus sa capacité à être à la fois un petit garçon mais aussi un adulte pour le raisonnement. Devant un bon goûter, Boromir-Eomer redevient un petit garçon normal, se léchant les babines…

Les yeux gris d'Eowyn se dirigent vers la fenêtre, et embrassent du regard la verte Ithilien en pensant à son mari, qui aime tant cette région…

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen pose la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir et congédie le messager avec un sourire. Ses filles sont assises auprès d'elle, et elle leur dit :

« Votre père est sain et sauf, il sera de retour dans quelques jours avec son armée victorieuse… »

Le sourire des princesses vient éclairer la pièce, et la reine dit :

« Il sera fier de vous, mes filles, vous avez été d'une aide précieuse pendant son absence… »

Toutes l'ont aidée à leur manière, mais c'est Eladiel, en tant que princesse aînée, qui a endossé le plus de responsabilités. Le regard de la reine tombe sur sa fille aînée, vêtue simplement d'une robe gondorienne bleu clair, les cheveux noués par un ruban d'argent, et se dit qu'elle a maintenant l'âge d'être épouse et mère. En effet, elle a eu vingt et un ans il y a peu, mais ne semble pas encore désireuse de fonder un foyer…Arwen devine que ses pouvoirs la retiennent quelque peu, mais décide de ne rien faire pour la brusquer, persuadée que les choses se feront en temps et en heure…

_Edoras_

Lothiriel vient de recevoir elle aussi une lettre de son mari, qui lui annonce son retour dans les plus brefs délais. Bien sûr, elle a fait repousser la date des cérémonies de commémoration de ses vingt ans de règne, il va falloir redémarrer les préparatifs gelés par l'absence du roi. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle voit Elfwine à cheval, tenant d'une main son bouclier et de l'autre son épée, gardant impeccablement son assiette…quels progrès ! Eolain l'a incontestablement rendu sûr de lui, et il chevauche maintenant comme un véritable rohirrim. Près de là se tient Eolain, attentive aux mouvements de son cousin et élève et donnant de temps à autre des instructions. Comme elle a changé ! La demi sauvageonne qu'elle a reçue ici près d'un an auparavant a laissé la place à une princesse presque digne de ce nom, en restant elle-même. Enfin Eolain a réussi à trouver son équilibre, et Lothiriel pense que ses parents la reconnaîtront à peine lorsqu'ils la reverront…

Mais Lothiriel est bien loin d'imaginer que sous le masque princier d'Eolain se cache de la tristesse et des interrogations dont elle refuse de lui faire part…

_Arnor_

Accompagnant Arbarad, Eldarion vient d'arriver en Arnor, pays d'origine de sa famille paternelle. C'est un pays vert mais triste, où se voient encore les stigmates des guerres menées par les princes d'Arthedain contre le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, qui finit par avoir le dessus, il y a des siècles de cela…de nombreuses ruines parsèment le paysage, et une petite pluie fine achève de rendre l'endroit encore plus morose. Meneldil, aux côtés d'Arbarad, remarque l'expression triste d'Eldarion et dit:

"Allons, haut les cœurs, Galneth ! Je t'assure, parfois le soleil brille sur notre beau pays…"

Meneldil, en effet, est natif d'Arnor, il descend par son père d'Arvedui, dernier roi de l'Arnor, et il est heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Avec une petite grimace comique, Eldarion réplique:

"Alors je n'ai pas de chance, j'arrive juste au moment où il pleut, c'est cela ?"

Et il frissonne sous son épaisse cape noire…

Meneldil sourit et réplique:

"Tu as de la chance, il ne neige pas encore…"

Etant plus au nord que le Gondor, l'Arnor avait un climat plus continental, aux hivers rigoureux et aux étés brûlants. Eldarion avait déjà accompagné ses parents au lac Evendim et à Fornost Erain, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas ainsi, ce ciel gris et bas à perte de vue, ce vert foncé et cette végétation maladive…rien à voir avec le riant Gondor et ses influences maritimes.

Arbarad se retourne vers les deux jeunes gens et leur dit:

"Nous serons bientôt à Fornost Erain, là vous aurez chaud, un bon feu et un bon repas…"

Tous trois sont partis en éclaireurs, le gros des forces des Rangers arrivera le lendemain pour faire le point des choses faites et à faire…Même s'il sait parfaitement tout ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'il était en convalescence, Arbarad veut reprendre les choses en main. En tout cas, le comportement d'Eldarion a en tout point fait honneur à sa famille, c'est une chose qu'il fera savoir au roi la prochaine fois qu'il lui écrira. Ce jeune homme ne cesse de l'étonner, et il se sent presque désolé qu'il soit promis à un destin royal, il aurait pu faire un Ranger de valeur…

Avec un sourire, Arbarad vit les murailles de Fornost Erain, et hâta le pas…

**A suivre…**


	25. Chapitre 21 questions existentielles

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mes fifilles : Albane, Fro (énormes bisous à toutes les deux, vous me manquez), Ella, Elro (j'espère vous revoir bientôt) et Estel (gros bisous à toi aussi), ainsi qu'à la cousine Yot' que j'embrasse également…_

__

**_Chapitre 21 : Questions existentielles_**

_Minas Tirith_

L'aube se lève sur la cité blanche, l'arrosant de ses doigts de rose, et rien ne bouge encore dans la capitale du Gondor. Arwen s'éveille dans la chambre royale encore à demi obscure, et regarde avec un sourire Elessar endormi à côté d'elle pour oublier le cauchemar qu'elle vient de faire. Dans le sommeil, le roi d'Arnor et de Gondor semble abandonner ses soucis quotidiens, et il dort calmement, encore épuisé par son expédition en Harad. Il ne lui en a dit que les principaux événements, mais elle devine que cela a dû être difficile pour lui. Doucement, elle effleure le bandage qu'il porte à l'avant-bras, puis quelques-unes des nombreuses cicatrices qu'il a sur le torse… Voilà bientôt vingt-et-un ans qu'ils sont mariés, et elle l'aime encore comme au premier jour, comme ce jour où ils se sont engagés, sur la colline de Cerin Amroth… comme il lui a manqu !

Arwen veut oublier son cauchemar, toutes ces nuits où elle a vu en rêve la mort de son époux et de son fils. Ses angoisses, qu'elle refuse de laisser paraître, ressortent ainsi sous forme de cauchemars qui la troublent énormément…

Elessar respire un peu plus fort, puis sourit dans son sommeil avant de dire sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Bonjour, mon amour… »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Bonjour…tu as bien dormi ? »

Elessar ouvre les yeux et dit :

« Parfaitement…tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai mal dormi en Harad, loin de toi… »

Il s'interrompt un moment puis dit :

« Mais tu as l'air inquiète, ce matin…tu penses à Eldarion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arwen caresse le bras bronzé de son époux et dit :

« J'ai cru te perdre alors que tu étais en Harad…si je perdais Eldarion, je… »

Elessar caresse doucement la joue de son épouse et lui dit :

« Tu ne perdras pas Eldarion, il va très bien, et je suis bien vivant…cesse de t'inquiéter à présent… »

Et il la prend tendrement dans ses bras. Arwen se blottit contre la peau mate de son époux, s'enivrant de son odeur si masculine qu'elle connaît si bien, et se rendort calmement. Doucement, Elessar la pose, la recouvre avec soin avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il s'inquiète lui aussi pour son fils, mais il est de son devoir de soutenir moralement son épouse, dont il comprend l'inquiétude. Arwen, puisqu'elle a porté Eldarion, sent certaines choses qu'il ne peut sentir lui-même, mais il sait par instinct, son instinct qu'il a si souvent exercé, qu'Eldarion se porte bien…

Il soupire d'aise, heureux d'être revenu chez lui après les sables du Harad, et regarde le soleil du matin inonder sa cit

_Arnor_

Eldarion regarde la fine pluie qui tombe en cette fin d'hiver morne. Fornost Erain, ancien palais des rois d'Arnor et des princes d'Arthedain, est noyé sous la grisaille qui ne semble pas vouloir se lever. Une voix l'interpelle alors :

« Hé, tu joues ? »

C'est Meneldil, assis en face de lui, et tous deux ont entamé une partie d'échecs pour tuer le temps. Arbarad les a cantonnés là, et s'est enfermé pour une réunion avec l'élite des Rangers, tous apparentés d'assez près à la famille royale. Meneldil a le sourire, car il est chez lui, il est né à Fornost Erain, dans le bâtiment du palais qu'habitent ses parents…son père, le prince Amrod de Fornost, a été Ranger très longtemps, mais dirige maintenant cette partie de l'Arnor au nom du roi Elessar. Eldarion joue son cavalier, Meneldil bouge sa tour, puis demande :

« Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta famille, Galneth… »

Eldarion dit alors :

« Il n'y a pas grand'chose à en dire, Meneldil…je suis le seul fils d'un dignitaire du palais nommé Narmacil, et j'ai quatre sœurs plus jeunes que moi. »

Ce n'était là après tout qu'un semi-mensonge, il avait bien quatre sœurs, et le roi Narmacil était un de ses ancêtres. Soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il dit :

« J'ai cru comprendre que ta famille était originaire d'ici, Meneldil… »

Le jeune Ranger le fixa de ses yeux bleus semblables aux siens, et dit :

« Oui, en effet, mon père, Amrod, dirige cette partie de l'Arnor au nom du roi, dont il est le cousin par alliance… »

Cousin par alliance ? Devant l'air perplexe d'Eldarion, Meneldil acheva :

« Oui, ma mère, Gloredhel, est la sœur de la mère de notre roi Elessar… »

Avec un léger sourire, Eldarion se rendit compte qu'en fait Meneldil était son petit-cousin, et un cousin de son père. Cependant, il se tut prudemment et Meneldil dit alors :

« Ne fais pas ton timide, Galneth, le fait que ma famille cousine avec le roi ne me donne rien de plus…Ancalimë, ma sœur aînée, dit toujours qu'avoir le sang bleu ne nous l'oxygène pas plus que le commun des mortels, et je partage son avis… »

Eldarion, bien que né dans la pourpre, avait toujours été élevé avec simplicité, entouré de l'amour de ses parents comme n'importe quel enfant du peuple, et il partageait l'opinion de Meneldil à ce sujet. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix grave dit :

« Eh bien, Meneldil, on ne salue pas son père ? Tu manques de respect, mon fils…»

Amrod de Fornost s'approcha de son fils et lui dit :

« En plus tu ne me présentes même pas ton ami ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai éduqu »

Il était évident qu'il plaisantait, et Meneldil, le plus sérieusement du monde, dit à son père :

« Père, je vous présente Galneth fils de Narmacil…Galneth, voici mon père le prince Amrod de Fornost… »

Eldarion s'inclina et dit :

« Je suis honoré, Altesse… »

Il s'aperçut qu'il ignorait l'appellation adéquate à employer en pareil cas, mais Amrod dit alors :

« Allons, jeune homme, pas d'Altesse, personne ne m'appelle plus ainsi…Meneldil, j'espère bien que tu rendras visite à ta mère, elle souhaite beaucoup te voir, ainsi qu'Ancalimë, qui viendra demain… »

Un peu chiffonné par la remarque de son père, Meneldil acquiesça et son père sortit. Le jeune homme dit alors d'un ton excédé :

« Quand va-t-il cesser de me considérer comme un petit garçon ? On dirait qu'il a oublié que j'ai vingt-trois ans… »

Eldarion se disait parfois aussi cela de son propre père, et parfois aussi d'Eladiel, qui avait tendance à le couver comme s'il était encore un enfant.

Il se leva, un peu gêné, et dit :

« Je vais aller voir Arador, je dois soigner les chevaux avec lui, à plus tard ! »

Resté seul, Meneldil s'approche de la fenêtre, et regarde ce pays qu'il connaît bien, qu'il dirigera un jour à la suite de son père…il pleut, le vent souffle mais cela ne le dérange absolument pas, pour lui il représente ses racines. Il est Ranger depuis presque huit ans, et n'en oublie pas pour autant ses origines, reliées à ce bout de terre gris et sinistre…comme son ancêtre Arvedui, qui était aussi celui d'Eldarion, voyant venir le Roi-Sorcier et les troupes de l'Angmar, il regarde l'horizon, perdant son regard bleu dans la grisaille des nuages bas…

_Minas Tirith_

D'une plume légère, Eladiel écrit à son frère cadet :

_Très cher frère, _

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera, car je sais que tu as quitté l'Anorien pour l'Arnor. Nous allons tous bien ici, l'expédition de Harad s'est terminée heureusement et tout le monde est revenu. Nos sœurs t'embrassent très fort, et nos parents vont bien._

_J'ai trouvé l'information que tu me demandais dans ta précédente lettre, le Ranger qui a pour nom de combat Herunan s'appelle Hador, il a cinquante et un ans à présent. Il nous est apparenté d'assez loin, mais la majeure partie de sa famille vient d'Arnor. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'autres informations sur lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur sa fiche d'enrôlement. J'espère que cela pourra néanmoins te servir…_

_Tout va bien ici, il n'y a plus d'inondations et les pluies de printemps se sont taries, les Valar en soient loués. La cité a été épargnée mais la majeure partie des terres proches de l'Anduin ont été sévèrement touchées, il faudra du temps pour reconstruire. _

_Nous espérons tous que tu vas bien, et que tout se passe bien pour toi. Si tu as une permission, nous aimerions te voir, si c'est possible…_

_Mes obligations m'appellent, je laisse là ma missive et t'embrasse très fort, petit frère, je prie les Valar de veiller sur toi…_

_E. U. T. _

Eladiel cacheta soigneusement la lettre, puis la confia à sa demoiselle de compagnie par laquelle elle recevait les missives de son frère, elle la ferait tenir à son destinataire. D'un pas léger, elle sortit de sa chambre et gagna le bureau de son père, comme venait de l'y inviter le serviteur personnel du roi. L'huissier qui gardait la porte frappa, puis, à l'assentiment royal, ouvrit la porte et s'écria :

« Son Altesse royale la princesse Eladiel ! »

Elessar se leva, puis vint embrasser sa fille aînée en disant :

« Je n'étais pas là pour ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire, ma fille, aussi ai-je décidé de t'offrir tes cadeaux maintenant… »

En effet, Eladiel avait eu vingt et un ans le 27 février précédent mais personne n'avait eu le cœur à le lui fêter, et elle l'avait fort bien compris. Elessar prit deux paquets derrière lui et dit :

« Ces deux cadeaux ne sont pas tout à fait de moi, je t'offrirai le mien après… »

Eladiel dénoua le nœud du premier cadeau, et ouvrit la boîte dissimulée sous le papier. La boîte de bois précieux contenait un présent encore plus précieux encore : une magnifique couronne elfique…

« Elle appartenait à ta mère, elle la portait à mon couronnement, lorsque ton grand-père Elrond me l'a donnée pour femme… c'est elle qui a décidé de te l'offrir, tu es assez femme pour la porter à présent, et elle te revient… »

Malgré son contrôle apparent, les yeux bleus d'Eladiel se voilèrent, et son père lui dit :

« Allons, tu ne vas pas pleurer, ma fille…essaie-la… »

Il souleva la couronne de sa boîte et la posa sur la tête de sa fille en disant :

« Comme tu es belle, princesse… »

Il prit un miroir, le dirigea vers elle, et Eladiel eut l'impression de voir sa mère dans ce reflet d'elle-même. Elessar, émotionné lui aussi, dit alors :

« Voici ton second cadeau, il t'a attendu longtemps… »

Eladiel ouvrit le paquet, et souleva, les yeux écarquillés, un magnifique cristal de manufacture elfe. Une lettre y était jointe, soigneusement tracée en caractère fëanoriens :

« _Très chère Eladiel, ce cristal de divination appartenait à ma grand-mère Indis, il te sera remis par ton père à ton vingt et unième anniversaire, quand tes pouvoirs auront atteint leur pleine maturité…puisse ce cristal qui a survécu à la chute de Tirion t'apporter la clairvoyance complète. Que les Valar te protègent, descendante d'Elrond, et qu'ils te donnent longue vie. _

_Galadriel. »_

Par chance, Eladiel maîtrisait cette écriture, et la lecture de la lettre la fit fondre en sanglots. Elessar caressa la joue de sa fille et dit :

« Elle savait beaucoup de choses, bien plus que ce que j'ai jamais soupçonné…elle m'a remis cela à ton baptême, avec mission de te le remettre à ton vingt et unième anniversaire…elle savait probablement que tu maîtriserais tes pouvoirs à ce moment-l »

Eladiel leva la tête vers son père, et le roi sourit en disant :

« Tu es sa digne descendante, Eladiel, elle te le signifie par ce cadeau… »

Il prend un paquet enveloppé de soie et dit :

« Voici mon cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira… »

Eladiel ouvrit le paquet et souleva un collier étincelant, de facture très ancienne. Elessar dit :

« Il appartenait à ma mère, elle serait heureuse que tu le portes… »

Et il le lui passa autour du cou. Le collier était un extraordinaire mélange de mithril et de pierres précieuses étincelant sous la lumière des torches et mettant en valeur la peau laiteuse de la jeune princesse.

Arwen fit alors son entrée et dit :

« Nous avons fomenté cela avec ton père, et ce soir nous fêterons cela dignement avec tes sœurs…tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous avions oublié ton anniversaire, Eladiel ? »

Elle avait été si occupée pendant cette période qu'elle ne s'était même pas formalisée qu'on ne lui avait pas fêté son anniversaire. Elessar s'approcha de sa fille aînée, l'embrassa sur le front et dit :

« Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Dans quatre ans, selon la loi de Nùmenor, tu seras majeure, et libre de faire ce que tu veux…as-tu des projets ? »

Eladiel regarda son père, puis sa mère, et dit :

« Je me trouve bien ici pour l'instant, père… »

Arwen devina qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Eladiel avait toujours été très secrète, tout viendrait à point…elle embrassa elle aussi sa fille aînée et dit :

« Tu es magnifique, Eladiel, l'homme que tu choisiras pourra s'estimer heureux… »

Nul réaction sur le visage impassible, si elfique, de sa fille, mais Arwen ne pouvait deviner les pensées secrètes de sa fille…Eladiel dit alors :

« Je vais aller me changer, veuillez m'excuser, père, mère… »

Avec une révérence, Eladiel sortit du bureau de son père. Elessar se tourna alors vers son épouse et demanda, inquiet :

« Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Arwen secoua la tête :

« Non, pas du tout, mais tu connais Eladiel, elle en dit peu sur elle-même et nous laisse peu soupçonner ses états d'âme, elle ressemble à mon père pour cela. Laissons-la, c'est la meilleure chose à faire… »

Elessar prit son épouse par la main et dit :

« Tu as toujours mieux compris Eladiel que moi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup elle et toi, et pas seulement physiquement… »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« Ne nous inquiétons pas pour elle, si la situation s'aggrave nous interviendrons, mais je crois savoir ce qui la tourmente…laissons-la pour l'instant mener sa vie à sa guise… »

Eladiel, après avoir revêtu sa robe préférée, une robe elfique bleue qu'elle avait ramenée de Rivendell, s'assit devant son miroir et enleva la couronne que venait de lui offrir son père. Comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à qui que ce soit ? Son père lui demandait quels étaient ses projets, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale avec les pouvoirs dont elle avait hérité, elle les contrôlait mais ils étaient encore trop imprévisibles…A cette idée, deux larmes jaillirent de ses yeux bleus, mais elle les essuya vite, elle refusait de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Bien sûr, elle savait que de nombreuses princesses de sa famille avaient possédé son don, ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, mais c'était à une autre époque…maintenant, ses pouvoirs impressionnaient et effrayaient les gens, même si elle voulait les mettre à leur service.

D'une main tremblante, elle dénoua ses cheveux et les brossa soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils luisent comme de l'obsidienne, puis elle posa dessus la précieuse couronne elfique. Le collier de Gilraen luisait à son cou, et elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir sur ses épaules tout le passé de sa famille…

_Edoras_

Eolain répare une pièce de harnachement avec attention, sans entendre son oncle Eomer entrer dans la pièce. Le roi de Rohan observe sa nièce et, malgré l'air neutre qu'elle affiche, il sent toute sa tristesse et son désarroi…

Il s'assied à côté d'elle et dit :

« Que se passe-t-il, Eolain ? »

Eolain lève son regard bleu sur son oncle et répond :

« Mais rien, oncle Eomer…pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose… »

Eomer dit alors :

« Je le vois bien, et Lothiriel aussi l'a vu, tu es triste et quelque chose te ronge… »

Eolain fixe la pièce de cuir sur son emplacement et dit :

« Ce n'est rien d'important, mon oncle… »

Eomer regarde sa nièce, et se dit qu'elle ressemble bien à sa mère, toujours faire croire que tout va bien pour éviter d'alarmer ses proches. Eomer caresse ses cheveux et dit :

« Si ce n'est rien d'important, pourquoi ne manges-tu plus rien et restes-tu seule ? Tu ne peux continuer ainsi… »

Eolain plonge dans le regard bleu de son oncle, puis lui dit :

« Que se passera-t-il si Eldarion ne veut plus de moi ? S'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? ma réputation est perdue, car les gens imagineront que s'il m'a abandonnée, c'est que je suis déshonorée…»

Deux larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux, et elle les essuie d'un geste rageur. Eomer réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Que vas-tu t'imaginer l ? Ce n'est pas la peine de t'imaginer ces choses avant d'en être sûre…tu sais, quand j'ai épousé ta tante, elle avait dépassé l'âge normal du mariage, personne ne voulait d'elle parce qu'elle était excellente cavalière, qu'elle combattait à la perfection et, pour les nobles de la cour de son père, cela était une tache sur sa réputation, elle ne pouvait pas être pure en étant entourée d'hommes en permanence…lorsque je l'ai choisie, je ne me suis pas préoccupé du tout de cela, c'était elle que je voulais, je savais pouvoir compter sur elle, et je n'ai jamais été déçu…le tout, c'est de faire confiance à l'autre, tu dois avoir confiance en Eldarion, et ne surtout jamais douter de lui… »

Eolain essuya ses larmes et regarda son oncle qui lui dit :

« Allons, cesse de pleurer à présent, je ne veux pas que ma nièce bien-aimée pleure sous mon toit, juste avant les fêtes de mon couronnement dont elle sera l'un des plus beaux ornements… »

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Eolain, il dit :

« C'est toi qui me présentera ma couronne pendant la cérémonie principale, pendant qu'Elfwine me présentera mon sceptre…tout le monde pourra ainsi admirer ma merveilleuse nièce… »

Eolain sourit à son oncle et lui dit :

« Que ferais-je si tu n'étais pas là, oncle Eomer, ainsi que tante Lothiriel ? Votre gentillesse me touche vraiment… »

Eomer sourit et dit :

« Nous avons vécu Lothiriel et moi des situations difficiles du même style, c'est pourquoi nous essayons de t'aider de notre expérience… »

Il s'interrompit et dit :

« Sors un peu, maintenant, Elfwine t'attend pour aller chevaucher, ça te remettra d'aplomb… »

Eolain embrassa son oncle, et sortit, le cœur plus léger…Eomer sortit lui aussi, et gagna sa chambre, où Lothiriel était assise en train de broder quelque chose. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'il entra et dit :

« Tu lui as parl ? »

Eomer acquiesça :

« Oui, elle ira mieux maintenant, c'était bien ce que tu pensais… »

Lothiriel sourit et dit :

« C'est bien ta nièce, vous avez tous le caractère si entier dans votre famille ! »

Eomer l'embrasse puis demande :

« Que confectionnes-tu ? »

Lothiriel sourit :

« Oh rien, un simple abécédaire… »

Eomer fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

« Un abécédaire ? Mais pour qui ? »

Lothiriel se mit à rire et lui dit :

« A ton avis ? »

Eomer dit alors :

« Pour une de tes sœurs ? »

Lothiriel éclata franchement de rire et lui demanda :

« Tu n'as rien remarqu ? »

Eomer se gratta le crâne :

« Non, j'aurais d ? »

Lothiriel s'approcha de son époux et lui dit :

« Je sais que c'est inespéré, mais tu seras de nouveau papa à la fin de l'année ou au début de l'année prochaine… »

Eomer resta interdit puis s'écria en prenant son épouse dans ses bras :

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! »

Et il embrassa Lothiriel qui lui dit :

« J'espère que ça sera une fille cette fois… »

Eomer sourit largement et répondit ironiquement :

« Une fille ? Mais que vas-tu dire l ? On a toujours engendré des garçons dans la famille ! »

Lothiriel rit et dit :

« Si ta sœur t'entendait ! »

Eomer, heureux, serra son épouse contre lui…

_Arnor_

Eldarion lut une seconde fois la lettre d'Eladiel qu'il venait de recevoir…il voyait bien qui était Hador, un homme sombre, silencieux, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus, l'un des meilleurs Rangers qui entouraient Arbarad.

Le Ranger qui avait apporté le courrier lui dit alors:

« Veux-tu aller porter au capitaine ces dépêches urgentes, Galneth? Tu seras gentil… »

C'était là l'occasion rêvée, Hador se trouvait avec Arbarad pour redéployer les unités de Ranger sur les points encore sensibles de la Terre du Milieu. Il fit signe à Arador de le suivre et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Arbarad…Arador lui demanda :

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? »

Eldarion lui dit, le plus doucement possible :

« J'ai réussi à savoir qui est ton père, Arador, il est en réunion avec Arbarad actuellement… »

Arador écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

« Mais…comment ? »

Eldarion lui fit un signe de dénégation et dit :

« J'ai fait jouer mes relations discrètement, voilà tout…après je te laisse juge… »

Il frappa à la lourde porte de bois, et attendit l'assentiment d'Arbarad pour entrer :

« Nous apportons des dépêches urgentes qui viennent d'arriver de Minas Tirith, capitaine… »

Il s'avança, alors qu'Arador restait à la porte, derrière lui, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de l'homme qui se trouvait à la droite d'Arbarad. Le capitaine de Rangers remercia Eldarion, puis les deux garçons sortirent. Arador était sous le choc, et ne put dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes…quand il reprit ses esprits, il demanda :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Eldarion sortit la lettre d'Eladiel et lut :

« Il s'appelle Hador, il a cinquante et un ans et il est apparenté d'assez loin à la famille royale…sa famille vient principalement d'Arnor. Voilà tout ce que la personne a qui j'ai demandé a pu savoir aux archives des Rangers, mais il sera facile d'en savoir plus maintenant que nous avons son identit »

Eldarion sourit à son ami, et lui dit :

« Allons, courage, Arador… »

Le jeune Ranger lui rendit son sourire, plein d'espoir…

**A suivre…**


	26. Chapitre 22 Le manège des émotions

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre plein de rebondissements en un weekend, il faut croire que j'étais inspirée…j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, et je le dédie à toute ma petite 'famille' qui me manque et que j'embrasse très fort…_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent et me reviewent depuis le début, je suis très touchée des compliments que je reçois, et je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir cette fois encore…_

_Petite note : Primula, fille de Frodon et Lily, que j'ai mentionnée dans le chapitre 20 est un personnage original créé par Frodounette, que je remercie beaucoup de me la prêter…si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez ses fics, qui sont très bien_

__

__

__

_Chapitre 22 : Le manège des émotions_

_Arnor_

Eldarion s'éveille au milieu de la nuit. La pluie tambourine aux carreaux, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'a réveillé. Dans le lit voisin du sien, Arador est assis, pensif…

Eldarion se lève sur ses coudes et frotte ses yeux en disant :

« Tu devrais dormir, nous allons partir tôt… »

En effet, l'unité des deux garçons va être transférée, après ces quelques mois passés à Fornost Erain, encore plus au Nord, vers le lac Evendim. Ils ignorent encore pourquoi…

Arador se retourne vers lui et lui dit :

« Je ne peux pas dormir, Galneth, je pense à cet homme qui est mon père…je me suis enrôlé pour le retrouver, et maintenant que je l'ai vu j'ai l'impression de trahir celui qui m'a élevé, qui m'a aimé comme son fils alors que je n'étais rien pour lui… »

Elevé dans une famille unie, Eldarion ignore tout des problèmes de famille de ce genre, mais il dit tout de même :

« Tant qu'il reste dans ton cœur, tu ne le trahis pas…vouloir savoir d'où l'on vient est légitime et, de toute façon, Hador ignore qui tu es. Tu as le temps de voir décider si tu veux le lui révéler, et, pour cela, il te faut avoir plus d'informations sur lui… »

Eldarion ne va pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, mais Arador a compris de quoi il veut parler : s'il veut révéler qui il est à Hador, il doit savoir s'il a déjà une famille…

Arador s'allonge, et dit à Eldarion :

« Tu parles toujours sagement, Galneth… »

Avec un sourire intérieur, Eldarion se dit que les mots qu'il vient de prononcer auraient pu être dits par sa sœur aînée, c'était plutôt le genre d'Eladiel de dire des choses pareilles.

Avec une dernière pensée pour sa famille, il s'endort alors que la pluie continue à couvrir d'un fin manteau la forteresse plongée dans l'obscurit

_Emyn Arnen_

Faramir rentre de Minas Ithil où il a été retenu pour une affaire urgente, un accident grave arrivé à une équipe. Il est deux heures du matin, la maison de l'Intendant est plongée dans le silence, tout le monde dort. Il n'a voulu réveiller personne, et gagne sa chambre en suivant l'éclairage blafard des bougies qui permettent de se déplacer dans les couloirs.

Il entre dans sa chambre, et s'arrête pour profiter d'une scène qui le ravit…sous la lumière de la veilleuse posée sur la table de nuit, Eowyn dort, la flamme de la bougie projetant des reflets dorés sur sa peau blanche.

Pendant les mois où il était en Harad, sa présence aimante lui a tellement manqu ! Il enfile ses vêtements de nuit et se glisse dans le lit. Eowyn bouge légèrement, mais ne se réveille pas…

Doucement, il la prend dans ses bras, et elle marmonne :

« Mmm…Quelle heure est-il ? »

Faramir l'embrasse et dit :

« Il est deux heures du matin, rendors-toi, mon amour… »

Elle se retourne vers lui et demande, cette fois bien réveillée :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? »

Il dépose un baiser léger au creux de son cou et dit :

« Un accident survenu à une équipe à Minas Ithil…par chance, il n'y a pas eu de morts, mais j'ai dû rester pour superviser le dégagement de l'éboulement… »

Elle dit avec un sourire :

« Je voulais t'attendre, mais je me suis endormie… »

Faramir secoue la tête et dit :

« Tu as bien fait de dormir, tu t'es levée tôt ce matin, tu devais te reposer… »

Elle demande :

« Tu crois que tu pourras encore laisser les travaux pendant que nous serons à Edoras ? Tu n'avais pas l'air satisfait quand tu es rentré du Harad… »

Il sourit et répond :

« J'ai de bons contremaîtres, tout ira bien, et nous ne serons absents qu'une semaine et demie… »

Ses lèvres descendent le long du cou de son épouse, puis sur son épaule, et elle frissonne sous la délicieuse sensation que cela lui procure. Faramir dit alors :

« J'ai tant rêvé de toi quand j'étais au Harad, tellement que j'en devenais parfois à moitié fou… »

Eowyn se rapproche de lui et dit :

« Avant que tu ne perdes totalement la tête, mon cher époux, je te signale que notre fils cadet voulait te parler… »

Sa main frôle le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit alors qu'il répond :

« Je le verrai demain, je vais au palais… »

Leurs enfants étant absents de la maison, ils sont seuls, et Faramir entend bien profiter de cette solitude à deux pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec son épouse avant de partir pour Edoras où ils assisteront aux cérémonies de commémoration des vingt ans de règne d'Eomer.

Faramir sourit :

« Ma vaillante épouse…je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tout gérer quand je ne suis pas là et en plus trouver le temps d'aider la reine au palais…de plus, j'ai eu vent de tes exploits, des gens que tu as soignés pendant les inondations et qui bénissent ton nom. »

Eowyn sourit elle aussi et répond :

« Les gens exagèrent toujours, tu sais…j'essaie d'être utile, voilà tout…ce n'est pas si difficile, maintenant que les enfants ne sont plus à la maison j'ai beaucoup de plus de temps… »

Il la serre dans ses bras et dit :

« Et modeste, avec tout cela…en Harad, au milieu de cet enfer de chaleur et de sang, je me suis dit que si j'en réchappais je te dirais à quel point mon amour pour toi est grand, à quel point ta présence est pour moi un réconfort perpétuel…je n'imagine pas la vie sans toi et, quand je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être incomplet, comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi… »

Jamais il ne lui a dit des choses pareilles, et Eowyn sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il sourit et continue :

« Eh bien, ma courageuse guerrière serait-elle en train de fondre en larmes ? »

Eowyn sourit et dit :

« Comment veux-tu que je reste de marbre face à tant d'émotion, mon cher époux ? Je vais presque souhaiter que tu partes en guerre plus souvent si tu reviens pour me dire des choses pareilles… »

Faramir la lâche, l'air faussement offensé, et dit :

« C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait au bout de plus de vingt ans de mariage ? Finalement oui, je repartirai en guerre… »

Les joutes verbales étaient une tradition entre eux depuis le début de leur mariage, et ils adoraient tous les deux ce genre de petit jeu…

Les yeux d'Eowyn brillent dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle dit à son mari :

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je faisais tant de choses quand tu n'es pas l ? C'est pour oublier ton absence… »

Elle ne savait pas aussi bien exprimer ses sentiments que lui, mais il avait compris à demi-mot ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ses yeux gris disaient plus de choses que ses mots. Il caresse sa joue et dit :

« Compagne de ma vie, mère de si merveilleux enfants, que serais-je sans ta lumineuse présence ? »

Et il l'enlace tendrement…

_Arnor, bords du lac Evendim_

Meneldil et Arbarad, dissimulés, observent la lueur des feux, de l'autre côté. Ils appartiennent à des groupes de mercenaires livrés à eux-mêmes qui pillent et ravagent l'Arnor depuis quelques mois. On ne sait d'où ils viennent, mais Arbarad a bien l'intention de les arrêter…

Derrière eux se trouve Hador, qui observe avec eux…ses yeux bleus aiguisés enregistrent chaque détail, et ses cheveux sombres, maintenus en catogan, laissent échapper quelques mèches qui flottent au vent. Il a cinquante et un ans, comme l'a écrit Eladiel à Eldarion, mais, pour les hommes de Numenor, ce n'est pas encore un âge canonique…

Derrière eux, les Rangers attendent la décision de leurs chefs…

Ils reviennent sans faire le moindre bruit et informent les troupes qu'ils attaqueront juste avant l'aube, quand la nuit sera encore complète mais les étoiles déjà voilées, pour augmenter l'effet de surprise…la nuit venant seulement de tomber, une nuit de veille commence pour eux…

Meneldil vient les rejoindre auprès du feu du camp…pendant leur séjour à Fornost Erain, l'amitié entre les trois jeunes gens s'est développée, et ils apprécient le fait de deviser ensemble. Cependant, dès que la bataille commencera, Meneldil redeviendra leur supérieur, et ils le savent…

Arador aiguise son épée, mais Eldarion évite de sortir la sienne, l'inscription en ithildin risquant de le trahir. Arador dit alors :

« Que feras-tu lors de ta première permission, Galneth ? »

Cela, Eldarion n'y a pas encore pensé, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Revenir à Minas Tirith est exclu, à part si son père le lui autorise, mais il ne s'abaissera pas à le lui demander…sinon, aller passer quelques jours à Rivendell, dans sa famille maternelle, serait une bonne option.

Il se tourne vers Arador et lui dit :

« J'irai probablement dans la famille de ma mère, en Arnor du Sud… »

Mais les trois garçons n'ont pas le temps d'en dire plus, ils viennent d'être convoqués devant Arbarad. Celui-ci les regarde et dit :

« Voilà déjà presque un an que vous êtes avec nous, et vous avez prouvé votre valeur, messieurs, mais vous n'êtes encore qu'au début du chemin que vous avez à parcourir…le combat qui va venir n'est qu'une pierre à ajouter à l'édifice de votre carrière, mais je peux déjà vous dire que je suis très satisfait de vous… »

Les deux garçons restent immobiles, et essaient de cacher leur sourire. Arbarad se rend bien compte que dire cela à l'héritier du trône est quelque peu risible, mais, pour l'instant, Eldarion n'est encore qu'un jeune Ranger prometteur…

Arbarad le regarde sans en avoir l'air : l'adolescent fragile qui est arrivé il y a presque deux ans est devenu un homme robuste, mais qui a gardé son apparence longiligne. Il a presque fini sa croissance à présent, et est aussi grand que son père…qui reconnaîtrait à présent le fils du roi sous ces vêtements rudes de Ranger ? Même ceux qui ont connu Elessar à l'époque où il était Ranger, et qui le connaissent encore pour certains, n'y ont vu que du feu, malgré la ressemblance évidente entre le roi et son fils. Pour toute la cour, le prince est parti finir sa formation, mais nul ne sait où, ce qui fait qu'aucun Ranger n'a fait le rapprochement. A la fin de l'année, il aura dix-neuf ans, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines…Arbarad donne régulièrement de ses nouvelles au roi, et il n'est pas encore question de le faire revenir à Minas Tirith, le prince doit faire ses preuves seul. Mais le capitaine des Rangers sait qu'il n'aura aucun mal à le faire…

Il reprend :

« Disposez, messieurs, allez vous reposer, à présent, et prendre des forces pour le combat qui va venir… »

Les deux garçons se retirent, et Arador dit :

« Il t'a regardé bien longtemps, le capitaine, je me demande ce qu'il te voulait… »

Eldarion lui répond :

« Je l'ignore autant que toi… »

Que prépare Arbarad ? A-t-il reçu de nouvelles instructions le concernant ? Eldarion sait que son père est rentré à Minas Tirith, peut-être a-t-il écrit au capitaine…

Eldarion asperge son visage et sa nuque à l'eau froide, il a l'habitude maintenant de vivre à la dure, sans forcément se laver ni se changer tous les jours, et cela ne le gêne plus. Il a attaché ses cheveux, et Arador lui dit :

« Tu adoptes la même mode que notre roi ? »

Eldarion se tourne vers lui, essuie son visage et lui dit :

« Non, pas forcément, mais c'est pour éviter que mes cheveux ne me gênent lorsque je fais ma toilette…pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Arador dit alors :

« Pour rien, mais j'ai trouvé que tu lui ressemblais ainsi, enfin dans les souvenirs que j'ai du roi Elessar, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, lorsque j'étais petit, quand il est venu en Arnor… »

Une sueur froide coule le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Eldarion : Arador l'aurait-il reconnu ? Mais Arador n'en dit pas plus, fourbissant son couteau de chasse, puis il demande :

« Tu vas dormir ? »

Eldarion a serré sa cape autour de lui et dit :

« Je n'ai pas encore sommeil, je préfère regarder le ciel… »

Alors qu'Arador s'assied à côté de lui, Eldarion observe le ciel, où apparaît la première étoile, Undomiel, l'étoile du soir…il pense alors à sa sœur aînée, dont la beauté et la bonté rayonnent comme l'étoile dont elle porte le nom, et il finit par s'endormir sur cette image…

Meneldil le réveille quelques heures plus tard, ainsi qu'Arador qui dort à côté de lui, et dit :

« Debout là-dedans, on va se mettre en marche… »

Eldarion se réveille d'un coup, secoue sa cape et ceint Eärendil qu'il avait débouclée à sa ceinture…puis il se tourne, prend prestement l'Evenstar dans sa petite pochette de ceinture et le passe à son cou. Le précieux pendentif luit d'une douce lueur, comme s'il voulait l'encourager…

Les troupes se mettent en route de la façon la plus silencieuse possible, font le tour du lac et attaquent le camp des mercenaires…Eldarion évite de tuer, comme le lui a appris son père, mais blesse aux membres, ce qui rend les mercenaires incapables de bouger davantage. Il combat de façon fluide, avec des traces des cours de combat elfique donnés par Legolas autrefois…Eärendil, légère dans sa main, fend l'air avec précision, brillant sous la lumière des torches.

Près de lui, Arador combat lui aussi, mais de façon un peu plus hachée, en alternant les coups d'estoc et de taille. Sa grande épée cause des dégâts dans les rangs des mercenaires…plus petit qu'Eldarion, il joue de cela pour se baisser et faucher ses ennemis avec le plat de sa lame.

Arador voit alors un archer embusqué qui vise Hador, qui lui tourne le dos. Il veut crier, mais sa voix ne porte pas assez loin dans le tumulte de la bataille, aussi court-il vers Hador pour le prévenir. Mais il est assez loin de lui, et, n'écoutant que son instinct, il saute et la flèche l'atteint de plein fouet dans le dos.

Eldarion s'est retourné, et a vu ce qui s'est passé, ainsi que Hador, qui a compris en une fraction de secondes que la flèche lui était destinée. Eldarion atteint son ami le premier, casse la flèche et tente de juguler l'hémorragie. Puis il se lève, remarque l'archer qui est en train d'abattre d'autres Rangers, détache son arc court de son dos et, froidement, le vise en utilisant sa vue surhumaine, puis il l'abat d'une seule flèche dans la tête.

Autour d'eux, la bataille tourne à l'avantage des Rangers, et, au bout de deux heures environ, la zone est entièrement sécurisée. Arador a été emmené hors du champ de bataille peu après sa blessure, et le chirurgien lui a retiré le morceau de flèche qui a perforé son poumon gauche mais sans y faire de dégâts irréparables. Il respire assez difficilement mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger…

Eldarion lui rend visite, et, allongé sur le ventre, il lui demande dans un souffle :

« Je l'ai sauvé…Hador ? »

Eldarion acquiesce :

« Oui, tu lui as sauvé la vie, il m'a dit d'ailleurs qu'il viendrait te remercier… »

Arador sourit malgré sa souffrance et dit :

« Je n'ai fait…que mon devoir… »

Eldarion hoche la tête et dit :

« Repose-toi, je viendrai changer tes bandages demain… »

Dehors, le soleil s'est levé, et la matinée est déjà bien avancée quand il peut enfin s'asseoir, la tête vide, épuisé. Il est à peine blessé, quelques égratignures qui ont un peu saigné, mais il en prendra soin plus tard…

Il déteste cette impression de malaise qui suit le combat, les odeurs de sang, de fumée qui lui donnent la nausée, cette faiblesse générale…son père lui a bien dit que, quoi qu'on fasse, on ne s'habitue jamais à cette impression, et il est en train de se rendre compte que c'est vrai.

_Edoras_

Eolain, montée sur un tabouret, positionne une guirlande au sommet de la pièce et l'accroche. Dans deux semaines, les commémorations des vingt ans de règne d'Eomer, dont la date a été reculée depuis longtemps, auront lieu avec toute la magnificence souhaitée.

Elfwine et Eolain aident autant qu'ils le peuvent, alors que Lothiriel veille à l'intendance pour nourrir tous les nobles et les invités qui arriveront bientôt, surveillée par son mari qui l'empêche de trop travailler. Elle n'a pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Elfwine, voulant lui faire la surprise…Eomer travaille dans son bureau, mettant à jour les dossiers qui l'ont attendu pendant son absence…

Lothiriel appelle alors :

« Eolain ! Viens essayer ta tenue ! Elfwine, va donner ceci à ton père, tu seras gentil… »

Elle lui tend une liasse de papiers, et l'adolescent sort de la pièce, suivi du regard par sa mère. Il a dix-sept ans depuis peu, étant né la même année que la princesse Eowyn de Gondor et qu'Arwen d'Ithilien, et ressemble beaucoup à son père, avec la même blondeur, les mêmes yeux bleus et la même complexion longiligne…

Lothiriel emmène Eolain dans ses appartements, où les attend le tailleur du palais. Il s'incline devant la reine et sa nièce et montre fièrement la robe gris clair brodée d'argent à l'encolure ronde qu'il a amenée. Eolain prend la robe, se glisse derrière le paravent et la revêt. Quand elle sort, Lothiriel sourit et lui dit :

« Comme tu es belle, Eolain… »

Le tailleur dit :

« Majesté, aucun ajustement a faire, la princesse Eolain est éblouissante ! »

Et, s'inclinant, il sort avec le sourire. Lothiriel dit alors :

« Nous allons y adjoindre quelques bijoux, voyons voir… »

Elle sort un collier, deux bagues et deux bracelets de son coffret, les lui met, et recule pour admirer son œuvre. Elle réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Comment te coifferons-nous ? »

Ordinairement, Eolain se coiffe soit en demi-queue retenue par un ruban ou simplement en queue de cheval. Surprise, elle voit sa tante, devenue pâle, s'asseoir sur le lit, et se précipite vers elle :

« Ca ne va pas, tante Lothiriel ? »

La reine sourit à sa nièce et lui dit :

« Mais si, ça va très bien, juste un étourdissement… »

Eolain croise les bras et dit en souriant :

« Un étourdissement ? Tu oublies que j'ai eu deux frères et sœurs et que je sais reconnaître certains symptômes…félicitations ! »

Décidément, cette petite était bien maligne, se dit Lothiriel qui répondit :

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Elfwine, je veux lui faire la surprise, alors garde ce secret pour toi pour l'instant… »

Eolain sourit et acquiesce…Lothiriel se lève alors et dit :

« Viens, assieds-toi… »

Elle lui fait un chignon rapide et dit :

« Nous poserons un diadème sur ta tête, ce sera parfait, j'en chercherai un… »

Eolain embrasse sa tante et dit :

« Nous avons le temps, ne te fatigue pas… »

Lothiriel éclate de rire et dit :

« Ah non, ton oncle ne cesse de me seriner cela toute la journée, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus… »

Eolain rit elle aussi et dit :

« Nous sommes plutôt opiniâtres dans la famille, et il a raison : tu dois te reposer, tante Lothiriel… »

Lothiriel regarde sa nièce et dit :

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…attendre un bébé n'est pas une maladie… »

Eolain lisse le tissu léger de la robe et se regarde dans le grand miroir qui se trouve près du lit. Que penserait Eldarion s'il la voyait ainsi, dans cette robe qui met si bien en valeur ses formes féminines ? Lothiriel a remarqué le moment de flottement de sa nièce, son regard éloquent, et lui dit :

« Il te trouverait magnifique… »

Eolain se tourne vers sa tante et dit :

« Que devrais-je faire pour que tu cesses de lire dans mes pensées ainsi ? »

Lothiriel rit doucement et dit :

« Prendre de l'expérience, jeune fille… »

Et toutes deux éclatent de rire…

_Arnor, deux jours après la bataille du lac Evendim_

Eldarion change les pansements d'Arador en essayant d'être le plus doux possible, car son ami a été grièvement blessé. Arador, allongé sur le ventre, ne dit pas un seul mot, seule une grimace de douleur vient troubler ses beaux traits de temps à autre …

Arador est pensif car il vient, en mettant sa vie en danger, de sauver celle de son père naturel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette flèche l'atteindre…depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il parle peu, mais Eldarion se doute bien du maelstrom qui agite son cœur…

Le jeune prince mouille le linge dans l'eau où de l'_athelas _a macéré, et en nettoie la blessure autant qu'il le peut pour éviter l'infection, puis il pose une charpie imbibée de ce mélange et recouvre d'un nouveau bandage sec.

Entre alors dans la tente Hador, le père naturel d'Arador. A les voir l'un près de l'autre, Eldarion voit la ressemblance certaine entre eux, n'importe qui en conclurait immédiatement qu'ils ont un lien de parent

L'homme regarde celui qu'il ne sait pas être son fils et lui dit :

« Je suis venu vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé…j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… »

Arador, impressionné de se trouver face à son père, tente de se redresser et dit :

« Non, non, ce sera bientôt guéri… »

Eldarion veut sortir, mais Arador le retient par le poignet alors qu'Hador dit :

« J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien de vous, Arador, et ce que j'en ai vu ne dément pas ce qui m'a été dit…aussi ai-je demandé votre transfert dans mon unité pour faire de vous mon aide de camp… »

Le sourire d'Arador provoqua en lui une réaction émotionnelle mais il se reprit rapidement et dit :

« J'espère que vous vous remettrez rapidement, et je vous attends dès votre guérison… »

Le Ranger sortit de la tente, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il était si bouleversé…pourquoi ce jeune homme provoquait-il en lui une émotion pareille ? Qui était-il ?

Son rang lui donnait droit à accéder aux états de recrutement, et il parvint à trouver la fiche d'Arador. Ce qu'il y lut lui arrêta le cœur quelques secondes…Elenw ! C'était son sourire, dont avait hérité Arador, qui l'avait tellement bouleversé plus tôt… alors l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : Ancalimon lui avait menti autrefois, Elenwë n'était pas morte, et Arador, vu sa date de naissance, était sans aucun doute leur fils !

Comment Ancalimon avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elenwë était sans doute encore vivante, et son propre fils venait de lui sauver la vie ! Savait-il seulement qui il avait sauv ?

Hador resta immobile, abasourdi par une telle découverte. Il ne s'était jamais consolé de la perte d'Elenwë, la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée, et voilà qu'il découvrait à la fois qu'elle n'était pas morte et qu'elle lui avait donné un fils. Lui qui se croyait seul au monde !

A bien y réfléchir, Arador ressemblait beaucoup à Elenwë, le même air buté, le même sourire rayonnant, les mêmes traits fins…comment ne l'avait-il pas devin ?

Comment devait-il faire ? Comment dire à Arador qu'il était son père ? Le jeune homme ne le croirait sûrement pas, c'est pourquoi il attendrait de le connaître mieux pour le lui dire, déterminer le moment idéal…

Jamais il n'avait voulu fonder de famille, et, l'âge venant, il s'était résigné à finir sa vie seul, dernier de sa lignée. Cette vie qu'il avait passée à combattre prenait désormais un autre sens, sa lignée ne se terminerait pas avec lui, son sang survivrait dans une autre personne, même si Arador refusait de le reconnaître comme son père…

Le sourire qui s'était effacé de son visage depuis si longtemps y reprit ses droits, et l'émotion le submergea si fort qu'elle le conduisit au bord des larmes.

Il sort de sa tente et, regardant le ciel de nuit, remercia les Valar de lui avoir donné un fils aussi courageux…

**A suivre…**


	27. Chapitre 23 le retournement du sablier

_Un petit bonjour à ma petite famille, à qui je dédie ce chapitre_

_Chapitre 23 : Le retournement du sablier_

_Edoras_

La ville pavoise, voulant fêter son roi qui a atteint ses vingt années de règne…cela aurait dû être fêté l'année précédente, mais Eomer, fort occupé, n'a jamais eu le temps de se concentrer sur l'organisation de ces célébrations.

Partout, des étendards flottent, brodés à l'image du cheval courant de la maison d'Eorl et, devant le palais, le long des escaliers qui mènent à la porte d'entrée du Château d'Or, ont été installés les étendards des nobles de Rohan et des invités de marques. On y reconnaît le cygne de Dol Amroth et l'arbre argenté du Gondor…

Sur le parvis est assis un enfant, Boromir-Eomer d'Ithilien. Habillé d'une simple tunique brodée et de chausses de laine, il ne ressemble pas au prince qu'il est de naissance. Il a réussi à convaincre son père de l'amener avec lui par un raisonnement sans failles, forçant son admiration, et il attend avec impatience le début des cérémonies.

Il a été content de revoir sa sœur aînée, qu'il a trouvée très belle et très majestueuse à présent, et son cousin Elfwine, mais il a conscience d'être le plus jeune au milieu de tous ces grands adolescents. Il ne s'ennuie cependant pas, passant de longues heures dans la bibliothèque du palais à lire des vieux livres dont certains ont été donnés par les rois du Gondor. Il n'existe aucun livre écrit en Rohirric, la tradition étant essentiellement orale, mais il arrive en gros à comprendre cette langue, même s'il ne la parle pas sans trace d'accent gondorien…

Elfwine et Eolain le rejoignent alors, et demandent :

« Que fais-tu là tout seul, Boromir ? »

On l'appelait rarement Boromir-Eomer, sauf pour le disputer…il sourit à sa sœur aînée et dit :

« Rien, je regarde la ville…ces bannières sont intéressantes… »

Eolain sait qu'il n'est rien qui n'intéresse son frère cadet, et dit :

« Maman te cherchait, je crois… »

Boromir-Eomer se lève et dit :

« D'accord, je vais la rejoindre… »

Et il rentre dans le palais, sous le regard attendri d'Eolain qui dit à son cousin :

« Quand je suis partie, c'était encore un enfant, maintenant c'est presque un adolescent…c'est là que je prends conscience du temps qui est pass »

Elfwine sourit et dit :

« Toi aussi tu as changé, cousine, tu fais chavirer tous les hommes de la cour avec ton charme ravageur…il faut voir comme ils te regardent tous lors des cérémonies ! »

Gênée, Eolain frappe l'épaule de son cousin et rétorque :

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, on va te croire ! »

Elfwine aimait taquiner sa cousine, et dit :

« En tout cas, ne va pas nier que tu es belle, ou je te casse un miroir sur la tête…tu n'as pas conquis un prince royal pour rien… »

Le regard d'Eolain s'assombrit alors et dit :

« C'est bien loin à présent, tu le sais, Elfwine…j'ai changé, lui aussi, probablement, qui sait si nos sentiments auront survécu pendant ces deux années ? »

Elfwine dit alors :

« Si les tiens n'ont pas changé, pourquoi les siens l'auraient-il fait ? Il ne t'aurait pas demandé en mariage s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, je le connais un peu et je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui… »

Depuis quelques mois, Elfwine entretient une relation avec une fille d'un noble du Snowbourn, et seule sa cousine est dans la confidence, même si elle sait que le roi est au courant à présent…Eomer surveille de loin son fils, mais se garde bien d'intervenir dans ses affaires de cœur.

Dans la grande salle se tiennent Eomer, Elessar et Faramir, en pleine discussion politique, alors que leurs épouses finissent de superviser les derniers préparatifs. Demain auront lieu les cérémonies solennelles, mais les cérémonies dureront plus longtemps, cependant ni Faramir ni Elessar ne pourront rester, de lourdes tâches les attendent en Gondor.

Dans les appartements de Lothiriel, Arwen, Lothiriel et Eowyn achèvent de s'occuper des tenues qui seront revêtues par elle-mêmes, leurs époux et leurs enfants pendant la grande cérémonie du lendemain. Non loin de là, Eladiel, sa sœur Eowyn et Arwen d'Ithilien ainsi que les jumelles Elsea et Elya achèvent de disposer les linges qui seront utilisés lors des cérémonies.

Aragorn-Theoden, en sa qualité de prince et d'aide de camp du roi, supervise les derniers entraînements de la cavalerie d'apparat qui participera au grand défilé du lendemain. Le jeune prince de vingt-et-un ans se concentre sur sa tâche, voulant éviter de penser que la femme de ses rêves est à Edoras, non loin de lui, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs…

Tout semble prêt pour donner aux célébrations un lustre particulier…

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, tout le palais fourmille déjà. Les nobles qui sont arrivés la veille au soir encombrent la grande salle du trône, ils dorment encore alors que les serviteurs s'activent aux préparatifs du grand banquet qui durera toute la journée. Eomer est déjà debout, et, alors que Lothiriel s'éveille seulement, il parcourt déjà le palais en tout sens, s'assurant que tout est prêt. Il sort du palais, et regarde Edoras encore endormie sous la brume…comme le temps a pass ! Voilà déjà plus de vingt ans que la Guerre de l'Anneau s'est terminée, et qu'il a succédé à son oncle mort sur le champ de bataille, endossant un rôle auquel il ne connaissait rien. Il avait dû apprendre à être roi, nul n'y est prédisposé…Aujourd'hui, à presque cinquante ans, il fait le bilan de sa vie, et se dit que son père, s'il avait vécu, aurait été plus que satisfait de lui : le royaume est florissant, entretenant d'excellentes relations avec ses voisins, ses sujets sont heureux…sa vie personnelle est un complet succès également, il est marié à la femme qu'il aime, elle lui a donné un fils et elle s'apprête probablement à lui en donner un second, chose qu'ils n'espérait plus depuis des années…sa succession est assurée, son fils aîné est presque un homme à présent, le sang d'Eorl continuera à régner sur le Rohan.

Il sourit, et rentre de nouveau dans le palais qui s'éveille enfin…

Dans leurs appartements, Elessar et Arwen sont levés, et commencent à se préparer pour les cérémonies qui auront lieu dans quelques heures. Dans les chambres attenantes, les princesses royales elles aussi sont réveillées, et un joyeux brouhaha se fait entendre alors que les jumelles, hilares, s'amusent à poursuivre un chat. Elles ont quinze ans depuis peu mais leur caractère facétieux n'a pas disparu en grandissant, elles ont hérité du côté humain de leur père…pourtant, elles sont capables d'être dignes lors des cérémonies, tenant leur rang impeccablement, cela est l'une des contradictions de leur caractère.

Elessar pose sa couronne sur sa tête, jette un regard à son apparence dans le miroir et dit à Arwen, dont la servante tresse les cheveux sombres :

« Je me demande toujours où les jumelles puisent leur trop-plein de vitalité, surtout si tôt le matin… »

Arwen sourit à son époux et lui répond :

« J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à répondre à cette question, mon époux, mais cela fait partie d'elle-mêmes et nous n'y pouvons rien, cela fait partie aussi de leur charme… »

Elessar rit doucement et dit :

« Leurs maris ne s'ennuieront pas avec elles… »

A côté, Eladiel a entrepris de mettre bon ordre dans les affaires des jumelles et, enfin, elles sont habillées de leur robe de velours noir et argent. Leur sœur aînée est la seule personne, en dehors de leurs parents, qu'elles craignent, car elles croient toujours qu'elle lit leurs bêtises dans ses vasques d'eau. En peu de temps, elles sont prêtes, leurs cheveux d'ébène disciplinés sous un voile léger retenu par un diadème de mithril, et Eladiel peut enfin se préparer…

Non loin de là, Eowyn de Gondor et Arwen d'Ithilien sont prêtes elles aussi, vêtues du même genre de tenues à cette différence qu'Arwen porte une robe bleue et Eowyn sa robe de cérémonie noire et argent.

De leur côté, Faramir et Eowyn se préparent, ainsi qu'Eolain, qui revêt sa robe grise brodée d'argent pour la première fois en public. Sa servante remonte ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué, et ceint son front d'un cercle de mithril agrémenté d'une perle poire qui retombe au milieu de son front et maintient en place un voile court. Sa mère lui a donné cette parure quand elle est arrivée, quelques jours auparavant, voulant signifier par ce cadeau sa fierté de la voir ainsi changée, embellie…

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, se reconnaissant à peine…est-ce elle, la demi-sauvageonne arrivée ici deux ans auparavant ? Ses yeux gris, gris comme un ciel d'orage, flamboient encore de la colère qui est parfois la sienne, mais elle est devenue la princesse qu'elle est de naissance sans se renier elle-même…elle avance, pas après pas, encore parfois envahie par le doute mais enfin sûre d'elle. Désormais, à dix-neuf ans, elle est une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle le sait et compte bien faire en sorte d'apprendre à se servir encore mieux de ces moyens.

Mentalement, elle repasse tout ce qu'elle aura à dire et faire pendant la cérémonie, à laquelle elle prendra une part active, et n'entend pas sa mère entrer dans la pièce. Eowyn, vêtue d'une robe d'inspiration rohirrim mais ceinte de son diadème de princesse d'Ithilien, observe sa fille aînée avec amour et fierté, avant de dire :

« Il n'est pas de mots assez forts pour te décrire, Eolain… »

Remplies d'émotion, la mère et la fille s'observent un moment, puis Eowyn dit :

« Tu es si belle, si majestueuse…enfin tu es sortie de ta chrysalide, et le résultat est éblouissant… »

On frappe alors : c'est Faramir. Il entre et dit :

« Que de beauté ici…vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux, madame mon épouse et mademoiselle ma fille aînée… »

Il se tourne vers Eolain et lui dit :

« Tu ressembles à ta mère quand je l'ai connue, belle, majestueuse, royale…je suis fier de toi, ma fille… »

Il s'approche de sa fille qui retient ses larmes, et il lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de dire :

« Où est passée ma fière guerrière qui ne pleurait jamais ? »

Eolain remonte ses manches pour se donner une contenance et dit :

« Elle est toujours là, père, bien cachée sous la surface…soyez sûr que je saurai reprendre Elewinë quand il le faudra… »

La détermination de son regard rappelle à son père l'ancienne Eolain, qui ne rêvait que plaies et bosses. A présent, l'adolescente est devenue une femme, une femme qui sera sûre de ses choix…

Dans la grande salle, Lothiriel, habillée d'une robe de velours vert et rouge, sa tête ceinte de la couronne royale, supervise les derniers préparatifs. A côté d'elle, Elfwine, lui aussi habillé de sa tunique de cérémonie, l'aide. Tous les invités sont en train de se rassembler dans la grande salle avant de gagner l'esplanade où ont été installés des trônes et des sièges pour la famille royale et les invités de marque.

Arrive alors la famille royale de Gondor en même temps qu'Eomer, tête nue, accompagné de son neveu et filleul Boromir-Eomer. Aragorn-Theoden, vêtu de velours vert d'une tunique aux armes du Rohan, a discipliné ses boucles châtaines et ses yeux bleus n'osent regarder la princesse Eladiel, dame de ses pensées. Faramir et Eowyn, accompagnés d'Eolain, font alors leur entrée, et la beauté d'Eolain provoque une rumeur d'approbation. L'œil de l'Intendant, aiguisé, remarque le trouble de son fils aîné, et en devina assez vite la cause…décidément, ses enfants s'étaient donné le mot.

Mais il n'est pas temps pour lui de penser à cela, les cérémonies vont commencer, le peuple est rassemblé dehors, attendant son roi…

Eomer fait signe à Elessar, Faramir et Imrahil, et entre d'abord seul avec Lothiriel et Elfwine sur l'esplanade, acclamé par son peuple. Ses hérauts commencent alors la litanie des personnes de marque :

« Sa Majesté Elessar Telcontar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, Sa Majesté la reine Arwen de Gondor, Leurs Altesses Royales les princesses Eladiel Undomiel, Eowyn Gilraen, Elsea Celebrian et Elya Galadriel… »

Il s'interrompt un moment et continue :

« Son Altesse Faramir d'Ithilien, Intendant de Gondor, son épouse Eowyn d'Ithilien, Son Altesse Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien, Leurs Altesses Eolain et Arwen d'Ithilien et Son Altesse Boromir-Eomer d'Ithilien… »

Entrent ensuite Imrahil et ses fils, puis enfin les nobles de Rohan. Eomer dit alors :

« Peuple de Rohan ! Voici vingt ans à présent que je suis votre roi, et, avec moi, célébrez ce jour de joie… »

Selon la coutume, il prend un parchemin et dit, comme il l'a fait le jour de son couronnement :

« Moi, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, je déclare être de sang pur et descendre en droite ligne de la maison d'Eorl par ma mère Theodwyn, fille de Thengel. Mes droits à la couronne sont ainsi fondés, et j'en prends possession au nom de mes ancêtres Theoden, fils de Thengel, fils de Fengel, fils de Folcwine, fils de Folca, fils de Walda, fils de Bryta Leofa, fils de Frealaf Hildeson, fils-sœur de Helm Hammerhand, fils de Gram, fils de Deor, fils de Goldwine, fils de Freawine, fils de Frea, fils d'Aldor l'Ancien, fils de Brego, fils d'Eorl le jeune… »

Sa voix rude détache bien les mots rituels en rohirric, ces mots qui ont été dits par tous les rois depuis Eorl. Alors Eowyn s'approche de son frère, et lui présente la coupe, selon la coutume, alors que son cousin Deorwine lui fixe sa cape de velours royale aux épaules. Aragorn-Theoden s'approche alors et fixe les éperons aux chevilles de son oncle. Elfwine s'incline devant son père en lui tendant le sceptre royal, et, en dernier, Eolain, tenant le coussin sur lequel est posée la couronne royale, s'agenouille devant son oncle…Eomer prend sa couronne en disant :

« Par la présente, je jure de diriger et de servir le peuple de Rohan en mon âme et conscience, par l'épée et la paix, jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne… »

Et il la pose sur sa tête…

Faramir prend alors son épée Guthwinë, et la lui ceint à la taille, puis tout le monde s'incline pendant un long moment. Eowyn s'approche alors, et présente à son frère aîné un bassin d'eau, dans lequel il se lave les mains avant d'enfiler des gants de velours. Lothiriel lui présente une coupe et dit :

« A toi, Eomer fils d'Eomund, mon époux, seigneur et maître, je jure fidélité et allégeance comme je le fis le jour de notre mariage… »

La coupe symbolise les devoirs de l'épouse, et Eomer la prend pour en boire une gorgée. Elfwine s'approche à son tour et, s'agenouillant devant son père, dit, un léger trémolo dans la voix :

« A toi, Eomer fils d'Eomund, mon père, moi, Elfwine Eomund Imrahil, je jure fidélité et allégeance en tant que fils loyal et fidèle issu de ton sang… »

Les yeux du roi tremblent alors qu'il voit ceux de son fils se remplir de larmes, mais il reste digne , conscient de la solennité de l'instant, puis il relève son fils en disant :

« Peuple de Rohan, devant toi en ce jour je déclare solennellement mon fils Elfwine Eomund Imrahil comme mon héritier officiel, il sera roi après moi et je te le recommande, ainsi que la reine Lothiriel… »

Elessar, voyant cela, se souvient alors de ses propres cérémonies de commémoration, où il a déclaré Eldarion son héritier officiel. Cela fait deux ans, mais cela lui semble une éternit

Eomer s'interrompt et reprend alors :

« Je t'annonce également qu'un nouvel enfant royal naîtra dans quelques mois, et je te le recommande également, peuple fidèle de Rohan… »

Elfwine ne peut s'empêcher de regarder sa mère, tentant de cacher son air effaré, et Eomer sourit à la confusion de son fils aîné qui redevient cependant assez vite digne, comme il se doit, une fois la surprise passée…

La cérémonie est achevée, un nouveau cycle est recommencé pour Eomer de Rohan qui sourit à la foule alors que commence un défilé de cavaliers orchestré par Aragorn-Theoden et que la foule applaudit son souverain…

_Arnor_

Près des collines d'Evendim, le bataillon commandé par Hador est en embuscade depuis plusieurs heures, attendant que la nuit soit profonde. Derrière Hador se tient Arador, dont les yeux bleus scrutent l'horizon…

La région n'est pas encore pacifiée, et, depuis plusieurs mois, les unités de Rangers s'emploient à sécuriser la zone des collines et du lac Evendim…Hador se trouve le plus au nord, alors que l'unité d'Arbarad, où se trouve Eldarion, est restée près du lac et du Chemin Vert.

Hador, le visage résolu, attend que la horde qu'il va attaquer s'approche encore, puis, à la tête de ses troupes, il se précipite sur eux, l'épée au clair. Arador le suit, sa grande épée à la main, et tue plusieurs adversaires avant que les tribus ne réagissent…

Entouré, il se fait blesser sans gravité, et paie de sa personne sans hésiter…Non loin de lui, Hador se bat lui aussi comme un beau diable, mais finit par être submergé d'assaillants.

Arador l'a vu et, achevant le dernier homme qu'il a devant lui, se précipite vers son père, se frayant un chemin avec de grands moulinets. Il écarte les derniers ennemis, et, laissant tomber son épée, il soulève le corps ensanglanté d'Hador qui lui dit :

« Merci, mais…c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air… »

Sa voix hachée dément ses paroles, et Arador dit :

« Ne parlez pas, on va vous soigner… »

Hador dit alors :

« Si je n'en réchappais pas, tu trouveras…une lettre qui t'es adressée…dans ma tente… »

Et il perd conscience…Arador le soulève et le porte à l'abri, puis il retourne à la bataille et frappe désormais sans retenue, furieux de ne pas avoir pu sauver son père cette fois, puis il baisse les bras, les muscles tétanisés de fatigue, l'adrénaline baissant dans son sang, se demandant comment il a pu ressentir une telle haine…

Il lâche son épée, et regarde ses mains dégouttantes de sang avant de dire :

« Père, je n'ai pas été digne de vous, je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions… »

Il ne sait plus s'il parle d'Ohtar, qui l'a élevé, ou d'Hador, son vrai père, ses idées se brouillent, et il vacille, épuis

Progressivement, il reprend ses esprits et, rengainant son épée, il gagne le camp, bien décidé à prendre des nouvelles d'Hador. Mais il ne comprend pas ses dernières paroles, persuadé qu'il devait délirer…pourquoi lui aurait-il écrit une lettre ? Il ne peut pas savoir qui il est, Ancalimon, son grand-père, avait bien pris soin qu'il les croie morts…

Il entre dans la tente, et voit le médecin qui termine de panser certaines des plaies d'Hador …celui-ci lui dit :

« Tu viens aux nouvelles, jeune homme ? Eh bien sache que tu lui as sauvé la vie, si tu ne l'avais pas fait soigner tout de suite il se serait vidé de tout son sang…il reprendra conscience dans la nuit, je pense, et il survivra. »

Arador, soulagé, veut sortir, mais le médecin lui dit :

« Viens, je vais soigner tes blessures aussi… »

Mais le jeune homme secoue la tête, et dit :

« Non, je vais bien, ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, je saurai bien en prendre soin seul, mais merci quand même… »

Il ne veut pas que le médecin voie les larmes de soulagement qui coulent sans contrôle sur ses joues. Pourquoi tant d'émotion pour un homme qu'il connaît à peine ?

Il rentre dans sa tente, se débarrasse de ses vêtements raides de sang comme s'ils lui brûlaient la peau, puis s'abat sur son lit de camp et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il ne fait pas encore tout à fait jour quand il se réveille, l'esprit un peu plus clair…il se lève, enfile une chemise et des braies propres et sort, s'étirant dans la lumière pâle d'un jour pluvieux. Il s'approche du feu et se verse sans mot dire une tasse d'un infâme breuvage aux plantes qui a au moins le mérite d'être excellent pour se réveiller, qu'il sirote pour se réchauffer…

Une main sur son épaule le fait se retourner, et il reconnaît le médecin qui lui dit :

« Hador a repris conscience, il veut vous voir…j'allais vous réveiller mais vous m'épargnez cette peine… »

Arador acquiesce, et, posant la tasse, se dirige vers la tente de Hador…il veut sans doute le remercier, pense-t-il.

Quand il entre, Hador, appuyé contre trois oreillers, est faible mais complètement conscient. Ses yeux bleus, dont Arador a hérité, scrutent le visage de son fils, puis il parle :

« Je voulais déjà vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sans vous je ne serais plus de ce monde…je vous dois déjà deux fois la vie… »

Arador sourit et dit :

« Ce n'était rien du tout, et je n'ai pas été blessé, cette fois… »

Hador reste silencieux un long moment, puis dit :

« Ce que je vais vous dire là va sans doute vous choquer, mais je ne puis plus me taire plus longtemps…je peux être tué au combat, mais qu'au moins je sois en paix avec moi-même… »

Il s'interrompt et dit :

« J'ai bien connu votre mère, Elenwë, autrefois, avant qu'elle ne se marie…je l'ai aimée comme un fou, et j'ai voulu l'épouser, mais votre grand-père, le comte Ancalimon, me l'a refusée, elle a épousé Ohtar et vous êtes né…Ancalimon m'avait dit que votre mère était morte en tentant…de se débarrasser de vous…et je l'ai cru. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait survécu, et qu'elle vous avait mis au monde en étant mariée à un autre… »

Les yeux d'Arador se mirent à briller de larmes et il parvint à dire :

« Oui, je suis né le 25 mars 3018, exactement sept mois après le mariage de ma mère…alors…»

Alors Hador, au vu de l'expression d'Arador, dit alors d'un ton incrédule :

« Alors vous saviez ?? Vous saviez que j'étais votre père, et vous avez délibérément risqué votre vie pour moi ? »

Laissant ses larmes couler sur son visage, Arador dit :

« Oui, ma mère me l'a dit quand j'ai eu seize ans, et j'ai décidé de devenir moi aussi Ranger pour vous retrouver, même si je ne savais pas qui vous étiez…je ne l'ai su que très récemment, peu avant la bataille du lac Evendim… »

Hador, au bord des larmes lui aussi, ne sait plus que dire face à son fils qui lui dit :

« Ma mère a refusé de me dire qui vous étiez, elle ne m'a donné que votre nom de combat, Herunan, mais j'ai réussi grâce à un ami à savoir qui vous étiez…je…je voulais vous dire que je suis extrêmement fier d'être votre fils… »

Hador secoue la tête et dit :

« Non, c'est à moi d'être fier d'avoir un fils aussi courageux que vous… »

Hador, ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage, tend avec un effort sa main à son fils, et Arador la prend dans la sienne, regardant ce père dont il avait tant rêv

_Minas Tirith, deux semaines après les cérémonies d'Edoras_

Elessar, accoudé à son siège, observe ses filles qui sont assises non loin de lui, et pense avec nostalgie que le temps a passé tellement vite qu'il les a à peine vu grandir, Eladiel et Eowyn sont des femmes à présent, et ce sera bientôt le cas des jumelles qui sont encore des adolescentes mais qui promettent déjà d'être aussi belles que leur mère.

Son fils lui manque, mais les rapports d'Arbarad sont plus que flatteurs, Eldarion est un excellent élément qui lui donne entière satisfaction, tellement que ses chefs directs parlent déjà de lui donner des responsabilités. Quelle surprise lorsqu'ils apprendront qui il est !

Mais ce n'est pas tant l'avenir de son fils qui l'inquiète que celui de ses filles. Il sait qu'en tant que souverain ce serait à lui de leur choisir un époux, elles en ont l'âge, mais il ne veut pas les rendre malheureuses et son cœur de père se refuse à les utiliser comme instruments pour forger des alliances avec d'autres princes…il préfère laisser faire la nature, convaincu qu'elles finiront par trouver un époux qui leur convienne.

_Arnor, quelques semaines plus tard…_

Tous les bataillons de Rangers en poste dans la région se sont regroupés près du Chemin Vert pour la bataille finale, celle qui pacifiera entièrement cette région. Les ennemis sont composés de brigands, d'hommes en rupture de ban ainsi que d'hommes-orques générés par Saroumane et qui avaient réussi à survivre…

Arbarad observe, à travers la pâle lueur de l'aube, de son regard d'aigle la disposition des troupes ennemies, puis, de son épée, il fait signe aux Dunedain de fondre sur les ennemis en marche vers quelque autre rapine. Arador et Eldarion, d'un seul geste, ont tiré leur épée et, avec un regard de connivence, le suivent…

Eärendil brille au pâle soleil qui vient de se lever, comme si elle voulait refléter toute la lumière des Silmarils disparus, et Eldarion se bat avec courage comme à son habitude. Jusque-là, il n'a jamais encore été blessé gravement, et il se sait chanceux par rapport à Arbarad ou Arador qui ont déjà versé leur sang…d'un geste preste, il saute mais la pointe de l'épée de l'homme qu'il combat fait sauter l'épingle qui retient sa cape, le lien du haut de sa tunique de cuir et trois boutons de sa chemise rouge. Eldarion n'y prend garde sur le coup, mais l'Evenstar, qu'il porte à chaque fois qu'il combat, est cette fois clairement visible et Arador l'a vu…

Le jeune prince réagit tout de même assez vite, abat son ennemi d'un coup vif d'estoc et fourre le médaillon maternel dans sa poche, en appréhendant ce qui va se passer ensuite…Arador, grand admirateur de la famille royale, a dû probablement faire le rapprochement entre ce bijou et le prince Eldarion Telcontar, ou, s'il ne l'a pas encore fait, il le fera sans aucun doute plus tard.

Encore trois heures de bataille, et enfin la zone est pacifiée, les Rangers peuvent se reposer…la fatigue brouille la vue d'Eldarion, ses bras sont lourds et le malaise coutumier de fin de combat le tient. Arador, près de lui, n'est guère en meilleur état…

Les deux garçons sont assis seuls au bord d'une rivière, derrière eux, le camp des Rangers dont le bruit est à peine perceptible…Arador regarde alors son ami et lui dit :

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eldarion, qui sait qu'il ne peut plus mentir et qui sait qu'il peut faire confiance à son ami, sort l'Evenstar de sa poche et le regarde en disant :

« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, le voici…l'Evenstar, l'Etoile du Soir, dont la lumière ne croît ni ne décroît… »

Arador reste un moment à regarder le médaillon, puis regarde ensuite son ami d'un air incrédule avant de dire :

« Je redoute de voir la vérité, qui me paraît impossible…tu ne peux pas être… »

Il ne peut pas prononcer le nom, tellement la situation l'émotionne et lui fait perdre ses moyens.

Eldarion, troublé lui aussi, regarde son ami et dit, ayant lui aussi un peu de difficulté à dire la vérit :

« Tu m'as dit une fois, il y a peu, que je ressemblais au roi, et j'ai cru là que tu avais compris…»

Il met l'Evenstar à son cou et dit doucement, afin de n'être entendu que par Arador:

« Ce médaillon m'a été donné par mon père, qui le tenait de ma mère, peu après ma naissance…je suis Eldarion Arathorn Elrond Telcontar… »

Arador a compris, et ne sait que dire ni comment se comporter face à une telle nouvelle, mais il sait que son ami ne ment pas, le ton d'Eldarion est on ne peut plus sérieux…pourtant c'est tellement énorme !

Eldarion lui dit alors :

« Je reste cependant Galneth, tant que mon père ne me rappelle pas à Minas Tirith, et je dois rester tel à tes yeux comme aux yeux des autres, je te confie donc mon secret… »

Arador dit alors, encore bouleversé par la vérité mais décid :

« Ton secret sera bien gardé, Galneth et sache qu'au jour où tu redeviendras toi-même, tu n'auras pas de serviteur aussi fidèle que moi… »

Et il continua :

« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais une noblesse supplémentaire, quelque chose de plus…j'aurais dû reconnaître ton épée aussi, Eärendil, qui est unique… »

Eldarion lui dit :

« Justement, je ne devais pas être reconnu, tels étaient les ordres de mon père, et j'ai eu de la chance aujourd'hui que ce sois toi, mon ami, qui devienne dépositaire de mon secret… »

Et il lui sourit…

Arador dit alors :

« Et tu es dépositaire du mien également, toi seul connais l'identité de mon père et le secret de ma naissance…je garderai le tien en sûreté jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes toi-même et je te servirai fidèlement alors… »

Eldarion rit doucement et dit :

« Pas d'exagération…mais je demanderai à Arbarad si je peux t'emmener à Minas Tirith et, puisque tu semblais si désireux de voir mes sœurs, je te les présenterai, ainsi que mes parents, ils gagneront à te connaître, je te l'assure… »

Arador, conscient de l'honneur qui lui était fait, tend la garde de son épée à Eldarion et dit à voix basse :

« Moi, Arador Valandil, je te prête serment de fidélit »

Eldarion, comme il a vu souvent son père le faire, pose sa main sur la garde et l'épée et dit sur le même ton :

« Moi, Eldarion Arathorn Elrond Telcontar, j'accepte ton service… »

Arador sourit, alors qu'un pâle rayon de soleil perce les lourds nuages de l'Arnor…

**A SUIVRE**


	28. Chapitre 24 L'autre moitié de ton coeur...

_Issu d'un weekend pluvieux, voici mon chapitre 24, écrit sur mon vieil ordinateur (le neuf n'a pas supporté la coupure de courant de l'orage et a collapsé :( ). _

_Je voulais ici remercier Ely et Estel, car elle m'ont redonné courage quand je n'en avais plus, et j'embrasse aussi toute ma 'famille': Fro, Laessiel (bises à mes deux hobbites préférées), Elro (bisous à toi aussi), et la cousine Yot', qui m'a elle aussi encouragée. _

__

__

_Chapitre 24: « L'autre moitié de ton coeur initial » (F. Cabrel, Le danseur)_

_Minas Tirith_

Elessar, en haut de la Tour blanche d'Ecthelion, regarde sa cité s'éveiller sous le chaud soleil d'été. Il apprécie cette heure où tout le monde dort encore, où le monde est à ses pieds et où il oublie que dans quelques heures il devra redevenir roi.

Son regard se perd vers le nord, et il pense à Eldarion, dont il a eu des nouvelles récemment par Arbarad. Le jeune prince se comporte bien, même si sa famille lui manque, car cela fait bientôt deux ans qu'il ne les a pas vus. Il est apprécié par ses pairs, et ses supérieurs parlent déjà de lui confier des responsabilités supplémentaires...

Le regard bleu du roi parcourt la cité, puis la plaine du Pelennor avant de se perdre à nouveau de l'autre côté de l'Anduin, vers le chantier d'Osgiliath qui s'éveille, puis il entend une voix familière lui demander

« Que fais-tu déjà debout, père ? »

Il se retourne, et voit ses deux filles aînées s'avancer, déjà habillées des robes d'inspiration qu'elles affectionnent et qui les font ressembler à leur mère...Elessar leur sourit et répond:

«Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, mes filles... »

Eowyn dit alors:

« Nous sommes venues te demander une faveur... »

Surpris, il leur dit:

« Allez-y, dites-moi ce qui vous tient tellement à coeur... »

Eladiel dit alors:

« Nous voudrions que tu permettes à Eldarion de revenir ici pour les fêtes de la fin décembre...il le mérite amplement, père. »

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel, si semblable à celui de sa mère, plonge dans celui de son père et elle acheva:

«Il s'est comporté dignement, père, il a mûri et changé... »

Elessar répond:

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu....allez maintenant rejoindre votre mère et vous habiller pour le plaid mensuel. »

Les deux princesses sortent, exécutant l'ordre paternel, et Elessar reste encore un instant en songeant qu'elles ont dû lire dans ses pensées...cela fait un petit moment qu'il pense à accorder à Eldarion le droit de revenir ici lors de sa prochaine permission, mais il ne pensait pas que ses filles lui demanderaient cela comme une faveur...

Mais il n'est pas temps d'y penser, d'autres choses requièrent son attention pour le moment, et il commence à redescendre de la tour alors que le palais s'éveille...

_Arnor_

Le camp des Rangers est plongé encore dans le sommeil, mais Arador est réveillé. Dans le lit de camp conjoint, Eldarion dort encore, et Arador le regarde, en se disant que personne ne reconnaîtrait le prince royal dans ce Ranger mal rasé, aux cheveux en désordre, que rien ne distingue des autres. Près du lit, Eärendil est posée, soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau, à portée de main...

Il ne s'était pas attendu du tout à ce que son ami Galneth se trouve être le prince héritier, mais, une fois le choc passé, il s'y était habitué...

Eldarion s'éveille alors, et demande en se frottant les yeux:

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Arador sourit et dit:

« Il ne doit pas être loin de cinq heures, je crois... »

Eldarion fronce les sourcils et dit:

« J'ai oublié de me réveiller ? »

Arador rit doucement et dit:

« Non, pas du tout... »

Eldarion se souvient alors et dit:

« Tu as peur ? »

En effet, pendant leur permission, Hador et Arador iront rendre visite à Elenwë (_voir ex libris 3)_...

Arador sourit et dit:

« Un peu, tout de même...Hador a tenu à ce que je ne l'avertisse pas, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, trop de joie peut tuer d'un coup, surtout qu'elle l'a cru mort toutes ces années. »

Il s'interrompt et reprend:

« Ce qui arrivera ensuite dépend d'eux, et je ne m'y opposerai pas, elle a le droit d'être heureuse, mais je tiens à ce que soit toujours honorée la mémoire d'Ohtar, l'homme qui m'a élevé... »

Il regarda le prince et lui demanda:

« Et toi, que vas-tu faire quand ce sera ton tour de partir en permission ? Retourneras-tu à Minas Tirith ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête:

« Je ne le peux pas sans permission de mon père, et je tiendrai mon serment...»

Arador, qu'il a mis au courant de toute l'affaire, demande alors:

« Le temps a passé...Es-tu encore sûr de tes sentiments envers elle ? »

Les yeux d'Eldarion brillent, et il répond:

« Plus que jamais...j'ai eu le temps de méditer, de mûrir, et je sais qu'elle est la femme qu'il me faut, qui me comprendra toujours et me soutiendra dans la dure tâche qui sera la mienne. Je sais qu'elle tiendra elle aussi, elle ne se laisse jamais abattre... »

Son esprit visualise alors avec une étonnante acuité les yeux bleus d'Eolain, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent, son rire, et il dit à Arador:

« Les gens de ma famille sont plutôt teigneux, nous pouvons attendre longtemps...mon père a attendu ma mère soixante-dix ans, mais les temps ont changé, j'espère ne pas avoir à attendre autant... »

La discussion des deux garçons est interrompue par Meneldil, qui appelle:

« Hé, là-dedans, préparez-vous, le capitaine vous attend... »

Eldarion s'assied, enfile ses vêtements sur sa chemise et ses braies, ceint Eärendil et sort, suivi de son ami. Meneldil, qui vient de se tremper dans la rivière, a encore les cheveux mouillés qui frisent sur ses épaules, et il s'est coupé en se rasant, ce qui fait dire à Eldarion, moqueur:

« Tu t'es rasé avec ton épée ou quoi ? »

Meneldil se renfrogne et dit:

« Pas de commentaires, hein ! »

Arbarad les attend assis devant la table démontable où il travaille, et dit:

« Arador, Hador vous attend, je crois...Meneldil et Galneth, je dois vous parler... »

Les deux cousins se regardent, puis Arbarad reprend:

« J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission de la plus haute importance...il s'agit de se rendre à Bree récupérer des informations auprès de notre agent local. Je vous ai choisis parce que vous avez le type des gens de là-bas, vous passerez donc inaperçus... »

En effet, avec leurs cheveux sombres et leurs yeux bleus, Meneldil et Eldarion avaient hérité des caractéristiques des gens de l'Arnor de leurs pères respectifs. Meneldil demande alors:

« Mais...je croyais que cette zone était sécurisée... »

Arbarad répond à son jeune aide de camp:

« C'est le cas, mais les informations que vous nous ramènerez sont importantes néanmoins... »

Eldarion demande alors:

« Quand partirons-nous ? »

Arbarad se tourne vers lui et répond:

« Dès que vous serez prêts...je compte sur vous, Rangers ! »

Meneldil et Eldarion s'inclinent alors et sortent. Meneldil dit alors:

« Allons nous préparer, nous nous retrouverons dans un quart d'heure, d'accord ? »

Eldarion va dans sa tente, où Arador est en train lui aussi de rassembler ses affaires. Il demande alors:

« Alors, tu pars ? »

Le sourire d'Arador parle pour lui, et il dit:

« Oui, nous partons tout à l'heure...et toi, on t'envoie en mission ? »

Eldarion fourre quelques affaires dans un sac et dit:

« Oui, Meneldil et moi partons dans un quart d'heure...profite bien de ta permission... »

Arador dit alors, sur un ton plus bas, pour n'être entendu que de l'intéressé:

« Merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi, Eldarion... »

Cela ébranle Eldarion, qui n'a plus l'habitude de s'entendre appeler ainsi, et il répond:

« Le mérite ne m'en revient pas, j'ai écrit à Eladiel, tout simplement, c'est elle qui a cherché le renseignement aux archives... »

Arador lui tend alors la main:

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, d'ici là je te donnerai des nouvelles...porte-toi bien, Galneth. »

Eldarion serra la main qu'il lui tendait, et sortit de sa tente lui aussi pour aller chercher son cheval. Meneldil l'attendait et lui dit:

«Tu es prêt ? Alors allons-y... »

Et les deux garçons s'élancèrent sous la petite pluie d'été qui commençait à tomber...

_Emyn Arnen_

Le soir est tombé sur les collines, et Faramir respire à la fenêtre les effluves maritimes qui viennent par le vent du large. Il est fatigué, mais satisfait, l'Ithilien qu'il aime tant renaît de ses cendres, y compris Minas Ithil, bientôt débarrassée de tout mal. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé atteindre un tel résultat en si peu de temps...

Son regard bleu se perd à l'horizon, et il pense à cette époque où il était entre la vie et la mort, seul au monde, honni par son propre père devenu fou. Contrairement à son frère, il n'a pas été préparé à devenir l'Intendant, et il a dû apprendre par lui-même. Par chance, Eowyn était auprès de lui, et elle l'a soutenu de toutes ses forces...A l'époque, il s'était senti quelque peu submergé, devant apprendre aussi à devenir époux et père, mais la douce et efficace présence d'Eowyn l'avait beaucoup aidé.

La douce main de son épouse effleure alors son épaule alors qu'elle dit:

« Encore en train de rêver ? »

Il prend sa main et répond en souriant:

« Je regardais juste le paysage, et je me demandais ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là... »

Eowyn rit et répond:

« Eh bien tu te débrouillerais, tout simplement... »

Il la prend dans ses bras et plonge son regard au fond de ses yeux gris avant de répondre ironiquement:

« Tu me réponds encore cela après vingt-deux ans de mariage et quatre enfants...ton esprit rebelle ne s'est pas altéré... »

Eowyn sourit et dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai bien l'intention de garder cela jusqu'à ma mort... »

Faramir éclate de rire et dit:

« Encore heureux ! Je n'aimerais pas que tu te calmes avec l'âge, cela ne t'irait pas, ma fière guerrière du Rohan... »

Eowyn sourit:

« Pourtant, tout arrive à point qui sait attendre...as-tu vu Eolain ? Une vraie transformation s'est opérée en elle, elle est magnifique... »

Faramir sourit lui aussi, resserre son étreinte et dit:

« Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, tu sais, et en la voyant j'ai cru te revoir dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérisons...mais ce n'est pas elle qui me préoccupe, en fait... »

Etonnée, Eowyn demanda:

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Faramir, l'air grave, dit:

« Je crains qu'Aragorn-Theoden ne soit tombé amoureux de la princesse Eladiel... »

Eowyn dit alors:

« Cela devait arriver un jour, mais je suis d'avis de le laisser décider...il a vingt et un ans, ce n'est plus un enfant... »

Faramir secoue la tête:

«Tu ne comprends pas...le roi refusera sans aucun doute, au vu de ce qui s'est passé avec Eolain... »

Eowyn réfléchit un instant et dit:

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Eladiel n'a pas dix-sept ans, elle en a vingt et un, et Aragorn-Theoden a prouvé maintes fois sa valeur...cela concernera uniquement les deux protagonistes, et, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas encore majeurs. Sache cependant que je donnerai mon accord... »

Faramir dit alors:

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y opposer non plus, mais je crains la réaction royale, voilà tout... »

Eowyn sourit et ajouta:

« Notre fils mérite d'être heureux comme nous le sommes, et je ne pense pas que le roi refuse cette fois... »

Faramir sourit et dit:

« Quel optimisme ! J'aimerais en avoir autant que toi... »

Et il l'embrassa doucement...

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen enlève sa couronne et dit:

« Est-ce une impression, ou les cérémonies deviennent-elles de plus en plus longues ? »

Elessar sourit et dit:

« Pourtant tu devrais être habituée, depuis le temps que nous sommes mariés... »

Il s'interrompt un instant puis reprend:

« Au fait, est-ce toi qui a poussé les filles à venir me voir ? Elles sont venues me demander comme une faveur de faire revenir Eldarion lors de sa prochaine permission... »

Arwen secoua la tête:

« Non, elles l'ont fait d'elles-mêmes... »

Elessar sourit et dit:

« Je sais qu'il te manque aussi... »

Arwen répond:

« Il me manque, bien sûr, mais je ne serais jamais allée contre ton ordre... »

Elessar reste silencieux et dit:

« Cela fait un petit moment que j'y réfléchis, et je crois que je vais autoriser cela... »

Il acheva:

« Arbarad m'a dit que l'unité d'Eldarion serait en repos dans deux ou trois semaines, je vais lui écrire pour l'informer de ma décision... »

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Arwen lui prouva qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle lui parlait rarement d'Eldarion, mais il savait ce qu'elle ressentait...

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et dit:

« Ces fêtes seront magnifiques...de plus, maître Gamegie sera arrivé avec son épouse, sa fille Elanor et sa nièce Primula, ils seront nos invités d'honneur... »

Elle se souvenait bien des deux Hobbites, des fillettes à l'époque, mais entre Eladiel et Primula était née une sincère amitié, les deux fillettes étant affligées toutes deux d'un don de voyance, ce qui les avait rapprochées. Arwen espérait que l'arrivée de Primula permettrait à Eladiel de se dérider un peu, elle était bien trop grave pour une jeune fille de son âge...

Elessar déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son épouse et dit:

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour faire paraître de nouveau un sourire sur ton beau visage, ma reine...tu souris trop rarement, ces temps-ci, et je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Eldarion, même si tu n'en parles pas. »

La reine sourit à son époux, émue par sa clairvoyance, et sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait...

_Edoras_

Lothiriel, dont la grossesse de six mois est maintenant bien visible, est assise dans la grande salle, elle brode une tunique pour son époux. Près d'elle, Eolain, en tenue de cheval, natte ses longs cheveux, et Lothiriel la regarde du coin de l'oeil. La jeune princesse agit avec calme, mais la reine peut sentir en dessous cette passion qui la guide, ce caractère ombrageux qu'elle laisse à présent plus rarement sortir d'elle.

Alors qu'Eolain ceint Elewinë, Lothiriel demande:

« N'allez pas trop loin, il est déjà tard... »

Eolain sourit et dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons revenus avant la nuit... »

Lothiriel sourit, et la jeune princesse sort de la pièce alors qu'Eomer y entre. Le roi sourit à son épouse et dit:

« Tu t'es bien reposée ? »

Lothiriel répond:

« Bien sûr, je ne fais que cela...cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, tout se déroule au mieux... »

L'inquiétude d'Eomer l'amuse plutôt qu'autre chose, il n'avait cessé d'être inquiet pour sa première grossesse. Mais elle va bien, et les douleurs d'un accouchement ne lui font pas peur du tout...au contraire, elle est heureuse de pouvoir donner un autre enfant à son époux, elle qui s'était crue stérile après la naissance difficile d'Elfwine. Elle sait qu'un roi qui n'a qu'un enfant est en situation fragile, et elle espère donner un second fils à son époux...

Même s'il montre peu ses sentiments, elle sait qu'il est heureux...

Eomer demande:

« Où sont les enfants ? »

Lothiriel répond:

« Ils sont partis chevaucher un peu... »

Eomer sourit:

« Ah, cette jeunesse... »

Avec un sourire, il posa la main sur le ventre de son épouse, et resta là, émerveillé par le miracle de la vie, avant de dire:

« Si c'est un garçon, que dirais-tu de l'appeler Eomund-Theoden ? »

Lothiriel sourit et dit:

« Et nous le confondrons toujours avec ton neveu ? Non, plutôt Eomund Adrahil, en l'honneur de mon grand-père... »

Eomer sourit et dit:

« Alors va pour Eomund-Adrahil...et si c'est une fille, j'avais pensé à Elfhild, comme ma tante, ou Lenashild, comme une de mes cousines... »

Lothiriel dit alors:

« Tu t'en remettras à l'inspiration du moment... »

Eomer sourit et dit:

« Oui, nous verrons bien... »

Et il embrassa Lothiriel avec tendresse...

_Arnor, quelques semaines plus tard_

Arbarad lit la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir et qui lui donne l'ordre d'autoriser Eldarion à retourner à Minas Tirith pour sa permission. Le jeune prince vient juste de rentrer de mission, et il est en train de se reposer, aussi demande-t-il à l'aide de camp qui se trouve là de bien vouloir lui signaler quand il sera réveillé qu'il l'attend...

Arbarad est invité lui aussi à la grande fête qui se tiendra fin décembre au palais, comme tous les ans, mais il doute de pouvoir y assister, ses obligations lui prennent beaucoup de temps. Il est le cousin du roi, mais ne peut exercer ses prérogatives par manque de temps.

Quelques heures plus tard entre Eldarion, qui se repose de sa mission de renseignements. Il a pris le temps de se débarbouiller dans la rivière, et il ressemble pour une fois au prince royal qu'il est censé être, ainsi qu'à son père. Arbarad lui sourit et dit:

« Tu as mené à bien cette mission, très bien, mais c'est pour une toute autre chose que je t'ai fait venir... »

Il lui tend la lettre et dit:

« Ton père souhaite que tu passes ta prochaine permission à Minas Tirith... »

Eldarion sourit largement, et dit juste:

« Merci... »

Le jeune homme reste calme, mais Arbarad sent à quel point il est heureux. Eldarion demande alors:

« Viendrez-vous aux fêtes ? Mon père serait heureux de vous y voir... »

Arbarad répondit:

« Cela je l'ignore, je ne sais si mes obligations me le permettront...je sais qu'il a invité toute sa parenté, donc peut-être Meneldil ira-t-il, il me remplacera... »

Eldarion secoua la tête:

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les mondanités, mais venez, cela me ferait plaisir également...vous méritez vous aussi d'être honoré comme le prince que vous êtes par le sang... »

Arbarad sourit et répond:

« Je préfère ma façon de servir ton père, elle me convient mieux, en tout cas... »

Et il rit, entraînant Eldarion...

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen, à la lueur d'une bougie, est en train d'écrire une lettre à Lothiriel. Elle sait d'expérience que, pour qu'une chose arrive, il faut la provoquer quelque peu, aussi lui demande-t-elle de faire venir Eolain aux fêtes de la fin décembre. Les deux jeunes gens se reverront donc - mais pas sans un cadre très serré, jamais seuls - et décideront donc si leur séparation a affermi leur décision ou pas, elle les sait assez mûrs pour cela...

Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'agir sans le dire à son mari, mais elle sait qu'il reconnaîtra le bien fondé de son geste lorsqu'il en aura connaissance, il n'est pas dans son caractère d'être rancunier pour si peu...

Avec l'instinct particulier à ceux de sa race, elle sait que le sablier, loin de s'écouler en pure perte, joue pour elle et pour le bonheur de son fils...

**A SUIVRE**


	29. Chapitre 25 Un jour tu refermes les bra...

_**Disclaimer :** Primula Sacquet, fille de Frodon et Lily, ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Frodounette dans sa merveilleuse fic 'Grand-Père', et je la remercie énormément de me la prêter. Ce chapitre lui est dédié..._

_Un long chapitre, je sais, écrit en un weekend, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira…_

_Chapitre 25 : « Un jour tu refermes les bras et il y a quelqu'un dedans » (F. Cabrel, 'Le Danseur')_

_Arnor _

Eldarion, enfin en permission, entasse dans son sac ses affaires et ne fait attention à la voix familière qui lui dit :

« Bonjour ! »

Il se retourne et voit Arador, vêtu noblement, proprement, les cheveux égalisés et le visage rasé, qui sourit à sa surprise…Eldarion se relève, lui tend la main et dit :

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… »

Arador répond :

« Mais il n'est pas temps pour moi de reprendre les missions, simplement j'ai voulu ménager à mes parents quelques jours d'intimité supplémentaires, voilà tout…notre capitaine trouvera bien quelque chose à faire pour moi. »

Eldarion serre les sangles de son sac et dit :

« Je ne pense pas, Arador…notre capitaine ira à Minas Tirith dans quelques jours, mon père a souhaité le voir, seul Meneldil restera pour diriger. Mais, puisque tu as encore quelques jours de permission, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? Arbarad ne restera pas très longtemps, tu pourras revenir avec lui ensuite…tu es de noble lignage, tu as droit à figurer à ces fêtes… »

Arador dit alors :

« Euh...je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez policé pour cela… »

Eldarion lui dit :

« Viens avec moi… »

Et, d'un pas ferme, il l'emmène jusqu'à la tente d'Arbarad. Le capitaine des Rangers examine une carte, et jette de temps à autre un œil sur un papier qu'il tient. Il paraît étonné à la vue d'Arador et lui dit :

« Tu n'étais pas en permission, jeune homme ? »

Arador acquiesce et Eldarion dit alors :

« Il lui reste encore quelques jours, aussi j'aimerais qu'il m'accompagne à Minas Tirith pour assister aux fêtes avec moi, il reviendra ensuite avec vous pour reprendre son service… »

Arbarad sourit et dit :

« Justement, je me demandais qui j'allais envoyer avec toi pour assurer ta sécurité le long du chemin, le problème est donc résolu…je vais même faire mieux, je le charge de ta sécurité tant que tu seras au palais, je sais qu'il y a des gardes mais on ne sait jamais, il reviendra avec toi mais, si j'ai besoin de lui, je le rappellerai… »

Eldarion hocha la tête, sans laisser le temps à Arador de répondre, et Arbarad acheva :

« Arador, Ranger du Nord, je vous charge officiellement de la sécurité du prince royal de Gondor Eldarion…allez vous préparer ! »

Quelque peu gêné, Arador bredouilla quelque chose, salua et sortit alors qu'Eldarion tentait de s'empêcher de rire. Arbarad dit alors :

« Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal, il a besoin de se policer un peu, tout de même…de plus, cela lui changera les idées, après son imbroglio familial… »

Eldarion éclate de rire et dit :

« Comptez sur moi, je vais en faire un parfait courtisan… »

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain, calmement assise, ne montre pas la nervosité qui lui étreint le cœur. Depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans la maison de ses parents, accompagnée par son frère aîné, elle se rend compte comme la vie était plus simple à Edoras, loin de ses repères familiers, loin d'Eldarion. Elle sait que la reine a écrit personnellement à Lothiriel pour qu'elle assiste aux fêtes qui auront lieu dans quelques jours, mais tout se brouille dans sa tête…pourquoi, après l'avoir éloignée, veut-on la rappeler ainsi ? Son esprit imagine le pire : peut-être veut-on la marier, elle en a l'âge maintenant, pour qu'Eldarion soit libre…

Elle cache ses larmes à sa famille, mais Eowyn la connaît assez pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête…

_Minas Tirith_

C'est une joyeuse effervescence qui anime le palais, éclairé de tous ses feux et qui semble s'éveiller d'un trop long sommeil. On entend de nouveau résonner les rires des princesses royales qui ont à cœur de tout préparer pour l'arrivée de leur frère…

Eladiel, qui brode le mieux, lui brode une tunique de velours et d'argent cousue par les jumelles…ayant entendu dire qu'il avait grandi et forci, elles l'attendent pour les ajustements.

Voyant tout cela, Elessar sait qu'il a eu raison d'accéder à la requête de ses filles, il les a peu vues aussi gaies et aussi actives depuis un bon moment. Arwen, même si elle le montre moins, est plus gaie elle aussi, mais il est persuadé qu'elle lui cache quelque chose…

_Quelque part entre l'Arnor et le Gondor_

Eldarion se sert un bol de la soupe qui frémit sur le feu et dit :

« Ca sent très bon… »

Arador, en face de lui, enveloppé dans sa cape, dit :

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais bientôt tu mangeras mieux… »

Eldarion sourit :

« Et toi aussi, rassure-toi…tu seras aussi vêtu d'une tunique à tes armoiries, faite dans le tissu le plus fin et brodé par mes sœurs… »

Arador bredouille :

« Euh…je ne mérite pas…euh… »

Eldarion rit de la confusion de son ami et dit :

« Tu vas avoir un aspect de mon quotidien de prince héritier, et c'est assez loin de ce que tu as pu lire, je pense… »

Arador sourit et dit :

« Je n'en sais pas grand'chose, je sais juste que tu as quatre sœurs, leurs prénoms, leur âge, et certaines choses sur elles…seulement, tu m'as prouvé que ce que j'avais lu était en partie faux, puisque tu ressembles à ton père beaucoup plus qu'à ta mère… »

Eldarion se sert un autre bol de soupe et dit :

« Depuis que je suis petit, on s'est toujours extasié sur ma ressemblance avec mon père, cela me repose que plus personne ne m'en parle, tu ne peux pas savoir… »

Arador sourit, déroule une carte sur ses genoux et dit :

« Si nous chevauchons bien demain, nous serons à Minas Tirith dans la soirée… »

Eldarion pose son bol et dit :

« Je me sens à la fois heureux de rentrer chez moi mais aussi un peu gêné, j'ignore pourquoi…mes sœurs auront changé, mes parents peut-être aussi… »

Arador dit alors :

« Mais ils restent ta famille, cela n'a pas changé…je connais cela, moi qui me découvre une nouvelle famille… »

Eldarion demande alors :

« Tes parents vont-il se marier ? »

Arador sourit et dit :

« Oui, je pense…j'ai cru que maman allait faire une crise cardiaque quand elle a vu Hador, il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il était bien devant elle. Ils se sont expliqués, d'abord en ma présence, puis hors de ma présence, mais il suffit de les voir pour comprendre qu'ils s'aiment encore… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Tu conduiras ta mère à l'autel, alors…moi mes parents sont mariés depuis vingt-deux ans, je crois, et ils se sont toujours aimés énormément. »

Arador comprend alors l'idée sous-jacente, et achève :

« Toi aussi, quand tu épouseras Eolain, tu seras heureux… »

Le sourire d'Eldarion se fane quelque peu et il ajoute :

« Rien n'est fait, nous n'en sommes pas encore la »

Arador lui dit alors :

« Peut-être tout te paraîtra-t-il plus clair quand tu seras chez toi, au milieu de ta famille… »

De toutes ses forces, Eldarion le souhaita…

_Edoras_

Eomer, inquiet, est assis au chevet de Lothiriel, allongée dans son lit. Depuis quelques heures, elle ressent des contractions, si bien qu'il a fait appeler le médecin. Lothiriel proteste :

« Je n'ai pas perdu une goutte de sang, était-il nécessaire de déranger le médecin pour si peu ? »

Eomer répond :

« Il est bien trop tôt pour que tu accouches, Lothiriel, et tu as et des contractions, c'est selon moi une raison suffisante… »

Lothiriel n'est pas encore inquiète, elle sait qu'avoir de légères contractions est monnaie courante à partir du septième mois, mais le fait que le médecin le dise lui-même à Eomer contribuerait sans aucun doute à le lui faire comprendre…

Le médecin arrive alors, et fait sortir le roi de la pièce sans ménagements avant d'examiner soigneusement sa royale patiente. Eomer fut de nouveau admis à l'intérieur de la pièce quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, et le médecin lui dit :

« Sa Majesté la Reine se porte comme un charme, Majesté, ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle porte…nulle perte de sang qui aurait signifié un problème, je lui ai juste prescrit un peu de repos… »

Lothiriel sourit ironiquement, et jette un regard signifiant « _Je te l'avais bien dit ! »_ à son époux désemparé. Le médecin salue et sort, alors que Lothiriel dit à son mari :

« Cesse de t'inquiéter sans cesse pour moi, tu n'as aucune raison…ma grossesse se déroule à merveilles et bientôt tu tiendras notre enfant dans tes bras. »

Eomer caresse tendrement la joue de son épouse, et ne dit rien, se sentant brusquement stupide. Il s'était comporté de façon pire pendant qu'elle attendait Elfwine, harcelant les médecins et la sage-femme avec ses questions incessantes, et voilà qu'il était en train de faire de nouveau la même erreur…il dit :

« Excuse-moi, je suis stupide… »

Lothiriel lui sourit :

« Non, tu veux mon bien, simplement tu es un peu excessif… »

Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

« On m'attend dans la grande salle, je reviendrai tout à l'heure… »

Lothiriel sourit, puis se laissa aller dans le grand lit, totalement détendue…

_Minas Tirith_

Des servantes achèvent de mettre en place des tables pour une réception qui aura lieu bientôt, car les guetteurs viennent de signaler l'arrivée du convoi qu'Elessar attend impatiemment : maître Gamegie, son épouse Rosie, leur fille aînée Elanor et Primula, leur nièce. Les princesses sont allées se changer pour accueillir leurs hôtes et Arwen, vêtue d'une robe de soie, supervise les derniers préparatifs.

Le roi, vêtu simplement, s'apprête à accueillir ses invités d'honneur. En effet, il tient Sam en haute estime pour sa bonhomie, son simple bon sens, et aime beaucoup discuter avec lui, cela lui ouvre souvent des horizons nouveaux…

Sam entre, observe la salle avant de remarquer :

« Rien n'a changé, ici… »

Elessar lui tend la main et dit :

« Il y a certaines choses qui sont immuables… »

Sam la prend, et ils échangent une cordiale poignée de main avant qu'Elessar ne salue Rosie et que Sam ne dise :

« Vous vous souvenez d'Elanor, je pense ? »

Elessar acquiesce :

« Oui, elle a toujours les magnifiques cheveux d'or qu'elle avait ayant enfant… »

Sam prend alors Primula par la main :

« Et voici Primula, ma nièce, la fille aînée de Frodon… »

Elessar sourit :

« Elle ressemble énormément à son père… »

Sam dit alors à Arwen :

« Je savais que les Elfes ne vieillissaient pas, mais vous en êtes la preuve vivante… »

Arwen fait une révérence et dit :

« Bienvenue chez nous, maître Gamegie… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Vous vous souvenez de mes filles ? Voici Eladiel, Eowyn, Elsea et Elya… »

Sam demande alors :

« Comme elles sont devenues belles ! Et votre fils ? Va t-il bien ? »

Elessar sourit :

« Oui, il sera parmi nous très bientôt, il revient d'Arnor pour la fête…à présent, venez, une petite collation a été préparée en votre honneur… »

Gêné, Sam répond :

« Mais il ne fallait pas… »

Elessar sourit encore et dit :

« Je sais ce que je vous dois, Maître Gamegie, et vous venez de faire une longue route… »

Autour de la collation, on échangea des nouvelles de Frodon, de Lily dont le magasin prospérait, des autres enfants…

Primula s'approche d'Eladiel et lui demanda :

« Tu as encore tes pouvoirs ? »

Eladiel lui répond :

« Oui, mais je les contrôle mieux, maintenant…j'ai fait un long séjour à Rivendell pour l'apprendre… »

Primula fait une moue comique

« Moi j'ai toujours ma très chère grand-mère qui vient me visiter à intervalles réguliers, mais je m'y suis faite… »

Elle s'interrompt un instant et dit :

« Tu n'es pas mariée ? »

Eladiel, un peu désarçonnée par la question, répond

« Non, pas encore, mais je ne suis pas encore majeure, j'ai le temps… »

Malgré la dignité qu'elle veut garder, Eladiel sent revenir son âme d'enfant en la présence de cette Hobbite si gaie et si nature. Un sourire vient éclairer son visage toujours si grave, et Primula dit :

« En tout cas, tu es encore plus elfique que lorsque nous nous étions vues et que tu m'avais appris du sindarin, tu te souviens ? »

Eladiel hoche la tête :

« Oui, je me souviens…les garçons avaient aussi attaché ton grand-père à un poteau… »

Elle sourit encore plus largement, ce que vit sa mère. Les deux jeunes filles restent là à deviser gaiement, alors qu'autour d'elles fusent éclats de rires et conversations diverses…

_Plaine de l'Anduin, le lendemain_

Le jour baisse, et le brouillard commence à monter du fleuve quand Eldarion et Arador, harassés, arrivent en vue des murailles de Minas Tirith. Le prince arrête son cheval et dit :

« Regarde, voici ma cit »

Arador dit alors :

« Je ne m'en souvenais pas ainsi… »

Mais le prince pique des deux, l'obligeant à le suivre. Il galope, comme ivre, vers la cité de sa naissance, l'endroit où se trouvent ses attaches, tout ce à quoi il tient…

A la porte principale, il abaisse son capuchon, et les gardes, surpris, lui présentent les armes avant de lui ouvrir la porte alors que monte de porte en porte le signal tant attendu : le prince est de retour. Eldarion monte le long des cercles qui composent la ville, adossée au flanc du mont Mindolluin, dont les lumières s'allument déjà le long des rues. Il n'y a quasiment plus personne dans les rues, les habitants sont rentrés chez eux après une longue journée de travail…

Malgré la vitesse du galop de son cheval, Arador a le temps d'admirer la façon dont sont artistement mêlés le pierre du mont et la ville…

Eldarion, après avoir passé toutes les portes au grand galop, saute à bas de son cheval fumant près de l'Arbre blanc, et l'observe comme s'il voulait graver son image dans ses yeux. Les gardes masqués de l'arbre lui présentent les armes, ainsi que ceux qui gardent la porte du palais…

Eldarion sourit et dit à son ami :

« Voilà ma maison… »

Confiant leurs chevaux fourbus à des palefreniers, ils entrent dans le palais, et Arador observe la gravité et la magnificence mêlée de sobriété de la salle du trône…Un serviteur vient à leur rencontre et dit :

« Altesse, bienvenue chez vous… »

Et il salue aussi Arador, un peu intimidé. Eldarion dit alors :

« Vous préparerez une chambre pour Arador d'Evendim-Annuminas, ici présent… »

Le serviteur, stylé, s'incline de nouveau et s'en va alors qu'arrivent les jumelles, toutes robes dehors, qui sautent au cou de leur frère et l'embrassent avant de le regarder :

« Comme tu es devenu grand ! Et fort ! »

Eldarion embrasse ses sœurs, qui s'écartent alors qu'arrive le reste de la famille royale. Arador s'incline alors que le roi s'avance pour embrasser son fils en disant :

« Bienvenue, Eldarion… »

Le roi constate à quel point son fils a changé, il lui ressemble de plus en plus, sa peau tannée par le soleil et le vent, les cheveux frisottant d'humidité, les yeux bleus dont la teinte est avivée par la teinte mate de sa peau…Eldarion est un homme à présent, un Ranger, comme il le fut autrefois. Bien découplé, musclé, il n'a presque plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qui est parti il y a deux ans pour apprendre la vie…

Arwen s'avance alors, embrasse son fils longuement et lui demande :

« Présente-nous ton ami, Eldarion… »

Eldarion, jouant un peu de la confusion de son ami, dit alors :

« Mère, père, je vous présente mon ami Arador d'Evendim-Annuminas, qui sert avec moi chez les Rangers et qui est venu avec moi mandaté par Arbarad… »

Eldarion, d'un geste, lui fait signe de se relever et lui dit :

« Arador, je te présente mon père le roi Elessar, ma mère la reine Arwen, mes sœurs Eladiel, Eowyn, Elsea et Elya… »

Arador s'incline devant chacun, et parvient à articuler :

« Je suis honoré d'être l »

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Arador… »

Eldarion regarde chacune de ses sœurs…si Eladiel a à peine changé, Eowyn est devenue une jeune femme éclatante, et les jumelles, encore adolescentes, promettent elles aussi d'être très belles, aussi belles que leur mère. Il a quitté des enfants, il les retrouve jeunes filles…

Eladiel est devenue aussi plus impressionnante, encore plus elfique, ses yeux bleus encore plus clairvoyants et plus perçants. Elle regarde son frère avec bonté, souriante…

Elessar dit alors :

« Allez vous laver et vous changer, vous nous rejoindrez ensuite pour le dîner…maître Gamegie est arrivé hier, il sera heureux de te voir, mon fils… »

Il fait signe à un serviteur, et celui-ci conduit Arador à la chambre qui a été préparée pour lui, alors qu'Eldarion gagne la sienne. Une fois la porte refermée, il respire, pose son sac et respire avec délices l'odeur familière…

Dans le cabinet de toilettes attend un bain chaud parfumé à la lavande, et, faisant voler ses vêtements de Ranger par dessus tête, il s'y plonge avec un soupir de bien-être et y reste longtemps, se rendant compte à quel point il s'était habitué à sa vie de Ranger pour oublier le simple plaisir d'un bain chaud.

Il y reste un bon moment, perdu dans cette sensation de bien-être, avant de se rappeler que ses parents l'attendaient. Il sort, se sèche soigneusement avant de se raser et, une serviette autour des reins, ouvre sa garde-robe pour y prendre une tunique propre. Cependant, il constate qu'aucune de ses tuniques ne lui va plus, il a tellement grandi et s'est élargi d'épaules, aussi décide-t-il de mettre une de ses chemises de Ranger propres que sa mère, à dessein, avait confectionnées plus larges et qui lui vont à présent parfaitement.

Il se regarde dans le miroir, et retrouve dans cette apparence un peu de ce qu'il fut autrefois, mais il n'est pas temps de s'éterniser, ses parents l'attendent.

Faisant confiance à sa mémoire, il sort de sa chambre et gagne le plus vite possible la grande salle. Arador, impeccablement mis dans sa tunique de velours vert, l'attend, ainsi que sa famille, mais nul ne lui fait de remarque sur sa mise…Pourtant, il peut voir au regard de sa mère qu'elle a compris quel était son problème…

Il s'approche de Sam, le salue et le Hobbit lui sourit en disant :

« Que tu as grandi ! Tu as maintenant une vraie carrure de roi… »

Eldarion incline la tête et dit :

« Merci de votre compliment, maître Gamegie…je suis heureux de vous revoir… »

Il salue ensuite Rosie, puis Sam dit :

« Tu te souviens d'Elanor, je pense, et de sa cousine Primula ? »

Bien qu'elles soient cousines, elles ne se ressemblaient pas, Elanor étant blonde et Primula ayant hérité de la couleur de son père, auquel elle ressemblait beaucoup. Cependant, toutes deux avaient une magnifique chevelure frisée…

Eldarion leur sourit :

« Oui, bien sûr… »

Et il les salue comme il se doit, d'un impeccable baisemain, ce qui fait rougir Elanor, mais Primula ne se démonte pas et dit :

« Tu as encore tes soldats de plomb ? »

Alors le prince se souvient du jour où elle lui avait volé ses soldats, et éclate de rire franchement avant de dire :

« Oui, mais je ne joue plus avec depuis longtemps… »

Cela fait rire tout le monde, détendant l'atmosphère qui demeure ainsi tout le long du repas. Même Arador se laisse gagner par cette ambiance, et abandonne quelque peu sa timidit

Plus tard, alors qu'Eldarion, rentré dans sa chambre, est sur le point de se coucher, on frappe à sa porte. Enfilant rapidement ses vêtements, il va ouvrir et trouve sa mère qui porte des vêtements dans ses bras.

« Ce sont des tuniques qui appartiennent à ton père, je pense qu'elles t'iront… »

Eldarion sourit :

« Merci, mère… »

Arwen dépose un baiser sur le front de son fils, et sort pour gagner elle aussi sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres…

Eldarion s'approche de la fenêtre, et regarde la ville plongée dans le noir, comme il l'a souvent fait autrefois, puis il va se coucher et s'endort d'un sommeil calme…

Le soleil qui noie de lumière la cité blanche le réveille, et il se frotte les yeux, souriant. Il se lève, fait sa toilette avant d'enfiler des braies de velours et une des tuniques que sa mère lui a amenées la veille et qui lui vont parfaitement. Il se regarde dans le miroir, et sourit à son image : oui, le prince Eldarion est bien de retour, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment disparu…

Il est presque neuf heures du matin, un serviteur frappe, apportant son petit déjeuner, et il dit :

« Vos sœurs aimeraient vous voir, Altesse… »

Eldarion avale son petit déjeuner, et, au moment où il va sortir, Arador arrive. Le jeune Ranger dit :

« Sur ordre d'Arbarad, je dois t'accompagner partout où tu vas… »

Eldarion sourit :

« Alors viens, nous allons chez mes sœurs… »

Les princesses attendent leur frère dans leur salle commune, et Eowyn, souriante, lui dit :

« Nous avons fait cette tunique pour toi, mais nous devons faire des ajustements sur toi… »

Eldarion, gêné, remercie ses sœurs, et les jumelles disent :

« Allez, enlève ta tunique et essaie celle-ci… »

Arador manque s'étrangler de rire en voyant le prince royal mené par ses deux sœurs jumelles qui l'aident à enfiler sa tunique, mais Eldarion lui jette un regard glacial et le Ranger se retient de rire. Eowyn se recule et dit :

« Finalement elle te va bien, il y a peu de retouches à faire… »

Eldarion va à chacune de ses sœurs, les embrasse et leur dit :

« Vous avez fait un travail superbe… »

Arador approuve :

« Tu auras une sacrée prestance là-dedans… »

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain est en train de lire dans sa chambre quand sa mère entre, un paquet à la main…

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi… », dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Eolain ouvre le paquet, écarte le papier de soie et soulève une robe magnifique, faite dans un tissu bleu brodé d'argent et léger comme l'air…on l'eût dit faite dans un pan de ciel. Elle est composée de deux parties, l'une ayant les manches longues et l'autre, sans manche, venant se mettre par-dessus. Les manches en sont longues, comme le veulent les canons en vigueur à la cour.

Eowyn explique :

« Je devais la porter pour mon mariage, mais finalement on a préféré que je porte la robe de mariée de ta grand-mère…je ne l'ai jamais revêtue depuis, et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait idéale pour la soirée de fête, donc je l'ai fait quelque peu modifier pour qu'elle t'aille… »

Eowyn regarde sa fille, mais elle ne peut comprendre ce qui se passe derrière l'expression indéchiffrable de sa fille aînée et elle ajoute :

« Essaie-la… »

Eolain obtempère, curieuse elle aussi de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait dans cette robe, et écarquille les yeux quand elle voit son reflet dans le miroir. La robe lui va à ravir, mettant en valeur ses formes féminines…

Eowyn sourit, et dit :

« Elle te va très bien… »

Ayant été prévenue par la reine qu'Eldarion serait présent, elle fait tout pour que sa fille soit mise en valeur, resplendissante…

Pourtant, Eolain ne le comprend pas ainsi, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attend, et les larmes coulent sur son visage. Eowyn laisse passer l'orage et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Eolain, il ne t'arrivera rien au palais, personne n'essaiera de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, ni ton père, ni le roi…fais-moi confiance… »

La princesse sèche ses larmes, et fait un timide sourire à sa mère…

_Minas Tirith, deux jours plus tard_

Eldarion a entrepris de montrer la ville à Arador, et les deux garçons remontent vers le palais, ayant marché une grande partie de l'après-midi. Le prince demande alors :

« Que penses-tu que mes sœurs ? »

Arador dit alors :

« Beaucoup plus belles que ce que j'ai lu…Eladiel, surtout, est impressionnante, elle semble toujours voir au-delà de nous. »

Eldarion acquiesce :

« Oui, les jumelles croient qu'elle a le pouvoir de voir leurs bêtises, donc elles lui obéissent presque mieux qu'à notre mère… »

Arador continue :

« Les princesses jumelles ont l'air malicieux, on se demande toujours ce qu'elles préparent… »

Mais il ne parle pas d'Eowyn, ce qui fait dire à Eldarion :

« Je pense qu'Eowyn a dû plus te plaire que les autres, non ? »

La rougeur monte aux joues du Ranger et il acquiesce :

« Oui, elle est si belle, si impressionnante malgré son jeune âge… »

Eldarion éclate de rire :

« Elle a tout de même six ans de moins que toi, je te le rappelle… »

Le Ranger dit :

« J'en suis conscient, et je suis aussi conscient de ne pas avoir la noblesse nécessaire pour obtenir sa main, mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'a séduit… »

Eldarion dit alors :

« Cela nous verrons quand elle sera un peu plus âgée, mais, crois-moi, tu es assez noble car tu as la noblesse du cœur et le courage, cela vaut largement tous tes titres… »

Debout près de l'Arbre, ils entendent le remue-ménage qui vient du palais qui s'apprête à accueillir le soir même la fête organisée par le roi. Les serviteurs nettoient le carrelage et l'on fleurit et décore la salle de bal. Arbarad, qui est arrivé le matin même, parle avec le roi, pendant que les Hobbits sont partis se promener en ville, Sam montrant fièrement à sa famille la belle cit

Arador regarde l'Arbre et dit :

« Il paraît que c'est le roi qui l'a plant »

Eldarion acquiesce :

« Oui, il y a eu ici pendant des années un arbre mort, vestige des anciens rois et gardé là par les Intendants régnants pendant des années…mon père, peu avant son couronnement, a retrouvé un rejeton de cet arbre et l'a planté là alors qu'on transférait l'Arbre mort au Rath Dinen où il reposera désormais… »

Accoudés à la rambarde, les deux jeunes hommes regardent la ville…

Dans le palais, Arwen inspecte les robes que porteront ses filles le soir même, avant de regarder la sienne et de laisser couler sous ses doigts le tissu de soie. Entre alors Elessar, qui dit :

« Tout est prêt ? »

Arwen acquiesce, et il dit :

« Je viens de rencontrer Faramir, qui m'a dit qu'Eolain serait là ce soir, ainsi qu'Aragorn-Theoden…tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, Arwen ? »

La reine sourit légèrement et dit :

« Maintenant je peux tout te dire : c'est moi qui ai écrit à Lothiriel pour qu'ils soient là…j'estime qu'ils ont droit à se revoir, ils ont respecté les règles que tu as édicté, Eldarion est un Ranger courageux, et Eolain est devenue une princesse rayonnante qui connaît ses devoirs et les remplit à la perfection…c'est à eux de décider à présent… »

Vu de ce point de vue, c'est parfaitement logique, et Elessar, le premier mouvement de surprise passé, doit bien reconnaître que le geste de son épouse est justifi

Il reprend cependant :

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler, tout de même, et non me mettre devant le fait accompli… »

Arwen réplique :

« Je le sais bien, mais dans ce cas précis je préférais le faire, car je savais que tu aurais très mal pris le fait de faire revenir Eolain à cause de la règle que tu avais édictée… »

Elle s'interrompt et dit :

« Veux-tu me pardonner, Aragorn ? »

Elessar s'approche, l'embrasse et dit :

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais, mais je te pardonne, reine de mon cœur… »

Il la prend dans ses bras et dit, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une étincelle de désir :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas et je saurai te le rappeler d'une façon toute personnelle… »

Arwen rit, se serre contre son époux et dit :

« Mais il n'est pas temps à présent, nous devons finir de superviser les préparatifs… »

Elessar sourit à son épouse…

Le palais grouille d'activité, et, alors que la nuit tombe, s'illumine de mille lumières. Eldarion et Arador, qui vont se préparer, croisent Arbarad, qui leur sourit et leur dit :

« Eh bien, cela me fait bizarre de vous voir ainsi, tous les deux, soigneusement vêtus… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Bienvenue, Arbarad, je suis content de vous voir… »

Arbarad leur serre la main et dit :

« Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, je dois voir certaines choses avant que commence la fête… »

Eldarion demande alors à Arador :

« Que vas-tu mettre ? »

Le jeune Ranger répond :

« Eh bien, ma tunique de velours vert me paraissait toute indiquée… »

Eldarion ne dit rien, se contentant juste de sourire, et l'emmène avec lui jusqu'à une porte à laquelle il frappe. Une servante vient ouvrir, et s'incline avant de laisser le passage…

La princesse Eladiel, déjà habillée de sa robe de cérémonie, achève de broder une tunique…elle lève les yeux de son ouvrage et dit à son frère en souriant :

« J'ai termine »

Elle sourit à Arador, et lui tend la tunique, qu'il prend en s'inclinant, puis il réalise que c'est la sienne et bégaie :

« Mais…comment…je… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Je t'avais dit que je te ferais broder une tunique par mes sœurs, c'est chose faite…celle-ci est faite à tes mesures à partir de ta tunique verte, cousue par les couturières du palais et brodée par Eladiel aujourd'hui à tes armes… »

Arador s'approche de la princesse encore assise, pose un genou à terre comme il se doit, prend la main qu'elle lui tend et l'embrasse avant de dire :

« Merci beaucoup, Votre Altesse… »

Eladiel incline juste la tête et répond :

« Je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise, monsieur… »

Alors qu'ils sortent, Arador dit :

« Je te revaudrai cela… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Nous verrons…pour l'instant va te préparer, je vais en faire autant… »

Eldarion gagne sa chambre, où la tunique finie par ses sœurs a été déposée soigneusement sur son lit. Il fait une toilette minutieuse, se rase de nouveau, puis enfile une autre paire de braies de velours et la tunique en question. D'un geste machinal, il remet en place la mèche qui retombe toujours sur son front, et ceint Eärendil qui a été soigneusement nettoyée et polie avant de poser sur sa tête sa couronne dont le poids le surprend vu qu'il ne l'a pas portée depuis plus de deux ans…

Se regardant dans le miroir, il se dit qu'Eolain l'aurait probablement trouvé beau habillé ainsi, mais il ne veut pas y penser, ce soir est jour de joie…

Elessar finit de s'habiller dans sa chambre, et, derrière lui, Arwen ajuste les plis de sa robe. Le roi demande, en finissant de positionner sa couronne sur sa tête :

« Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Arwen acquiesce :

« Oui, quand je suis allée voir les jumelles elles finissaient de s'habiller, Eladiel y veillait, et Eowyn était prête…quant à Eldarion, j'ai fait porter sa couronne dans sa chambre… »

Elessar hoche la tête et dit en souriant :

« Comme tu es belle, _meleth nîn_, tu éclipses tes filles… »

Arwen éclate de rire et dit :

« Pour l'instant peut-être… »

La reine porte une robe de soie bleu roi dont la forme est d'inspiration elfique, et a posé sa couronne sur sa tête. Ses cheveux sombres, qui ne sont pas attachés, ont cependant été disciplinés et ornés de fils d'argent…

Le roi jette un regard sur le miroir avant de dire :

« Bien, je pense que cela va comme ça… »

_Emyn Arnen_

Eowyn, déjà prête, aide Eolain à finir de se préparer. Cette fois, elle a choisi de laisser ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules, portant seulement sur ses cheveux le cercle de mithril offert par ses parents peu auparavant qui maintient en place un léger voile. Elle a peu de bijoux, seulement deux bracelets et son pendentif, mais ils mettent en valeur sa peau de lait.

La princesse d'Ithilien se recule et dit :

« Magnifique… »

Eolain dit alors :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, maman… »

Elle essaie de sourire, mais Eowyn peut sentir sa nervosité et sa détresse sous ce sourire de façade. Cependant, elle a appris au contact de Lothiriel à faire bonne figure…

Faramir frappe, passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit :

« Nous allons partir… »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Eowyn voit de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Dans l'entrée, Aragorn-Theoden, sa cape de velours sur les épaules, les attend. Il a discipliné ses cheveux et a revêtu sa tunique de cérémonie aux armes de l'Ithilien…

Sous la neige qui commence à tomber, la famille princière d'Ithilien part pour Minas Tirith…

_Minas Tirith_

Arador vient frapper à la porte d'Eldarion, et attend l'assentiment du prince pour entrer. Eldarion se tourne vers lui, et Arador, impressionné par la couronne, s'incline profondément…Eldarion vient à lui et le fait se relever :

« Non, mon ami… »

Arador se relève et dit :

« Excuse-moi, mais tu as une telle prestance… »

Eldarion dit :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, la tunique te va à ravir… »

Il sourit et dit :

« Allons, il est temps à présent… »

En bas, les invités se sont rassemblés et attendent la famille royale. Arador est descendu avec Arbarad et Eldarion a rejoint sa famille qui s'apprête à descendre. Les princesses royales, habillées de leurs robes de velours noir et argent, leurs bijoux et leurs diadèmes étincelants, sourient à leur frère, et le roi dit :

« Allons-y à présent… »

Il présente sa main à Arwen, qui lui sourit, et ils paraissent en pleine lumière alors que le héraut les annonce. A moitié ébloui, Eldarion descend juste après ses parents, suivi par ses sœurs…

Le roi s'arrête au milieu de l'escalier et dit :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, mes amis, et nous espérons que cette fête sera pour vous l'occasion de vous amuser… »

Tout le monde applaudit, et la famille royale achève de descendre. Alors que la musique commence, Eldarion se sent perdu, comme claustrophobe, au milieu de cette foule que pourtant il connaît, et il vacille légèrement…

Elessar est allé voir Faramir, l'a pris à part et lui demande :

« J'ai besoin de votre assentiment : si le test est concluant pour Eolain et Eldarion, je déclarerai leurs fiançailles officielles… »

L'Intendant acquiesce, et répond :

« Oui, je pense qu'ils l'ont mérité à présent… »

Eldarion, faisant à la perfection son travail de prince héritier, parle avec chacun, mais il n'a pas encore vu Eolain. Arwen, sur un signe de son époux, vient à lui et dit :

« Il y a là quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir, Eldarion… »

Elle le prend par la main, et le conduit à Eolain, assise dans un coin de la pièce. Eldarion ouvre des yeux ronds et parvient à dire alors que son cœur s'emballe :

« Vous ? Ici ? »

Eolain, sous le coup de l'émotion, ne peut empêcher son cœur de déborder, et les larmes inondent ses joues. Eldarion s'assied à côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras :

« Non, ne pleurez pas, je vous prie…pas à cause de moi… »

Eolain renifle et dit :

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, je pensais qu'on me faisait venir ici pour me marier à quelqu'un d'autre, pour que vous puissiez épouser quelqu'un de ton rang… »

Eldarion lui caresse la joue et dit :

« Jamais je ne les aurais laissé faire… »

Il plonge son regard bleu dans le sien et dit :

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ces deux ans, et je suis maintenant plus que sûr de mes sentiments envers vous… »

Il prend sa main, et la porte à ses lèvres alors qu'elle dit :

« J'ai appris tous les devoirs d'une reine, je suis devenue une princesse pour vous… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Vous êtes resplendissante, votre beauté n'a fait qu'augmenter avec les années… »

Il recueille avec son doigt la dernière larme qui coule encore sur ses joues, et tous deux restent là à se contempler mutuellement, les yeux dans les yeux, ne croyant pas encore à ce qui leur arrive…

Elessar et Arwen, ainsi que Faramir et Eowyn, jettent un regard discret vers les jeunes amoureux, mais leur ménagent un moment d'intimit

Eldarion prend la main d'Eolain dans la sienne, et lui dit :

« Si vous saviez comme j'ai pensé à vous ! Dans le froid, la boue, le sang, votre vision m'a aidé à tenir… »

Eolain le regarde et dit :

« J'ai suivi Lothiriel partout où elle est allée, au plaids, à l'hospice pour visiter les pauvres, dans ses tâches de tous les jours, et j'ai appris qu'être reine c'est avant tout être disponible pour ceux qui souffrent ainsi que pour son peuple… »

Eldarion sourit :

« Alors vous avez compris ce qui fait l'essence même du métier de reine… »

Elessar et Arwen s'approchent alors du jeune couple, et le roi salue Eolain avant de dire à son fils :

« Je crois que le test est concluant… »

Devant l'air ahuri d'Eldarion, Arwen ajoute :

« C'est moi qui ai écrit à Lothiriel pour lui demander de faire venir Eolain, dès que j'ai su que tu revenais… »

Elessar dit :

« Vous avez tous deux respecté ce que je vous ai imposé, sans chercher à vous revoir, ce dont je vous félicite…même si la reine m'a mis un peu devant le fait accompli, j'ai pris une importante décision : si vous êtes d'accord, je comptais annoncer vos fiançailles… »

Le sourire des deux jeunes gens lui prouve qu'il a eu raison, et il achève :

« Bien sûr, il ne sera pas question de vous marier tout de suite, comme le veut la tradition vos fiançailles pourront durer jusqu'à trois ans, cela dépendra de vous…simplement, même si vous serez encore séparés, vous pourrez vous revoir de temps en temps et vous écrire. »

Il fait appeler Faramir et Eowyn et leur demande, pour la forme :

« Vous qui êtes responsable de cette jeune fille, je vous demande si vous acceptez qu'elle soit fiancée à mon fils ? »

L'Intendant et son épouse acquiescent, et le roi dit :

« Alors je déclarerai demain leurs fiançailles officielles… »

Alors Eldarion, souriant, pose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Eolain, sous le regard attendri de leurs parents…

Occupés par Eolain et Eldarion, le couple royal ne voit pas qu'Aragorn-Theoden, essayant de vaincre sa timidité, est allé inviter la princesse Eladiel à danser. Quand elle revient, Primula la regarde et lui dit :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un prétendant… »

Eladiel répond :

« Mais ce n'est pas un prétendant du tout, c'est le fils aîné de l'Intendant que je connais depuis mon enfance… »

Primula prend un air mystérieux et dit :

« Crois-moi, c'est un prétendant, vu la façon dont il te regardait… »

Eladiel détourne la tête pour éviter que Primula voie son rosissement, et regarde son frère qui tient Eolain par la main…

A suivre 


	30. Chapitre 26 C'est tellement rien d'y cr...

_Un chapitre-clé, un peu long, mais que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire en espérant que vous aurez aussi plaisir à le lire…_

_Un gros bisou à mes fifilles adorées Elro, Laessiel, Estel et Fro…_

_Remerciement spécial pour ma fifille Ellada, que je remercie très très très chaleureusement du colis qu'elle m'a envoyé et qui m'a fait très chaud au cœur, je lui dédie ce chapitre…_

__

_**Chapitre 26 : « C'est tellement rien d'y croire, et tellement tout pourtant » (L'envie d'aimer, comédie musicale 'les Dix Commandements ')**_

****

_Minas Tirith, deux semaines plus tard_

Les fiançailles officielles du prince Eldarion avec la princesse Eolain d'Ithilien ont été annoncées à son de trompe dans toute la ville, mais la cérémonie qui verra l'échange des promesses de fiançailles sera une cérémonie discrète, auxquels assisteront seulement quelques personnes, dont les parents des deux jeunes futurs fiancés.

Eldarion a choisi comme témoins de son engagement Arbarad et Arador, qui sont déjà en train de se préparer, et le jeune prince est seul dans sa chambre, il arrange ses cheveux humides avant d'y poser sa couronne de prince héritier et de lisser sa tunique de velours de cérémonie, puis il vérifie que sa cape est bien en place, retenue par une fibule en mithril. Il se regarde enfin dans son miroir, et sourit à son image, sans appréhension négative aucune, les traits détendus mais ses yeux bleus reflètent sa nervosité bien légitime, même s'il sait que c'est pour lui l'aboutissement d'un long cheminement qui a commencé quelques années auparavant, quelque part en Anorien. Dans quelques heures, Eolain deviendra sa promise, sa future épouse et la future reine de Gondor, et, à cette heure à laquelle il a tant rêvé, il se sent tout de même passablement nerveux…il sourit et se dit pour plaisanter que s'il est si nerveux le jour de ses fiançailles, que sera-ce le jour de son mariage ? Eolain sera tellement belle qu'il a peur d'en perdre ses moyens, mais pense fermement que, s'il est capable de se battre courageusement sur un champ de bataille, cette épreuve n'est pas difficile à surmonter à côt

Il arrange sa ceinture de cuir incrustée d'argent, pousse Eärendil sur le côté et, après un dernier regard à son image, sort de sa chambre à la recherche d'Arbarad et d'Arador. Il frappe à la porte du jeune Ranger, et sa voix lui répond. Il pousse la porte et trouve Arador dans sa tunique de cérémonie, sa couronne comtale sur la tête, prêt à soutenir son ami. Eldarion lui demande alors :

« Alors, quel effet cela fait-il de porter une couronne ? »

Arador, un peu intimidé quoi qu'un peu plus à l'aise à présent, sourit et répond :

« Je ne sais pas, je dois voir à l'usage… »

En effet, Arador a hérité du titre de son grand-père Ancalimon d'Annuminas, mort sans héritier mâle, et du mari de sa mère Ohtar d'Evendim, dont il est le seul héritier. Par décision royale Hador, son père naturel, s'est vu offrir en cadeau de noces le gouvernement d'Annuminas, redevenue depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau la capitale de l'Arnor. Il combattra encore, mais ses tâches de gouvernant lui prendront beaucoup de temps. Eldarion demande :

« Quand auront lieu les noces de tes parents ? »

Arador sourit et répond :

« Le mois prochain… »

Eldarion dit alors :

« Ton père t'a-t-il reconnu ? »

Arador secoue la tête :

« Il ne le peut pas, je porte déjà les noms de mon père adoptif et de mon grand-père, mais mes frères et sœurs porteront son nom… »

Il positionne son épée correctement et dit :

« Tu n'es pas trop nerveux ? »

Eldarion rit doucement et répond :

« Si, un peu, mais je suis heureux…je remercie chaque jour en pensée ma mère d'avoir agi à l'insu de mon père. »

Arador rit aussi et ajoute :

« Enfin Eolain sera à toi, même si ce ne sera pas encore tout à fait le cas…vous échangerez des anneaux ? »

Eldarion acquiesça :

« Oui, je les ai donnés à Arbarad, j'espère qu'il ne les oubliera pas… »

Et les deux jeunes hommes rient de bon cœur…

Dans la salle commune des princesses, l'effervescence règne, car les princesses, accompagnées d'Elanor et de Primula, achèvent de mettre la dernière main à leur toilette. C'est jour de cérémonie, et les princesses ont à cœur de paraître les plus jolies possibles pour faire honneur à leur frère. Les deux Hobbites étrennent une nouvelle robe pour l'occasion, d'inspiration gondorienne, et elles aident les princesses en donnant leur avis ou en fixant quelque chose.

Si les robes de cérémonie que portent les princesses royales sont identiques, noir et argent brodé de l'Arbre blanc du Gondor, elles se différencient par leurs bijoux, et portent toutes sur leur chevelure soigneusement coiffée un voile court et leur couronne. Eladiel, déjà prête, achève un travail d'aiguille, pendant que les jumelles rient joyeusement et qu'Eowyn, aidée d'Elanor, achève de fixer une épingle à sa chevelure…

Dans les appartements royaux, Elessar achève lui aussi de s'habiller avec autant de soin que s'il s'agissait de la plus grande cérémonie royale, avant de ceindre Anduril et de prier Arwen d'attacher à l'arrière de sa tête l'Elendilmir, l'Etoile d'Elendil, une gemme sertie dans une résille de mithril. Ce bijou royal est précieux, car celui qu'il porte a été porté par Isildur lui-même et retrouvé après la Guerre de l'Anneau à Isengard, fruit du pillage sans vergogne par Saroumane des restes du roi tué aux Champs d'Iris. Arwen elle aussi en porte un, celui qui avait été fabriqué pour Valandil fils d'Isildur et qui a été transmis à chaque descendant de la lignée jusqu'à Elessar. Les deux gemmes chatoient, et la lumière joue à travers elles, formant des taches sur les murs. Le roi sourit à son épouse et dit :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps Eldarion courait dans les couloirs, et le voilà devenu un homme qui se fiance…ne peut-on demander aux Valar de ralentir le temps ? »

Arwen sourit et réplique :

« Que voilà des paroles amères pour quelqu'un qui n'a encore que cent huit ans…dans quelques années, notre fils se mariera, et nous aurons des petits-enfants, l'avenir est devant nous. »

Elessar hoche la tête et dit :

« Tu parles sagement, comme à ton habitude, Arwen… »

Et il l'embrasse sur le front…

Arbarad achève lui aussi de mettre la dernière main à sa tenue de cérémonie, mais se sent gêné aux entournures dans la magnifique tunique de velours aux armes du Gondor, don du roi, qu'il porte. Il s'est rasé soigneusement, a discipliné ses cheveux sombres du mieux possible et fixe la broche qui tiendra en place sa cape de velours. Le capitaine général des Rangers, si à l'aise sur un champ de bataille, se sent gêné dans ces atours somptueux. Pourtant, il n'a pu refuser la proposition d'Eldarion d'être son témoin, et ressent fortement l'honneur qui lui est fait et qui montre bien l'affection que le prince lui porte.

Peu à l'aise, il sourit cependant, vérifie d'un regard sa mise et sort pour aller attendre le futur fiancé dans la grande salle.

Sam Gamegie et Rosie se préparent eux aussi, et Rosie dit à son époux :

« Ces gens du Gondor aiment vraiment faire les choses en grand, même s'il s'agit de fiançailles princières elles revêtent le même lustre que s'il s'agissait du mariage… »

Sam achève de nouer sa cravate et dit :

« Nous aussi nous aimons faire les choses en grand, il suffit de voir nos fêtes, mais je suis heureux de m'associer à la joie de la famille royale qui nous comble d'honneurs… »

Rosie sourit à son mari et dit :

« Tu as raison, mon Sam, profitons de ce jour de joie… »

_Emyn Arnen_

C'est l'effervescence dans la maison de l'Intendant, les servantes s'empressent autour des appartements où se prépare la future fiancée du prince héritier de Gondor. Comme il se doit, Eolain, quelques jours auparavant et en présence de sa mère, a été examinée par deux sage-femmes et déclarée à la fois pure et apte à enfanter, car elle devra, une fois mariée, donner bonne descendance à Eldarion. La jeune princesse se remémore cela avec une certaine gêne, mais elle sait que c'est nécessaire et qu'elle sera de nouveau examinée juste avant son mariage, cela pour assurer la légitimité des enfants qu'elle mettra ensuite au monde.

Assise dans un grand baquet, elle prend son bain parfumé à la lavande, et les servantes la frottent vigoureusement, avant de la sécher à sa sortie. Enveloppée dans une serviette, Eolain laisse la camériste de sa mère parfumer son corps, puis elle lui donne ses sous-vêtements. Eowyn, déjà prête, entre alors dans la pièce et dit :

« Voici ta robe, Eolain… »

Elle sort de la boîte qu'elle porte une robe faite dans un tissu jaune filigrané d'or, à l'encolure ronde et aux manches longues avant de dire :

« Il est d'usage, en Gondor, que la jeune fille porte la robe que sa mère portait à ses propres fiançailles… »

Eolain passe la main sur le tissu alors que sa mère dit :

« J'ai porté cette robe au couronnement du roi et à mes fiançailles officielles en Rohan… »

Elle aide sa fille à l'enfiler et dit, des larmes dans la voix :

« Tu es magnifique, Eldarion sera fier… »

Eolain, sans voix, ne peut empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux aussi, et dit à sa mère :

« Merci, maman, j'en prendrai grand soin… »

Elle s'assied, et la servante commence à coiffer ses cheveux d'or en un chignon artistement travaillé, et elle positionne correctement le diadème et le voile de la jeune princesse avant de mettre la touche finale à son maquillage. Eolain, nerveuse, dit cependant à sa mère :

« Cesse de pleurer, maman, ce n'est pas encore mon mariage…garde tes larmes jusque-là. »

Elle veut éviter de lui montrer la nervosité qui lui étreint le cœur en ce jour qu'elle a tant désiré, qu'elle avait à peine osé rêver alors qu'elle apprenait les devoirs de sa charge en Rohan, loin d'Eldarion…

On frappe alors à la porte, et elle livre passage à Faramir, habillé plus soigneusement qu'à l'habitude, portant sa couronne de prince d'Ithilien, une tunique à ses armes et la mante blanche des Intendants. Il tient dans sa main droite la baguette blanche, insigne de sa charge. Il paraît grave, mais Eowyn voit dans ses yeux bleus beaucoup d'émotions retenues, visiblement l'Intendant du royaume de Gondor est aussi sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Il vient à sa fille, l'embrasse sur le front et dit :

« Tu seras la plus belle fiancée qu'on ait jamais vu au palais depuis longtemps… »

Eolain tente de ne pas fondre en larmes, et dit à son père :

« Je vous ferai honneur, père… »

Faramir, s'efforçant de se donner une contenance, dit alors :

« Il est temps de partir… »

Dans le hall, Aragorn-Theoden, lui aussi habillé avec soin de velours vert, ajuste la cape de son petit frère qui grommelle :

« Je n'ai plus sept ans, Aragorn, je sais m'habiller tout seul… »

Aragorn-Theoden rit et réplique :

« Tu n'as peut-être plus sept ans, mais tu ne sais toujours pas t'habiller, Boromir… »

Boromir-Eomer, qui a douze ans, se renfrogne et dit :

« Tout ça pour ma fibule qui est mal positionnée…tu devrais plutôt penser au moyen de demander au roi la main de sa fille aînée, Aragorn. »

Le jeune homme, piqué au vif, réplique à son petit frère :

« Primo, cela ne te regarde pas, secundo c'est à moi de m'occuper de cela, il me semble… »

Aragorn-Theoden se dit alors que désormais il serait plus circonspect en présence de son jeune frère, mais il savait aussi que Boromir était aussi très curieux et très observateur, ceci expliquait cela.

Les deux frères sont alors réduits au silence par l'arrivée d'Eolain, qui descend l'escalier, et Aragorn-Theoden retrouve la parole le premier pour dire :

« Tu es vraiment très belle, petite sœur… »

Boromir-Eomer s'approche et dit d'un air grandiloquent :

« Depuis qu'Arwen épousa notre roi en l'an 3019 du Troisième Age, on n'a point vu de fiancée royale aussi belle que toi, sœur aînée… »

Derrière ses parents est apparue Arwen, la seconde fille du couple princier, qui porte dans ses mains le lourd manteau que sa mère l'a envoyé chercher. La jeune princesse resplendit aussi dans sa robe vert clair qui met en valeur sa peau blanche et le bleu de ses yeux. Elle porte un simple cercle de mithril qui fait le tour de sa tête et retient un léger voile qui masque en partie ses cheveux ondulés ornés de fils d'argent.

La jeune princesse sourit à sa sœur aînée et à ses parents, et pose le manteau sur les épaules de sa sœur en disant :

« Voilà ce qui manquait à ta toilette… »

_Minas Tirith_

Eladiel observe de ses yeux bleus la disposition des quelques guirlandes de fleurs dont on a décoré l'oratoire royal où aura lieu la cérémonie. Les fiançailles d'Eldarion lui rappellent cruellement qu'elle-même n'est pas mariée, mais elle a décidé depuis longtemps d'éviter au maximum d'imposer à un homme ses pouvoirs, si discrets soient-ils. Pourtant, il est de son rôle en tant que princesse royale de se marier, mais comment faire ?

Elle se souvient des paroles de Primula, le jour de la fête, et frissonne en pensant qu'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien pourrait être un prétendant…pourtant, il lui avait semblé que le regard grave du futur Intendant était identique à l'habitude, lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble, et elle avait attribué le léger tremblement de sa main à son inexpérience de la danse. Se pouvait-il pourtant qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

Eladiel soupire imperceptiblement, et lisse le tissu de sa robe pour se donner une contenance, avant de disposer tous les ustensiles qui seront utilisés pendant la cérémonie…

Pendant ce temps, Eldarion, qui commence à sentir la nervosité le gagner de plus en plus, tente de s'intéresser à la conversation que mènent Arador et Arbarad, mais son esprit est ailleurs…Avec l'acuité particulière qu'il a hérité de ses ancêtres elfes, il peut sentir les sentiments d'Eolain, il ne sait pourquoi, et l'émotion qu'elle ressent le submerge entièrement, le rendant particulièrement vulnérable.

Il soupire et se dit que cela doit être lié à son ascendance elfique, encore une énigme…

Elessar attend auprès de l'autel chargé de fleur, un parchemin à la main. En effet, Arwen et lui ne s'étant pas fiancés officiellement, et le vieil archiviste a eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver les rites effectués lors de fiançailles princières officielles, il a fallu remonter pour cela loin dans le temps, jusqu'au roi Ondoher, dernier roi de la lignée directe des descendants d'Anarion. Le vieil archiviste a considéré ce surcroît de travail comme un honneur, appréciant le prince Eldarion qu'il connaît depuis son enfance…

Le roi se retourne alors, et voit Eladiel assise sur le siège qui lui est réservé, pensive…jamais il n'a su ce qui se passe dans sa tête, elle avait toujours eu le don de n'extérioriser que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Pourtant, il peut voir cette fois qu'elle est profondément préoccupée. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Il vient s'asseoir près d'elle et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Eladiel ? »

La princesse aînée lève son regard bleu sur son père et répond :

« Rien, père… »

Elessar dit :

« Je n'en crois pas un mot, ma fille, tu as l'air préoccupée, et je ne pense pas que les fiançailles de ton frère soient responsables de cette préoccupation…ne garde pas cela pour toi, tu ne peux pas tout régler toi-même. »

Eladiel regarde son père et dit :

« Ce n'est rien de grave, te dis-je, père… »

Elessar insiste :

« Très bien, si tu te sens capable de régler cela seule, mais sache que si tu as besoin de moi je serai l »

Eladiel sourit à son père, touchée par ses paroles…

Eldarion, monté tout en haut de la tour d'Echthelion, regarde le cortège venant d'Emyn Arnen entrer dans la cité. Arador, près de lui, dit alors :

« Il va falloir nous rendre dans l'oratoire… »

Le vent joue dans la chevelure du prince héritier qui répond :

« Tu vois, un jour je règnerai sur ce pays, et Eolain sera auprès de moi…je l'ai tellement rêvé, et voilà que cela va se réaliser… »

Arador sourit et dit :

« Oui, tu as tenu le coup… »

Eldarion sourit encore plus largement et dit :

« Tu m'as aidé largement à tenir le coup, et je sais ce que je te dois, mon ami… »

Gêné par le compliment du prince, Arador baisse la tête et dit :

« Allons, je n'ai rien fait…mais là je te dis que tu vas être en retard si nous ne nous dépêchons pas ! »

Eldarion, oubliant un instant sa nervosité, rit gaiement et dit :

« Pas de panique, la cérémonie ne peut commencer sans moi… »

Et les deux amis éclatent de rire…

Arwen et les princesses attendent Eolain et Eowyn pour les emmener dans l'oratoire, il est d'usage que ce soit d'abord les femmes de la famille qui accueillent et emmènent la future fiancée attendre le futur fiancé. Arwen observe la jeune princesse d'Ithilien et reste admirative devant sa beauté et sa prestance. Eolain sourit, comme il se doit, mais elle peut sentir derrière ce sourire de façade sa nervosité, bien légitime. Faramir est allé rejoindre avec ses fils le roi qui attend Eldarion avec Arbarad. Le prince arrive alors, accompagné d'Arador et demande immédiatement à Arbarad :

« Tu as les anneaux ? »

Le capitaine des Rangers ouvre sa main, et l'on peut y voir le précieux écrin, ce qui rassure le prince qui dit alors :

« Je crois qu'on nous attend… »

Quand ils pénètrent dans l'oratoire, la reine et les princesses sont assises à leurs places, et Faramir prend place près de son épouse, du côté où se trouve Eolain, alors qu'Elessar se place devant les deux futurs fiancés, derrière l'autel où attend le parchemin qui sera signé. Derrière Eldarion se tiennent Arador et Arbarad, qui seront les témoins de son engagement, comme Arwen d'Ithilien et Eladiel seront ceux d'Eolain.

Le prince sent ses moyens disparaître en face de la beauté d'Eolain, et ses hormones masculines se réveiller, mais il se reprend vite quand il voit la nervosité manifeste de sa future fiancée…

Eldarion sourit alors, plongeant son regard bleu foncé plein d'admiration dans le regard gris humide d'Eolain alors qu'Elessar demande :

« Faramir, Prince d'Ithilien, Intendant de Gondor, Eowyn, princesse d'Ithilien, vu que votre fille Eolain est mineure actuellement, acceptez-vous de la fiancer à Eldarion, prince héritier de Gondor ? »

Tous deux hochent la tête et répondent d'une voix ferme :

« Oui… »

Faramir s'avance alors, et dit :

« Majesté, vu que Son Altesse Eldarion est mineur actuellement, acceptez-vous de le fiancer à notre fille Eolain, princesse d'Ithilien ? »

Elessar et Arwen, debout, répondent sans hésiter :

« Oui… »

Le roi s'avance alors, et noue d'un ruban de soie les mains des deux futurs fiancés tandis que s'élève la voix nerveuse mais assurée d'Eldarion :

« Eolain Theodwyn d'Ithilien, fille de Faramir, Intendant de Gondor, acceptes-tu d'être engagée en légitimes fiançailles avec moi, Eldarion Arathorn Elrond Telcontar de Gondor ? »

Eldarion l'observe, et la trouve plus belle qu'elle n'a jamais été, comme transfigurée par l'amour et l'émotion, et ne voit qu'elle alors qu'elle reprend :

« Eldarion Arathorn Elrond Telcontar, fils d'Elessar Envinyatar Telcontar, roi de Gondor, j'accepte d'être engagée en légitimes fiançailles avec toi, et atteste que je suis pure… »

Elessar alors marque leurs fronts d'huile sacrée avant de dire :

« Les Valar voient votre engagement et en sont témoins, ainsi qu'Arbarad Galdor d'Arnor, capitaine général des Rangers, Arador Valandil d'Evendim, comte d'Annuminas et Ranger, Eladiel Undomiel de Gondor, princesse aînée des royaumes unis et Arwen Finduilas d'Ithilien, princesse d'Ithilien…vous serez dorénavant considérés comme officiellement fiancés. Il incombera au prince Eldarion de toujours protéger sa promise et la princesse Eolain lui devra obéissance, comme s'ils étaient déjà mariés. »

Il s'interrompt et reprend :

« Vous avez pris là un engagement très important pour votre vie future, je sais que vous en êtes conscients et que vous en ferez bon usage. Vous allez encore être séparés, mais vous avez prouvé que vos sentiments étaient réels et sincères en respectant les règles que je vous avais imposées… »

Arbarad donne alors au roi les anneaux, et celui-ci dit :

« Que ces anneaux représentent l'engagement que vous venez de prendre, et qu'ils reçoivent la bénédiction des Valar… »

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Eldarion prend le premier anneau et le passe à l'annulaire gauche d'Eolain, où il restera jusqu'à leur mariage…Eolain le regarde avec une telle émotion dans le regard qu'il se sent fondre, mais reste digne pendant qu'elle prend sa main gauche et lui passe à son tour son anneau. Ces deux anneaux de mithril ont une histoire, puisqu'ils ont été échangés avant eux par Elrond et Celebrian, et ont été à la demande d'Arwen envoyés par Elladan et Elrohir d'Imladris.

Elessar dit ensuite :

« Vous êtes à présent officiellement fiancés, sous le regard des Valar comme sous celui des Hommes… »

Eldarion jette un regard interrogatif à son père, et celui-ci hoche la tête en souriant…le jeune prince embrasse alors sa promise sous les regards émus de l'assistance. Quand il relève la tête, il regarde son père et dit :

« Merci, père… »

Eolain s'incline ensuite et dit :

« Je vous remercie moi aussi, Votre Majest »

Le roi, ému, pose sa main sur leurs têtes et dit :

« Je vous bénis, mes enfants… »

Toute l'assistance applaudit alors, avec quelques reniflements…

_Edoras_

Eomer, assis sur son trône, essaie d'oublier les cris lointains qui viennent de la chambre où souffre depuis des heures Lothiriel. Près de lui est assis son fils aîné Elfwine, inquiet et tout aussi silencieux, mais qui finit par dire :

« Ce n'est pas normal, père, personne ne nous donne de nouvelles ! »

Eomer, tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à son fils, dit alors :

« Cela ne veut rien dire, mon fils…quand tu es venu au monde, je n'ai rien su avant qu'une sage-femme ne vienne t'apporter, encore pleurant, et m'assurer que ta mère allait bien, tout cela au bout de douze heures. »

Elfwine ouvre des yeux ronds :

« Douze heures ? Est-ce toujours aussi long ? »

Eomer répond :

« Non, pas toujours, seulement pour le premier enfant… »

Elfwine soupire :

« En tout cas, j'espère que maman va bien… »

Eomer, malgré son inquiétude, sourit à son fils et répond :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sentirais si elle n'allait pas bien, une sorte de sixième sens… »

Dans la chambre, Lothiriel a remarqué le regard inquiet de la sage-femme, manifestement quelque chose ne se passe pas bien. Elle demande alors :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je veux qu'on me dise la vérit »

La plus âgée des sage-femmes lui répond :

« Majesté, vous perdez beaucoup de sang, quelque chose a dû se rompre à l'intérieur de votre matrice, nous allons devoir hâter la venue au monde de votre enfant… »

Lothiriel perçoit le non-dit derrière ces mots et demande :

« Mais ? Dites-moi tout… »

La sage-femme achève :

« Il y a le risque d'endommager irrémédiablement votre utérus, Majesté, ou de tuer l'enfant…pourtant, si l'on ne fait rien, votre vie et la sienne sera en danger. »

Lothiriel répond :

« Faites-le, je prends le risque… »

La douleur est maintenant insupportable, et la reine gémit encore. L'une des sage-femmes prend alors un broc d'eau, dans lequel elle délaye une poudre, et elle fait boire la préparation ainsi constituée à la reine. Alors que Lothiriel commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle prend dans un sac un forceps, qu'elle met en place mais l'opération se révèle vaine, l'enfant, qui se présente par le siège, ne peut passer par les voies naturelles.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, encore plus dangereuse que toutes celles qui ont été envisagées. Profitant de l'inconscience de Lothiriel, elles l'immobilisent sur son lit et entreprennent une césarienne couronnée de succès : quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant vient au monde.

Alors que la plus vieille des sage-femmes recoud l'incision avec du fil préalablement stérilisé à l'eau bouillante et enveloppe la blessure avec du lin et de la laine, l'autre s'occupe de l'enfant, qui est une fille. Le bébé est viable et ne présente pas l'œdème post-natal ni la peau rouge caractéristique des nourrissons, elle crie de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons.

La mère et l'enfant ont survécu, mais les sage-femmes savent que rien n'est encore gagn

Une fois la petite fille nettoyée et examinée, une des sage-femmes l'enveloppe et la prend dans ses bras pour aller la présenter au roi, comme le veut la tradition. Eomer se lève quand elle entre dans la pièce, et vient à elle en demandant :

« Alors ? Ne me cachez rien… »

La sage-femme le regarde alors et dit :

« Sa Majesté la reine a mis au monde une fille en bonne sant »

Eomer demande encore :

« Mais comment va-t-elle ? »

La sage-femme lui répond :

« Elle se repose, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…nous avons été obligées d'inciser son ventre pour sortir l'enfant, il faut attendre maintenant pour voir si elle supporte le choc subi. »

Eomer acquiesce et regarde pensivement l'enfant qu'on vient de lui mettre dans les bras. La petite fille le regarde elle aussi de son regard bleu encore à demi aveugle, et une petite touffe de cheveux châtain clair recouvre son crâne. La sage-femme demande alors :

« Quels prénoms recevra-t-elle, Majest ? »

Eomer reste pensif, observant la petite créature qui a mis la vie de son épouse en danger, puis répond :

« Nommez-la Lenashild Elfhild Lothiriel… »

La sage-femme reprend alors la petite fille, s'incline et repart en direction de la chambre. Elfwine s'approche alors et demande :

« Tout cela veut dire que maman va mourir ? »

Eomer secoue la tête :

« Pas nécessairement, mais nous devons y croire pour qu'elle survive…tu sais, quand tu es né, les médecins avaient émis des réserves sur le fait qu'elle puisse avoir un autre enfant, c'était un miracle qu'elle ait pu être encore enceinte… »

Il sourit à son fils et ajoute :

«Qu'importe, nous allons l'aider à survivre, ainsi que Lenashild… »

Elfwine, malgré son inquiétude, sourit et dit :

« Comme elle est jolie, ma petite sœur…elle aussi nous aidera à sauver maman… »

Eomer sourit à son fils, et oublie un instant son inquiétude pour enfin laisser la joie qu'il ressent lui envahir le cœur.

**_A suivre_**


	31. Chapitre 27 On ne ressemble qu'à ce qu'...

_Un gros bisou à mes fifilles Fro, Laessiel, Ella, Elro et Estel, leur soutien m'est toujours très précieux et je les en remercie énormément…_

_Chapitre 27 : « On ne ressemble qu'à ce qu'on est » (Calogero, Prendre Racine) _

_Edoras_

Lothiriel, assise dans son lit, tient dans ses bras sa petite fille, Lenashild. Après une naissance difficile qui a fait craindre pour sa vie, elle semble maintenant en meilleure santé, et Lothiriel prend elle-même soin d'elle, malgré sa faiblesse. La petite fille faible et malingre devient un beau bébé qui survivra sans aucun doute…

Selon les coutumes, elle doit rester ainsi couchée jusqu'au quarantième jour après la naissance, où seront fêtées les relevailles, et ainsi faire chambre à part avec son époux. Pourtant, Eomer est très présent, prenant soin d'elle dès qu'il le peut et veillant sur sa fille, ainsi qu'Elfwine, un peu brutal mais qui a vite compris comment tenir sa petite sœur.

Cependant, Lothiriel sait qu'elle n'aura plus d'autres enfants, la césarienne d'urgence effectuée pour sauver sa vie et celle de Lenashild l'a rendue stérile mais, curieusement, elle ne ressent que peu de tristesse, deux enfants lui suffisent…il lui suffit aussi d'être vivante, même si elle sait qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines car elle souffre encore.

Lenashild baille, et s'endort dans les bras de sa mère…

_Minas Tirith_

Le calme est revenu dans le palais, après l'effervescence des fêtes et des fiançailles d'Eldarion et d'Eolain. Le jeune prince est reparti pour l'Arnor avec Arbarad et Arador, celui-ci devant assister aux noces de ses parents.

Eladiel, assise dans la bibliothèque, lit un livre en quenya qui date de l'époque d'Elendil et fait partie des rescapés de la Submersion de Nùmenor. Elle semble identique à elle-même mais se rend bien compte que sa famille s'inquiète pour elle…comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer ce qu'elle ressent ? Comment avoir une vie normale quand on est affligée de pouvoirs surhumains, comment surtout l'imposer à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle va avoir vingt deux ans dans quelques semaines, et sa vie est vide…A son âge, les princesses sont ordinairement mariées et mères de famille, et elle se refuse à cela, consciente - à tort ou à raison – qu'elle effrayerait un homme avec ses pouvoirs, aussi discrets soient-ils. Elle n'a pas dit à ses parents que, depuis quelques temps, ses pouvoirs se transforment, en plus de voir l'avenir dans l'eau elle peut avoir des prémonitions en touchant des objets ou des personnes. Sera-t-elle aussi clairvoyante que son grand-père maternel Elrond ? En tout cas elle tente de contrôler cela du mieux qu'elle le peut, sans inquiéter qui que ce soit, ni ses parents, ni ses sœurs…

Les idées se mêlant désagréablement dans sa tête, elle ferme le livre, le range dans la bibliothèque et décide de se rendre à la tour d'Echtelion pour clarifier ses idées embrouillées. Comme tous les descendants d'Elfes, elle n'aime pas être enfermée, il lui faut le contact de la nature et des éléments pour se sentir tout à fait bien…

La vue qui se déploie sous ses pieds l'a toujours impressionnée, et elle sent les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calmer alors que le vent joue dans ses cheveux sombres et fait voler en arrière le fin tissu de sa robe.

La voix familière de sa mère résonne alors :

« Je pensais bien te trouver là…quand tu es sortie de la bibliothèque si tôt, j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose… »

Eladiel se retourne vers sa mère, et Arwen voit le regard bleu de sa fille, identique au sien, assombri de craintes et d'interrogations. Que se passe-t-il donc pour mettre sa calme fille aînée dans cet état ?

Elle approche sa main de son épaule, et Eladiel se recule, refusant le contact, refusant de voir ces images fugitives presque incompréhensibles lui envahir le cerveau. Arwen comprend alors ce qui se passe, et prononce ces mots :

« Prémonition, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

Eladiel ne répond pas, et Arwen dit :

« Malheureusement, cela arrive souvent à ceux qui, comme toi, possèdent des pouvoirs de divination…Elrond, ton grand-père, possédait aussi ce pouvoir. »

Eladiel reste digne, muette, refusant de dévoiler ses faiblesses, même à sa propre mère. Arwen reprend :

« Tu dois te faire aider pour maîtriser cela, affiner ton pouvoir… »

Alors le beau contrôle d'Eladiel s'effondre, et deux larmes coulent le long de son visage alors qu'elle dit :

« Je ne veux pas, mère, j'en ai assez de ces pouvoirs qui minent ma vie, imprévisibles et incontrôlables…que suis-je, à part le réceptacle du côté elfique de la famille ? »

Arwen s'approche doucement de sa fille, et dit :

« Je suis bien consciente que tout ceci est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai transmis tout cela, mais ce n'est pas en te repliant sur toi-même que tout va s'arranger… »

La reine a toujours su trouver les mots qui convenaient à ses interlocuteurs, et Eladiel dit :

« Mais que puis-je faire, mère ? Plus le lien que j'ai avec celui que je touche est proche, puis la réaction est violente, sans que je puisse rien y faire… »

La détresse si manifeste qui envahit ses yeux est si criante qu'Arwen, émue, dit :

« Ne reste pas ainsi, Eladiel, tu ne peux tout résoudre sans aide…tu aurais dû nous en parler plutôt que rester à l'écart. »

Eladiel regarde sa mère et lui répond :

« Ma seule solution est de retourner à Rivendell, les seules personnes qui peuvent m'aider sont là-bas…Mes oncles m'aideront. »

Arwen hoche la tête :

« D'accord, j'en parlerai à ton père dès son retour, et nous organiserons ton voyage… »

Le regard que lui jette Eladiel, à ce moment-là, mêlé d'émotion, parle plus que tout ce que sa fille aurait pu lui dire…

_Arnor, Fornost_

Eldarion et Meneldil regardent une carte de la région alors qu'Arbarad explique :

« Des bandes d'hommes-orques ont été vues là, vers les Monts Brumeux…n'attaquez pas s'ils ne le font pas, j'espère pour vous que cela sera plutôt une mission d'observation… »

Eldarion et Meneldil hochent la tête, et sortent pour aller se préparer. Alors qu'Eldarion remet d'un geste preste ses gantelets de peau, Meneldil remarque l'anneau de mithril et lui dit :

« Félicitations…je ne savais pas que tu t'étais marié… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Merci beaucoup, mais je ne suis que fiancé… »

Meneldil n'est pas pressé, on ne se marie pas jeune chez les Dunedain, mais il félicite celui qu'il ne sait pas être son cousin d'un cœur sincère. Pourtant, il sait que lui aussi un jour sera obligé de prendre épouse pour donner à la famille descendance et continuité, car sa sœur aînée Ancalimë est mariée et ne peut transmettre le sang de la famille.

Eldarion est un peu nerveux, car c'est la première fois qu'Arbarad lui confie le commandement d'une mission, fût-ce un commandement joint avec Meneldil, et il espère parvenir à se faire obéir des hommes ainsi qu'être bon stratège s'il faut combattre…

Il fixe le petit sac qu'il a toujours prêt en cas de départ précipité sur sa selle, et monte à cheval en se disant que les bonnes choses ne peuvent durer, et qu'il faut toujours accomplir son devoir le mieux qu'on peut…

_Emyn Arnen_

Soigneusement, Eolain brode une pièce de linge fin, au grand étonnement de sa mère qui, depuis qu'elle est revenue à la maison, a peine à la reconnaître. Eolain a appris à broder correctement, ainsi qu'à tenir une maison et exercer les tâches dévolues aux reines. Lothiriel a donc fait un miracle…

Simplement vêtue d'une robe d'inspiration rohirric qu'elle affectionne, Eolain est calme, chacun de ses gestes mesurés, mais on peut encore percevoir le feu intérieur qui la pousse en avant, cette passion qui la guide…dans ses yeux gris subsiste toujours le caractère entier de la jeune amazone qui partit pour le Rohan deux ans auparavant.

Il s'agit de la même personne, mais on dirait aussi une Eolain totalement différente. Cette Eolain-là est désormais la fiancée du prince héritier Eldarion…l'anneau de mithril accroche la pâle lumière d'hiver qui vient de la fenêtre, comme s'il voulait rappeler sa présence à l'esprit d'Eowyn. Sa fille est désormais une femme, bientôt une épouse…

La princesse d'Ithilien dit alors à sa fille :

« Je viens d'avoir une lettre d'Eomer…Lothiriel a accouché il y a deux semaines, c'est une fille, qu'ils ont nommée Lenashild Elfhild. Il a attendu d'être sûr qu'elle survivrait pour nous prévenir, car l'accouchement a été difficile et elles ont failli mourir toutes les deux… »

Eolain lève la tête, et un sourire vient ensoleiller ses traits graves alors qu'elle dit :

« Je suis si heureuse pour Lothiriel et Eomer, je sais qu'ils souhaitaient aussi une fille… »

Eowyn reprend alors :

« Que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu rester ici ou retourner là-bas ? Le roi n'a rien précisé à ce sujet, c'est donc qu'il t'a laissée libre de faire selon ta volonté… »

Eolain tourne la tête, et son regard gris se perd dans le ciel bas alors qu'elle répond :

« Je ne sais pas encore, tout a été trop vite pour que j'aie vraiment le temps de réfléchir et de prendre une décision…je vais pour l'instant rester ici et je retournerai en Rohan plus tard. »

Elle se lève, pose son ouvrage et dit :

« Je vais aller chevaucher un peu, Tempestwind n'est pas encore sorti, aujourd'hui… »

Eowyn hoche la tête, et suit du regard sa fille qui sort de la pièce pour aller se changer avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Le paysage d'hiver est sinistre, la riante Ithilien est plongée sous la pluie qui, à cause des influences maritimes, est monnaie courante aussi bien en hiver qu'en été. Pourtant, malgré la morosité de ce paysage, Eowyn n'est pas triste, elle se plaît dans cette nature à la fois sauvage et domestiquée, ce jardin luxuriant du Gondor, cette terre à laquelle son époux est si fort attaché…

Elle est heureuse qu'Eolain soit là, avec eux, cela remet un peu d'animation dans le palais d'Emyn Arnen qui était devenu si vide avec le départ de Boromir-Eomer et d'Arwen pour le palais royal de Minas Tirith. Aragorn-Theoden est resté lui aussi, le roi a souhaité le garder auprès de lui pour l'instant, et Eomer a suspendu pour l'instant ses devoirs d'aide de camp à ses côtés. En sa qualité de futur Intendant, Aragorn-Theoden doit à présent connaître le fonctionnement du royaume, car, lorsqu'il sera Intendant, il devra remplacer le roi dans ses devoirs quand celui-ci s'absentera…c'est une obligation, mais Eowyn sait que son fils aîné ne la perçoit pas vraiment ainsi. Ressemblant à son père Faramir en beaucoup de points, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, il sait où sont sa place et son devoir, ainsi que le fait qu'il faille faire quelques sacrifices pour parvenir à ses fins…

Pourtant, Eowyn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'air emprunté de son fils aîné devant la princesse Eladiel, dame de ses pensées. Comme ceux de Faramir autrefois, les yeux bleus-gris de son fils s'étaient remplis de tendresse en face de la jeune princesse, mais sans rien en montrer, avec cette crâne sûreté dont il faisait toujours preuve…cette expression lui a rappelé celle de Faramir, autrefois, dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérison. Que de temps a donc passé depuis ce moment !

Elle soupire légèrement, et sort de la pièce pour aller superviser les différentes tâches de la maison, comme il est de son devoir en tant qu'épouse…

_Monts Brumeux_

Il neige, et Eldarion, embusqué avec ses hommes, regrette les hivers doux du Gondor, son épée Eärendil serrée dans son poing. Enfouis sous leurs capes en tissu épais, les Rangers attendent les hommes-orques…

Meneldil, à genoux près de lui, l'épée au clair, attend lui aussi. Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont là, mais rien ne se produit. La neige absorbe tous les sons, mais l'oreille exercée des Rangers peut entendre une colonne qui se déplace assez vite : les hommes-orques.

Eldarion essaie de rester concentré, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Eolain…où est-elle à présent? Il se souvient de son regard gris noyé de larmes quand il avait quitté Minas Tirith, le lendemain de leurs fiançailles. Elle était debout sur l'esplanade, une mante bleue couvrant sa robe grise. Il avait serré ses mains dans les siennes avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser…

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin, mais la tristesse avait pu dans leurs yeux, en même temps qu'une promesse de bonheur…

Eldarion revient à la réalité lorsque la main de Meneldil touche son épaule : la colonne approche…

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen finit d'écrire quand Elessar entre dans leur chambre. Il est assez tard, mais un problème sur le chantier de Minas Ithil a retenu son attention davantage que ce qu'il avait pensé, et il est resté là-bas plusieurs jours de plus, en compagnie de Faramir. La reine porte, comme elle aime le faire dans leurs appartements privés, ces robes elfes qu'elle prise tant, qui lui rappellent qu'elle fut autrefois un membre du peuple des Eldar. Ces vêtements mettent en valeur sa beauté éthérée, qui s'est peu altérée avec les années.

Elessar s'approche, embrasse l'épaule de son épouse qui lève les yeux sur lui et lui dit :

« Je t'ai attendu, je voulais te parler d'Eladiel… »

Elessar répond :

« J'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait comme absente, prisonnière d'un problème dont elle se refuse à nous parler… »

Arwen reprend :

« J'ai découvert ce qui lui posait problème : elle a maintenant un pouvoir de prémonition, qu'elle ne contrôle presque pas, aussi chaque contact lui cause une douleur intolérable, provoquant un afflux de pensées à son cerveau…tu le sais, ceux qui ont le pouvoir de soulever le voile de l'avenir ont parfois également le don de prémonition… »

Elessar assimile ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, puis continue :

« Ton père possédait également ce don, je crois, il aurait pu l'aider… »

Arwen hoche la tête et dit :

« Eladiel voudrait repartir à Rivendell pour apprendre à maîtriser ce nouveau pouvoir, mes frères et Celeborn l'y aideront… »

Elessar sourit légèrement et dit :

« Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais ils sont actuellement en route, ils seront là dans quelques jours, ainsi que Legolas, qui les a rejoints sur la route avec Gimli…je les ai invités, et ils ont accepté. »

Le sourire d'Arwen s'élargit, et elle dit à son époux :

« Je me demande parfois si toi aussi tu n'as pas ce don de divination…si je me souviens bien, ton arrière-grand-mère Ivorwen possédait ce don, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elessar répond alors :

« Je m'inquiétais pour Eladiel moi aussi, et tes frères et moi devons parler d'un certain nombre de chose, aussi ai-je pensé que c'était une bonne idée de les inviter ici…ils aideront Eladiel, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« As-tu donc dans l'idée de rassembler ici l'ancienne Communauté ? Il n'y manque plus grand'chose… »

Elessar embrasse le front de son épouse, et ne répond rien…

Dans la salle commune des princesses, Primula et Eladiel sont encore éveillées, malgré l'heure tardive. La jeune Hobbite insiste :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Eladiel, ce n'est pas raisonnable…A ce rythme-là tu ne tiendras pas longtemps… »

La princesse lève son regard bleu sur son amie et lui répond :

« Je ne peux pas, dès que je ferme les yeux mon esprit est envahi par toutes ces images…A chaque fois que je touche quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne peux pas deviner si je vais avoir une prémonition ou pas, et elles deviennent de plus en plus violentes, incompréhensibles… »

Face à Primula, Eladiel est elle-même, elle ne craint pas de montrer sa fatigue, ses doutes ou ses faiblesses, car elle sait que la Hobbite ne la jugera pas, se contentant de lui donner son avis avec le bon sens qui la caractérise, et son amitié sans conditions.

Vaincue par la fatigue, Eladiel vient de s'endormir dans son fauteuil et, doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller, Primula dépose du mieux qu'elle peut une couverture sur elle…

_Monts Brumeux_

Eldarion abaisse Eärendil dégouttante de sang, et soupire en se demandant s'il parviendra un jour à s'habituer à l'odeur du sang. Même si elle ne lui donne plus la nausée, comme au début, cette odeur l'indispose encore…

Les hommes-orques, les sentant dans le voisinage, les ont attaqués et les Rangers ont été obligés de défendre leurs vies. Ils ont bien failli se retrouver en sous-nombre, mais leur courage a fait la différence, et Eldarion a ordonné qu'on en tuât le moins possible pour obtenir des renseignements…

Devant lui se trouve le chef de la colonne, et Eldarion lui demande :

« Tu auras la vie sauve et tu seras soigné si tu nous dis combien d'autres tribus se trouvent dans le voisinage… »

Les yeux torves de l'homme dévisagent le prince, mais il ne lui répond pas. Meneldil insiste, mais se heurte tout autant à son silence…

Eldarion sait comment faire…il fait sortir tout le monde et, s'approchant de l'homme, dit en quenya, langage qu'il sait que les hommes-orques comprennent :

« Je sais que vous voulez vivre en paix à présent, le temps des affrontements est fini…si vous nous renseignez, je vous donne ma parole princière que vous pourrez vivre sur vos terres en paix et que plus personne ne viendra vous importuner là-bas, vous y serez protégés par le roi si vous lui prêtez serment… »

L'homme plonge alors son regard noir dans le regard bleu du prince, et dit :

« Le roi n'a que faire de nous, il préférerait plutôt que nous soyons exterminés jusqu'au dernier… »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Le roi Elessar désire plus que tout que les différents peuples qui forment son royaume cohabitent en paix, je vous le certifie… »

Alors le regard sombre de l'homme semble s'éclaircir quelque peu sous l'assurance dont fait preuve le jeune prince, et il dit :

« Quelles garanties pouvez-vous me donner ? »

Eldarion appelle alors Meneldil et dit :

« Cet homme est Meneldil de Fornost, cousin du roi Elessar, il vous donnera toutes les garanties que vous désirerez… »

Le regard de Meneldil se pose un instant sur Eldarion, et celui-ci peut y lire de l'admiration…le jeune prince sort, laissant son cousin négocier avec l'homme-orque, sachant qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal car il suffisait, tout simplement, de le considérer comme un être humain qui veut vivre en paix. Son intuition particulière, héritée de sa mère, l'a une fois de plus aidé…

Pourtant, il sait que la partie est encore loin d'être gagnée, mais il a fait un pas vers la conciliation, et sait à quel point cela est important pour l'avoir appris de son père. Il sourit, et se jure de continuer dans ce sens, faire toujours honneur à l'enseignement reçu du roi…

Cependant, il n'a pas remarqué le regard dubitatif de Meneldil posé sur lui au moment où il est entré dans la tente…

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	32. Chapitre 28 La volonté implacable des V...

_J'ai conscience que l'histoire devient de plus en plus difficile à suivre au fur et à mesure des chapitres, aussi ai-je décidé, sur conseils de quelques amis, de faire un résumé succinct des événements survenus, que je ferai dorénavant à chaque nouveau chapitre :_

_Eldarion, fils d'Elessar, ne supportant plus la pression de sa charge, s'enfuit, en même temps que la fille de Faramir et d'Eowyn, Eolain. Les deux vont se rencontrer et s'aimer mais, lorsqu'Eldarion demande Eolain en mariage à 17 ans, le roi refuse et les sépare : Eldarion est envoyé chez les Rangers du Nord sous les ordres d'Arbarad, capitaine des Rangers et cousin de son père, et Eolain chez son oncle et sa tante en Rohan. Commencent alors deux ans d'errance pour les deux, Eldarion devient un homme, rencontre son cousin Meneldil et se fait un ami en la personne d'Arador d'Evendim, qu'il aide à retrouver l'identité de son vrai père (ceci est conté dans l'ex libris ). Deux ans après la séparation d'Eldarion et d'Eolain, pendant lesquelles ils font nombre d'expériences, les deux se retrouvent lors d'un bal, par le truchement de la reine, qui a fait rappeler Eolain à l'insu du roi alors que les princesses sollicitaient de leur père le retour d'Eldarion. Vu que leurs sentiments n'ont pas changé et qu'ils ont tenu leur parole, le roi ordonne leurs fiançailles officielles…_

_Pourtant, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, ils sont encore séparés…_

_Un gros bisou à mes fifilles, surtout à Fro, à laquelle je dédie ce chapitre où je fais intervenir son personnage, Primula…_

**Chapitre 28 : La volonté implacable des Valar**

_Minas Tirith_

Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir sont dans la bibliothèque, ils aident la jeune princesse Eladiel à mieux maîtriser les nouveaux dons qu'elle possède. La jeune princesse apprécie la compagnie de ses oncles et de son arrière-grand-père, et se sent sécurisée enfin face à ce don empoisonné : Son pouvoir de prémonition.

Le roi s'est absenté, il est en Arnor qu'il essaie de relever de la misère. Les terres noires dévastées autrefois par la magie malsaine de l'Angmar reprennent enfin vie après des années, et le roi leur accorde un soin tout particulier. Il a laissé sa famille à Minas Tirith, et le royaume dans les mains de Faramir et d'Arwen et est parti depuis quelques jours. Arwen a l'habitude d'exercer la régence, et l'aide de Faramir lui est précieuse.

La reine, bien que régente, n'en oublie pas ses devoirs normaux de reine, une visite est programmée aux hospices des pauvres et aux Maisons de Guérison, comme elle le fait plusieurs fois par mois. Parfois, ses filles l'accompagnent, elle tient à leur apprendre que leur naissance supérieure ne les dispense nullement d'aider leur prochain et d'ainsi redistribuer les bienfaits dont elles bénéficient à ceux qui ont moins de chance…

· **L'inconcevable…**

_Emyn Arnen_

Quand Eowyn s'éveille, Faramir est déjà parti pour Minas Tirith, comme tous les matins depuis que le roi s'est absenté. Habituellement, elle n'a aucun mal à se lever, éveillée dès l'aube et habituée par son passé à être opérationnelle tout de suite, mais, depuis quelques temps, elle se sent malade, nauséeuse dès qu'elle ouvre l'œil et qu'elle bouge. Bien occupée, elle n'a guère eu le temps de s'en soucier, mais, ce matin, le malaise perdure…

Soudain, l'évidence la frappe : elle a déjà ressenti cela, cette boule au creux de l'estomac, cette impression de malaise au réveil…quatre fois, pour être exacte.

Elle bondit de son lit et se dirige vers la fenêtre : non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être enceinte ! Juste après la naissance de Boromir-Eomer, qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, elle a supplié le médecin de faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle n'ait plus d'enfants. Elle ignore ce qu'il a fait à ce moment-là, mais, en tout cas, cela a fonctionné tout ce temps…cependant, il faut qu'elle en ait le cœur net, ce qu'elle croit dû à une grossesse n'est peut-être qu'un simple dérangement gastrique. A sa servante qui entre, elle demande de bien vouloir aller chercher le médecin du palais. Elle le connaît bien, il a suivi chacune de ses grossesses, a soigné les enfants et tout le palais, il ne se trompera pas. Quand il sort, quelques dizaines de minutes après être entré, le doute s'est fait certitude : elle attend bien un enfant, qui naîtra à la fin de l'année. Il s'assure cependant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une grossesse extra-utérine qui aurait pu menacer la vie de la princesse, puis explique qu'un des liens qu'il a posés sur ses trompes après la naissance de son dernier fils a pu se défaire avec le temps…

Eowyn, après le départ du médecin, s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, quelque peu abasourdie par la nouvelle. Vingt-deux ans après avoir donné naissance à son fils aîné, elle va être de nouveau mère…Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Si elle n'est pas encore une vieille femme, elle n'est tout de même plus tellement en âge d'avoir des enfants, et la crainte la saisit à l'idée qu'elle pourrait mourir cette fois…de plus, même si elle sait que, par une de ses ancêtres gondorienne, elle possède une longévité supérieure à celle des hommes de Rohan, elle se rend bien compte qu'elle aura presque soixante ans quand cet enfant en aura vingt. A-t-elle le droit de lui imposer cela, de s'imposer cela à elle-même alors que ses enfants sont presque tous adultes à présent ?

Pourtant, même si elle prend en considération tout cela, elle sait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'en débarrasser…

Que dira donc Faramir ? Lui qui avait déjà été surpris à la venue de Boromir-Eomer, cinq ans après sa sœur Arwen, risque de l'être encore plus à présent…

_Evendim, Arnor_

Eldarion, qui vient de se lever, fait sa toilette rapidement avant de revêtir ses vêtements les plus propres. En effet, ce matin, le roi visitera les casernements des Rangers, et le prince veut se présenter le mieux possible à son père…

Il se rase soigneusement, discipline vaguement ses cheveux en un catogan lâche et nettoie Eärendil, qu'il ceint à son côté. Il sourit en voyant l'anneau de mithril à son doigt, s'accorde une pensée pour Eolain avant de sortir de sa tente. Arador l'attend, princièrement vêtu car Evendim est son fief, le sourire aux lèvres et la couronne comtale sur la tête :

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Je t'attendais pour m'aider aux derniers préparatifs… »

Eldarion sourit, sachant que son ami plaisante, et dit :

« Hé, une visite du roi nécessite un certain décorum…Je te croyais avec le roi… »

Arador répond :

« Je l'étais, mais je suis venu voir si tout était prêt…mon père est avec le roi à présent, nous l'attendons d'un moment à l'autre… »

Puis il s'approche de son ami et demande, sur un ton bas :

« Tu crois que ton père va te reconnaître ? Depuis que je t'ai vu vêtu de velours à Minas Tirith, j'ai peine à te reconnaître moi aussi… »

Eldarion se met à rire et dit :

« J'espère que non…enfin, il lui suffira de chercher les mêmes yeux que lui pour me trouver…mais, dis-moi, tu as l'air bien gai ce matin, est-ce le pâle rayon de soleil annonciateur des beaux jours qui te fait cet effet ? »

Arador dit, les yeux pétillants :

« Non, pas du tout, mais une bonne nouvelle : ma mère attend un enfant, je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur… »

Eldarion lui serre la main :

« Félicitations ! Cela doit te sembler bizarre, tu as vingt-quatre ans et tu vas seulement être frère aîné, mais on s'y habitue très bien, je suis expérimenté sur le sujet avec ma sœur aînée et mes trois sœurs cadettes… »

Mais les deux amis n'ont pas le temps d'en parler davantage, les trompettes du rassemblement sonnent, il est temps pour Eldarion d'aller rejoindre son rang et pour Arador de rejoindre Hador et la suite royale. Eldarion resserre d'un coup sec le lien de cuir qui retient son catogan et rejoint son unité d'un pas qu'il espère naturel…

Le roi arrive, accompagné d'Hador, d'Arbarad, de Meneldil et d'Arador. Il regarde soigneusement chaque unité, mais le regard bleu de son fils capte son attention plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Eldarion lui rappelle qu'il fut lui aussi un membre de cette caste particulière de guerriers errants, qui ne paient pas de mine mais se déplacent vite et portent les renseignements plus vite encore que les courriers royaux. C'est grâce à eux en partie que l'ordre réussit à être maintenu dans les régions éloignées de Minas Tirith, et le roi le sait fort bien. Ils ont étouffé dans l'œuf nombre de révoltes qui auraient pu dégénérer…

Il détaille rapidement Eldarion du regard, et le trouve encore plus adulte dans cette vêture quand dans ses tenues princières. Etait-il ainsi à l'époque où il devint lui aussi un errant ? Non, même si Eldarion lui ressemble physiquement il a quelque chose de plus, cette finesse, ce 'plus' elfique qui lui vient de sa mère…les temps ont changé, les Rangers ne sont plus une troupe boueuse acculée à fuir en permanence, mais une armée organisée et efficace, qui ne paye cependant pas plus de mine qu'auparavant. Les hommes portent toujours le même genre de tenue qu'il a porté autrefois, la chemise, les braies, la tunique de cuir et le lourd manteau qui protège du froid mordant et de la pluie, peut-être en meilleur état que ne le fut sa tenue autrefois…

Il se tourne vers Arbarad et lui dit :

« Je vous félicite pour l'impeccable tenue de vos hommes, ainsi que pour tout ce que vous avez accompli ces derniers mois…nuls autres que les Rangers du Nord n'auraient pu le faire. »

Les Rangers se regardent furtivement, mais n'osent dire un mot en présence du roi qui achève :

« Aussi, pour vous récompenser de tous ces bons et loyaux services, je vous invite tous au banquet qui aura lieu ce soir dans la salle du palais… »

Une clameur salue alors l'invitation du roi et le prince sourit légèrement à Arador…celui-ci, libéré de ses obligations, ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et lui dit :

« Le roi m'a donné ceci à ton intention… »

Il tient un paquet de lettres, sur le dessus duquel le prince reconnaît l'écriture soignée d'Eladiel. Il enlève le ruban qui le retient et trouve, en plus d'une lettre de chacune de ses sœurs, une lettre de sa mère et une d'Eolain. Il sourit légèrement, puis les range à l'intérieur de sa tunique en disant :

« Je les lirai plus tard, pour l'instant Gilmir m'attend… »

L'Eldarion adolescent aurait probablement pris le temps de les lire, mais il est désormais un adulte qui sera un jour responsable de milliers de vies humaines, et cela commence par se discipliner lui-même. Il sourit à Arador et dit :

« Dis-lui que je serai présent ce soir si je peux… »

Finalement, cela était plutôt reposant qu'Arador connaisse son secret, il pouvait ainsi parler à demi-mot avec lui. Arador hocha la tête et dit :

« D'accord… »

_Edoras_

Elfwine tient dans ses bras sa petite sœur, et le bébé rit car il la fait tressauter sur ses genoux. Lenashild – plus communément appelée Lena – n'était plus le bébé malingre qu'elle était à sa naissance, elle avait rattrapé son retard et nul à présent n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle avait failli mourir. Son frère aîné s'est habitué à elle, et a pris l'habitude de s'en occuper, à la joie de ses parents.

Assise non loin de là, Lothiriel lit la longue missive d'Eowyn qui lui annonce les fiançailles d'Eolain et d'Eldarion, et sourit de contentement à cette nouvelle. Eomer l'interpelle :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? »

Lothiriel dit alors :

« Le fait que ta famille va être encore plus liée à la famille royale de Gondor…Eolain et Eldarion se sont fiancés… »

Eomer sourit et dit :

« Que voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Tous les efforts d'Eolain ont fini par payer… »

Lothiriel regarde son époux et dit :

« Je crois que c'est une bonne période pour nous tous, tu ne crois pas ? »

En effet, Eomer ressent aussi cela, cette plénitude, mais il sait d'expérience que, bien souvent, cela ne dure jamais…pourtant, il a résolu de vivre chaque instant du mieux possible, et sourit à ses enfants alors que Lenashild rit aux éclats…

_Evendim_

Le camp de Rangers a retrouvé son calme coutumier après le départ du roi et de sa suite, qui se sont dirigés vers Annuminas. Meneldil nettoie soigneusement sa longue épée pour occuper son temps. Il ne paie pas spécialement de mine, portant une vieille chemise et des braies usées, mais, effectuant des tâches de nettoyage, il ne veut pas abîmer les vêtements qu'il porte ordinairement. Tous les Rangers effectuent ce genre de choses, nobles ou pas, et Meneldil sait tout aussi bien cuisiner ou coudre sans devoir rougir de cela. Il sait qu'il pourrait avoir une vie plus facile à laquelle lui donnerait droit son rang, mais il n'a encore que vingt-trois ans, vingt-quatre en août, sa vie commence seulement et sa place est pour l'instant auprès d'Arbarad, à apprendre le métier de Ranger. Tout noble se doit de connaître l'art du combat et savoir diriger des hommes, et il ne peut déroger à la règle…

Ses cheveux sombres retombent sur son front, et il les remonte d'un geste machinal avant de donner un dernier coup de chiffon et de sourire, satisfait…

Arrive alors Eldarion, torse-nu malgré le froid, s'essuyant énergiquement les cheveux, et Meneldil lui dit :

« D'où sors-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé te baigner malgré le froid… »

Eldarion sourit, s'enveloppe dans une couverture et dit, s'asseyant près du feu :

« Non, pas du tout, j'ai mouillé mes cheveux et, mais par erreur, ma chemise… »

Meneldil se rappelle alors l'impression étrange qu'il a eue lors de leur dernière mission avec les hommes-orques, en entrant dans la tente où Eldarion-Galneth interrogeait l'un d'eux. Le regard du jeune prince s'est posé sur lui, et, un court instant, Meneldil a cru lire dans ce regard une hauteur toute royale…pourtant, à voir Galneth s'essuyant les cheveux en riant comme un enfant, cela démentait cette impression, et Meneldil finalement a fini par se dire qu'il a rêvé.

Il dit alors :

« Ta future épouse rirait elle aussi en te voyant dans cette tenue…que dirait-elle en apprenant que tu ne peux même pas laver tes cheveux sans mouiller ta chemise ? »

Le regard d'Eldarion tombe sur l'anneau de mithril qu'il porte en permanence à son annulaire gauche et dit :

« Elle rirait, sans aucun doute, mais elle me lancerait aussi une remarque acide…elle a un caractère très entier, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. »

Il s'interrompt et dit :

« Et toi ? Tu es plus âgé que moi, et tu n'as pas encore trouvé une inconsciente pour t'épouser et te donner une demi-douzaine d'enfants ? »

Le regard bleu de Meneldil se perd dans le lointain et il dit :

« Eh bien…je ne vais pas dire que je n'y ai pas pensé, je devrai un jour prendre femme pour perpétuer le sang de ma famille, mais j'ai toujours pensé que je saurai tout de suite si elle m'est destinée dès que je la rencontrerai…c'est puéril, mais je le pense vraiment… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Je n'ai pas su tout de suite dès que je l'ai rencontrée, mais je m'en suis rendu compte assez vite… »

Meneldil sourit et dit :

« Parle-moi d'elle…A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

Le regard bleu d'Eldarion pétille alors qu'il dit :

« Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux gris magnifiques et un caractère aussi bien entier que tendre… »

L'image d'Eolain s'impose à son esprit de façon presque brutale, mais il réprime l'émotion qu'elle lui inspire et reste silencieux, Meneldil respectant son silence et le feu se consumant lentement, à l'égal de celui qui brûle en son cœur…

_Minas Tirith_

Aragorn-Théoden, lisant le rapport qu'il vient de recevoir, marche dans un couloir pour rejoindre les appartements de la reine, qui l'a fait appeler. Il aide son père de son mieux et, en l'absence du roi, se trouve nanti d'un surcroît de travail. Il marche rapidement, mais s'arrête brusquement en voyant devant lui la princesse Eladiel, appuyée contre un mur et qui semble souffrante. Tétanisé d'abord par la timidité, il la vainc assez vite et demande :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Votre Altesse ? »

Eladiel tourne la tête vers lui et dit, la respiration sifflante :

« Non…Non…je vais bien… »

Son regard est vitreux, et elle a peine à tenir sur ses jambes, tout en elle dément ce qu'elle vient de dire. Soudain, comme une bougie qui s'éteint brusquement, elle s'effondre, mais Aragorn-Theoden a le temps de se précipiter pour éviter qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne à terre. Oubliant qu'elle est une princesse royale et qu'il n'a en théorie pas le droit de porter la main sur elle, il la soulève aisément, surpris par son poids si léger, et se presse vers les appartements de la reine, qui sont proches. Il y fait irruption et Arwen, si elle est surprise au départ, se reprend vite et lui demande de déposer son précieux fardeau sur son lit.

Elle recouvre Eladiel, qui reprend lentement conscience, d'une couverture, et demande :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Aragorn-Theoden répond :

„Je venais ici, Votre Majesté, et j'ai rencontré Son Altesse, qui semblait souffrante, puis elle s'est évanouie..."

Eladiel, encore à moitié inconsciente, agrippe alors le bras d'Aragorn-Theoden, comme si elle voulait se retenir à une planche de salut dans l'abîme où elle sombre, et, ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnaît le fils aîné de l'Intendant et sa mère penchés sur elle, inquiets. Arwen demande alors :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Eladiel ? »

La princesse lève les yeux sur sa mère et répond d'une voix faible :

« Je ne sais pas, mère… »

Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle tient toujours le bras d'Aragorn-Theoden, et que rien ne s'est produit, aucune pensée n'a surgi dans sa tête.

Arwen demande alors à Aragorn-Theoden :

« Il faut qu'elle se repose, voudriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, s'il vous plaît ? Assurez-vous aussi qu'elle se repose… »

Eladiel proteste :

« Mais, mère, je me sens très bien maintenant… »

Mais Arwen a pris sa décision :

« Ne discute pas, Eladiel… »

Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ses pouvoirs ? Arwen se promet d'en parler à ses frères et à son grand-père…

Eladiel, dans les bras d'Aragorn-Theoden, proteste encore :

« Je peux marcher, je me sens mieux à présent… »

Aragorn-Theoden, malgré l'émotion produite par le fait de sentir le corps d'Eladiel contre le sien, dans ses bras, répond laconiquement :

« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de votre mère, Votre Altesse… »

Une fois arrivé dans les appartements d'Eladiel, il la dépose dans un fauteuil et pose sur ses jambes un plaid abandonné là. Le fils aîné du prince d'Ithilien contrôle difficilement ses émotions, et Eladiel s'en aperçoit :

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes pâle, vous aussi… »

Aragorn-Theoden, désarmé, ne peut répondre, et se contente d'arranger vaguement la couverture qu'il vient de poser sur ses épaules pour se donner une contenance. La proximité d'Eladiel le met dans un état second, mais il parvient à se contrôler au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté.

La princesse aînée lève alors son regard clair sur le futur Intendant, et reste là, comme hypnotisée…son esprit est encore confus après son malaise, mais son regard ne quitte pas celui d'Aragorn-Theoden. Doucement, comme guidé par une force supérieure, Aragorn-Theoden pose un instant ses lèvres sur celles d'Eladiel avant de réaliser son geste et de dire :

« Qu'ai-je fait ? Je…Pardonnez-moi ! »

Il se relève, s'incline et sort de la pièce d'un pas rapide, mortifié, laissant Eladiel à la fois interloquée et émue. C'est ce moment-là que Primula choisit pour sortir du coin où elle s'était dissimulée et demander :

« Ai-je rêvé, ou t'a-t-il embrassée ? »

Eladiel se laisse aller contre le dos du fauteuil, et dit :

« Je ne sais pas…je me suis évanouie, tout à l'heure, il m'a portée jusqu'ici mais, en le touchant, je n'ai pas eu de prémonition, je ne sais pourquoi… »

Primula dit alors :

« Ce n'est pas normal, ces temps derniers tu contrôlais bien mieux tes pouvoirs, depuis que les Elfes de ta famille étaient arrivés, et tu allais mieux…tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Non, je t'assure que je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un malaise sans gravité… »

Mais la Hobbite, avec l'opiniâtreté qui la caractérise et qu'elle a hérité de sa mère, n'est pas disposée à perdre la face, et insiste :

« Je ne te croirais que dès que le médecin m'aura affirmé que tu vas bien… »

Elle s'interrompt un instant et dit :

« Et nous pourrons parler ensuite d'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien et du baiser qu'il vient de te donner et que tu as reçu de façon… »

Eladiel prend sa tête entre ses mains et dit :

« Très bien, appelle le médecin si tu y tiens ! »

Alors que Primula sort pour aller chercher le praticien royal, Eladiel, dont l'esprit reprend progressivement son tonus normal, se rend vraiment compte de ce qui vient d'arriver, qu'elle a reçu son premier baiser…l'intuition de Primula était donc véridique, Aragorn-Theoden était donc bien l'un de ses prétendants. Avec humeur, elle soupçonne les Valar d'avoir guidé les gestes du futur Intendant, elle le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi…d'ordinaire, Aragorn-Theoden est assez timide, parle peu et agit toujours avec calme et respect, ce qu'il vient de faire ne lui correspond pas.

Elle n'a pas le temps de penser davantage car Primula revient avec le médecin, qui l'examine et dit :

« Votre état général est bon, Altesse, ce qui vient de vous arriver est partiellement d'origine nerveuse, vos pouvoirs influent également sur votre corps… il va falloir vous reposer un maximum ces deux prochains jours… »

Il se tourne vers Primula et dit :

« Je voudrais que vous y veilliez, mademoiselle Sacquet… »

Primula acquiesce et, alors que le médecin sort, elle dit à Eladiel :

« Le médecin a raison, tu es épuisée, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir… »

Eladiel se défend :

« Je vais bien, le médecin l'a dit…quant à ce qui vient de se passer, je ne souhaite pas en parler… »

Primula insiste :

« Mais si, il faut en parler, au contraire, sinon tu ne le dédramatiseras jamais…vu ton regard, tu n'as pas cherché ce qui t'est arrivé, non ? »

Eladiel reste silencieuse puis répond :

«Non, je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais je me souviens que nos regards se sont perdus l'un dans l'autre un long moment, et c'est après cela qu'il m'a embrassée… »

Primula sourit et dit :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, j'avais raison…mais le reste est entre tes mains. »

Primula n'ajoute rien, mais se promet de lui en reparler plus tard, quand l'idée aura fait son chemin dans sa tête…

Mais Eladiel se lève, et sort sans un mot, le cœur chaviré par une tristesse qu'elle sait venir du futur Intendant…

Aragorn Theoden, lui, se sent terriblement coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ? Le regard d'Eladiel, plein de bonté, levé sur lui, l'a comme hypnotisé…

Il y a de quoi le faire exécuter, il le sait, c'est un geste de lèse-majesté…que dira la reine lorsqu'elle saura ? Et le roi ?

Il met sa tête entre ses mains, honteux comme jamais, et se met à pleurer comme un enfant, conscient d'avoir par son geste piétiné toutes ses chances de demander la princesse en mariage…

Un pas léger derrière lui attire alors son attention, et il reconnaît Eladiel, pieds nus sur le sol. La princesse le regarde et dit :

« Il n'y a pas là de quoi être triste, je vous pardonne… »

Il lève le regard, mais ne peut répondre, surpris par le geste de la princesse…le regard bleu d'Eladiel, à présent parfaitement clair, a de nouveau cette capacité de voir à travers les personnes. Aragorn-Theoden s'approche alors d'elle et dit :

« J'assume entièrement ma faute, Altesse, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. »

Eladiel est de nouveau pareille à elle-même, si elfique, et elle répond :

« Il n'y en aura pas… »

Puis elle lui tourne le dos, et retourne à sa chambre où l'attend Primula, laissant le jeune prince d'Ithilien interloqué…

_Emyn Arnen, quelques temps après…_

Faramir, après deux difficiles journées passées sur le site de Minas Ithil, regagne son palais. Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements humides, puis, vêtu d'une tunique de velours sèche, gagne la salle commune où se trouve Eolain et Eowyn, assises devant le feu. Eolain, qui va se coucher, tend son front à son père et sort de la pièce, laissant ses parents seuls.

Faramir vient embrasser son épouse, qu'il n'a pas vue depuis deux jours, mais remarque qu'elle essaie de cacher son air soucieux. Il lui demande alors :

« Que se passe-t-il, ma bien aimée ? »

La tendresse qui perce dans le ton employé par Faramir touche Eowyn, et elle décide de lui dire la vérité, après tout elle ne pourra plus lui cacher son état très longtemps…

Elle se tourne vers lui et dit :

« Je sais que c'est inespéré, mais je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi… »

Le sourire qui fend le beau visage noble de son époux lui indique qu'elle a bien fait de le lui dire, et il reste silencieux un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Je ne croyais plus que tu aurais d'enfants, c'est un présent des Valar sans aucun doute… »

Faramir ne sait pas que son épouse avait subi une ligature des trompes juste après la naissance de Boromir-Eomer, et l'annonce d'une nouvelle grossesse le ravit. Eowyn tempère sa joie en disant :

« Je ne suis plus si jeune, mon ami, cela risque d'être très difficile, pour moi et pour l'enfant… »

Faramir, comprenant les non-dits derrière ces paroles, prend la main de son épouse et dit :

« Nous prendrons toutes les décisions qui s'imposent, et tout ira bien… »

Son regard bleu-gris plonge dans le regard gris de son épouse, qui sourit malgré elle, malgré ses craintes…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	33. Chapitre 29 Une lueur dans l'obscurité

_Un gros bisou à toutes mes fifilles, à qui je souhaite par avance de joyeuses fêtes _

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_**

_Eldarion est reparti en Arnor pour y remplir son rôle de Ranger, et assiste à une visite officielle de son père en compagnie d'Arador, qui lui confie qu'il sera bientôt grand frère à son tour. Eowyn apprend qu'elle va avoir un nouvel enfant, malgré le traitement qu'elle avait reçu après la naissance de son dernier fils, Boromir-Eomer, quelques années auparavant. Eladiel supporte de plus en plus difficilement ses pouvoirs, qui lui causent à présent des maux physiques malgré la présence. Quand elle perdit conscience, Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien, le fils aîné de Faramir, la rattrape et, poussé par ses sentiments et la proximité, l'embrasse, chose qu'il se reprochera amèrement…_

_Faramir finit par apprendre la nouvelle grossesse de son épouse, et la rassure…_

_Chapitre 29 : Une lueur dans l'obscurité_

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain, empêchant sa mère de soulever un lourd panier, le met sur la table et dit :

« Tu sais ce que papa a dit, maman, tu n'as pas le droit de soulever quoi que ce soit… »

Eowyn, dont la grossesse commence à être visible à présent, dit à sa fille :

« Et ton père n'a pas besoin d'un écho, ma fille… »

Eolain, qui n'entend pas laisser sa mère lui damer le pion alors qu'elle a raison, ajoute :

« Il me semble que ça tombe sous le sens… »

Eowyn s'assied, prend une fiole en main et dit :

« Tu ne vas pas me servir de cerbère tout le long de ma grossesse, non ? »

Eolain, péremptoirement, répond :

« Si, j'y tiens, justement, c'est une de mes prérogatives de fille aînée… »

Eowyn sait que sa fille ne cédera pas, et commence à transférer à petits gestes mesurés une potion dans une fiole en disant :

« Tu verras, Eolain, quand tu attendras un enfant…tous les futurs pères croient que leur épouse va se briser en mille morceaux, Eldarion n'échappera pas à la règle. Ton père, lui, semble oublier que j'ai déjà eu quatre enfants avant celui que je porte. »

Eolain sourit et dit :

« Nous en sommes tous très heureux, maman, c'est juste que c'est un peu…inattendu… »

Eowyn se tourne vers elle et dit d'un air comique :

« Inattendu, vraiment ? Suis-je trop vieille à ton goût ? »

Eolain lève son regard gris sur sa mère et demande :

« Non, maman, ce n'est pas cela, mais…c'est terrible d'accoucher ! Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais ce que j'ai entendu dire m'effraye quelque peu. De plus, il paraît que, plus l'on est avancé en âge, plus les risques de mourir sont grands… »

Eowyn sourit légèrement et dit :

« Si tu penses à cela, tu le risques davantage, à mon sens…il est vrai que mettre au monde un enfant n'est jamais une partie de plaisir, loin de là, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, crois-moi ! La souffrance s'efface lorsque le bébé est dans tes bras, qu'il soit garçon ou fille… »

Il était normal qu'Eolain se pose ces questions, dans quelques années elle aussi sera mariée puis mère de famille, on attendra d'elle qu'elle mette au monde les descendants de la dynastie d'Isildur. Eowyn sourit à sa fille et dit :

« Chacune de vos naissances a été un moment unique, ma fille, surtout la tienne, nous avons failli te perdre, mais je ne regrette pas un seul instant… »

Bien sûr, elle savait tout ce que sa fille avait dit, les risques, mais était de plus en plus heureuse de porter cet enfant, l'enfant du miracle…

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen se prépare pour aller visiter l'hospice des pauvres et les maisons de guérisons. Elle voit alors arriver vers elle Eladiel qui lui dit :

« N'y allez pas, mère…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »

Arwen pose la capuche de sa pèlerine sur sa tête pour se protéger de la fine pluie de printemps qui tombe et dit :

« Je le dois, Eladiel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… »

Laissant Eladiel ici avec Elladan, Elrohir et Celeborn, elle fait signe aux jumelles et à Eowyn de la suivre. Elle se doute que l'avertissement de sa fille est sans aucun doute justifié, mais elle doit accomplir son devoir, tel est son rôle de reine…

Elle visite les Maisons de guérisons, bénissant les malades et encourageant les guérisseurs. Du fait de sa nature d'Elfe, elle a de nombreuses connaissances médicales qu'elle confronte parfois avec eux. Ses filles la suivent, et apprennent elles aussi…

Puis il est temps d'aller aux hospices, la nuit tombe déjà sur la ville illuminée qui brille de pluie. La reine a un mot gentil pour chacun, sa douceur et sa gentillesse lui ont gagné tous les cœurs depuis longtemps, les cœurs de ces pauvres qui n'ont plus rien et à qui elle estime qu'elle doit dignité et respect, en plus de la nourriture qu'on leur donne et à laquelle elle contribue en faisant souvent des dons de sa propre cassette. Elle n'a jamais manqué de rien, elle estime qu'elle doit quelque chose à tous ces gens qui n'ont plus rien et dont la société se désintéresse.

Nul n'a le temps de hurler ni d'intervenir lorsqu'un homme sort du rang et frappe la reine plusieurs fois au thorax avec un couteau à lame noire. Arwen s'effondre dans les bras de ses filles pendant qu'on ceinture le forcené qui hurle :

« Le Gondor n'a pas besoin des elfes ! Le Gondor doit être pur ! »

Le chef des gardes, qui suivait la reine, fait hâter son retour au palais, où l'on convoque à son chevet les meilleurs médecins. Le verdict tombe :

« Sa Majesté a été frappée avec une lame empoisonnée… »

Eladiel, au chevet de sa mère en compagnie de Sam, Rosie, Elanor, Primula, des Elfes et des princesses en larmes, se relève alors, les yeux secs et durs, et dit :

« Nous devons réagir immédiatement : je vais faire prévenir immédiatement Père en Arnor, ainsi qu'Eldarion, qui se trouve non loin d'ici, c'est à lui d'assumer la régence comme le veut la coutume…Mère sera gardée jour et nuit, et désormais elle se rendra sous bonne escorte faire ses visites, même si je sais qu'elle déteste cela. »

L'autorité naturelle d'Eladiel ressort dans ces mots et, quelques minutes plus tard, deux messages partent chercher l'un le roi et l'autre le prince héritier. Tous sortent de la chambre d'Arwen, qui, plongée dans l'inconscience, délire par moments doucement en sindarin, sa langue natale. Elle est pâle comme de la cire, comme si la vie, lentement, se retirait d'elle, la faisant ressembler à un cadavre avant qu'elle le soit déjà. Elladan, Elrohir et Celeborn sont restés près d'elle pour essayer de contrer le poison, mais sans succès. Par contre, ils ont identifié le type de poison, ce qui avait fait quelque peu avancer l'affaire…

Eladiel a, avec l'habitude et son autorité naturelle, repris les choses en main, mais elle n'en craint pas moins pour la vie de sa mère. Primula se tient près d'elle, silencieuse, se contentant juste d'être là pour soutenir son amie dans la tourmente qu'elle traverse.

Aragorn-Theoden, en sa qualité de futur Intendant, gère du mieux qu'il peut le palais pour éviter la panique, mais voir Eladiel ainsi le crucifie. Comment aurait-il réagi si sa mère avait été entre la vie et la mort ? Beaucoup moins bien, sans aucun doute…

Dès que l'accident de la reine a été annoncé, il a immédiatement renvoyé sa sœur Arwen et Boromir-Eomer à Emyn Arnen auprès de sa mère. Quant à son père, il a été rappelé de Minas Ithil dès qu'on a su la nouvelle…

Le jeune prince pose le papier qu'il tient et se met à marcher dans les couloirs éclairés par la lueur fantomatique des torches. C'est alors qu'il s'arrête…devant lui, appuyée contre la balustrade, se tient Eladiel, vêtue d'une robe elfique bleue, ses cheveux libres croulant librement sur ses épaules. Elle regarde sans la voir la ville étendue devant elle, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Le cœur d'Aragorn-Theoden s'arrête un instant, mais il ne dit ni ne fait rien, se souvenant du baiser qu'il lui a donné quelques semaines auparavant. Il n'a pas pu se pardonner ce geste, et a depuis soigneusement évité de s'approcher de la princesse…

Eladiel le regarde alors, et il voit une si grande douleur dans son regard qu'il sent son cœur se vriller. La princesse a pris sur elle devant les autres, et elle est en train de sombrer, seule avec le fait de savoir sa mère mourante…Devant ses sœurs, elle a joué la sœur aînée, protectrice, calme, s'est occupé de tout comme il est de son devoir de le faire, mais, même si elle est la plus elfique de la famille royale, elle reste tout de même une mortelle avec des émotions, et sa résistance émotionnelle est à bout. Le jeune prince d'Ithilien, n'écoutant une fois de plus que son instinct, s'approche encore…

Eladiel regarde le futur Intendant et lui dit :

« J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait, et je vous en remercie… »

Aragorn-Theoden, qui ne laisse cette fois filtrer la moindre émotion, répond gravement :

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Altesse, au vu des circonstances… »

La princesse plonge son regard bleu dans le regard bleu-gris d'Aragorn-Theoden, semble y lire beaucoup de choses, et il ne détourne pas le regard. Puis il dit :

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Altesse, je vais veiller et ordonner qu'on vous prévienne s'il y a quoi que ce soit… »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Non, c'est à moi de veiller sur ma mère… »

Le prince reprend :

« Non, Altesse, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant, et il ne sert à rien que vous vous épuisiez…Venez, je vais vous raccompagner à vos appartements… »

Les paroles d'Aragorn-Theoden sont pleines de bon sens, et la princesse s'en rend compte. Avec confiance, elle glisse son bras sous celui du futur Intendant, qui frissonne légèrement…

_Anorien, le lendemain soir_

Eldarion s'étire, faisant crisser sa tunique de cuir. Depuis quelques semaines, son unité a quitté l'Arnor pour se diriger vers l'Anorien, et il goûte le climat qui lui est plus familier, plus proche de celui du Gondor au doux climat. Pourtant, il pleut sur les montagnes blanches qui bordent la plaine qui conduit au Rohan…

Il rentre sous sa tente, s'ébroue de façon fort peu princière et retire ses vêtements ruisselants d'eau, puis, muni de vêtements propres, lit la lettre d'Eolain qu'il vient de recevoir. Sa fiancée lui annonce la grossesse de sa mère, et lui envoie une miniature qu'elle a fait peindre exprès pour lui afin d'être avec lui au cœur des batailles. Le peintre a mis en valeur l'éclat de ses cheveux d'or et de ses yeux gris couleur d'orage. Eldarion serre la peinture contre lui, puis la glisse sous sa chemise, près de son cœur.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de rêvasser, Un Ranger vient le chercher, car le cousin de son père veut le voir immédiatement.

Arbarad l'attend dans sa tente, l'air sombre, et le fait asseoir :

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : ta mère a été victime d'un attentat hier soir, elle est entre la vie et la mort…je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Eladiel qui commande ton retour, car ton père est encore en Arnor et la régence te revient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour… »

La nouvelle assomme Eldarion, qui met un certain temps à la réaliser. Pourtant, son cerveau travaille à plein régime : Qui a tenté de tuer sa mère ? Pourquoi ? Qui pourrait lui en vouloir, à elle qui est la gentillesse même ?

Ce n'est pas le prince héritier, c'est le fils qui est touché au cœur de lui-même, dans la part d'enfance qui lui reste. Il a envie de hurler comme un enfant, mais reste digne, calme, ressemblant tant à son père dans cette attitude qu'Arbarad en a le souffle coupé. Il reprend cependant :

« Pars vite, on a besoin de toi là-bas, et appelle Meneldil, il t'accompagnera à Minas Tirith…cependant, je vais être obligé de lui dévoiler qui tu es… »

Eldarion acquiesce et dit :

« Je vais aller me préparer, qu'il me rejoigne dans un quart d'heure… »

Ce n'est pas le Ranger qui a parlé là, mais le prince héritier, qui, lucide, sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Arbarad, pendant ce temps, dit à Meneldil :

« Je vous envoie, Galneth et toi, remplir une mission très urgente à Minas Tirith, vous partez tout de suite…tes instructions sont dans cette lettre, que tu ouvriras en route, et tu donneras celle-ci à la princesse Eladiel… »

Meneldil acquiesce, et sort de la tente pour aller préparer ses affaires. Il est rompu à ce genre d'exercice, aussi rejoint-il Eldarion dans le délai prévu…

Il remarque immédiatement qu'il a l'air un peu défait, mais ne lui pose pas de questions et se contente de dire :

« Allons-y »

L'Anorien n'est pas loin de Minas Tirith, tout au plus une journée de cheval, et, alors qu'ils chevauchent silencieusement, Meneldil prend connaissance de la lettre d'Arbarad :

« _Meneldil, _

_J'ai préféré te donner une lettre car ce que j'avais à te dire est grave et implique d'autres personnes, à commencer par celui que tu escortes. Tu l'as toujours connu sous le nom de Galneth, mais il est en fait Eldarion, fils d'Elessar, le prince héritier de Gondor et d'Arnor donc. Il doit retourner à Minas Tirith car sa mère, la reine Arwen, a été victime d'un attentat hier, et l'on ne sait encore si elle survivra…Eldarion doit donc exercer la régence le temps que son père, qui est encore en Arnor, revienne. _

_Je préférais t'envoyer toi car tu es le cousin du roi, et donc parfaitement à ta place au palais, et aussi parce qu'il va falloir que tu veilles sur le prince. Celui qui a armé le bras de celui qui a tenté d'assassiner la reine pourrait cette fois prendre Eldarion pour cible, aussi ouvre l'œil !_

_Que les Valar vous protègent tous deux, faites attention à vous !_

_Arbarad_

Le beau visage de Meneldil affiche quelques instants une intense surprise, mais Eldarion ne le voit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Ranger n'en croit pas ses yeux : Galneth était donc Eldarion ! Il se souvient récemment avoir eu des doutes sur lui, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé cela.

Cinq heures après, ils s'arrêtent pour laisser souffler les chevaux, et Meneldil se tait, respectant le silence de son petit-cousin qu'il comprend très bien. Il se contente de dire :

« Arbarad m'a révélé votre identité, Majesté… »

Eldarion hoche la tête et répond :

« Je sais, il m'a informé qu'il le ferait, mais tu as le droit de savoir, après tout tu es le cousin de mon père, si je ne m'abuse…tu as le droit aussi de me tutoyer… »

Meneldil demande :

« Il m'a envoyé avec toi pour te protéger… »

Bien qu'il tentât de parler normalement, il se sentait quelque peu intimidé par la présence du prince, bien qu'il fût de son niveau et de sa famille il avait dû aller seulement deux ou trois fois à la cour dans sa vie, et ne s'y sentait pas tellement à l'aise…

Eldarion dit alors :

« J'aurai besoin d'aide au palais, et je suis content que tu sois venu avec moi… »

Meneldil sourit alors gravement et lui dit :

« J'ai juré fidélité à la famille royale il y a bien longtemps, Majesté, le moment est venu de tenir mon serment… »

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen n'a toujours pas repris conscience, même si les drogues que les médecins lui ont administrées agissent, car elle repose plus paisiblement. Les jumelles et Eowyn, ainsi qu'Elanor, sont à son chevet, elles refusent de dormir et Eladiel ne peut les en blâmer. Faramir est arrivé, et a réorganisé la garde du palais avant d'interroger lui-même le prisonnier pour avoir au moins la raison de son geste.

Il est trois heures du matin, mais le palais ne dort pas, tous sont suspendus au faible souffle de la reine. Eladiel règle encore quelques problèmes, et Primula est assise près d'elle. La Hobbite lui demande alors :

« Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité si tu es fatiguée, Eladiel… »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Non, je ne pourrais pas dormir, d'ailleurs… »

Primula est très sensible à la chape de plomb qui s'est abattue sur le palais, et Eladiel le comprend car elle lui dit :

« Je te remercie de ce que tu fais pour moi, Primula, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de vivre dans de telles conditions mais tu restes auprès de moi… »

Primula sourit légèrement et dit :

« Si je ne suis pas là, tu vas faire des bêtises… »

Eladiel baisse le regard sur elle et lui dit :

« Tu sais que ce que le forcené a dit quand il a frappé Mère? 'Le Gondor doit être pur'…On ne lui a donc jamais dit que nous avions tous ou presque du sang mêlé ? Surtout moi, en fait, qui suis une demi-elfe…Père non plus n'a pas le sang pur, personne ne l'a…je ne comprends pas comment on peut en venir à de telles extrémités ! »

Primula réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Il y aura toujours des gens imbéciles pour croire à la pureté des races, Eladiel, mais quand ils passent à l'acte ce sont les plus dangereux… »

Eladiel se tait, et regarde un instant les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel en murmurant une prière à Varda, Dame des Etoiles…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	34. Chapitre 30 Un souffle léger sur l'eau

_Vous trouverez sans aucun doute ce chapitre bien long (19 pages), mais j'ai pensé que je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux, tout ce qu'il raconte va ensemble… au début il faisait 13 pages, mais, avec la vision de la version longue de ROTK, j'ai trouvé de la matière pour le rallonger de quelques pages, c'est donc une sorte de version longue du chapitre initial… _

_Je voulais aussi en profiter pour vous souhaiter une heureuse année 2005, ainsi qu'à mes fifilles, qu'elle vous apporte joie, santé, bonheur et réussite !_

_**Chapitre 30 : Un souffle léger sur l'eau**_

_Minas Tirith, Emyn Arnen, la nuit suivant l'attentat_

La reine, pâle, repose toujours dans son lit sans donner encore aucun signe de retour à la conscience. Eladiel, assise près du lit, la veille, bientôt l'un de ses sœurs viendra prendre son relais. La princesse est pâle et grave, la situation est critique, même si certains signes sont encourageants, le poison semble ralentir sa progression dans l'organisme de la reine. Pourtant, l'interrogatoire de l'homme qui a perpétré l'attentat n'a rien donné encore, il se mure dans son silence sans expliquer son geste surprenant.

Faramir reste perplexe, car il ne comprend pas pourquoi un gondorien a agi ainsi, alors que tous respectent et apprécient les Elfes dont certains d'entre eux, comme les princes de Dol Amroth mais aussi lui-même, descendent. Pourquoi ce sectarisme forcené, plus de vingt ans après le mariage du roi avec une ressortissante du peuple des Eldar ?

L'Intendant se retourne doucement pour ne pas réveiller Eowyn, qui repose paisiblement près de lui, il sait que sa nouvelle grossesse la fatigue beaucoup et essaie de la tenir la plus éloignée possible de tous les remous qui agitent le palais. Il s'assied sur le lit, se lève doucement et enfile rapidement une tunique pour gagner son bureau. Il lisse rapidement ses cheveux châtains clairs en désordre, et continue à travailler, à suivre toutes les pistes qui pourraient mener au commanditaire de l'attentat, car il est persuadé qu'il existe, que l'homme n'a pas agi seul, quelqu'un a armé son bras…

_Quelque part entre l'Anorien et Minas Tirith_

Après presque deux jours de cheval, la cité blanche est enfin en vue. Eldarion arrête son cheval suant et dit à Meneldil :

« J'espère que nous arriverons à temps… »

Son visage est grave et résolu, mais Meneldil, qui commence à bien le connaître, peut sentir son émotion sous cette façade. Il a fini par s'habituer qu'en fait son ami Galneth soit le prince Eldarion, mais se retient souvent de lui parler comme il l'aurait fait à Galneth, se contentant de lui apporter son soutien inconditionnel…

Meneldil regarde la cité blanche, ébahi par tant de beauté. Il n'est venu que deux fois ici, quand il était petit, et découvre avec ses yeux d'adulte à présent la pierre éblouissante, émoussée par les ans et ruisselante de lumière sous le soleil matinal du début du printemps, les tours montant vers le ciel, la proue de pierre fendant l'air, défiant les ans et les lois de la pesanteur…

Eldarion pique alors des deux vers la cité, et Meneldil le suit…

_Au palais_

Faramir, qui est venu très tôt, présente à Eladiel ses conclusions ainsi que plusieurs papiers urgents à signer. Lorsque le roi est absent, on appose sur les documents officiels un tampon à sa signature, mais il doit toujours être contresigné par une personne de la famille royale, et dans ce cas cette tâche incombe à Eladiel.

La jeune princesse est vêtue d'une robe simple de léger tissu vert, ses cheveux sombres, à peine ordonnés, pendent sur ses épaules, simplement noués en une natte. Pourtant, malgré cela, Eladiel reste d'une prestance incomparable…

La fatigue étend sa chape de plomb sur elle, mais elle refuse de s'y laisser aller, pas avant que sa mère n'aille mieux. Son père, lorsqu'il était Ranger, pouvait se passer de dormir parfois, elle doit en être capable aussi…

Faramir s'aperçoit bien de la fatigue de la jeune princesse, il devine qu'elle n'a pas dormi, et fait appeler son fils aîné, qu'il voit ronger son frein depuis un moment :

« Aragorn-Theoden, tu vas raccompagner Son Altesse dans sa chambre, et tu vas t'assurer qu'elle prend effectivement du repos… »

Eladiel veut protester mais Faramir ajoute calmement :

« Vous devez prendre du repos, Altesse…tant que votre frère n'est pas là vous êtes la régente, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que la fatigue fait commettre des erreurs. Votre vie est trop précieuse… »

L'Intendant a beaucoup de bon sens, et Eladiel se rend à ses arguments. Aragorn-Theoden s'incline, et elle passe devant lui pour gagner ses appartements…

Alors qu'ils marchent dans les couloirs silencieux, elle se tourne soudain vers lui et dit :

« Vous pensez que j'ai tort… »

Pris au dépourvu, le futur Intendant répond :

« Non, Altesse, j'en ferais probablement autant si ma propre mère était dans la même situation, mais ce n'est pas pareil : vous êtes une princesse royale, la princesse aînée de Gondor, et votre vie est précieuse, autant que l'est celle de la reine… »

Il baisse le ton et ajoute, dans le feu de l'action :

« Et je refuse de laisser la femme que j'aime s'épuiser devant moi sans que je puisse rien y faire ! »

Se rendant compte alors de la signification de ce qu'il vient de dire, il reste sans voix, alors qu'Eladiel le regarde, de ce regard qui semble vous percer jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Elle ressent un intense étonnement, qui ne paraît pas sur son visage. Bien sûr, il l'avait embrassée une fois, mais elle n'avait pas su lire en lui, elle qui pouvait lever le voile de l'avenir…

Pourtant, même si l'aveu la surprend, elle ne part pas, elle reste face à lui, calme comme jamais…

Aragorn-Theoden se redresse alors et lui dit :

« Maintenant, si vous voulez me faire arrêter pour lèse-majesté, vous en avez toute latitude, mais je ne renierai pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Il n'est plus tremblant, comme le jour où il l'avait embrassée, mais sûr de lui, sûr de ses sentiments, presque soulagé de les lui avoir avoués…Il est à présent un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, au regard bleu-gris grave, comme celui de son père.

Le regard d'Eladiel se voile, et elle vacille, son organisme ne supporte plus les efforts qu'elle doit faire pour maîtriser à la fois ses pouvoirs et sa fatigue. Aragorn-Theoden lui tend son bras et dit :

« Il faut aller vous reposer à présent, mademoiselle Sacquet veillera sur vous… »

Eladiel peut à peine se soutenir à présent, et sa respiration se ralentit, preuve qu'elle essaie de se contrôler autant qu'elle le peut. La parole du futur Intendant est pleine de bon sens, mais ses jambes refusent de la porter, ses forces l'abandonnent. Alors Aragorn-Theoden, toute honte bue, la prend dans ses bras en disant :

« Prendre toujours sur vous n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, Altesse… »

Eladiel se sent en sécurité dans les bras du jeune homme qui marche d'un bon pas dans les couloirs. Cette fois, il se maîtrise parfaitement, et dépose son précieux fardeau devant Primula :

« Son Altesse a besoin de se reposer, et elle a de plus encore une crise liée à ses pouvoirs…mon père m'envoie veiller à son repos… »

Primula ne dit rien, et désigne le lit de la princesse. Aragorn-Theoden y dépose Eladiel maintenant tremblante de froid, puis la recouvre d'une couverture. Primula met sa main sur son front et dit :

« Il faut attendre que ça passe, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix…je vais lui préparer une boisson calmante, cela l'aidera un peu… »

Alors que la gentille et efficace Hobbite sort de la pièce, Eladiel, qui se sent chavirer, attrape par réflexe la main d'Aragorn-Theoden en gémissant :

« Ne me laissez pas… »

Le jeune homme serre sa main entre les siennes et dit :

« Jamais, Votre Altesse… »

Elle déteste montrer sa faiblesse, mais elle n'a pas le choix, il lui faut supporter seule le cadeau parfois très lourd des Valar. Cependant, elle sait d'instinct pouvoir compter sur le jeune homme, qu'elle sait à présent épris d'elle…

Elle remonte lentement à la surface, regagnant quelques forces, et ouvre les yeux. Près d'elle, Primula est assise, et elle lui tend un gobelet :

« Tiens, bois cela, tu te sentiras déjà mieux…Le prince est parti accueillir ton frère cadet, qui vient d'arriver d'Anorien… »

A ces mots, Eladiel veut se lever mais Primula l'en empêche :

« Non, reste couchée, tu verras Eldarion demain, de toute façon je suppose qu'il va aller se reposer, lui aussi… »

Eladiel laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, se rendant aux sages paroles de son amie, et ferme ses yeux lourds de sommeil…

_Quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant…_

Eldarion, au grand galop, monte le long des sept cercles de la grande cité. Les gardes le saluent avec respect, le reconnaissant, mais il n'y prête pas garde, son esprit est focalisé vers un seul objet : sa mère mourante. Manquant renverser l'un des gardes masqués qui veillent sur l'Arbre, il saute à bas de son cheval suant et fumant, qu'il laisse à un palefrenier, et entre dans le palais, Meneldil sur les talons. Le silence qui y règne est inhabituel, comme dans un tombeau, et il chasse résolument toutes les pensées négatives qui envahissent son cerveau.

Aragorn-Theoden vient à sa rencontre :

« Bienvenue, Majesté. Mon père l'Intendant vous attend… »

Eldarion dit alors :

« Aragorn, je te présente Meneldil de Fornost, le cousin de mon père. Qu'il soit traité ici avec le respect dû à son rang… »

Le jeune prince d'Ithilien s'incline :

« J'y veillerai… »

Pendant qu'ils gagnent le bureau de Faramir, Eldarion demande :

« Comment se porte ma mère ? »

Aragorn-Theoden répond :

„Son état est stationnaire, mais il semblerait que le poison ait cessé sa progression dans son organisme grâce à la médecine pratiquée par Leurs Altesses Elladan, Elrohir et Celeborn… »

Eldarion, qui ignorait jusque-là que son arrière-grand-père et ses oncles se trouvaient au palais, hoche seulement la tête et demande encore :

« Mes sœurs ? »

Aragorn-Theoden répond:

„Son Altesse Eladiel vient d'avoir une crise très grave à cause de l'épuisement et de ses pouvoirs, elle se repose à présent, mais j'ignore où sont les autres princesses… »

Faramir les attend dans son bureau, les fait asseoir et dit :

« Majesté, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir si vite…l'homme qui a attenté à la vie de votre mère a été interrogé, mais nul n'en a pu tirer un seul mot jusque-là, on ignore les raisons de son geste. Votre sœur aînée et moi-même avons pallié au plus pressé, mais c'est à vous à présent d'assumer la régence… »

Eldarion se contente d'ajouter :

« J'aurai besoin de votre aide, Faramir, et de votre expérience… »

L'Intendant s'incline comme il se doit, et laisse le prince héritier sortir pour aller voir sa mère. Tout cela lui rappelle sa propre mère, Finduilas d'Amroth, si délicate, si belle, morte de maladie quand il avait cinq ans, et il frissonne…

Eldarion, n'ayant cure de sa saleté, court presque, toujours suivi de Meneldil vers la chambre où repose sa mère. Près d'elle, ses filles, qui ont fini par s'endormir, ainsi qu'Elanor et Primula, qui laisse Eladiel reposer à présent et est venue pour y chercher des nouvelles à lui porter quand elle se réveillera. Dans un coin de la salle, Elladan et Elrohir sont assis, ils veillent eux aussi leur sœur cadette. Les guérisseurs ont quitté la pièce, persuadés que la reine ne survivra pas.

Elladan et Elrohir s'approchent de leur neveu, et ne disent rien, se contentant d'incliner leur tête en posant leur main sur son front.

Primula s'approche d'Eldarion et, sans un mot, se contente de lui sourire, comprenant le maelström qui agite son cœur. Le prince, refusant de donner libre cours aux émotions qui lui submergent le cœur, caresse doucement la main de sa mère en chuchotant :

_« Nana…tolo an ammen… » (Maman…revenez vers nous)_

Il ne peut rien dire de plus, tant son cœur est étreint par l'angoisse. Il donne l'ordre qu'on porte ses sœurs dans leurs lits pour qu'elles puissent y dormir mieux, puis se tourne vers Meneldil, qui se tient derrière lui :

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi… »

Meneldil incline la tête, mais ne répond pas, son regard attiré par Primula, qui ne le remarque pas. Tous deux sortent de la pièce, et Eldarion dit :

« Allons nous changer et nous nettoyer un peu, puis nous nous mettrons au travail, il nous faut gérer les affaires courantes jusqu'au retour de mon père… »

Il hèle un serviteur, lui donne l'ordre d'emmener Meneldil jusqu'à ses appartements et de lui donner des vêtements dignes de son rang avant de gagner sa chambre. Il s'approche de la fenêtre, et regarde sans la voir la ville qui brille sous le soleil. Les larmes qu'il retient lui piquent les yeux, mais il les essuie d'un geste rageur, il n'est pas temps de pleurer, il doit se comporter selon son rang. Il se détourne de la fenêtre, et gagne la petite salle d'eau qui jouxte sa chambre, dont il ressort propre et rasé. Il prend dans son armoire la tunique de son père que sa mère lui avait donné lors de sa précédente visite, et discipline rapidement ses cheveux. Il jette rapidement un regard au miroir, et voit son visage pâle, privé de sommeil, mais il n'a pas le choix, son devoir est ici…

Il sort et gagne le bureau de son père, où s'entassent des papiers qui nécessitent d'être lus et signés. Faramir et Eladiel se sont chargés des plus urgents, mais il en reste encore…il sait bien sûr l'étendue du métier de roi, mais en comprend toute la dimension en devant à son tour accomplir les devoirs royaux…

Il travaille d'arrache-pied, réorganise la garde du palais, lit le rapport de Faramir sur l'interrogatoire de celui a attenté à la vie de sa mère, appose sa signature sur nombre de documents concernant la bonne marche du royaume, l'établissement du prix de vente des denrées de première nécessité, la charité aux pauvres, le budget alloué à chaque partie du royaume…bien sûr, le roi délègue, mais tout lui revient entre les mains à la fin, et il entérine ou pas, la décision finale lui appartient.

Quand il relève enfin la tête, le soleil se couche et on frappe à la porte. Meneldil entre à son assentiment et dit :

« J'ai aidé Son Altesse l'Intendant à continuer l'interrogatoire du suspect, il a parlé et affirme qu'il a agi seul… »

Eldarion pose la plume qu'il tient et dit :

« Il ne doit pas être sain d'esprit pour faire une chose pareille, nous déterminerons cela… »

Meneldil hoche la tête et dit :

« Tu devrais te reposer à présent, cela ne sert à rien de t'épuiser ainsi… »

Eldarion regarde son ami et dit :

« Je suis loin d'avoir tout fini, j'ignorais qu'il était aussi pesant d'être roi…il est vrai que j'ai toujours vu mon père travailler énormément, mais je n'en prenais pas la mesure jusqu'à maintenant. »

Meneldil reprend :

« J'ai aussi des nouvelles de Sa Majesté la reine, le poison est en train de s'évacuer de son organisme, mais elle est faible et on ignore si cela suffira pour qu'elle survive…Sa Majesté sera là demain soir au plus tard, je suis sûr qu'il la sauvera… »

Eldarion répond :

« Celeborn, mon arrière-grand-père, et mes oncles sont là, ils feront en sorte qu'elle survive jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père… »

Meneldil dit alors :

« Tes sœurs dorment encore, elles se sont beaucoup épuisées, et Son Altesse l'Intendant est reparti chez lui, à Emyn Arnen, il a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard… »

L'air cérémoniel de Meneldil, qui ne se sent pas à l'aise, amuse Eldarion qui, malgré son angoisse et sa peine, dit à son ami :

« Ne l'appelle pas Son Altesse, simplement Faramir, tu le peux, tu es de la famille royale et cousin du roi… »

Meneldil a revêtu la tunique de velours à laquelle son statut princier lui donne droit, et paraît être un autre tellement on a peu l'habitude de le voir dans cette vêture. Il n'a jamais vu non plus Eldarion dans ses vêtements princiers, et a peine également à le reconnaître. Sa ressemblance avec le roi est plus évidente ainsi, et Meneldil se demande comment il a pu ne pas s'en apercevoir. Mais comment faire le rapprochement entre un simple Ranger crasseux et un prince qu'il n'a dû voir que une ou deux fois dans sa vie ?

Il demande tout de même, en voyant l'anneau de mithril qui renvoie les derniers rayons du jour :

« Alors tu es vraiment fiancé ? Cela n'est pas une comédie ? »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Cela est vrai…mes fiançailles officielles ont été célébrées il y a quelques mois ici, à Minas Tirith… »

Il ferme un dossier et son regard bleu se perd dans le bleu du ciel qui se teinte de rouge, en direction d'Emyn Arnen où se trouve celle qui tient son cœur entre ses mains.

Meneldil dit alors :

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin, veux-tu que je fasse apporter une collation ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Non, je n'ai pas faim…si mes sœurs veulent dîner, qu'elles dînent seules, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Si Eladiel se réveille, peux-tu lui dire que j'aimerais la voir ? »

Meneldil s'incline et sort, laissant le jeune régent aux prises avec sa paperasserie.

Dans sa chambre, Eladiel s'éveille tout à fait du demi-sommeil où elle se trouve depuis qu'elle a fermé les yeux. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, mais elle peut voir par les stores les lueurs du soleil couchant.

Stupéfaite d'avoir dormi si longtemps alors que sa mère est en danger de mort, elle se lève, revêt une autre robe en remplacement de celle qui est froissée, discipline ses cheveux d'ébène, et sort. Aragorn-Theoden est assis non loin de sa porte, il s'acquitte de la tâche que lui a confiée son père de veiller sur son sommeil. Il se lève alors qu'elle approche, mais ne dit rien, constatant qu'elle semble plus reposée…

Eladiel lève son regard bleu candide sur lui, et ne peut s'empêcher de plonger dans le regard bleu-gris orageux du jeune homme, si plein de confiance et d'inquiétude pour elle. Il la regarde avec une expression qu'elle reconnaît, c'est celle qu'a son père en regardant sa mère, mêlant à la fois amour et tendresse extrême.

Aragorn-Theoden demande alors :

"Avez-vous pris assez de repos, Altesse ?"

La jeune princesse sort avec regret de ce regard qui l'attire comme un aimant et répond d'une voix égale :

« Oui, je me sens mieux à présent, merci de votre sollicitude… »

Elle sait qu'elle devrait s'éloigner de lui, aller voir sa mère, son frère, mais quelque chose la retient, elle ne sait quoi. Aragorn-Theoden dit alors, comme pour briser l'ambiance romantique qui est en train de s'installer :

« J'ai appris que votre frère désirait vous voir dès que vous seriez réveillée… »

Eladiel lui sourit puis se met en route pour le bureau de leur père où se trouve son frère, laissant le futur Intendant debout, pétrifié par son sourire…

· **_La longue nuit_**

Un peu plus tard, la nuit est tombée sur Minas Tirith où brillent les torches qui éclairent les rues. Eladiel vient de sortir du bureau et va aller rejoindre ses sœurs à présent réveillées au chevet de leur mère. Eldarion, qui s'est senti mieux avec l'apaisante présente de sa sœur aînée, se sent de nouveau solitaire et écrasé par le poids de sa charge. Pourtant, les nouvelles de la santé de sa mère sont meilleures d'heure en heure, même si beaucoup d'incertitudes subsistent.

Il soupire, et entend à peine les coups frappés à la porte, qui finissent par devenir insistants. Il répond machinalement :

« Entrez ! »

Ce qu'il voit lui arrache alors un sourire. Eolain, secouant sa pèlerine encore humide, entre dans la pièce. Ses cheveux d'or sont nattés soigneusement et elle porte une robe légère faite de soie bleue mais dans le goût rohirrim. A son doigt brille l'anneau de mithril et un seul bijou, un cercle d'argent, enserre sa tête, retenant un simple voile court. Elle incarne toute l'élégance dont une reine doit faire preuve, sans fioriture mais avec goût.

Il se lève et s'approche d'elle en disant :

« Toi ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Et il dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Eolain répond, des étoiles dans ses yeux gris :

« Dès que j'ai su ce qui est arrivé, et quel fardeau est le tien, j'ai supplié mon père de me laisser venir auprès de toi… »

Eldarion prend ses mains dans les siennes et dit :

« Je te remercie d'être venue, mais tu ne dois pas rester, celui qui a tenté d'assassiner ma mère pourrait très bien à présent me prendre comme cible, et, si tu restes auprès de moi, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose, je refuse cela… »

Eolain plonge son regard gris dans le regard bleu de son fiancé et répond :

« Je sais que je te dois obéissance, mais je suis aussi astreinte, comme l'a souligné le roi ton père le jour de nos fiançailles, aux devoirs d'une épouse, je dois donc être à tes côtés pour te soutenir et t'aider…ce ne sont pas des mots vains pour moi. »

Eldarion connaît bien Eolain, il connaît aussi son caractère buté et sait qu'il est inutile d'espérer lui faire changer d'avis quand elle a décidé quelque chose. Il hoche la tête et dit :

« Il est vrai que, tant que je suis régent, tu es l'égale de la reine, mais je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu devras être très prudente et je donnerai des ordres aux gardes pour te faire protéger… »

Eolain rit doucement et dit, écartant son manteau pour qu'il voie qu'elle porte son épée sur son dos :

« Oublies-tu que je suis une excellente épéiste ? Celui qui m'approcherait aurait du souci à se faire, crois-moi ! »

Eldarion la prend dans ses bras et dit :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, tu sais… »

Eolain pose sa tête contre son épaule et reste là un long moment avant de relever sa tête et de dire :

« Je n'allais pas te laisser seul dans un moment pareil, alors que ta mère est entre la vie et de la mort et que ton père est absent…tout repose sur toi, j'en suis consciente, aussi ai-je décidé qu'il était plus logique que je sois auprès de toi pour prendre une partie de ton fardeau. Ma mère n'a pas spécialement besoin de moi, aussi vais-je rester ici jusqu'à ce que le roi revienne… »

Eldarion secoue la tête en disant :

« Avec tout cela je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment se portait ta mère… »

Eolain sourit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien d'autres soucis, mais elle se porte bien, aux Valar merci…et toi ? »

Eldarion baisse la tête et dit :

« J'ai un avant-goût de ce que sera mon travail quand je serai roi, c'est écrasant…de plus, de savoir ma mère dans cet état ne m'aide pas, je me sens encore plus solitaire, isolé, même si ma sœur aînée et ton père m'aident beaucoup. Je ne suis pas prêt, Eolain, je ne suis pas prêt à assumer ces charges, ni à la perdre, il y a encore tant de choses que je veux lui dire ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, il exprime enfin les angoisses qui le taraudent depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle de l'attentat, ses angoisses de prince, de régent mais surtout de fils. Il sait qu'Eolain l'aime sans conditions et qu'elle ne le jugera pas, quoi qu'il dise. Il n'a pas voulu se livrer ainsi devant sa sœur aînée, devinant avec son intuition particulière qu'elle n'était pas en état de lui venir en aide et qu'elle tentait de faire bonne figure devant lui, de lui cacher son épuisement physique et moral.

Eolain déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Tu ne la perdras pas, Eldarion, le roi la guérira, tu peux en être sûr…pour le reste, tu as déjà appris de ton père une partie des choses qui te permettent de faire face à tes charges de régent, pour le reste puise dans ce que tu sais et ta personnalité profonde… »

Eldarion regarde le bureau de bois surchargé sous les parchemins et dit :

« Mais il y a tant à faire ! Rien que pour terminer tout cela je vais devoir y passer la nuit… »

Eolain secoue la tête :

« Pas question ! Il te faut prendre un peu de repos, tu ne seras pas efficace épuisé, et tu risques de te tromper s'il faut prendre une décision importante…et depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris un vrai repas ? Tu dois te ménager, Eldarion, le Gondor a besoin de toi… »

Elle va à la porte, l'ouvre et dit quelques mots au serviteur en faction avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui dire :

« Il va aller te chercher une collation, tu en as besoin, tu es tout pâle… »

Elle a dit cela avec une telle autorité que cela le déride un peu et qu'il demande :

« Vas-tu me mener à la baguette ainsi lorsque nous serons mariés ? »

Eolain rit doucement et ajoute :

« J'y compte bien ! »

Plus tard, dans le silence de la nuit, de son pas léger marche Eladiel, que le sommeil fuit. Comme une enfant perdue, elle erre dans les couloirs silencieux, vêtue d'une robe elfique que sa mère lui a donnée, ses cheveux d'ébène flottant derrière elle à cause du léger courant d'air. Ses pas la mènent jusqu'au jardin d'hiver que sa mère apprécie tant, qui est allumé, chose rare au milieu de la nuit. Elle pousse la porte de verre et trouve son arrière-grand-père Celeborn assis parmi les plantes, occupé à lire un manuscrit posé sur un lutrin. Il lève la tête, et son beau visage s'éclaire d'un sourire en voyant la jeune fille…

Le prince Sindar demande :

« Que fais-tu ici à cette heure, jeune fille ? Tu devrais dormir… »

Eladiel répond :

« Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je marchais seulement… »

Le regard gris de Celeborn plonge dans les yeux bleus de son arrière-petite-fille et dit :

« Tu es agitée, quelque chose trouble ton esprit qui n'est pas seulement l'état de ta mère… »

Comme tous les Elfes, il est clairvoyant, et Eladiel le sait. Elle sait aussi qu'il est sans doute le seul à pouvoir vraiment la comprendre et l'aider dans le marasme qu'elle traverse. Elle s'assied près de Celeborn et dit :

« Je suis inquiète pour Mère, et pour Eldarion également, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, ainsi qu'à mes sœurs. L'homme qui considère que le Gondor doit être pur pourrait décider de récidiver et nous tuer parce que nous avons du sang elfe. De plus, chaque crise provoquée par mes pouvoirs menace de me tuer, mes pouvoirs elfes dans un simple corps de mortelle ne font pas bon ménage. Comment puis-je venir en aide à mon frère diminuée comme je le suis ? »

Celeborn répond :

« Eldarion n'est pas seul, sa fiancée est avec lui, donc je ne m'inquiète pas, ni pour ta mère, qui revient vers nous lentement, mais toi, tu m'inquiètes effectivement. Je sais que le don qui t'a été accordé par les Valar est difficile à porter, mais tu peux y arriver et tu n'es en rien diminuée, au contraire…actuellement, si tu as ce genre de crise, c'est signe que ton corps s'adapte, elles sont plus gênantes que graves, tu peux me croire. De plus, le fait de savoir ta mère entre la vie et la mort augmente leur amplitude, voilà pourquoi tu crois qu'elles vont te tuer…De plus, pourquoi te fermes-tu comme une huître et refuses-tu d'accorder ta confiance totalement ? Ce n'est pas ces pouvoirs qui t'empêcheront d'avoir une vie de femme, d'épouse et de mère normale, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu te sacrifies perpétuellement pour les autres, sans penser à toi, mais il est temps enfin que tu sois toi-même… »

Eladiel, peu surprise par la clairvoyance du prince Sindar, répond :

« Je dois accomplir mon devoir, il n'y a pas de place là-dedans pour un quelconque moi-même…comment pourrais-je aimer un homme, l'épouser, avoir des enfants en étant perpétuellement en train de contrôler mes pouvoirs pour ne pas leur faire de mal? J'ignore après tout comment ils vont évoluer dans l'avenir… »

Celeborn ferme son livre et répond :

« Le geste de l'homme qui a tenté d'assassiner ta mère pour avoir un Gondor pur t'a également beaucoup touchée, parce que tu sais que tu es différente des gondoriens, que tu es plus elfe qu'humaine. Mais c'est justement à tes pouvoirs que tient cette différence, pas aussi essentielle que tu peux le penser, et ils n'évolueront plus à présent, cela je peux te l'affirmer…je crois aussi qu'en ce moment tu es plus sensible à cela parce que la question d'être une femme à part entière se pose à toi… »

Eladiel, malgré elle, rougit et répond :

« Peut-être, mais le problème est le même…si j'épouse le jeune homme qui est épris de moi, je serai un danger pour lui parce que j'ignore ce que mes pouvoirs peuvent encore faire. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle envisage les choses sous cet angle, ce qu'elle n'a jamais osé faire, même en présence de Primula. Celeborn réfléchit un instant, puis répond de son ton calme :

« La réponse est au fond de toi, Eladiel, il ne te reste qu'à la laisser monter à la surface…va te reposer à présent, Eldarion et tes sœurs auront besoin de toi… »

Eladiel s'incline devant son arrière-grand-père, et sort pour regagner sa chambre…

Meneldil ne dort pas non plus, il veille près de la porte d'Eldarion, prenant très à cœur la mission que lui a confiée Arbarad. Pourtant, il a de la peine à rester vigilant, la vision de Primula vient sans cesse envahir son esprit pour une raison qu'il ignore. Pourquoi pense-t-il sans cesse à la jeune Hobbite ? Avec un soupir, il tire son épée de son fourreau et commence à la nettoyer, écartant de lui la vision du beau visage de Primula pour rester concentré…

Dans le bureau, Eolain a fini par succomber au sommeil dans son fauteuil près d'Eldarion, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il relève la tête, et sourit à cette vision…La savoir près de lui lui donne des forces supplémentaires, il se sent de taille à affronter tout le travail qui l'attend. Elle a accouru près de lui alors qu'il se sentait si seul, si perdu, fidèle à ses engagements de fiançailles, cela, en y réfléchissant, ne l'étonne pas du tout.

Il se lève, la prend dans ses bras en prenant bien garde à ne pas l'éveiller, et se dirige dans la pièce attenante qui est en fait une petite chambre dont son père se sert parfois pour se reposer quand il doit travailler toute la nuit. Il la dépose sur le lit, prend soin de bien la couvrir pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de chuchoter :

« Dors bien, mon amour… »

Eolain sourit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveille pas. Il a conscience de violer une règle essentielle, d'arracher en quelque sorte un moment qui ne sera à lui qu'après le mariage, mais il reste un moment là, à la regarder dormir de façon confiante, abandonnée dans le sommeil. Son sang bout, mais la certitude qu'elle sera à lui un jour le calme instantanément. Il sort de la chambre, et demande à un serviteur d'aller chercher une des gouvernantes de ses sœurs pour veiller sur la jeune princesse, car il ne faut pas qu'il y ait le moindre doute sur sa moralité…

Quand il revient dans le bureau de son père, il s'aperçoit que c'est bientôt l'aube, et qu'il est traditionnellement du devoir du roi de prononcer la prière. Son père le fait tous les jours depuis son couronnement, et il est donc de son devoir de le faire aussi…

Abandonnant la paperasserie, il sort du bureau, faisant un signe de dénégation à Meneldil il gagne sa chambre, change de tunique et, ouvrant un coffret, en sort la gemme qui appartint à son grand-père maternel, dont il ceint son front. Il n'a pas accès à la couronne royale, enfermée dans une pièce dont seul son père à la clé, avec les autres couronnes, et c'est la seule marque de sa dignité princière qu'il possède…

Quand il sort, l'aube colore de ses jets de feu la cité blanche, et il monte sans mot dire jusqu'au sommet de l'une des tours, où se trouve le sanctuaire dédié à Iluvatar et aux Valar. Il se lave les mains, puis récite du mieux qu'il peut la prière que lui a apprise son père, transmise depuis l'époque lointaine de Nùmenor dans la famille royale…

Nimbé de lumière orangée, il prie également pour le salut de sa mère et de sa famille, de toutes ses forces, alors que la ville s'éveille autour de lui…

· **_Le poids de la royauté_**

Marchant lentement, le prince retourne au palais, respirant à longs traits l'air frais du matin. Il s'approche de la chambre de sa mère, y entre, mais son oncle Elladan lui fait signe qu'il n'y a aucune nouveauté. Près de lui est assise sa sœur Eowyn, les jumelles dorment probablement encore…

Nulle nouvelle encore de l'arrivée du roi, mais Eldarion est bien résolu à faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il trouve le travail fait à son retour. Il n'a pas dormi, mais s'aperçoit que les deux années qu'il vient de passer chez les Rangers l'ont aguerri, il n'a pas sommeil et a l'esprit clair. Il est temps à présent pour lui de recevoir les dignitaires qui aident journellement son père dans sa tâche, et de prendre connaissance de ses devoirs de la journée.

Quand ils sortent du bureau, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Eladiel entre, le salue et lui dit :

« Je vais assumer une partie des charges de Mère, et Eolain s'occupera du reste, ne te soucie pas de cela pour l'instant…t'es-tu reposé ? »

Eldarion aimerait mentir à sa sœur, mais il sait qu'elle a toujours déterminé quand il mentait et répond :

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais je t'assure que ça va… »

Eladiel, même si elle a peu dormi, a l'air reposé, et son frère ne soupçonne pas ce qui l'agite. Elle lui sourit et ajoute :

« Je vais me rendre à l'hospice des pauvres avec Primula… »

Le jeune prince dit immédiatement :

« Tu n'iras qu'avec une escorte armée, que je mettrai sous le commandement de Meneldil, qui est un Ranger aguerri… »

Eladiel comprend la réaction de son frère, et l'embrasse doucement avant de sortir. Eldarion envoie un serviteur porter ses ordres à Meneldil alors qu'il achève la paperasserie et consulte l'emploi du temps du jour, qui est assez léger à l'exception du plaid hebdomadaire qui se tiendra vers dix heures. Il sait comment ce genre de choses se passe, y ayant assisté avec son père plusieurs fois, et ne sera donc pas pris au dépourvu.

Il s'étire, et entend à peine un serviteur entrer avec un plateau et dire :

« Votre sœur Son Altesse Eladiel m'envoie porter votre petit déjeuner, Majesté… »

Eldarion sourit en coin : c'est bien d'Eladiel de penser à ce genre de choses, veiller sur son bien-être. Le serviteur pose le plateau sur une petite table, et invite le prince à s'asseoir d'un geste respectueux, mais Eldarion dit :

« Je n'ai pas faim, merci… »

Le serviteur s'incline à nouveau et dit :

« Son Altesse m'a dit que je devais rester et vous servir afin d'être sûr que vous mangeriez… »

Réprimant un soupir, le prince s'attable et mange son petit déjeuner. Alors que le serviteur sort, Eldarion roule un document, y appose le sceau royal et lit attentivement un autre document, qu'il signe, avant d'en écrire un autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, un léger froissement de soie près de lui lui fait relever la tête, et il voit Eolain devant lui, accompagnée de la princesse Eowyn de Gondor. Elle vient embrasser son frère et lui dit :

« Comme Eolain sera à tes côtés pour le plaid, j'ai pris la liberté de l'habiller en conséquence…après tout, elle assume le rôle de notre mère, et elle doit être vêtue en conséquences… »

Eolain, vêtue d'une robe de velours noir et argent aux armes du Gondor, porte sur sa tête une couronne qui a appartenu à une reine d'autrefois. Eladiel a été la lui chercher dans le trésor, mais ce n'est pas celle qu'Arwen met ordinairement. Ses cheveux dorés ont été nattés soigneusement et rassemblés en un chignon.

Eldarion s'approche de sa fiancée, baise avec cérémonie sa main et lui dit :

« Tu es ravissante, une vraie reine ! »

Puis il se tourne vers sa sœur cadette et lui dit :

« Merci de ton attention, Eowyn, je n'y aurais pas pensé moi-même… »

La jeune princesse de dix-huit ans sourit légèrement et dit :

« Il est de mon devoir de t'aider, je le fais de cette façon… »

Elle sourit et ajoute :

« Si Eolain est prête, toi, tu seras en retard si tu ne te hâtes pas, va vite te changer ! »

La jeune princesse sourit à son frère aîné, mais il peut sentir toute son inquiétude derrière cette façade. Eldarion embrasse la main de sa future épouse, puis gagne sa chambre, où a été déposée sur son lit une tunique de cérémonie qui appartient à son père, ainsi qu'un coffret. Il fait une toilette rapide, se rase soigneusement et enfile la tunique avant d'ouvrir le coffret, qui contient l'Elendilmir que son père revêt ordinairement. Le jeune prince se souvient alors que le plaid qui aura lieu dans quelques dizaines de minutes comprendra essentiellement des gens venus d'Arnor, d'où la présence de l'Elendilmir, qu'Eladiel est probablement allée chercher. D'un geste tremblant et avec toute la révérence voulue, il soulève la résille de mithril et en ceint sa tête. La gemme jette mille feux qui se reflètent sur les murs de la chambre, mais Eldarion n'a plus de temps à perdre. Il regagne son bureau, et y trouve Eolain, assise, qui l'attend patiemment. Elle lève la tête de son ouvrage et lui dit :

« Nous avons reçu des nouvelles plus qu'encourageantes de l'état de ta mère, les guérisseurs sont revenus et disent qu'elle remonte peu à peu vers la vie…quant au roi, il a annoncé son retour pour ce soir en envoyant un éclaireur. »

Toutes ces nouvelles ravissent Eldarion, mais il a appris à ne pas jamais se réjouir avant que les choses se passent effectivement. Il sourit à Eolain et lui dit :

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te demander si tu as pris un bon repos…tu étais si belle endormie…»

Eolain rosit et répond :

« Oui, j'ai bien dormi, et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait le droit de me regarder dormir… »

Eldarion se redresse et répond d'un air sérieux :

« Je me suis comporté en parfait gentleman, cela je peux te le jurer, je me suis contenté de te porter sur le lit et de te couvrir, rien d'autre… »

Eolain, qui ne doute pas de la sincérité du prince, rit et répond :

« Je sais très bien que tu n'iras pas mettre ma moralité en péril avant que le moment ne soit venu, ne crains rien… »

Le prince dit alors :

« Il est l'heure à présent de nous rendre en salle du trône, les plaideurs nous attendent… »

Formellement, il tend sa main, et Eolain y pose la sienne. Il lui sourit au moment de rentrer dans la salle du trône, quand le héraut annonce :

« Sa Majesté le prince héritier Eldarion, Régent du royaume, et sa future épouse Son Altesse la princesse Eolain ! »

Jetant un regard et un sourire à Eolain, Eldarion reste cependant digne, comme son père lui a appris à l'être dès son plus jeune âge. Il s'assied sur le trône de son père, et attend le premier plaideur…

Aux hospices des pauvres, Eladiel répond inlassablement aux questions que lui posent les gens sur l'état de sa mère. Tous prient pour son salut, et encouragent le jeune prince dans la lourde tâche qui est la sienne. Voyant cela, Eladiel se demande comment l'idée de tuer la reine a bien pu germer. Près d'elle, Meneldil surveille les environs, et assure sa sécurité. Il a enlevé sa tunique de velours qui le désignait comme un personnage princier, et s'est contenté de revêtir une de ses tuniques de Rangers. L'épée au clair, il regarde partout, anticipant une attaque éventuelle.

Alors que tous remontent au palais, Primula se place près de Meneldil et lui dit :

« Avec tout cela, nous n'avons pas été présentés : je suis Primula Sacquet. »

La politesse, très hobbite, avec laquelle elle se présente, fait sourire Meneldil qui se détend un instant et répond avec un sourire:

« Je suis honoré, damoiselle. Mon nom est Meneldil de Fornost, je suis le cousin du roi et capitaine des Rangers du Nord. »

Son regard bleu plonge dans le regard gai de Primula, mais elle détourne le regard et dit seulement :

« Avec vous Eldarion ne craint rien… »

Meneldil a un sourire léger qui égaye ses traits sérieux et dit :

« J'espère, damoiselle… »

Au palais, Eowyn est arrivée d'Emyn Arnen, bravant l'interdiction de son époux. Il est presque midi, et enfin Eldarion et Eolain en ont fini avec le plaid hebdomadaire. Ils sortent de la salle du trône et soupirent enfin, loin des regards. Eldarion regarde Eolain avec tendresse et dit :

« Tu as été parfaite, et tu m'as surpris, tu sais… »

Eolain sourit et dit :

« Plusieurs fois j'ai participé aux plaids en Rohan avec tante Lothiriel, j'en ai donc l'habitude… »

Apparaît alors au détour d'un couloir Eowyn, qui sourit à la vue de sa fille. Jamais elle ne l'a vue vêtue ainsi, couronnée, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer un instant. Eolain lui fait signe et dit :

« Mère ! Que faites-vous ici ? Père vous a interdit de voyager… »

Eowyn rétorque à sa fille aînée :

« Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, ma fille, et je me sens très bien, je suis donc venue accomplir moi aussi mes devoirs… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, princesse Eowyn… »

Et il s'incline. Eowyn dit alors :

« Moi aussi, Eldarion. Je sais qu'avec Eolain à tes côtés tu parviendras à faire face à toutes tes charges, elle nous a presque suppliés à genoux de lui permettre de te rejoindre… »

Eldarion jette un regard tendre à Eolain et répond :

« Cela ne m'étonne guère, je n'ai jamais douté d'elle… »

Faramir arrive alors, s'incline devant Eldarion et dit à son épouse :

« Que fais-tu ici, Eowyn ? Tu ne dois pas voyager, dans ton état… »

Eowyn se tourne vers son époux dans un léger froissement de soie et rétorque :

« Je pensais qu'à la longue tu aurais compris que je ne suis pas en porcelaine quand je suis enceinte…je suis venue accomplir mon devoir, comme chacun le fait ici, comme le veut mon rang de princesse d'Ithilien et d'épouse de l'Intendant… »

Tout cela est dit d'une voix ferme, et l'on retrouve aisément derrière ces paroles et cette attitude fière Eowyn de Rohan qui combattit autrefois contre le Roi-Sorcier.

Faramir se radoucit, sourit à sa fille et dit au jeune prince :

« Nous avons réussi à faire parler l'homme, il nous a livré les noms de ses commanditaires. J'ai immédiatement envoyé une escouade les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose… »

Eldarion sourit légèrement et dit :

« Très bien, qu'on les interroge séparément lorsqu'ils seront au palais, et qu'on me rende compte à la fin ! »

Le ton d'Eldarion ne laisse place à aucun doute, et Faramir se retire pour aller s'occuper de cela lui-même. Le prince demande alors à son serviteur personnel :

« Où sont mes sœurs ? »

Le serviteur, impeccablement stylé, répond :

« Leurs Altesses Elsea et Elya, ainsi qu'Eowyn, sont auprès de Sa Majesté la Reine. Son Altesse Eladiel se tient dans la bibliothèque depuis son retour… »

Eladiel a probablement une idée derrière la tête, se dit le prince. Il se tourne vers Eolain et lui dit :

« Accompagne ta mère auprès de la reine, si tu veux bien, j'ai encore à faire… »

Eolain incline seulement la tête, et part dans l'autre direction avec sa mère. Eldarion, qui se sent de plus en plus oppressé, gagne alors la salle du trône, où il espère trouver un peu de paix. Peine perdue ! Tout ce qu'il refoule, tous ces sentiments inavoués qu'il retient depuis qu'il a appris l'attentat remontent à la surface. Il regarde les statues des rois de jadis, figés dans leur sommeil éternel, impressionnants dans la lumière qui tombe des minces fenêtres situées derrière chaque statue. Il n'est plus le régent de Gondor, fils du roi, descendant d'une longue lignée de rois et de chefs et garant du sang de Nùmenor, mais un jeune homme chargé d'une mission très lourde, qui sait sa mère entre la vie et la mort et est conscient des efforts que font tous ceux qui l'entourent pour ne pas lui ajouter du souci supplémentaire.

Il regarde chacune des statues et dit :

« Comment, vous qui avez lutté contre des ennemis plus forts que vous, avez-vous pu laisser faire cela, s'installer au cœur même du royaume cette noire gangrène dont ma mère a été victime ? Pourquoi ? Narmacil, Ondoher, Hyarmendacil, Eärendil, répondez-moi ! »

Mais nulle réponse ne vient de ces rois depuis si longtemps figés dans la pierre…Eldarion reste digne, pas une larme ne coule de ses yeux, mais sa douleur est vive, elle est celle d'un fils inquiet pour sa mère, d'un régent inquiet pour son royaume en danger, d'un frère inquiet pour ses sœurs…

Plus tard, quand Primula, qui a veillé sur la reine avec Elanor, Sam et Rosie, revient aux appartements d'Eladiel, elle la trouve endormie sur un travail d'aiguille qu'elle a sans doute pris pour s'occuper l'esprit. La jeune hobbite sourit à cette image, et dépose doucement une couverture sur les genoux de la jeune princesse, heureuse qu'enfin elle ait un vrai moment de repos. En effet, elle sait qu'Eladiel a eu ces derniers temps un sommeil agité et rare, et elle la comprend : qu'aurait-elle fait, elle, si sa mère avait été dans cet état ?

Primula avale un verre d'eau, puis reste un moment devant la fenêtre qui donne sur la cité blanche. Elle se rend bien compte de la gravité de la situation, et essaie d'aider de son mieux Eladiel dans l'épreuve qu'elle traverse, consciente qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir réellement voir la princesse aînée telle qu'elle est. Devant ses frères et sœurs, Eladiel reste toujours digne et calme, comme elle l'a toujours été, mais, devant elle, elle ose se laisser aller car elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas jugée. Primula a bien compris que, si Eladiel a hérité de beaucoup de l'aspect elfique de sa mère, elle est une mortelle, et que, même si elle s'efforce de nier cet aspect, il se manifeste parfois de façon douloureuse…

Etant la sœur aînée, Primula comprend bien Eladiel quand elle veut protéger ses frères et sœurs, elle sait qu'elle en ferait autant avec les siens…

Elle entend alors la voix d'Eladiel dire :

« Primula…quelle heure est-il ? »

La Hobbite se retourne vers son amie et lui dit :

« Nous sommes à la troisième heure de l'après-midi… »

Eladiel se lève alors vivement et dit :

« Qu'Elbereth me pardonne ! Je me suis endormie et j'ai oublié l'audience aux femmes… »

Primula vient à elle, la fait asseoir de nouveau et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la princesse Eolain y est en ce moment… »

Eladiel laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier du siège, et Primula lui dit :

« Elle a dit que tu devais te reposer, et je trouve que c'est une bonne décision…tu ne peux tout prendre sur tes épaules… »

Eladiel demande alors :

« Eldarion ? Où est-il ? »

Primula prend une couverture qu'elle met sur les épaules de la princesse et répond :

« Il est avec l'Intendant, je crois… »

Eladiel demande :

« Ils savent enfin pourquoi ma mère a été agressée ? »

Primula hausse les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il semble que l'enquête ait avancé… »

La jeune hobbite verse un peu d'une boisson aux herbes chaude dans une tasse et la tend à Eladiel en disant :

« Bois, cela te fera du bien…maintenant, seule l'attente nous en apprendra plus… »

Mais Eldarion, occupé à conférer avec les dignitaires, n'est pas avec Faramir, et l'Intendant est seul face à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Interrogeant chacun des accusés, il a appris l'existence d'un complot visant à tuer la reine, coupable à leurs yeux d'être une Elfe, ainsi que tous ses enfants. Le roi aurait aussi été assassiné, et les conjurés voulaient mettre sur le trône un vague cousin éloigné du roi, un noble de Lossarnach.

Faramir soupire, et pousse loin de lui le rapport d'enquête. Pourquoi les hommes en viennent-ils toujours à détester ce qui est différent d'eux ? La Guerre de l'Anneau ne leur avait donc pas suffi ? Toute cette haine, dont son propre père a été la victime, tous ces morts inutiles !

Comment les conjurés ont-il pu se regrouper autour de cette idée d'un Gondor pur, qui n'a aucune raison d'être, d'ailleurs ?Y a-t-il à ce point un mal-être ? Jamais il ne l'a perçu depuis toutes ces années où il est Intendant…

Il sait, bien sûr, que cette idée d'un Gondor pur n'est qu'une chimère, qu'elle n'a jamais existé que dans l'imaginaire. Il a toujours aimé lire, au grand désespoir de son père et, pendant ses années de formation, il a lu toute l'histoire du Gondor, depuis la formation du royaume par Elendil jusqu'à la chute du dernier roi, Eärnur, et la prise du pouvoir par les Intendants. Le Gondor, du fait de sa situation, a toujours été ouvert aux influences étrangères, ce qui a sans aucun doute contribué à faire sa force, c'est quand il s'est replié sur lui-même que sa décadence a commencé…

Il soupire encore, et se dit quand, dans l'esprit des conjurés, sa propre épouse, Eowyn, est une trahison car elle n'est pas de pure race gondorienne, ainsi que leurs enfants…cela peut aller loin comme mentalité.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le tire de ses pensées, et il voit Eowyn entrer avec une tasse de thé. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Bois cela… »

Faramir lève ses yeux bleus sur son épouse et dit :

« Pourrais-tu imaginer que des hommes de Gondor ont voulu assassiner la reine, ses enfants et leur roi, parce qu'ils croyaient en la pureté de la race gondorienne, et que je n'ai pas pressenti cela ? »

Eowyn s'assied et répond :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux être partout à la fois… »

Faramir reprend :

« Tu ne comprends pas…ils ont tenté d'assassiner la reine, ils auraient ensuite tué les princesses et le prince, puis le roi, et cela aurait ensuite été notre tour. Dans leur mentalité, notre famille n'est qu'une abomination parce que tu n'es pas gondorienne, ils nous auraient tous tués… »

Eowyn comprend les émotions diverses qui étreignent son époux. Faramir, malgré son apparence digne et posée, parfois autoritaire, est un homme très sensible, et cette sensibilité le fait parfois beaucoup souffrir. Elle sait que dans ces cas-là elle doit le laisser en paix, mais elle sent que cette fois il a besoin d'elle, de son amour et de sa présence. Elle s'approche derrière lui et pose sa main sur son épaule :

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, cesse de te culpabiliser tout de suite. Ni le roi ni toi n'êtes responsable de cela…mais la reine ne mourra pas, et le roi et ses enfants sont bien vivants, tu leur as sauvé la vie ! »

Eowyn a toujours beaucoup de bon sens, et Faramir se sent un peu soulagé de cette culpabilité qui ne le quitte pas depuis l'attentat. Il se détend un peu, se laisse aller contre le dossier du siège et dit :

« Eldarion est vraiment incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'il se conduirait aussi bien, malgré son jeune âge c'est un roi-né…il souffre mais n'en montre rien, et s'acquitte de ses tâches avec brio. Quant à Eolain, elle est magnifique, et si royale ! »

Toute l'affection du père ressort dans cette simple phrase, et Eowyn sourit et répond :

« Ils sont vraiment adultes, à présent, même si nous ne nous en sommes pas tout à fait aperçus nous en prenons brutalement conscience…Eolain est désormais une future épouse et assume ses devoirs remarquablement… »

Faramir passe la main sur le ventre de son épouse et dit :

« Et bientôt nous serons des grands-parents, Eowyn, alors que l'enfant que tu attends sera à peine plus âgé…la vie a parfois d'étranges retours… »

Eowyn répond :

« Quand Eolain est née, je n'aurais pas cru celui qui m'aurait dit qu'elle serait un jour reine de Gondor et épouse du prince héritier…c'est dans ces cas de ce genre que je crois en une force supérieure qui provoque les hasards et guide nos actes… »

Faramir se lève et dit :

« Si mon père n'était pas devenu fou, je n'aurais pas voulu lui prouver mon courage, je n'aurais pas été blessé, le roi ne m'aurait pas soigné, et je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée… »

Eowyn continue :

« Si Aragorn ne m'avait pas repoussée, je n'aurais pas voulu mourir, je n'aurais pas combattu, ni n'aurais été blessée, il ne m'aurait pas soignée, et je ne t'aurais pas rencontré… »

Faramir sourit, et prend la main de son épouse, qu'il porte à ses lèvres, puis entend qu'on frappe à la porte. L'Intendant dit :

« Entrez… »

Boromir-Eomer, le plus jeune enfant du couple, passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit :

« Père, le Régent souhaite vous voir… »

Faramir sourit à son fils de treize ans et dit :

« J'arrive, Boromir…peux-tu raccompagner ta mère dans ses appartements ? »

Il dépose un baiser léger sur le front de son épouse et sort…

Dans le palais, Eladiel, Elsea, Elya, Eowyn de Gondor, Eowyn d'Ithilien Arwen d'Ithilien, Rosie, Sam, Elanor, Primula, Elladan et Elrohir, Celeborn, veillent la reine, toujours inconsciente, même si son teint de cire s'est très légèrement coloré au fur et à mesure que son organisme lutte contre le poison à l'aide des potions confectionnées par Celeborn.

Faramir a expliqué à Eldarion tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et le prince demande :

« A-t-on arrêté tous ces conjurés ? »

Faramir répond :

« Oui…ils étaient tellement certains qu'on ne les découvrirait jamais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'échapper. Si la plupart sont des nobliaux ou des hommes de main de moindre importance, j'ai dû faire davantage de recherches sur leur chef…il est en fait un descendant de Numénoréens noirs, installés ici avant Elendil mais qui ne se sont pas fait remarquer… »

Eldarion sait qui étaient les Numénoréens noirs, mais pensait jusque-là qu'ils ne s'étaient installés qu'en Harad et en Umbar, pas dans les environs de Minas Tirith. Faramir reprend :

« Ils voulaient tuer toute la famille royale, puis le roi, et mettre sur le trône un homme qui cousine vaguement avec votre famille, Hamdor de Lossarnach… »

Eldarion réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Je l'ai rencontré une fois quand j'étais enfant, mais je ne me souviens pas de lui…ils ne sont pas très logiques, il eût été plus simple de prendre un des innombrables cousins de mon père, comme Arbarad ou Meneldil, mais je sais qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepté…Hamdor était connu pour être aisément corruptible, nous en avons la preuve ici… »

Faramir lui tend les feuillets et dit :

« Tout est là-dedans, le procès s'ouvrira dès qu'on aura arrêté les derniers accusés… »

Eldarion regarde l'Intendant et dit :

« Merci, Faramir, pour tout ce que vous avez fait, je n'aurais pas pu y parvenir sans vous… »

Faramir sent beaucoup de choses dans ces paroles, et répond :

« Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de choses, mais vous avez été royal, vous serez un grand roi quand le temps en sera venu… »

Le sourire du prince lui indique que celui-ci avait vraiment besoin qu'on le lui dise, car il a senti beaucoup de doutes au-delà de la sûreté dont il fait preuve.

Faramir se lève, s'incline et sort, laissant le jeune prince seul. Eldarion, frottant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, s'approche de la fenêtre et aperçoit soudainement son reflet dans les vitres. Il porte encore les vêtements de cérémonie qu'il portait lors du plaid, ainsi que la couronne donnée par Eladiel, et ressemble tellement à son père ainsi qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Puis l'image fugitive disparaît, et il se retourne, retrouvant l'atmosphère calme du bureau de travail de son père.

La nuit est tombée sur la ville, les bruits s'effacent progressivement, mais l'esprit du prince n'est pas en repos. Tant de choses à faire encore…avec un soupir, il se rappelle qu'il va devoir aller passer en revue les gardes de la citadelle, comme son père le fait tous les soirs, et qu'il ne peut y aller dans cette tenue. Il gagne alors sa chambre, sort de son armoire sa tenue légère de combat, sa cotte de mailles, sa tunique bleue avec le galon d'argent brodée de l'Arbre du Gondor. Comme elle n'a pas de manches, elle lui va encore. Il enfile les canons d'avant-bras frappés de l'arbre blanc, ceint de nouveau Eärendil, agrafe sa cape rouge, puis sort. Cette revue est une tradition qui remonte aux anciens rois, comme le fait que le roi qui vient passer en revue ses troupes doit porter une tenue de guerre.

Alors qu'il va arriver à la salle du trône, il croise Eolain, qui revient de sa réunion. Elle l'a déjà vu dans cette tenue autrefois, mais lui demande :

« Pourquoi portes-tu ta cotte de mailles ? Y'a-t-il la guerre ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Non, pas la guerre, simplement la revue des gardes de la citadelle, et il faut y aller en tenue de guerre… »

Eolain vient d'enlever la couronne, rendue à Eladiel, mais elle porte toujours la robe de velours noir et argent que lui a prêté Eowyn. Eldarion lui sourit et dit :

« Même sans couronne tu es ravissante… »

Eolain rosit un peu et dit :

« Tu as une prestance nouvelle dans cette tenue, tu ressembles maintenant à un vrai roi, comme le portrait de ton père qu'il y a dans la salle commune des princesses… »

En effet, après la bataille à la Porte Noire, un des soldats, peintre à ses heures, avait peint Aragorn, qui n'était pas encore roi, dans sa tenue de l'époque.

Le prince dit alors :

« Pourrais-tu me trouver Meneldil, et lui faire donner une tenue comme la mienne ? Généralement le roi n'est pas seul quand il passe en revue…qu'il me rejoigne ici quand il sera prêt… »

Il reste une demi-heure, assez pour permettre à Meneldil de se changer. Eolain fait une révérence impeccable, comme il se doit, se retourne et veut partir mais Eldarion dit :

« Même pas un petit signe d'encouragement ? »

Eolain a compris de quoi il veut parler, et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Eldarion sourit, de ce sourire irrésistible qu'il a hérité de son père, et Eolain se sent bien près de fondre complètement. Avec un sourire, elle se détourne de lui et va chercher Meneldil, laissant un Eldarion plus amoureux que jamais. Il songe un instant qu'ils se conduisent déjà comme s'ils étaient mariés, Eolain trouve à l'instinct le ton juste, l'élégance naturelle que doit avoir non seulement une reine, mais aussi une épouse avec son époux. Ses yeux restent ennuagés un instant, puis il secoue la tête et revient à la réalité…

_Anorien_

Elessar, qui a laissé derrière lui son escorte, chevauche le plus vite possible vers Minas Tirith malgré la pluie qui inonde le chemin, rendant difficile sa progression vers sa capitale. Savoir Arwen entre la vie et la mort lui fait souffrir le martyre, à cause du lien télépathique qu'il y a entre eux, mais c'est par ce biais qu'il sait toutefois qu'elle n'est pas morte, et il tente de prendre sur lui une partie de sa souffrance. Cependant, il ignore qu'Eldarion est régent, et ce qui s'est réellement passé, la lettre ne lui décrivant que le minimum.

Il retrouve son endurance de Ranger, et sait ménager sa monture malgré son impatience. Il espère que les Elfes, ses deux beaux-frères et le grand-père d'Arwen, ont pu l'aider, mais il est à présent le seul qui puisse la sauver totalement. Même si elle a gardé son corps d'Elfe, Arwen est devenue mortelle, et toute la science des Elfes ne sait exactement ce que cela implique sur sa physiologie.

Il a cependant confiance en Faramir pour assurer l'intérim, et sait que ses filles participeront aussi, surtout Eladiel, qui a souvent aidé sa mère dans ses tâches quotidienne.

La nuit est presque tombée quand il est enfin en vue de la ville. Demandant à son cheval un dernier effort, il chevauche au galop vers la cité éclairée, cercle par cercle. Les gardes le reconnaissent de loin grâce à sa tunique azur frappée de l'arbre du Gondor, et ouvrent les portes devant lui, alors que les gens sortent de chez eux pour le suivre jusqu'au palais avant de s'immobiliser, attendant…

Meneldil, qui a été vêtu d'une cotte de mailles et d'une tunique appartenant au roi, bleue avec un galon rouge, rejoint Eldarion quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Eldarion se rend alors compte de la ressemblance entre Meneldil et Elessar, il ne peut nier son appartenance à la famille du roi…

Alors qu'ils traversent la salle du trône, ils entendent un bruit de foule qui va augmentant. Eldarion accélère le pas, mais, avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Elessar poussiéreux, boueux, qui ressemble au Ranger qu'il fut autrefois. Ses vêtements royaux et ses cheveux frisottants ruissellent de pluie et de boue. Il reconnaît son fils et dit :

« Eldarion…que fais-tu là ? »

Le prince enlève sa cape de velours et la pose sur les épaules de son père avant de dire :

« Je t'expliquerai, pour l'instant c'est maman qui est importante… »

Il sait qu'il devrait employer le mot 'Mère', mais il en oublie complètement les convenances face à l'urgence de la situation. Il ordonne :

« Meneldil, va passer les gardes en revue à ma place, à la caserne, tout droit puis à gauche… »

Puis il ordonne encore à un serviteur :

« Va chercher des vêtements secs pour le roi, et de quoi le sécher, vite ! »

Le prince accompagne le roi qui marche d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre où repose la reine. Quand il y entre, tous se lèvent, et les princesses se précipitent vers leur père. Il embrasse ses filles, puis s'approche du lit où est étendue son épouse. Il lui caresse le front, la regarde, puis se retourne et dit :

« Allez me chercher de l'eau chaude ! »

Il va alors ouvrir une armoire où il garde ses plantes médicinales, et commence à faire un mélange qui contient de l'_athelas_ et d'autres plantes, destinées à finir de purger le poison. Il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir manier au maximum l'_athelas_ à cause de son rang royal, même Eldarion ne le peut encore…

Il se moque d'être trempé comme une soupe, il veut sauver son épouse à tout prix. Sans elle, il est incomplet, elle est une part essentielle de lui-même, comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle ?

Dehors, la foule s'est tue, elle attend. Autour du roi, les personnes présentes dans la chambre se sont tues aussi, Eolain est arrivée et s'est mise près d'Eldarion, lui tenant la main…

Ce qu'il va se passer est crucial, mais Eldarion a confiance en son père, il sait qu'il sauvera sa mère…

N'ayant cure de son aspect d'apocalypse, le roi, concentré, met les feuilles dans l'eau chaude, attend et, soulevant la tête de son épouse, lui fait doucement boire la préparation. Puis il demande :

« Couvrez-la au maximum, la chaleur va aider la préparation à agir… »

Eldarion s'avance alors et dit :

« Allez vous changer, Père, sinon vous serez malade vous aussi… »

Quand le roi revient quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux sont encore sales et humides mais il est sec et tel qu'Eldarion l'a toujours connu. Il salue Elladan et Elrohir, Celeborn, Sam et Rosie, Elanor et Primula et leur dit :

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, à présent allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité… »

Sam sourit à Elessar, car il comprend bien ce qu'il peut ressentir. Le roi dit ensuite à ses filles :

« Vous aussi, mes filles, je vais veiller sur votre mère à présent… »

Il vient à Faramir, lui serre la main, et l'Intendant s'incline, ainsi qu'Eowyn. Il n'a pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps qu'ils se comprennent à demi-mot…

Eolain sourit à Eldarion, et sort elle aussi après une révérence, devinant que le roi va parler à son fils. Elessar s'approche d'Eldarion et dit :

« Si je comprends bien, ils t'ont rappelé pour être régent ? »

Eldarion acquiesce :

« Oui, il le fallait, Faramir devait mener l'enquête…j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux, Père… »

Elessar sourit à son fils et lui dit :

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Eldarion…va te reposer toi aussi, nous nous verrons plus tard… »

Le prince salue son père et sort, mais, une fois en dehors de la pièce, il vacille, comme si son épuisement le rattrapait. Il regagne sa chambre, ôte sa tenue de guerre et s'endort lourdement, comme si la chape de plomb qui pèse sur ses épaules depuis qu'il est revenu s'était envolée…

Elessar veille sur son épouse, qui remonte enfin vers la vie. A l'aube, Arwen ouvre enfin les yeux, et sourit en voyant le visage aimé penché sur elle. Elessar sourit à son épouse et lui dit, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrent :

« N'essaie pas de parler, _meleth nîn,_ tu es hors de danger mais tu dois encore te reposer… »

Il dépose un baiser léger sur son front, reste encore un instant auprès d'elle, puis, chargeant une de ses dames de compagnie de veiller sur son sommeil à présent qu'elle est sauvée, il gagne son bureau, déchiré mais conscient qu'il a son devoir à accomplir. Eldarion a pris le temps de classer les documents qu'il a eus en main, et la précision de son travail ravit son père. Il trouve également sur le bureau le rapport d'enquête établi par Faramir, et s'empresse de le lire, apprenant alors tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire. Il prend alors les décisions qui s'imposent, puis envoie des hérauts clamer que la reine est sauvée…

On frappe alors, et entre Eldarion, vêtu simplement, les cheveux attachés en catogan, et le roi lui demande :

« Tu ne dors plus ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Non, j'ai pris l'habitude à présent de peu dormir…Comment va maman ?»

Le roi sourit et dit :

« Elle est sauvée, elle doit se reposer à présent… »

Le prince sourit lui aussi et dit :

« Je suis rassuré, mais je ne doutais pas que tu la sauverais… »

Elessar sourit et dit à son fils :

« Tu as bien travaillé, Eldarion… »

Mais le prince secoue la tête :

« Non, père, je n'ai fait que lire des documents, en rédiger quelques-uns, c'est Faramir qui a mené l'enquête…je ne suis pas encore prêt pour devenir roi… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Quand je suis devenu roi, je ne l'étais pas non plus, mais j'ai dû apprendre, toi tu seras plus prêt que moi je pense, mais tu l'as fait, malgré la pression, malgré l'incertitude de l'état de ta mère… »

Eldarion reste silencieux un instant puis ajoute :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait seul, père, ce qui m'a permis de tenir fut tout d'abord l'aide de Faramir, d'Eladiel et de tous, mais surtout d'Eolain…sans son amour, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, je me serais écroulé. »

Le roi sourit et dit :

« Alors tu as compris une partie de l'essence du métier de roi : il ne peut agir seul, il doit accepter le fait qu'il n'est pas un surhomme et accepter l'aide des autres. L'amour de sa reine est également essentiel, car un roi qui n'est pas aimé par son épouse ne peut aimer son peuple. »

Eldarion acquiesce, et regarde le soleil inonder de ses rayons la pièce, en se disant qu'une fois de plus les Valar ont veillé sur eux…

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	35. Chapittre 31 L'enchevêtrement des trame...

_Un nouveau chapitre, un peu long lui aussi mais qui j'espère vous plaira…_

_Un gros bisou à mes fifilles, merci surtout à Fro qui me prête Primula et qui a accepté de relire ce chapitre_

_Chapitre 31 : L'enchevêtrement des trames_

_Minas Tirith_

Eldarion, qui a retrouvé ses vêtements usés de Ranger, se prépare à quitter le palais pour regagner le campement des Rangers, qui se trouve actuellement aux confins du pays de Dun. Avec toute la dextérité venant de l'habitude qu'il a acquise, il a entassé ses affaires dans le sac de cuir qu'il porte attaché à sa selle, laissant derrière lui tout ce qui pourrait le faire reconnaître. Il ferme l'armoire sur ses riches tenues de velours noir et argent, puis sort résolument de sa chambre. Tout le palais dort encore, et il a embrassé toute sa famille la veille, voulant éviter de partir sur la vision des visages en larmes de ses sœurs. Il est aussi allé embrasser sa mère, qui se repose encore, et celle-ci l'a béni, ayant appris tout ce qu'il avait accompli…

Meneldil, rappelé par Arbarad pour une mission urgente, est reparti quelques jours plus tôt, et le capitaine général a permis à Eldarion de rester quelques jours de plus, tant que l'état de sa mère était encore critique, mais à présent elle est presque guérie, et il doit aller accomplir son devoir…

Son pas léger hérité des elfes résonne à peine dans les couloirs vides alors qu'il marche jusqu'aux écuries où l'attend son cheval. Sa lourde cape en tissu noir épais vole à peine derrière lui, et il marche assez rapidement, sans se retourner. Il ressent toujours le même déchirement à l'idée de quitter le palais où il est né et où il a grandi, mais il est à présent adulte et il sait que ce déchirement fera toujours partie de lui.

Alors qu'il sort son cheval de l'écurie, il voit Eolain debout là. Vêtue d'une robe très simple, elle se tient debout dans le vent frais du matin, ses cheveux d'or dénoués livrés sans retenue aux caprices de l'air. Elle lui tend une coupe :

« C'est la coupe de l'adieu, selon la tradition des rohirrim…qu'elle soit pour toi synonyme de route heureuse et qu'elle te ramène vers moi. »

Il lâche les rênes, s'approche d'elle et, avec un sourire, prend la coupe et la boit avant de la lui redonner cérémonieusement. Eolain lui tend alors quelque chose, soigneusement emballé, et lui dit :

« Tu le regarderas quand tu seras au camp…va à présent, Arbarad va t'attendre. »

Sa voix, bien qu'assurée, s'est cassée quelque peu, signe de la grande émotion qui la submerge. Eldarion, doucement, se penche alors, et l'embrasse longuement avant de se détourner et de dire crânement :

« Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien, reine de mon cœur ! »

Il monte à cheval et, avec un léger salut, pique des deux vers la septième porte de la cité…

_Edoras_

Lenashild, qui a presque six mois à présent, joue avec ses formes de bois dans son berceau en gazouillant gaiement alors que Lothiriel, assise à son bureau, achève la lettre qu'elle joindra au cadeau qu'elle envoie pour le vingtième anniversaire d'Eolain, qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. La reine sourit à sa petite fille en pliant la lettre, et elle la scelle alors qu'Elfwine entre dans la pièce. Le jeune prince, qui ressemble de plus en plus à son père dont il a hérité les cheveux blonds, rayonne de jeunesse et de virilité dans sa tunique de velours vert et rouge aux armes du Rohan. Ses cheveux mi-longs, négligemment attachés sur sa nuque, laissent échapper quelques petites mèches ondulées. Son visage hâlé dénote une habitude de chevaucher au soleil, habitude qu'il tient de sa cousine, comme beaucoup d'autres choses…si Eolain ne l'avait pas formé, n'avait pas réussi à lui faire accepter tout ce qu'il refusait, il ne serait pas devenu le brillant cavalier et guerrier qu'il est à présent.

Il dépose près de sa mère le cadeau qu'il a préparé pour Eolain, puis se penche sur le berceau de sa petite sœur, qui agite ses petits pieds et sourit. Il caresse sa joue en souriant alors que le bébé rit et gazouille gaiement. Après un moment de flottement, il s'est très vite habitué à sa petite sœur et n'a plus peur à présent de la prendre dans ses bras…

Eomer entre alors, ses gants de cheval à la main, l'air sombre et dit :

« Je suis venu vous prévenir que je pars pour Dunharrow, une urgence là-bas… »

Lothiriel s'approche de lui, l'embrasse et dit :

« Fais bien attention à toi… »

Le roi lui sourit d'un sourire qui en dit long, et il vient à son fils aîné :

« Elfhelm va rester pour s'occuper d'Edoras pendant mon absence, et je compte sur toi pour l'aider le plus possible…veille également sur ta mère et sur ta petite sœur… »

Elfwine acquiesce. Ce n'est pas la première fois que son père s'absente et, de plus en plus, il lui confie des responsabilités supplémentaires. Bien sûr, Lothiriel est la régente en titre mais, en Rohan, la coutume veut que ce soit l'un des maréchaux qui assure le pouvoir intérimaire.

Le roi s'approche du berceau, se penche, dépose un baiser sur les petites mains qui se tendent vers lui et sort…

_Rohan, quelques semaines plus tard_

Sur l'ordre du roi Elessar, les Rangers ont planté leurs tentes près de Dunharrow, où a eu lieu un impressionnant glissement de terrain qui a coûté la vie à des millions de personnes et rendu des milliers d'autres sans abri. Ils aident de leur mieux les populations locales et sont parvenus à rétablir en partie les communications, mais le travail sera encore long…

Le roi Eomer a sollicité un soir l'avis d'Arbarad, de Meneldil et d'Eldarion sur les dégâts et la conduite à suivre, non en tant que Rangers mais en tant que princes de Gondor et représentants du roi. La réponse des trois hommes tient en ces quelques points : communiquer, empêcher les épidémies, reloger.

Le roi regarde les trois visages, sur lesquels on peut remarquer un air de famille évident, encore boueux, pâles à cause du manque de sommeil, et se demande comment ils parviennent à rester éveillés. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils sont arrivés, ils n'ont pas ménagé leur peine et, grâce à eux, des survivants ont pu être sauvés.

Il est tard quand les trois Rangers sortent enfin de la tente du roi, et Arbarad leur dit :

« J'ai convoqué une réunion de tous les chefs d'équipe demain matin… »

Meneldil et Eldarion comprennent le non-dit, et acquiescent silencieusement. En effet, à présent, Eldarion remplace Gilmir, qui a souhaité se retirer et l'a désigné comme son successeur, et dirige son unité. Il n'a que sept Rangers sous ses ordres, mais c'est déjà un début.

Il gagne sa tente, et constate qu'Arador est probablement encore sur le terrain avec sa propre unité, dirigée par son père Hador. Le jeune prince ôte ses épaisseurs pour se retrouver en chemise et en braies noires, et s'assied sur son lit sous la lueur blafarde d'une petite lumière posée à son chevet. Il sort alors de sa chemise, comme tous les soirs, ce qu'Eolain lui avait donné à son départ de Minas Tirith. Il s'agit d'un dessin au fusain qui la représente endormie dans une robe magnifique, fait par une de ses servantes. Elle y a joint ce commentaire : « _tu avais l'air de tellement avoir apprécié de me voir ainsi que j'ai fait faire ceci par ma servante la plus douée en dessin. Je t'aime. Eolain »_

Ceci a toujours le don de rendre le sourire à Eldarion, même après la pire des journées. Il replie la feuille de vélin, qu'il pose près de son lit de camp avant de se coucher et de s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd.

Pourtant, ce répit est de courte durée, car, vers trois heures du matin, Arador vient le réveiller :

« Vite, il y a eu un second glissement, on a besoin de tout le monde ! »

Eldarion, habillé en un tournemain, suit son ami. Des cris étouffés peuvent s'entendre alors que les Rangers qui dormaient encore se rendent le plus vite possible sur les lieux. Quand ils arrivent, un spectacle chaotique s'étend devant eux, un large pan de falaise s'est effondré, provoquant une coulée de boue qui se répand dans la vallée…

Chaque minute compte, et Eldarion le sait. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il aide à construire une digue, un cri attire son attention : sur le fleuve de boue, prêt à couler, vogue un berceau de bois dans lequel hurle un bébé. Le sang du prince ne fait qu'un tour et, malgré les dénégations d'Arador, il plonge résolument dans la boue. Heurté plusieurs fois par des débris flottants, il progresse contre les flots, et parvient à atteindre le berceau. Mais comment revenir à présent ? Il lui faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Prenant soin de le maintenir à la surface, il rebrousse chemin vers la rive mais progresse peu, car le courant est fort. Soudain, il voit Arador lancer une corde dans sa direction, lui hurlant de la prendre. Bandant ses muscles, il parvient à lutter suffisamment contre le courant pour l'atteindre, ne pouvant cependant empêcher l'eau de rentrer dans le berceau, augmentant les cris du bébé. Lentement, Arador les ramène vers la rive, centimètre par centimètre…

Eldarion sent la douleur dans tout son corps, mais parvient à en faire abstraction pour ne se concentrer que sur une chose : sauver une vie en regagnant la rive. Il remonte sur la rive, usant les forces qui lui restent, et tend le bébé à un autre Ranger avant de rester à quatre pattes à terre, pantelant. Arador lui dit alors :

« Tu es blessé, il faut que tu te fasses examiner…c'est très héroïque ce que tu viens d'accomplir… »

Eldarion se relève avec peine, prenant conscience brusquement d'autres sources de douleur et dit :

« Le bébé… »

Arador sourit :

« Il a été emmené au campement, pour voir si l'on peut retrouver sa famille…mais pour l'instant tu dois recevoir des soins, nous verrons le reste plus tard. »

Eldarion baisse alors le regard sur lui-même, et remarque que ses vêtements sont déchirés, boueux, et que du sang coule de ses blessures. Il soupire, et ressent alors une douleur irradiante dans le thorax. Arador dit :

« Tu dois avoir une côte froissée ou cassée, et tu saignes… »

Il baisse le ton et ajoute :

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Eldarion, j'insiste pour que tu reçoives des soins et prenne du repos… »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Il y a encore tant à faire ici… »

Pourtant, il sait qu'Arador a raison, il ne serait sans doute pas très utile ici…il se tourne vers lui et dit :

« Tu as raison, je vais y aller…merci de m'avoir aidé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul, le courant était plus fort que ce que je croyais… »

Arador dit alors :

« Je n'ai fait que te donner un coup de pouce, voilà tout, le reste tu l'as fait seul, et tu as sauvé la vie de cet enfant…

Et il pose sur ses épaules la couverture qu'on vient de lui apporter. Eldarion gagne alors la tente de l'infirmerie, où l'on le débarrasse de ses vêtements trempés et abîmés qu'on remplace par une tunique de toile. Le médecin des Rangers lui dit alors :

« Quelle folie ! Plonger ainsi avec un courant aussi fort ! Vous vous en sortez à bon compte, jeune homme, avec seulement quelques blessures aux bras et aux jambes et deux côtes froissées. Prenez du repos pendant deux jours, et plus d'imprudence de ce genre… »

Eldarion sent l'admiration du médecin sous ses paroles rudes, et acquiesce avant de regagner sa tente pour y mettre des vêtements secs. Avec une grimace, il enfile ses braies et sa chemise, puis se lève quand Arbarad entre dans la tente :

« Je viens d'apprendre ce que tu as fait, c'est très héroïque mais tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie et ton père ne me l'aurait pas pardonné…cependant, tu as sauvé une vie, et je t'en félicite. Reste ici pour l'instant, nous cherchons encore des survivants de la coulée de boue mais nous avons peu d'espoir, il vaut mieux que tu te repose pour l'instant pour pouvoir nous aider demain…je t'enverrai avec ton unité un peu plus haut dans la vallée, il faut rétablir les communications là-bas. »

Il faut jour à présent, on est au milieu de la matinée, mais le prince se sent brisé comme s'il avait travaillé sans s'arrêter plusieurs jours. Avec une grimace, il s'étend sur son lit et finit par s'endormir, son Evenstar en main…

_Minas Tirith_

Le jour est levé sur la cité blanche, il est huit heures du matin et le roi, qui achève de s'habiller, se prépare pour les premières audiences qui auront lieu juste après son petit déjeuner. D'un geste distrait, il ajuste sa tunique et ordonne ses cheveux qui sont à présent poivre et sel, ainsi que sa barbe. Il est conscient que le temps ne l'a pas épargné, mais il n'aurait donné les années qu'il vient de vivre pour rien au monde. Il se tourne ensuite vers Arwen, assise dans un fauteuil derrière lui, vêtue d'une robe de velours gondorienne et sa couronne posée sur ses cheveux tressés, et lui demande :

« Es-tu sûre que tu veux venir avec moi aux audiences ? Tu es encore faible, tu devrais rester assise ici, au calme… »

Arwen se lève et vient à son époux avant de dire :

« Je vais bien, Aragorn, cesse de t'inquiéter… »

A voir son regard dubitatif, elle sait qu'il ne la croit pas tout à fait. Quand elle a été assez forte pour l'entendre, il lui a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé pendant sa maladie, la régence d'Eldarion, son retour précipité, mais Eladiel a insisté pour qu'il ne l'alarme pas en lui parlant du reste. Puis Eldarion était reparti pour rejoindre les Rangers, et Arwen avait passé encore de nombreuses semaines alitée, veillée étroitement par ses filles, ses frères et son grand-père. A présent, elle se sent très bien et, même si elle comprend la sollicitude de son époux, elle la pense légèrement exagérée maintenant. Elessar, bien que raisonnable, a toujours été très excessif lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle ou de ses enfants, même s'il fait toujours son devoir avant tout…

Il lui sourit et dit :

« Très bien, si tu insistes… »

Arwen lui rend son sourire, et plonge dans son regard bleu qu'elle connaît si bien. Bien souvent, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, et elle lit dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle depuis de si longues années, qui n'a jamais failli et ne faillira jamais…

Elessar prend sa main et lui dit avec un rire léger :

« Je sais d'où ton fils tient sa ténacité et son opiniâtreté, à présent… »

Arwen, vaincue, se met à rire et ajoute :

« Et tu n'as pas fini d'en faire l'expérience, mon cher époux ! »

Comme l'avait prédit Celeborn, les troubles d'Eladiel n'ont duré que quelques mois, et elle se sent bien mieux à présent, son corps s'est adapté et l'Elfe a pris le temps de l'aider à maîtriser tout cela, ainsi que Primula, qui lui a également été d'une aide précieuse. En effet, grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison, elle a accéléré le processus et empêché d'autres désagréments physiques de survenir, ce qui l'a beaucoup épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Cet après-midi là, alors qu'Eladiel étudie, Primula dort, comme tous les après-midi, afin de reprendre des forces. Vêtue d'une des robes elfiques qu'elle affectionne, la jeune princesse se sent calme, et remplie d'une plénitude qu'elle a rarement éprouvé ces temps derniers…cependant, elle est consciente qu'il suffit qu'Aragorn-Theoden apparaisse dans les parages pour que cette belle plénitude vole en éclat, et elle refuse de s'appesantir sur ce que cela pourrait signifier.

Soudain, un cri déchirant venant de la chambre de Primula trouble le silence, et Eladiel se précipite. La jeune Hobbite s'agite dans son lit, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles, et Eladiel, doucement, la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer. Une vision heurte alors son esprit, probablement celle qui trouble tant Primula…elle est floue, mais Eladiel ressent fortement la chaleur, l'air vicié, le goût de cendre, la douleur d'un poids horrible, l'épuisement.

Eladiel est haletante et tente d'éloigner d'elle cette vision d'horreur quand Primula se réveille. Son regard s'éclaircit progressivement et elle demande :

« Eladiel…que fais-tu là ? »

La princesse répond avec un sourire :

« Tu as eu un cauchemar, mais ce n'est pas grave… »

Même si le regard d'Eladiel est redevenu clair, Primula sent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et demande :

« Qu'as-tu vu ? Je sais que tu as vu quelque chose… »

Elle connaît l'existence des pouvoirs de prémonition de la princesse, et l'écoute lui décrire les sensations qu'elle a eues. Primula dit alors :

« Ce que tu as ressenti s'est réellement passé, lors du voyage de mon père, en Mordor…depuis que je suis petite je fais régulièrement ce cauchemar, mais, cette fois, il était beaucoup plus fort, plus vivant, je ne sais pourquoi… »

Elle parle calmement, posément, mais Eladiel peut sentir tout ce qui s'échappe de ce qu'elle dit, la douleur, la difficulté de supporter ce don, choses qu'elle ressent elle aussi.

Eladiel dit alors, en prenant la main de son amie :

« Je t'aiderai à supporter cela, autant que je le pourrai… »

Primula sourit, mais ne répond pas…

_Emyn Arnen, 28 octobre an 21 du quatrième âge_

Toute la résidence de l'Intendant est figée, attendant depuis des heures la naissance du dernier enfant du couple princier. Faramir, bien qu'il ait déjà vécu cela quatre fois auparavant, est nerveux et agité, choses inhabituelles chez lui. Près de lui sont assis ses fils Aragorn-Theoden et Boromir-Eomer, mais aucun d'eux ne parle, respectant la nervosité bien légitime de leur père…

Aragorn-Theoden se souvient de la naissance de son petit frère, mais pas de celles de ses autres frères et sœurs, il était trop petit et on l'avait éloigné de la maison. A présent, il a l'âge d'être père lui-même, et ressent fortement l'émotion de son père, qu'il comprend à présent…

Les deux filles, Eolain et Arwen, sont auprès de leur mère, sur demande de celle-ci. Eowyn, allongée dans son grand lit, porte seulement une tunique courte en tissu léger et, voyant l'air tragique de ses filles, leur dit :

« Allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… »

Arwen répond à sa mère :

« Mais mère, il se passe quelque chose, l'enfant n'arrive pas… »

Eowyn, malgré la douleur qui lui tenaille les entrailles, rit légèrement et dit à sa fille cadette :

« La naissance d'un enfant est un processus très long, mais pour moi il devrait l'être moins vu qu'il s'agit de mon cinquième accouchement… »

Seule Eolain ne dit rien, mais Eowyn se doute bien de ce qui se passe dans sa tête, car, dans quelques années, elle sera à son tour amenée à donner des enfants à son époux, ainsi qu'Arwen, et la princesse a estimé qu'il était important que les princesses assistent à la naissance de leur frère afin de se rendre compte par elles-mêmes de ce qu'est un accouchement…

La sage-femme examine la princesse à intervalles réguliers, mais nul progrès pour l'instant. Eolain observe avec une fascination mêlée d'un peu de dégoût le ventre de sa mère qui se contracte à intervalle régulier, et les petites bosses que font les coups de pied de l'enfant. Elle a du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle est sortie de là, elle aussi…

Eowyn, qui veut détendre l'atmosphère, dit à ses filles :

« Une naissance princière obéit à certaines règles, par exemple le fait qu'il doit y avoir des témoins dans la chambre pour attester que l'enfant n'a pas été échangé, vous les appellerez quand le moment sera venu, et vous en attesterez vous-mêmes…pour une naissance royale, c'est encore plus important, car l'enfant qui vient au monde, si c'est un fils, peut être appelé à régner. Ton père était présent à celle des princesses jumelles… »

Eolain demande alors :

« Les témoins sont choisis à l'avance ? »

Eowyn répond à sa fille :

« Oui, généralement, mais il faut toujours en prévoir d'autres en cas de problème, si l'enfant s'annonce plus tôt que prévu… »

Voyant l'air pincé de sa fille cadette elle lui dit :

« Va chercher un travail d'aiguille, si tu veux, le temps passera plus vite… »

Pendant qu'Arwen sort, Eolain s'approche de sa mère, et, doucement, passe un linge humide sur son front en sueur avant de demander :

« Vous souffrez beaucoup, mère ? »

Eowyn secoue la tête et répond :

« Non, curieusement, moins que pour vous tous, mais nous sommes encore loin du dénouement… »

Ce n'était qu'une semi-vérité, vu que l'enfant s'agitait beaucoup dans son ventre cela pouvait présager des ennuis, une venue par le siège, ou pire…

Dans le salon, l'Intendant et ses deux fils sont toujours assis. Boromir-Eomer lit tranquillement un livre et Aragorn-Theoden, pour s'occuper les mains, nettoie méticuleusement son épée Herugrim, à laquelle il tient énormément vu qu'elle appartenait à son grand-oncle le roi Theoden. Son père, à côté de lui, regarde par la fenêtre sans mot dire, voyant l'ombre de la fin de l'après-midi engloutir progressivement les collines qui entourent la maison. Il se prépare à ce jour depuis des mois, mais ses pensées sont contradictoires : il est heureux d'être père à nouveau mais sait que cette naissance pourrait, plus que toutes les autres, coûter la vie à son épouse. Pour chacune des naissances de ses enfants, il s'est toujours énormément inquiété, mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressent à présent est sans commune mesure. En effet, Eowyn avait vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'elle a donné naissance à son fils aîné, elle en a à présent quarante-sept, donc moins de facultés de récupération, plus de risques pour l'enfant et pour elle…Que ferait-il si elle mourait ? Même si leurs enfants sont à présent presque tous élevés, à part celui qui va venir au monde, il ne peut imaginer la vie sans elle, sans son rayon de soleil qui le réchauffe tant…

Dans la chambre, la sage-femme confère avec la ventrière, et Eolain devine que quelque chose les soucie. Elle est toujours assise auprès de sa mère et, dans un coin de la pièce, Arwen brode avec application quelque chose qu'elle donnera ensuite au bébé qui naîtra. Eowyn, toujours allongée, trouve cependant inquiétant le fait qu'elle sente de moins en moins les mouvements de son enfant alors qu'il faisait preuve d'un regain d'activité quelques heures auparavant. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Elle se souvient alors de la naissance d'Eolain, qui avait failli se terminer en drame parce qu'elle avait manqué d'oxygène quelques minutes avant d'enfin pousser son premier cri dans les bras de son père en larmes…

Cela va-t-il encore arriver ? Y laissera-t-elle cette fois la vie en ayant tenté de la donner au petit être qui vit en elle ?

La douleur se fait de plus en plus forte, mais Eowyn serre les dents. Eolain, avec une constance qui l'honore, reste près d'elle, éponge son front périodiquement sans montrer son inquiétude à sa mère. Eowyn regarde la sage-femme et lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

« S'il y a un problème, j'aimerais qu'on m'en informe… »

La sage-femme s'approche du lit et lui dit :

« L'enfant ne bouge plus, Altesse, il va nous falloir accélérer l'accouchement si nous voulons qu'il survive…vous souffrirez davantage, et il y a un risque d'hémorragie… »

Les yeux gris de la princesse se durcissent, et elle dit :

« Faites ce qu'il faut… »

La ventrière enduit alors le ventre de la parturiente d'une substance graisseuse, et, au bout de quelques minutes, Eowyn sent les contractions s'accélérer…elle laisse échapper un gémissement, et Eolain, de plus en plus inquiète, passe le linge qu'elle a trempé dans l'eau fraîche sur le front de sa mère. Le drap commence à se rougir davantage alors que les contractions deviennent intolérables et que la poche des eaux cède enfin. Le liquide rougi trempe le drap, mais il n'est plus temps de le changer, le moment décisif approche à grands pas.

Eowyn supporte la douleur avec courage, gémissant seulement quand la douleur devient trop intense, et Eolain ne la quitte pas. Arwen s'est approchée, et s'est mise de l'autre côté, tenant l'autre main de sa mère. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise, mais est sensible à la souffrance de sa mère et refuse d'en être le témoin passif…

Dans le salon, l'atmosphère s'est encore alourdie, mais la voix de Boromir-Eomer rompt un instant le silence pesant qui s'est installé :

« Père, je viens de remarquer une chose bizarre… »

L'Intendant sort de ses pensées morbides et demande :

« Oui, Boromir ? »

L'adolescent pointe du doigt les feuilles de vélin du livre et dit :

« Je cherche à faire actuellement un arbre généalogique de notre famille, et j'ai donc pris le livre des mariages et des décès dans la bibliothèque…là, sur l'extrait officiel, il est mentionné comme date de votre mariage le 6 octobre 3019, et vous nous aviez toujours dit que vous vous étiez mariés le 31 août. »

Aragorn-Theoden, tiré lui aussi de sa torpeur par la remarque de son jeune frère, ajoute :

« Et je suis né le 4 mars de l'année suivante…il y a comme un problème de dates, père. Mère a toujours dit que j'étais un prématuré, mais pas à ce point je pense, sinon je n'aurais pu survivre… »

Faramir reste silencieux, regarde ses deux fils en se disant que finalement le moment de vérité est arrivé, les Valar ont voulu que son fils aîné, qui est maintenant adulte, connaisse la vérité, et il n'ira pas contre leur volonté. Il regarde Aragorn-Theoden et dit :

« Effectivement, nous nous sommes mariés à Edoras le 6 octobre 3019, et avant cela avait eu lieu le mariage gondorien, le 28 septembre, à Minas Tirith…fais toi-même le calcul. »

Aragorn-Theoden, qui a peur de comprendre, calcule rapidement et en vient à la conclusion qu'il a été conçu bien avant le mariage de ses parents, au mois de juillet 3019, juste après les épousailles du roi Elessar, probablement.

Faramir dit alors, voyant le regard bleu-gris de son fils changer :

« Je vois que tu as compris, mon fils, mais cela ne change rien, tu es bien notre fils… »

Aragorn-Theoden reste silencieux, et Faramir reprend, pour éviter qu'il n'imagine quoi que ce soit:

« Tu ne dois pas douter de ta filiation, premièrement parce que tu me ressembles assez, deuxièmement parce que ta mère était vierge quand tu as été conçu. De plus, nous étions déjà fiancés… »

Aragorn-Theoden demande:

« Beaucoup de personnes le savent-elles ? »

Faramir secoue la tête :

« Non, juste le roi et la reine…en fait, j'étais parti en Ithilien et ta mère, restée auprès de la reine, a découvert qu'elle t'attendait. Elle pensait que, peut-être, je ne voudrais plus d'elle ainsi, qu'elle ne pourrait retourner auprès de son frère, il l'aurait tuée, et elle s'est presque laissée mourir. La reine, voyant cela, a demandé au roi de me rappeler, et j'ai trouvé ta mère amaigrie, presque désincarnée. Comment avait-elle pu penser que je l'abandonnerais ainsi ? Je m'en suis longtemps voulu, tu sais, d'avoir négligé cette conséquence, et d'être parti sans y penser…nous nous sommes mariés peu après, et personne ne s'est jamais douté de rien, d'autant plus qu'elle avait pris peu de poids et que sa grossesse de quatre mois était peu visible à notre mariage… »

Boromir-Eomer a écouté tout ce que son père a raconté, et est resté stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait cru une chose pareille…

Aragorn-Theoden se tait, assimilant tout ce que son père a dit, et en vient à la conclusion que cela ne change pas fondamentalement son existence. Au contraire, il trouve cela même assez romantique…

Faramir reprend :

« Tout cela pour te dire que, si le roi t'accorde la main de la princesse Eladiel, il te faudra être patient… »

Cela, le prince l'avait compris tout seul, mais sourit à son père en acquiesçant…

Dans la chambre, le moment crucial est arrivé pour Eowyn. Horrifiée, Eolain voit le sang couler de plus en plus au rythme des contractions, et la sage-femme encourager sa mère épuisée à pousser, pousser pour sortir l'enfant…

Soudain apparaît un petit bras, et la sage-femme comprend en un instant qu'il y a dystocie de l'épaule. Prestement, elle rentre de nouveau le petit bras fragile dans la matrice, y met la main et parvient, par quelques gestes précis, à remettre l'enfant dans le bon sens pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. Dans un flot de sang, elle le sort enfin, et Eowyn pousse un long cri avant de s'évanouir. Arwen et Eolain, néanmoins inquiètes, savent qu'elles doivent agir vite. Elles font entrer les témoins, qui vont ensuite signer l'acte de naissance, puis la sage-femme dit à la princesse :

« Voulez-vous couper le cordon ombilical, Altesse ? »

Eolain s'exécute, et l'enfant est à présent libéré de tout lien physique avec sa mère. Pourtant, il ne crie toujours pas…

C'est alors que la princesse voit que c'est un petit frère qui vient de lui naître, parfaitement constitué mais petit et maigre. Elle dit à la sage-femme, qui tente de le faire crier par tous les moyens, y compris en le tenant par les pieds :

« Donnez-le moi, il a besoin de chaleur… »

Il est encore recouvert des mucosités utérines, à peine nettoyé, juste posé sur un linge, et Eolain, tendrement, le recouvre et le serre contre elle. Arwen, qui a aidé la ventrière à nettoyer et à aider sa mère, s'approche et caresse doucement le petit crâne…

Puis, c'est le miracle : l'enfant se met à crier, et prend enfin une couleur rose normale alors que l'oxygène afflue à ses petits poumons.

Eolain le remet à la sage-femme, qui lui demande :

« Comment avez-vous eu cette intuition, Altesse ? Vous lui avez sauvé la vie… »

Eolain sourit légèrement et répond :

« Ma mère m'a raconté que quand je suis venue au monde on m'a crue morte avant que mon père ne me prenne dans ses bras, et ne me ranime en me serrant contre lui… »

Elle demande alors :

« Et Mère ? »

La ventrière répond :

« Elle va survivre, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et va devoir beaucoup se reposer…elle n'aura plus d'enfants, tout a été abîmé irrémédiablement… »

Le bébé ne crie plus à présent, et a été enveloppé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de linge. Eolain le prend et dit :

« Je vais aller le présenter à notre père… »

Arwen sur les talons, Eolain gagne le salon avec son petit frère endormi dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle rentre, les trois hommes se lèvent, et elle leur dit :

« C'est un garçon…Mère se repose, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle survivra… »

Faramir soupire de soulagement, prend son fils dans ses bras et déclare après l'avoir longuement regardé :

« Il s'appellera Mardil, comme mon ancêtre…Mardil Ecthelion… »

Eolain dit alors :

« Je propose que tu lui accoles ton prénom, père : Mardil Ecthelion Faramir. Aucun de tes fils ne porte ton prénom, et je suis sûre que mère serait d'accord… »

L'Intendant sourit, et observe attentivement l'enfant qui vient de naître, le dernier rameau de la maison des Intendants, et sourit alors qu'il voit par la fenêtre, au loin, les lumières de Minas Tirith s'allumer dans le crépuscule…

**A SUIVRE**


	36. Ex Libris 4 : Mortelle contre Valië

_Ce petit ex libris a été écrit par Yotma et moi lors de sa visite chez moi lors des vacances de février, mêlant nos deux fics 'Destinées entrecroisées' et 'Lysbeth'. Il peut s'intercaler, dans le cas de 'Destinées entrecroisées', entre les chapitres 12 et 17, lors du séjour de la princesse Eladiel à Rivendell (Imladris). Nous avons tenté de mêler nos styles (devinez ce que nous avons écrit chacune), tout en gardant l'esprit de nos fics respectives. Nous avons mis aussi à la fin de ce petit ex libris une réécriture d'une scène du chapitre 14 en intégrant Lysbeth dedans._

_Ex libris 4 : mortelle contre Valië_

_An de grâce 20 du quatrième Age, dans la belle cité d'Imladris_

Le crépuscule venait de tomber sur la belle cité d'Imladris quand le bruit caractéristique d'un cheval résonna dans le cœur de la cité. Lysbeth Beriawen venait d'entrer fièrement à Imladris, rejoindre son père Celeborn tandis qu'Elrond et Celebrian étaient partis rejoindre Galadriel en Lothlorien. Trois jours plus tard, au lever de l'astre du jour, une grande troupe pénétra d ans la cité. Quand elle s'arrêta, les premiers cavaliers s'écartèrent et dévoilèrent le plus précieux de leurs trésors, Eladiel Undomiel, princesse aînée du Gondor, fille d'Elessar et d'Arwen. Avec une grâce toute elfique, héritée de sa mère, la princesse descendit de Gil-Estel, sa blanche haquenée. A peine eut-elle posé le pied à terre qu'elle sentit un corps puissant et souple se suspendre à son cou et la serrer contre lui. Eladiel, effarée, resta les bras ballants. Au bout de cinq minutes de blanc, son cerveau se remit en marche et une question tournoya dans sa tête :

« _Quelle est la chose qui est pendue à mon cou ? »_

La chose en question, qui était normalement plus âgée et plus puissante qu'elle, trépignait et riait de joie. Mais, sentant la raideur de son poteau, la furie s'écarta de la jeune princesse toujours aussi digne et se présenta, enfin plutôt hurla :

« BONJOUR !

Bonjour, mais…qui…qui êtes-vous ? », demanda la princesse, toujours aussi étonnée, et les oreilles quelque peu sifflantes.

« Je m'appelle Lysbeth Beriawen », répondit la 'chose'.

Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrées », demanda poliment la princesse.

« Bah…oui, tu te rappelles, c'était pour la commémoration pour la chute de Sauron, et tu venais d'avoir douze ans. »

Eladiel se réveillait doucement, mais ne comprenait toujours pas cette soudaine explosion de joie.

« Je suis désolée, mais…je ne vois pas…

Mais si ! Tu sais, la fille de Celeborn et de Galadriel…

Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois toujours pas… », répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement gêné.

« Mais si ! La fille de Manwë et de Varda… »

Eladiel eut un léger mouvement de surprise, qui ne dura pas, et enchaîna immédiatement par une révérence impeccable qui montrait toute l'étendue de l'éducation soignée qui lui avait été donnée à Minas Tirith.

« Merci, merci, tu peux te relever… »

Eladiel fronça légèrement les sourcils, montrant sa désapprobation. Cependant, avec grâce, elle se releva et reprit son expression neutre, cachant parfaitement sa colère. Lysbeth, sentant que ce qu'elle avait dit avait été mal perçu, prit la main d'Eladiel et lui dit doucement :

« Ne prends pas mal ce que je t'ai dit, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me fasse la révérence.

Mais vous êtes une Valië. Mes parents m'ont appris le comportement que je devais avoir face aux Valar…

Eh bien considère-moi comme une amie … », répondit Lysbeth avec un sourire.

« Comment puis-je faire cela ? Je ne peux changer le fait que vous soyez une Valië…

Tu es une princesse de sang ?

Oui », répondit-elle les yeux ronds.

« Je suis une princesse de sang !

Oui…je crois. »

Eladiel ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir Lysbeth.

« Eh bien, comme tu es une princesse, et que je suis une princesse, et comme nous sommes toutes les deux des princesses, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire une révérence.

Mais le fait que vous soyez une princesse ne change pas le fait que vous soyez une Valië. »

Lysbeth regardait Eladiel avec des yeux ronds, c'était la première fois que sa logique personnelle ne fonctionnait pas. Eladiel restait fermement sur ses positions. Ne voulant pas la froisser, Lysbeth abandonna la lutte et laissa Eladiel lui montrer tout le respect dû à son rang. Mais la discussion n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car Celeborn, Elladan et Elrohir sortirent de la maison pour accueillir les voyageurs.

Celeborn sourit à son arrière-petite-fille et lui dit :

« Sois la bienvenue ici, Eladiel fille d'Elessar, que ton séjour parmi nous t'apporte les réponses dont tu as besoin.. »

Eladiel salua comme il se devait son arrière-grand-père qui jeta un regard à Lysbeth, ayant compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce fut au tour d'Elladan et d'Elrohir de s'avancer pour accueillir leur nièce, et Elladan dit :

« J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien déroulé, jeune princesse… »

Elrohir sourit et ajouta :

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, et tu es devenue aussi belle et rayonnante que ta mère… »

Eladiel rosit sous le compliment et se contenta d'incliner la tête. Lysbeth alors reprit la parole :

« On pourrait pas rentrer maintenant ? C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi… »

Ce trait surprit Eladiel, mais non les Elfes présents, habitués aux excentricités de la jeune Valië. Pendant que des serviteurs emmenaient l'escorte de la princesse, les Elfes emmenèrent Eladiel à l'intérieur et firent servir une collation. Celeborn surveillait du coin de l'œil Lysbeth, tout en demandant des nouvelles de toute la famille royale de Gondor. Tous les Elfes présents regardaient Lysbeth, la bave aux lèvres mais les yeux de certains louchaient aussi dangereusement sur la rayonnante jeunesse de la princesse aînée de Gondor. Les doigts du roi de la Lothlorien se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, mais rien sur son visage ne trahit la colère qui montait en lui face à ces regards libidineux posés sur sa fille et son arrière-petite-fille. Voyant le regard de Celeborn changer de couleur et devenir d'un noir orageux, les Elfes choisirent le parti, pour leur santé et leur sauvegarde, de regarder sagement ailleurs. Eladiel, mal à l'aise sous les regards insistants, n'osait plus dire une seule parole et fixait le liquide qui emplissait la tasse qu'elle avait en main en se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle avait besoin de réponses, mais pourrait-elle les trouver dans cette atmosphère si particulière ? Elle n'était pas loin de penser que cet endroit sur lequel elle avait fondé beaucoup d'espoirs n'était peut-être pas celui qui lui fallait. Qui parmi les Elfes pourrait comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir une mortelle née avec des pouvoirs d'Elfes qu'elle peinait à contrôler ?

Lysbeth alors se leva, s'approcha d'Eladiel et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en un geste réconfortant, puis elle dit :

« N'aie crainte, jeune mortelle. Tu as trouvé en ce lieu l'endroit parfait pour répondre à tes questions et calmer tes angoisses. Je sais ce que tu ressens, car j'ai ressenti les mêmes choses, et je pourrai t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs, et, tu verras, ce n'est pas une malédiction, Eladiel Undomiel, mais un don… »

La jeune princesse leva alors son regard bleu sur la Valië, déroutée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Que Lysbeth ait pu lire dans ses pensées n'avait rien en soi d'extraordinaire, mais les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer la touchaient jusqu'au fond du cœur.

« Vous pensez que j'y arriverai ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Mais bien sûr…si moi j'ai réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu n'y arriverais pas. »

Eladiel ne put rien répondre, tant son émotion était grande. La seule chose qui montrait ce sentiment était une certaine brillance dans son regard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais d'énormes difficultés à contrôler mes pouvoirs…

Que vous-est-il arrivé ?

J'ai dévasté une partie du Beleriand… »

Eladiel fut tellement surprise qu'elle jugea ses pouvoirs totalement insignifiants vis à vis de ceux de la jeune Valië.

« Mais tu sais, tu ne dois pas dénigrer tes pouvoirs, ils pourraient être importants pour le futur de la Terre du Milieu et pour ton futur."

Eladiel eut l'air d'être mal à l'aise, c'était assez énervant que la Valië lise dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te gêner, mais c'est bien le seul pouvoir que je contrôle mal…j'arrive à entendre tout ce que les autres pensent. «

Il y eut un silence de mort, et tous les Elfes blêmirent violemment. Eladiel, digne, ne comprit cependant pas tout à fait la raison du silence de mort qui suivit la réaction des Elfes à la dernière phrase de Lysbeth. Celeborn dit alors à sa fille :

« Allons, Lysbeth, laisse donc Eladiel un peu en paix, elle a fait un long voyage… »

Cette phrase fit revenir un semblant d'animation dans la pièce, mais Eladiel eut à cœur de peser soigneusement ses pensées en présence de la Valië, et ne prononça plus un mot. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir les regards des Elfes sur elle, et s'efforçait de rester le plus naturel possible. Son regard alors se perdit dans le verre d'eau posé près d'elle, dans lequel elle entrevit quelques formes fugitives, qui disparurent très rapidement. Lysbeth, surexcitée, parlait avec les jumeaux d'Elrond en faisant de grands gestes amples. Son père tenta de la calmer, mais ce qu'il craignait d'arriver arriva. Lysbeth, d'un geste brusque, heurta une tasse de thé qui déversa son contenu sur la précieuse robe de velours vert clair. Eladiel, sous la surprise, leva les bras en l'air. Celeborn s'exclama :

« Lysbeth ! Je t'avais dit de te calmer…

Je suis désolée papa », souffla Lysbeth réellement désolée…

« Ce n'est rien, princesse. Ce n'est que du thé.

Ah non, tu ne vas pas rester avec une robe tachée…

Je la changerai plus tard, quand mes malles seront déballées.

Ah non ! »

Lysbeth se leva brusquement, attrapa la main de la jeune princesse gondorienne et l'entraîna dans les étages de la demeure d'Elrond. Eladiel ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement, n'étant pas de taille à lutter contre la jeune Valië. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande et magnifique chambre. Eladiel était fascinée par la magnificence du lieu, et eut une exclamation de stupeur quand Lysbeth lui dit :

« Tu sais, cette chambre, c'était celle de ta mère…bon, on va te chercher une robe. »

Lysbeth ouvrit sans aucune appréhension l'armoire et commença à fouiller dans les affaires à la recherche de LA robe. Eladiel ne disait toujours rien, assise sur le lit, regrettant l'absence de sa mère. Au bout de vingt minutes de fouille, Lysbeth sortit une robe mauve composée de plusieurs drapés. Eladiel fut éblouie par la robe que lui tendait la jeune Valië.

« Tiens, mets-la… »

Eladiel retira sa robe tachée et mit avec l'aide de Lysbeth la robe qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Lysbeth, quant à elle, mettait une robe blanche du même style que celle d'Eladiel. Quand elles eurent terminé de se changer, elles descendirent retrouver leurs hôtes. Celeborn était fier que sa fille tente de réparer ses erreurs sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière lui, il se retourna et resta paralysé par la vision qui s'offrait à son regard. Sa fille, sa toute petite fille chérie et son arrière-petite-fille se tenaient devant lui, ayant revêtu des robes plus que suggestives. Il laissa errer son regard du haut de leurs têtes au bout de leurs pieds. Les robes, plus que fines, montraient plus qu'elles ne cachaient de leur sculpturale beauté. Une chape de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée en voyant apparaître les deux princesses. Lysbeth les regardait, étonnée de ce silence, tandis qu'Eladiel était de plus en plus nerveuse en voyant les regards libidineux. Eladiel tourna la tête et comprit le pourquoi du comment quand elle vit leurs reflets dans un miroir. Les robes étaient parfaitement bien coupées, et montraient parfaitement leurs jeunes corps.

Mais que faire ? Rien pour se cacher à l'horizon, ni dissimuler leurs rondeurs trop visibles. Habituée à faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances, Eladiel sentit néanmoins son contrôle sur elle-même se fissurer à mesure que les figures des Elfes et leurs corps montraient des signes évidents du désir qu'elles leur inspiraient. Même Celeborn ne disait plus rien, le regard fixe, manifestement sous le choc de voir sa fille et son arrière-petite-fille dans une pareille tenue. Lysbeth, qui ne semblait pas percevoir la gêne ambiante, regarda Celeborn et lui demanda :

« Mais, papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le roi de la Lothlorien sembla sortir de sa catatonie et dit d'une voix sèche dans laquelle tremblait de la colère :

« Allez vous changer, tout de suite ! »

Mais Lysbeth insista :

« Mais…on n'est pas jolies, comme ça ? »

Celeborn, qui savait que sa fille avait de l'inexpérience dans le sujet, ne répondit rien et se contenta de dire :

« Va te changer, nous en parlerons plus tard… »

Pendant que les deux princesses sortaient, Celeborn soupira légèrement, et prit la ferme résolution de sermonner Lysbeth, de lui parler de la pudeur inhérente à son âge. Il était vrai aussi que les Elfes connaissaient peu la pudeur, mais Lysbeth, elle, ne la connaissait pas du tout. Même si son corps était celui d'une jeune fille de vingt-six ans, son esprit n'avait pas grandi à la même vitesse.

Les deux princesses finirent par revenir, cette fois habillées décemment d'effets pris dans les malles d'Eladiel. Les robes de la princesse gondoriennes, faites dans les tissus les plus fins, allaient comme un gant à la Valië qui arborait toujours la même expression énigmatique : manifestement elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de la colère de son père.

Eladiel avait tenté, avec tout le respect possible, d'expliquer à Lysbeth l'inconvenance d'une telle tenue, mais elle n'était pas sûre que la Valië l'avait comprise. Eladiel ne comprenait cependant pas le décalage entre l'apparence adulte et le mental encore enfantin de Lysbeth. Pourtant, rien dans son regard bleu impassible ne trahit ses pensées, qu'elle évacua rapidement de son esprit, soucieuse de ne pas peiner sa compagne.

Mais Lysbeth, indifférente aux pensées d'Eladiel, alla se jeter dans les bras de Celeborn en hurlant :

« PAPA ! Tu devais pas me parler de quelque chose ? »

Celeborn reçut sa fille, l'assit à côté de lui et lui dit :

« Hem…ma chérie, comment je pourrais te dire ça ? hem… »

Lysbeth continua à le regarder, les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

« Ma toute-douce, tu sais comment on fait les enfants ?

Oui, papa, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Hé bien, un homme et une femme qui s'aiment, après s'être mariés, font des enfants.

Oui.

Hé bien, seul le mari peut voir sa femme nue ou peu habillée, car ton corps est un trésor que tu gardes pour ton mari…

Mais, j'étais pas toute nue…

Le problème, ma chérie, c'est que ta robe était tellement transparente que c'était comme si tu étais toute nue.

Donc je ne dois pas mettre des robes comme celles que j'avais ?

Oui, tu as tout compris.

D'accord, alors je n'en remettrai pas. »

_« Ouf, elle a compris »_, pensa Celeborn.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Eladiel marchait dans le jardin, un livre sur la divination à la main. Par certaines discussions avec ses oncles, elle commençait à entrevoir certaines choses, mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de disparaître. Le vent faisait voler en arrière le tissu épais de sa mante de velours, accentuant la mélancolie de la jeune princesse. Comment expliquer cette brutale chute de ses pouvoirs ? Elle ne le pouvait, et n'osait en parler à quiconque, persuadée qu'elle pouvait trouver la solution par elle-même. Mais la confusion et la panique gagnaient chaque jour davantage son esprit. Eladiel regardait vers la cascade quand une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

« Jeune princesse, ce n'est pas votre pouvoir qui vous abandonne, mais vous qui l'abandonnez… »

Eladiel se retourna et vit Lysbeth qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle n'aimait toujours pas quand la Valië lisait dans ses pensées, et surtout quand elle arrivait sans un bruit. La phrase de Lysbeth, loin de la calmer, la culpabilisa. Cependant, la princesse n'en montra rien, soucieuse de déranger le moins possible les gens avec ses tourments intérieurs. Elle savait aussi qu'il lui serait difficile de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait à la jeune Valië. Eladiel s'assit sur un banc près de là et ouvrit son livre, indifférente à la présence de la jeune Valië, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère, Eldarion, et à ses sœurs, Eowyn, Elsea et Elya. Tous lui manquaient, mais sa raison inébranlable lui disait que cet éloignement était nécessaire pour son équilibre. Lysbeth s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le banc et demanda :

« Qui sont les personnes à qui tu penses ? »

Légèrement excédée de ne pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité, Eladiel, soucieuse de ne surtout pas froisser Lysbeth, répondit :

« Il s'agit de mon frère cadet, Eldarion, et de mes sœurs cadettes, Eowyn, Elsea et Elya…

Ce sont de beaux noms…tu dois beaucoup les aimer. »

Eladiel sourit et ajouta :

« Oui, en effet… »

Lysbeth sourit elle aussi, ravie de l'avoir tirée de ses tristes pensées. Toute contente, elle lui demanda de lui parler de sa vie à Minas Tirith. Un peu détendue, Eladiel lui décrivit les cérémonies, ainsi que ses responsabilités en tant que princesse aînée. Lysbeth regardait la jeune princesse avec des yeux ronds : elle avait tellement de choses à faire, c'était incroyable. Eladiel acheva son discours par ces mots :

« Mais à côté de mon frère Eldarion, qui est prince héritier, j'ai peu de choses à faire… »

Lysbeth observait d'un air perplexe son interlocutrice, cette jeune fille qui assumait tant de charges qui ne semblaient pas la déranger. Elle lui demanda :

« Et…ça ne te dérange pas de faire tout ça ? »

Surprise par la question, Eladiel réfléchit et répondit :

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas car c'est mon devoir… »

Son regard se durcit et elle dit rêveusement :

« En naissant dans la pourpre, j'ai eu plus de chance que le commun des mortels, ce qui me donne en échange certains devoirs… »

Lysbeth dit alors :

« Mais…mais alors…c'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Eladiel répondit, un peu prise au dépourvu :

« Et bien…oui. En tout cas c'est comme cela que je vois les choses. »

Lysbeth demanda :

« Tu pourrais m'aider à y arriver ? »

La princesse gondorienne, consciente de l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais elle sentit que la jeune Valië comptait vraiment sur elle, et elle finit par répondre :

« J'accepte votre demande, je vous aiderai… »

Alors un magnifique arc-en-ciel apparut devant les deux princesses, signe sans aucun doute du contentement de Manwë, seigneur des cieux et accessoirement père de Lysbeth. Eladiel alors dit :

« Ce que je vous dirais en premier, c'est de toujours faire une seule chose à la fois… »

Lysbeth ouvrit des yeux ronds et dit :

« On est obligé ? »

Eladiel, le plus sérieusement du monde, répondit :

« C'est essentiel pour bien faire les choses une par une, bien se concentrer sur chacune d'elle… »

Elle avait l'impression de parler à l'une de ses jeunes sœurs, mais n'oubliait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une Valië et que donc la plus grande circonspection était de mise. Eladiel, par le fait qu'elle avait trois jeunes sœurs, savait toujours comment expliquer les choses simplement, de façon à ce qu'elles soient comprises par tous. Lysbeth l'écoutait, totalement absorbée par les paroles de la jeune princesse. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait ce que voulait dire être une princesse. Une pluie de fleurs tourbillonna alors autour des deux jeunes filles. Une grande appréhension emplit alors le cœur d'Eladiel, consciente que cette manifestation ne pouvait être que divine. Lysbeth agita joyeusement la main et s'exclama :

« Oh ! C'est papa qui nous dit bonjour ! »

_« Papa ? »_, s'interrogea Eladiel, qui ne comprenait plus rien, puis elle finit par se rappeler que Lysbeth était fille de Manwë, c'était donc de lui dont elle parlait.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

_(note :l'original de cette scène se trouve dans le chapitre 13 )_

Eladiel était agenouillée près de la vasque d'eau, les deux bras appuyés au sol, ses longs cheveux en désordre retombant autour d'elle. C'est ainsi que la retrouva Lysbeth. Depuis trois jours, l'eau refusait de lui montrer quoi que ce soit, elle avait persévéré, sans dormir ni manger, et elle était dans un état proche de la prostration, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son don ne se manifestait plus.

Cela faisait trois jours que la jeune princesse restait jour et nuit devant sa vasque, et elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Elle prit une grande respiration, s'approcha de la jeune princesse et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Eladiel sursauta, se retourna difficilement et fut surprise de voir la jeune Valië près d'elle. Eladiel lui demanda :

« Mais, que faites-vous ici, princesse ?

Je pourrais vous renvoyer la question, princesse Eladiel Undomiel. De par votre lignée vous avez des devoirs, n'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez enseigné ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller ainsi. Que dirait votre mère si elle vous voyait ainsi ? Elle n'a pas souffert à votre naissance pour que vous vous détruisiez ainsi ! »

Eladiel regarda, stupéfaite, la jeune Valië, une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue creusée par le manque de nourriture.

« Non mais regardez-vous ! Devant moi je ne vois pas une princesse, mais une simple paysanne incapable de dominer la moindre de ses émotions… »

Une autre larme suivit la première, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lysbeth caressa doucement la chevelure en désordre de la jeune princesse, qui redevint parfaitement bien coiffée de manière gondorienne. Eladiel, sous les paroles dures et sèches de la jeune Valië, se mit à trembler, et Lysbeth contacta mentalement Elrohir pour qu'il vienne emporter la jeune princesse jusqu' à sa chambre.

Elrohir la prit alors dans ses bras, l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit, sans dire un mot. Eladiel n'avait plus la force de protester, et finit par s'endormir…

Tendrement, l'Elfe caressa le front moite de sa jeune nièce, puis la laissa reposer…tirant doucement la porte, il gagna l'ancien bureau de son père où se trouvait son grand-père, Celeborn. Le Sindar se retourna et dit à son petit-fils :

« Elle dort ? »

Elrohir acquiesça et dit :

« L'épreuve est difficile pour elle… son corps est épuisé, et Lysbeth n'a pas été tendre, mais elle l'a bien secouée. »

Celeborn se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et dit :

« Elle doit passer par là pour avoir la mesure de ses propres pouvoirs… »

Les deux Elfes savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait, vu que c'étaient eux qui veillaient sur la jeune fille. Eladiel devait comprendre par elle-même, ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider…

Dans son sommeil fiévreux, Eladiel s'agitait, perdue dans le tourment de ses pensées obscures et des formes fantomatiques qu'alimentait la fièvre. Mais une main fraîche se posa sur son front, l'apaisant, et une voix dit en sindarin :

« Calme-toi, jeune fille, viens à moi… »

Eladiel sentit un peu de force lui revenir, et demanda dans la même langue :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis Beriawen, fille des Valar. Ne me voyez pas comme votre amie, mais comme l'une des Valië les plus puissantes. Je sais que vous avez peur, et cela est la preuve de votre humanité. Vos pouvoirs sont toujours là, en vous, attendant le calme pour apparaître. Votre âme doit être comme l'eau, calme et limpide.

Mais c'est tellement difficile !

Je sais. Je sais aussi que vous devez avoir foi en vous, en l'amour envers votre famille, car cela est votre force.

Mais je risque de les blesser.

Non, car vos pouvoirs ne sont en aucun cas agressifs, sachez que pour le moment ils sont encore faibles, mais ils vont se développer avec les années. Mais sachez une chose très importante : quand votre âme sœur vous aurez trouvée, alors la puissance maximum de vos pouvoirs vous sera donnée.

Je ne veux pas…personne ne voudrait m'aimer avec cette malédiction.

Ce n'est pas une malédiction, et, de plus, vous ne serez jamais seule, car votre âme sœur vous permettra de les contrôler, et lui seul ne sera jamais affecté par votre pouvoir.

Est-ce que ce serait… ? Non, cela ne se peut !

Acceptez enfin de voir dans le miroir de votre cœur, et vous apprendrez beaucoup… »

Lysbeth tendit la main et amena la jeune fille devant une vasque d'eau qu'elle fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigts en lui disant :

« Vois ce qui sera… »

Eladiel secoua la tête :

« Je ne peux plus, mon pouvoir n'est plus… »

Lysbeth eut un doux sourire et répondit :

« Ton pouvoir est, seul ton doute l'empêche de se manifester… »

Eladiel obtempéra à ce qu'elle disait, et se pencha sur l'eau. Un moment, elle resta là, penchée sur la vasque, à essayer de déchiffrer les reflets changeants de l'eau, puis elle se releva, recula et dit :

« Je ne vois rien… »

La Valië dit alors :

« Tu refuses de voir, Eladiel, parce que tu es persuadée que ton don a disparu à jamais. »

Elle rajouta:

« Regarde… »

Avec un léger sourire, elle encouragea la jeune fille, et, cette fois, Eladiel entr'aperçut des formes qu'elle reconnut comme celles de ses parents. Ils tenaient un enfant dans leurs bras, et elle reconnut l'enfant : elle-même. Son père la serrait contre lui et elle riait…

Un léger sourire troubla alors le beau visage grave d'Eladiel, et l'eau sembla s'entrouvrir…alors la jeune fille comprit que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait d'avoir quitté sa famille obscurcissait son cœur et que c'était elle qui limitait son don. Mais il fallait pour cela qu'elle s'en rende compte et qu'elle l'accepte…

Elle se pencha alors sur la vasque, et sentit un calme qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des jours gagner son cœur et son esprit, comme avant. Les reflets lumineux de l'eau accrochèrent ses yeux bleus, et elle resta un moment là, scrutant la surface lisse…

Elle releva enfin la tête, et dit :

« Merci, Lysbeth Beriawen, fille des Valar …merci de m'avoir aidée à sortir de moi-même… »

Pourtant, Eladiel vacilla, et s'effondra au moment où arrive Celeborn, qui avait tout suivi. Il regarda alors sa fille, qui lui dit :

« Prends soin d'elle, papa, tout va bien aller pour elle maintenant… »

Celeborn prit alors Eladiel dans ses bras, resta immobile un moment, regardant la femme qui était sa fille, puis dit :

« Mon petit ange_… »_

Un léger sourire éclaira le beau visage de la Valië…Celeborn, le cœur doux-amer, allongea alors son arrière-petite-fille sur son lit, sortit de la pièce, accompagné de sa fille et lui demanda :

« Va-t-elle avoir d'autres crises, ma fille ?

Oui, papa, et, à chaque fois, tu seras là, en pensée et présent.

Je représente beaucoup pour elle ?

Plus que tu ne le crois, papa, plus que tu ne le crois.

Lysbeth, je n'aime pas lorsque tu me parles ainsi.

Pourquoi papa ?

Parce que tu ressembles à une Valië et plus à ma petite fille chérie.

Mais, papa, je serai toujours ta petite fille chérie. »

Heureux, il serra sa fille contre lui, et tous les deux allèrent se promener dans les jardins, attendant le réveil de la jeune princesse…

_**FIN**_


	37. Chapitre 32 continuités

Je veux dédier ce chapitre à Frodounette, et l'assurer de toute mon amitié. J'envoie également de gros bisous à ma 'famille' du net, et merci à celles qui continuent de me lire et de me reviewer…

La suite sera disponible bientôt…

_Chapitre 32 : Continuités_

Emyn Arnen, décembre de l'an 21, quatrième âge

Eowyn s'occupe elle-même de son bébé, qui vient d'avoir trois semaines. Le petit Mardil, cependant, semble ne s'être que peu remis de sa naissance difficile et prématurée, il est apathique, pleure peu et peine à se nourrir. Eowyn reçoit beaucoup d'aide de ses filles, qui ont adoré leur petit frère dès le premier regard, surtout Eolain, car elle est encore faible…

Elle vient de changer le lange de son fils, et l'enveloppe ensuite dans les vêtements blancs et le manteau qui le protègeront contre le vent aigre d'hiver durant le voyage jusqu'à Minas Tirith. En effet, aujourd'hui aura lieu le baptême officiel du petit prince d'Ithilien, en présence du roi, de sa famille et des dignitaires. En effet, le petit prince a juste été ondoyé à sa naissance, mais la tradition veut qu'il soit baptisé par le roi lui-même en présence des princesses et des dignitaires. Dans la chambre attenante se prépare Faramir, qui achève de fixer la broche qui maintient en place le manteau blanc qui est l'insigne de sa charge d'Intendant. Il prend ensuite sa baguette blanche en main, et entre dans la pièce où Eowyn enfile sa robe…

Il vient déposer un baiser sur son épaule et demande :

" Es-tu sûre que tu veux venir ? Tu es encore faible… "

Eowyn acquiesce et répond :

" Oui, je me sens assez bien, ne t'inquiète pas… "

Eolain, assise non loin de là et déjà habillée, tient son petit frère dans ses bras, et le berce doucement pendant que sa mère achève de se préparer. Faramir s'approche d'elle, et lui dit :

" Tout cela me rappelle tant de souvenirs…il me semble voir ta mère avec Aragorn-Theoden, il y a tant d'années de cela. Elle était à peine plus âgée que toi, tu sais… "

Eolain sourit à son père, et lui dit :

" Et dans quelques années je me tiendrai là, moi aussi, avec mon propre enfant, qui sera à peine plus jeune que Mardil… "

L'ironie de la situation fait sourire l'Intendant, qui vient prendre son fils des bras de sa fille et lui sourit. Eolain se lève alors avec souplesse, replace d'un geste machinal le tissu de sa robe verte au tombé fluide, et aide sa mère à finir de se préparer…

Rohan

Eldarion, levé de bon matin, s'étire sur le seuil de sa tente quand il voit Arador arriver en courant, le sourire aux lèvres, habillé de façon très sommaire et les cheveux encore en bataille. Eldarion baille puis lui demande avec un sourire :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

Arador manque renverser son ami et lui arracher le bras alors qu'il lui dit joyeusement :

" Ma mère a accouché, j'ai une petite sœur ! "

Eldarion sourit à son ami et lui dit :

" Félicitations, tu es frère aîné toi aussi ! Comment l'ont-ils prénommée ? "

Arador annonce cérémonieusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor :

" Eledhwen Elenwë Arwen…c'est moi qui avais suggéré le troisième prénom, en l'honneur de ta…de la reine… "

Eldarion sourit largement, et dit :

" La reine en sera honorée, j'en suis sûr… "

Arador rayonne littéralement, et Eldarion pense qu'il a bien mérité à présent d'avoir une vie de famille stable, même si celle-ci arrive au moment où il va atteindre sa majorité. En effet, comme il est de tradition dans les royaumes en exil, depuis Nùmenor, la majorité est acquise lorsqu'on atteint vingt-cinq ans, et Arador aura vingt-cinq ans au mois d'août de l'année suivante, tout comme Meneldil. Il est à présent un peu plus grand qu'Eldarion, mais la carrure est la même, ainsi que les yeux bleus et les cheveux sombres, caractéristiques de la noblesse originaire d'Arnor. Son visage est cependant plus marqué par la vie au plein air que celui du prince, mais, ce matin, les yeux bleus brillant de joie ensoleillent le visage du jeune homme…

Eldarion lui demande :

" Tu iras bientôt voir ta petite sœur et ta mère, je suppose ? "

Arador secoue la tête :

" Non, pas de permissions pour l'instant, tu sais ce qu'a dit Arbarad…tant qu'on a besoin de nous ici, nous restons tous. "

Eldarion acquiesce et dit :

"Je sais…ma fiancée vient d'avoir un petit frère, et je lui ai écrit que je ne pourrai assister au baptême, comme il était prévu. "

Arador demande alors :

" Il est enfin né ? Comment l'ont-ils appelé ? "

Eldarion sourit et dit :

" Mardil, comme le premier Intendant de la maison d'Anàrion qui régna… "

Cette conversation quelque peu frivole a le don de leur faire oublier pour un instant toute cette désolation qui se trouve non loin d'eux, tout ce qu'ils ont vu ces dernières semaines, ces peuples démunis de tout qu'ils ont aidé du mieux possible…Eldarion, bien qu'habitué à présent à des spectacles d'horreur, a bien failli plusieurs fois perdre son sang-froid devant tout ce qu'il a vu ici, des corps démembrés, en voie de décomposition plus ou moins avancée, ces enfants orphelins qui pleurent…

Il s'est très vite remis des blessures qu'il a reçues en sauvant un enfant emporté par le fleuve de boue qui a dévasté une partie du Rohan, mais ses côtes le font encore un peu souffrir. Pourtant, il refuse de ménager sa peine, conscient de sa chance…

Certains des peuples ici ne parlent encore que le rohirric, et il bénit Eomer de lui en avoir appris les rudiments autrefois. Il peut donc se faire comprendre assez aisément, et aide les autres Rangers en les aidant eux aussi à se faire comprendre. Il est vrai que les Rangers sont rompus aux différents langages parlés sur la Terre du Milieu, l'Ouestrain, le Sindarin, le Quenya, mais beaucoup moins au rohirric, qui est cependant un idiome dérivé de l'Ouestrain.

Eomer est retourné à Edoras depuis quelques jours, mais un de ses maréchaux est resté pour le représenter et servir d'intermédiaire entre les populations locales et les Rangers. En effet, bien qu'ils soient ici sur ordre du roi de Gondor, ils n'en sont pas moins des étrangers à la région, et ils éveillent chez certains rohirrim de la méfiance…

Arador dit alors :

" Il est temps d'aller travailler, nous sommes attendus… "

Eldarion acquiesce, et, enfilant sa tunique de cuir et sa cape, suit son ami pour aller prendre leurs ordres auprès d'Arbarad en tant que chefs d'unité. En effet, comme son père est encore auprès de sa mère, Arador le remplace à la tête de son unité…

Minas Tirith

Les dignitaires affluent vers le palais où va avoir lieu sous peu le baptême du petit Mardil. Eladiel, qui a veillé à l'habillement des jumelles, ajuste sa couronne sur sa tête d'un geste machinal tout en réfléchissant. Elle sent que Primula est soucieuse, elle a dû sentir que quelque chose allait arriver grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais Eladiel n'a pas pris le temps de se pencher sur sa vasque pour en savoir plus. Elle a confiance en son amie, et se tiendra également sur ses gardes pour l'aider le cas échéant…

Ajustant sa robe de velours gris, elle appelle :

" Primula ! Es-tu prête ? "

Primula, qui achève de se préparer dans sa chambre, sort en étrennant, toute fière, une création originale de sa mère. Le modèle en est résolument hobbit, mais le tissu est de manufacture elfique, plus fin encore que les velours gondoriens que porte Eladiel. La robe est composée de deux parties, l'une, une chemise à manches mi-longues, fabriquée dans un tissu plus fin de couleur beige, et l'autre, une sorte de chasuble sans manche faite dans un tissu elfique bleu du plus bel effet, qui rappelle la couleur des yeux de Primula.

La jeune hobbite a entremêlé des rubans dans ses cheveux sombres, mais, au contraire des rubans colorés dont elle orne sa chevelure habituellement, elle a choisi cette fois des rubans d'or et d'argent qui illuminent ses cheveux d'ébène. Eladiel, ravie de voir son amie si jolie, ajoute cependant :

" Je sais ce qu'il te faut… "

Elle ouvre un coffret de lebethron qui se trouve sur sa coiffeuse, et en sort un fin cercle de mithril, presque invisible. Seul le rend visible la perle poire qui retombe au milieu du front. Doucement, pour ne pas faire bouger le savant édifice de tresses et de rubans, elle pose le cercle sur la tête de son amie avec un sourire…

Eladiel a choisi de rajouter cette touche princière parce que Primula est la fille du Porteur de l'Anneau, personnage hautement estimé dans toute la Terre du Milieu, et la princesse aînée a voulu ainsi mettre à l'honneur son amie…

En sortant du carrosse qui les a amenés d'Emyn Arnen, Eolain prend bien garde de protéger son petit frère contre le froid qui règne, puis le donne à sa mère. Après elle sortent Aragorn-Theoden et Boromir-Eomer, immensément fier car il été choisi pour être le parrain de son propre frère. Le jeune prince d'Ithilien, qui aura treize ans dans quelques jours, a beaucoup grandi, et l'on peut distinguer dans son regard grave un regard particulier sur le monde, inusité pour un adolescent de cet âge. En effet, seul de la famille de l'Intendant, il a hérité d'une soif de savoir qui ressemble à celle qui animait son père autrefois, son père si versé dans le savoir de l'ancien temps mais qui dut museler son être profond pour devenir le guerrier souhaité par son père. Bien sûr, il a été encouragé dans cette voie par ses parents, qui ont remarqué ses capacités particulières à apprendre vite n'importe quelle écriture. Le jeune prince, s'il n'en fait pas état, aime à mettre ses capacités au service de l'archiviste du palais pour lire certains vieux manuscrits. Toujours traité en petit dernier de la famille, il est ravi de la naissance de son petit frère car il peut enfin ressentir ce dont ses frères et sœurs lui parlent depuis si longtemps, la fierté d'être frère aîné, de protéger et d'aider un plus petit que soi. Cette fois, on a définitivement cessé de le traiter en l'enfant qu'il n'est plus.

Le vent fait bouger les boucles châtain clair du jeune prince, et son regard gris indéchiffrable se pose sur la façade du palais…

Près de lui, Aragorn-Theoden marche pensivement. Sa cape de velours vert se soulève au vent hivernal qui s'engouffre, mais il n'en a cure, son esprit est tout entier tourné vers Eladiel, la dame de ses pensées. Il ne l'a pas revue depuis quelques semaines, étant en mission avec son père à Minas Ithil, mais c'est comme s'il ne l'avait pas quittée, elle a été présente en lui, il suffisait qu'il pense à elle pour que son visage lui apparaisse nettement et que tout élément négatif s'efface.

Avoir appris qu'il avait été conçu avant le mariage de ses parents l'a secoué sur le coup, mais maintenant il n'y accorde plus d'importance car il n'y a aucun doute possible sur sa filiation, comme le lui a fait remarquer son père. Tout en lui rappelle Faramir : ses cheveux châtain clair frisottants, ses yeux bleu-gris, certaines mimiques, ainsi que son caractère profond et secret. Aragorn-Theoden se livre peu, a un caractère calme et accomplit toujours correctement son devoir, quel qu'il soit et quoi qu'il doive lui coûter. Il perd rarement son calme, mais, quand il le fait, c'est sous le coup d'une forte émotion, comme celle qui a lui a fait avouer ses sentiments à Eladiel.

Le futur Intendant soupire imperceptiblement. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouve devant Eladiel, il a des difficultés à rester lui-même, comme si sa maîtrise s'en allait en fumée, et il déteste cela. Pourtant, il ignore comment aller contre ce sentiment si fort, comment le maîtriser, et cela l'énerve encore plus. Comment oser demander au roi la main de sa fille aînée dans ces conditions ?

Pour l'occasion, il a choisi de revêtir une tunique offerte par son oncle Eomer, verte et rouge, en velours soigné, mais sur sa poitrine s'étalent les armes de sa famille. Il préfère ces couleurs vives au noir et argent du Gondor, et cela fait ressortir la pâleur de son teint, héritée de sa mère. Cette élégance discrète lui convient bien, et reflète bien la discrétion de son caractère…

La famille royale et les dignitaires attendent le couple princier d'Ithilien devant les fonds baptismaux traditionnels. Eowyn de Gondor se tient devant ses sœurs, car elle a été choisie pour être la marraine du petit Mardil. Sam et Rosie, accompagnés d'Elanor, sont debout à côté d'Elessar et d'Arwen. En effet, Sam est un personnage important aussi bien par ses fonctions de maire que par ce qu'il fut par le passé l'un des Porteurs de l'Anneau, et le roi a insisté pour qu'il se tienne auprès de lui. Primula, rayonnante dans ses beaux atours, est debout près d'Eladiel.

Eowyn tient Mardil dans ses bras, et Faramir le lui prend des mains pour le présenter au roi, comme le veut la tradition. Le souverain considère un moment le minuscule visage qui se découpe sur les linges blancs et demande :

" Faramir, Intendant de Gondor, Prince d'Ithilien, comment voulez-vous nommer cet enfant qui vient de vous naître ? "

Faramir répond d'une voix égale, qui ne trahit par son émotion :

" Mardil Ecthelion Faramir… "

Il a déjà vécu ce genre de cérémonie quatre fois, mais l'émotion l'étreint comme la première fois, lorsqu'il avait présenté Aragorn-Theoden tout juste né au roi qui venait, quelques jours auparavant, d'être père lui aussi. Pourtant, il sait que ce n'est pas la même tout à fait, il craint pour son dernier fils, si fragile, dont la petite vie peut s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent. Eowyn s'avance auprès de lui, et il s'apaise un instant, sachant tout ce qu'elle a donné pour que Mardil puisse naître. Elle pose un instant son bras sur le sien, et il sent une fraîcheur bienfaisante se diffuser dans tout son corps, une onde de calme qui l'apaise instantanément.

Près des fonds baptismaux sont posés des linges, ainsi que l'huile sacrée des rois, utilisée pour les baptêmes des membres de la famille royale et des princes du sang. Faramir, bien que non apparenté de près au roi, est néanmoins considéré comme un prince du sang.

Eowyn dénude alors le torse du bébé, et Faramir le positionne au-dessus de la grande vasque de pierre alors que Boromir-Eomer et Eowyn de Gondor posent aussi leurs mains sur le corps de l'enfant. Le roi prend alors une petite phiale en terre cuite et verse par trois fois l'eau sacrée que contient la vasque sur le front du bébé hurlant. Il prend ensuite le flacon d'huile, et marque avec sa main le front du bébé en disant la phrase rituelle en quenya :

" Mardil Echtelion Faramir, fils de Faramir et d'Eowyn, prince et princesse d'Ithilien, sois le bienvenu dans ce monde que tu illumines par ta venue. Que les Valar veillent sur toi tout au long de ta vie et qu'ils t'accordent longue vie ! "

Mardil pleure moins fort à présent, il se contente de geindre dans les bras de son père. Soudain, il se met à s'agiter et cette agitation devient vite des convulsions. Les yeux de l'enfant se révulsent et il se tord en tous sens…

Eowyn attrape son fils, mais ne parvient pas à calmer les convulsions qu menacent vite la vie du bébé. Primula s'approche alors, et lui dit :

" Donnez-le moi ! Vite ! "

Eowyn obéit, et, une fois dans les bras de Primula, le bébé se calme et cesse de s'agiter alors que la jeune hobbite ferme les yeux, plongée dans une intense concentration alors qu'apparaît autour d'elle un halo argenté, signe de son pouvoir. Mardil alors reprend sa teinte rose normale, et se calme avant de tomber dans un bienheureux sommeil. Primula, devenue très pâle, tend alors le bébé à la princesse en disant :

" Il est sauvé… "

Eladiel remarque qu'elle tient à peine sur ses jambes, que sa respiration est haletante et ses narines pincées. Elle sait que les pouvoirs de guérison de Primula lui demandent beaucoup d'énergie, et cela ne l'étonne guère. Pourtant, Primula parvient à se maintenir sur ses jambes au prix d'un violent effort, et regarde Eladiel avec un sourire. La princesse lui rend son sourire, lui pose la main sur l'épaule et Eowyn s'avance vers la hobbite :

" Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils, nous vous serons éternellement redevables… "

Et elle s'incline respectueusement, ainsi que Faramir et tous les membres de la famille de l'Intendant, suivis par tous les assistants à la cérémonie, alors que Mardil émet un léger gazouillis pour la première fois de sa courte existence, complètement remis….

Un peu plus tard, Eladiel regagne ses appartements, et trouve Primula endormie dans un fauteuil. Celle-ci s'est retirée un peu plus tôt, mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'a pas eu la force d'atteindre sa chambre. Doucement, Eladiel la soulève et va la porter dans sa chambre avant de lui retirer ses chaussures et de la recouvrir de sa couverture…

La journée a été épuisante, pleine d'émotions, mais elle n'a pas sommeil, son esprit et son corps sont en éveil et pleins d'agitation. Une fois de plus, Primula a fait preuve de l'efficacité de ses pouvoirs en sauvant la vie du petit Mardil, et Eladiel l'admire beaucoup de pouvoir aider les gens ainsi. En effet, à quoi servent ses pouvoirs à elle, sinon à rendre encore plus floue sa perception du monde déjà difficile ? Pourtant, plus que tout autre, Eladiel sait que tout pouvoir est à double tranchant et demande à celle qui le détient énormément de contrôle, le pouvoir de guérison de Primula en est un bon exemple, elle lui paye un lourd tribut. En plus de cela, elle fait régulièrement des cauchemars, dont elle-même a pu avoir un aperçu de l'intensité précédemment, et souffre de ne pouvoir rien y faire. Quant à son pouvoir de divination par l'intermédiaire de sa grand-mère, elle n'en parle jamais, mais Eladiel devine bien ce qu'il lui coûte de porter sur ses épaules tout cela…Cependant, c'est cela qui a sauvé la vie du petit Mardil, car la tension de Primula étant sans aucun doute provoquée par sa connaissance de ce qui allait arriver.

Eladiel soupire : que sont ses propres pouvoirs à côté de la charge de Primula ? Grâce à son ami, qui l'a guérie des troubles causés par l'adaptation de son corps à l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, elle ne ressent plus aucun mal physique, mais n'a pas l'impression de contrôler davantage ses pouvoirs de prémonition.

Elle enlève sa couronne qui pèse sur sa tête et dénoue ses cheveux d'ébène qui croulent en vagues sombres sur ses épaules de lait. Elle se change ensuite, et revêt une robe d'inspiration elfique faite dans un tissu léger bleu clair et retenue aux épaules par deux broches. Elle aime, dans l'intimité du palais, se vêtir comme elle le faisait à Imladris, de ces robes éthérées qui ressemblent à celles que portait sa mère autrefois et qui mettent en valeur ses formes sans néanmoins les dévoiler…

Ainsi mise à l'aise, elle s'aperçoit que le sommeil la fuit encore. Drapant un léger châle sur le tissu de sa robe, elle sort alors de ses appartements pour se rendre au seul endroit où elle sait que l'apaisement viendra : le jardin d'hiver, lieu de prédilection de sa mère. Elle se sent bien au milieu des plantes depuis son enfance, fait transmis par sa mère…

Elle marche légèrement, de sa démarche d'elfe, comme si elle ne posait pas pied à terre, et ses sandales de cuir ne font pas de bruit sur le sol dallé. Seul le froissement du tissu de sa robe trouble le silence qui règne dans le palais…

Elle s'arrête alors qu'apparaît Aragorn-Theoden, qui marche droit devant lui, l'air préoccupé. Il semble sortir d'un songe quand il aperçoit la princesse, et il lui dit, tout en s'inclinant :

" Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, Altesse… "

Eladiel dit alors :

" Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil… "

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel plein de bonté se pose sur le futur Intendant, et elle lui dit doucement :

" Vous ne devez plus craindre pour la vie de votre frère… "

Aragorn-Theoden détourne son regard gris et dit :

" Ce n'est pas lui qui me soucie, il survivra sans aucun doute… "

Il n'ose dire ce qui le préoccupe, mais Eladiel le comprend immédiatement : il a des doutes sur lui-même, sur sa capacité à succéder à son père, mais aussi sur ses capacités à devenir à son tour un mari et un père…

Eladiel pose doucement la main sur son bras, et ressent cela, non comme un afflux douloureux de pensées confuses, mais, pour la première fois, comme quelque chose de doux, qui ne la fait pas souffrir. Elle regarde le futur Intendant et lui dit avec un léger sourire énigmatique :

" Vous deviendrez l'Intendant quand le temps en sera venu, mais pas encore maintenant… "

Son regard bleu semble le transpercer, et il reste figé alors qu'elle achève :

" Acceptez enfin de voir dans le miroir de votre cœur, et vous apprendrez beaucoup… "

Elle a parlé d'une voix monocorde, la voix qu'elle a lorsqu'elle a une vision, mais cela n'effraye pas Aragorn-Theoden qui soutient le regard de la princesse. Eladiel semble revenir à la réalité, le regarde et achève :

" Vous voyez, vous n'avez rien à craindre… "

Eladiel ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se sent soudain si calme, si apaisée, mais que son cœur bat si rapidement. Le regard gris d'Aragorn-Theoden ne quitte pas le regard de la princesse, et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs mains s'entrelacent…

L'intimité entre eux est si grande à cet instant qu'elle occulte tout le reste, il n'y a plus qu'eux et ce qui éclot à cet instant, ce sentiment qui couve entre eux depuis des mois. Alors, doucement, leurs lèvres se rapprochent, puis se rejoignent…

Rohan

Les feux du campement des Rangers déchirent la nuit profonde, mais beaucoup d'entre eux dorment déjà, épuisés par le travail accompli. Eldarion, qui attend Arbarad pour lui faire son rapport, nettoie soigneusement Eärendil, même s'il n'est pas besoin de beaucoup frotter, le métal elfique se salit peu…

Une voix dit alors derrière lui :

" Attends-tu aussi Arbarad ? "

C'est Meneldil, qui rentre de mission un peu plus loin, dans les montagnes. Le jeune Ranger est encore vêtu de sa tunique de cuir, et ses bottes sont boueuses. Eldarion sourit au cousin de son père et lui dit :

" Pas eu trop de difficultés ? "

Meneldil s'assied, se sert une tasse de la fameuse boisson aux plantes des Rangers dont il boit une gorgée avant de dire :

" Moins que ce que je pensais, nous avons été mieux perçus qu'ici. Tout est presque entièrement terminé, là-bas… "

Il enlève sa cape de tissu épais et ses bottes et soupire d'aise en tendant ses pieds au feu. Il demande alors à Eldarion :

" Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille ? "

Eldarion sourit et répond :

" Oui, tout le monde va bien, aux dernières nouvelles…Mère s'est totalement remise, et ils ont baptisé le nouveau petit prince d'Ithilien, Mardil. "

Il ignore encore ce qui s'est passé au baptême de Mardil, car la lettre que lui a écrite Eolain ne lui est pas encore parvenue. Meneldil répond alors :

" Tout est bien, alors… "

Pourtant, Eldarion, avec son instinct de demi-elfe, sent que son ami a quelque chose sur la conscience, dont il n'ose pas parler. Il décide alors de l'aider :

" Tu sais, ma famille aimerait que tu reviennes de nouveau avec moi à la prochaine permission, mes sœurs jumelles t'ont adoré…enfin, cela m'a permis de leur échapper un instant en tant que victime préférée. "

Ce trait comique fait doucement rire Meneldil qui répond :

" Il est vrai qu'Elsea et Elya ont de l'énergie à revendre, et je comprends que tu sois leur victime favorite, cela se voit qu'elles t'adorent… "

Eldarion sourit et dit :

" Depuis qu'elles savent marcher elles n'ont eu de cesse de me poursuivre dans mes moindres faits et gestes…j'avais quatre ans quand elles sont nées, mais je m'en souviens très bien. Cependant, la seule personne qu'elles craignent vraiment, en dehors de nos parents, est notre sœur aînée, elles croient qu'elle peut voir à travers elles… "

Meneldil demande alors d'un air détaché :

" En parlant d'Eladiel, il y avait une jeune personne qui l'accompagnait, petite de taille. Qui était-ce ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne ainsi…elle m'a dit son nom : Primula Sacquet. "

Eldarion, tout en passant doucement un chiffon sur Eärendil qui reflète les flammes du feu, répond :

" Pourtant, tu as déjà vu des personnes de sa race, quand nous sommes passés à Bree…Primula est une hobbit, et elle est la fille du Porteur de l'Anneau, personnage important s'il en est. Eladiel et elle se connaissent depuis l'enfance, elles ont le même âge… "

A la lueur qui s'est allumée dans le regard du Ranger, l'instinct d'Eldarion lui confirme que ce qu'il a pensé est juste. Meneldil, malgré son calme apparent, trahit son attirance pour Primula. Cela explique ses accès de rêverie fréquents ces derniers temps…

Pourtant, Meneldil ne relève pas ce qu'Eldarion vient de lui dire, il n'a manifestement pas envie d'en parler, et continue d'un air détaché :

" Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des Hobbits différents de ceux que nous connaissions… "

La Comté étant interdite aux humains par décret du roi, cette ignorance ne surprend pas Eldarion, qui respecte cependant le silence de son ami sur le sujet. Il lui en parlera plus tard, s'il le sent réceptif, mais préfère pour cette fois ne pas insister…Il reprend sur un ton léger :

" Alors, te voilà prince du sang ? "

En effet, le roi vient de publier un décret recréant le statut de prince du sang, tombé en désuétude avec la chute de la royauté gondorienne. En font partie les membres indirects de sa famille, c'est à dire les trois sœurs de sa mère qui sont encore en vie ainsi que leur descendance, dont font partie Arbarad et Meneldil, ainsi que les descendants des sœurs d'Arathorn, qui ne sont plus que trois. Eldarion ne connaît pas cette partie de sa parenté, ni certains des cousins et petits-cousins de son père, mais trouve justifiée la mesure qui les concerne, reconnaissance royale pour tant d'années de loyaux services car nombre d'entre eux ont combattu et ont protégé l'Arnor et le Gondor. Elessar a pensé le faire depuis longtemps, mais il a fallu de longues années de recherches pour les retrouver tous, c'est chose faite à présent…

Meneldil grimace :

" Je me serais bien passé de cet honneur, je suis heureux comme je suis, cela ne change pas fondamentalement ma vie, mais je suis redevable au roi de ce qu'il a fait pour nous…je suppose que tu ne connais pas toute notre parenté, n'est-ce pas ? "

Eldarion secoue la tête :

" J'en ignore une grande partie, en effet…on m'a fait apprendre les rois de jadis, mais on m'a peu parlé de ma propre famille encore en vie à ce jour. "

Meneldil, alors, explique d'un air complaisant :

" Des descendants de Dirhael, il ne reste à présent que trois sœurs, Miriel, Niniel, qui est la mère d'Arbarad, et Gloredhel, ma mère. Des petits-cousins, il y a Valandil et Erendis, qui sont enfants d'Eledhwen, décédée à ce jour , ainsi que Sirion, Nerdanel et Aradan, qui sont enfants de Miriel. Je ne les connais pas tous, car certains se sont exilés loin de l'Arnor, dans les royaumes elfes, dit-on… "

Cela n'étonne pas Eldarion, car il sait que depuis très longtemps les gens de sa famille et de sa race ont des rapports avec les Elfes. Il regarde Meneldil et lui dit :

" J'aimerais bien les connaître un jour… "

Meneldil lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et dit :

" Ne dis pas cela…certains d'entre eux sont hostiles à ton père, on ne sait pourquoi, et on dit même qu'ils se seraient alliés avec les forces de l'ombre autrefois. "

Eldarion frissonne, et dit :

" Mon père le sait-il ? "

Meneldil secoue la tête :

" Cela je l'ignore… "

Eldarion dit alors :

" Alors tu vas le lui écrire, et il fera le nécessaire… "

Meneldil acquiesce et gagne sa tente, laissant le jeune prince interloqué assis devant le feu, son Evenstar serrée dans ses mains, comme si elle pouvait le protéger du mal…

****

A SUIVRE


	38. Chapitre 33 Entre ténèbres et lumière

_Un chapitre assez long, que j'ai fini en profitant des vacances et qui j'espère vous plaira. Je le dédie à toute ma petite famille du net, à qui je souhaite bon courage pour toutes celles qui passent des examens et à qui je pense très très fort…_

_Chapitre 33 : Entre lumière et ténèbres_

_Minas Tirith _

Le roi Elessar travaille dans son bureau inondé de soleil. Autour de lui résonnent les bruits étouffés du palais, et il peut même distinguer les voix de ses filles, dont les appartements sont en dessous de son bureau. Il pose sa plume, lève la tête de l'édit qu'il est en train d'écrire et laisse son regard bleu se perdre par la fenêtre…

Depuis quelques temps, il s'inquiète pour ses filles. Quand elles sont nées, il s'est dit qu'il avait du temps, assez de temps pour penser à leur établissement, mais les années sont passées à une telle vitesse qu'à présent le problème se pose à lui, l'aînée a vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois, Eowyn bientôt dix-neuf et les jumelles dix-sept. Dans l'ancien temps, les rois mariaient leurs filles à des nobles pour garantir l'intégrité du royaume, mais il refuse de faire cela, ses filles ont le droit d'avoir une vie conjugale normale avec l'homme qu'elles auront choisi librement, et il ne doute pas qu'elles fassent le bon choix comme lui a su le faire autrefois…

Eladiel le soucie davantage, car il a remarqué qu'elle traverse une période difficile depuis un certain temps, ses pouvoirs lui posent problème. Le roi a compris que ce sont eux qui l'empêchent de mener une vie normale, et d'accepter la demande d'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien. En effet, le jeune homme est venu le voir quelques jours auparavant pour lui demander la main de sa fille aînée, et il lui a répondu que, si Eladiel acceptait, lui-même serait d'accord. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question de se marier tout de suite, tous deux ne sont pas encore majeurs, ils ne le seront que dans deux ans…

Eladiel n'a cependant pas paru surprise lorsqu'il lui a fait part de la demande d'Aragorn-Theoden, et cela a mis la puce à l'oreille du roi qui n'a pourtant pas questionné sa fille à ce sujet. Il a confiance en sa fille aînée, et sait qu'elle a une haute opinion de son rang, elle n'aura rien fait de répréhensible…

Il se lève, abandonnant là ses projets de loi, et descend rejoindre Arwen, assise tranquillement dans ses appartements, au coin du feu car il fait froid en cette matinée d'hiver ensoleillée. La reine, au premier regard, devine que quelque chose soucie son époux et dit :

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir ici à cette heure-ci…souhaitais-tu me parler de quelque chose ? »

Elessar s'assied dans un fauteuil en face d'elle et dit :

« Effectivement, car l'établissement de nos filles te concerne aussi. J'ai examiné les coutumes des anciens rois, et eux mariaient les princesses assez jeunes, sans les laisser choisir leur époux, sauf en de rares occasions. Je sais que je devrais m'inscrire dans la continuité de mes ancêtres, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, je veux que nos filles soient heureuses… »

Arwen réfléchit un instant, et dit :

« Il est du devoir des princesses royales de perpétuer la dynastie tout en contractant des alliances profitables, cela je le sais, mais je pensais bien que tu serais incapable de leur imposer un époux, cela n'est pas dans ta nature et tu aimes trop tes filles pour cela. Mais je leur fais confiance, si tu veux mon avis je te dirai que nous n'avons guère de souci à nous faire, elles trouveront elles-mêmes un époux qui leur conviendra, sans notre aide… »

Le roi, soulagé, continue :

« A ce propos, je voulais te dire qu'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien est venu me demander la main d'Eladiel… »

Arwen ne semble pas surprise du tout, et acquiesce avant de dire :

« Si Eladiel veut de lui, je n'y vois aucune objection. C'est un très bon parti pour elle… »

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus, laissant le roi penser qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'exprimer. Il la connaît bien, mais il sait être parfois dans son habitude de garder pour elle certaines choses, comme le jour où elle avait fait revenir Eolain d'Edoras sans le lui dire. Que prépare-t-elle donc ?

Mais nul nuage dans les yeux bleus de la reine, elle est comme à son habitude, calme et posée, posant sur son époux un regard de tendresse. Son appartenance au peuple des Eldar transparaît dans cette façon d'être proche et lointaine à la fois, mais il la connaît très bien et sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance, quoi qu'elle fasse elle le réussit toujours…

Arwen reprend :

« Il n'est pas encore temps de nous occuper de l'établissement de nos filles, elles sont encore jeunes et je crois savoir qu'il n'est pas dans la coutume des Dunedain de se marier jeune… »

Elessar acquiesce :

« Oui, mon père était assez âgé lorsqu'il a épousé ma mère qui, elle, n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge du mariage, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage royal… »

Arwen dit alors :

« Mariage royal ou pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela qui te soucie…tu te rends brutalement compte que les années ont passé, que tes filles encore si petites naguère sont devenues des femmes qui quitteront bientôt ta maison, et cela te panique quelque peu. Pour Eldarion ce n'est pas pareil, tu sais que, même marié, il restera avec nous ici, mais pour tes filles ce sera différent, certaines quitteront le palais pour vivre loin d'ici avec leur époux… »

Fallait-il qu'elle le connaisse bien pour le comprendre aussi bien…il ajoute :

« la demande d'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien m'a pris au dépourvu, je l'avoue, je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait si vite… »

Arwen dit :

« Eladiel va avoir vingt-trois ans, c'est à elle à présent de construire sa vie selon son propre plan, il n'y a rien là d'étrange…les cartes sont dans sa main à présent, à elle de les ordonner selon sa propre volonté. »

Les traits d'Elessar se détendent un peu, et il sourit à son épouse :

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours trouver les mots qui me soulagent, Arwen ? »

La reine sourit largement et réplique :

« J'ai eu un bon entraînement… »

_Sud-ouest du Rohan, non loin de la frontière du pays de Dun_

Eldarion s'est lancé dans un exercice périlleux : recoudre une chemise qu'il a déchirée. En effet, comme tous les Rangers, il n'en a que trois, mais l'une d'entre elles vient de céder à l'usure malgré tous les soins que sa mère avait mis à sa confection, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu le traitement qu'elles subissent. Il a donc saisi une aiguille et du fil dans son nécessaire de survie et a entrepris de recoudre du mieux qu'il peut la chemise endommagée, car les Rangers mettent un point d'honneur à tout faire eux-mêmes, y compris ce genre de tâches. Il se souvient avoir vu dans son enfance sa mère et ses sœurs coudre, et pense qu'il devrait lui aussi y arriver sans trop de problèmes, mais il déchante assez rapidement quand le fil refuse de passer à plusieurs reprises dans le chas de l'aiguille. Vainqueur de cette première épreuve mais déjà passablement énervé, il rapproche les deux morceaux de tissu et commence à coudre à grands points maladroits en emmêlant le fil plusieurs fois. Vainqueur de cette seconde épreuve, il remarque avec une grimace que l'ensemble n'est pas très solide ni très esthétique, déparant le travail soigné de sa mère et de ses sœurs, mais il refuse de s'avouer vaincu en donnant la chemise à repriser à un autre Ranger, son amour-propre en souffrirait indéniablement…

Arrive alors Meneldil, qui le voit plongé dans cette laborieuse entreprise et dit :

« Si tu laisses cela ainsi, tu vas devoir recommencer dans peu de temps…tu devrais faire des points plus petits, ce serait plus solide. »

Vexé d'être pris en faute par le cousin de son père, il lui demande tout de même :

« Sais-tu comment faire ? »

Meneldil s'assied près de lui et répond :

« Premièrement, découdre ce que tu as fait, si tu laisses comme cela tu vas déchirer le tissu, et tu dois faire des points plus serrés pour que ça tienne bien…mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras au fur et à mesure. »

Meneldil ne se moque pas de son petit-cousin, lui aussi a eu ce genre de difficultés lorsqu'il a dû recoudre ses chemises pour la première fois. Mais Eldarion, loin de se décourager, est déterminé à surmonter la difficulté, il a pris son poignard et est en train de découdre ce qu'il avait fait pour refaire son ouvrage. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Eldarion, ravi, met un nœud final à son ouvrage, qui a déjà meilleure mine. Meneldil, amusé, lui dit alors :

« Eolain ne pourra qu'être ravie, tu seras un homme complet lorsque tu l'épouseras… »

Eldarion sourit légèrement, et ajoute :

« Sache que mon père recousait ses chemises et ses braies lui-même, autrefois, avant d'être roi, les deux ne sont pas forcément incompatibles… »

La vision de son cousin en train de recoudre ses braies fit sourire le jeune comte de Fornost, mais il dit :

« Nos deux unités, ainsi que celle d'Hador, partent tout à l'heure, ainsi en a décidé Arbarad. Nous nous rendons au pays de Dun pour faire une tournée d'inspection… »

Le Ranger aguerri alors prend le dessus sur le jeune prince qui remet sa chemise rapiécée et gagne sa tente pour préparer ses affaires rapidement. Il sait que les Dunlendings, manipulés par Saroumane pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, ont été pardonnés par le roi et n'ont plus fait parler d'eux depuis, mais les Rangers peuvent traverser leurs terres librement et y viennent une fois par an pour une inspection, sous l'autorité royale. Arbarad a probablement pensé qu'il était bon pour Eldarion de connaître les terres sur lesquelles il règnera et, au pire, d'en savoir le plus possible sur ses ennemis potentiels….

_Emyn Arnen_

Eowyn transvase un philtre pendant que Mardil, repu, dort dans son berceau. Il semble aller mieux depuis que Primula l'a sauvé, mais Eowyn sait que tout n'est pas gagné, il peut encore mourir pendant sa petite enfance.

Mardil a à présent deux mois et demi, et le duvet châtain clair qui recouvrait son crâne à sa naissance a presque totalement disparu. Il ne fait encore que dormir et manger, mais Eowyn ne le nourrit pas elle-même, c'est une nourrice venue de Lossarnach qui assure la nourriture du petit prince. Eowyn s'occupe néanmoins de lui elle-même, aidée très souvent par Eolain, tombée sous le charme de son petit frère. La princesse sait que sa fille sera à son tour mère dans quelques années, et s'occuper de Mardil ne peut que lui être profitable.

Eowyn s'assied, fatiguée car elle ne s'est pas encore totalement remise de la naissance de son dernier fils, et elle sait que ce sera encore long, elle n'a plus vingt ans et cela le lui rappelle douloureusement. Elle prend le verre posé près d'elle, et boit une gorgée de la boisson fortifiante qu'elle a concoctée elle-même. Mardil choisit ce moment pour commencer à s'agiter, puis à pleurer. Eowyn alors se lève et va prendre son fils dans ses bras, le berçant pour qu'il se calme. Mardil n'a pas faim, mais sa couche a besoin d'être changée. Elle le fait elle-même, et termine quand entre Faramir, qui vient de terminer son travail à Minas Ithil. Le prince d'Ithilien se débarrasse de son manteau, prend soin de laver ses mains et s'approche de son épouse, qu'il embrasse, puis il demande :

« Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? »

Eowyn sourit et répond :

« Je vais bien, Mardil aussi, il a bien dormi, bien mangé… »

Faramir sourit et dit :

« Donne-le moi… »

Eowyn, attendrie, dépose le bébé dans les bras de son père, et le regard gris du père croise le regard identique au sien de son fils. Faramir sourit à son fils qui gigote dans ses bras et lui dit :

« J'espère que tu as été bien sage avec ta maman, Mardil, et avec tes grandes sœurs… »

Comme s'il avait compris ce que son père lui a dit, l'enfant secoue ses petits bras et ses petites jambes, et Faramir sourit, heureux de voir son fils en bonne santé.

Faramir, gardant son fils dans ses bras, demande alors :

« Eolain est au palais ? »

Eowyn hoche la tête et répond :

« Oui, avec Boromir et Arwen, elle devait accompagner la reine cet après-midi… »

Faramir a conscience qu'avec la naissance de Mardil la tranquillité qu'ils aimaient tant va prendre fin, mais il ne regrette pas du tout, Mardil est un miracle et il le sait. Il ne cesse de rendre grâce aux Valar de lui avoir conservé son épouse, tout en permettant à Mardil de survivre…

Il repose le bébé dans les bras de son épouse et dit :

« As-tu vu Aragorn-Theoden, aujourd'hui ? »

Eowyn secoue la tête et répond :

« Non, mais il est soucieux, je le sens… »

Faramir sait très bien pourquoi, car le roi lui a parlé quelques jours auparavant de la demande en mariage faite par son fils. Cependant, l'Intendant n'en a pas parlé à son épouse, mais il ne doute pas qu'elle soit au courant, elle connaît bien son fils aîné…

Pourtant, Eowyn n'a fait aucun commentaire, même s'il sait qu'elle serait parfaitement d'accord pour ce mariage, elle lui en avait déjà parlé auparavant. Mais il a résolu de ne pas lui en parler pour l'instant, elle a assez à faire avec Mardil…

_Minas Tirith_

Eladiel, vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple sur laquelle est posée une mante de velours, se tient au sommet de la blanche tour d'Ecthelion. Elle laisse le vent printanier faire voler ses cheveux sombres entremêlés de fils d'argent, préoccupée par ses pensées. Elle ne sait que répondre à la demande d'Aragorn-Theoden, demande qui engage toute sa vie future. Tout se confond dans son esprit, et ses sentiments sont tellement mêlés qu'elle ne peut vraiment pas y voir clair.

Devant elle s'étendent la ville, les champs du Pelennor qui miroitent sous le pâle soleil de printemps, mais elle ne peut goûter simplement l'impression de pouvoir immense qu'on peut ressentir tout en haut de la tour, lorsque l'on domine tout…

La princesse aînée sait qu'elle ne peut demander aucune aide, la réponse dépend uniquement d'elle, et d'elle seule…

Un peu plus bas, la princesse Eowyn regarde la fine silhouette de sa sœur, devinant les sombres interrogations qui agitent son cœur. Elle aussi devra se marier un jour, comme il est de son devoir de le faire en tant que princesse de Gondor, mais elle sait que son père la laissera libre du choix de l'heureux élu, comme il laisse parfaitement libre Eladiel dans son choix. Pourtant, parce qu'elle connaît bien sa sœur aînée, Eowyn devine ce qui se passe dans son cœur, ses hésitations, et sait que la décision est difficile à prendre. Cependant, elle se garde bien d'intervenir, laissant sa sœur prendre sa décision…

_Minas Tirith, à côté du palais_

Aragorn-Theoden, vêtu d'une tunique de velours noir et argent à ses armes, ses cheveux châtains attachés en demi-queue, passe en revue un régiment de la garde. En tant que prince du sang, ce rôle lui a été confié par le roi, et il s'en acquitte superbement, avec prestance et noblesse, comme il convient. Pourtant, son esprit n'est pas à ce qu'il fait, il pense sans cesse à la demande qu'il a faite au roi et se demande bien où il a pu puiser le courage de le faire. Pourtant, il sait que c'est ce qu'il veut, et il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose…

Bien sûr, il n'a que vingt-trois ans, il n'est pas encore majeur, mais tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu lui a donné une gravité supplémentaire, c'est un homme qui sait diriger sa vie et ce qu'il a à faire. Il cache soigneusement sa grande timidité sous des dehors nobles et posés, seule Eladiel l'a déjà vu vraiment en proie à l'émotion, même ses propres parents ne l'ont jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il s'est souvenu du dernier conseil que lui a donné Eladiel, et accepté de regarder dans le miroir de son cœur, ce qui l'a décidé, en partie, à oser demander au roi la main de sa fille aînée…

Alors qu'il se dirige vers le palais pour y rendre compte au roi, il croise sa sœur cadette. Eolain, vêtue d'une robe de velours bleu et le front ceint d'un diadème royal, accompagne les deux princesses jumelles qui rejoignent leur mère au Rath Dinen, pour les commémorations des morts. Elle sourit à son frère aîné, mais ne s'arrête pas…

Aragorn-Theoden soupire, et, l'air absent, marche sur l'esplanade qui conduit à la porte du palais. Un homme d'un certain âge s'adresse alors à lui :

« S'il vous plaît…où dois-je m'adresser pour rencontrer le roi ? »

Il vient de faire une longue chevauchée, ses bottes et sa cape sont couvertes de boue. Ses cheveux noirs sont mouchetés de gris, et ses yeux bleu-gris rappellent indéniablement au jeune prince d'Ithilien ceux du roi…cet homme fait-il donc partie de sa parenté ?

Aragorn-Theoden dit alors :

« Ce n'est pas jour d'audience, mais je puis vous mener au ministre qui s'occupe de cela… »

L'homme reprend alors :

« Je ne peux attendre, c'est très urgent…je suis Aradan fils d'Haldad, et suis cousin de Sa Majesté par ma mère, Miriel… »

Aragorn-Theoden ne sait que faire, n'ayant aucun moyen de vérifier la véracité de ce que vient de lui dire l'homme qui est en face de lui. Il dit alors :

« Justement, je dois me rendre auprès du roi, je vais lui dire que vous êtes ici…vous aurez ainsi le temps de vous rendre présentable et de vous nettoyer un peu de la poussière de la route. »

Il hèle un serviteur, qui emmène l'homme se rafraîchir, et presse le pas en direction du bureau du roi. Le serviteur l'introduit et le jeune prince s'incline en disant :

« Excusez mon retard, Majesté, mais j'ai été retenu par un homme qui m'a dit être votre cousin Aradan, fils d'Haldad… »

Le nom manifestement éveille un écho dans l'esprit du roi qui dit :

« En effet, j'ai bien un cousin qui se nomme ainsi, il est fils de ma tante Miriel, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, il vivait en Lindon, je crois…Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

Aragorn-Theoden répond :

« Rien de plus, sauf qu'il devait vous voir urgemment…j'ai demandé à un serviteur de l'emmener se rafraîchir pour avoir le temps de vous informer de sa présence… »

Le roi réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Très bien…dès qu'il sera prêt, vous allez aller le chercher, et vous me l'amènerez personnellement… »

Le fils aîné de l'Intendant s'incline, et sort pour exécuter les ordres du roi. Elessar reste pensif : que vient faire son cousin au palais ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il a vécu auprès de Cirdan dans les royaumes elfes, mais cela date de plus de dix ans, et le roi ignore ce qu'il a fait entretemps…

Mais le roi n'a pas le temps de penser davantage, on frappe et Aragorn-Theoden, digne, introduit le visiteur en disant :

« Voici le visiteur que vous m'aviez demandé de vous amener, Majesté… »

Le jeune prince d'Ithilien s'incline mais, sur un geste du roi, reste présent au fond de la pièce. Le visiteur s'incline lui aussi bien bas devant le roi et dit :

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir, Majesté, ce que j'ai à vous dire est grave… »

Le roi, qui a effectivement reconnu son cousin Aradan, dit alors :

« Je suis assez surpris de vous voir ici, mon cousin… »

Aradan dit alors :

« Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison…je suis venu vous dire que mon frère, Sirion, et notre cousin Valandil, alliés depuis longtemps avec les forces de l'ombre qui subsistent encore, ont décidé de vous tuer… »

Elessar demande :

« Etes-vous sûr de cela, mon cousin ? »

Aradan, son regard bleu-gris grave, reste digne devant le roi alors qu'il dit :

« Oui…ma sœur aînée Nerdanel est venue me parler de ce complot, elle était affolée. Elle a surpris leurs conversations... J'ai donc décidé de prendre la route pour vous prévenir… »

Il s'interrompt un instant et reprend :

« Je suis désolé de vous apporter ces mauvaises nouvelles, Majesté, mais il fallait que vous le sachiez… »

Il s'interrompt encore et reprend :

« Ils auraient aussi l'intention de s'attaquer au prince héritier Eldarion, Majesté… »

Elessar répond :

« Pour cela je ne m'inquiète pas trop, il n'est pas au palais et, là où il est, il est en sécurité… »

En effet, qui aurait pu distinguer au milieu des Rangers, tous descendants d'Elendil, un autre descendant d'Elendil ? Pourtant, Elessar se promet d'écrire à Arbarad, si les traîtres sont dans sa propre famille Eldarion ne sera pas autant en sécurité qu'il le pense, même s'ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis un long moment il ressemble assez à son père pour qu'ils puissent le retrouver…

Le roi dit alors :

« Très bien. Mon cousin, vous allez aller vous reposer à présent… »

Puis, interpellant Aragorn-Theoden :

« Faites en sorte qu'il reçoive tout ce dont il a besoin… »

Il se lève, et regarde son cousin en disant :

« Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien, ici présent, est le fils aîné de l'Intendant Faramir, je vous confie à lui, il veillera à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et à votre sécurité… »

Aragorn-Theoden s'incline, et dit :

« Venez avec moi… »

Mais il a parfaitement compris le message implicite transmis par le roi : Il ne doit pas quitter l'homme une seule seconde…

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, Elessar se lève brusquement, et ouvre un coffre dont la clé est suspendue à son cou. Ce coffre contient l'arbre généalogique qu'il a fait établir par les archivistes, ainsi que des renseignements sur sa parenté, qu'il a fait rechercher parmi les documents anciens conservés en Gondor et à Imladris. Ces hommes qu'il a voulu honorer, voici que certains veulent sa mort !

Il a vu trop de choses en plus de cent ans de vie pour ne pas être totalement étonné de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Les complots font partie des risques qu'encourt n'importe quel dirigeant, cela il le sait, et son épouse aussi, qui en a déjà été victime, mais il importe surtout de protéger le jeune prince héritier. Bien qu'il sache aussi qu'Eldarion, à bientôt vingt et un ans, est parfaitement capable de se défendre par lui-même, il préfère informer Arbarad, qui pourrait être en danger lui aussi…

_Bibliothèque du palais_

Primula est assise près d'Elanor, et lui explique en quelques mots le contenu de la page écrite en sindarin qu'elle est en train de lire. Sam est auprès de Faramir, et Rosie auprès de la reine, aussi les deux jeunes hobbites sont-elles restées au palais…elles ont décidé d'un commun accord de laisser seules pour cette fois les deux princesses qu'elles accompagnent ordinairement, sachant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important au sein de la famille royale. Eladiel mûrit sa décision, et Primula sait qu'elle ne peut l'aider cette fois, elle la laisse prendre sa décision elle-même, sans l'influencer, bien qu'elle sache déjà en définitive ce qu'il en retournera…Eladiel a déjà pris sa décision à l'intérieur d'elle-même mais, tant qu'elle n'osera pas se regarder en face, elle flottera dans cet océan d'indécision…

_Appartements privés des princesses royales_

Eladiel, qui a renvoyé sa servante, brosse ses longs cheveux sombres devant son miroir. Elle lève alors les yeux, et s'immobilise un long moment, scrutant son reflet. Ce qu'elle voit est une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans très belle, aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et au regard bleu si clair qu'il semble tout voir, même les choses les plus secrètes…

Pourtant, au-delà de toute cette apparence, son esprit est en tempête…il est temps qu'elle ose regarder dans le miroir de son cœur, qu'elle applique à elle-même le conseil qu'elle a donné à l'homme qui l'aime.

Elle se lève, et s'approche de la fenêtre entrouverte. Oui, il est temps qu'enfin elle se débarrasse de ces entraves qu'elle se met à elle-même, soit disant pour protéger les autres de ses pouvoirs mais surtout pour s'en protéger. Elle ferme les yeux, prend une longue inspiration et laisse les images envahir son cerveau sans contrôle. Pourtant, pour la première fois, elle ne ressent aucune douleur, ces images vont et viennent et elle attend lentement qu'elles s'éclaircissent. Elle sait que son inconscient, tout ce qu'elle cache au fond d'elle-même, ressort ainsi, et elle espère, en brisant les barrières du quotidien qui la retiennent, arriver enfin à prendre sa décision en toute connaissance de cause…

Elle sait que ce qu'elle fait est dangereux pour elle, qu'elle pourrait en mourir, mais elle accepte ce risque en toute connaissance de cause, elle connaît ses limites…

Elle s'approche alors de la vasque qui se trouve dans une petite pièce attenante à sa chambre, juste éclairée par une lucarne qui dirige la lumière blanche de la lune sur l'eau dormante. Dans une sorte d'état second, elle se penche sur l'eau, et la laisse refléter les images qui traversent son cerveau. Pour l'instant, rien de très clair, mais elle se concentre davantage et l'une des formes s'éclaircit, devenant celle de son arrière-grand-mère. Galadriel regarde la jeune princesse de son regard bleu presque identique au sien avec un sourire, mais elle ne dit rien, elle n'en a pas besoin, d'ailleurs…ce sourire passe comme un baume sur les nerfs et le corps à vif de la jeune princesse, qui se détend quelque peu.

Les images s'éclaircissent davantage, et se dessinent dans la vasque les traits fins et aristocratiques d'Aragorn-Theoden. Ses cheveux châtain clair vole au vent léger du soir, et, accoudé à sa fenêtre, il regarde droit devant lui. Mais cette image ne dure qu'un instant, et d'autres se succèdent, présentant le jeune prince sous un jour qu'elle ne lui connaît pas, commandant un escadron de Rohirrim, aide de camp de son oncle Eomer, en pleine bataille. L'image suivante le présente en train de lire consciencieusement un livre en compagnie de son jeune frère, le sourire aux lèvres…

Eladiel voit son jeune prétendant comme il est réellement, un jeune homme courageux et lettré, bien loin de l'homme silencieux, posé et timide qu'il lui paraît être. Elle sait aussi qu'il est sage, réfléchi, peu guidé par ses émotions mais, que quand celles-ci se révèlent trop difficiles à contrôler, il se présente sous son vrai jour, tel qu'elle l'a vu une ou deux fois. Il devient alors timide, empêtré et incroyablement émotif sans perdre cependant totalement le contrôle de lui-même…

Elle se souvient de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, parfois contre elle-même, de sa présence discrète qui l'a soutenue dans les moments difficiles, de son regard grave admiratif posé sur elle, du premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné, du dernier baiser qu'ils avaient cette fois partagé en pleine connaissance de cause, et sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvient du calme qui l'avait envahie toute entière alors qu'ils étaient face à face, leurs mains jointes, et du fait qu'il est le seul qui n'est pas affecté par son pouvoir de prémonition, et cela lui rappelle quelque chose qu'on lui a dit autrefois, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente effrayée par l'évolution de ses pouvoirs...

Tout ce qu'elle refusait de voir lui paraît aussi clair que l'eau de la vasque de divination, et elle se rend compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter la vérité : le fait qu'elle aime Aragorn-Theoden elle aussi.

La force alors lui manque et, sortant brutalement de transe divinatoire, elle a cependant le temps de voir le sourire bienveillant de son arrière-grand-mère, qui l'a sans aucun doute aidée à y voir enfin clair en elle. La sueur au front, tremblante de fatigue et chancelante sur ses jambes, elle parvient à gagner son lit et s'endort d'un sommeil lourd sans rêves…

_Aux frontières du pays de Dun_

Eldarion, assis près du feu, lit une lettre d'Eolain qui lui conte tout ce qui est arrivé au palais ainsi que l'incident du baptême de Mardil. Le jeune prince n'est pas étonné de l'intervention de Primula, il sait qu'elle est très généreuse d'elle-même, même parfois au péril de sa propre vie, et il se promet de la remercier lui-même lorsqu'il la verra, il y tient beaucoup…

A la lettre d'Eolain a été jointe une lettre de chacune de ses sœurs, et, ayant appris par sa fiancée la demande en mariage faite par son frère aînée, il lit avec impatience la lettre d'Eladiel, mais elle n'en parle absolument pas. Pourtant, même si son style est toujours aussi calme et posé, il peut voir à son écriture qu'elle est plus agitée que d'habitude, assurément la décision est difficile…

Le prince replie les lettres qu'il vient de lire, et pense à la demande en mariage faite par Aragorn-Theoden. Le roi, soucieux du bonheur de ses enfants, ne l'aurait pas agréé s'il avait pensé qu'Aragorn-Theoden était incapable de rendre sa fille heureuse…comme Eolain l'a écrit, la décision est entre les mains de la princesse désormais.

Il range les lettre à l'intérieur de sa tunique de cuir, là où elles ne risqueront pas d'être mouillées, et achève de nettoyer ses armes. Ils ne sont que trois unités de Rangers à se rendre au pays de Dun, et il ressent durement l'absence de Meneldil et d'Arador, affectés ailleurs dans le pays. A présent, il commande seul son unité, ayant fait ses preuves, et Arbarad lui a adjoint un aide, qui se nomme par une curieuse ironie du sort Aldarion. Les premiers temps, Eldarion a eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se retourner lorsqu'on appelait son aide, mais, depuis longtemps habitué à sa nouvelle identité, ce tic a disparu assez vite…

La lumière de la lune fait briller la lame de son épée et l'anneau de mithril qui ceint son annulaire gauche, provoquant un sourire du prince qui secoue la tête, se sachant trop sentimental, incurablement. Pourtant, cela fait partie de sa personnalité, et il a compris, en exerçant la régence, qu'un roi aimé de son épouse et entouré de sa famille peut alors mieux diriger son peuple. C'est une évidence, mais à présent qu'il en a fait l'expérience il sait à quel point c'est une condition sine qua non, il n'aurait jamais pu faire face à toutes les charges royales sans l'aide de ses sœurs et sans le soutien et l'amour inconditionnels d'Eolain.

L'Evenstar, suspendu à son cou, brille doucement sous la lumière de la lune, et le prince, abaissant le regard sur le médaillon qui signifie tellement à ses yeux, le serre dans son poing.

Autour de lui, les bruits de la nuit résonnent sur la plaine que bordent les dernières dépendances des monts Brumeux. Un peu plus loin, reflétant la lumière de la lune pleine, les eaux du Gwathlo (Flot-Gris) qui croise la grande route du sud au gué de Tharbad. Dans son effort de reconstruction, le roi Elessar a fait entièrement repaver l'ancienne route qui était empruntée par les courriers pour relier le Gondor à l'Arnor il y a bien longtemps, soucieux de rétablir les communications qui existaient entre les deux royaumes. Eldarion a donc profité de la route pour progresser rapidement, mais, à présent, il doit s'en éloigner pour visiter les villages d'une zone qu'il a définie avec Arador, Hador et Meneldil, sous le contrôle d'Arbarad. Même si la zone est pacifiée depuis des années, les Dunlendings sont toujours susceptibles de se soulever (ils en veulent toujours aux rohirrim d'avoir pris leurs terres), et le roi tient à ce que la zone reste calme, à tout prix. C'est donc le rôle des Rangers d'assumer cette mission…

Eldarion range son épée au fourreau puis, s'étirant, se lève pour gagner sa tente pour prendre un repos bien mérité…

_Edoras_

Eomer, d'un geste ample, attrape sa fille dont le petit front allait heurter le coin d'une table. Depuis que Lenashild a commencé à marcher, quelques mois auparavant, le cauchemar a commencé et tous s'efforcent de l'empêcher de se blesser.

Il la prend sous le bras sans plus de façons et la tend à Elfwine :

« Je crois que sa gouvernante la cherchait, peux-tu la lui ramener, s'il te plaît ? »

Le prince de Rohan attrape sa petite sœur, et se dirige vers les appartements de sa mère où il sait trouver la gouvernante de Lenashild. La petite fille se débat dans ses bras, mais il la maintient fermement, soupirant et songeant à l'époque où elle était un si beau bébé si calme…sa petite sœur adorée semble s'être transformée en un petit diable en jupons toujours prêt à faire les pires bêtises.

Pourtant, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes, la petite princesse est la coqueluche de la cour, et les courtisans lui pardonnent ses bêtises, mais le roi et sa famille ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille, et la gouvernante ainsi que les parents de la petite fille tentent de garder l'œil sur elle. Cependant, le passe-temps favori de Lenashild consiste à échapper à la vigilance de sa gouvernante pour se promener dans le palais…

Elfwine frappe à la porte de Lothiriel, attend son assentiment et entre en disant :

« Je crois que j'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient… »

La petite fille, ravie, tend les bras à sa mère qui la prend dans ses bras et lui dit d'un air sévère :

« Lenashild ! Il ne faut pas partir comme cela ! »

La petite fille, occupée à jouer avec le collier de sa mère, ne prête pas attention à ses propos, et la reine soupire : comment faire obéir ce petit diable dont le joli minois attire l'indulgence de tous ?

_Minas Tirith_

Il est tard dans la nuit, et tout le palais est endormi, à l'exception du bureau personnel du roi. Elessar, à la lueur d'une bougie, travaille encore, il est coutumier du fait. Depuis qu'il est roi, c'est à dire depuis vingt-quatre ans bientôt, il a pris cette habitude non par goût mais par nécessité, car diriger le royaume demande énormément de travail, même s'il est très bien secondé par ses dignitaires…

Il pose sa plume un instant, puis l'essuie dans un morceau de tissu avant de sceller l'édit qu'il vient de signer, édit qui a été rédigé par son premier ministre, Cirion. Le roi a confiance en ce dignitaire discret et intègre, dont le bon sens lui a été nombre de fois utile au début de son règne, alors qu'il ignorait tout du métier de roi. On ne passe pas brusquement du statut de Ranger errant, crasseux, sans domicile fixe à celui de roi couronné et revêtu des tissus les plus fins. Même si son éducation à Imladris a été spécialement soignée, rien ne l'a préparé à devenir roi, et, pire encore, un fondateur de dynastie. Il ne s'était pas vu tel au jour de son couronnement, même s'il y avait pensé auparavant lorsqu'il avait choisi le nom de sa famille, Telcontar, mais l'évidence s'était imposée à lui lorsque Eldarion était né. A présent, son fils a presque atteint l'âge d'homme, et sera bien mieux préparé qu'il ne l'a été quand son heure de royauté sera venue…

La double porte s'ouvre alors, et entre Arwen, vêtue d'une robe simple en mousseline beige, ses cheveux d'ébène répandus sur ses épaules. Le roi, surpris, dit alors :

« Tu devrais dormir, Arwen… »

Arwen sourit et dit :

« J'étais retenue auprès de notre fille aînée, nous avons parlé assez tard… »

Le roi a un sourire fatigué et dit :

« Je crois savoir de quoi vous avez parlé, elle est venue me voir cet après-midi pour me dire qu'elle avait pris sa décision et me l'annoncer elle-même… »

La reine rit doucement et dit :

« Elle a voulu que je sois présente lorsque, peu après, elle l'a annoncé à Aragorn-Theoden…j'ai cru vraiment que le pauvre garçon allait s'évanouir sur place ! »

L'idée fait rire le roi, et Arwen achève :

« Eladiel a enfin compris ce que nous avions tous vu avant elle, et elle rayonne littéralement. Pourtant, je crois savoir, car elle a refusé de me le dire, qu'elle a employé les moyens les plus extrêmes, elle est pâle et épuisée, cela ne trompe pas… »

Le roi hoche la tête, il a compris ce dont son épouse voulait parler. Il se lève, s'approche d'elle avant de dire :

« Je lui fais confiance, elle contrôle ses pouvoirs de façon suffisante… »

Mais Arwen peut sentir derrière son air neutre toute l'émotion qu'il ressent à l'idée de fiancer sa fille aînée. De plus, il s'agit du second enfant qu'il fiance en deux ans, et, même s'il ressent de la fierté bien légitime, cela lui donne toute la mesure du temps qui a passé et qui, d'une certaine manière, joue contre lui…

**A SUIVRE**


	39. Chapitre 34 Le soleil et l'ombre

_Voici la suite qui, je vous l'accorde, risque de provoquer quelques remous, mais il faut bien quelques rebondissements, non ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je remercie tous ceux qui me reviewent, cela me fait chaud au coeur..._

_Mention spéciale pour Aisha, Albane, Clem,Ely,Blandine et Mayotte, que j'embrasse très fort..._

_**Chapitre 34: Le soleil et l'ombre**_

_Minas Tirith_

Eldarion chevauche avec sa compagnie à travers le pays de Dun. Jusque-là, tous les villages qu'il a visités avaient l'air normaux, mais il a entendu parler de razzias survenues dans le secteur, et il veut savoir ce qu'il en est réellement afin de pouvoir faire son rapport à Arbarad. Le jeune prince reste donc vigilant pendant qu'il progresse dans les longues plaines mornes...

Ce ne serait pas logique que les Dunlendings se soulèvent, mais il a déjà vu tellement de choses illogiques depuis qu'il est chez les Rangers qu'il a appris à tout prévoir, même l'illogique.

Tout à l'air normal, mais cette intuition héritée du peuple de sa mère lui dicte que tout ceci est trop calme, trop silencieux dans ces longues plaines...il y a ici quelque chose de malsain.

Son aide, Aldarion, qui chevauche près de lui, lui demande alors:

" Tu as l'air inquiet, Galneth... "

Eldarion semble sortir de ses pensées, se tourne vers lui et répond:

" Juste une vague impression, probablement rien... "

Il n'a aucune envie de s'en expliquer, mais reste prudent, les sens en éveil...

Un village est en vue, qui a l'air normal lui aussi, et le jeune chef leur réserve un excellent accueil. Il a succédé à son père récemment, et a juste quelques années de plus qu'Eldarion...

Il fait asseoir Eldarion et Aldarion dans sa hutte, leur fait servir une collation ainsi qu'aux autres Rangers, et dit:

" Je suis heureux que vous soyiez venu, sinon j'aurais écrit au roi... "

Il s'interrompt et reprend:

" Certains d'entre nous, sous une pression externe, ont repris les armes...jusque-là j'ai pu empêcher que cela atteigne trop mon village, mais je ne sais combien de temps nous serons épargnés. Ils pillent nos réserves à la faveur de la nuit, nous laissant à peine de quoi subsister, cela ne peut plus durer ! "

Eldarion a écouté attentivement le discours du jeune chef, et y voit la confirmation de son impression malsaine. Il demande:

" Pourriez-vous nous définir davantage ce que vous appelez 'une pression interne' ? "

Le jeune chef acquiesce et répond:

" L'homme qui les commande et les pousse à la révolte n'est pas du pays de Dun, cela je peux vous l'assurer, mais je ne l'ai pas assez vu pour vous en dire davantage...sa conformation physique n'est pas comme la nôtre, il est longiligne, mais, comme il est masqué, je ne peux vous en dire davantage... "

Eldarion réfléchit, et une lueur décidée traverse son regard bleu alors qu'il répond:

" Très bien...nous ferons le nécessaire pour arrêter ces pillages...pourrions-nous établir notre campement à l'extérieur du village ? Nous ne vous dérangerons pas... "

Le chef acquiesce:

" Bien sûr, considérez-vous comme chez vous ici... "

Mais, alors qu'Eldarion et son aide veulent sortir, il demande au prince:

" Puis-je vous parler en privé ? "

Intrigué par cette demande, Eldarion envoie son aide veiller à l'installation de l'unité et demande au chef:

" Bien sûr...de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? "

Le chef, après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoute, dit alors:

" J'ai été élevé au palais, parmi les enfants de dignitaires, et je suis assez étonné, je l'avoue, de trouver parmi les Ranger le prince héritier, sous une fausse identité de surcroît... "

Eldarion, qui tente de ne pas montrer son étonnement, répond:

" J'avais depuis tout à l'heure l'impression que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés, j'en ai la confirmation à présent...mais je ne pensais pas que vous me reconnaîtriez, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai quitté le palais pour vivre parmi les Rangers... "

Le jeune chef sourit et dit:

" Comme tous les dunlendings, j'ai un regard d'aigle et un grand sens de l'observation, voilà tout...ne craignez rien, je ne trahirai pas votre secret, mais je suis honoré de votre présence... "

Et il s'incline devant le prince gêné qui le relève et dit:

" Mon père a décidé que je devais faire mes preuves avant de pouvoir occuper le poste qui me revient, et je respecte sa volonté... "

Le prince s'interrompt un instant puis reprend:

" Je suis bien décidé à régler ce qui se passe ici...s'il y a quelque chose que mon père m'a appris, c'est que tous avaient le droit de vivre en paix dans le royaume, et que nous devions y veiller. "

Alors qu'il dit ces mots transparaît derrière son apparence de Ranger crasseux toute la noblesse de sa naissance et de son rang...

Un peu plus tard, Eldarion est assis devant le feu, il mange la soupe qu'il a préparée un peu plus tôt. Autour de lui les Ranger finissent de sécuriser le camp puis Aldarion s'approche, se sert dans le chaudron qui cuit sur le feu et commence à manger lui aussi silencieusement...

Eldarion voit cependant que quelque chose soucie son aide, et lui demande:

" Que se passe-t-il, Aldarion ? "

Le jeune homme, qui n'a que quelques années de moins qu'Eldarion, lève la tête de son bol et répond:

" Est-ce que nous allons vraiment combattre ? "

Derrière cette question, Eldarion peut sentir la peur qui le paralyse, et se souvient que lui-même avait eu peur aussi à la veille de son premier combat, aussi essaie-t-il de le rassurer:

" Oui, nous combattrons, mais je crois savoir qui tu ne manques pas de courage...tu seras aussi vif et courageux que le roi dont tu portes le nom... "

Les yeux verts du jeune Ranger se posent sur son aîné, et enfin Aldarion sourit...

_Minas Tirith_

La princesse Eowyn de Gondor, assise sous la tonnelle chargée de fleurs en ce beau mois de mai, brode le voile qui ornera les cheveux de sa soeur aînée lors de ses fiancailles, dans quelques semaines. Etant la plus douée en broderie des princesses, elle a tenu à se charger de cette tâche...

Sans doute à cause de ses ascendances elfiques, elle aime à s'asseoir dans le jardin du palais et goûter l'air chargé de fragrances printanières. Le printemps, après avoir un peu tardé, s'est enfin installé sur la cité royale, et les arbres se sont éveillés. Comme tous les ans a été célébré le 25 mars la cérémonie de l'An nouveau qui commémore également la chute de Sauron, et Eladiel, comme il est de son rang, y a tenu un rôle important auprès de leur père...

La belle quiétude qui règne dans ce jardin est troublée par des voix qu'elle reconnaît comme étant celles de ses soeurs jumelles...que se passe-t-il encore ?

Les jumelles, toutes robes dehors, surgissent alors et disent à leur soeur:

" Regarde, nous avons fini... "

Eowyn regarde alors les deux sourires identiques et leur dit:

" Déjà ? Vous avez bien travaillé... "

Elle prend la pièce de tissu qu'elles tiennent, il s'agit du manteau léger que portera Eladiel au dessus de sa robe de fiancailles. Il est d'un magnifique bleu clair, qui mettra en valeur la peau laiteuse de la princesse aînée, et que les jumelles ont brodé d'arabesques et de motifs d'inspiration elfique avec des fils d'argent et d'or.

Eowyn, d'un geste connaisseur, passe son doigt sur les broderies et dit aux jumelles:

" Vous avez bien travaillé, c'est magnifique...

Le sourire des jumelles s'agrandit, et Eowyn demande:

" Avez-vous vu Eladiel ce matin ? "

Les jumelles secouent la tête, et Elya répond:

" Elle doit être avec maman... "

Eowyn ne répond rien et observe ses soeurs. A seize ans, les jumelles, en ayant gardé leur caractère joueur, impulsif et indépendant, rayonnent de beauté dans leurs robes de velours rouge identiques.

Cependant, elles sont coiffées différemment, Elsea portant ses cheveux frisés sombres répandus sur ses épaules alors qu'Elya préfère les natter. Eowyn remet en place une mèche qui s'est échappée de la natte d'Elya et dit:

" Vous devriez aller rejoindre votre précepteur, à présent... "

Les jumelles font une moue comique et Elsea dit:

" Oh non, pas ce vieux barbon ! Il va encore nous ennuyer à mourir... "

Eowyn garde son air sérieux et leur dit:

" Pas de mais, vous devez y aller... "

Elle sait que l'esprit de contradiction de ses deux jeunes soeurs finira par se rendre à la raison, c'est surtout un jeu pour elles que de s'opposer à tout ce qu'on leur dit...

Aragorn-Theoden, un monceau de papier dans les bras, aide le roi à mettre de l'ordre dans son bureau. Elessar apprécie l'efficacité silencieuse du jeune homme qui deviendra un jour son gendre, et, avec l'aide de Faramir, lui apprend tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour gouverner...

Le jeune homme a toujours son air calme et posé, mais qui le connaît bien peut voir dans son regard une sérénité nouvelle doublée d'une joie intense. Dans trois semaines auront lieu ses fiançailles officielles avec la princesse Eladiel, ce jour qu'il n'aurait jamais osé appeler de ses voeux. Il a cru rêver quand Eladiel, fixant son regard bleu dans le sien, lui avait annoncé qu'elle acceptait sa demande, et qu'elle serait donc son épouse...

Un pas léger passe alors la porte, et une voix connue dit:

" Père, Mère demande que vous alliez la voir quand vous aurez fini... "

Au son de cette voix, le coeur d'Aragorn-Theoden se met à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, et, surpris, il lâche le tas de papiers qu'il tenait. Confus, il se met à les ramasser alors qu'Eladiel - car c'est elle - sourit mais ne dit rien, regardant son futur fiancé perdre ses moyens. Puis, toujours sans rien dire, elle s'agenouille et l'aide à ramasser le papier...

Il veut l'en empêcher mais elle lui dit:

" C'est à moi de vous aider, c'est ma faute... "

Elessar, qui a bien de la peine à se retenir de rire, observe cette scène qui a quelque chose de romantique malgré sa drôlerie. Les soieries blanches et argent de sa robe étalées autour d'elle, Eladiel ramasse consciencieusement les papiers, qu'elle donne à Aragorn-Theoden avec un léger sourire...

Le jeune prince d'Ithilien, lui, n'a d'yeux que pour elle, et en oublie presque le tas de papiers. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne se relève, il se penche vivement et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, le tout sous les yeux du roi cette fois hilare...

Eladiel se relève, les joues cramoisies, et remet les plis de sa robe en place pour se donner une contenance. Elle se retourne vers son père, mais le roi, qui a fini de rire, n'affiche plus qu'un sourire tranquille. Tout cela lui rappelle les débuts de sa relation avec Arwen...que de temps a donc passé depuis cette époque ! Désormais, sa fille aînée est une femme qui va se fiancer et qui entrera dans la maison de son époux dans deux ans, lorsque tous deux atteindront leur majorité...

Elessar dit alors:

" Ma fille, je te rends ton fiancé, il a assez travaillé... "

Le jeune prince d'Ithilien se relève dignement, pose le paquet de feuilles qu'il tient, s'incline devant le roi et, d'un geste compassé, tend son bras à Eladiel qui le prend, et tous deux sortent de la pièce, laissant le roi seul...

Aragorn-Theoden et Eladiel marchent un moment dans les couloirs, sans rien dire, puis le prince dit:

" Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant... "

Eladiel lui sourit et répond:

" Ne vous excusez pas... "

Son regard bleu est sans nuages, et d'elle s'exhale toute la sérénité qu'elle a retrouvée. Elle a enfin réalisé que tous les ennuis de santé qu'elle a eus pour contrôler ses pouvoirs étaient aussi dûs au fait qu'elle refusait de voir les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en face...

Aragorn-Theoden ignore qu'elle a mis sa vie en danger pour prendre sa décision, ses parents s'en doutent mais la seule qui le sait vraiment est Primula, à qui elle fait une totale confiance. De plus, Primula a conscience des efforts qu'il faut fournir à chaque instant pour contrôler des pouvoirs, et elle a compris tous les risques qu'Eladiel a pris...

Leurs pas les mènent vers le jardin, et ils s'asseyent sur un banc, sous une tonnelle chargée de fleurs. Aragorn-Theoden plonge son regard gris dans celui d'Eladiel, persuadé qu'elle peut voir au fond de lui, voir ses pensées les plus secrètes...

Mais Eladiel n'en a pas l'intention, elle reste juste là, contemplant le calme univers du regard gris de son futur fiancé, se contentant juste de partager avec lui ce moment unique où leurs âmes semblent se rejoindre...

Un peu plus tard, Aragorn-Theoden a été rappelé auprès du roi, et Eladiel regagne ses appartements où l'attend probablement Primula. La princesse ne l'a pas vue depuis deux jours, car elle a accompagné Sam, Rosie et Elanor en visite à Emyn Arnen, sur les terres de l'Intendant Faramir, et se trouve très heureuse de la revoir. Elle veut profiter de cette soirée calme pour lui faire une demande importante...

En effet, Primula est assise dans le salon, et Eladiel sourit en voyant l'élégance toute hobbite de sa tenue. La jeune hobbite a entremêlé des fleurs et des rubans dans ses cheveux, et la teinte de sa robe bleue rappelle celle de ses yeux, dont elle a hérité la couleur bleu translucide de son père...

A l'arrivée d'Eladiel, elle lui sourit et lui demande:

" Comment va la future fiancée ? "

Eladiel sourit légèrement en retour et lui répond:

" Si je te réponds qu'elle est morte de peur, me croiras-tu ? Mais, puisque tu me parles de cela, tu me facilites la tâche... "

Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie, elle continue:

" Comme ce sera une cérémonie officielle, je voulais te demander d'être l'un de mes témoins...tu me ferais un grand honneur en acceptant... "

Primula sourit largement et répond:

" J'en serai ravie, princesse Eladiel... "

Et elle s'incline de façon parfaite devant la princesse qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire...

_Pays de Dun_

L'influence de l'Arnor, non loin, se fait sentir, et une douce pluie de printemps ruisselle sur les Rangers de l'unité d'Eldarion. Ils traquent le groupe principal de rebelles depuis trois jours sans dormir, et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir chez ces hommes pourtant aguerris...

Les unités d'Arador et de Meneldil se sont elles aussi battu contre les dunlendings rebelles, au prix de lourdes pertes, et ont établi leur campement non loin d'ici afin de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin...

Eldarion a parlé avec eux avant de se mettre en route, et ils ont confirmé l'existence de deux chefs masqués différents qui mènent les rebelles. Il a aussi reçu une missive d'Arbarad contenant une lettre de son père qui lui annonce l'existence d'un complot ourdi par Sirion et Valandil, deux membres de sa famille...

Elessar, dans sa lettre, exhorte son fils à se méfier car les comploteurs ont résolu de s'en prendre aussi à lui, et, vu qu'ils savent à quoi il ressemble, il ne sera en sécurité nulle part...

Le prince, sortant de ses pensées à cause de quelque chose qu'il a ressenti brusquement, essuie d'un geste de main son visage ruisselant et dit à Aldarion, qui se tient à côté de lui:

" Tenons-nous sur nos gardes, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin... "

Il possède cette intuition particulière, héritée du peuple de sa mère, qui souvent est exacerbée par la présence de la nature autour de lui. S'il n'a pas les pouvoirs de sa soeur aînée, il possède aussi néanmoins un peu de clairvoyance, ce qui fait que, s'il se concentre suffisamment, il voit ce qui va arriver légèrement à l'avance...

Dans les fourrés qui bordent la plaine, il sait qu'ils sont là, prêts à fondre sur eux, et, par gestes codés, il le fait comprendre à ses hommes.

D'un mouvement habituel, il place le fourreau d'Eärendil de façon à pouvoir la tirer rapidement. La lame elfique, courte, est aisée à utiliser à cheval, et il en a maintenant l'habitude...

Les dunlendings jaillissent alors des fourrés et, dans un bel ensemble, commencent à encercler les Rangers. Cela ne correspond pas du tout à leur style d'attaque, beaucoup plus fruste, et Eldarion fait alors le rapprochement avec le complot dont son père lui a parlé...

Eldarion frappe, vite et bien, et le prince, menant son cheval au milieu des dunlendings qui tentent de le faire tomber à terre. C'est alors que son attention est attirée par un homme enveloppé dans un cape et dont le visage est dissimulé. Il est de haute taille, et sa conformation évoque celle des hommes de Gondor et d'Arnor, bien loin de celle, trapue, des dunlendings...

Mais Eldarion reporte son attention sur le combat qui fait rage, et ne voit pas l'homme en question faire un signe le désignant. Une grande partie des dunlendings convergent alors vers lui, et il a de plus en plus de peine à leur résister, submergé par le nombre, malgré l'aide apportée par les autres Rangers...

Pourtant, le jeune prince ne voit pas arriver une flèche dans son dos, qui le heurte de plein fouet juste à côté du coeur. Le souffle coupé, déséquilibré et écrasé par la douleur, il glisse de sa monture et tombe à terre, presque inconscient...

Il ne voit pas l'homme qu'il avait remarqué ranger un arc de facture nettement arnorienne sous son manteau et battre le rappel de ses troupes. L'un des dunlendings a encore le temps de le frapper avant de s'enfuir...

Aldarion s'écrie:

" Vite ! Il n'est pas mort, il faut soigner Galneth ! "

Les Rangers ont monté leur campement, et Aldarion, aidé de deux Rangers expérimentés, a donné les premier soins au jeune prince comme aux autres Rangers blessés, mais il est impossible de savoir encore s'il survivra. Eldarion délire dans sa fièvre, murmurant des mots intelligibles, et tous se relaient à son chevet. Aldarion, qui a supervisé l'installation, a envoyé chercher le médecin qui se trouve auprès des unités d'Arador et de Meneldil, et espère que son chef tiendra jusqu'à son arrivée...

Au palais de Minas Tirith, Eladiel sent une douleur intense lui traverser le corps et, le souffle coupé, elle dit:

" Eldarion...il est gravement blessé... "

Mais elle ne peut en savoir plus, le lien qu'elle a avec son frère cadet est ténu à cause de la distance et elle ne peut ressentir que ses émotions très fortes, comme la douleur qu'il a ressenti en recevant la flèche...

Eldarion va-t-il survivre ?

**_A Suivre_**


	40. Chapitre 35 La flamme vacillante de la ...

_Suspense, suspense, mais il en faut bien un peu, non ? Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…_

_Une pensée à toute ma petite 'famille' du net, à qui je pense très fort…_

_**Chapitre 35 : la flamme vacillante de la vie**_

_Pays de Dun, quelques heures après la blessure d'Eldarion_

Eldarion, le torse bandé, allongé sur le ventre, repose sur son lit, inconscient. Près de lui, Aldarion veille, il attend l'arrivée de Meneldil et d'Arador. Ce sont les deux chefs les plus proches du camp, ils doivent décider comment agir…

Meneldil, la cape dégouttante de pluie, entre alors dans la tente et demande à Aldarion :

« Comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

Aldarion répond :

« En traître, l'homme lui a tiré dans le dos puis s'est enfui. C'était celui qui commandait les dunlendings, cela j'en suis certain… »

Le puzzle se reconstitue alors dans la tête de Meneldil, qui est au courant du complot ourdi par ses cousins. Sans aucun doute, l'homme qui a agressé Eldarion était soit Sirion soit Valandil, et ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'être parvenus à leurs fins…

Mais, pour l'instant, quoi qu'il se passe, l'important est de prévenir Arbarad, et, surtout, le roi. S'il perd son héritier, alors c'est toute l'intégrité du royaume qui sera menacée. Il hèle Arador, qui vient d'arriver, et lui dit, une fois qu'il est sûr que personne ne les écoute :

« Il faut prévenir le roi, car l'état d'Eldarion est critique, même si sa vie n'est pas encore menacée… »

Arador a compris le message, et il déclare :

« Je vais y aller…mes Rangers campent non loin d'ici, ils ont des ordres pour agir en mon absence. Le roi me connaît, et il me croira sans hésiter… »

Meneldil dit :

« Il est le seul à pouvoir le sauver si son état ne s'améliore pas… »

Rapidement, Arador se change, revêt des vêtements secs pendant que Meneldil rédige un court message pour le roi, qu'il scelle avec sa chevalière aux armes des seigneurs de Fornost. En utilisant les relais et en rejoignant la route des courriers, Arador sera à Minas Tirith en moins de quatre jours. Meneldil, tout en supervisant au niveau de la rébellion du pays de Dun, restera auprès de son jeune cousin…

_Minas Tirith_

Le cri d'Eladiel a fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille royale, mais le roi, après avoir questionné sa fille aînée, s'est empressé de calmer son épouse et ses filles en disant :

« Cela aussi fait partie de l'apprentissage des Rangers, on peut rarement ne pas être blessé au combat. Il doit à présent mener son propre combat contre la douleur et la mort… »

Pourtant, il n'en pense pas moins, mais sait qu'Arbarad et Meneldil feront ce qu'il faut pour soigner Eldarion, et surtout le faire prévenir s'il y a vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter ou si sa vie est menacée. S'il y a lieu, il ira lui-même pour soigner son fils. Pourtant, le roi s'inquiète, car il sait qu'au-delà de la vie d'Eldarion c'est la royauté tout entière ainsi que la dynastie qui sont menacées : Si le prince héritier meurt et que ses cousins parviennent à leurs fins, les royaumes réunis sombreront dans le néant…mais il se refuse à penser à cela, il veut être optimiste avant tout, pour lui-même et sa famille.

Eladiel peine à accuser le coup, mais elle sait que la vie de son frère cadet ne s'est pas encore éteinte, même si elle vacille fortement. Eldarion souffre, cela elle peut le sentir, et ses pouvoirs l'amplifient, provoquant une souffrance aussi bien physique que mentale…

Près d'elle est assis Aragorn-Theoden, il tient sa main et tente, par sa présence, de l'aider à supporter cette épreuve. Quant à Primula, elle est allée directement voir le roi et a offert ses services pour guérir Eldarion si jamais sa vie était directement menacée…

_Pays de Dun, deux jours après_

La nuit est tombée sur le camp des Rangers, et Arbarad est arrivé de l'Arnor. Les Rangers présents traquent les rebelles dunlendings, selon les ordres donnés par Meneldil, qui a envoyé Aldarion avec eux. En effet, il ne souhaite pas que l'arrivée soudaine d'Arbarad attire trop l'attention…

Le capitaine des Rangers observe un moment le corps étendu du prince, puis demande à Meneldil :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Meneldil répond :

« Ni pire, ni mieux, mais sa température monte, ce n'est pas bon signe…nous lui apportons les meilleurs soins que nous pouvons, et Arador est parti à Minas Tirith prévenir son père… »

Arbarad dit alors :

« Comprends-tu que si le roi vient ici c'en sera fait de la fausse identité d'Eldarion ? De plus, j'étais responsable de sa sauvegarde devant lui…»

Meneldil hoche la tête et dit :

« Pas si nous parvenons à être discrets, comme nous avons pu l'être cette nuit, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai les tromper longtemps…pour le reste, le prince a été frappé par traîtrise, ce dont tu n'es aucunement responsable, à mon sens… »

Arbarad contemple un moment son jeune petit-cousin qui lutte contre la mort et dit :

« Tiens-moi au courant de quoi que ce soit, en bien ou en mal, car je vais devoir repartir, ma présence ici serait suspecte…si le roi vient, je viendrai m'expliquer devant lui. »

Meneldil acquiesce, et, une fois Arbarad reparti, s'assied auprès du lit du jeune prince. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlent à son front, mais sa peau reste d'une pâleur inquiétante. Doucement, le jeune comte de Fornost trempe une pièce de tissu dans de l'eau tiède et la passe sur le front et le torse de son jeune petit-cousin, espérant ainsi éviter que la fièvre ne monte trop vite…

Plus tard dans la nuit entre Aldarion, qui s'est reposé après l'expédition et vient relayer Meneldil au chevet d'Eldarion. La fièvre d'Eldarion est encore montée, et il commence à délirer, mais le jeune Ranger envoie résolument le prince du sang se reposer, bien que Meneldil désire rester…

Eldarion délire en quenya, en sindarin, mélangeant ces langues avec le westron dans un mélange sans signification. Des images envahissent son cerveau, rêves délirants alimentés par la fièvre, et il commence à s'agiter. Fidèlement, Aldarion fait ce que Meneldil lui a ordonné de faire, il bassine les tempes et le torse du prince avec un linge presque froid…

Au bout de quelques heures, cependant, Eldarion a tellement transpiré qu'il est nécessaire de changer le pantalon et les sous-vêtements qu'il porte pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid. Aldarion, sans pudeur exagérée, ouvre donc le sac qui accompagne partout le prince et en sort un pantalon et un caleçon propre. Puis il écarte la couverture, et, ôtant la ceinture d'Eldarion, fait s'ouvrir la petite poche dans laquelle se trouve l'Evenstar que le prince garde toujours sur lui. Le pendentif brille doucement, mais Aldarion ne le reconnaît pas, et le range soigneusement là où il était rangé, enveloppé dans la pochette brodée par la princesse Eowyn de Gondor. Il change complètement les vêtements d'Eldarion, puis plie le pantalon sale qu'il pose dans le sac. Ce faisant, il écarte légèrement les pans de la pochette de tissu qui contient la tunique de Ranger aux armes de la famille d'Elendil qu'a fait Arwen pour son fils en prévision du jour où celui-ci reprendra sa véritable identité parmi les Rangers. Gêné mais étonné, il écarte davantage les pans de cuir et découvre, finement brodé, l'Arbre blanc du Gondor, les sept étoiles et, surtout, la couronne qui est caractéristique des descendants d'Elendil…

Mais Aldarion n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il vient de découvrir, Eldarion délire davantage, et cette fois ses paroles, bien qu'en sindarin et en westron mélangés, sont intelligibles :

« Eladiel, _thêl nîn_…aide-moi, le noir…_nana_, _ada_, la lumière… »

Qu'Eldarion parle le sindarin n'a rien d'étonnant en soi, tous les Rangers le parlent, mais Aldarion a clairement reconnu le prénom unique de la princesse aînée de Gondor, que le prince a appelée _thêl nîn_…ma sœur ! Ce qui signifie qu'il serait…non, Aldarion ne peut y croire, que ferait le prince héritier, le seul fils du roi, parmi eux ?

Rapidement, il change les vêtements du prince, et se souvient alors du pendentif qu'il a fait tomber de la ceinture d'Eldarion. Cet objet est indéniablement de facture elfique, et il sait que la reine est une ressortissante du peuple des Eldar…

L'évidence apparaît alors aux yeux du jeune Ranger : L'homme qu'il seconde, qu'il appelle Galneth est en réalité le prince héritier des royaumes réunis Eldarion Telcontar. Cependant, malgré l'énormité de cette nouvelle, Aldarion se dit que si le prince est présent parmi eux sous une fausse identité, c'est pour une bonne raison et qu'il ne doit pas le trahir…

Mais il ne laisse pas l'étonnement qu'il ressent prendre le pas sur le devoir de soin qu'il a envers son supérieur. Il attache l'Evenstar au cou d'Eldarion, espérant un miracle, n'importe quoi…

_Dans la nuit du troisième jour_

Epuisé, Arador, qui a dormi sur son cheval et s'est très peu nourri, est en vue de Minas Tirith. La cité éclairée luit sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, mais le jeune Ranger, qui a bien de la peine à ouvrir les yeux à présent, n'y prête pas garde et repart au galop. Utilisant les relais et une partie de la grande route qui va vers l'Arnor, il a établi un nouveau record de vitesse entre le pays de Dun et le Gondor. Il n'a cure de son apparence particulièrement sale, seule lui importe sa mission…

Franchissant les premières portes grâce au sauf-conduit qu'il porte en permanence sur lui, il se jette à bas de son cheval fumant de sueur et, les jambes quelque peu flageolantes, marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du palais.

Les gardes, le reconnaissant, lui présentent les armes et, une fois entré dans la salle du trône, il demande au portier qui se trouve là :

« Je suis Arador d'Evendim, je dois voir le roi le plus vite possible…j'arrive du pays de Dun où le prince Eldarion a été blessé. »

A ces mots, le portier court chercher le roi qui constate, même avant qu'Arador ne lui parle, la longue route qu'il vient de faire. Le jeune comte s'incline et le roi lui demande :

« Arador, je vous remercie d'avoir fait cet effort pour venir nous prévenir…comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

Le jeune homme répond :

« Son aide m'a dit qu'il a été assailli tout de suite par les dunlendings, comme si ceux-ci savaient qui il était, puis l'homme qui les commande lui a tiré une flèche dans le dos…quand je suis parti, il était inconscient mais vivant. »

Et il tend au roi la missive écrite par Meneldil. Ainsi Sirion et Valandil, comme Aradan l'avait suspecté, se sont attaqués directement au prince héritier, espérant ainsi attirer le roi en pays de Dun pour mieux l'assassiner…

D'un poing nerveux, le roi froisse la lettre de son cousin et dit à Arador :

« Il est nécessaire que j'aille à présent là-bas, ma présence y est requise…nous partirons demain dans la journée, pour l'instant allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité… »

Arador n'a plus la force de protester, et le roi demande à un serviteur de le conduire à une chambre. Après s'être nettoyé, il se couche et s'endort d'un sommeil lourd…

Pendant qu'il dort, le roi prépare son expédition au pays de Dun. Il était bien sûr au courant de la rébellion des dunlendings, mais il n'avait pas fait la relation entre celle-ci et le complot ourdi par ses cousins. Meneldil lui a confié ses impressions dans sa missive, et il comprend qu'en fait ses cousins se sont servis de la rancœur de certains dunlendings pour les pousser à la rébellion. Ayant appris on ne sait comment la présence du prince héritier sur les lieux, ils ont tenté de mettre leur sinistre plan à exécution, sachant que si le prince était blessé le roi viendrait inévitablement et qu'ainsi ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups en évitant de plus de tacher leurs mains du sang royal…du grand art.

Mais Elessar, rompu à la stratégie, a décidé de faire autrement. Il se rendra au pays de Dun incognito, vêtu de ses vêtements usagés de Ranger et seulement accompagné de quelques fidèles sur lesquels il sait pouvoir compter. Vu qu'il y a beaucoup de Rangers dans la région, personne ne se méfiera d'eux. Ceci lui permettra d'atteindre le camp où Meneldil soigne Eldarion, et de faire en sorte de mettre fin à la fois à la rébellion et au complot…

Il est tard, mais aucune de ses filles ne dort encore, elles sont trop inquiètes pour leur frère. Mais celle qui s'inquiète le plus est Eladiel, avec laquelle Eldarion a un lien particulier depuis sa naissance…

Le roi envoie alors porter un message à plusieurs de ses fidèles compagnons Rangers qui se sont établis à Minas Tirith après la Guerre de l'Anneau et qui sont devenus des dignitaires respectés, il les prie de l'accompagner. Auparavant, il a demandé à Arwen de préparer ses anciens vêtements de Rangers et a complété la tenue par des gantelets neufs, car il avait offert les siens à Eldarion lors de son départ.

Le second message que le roi écrit est pour Faramir, il l'informe qu'il s'absente et lui en explique la raison. Il sait que l'Intendant s'acquittera de sa tâche avec le professionnalisme qu'il a toujours montré. Quand le courrier qu'il a envoyé à Emyn Arnen revient, quelques heures plus tard, il est porteur d'un pli de Faramir ainsi que d'une lettre adressée à Eldarion par Eolain, qui veut garder l'espoir que son bien-aimé survivra. Elle a joint un pli pour le roi à sa lettre, le priant de bien vouloir remettre celle-ci au prince dès qu'il irait mieux et souhaitant le plus grand succès à l'expédition…

Cela fait sourire le roi, malgré son inquiétude, de voir tout l'amour porté par Eolain à son futur époux. Eolain autrefois aurait bravé les éléments pour rejoindre son fiancé, mais n'a en rien perdu son impulsivité, même si ses actes sont maintenant ceux d'une jeune princesse digne de ce nom. Elle mesure les risques avec discernement, et se comporte en future épouse parfaite…

Qui aurait pu croire cela de la jeune amazone qui avait naguère fui le palais de ses parents pour échapper au mariage qu'elle croyait que son père voulait lui imposer ? Pourtant, il sent dans son écriture nerveuse toute cette énergie qui bouillonne toujours en elle…

Le roi glisse la lettre pour Eldarion dans son paquetage, puis se rend auprès de ses filles, qui ne dorment toujours pas. Primula se trouve auprès d'Eladiel, et Elanor auprès d'Eowyn. Nulle ne dit mot, et le plus grand silence règne dans la salle commune des princesses, seul troublé par l'entrée du roi.

Il vient embrasser chacune de ses filles, puis s'arrête devant Primula en disant :

« Je ne peux vous emmener, mademoiselle Sacquet, même si je sais que vous sauveriez Eldarion sans l'ombre d'un doute, car l'expédition est dangereuse et nous serons incognito en pays étranger. Vous êtes très courageuse, cela je le sais, mais j'ai trop d'estime pour votre père et pour vous pour risquer votre vie… »

Primula lève la tête, et son regard bleu vient plonger dans celui du roi alors qu'elle lui dit, mettant ses petites mains dans les siennes :

« Les mains du roi sont les mains de la guérison, apportez-lui aussi mon pouvoir, Majesté, et il guérira à coup sûr… »

La sagesse de la jeune Hobbite fait sourire le roi, qui répond :

« Cela vous le lui direz vous-même, lorsque je le ramènerai pour sa convalescence… »

Les jumelles viennent à leur père, et lui disent :

« Ramenez-le, père, il ne doit plus rester là-bas où il risque sa vie… »

Le roi regarde ses filles cadettes et dit :

« Si j'avais reculé autrefois lorsque ma vie était en danger, je ne serais pas là où je suis actuellement, et vous ne seriez pas là non plus…Eldarion a fait son devoir, et ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que parfois cela implique beaucoup de difficultés, y compris risquer sa propre vie. »

Les jumelles adorent leur frère depuis leur naissance, et leur regard bleu est troublé par l'inquiétude. Le roi pose un baiser léger sur le front de chacune des jumelles, puis se tourne vers Eladiel et Eowyn, qui n'ont encore rien dit. Les deux princesses les plus âgées n'ont pas le caractère impulsif des jumelles, et leur silence trahit leur inquiétude. Il sait que les pouvoirs d'Eladiel, et donc le lien qu'elle a avec Eldarion, la font beaucoup souffrir, et il se contente d'embrasser son front et de caresser sa joue. Il fait la même chose pour Eowyn, aussi mature qu'Eladiel et qui, comme elle, ne montre pas ses émotions, en véritable princesse royale…

Le roi se retourne vers ses filles et leur dit :

« Surtout faites bien attention, ne restez jamais seules et évitez de sortir au maximum, celui qui a attaqué Eldarion pourrait très bien s'en prendre aussi à vous. Faramir assurera les devoirs journaliers, aidé d'Aragorn-Theoden et vous aiderez votre mère dans les siens, comme vous le faites habituellement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absent, mais veillez sur vous-même, même si je vais doubler la garde du palais et celle de la cité… »

Les princesses inclinent la tête, et le roi sait qu'elles suivront ses ordres, même les jumelles qui, pour être agitées et impulsives, n'en ont pas moins la capacité de garder la tête froide en temps de crise…

Il sort, car il lui reste encore à préparer le peu de bagages qu'il emportera après avoir mis en ordre ses affaires pour que Faramir puisse les prendre en charge. Il range ses affaires dans le petit sac usé par les ans qu'il suspendra à sa selle, roule sa couverture sous le regard d'Arwen qui raccommode une de ses vieilles chemises. Bien qu'elle essaye de lui cacher son inquiétude, il sait à quel point elle s'inquiète pour leur fils. Laissant ce qu'il fait, il s'approche de son épouse, s'assied près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Arwen se comporte en reine malgré son inquiétude maternelle, comme toujours…

La reine regarde son époux et demande :

« Vas-tu pouvoir sauver notre fils ? »

Le roi répond :

« Je n'en sais rien, sa blessure est très grave, mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout, cela je peux te l'assurer, reine de mon cœur… »

Arwen plonge son regard bleu dans celui de son époux et dit :

« Sauve-le, je sais que tu le peux… »

Elessar embrasse son épouse et lui dit :

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, et je démantèlerai ce complot…ils n'approcheront plus ma famille, cela je te le jure, mon amour. »

L'air résolu de son mari rassure quelque peu Arwen, qui finit par sourire et laisse un instant de répit à cette inquiétude, douleur lancinante qui ne la quitte pas depuis des jours…

_Emyn Arnen, au même moment_

Vêtue d'une tunique d'inspiration rohirrim, Eolain, seule dans une pièce retirée du palais de l'Intendant, s'entraîne au combat, sa fidèle épée Elewinë à la main. Elle aime à venir ici pour regarder dans le miroir de son âme, comme elle dit, abandonner l'apparence de la princesse d'Ithilien, future épouse du prince héritier qu'elle doit donner à tous, et redevenir Eolain l'insoumise, épéiste et cavalière sans égale. Elle en a ressenti le besoin car elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, sachant qu'Eldarion souffre loin d'elle, et elle refuse de laisser voir son inquiétude à quiconque, même à sa propre mère…

Vivement, la jeune princesse se fend, esquive en tierce, septime, et la lame de son épée forme des éclairs de lumière reflétant la lueur des bougies qui sont la seule source de lumière de la pièce…

Elle veut être digne du serment qu'elle a prononcé lors de ses fiançailles officielles, et cela implique de ne pas se précipiter là-bas sans réfléchir, dans cette région déchirée par la guerre, et accomplir ses devoirs ici en laissant le roi sauver la vie de son fils et pacifier la région. Son sang bout, lui hurle d'aller auprès d'Eldarion et d'abattre de son épée ceux qui ont osé tirer sur lui, mais elle sait que cela ne contribuerait qu'à le mettre davantage en danger, ainsi qu'elle-même. Chacun d'entre eux doit suivre son chemin, comme le lui a appris Lothiriel, et Eolain, le cœur déchiré, apprend durement la vérité de cet aphorisme. Elle a toujours vu Lothiriel si calme lorsqu'elle savait son mari en guerre et blessé, elle doit prouver qu'elle aussi peut se comporter dignement…

Pourtant, elle sait qu'Eldarion est encore en vie, le lien qui les lie est trop fort pour qu'elle ne le ressente pas, et son regard tombe sur l'anneau de mithril qui orne son annulaire gauche, cet anneau qui matérialise son engagement de future épouse envers Eldarion. A présent, la vie d'Eldarion est entre les mains des Valar, et elle ne le déshonorera pas, à aucun prix…

_Pays de Dun_

Aldarion continue à bassiner les tempes et le torse du prince quand entre Meneldil, qui vient d'entendre le rapport des Rangers ayant poursuivi les dunlendings rebelles et leurs chefs. L'œil exercé du Ranger remarque immédiatement que l'Evenstar est suspendu au cou du prince et que cela ne semble pas ébranler le moins du monde Aldarion. Pourtant, Meneldil sait que le pendentif n'était pas au cou du prince lorsqu'il l'a quitté, quelques heures plus tôt, et il sait aussi qu'Eldarion le garde toujours dans une pochette accrochée à sa ceinture…

Meneldil regarde l'aide d'Eldarion, qui prend son devoir très à cœur, et demande :

« D'où sort le pendentif qu'il porte au cou ? »

Aldarion répond alors :

« Il est tombé de sa ceinture lorsque j'ai changé son pantalon, alors je le lui ai mis au cou pour qu'il ne le perde pas… »

L'explication est dite de façon naturelle, mais Meneldil sent aisément que ce n'est là qu'une demi-vérité. Pourtant, Aldarion continue naturellement son travail, vérifie l'apparence du pansement qu'il va changer dans peu de temps et prépare tout ce dont il aura besoin pour le faire, une bassine d'eau dans laquelle a été versé de l'essence d'_athelas_, de la charpie et des bandes propres.

Avec tout le respect qu'il lui doit et toute la douceur souhaitée, Aldarion redresse le prince et, alors que Meneldil le tient, enlève le bandage avec d'infinies précautions avant d'examiner la plaie. Elle ne présente aucun signe d'infection, et ne saigne presque plus. Doucement, l'aide nettoie la plaie, dispose de la charpie compressive et refait le pansement de façon parfaite.

Puis, pour éviter que le prince n'attrape froid, il sort une chemise de son sac et la lui enfile du mieux qu'il peut avant de faire signe à Meneldil de reposer le prince sur son oreiller…

Le cousin du roi n'a pu s'empêcher d'admirer avec quelle maestria le jeune Ranger, inexpérimenté au niveau des combats, a soigné le prince, il a manifestement des dons dans ce domaine, des dons qu'il conviendrait d'exploiter à l'avenir…

Pourtant, son intuition lui dicte qu'Aldarion _sait_. Il sait qui est en réalité le jeune homme qui gît devant lui…

Comment l'a-t-il su ? Peut-être à cause de l'Evenstar…pourtant, il n'en parle pas du tout, se contentant de veiller sur lui…

L'Evenstar brille doucement au cou du prince à présent allongé sur le côté, comme si sa mère essayait de le soigner à distance, et Aldarion dit :

« Il doit survivre, absolument survivre, sinon tout cela n'aura servi à rien… »

Meneldil dit alors :

« Il survivra, et alors je lui ferai part de ton grand dévouement… »

Aldarion désigne alors l'Evenstar, puis montre à Meneldil la tunique aux armes de la famille Telcontar, sans aucun doute pour éviter de poser directement la question, et Meneldil acquiesce seulement, satisfait de la discrétion du jeune Ranger.

Près d'eux, Eldarion repose plus paisiblement, malgré sa fièvre encore élevée, et ce qui adviendra de lui dépend entièrement des Valar…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	41. Chapitre 36 Une poussière d'étoiles dan...

_Chapitre 36 : Une poussière d'étoile dans l'immensité_

_Pays de Dun_

Une douce pluie arrose depuis quelques jours la région, et, alors que l'aube colore déjà l'horizon, un petit contingent mené par Meneldil rentre au campement. Il a passé toute la nuit à poursuivre les rebelles, dont le nombre et le rayon d'action s'amenuisent de jours en jours alors que la nasse mise en place par le jeune homme se resserre sur eux…

Epuisé, il nettoie son visage à l'eau froide, ce qui a le mérite de le réveiller quelque peu, et se dirige tout de suite vers la tente où se trouve Eldarion, veillé attentivement par Aldarion…

Le jeune Ranger s'est endormi, épuisé à force de veiller le prince, et Meneldil a soin de le laisser dormir. Eldarion est toujours inconscient, les accès de fièvre vont et viennent mais, grâce à la vigilance d'Aldarion, la blessure ne s'est pas infectée…

Le prince repose paisiblement, et Meneldil recouvre son torse avant d'aller lui aussi se reposer…

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Pour éviter la panique et la surprise que pourrait provoquer l'arrivée impromptue du roi, il a été décidé qu'Arador reviendrait tout seul au camp, qu'il mettrait au courant Meneldil et qu'on profiterait de l'absence des Rangers pour que le roi puisse voir son fils…

Il galope donc à bride abattue au milieu des plaines du pays de Dun, ayant laissé le roi derrière lui, muni d'un pli pour Meneldil…

Le jeune Ranger a meilleure mine, mais la fatigue qu'il a accumulée creuse tout de même ses traits. Il prie les Valar le plus fort qu'il peut, espérant qu'Eldarion soit encore vivant…

Enfin, les tentes du campement sont en vue, et Arador, poussant son cheval fumant, s'en rapproche le plus vite possible. Il saute de son cheval, mène la pauvre bête exténuée auprès d'une auge d'eau puis se dirige vers la tente d'Eldarion.

Quand il y rentre, Aldarion achève de changer le pansement du prince, qui n'a toujours pas repris connaissance mais ne semble pas encore à l'article de la mort. Pourtant, sa pâleur inquiétante incite Aldarion à la plus grande prudence…

Arador se secoue et demande au jeune homme :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Aldarion répond :

«Tout risque n'est pas encore écarté, loin de là, il n'a pas encore repris conscience, même pas un seul instant, et son pouls a baissé, ceci par contre est inquiétant… »

Le visage du jeune Ranger est creusé et pâli par la fatigue, et Arador devine qu'il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir…il lui demande alors :

« Où est donc Meneldil ? Est-il au camp ? »

Aldarion acquiesce et répond :

« Oui, il y est, mais il se repose, il a traqué les dunlendings toute la nuit… »

Une voix alors s'élève et dit :

« J'ai fini de me reposer, Aldarion… »

Le rabat de la tente s'écarte davantage, et apparaît Meneldil, habillé de propre et le visage nettoyé de la boue qu'il restait encore la nuit précédente. Il sourit à Arador et dit :

« Tu as fait vite…le roi est-il avec toi ? »

Mais Arador, surpris par la tournure naturelle de la question alors que tous deux ont l'habitude de ne parler qu'à mots couverts d'Eldarion et de sa famille, ne répond pas et désigne du regard Aldarion, encore présent. Meneldil dit alors :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait… »

Aldarion acquiesce, désignant l'Evenstar que le prince porte encore à son cou, dissimulé sous les couvertures. Arador alors répond :

« Oui, il est avec moi, il a établi son campement non loin d'ici, et attend notre signal pour venir ici… »

Et il tend au jeune comte la missive que le roi lui a écrit.

Meneldil la lit soigneusement et dit :

« La prochaine expédition est prévue pour ce soir, mais, si l'état d'Eldarion le nécessite, je passerai outre la précaution, il ne doit pas mourir… »

Aldarion intervint alors :

« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour empêcher la plaie de s'infecter, mais son pouls baisse d'heure en heure, et sa respiration faiblit. Pourtant, son cœur et ses poumons sont intacts, il n'y a qu'une seule cause : un poison à retardement. La pointe de la flèche devait être empoisonnée, l'homme qui a fait cela devait avoir deviné que le prince ne mourrait pas de sa blessure…»

Meneldil dit alors :

« Pour l'instant, tout le monde dort encore, c'est notre chance…Arador, va chercher le roi et reviens le plus vite possible… »

_Campement du roi_

Enveloppé dans son vieux manteau reprisé, sa capuche sur sa tête, le roi médite près du feu. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas fait cela autrefois ! Pourtant, la situation est à présent bien différente, il doit sauver son fils, son successeur, le dernier rameau de sa dynastie d'une mort certaine. A cette heure, Arador doit être arrivé au campement des Rangers…

Près du roi sont assis ses amis de toujours, Manwendil, Cemendur et Aulendil, qui furent Rangers autrefois et sont à présent de hauts dignitaires du Gondor. Il les a emmenés avec lui parce qu'il les connaît bien et sait de quoi ils sont capables, et également parce qu'il a confiance en eux depuis des dizaines d'années. Les trois hommes n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à accompagner leur roi dans cette mission dangereuse, parce qu'ils ont tous trois charge de famille et savent l'angoisse qui étreint le cœur du roi…

Quelque peu énervé, il enlève sa capuche d'un geste brusque, et laisse la pluie tomber directement sur sa tête, espérant qu'elle calmera l'angoisse qui lui étreint le cœur. A cet instant, nonobstant les cheveux blancs qui émaillent sa barbe et ses cheveux, il ressemble en tout point à celui qu'il fut autrefois, cet Aragorn crasseux auquel personne ne voulait avoir affaire. Cet Aragorn-là n'avait plus de famille, et son cœur ne battait que pour Arwen, l'Elfe lointaine alors qu'il combattait contre Sauron, espérant, dans un sursaut d'espoir fou, qu'il pourrait reconquérir son héritage…

Mais, même s'il porte les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'époque, ces vêtements qui ont été trempés de son sang et de celui de ses compagnons, il n'est plus le même…il porte en lui les espoirs de toute une nation, qu'il ne peut se permettre de décevoir en prenant des risques inconsidérés. S'il mourait, ainsi que son fils, se poserait un grave problème de succession, aucun de ses enfants n'étant majeur et successible…

Il lui incombe donc de sauver son fils et de pacifier la région, en déjouant le complot ourdi par ses cousins…

Manwendil dit alors, sortant le roi de ses pensées :

« Quelqu'un arrive…c'est Arador ! »

Le roi se lève alors que le jeune comte d'Evendim saute de son cheval et lui dit :

« Nous avons découvert que le prince a été empoisonné, Majesté, et Meneldil m'envoie vous chercher…les autres Rangers dorment encore, c'est le moment… »

Laissant ses trois compagnons plier le camp, Elessar saute sur son cheval et suit Arador…

Le camp des Rangers se situe à quelques dizaines de minutes de cheval, et, comme l'a prévu Meneldil, tous dorment encore quand le roi y arrive. Meneldil veille, à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui indiquerait la présence de l'ennemi, et fait un signe à son cousin pour lui dire que le camp est calme et qu'il peut donc y entrer sans crainte.

Arador indique au souverain la tente où repose son fils, et, vivement, Elessar y entre. Aldarion, qui somnole au chevet du prince, se lève vivement en voyant entrer cette silhouette noire, drapée dans une cape en tissu épais. Puis le roi enlève sa capuche et demande :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Aldarion, qui ne reconnaît pas le roi parce qu'il ne l'a jamais vu, répond :

« De moins en moins bien, malheureusement…est-ce Arbarad qui vous envoie ? »

Mais le roi ne répond pas, fixant le corps étendu de son fils, puis il semble reprendre pied dans la réalité et dit :

« En quelque sorte…voudriez-vous bien aller me chercher de l'eau chaude ? »

Alors qu'Aldarion sort entre Arador, qui voit au premier regard que l'état d'Eldarion s'est dégradé. Le roi a sorti de la petite poche qui pend à sa ceinture de l'_athelas_ séchée, ainsi qu'une petite fiole contenant un liquide doré. Lorsqu'Aldarion revient, il lui demande :

« Est-ce vous qui vous êtes occupé de lui ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesce, et le roi reprend :

«Vous avez fait du beau travail, et je vous en remercie…enlevez ses bandages… »

De plus en plus intrigué, Aldarion, rassuré par un regard d'Arador, entreprend d'enlever les bandages le plus doucement possible. Pendant ce temps, le roi a jeté les feuilles dans l'eau chaude, les laisse macérer un moment puis, prenant la petite fiole, en verse trois gouttes dans le mélange ainsi constitué.

Puis il prend un peu d'eau fraîche dans une cruche posée au chevet de son fils, la verse dans un verre en terre cuite et y ajoute deux gouttes du liquide. Prenant le verre en main, il dit alors :

« Arador, aidez-moi à le soulever… »

Aldarion joint ses efforts à ceux d'Arador, et, lentement, le roi fait boire à son fils la potion. Le prince parvient à en absorber la majeure partie, sans toutefois se réveiller. Puis Elessar trempe de la charpie propre dans le mélange _athelas_ / potion, et nettoie soigneusement la plaie avant de refaire soigneusement le pansement…

Une fois ceci fait, Arador pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Aldarion et dit au roi :

« Ce jeune homme a veillé Eldarion sans faillir pendant tous ces jours, et s'est occupé de lui avec dévouement… »

Le roi sourit légèrement et dit d'un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute :

« Qu'il me demande ce qu'il voudra, et je le lui donnerai… »

Aldarion regarde alors l'homme qui se tient devant lui avec plus d'attention, et devine alors de qui il s'agit. Rougissant, il tombe à genoux et, impressionné, ne peut rien répondre…

Le roi se penche alors, et le fait relever en disant :

« Ce n'est pas la peine, après tout je fus un Ranger comme vous autrefois… »

Il s'interrompt un instant et achève :

« Je constate que mon fils avait raison à votre sujet, et je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui avec tant de dévouement… »

Avec hésitation, Aldarion demande :

« Euh…sire…Majesté…que va-t-il se passer pour lui à présent ? »

Le regard bleu du roi se pose sur son fils, puis il répond :

« J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir…qu'il survive ou qu'il meure dépend à présent de sa force vitale. »

Il ajoute pour Aldarion :

« Allez vous reposer à présent, je vais veiller sur lui… »

Dehors, Manwendil, Aulendil et Cemendur ont choisi de veiller avec Meneldil sur le camp endormi. Ils remarquent à peine Aldarion qui gagne sa tente, y entre et s'effondre sur son lit de camp…

Arador veut rester auprès d'Eldarion, mais le roi l'envoie lui aussi prendre du repos, il veillera lui-même sur Eldarion le temps qu'il faudra…

Malgré la criticité de la situation, le roi se sent terriblement fier de son fils, qui a su inspirer chez ses Rangers et surtout chez son aide un tel dévouement. Le remède qu'il lui a administré lui a été donné par Elrond lui-même autrefois, et il a confiance en son efficacité, il a déjà sauvé Arwen quand elle avait été blessée…

Pour l'instant Eldarion n'a pas l'air de réagir au remède, mais le roi sait que c'est normal, il faut laisser le temps à son organisme de l'assimiler. Pourtant, il a l'air de respirer déjà mieux…

Soudain, quelque chose attire l'œil de Cemendur, qui fait un signe convenu à Aulendil…en effet, quelque chose a bougé non loin d'eux, dans les fourrés qui bordent la plaine.

Les rangers tirent l'épée dans un même mouvement, et n'ont juste que le temps de se mettre à l'abri alors qu'une nuée de flèches s'abat sur eux. Les cris des dunlendings déchaînés réveillent instantanément le camp, et les Rangers sortent de leurs tentes, l'épée à la main…

Elessar lui aussi a entendu les bruits, et a instantanément compris ce qui se passe. N'ayant cure des conséquences de son acte et n'écoutant que son courage, il saisit Anduril dans sa main droite et se précipite devant la tente, résolu à protéger son fils…

Il profite de la désorganisation des dunlendings pour en mettre plusieurs à terre, mais n'oublie pas de regarder autour de lui, déterminé à ne pas subir le même sort qu'Eldarion.

Les Rangers sont efficaces, et, en quelques dizaines de minutes, ils mettent en fuite le peu qui reste des dunlendings. Pourtant, Elessar a senti parmi eux une présence haineuse, qui ne peut être qu'un de ses cousins, peut-être les deux, il n'en sait rien…

Meneldil s'approche de lui et lui dit :

« Ils reviennent toujours, mais, jusque-là, nous avons réussi à les contenir… »

Un gémissement venant de la tente fait se précipiter à l'intérieur le roi, son cousin et les quelques Rangers qui se trouvent là. Eldarion, luisant de sueur et brûlant de fièvre, se tord sur son lit…

Le roi, qui sait que cela est causé par l'action du remède, prend la macération d'_athelas_ qu'il a faite auparavant et baigne consciencieusement le front, le visage et le haut du torse de son fils….

L'un des Rangers demande alors :

« Est-ce que Galneth va mourir ? »

Le roi secoue la tête et répond :

« Non, pas encore, c'est seulement son corps qui évacue les toxines du poison… »

Il lève les yeux sur Meneldil et dit :

« Prends avec toi Aulendil et Manwendil, et faites le tour des villages qui se trouvent aux environs pour les assurer de notre soutien… »

Puis, alors que Meneldil, avec une inclinaison de tête discrète, sort de la tente, il pose directement ses mains sur la peau de son fils, et le jeune homme se calme progressivement sous les yeux ébahis des Rangers présents avant de soupirer avec un sourire :

« _Ada… »_

Dans l'inconscience où il se trouve depuis des jours, Eldarion a reconnu le contact particulier des mains de son père, ces mains qui se sont occupées de lui dès l'enfance, qui l'ont aimé et soigné. Alors Elessar comprend que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience…

Mais le roi sait que son devoir l'appelle ailleurs. A regret, il quitte le chevet de son fils, qu'il laisse entre les mains d'Aldarion, et sort de la tente. Dehors, les Rangers sont en train d'enterrer les corps des dunlendings tués…

Les Rangers qui se trouvaient avec lui auprès d'Eldarion l'ont suivi, tous l'ont reconnu mais respectent son anonymat. Le roi, qui l'a compris, avise l'un d'entre eux et dit :

« Rassemblez les autres ! »

Son regard bleu s'est durci, et il sait désormais clairement ce qu'il a à faire. Il ne peut plus laisser des innocents mourir, sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'ambition de deux princes fous, et, à présent que son fils est hors de danger, il lui incombe de mener les Rangers dans cette mission, comme autrefois…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	42. Chapitre 37 Amère victoire

_Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira…_

_Une affectueuse pensée envers ma 'famille' du net, à qui je pense très fort_

_Chapitre 37 : Amère victoire_

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen, debout sur le balcon qui jouxte ses appartements, lit le message qu'Elessar lui a fait porter par pigeon voyageur, et sent la douleur qui l'oppressait depuis des jours disparaître progressivement. Pourtant, sa joie est tempérée par le fait que son époux va encore devoir se battre pour préserver l'intégrité du royaume, et que, cette fois, l'ennemi est sa propre famille, ces hommes qu'il connaît à peine, qu'il a élevés à la dignité princière et qui, oublieux de sa générosité, se sont retournés contre lui. Elle sait le conflit qui l'habite, mais sait qu'il saura prendre les décisions qui s'imposent…

Le vent d'été joue dans les cheveux d'ébène de la reine, que ne troublent pratiquement aucun cheveu blanc. Ses filles, épuisées par l'attente, se reposent dans leurs appartements, mais elle ne peut dormir, même si elle sait que raisonnablement elle le devrait à cause des charges qui pèsent sur ses épaules. En épousant Elessar, il y a des années de cela, elle a accepté tous les aspects de sa charge, cependant elle doit bien reconnaître que celui-ci est celui qu'elle aime le moins, car elle estime qu'il a déjà assez combattu par le passé, mais elle sait aussi que l'histoire est un éternel recommencement. Cependant, elle a confiance en son époux, il pacifiera la région et ramènera Eldarion…

Elle lève les yeux vers la lune, et respire les effluves parfumés de la nuit qui montent des jardins de la ville. Ces senteurs, qui la ramènent à son destin de fille des Eldar, l'apaisent, et son souffle se calme. Elle doit garder confiance, pour l'insuffler à ses filles…

_Pays de Dun_

Un orage a éclaté, et il pleut sur le campement des Rangers. Elessar a réuni les chefs des Rangers et expose soigneusement son plan. L'objectif est de forcer les dunlendings rebelles, et surtout Sirion et Valandil, à sortir de leurs cachettes tout en évitant de les combattre si ce n'est pas nécessaire, le roi veut éviter à tout prix que le sang dunlending coule davantage. Il a reçu la veille le jeune chef qu'Eldarion avait rencontré, ainsi que d'autres chefs, et a recueilli auprès d'eux des informations précieuses sur le terrain et les techniques de combat des dunlendings rebelles…

Elessar est un guerrier expérimenté, et il sait qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se précipiter ainsi dans la bataille sans soigneusement la préparer. Il profite également de l'expérience de Meneldil, Arador, Manwendil, Aulendil, Cemendur et tous les autres Rangers, et a prévenu Arbarad pour avoir quelques renforts si possible. Le terrain, plaines, collines et bosquets, joue en sa faveur, mais il sait qu'il peut aussi jouer contre lui en facilitant l'approche de ses ennemis. Il ne peut compter que sur la discrétion légendaire des Rangers pour agir le premier…

Aldarion est toujours auprès d'Eldarion, qui a fini par reprendre connaissance pour de courtes périodes, le regard vitreux et ne reconnaissant personne. Le roi, impressionné par son savoir-faire et son dévouement, l'a officiellement nommé garde-malade du prince, qui n'est pas encore en pleine forme et ne le sera pas avant plusieurs mois. Son corps peine à évacuer la toxine injectée par la flèche, et sa convalescence est lente…

Il a été décidé que, pendant les actions militaires, une petite garnison resterait au camp pour empêcher toute incursion et aussi défendre le prince, qui n'est pas en état de le faire lui-même. Arador et Meneldil mettent au point les derniers préparatifs, et tous se préparent à agir dans quelques heures…

Elessar a toujours su, par son charisme, motiver ses hommes, et des Rangers épuisés a jailli une nouvelle énergie. Tous se préparent à affronter une fois de plus les dunlendings, et sont honorés d'être menés par leur roi…

Pendant ce temps, Elessar est retourné auprès de son fils. Il demande à Aldarion :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Aldarion, posant les bandages propres qu'il rembobine, s'incline bien bas, et répond, sans oser regarder le roi :

« Il a ouvert les yeux il y a une heure, mais les a refermés presque tout de suite…cependant, il respire de plus en plus librement, c'est très bon signe… »

Le roi est légèrement amusé par l'attitude du jeune homme à son égard. Aldarion, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, manque d'assurance et ne sait visiblement pas comment se comporter face à lui. Elessar alors s'assied, et lui dit :

« J'espère que je ne vous fais pas peur, auquel cas j'en serais désolé… »

Aldarion répond, toujours en baissant le regard :

« Si je vous répondais par la négative, je mentirais, Majesté…puis-je cependant vous parler librement ? »

Elessar acquiesce, et, d'une voix quelque peu assourdie, Aldarion reprend, choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnu tout de suite, mais je vous ai toujours imaginé avec une armure et une couronne…ce ne sont que des bêtises, et je m'en excuse… »

Elessar sourit au jeune homme, qui lui rappelle indéniablement Eldarion au même âge, et lui répond :

« J'ai décidé de venir ici incognito, je voulais ne pas être reconnu pour éviter que le lien soit établi entre Eldarion et moi et il était bien plus facile de traverser le royaume sous la forme d'un Ranger…Pour être franc, je ne suis guère à l'aise pour combattre avec une armure, aussi je la réserve à un seul usage cérémoniel, préférant une tenue plus légère qui me rappelle l'époque où j'étais Ranger, comme vous…quant à la couronne, je ne l'utilise que pour les cérémonies… »

Aldarion, confusément, se rend compte qu'en fait sous le roi se cache un humain bien loin de la réalité qu'il imagine, et il ose enfin poser son regard sur lui. Il voit un homme aux cheveux sombres veinés de blanc, à la barbe mal rasée et aux yeux bleus vifs, qui le regarde avec bonté et gentillesse. Indéniablement, on ne peut que noter la ressemblance entre le roi et son fils, et Aldarion se souvient que, la première fois où il l'a rencontré, Eldarion arborait aussi ce sourire tranquille…

Le roi reprend :

« Nous partirons tout à l'heure, et je vais laisser quelques hommes pour garder le camp… »

Mais Aldarion répond, avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaît pas :

« Je défendrai le prince jusqu'à la mort, Majesté, ils ne l'approcheront pas ! »

Le roi acquiesce, attendri par la fougue du jeune homme, et se penche sur son fils. Sur le visage du jeune prince plongé dans le sommeil, il lui semble revoir l'enfant qu'Eldarion fut, et il pose un instant sa main sur son front avant de sortir…

_Minas Tirith_

La nouvelle que le prince est en voie de guérison a ôté au palais la chape de plomb qui pesait sur lui. Faramir règle les affaires les plus urgentes, et Arwen appose la signature royale sur les documents qui en ont besoin. Eladiel, aidée de Primula dont le solide bon sens est toujours un plus, s'occupe de la gestion du palais et aide sa mère pour les affaires courantes. Cependant, comme l'a ordonné le roi, elles ne sortent que le moins possible du palais, et toujours extrêmement protégées.

Aragorn-Theoden est auprès de son père, et travaille avec lui tout en étant la liaison entre lui et la résidence d'Emyn Arnen, où demeurent Eowyn, Boromir-Eomer et Mardil. Eolain, comme son rang l'y oblige, est auprès de la reine, et Arwen apprécie sa diligence et son intelligence. Même si elle ne le lui a jamais dit, elle pense plus que jamais qu'Eolain sera une reine superbe. La jeune princesse a laissé voir son émotion lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'Eldarion était sauvé, mais elle s'est vite reprise pour se concentrer sur la situation présente.

Arwen découvre à chaque instant l'étendue et la précision des leçons données par Lothiriel, et apprécie l'aide de la jeune princesse qui sera dans quelques années sa belle-fille.

_Pays de Dun_

Elessar achève de s'habiller, et a pris la précaution de revêtir, sous sa tunique de cuir, une cotte de mailles. Pourtant, dans ces vêtements usés qui l'ont accompagné tout au long de ses années d'errance, il ne se distingue pas des Rangers qu'il commande, seule son épée le fait, et il sait que ses cousins la connaissent. Il harnache son cheval, puis se tourne vers Meneldil et Arador, qui se trouvent derrière lui :

« Allons-y, messieurs… »

Il leur a expliqué ce qu'il attend d'eux. En effet, les deux hommes, qui sont connus des dunlendings, sortiront du camp comme d'habitude et entraîneront les ennemis à leur suite. Elessar et sa petite troupe les suivront et le piège se refermera sur eux. C'est un plan simple, mais le roi pense que, justement, ses cousins le trouveront par trop simpliste pour l'envisager et ne se méfieront pas…

Derrière lui, Manwendil, Aulendil et Cemendur attendent le signal du roi, déjà concentrés sur le combat. Ils sont un peu plus âgés que le roi, mais ils ont combattu avec lui autrefois et ont été blessés à la bataille du Pelennor. Comme tous les Rangers de cette génération, ils sont originaires d'Arnor, de sang nùmenorien presque pur et font partie des plus âgés de cette génération encore en vie.

Si la ruse d'Elessar fonctionne, les dunlendings seront pris à revers comme des poissons dans une nasse, sans qu'il y ait davantage de morts, et la paix pourra enfin revenir dans cette partie du royaume déchirée par la guerre…

Quelques Rangers du groupe, dissimulés, sont partis juste derrière le groupe d'Arador et de Meneldil, ce sont eux qui donneront le signal. En attendant, tout le campement paraît calme, les Rangers se sont dissimulés derrière les tentes, prêts à intervenir.

Le plus grand silence règne dans le camp, et Elessar peut sentir la tension monter. Chacun des Rangers est concentré, prêt à agir, et le roi ressent en lui-même le déversement d'adrénaline qu'ils ressentent…

Au bout d'un certain temps, les éclaireurs reviennent, et mettent pied à terre de façon normale, comme s'ils rentraient de traque, mais, discrètement, ils font un signe convenu à l'avance : les dunlendings sont là, et la première équipe est aux prises avec eux…

Le roi alors, silencieusement, lève la main, et la petite escouade se met en route, presque aussi silencieusement. Ils ont bandé les sabots de leurs chevaux, et enlevé le plus de harnachement possible pour faciliter leur approche. Bientôt, ils sont en vue de la bataille, qui a plus l'air d'une attaque de guérilla, et le roi les fait dissimuler dans les fourrés pour jauger rapidement la situation. Ils descendent de cheval, et, discrètement, se dispersent dans les fourrés pour prendre les dunlendings en tenaille. C'est alors qu'Elessar avise, en retrait de l'engagement, deux hommes vêtus de capes sombres, dont il ne peut voir le visage mais qu'il reconnaît indéniablement : ses cousins, ses traîtres de cousins. Il sent sa colère monter quand il pense au mal qu'ils ont fait, mais il se maîtrise et empoigne d'un poing ferme Andùril. A son signal, les Rangers en font autant, puis, profitant de la panique du combat, ils encerclent imperceptiblement le lieu du combat, pas à pas.

Au signal du roi, ils se précipitent en avant, bousculant les dunlendings surpris. Le roi, conscient que ses cousins, dès qu'ils verront cela, en profiteront pour s'échapper, a refermé sa tenaille vers l'arrière.

Les dunlendings n'ont pas l'expérience des Rangers, et les ordres du roi sont suivis à la lettre, ils ne les tuent pas et ne les blessent que s'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. Après tout, ils ne sont pas totalement coupables de leur rébellion…

Elessar sent sur lui le regard de ses cousins, et, afin de les attirer plus sûrement dans son piège, il enlève la capuche qu'il avait sur la tête, au risque de s'exposer. Dos à dos avec Meneldil, qui a décidé de le protéger coûte que coûte, il combat tout en gardant le regard fixé sur ses cousins, il veut voir leur réaction et anticiper chacun de leurs gestes…

Les Rangers se sont regroupés autour de leur roi, et, à présent, Elessar amorce la dernière phase de sa stratégie. Il lève Andùril et s'écrie :

« Je suis Elessar Telcontar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, et je suis venu apporter la paix dans cette région ! »

Progressivement, les combats se calment, puis s'arrêtent, chacun des deux camps jaugeant l'autre. Les dunlendings regardent avec méfiance ces hommes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et les Rangers restent sur leurs gardes…

Elessar s'avance vers eux, l'épée baissée, après avoir fait signe à Meneldil, et leur dit :

« A la fin de la dernière guerre, je vous ai pardonné, je vous ai donné ce pays, et les Rangers pour vous protéger. Pourquoi me combattez-vous à présent ? »

L'un des dunlendings s'avance et dit :

« Vous n'attendez qu'une occasion pour nous spolier de nouveau, c'est pour cela que les Rangers sont là, ils nous surveillent pour nous empêcher de nous exprimer, mais c'est fini, nous ne vous obéirons plus ! »

Elessar reprend la parole :

« Les Rangers ne viennent qu'une fois par an, sur mon ordre, et assurent la protection de vos frontières, les fils de vos chefs qui en font la demande sont élevés au palais, où voyez-vous que je cherche à vous spolier ? Je vous ai accordé une charte d'indépendance, cela vous semblez l'oublier, et il a seulement suffi que deux hommes sans scrupules, assoiffés d'ambition, arrivent ici pour que vos belles promesses volent en éclats… »

Il s'interrompt, évite un projectile mortel lancé par un de ses cousins et achève :

« Vous n'avez aucune importance pour eux, la seule chose qu'ils veulent est parvenir à me tuer, moi et toute ma lignée, comme vous venez de le voir. Ils vous ont utilisés, et mon fils unique, mon héritier, est dans un état grave à cause d'eux…allez-vous vous laisser manipuler plus longtemps ? »

Le dunlending reprend vigoureusement:

« Vous mentez ! Tout ceci n'est que mensonges, roi ou pas vous n'êtes qu'un assassin et un voleur de terres…dès que nous aurons regagné notre terre, nous serons indépendants ! »

Elessar plante son épée dans le sol et dit calmement :

« Et vous croyez que piller et rançonner vos semblables est très honorable ? »

Son regard se détourne du dunlending devenu silencieux, se pose sur ses deux cousins, et il dit :

« Les gens à l'ambition malsaine qui se servent d'autres gens pour accomplir leurs desseins ne méritent que mépris, et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agit de ma propre famille, car ces deux hommes qui vous ont entraînés à la guerre sont mes cousins ! Sirion, Valandil, sortez de l'ombre et venez m'affronter vous-mêmes ! Vous qui n'avez pas craint de tirer dans le dos d'Eldarion, comme des lâches que vous êtes ! »

Les dunlendings, qui se posent des questions, se mettent en retrait, plus ou moins convaincus par les paroles du roi. Le regard d'Elessar s'est durci, et il attend calmement…

Campement des Rangers 

Aldarion, avec des gestes mesurés, achève de changer le pansement d'Eldarion lorsqu'il remarque qu'il bouge légèrement et ouvre les yeux. Le prince s'est déjà réveillé plusieurs fois, sans vraiment reprendre conscience, mais, cette fois, son regard bleu est clair, il est vraiment éveillé…

Il cille, et dit, fronçant les sourcils :

« Al…darion…que… ? »

Il a peine à s'exprimer, ce qui est compréhensible après autant de temps passé inconscient, et Aldarion lui répond :

« Restez couché, vous avez été gravement blessé… »

Mais Eldarion continue, tentant de s'exprimer correctement et bougeant ses bras vers l'arrière pour se redresser :

« Que…s'est-il…passé ? »

Aldarion insiste lui aussi :

« Vous n'êtes pas guéri, aussi vous devez vous reposer… »

Eldarion est trop secoué encore pour s'apercevoir qu'Aldarion le vouvoie, et replonge dans le sommeil. Son jeune aide achève son ouvrage, puis se rassied à son chevet. Il ne peut qu'espérer que la bataille se déroule bien, mais il a confiance en son roi…

Lieu de la bataille 

Elessar attend calmement de voir si ses cousins vont répondre au défi qu'il leur a lancé. Il est exposé en pleine lumière, une cible idéale, mais il mesure parfaitement les risques qu'il prend. Contrairement à Eldarion, qui manque encore d'expérience, il sait qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver, ses sens aiguisés le préviendraient immédiatement. S'il leur reste un tant soit peu d'honneur, il sait qu'ils viendront…

Quelques dizaines de minutes s'écoulent, et, enfin, écartant les dunlendings, arrivent Sirion et Valandil, qui ont abaissé leur capuche. Ils s'arrêtent devant lui, et Sirion dit ironiquement:

« Tu nous as appelés, nous voici… »

Valandil ricane, et reprend sur le même ton :

« Tu viens venger l'incompétence de ton fils ? A bientôt vingt-et-un ans, il n'est pas capable de le faire tout seul ?»

Elessar ne réagit pas, et leur dit :

« Eldarion n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, c'est entre vous et moi, il me semble, c'est moi que vous vouliez tuer pour prendre ma place, je crois… »

La haine qui brûle dans le regard de Sirion n'a rien de factice, et il lui crache :

« Tu ne mérites que cela, toi qui laisses les royaumes édifiés par nos ancêtres croupir dans cette trompeuse paix…si tu ne peux défendre leurs intérêts par les armes, laisse faire ceux qui en sont capables ! »

Elessar savait depuis longtemps que sa politique de paix était décriée par certains, mais que cela soit à ce point le surprend un peu. Il répond :

« Cessez de vous complaire dans le passé, la guerre est finie depuis longtemps ! J'ai défendu nos intérêts en Harad, voici plus d'un an, mais cela ne sert à rien de tirer l'épée quand cela n'est pas nécessaire, le sang a assez coulé autrefois… »

Ces hommes sont restés en arrière, à l'époque d'Elendil qui conquit les royaumes Narsil à la main avec ses fils Anárion et Isildur, mais c'était une ère révolue, qui n'existait plus que dans la mémoire des hommes. Valandil et Sirion, qui n'ont que quelques années de plus que lui, ont connu comme lui l'ombre de Sauron étendue sur l'Arnor, le pays de leurs pères, la fuite, la dispersion des Hommes d'Arnor, le combat…

Ils ont survécu dans des conditions difficiles, et cela les a rendus malades de haine. Ils l'ont vu devenir roi, devenir époux et père, et cela n'a fait qu'attiser leur ressentiment envers lui. Il peut aisément comprendre leur point de vue, après tout, selon eux, il a eu de la chance d'être élevé auprès des elfes, de bénéficier de leur protection, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux…en fait, ils ignorent totalement les épreuves qu'il a traversées pour en arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui, ne voyant seulement que leur haine et leur ressentiment qu'ils ont cristallisé sur sa personne.

Pendant des années, ils ont attendu leur heure, et c'est la publication du décret royal les proclamant princes du sang qui a tout déclenché…

Elessar reconstitue le puzzle assez vite, puis dit :

«Puisque vous voulez tellement combattre, je vous propose un combat singulier, contre moi… »

Meneldil intervient : 

« Majesté, pas question que vous vous abaissiez à lutter contre eux, ils se sont déshonorés eux-mêmes et ne sont plus dignes d'être combattus… »

Sirion alors reconnaît le plus jeune rejeton de la seconde génération des descendants de Dirhael et d'Ivorwen et lui dit :

« Meneldil, c'est cela ? Es-tu donc aussi à la botte de ce timoré ? »

Meneldil, furieux, veut bondir l'épée au clair mais Elessar lui dit :

« Laisse-moi régler cela, Meneldil, c'est à moi de les combattre…ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… »

Le regard du roi est calme, sûr de lui, et Meneldil abaisse son épée, se reculant pour laisser le champ libre à son cousin. Il donne à Arador son long manteau, et lève devant lui Andùril, dont les inscriptions en quenya brillent d'un éclat sanglant…

Il ordonne à tous les Rangers de se reculer, et les dunlendings en font autant. Le combat commence, et Elessar doit y mettre toute sa science pour éviter les moulinets et les feintes meurtriers de ses cousins, aussi rompus que lui au maniement de l'épée. Sirion a un style plus haché et délicat, alors que Valandil use davantage de la ruse…Cependant, il a raison d'eux et, haletant, dit :

« Je répugne à faire couler le sang, surtout quand il s'agit de celui de ma famille, aussi ai-je décidé autre chose pour vous : vous resterez ici, auprès des dunlendings, et vous réparerez le mal que vous avez fait…Rangers, emmenez-les ! »

Il sent soudain une grande lassitude envahir ses membres, mais il n'en montre rien, soucieux de ne pas inquiéter les Rangers qui l'entourent. Ce n'est pas totalement une victoire, et il le sait très bien, mais l'essentiel est que la paix soit revenue dans cette région difficile…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	43. Chapitre 38 Moments de paix

_Un long chapitre avant mes vacances pendant lesquelles j'aurai moins le temps d'écrire vu que je dois réviser mes concours…donc j'ai fait ce chapitre bien long histoire de vous faire patienter !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bises à tous !_

_Chapitre 38 : Moments de paix_

_Pays de Dun, septembre 22_

Deux jours ont passé depuis la fin de la bataille, et le pays est redevenu calme grâce à l'action du roi, qui n'a pas ménagé sa peine. L'état d'Eldarion s'améliore, et il va bientôt être assez fort pour être transporté jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

Cet après-midi-là, il se réveille et tente de se redresser avec une grimace mais les forces lui manquent. Il a assez peu de souvenirs de son inconscience, uniquement des images floues générées par la fièvre. Il ignore encore que son père est là, et qu'Aldarion sait qui il est, celui-ci se contentant de prendre soin de lui sans dire un mot…

Eldarion interpelle le jeune homme qui se trouve près de lui :

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? J'en ai assez d'être traité comme de la porcelaine fine, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

Arador entre alors :

« Hé bien, auras-tu bientôt fini de crier ainsi ? Tu vas réveiller les autres, ils sont rentrés tôt ce matin…en tout cas, si ton corps est encore blessé, ta voix semble guérie… »

Eldarion se renfrogne et dit :

« Personne ne veut rien me dire, et Aldarion n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'ai repris conscience…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Arador interpelle alors Aldarion :

« Je crois que tu peux lui parler, à présent, il doit savoir… »

Aldarion s'approche alors du lit, et met un genou en terre en disant :

« J'ai découvert qui vous étiez vraiment, Votre Altesse, et je vous jure fidélité… »

Eldarion, surpris, touche néanmoins avec effort la garde de l'épée que lui tend son jeune assistant et dit :

« Je trouvais aussi que tu te comportais étrangement, différemment… »

Arador reprend :

« Ce jeune homme n'a pas quitté ton chevet et t'a prodigué tous les soins que requérait ton état, tu lui dois beaucoup…de plus, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées pendant que tu étais inconscient, à commencer par la présence du roi… »

Eldarion écarquille les yeux :

« Mon père ? Il est ici ? Depuis quand ? »

Arador répond :

« Depuis quatre jours, il t'a sauvé la vie alors que tu étais au plus mal et nous a menés à la bataille avec trois autres dignitaires…tes cousins vaincus ont été confiés aux dunlendings, car il n'a pas voulu faire couler votre sang. La région est pacifiée… »

Eldarion demande :

«Hé bien, il s'en est passé des choses pendant que je dormais ! Est-ce que tous les Rangers sont au courant de mon identité ? »

Arador acquiesce :

« Maintenant oui, mais, sur ordre d'Arbarad, ils ne changeront pas leur comportement envers toi… »

Eldarion hoche la tête et ajoute :

« Je préfère cela, je n'ai jamais tellement aimé toute cette déférence dont on m'entoure depuis ma naissance… »

Il ne peut continuer davantage, car entre dans la tente Elessar. Il sourit à son fils et lui dit :

« Je suis heureux de te voir éveillé, Eldarion…tu peux remercier ton aide, il ne t'a pas quitté… »

Aldarion rougit sous le compliment et, pour se donner une contenance, rembobine des bandages propres. Eldarion demande à son père, de sa voix désormais claire :

«Que faites-vous là, père ? »

Elessar sourit et répond :

« Quelle question ! Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir. Le poison contenu dans la flèche t'aurait tué à coup sûr si je n'avais pas utilisé l'antidote de ton grand-père Elrond… »

Le roi s'interrompt et reprend :

« Le problème est réglé, et j'espère que cela dissuadera à jamais les dunlendings de reprendre les armes…nous allons encore rester quelques jours ici, le temps de terminer ce qui reste à faire, puis nous rentrerons à Minas Tirith, où tu passeras ta convalescence… »

Eldarion proteste :

« Mais, père, ma place est ici… »

Elessar, sans élever la voix, ajoute :

« Ta blessure est grave, Eldarion, et tu n'as pas encore éliminé tout le poison de ton organisme, tu seras mieux soigné à Minas Tirith…tu ne peux être d'aucune utilité ici, mon fils… »

A bout de forces, Eldarion retombe sur ses oreillers, et le roi ajoute :

« De plus, tu pourras être présent aux fiançailles de ta sœur, voilà qui devrait te convaincre… »

Un sourire éclaire le visage pâle et amaigri du prince, et ses yeux bleus s'illuminent. Elessar achève :

« Très bien, repose-toi à présent… »

Le roi sort de la tente, et avise Meneldil, qui parle avec deux autres Rangers. Alors qu'il s'approche d'eux, ceux-ci s'inclinent et se retirent, et le roi dit à son cousin :

« J'ai demandé à Arbarad de te donner une permission de quelques semaines, et j'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes à Minas Tirith pour assurer la sécurité d'Eldarion, même si je suis là ainsi qu'Aulendil, Manwendil et Cemendur on ne sait jamais… »

Il sourit légèrement et ajouta :

« De plus, tu pourras assister aux fiançailles officielles d'Eladiel comme représentant de ma famille maternelle… »

Un léger sourire vient éclairer le visage du jeune homme, et Elessar lui dit alors :

« Très bien, nous partirons demain si Eldarion en a la force…les jumelles seront heureuses de te revoir… »

En effet, les princesses jumelles, Elsea et Elya, avaient dès sa première visite adoré le cousin de leur père, et avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui comme victime favorite. Cependant, Meneldil, l'esprit soudain en confusion, parvient à garder son calme et attend que son cousin s'éloigne pour donner libre cours à son sourire le plus niais. Le plus calmement qu'il peut, il gagne sa tente et, ouvrant son sac, y range soigneusement sa plus belle tunique, brodée aux armes de sa famille. Revoir Primula – car il sait qu'elle est encore auprès de la princesse aînée – le remplit d'une joie indicible. Se souviendra-t-elle de lui ? Cela fait des mois qu'il ne l'a pas vue, mais il n'a pu oublier son magnifique regard bleu et sa prestance inégalable. Il se souvient d'Eldarion lui parlant de ses sentiments pour Eolain, et il sait, même s'il a peine à l'admettre, que son cœur est prisonnier de la jolie hobbite…

Se sentant vaguement ridicule tout à coup, le jeune homme s'assied sur son lit de camp, soudain découragé. Comment pourrait-elle aimer un humain comme lui, elle qui est hobbite et de surcroît la fille du Porteur de l'Anneau ? Il secoue la tête et, tristement, continue à remplir son vieux sac de peau usé…

_Minas Tirith_

Le palais est en effervescence car le roi a annoncé son retour par pigeon voyageur et les préparatifs des fiançailles de la princesse aînée battent leur plein. Eowyn, ayant laissé Mardil à sa nourrice, est venue d'Emyn Arnen aider la reine, et Faramir est lui aussi resté au palais. Aragorn-Theoden, horriblement nerveux, peine à faire les choses correctement, et Eolain se moque gentiment de lui sans se rappeler qu'elle aussi ne valait guère mieux l'année précédente, lors de ses fiançailles officielles…

Eladiel, elle, ne montre guère ses sentiments, mais ceux qui la connaissent bien peuvent sentir sa nervosité. La princesse aînée participe activement aux préparatifs, mais Primula, qui la connaît bien, peut sentir le conflit qui se déroule à l'intérieur d'elle. Contrairement à son futur fiancé, elle extériorise peu ses sentiments…

_Pays de Dun_

Meneldil achève de fixer sur le cheval d'Eldarion un système qui permettra de le maintenir assis, une sorte de siège fixé sur la selle. Il ne sera pas question d'aller grand train, mais, au moins, le prince arrivera entier…

Aldarion, lui, aide Eldarion à enfiler une tunique sans trop le blesser, mais le prince grimace car tous ses muscles sont endoloris. Il a repris quelques forces, mais son teint pâle trahit sa faiblesse.

Derrière lui, le roi achève de donner ses instructions à Arador, qui restera et supervisera les derniers pas de la pacification. Il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui et en son père Hador, qui arrivera dans quelques jours…

Quand il sort, Meneldil, Aulendil, Cemendur et Manwendil fixent leur bagage à l'arçon de leur selle alors que deux Rangers amènent Eldarion vers sa monture. Avec d'extrêmes précautions, ils l'installent sur son siège, sous les recommandations d'Aldarion…

Eldarion sourit alors à Aldarion et dit :

« Je te remercie d'avoir tant pris soin de moi, je te dois bien plus que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre… »

Le jeune homme s'incline et répond :

« Vous voir revenir en pleine forme est mon seul souhait… »

Eldarion sourit, et ajoute à l'intention d'Arador :

« Fais bien attention à toi, et ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne serai pas absent très longtemps… »

Arador sourit et réplique :

« Dire que je pensais avoir du calme pendant longtemps… »

Eldarion rit de la boutade, puis le roi dit :

« Allons-y, à présent… »

Et, sur un dernier signe de la main, le convoi s'ébranle…

_Minas Tirith, quelques jours plus tard_

Eladiel, accompagnée de Primula, déballe le colis que vient d'apporter un messager, de la part de son arrière-grand-père. Celeborn sera présent à la cérémonie, mais il a tenu à envoyer ce paquet à la jeune princesse. Intriguée, elle ouvre la boîte et en sort une robe en tissu elfique précieux brodé d'or et d'argent, d'une teinte bleu-gris qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec son regard. Un mot écrit en sindarin accompagne ce cadeau : « Elle appartenait à ta grand-mère, ma fille Celebrian, je te l'offre pour ce jour si important. Que les Valar veillent sur toi, ma fille bien-aimée, Celeborn. ».

Le tissu en est si fin qu'il doit dater de l'époque de l'apogée des royaumes elfes, où Morgoth était l'ennemi à abattre et où les elfes vivaient librement sur la Terre du Milieu. Eladiel est leur héritière, et, par elle, ils survivent encore, comme ils le feront à travers tous ses descendants.

Les larmes perlent dans les yeux bleus de la princesse, et Primula sourit, respectant son émotion. La Hobbite, ayant été conçue en Valinor et possédant par là-même des connaissances particulières, connaît la valeur d'un tel présent, de cette robe symbole d'un monde qui n'existe plus. Eladiel, bien qu'elle ait hérité de presque toutes les caractéristiques elfiques transmises par sa mère, est le lien entre ce monde ancien et le nouveau, où ce sont les Humains qui prévalent, car, malgré ses pouvoirs, elle est née humaine et ses enfants le seront. Celeborn, par ce cadeau, veut honorer en elle l'elfe qui survit…

Primula ressent très fortement l'émotion qui étreint la princesse, mais toutes deux sont tirées de leur émotion par des coups frappés à la porte : la reine arrive. Arwen, majestueuse comme toujours dans un envol de velours, entre chez sa fille et voit la robe précieuse. Doucement, sa main frôle l'étoffe fine de la robe de sa mère puis elle se reprend et dit :

« Tu seras magnifique dans cette robe, Eladiel… »

La reine apporte justement le voile court que la princesse portera, voile soigneusement brodé par les princesses jumelles qui ont signé là une œuvre d'art. Eladiel passe sa main sur le voile, et Arwen dit :

« Ton père a annoncé son arrivée dans deux jours, la cérémonie pourra donc avoir lieu à la date prévue… »

Eladiel sourit à l'idée que son père et son frère seront présents à cette cérémonie si importante pour elle. Arwen ajoute :

« Legolas et Gimli aussi seront présents, parce qu'ils se trouvent en Ithilien, ainsi qu'Elladan, Elrohir et Celeborn… »

Si Eladiel paraît ravie, Arwen peut sentir toute sa nervosité parce qu'elle la connaît bien…

_Emyn Arnen_

Comme il est de tradition, c'est le rôle de la mère et des sœurs du fiancé de confectionner la tunique de fiançailles. Eowyn est donc revenue de Minas Tirith pour un ou deux jours afin de se livrer à cette tâche. Mardil, qui a maintenant dix mois, gazouillant dans son berceau posé non loin d'elle, elle pose des épingles sur le lourd tissu de velours posé directement sur Aragorn-Theoden, qui se tient debout devant elle. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais ses yeux bleu-gris, hérités de son père Faramir, sont pleins d'appréhension.

Le velours noir et argent qu'Eowyn a choisi provient des manufactures royales, et elle prend un soin particulier à bien le positionner sur le corps de son fils. Assise non loin d'elle, Arwen, sa seconde fille, achève les broderies qui orneront les manches de la tunique.

Eowyn a l'impression de revoir Faramir lorsqu'il l'épousa, vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, lui aussi était plein d'appréhension et de nervosité. Aragorn-Theoden a hérité de son calme olympien, et, comme lui, exprime peu ce qu'il ressent. Pourtant, il regarde sa mère et lui dit :

« Que se passera-t-il si je me trompe, surtout devant le roi ? »

Eowyn évite de sourire et lui répond sérieusement :

« Personne ne le remarquera et, comme Eladiel sera aussi tendue que toi sinon plus, cela la fera peut-être sourire…tu sais, quand ton père et moi nous sommes mariés ici, au moment des serments, il a inversé quelques mots. C'est un grand sensible, tout comme toi… »

Le ton calme de sa mère agit comme un baume sur les nerfs à vif du prince d'Ithilien, et il sourit enfin…

_Minas Tirith_

A la lumière des torches, les serviteurs sont sortis en courant pour accueillir le roi qui revient. Doucement, on descend Eldarion épuisé de son siège et, avec mille précautions, on l'emmène dans sa chambre. Elessar remercie Manwendil, Aulendil et Cemendur, et les libère de leur service tout en les invitant à assister à la cérémonie des fiançailles officielles.

Sur le pas de la porte, Arwen et ses filles sont sorties, et entourent les serviteurs qui portent le prince. Eldarion sourit faiblement à sa mère et à ses sœurs, et le sourire qu'il reçoit d'elles lui procure un vif plaisir…

Elessar s'approche d'Arwen et de ses filles et leur dit :

« Il va avoir besoin de vous pour guérir… »

Les princesses s'inclinent et suivent les serviteurs qui vont amener Eldarion dans sa chambre. Pendant que Meneldil gagne lui aussi ses appartements, le roi embrasse son épouse et lui dit :

« Tu m'as tant manqué, _meleth nîn_…tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, nous sommes hors de danger et Eldarion va guérir… »

Arwen sourit à son mari, et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il n'est pas encore d'humeur à raconter, ce sera pour plus tard, dans l'intimité de la chambre conjugale. Pour l'instant, il lui importe de voir Faramir pour se faire mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence…

Les serviteurs ont déposé doucement Eldarion sur son lit, et sont soudain écartés par une tornade de velours gris et argent. Eolain est arrivée le plus vite possible, aussi vite que le lui permettait la décence et la lourdeur du velours gris de sa robe, et sourit à son fiancé. Elle s'agenouille auprès de lui et elle fait un signe aux serviteurs signifiant qu'elle va s'en occuper. Doucement, elle dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres du prince qui sourit et recouvre un peu de couleur. Pourtant, elle a conscience qu'il faut qu'il se repose au maximum, aussi se relève-t-elle et dit-elle :

« Le médecin va venir, mais tu dois te reposer pour assister à la cérémonie d'Eladiel…je m'occuperai de toi… »

Eldarion sourit à sa fiancée et dit sur un ton léger:

« Je ne suis pas encore à l'article de la mort, mon cœur… »

Eolain réplique :

« Tu l'as été, et tu dois te reposer, un point c'est tout… »

Les yeux gris de la princesse brillent d'émotion, et Eldarion sait qu'il ne faut pas la contrarier lorsqu'elle est ainsi. Encore faible, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle a encore embelli, elle rayonne littéralement. Il prend sa main et essaie de la tirer vers lui, mais il n'y parvient pas. Eolain s'agenouille auprès de lui et dit :

« Ne fais pas d'efforts inconsidérés, tu as frôlé de près les cavernes de Mandos… »

A cette idée, ses yeux tremblent mais elle se reprend très vite et dit :

« Je resterai à tes côtés autant que je le pourrai, comme c'est mon rôle… »

Elle n'exprime pas toute la peur qu'elle a ressenti, les nuits sans sommeil à se demander s'il allait survivre, les larmes versées et toute cette douleur intérieure, elle n'aime pas être faible devant lui. Eldarion, pourtant, sait tout cela, il la connaît assez, et, doucement, prend sa main avant de dire :

« Cesse de te tourmenter, je vais guérir, et d'autant plus vite que tu es auprès de moi…je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout cela… »

Mais Eolain secoue la tête et répond péremptoirement :

« Quand j'ai accepté solennellement de t'épouser, lors de nos fiançailles officielles, j'ai aussi accepté cela, en pleine connaissance de cause…le fait que nous soyons seulement fiancés ne me délie pas de ce devoir, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit… »

Eldarion reconnaît bien là le caractère bien trempé de sa future épouse, et juge opportun de battre provisoirement en retraite. Pour cela, Eolain a vraiment hérité du caractère de sa mère Eowyn, et elle ne lâchera pas prise…

Eolain sait qu'une fois roi, et même avant, Eldarion aura à combattre, et c'est à cela qu'elle fait allusion. Pour l'instant, elle s'efface au profit des sœurs du prince qui entrent dans la pièce, cet instant de retrouvailles avec leur frère est le leur…

Un peu plus tard, seulement vêtue d'une robe légère en soie elfique de grand prix, Arwen achève de brosser ses longs cheveux sombres. Le roi entre alors, vêtu d'une tunique de soie, ses cheveux encore humides frisottants sur ses épaules. Il s'ébroue et dit :

« Je me suis terriblement amolli pendant toutes ces années, j'ai perdu l'habitude de vivre en Ranger…autrefois, être sale ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais je goûte en revenant une douche chaude comme le luxe le plus suprême, j'ai vieilli, sans aucun doute ! »

Arwen pose sa brosse en argent, sourit à son époux et s'approche de lui en disant :

« Je te côtoie depuis vingt-quatre ans bientôt, et je te connais depuis plus d'une centaine d'années, mon cher époux, et sache que si tu avais changé, ou que tu t'étais amolli, je m'en serais immédiatement aperçue…tu as juste perdu l'habitude de ce style de vie, voilà tout… »

Elessar prend son épouse dans ses bras, et respire son parfum qui lui a tant manqué, puis il l'embrasse tendrement. Arwen sent tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitent, mais elle sait aussi qu'il doit les exprimer pour les exorciser. Le roi prend la main de son épouse et lui dit :

« Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il faut, ces hommes ont tenté de tuer mon fils, ont mis un pays à feu et à sang et ont voulu me tuer moi. Pourtant, je regrette d'avoir dû en arriver là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je les ai laissés vivre, alors qu'ils auraient mérité cent fois de mourir, et je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû tout de même les tuer… »

Il peine à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, mais Arwen l'a compris :

« Tu as fait le nécessaire, Aragorn, ces hommes t'avaient trahi, et par-là même avaient trahi le sang de ta famille dès lors qu'ils avaient versé celui d'Eldarion et rompu le serment de fidélité qu'ils t'avaient prêté. Ils ont poussé des dunlendings innocents à la révolte, mis la région à feu et à sang, tu ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser faire. En les laissant cependant vivre, tu leur as laissé une chance d'appréhender la noirceur de leurs actes et de s'amender si c'est possible, en plaçant leur destin entre les mains de ceux qu'ils ont manipulé…qui sait ? Peut-être trouveront-ils enfin la paix dans ce pays rude… »

Comme toujours, Arwen, avec sa sagesse toute elfique mâtinée à présent d'humanité, sait trouver les mots qu'il faut, et Elessar lui sourit légèrement. Voici vingt-trois ans déjà qu'ils sont mariés, et jamais le bon sens d'Arwen ne lui a fait défaut. Toujours elle forme son point d'équilibre lorsqu'il menace de sombrer et que l'obscurité emplit son cœur.

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Cesse de penser à tout cela, notre fils est sain et sauf et, bientôt, tu vas fiancer ta fille aînée, l'as-tu donc oublié ? »

Elessar sourit plus largement et dit :

« Non, comment l'aurais-je pu ? »

Arwen rit, de son rire cristallin, et ajoute :

« Eladiel est très nerveuse. Quant à Aragorn-Theoden, le pauvre garçon, il essaie de le cacher mais je crois que c'est pire pour lui. Ce sont deux grands timides qui expriment peu leurs sentiments, mais ils s'adorent tellement que c'en est attendrissant… »

Elessar éclate de rire et dit :

« Je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu faire mieux si nous avions arrangé ces deux mariages, tu ne crois pas ? »

Arwen caresse le bras de son époux en disant :

« Nos enfants seront heureux, comme nous l'avons été, et cela seul compte… »

Les yeux du roi étincellent d'une lueur qu'elle connaît bien et, l'attrapant, il la serre contre lui en disant :

« Avant de t'occuper de tes filles, si tu t'occupais plutôt de moi ? Tu m'as tellement manqué là-bas que j'ai failli devenir fou ! »

Sa main, doucement, frôle le fin tissu de la robe de la reine et, immédiatement, le regard bleu d'Arwen s'assombrit sous l'effet du désir qui déverse sa flamme dans ses veines…

Eldarion, allongé sur son lit, se repose calmement, goûtant les bruits du palais qui ont bercé son enfance. Il parvient à se tenir assis, mais pas encore debout, et la lenteur de sa guérison le met parfois de mauvaise humeur envers ceux qui le servent et les médecins qui se relaient auprès de lui. Eolain, en future épouse parfaite, le soutient, houspille les serviteurs, harcèle les médecins pour savoir comment il se porte, et l'aide en toutes circonstances. Malgré son maintien parfait de princesse et de future reine, son caractère entier ressort parfois, sans doute plus violemment qu'elle ne le voudrait, mais il sait très bien que c'est son amour pour lui qui la pousse à agir ainsi. Pourtant, les sentiments qu'ils partagent sont aussi vifs qu'au premier jour, et Eldarion sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive, jamais elle ne se dérobera sous sa tâche…

_Minas Tirith, quelques jours plus tard…_

Le jour de la cérémonie est arrivé, elle aura lieu au milieu de la journée. Le jour vient juste de se lever sur la cité blanche, et déjà le palais s'agite pour préparer cet événement majeur. Le fiancé, comme le veut la tradition, a passé la nuit à Emyn Arnen, au milieu de sa famille…

Elessar ouvre les yeux, cille un instant puis reconnaît avec un soupir d'aise la pénombre familière de sa chambre. Contre lui, blottie dans ses bras, Arwen dort encore, et le roi prend bien garde de ne pas l'éveiller, la journée sera épuisante et son épouse aura besoin de toutes ses forces.

Eldarion s'éveille, et voit le visage connu de sa vieille nourrice qui vient lui apporter son petit déjeuner en maugréant, comme chaque matin :

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à le manger jusqu'à la dernière miette, sinon tu auras affaire à moi… »

Eldarion sourit, se soulève avec précautions, centimètre par centimètre, et attrape vivement le morceau de pain frais qu'elle lui tend en disant :

« Nounou, cesse de me considérer comme un enfant, j'ai vingt-et-un ans et, à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas non plus encore mort ni handicapé… »

Il connaît le caractère de sa nourrice, qui l'a nourri de son lait dès sa naissance et qui a encore pour lui énormément d'affection. Eldarion l'aime beaucoup lui aussi, et elle a tenu à s'occuper de lui depuis son retour, rentrant parfois en conflit avec Eolain, ce qui a souvent fait sourire Eldarion. Depuis qu'il est enfant, elle lui a toujours amené son petit déjeuner et, dès qu'il revient au palais, elle continue à le faire…

La vieille femme sourit néanmoins à celui qu'elle appelle encore son 'petit' et lui dit :

« Ne traîne pas, le médecin va venir pour tes soins et ensuite il faudra te préparer… »

Ayant la désagréable impression de retomber en enfance, Eldarion obtempère et s'emploie à avaler le lait chaud et les tartines de pain frais beurré…

Elessar a fini par se lever et, la clé à la main, il gagne l'endroit le plus secret du palais, près du Rath Dinen, la chambre forte où sont enfermés les joyaux de la couronne qui datent, pour la plupart, de la grande époque des royaumes réunis. Il vient y chercher, comme à chaque cérémonie, les couronnes qui orneront les têtes de la reine, des princesses, du prince héritier et de lui-même. Le roi apprécie cet endroit si calme où il peut respirer l'air d'immémorialité qui se dégage de ces reliques d'un autre temps, pieusement conservées depuis l'époque des rois de jadis, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder, il doit retourner au palais où les préparatifs princiers battent à présent leur plein…

Dans ses appartements, enveloppée dans une serviette, Eladiel vient de prendre son bain et, ses cheveux sombres croulant librement sur ses épaules, laisse ses servantes la parfumer sur tout le corps. Ceci fait, elles brossent sa chevelure et font le choix de la laisser libre, seulement recouverte d'une résille de fils d'argent qui la font paraître encore plus brillante. Puis elles l'aident à enfiler sa robe, avant de se retirer car elles ne parachèveront leur œuvre qu'à la dernière minute…

Eladiel ne peut s'empêcher de faire les cents pas, le cœur étreint par la nervosité et l'incertitude. Elle est sûre de ses sentiments envers Aragorn-Theoden, mais, comme toute future fiancée, elle doute de faire le bon choix. Ne va-t-elle pas un peu vite en besogne ? Pourtant, le futur Intendant lui a prouvé à quel point il l'aimait plusieurs fois, et il n'a pas peur de ses pouvoirs…

Eladiel soupire, et sa logique lui dicte qu'il est vraiment l'homme qu'il lui faut, qui saura l'aimer et la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, et dont le caractère posé et calme est le reflet du sien. Il a su la conquérir par sa patience et sa présence alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer, il lui a toujours tendu une main secourable sans jamais se lasser. Elle qui a refusé pendant longtemps de voir en face la profondeur des sentiments qu'il lui inspire jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle ouvre les yeux et accepte sa demande en mariage…

Elle est tirée de ses pensées par la voix familière de Primula. La jeune hobbite est prête, elle a mêlé des rubans d'argent dans ses cheveux soyeux, et la robe qu'elle porte est une création originale de sa mère, Lily. La teinte en est presque celle de ses yeux bleus, et le modèle en est un mélange presque parfait entre le style hobbit et les robes de cérémonie elfique. Elle sourit à Eladiel et, au vu de son expression, lui demande :

«Regretterais-tu, à présent ? »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Non, non…je me pose quelques questions, c'est tout… »

Primula sait qu'Eladiel ne lui dit pas entièrement la vérité, et dit :

« Pas à moi ! Tu as cette expression lorsque tu rumines tes pensées… »

Eladiel regarde son amie et lui dit :

« Je suppose que c'est normal de douter à cet instant, non ? Après tout je vais engager ma vie entière… »

Primula sourit et lui répond :

« Oui, c'est parfaitement humain, effectivement…mais cesse de te faire du souci, tout va bien se passer… »

Eladiel veut le croire de toutes ses forces, et, le cœur un peu plus serein, sourit en retour à son amie…

Dans la salle commune des princesses, c'est l'effervescence. Eowyn de Gondor sermonne ses sœurs, qui ne sont pas prêtes, et Elanor essaie de vain de mettre la dernière main à sa propre tenue. Le roi est venu, il a déposé les couronnes des trois princesses, et, enfin, les princesses jumelles mettent la dernière main à leur tenue. La princesse Eowyn peut donc achever sa propre tenue et enfiler ses derniers bijoux avant de poser sa couronne sur sa tête. Toutes les princesses, sauf Eladiel, portent leur robe de cérémonie de velours noir et argent, comme il se doit, et, enfin, après de multiples errements et rebondissements, elles sont toutes prêtes. Eowyn peste contre ses deux sœurs qui, comme d'habitude, n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, mais l'objectif est atteint, et c'est l'essentiel…

Eldarion grimace lorsque Meneldil l'aide à enfiler sa tunique de velours noir et argent frappée de l'arbre blanc, des sept étoiles et de la couronne d'Elendil. Sa blessure le fait encore souffrir, mais il parvient maintenant à marcher, même s'il ne peut rester debout longtemps. Une fois habillé, il lisse ses cheveux encore mouillés après sa toilette, puis y pose sa couronne avant de dire :

« Voilà, je suis enfin prêt… »

Meneldil porte sa couronne de comte de Fornost sur sa tête, et sa tunique est frappée de l'arbre blanc, signe de sa parenté avec le roi. Il s'est rasé, a discipliné ses cheveux mais ne se sent absolument pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements luxueux…

Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il a croisé Primula quelques fois, mais n'a pas eu le courage de lui parler, persuadé qu'elle ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Pourtant, il sait que ses sentiments sont sincères…

Eldarion l'interpelle alors :

« Encore à penser à Primula ? »

Pris en flagrant délit, Meneldil rougit légèrement mais jette à son petit-cousin un regard lourd de réponses. Eldarion n'insiste pas, et dit :

« Aide-moi à me lever… »

Le couple royal achève de s'apprêter, et la reine demande :

« Es-tu déjà allé porter la couronne à Eladiel ? »

Le roi secoue la tête :

« Non, j'ai donné seulement leurs couronnes à nos autres filles, je vais y aller à présent…cela ne presse pas, c'est la dernière chose que les servantes mettront en place… »

Il ajuste le col de sa tunique de cérémonie en velours noir et argent, vérifie qu'il est bien rasé, que ses cheveux sont convenablement arrangés, il y posera sa couronne plus tard. Il prend le coussin sur lequel est posé la couronne d'Eladiel, puis sort pour aller la lui donner. L'émotion l'étreint, il a toujours eu une préférence inconsciente pour sa fille aînée et se sent presque proche des larmes. Il sait très bien que, lorsqu'elle sera mariée, c'est-à-dire dans deux ans déjà, Eladiel quittera le palais pour vivre auprès de son époux, et sa présence vigilante et discrète lui manquera.

Il frappe à la porte de ses appartements, et entre. Eladiel, debout au milieu de la pièce, ressemble tant à sa mère dans cette tenue elfique qu'il en a le souffle coupé et met un peu de temps à retrouver ses esprits. Il sourit à sa fille aînée et lui dit :

« Voici ce qui manque à ta tenue, ma fille…tu es resplendissante… »

Eladiel perçoit toute l'émotion de son père, et lui sourit malgré ses larmes toutes proches. Le roi s'approche alors, et dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de dire :

« Je t'aime, Eladiel… »

Les larmes alors perlent aux yeux de la princesse, mais le roi dit sur un ton léger, pour cacher sa propre émotion :

« Ne pleure pas, sinon tes servantes devront tout recommencer et Aragorn-Theoden se demandera pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges… »

Eladiel sourit à son père, mais ne répond rien, la gorge serrée. Le roi retourne alors à ses appartements, et trouve Arwen prête, posant sur une chaise le lourd manteau qu'elle portera pendant la cérémonie. Elle remarque l'émotion qui étreint le roi, et en comprend la raison. Elle lui sourit, prend la couronne royale en main et la pose sur son front en disant :

« Voilà, tu es prêt… »

Elle sait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait approcher non plus les émotions qu'elle ressent…

_Emyn Arnen_

Eowyn, dans sa robe gris perle qui met en valeur ses yeux d'orage, achève d'habiller Mardil de sa petite tunique de velours. Entre alors Eolain, qui porte une robe de velours noir et argent, insigne de son rang de future épouse du prince héritier, et son diadème de princesse d'Ithilien est posé sur un voile court. Ses cheveux d'or ont été attachés en un lourd chignon et ont été entremêlés de fils d'argent qui font briller davantage sa chevelure. Eowyn se tourne vers elle, apprécie du regard la mise sans défaut de sa fille aînée et demande :

« Ton père et ton frère sont-ils prêts ? »

Eolain secoue la tête :

« Je l'ignore, mère, mais je sais qu'Arwen nous attend déjà dans le hall… »

Dans la grande salle, Aragorn-Theoden, impeccable dans sa tunique de velours bleu-gris et sa couronne princière posée sur ses cheveux châtain clair, se tient droit, presque guindé, réfléchissant une dernière fois à ce qu'il va devoir dire en présent du roi. Son père Faramir entre alors, portant la mante blanche des Intendants et la baguette blanche dans sa main, et le jauge du regard avant de dire :

« Parfait, tu es parfait, mon fils… »

Une voix familière vient alors de la porte :

« Parfait parce qu'il te ressemble à s'y méprendre ? On dirait toi quand nous nous sommes mariés… »

Eowyn, portant Mardil sur sa hanche, regarde d'un œil admiratif son époux et son fils puis elle reprend :

« J'espère pour lui qu'il ne se trompera pas comme toi tu l'as fait… »

Faussement courroucé, Faramir se tourne vers son épouse et lui dit :

« J'étais intimidé et mort de peur, tout comme lui à présent…et je n'ai inversé que trois mots ! »

La joute verbale, exercice auquel ses parents excellent, libère un instant le jeune homme de sa nervosité, mais il demande :

« Les anneaux…il ne faut pas qu'on les oublie… »

Une voix vient alors de la porte, et dit :

« Je les ai, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Boromir-Eomer entre alors, tenant le précieux écrin dans sa main. Ces anneaux sont d'autant plus précieux qu'ils sont ceux qui ont été échangés par Faramir et Eowyn lors de leurs fiançailles en Gondor, bien des années auparavant. L'adolescent sourit d'un air encourageant à son frère aîné, et ses yeux bleus pétillent de joie car il sera l'un des témoins. Sa tunique de velours bleu rappelle un peu la nuance de ses yeux, et ses boucles noisette ont été disciplinées correctement.

Aragorn-Theoden dit alors :

« Je suis inquiet, Elfwine n'est toujours pas arrivé… »

Eowyn lui répond :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il arrivera à temps, sinon Eldarion pourra aussi être ton second témoin, il te l'a proposé hier… »

Faramir dit alors :

« Si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir partir…allez chercher Eolain et Arwen, je vous rejoins dans une minute… »

Ne reste alors dans la pièce que l'Intendant et son fils aîné. Beaucoup d'émotion passe entre eux à ce moment-là, mais tous deux, qui ont l'habitude de peu parler, profitent intensément de ce moment de communion. L'émotion de Faramir est perceptible, et il sourit à son fils avant de lui tendre la main en disant :

« Bonne chance… »

Les larmes sont proches, mais tous deux les retiennent. Aragorn-Theoden serre la main de son père, mais ne répond rien, se contentant de sourire…

_Minas Tirith_

Dans une heure, la cérémonie commencera, et tout est prêt sur l'esplanade. Elfwine de Rohan, qui sera le témoin d'Aragorn-Theoden, est arrivé in extremis et achève de se préparer dans ses appartements alors qu'un courrier a été envoyé à la rencontre du cortège princier pour rassurer l'Intendant et sa famille.

Eladiel, entourée de sa famille, attend dans la grande pièce principale. Non loin d'elle, Rosie arrange la cravate de Sam, qui sait que c'est la dernière cérémonie à laquelle ils assistent, car ils vont bientôt regagner la Comté. Celeborn, Elladan et Elrohir se tiennent silencieusement auprès d'Arwen. Entrent alors, vêtus de vêtements précieux, Legolas et Gimli. Alors que l'Elfe, impeccablement, salue comme il se doit la famille royale et les Elfes présents, la voix forte du Nain résonne alors qu'il dit à Eladiel :

« Dire que je t'ai vue dans ton berceau, grande comme trois pommes, et maintenant te voilà bientôt fiancée ! Tant de temps a-t-il donc passé ? »

Eladiel sourit, alors que Legolas jette un regard noir pour faire taire le Nain. Elessar intervient alors, et parle un moment à bâtons rompus avec l'Elfe et le Nain, qu'il n'a pas vus depuis longtemps bien qu'ils se soient fixés en Ithilien…

Eldarion est assis près de Meneldil, qui s'efforce de ne pas regarder Primula, et tous deux parlent des récents événements survenus au Pays de Dun.

On annonce alors l'arrivée du cortège venu d'Ithilien, et la nervosité d'Eladiel monte encore d'un cran. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Intendant et toute sa famille font leur entrée dans la grande salle. Eolain, après avoir salué le roi, la reine et les princesses, s'approche d'Eldarion, et l'embrasse rapidement, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune prince. Elle salue Meneldil puis s'assied près de son fiancé qui ne peut détacher son regard d'elle, fasciné. Eolain lui demande alors :

« Te sens-tu assez bien pour participer à la cérémonie ? Tu es encore pâle… »

Eldarion prend sa main et répond :

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Le roi et l'Intendant s'entretiennent à voix basse, ainsi qu'Aragorn-Theoden et son cousin Elfwine. La voix du roi résonne alors :

« Allons-y… »

Les hommes sortent alors pour gagner l'esplanade, laissant les femmes qui amèneront la future fiancée. Avant de sortir, Aragorn-Theoden a regardé Eladiel, et lui a souri…

Les femmes s'ordonnent pour le cortège : Arwen accompagne sa fille aînée, ses autres filles se tenant derrière elle avec Primula, Rosie et Elanor, et Eowyn en fait autant…

Sur l'esplanade décorée de force fleurs et rubans, le roi s'est placé sur les marches et, devant lui, Aragorn-Theoden attend avec ses témoins, Elfwine et Boromir-Eomer. Faramir porte Mardil dans ses bras, et s'est placé sur le côté, là où se tiendra sa famille. Eldarion, Meneldil sont assis aux emplacements réservés à la famille royale et Legolas, Gimli et Sam à ceux réservés aux invités de marque en compagnie d'Elladan, Elrohir et Celeborn.

Eladiel fait alors son entrée, et Aragorn-Theoden, qui avait pris soin de ne pas la regarder comme le veut la tradition, est ébahi par sa beauté. Elle sourit à peine, mais elle est si belle ainsi qu'il manque en perdre tous ses moyens. Chacune des femmes gagne sa place : Les princesses à droite, près de leur mère, Eolain près d'Eldarion, et Arwen d'Ithilien, qui porte son petit frère, derrière son père. Pour le début de la cérémonie, Faramir et Eowyn se tiennent près de leur fils aîné et Elessar et Arwen près de leur fille aînée. Les deux témoins d'Eladiel, Primula et la princesse Eowyn de Gondor, s'installent derrière elle.

Les deux futurs fiancés se regardent, et sont absorbés en eux-mêmes sous le regard attendri de l'assistance. Le roi prend alors la parole :

« Faramir, Prince d'Ithilien, Intendant de Gondor, Eowyn, princesse d'Ithilien, attendu que votre fils Aragorn-Theoden est mineur actuellement, acceptez-vous de le fiancer à Eladiel, princesse aînée de Gondor ? »

Tous deux répondent fermement :

« Oui »

C'est à présent à Faramir de parler. Détachant bien ses mots, il dit :

« Majesté, attendu que Son Altesse Eladiel est mineure actuellement, acceptez-vous de la fiancer à notre fils Aragorn-Theoden, prince d'Ithilien ? »

Elessar et Arwen répondent d'une même voix :

« Oui… »

Le roi à présent va officier, et prend le ruban de soie qu'Elsea lui présente, ruban dont il noue les mains des deux fiancés alors que la voix claire et grave d'Aragorn-Theoden s'élève :

« Princesse Eladiel Undomiel Telcontar, fille d'Elessar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, acceptes-tu d'être engagée en légitimes fiançailles avec moi, Aragorn-Theoden Elboron d'Ithilien, fils de Faramir, Intendant de Gondor ? »

Les yeux bleus d'Eladiel tremblent d'émotion, et elle répond comme il se doit :

« Aragorn-Theoden Elboron d'Ithilien, fils de Faramir, j'accepte d'être engagée en légitimes fiançailles avec toi, et atteste que je suis pure… »

Ce dernier détail, s'il n'a pas l'importance qu'il avait concernant Eolain, destinée à transmettre le sang royal, a tout de même l'avantage de faire savoir que la princesse entrera pure dans la maison de son époux, car elle a été examinée avant ses fiançailles…

Faramir et Eowyn se regardent, et se sourient, mais les nouveaux fiancés sont graves, parfaitement conscients de l'engagement qu'ils viennent de prendre…

La voix du roi s'élève de nouveau :

« Les Valar voient votre engagement et en sont témoins Primula Sacquet, fille de Frodon, le Porteur de l'Anneau, la princesse Eowyn de Gondor, le prince Elfwine de Rohan, fils d'Eomer, roi de Rohan, et Boromir-Eomer, prince d'Ithilien. Vous serez dorénavant considérés comme officiellement fiancés. Il incombera au prince Aragorn-Theoden de toujours protéger sa promise et la princesse Eladiel lui devra obéissance, comme s'ils étaient déjà mariés… »

Boromir-Eomer s'avance alors avec les anneaux, et les donne au roi qui dit :

« Que ces anneaux représentent l'engagement que vous venez de prendre, et qu'ils reçoivent la bénédiction des Valar… »

Aragorn-Theoden prend l'anneau qui a appartenu à son père, et le passe au doigt d'Eladiel sous les regards embués de ses parents. Elle fait de même pour celui qui a appartenu à Eowyn.

Le roi dit alors avec un sourire :

« Vous êtes à présent officiellement fiancés, sous le regard des Valar comme sous celui des Hommes… »

Le roi, rempli d'émotion, observe les deux visages graves de ces deux adultes dont l'amour est si manifeste mais en même temps si retenu, si discret, et sourit à Aragorn-Theoden qui, se penchant doucement, embrasse Eladiel qui ne peut empêcher ses larmes de perler…

Eldarion et Eolain se regardent, se rappelant leurs propres fiançailles, et, tendrement, se prennent la main…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	44. Chapitre 39 l'oeil du cyclone

_Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long, pour lequel j'ai bénéficié du calme de la maison de Yotma ainsi que de sa présence inégalable qui m'a été d'une grande aide. Qu'elle reçoive tous mes remerciements !_

_Chapitre 39: l'oeil du cyclone _

_Minas Tirith, après le banquet_

Fatigué par la cérémonie, Eldarion est assis dans le jardin qu'apprécie particulièrement sa mère, derrière le palais. Le prince est encore vêtu de sa tunique de velours, goûtant le contact agréable du tissu précieux sur sa peau après avoir été vêtu pendant longtemps des rêches chemises de Ranger lavées et relavées, raidies par le sang.

Un froissement de tissu le tire de sa rêverie, et Eolain vient s'asseoir auprès de lui, relevant avec grâce sa robe de velours noir et argent. Elle porte encore sa tenue de cérémonie, couronne comprise, et lui demande:

« Veux-tu regagner ta chambre ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête:

« Non, cela me fait du bien d'être là, j'avais besoin de sortir un peu, les grands espaces me manquent, curieusement... »

Il sourit et ajoute:

« Reste un peu avec moi, après tout nous nous sommes peu vus en tête à tête depuis que je suis revenu... »

Eolain sait qu'en fait ils n'en n'ont pas le droit, mais, à cette heure, elle s'en moque complètement. Seul comptent le regard d'Eldarion plongé dans le sien, leurs doigts entremêlés et leurs coeurs qui battent à l'unisson, comme si leur sang passait de l'un à l'autre. Ce sont ces instants précieux qui nourriront leurs souvenirs lorsqu'ils seront de nouveau séparés, dans peu de temps car la convalescence d'Eldarion se déroule de mieux en mieux.

Le prince dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa fiancée et lui dit:

« Dire qu'ils se marieront avant nous, je les envierais presque et j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de faire passer le temps plus vite... »

Eolain, pratique, lui rétorque:

« Ce ne serait pas logique qu'ils se marient après nous, ils sont plus âgés, et je sais que notre tour viendra deux ans après eux... »

Pourtant, Eldarion est sombre. Il lui dit:

« Te rends-tu compte que nous allons encore être séparés tout ce temps »

Le visage d'Eolain s'assombrit lui aussi mais elle dit:

« Même si nous le sommes, nous avons réussi jusqu'à présent à le supporter, le plus difficile est fait, à mon sens... »

Une fois de plus, Eldarion peut voir toute l'évolution intervenue chez sa fiancée, qui a gardé son caractère volontaire tout en étant une future reine parfaite. Il lui sourit et dit:

« Pourvu que je sache que je vais te retrouver à chacun de mes retours, je resterai chez les Rangers le temps qu'il faudra... »

Eolain rit de la grandiloquence de son fiancé, qui est signe que sa santé va mieux. Eldarion a, malgré sa pâleur, la même lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il la regarde.

Mais le prince ne peut exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment, ce miracle d'être encore vivant alors qu'il a foulé les portes des cavernes de Mandos, qu'il a erré devant leurs portes pendant des jours. Il n'a presque aucun souvenir des jours de son coma, à part quelques impressions, quelques bribes de voix sans aucun sens. Eolain, qui a beaucoup veillé sur lui depuis son retour, s'est parfois inquiétée de son regard sombre et de cette mélancolie qui s'emparait de lui sans prévenir, mais n'a pas encore abordé le sujet avec lui, attendant qu'il soit prêt à le faire.

Eldarion, après être resté silencieux pendant un moment, dit:

« Comment puis-je penser à mon propre bonheur alors que mes amis, mes frères de combat sont sous leurs tentes, en plein milieu du pays de Dun ? Suis-je donc si faible que je ne puisse surmonter une simple blessure, même empoisonnée ? Je suis là à me prélasser alors qu'eux oeuvrent là-bas pour la paix... »

Eolain, ressentant fortement le désarroi et l'impuissance de son fiancé, lui dit:

« Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé, ces hommes t'ont abattu dans le dos, comme des lâches qu'ils sont, et tu n'aurais rien pu faire...pour l'instant, tu ne dois penser qu'à une chose: guérir, tu aviseras ensuite ce qu'il convient de faire... »

Elle a parlé plus ou moins calmement, mais sa véhémence transparaît dans ses yeux gris qui s'illuminent d'une étincelle qu'Eldarion connaît bien à présent. Pourtant, le visage de la princesse reste calme, impassible, comme il se doit...

Le prince sourit légèrement et lui dit:

« Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut, mon coeur, je ne sais pas comment tu fais...aurais-tu pris des cours auprès de ma mère ? »

Eolain rit et réplique:

« Oui, probablement... »

_Pays de Dun_

Arador, dans sa tente, consulte une carte du pays lorsque entre son père, Hador. L'homme a visiblement longuement chevauché, et sa cape noire est boueuse et dégouttante d'eau. Le Ranger sait que c'est Arbarad qui l'envoie, et lui dit:

« Vous avez fait vite, père...les conditions étaient-elles meilleures ? »

Hador secoue sa cape et dit

« Meilleures ? Encore faudrait-il pour cela que les chemins aient le temps de sécher entre deux averses... »

En effet, il aurait dû arriver voici quelques jours déjà, mais les conditions climatiques l'en ont empêché. Des pluies diluviennes se déversent sur le pays de Dun, et les Rangers ont fort à faire pour maintenir l'étanchéité de leurs tentes. Pourtant, nonobstant ce léger problème, la paix est presque revenue dans la région, grâce notamment à l'aide des chefs locaux qui ont grandement contribué à faire cesser les escarmouches qui subsistaient encore et à calmer les dernières bandes rebelles.

Hador observe son fils tout en enlevant sa cape gorgée d'eau. Arador, laissant son père se mettre à l'aise, achève de relever des points sur la carte pour le rapport qu'il fera envoyer au roi, sans se rendre compte du regard de son père posé sur lui. Hador, en effet, découvre encore son fils, ce fils à qui il doit la vie au moins une fois, et se trouve souvent bien ennuyé pour se comporter paternellement en face de lui. Comment faire, vu qu'Arador a atteint cette année ses vingt-cinq ans, qu'il est majeur à présent ? Hador a peine à penser qu'il est le père de ce Ranger expérimenté, et maudit chaque jour le père d'Elenwë de les avoir séparés, de l'avoir privé de voir son fils naître et grandir. Arador est presque un étranger pour lui, et il le voit peu, ce qui le chagrine, mais il ne lui en parle pas. Elenwë, qui connaît leur fils mieux que lui, lui a affirmé qu'Arador a besoin de temps...

Arador lève alors la tête de la carte et dit:

« Prenez des vêtements secs, père, il y a également de la boisson aux plantes si vous le désirez... »

Le regard bleu du jeune homme est calme, mais plein de gentillesse, et il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ce même sourire qu'il a hérité de sa mère. Hador alors se sent vieux, usé en voyant la calme détermination de son fils. Sans mot dire, il change de vêtements puis approche de la table avec le pli qu'Arbarad lui a donné.

« Ceci est pour toi... »

Arador prend le pli, le lit et dit:

« Je vous remercie de l'avoir amené, père... »

Hador continue:

« Je suis venu seul pour l'instant, mais mon unité arrivera dans la journée pour appuyer les tournées d'inspection et faire que tu aies davantage les coudées franches... »

En effet, il ne reste dans le camp que l'unité d'Arador et celle d'Eldarion, celle de Meneldil ayant été déplacée pour appuyer les troupes d'Arbarad, plus loin dans le nord, là où il existe encore des poches de résistance. Cirion et Valandil avaient pris soin de bien fanatiser leurs troupes, ce qui fait que la pacification n'est pas si simple à orchestrer. Le roi en a fait beaucoup avant de repartir, mais c'est à présent à eux de terminer sa tâche...

Arador regarde son père et dit:

« Je les accueillerai avec plaisir, mes hommes sont épuisés, ils vont pouvoir quelque peu alléger leur charge... »

Hador, comme tous les Rangers, sait désormais que Galneth est Eldarion, et demande à son fils:

« As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Minas Tirith ? Comment se porte le prince ? »

Arador sourit et répond:

« J'ai reçu une lettre, il va mieux à présent et reviendra bientôt... »

Hador répond:

« C'est une bonne nouvelle...et toi, quand prendras-tu des congés ? Ta mère aimerait te revoir... »

C'est le sujet qui blesse, et Hador le sait bien. En effet, depuis le mariage de ses parents et la naissance de sa petite soeur Eledhwen, Arador n'est revenu que deux fois, et Elenwë a l'impression que son fils aîné est blessé, vexé. En effet, connaissant l'histoire de ses parents, Arador a mis un point d'honneur à les laisser seuls le plus possible, mais sa mère s'est méprise sur ses intentions. De plus, il veut prendre le temps d'assumer ce qui lui arrive, changer de père, même si c'est son père naturel, n'est pas évident pour lui, et il sent bien qu'Hador, en face de lui, est aussi peu à l'aise. Elenwë, cependant, souffre de l'absence prolongée de son fils...

Arador regarde son père et lui dit:

« Il y a beaucoup de travail ici, père, donc je ne peux pas pour l'instant m'y soustraire, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi mes obligations... »

Hador dit alors, décidant de mettre cartes sur table :

« Ta mère en souffre, Arador, elle pense qu'elle t'a blessé en m'épousant et que tu l'évites volontairement...je sais que je ne suis que ton père naturel, que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai élevé, et je comprendrais que tu ne me considères pas comme tel, mais je suis inquiet pour elle et c'est pour cette raison que je te parle ainsi... »

Arador, surpris, répond à son père:

« Mais pas du tout ! J'ai simplement voulu vous ménager de la tranquillité, voilà tout, vous avez été séparés pendant si longtemps...maman s'inquiète trop, comme d'habitude... »

Derrière ces mots, pourtant, Hador sent autre chose. Il demande:

« Tu penses que nous avons été trop vite ? »

Arador lève ses yeux bleus sur son père et répond:

« Cela ne dépendait que de vous, et ne me regarde en rien...désormais ma vie est ici, et, autant que je vous ai cherché, père, j'aurais mauvaise grâce à dire quoi que ce soit à présent que je vous ai trouvé...maman est heureuse, et c'est vraiment le principal... »

Hador achève:

« En tout cas, je ne veux pas que tu t'exclues volontairement, comme tu sembles le faire depuis quelques temps, même si c'est par délicatesse de ta part, ce dont je te remercie. Tu restes notre fils, et nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi... »

Instinctivement, Hador a compris ce qui agite son fils: Arador se sent désormais inutile à présent que sa mère a épousé son père, et donne un sens à sa vie en s'investissant à fond dans sa mission de Ranger. Cependant, il était heureux de la naissance de sa petite soeur, et Hador avait pu croire que son fils l'avait accepté...

Pourtant, qui pourrait savoir ce qui se cache vraiment derrière l'apparente froideur de son fils ? Il n'était pas ainsi auparavant, il s'est construit ce masque pour éviter que sa mère aille trop avant fouiller dans ses sentiments, qu'elle le questionne à ce sujet, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que désormais il est adulte et responsable...

Mais Hador ne souhaite pas embarrasser davantage son fils et lui dit:

« Quoi que tu décides, nous respecterons ta décision, mon fils... »

Arador pose le rapport qu'il est en train d'écrire et répond:

« Je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment de prendre des congés, comme je vous l'ai dit, mais j'y penserai dès que j'aurai du temps... »

Une fois de plus, Arador se dérobe en répondant évasivement, et Hador dit:

« Nous patienterons le temps qu'il faudra, mais n'attends tout de même pas qu'Eledhwen se marie, sinon tu ne la reconnaîtras plus... »

Il a préféré prendre le ton de la plaisanterie pour dédramatiser la situation, et cela semble fonctionner sur Arador qui sourit légèrement, quittant son masque de calme olympien. Hador demande alors, changeant de conversation:

« Comment fonctionnent les rondes, ici ? »

Et Arador, oubliant un instant ses questions, lui explique tranquillement ce qu'il en est...

_Minas Tirith_

Meneldil erre, seul, dans le jardin. Il a toutes les peines du monde à s'associer aux réjouissances alors qu'il a conscience que ses hommes, loin dans le nord, ont besoin de lui. Finalement, il est beaucoup plus Ranger que prince, il déteste toute cette pompe. Il aurait préféré naître simple ressortissant de l'Arnor, sans une goutte de sang bleu, cela lui aurait bien mieux convenu, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent cela. Pourtant, il a été élevé dans l'optique de faire de lui un parfait prince du sang, mais tout cela lui pèse, cette représentation perpétuelle à laquelle, de par sa naissance, il ne peut échapper.

Quelle ironie ! A l'époque où il est venu au monde, voici vingt-cinq ans de cela, sa lignée n'était pas encore montée sur le trône et sa mère ainsi que lui-même vivaient tranquillement non loin d'Imladris, protégés par la puissance des Elfes, pendant que son père guerroyait contre Sauron avec les autres Rangers. Il ne s'en souvient pas, étant un bébé à l'époque, mais sa mère, Gloredhel, en garde une secrète nostalgie. Puis, en 3019, Aragorn, le chef de leur famille, est devenu roi des royaumes réunis, et sa propre famille est devenue une branche de la famille royale, acquérant fiefs et richesses et par là même les devoirs inhérents à la noblesse. Meneldil se secoue soudain: à quoi rime ce vague-à l'âme ? Il ne peut refaire le monde, le mieux étant de s'en accommoder au mieux sans regrets pendant le reste de la longue existance qui lui reste...

Il en est là de ses pensées lorsque apparaît soudain au détour d'un chemin une petite silhouette qui marche tranquillement dans les jardins, en tenant une fleur à la main: Primula.

Meneldil, au départ, ne la voit pas, plongé dans ses pensées, mais finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle est là, tout près de lui. Elle lui sourit et lui dit:

« Vous cherchez vous aussi la fraîcheur ? »

Meneldil, paralysé de timidité mais qui essaie de faire bonne figure, répond cependant d'une voix calme:

« Non, je marchais seulement, les grandes cérémonies m'ennuient lorsqu'elles s'étirent en longueur...et j'aime être à l'extérieur, aussi... »

Primula le regarde avec un sourire et dit:

« Cela doit être parce que vous êtes un Ranger, vous avez une relation particulière avec la nature... »

Elle s'interrompt un instant et lui dit:

« Je sens votre agitation, également...avez-vous un souci ? »

Meneldil sait que Primula possède quelques pouvoirs, mais il en ignore la nature exacte. Mais, ici, Primula ne se sert que de son instinct, et elle a remarqué que Meneldil est soucieux. Il la regarde et lui dit:

« Oui, en effet...je pense à mes hommes qui sont restés en pays de Dun alors que je suis là à vivre dans le luxe, ceci me semble injuste pour eux, je devrais être avec eux...»

Et, mis en confiance par la gentillesse de la jeune hobbite, il ajoute:

« La paix du coeur est un privilège que malheureusement les Valar ne m'ont pas accordé, dirait-on... »

Primula sourit et lui dit:

« Ils vous ont accordé la clairvoyance et la franchise, ce sont deux précieux cadeaux. Chacun a sa place en ce monde, la vôtre est d'être ici en cet instant... »

Sans en avoir l'air, elle observe le regard bleu brillant de Meneldil posé sur elle, et commence à éprouver une impression bizarre à son sujet. Eprouverait-il quelque chose pour elle ?

L'idée lui paraît saugrenue, mais pas tant que cela au vu de ce dont elle se souvient, cette gêne qui s'emparait de lui en face d'elle.

Il n'est pas temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, et Primula focalise immédiatement son cerveau sur ce que Meneldil va répondre. Le comte de Fornost dit alors:

« Justement, je suis plus à ma place au milieu des Rangers que dans une cérémonie royale, je déteste être en représentation... »

Primula lui répond:

« Les Valar s'amusent parfois à nous faire faire des détours pour nous amener là où ils veulent que nous nous fixions. Vous ignorez encore quel chemin vous conduira à votre but... »

Primula parle d'un ton mesuré, presque elfique, et Meneldil se sent irrésistiblement conquis par la petite personne qui dit tant de choses si sensées. Définitivement, Primula n'est pas une hobbite ordinaire, loin de là, et il se demande s'il parviendra un jour à lui faire part de ses sentiments...

_Emyn Arnen, plus tard dans la nuit_

Faramir, portant Mardil endormi dans ses bras, gagne la chambre du bébé, le déshabille sans le réveiller et le dépose dans son lit avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses joues roses. Toute la famille d'Ithilien est revenue au palais des collines, du plus petit au plus grand, et, lorsqu'il sort de la chambre de son plus jeune fils pour gagner la sienne, tout le monde dort déjà sauf, bien sûr, Aragorn-Theoden, probablement encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourtant, il n'a pas bégayé, s'est comporté impeccablement, comme un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut, et Faramir a tout lieu d'être fier de lui. Pourtant, à cette heure de silence, il se sent terriblement vieux, comme si un siècle était passé depuis propre mariage avec Eowyn, voici pourtant seulement vingt-quatre ans. Ses enfants les plus âgés, déjà, sont engagés en fiançailles officielles, et, dans deux ans, son fils se mariera avec la princesse aînée de Gondor. Son époque est presque révolue, mais il lui reste Mardil à élever avant de goûter un repos bien mérité...

Quand il entre dans la chambre conjugale, il trouve Eowyn assise sur leur lit, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche brodée et ornée de dentelles, qui l'attend, ayant pris un travail d'aiguille. Elle demande:

« Mardil ne s'est pas réveillé ? »

Il s'approche du lit et répond:

« Non, il dort comme une souche, il n'a même pas réagi lorsque je l'ai mis dans son berceau... »

Faramir a toujours tenu à s'occuper lui-même de ses enfants, et Eowyn l'a laissé faire, consciente que cela l'aiderait à se guérir des humiliations infligées par son père, Denethor. Il lui en avait parlé par morceaux, au début de leur mariage, et, remplie d'horreur, elle l'avait écouté évoquer avec patience toute son enfance, sa mère Finduilas, trop tôt disparue, les brimades infligées par son père, son frère Boromir, le héros, qui prenait toujours sa défense et qui lui avait patiemment appris tout ce qu'il savait de la science des armes...

A présent, il se sent enfin en paix avec lui-même, guéri des fantômes de son passé, conscient que ses enfants sont heureux. Il regarde son épouse et lui dit:

« Tu crois que nous avons été de bons parents ? »

Eowyn n'a pas l'air surprise par la question, et elle répond, mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse:

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! Nous leur avons appris à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes dans le vaste monde, et ils nous ont largement prouvés qu'il étaient dignes de nous vu qu'ils ont réussi à choisir eux-mêmes leur conjoint... »

Faramir s'assied près d'elle, l'embrasse et lui dit:

« J'aurais dû deviner que tu me répondrais cela, tu as dû te poser la question, toi aussi...mais une autre s'offre à nous à présent: sommes-nous prêts à devenir des grands parents ? »

Eowyn rit doucement et réplique:

« Achevons déjà d'élever les enfants qui nous restent, nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, lorsque cela nous arrivera... »

En effet, il reste encore au couple princier trois enfants à élever, Arwen, qui a dix-neuf ans, Boromir-Eomer, quatorze ans, et Mardil, dix mois. Pourtant, ils savent qu'ils seront grands-parents avant d'avoir achevé leur tâche de parents...

Eowyn sent toute l'émotion qui se dégage de son incurable sentimental d'époux, et dit:

« Repose-toi d'abord, ces débats attendront...la journée a été épuisante... »

Même si Mardil a dix mois, Eowyn se ressent encore de sa naissance difficile, et sa résistance s'est quelque peu amoindrie, même si elle n'a en rien perdu son fort caractère. Tranquillement, Faramir ôte ses vêtements de cérémonie, qu'il suspend dans une armoire, puis vient s'allonger auprès de son épouse, qui lit une lettre envoyée par son frère...

Ils partagent cette chambre depuis vingt-quatre ans, mais il semble à Faramir que, ce soir, elle est différente à ses yeux, il ne sait pourquoi. Eowyn, qui le connaît bien, lui dit:

« Pourquoi regardes-tu notre chambre ainsi ? Je n'y ai rien changé depuis un bon moment... »

Faramir dit:

« As-tu idée de ce qu'elle représente pour nous ? Beaucoup de bons moments de notre vie s'y sont déroulés, nos enfants y sont nés. Pendant longtemps, je m'en suis voulu de ce qui était arrivé avant notre mariage, de t'avoir laissée seule face à tous, portant Aragorn-Theoden, mais, pour la première fois depuis des années, cette culpabilité lancinante s'efface pour laisser la place à d'autres images plus réjouissantes... »

Eowyn, si elle n'a pas oublié cela, a depuis longtemps enfoui ce souvenir terrible sous le bonheur de sa vie conjugale, et elle sait que chaque événement important de leur vie provoque ce léger vague-à-l'âme chez son époux. Doucement, soufflant la bougie, elle se glisse dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, contre son coeur, et elle lui dit:

« Le temps apaise beaucoup de choses, tu en fais l'expérience à présent...en tout cas, en ce jour si solennel et si important pour notre famille, sache que je ne regrette absolument rien... »

L'Intendant de Gondor a une lueur qu'elle connaît bien dans son regard bleu-gris, et il dit:

« Alors je vais m'appliquer à ce que cela continue... »

_Minas Tirith_

Tout est calme sur la cité blanche enfouie dans les brumes du sommeil, mais Eladiel, simplement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche à dentelles, ne dort pas. Elle goûte cette heure de solitude après les pressions de la journée, cette heure où elle est seule avec elle-même après avoir été le point de mire de tous. Il n'y a pas eu là les touchants gestes des fiançailles d'Eldarion et d'Eolain, plus jeunes qu'eux lors de leur cérémonie, mais elle sait que l'émotion était néanmoins présente dans chacun des gestes effectués par elle-même et son fiancé. Eux n'ont pas besoin de démonstrativité, ils se comprennent à demi-mot. Aragorn-Theoden est, comme elle, un calme et un contemplatif, qui parle peu mais exprime différemment ses émotions, quelque chose qu'elle apprécie chez lui...

Un profond sentiment les lie, même s'ils le montrent peu en public, à l'instar de leurs parents respectifs. Eladiel sait que jamais Aragorn-Theoden ne lui fera défaut, que, bien qu'il soit un guerrier courageux, c'est aussi un lettré qui comprend plusieurs langues et aime à lire. Il a un caractère complexe, cache sa timidité sous des dehors posés mais, sous le coup de l'émotion, peut parfois exprimer ses sentiments plus vivement qu'il ne le voudrait. Elle le trouve parfaitement irrésistible lorsque justement il perd pied...

Eladiel entend Primula parler dans son sommeil dans la pièce voisine, et sourit: elle préfère cela aux cauchemars récurrents dont souffre son amie, destinée à revivre sans fin l'épreuve de son père. Cette fois, ce doit être sa grand-mère qui lève pour elle le voile de l'avenir, mais la jeune hobbite, mystérieuse, dévoile peu de ce que lui dit Primula l'ancienne. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle stupéfiait ses parents et ses proches en disant l'avenir, mais, en grandissant, elle a appréhendé l'importance de ce don et garde désormais pour elle la plupart du temps tout ce qu'elle apprend ainsi. Eladiel comprend cela, elle non plus n'aime pas dire ce qu'elle voit dans sa vasque, le futur ne doit surtout pas être changé...

Un rayon de lune fait briller l'anneau qui orne son annulaire gauche, et elle sourit encore en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Dans deux années, elle sera l'épouse du futur Intendant de Gondor, et elle sait qu'il est celui choisi pour elle par les Valar pour la bonne raison qu'il est imperméable à ses pouvoirs. Il n'en a pas peur, et aime à dire que, vu que cela fait partie d'elle, il aurait mauvaise grâce à les craindre. Facétieux malgré sa réserve naturelle, il aime parfois à lui prendre un baiser par surprise, ce qui la fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Elle sait qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui, car il est celui qui lui permet de se sentir femme...

_Minas Tirith, appartements royaux_

Plus loin dans le palais silencieux, Arwen s'éveille dans le grand lit conjugal royal. Près d'elle, Elessar dort du sommeil du juste, comme si les émotions de cette journée l'avaient épuisé. Il a cette capacité, acquise lors de sa longue errance de Ranger, de pouvoir s'endormir d'un coup n'importe où d'un sommeil réparateur mais aussi de s'éveiller au premier appel, à la première alerte. Elle constate avec un petit sourire qu'il s'est enrhumé au pays de Dun, il ronfle, chose qui ne lui arrive presque jamais, et c'est cela qui l'a éveillée. Aurait-il raison lorsqu'il dit qu'il s'est amolli ? Jamais, autrefois, il n'aurait attrapé un rhume, mais sa vie au palais a sans doute amoindri sa résistance physique aux germes, autrefois proverbiale du fait de sa vie au grand air. Le climat du Gondor, océanique et clément, y est sans doute pour quelque chose, on est loin ici des grands froids de l'Arnor au climat continental. Le pays de Dun est à la latitude de l'Arnor, il y fait souvent froid et le roi a pâti de ce climat auquel il n'est plus habitué.

Pourtant, l'instinct d'Elessar finit par lui souffler que son épouse est éveillée, et il s'éveille lui aussi en demandant:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Arwen ? Tu es malade ? »

Elle le regarde et répond:

« Non, c'est toi qui es malade, tu ronfles...tu as sans doute dû attraper un rhume lors de ta dernière expédition... »

Au lieu de nier, réaction commune humaine, il répond:

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas vu la quantité de pluie que j'ai reçue, cette pluie fine qui traverse les vêtements...je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillée... »

Arwen se lève, soulève les couvercles de quelques pots de porcelaine qui sont posés sur une table, non loin du lit, et prépare une tisane pour son époux à l'aide d'un petit réchaud de facture elfique. Elle tend ensuite la tasse au roi qui bougonne:

« Je vieillis, manifestement, pour attraper un rhume...où est passée ma santé de fer ? »

Même lorsqu'il était tombé à la rivière, lors d'une échauffourée contre les orques de l'Isengard, et que, grâce à la fidélité de son compagnon équin Brego, il avait pu rallier le Gouffre de Helm, il n'avait pas attrapé le moindre rhume alors qu'il y avait dix fois de quoi. Il sirote doucement le liquide brûlant et dit:

« C'est bien ce que je t'avais dit, je me suis amolli en vivant ici dans le luxe... »

Arwen pose sa main sur sa manche et réplique:

« Tu n'es plus habitué au climat, voilà tout, et ton système immunitaire travaille moins, il n'y pas là de quoi te fustiger...quel humain n'a jamais attrapé un rhume ? Tu es roi, mais tu restes aussi humain que le plus humble de tes sujets... »

Il répond:

« J'ai vieilli, mes filles sont presque adultes, elles en sont la preuve...dans quelques années, ma lignée se continuera par la naissance de petits-enfants qui tireront sur ma barbe en m'appelant grand-père, et, finalement, j'en suis heureux même si chaque heure me rapproche de mon échéance normale d'humain... »

Il a toujours été sage, mais Arwen sent que, quelque part, il se résigne car il sait que ses plus belles années sont à présent derrière lui tout en considérant, paradoxalement, qu'il lui en reste d'aussi belles à vivre dans l'avenir. Cette contradiction est le propre des humains...

En tout cas, une chose est sûre: quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours là pour l'accompagner...

_**A SUIVRE**_


	45. Chapitre 40 Chaque chose à sa place

_Encore un chapitre que je vais poster de chez Yotma, où je suis revenue pour passer mon concours de conservateur de musée(d'ailleurs, merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée)...je lui dis encore merci, d'ailleurs, ce chapitre a été lu et approuvé par elle _

**_Angaharad_**_: Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, et je vais par ce petit mot t'expliciter le titre du dernier chapitre que, apparemment, tu n'as pas compris. En effet, l'œil du cyclone représente un moment de calme, mais de calme trompeur, ce que montrent les différentes scènes que j'ai insérées là. En effet, Meneldil et Eldarion ne peuvent rester à Minas Tirith, Eladiel ne peut encore se marier et le roi ne peut vraiment profiter de ce répit, d'où le sens du titre.._

_  
Chapitre 40:_ _Chaque chose à sa place_

_Minas Tirith_

L'aube se lève sur la cité des rois, et, dans sa chambre, Eldarion achève de s'habiller. Il est guéri, et va rejoindre ses hommes au pays de Dun où s'achève le processus de pacification car sa présence y est nécessitée par la situation. Voici deux semaines que la cérémonie de fiançailles de sa sœur aînée a eu lieu, et, bien qu'il se sente encore un peu fatigué, il tient à rejoindre ses hommes car la situation en Arnor, là où sont les Rangers à présent, dégénère. Meneldil est resté pour veiller sur son retour, suivant l'ordre reçu du roi. Eldarion a fait ses adieux à Eolain la veille, car celle-ci ne serait pas présente, devant accompagner sa mère en Lossarnach pour y cueillir des simples, et il emporte, noué à son poignet, un bracelet de laine où elle a tressé quelques-uns de ses cheveux...

Ses vêtements usés de Ranger ont été raccommodés par sa mère et ses sœurs, et, bien lavés par les lavandières du palais, ils sont moins rêches. Il enfile sa cape qui a l'allure décente qu'elle n'a pas eue depuis longtemps, puis, sans un regard en arrière, sort de sa chambre en tenant le sac de toile qu'il fixera à la selle de son cheval. Quitter le palais est toujours déchirant, mais il commence à s'y faire...

Son père l'attend près du palefrenier qui tient les rênes de son cheval, et lui donne un rouleau:

« Ce sont mes instructions pour Arbarad, donne-les lui ou fais-les lui porter... »

Le prince incline la tête, et sa mère, qui se tient près de son père, lui embrasse le front en souriant et lui dit:

« Fais bien attention à toi, Eldarion... »

Il hoche seulement la tête, et s'avancent alors ses quatre sœurs. Eladiel, si belle et si majestueuse, lui tend un paquet qui contient de nouvelles chemises en disant:

« Celles-ci ont bien meilleur aspect... »

Le regard calme de la princesse aînée, si familier au prince, est à présent teinté d'une lueur nouvelle, et elle sourit légèrement à son jeune frère. Elle est restée la même, avec ce tempérament elfique si semblable à celui de leur mère, mais une nouvelle sérénité émane d'elle...

Eldarion sourit largement à sa sœur aînée et prend le paquet qu'il fourre dans son sac de toile. Eowyn et les jumelles s'approchent alors et lui donnent un autre paquet:

« Voici des vêtements, tu en auras besoin là-bas... »

Ses sœurs ont cousu comme des forcenées, et l'émotion embue un instant le regard bleu du prince, qui ne se laisse cependant pas submerger par elle. Il range le paquet dans son sac et dit:

« Merci à vous toutes, votre travail me touche beaucoup... »

Les princesses sourient, mais les jumelles écrasent une larme au coin de leurs yeux. Arrive alors Meneldil, qui est prêt lui aussi. Le roi lui dit:

« Veille à sa sécurité, Meneldil, et faites attention sur le chemin du retour, ce n'est jamais très sûr... »

Le jeune comte s'incline devant son auguste cousin, et dit à Eldarion:

« Si tu es prêt, nous pouvons nous mettre en route... »

Le prince acquiesce, et enfourche son pur-sang rohirrim dans un geste ample de sa lourde cape avant de dire à sa famille:

« Que les Valar veillent sur vous ! »

Puis il fait volter sa monture, et se précipite vers la grande porte alors que le soleil incendie la cité blanche...

_Arnor_

« Aie ! »

Arador laisse échapper un petit gémissement quand son père serre le bandage sur la blessure de son épaule droite. Le jeune Ranger est furieux contre lui-même, et maugrée:

« Ah, si j'avais été plus rapide, ce maudit gobelin ne m'aurait pas eu... »

Hador, calmement, finit de le panser et dit:

« Tu as eu de la chance, un peu plus à gauche et tu ne serais plus là pour m'en parler... »

Avec une grimace, Arador referme sa chemise et dit:

« Franchement, il ne manquait plus qu'eux... »

En effet, alors que la pacification au pays de Dun n'est pas encore tout à fait achevée, les Rangers ont appris que la Moria se vide, et que ses malfaisants effluves composés de résidus d'orques ainsi que de gobelins se déversent sur le pays exsangue, provoquant des réactions de panique chez les dunlendings affaiblis qu'ils attaquent sans pitié. Arbarad a envoyé des renforts, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, alors Arador et Hador luttent avec leurs unités appuyées par celle d'Eldarion depuis des jours…

Ils combattent essentiellement la nuit, car les gobelins ne sortent pas le jour, craignant la lumière. Hador les a déjà combattus pendant la guerre de l'Anneau, mais c'est une nouveauté pour son fils de vingt-cinq ans.

Le jour est fraîchement levé et ils viennent de rentrer d'expédition. Hador observe son fils qui, avec une grimace, remet sa chemise du mieux qu'il peut. Arador lui ressemble physiquement, même yeux bleus, même cheveux sombres tempérés cependant par une influence maternelle, mais il est plus calme que lui-même ne l'était à son âge. C'est un Ranger à présent aguerri, qui sait se faire obéir des hommes mais qui reste assez timide…

Hador le laisse faire, conscient qu'il prendrait mal une ingérence de sa part, puis, quand il s'est rhabillé, lui dit :

« Bien, je vais mettre en place les tours de garde, puis nous nous reposerons… »

Il entend alors des chevaux arriver, et sort, suivi d'Arador. Ils poussent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils reconnaissent Eldarion et Meneldil, boueux et poussiéreux qui viennent de chevaucher plusieurs heures sous la petite pluie fine d'automne. Eldarion sourit à son ami et lui dit :

« Je t'avais dit que je ne serais pas absent longtemps… »

Arador leur dit :

« Je suis content de vous voir, on a sacrément besoin de monde ici… »

Ils descendent de leurs montures, et Hador les emmènent dans la tente qui sert de quartier général des opérations. Hador leur dit alors :

« La Moria s'est vidée, des orques et des gobelins se déversent sur le Pays de Dun…Arbarad nous a envoyé des renforts, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés… »

Meneldil, lui aussi, est trop jeune pour avoir connu la Guerre de l'Anneau, mais il sait ce que les orques et les gobelins peuvent faire, ainsi que leur appétit de chair humaine. Hador indique plusieurs points sur la carte, et dit :

« Voici les lieux où ils ont été vus, et ceux où nous les avons affrontés…ils ne sortent que la nuit, ayant été exposés à la nuit trop longtemps, mais ils sont dangereux.. Ils ralentissent la pacification, et je crains que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux pour les endiguer… »

Meneldil dit alors :

« Je peux faire revenir mon unité du nord… »

Arador répond :

« Elle est en route, ton aide en a déjà reçu l'ordre, et nous attendons d'autres renforts…quant à la tienne, Gal…Eldarion, elle nous a été d'un grand secours ici sous la direction d'Aldarion, ce petit à de l'avenir dans le métier… »

Eldarion, avec l'habitude qu'il a acquise à présent, a jaugé rapidement la situation. Il se souvient de ce que son père lui a dit à propos des orques et des gobelins, et sait qu'ils vont par bandes plus ou moins désorganisées, ce peut être un moyen de les prendre à revers…

Il regarde Hador et lui dit :

« Mon père le roi m'a donné ce pli pour Arbarad, je vais aller le lui porter… »

Meneldil et Arador se récrient :

« Pas question ! Nous allons envoyer quelqu'un ! »

Désormais, ils ne veulent plus prendre le risque avec la vie du prince héritier, et Eldarion soupire imperceptiblement. Va-t-on encore le traiter comme de la porcelaine ici ?

Hador désamorce la situation en disant :

« Un courrier doit porter des dépêches là-bas dans la journée, nous lui confierons la lettre de Sa Majesté… »

Il comprend aisément la réaction d'Arador et de Meneldil, ils ont failli perdre Eldarion une fois, et ne veulent plus prendre aucun risque. De plus, Meneldil sait que le prince n'est pas totalement rétabli encore…

Hador a déjà préparé les tours de garde, mais Eldarion dit :

« Meneldil et moi garderons le camp pendant que vous prendrez du repos… »

Sa voix se fait plus dure, et il dit :

« Et ne me forcez pas à me justifier ou à me répéter, je vais très bien maintenant, tenez-vous le pour dit ! »

Meneldil distingue dans cette voix l'accent du commandement du roi son cousin, et a conscience que le prince a encore mûri pendant cette épreuve. Eldarion dit alors :

« Aldarion dort-il ? Je voudrais le voir… »

Arador répond :

« Il doit probablement se reposer, la bataille de cette nuit a été rude… »

Eldarion lui dit ensuite :

« Alors allez vous reposer, ton père et toi, Meneldil et moi veillerons… »

Le prince n'est pas d'humeur, et Arador décide de ne pas le contrarier. Il dit :

« Je te mettrai au fait après, alors…bonne nuit ! »

Hador, s'inclinant devant le prince et le cousin du roi, sort à son tour pour aller se coucher. Meneldil lui dit :

« Je crois qu'il a senti que tu n'es pas tout à fait guéri, tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui… »

Eldarion se tourne vers lui et lui rétorque :

« Je comprends bien que je leur ai fait peur, mais je suis guéri maintenant, je tiens sur mes jambes et les médecins ont dit que je n'avais presque plus de toxines dans le corps…de plus, à présent tout le monde ici sait qui je suis, ils ne vont plus me traiter comme avant malgré l'ordre d'Arbarad et vont toujours vouloir me protéger…ah, si j'avais été moins sentimental ! »

Meneldil savait que c'était la présence de l'Evenstar sur lui qui avait permis à Aldarion de découvrir sa véritable identité, puis la venue du roi avait achevé le processus. Il regarda son petit-cousin et dit :

« Ne te formalise pas pour cela, ils savent ton identité mais ils te connaissent et savent de quoi tu es capable…pour le reste, nous avons une mission à accomplir… »

La sagesse de Meneldil convainc le prince qui dit :

« Bon, allons veiller, nous verrons… »

_Minas Tirith_

Eladiel est assise dans le jardin, et lit une lettre de Primula. Celle-ci est repartie pour quelques temps en Comté, et elle lui manque. Non loin d'elle, sa gouvernante est assise, elle ne la quitte jamais et davantage encore depuis qu'elle est fiancée.

La princesse pose la lettre sur ses genoux, et soupire imperceptiblement. Primula l'a toujours soutenue, elle lui doit beaucoup et elle tient à elle comme l'une des ses sœurs, mais elle a fort bien compris son besoin de retourner en Comté, auprès de sa famille. Ses parents lui manquaient, et Eladiel sait que c'était réciproque, aussi l'a-t-elle encouragée à retourner en Comté avec Sam, Rosie et Elanor…

La princesse aînée est tirée de sa rêverie par la voix bien connue de son fiancé, Aragorn-Theoden. Le prince d'Ithilien marche à grands pas, et sourit lorsqu'il la voit avant de se diriger vers elle. Il s'assied près d'elle, l'embrasse, puis elle lui demande :

« Tu es agité…que se passe-t-il ? »

Le prince la regarde et lui dit :

« Je pars en mission, je vais représenter le roi auprès du roi Eomer et j'ignore combien de temps je serai absent… »

Le regard d'Eladiel se noie un instant, mais elle retrouve bien vite sa placidité habituelle et demande :

« Et pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il donc là-bas ? »

En effet, elle ne sait pas totalement ce qui se passe au pays de Dun, frontalier du Rohan et qui menace d'être touché lui aussi par les hordes de gobelins et d'orques. Le prince répond :

« La Moria se vide, des orques ainsi que des gobelins massacrent tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver au Pays de Dun, et se dirigent maintenant vers le Rohan…le roi Eomer a envoyé une armée garder les frontières et je dois servir de relation entre lui et les Rangers qui sont déjà sur place parce que je suis à demi gondorien et à demi rohirrim…j'emmène également une escouade de cavaliers en renforts… »

Le devoir…Eladiel sait fort bien ce que c'est, elle qui y est astreinte depuis sa plus tendre enfance par son statut de princesse royale. Elle regarde son fiancé et lui dit :

« Alors va, va remplir ta mission, _meleth nîn… »_

Ebahi de s'entendre appeler ainsi, car c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait, il reste sans voix. Il fixe son regard bleu-gris dans le regard bleu transparent de la princesse, et, doucement, l'embrasse, sous le regard embué de la gouvernante…

Quand ils se séparent, Eladiel lui dit :

« Sois prudent, surtout… »

Le prince sourit et dit en riant :

« Tu me connais, les bêtes rampantes ne me font pas peur… »

Eladiel sourit sous le trait – si humain – du jeune homme, mais ne dit rien, ce qu'elle ressent est bien au-delà des mots, et il le sait. Bien souvent, ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, complicité que leur envient beaucoup de couples plus matures…

Le prince prend la main de sa fiancée, là où brille l'anneau qu'ils ont échangé, et le regarde pensivement. Puis il se lève et dit :

« Je dois me mettre en route à présent, je t'écrirai une fois là-bas… »

Eladiel, les yeux secs mais qui ressent une intense émotion, ajoute :

« Si tu vois Eldarion, dis-lui que nous pensons bien à lui… »

Aragorn-Theoden acquiesce, puis, se penchant, dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée avant de tourner les talons pour aller prendre ses ordres auprès du roi. Eladiel, bien qu'elle sache que c'est nécessaire, n'en est pas moins triste de voir partir son fiancé, mais elle sait que cela fait partie de sa formation en tant que futur dépositaire de la charge d'Intendant du Gondor. Elle a vu son père partir en campagne de nombreuses fois, et sa mère toujours l'attendre avec dignité et honneur. Même Eolain, la future épouse de son frère cadet, a appris à faire face à la séparation…

Eladiel sait que cela fait partie des aléas de la vie d'épouse des princesses et des reines, et elle se prépare à y faire face elle aussi avec le calme tout elfique qui la caractérise…

_Pays de Dun_

Aldarion, encore tout ensommeillé, sort de sa tente pour tomber presque nez à nez avec Eldarion, assis près du feu et qui veille avec Meneldil. Arrangeant sa chemise qui baille sur sa poitrine, il esquisse un salut respectueux mais Eldarion l'arrête :

« Non, tu sais ce qu'a dit Arbarad, et, même s'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, je te dois la vie donc tu es dispensé de toute cette pompe inutile… »

Il verse de la boisson aux plantes dans un gobelet en fer blanc et ajoute :

« Viens, ton petit déjeuner t'attend… »

Aldarion aplatit ses cheveux châtain clair en désordre, s'assied près du prince et commence à siroter la boisson brûlante. Le terme petit déjeuner est plutôt incongru vu qu'il est près de midi, mais les Rangers vivent en décalage…

Aldarion boit un moment sans rien dire, puis demande :

« Est-ce que vous êtes guéri ? »

Eldarion sourit et répond :

« Oui, grâce à toi et à ton dévouement… »

Le jeune Ranger rosit sous le compliment et pique du nez dans sa tasse sous le regard amusé d'Eldarion et de Meneldil. Le jeune prince ajoute :

« De plus, j'ai ouï dire que tu avais dirigé mon unité avec maestria… »

Cette fois, Aldarion devient franchement rouge, sous le sourire des deux hommes. Alors sort de sa tente Arador, réveillé car habitué à vivre ainsi, qui s'étire et vient lui aussi prendre son indispensable tasse de boisson aux plantes en disant :

« Il n'y a rien eu ? »

Meneldil secoue la tête :

« Non, pas du tout, le calme plat…comme tu l'as dit ils sortent la nuit… »

Arador sirote lui aussi sa tasse de boisson aux plantes et ajoute :

« Tu ne connais pas le pire : certains d'entre eux ont réussi à nous échapper et à descendre sur le Rohan en pillant tout sur leur passage…le roi Eomer a envoyé des troupes à la frontière, et Arbarad a battu le rappel de tous les Rangers qu'il a pu trouver…nous allons probablement être envoyés là-bas… »

En quelques mots, Arador et Aldarion le mettent au fait des opérations qui ont déjà eu lieu, et il les écoute attentivement, enregistrant soigneusement chaque fait important dans sa mémoire. Il demande alors :

« Mon père est-il prévenu ? »

Hador, qui vient lui aussi de sortir de sa tente, répond à la question du prince :

« Oui, et je pense que déjà il a dû faire quelque chose…je pense que le pli que vous ramenez doit être sa réponse… »

Le prince soupire imperceptiblement, puis dit :

« Il m'a parlé des gobelins et des orques, et il m'a prévenu, mais je n'imaginais pas que la situation avait dégénéré à ce point… »

Un Ranger s'approche, salue Eldarion et Meneldil : c'est le courrier. Hador, alors, va lui donner le pli royal qu'il portera en même temps que les autres dépêches, puis il revient et dit :

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier que les renforts arrivent dans la journée, sinon ce sera difficile… »

Ce dernier trait amène le silence parmi les Rangers, qui savent très bien l'enjeu de cette bataille contre les forces de l'ombre, mais ils sont bien décidés à faire comme leurs aînés et lutter de toutes leurs forces…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	46. chapitre 41 Continuités

_Un grand merci à Yotma qui m'a aidé, un gros bonjour à ma petite famille du net…_

_Chapitre 41 : Continuités_

_Frontière du Rohan et du Pays de Dun_

D'un geste machinal, Eldarion repousse les cheveux trempés qui tombent dans ses yeux, et essaye de se concentrer malgré la pluie. Voici des jours que ses hommes et lui poursuivent pas à pas la plus grande et la plus meurtrière des bandes d'orques et de gobelins qu'ils ont déjà largement décimée, et il sent l'épuisement engourdir ses membres. Même le poids léger de son épée en métal elfique pèse lourdement sur ses muscles endoloris…

Près de lui, Aldarion baille le plus discrètement possible, épuisé lui aussi. Le jeune Ranger résiste remarquablement bien à la fatigue, le prince en est très satisfait et sait qu'il peut compter sur lui…

Méthodiquement, avec tout le savoir-faire hérité des Rangers plus âgés, ils ont pisté les créatures de l'ombre de la frontière de l'Arnor pendant tout le pays de Dun, et ils sont à la frontière du Rohan à présent. Eldarion sait que d'autres bandes parvenues jusque-là ont été défaites par les cavaliers du roi Eomer menés par son futur beau-frère Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien, mais il veut éviter à tout prix que celle-ci, même déjà décimée, ne vienne encore faire plus de dégâts.

La pluie fine qui tombe en cette fin de nuit semble pénétrer jusqu'à ses os, les glaçant, et le poids de sa cape détrempée pèse sur ses épaules fatiguées. Le prince se surprend à rêver avec nostalgie d'un bon feu quand son oreille exercée capte le signal convenu, le sifflement d'Arador, qui se tient de l'autre côté. L'étau des Rangers s'est refermé autour des créatures de la nuit…

_Minas Tirith_

Avec attention, Elessar lit dans son bureau un paquet de feuilles qui viennent d'arriver de Rohan par messager et qui émanent du roi Eomer et d'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien. Les nouvelles ne sont pas excellentes, mais pas mauvaises non plus, ils parviennent à endiguer le flot malsain avec l'aide des Rangers dont un renfort certain est venu du nord mené par Arbarad lui-même. Les unités de Meneldil et d'Eldarion, mobiles, poursuivaient les bandes, les décimant une par une au prix, malheureusement, de pertes en vies humaines. Avec sa longue expérience, le roi sait que c'est parfois nécessaire pour que d'autres puissent vivre en paix.

Avec un soupir, il pose le rapport sur son bureau de bois massif. Une fois de plus, le passé le rattrape, toutes ces créatures de la nuit que tous croyaient éradiquées menacent de nouveau la Terre du Milieu, et c'est à présent son fils qui a pour devoir de les combattre.

Un léger bruit à la porte, et entre Arwen, dont la robe de soie bleue frotte légèrement sur le sol dallé. Le roi lève les yeux, et son épouse, qui le connaît bien, peut y voir aussi bien de la résignation que de l'inquiétude ainsi que d'autres sentiments indéfinissables. Elle comprend bien ce que peut ressentir son mari face à tous ces événements, et elle se contente simplement d'être là comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis leur mariage.

Le roi lève son regard bleu sur son épouse et lui dit :

« J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir remonté le temps, Arwen… »

La reine sourit à son époux, lui posa la main sur le bras et lui dit :

« Les conditions ne sont pas les mêmes, et tu le sais…Eldarion s'en sortira très bien, cette fois… »

Le roi secoue la tête :

« Je le sais, mais j'ai combattu moi aussi ce genre de créatures autrefois, je sais de quoi ils sont capables…j'aurais dû être plus vigilant et penser que la Moria se viderait… »

Arwen lui répond alors calmement :

« Les Rangers la surveillent depuis deux décennies, Aragorn, mais personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'il restait autant de créatures de la nuit là-bas, surtout pas toi… »

La reine a toujours les mots pour calmer les angoisses et de son époux, et le roi se sent alors un peu moins oppressé. Il demande alors :

« As-tu vu Eladiel, aujourd'hui ? »

Arwen répond :

« Oui, ce matin, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… »

En effet, Eladiel a eu plusieurs malaises, et le roi a l'impression qu'ils sont liés au fait qu'il a envoyé Aragorn-Theoden en Rohan, mais Arwen le détrompe :

« Eladiel a beaucoup travaillé ces temps derniers, c'est là la cause de ses malaises…elle se repose et tout est rentré dans l'ordre… »

La princesse aînée seconde beaucoup sa mère, et assure ses propres tâches depuis qu'elle en a l'âge, le roi le sait. De plus, la tension qu'elle s'impose pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs met parfois son organisme à rude épreuve, et il se défend ainsi…

Arwen rassure son époux :

« Eladiel connaît son devoir, et Aragorn-Theoden le sien… »

Cela résume tout, et le roi se sent vaguement ridicule, mais Arwen le comprend et ne dit rien….

_Frontière du Rohan_

Les tentes colorées du campement des rohirrim se fondent dans la fin de nuit que troue seulement les feux qui réchauffent les hommes détrempés. Eomer et son neveu sont penchés sur un plan de la région, où ils ont indiqué les dernières escarmouches. Le prince d'Ithilien a encore des traces de boue sur sa tunique, car il vient de rentrer d'expédition, et, avant d'aller se reposer, il expose à son oncle toutes les informations qu'il a pu glaner…

Eomer demande :

« As-tu vu des Rangers ? Arbarad m'a assuré qu'il en avait posté non loin d'ici… »

Aragorn-Theoden secoue la tête :

« Non, mais je sais qu'ils peuvent ne pas être vus s'ils le désirent, et la nuit n'a rien arrangé… »

Le prince sait que parmi ces Rangers se trouve Eldarion, son jeune et futur beau-frère, mais il n'y pense guère, son esprit fatigué se focalisant sur ce qu'il a vu cette nuit…

Prenant des épingles, il les dépose sur la carte en disant :

« Ils arrivent de plus en plus nombreux du nord, même si nous en tuons beaucoup ils ne semblent pas pour l'instant en souffrir, il va falloir prendre des mesures plus sévères… »

Il a parlé calmement, avec le ton posé qu'il a hérité de son père Faramir et Eomer, alors, prend sa décision : il doit agir de concert avec les Rangers mobiles, à ce prix seulement ils endigueront cette marée malfaisante, et il ne doute pas qu'Arbarad soit d'accord…

Il observe son neveu : avec sa barbe de trois jours, sa tunique maculée de boue et ses cheveux humides noués en catogan, il ressemble à un Ranger, à cette différence près qu'il a hérité de son père ses cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux bleu-gris. Il est pâle, épuisé, mais parvient encore à son concentrer sur ce qu'il fait, enseignement qu'il a reçu autrefois sous ses ordres…

Pourtant, celui qu'il a devant lui n'est plus l'adolescent qu'il a formé voici quelques années, Aragorn-Theoden est à présent un homme de vingt-trois ans en pleine possession de ses moyens, qui a énormément mûri au point de s'engager envers la femme qu'il aime. Comme Faramir, il a un caractère posé mais entier, tenace, et va jusqu'au bout de ses actions, quoi qu'elles puissent lui en coûter.

Il sourit légèrement et dit :

« Va te reposer à présent, je vais envoyer un messager au devant des Rangers… »

Il ne lui fera pas l'affront de lui dire qu'il a bien œuvré, et Aragorn-Theoden le comprend aisément. Il incline légèrement la tête et sort de la tente royale pour gagner la sienne. Avant de se coucher, il fait sa toilette puis s'allonge sur son lit. Bien qu'il soit épuisé, il ne peut trouver le sommeil tout de suite, et diverses images lui traversent l'esprit. Il se souvient de ce que son père lui a raconté sur les orques, mais ce qu'il a vu dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer, ces créatures noires, hideuses, cannibales et avides de chair humaine, grouillant comme des crabes sur leurs jambes torves. Il ne peut nier avoir eu quelques secondes un geste d'horreur, mais son instinct de combattant a vite repris le dessus…

Le jour gris commence à se lever dehors, effaçant progressivement les ténèbres de la nuit et ramenant la sérénité dans le cœur du fils aîné de l'Intendant de Gondor. Il lève la main gauche, observant le fin anneau qui capte le peu de lumière qui règne dans la tente et sourit, pensant à sa promise dont le beau visage apparaît alors devant ses yeux. C'est sur cette image de beauté qu'il sombre enfin dans le sommeil…

_Du côté des Rangers_

Serrant les dents pour oublier son bras gauche qui ruisselle de sang à la suite d'une blessure à l'avant-bras, Eldarion, d'un geste précis, manie Eärendil dégouttante de sang noir pour empêcher les gobelins et les orques de l'encercler. Ils sont vifs, nombreux, et le prince essaie d'appliquer la tactique de son père et se rappeler tout ce qu'il lui a dit. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se laisser gagner par la fièvre du combat qui obscurcirait son jugement, et tente de garder la tête froide. Il a appris, avec les années, à surmonter la fatigue, les conditions climatiques, mais jamais il n'a eu à combattre ainsi directement les forces de la nuit, comme son père l'a fait avant lui.

Sautant en arrière, il décapite prestement un gobelin d'un mouvement souple du poignet, puis, d'un coup d'œil rapide, jauge la situation. Non loin de lui, Aldarion, avec des gestes quelque peu maladroits, combat pourtant courageusement. Derrière lui se trouvent Arador et Hador dos à dos, puis, un peu plus loin, Meneldil, dont la longue épée fait des ravages dans les rangs des orques et des gobelins. Au total, ils n'ont qu'une centaine d'hommes, leurs unités réunies, face à cette marée sombre et malfaisante, et la situation est assez critique, même s'ils savent que les troupes du Rohan sont présentes non loin et les aident à lutter…

Un sifflement modulé de Meneldil lui signale que, bientôt, le jour va se lever, il faut donc faire vite et abattre le plus possible d'ennemis. Tous redoublent alors de combativité, ils savent que le temps leur est compté…

A force de vivre la nuit, les yeux d'Eldarion se sont habitués à l'obscurité, et il peut distinguer les traits hideux de ses adversaires. Grâce à cela, il a pu assez vite faire la différence entre les orques, grands et massifs, presque aussi grands que lui, et les gobelins, petits et fluets. Il s'est alors rappelé ce que son père lui avait dit à propos des orques, qui furent autrefois des elfes torturés par Morgoth et qui sont devenus des créatures vouées entièrement à la nuit, à l'exception de certaines races qui peuvent supporter la lumière du jour uniquement s'il n'y a pas de soleil. Le prince bénit son père de lui avoir transmis son savoir, grâce à lui il peut adapter sa technique de combat…

Cependant, le lever du jour n'est pas tout à fait la fin de leur peines, il leur faut tenir jusqu'au lever du soleil, là seulement ils en auraient fini du combat pour cette nuit. Son bras blessé s'est engourdi, mais il sait qu'il peut encore tenir un peu, il le faut. Aldarion le regarde d'un air inquiet, mais le prince lui jette un regard sévère, il ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

Déjà, les gobelins faiblissent, et certains s'enfuient, mais les orques sont plus forts à cause de leur constitution. Eldarion se fend, pare d'un geste précis, tentant d'oublier la souffrance, la faiblesse, la fatigue. La lumière vaincra les forces de la nuit, comme elle l'a toujours fait…

Un peu plus tard, Aldarion lui bande le bras lorsqu'entre Meneldil, qui lui dit :

« Il y a un émissaire du roi Eomer, viens… »

Le visage du prince s'éclaire, et, attrapant sa tunique qu'Aldarion l'aide à enfiler, il suit le cousin de son père…

L'envoyé du roi s'incline légèrement devant lui, le reconnaissant, puis dit à tous les chefs Rangers présents :

« Mon maître, Sa Majesté Eomer, m'envoie porter ceci… »

Et il tend à Meneldil un pli cacheté. Le comte en prend connaissance puis dit aux autres :

« Le roi Eomer nous propose de collaborer à présent que les créatures sont tout autour de la frontière, et d'agir de concert. Arbarad a signé également… »

L'assentiment de ses amis et de son cousin, épuisés de poursuivre ces créatures depuis des semaines, est évident et visible, et il dit au messager :

« Très bien, vous direz au roi que je me rendrai à son campement dans la journée… »

L'émissaire sort, et Arador dit :

« Enfin, ce ne sera pas trop tôt… »

Sans le dire, il en a légèrement assez d'être mobile en permanence, et la perspective de combattre en compagnie d'Arbarad le réjouit, car il a une grande admiration pour lui. Meneldil leur dit alors :

« Allez vous reposer à présent, je vous informerai dès que je rentrerai du camp des rohirrim… »

Ceci est un ordre que personne n'aurait l'idée de contester, et le prince encore moins que les autres. Il regagne sa tente, enlève sa tunique et, avec une grimace, s'asperge copieusement d'eau le torse et la tête. Le contact de l'eau froide le fait frissonner, mais il en a l'habitude vu qu'il n'y a pas d'eau chaude dans le coin. S'aidant d'un linge humide, il fait sa toilette puis, prenant des vêtements propres, se glisse dans les couvertures de son lit de camp en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer son bras blessé. Sa dernière pensée cohérente est pour Eolain alors qu'il sombre calmement dans le sommeil…

_Emyn__ Arnen_

Eolain berce Mardil qui est fiévreux pendant que sa mère prépare la décoction de plantes qu'elle lui fera boire. Le petit prince d'Ithilien est victime de la varicelle, et est soigné avec dévouement par sa mère et ses sœurs qui ont aussi en charge Boromir-Eomer, malade également et que cela rend agressif…

Par chance, la plupart des serviteurs de la maisonnée ont déjà eu la varicelle, ainsi que Faramir, Eowyn et leurs filles, qui peuvent ainsi soigner les deux princes malades. Mardil geint doucement dans les bras de sa sœur aînée, qui le fait boire à intervalles réguliers, et Arwen est allée au chevet de Boromir-Eomer pour lui faire avaler son médicament. Lui n'est pas si facile à soigner, être malade le met en fort mauvaises dispositions, mais la seconde princesse d'Ithilien ne s'en laisse pas conter :

« Bois cela, Boromir, sinon je te le mets dans le biberon de Mardil et je te le fais boire de force… »

Avec un soupir, l'adolescent s'exécute, et avale la mixture amère préparée par sa mère avant de dire :

« Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? De la bave de crapaud ? »

Mais le fait est là, il a avalé son médicament, et sa sœur le laisse se reposer, ravie d'avoir gagné. Elle reprend le gobelet et revient dans la grande salle où elle demande :

« Et Mardil ? »

Eolain répond doucement :

« Pas d'amélioration, la fièvre ne baisse pas vite… »

Eowyn alors revient avec la décoction qu'elle a mis dans un biberon, et Mardil la boit, ses petites mains enserrant le pot de verre. Puis elle le soulève pour aller lui donner un bain, qui aidera à faire baisser sa fièvre…

Pendant qu'elle le baigne, elle se dit qu'Eolain, quand le temps en sera venu, sera une excellente mère…

**A SUIVRE**


	47. Chapitre 42 On peut sans rien renier

_Chapitre 42 : « On peut sans rien renier vouloir avancer », Le Roi Soleil_

_Camp des rohirrim, en amont de la frontière_

Tous les chefs sont rassemblés dans la tente de velours rouge et vert qui appartient au roi de Rohan. Il y a là autour d'Eomer et d'Aragorn-Theoden Arbarad, Meneldil, Hador, Arador et Eldarion, qui sont regroupés autour de la carte de la région actualisée par le prince d'Ithilien au cours de ses expéditions nocturnes.

Hador, Arbarad et Eomer sont les plus âgés, ceux qui ont le plus d'expérience du combat, ce qui leur permet de soumettre des solutions auxquelles n'auraient pas pensé les autres. Progressivement prend forme une sorte de stratégie, qui n'en est pas vraiment une vu que les bandes errantes d'orques et de gobelins qu'ils traquent sont absolument imprévisibles. Arbarad, Hador et Eomer ont déjà combattu ces créatures par le passé, et ils savent qu'il ne faut surtout pas les sous-estimer.

Tous les Rangers présents viennent de rentrer, et Arador baille discrètement. Tous sont épuisés, et accumulent la fatigue depuis quelques mois. Pourtant, nul repos pour les braves, comme le dit l'adage qu'ils savent être particulièrement vrai en ces moments de crise…

Eomer les voit tous prêts à tomber et abrège le briefing en disant :

« Nous reprendrons plus tard, messieurs… »

Tous les Rangers saluent respectueusement, y compris Eldarion, et sortent pour gagner – ou plutôt s'effondrer sur – leurs lits. Arador s'étire et dit à Eldarion, qui enfin se permet de bailler à se décrocher la mâchoire :

« Pff, j'ai bien cru qu'on en finirait jamais… »

Le prince s'essuie les yeux et dit :

« Il fallait bien qu'on en passe par là, pourtant, chaque information est nécessaire pour réussir à endiguer l'invasion… »

Hador leur dit :

« Allons, jeunes hommes, lorsque j'avais votre âge je dormais moins encore, demandez a Sa Majesté dans quelles conditions nous combattions… »

Arador déteste lorsque son père se met à parler de ce ton sentencieux d'ancêtre et grogne :

« C'est cela, c'est cela…et ce qu'on fait est pur plaisir, selon toi… »

Meneldil intervient :

« Bon, arrêtez là, la fatigue vous fait perdre la tête… »

Il sait que les relations entre le père et le fils sont parfois difficiles, et la fatigue exacerbe les ressentiments du fils. Tout le monde se disperse dans ses quartiers et Eldarion, d'un geste machinal, se passe de l'eau froide sur la nuque. Voilà plus d'un mois déjà qu'il vit en décalage, comme les vampires, dormant le jour et chassant l'orque la nuit, et il commence à faiblir mentalement. Son sommeil est léger, agité, mais il se console en disant que son père, autrefois, avait encore moins de chance que lui.

Une fois allongé, il ne parvient toutefois pas à s'endormir, trop épuisé. Lui reviennent alors à l'esprit les images familières du palais de Minas Tirith, de ses parents, de ses sœurs, d'Eolain lui souriant, et il s'endort enfin, oubliant pour un temps la boue, la crasse et les créatures de la nuit…

_Minas Tirith_

Une journée très ordinaire au palais…Pendant que le roi et la reine tiennent audience dans la salle du trône, les princesses sont allées s'acquitter de leurs devoirs envers les pauvres, et Eolain représente la famille royale dans une cérémonie commémorative. A présent que ses frères sont guéris, la jeune princesse d'Ithilien a pu reprendre ses devoirs au palais…

Le roi reçoit à l'audience, entre autres, des nobles d'Arnor du nord, effrayés par la proximité des combats, et les rassure en leur disant que les Rangers luttent sans fléchir. Il leur lit le dernier communiqué d'Arbarad pour les apaiser, et voit l'étincelle de peur disparaître progressivement de leur regard. Avec le temps, Elessar a appris à renforcer ses dons charismatiques, et il en fait usage face à ses sujet lorsqu'il le faut. Ces hommes craignent que les créatures de la nuit viennent dévaster leurs terres, comme elles l'ont fait déjà au sud de l'Arnor et au nord du Rohan, et il est de son devoir de leur donner à la fois la vérité sur la situation – il sait qu'ils n'accepteraient pas des paroles vagues et vides de sens – et l'apaisement.

Il y arrive d'autant mieux qu'il sent la présence calme et posée d'Arwen près de lui. Sa reine a toujours ce don, probablement hérité de son peuple d'origine, de l'apaiser dès qu'elle est près de lui. Là, elle se tient sagement en retrait, consciente qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire sur cette affaire, mais il sait qu'elle est inquiète car elle ne peut s'empêcher de craindre pour Eldarion, qui se trouve au milieu de cette tourmente. Elle pense également au fiancé de sa fille aînée, mais a confiance en leurs capacités à tous les deux…

L'audience s'achève, et le roi lui demande, une fois qu'ils sont seuls :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Il ne manque jamais de faire appel à la sagesse et au bon sens de son épouse, car, bien souvent, elle a un regard différent sur la question qui permet de l'aiguiller sur une autre voie à laquelle il n'aurait pas pensé. Arwen pose son regard bleu sur lui et lui dit :

« Ils ont raison de s'inquiéter, beaucoup d'entre eux ont connu la Guerre de l'Anneau et savent la capacité de dévastation des orques, mais je pense que tu as bien agi en ne leur cachant rien de la véritable situation, ils ont le droit de savoir et cela n'avancerait à rien de la leur dissimuler… »

Elle a parlé calmement, comme à son habitude. Dans ses velours noirs et argents, elle reste semblable à l'Elfe vêtue de soieries qui épousa le nouvellement couronné roi de Gondor et d'Arnor voici bientôt vingt-cinq ans, mais elle a gardé et augmenté sa sagesse. Le roi se lève, lui tend sa main et lui dit :

« Comme j'aimerais tout simplement passer le reste de la journée à deviser ainsi… »

Il va fêter cette année ses vingt-cinq ans de règne, mais il a parfois l'impression de n'avoir pas encore assez d'expérience du gouvernement. Arwen pose sa main sur son bras et lui dit :

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, c'est à présent aux Rangers de finir de régler le problème… »

Arwen sait les doutes qui tenaillent bien souvent son époux, et elle s'efforce toujours de le rassurer. Sous sa couronne, il n'est après tout qu'un homme comme les autres, qui a charge de famille et qui porte un royaume énorme à bout de bras, un homme qui a une longue expérience de la vie, qui a vu mourir certains des siens et s'efforce d'éviter cela à d'autres…

Le roi passe la main sur sa nuque douloureuse à cause du poids de sa couronne et dit :

« Si je pouvais, je ferais une loi pour alléger le poids de cette fichue couronne… »

Il regrette de n'avoir pas mis l'Elendilmir, bien plus léger, mais l'étiquette est assez stricte à ce sujet : le roi doit porter la grande couronne de Gondor pendant les plaids. Il regarde Arwen et lui dit :

« Je soupçonne Anarion de l'avoir faite aussi lourde pour que l'on n'oublie jamais quel poids est la royauté… »

Même épuisé, le roi ne manque pas d'humour, et Arwen sourit avant de répondre :

« Je ne pensais pas ton ancêtre si délicat pour charger ainsi ses successeurs… »

Mais le roi n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller ainsi à rire, son premier ministre l'attend pour des signatures et il a mille choses à faire. Il se lève et dit :

« J'ignore si je pourrai déjeuner avec vous à midi, alors… »

Arwen finit sa phrase :

« Nous ne t'attendrons pas, je sais…les jumelles seront déçues, elles espéraient te voir… »

Les princesses Elsea et Elya, que tout le monde au palais appelle les princesses jumelles, sont les plus jeunes enfants du couple royal et, bien qu'elles aient dix-sept ans, elles sont encore très attachées à leur père. Ce sont aussi les plus humaines des rejetons royaux, comme si le sang, presque totalement elfique avec Eladiel, s'était peu à peu dilué pour parvenir à ces deux farceuses vives et impulsives sur lesquelles nulle gouvernante n'a pu avoir aucune prise. Elles se sont quelques peu assagies en grandissant, assurent leur rôle de façon correcte, mais le roi doit parfois les reprendre. Cela ne les empêche pas d'adorer leur père, et d'idolâtrer leur frère…

Le roi répond :

« Je les verrai plus tard, voilà tout, tu le leur diras…je dois voir aussi Eowyn et Eladiel… »

Ses deux filles aînées sont aussi calmes que les cadettes sont agitées, et le roi profite bien souvent de leur sagesse. Eowyn, la seconde, aime les bijoux et les robes, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être intelligente et posée, même s'il y a en elle plus d'humanité qu'en Eladiel…

Le roi sort, et Arwen le suit, elle va attendre le retour de ses filles tout en préparant ses tâches de l'après-midi…

_Campement des rohirrim et des Rangers_

Le jour baisse déjà, et déjà tous les guerriers se préparent. Eldarion, les traits tirés, se passe une énième fois de l'eau sur le visage pour se garder éveillé. Il revêt la chemise rouge et les braies noires qu'il a lavées l'avant-veille, et a un instant de nostalgie au contact du tissu rêche en pensant à ses tuniques de velours…

Le roi Eomer, dans sa tente, se prépare car il va participer à l'expédition cette nuit. Il finit de s'habiller seul, boucle son ceinturon auquel pend sa fidèle épée Guthwinë, puis regarde la carte posée sur une grande table. Il ne fait pas encore nuit, mais il est un homme prévoyant et expérimenté qui ne veut rien laisser au hasard. Cette menace est de loin la plus importante qui ait atteint le Rohan depuis bien longtemps, et il veut protéger le peuple qu'il dirige depuis plus de vingt ans. Dire qu'il n'était pas destiné à devenir roi, ce devait être son cousin Theodred qui aurait dû succéder à son père Theoden. Dans des conditions pareilles, il n'avait pas été loin de croire au destin, ou à quelque chose de similaire. Tout comme Elessar, il avait dû apprendre la royauté, et a maintes fois remercié son oncle de lui avoir fait donner la même éducation soignée qu'à Theodred, ce qui l'a plus ou moins préparé à son rôle royal, lui qui n'aurait dû n'être qu'un des maréchaux du roi, un simple guerrier…

Son regard tombe sur une miniature qu'il transporte toujours avec lui, qui représente Lothiriel, son épouse, et ses enfants, Elfwine, dix-huit ans, et Lenashild, bientôt trois ans. Sa fille est un vrai petit démon, à la luxuriante chevelure blonde frisée, qui déborde d'énergie et qui a réussi à conquérir tout le palais malgré ses tours pendables. Elle professe une véritable adoration pour son frère aîné Elfwine, qui est la seule personne qui parvienne à venir à bout d'elle quand elle fait ses caprices…

Elfwine, son fils aîné, a dix-huit ans et Lothiriel aime à dire qu'il est le vivant portrait de son père. Désormais, lorsque celui-ci est absent, il aide à la régence et, bientôt, il sera en âge de s'en charger seul. L'adolescent timoré est devenu, grâce à sa cousine, un guerrier hors pair digne de ses ancêtres…

C'est pour eux qu'Eomer va encore combattre, pour qu'ils puissent vivre dans un monde en paix…

Dehors, les Rangers se rassemblent progressivement autour du feu pour collationner avant leur longue nuit. Tous ont le visage hâve et mangé par une barbe de quelques jours, et boivent sans parler la boisson aux plantes amère qui leur donnera des forces. Aragorn-Theoden est parmi eux, et les Rangers l'ont spontanément accueilli, sachant que son père, Faramir, en fut un pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau…

Aldarion est assis auprès de son quasi-homonyme, et trempe sans conviction un morceau de pain dans le ragoût qui forme l'ordinaire du camp. Eldarion est inquiet de voir son aide dans cet état extrême, mais le jeune homme lui a assuré que tout irait bien, il a décidé de le croire et d'avoir confiance en lui, sachant ce qu'il lui doit…

Tous mangent en silence, à cause de leur fatigue mais aussi à cause de la tension qui règne dans le camp. A présent, c'est au tour des rohirrim de sortir de leurs tentes pour venir prendre leur repas, et s'asseoir autour des feux avec les Rangers. Les deux peuples sont différents, ne parlent pas la même langue, mais, grâce à leurs chefs, l'entente règne entre eux et ils sont soudés autour de la même cause : empêcher le mal d'envahir cette région…

_Emyn Arnen_

Mardil joue avec ses jouets pendant qu'Eowyn, sa mère, devise avec l'intendante sur des problèmes concernant les tâches journalières du palais. Bien qu'elle soit la maîtresse incontestée des lieux et qu'elle puisse entièrement se reposer sur son personnel, elle participe activement au quotidien de la maison…

Mardil ne se ressent plus de sa maladie, et court après son cheval à roulettes de son pas encore quelque peu instable. Il a un an et demi à présent, et c'est un enfant plein de vie qui semble avoir hérité du caractère bien trempé de sa mère mais qui est curieux de tout, comme le sont son frère aîné Boromir-Eomer et son père Faramir. Ses boucles châtain clair en perpétuel désordre et ses yeux gris rappellent indéniablement son père…

Eowyn pose un regard attendri sur son fils, puis remercie son intendante qui sort de la pièce pour se remettre au travail. D'autres tâches attendent la princesse d'Ithilien, mais elle prend le temps de venir prendre son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mardil met ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère, et se serre contre elle.

Entre alors Eolain, dans une tornade de tissus précieux. Elle revient du palais, où elle a accompli ses tâches quotidiennes, et elle porte encore la robe de velours noir et argent que son statut de future épouse du prince héritier lui permet de porter. Un léger diadème de mithril enserre sa tête et ses cheveux dorés sont disciplinés en plusieurs nattes réunies en un lourd chignon. Elle porte peu de bijoux, et son élégance discrète convient parfaitement à son rôle.

Elle remet en place la cape de faille bleue qu'elle porte sur sa robe et dit à sa mère :

« Qu'est-ce que ce petit diable a à se faire pardonner ? »

Eowyn sourit à sa fille et répond :

« Rien, je dois retourner à mon travail et je voulais l'embrasser avant… »

Mardil sourit à sa sœur aînée, et Eowyn le dépose dans ses bras en disant :

« Je crois qu'il veut que tu t'occupes de lui… »

Les petites mains de l'enfant sont surtout attirées par l'éclat des bijoux que porte sa sœur, et il attrape prestement le pendentif d'argent qu'elle porte au cou. En riant, Eolain l'éloigne et lui dit :

« Non non, bébé, tu vas l'abîmer… »

Elle sourit à son frère, et, avant de sortir, Eowyn observe le tableau en souriant elle aussi et en se prenant à souhaiter que les années passent plus vite pour que sa fille puisse enfin connaître à son tour les joies de la maternité…

_Minas Tirith_

Eladiel, assise dans ses appartements, lit la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir de Rohan. Le contenu en est assez succinct, et Aragorn-Theoden s'en excuse, mais elle devine qu'il doit avoir peu de temps pour écrire. Par des termes précis, il décrit ce qu'il voit là-bas, ces créatures noires, carnivores et cruelles, et Eladiel frissonne avant de se reprendre rapidement, car elle sait que le devoir de son futur époux est de combattre…

Il lui mentionne également qu'Eldarion va bien, et qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Le prince a peu écrit ces temps derniers, et cela rassure Eladiel de le savoir en bonne santé…

Elle replie soigneusement la lettre, qu'elle glisse dans son encolure, et reste digne, même si la tristesse l'envahit peu à peu. Elle se laisse peu aller à ses sentiments intimes, mais, par son éducation, sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix…

D'être fiancée ne l'a pas fondamentalement changée, elle reste pareille à ce qu'elle fut, la princesse à l'apparence plus elfique qu'humaine, mais l'amour qu'elle ressent semble accentuer son rayonnement naturel. A vingt-trois ans, bientôt vingt-quatre, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle, et semble de plus en plus un portrait vivant de la reine. Sa robe de soie bleue souligne ses formes féminines, et elle est coiffée très simplement, un simple diadème de mithril enserre sa tête, orné d'une perle qui retombe au milieu de son front. Des fils d'argent font briller sa chevelure d'ébène simplement répandue sur ses épaules. Eladiel aime cette élégance simple, elle n'a pas le goût aussi sophistiqué que sa sœur Eowyn, et cela lui correspond bien. Toujours calme et sereine, elle ne laisse pas paraître les efforts qu'elle doit faire pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais elle a remarqué que c'est de moins en moins difficile pour elle, à sa grande satisfaction…

Aragorn-Theoden lui manque, mais il lui suffit de regarder l'anneau qu'il lui glissa au doigt pour oublier l'angoisse qui lui étreint le cœur…

_Frontière Pays de Dun-Rohan_

Arbarad, par des gestes précis et convenus, met en place ses Rangers alors que la cavalerie des rohirrim s'est dissimulée dans les fourrés. Ils ont soigneusement graissé leurs pièces de harnachement et les enveloppé dans des morceaux de tissu pour éviter le bruit. Il fait nuit maintenant, et ils viennent d'encercler un groupe d'orques et de gobelins qui se partagent leur butin.

Eomer a laissé son neveu auprès des Rangers, c'est lui qui lui fera le signal qui fera jaillir la cavalerie du Rohan. Le jeune prince d'Ithilien a quitté le velours et les armures qu'il porte habituellement pour revêtir quelque chose de plus léger et de plus proche des tenues des Rangers. Ainsi, il ressemble beaucoup à son père Faramir…

Il s'est placé auprès d'Eldarion, bien décidé à le protéger malgré lui car il sait qu'Eladiel ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Le prince de Gondor s'en est aperçu mais, à part un léger soupir, n'en a pas fait état. Il comprend ce qui motive son futur beau-frère…

De l'autre côté d'Eldarion veille Aldarion, lui aussi bien décidé à le protéger…

**A SUIVRE**


	48. Chapitre 43 : De guerre lasse

_Voici enfin le chapitre 43, et la fin des batailles (pour un temps seulement) pour Eldarion et ses compagnons, ainsi que l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage…non, je ne dis rien, lisez et vous saurez ! _

_Merci à Yotma, qui ne manque jamais de relire mes chapitres, et à toutes celles qui me reviewent (gros bisous à toute ma petite 'famille du net' aussi, je suis très occupée mais je pense à vous…)…_

_Chapitre 43 : De guerre lasse_

_Rohan, printemps 23_

Le jour baisse déjà sur le camp, mais les Rangers ne dorment plus depuis longtemps. Cette nuit aura lieu l'ultime offensive contre les créatures de la nuit, et tous oublient leur fatigue pour se préparer correctement. Après cette nuit, ce sera la permission en Rohan, à Edoras…

Les Rangers ont connu pire, mais la fatigue se fait sentir dans les mouvements les plus anodins de la vie quotidienne. Eldarion, qui nettoie soigneusement Eärendil, a l'impression que l'on a passé tous ses muscles dans un étau mais n'en fait pas état, c'est son lot et il s'en satisfait…

Dénouant ses cheveux, il se passe de l'eau sur la tête, puis sur le torse pour bien se réveiller avant d'enfiler de nouveau sa chemise. Voilà deux mois que cela compose son quotidien, et qu'il vit en décalage, se préparant à sortir dès que le jour tombe. Il renoue ses cheveux d'ébène humides avec son vieux lien de cuir et commence à enfiler les vêtements superposés qui composent sa tenue. Ils sont usés par la pluie, le sang, les chevauchées mais pourtant, sur la chemise, on peut encore voir les broderies faites par la main délicate de la reine et des princesses. Le prince s'étire, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, avant de nouer son ceinturon d'un geste machinal. Son regard tombe alors sur un petit miroir ébréché qu'il traîne partout avec lui, et il reconnaît à peine son visage pâle mangé d'une légère barbe sombre. Privés de soleil depuis des jours, ses traits ont pris une sorte de pâleur diaphane proche de celle des vampires qui lui faisaient si peur quand il était petit.

Mais Eldarion a appris à se moquer de son apparence, et il se montre d'ailleurs assez surpris lorsque, de retour à Minas Tirith, il voit dans son miroir le reflet d'un prince impeccable habillé des velours les plus fins. Pourtant, c'est un aspect de sa personnalité, et il le sait. Sous ses vêtements râpés et usés, il reste le prince héritier…

Serrant sa cape noire autour de ses épaules, il s'apprête à sortir quand entre Arador. Le jeune comte d'Evendim arbore, comme lui, une mine lunaire et de larges cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Il sourit d'un air las et dit :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Eldarion acquiesce et sourit à son ami :

« Oui…je ne serai pas fâché d'en terminer, encore quelques jours de plus et nous serions tous morts pour de bon à la tâche… »

Arador a compris le ton ironique de la remarque, il est vrai que tous ont des mines de morts-vivants mais ils savent que c'est pour la bonne cause. La dernière offensive va les débarrasser des créatures sombres et, enfin, ils pourront se reposer…

_Minas Tirith_

Ce matin, le roi travaille avec Faramir dans son cabinet privé. L'Intendant de Gondor est venu rendre compte, comme chaque semaine, de son travail en Ithilien, et le roi Elessar l'écoute avec attention. En plus de vingt ans, Faramir a abattu un travail énorme, purifiant cette région qu'il a toujours aimée du mal importé par Sauron et redonnant vie au luxuriant 'jardin du Gondor'. Minas Morgul, rebaptisée depuis Minas Ithil, son nom d'origine, a enfin repris son apparence d'antan, alors qu'elle était une fière forteresse des rois de Gondor. Avec difficultés, elle a été débarrassée de la magie malsaine qui l'habitait et, enfin, des hommes peuvent y vivre sereinement…

Le roi a la plus grande confiance en son Intendant. Dernier rameau d'une dynastie de Surintendants régnants, il était normalement totalement improbable qu'il hérite un jour de la charge de son père. Il était de loin le plus doué pour cela, mais Denethor, son épouvantable père, avait eu l'idée fixe de favoriser son aîné Boromir…

Ces événements étaient à présent lointains, mais Faramir les portait encore gravés dans sa chair, sous la forme de la cicatrice laissée par la flèche des orques qui avait failli le tuer. Jamais pourtant le roi n'avait regretté de lui avoir laissé sa charge. Faramir était un collaborateur aussi discret qu'efficace, qui détestait se mettre en avant et pour qui les honneurs étaient des choses vaines. Il avait le titre officiel de prince d'Ithilien, ce qui le mettait juste après la famille royale au niveau des préséances, mais cela lui importait guère…

Faramir présente au roi un projet de restauration pour la statue du roi Tombé, à présent positionnée sur le carrefour et nettoyée de ses immondices. Cependant, si elle est en assez bon état, elle nécessite tout de même une restauration, ne fût-ce que pour lui recoller sa tête qui trône là depuis bien longtemps…

Elessar donne son accord pour le projet présenté par Faramir et, avant qu'il ne sorte, lui demande :

« Avez-vous des nouvelles du Rohan ? »

Il secoue la tête :

« Non, ni Eolain ni la princesse Eladiel n'en ont, il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas le temps d'écrire… »

Tous deux ont un fils aîné là-bas, mais, en hommes de guerre expérimentés, ils ne s'inquiètent pas, sachant que les deux princes sont adultes et parfaitement capables de s'en sortir seuls…

Le roi regarde son Intendant et son ami, et dit :

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que, lors de la présentation officielle d'Eladiel, qui n'avait pas une semaine de vie, un chevaucheur était venu vous annoncer la naissance d'Aragorn-Theoden, et pourtant, bientôt, ils seront majeurs et vont se marier…avons-nous tellement vieilli ? »

Faramir regarde son roi et répond :

« Nous n'avons qu'à peine vieilli, et nous avons grandi en même temps qu'eux… »

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Vous avez raison, comme souvent… »

Ils n'ont pas le temps de continuer, car on frappe et la princesse Eowyn entre. Elle a presque vingt ans à présent, et sa beauté juvénile rayonne de toute sa force sous ses précieux atours, sa seule faiblesse. Elle s'incline devant Faramir pour le saluer et dit :

« Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Mère m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, votre cousine la princesse Nerdanel est arrivée… »

Le roi dit alors à Faramir :

« Nerdanel a contribué à déjouer le complot ourdi par Sirion, son frère, et Valandil, son cousin, et elle a tenu à entreprendre le long voyage depuis l'Arnor pour me rendre visite. Elle est la fille de ma tante Miriel, et Aradan, qui était venu me prévenir du complot, n'est autre que son frère… »

L'Intendant sait bien sûr que les détenteurs du sang royal ne sont plus légion, surtout depuis la trahison de Sirion et Valandil, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait encore tant de princes du sang vivants. Il se souvenait de l'édit royal à ce propos, mais pensa qu'il devait vieillir vu que sa légendaire mémoire n'en avait pas retenu tous les noms.

Le roi se lève et dit à Faramir :

« Venez, je vais vous la présenter… »

Il suit sa fille tout au long des couloirs froids jusqu'à la salle du trône où l'attend sa cousine. Nerdanel. Il ne l'a pas vue depuis des années, mais il la reconnaît immédiatement. Elle a le port altier des femmes de sa famille, et ses cheveux sont à présent poivre et sel car elle a quatre ans de plus que lui, mais ce n'est pas encore un âge canonique pour des nùmenoriens de sang pur.

Elessar, à cause des errances qui ont composé la majeure partie de sa vie de Ranger, connaît peu sa famille, et, l'âge venant, il a désir de connaître ceux qui, de leur côté, ont lutté contre Sauron. Nerdanel a perdu son époux et deux de ses fils dans cette bataille, et elle a vécu discrètement jusque-là, se contentant de peu et ne tirant aucun avantage de sa parenté royale, élevant le seul fils qui lui fut laissé, Meneldur, de quelques années plus âgé qu'Eladiel. Elle représente tout ce que la race d'Elendil a de noble et de grand…

Un doux sourire se pose sur son visage lorsqu'elle plonge dans une révérence impeccable…

Elessar lui tend ses deux mains, la relève et lui dit :

« La révérence est épargnée aux princesses du sang, ma cousine…avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

Nerdanel sourit, de ce sourire chaleureux qui rappelle celui de Gilraen :

« Oui, merci beaucoup, Majesté… »

Le roi dit alors :

« Voici l'une de mes filles, Eowyn, et l'Intendant de Gondor, Faramir d'Ithilien… »

Tous deux la saluent, et entrent dans la pièce la reine ainsi que les princesses restantes. Elles saluent Nerdanel et le roi dit :

« Voici mon épouse, Arwen, ainsi que mes autres filles, Eladiel, Elsea et Elya… »

Nerdanel ne manque pas d'observer l'air de ressemblance certain entre la reine et ses filles, un parfait mélange entre les elfes et l'humanité. Arwen dit alors :

« Je suis heureuse de vous connaître, vous devez être épuisée après ce long voyage…Eladiel, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien la conduire à sa chambre, puis nous prendrons une collation… »

Nerdanel sourit et dit :

« Merci beaucoup… »

Un serviteur suit les deux femmes, portant les bagages, et, pendant qu'elles marchent, Nerdanel demande :

« Quel âge avez-vous, jeune fille ? »

Eladiel, avec son doux sourire habituel, répond :

« Je viens d'avoir vingt-quatre ans, madame… »

Nerdanel sourit…elle aussi, en sa prime jeunesse, a été belle, tout comme cette jeune princesse si aimable, cheveux d'ébène sur peau de lait. Pourtant, elle peut percevoir quelque chose de particulier qui s'en exhale, quelque chose de lointain, d'étranger…

Elle s'aperçoit alors qu'elle a un anneau à la main gauche et demande :

« Etes-vous donc mariée ? »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Oh non, je ne suis encore que fiancée, je dois me marier l'année prochaine avec Aragorn-Theoden, le fils du prince Faramir d'Ithilien… »

Un peu de rose a envahi ses joues, ce qui fait sourire Nerdanel qui ne pose pas d'autres questions. Ah, la jeunesse…la sienne n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Restée seule dans sa chambre après le départ de la princesse aînée, elle s'approche de la fenêtre et reste bouche bée devant la majesté du spectacle qui s'étend devant elle. La fière cité construite par son ancêtre se déploie sous ses yeux, sous le pâle soleil printanier, et la vieille dame reste ainsi à l'admirer, le souffle coupé…

Elle a vécu toute sa vie en Arnor, et a entendu longuement parler de cette cité magnifique dont l'étrave fend l'air, mais elle était loin d'imaginer la réalité. Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir, l'une des princesses jumelles vient la chercher pour la collation…

_Rohan_

C'est la dernière vérification avant l'assaut. Eomer, Aragorn-Theoden, Arbarad, Eldarion, Hador, Arador et Meneldil replacent une dernière fois sur la carte la stratégie qu'ils adopteront, alors que les cavaliers, les meilleurs du Rohan, achèvent de se préparer. Non loin de la tente royale, Aldarion achève de seller le cheval d'Eldarion ainsi que de le panser, et le fier étalon rohirrim piaffe d'impatience…

La stratégie qui va être appliquée utilise en fait la désorganisation latente des orques ainsi que leur entêtement à suivre leurs chefs. Ceux-ci supprimés, ils n'auraient aucun problème à tuer tous les orques restants en profitant de la panique…

Dès qu'Eomer en a donné l'ordre, tous se dispersent et vont achever de se préparer. Eldarion se dirige vers son cheval et dit à Aldarion :

« Va, je vais m'occuper de lui… »

Le jeune Ranger hoche seulement la tête et va s'occuper de son propre cheval. Sûlfaer _(esprit du vent en sindarin)_, l'étalon d'Eldarion, piaffe encore, mais le prince lui chuchote en sindarin :

« Calme-toi maintenant, tu ne crains rien ici… »

Le cheval cesse d'encenser, de gratter le sol et se calme sous la main familière. Le prince l'attache à un piquet sans cesser de le caresser jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Au bout du camp attendent les rohirrim ainsi que certains membres de la garde royale, reconnaissables à leur uniforme particulier. C'est une première de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu que rohirrim et Rangers collaborent ainsi, et tous ont bien l'intention de faire de cette journée un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche et dont tout le monde se souviendra dans les siècles à venir…

Selon une tradition qu'il honore à toutes ses batailles depuis celle du Pelennor, Eomer fait aligner tous les Rangers et ses cavaliers puis il galope devant eux en touchant leurs armes, épées ou lances, de son épée en hurlant 'mort' de toute la force de ses poumons. Ce geste, fait par son oncle lors de sa dernière bataille, a un rôle symbolique à ses yeux, et il ne manque jamais de l'effectuer lorsqu'il combat. La scène, exécutée sous la lueur des flambeaux, rend le moment encore plus surréaliste…

La colonne enfin s'ébranle, dans une obscurité presque totale et les pieds des chevaux bandés pour ne faire aucun bruit. Les pièces de cuir et de métal ont été huilées pour ne pas faire de bruit par frottement, et, même pour un orque à l'oreille fine, nul ne peut discerner le bruit d'une colonne en marche…

Eomer et Arbarad font les gestes convenus, et les cavaliers se dispersent, encerclant le lieu où se tiennent les orques et les gobelins rescapés de leur traque acharnée. Aldarion se tient à la droite du prince, prêt à le défendre comme il a juré de le faire. Meneldil, Hador et Arador disposent leurs hommes en deux cercles : l'un fondra sur les orques et l'autre empêchera des éventuels fuyards de s'échapper. Aragorn-Theoden, lui, dirigera la charge qui viendra se positionner en face du roi, ceci afin de ne laisser aucune chance de fuite aux orques. Tout le champ a été soigneusement quadrillé…

Les hauts fourrés du Rohan sont idéals pour masquer les chevaux, que les cavaliers empêchent de faire le moindre bruit par des gestes spéciaux. Puis, au signal convenu, le cercle 'intérieur' d'hommes se précipitent, provoquant des mouvements de panique chez les orques pourtant sur le qui-vive. Sûlfaer est effrayé, les orques mordent ses pâturons et il finit par désarçonner Eldarion, qui se retrouve à terre. Il ne peut que se louer de posséder un excellent temps de réaction, rattrape Eärendil qui a roulé non loin de sa main et embroche l'orque qui se précipite sur lui toutes dents et griffes dehors. Il a beau mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts à présent, il se trouve assailli par plusieurs des créatures noirâtres qu'il a peine à distinguer malgré sa bonne vue. Elles sont aussi noires que la nuit qui les environne, et il est forcé de se servir de son instinct pour les combattre efficacement…

Le sang hérité des eldar, la famille de sa mère, lui donne une acuité sensorielle supérieure à celle des humains normaux, et il s'en sert pour réagir finement dans l'obscurité. Il bondit, pare, esquive en se servant de ce qu'il perçoit, mais récolte quelques blessures sans gravité dues aux armes rouillées mais aiguisées des orques. Non loin de lui combattent Arador, Meneldil et Aldarion qui utilisent leur longue expérience du combat tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le flamboiement caractéristique de l'épée elfique du prince.

Il fait totalement nuit à présent, une nuit sans lune, ce qui ajoute à la difficulté pour les Rangers et les rohirrim. Fort heureusement, tous ont des sens affinés par l'expérience, y compris le roi lui-même qui paie fort de sa personne. Avoir vieilli de vingt ans n'a en rien amoindri sa vaillance, et il ne laisse à personne sa part de travail. Par des signaux sifflés convenus à l'avance, les éclaireurs signalent les mouvements des orques et, à l'ordre d'Arbarad et d'Eomer, ceux qui se situent à l'extérieur allument des torches qui provoquent une vague de panique chez les créatures de la nuit, qui ne supportent pas la lumière. C'est alors l'hallali, et, quelques heures plus tard, il n'y a plus un orque vivant à des kilomètres alentours. C'est la fin d'une période difficile aussi bien pour les Rangers que pour les populations du Rohan ainsi que du Pays de Dun, durement éprouvées par cette invasion maléfique. Cette fois, la Moria a été scellée pour de bon, plus aucune créature malsaine n'y vit et n'en sortira pour porter mort et désolation sur les terres des Hommes…

Eldarion, las, sent monter en lui ce dégoût, ce malaise de fin de combat qui lui est familier et qui, pour être moins fort maintenant, n'en est pas moins encore présent en lui à chaque fois qu'il livre bataille. L'adrénaline baisse dans son sang et, la fatigue aidant, provoque un léger tremblement de ses membres ainsi qu'une nausée, mais il se reprend très vite, remet Eärendil sanglante au fourreau et entreprend d'aider les autres à constituer un tas avec les corps des orques tués. C'est la coutume rohirrim pour les ennemis, et l'on y mettra ensuite le feu. Personne ne prononce un mot, par lassitude mais aussi par respect pour les ennemis, fussent-ils mauvais. Il n'y a pas un homme qui soit indemne, tous sont plus ou moins blessés, morsures, plaies ouvertes dues aux armes, mais assez peu de pertes sont à déplorer, aussi bien chez les Rangers que chez les rohirrim…

Non loin du prince se trouvent Arador, Aragorn-Theoden, Meneldil et Aldarion, qui, eux aussi, sont incapables de parler, mais leur regard en dit plus que n'importe quelle parole. Ils sont sanglants, las, épuisés comme lui, mais rien que leur présence assure au prince qu'il est bien vivant, qu'une fois de plus les cavernes de Mandos n'ont pas voulu de lui, et qu'il est vivant, bien vivant malgré toute cette désolation…

La fatigue l'anesthésie un peu, mais il prend une grande inspiration de l'air de la nuit qui, enfin, ne deviendra plus qu'un souvenir…

_Minas Tirith_

Le vent léger printanier du Gondor souffle sur la cité blanche, et la princesse Nerdanel se promène lentement dans le jardin, goûtant les influences maritimes si loin du froid de l'Arnor. Le temps est doux pour la saison, et elle marche tranquillement, laissant des pensées diverses l'effleurer sans prendre prise sur elle…

Elle voit alors, non loin d'elle, deux jeunes filles, dont l'une est la princesse aînée Eladiel. Elles sont assises sur un banc, et parlent calmement, chacune tenant une feuille de papier à la main. Nerdanel a déjà rencontré l'autre jeune fille, aussi blonde qu'Eladiel est brune, mais il lui faut un certain temps pour retrouver qui elle est…

Elle s'éloigne un peu, soucieuse de les laisser en paix, mais Eladiel l'appelle :

« Nerdanel ! Venez vous joindre à nous si vous voulez… »

La jeune fille blonde se lève alors et lui fait une révérence alors qu'Eladiel dit :

« Vous souvenez-vous de la princesse Eolain d'Ithilien ? Elle sera l'épouse d'Eldarion… »

En effet, Nerdanel remarque l'anneau de mithril qui brille à son annulaire gauche. Elle sourit et répond :

« Oui, bien sûr… »

Elle se souvient qu'il s'agit de l'une des filles de l'Intendant et sourit à Eolain. Eladiel dit alors :

« Nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'Eldarion, et je voulais vous les communiquer : il va bien, ses combats viennent de se terminer et il est en permission en Rohan actuellement avant de repartir en Arnor dans quelques semaines… »

Nerdanel sourit et répond :

« Lorsque vous lui répondrez, dites-lui qu'il sera le bienvenu dans mes terres en Arnor, et assurez-le de mes vœux de bonne santé… »

Elle ne le connaît pas, tout ce qu'elle a vu de lui est un portrait qui date déjà de plusieurs années, et souhaite faire sa connaissance. En tout cas, voici quelques jours seulement qu'elle est ici et elle ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté le voyage : le roi est conforme au souvenir qu'elle en avait, et sa famille est très accueillante bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas…

Elle demande alors à Eladiel :

« Et votre fiancé, comment se porte-t-il ? »

Eladiel rosit et répond :

« Il se trouve avec Eldarion, il va rester un peu en Rohan chez son oncle le roi Eomer avant de revenir ici… »

Cette façon charmante qu'a Eladiel de rougir légèrement dès qu'on lui parle de son fiancé charme Nerdanel, qui tourne alors son regard vers Eolain. Malgré le calme qui règne en surface, elle peut ressentir le volcan sous la glace ainsi que dans le regard gris de la jeune princesse. Cela lui plaît, car elle sait qu'une future reine et à plus forte raison une reine doit avoir un caractère bien trempé et se faire entendre…

Ces deux jeunes filles sont l'avenir du Gondor, et Nerdanel, qui se sent soudain vieille, leur sourit néanmoins…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	49. Chapitre 44 Retour au calme

_Un chapitre de transition, fin des combats pour l'instant et repos des guerriers. Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent régulièrement et un merci tout spécial à Yotma, qui relit tous mes chapitres et dont la collaboration m'est extrêmement précieuse_

_Chapitre 44 : Retour au calme_

_Rohan_

La main d'Eldarion glisse doucement sur la fine étoffe de la chemise de nuit d'Eolain, faisant se noyer le regard gris de la princesse. Elle soupire :

« Oh, Eldarion… »

Tranquillement, la main du prince héritier glisse vers la féminité de la jeune fille, et Eolain se cambre vers lui, appelant son contact de façon plus intime…

Eldarion, maîtrisant son impatience et l'appel de ses hormones, glisse alors sur elle et…

« ELDARION ! »

Les yeux du jeune prince, encore gonflés de sommeil, s'ouvrent et reconnaissent, après un temps, la chambre du palais d'Edoras où il se trouve, ainsi que le visage, non d'Eolain, mais d'Arador qui le secoue comme un forcené…

Son ami dit alors :

« Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Il est une heure de l'après-midi, tu sais ? »

Le prince cille, chassant son beau mais fort gênant rêve, et grogne, tirant sur lui sa couverture de laine :

« Et alors ? Nous sommes en permission, que je sache… »

Les Rangers sont arrivés à Edoras à la fin de l'après-midi précédent, et un banquet a eu lieu le soir pour célébrer les guerriers morts au combat ainsi que la fin des batailles contre les orques et les gobelins. Il s'est prolongé beaucoup moins tard que d'habitude, les guerriers et les Rangers, quoi que ravis de se défouler, avaient accumulé tellement de fatigue pendant leurs batailles qu'à peine après minuit chacun dormait du sommeil du juste. Arador s'est réveillé vers onze heures, bien plus dispos, et s'est étonné de ne pas voir paraître Eldarion. Sur ordre du roi Eomer, qui souhaite le voir, il a bien été obligé de venir le réveiller…

Le prince héritier de Gondor, ses cheveux sombres en bataille, ses yeux bleus encore ennuagés des sommeil, a une apparence bien peu princière et protocolaire, mais Arador lui dit :

« Habille-toi, le roi Eomer veut te voir, il m'a envoyé te réveiller… »

Grommelant quelque chose de fort désagréable que par chance Arador ne comprend pas, Eldarion se lève et demande en versant de l'eau dans une vasque :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »

Arador avoue son ignorance, et il sort, laissant le prince se préparer. Eldarion se nettoie rapidement et enfile sa tenue habituelle : des braies noires, une chemise rouge brodée et une tunique par-dessus le tout puis, une fois prêt, il prend le chemin de la salle où il sait trouver le roi. Eomer l'accueille et lui dit :

« Assieds-toi, j'espère que tu as pris un bon repos. Je m'excuse d'avoir dû te faire réveiller ainsi mais je dois parler avec toi… »

Le roi de Rohan tutoie le prince de Gondor, qu'il connaît depuis l'enfance, et Eldarion ne s'en formalise pas, il a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour celui qui, dans quelques années, sera son oncle par alliance par la grâce d'Eolain. Il reprend :

« J'ai reçu ce pli de ton père ce matin : il ne pourra pas assister cette année au renouvellement du serment conclu entre Cirion et Eorl parce que des affaires importantes le retiennent à Minas Tirith, et te prie de le remplacer parce que cela a lieu pendant ta permission ici… »

Le cœur du jeune homme tressaute dans sa poitrine : que se passe-t-il donc pour ainsi obliger son père à ne pas honorer une tâche qu'il a toujours exercée ? Le roi de Rohan s'aperçoit alors de l'inquiétude du jeune homme et se hâte de le rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé de grave mais il ne peut s'absenter pour le moment à cause d'un problème d'approvisionnement qui a lieu dans le Lebennin, où les récoltes ont été mangées par les sauterelles. Il a également estimé que tu étais désormais assez âgé pour le remplacer dans certaines de ses tâches pendant tes permissions. Aragorn-Theoden, lui, représentera son père à cette cérémonie et sera donc présent… »

Après tout, il est vrai que le prince a vingt-deux ans dans quelques mois, et il doit apprendre les rouages de son futur métier. Même s'il est loin de lui, le roi a trouvé un moyen de le lui rappeler…

Il hoche la tête :

« Très bien, je participerai à la cérémonie et représenterai mon père… »

Eomer lui dit alors :

« Je vais donner ordre à mon tailleur pour qu'il te fasse des vêtements digne de ton rang, tu ne peux pas représenter ton père vêtu comme cela… »

Eomer se rend bien compte que le prince, à force de vivre comme un Ranger, perd parfois un peu la notion de ce qu'il est réellement. Il continue :

« Ici, tu seras traité comme le prince que tu es, cela ne gêne pas puisque, à présent, tous les Rangers connaissent ton identité. Souhaites-tu d'autres vêtements ? »

Alors Eldarion a une réponse d'une noblesse incomparable, qui donne bien à Eomer la mesure de sa maturité :

« Mon sang ne se voit pas sur ma vêture, et cela me convient assez…tant que mon père ne m'a pas délié de mon engagement envers les Rangers et ne m'a pas autorisé à reprendre ma place auprès de lui, je suis un Ranger, et c'est comme tel que je veux être traité… »

Eomer sourit légèrement et ne répond rien, mais pense à donner discrètement des ordres pour qu'on surveille le jeune prince, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il répond :

« Très bien, comme tu veux…tu peux retourner te reposer à présent si tu le désires, je t'enverrai le tailleur un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi… »

Le prince sort, et Eomer reste seul, pensif. Ce jeune homme ne cesse de l'étonner depuis qu'il l'a revu, voici deux mois, après de longues années, et il lui rappelle de plus en plus son père, aussi capable que lui d'être à l'aise au milieu des Rangers qu'au milieu des cérémonies les plus complexes.

Eldarion sort alors sur le perron, s'exposant au vent aigre qui souffle en permanence sur Edoras. Cela le réveille quelque peu, et secoue la chape de fatigue qui pèse encore sur ses épaules. Il n'a pas rattrapé, loin s'en faut, tout ce qu'il a accumulé pendant ces mois de combat, mais il se sent déjà bien mieux…

Il pleut ce jour-là, mais il gorge ses yeux bleus de la lumière du jour, cette lumière qu'il a si peu connue ces temps derniers, et il expose son visage à la lumière grise, espérant retrouver une couleur plus ou moins rose car son teint quasi cadavérique fera fuir les serviteurs…

Il pense alors au rêve plus que gênant qu'il a eu la nuit précédente, et son teint se colore rapidement. Eolain lui manque, chaque jour, à chaque heure, mais il pensait jusque-là être capable d'en faire façon. Pourtant, ce manque est aussi un manque physique et il vient cruellement d'en faire l'expérience…

Au bout d'un moment, la pluie devenant trop forte, il rentre et décide de faire un passage par l'étuve du palais. En effet, les Rangers, bien qu'ils se lavent tout de même, n'ont pas ce genre de luxe à leur disposition. Les bâtiments de l'étuve du palais comprennent une pièce avec un grand bassin et une autre qu'on chauffe et qui fait effet de sauna. Enlevant la serviette qu'il a ceinte dans les vestiaires, il se glisse avec délices dans l'eau chaude et reste immobile, savourant le simple contact du liquide sur sa peau avant d'entreprendre un décrassage en règle à l'aide d'une éponge et d'un savon typiquement rohirrim qui a une senteur boisée avant de se raser soigneusement. Une fois propre, il passe dans l'étuve elle-même, et, calmement assis, laisse les toxines accumulées s'évacuer avec sa sueur. Quand il en sort, il est épuisé mais calme comme il ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps…

Il regagne sa chambre et, un livre en main, s'assied sur son lit pour lire, mais finit par s'endormir. Ce sont quelques coups frappés sur la porte qui le réveillent. Reprenant vite contenance, il répond :

« Entrez ! »

Il s'agit du tailleur, qui entre et s'incline, sachant manifestement qui est son royal client. Eldarion, impassible, se laisse prendre ses mesures et le tailleur lui présente un échantillon du velours noir et argent qui servira à faire sa tunique. Clairement, l'étoffe provient du Gondor et le prince en tâte le grain en souriant légèrement…

Le tailleur est diligent et, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, s'incline et sort. Pour ne pas se rendormir, le prince décide alors de gagner la grande salle où il trouvera probablement Meneldil et Arador. Arbarad n'est pas venu avec eux, il est reparti en Arnor où l'attendent ses tâches de Capitaine Général, emmenant avec lui Hador, qui se rend auprès de sa famille. Cependant, la plupart des Rangers qui ont participé aux batailles contre les orques sont encore là, même si certains, dans quelques jours, s'en iront passer le reste de leur permission ailleurs…

Eldarion restera là, ainsi que Meneldil et Arador qui passeront néanmoins la fin de leur permission en Arnor, dans leurs familles. Arbarad, cependant, les a priés de représenter les Rangers à la cérémonie du serment, et de veiller à la protection du prince héritier…

_Minas Tirith_

Le roi est fort occupé à signer les édits qui le nécessitent et, pendant qu'il le fait, un serviteur qui veille à sa porte introduit Faramir et Narmacil, un des hauts dignitaires. Il les a envoyés constater la situation en Lebennin, et ils reviennent lui faire leur rapport…

Le roi a toute confiance en son Intendant, mais sa mine parle pour lui…

Il s'incline et dit :

« Majesté, la pénurie semble s'amplifier malgré les distributions de nourriture que nous avons organisées là-bas… »

Le roi réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Qui se charge de la distribution ? »

Faramir répond :

« Les notables locaux, Majesté, comme il est de coutume… »

Le roi a confiance en ceux-ci, mais, en ces moments de crises, il préfère prévenir que guérir et dit :

« Il doit y avoir un problème à ce niveau…désormais, vous ferez en sorte que les distributions soient escortées par des hommes en armes et supervisées par quelqu'un d'extérieur… »

Ceci confirme les soupçons de Faramir, qui pense que les notables locaux doivent détourner une partie des distributions de nourriture pour leur propre usage. Il dit alors :

« Je vais me rendre de nouveau là-bas, Majesté, et je les interrogerai… »

Faramir prend très à cœur le problème parce qu'il a conscience d'être né privilégié, et cela n'étonne pas le roi, qui le connaît bien. Narmacil, à ses côtés, ne dit rien, c'est un homme disert qui parle peu mais son travail parle pour lui. C'est un dignitaire de la jeune génération du haut de ses trente deux ans, mais le roi sait que l'âge n'a rien à voir avec les compétences et ne craint jamais de confier des postes à responsabilité à des hommes jeunes qui ont fait leurs preuves…

Il lui dit alors :

« Narmacil, vous allez accompagner l'Intendant en Lebennin… »

Alors que les deux hommes sortent, le roi finit de signer ses édits avant de sortir et de se rendre auprès de son épouse et de ses filles. Quand il arrive dans la salle des princesses, il trouve un désordre indescriptible et son épouse, ses filles ainsi que d'autres nobles dames, parmi lesquelles on peut voir Eowyn d'Ithilien et ses filles, fort occupées à emballer des colis de première nécessité qui seront expédiés en Lebennin dans les plus brefs délais. C'est le rôle de la reine et des princesses que d'intervenir lors des catastrophes de ce genre, mais il ne savait pas qu'elles avaient monté pour cela presque une chaîne industrielle, embauchant toutes les jeunes filles et femmes nobles qu'elles avaient pu trouver, y compris la princesse Nerdanel dont le bon sens et le charisme naturel leur sont d'une grande aide…

Arwen sourit à son époux et dit :

« Nous avons voulu t'aider, à notre façon… »

La reine mène avec maestria tout ce joli et soyeux monde qui, avec des gestes d'emballeur chevronné, ficelle des colis. Il y a là des princesses royales, des princesses du sang, des duchesses, des comtesses, et aucune ne rechigne à accomplir cette basse besogne…

On entend alors un gros bruit dans le couloir, derrière la porte, et entre une montagne de boîtes montée sur pattes, ahanant sous le poids. Malheureusement, un morceau de papier kraft traînant par terre provoque sa chute, et l'on reconnaît alors le prince Boromir-Eomer d'Ithilien, que sa mère et ses sœurs aînées ont tiré de ses nourritures spirituelles pour le prier gentiment mais fermement de venir emballer avec elles d'autres nourritures, bien plus physiques cette fois. Beregond, son parrain, qui le suit, a aussi les mains pleines et n'a pas pu l'empêcher de tomber. L'adolescent arbore une belle bosse sur le front mais n'ose pas se plaindre en présence du roi, se contentant de se relever et de commencer à ramasser les boîtes éparpillées sur le sol. Le roi s'agenouille près de lui et commence à l'aider, mais le jeune homme lui dit :

« Majesté, c'est à moi de le faire, c'est moi qui ai tout fait tomber… »

Mais Elessar ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et répond au fleuron intellectuel de la maison de Hùrin :

« Nul ici n'a à rougir d'exécuter ce genre de tâches, et, donc, moi non plus… »

Cette phrase rappelle indubitablement à Boromir-Eomer les réflexions de son père Faramir, qui n'aime ni la pourpre, ni la pompe reliées à son rang. Le roi, lui aussi, a été un Ranger errant et combattant, au sang bleu mais qui s'en moquait quelque peu.

La noblesse de Gondor est donc à pied d'œuvre pour secourir ceux qui manquent de tout…

_Edoras_

Dans la grande salle tendue de tapisseries aux couleurs vives, Eldarion est assis en face de Meneldil, qui l'a défié aux échecs. Fort concentrés, les deux jeunes hommes ne voient pas une petite tornade blonde se glisser sous la table et la secouer légèrement, faisant tomber les pièces. Eldarion passe la main sous la table et dit :

« Lenashild ! Sors de là ! »

Un rire d'enfant, et une petite tête apparaît, encadrée de ravissants cheveux d'or bouclés. La petite princesse de Rohan a presque trois ans, et elle déborde de vie, au grand dam de son entourage qui, pourtant, ne peut s'empêcher de céder devant sa frimousse angélique. Même son frère aîné, Elfwine, qui approche de la vingtaine, est son esclave tout dévoué…

Entre alors sa gouvernante, qui s'incline bien bas devant les nobles seigneurs du Gondor et emmène Lenashild, qui proteste vigoureusement, hors de la pièce, laissant Eldarion avec un léger sourire, tant cette petite furie lui rappelle ses sœurs Elsea et Elya…

Meneldil demande alors:

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir en Arnor avec moi ? Mon père serait honoré de te recevoir… »

Mais le prince secoue la tête :

« Non, mon père m'a assigné une mission et je dois l'accomplir, mais je ne manquerai pas d'occasions pour me rendre en Arnor plus tard, rassure-toi… »

Voici quatre jours qu'ils sont arrivés à Edoras, et, enfin, leur teint cadavérique commence à revenir à la normale. Pourtant, les deux jeunes Rangers sont encore fatigués et amaigris par ces mois de batailles continuelles, et il leur faudra encore un peu de temps pour se remettre.

Meneldil regarde son petit-cousin, et le trouve encore changé. Eldarion a mûri, et en son apparence rude on retrouve le roi tel qu'il fut autrefois. Pourtant, le comte de Fornost sait que ses yeux bleus peuvent encore s'émerveiller devant les choses de la vie, et espère qu'il gardera cette capacité…

Meneldil connaissait peu jusque-là la civilisation du Rohan, et découvre chaque jour que ces hommes naguère considérés comme barbares par les descendants de Nùmenoréens sont en fait capables de prodiges en ce qui concerne les chevaux. Les descendants des Dunedain en ont toujours possédé peu, et c'étaient des chevaux trapus, à l'origine découverts près de Mirkwood et domestiqués avec difficultés par les Nùmenoréens. Ceux qui sont utilisés par les Rangers et les gondoriens proviennent à présent du Rohan, allié historique du royaume. Celui d'Eldarion, Sûlfaer, descend de Felàrof, le cheval mythique d'Eorl…

Meneldil regarde la pluie qui arrose Edoras et dit :

« Nous n'avons pas de chance, pour une fois que nous sommes en permission il pleut. Ne regrettes-tu pas de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à Minas Tirith ? Cela va être bien triste ici s'il pleut… »

Eldarion repense alors au rêve érotique qu'il a fait, mais parvient à s'empêcher de rougir et répond calmement :

« J'aurais bien aimé y rentrer, mais, si je veux pouvoir me marier un jour, je dois me conformer aux règles imposées, c'est le premier devoir d'un futur roi parce que je suis pas au dessus des lois… »

Le prince sait qu'Aragorn-Theoden, s'il assistera à la cérémonie pour y représenter son père, rentrera à Minas Tirith ensuite, mais il a le bon sens de ne pas l'envier. Après tout, chaque chose viendra en son temps, il le sait, mais ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'amertume…

Meneldil reconnaît là toute la dignité des membres de la maison d'Elendil, mais il connaît assez son jeune petit-cousin pour ne pas ressentir son amertume. Ils n'ont pas le temps d'achever lorsque entrent dans la pièce Aragorn-Theoden, qui tient une lettre, et Elfwine. Le prince d'Ithilien la tend au prince de Gondor et dit :

« Elle est pour vous… »

Le sourire revient sur le visage aux traits encore tirés d'Eldarion, et Elfwine propose :

« Il va y avoir des jeux guerriers là-dehors, sous une bâche…cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

Ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de sortir, mais le sourire du prince de Rohan est si engageant qu'ils acceptent. Elfwine leur dit alors :

« Rendez-vous là-bas dans une demi-heure… »

Chacun s'égaille alors pour se préparer, et Eldarion en profite pour lire la lettre envoyée par Eolain. Ces missives sont pour lui une oasis dans le désert de sa vie de Ranger, et il s'en approprie chaque mot soigneusement. Sa fiancée lui raconte ce qui se passe là-bas, les tâches qu'elle assume et lui donne également des nouvelles de sa famille dont il n'a pas reçu de lettre depuis deux semaines. La situation semble critique mais pas désespérée, et Eldarion sait que son père fera tout son possible pour régler rapidement le problème…

Revenant à la réalité, il enfile une tunique de laine, une cape chaude et sort pour rejoindre la tente où auront lieux les jeux guerriers. En effet, il est de coutume en Rohan pour les guerriers de se mesurer entre eux dans des joutes amicales. A celles-ci assisteront non seulement le roi, son fils mais aussi les Rangers encore présents…

A la fin des combats, la nuit est tombée et c'est l'heure du banquet traditionnel pendant lequel les guerriers s'affrontent encore, mais dans d'autres joutes beaucoup moins violentes. C'est là toute l'âme du Rohan qui exalte la force physique, le courage mais aussi la joie de vivre et le prince, malgré son léger vague à l'âme, se laisse finalement gagner par cette ambiance festive…

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Edoras pavoise alors que le roi se prépare à partir sur l'Halifirien renouveler le serment de son ancêtre Eorl. Des pennons de différentes couleurs couvrent les maisons, et d'autres drapeaux écartelés de rouge et de vert, les couleurs de la maison royale, claquent fièrement au vent fort qui jamais ne cesse…

Eldarion, torse nu, seulement vêtu de ses braies de velours noir, s'essuie le visage dans sa chambre après s'être rasé avec soin. Sur le lit est disposée la tunique de velours noir et argent offerte par Eomer, et le prince se glisse avec délices dans le tissu précieux qui lui rappelle tant Minas Tirith. Il a lâché ses cheveux, et il se reconnaît à peine dans le miroir. Il pose sur ses cheveux la légère couronne qu'Eomer lui a fait porter, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son reflet…

Le travail du tailleur est extrêmement soigné, et les broderies argentées qui représentent l'arbre du Gondor, les sept pierres et la couronne de la maison d'Elendil valent largement l'ouvrage qu'on pourrait trouver à Minas Tirith. Le prince passe la main sur les broderies, et croise son regard dans le miroir en ressentant comme à chaque fois cette dualité quelque peu dérangeante prince / Ranger…

Pourtant, il sait l'importance du serment qu'il va prêter au nom du Gondor, et ressent brusquement couler dans ses veines le sang de quarante glorieux rois…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	50. Chapitre 45 la vie passe

_Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avec les Fêtes, mais c'est chose faite à présent. Meilleurs vœux à toutes, surtout à mes amies et à Blandine, à qui je pense très très fort dans son épreuve. Merci à Yotma, qui a relu ce chapitre et qui a donné des idées…_

_Chapitre 45 : « La vie passe, mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer… », E. Moire, le Roi Soleil_

_Halifirien_

Voici déjà quelques heures que voyage la colonne de chevaux richement harnachés qui composent la suite du roi Eomer et du prince Eldarion. L'Halifirien, but de leur voyage, est assez éloigné d'Edoras. Eldarion, comme le veut la tradition, y a déjà été amené par son père (cf. chapitre 14), mais, cette fois, c'est lui qui va recevoir le serment fait autrefois par l'Intendant régnant Cirion à Eorl de la bouche du roi Eomer, descendant d'Eorl.

Le prince monte Sulfaêr, son fringant coursier, mais doit le retenir parce que l'étalon, voyant la plaine devant lui, n'a qu'une envie : galoper.

Lorsqu'il est venu ici pour la première fois, il avait dix-sept ans et aucune expérience de la vie. A présent, il a presque vingt-deux ans, il est Ranger, dirige sa propre unité et est fiancé, il est mûr pour appréhender à sa juste valeur ce que signifient à la fois ce lieu et ce serment.

Près de lui, le roi Eomer, sans en avoir l'air, l'observe. Il connaît Eldarion depuis qu'il est venu au monde, mais le reconnaît à peine. L'adolescent à présent a fait place à l'homme, un homme sûr de ses choix, de ses actes, capable d'assumer à la fois sa vie simple de Ranger et les pompes royales.

Enfin l'Halifirien est en vue et se dresse fièrement au dessus de la plaine. Eldarion sait que son vénérable ancêtre Elendil y est enterré, et ressent fortement la sacralité de cet endroit qui semble se trouver hors du monde. Il y a là une certaine ironie, car le descendant direct de l'Intendant Cirion, le prince Aragorn-Theoden, se trouvera là également, par permission spéciale accordée par le roi. Il représentera la maison de Hùrin, qui veilla sur le trône de Gondor pendant tant d'années, et, comme c'est son ancêtre qui reçut le serment, sa présence rappellera ce fait.

Eomer, la veille, a fait dégager le chemin qui mène jusqu'au sommet, qui ordinairement reste caché à tous. Peu de personnes seront présentes lors de l'échange des serments, Aldarion servira d'écuyer au prince alors qu'Eomer sera accompagné du sien, qui se nomme Brego. Aragorn-Theoden, vêtu de blanc, couleur des Intendants, les suivra, ainsi qu'Elfwine, présent en tant qu'héritier du trône du Rohan. Une suite de nobles rohirrim sera également là, triés sur le volet…

Les hommes descendent de cheval, et l'on commence à monter dans la forêt, à suivre le sentier taillé dans les broussailles. Lorsque l'on arrive au pied de l'escalier qui menait au sommet, là où a été taillé des banquettes de gazon afin de permettre à l'illustre compagnie de se reposer quelque peu, Eldarion imite Cirion, monte sur la première marche de l'escalier et dit :

« Moi, Eldarion Arathorn Elrond Telcontar, fils d'Elessar roi de Gondor, en son nom, je déclare ceci, comme l'a fait autrefois l'Intendant Cirion : 'A Eorl fils de Léod, en reconnaissance de la vaillance de son peuple et de l'aide inespérée qu'il procura au Gondor en un temps d'âpre nécessité, je fais don de toute la vaste contrée du Calenardhon, depuis l'Anduin jusqu'à l'Isen. Là, s'il le désire il sera roi, et ses héritiers après lui, et son peuple vivra libre. Et son peuple n'aura d'autre obligation que celles dictées par ses lois propres, hors celle-ci : il sera tenu de vivre en bonne amitié avec le Gondor, et cela à perpétuité, et les ennemis du Gondor seront les siens, tant que l'un et l'autre royaume perdurera – mais à même obligation sera soumis le peuple du Gondor '. Je renouvelle ce don au nom du peuple du Gondor… »

Eomer se lève, et c'est à son tour d'emprunter les mots de son ancêtre :

« Moi, Eomer Eadig, fils d'Eomund et roi de Rohan, je déclare ceci, comme le fit mon ancêtre Eorl : ' Le don que tu m'offres, je l'accepte pour moi et pour mon peuple. Il excède considérablement tout ce que nous aurions pu gagner par nos armes, à supposer que notre action n'ait point été en elle-même un libre don de l'amitié ; mais cette amitié, je la scellerai par un serment dont on se remémorera à jamais.' »

C'est le signal pour terminer la montée, et, dans un silence religieux, tous gravissent l'escalier qui mène au sommet de la colline. La vision magnifique qui s'offre à eux en y arrivant les laisse pantois, et Eldarion ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, voyant les premières fleurs d'alfirin émailler l'étendue d'herbe soigneusement entretenue. Au milieu du tertre se dresse la pierre noire qui porte le nom d'Elendil et qui marque l'endroit où il gît pour l'éternité.

Eomer fait alors ce que fit autrefois Eorl : il prend sa lance des mains de Brego, et la fiche droite dans le sol, puis il lance Guthwinë, la rattrape et la pose devant lui, la pointe sur le monticule et les mains sur sa garde. Puis il déclare d'une voix forte, en rohirric :

« Ici, sur cette terre sacrée par celui qui y repose, je vais renouveler le serment que fit Eorl le grand : 'Oyez tous ! Oyez ! Vous autres, peuples qui n'avez point courbé l'échine devant l'Ombre surgie à l'Est ! En vertu du libre don consenti par le Seigneur de Mundburg, nous viendrons faire nos demeures dans la contrée qu'il nomme Calenardhon. C'est pourquoi je fais le serment, en mon nom propre et celui des Eotheod du Nord, qu'entre nous et le grand peuple de l'Ouest il y aura éternelle amitié ; leurs ennemis seront nos ennemis, leurs besoins seront nos besoins, et quelque mal, outrage, ou assaut qu'ils subissent, nous les secourront de tout notre pouvoir. Ce serment liera mes héritiers et tous ceux de ma lignée dans notre nouveau pays ; et qu'ils se gardent de le transgresser, de peur que l'Ombre ne descende sur eux et qu'ils ne soient maudits à jamais…'. Moi, Eomer Eadig, fils d'Eomund, héritier d'Eorl le Grand, je fais de nouveau ce serment et le déclare inaliénable, pour moi et ma descendance… »

Ses cheveux blonds lâchés volent au vent, et jamais il n'a été aussi royal qu'ici, sur ce tertre qui contient toute la majesté du monde. En lui se sont incarnées toute la prestance et la puissance de la lignée d'Eorl son ancêtre. Vêtu de velours vert et rouge, sa couronne sur sa tête, il embrasse du regard le pays qu'il dirige, sans mot dire…

Il fait ensuite un signe, et le prince Elfwine s'approche. Avec leur manie des surnoms, les rohirrim l'ont appelé Elfwine le Blond, ce qui le décrit car il a hérité de la tignasse blonde de son père. A presque vingt ans, il possède déjà la prestance et le charisme de son père. Jetant un regard à son père, il pose sa main à son tour sur la garde de l'épée et dit :

« Moi, Elfwine, fils d'Eomer, je jure de garder ce serment, de le respecter et de le transmettre à mes héritiers… »

S'avance alors Aragorn-Theoden, en tant qu'héritier de Cirion. Il pose sa main sur la pierre noire et dit :

« Moi, Aragorn-Theoden Elboron d'Ithilien, fils de Faramir, en tant que descendant de Cirion et fils aîné de la maison de Hùrin, je reçois et renouvelle le serment fait par mon ancêtre… »

Sa voix est ferme, il se tient droit et, bien qu'il ressemble physiquement à son père, Eomer ne peut s'empêcher de voir là, dans ce maintien et cette fierté, la marque de fabrique rohirrim léguée par sa mère. Pourtant, le prince d'Ithilien, bien qu'il ait fait ses classes parmi les rohirrim et soit considéré comme l'un entre eux, a choisi non de porter sa tunique vert et rouge mais les armes d'Ithilien sur noir et argent, ceci afin de bien montrer qu'il est avant tout gondorien et qu'il est là en tant que tel…

C'est à présent à Eldarion de parler. Habitué depuis son enfance à la représentation et aux cérémonies, il se tient droit, portant fièrement la couronne prêtée par Eomer. Le sang d'Elendil coule dans ses veines, et il ne viendrait à personne l'idée d'en douter en le voyant ainsi. Bon sang ne saurait mentir…

Comme l'a fait Cirion autrefois, il va prononcer les paroles sacramentelles en quenya :

« Vanda sina termaruva Ėlenna nòreo alcar enyalien ar Elendil Vorondo voronwë. Nai tiruvantes i hárar mahalmassen mi Nùmen ar i Eru i or ilyë mahalmar eä tennoio »

Par son éducation princière et la grâce de sa mère, il parle la langue des Elfes sans trace d'accent, et tous écoutent religieusement ce parler d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Eldarion, ensuite, répète en langage commun ce qu'il vient de dire :

« Que ce serment atteste la gloire du Pays de l'Etoile et la foi d'Elendil le fidèle ; et qu'il demeure en la sauvegarde de ceux qui siègent sur les trônes de l'Ouest, et de l'Un qui est au-dessus des trônes à jamais… »

Son regard bleu se fixe dans celui d'Eomer et il ajoute :

«En lieu et place de mon père, le roi Elessar Telcontar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, je reçois ton serment, Eomer, roi de Rohan. Que l'amitié qui toujours a fleuri entre nos deux peuples perdure, pour toujours et à jamais… »

La cérémonie est terminée, mais tout le monde garde le silence, conscient de la solennité de l'instant. Puis c'est le moment de redescendre pour regagner Edoras où les attend un gigantesque banquet dans la tradition rohirrim…

Le regard d'Eomer, alors, tombe sur Eldarion, Aragorn-Theoden et Elfwine. En ces deux jeunes hommes s'incarnera l'avenir du Rohan et du Gondor…

_Minas Tirith, quelques jours plus tard_

Le roi est en train de lire le rapport de Narmacil concernant le problème de nourriture survenu quelques temps auparavant dans le Lebennin. Le jeune dignitaire a fait une fois de plus montre de ses compétence en démasquant certains des notables locaux qui, sous couvert de distribuer la nourriture, en gardaient une partie pour eux. Faramir, sans être présent directement sur place, lui a fourni les moyens qui lui ont permis de mener à bien sa mission.

Enfin la région a de la nourriture à satiété, et l'on a replanté assez de blé et d'orge pour avoir une récolte avant l'hiver tout en ayant traité les champs afin d'empêcher les sauterelles de les manger. Les verts coteaux du Lebennin vont enfin renaître à la vie…

Le roi regarde pensivement la copie du traité entre le Gondor et le Rohan dûment scellé et paraphé par Eomer et qui n'attend plus que sa signature. Eldarion a apposé la sienne en tant que représentant du roi et prince héritier, et le roi voit dans son écriture ferme toute la résolution dont il fait preuve. Eomer a joint une lettre au traité, dans laquelle il ne tarit pas d'éloges à la fois sur le prince héritier et sur Aragorn-Theoden, ce qui fait sourire le roi. Eomer a raison, ces deux jeunes hommes sont l'avenir du Gondor, et il sait qu'il ne pourrait laisser son royaume en de meilleures mains s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Il se lève, et gagne la salle des princesses où il sait trouver ses filles. Lorsqu'il y entre, il y voit non seulement ses filles, mais aussi son épouse, le tout regroupé autour d'Eladiel vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche sur laquelle une nuée de servantes est fort occupée à faire des retouches. La princesse sourit à son père, et les jumelles courent vers lui en disant :

« Regarde, papa, regarde comme Eladiel est belle ! »

Bien qu'elles aient dix-huit ans, les princesses jumelles ont gardé leur caractère impulsif, et l'idée du mariage d'Eladiel qui aura lieu dans un peu plus de six mois les excite au plus haut point. Le roi regarde alors plus précisément, et reconnaît la robe : il s'agit de celle qu'Arwen a portée à leur mariage, vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Eladiel la porte avec une grâce telle qu'il se sent rempli d'émotion à cette vision et ne peut dire quoi que ce soit, la gorge nouée et les yeux humides…

Arwen s'approche de son époux, et pose sa main sur son bras, respectant son silence car elle comprend ce qui se passe. La ressemblance de la princesse aînée avec sa mère ressort là de toute sa force, mais la beauté intrinsèque d'Eladiel transparaît aussi.

Le roi sait qu'il est de tradition que sa fille, en se mariant, revête la robe de sa mère, mais il ne pensait pas en être si ému. Ceci lui rappelle la proximité toute relative de ce mariage, qu'il ne pensait pas voir arriver si vite…

Eladiel, elle aussi, est très émue, mais elle n'en montre rien, se contentant de poser son regard bleu sur son père. Tous deux ont toujours eu une relation particulière car Eladiel a été la première de ses enfants, celle avec laquelle il a appris à être père.

Souriant à son épouse, il s'approche de sa fille et lui dit d'une voix étouffée :

« Tu es magnifique, Eladiel…ton époux aura bien de la chance… »

Il se tourne vers Arwen et dit :

« Elle sera aussi belle que toi… »

Arwen lui demande, quelque peu amusée et attendrie par son émotion :

« Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu venu ? »

Elessar sourit et répond :

« Je ne sais plus, en fait, mais je ne regrette pas… »

Eowyn, alors, se lève et vient poser sur la tête de sa sœur le fin voile sur lequel elle a travaillé pendant des mois. En effet, Eladiel ne pourra porter le voile des reines de Gondor, réservé à Eolain, aussi, juste après ses fiançailles, sa sœur cadette avait-elle entrepris de broder le long voile qu'elle revêtirait à ses épousailles. Tout les savoirs-faire du Gondor et des Elfes semblent s'être mêlés dans les doigts de fée de la seconde princesse royale qui, cependant, sourit modestement. Il ne manque plus que les bijoux et le lourd manteau d'hermine, et la tenue de noces d'Eladiel sera prête…

_Edoras_

Dans la grande salle, le prince héritier Elfwine discute calmement avec son homologue de Gondor. Tous deux ont un caractère similaire, calme et posé, et apprécient de parler de différents sujets lorsqu'ils se voient. Là, ils parlent du mariage d'Elfwine, prévu pour l'année suivante. En effet, il est déjà majeur selon les lois du Rohan, qui ne sont pas les mêmes sur ce sujet que celles du Gondor, mais il lui faut attendre que l'heureuse élue le soit. Il s'agit là de la fille d'un noble rohirrim, petite-fille du maréchal Elfhelm et qui se nomme Elfhild, et le prince en est très amoureux. Les deux princes vantent les mérites et la beauté de l'élue de leur cœur, et Elfwine, qui adore sa cousine Eolain, est ravi de la voir épouser Eldarion…

Sur demande d'Eomer, Eldarion a accepté de se vêtir selon son rang, et arbore l'arbre blanc sur la poitrine. En face de lui, Elfwine a revêtu le vert et le rouge de la maison d'Eorl, et il est aussi blond qu'Eldarion est noir de cheveux. Ils s'opposent physiquement, pourtant se ressemblent moralement. Tous deux ont hérité de leur père respectif le calme et le charisme qui leur sera nécessaire dans le cheminement vers la royauté, ils sont adultes à présent mais la route leur sera encore longue…

Entre alors Aldarion, qui porte un plateau sur lequel est posé deux verres. Il est le seul à être resté, Meneldil et Arador sont en Arnor. Quand Eldarion lui a demandé pourquoi il ne se rendait pas dans sa famille, Aldarion lui a répondu que, désormais, sa famille était les Rangers, avant de lui préciser que ses parents sont morts quand il était petit et que c'était sa tante qui l'avait élevé. Le prince comprend alors pourquoi il a ressenti cette forte envie de le protéger la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré…

Aldarion s'incline, puis dispose les deux verres en disant :

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez soif, Altesses… »

Eldarion lui dit alors :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te dispensais de toute cérémonie, il me semble… »

En effet, le prince doit la vie aux soins de son jeune aide qui s'est occupé de lui avec dévouement lorsqu'il a été gravement blessé par l'un des cousins félons de son père. Pourtant, il sait assez peu de choses de lui, Aldarion étant assez disert de nature et encore plus lorsqu'il a su qui est en réalité celui qu'il sert.

Elfwine lui indique un siège près d'eux, et hèle un serviteur qui apporte un troisième verre. Il sait tout ce qu'Eldarion doit à ce jeune homme, et veut le traiter de façon honorifique. Aldarion, mal à l'aise, s'assied près des princes mais n'ose rien dire. Elfwine, qui apprécie le dévouement et la loyauté dont il fait preuve, lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, jeune Ranger, tu as largement mérité de t'asseoir ici, avec nous… »

Aldarion devient cramoisi, au grand amusement d'Eldarion qui le taquine :

« Allons, ne rougis pas, ce n'est pas la peine vu que je sais parfaitement ce que je te dois… »

Entre alors la reine Lothiriel, et les trois garçons, par réflexe et respect, se lèvent d'un même mouvement. La reine de Rohan sourit et leur dit :

« Auriez-vous vu le roi, par hasard ? »

Elfwine et Eldarion secouent la tête, mais Aldarion répond :

« Majesté, je…je l'ai vu dehors, il se dirigeait vers les écuries… »

Lothiriel, sentant la timidité du très jeune homme qu'elle a devant elle, lui sourit et répond :

« Merci beaucoup, jeune Ranger… »

Aldarion rougit encore, donnant une forte envie de rire aux deux princes héritiers…

_Emyn Arnen_

Eolain tient Mardil sur ses genoux, elle lui lit une histoire. Le petit garçon, si remuant habituellement, ne bouge pas, fasciné par ce que lui raconte sa grande sœur. Comme elle l'a tenu dans ses bras à sa naissance, il y a une relation particulière entre eux, et elle s'occupe souvent de lui.

Eowyn, attendrie, observe ce tableau quand elle entend du remue-ménage venir du couloir. Entre son fils aîné, poussiéreux, boueux mais manifestement ravi d'être rentré – nul ne saurait l'en blâmer. Aragorn-Theoden a maigri pendant les mois qu'il a passés sur le terrain, et, malgré les jours passés au Rohan, n'a pas repris son poids d'origine ni son teint d'origine, car il est encore pâle. Pourtant, il y a dans son regard sa vivacité habituelle, que dément son apparence physique…

Mardil saute des genoux de sa sœur aînée, et vient se jeter dans ses bras, ce que font ensuite Eowyn et Eolain…

**A SUIVRE**


	51. Chapitre 46 changement de décor

_Hé non, pour toutes celles qui l'ont demandé, le mariage d'Eladiel n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais patience ! __Merci à Yotma pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre, et pour m'avoir apporté son aide ainsi que, parfois, ses idées…_

_**Chapitre 46 : Changement de décor**_

_« Terre brûlée aux vents des landes de pierre  
__Autour des lacs, c'est pour les vivants  
__Un peu d'enfer, le Connemara  
__Des nuages noirs qui viennent du nord  
__Colorent la terre, les lacs les rivières  
__C'est le décor du Connemara… »_

_Michel Sardou, Les Lacs du Connemara_

_Arnor_

C'est la fin de l'été sur la Terre du Milieu, mais une pluie incessante se déverse sur l'Arnor, noyé dans la brume et les vents froids. Les landes désolées, arasées autrefois par la magie malsaine de l'Angmar, sont seulement peuplées de quelques arbres noirs, secoués par la bise. Parfois, un carré de forêt a survécu, mais une atmosphère étrange y règne. C'est vert, mais d'un vert presque noir, maladif…

Ce pays, autrefois prospère, a été brisé voici des siècles, et peu de personnes y vivent désormais, presque tous des descendants de Dùnedain. Pourtant, il reprend un peu d'importance par l'action du roi, qui fait en sorte de relever l'économie de ses cendres.

Frissonnant sous sa cape noire qui ruisselle, Eldarion veille là, avec son unité, aux confins du pays. Non loin de là se trouve Bree, et le Chemin Vert et, comme c'est le rôle des Rangers, ils montent la garde, discrets mais attentifs, pour que nul humain ne vienne troubler la calme vie de la Comté. Ainsi en a décidé le roi Elessar, qui a interdit après son avènement à tout humain de se rendre en Comté.

Derrière lui, Aldarion baille discrètement. Il ne quitte pas le prince d'une semelle depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de permission, et Eldarion doit bien reconnaître qu'il lui est d'une aide précieuse. Pourtant, il ne sait presque rien sur lui, juste qu'il est orphelin, et Aldarion se refuse à en dire plus. Ayant hérité de sa mère l'instinct des Eldar, Eldarion a pressenti qu'il y a là quelque chose, dont peut-être le jeune homme n'est pas conscient…

Le prince secoue le tissu épais de sa cape d'un geste machinal pour en faire tomber la pluie. C'est un des aspects du métier de Ranger qu'il aime le moins, garder les frontières. Attendre sur le qui-vive a le don de l'énerver, mais, en son for intérieur, il se dit que c'est une excellente leçon de patience…

_Emyn Arnen_

Eowyn a attrapé Mardil, qui allait poser ses petites mains sur un tison oublié par une servante. Le petit garçon se débat dans les bras de sa mère quand entre son frère aîné, Boromir-Eomer. L'adolescent tient à la main les lunettes fabriquées par un artisan de Minas Tirith en utilisant des plans transmis depuis l'époque de Nùmenor, invention brillante qui lui permet de continuer à étudier sans souffrir de sa myopie grandissante. Il s'incline devant sa mère et demande :

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, mère ? »

Eowyn confie Mardil à sa gouvernante et dit :

« Oui, ton père et moi avons un service à te demander… »

Le second prince d'Ithilien est intrigué, mais il s'assied devant sa mère et attend. Eowyn alors dit :

« Nous voudrions que tu retrouves dans les archives de la famille des Intendants les rites de mariage traditionnellement utilisés… »

Boromir-Eomer, toujours très logique, objecte :

« Mais…ne les avez-vous pas utilisés pour vous marier ? »

Eowyn secoue la tête :

« Non, nous ne sommes mariés que par le rite gondorien coutumier, célébré par le roi, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de chercher les rites parce que nous étions attendus en Rohan… »

Alors que Boromir-Eomer absorbe ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, elle achève :

« Le roi désire que ce soient les rites des Intendants régnants qui soient utilisés, il te faut donc les retrouver, mais personne n'est aussi à même de le faire que toi… »

L'adolescent, bien qu'il se demande où il va bien pouvoir trouver ce que le roi a demandé, répond :

« Très bien, mère, je vais à Minas Tirith pour commencer ce travail… »

Il s'incline et sort, sous le sourire discret de sa mère. Eowyn est extrêmement fière du savoir de son fils cadet, mais elle a peine à l'exprimer en sa présence. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour montrer ses sentiments, mais elle sait que ses enfants perçoivent tout l'amour qu'elle leur porte. La proximité du mariage de son fils aîné la ramène à ses jours enfuis, où elle n'était encore qu'une fière et farouche princesse de Rohan au cœur vaincu par la gentillesse et le charme d'un jeune Intendant. Dans quelques mois, Aragorn-Theoden, lui aussi, épouserait la femme qu'il avait élue entre toutes, et fonderait une famille, unissant davantage la famille royale à celle de son serviteur le plus fidèle…

Eowyn est ravie de voir son fils ainsi, si amoureux, mais, en tant que mère, cela l'émeut énormément. Aragorn-Theoden est son fils aîné, celui avec lequel elle a appris la maternité, dont la conception et les premiers mois dans son ventre ont été agités de remous, et elle a un rapport particulier avec lui…

Sa gorge se serre et elle se dirige vers la chambre de Mardil. Son petit garçon de deux ans joue avec ses cubes, surveillé par sa gouvernante. Dès qu'il voit sa mère, le petit garçon se lève et court vers elle. Eowyn le prend dans ses bras en se disant que cela au moins ne change pas, il lui reste plusieurs années encore pour se faire à l'idée de n'être plus qu'une grand-mère…

_Arnor_

Le campement des Rangers a été dressé en terrain couvert, et Eldarion nettoie soigneusement Eärendil. A la lumière des étoiles apparaissent les lettres d'ithildin gravées là par le savoir des forgerons de Rivendell et écrites par son grand-père, Elrond Halfelven. Aldarion, qui nettoie la sienne près de lui, les remarque alors et lui demande :

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué ces lettres…que signifient-elles ? »

Eldarion observe le lame brillante et lut l'inscription :

« _Im Eärendil_

_Im o hîl ned Elendil_

_Drego nîn cath ned gail…"_

Il acheva :

« Elle signifie : « je suis Eärendil, j'appartiens à l'héritier d'Elendil, fuis-moi, ennemi de la lumière. ». Je l'ai reçue à mon dixième anniversaire, et elle a été fabriquée par les forgerons elfes de Rivendell, sur les instructions de mon grand-père… »

Aldarion lui demande :

« La portez-vous en tous temps aussi lorsque vous êtes au palais ? »

Eldarion sourit et secoue la tête :

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, il y a des gardes, mais je la porte lors des cérémonies, comme mon père porte la sienne, Anduril… »

Aldarion semble en veine de curiosité, et cela amuse le prince qui est tout disposé à lui répondre. Il continue :

« Il ne faut pas croire que je sois vêtu de tissus précieux et que je porte ma couronne en tous temps, cela n'est pas vrai. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je portais l'été une simple tunique de coton à mes armes, pour être à l'aise. A présent, je suis vêtu pour l'essentiel d'une tunique de velours noir et argent et de braies noires, et le plus possible sans couronne, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est lourd… »

Les yeux d'Aldarion s'écarquillent, mais il comprend bien cela, même si le dernier trait du prince le fait sourire. Il a vu le roi de Gondor habillé en simple Ranger avec ses vêtements élimés, mal rasé, sans aucune marque de sa royauté que son épée. Il regarde alors Eldarion, vêtu de la même façon, les cheveux humides, tout aussi mal rasé…

Eldarion dit alors :

« Es-tu jamais allé à Minas Tirith ? »

Le jeune Ranger secoue la tête, et le prince continue :

« C'est la cité où je suis né, et j'y suis très attaché. Elle a été bâtie par mes ancêtres, venus de Nùmenor, et c'est un incroyable enchevêtrement de bâtiments et de styles… »

Il a alors une idée :

« Tiens, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi lorsque je me rendrai là-bas pour les épousailles de ma sœur aînée ? Tu pourrais ainsi voir par toi-même ce qu'il en est vraiment… »

Aldarion rougit, tente de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas. Le prince achève :

« Je te dois la vie, je veux que tu viennes avec moi et que tu sois honoré pour ce que tu as fait… »

Le jeune Ranger s'empêtre encore plus dans ses mots, mais parvient à répondre :

« Mais…ma place n'est pas là-bas, elle est ici, parmi mes pairs Rangers. Je ne pense pas être fait pour ce monde que vous me décrivez… »

Eldarion sourit et répond :

« Dans ce cas, si je suis ton raisonnement, ma place est là-bas…alors comment expliques-tu que je sois ici un simple Ranger, comme toi ? »

Il continue :

« Je serais honoré que tu viennes avec moi au palais. J'aimerais te présenter à mes sœurs, comme celui qui m'a gardé à leur affection… »

Aldarion objecte encore :

« C'est un événement familial, je ne peux m'y imposer… »

Eldarion éclate de rire :

« Je suis désolé de te contredire mais, dans ma famille, événement familial signifie à l'échelle du royaume, d'une simple naissance à la cérémonie la plus complexe. C'est un des côtés les plus difficiles à supporter, je pense. Pour te donner une exemple, chacun de nous est né en présence d'une dizaine de personnes, ceci afin de pouvoir prouver qu'il n'y a pas eu échange, surtout moi, en fait, parce que je suis l'héritier… »

Ce sont des choses qui sont globalement ignorées du grand public, et Aldarion comprend que, finalement, Eldarion ressent une forme de liberté en étant chez les Rangers. Il le découvre sous un autre jour, car c'est la première fois qu'ils discutent aussi librement, et qu'Aldarion n'est pas impressionné par son auguste interlocuteur. Le calme de la soirée dans les landes vert sombre de l'Arnor pousse aussi à la confidence…

Bien qu'il n'en dise rien, Meneldil et Arador, qui veillent aussi à la frontière mais plus loin, lui manquent. Arbarad a redéployé ses troupes et, à présent que tous trois ont leur propre unités, ils sont séparés. Bientôt, pourtant, ils se retrouveront à Minas Tirith, car Meneldil, en tant que cousin du roi, et Arador, nommé derechef aide de camp du prince héritier, assisteront au mariage d'Eladiel et Aragorn-Theoden…

_Minas Tirith_

Eladiel, assise dans ses appartements, observe attentivement des échantillons de tissus qu'on lui a remis pour la robe de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Il y a tellement de choses à choisir qu'elle en ressent une sorte de vertige. Pourtant, elle reste imperturbable, toujours la même, et pratique toujours ses pouvoirs de divination, selon les conseils de son arrière-grand-père Celeborn. Elle souffre moins à présent, comme si son corps s'habituait maintenant à abriter ces pouvoirs surhumains, mais aiguise son pouvoir de prémonition. Il lui a fallu longtemps pour pouvoir à nouveau toucher les membres de sa famille sans ressentir un énorme afflux de pensées douloureux, mais elle a réussi.

Elle porte en ce jour d'été une robe légère de soie elfique, et a relevé ses cheveux en chignon pour avoir moins chaud. Le vent qui souffle de la mer rafraîchit quelque peu la cité blanche écrasée de soleil, et des habiles ouvertures ménagées dans les murs épais permettent aux occupants du palais d'en profiter…

Eladiel essaie de se remémorer ce qu'elle doit choisir ou vérifier ensuite, et fronce les sourcils. Elle sent alors des lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa nuque, et une onde de plaisir se propage dans sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant respirer plus vite et devenir écarlate. Elle se retourne dans un froissement léger, et voit le sourire facétieux de son futur époux. Il n'est ainsi qu'avec elle, et elle aime aussi cette facette de lui. Pour les autres, il est posé et calme, ce qui correspond à son caractère, mais, avec la femme qu'il aime, il peut dévoiler autre chose…

Il s'assied près d'elle, caresse ses cheveux et lui demande :

« Que choisis-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit et répond :

« La couleur des robes de nos demoiselles d'honneur…j'ignorais qu'il y avait tant de choses à choisir et à penser… »

Aragorn-Theoden pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Eladiel et lui répond :

« J'aurais préféré comme toi faire un mariage simpliste, mais nos familles insistent pour que nous respections la tradition à cause de nos rangs respectifs… »

Elle lui demande alors, paraissant se rappeler quelque chose :

« Tu as pu te libérer ? Je croyais que tu devais essayer ta tunique, cet après-midi… »

Aragorn-Theoden fait une moue comique et dit :

« J'en sors, justement. Ma mère et mes sœurs m'ont malmené pendant plus d'une heure pour me faire essayer ma tunique, faire les retouches. Quand j'en ai eu assez, je suis venu ici, j'avais envie de te voir… »

Eladiel éclate de rire, d'un rire chaud, séduisant, et lui dit ensuite le plus sérieusement du monde:

« Ton retour laisse augurer des hurlements et des grincements de dents, mon cher fiancé. Je ne pense pas qu'elles laisseront impuni un tel affront… »

Aragorn-Theoden répond sur le même ton :

« Ce n'est pas trois femmes seulement armées d'une aiguille qui me font peur, même si ma mère et Eolain prennent leur épée je ne les crains pas ! »

Ils apprécient ce genre de petit jeu verbal, prélude – mais ils n'en ont pas encore conscience – à des jeux moins innocents. Ces deux posés au caractère réservé sont à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et qui les verrait ainsi les reconnaîtrait à peine.

Le prince d'Ithilien prend les échantillons que tenait Eladiel, en compulse certains puis en choisit un :

« Voilà, nous prendrons cette couleur…à présent, allons nous promener dans les jardins… »

Elle observe le tissu, et objecte :

« Mais cela ne va pas du tout, regarde, avec ta tunique et ma robe, il ne faut pas choisir cela sur un coup de tête… »

Elle lui en montre deux autres :

« Que penses-tu de ceux-là ? »

Les deux nuances de bleu clair qu'elle désigne iront parfaitement avec leurs deux tenues, et Aragorn-Theoden finit par se ranger à son avis. Leurs regards se croisent alors, et, doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de sa future épouse, qui rosit brusquement. Leur baiser se prolonge, s'intensifie pour le plus grand plaisir des deux protagonistes. Pourtant, le prince d'Ithilien, sachant où cela pouvait les mener, rompt cette bienheureuse communion, et voit qu'alors Eladiel devient écarlate. Il inspire un grand coup, sourit et lui dit :

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis, tu sais… »

Un raclement de gorge interrompt ce moment d'intimité, il s'agit là de la gouvernante de la jeune princesse, qui ne la quitte jamais et était assise tout ce temps dans un coin de la pièce. En effet, jusqu'à son mariage, elle n'a pas le droit de rester seule avec son futur époux. La gouvernante, une dame d'un certain âge, sourit à sa protégée, qu'elle a élevée depuis sa petite enfance, et lui dit :

« Excusez-moi, mais votre sœur Eowyn vous cherche… »

Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'ont pas vu le serviteur entrer et parler à voix basse à la gouvernante. Aragorn-Theoden sourit :

"Vas-y, nous nous verrons plus tard…"

Eladiel lui dédie un sourire magnifique, puis sort de la pièce sous le regard tendre de son futur époux…

_Arnor, Evendim, quelques jours plus tard_

Eldarion, presque étonné de dormir dans un lit, s'éveille à l'aube, habitué à se lever tôt. Il regarde autour de lui, et voit la lumière grisâtre passer à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Il est arrivé là la veille après la relève de son unité par des Rangers plus frais, et est venu ici, dans le fief d'Arador. Celui-ci en a hérité de son père officiel, Ohtar, et l'a conservé lorsque le roi a donné à Hador en cadeau de noces les anciennes terres d'Ancalimon d'Annuminas, son grand-père maternel.

C'est Arbarad qui a donné l'ordre, voulant rassembler ici Meneldil, Hador et Arador pour faire le point sur la garde des frontières. Le château d'Evendim se trouvant à la confluence des trois routes qui devaient les amener, le jeune comte a donné son accord pour les accueillir quelques jours dans son château…

D'un geste machinal, le prince allume la chandelle qui est à son chevet, et entreprend de faire sa toilette devant une vasque posée sur une table dans un coin de la pièce. Il baille en déversant de l'eau froide sur sa tête et son torse, avant de frotter vigoureusement son corps avec une serviette de toile. Puis il attrape ses vêtements posés sur une chaise à côté du lit, et se vêt prestement. Ce sont des vêtements propres, ceux qu'il portait hier soir ayant été confiés aux lavandières du palais. Il ne porte là que sa chemise rouge et ses braies noires, il ne fait pas froid dans le château que, malgré la bonne saison, on chauffe à bataille.

Il ouvre ensuite les rideaux. Dehors, il pleut toujours, cela semble être le climat habituel de l'Arnor. Le vent secoue les arbres d'un vert maladif qui parsèment la plaine et les collines. Le paysage, qui dut être majestueux, est sinistre, et Eldarion peut encore sentir l'influence de la magie maléfique de l'Angmar. Ceux qui habitent cette région ont bien du courage, se dit-il in petto…

Il entend la voix de Meneldil l'appeler, et sort de la pièce, rattrapé par ses obligations…

**A SUIVRE**


	52. Chapitre 47 : Jour après jour

_Nouveau chapitre, plus long d'une page que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews…_

_Merci à Yotma, qui a pris la peine de relire et corriger ce chapitre_

Chapitre 47 : Jour après jour

_Arnor, 4 novembre 23, Quatrième Age_

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Eldarion, réveillé en sursaut par les hurlements d'Arador, grommelle :

« Es-tu donc devenu fou ? »

Arador tient un paquet enrubanné dans sa main, et réplique :

« Non, pas que je sache, mais je me suis rappelé qu'aujourd'hui est la date de ton vingt-deuxième anniversaire… »

Il sourit et lui tend le paquet :

« Tiens, voici quelque chose pour toi… »

Eldarion s'assied et commence à déballer le cadeau. Il trouve une boîte qui contient une magnifique broche émaillée sur laquelle est figuré l'Arbre blanc de la maison d'Elendil. Arador sourit et dit :

« C'est le travail des artisans d'Evendim, voilà longtemps que je l'avais commandée mais elle a été livrée juste à temps… »

Le prince sourit :

« Je te remercie beaucoup, c'est un magnifique cadeau… »

Les deux hommes se serrent la main, et Eldarion, s'asseyant au bord de son lit de camp, dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je pensais que tu te trouvais plus au sud… »

Arador répond :

« Je me rends à Bree, et c'était donc ma route, j'en ai profité pour venir te mettre à bas de ton lit et te souhaiter ton anniversaire… »

Eldarion se lève, enfile ses vêtements et, sortant de sa tente, frissonne au petit matin brumeux. A Arador qui l'a suivi, il tend une tasse de boisson aux herbes qui cuit sur le feu et lui dit :

« Que vas-tu donc faire à Bree ? C'est assez loin de ton affectation habituelle… »

Le jeune Ranger sirote un instant le liquide brûlant et dit :

« C'est Arbarad qui m'y envoie, j'ignore encore pourquoi… »

Eldarion lui tend un morceau de pain bis un peu dur en guise de petit déjeuner et répond :

« Lors de la dernière réunion que nous avons eue avec lui, voici quelques mois, quand nous étions chez toi, je l'ai trouvé soucieux, voire énervé. Que peut-il bien lui arriver ? »

Arador hausse les épaules :

« Je crois qu'il est surmené, voilà tout, et je le comprends. Il porte à bout de bras la gestion de tous les Rangers des royaumes, et il en est responsable devant le roi… »

Depuis quelques années, en effet, les rôles des Rangers se sont considérablement étendus. Non contents d'être une force de surveillance et d'intervention, ils sont devenus à présent incontournables dans la gestion des conflits et des problèmes à l'échelle de la Terre du Milieu. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, ce sont maintenant les descendants de ceux qui ont connu la Guerre de l'Anneau et qui lui ont survécu qui forment les unités, même s'il reste encore des Rangers, comme Arbarad ou Hador, qui ont connu cette époque. Désormais, l'âge moyen des unités est de vingt-sept ans, et, à cet âge, les Rangers sont souvent assez expérimentés…

Arador se lève, pose sa tasse et dit :

« Je dois me remettre en route, à très bientôt j'espère… »

Il serre la main du prince, puis enfourche son cheval et s'éloigne dans la brume de l'aube. Eldarion mange un autre morceau de pain bis, et profite qu'il est seul pour s'offrir le luxe d'un peu de rêverie. Son regard tombe sur l'anneau de mithril qui orne depuis deux ans à présent son annulaire gauche, et il sourit, songeant à sa jeune fiancée qui, comme lui, apprend depuis longtemps maintenant le sens du mot patience. Elle lui écrit très régulièrement, mais, par les lettres de ses sœurs, il sait qu'elle représente souvent la famille royale et qu'elle accompagne souvent sa mère dans ses visites et ses charges diverses. Arwen a manifestement entrepris de former elle-même sa future belle-fille au difficile métier de reine, et apprécie beaucoup ses diverses qualités. La sauvageonne plus rohirrim que gondorienne est devenue une éblouissante princesse sans pour autant perdre son caractère bien trempé qui a tant séduit le prince autrefois. Tous deux sont séparés la plupart du temps, mais cela ne fait que renforcer leurs sentiments et les faire mûrir davantage jusqu'au moment où, enfin, ils pourront se marier…

Le prince sourit alors qu'il visualise les cheveux d'or et les yeux gris de la princesse d'Ithilien, mais n'a pas le temps de songer davantage car Aldarion, le regard flou et des cernes sous les yeux, vient s'asseoir près de lui. Inquiet, le prince lui dit :

« Bonjour…N'as-tu pas dormi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ce matin… »

Aldarion sirote la tasse de boisson qu'il vient de se verser et dit :

« Non, en effet, mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Eldarion, encore plus inquiet, insiste :

« Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux… »

Alors Aldarion se décide, sentant la gentillesse du prince qui veut l'aider :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que mes parents étaient morts, mais je ne vous ai pas dit que je suis le seul survivant de l'incendie qui a ravagé notre manoir quand j'avais quatre ans. Mes parents, mes deux petits frères d'un an et deux ans ainsi que ma sœur jumelle Telperien sont morts cette nuit-là, et c'est donc ma tante Silmarien qui m'a élevé. Quand j'ai été majeur, j'ai hérité de ce qui restait des biens de ma famille mais, à présent, un cousin de mon père m'attaque en justice parce qu'il allègue que je ne suis pas légitime, que je suis né avant que mes parents ne soient mariés. Il suffirait que je puisse prouver le contraire, mais je ne le peux plus, tout a brûlé, y compris leur contrat, et il n'en existe aucune copie… »

Eldarion, qui ne pensait pas que son aide avait eu tant d'ennuis, reste pensif en entendant cette triste histoire. Il doit sa vie à Aldarion, et décide de l'aider à se sortir de cet inextricable écheveau de problèmes. Il réfléchit un instant et finit par dire :

« Pourrais-tu me fournir quelques informations, par exemple le lieu de mariage de tes parents, leur nom complet, ce genre de choses ? »

Aldarion, étonné, répond :

« Oui…oui, je pense, il me suffira de demander à ma tante les renseignements qu'il me manque… »

Eldarion sourit et dit :

« Je crois que j'ai une solution à ton problème. Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'a fait visiter les archives et m'a dit qu'étaient consignés là tous les documents officiels établis dans les deux royaumes, surtout ceux concernant les familles nobles, y compris les contrats de mariage et les extraits de naissance. Il me suffit d'écrire à Minas Tirith avec tous les renseignements que tu pourras me donner et les archivistes trouveront cela… »

Les yeux d'Aldarion retrouvent un peu de vivacité, et il s'incline en disant :

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela pour moi, je ne veux vous déranger en aucune façon… »

Le prince sourit et répond :

« Je le fais avec plaisir, tu as bien mérité qu'à mon tour je fasse quelque chose pour toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser être dépouillé de ton héritage sans rien faire, et, si mon sang princier peut t'être utile, je le fais volontiers… »

Un peu de sang revient alors au visage pâle d'Aldarion, qui retrouve ainsi un peu d'espoir de voir enfin sa légitimité prouvée…

_Minas Tirith_

Boromir-Eomer, les yeux plissés par la fatigue, achève d'écrire sur un parchemin les rites de mariage des Intendants demandés par le roi, tout en les traduisant du langage de cour de l'époque, un Quenya particulier. Il les a trouvés, et a constaté qu'ils avaient été utilisés pour la dernière fois pour les épousailles de l'Intendant Beren, qui avait pris le pouvoir en l'an 2763 du Troisième Age. Ensuite, un autre rite, issu des rites royaux, avait été progressivement utilisé, jusqu'à Denethor, son grand-père. Manifestement, ces surintendants régnants, lassés d'attendre le retour du roi, s'étaient arrogés certains privilèges régaliens…

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il quitte à peine les archives, juste pour satisfaire les besoins basiques de son existence, mais il est ravi. Il est fier et heureux d'avoir pu mettre ses compétences particulières au service de son roi mais, et surtout, de son frère aîné. Aragorn-Theoden mérite d'être heureux, et c'est sa façon d'y contribuer…

Il met le point final et, repliant ses lunettes à monture de bois, il éteint les chandelles, prenant en main le rouleau. Une fois sorti, il époussette sa tunique de velours bleu et, ayant en partie retrouvé une apparence décente, il se dirige vers le bureau où il sait trouver le roi à cette heure de la journée. A l'huissier qui veille devant sa porte, il dit :

« Je suis le prince Boromir-Eomer d'Ithilien. Puis-je voir Sa Majesté ? »

Même s'il déteste les mondanités, il a eu une excellente éducation et sait parfaitement se comporter dans le monde. L'huissier entre, l'annonce et revient quelques secondes plus tard pour lui dire que le roi l'attend. L'adolescent entre et, immédiatement, s'incline. Le roi lui sourit et lui dit :

« Venez, Boromir-Eomer… »

Et il lui désigne un siège, où il s'assied avant de dire :

« J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé, Majesté… »

Et il lui tend le rouleau. Le roi le prend, le parcourt et lui dit :

« Finalement mes souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait bien un rite nuptial des Intendants. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Boromir sourit et répond :

« Je l'ai découvert dans les archives de l'Intendant Beren, c'est le dernier à avoir utilisé ces rites tels qu'ils étaient au début de notre famille. Ensuite, il y a eu un nouveau rite pour les mariages, inspiré des mariages royaux, et celui-ci est tombé dans l'oubli… »

Le roi est satisfait, il n'en attendait pas moins du cerveau de la famille de Faramir. L'adolescent est remarquablement intelligent, surdoué, disent certains, et le roi sait que son père l'encourage dans cette voie. Pourtant, il lui a fait également donner une solide éducation militaire, car nul ne sait de quoi est fait l'avenir et, s'il arrivait quelque chose à son frère aîné, il devrait être capable de devenir l'Intendant à sa place.

Le roi rend son sourire au jeune homme et lui dit :

« Vous avez bien travaillé, vous pouvez rentrer à Emyn Arnen… »

Le prince se lève, s'incline et sort alors que le roi lit le rouleau de parchemin. La traduction faite par l'adolescent est parfaite, et cela lui permet d'imaginer la cérémonie en détails…

Non loin de là, dans la salle commune des princesses, Eowyn, mère d'Aragorn-Theoden, et Arwen, mère d'Eladiel, ne sont pas d'accord sur la couleur choisie par les jeunes époux pour leurs demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que sur le contenu du trousseau de la princesse. Même si Arwen est d'un tempérament calme, elle est persuadée d'avoir raison et le ton monte rapidement, sous les regards navrés des futurs époux. Aragorn-Theoden, désolé de voir sa mère agir ainsi, jette un regard désespéré à sa fiancée, qui ne sait comment désamorcer la situation. En effet, elle sait le caractère ombrageux de sa future belle-mère, et cherche désespérément les mots pour calmer l'ambiance qui menace de tourner à l'orage.

C'est Aragorn-Theoden qui, en fin connaisseur de sa mère, intervient :

« Nous avions choisi cette couleur parce qu'elle allait avec nos deux tenues, voilà tout, et le trousseau d'Eladiel est assez fourni comme cela, il y a dedans ce qui est fixé par la tradition… »

Il a hérité des qualités de diplomates paternelles, et les deux belligérantes se calment, tombant enfin d'accord. Aragorn-Theoden prend la main d'Eladiel et continue :

« Nous sommes vraiment reconnaissants de l'aide que vous nous apportez, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de vous disputer à ce propos… »

Eladiel lui sourit, admirant sa façon de dédramatiser la situation. La discussion reprend alors sur des bases plus calmes…

Cependant, les deux mères sont persuadées d'avoir raison, et veulent un mariage magnifique, sans fausses notes, comme il se doit pour des personne de si haut lignage. Minas Tirith n'a pas vu de mariage princier depuis les épousailles de Faramir et d'Eowyn, et elles tiennent à ce que tout se passe bien…

Eowyn souhaite que ce soit Mardil, qui vient d'avoir deux ans, qui porte le petit coussin aux anneaux, mais Arwen objecte :

« N'est-il pas un peu petit, encore ? Ce serait mieux de choisir votre autre fils, Boromir-Eomer… »

Eowyn manque d'éclater de rire, et répond avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie, Majesté, il a déjà quinze ans et ne supporte pas qu'on le traite en enfant… »

Eladiel, sentant que la situation risque encore de s'envenimer, intervient :

« C'est une très bonne idée, ainsi Mardil aura l'impression de participer lui aussi… »

Arwen alors prend le parchemin où est écrite la liste des invités, et dit à sa fille:

« Est-tu sûre que nous n'avons oublié personne ? »

Eladiel secoue la tête :

« Non, nous avons relu la liste plusieurs fois, et personne n'y manque. J'ai déjà coché ceux qui ont annoncé qu'ils viendraient, mais tous n'ont pas répondu encore… »

Arwen observe le rouleau, et constate que Eomer et sa famille, Celeborn, Elladan et Elrohir, Legolas et Gimli, Sam et Rosie, Primula (qui sera l'un des témoins), entre autres, ont déjà signifié qu'ils viendraient. Il y a au total plus de cinq cents invités prévus, venus de tous les horizons de la Terre du Milieu…

Eowyn se retient de sourire en voyant le tendre regard dont son fils aîné couve sa fiancée. C'est très discret, mais cela ne trompe guère ceux qui le connaissent. Eladiel et lui se comportent de façon très pudique en public, mais un seul coup d'œil suffit à comprendre leurs sentiments respectifs. Comme Aragorn-Theoden ressemble en son père en cela ! Faramir aussi est terriblement pudique, qui a peine parfois à exprimer ce qu'il ressent…

Mais elle est tirée de ses pensées par la voix de la reine :

« Récapitulons ce qui nous reste encore à régler : les fleurs, la cérémonie, mais cela doit être en cours, le reste des tenues, la logistique du logement des invités, le menu…je crois que c'est tout. Finalement, tout semble se dérouler au mieux… »

Oui, ce sera un beau mariage, pense Eowyn en voyant la lumineuse Eladiel dont le soleil automnal illumine la sombre chevelure entremêlées de fils d'argent. La jeune fille semble être l'incarnation même de cette beauté elfique évoquée seulement à présent dans les chants et les poèmes anciens, mais sa beauté naturelle est rehaussée par ce rayonnement intérieur que lui apporte l'amour. Elle semble être une autre Lùthien, comme sa mère…

La princesse Elsea entre alors, va vers sa mère et lui dit :

« Père demande si vous l'accompagnez à l'audience, et m'a chargé de donner cela à Eladiel et à Aragorn-Theoden… »

Il s'agit du rouleau apporté quelques heures avant par Boromir-Eomer. Arwen se lève et dit :

« Très bien, je vais aller me préparer. N'oublie pas ton cours de danse, tout à l'heure, Elsea… »

L'aînée des princesses jumelles s'incline et sort de la pièce dans un bruissement de soie. La reine dit alors :

« Veuillez m'excuser, mes devoirs me requièrent à présent… »

Et elle sort dignement, avec cette grâce innée des elfes qui ne lui fait jamais défaut. Eowyn dit alors à son fils :

« Je vais rentrer à Emyn Arnen, je dois surveiller la mise en pots des onguents de la saison et assister à l'examen médical de Mardil… »

En effet, le petit garçon a pris froid, et elle a fait appeler le médecin pour écarter tout autre problème. Son dernier fils, du fait de sa naissance difficile, est fragile, et il est souvent malade. Malgré cela, c'est un petit garçon vif et gai, un peu plus petit que la moyenne, qui fait la joie de ses parents…

Les deux fiancés se trouvent donc seuls, avec juste la présence vigilante de la gouvernante. Aragorn-Theoden, alors, embrasse le front d'Eladiel et lui dit :

« Crois-tu que nous parviendrons à les empêcher de se disputer à tous propos jusqu'à notre mariage ? »

Eladiel sourit et répond, posant le rouleau, qu'elle lira plus tard :

« Elles veulent bien faire, il ne faut pas les froisser. Cela va être un travail à plein temps, j'en ai bien peur… »

Elle l'embrasse doucement et dit :

« Je dois me préparer à présent, Eolain et moi nous rendons à l'hospice des pauvres, comme chaque semaine… »

Il passe la main sur le tissu de soie gris de sa robe et dit :

« As-tu vraiment besoin de te changer pour aller là-bas ? Cette robe me paraît fort bien convenir… »

Elle le pousse doucement et insiste :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser, va-t-en… »

Le prince l'embrasse, et sort de la pièce, son regard gris pétillant de gaieté…

Il est bien tard lorsque se terminent, pour le couple royal, les audiences officielles et les cérémonies. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Elessar ôte sa couronne de sa chevelure poivre et sel. Il scrute son reflet dans le miroir sans aucune pitié : sa sombre chevelure, ainsi que sa barbe, s'émaillent de jour en jour de plus en plus de fils blancs, et les rides se font plus marquées sur son visage. Le temps agit sur lui plus lentement, mais il agit tout de même, et il a garde de ne jamais l'oublier. Le voudrait-il, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne le pourrait pas, il lui suffit de voir ses enfants grandir pour que cela le lui rappelle. La proximité du mariage d'Eladiel lui rend plus aigu ce sentiment, il en a parfaitement conscience et soupire alors qu'il ôte sa tunique de velours. Entre alors Arwen, qui finissait de régler un problème domestique. Elle a renvoyé sa femme de chambre, et commence à enlever elle-même les fils brillants qui émaillent sa chevelure d'ébène, tressée en une coiffure compliquée. Son époux sourit et dit :

« Laisse-moi faire… »

Ses mains, doucement, glissent sur les cheveux, enlevant prestement les fils d'argent et les épingles qui tiennent le savant édifice. Bientôt, les magnifiques cheveux d'ébène de la reine, qui n'ont aucun fil blanc malgré les années écoulées, sont sur ses épaules, et Elessar, doucement, lui donne un baiser sur le côté du cou. Arwen lui sourit, mais ne répond rien, se contentant de se retourner et de le regarder intensément. Il rit et dit :

« Cesse de me regarder comme cela, ou je ne réponds plus de rien… »

Arwen rit, de ce rire chaud qu'adore le roi, et dit :

« Allons, allons, à ton âge… »

Le roi dépose un baiser léger sur le front de son épouse, puis se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette qui jouxte leur chambre. Quand il revient, Arwen est propre et assise dans leur lit en train de lire. Il y monte lui aussi, se glisse dans les draps bassinés et qui sentent la lavande, avant de dire :

« Eladiel m'a dit que tu t'étais disputée avec Eowyn, cet après-midi… »

Arwen répond :

« Rien de grave, une simple divergence d'opinion mais nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord… »

Le roi l'embrasse sur la tempe et répond :

« La tension monte, à ce que je vois…Essayez tout de même de ne pas vous entretuer avant la cérémonie… »

Arwen comprend son désir de rester neutre, et ne lui explique rien. De toute façon, Eladiel a dû s'en charger. Pourtant, même s'il ne lui en parle pas, elle ressent fortement son émotion et les sentiments qui l'agitent. Il sourit cependant et ajoute :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, tout sera prêt pour le mariage de notre fille… »

Il dit surtout cela pour s'en convaincre, comprend-t-elle…

_Emyn Arnen_

Faramir, qui a dû travailler tard, rentre enfin chez lui quand il trouve son épouse, debout, en chemise de nuit, tenant une bassine d'eau. Etonné, il demande :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle lui répond :

« Mardil est malade, il a pris froid et sa fièvre est montée… »

Faramir se précipite au chevet de son plus jeune fils. Le petit garçon, ses boucles châtain clair collés à son front, halète sous les assauts de la fièvre qui ronge son petit corps. On a posé sur son front un linge frais, et sa gouvernante ne quitte pas son chevet. Faramir s'agenouille et, caressant son front, chuchote :

« Tiens bon, mon bébé… »

Il trempe le linge dans l'eau fraîche que vient de ramener son épouse, et en tamponne doucement le front du petit garçon, qui se calme un peu. Il demande :

« As-tu fait appeler un médecin ? »

Eowyn répond :

« Oui. Quand il l'a vu cet après-midi, il avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, mais je l'ai rappelé quand l'état de Mardil s'est aggravé, il ne devrait plus tarder… »

Faramir sait que son plus jeune fils a une constitution fragile, depuis sa naissance difficile. Il a déjà été malade, mais jamais à ce point. Il croise le regard gris de son épouse, et y lit une intense inquiétude. Mardil va-t-il leur être prématurément enlevé ?

A SUIVRE


	53. chapitre 48 L'engrenage

_Chapitre de transition mais qui annonce d'autres événements…_

_Merci à Yotma qui l'a corrigé_

_Chapitre 48 : L'engrenage_

_Emyn Arnen, 18 novembre 23_

Eolain veille sur son petit frère, Mardil, qui repose, le front étoilé de sueur. Depuis cinq jours, le petit garçon a moins de fièvre, mais il est encore loin d'être guéri. En effet, la fièvre ne disparaît pas vraiment, elle va et vient, laissant le petit garçon plus faible à chaque fois. Le médecin de la famille est venu, de même que le médecin royal, mais rien, pour l'instant, ne semble sortir le dernier rameau de la maison de Hùrin de sa catatonie et de ce cycle infernal.

D'autorité, Eolain a envoyé sa mère se reposer et, avec sa sœur cadette et la gouvernante du petit garçon, elle le veille attentivement.

Faramir, même s'il le montre peu, est inquiet. Jusque-là, la mortalité infantile a épargné sa famille, sans doute parce que le sang d'Eowyn a empêché la consanguinité de se continuer, mais Mardil, le petit Mardil si innocent, si fragile, va-t-il rejoindre prématurément les cavernes de Mandos ? Eolain a très peu vu son père ces jours derniers, mais elle comprend son angoisse.

Elle passe sa main douce sur le front du petit garçon, qui semble se calmer quelque peu, et regarde la gouvernante, cette vieille femme qui a aussi été la sienne pendant son enfance, tamponner le visage et le torse de Mardil avec de l'eau fraîche. Comment savoir si ce n'est pas qu'une rémission ?

_Arnor_

Eldarion est assis devant le feu, emballé dans sa cape sur laquelle brille la broche offerte par Arador. La brume matinale rend presque invisible le camp autour de lui et, même si pour une fois il ne pleut pas, l'humidité pénètre les vêtements, donnant l'impression que le froid gèle jusqu'aux os. Le prince, qui a finit par prendre froid, éternue puis se mouche avec une grimace. Comment ses ancêtres ont-ils pu vivre ici ? D'après ce qu'il en sait, c'est la magie malsaine de l'Angmar qui a fait subsister en Arnor cette impression mauvaise qui, ajoutée au rude climat, donne davantage le frisson, mais il pense à part lui que, si ses ancêtres ont pu résister ici, c'est que finalement les hommes triomphent toujours des obstacles…

Jouant machinalement avec son anneau de mithril, symbole de son engagement envers Eolain, il soupire et attrape ses gantelets de cuir usés, héritage paternel. Il va se lever quand un autre Ranger arrive alors, et lui tend un petit colis :

« C'est arrivé pour toi au courrier d'hier soir… »

Eldarion, intrigué, l'ouvre. Il reconnaît l'écriture du vieil archiviste en chef du palais, qu'il a rencontré plusieurs fois déjà. A des documents soigneusement emballés est jointe une lettre, qu'il s'empresse de lire…

_« Votre Altesse, _

_Je suis honoré de votre confiance, et vous envoie par la présente ce que vous m'aviez demandé à propos du Ranger Aldarion. Cependant, en faisant mes recherches, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui, je le crains, devra probablement être porté à la connaissance de Sa Majesté le Roi votre père. _

_J'ai recherché comme vous m'aviez demandé l'acte de mariage des parents du Ranger Aldarion, ainsi que son acte de naissance et celui de ses frères et sœurs Telperien, Orchaldor et Vardamir, aujourd'hui décédés. Ce faisant, j'ai retrouvé l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, ainsi que son histoire, dissimulés soigneusement au milieu des archives. D'après ces documents, Aldarion Oromendil Eällacar, fils du noble Atanalcar et de son épouse Lindissë Eällacar, descend directement du roi Ondoher. Jusque-là, sa famille était de petite noblesse mais les documents que j'ai découverts ont changé cela. _

_Vous savez probablement que les deux lignées d'Elendil dont votre auguste famille descend se sont unies lorsque Firiel, fille du roi Ondoher, s'est unie à Arvedui, roi d'Arnor dont il fut le dernier souverain. Ondoher de Gondor perdit ses deux fils Artamir et Faramir au combat et mourut sans descendance, laissant Eärnil devenir roi un an plus tard. Jusque-là, on ignorait ce qu'était devenue Almarian, la dernière fille du roi, et ce que j'ai découvert, écrit de la main de Vëantur Eällacar, l'un des ancêtres du Ranger, comble cette lacune de façon spectaculaire. _

_En effet, il y est raconté que la princesse Almarian, jeune mariée et enceinte de quelques semaines de son époux, avait été envoyée à l'abri dans l'Anorien. Dans la confusion qui suivit la mort du roi, dans la bataille qui vit aussi la mort de son époux, elle fut agressée par l'un des soldats commis à sa garde. Le traumatisme fut si violent qu'elle en perdit la mémoire, mais put s'échapper avant d'être recueillie par un couple de vieilles personnes qui prirent soin d'elle. Elle mit au monde son enfant quand le temps fut venu et elle le nomma Elatan Ondoher. L'enfant grandit dans les communautés pastorales des montagnes blanches, ignorant qui il était vraiment jusqu'à ce que sa mère, peu avant sa mort, ne retrouve la mémoire et ne lui révèle qu'il avait du sang royal. Elatan, devenu un soldat, combattit aux côtés du roi Eärnur, qui le récompensa en lui faisant don d'une terre en Arnor, qui est encore actuellement le fief de la famille Eällacar…_

_Pour résumer, le Ranger Aldarion est de sang royal, et assez proche pour qu'il puisse être prince du sang, mais ceci sera du ressort du généalogiste royal de le décider. Ce sera assez difficile, je pense, et cela pose problème car Elatan, malgré sa naissance particulière, était issu d'un mariage légitime. Cependant, étant le fils d'un comte, cela place sa lignée inférieurement à la vôtre…_

_Les documents sont tous authentiques, certifiés par des sceaux, aussi vais-je devoir informer votre père. Puis-je vous demander de bien vouloir aviser le Ranger Aldarion et lui donner les copies des documents ? _

_Je suis, Votre Altesse, votre respectueux serviteur, _

_Hallatan, archiviste royal en chef »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Eldarion reste silencieux, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les multiples informations qu'il vient d'apprendre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette simple demande de renseignements pour aider un ami dans la difficulté ferait ressurgir à la lumière cette branche oubliée de sa propre famille. Comme lui, Aldarion descend des filles du roi Ondoher…s'il s'attendait à cela !

Comment lui dire, à présent, cette nouvelle incroyable ? Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche que lorsque les lettres patentes du généalogiste royal, visées par le roi Elessar, arriveront pour le proclamer probablement prince du sang. Par chance, cela lui laisse encore un peu de temps, ce genre de processus étant assez long car demandant beaucoup de travail. Comment Aldarion va-t-il réagir ? A dix-neuf ans seulement, c'est un jeune homme timide, introverti, mais qui, au combat, en vaut largement deux. La tragédie qui a endeuillé son enfance le poursuit encore, et personne ne peut se targuer de connaître ce qu'il pense. Il ne s'exprime qu'à juste escient, reste souvent en retrait, mais fait preuve d'une remarquable éducation et culture lorsqu'il parle. Jamais, pourtant, il ne parle des soucis qu'il a pour maintenir le blason familial et l'intégrité de ses domaines, car il gère seul tout cela depuis des années, aidé par de remarquables intendants. A côté de cela, c'est un excellent Ranger, doué pour le combat mais possédant aussi des dons pour la guérison, ce à quoi le prince doit la vie. A bien y réfléchir, il possède quelques traits de la famille d'Elendil, même si ses cheveux sont plus clairs.

Eldarion range soigneusement les documents qu'il vient de recevoir dans sa tente, décidant d'attendre le moment idoine pour dévoiler la vérité à Aldarion. Il a encore un peu de temps, sachant que la procédure sera longue…

_Minas Tirith_

Eladiel lit le rituel traduit par Boromir-Eomer, commençant à s'approprier les phrases qu'elle devra dire lors de son mariage. Elle n'a pas vu son fiancé depuis quelques jours, il reste le plus possible à Emyn Arnen, où souffre le plus jeune de ses frères. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait savoir si le petit prince va survivre, mais son intuition lui fait entrevoir une issue positive. Bien souvent, il n'est pas besoin pour elle de se pencher sur sa vasque de divination, son intuition et sa prémonition sont aiguisés et elle a appris à leur faire confiance…

La princesse, vêtue d'une robe de soie verte sur laquelle est superposé un voile argenté, a abandonné la robe de velours noir et argent qu'elle a mise le matin même pour se rendre à une cérémonie pour cette vêture qui la fait vraiment ressembler à une elfe éthérée.

Laissant le parchemin, elle s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde tranquillement la cité blanche. Le vent qui vient de la mer fait claquer les oriflammes, et elle reste là, à considérer la cité de sa naissance qui, bientôt, verra son union. Dès que la date a été annoncée, voici déjà plusieurs mois, le peuple s'est réjoui et a commencé à se préparer pour cet événement important. Le 15 mars 24, elle épousera officiellement, devant une ou deux centaines d'invités et le peuple de Minas Tirith, l'homme qu'elle aime depuis plus de deux ans. En effet, elle aura vingt-cinq ans le 27 février, et son fiancé le 4 mars, ils n'ont pas voulu attendre davantage pour se marier, de toute façon tout est déjà presque prêt. Son statut l'oblige à un mariage en grande pompe, mais elle sait que son fiancé, tout comme elle-même, aurait largement préféré une union simple, comprenant seulement leurs familles et leurs proches.

Nulle nervosité encore dans son regard bleu, elle sait, tout simplement. Désormais, elle assume ses pouvoirs et les juge à leur juste valeur parce qu'elle les voit aussi à travers le regard d'Aragorn-Theoden. Pour lui, il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait les craindre parce qu'ils font partie d'elle. Il l'aime comme elle est, et cela lui suffit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être acceptée ainsi, être aimée pour ce qu'elle était sans conditions, mais le miracle s'est produit.

La princesse sort alors de ses appartements, et marche dans les couloirs, saluée par les serviteurs. Certains la servent depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et se réjouissent de ses épousailles. La princesse se rend au bureau de son père, dans l'autre aile du palais, pour y prendre ses instructions de l'après-midi mais aussi pour voir son père, tout simplement. Elle a toujours été très proche de lui, parce qu'elle est sa fille aînée et qu'elle a eu une relation particulière avec lui dès sa petite enfance.

Elessar travaille dans son bureau lorsque entre son huissier qui lui annonce :

« Son Altesse la princesse Eladiel… »

Dans un léger frottement de soie elfique, la princesse entre et le roi sourit. Il vient embrasser sa fille et lui dit :

« Que se passe-t-il, Eladiel ? »

La princesse regarde son père et dit :

« Rien de particulier, je venais voir s'il fallait que je me rende quelque part cet après-midi… »

Le roi, qui a compris ce qui se cache derrière cette réponse pourtant parfaitement logique, regarde dans son agenda et répond :

« Non, rien pour toi cet après-midi, j'ai envoyé les jumelles pour les cérémonies au Rath Dinen, cela leur fera apprendre. Toi, profites-en pour préparer ton mariage… »

Eladiel répond :

« Tout est déjà prêt, père, tu le sais très bien. Il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose : que j'atteigne ma majorité. Mère et la princesse Eowyn se sont occupées de tout… »

Le roi grimace légèrement et ajoute :

« Elles vous ont un peu dépouillé de vos préparatifs, mais elles pensaient bien faire. Tu es la première fille que nous marions et cela la perturbe quelque peu, mais rassure-toi, ce sera pire dans deux ans, quand ce sera le tour d'Eldarion… »

Le trait fait sourire la jeune princesse, et elle pose sur son père son regard bleu, si semblable à celui de la reine. Le roi observe sa fille, et un silence rempli d'émotion passe entre eux. Depuis sa petite enfance, ils se sont souvent compris à demi-mot, mais, cette fois, il commence vraiment à se rendre compte que, bientôt, elle le quittera pour la maison de son mari, qu'elle ne sera plus seulement sa fille mais aussi une épouse puis une mère. Il croyait s'y être préparé, mais il se rend compte qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Même si Eladiel vivra au palais avec son jeune époux, dans les anciens appartements des Intendants régnants, ce ne sera plus pareil, elle sera une épouse et non plus seulement sa fille, sa petite fille adorée…

Eladiel s'est rendu compte du moment de flottement de son père, et s'approche de lui avant de lui dire :

« Père, je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais cela ne changera rien, je reste ta fille… »

Décidément, cette clairvoyance en est presque épuisante. Eladiel parvient presque toujours à savoir ce qu'il pense. Le roi dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille aînée et lui dit :

« Lorsque tu seras mariée, au moins vivras-tu pour toi-même, sans être obligée de houspiller les jumelles, de veiller au grain en permanence. Nous t'avons imposé là une rude tâche… »

Eladiel rit doucement et ajoute :

« Je devrai veiller sur ma maison, et cela m'aura du moins appris à le faire. Je suis déjà prête à être épouse avant de l'être… »

Elessar, avant de céder à son émotion, embrasse encore sa fille et lui dit :

« Rends-toi auprès de ta mère, je crois savoir qu'elle souhaitait régler encore quelques détails avec toi… »

Eladiel sourit à son père, lui rend son baiser puis sort de la pièce, laissant le roi essuyer les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle sort des appartements de sa mère, elle voit arriver Aragorn-Theoden. Poussiéreux, fatigué, le prince semble avoir parcouru une longue route, ce qui étonne Eladiel qui sait très bien qu'Emyn Arnen ne se trouve qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes du palais. Le sourire revient sur le visage fatigué du jeune prince lorsqu'il voit sa fiancée, et il dit :

« Je suis désolé d'arriver ainsi, mais j'ai dû aller en Lossarnach chercher des plantes pour les médications de mon petit frère… »

Il s'approche, l'embrasse et Eladiel demande :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Une ombre passe sur le visage aux traits réguliers du prince, qui répond :

« Peu d'amélioration, la fièvre le quitte et revient périodiquement, et il n'a pas encore repris conscience. Jusque-là, les médecins n'ont pas réussi à faire grand chose pour lui… »

N'ayant cure de la poussière qui macule les vêtements de son fiancé, Eladiel, consciente qu'il a besoin de réconfort, le serre contre elle. Le prince respire l'odeur florale de sa promise et reste silencieux un long moment. Il sent le calme revenir en lui, grâce à la seule présence de la princesse, et dit :

« Heureusement que tu es là… »

Les yeux bleus de la princesse sont résolument optimistes, et Aragorn-Theoden réalise brusquement qu'elle sait probablement ce qui va advenir de son petit frère, c'est pourquoi elle est si calme, si confiante. Rien cependant ne filtre dans son regard candide, elle connaît la responsabilité qui lui incombe parce qu'elle est née avec des pouvoirs, surtout ce genre de pouvoirs, elle sait qu'elle ne peut les utiliser à la légère, ni pour influer sur le destin d'autrui. Aragorn-Theoden, s'il ne comprend pas tout à fait les tenants et les aboutissants, comprend du moins cela…

_Arnor_

Eldarion est venu jusqu'au campement du capitaine-général, Arbarad, afin de rendre compte des missions accomplies. Meneldil et Arador s'y trouvent aussi, et il a revu avec plaisir le cousin de son père et son ami. Malheureusement, ils ont eu peu de temps pour parler car ils ont passé le plus clair de leur temps en réunions avec les autres chefs d'unités stationnées en Arnor.

En quelques mots bien ciblés, le prince a expliqué ses missions et les résultats obtenus. Ce sont essentiellement des missions de surveillance le long du Chemin Vert et de la frontière de la Comté, mais c'est très important d'y maintenir une présence qui décourage les actes des éventuels maraudeurs. Arbarad est satisfait, et les regards joyeux de ses amis font sourire le jeune prince. Finalement, il se plaît parmi les Rangers, avec cette vie simple, si dénuée du formalisme qu'il a connu depuis son enfance, et en vient presque à redouter le moment où son père le rappellera pour qu'il regagne Minas Tirith. Il lui faudra d'ailleurs bientôt y retourner pour les épousailles de sa sœur aînée, et il sait qu'à chaque fois la transition est un peu déroutante. Il ressent ainsi ce que son père a ressenti lorsque, de Ranger, il est devenu roi…

Il attend impatiemment une lettre d'Eolain, mais il sait aussi qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'écrire, trop occupée à veiller sur son petit frère malade. Malgré la diligence des relais royaux, le courrier met encore quelques jours à arriver dans cette partie du royaume, et il espère que la prochaine qu'il recevra ne mentionnera pas le décès du petit prince.

Aldarion, qui était parti en patrouille, revient alors, poussiéreux et fatigué. Il se dirige vers le feu, s'assied en faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas s'affaler devant le prince malgré son épuisement, incline la tête en signe de respect et se sert une tasse de boisson aux plantes qu'il sirote longuement. Il ne voit pas le regard bleu d'Eldarion l'observer sans en avoir l'air, et retrouver en lui certains des traits des descendants directs d'Elendil. Même si les cheveux du jeune Ranger sont moins sombres que ne le sont ceux d'Eldarion, ses yeux bleus vifs sont probablement hérités directement de ses ancêtres, ainsi que la noblesse de son caractère…

Aldarion finit par se rendre compte qu'on l'observe, et dit :

« Que se passe-t-il, Altesse ? »

Eldarion, pris au dépourvu, sourit légèrement et dit :

« Je pensais que j'allais encore te recommander à Arbarad, tu fais de l'excellent travail… »

Le rouge monte aux joues pâles d'Aldarion qui ne sait que répondre. Eldarion s' en amuse et se dit qu'il devra apprendre à se maîtriser s'il paraît à la Cour un jour. Il reprend :

« Allons, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, tu le mérites largement. Bientôt, tu seras prêt à diriger ta propre unité… »

_« Et surtout, Arbarad, dès qu'il saura, ne te laissera pas le choix… »_, se dit-il in petto.

Le prince est en proie à un dilemme épineux, mais il sait que, bientôt, il devra dire à Aldarion la vérité sur son ancêtre et sur sa famille. Dès que le roi en aura pris connaissance aussi, il ne lui sera plus possible d'être aussi simple, et, s'il est proclamé prince du sang, cela lui ajoutera des devoirs supplémentaires. Est-il seulement prêt à les assumer ?

**A SUIVRE**


	54. Chapitre 49 : Le destin s'emballe

_Désolée d'avoir tardé, voici enfin le chapitre 49. Merci à Yotma, ma fidèle et adorable bêta-lectrice, qui a pris le temps de relire ce chapitre et y a ajouté son grain de sel. Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews, cela m'encourage à continuer…_

_Chapitre 49 : Le destin s'emballe_

Minas Tirith, 28 décembre 23 

Un vent léger mais froid, aux influences maritimes, souffle sur la cité blanche. Les rares passants se hâtent de regagner l'intimité douillette de leurs maisons alors que l'on peut voir voleter quelques flocons de neige.

Le roi travaille comme à son habitude dans son bureau, et reçoit cet après-midi-là Hallatan, archiviste en chef, dont il a pris connaissance de la note concernant la famille d'Aldarion Eällacar. Il a convoqué aussi le généalogiste royal, mais celui-ci n'est pas encore arrivé…

Elessar a une bonne connaissance de sa généalogie et des rois qui l'ont précédé, par les bons soins d'Elrond, et ce qu'il vient de lire l'a grandement surpris. Il regarde Hallatan et dit :

« Vous conviendrez que c'est assez incroyable… »

Le vieil homme acquiesce :

« J'en conviens tout à fait, Votre Majesté, mais le doute n'est pas permis, j'ai vérifié de multiples fois. J'ai laissé à Son Altesse le prince héritier Eldarion le soin de donner les documents au jeune Ranger Aldarion, je pense que le choc sera moins violent si c'est lui qui les lui donne parce qu'il le connaît bien… »

La porte s'ouvre alors, et l'huissier annonce :

« Votre Majesté, Atanamir, généalogiste en chef de la Cour… »

C'est aussi un homme d'un certain âge, qu'Elessar connaît depuis longtemps, chargé de rouleaux de parchemin. Le généalogiste entre, s'incline et dit :

« Veuillez, Votre Majesté, excuser mon retard… »

Le roi lui désigne le second siège qui se trouve devant son bureau et dit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, je sais quelles préoccupations sont les vôtres… »

En effet, Atanamir gère tous les arbres généalogiques de toutes les familles nobles des deux royaumes, c'est une charge importante. Lui seul peut accorder à quelqu'un les quartiers de noblesse qui lui reviennent, sans l'ombre d'une erreur, et il a valeur d'expert.

Le roi l'interroge :

« Avez-vous eu le temps d'étudier ce que je vous ai fait parvenir ? »

Le généalogiste acquiesce :

«Oui, Votre Majesté, c'est incroyable. Comme l'a signalé Hallatan, ici présent, nous ne savions pas ce qu'était devenue la princesse Almarian, fille cadette du roi Ondoher, c'est une nouvelle spectaculaire… »

Le roi dit :

« Venons-en au fait : qu'est-ce que cela change pour la famille ? D'après ce que j'en sais, et ce qu'Hallatan a porté à ma connaissance, ils étaient de petite noblesse jusque-là, et possédaient des terres en Arnor… »

Atanamir déroule un arbre généalogique sur le bureau et dit :

« Il y a transmission du sang royal de Nùmenor presque directement, mais l'époux de la princesse Almarian était un comte, ce qui donc ne menace pas votre lignée. Cependant, le seul descendant direct de la famille est à présent Aldarion Eällacar, vu que toute sa famille est morte pendant son enfance… »

Elessar dit alors :

« Si je me souviens bien, nos deux lignées sont pratiquement jumelles puisque ma famille descend elle aussi d'une fille d'Ondoher, Firiel. Concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela va changer pour la famille Eällacar ? »

Atanamir regarde un instant l'arbre, puis le roi avant de dire :

« Concrètement, après étude de l'arbre de la famille, des tenants et des aboutissants, cela place le baronnet Aldarion Eällacar au niveau des collatéraux de votre famille et des descendants directs du roi Elendil, donc des princes du sang… »

Le roi reste pensif un instant, puis dit :

« Etes-vous parfaitement sûrs de cela ? »

Hallatan et Atanamir répondent en chœur :

« Oui, Majesté… »

Hallatan ajoute :

« Les sceaux apposés sur les documents sont authentiques, Majesté… »

Atanamir renchérit :

« L'arbre généalogique est véridique, lui aussi, j'ai tout vérifié point par point… »

Le roi dit alors :

« Très bien, alors je vous demanderai d'établir les lettres patentes officielles, avec sceaux et documents à l'appui, qui feront d'Aldarion Oromendil Eällacar, ci-devant baronnet, un prince du sang d'Elendil. Quand elles seront prêtes, vous me les apporterez, et je ferai le nécessaire… »

L'archiviste et le généalogiste s'inclinent et sortent du bureau royal, laissant le roi pensif. Il se souvient d'Aldarion, de ce jeune homme timide qui pourtant a su soigner avec dévouement Eldarion, ce qui donne une idée de la noblesse de son caractère. Il aurait pu en tirer avantage, mais il ne l'a pas fait, se contentant juste de demander à rester auprès du prince, auquel le lie à présent une relation d'amitié et de confiance, même s'il peine parfois à laisser de côté le décorum. D'après ce que lui en a dit Eldarion, la vérité sur sa filiation a été découverte alors qu'il avait simplement demandé à l'archiviste une copie de l'acte de mariage de ses parents et des actes de naissances de lui-même ainsi que de ses frères et sœurs, mais le prince a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait attendre pour le lui révéler, le préparer pour cette incroyable nouvelle, et que lui-même s'en chargerait. Il y a aussi dans cette affaire un procès intenté par l'un des cousins, ou quelque chose comme cela, il ne se souvient plus exactement des détails. Il prend sa plume, et écrit à Eldarion que le nécessaire a été fait, que les lettres patentes officielles seront prêtes dans quelques semaines et qu'il les remettra lui-même à Aldarion lors des épousailles d'Eladiel, il lui appartient donc de révéler auparavant la vérité à Aldarion, et de le préparer aux devoirs qui seront les siens en tant que prince du sang…

Emyn Arnen 

Le petit prince Mardil gît sur son lit et sa mère, épuisée, sommeille à moitié, tenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Le petit prince a déjà repris conscience une fois, mais la fièvre revient toujours, le replongeant dans sa fournaise. L'enfant ne sort pas de ce cycle infernal, et les médecins se sont retirés, persuadés qu'il ne va pas survivre…

Pourtant, Eowyn, sa mère, et Eolain, sa sœur aînée, aidées par sa seconde sœur Arwen, n'en démordent pas et continuent les soins, inlassablement. Il n'est pas dans leur nature d'abandonner, et il semble que ce soit payant car le petit prince, quoi que faible, est encore vivant. Boromir-Eomer et Aragorn-Theoden sont régulièrement mis à contribution pour aller chercher les plantes dont leur mère a besoin, et s'acquittent remarquablement bien de leur mission…

Entre alors la princesse Eolain, qui porte une bassine d'eau tiède, elle vient relever sa mère auprès du petit prince. Vêtue d'une robe de style rohirrim, elle vient d'aller chevaucher, comme elle le fait tous les jours à l'aube, et sa chevelure d'or est lâchement nouée dans son dos. La future épouse du prince héritier de Gondor n'hésite pas, lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie de son petit frère, à mettre la main à la pâte. Elle pose la bassine d'eau près du lit du petit prince, trempe un linge dedans, commence à tamponner son visage et son torse…et arrête son geste. Mardil a bougé !

La main de l'enfant s'est soulevée un instant, puis retombe, alors que ses paupières battent et qu'il s'éveille. Encore absent, il regarde sa sœur de son regard bleu-gris embrumé, et reste conscient, regardant le plafond. Eolain secoue sa mère et dit :

« Maman ! Maman ! Mardil s'est réveillé ! »

Eowyn, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, se réveille immédiatement, et l'enfant sourit en disant :

« Mama… »

Eowyn pose sa main sur le front du petit garçon, qui est tiède à présent, Mardil semble être sorti d'affaire. Eowyn appelle la gouvernante du petit garçon et dit :

« Allez chercher à la cuisine un bouillon… »

Mardil reste conscient, c'est l'essentiel, et Eowyn dit à sa fille aînée :

« Va chercher ton père, il ne doit pas être encore parti… »

Eolain obéit, et Faramir arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Les grands yeux cernés de Mardil s'éclairent, et il dit :

« Papa… »

Le cœur de Faramir adresse une action de grâce muette aux Valar qui lui ont préservé son plus jeune fils, et prend Eowyn dans ses bras. L'Intendant sourit ensuite à sa fille et dit :

« Nous avons maintenant la preuve que tous ces médecins sont des ânes bâtés. Sans votre obstination, Mardil serait mort… »

Arwen, la seconde fille du couple, entre alors, et des larmes de soulagement coulent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle voit Mardil éveillé. Elle vient embrasser son petit frère, et Faramir lui sourit avant de dire :

« Vous trois avez bien mérité de vous reposer à présent… »

Arwen demande alors :

« Dois-je aller éveiller Aragorn et Boromir ? Ils doivent savoir… »

Eowyn secoue la tête :

« Non, ils sont rentrés cette nuit très tôt, il vaut mieux les laisser dormir, ils l'ont mérité eux aussi … »

Mardil tend les bras vers ses parents, un grand sourire ensoleillant son petit visage émacié, et ceux-ci, s'asseyant sur le lit, viennent le prendre dans leurs bras. Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que la famille de l'Intendant perdra un enfant, et cela semble un heureux présage pour les épousailles d'Aragorn-Theoden et d'Eladiel, à présent très proches…

Eolain revient alors avec la gouvernante du petit prince, qui tient un bol de bouillon fumant. Elle vient s'agenouiller auprès du lit de son petit frère, l'embrasse et lui dit :

« Je pense que tu as faim maintenant, petit Mardil… »

Et, avec l'aide de sa sœur Arwen, elle commence à lui donner cuillérée par cuillérée, sous le regard attendri de ses parents qui voient les joues de leur fils devenir de nouveau roses…

_Minas Tirith_

Pensive, Eladiel regarde sa tenue de noces suspendue dans sa chambre. La robe de sa mère a été reprise à sa taille, le voile savamment brodé par ses sœurs, le manteau confectionné par les princesses jumelles. Une voix l'interpelle alors :

« Que se passe-t-il, Eladiel ? »

Elle se retourne, et voit sa mère. Vêtue de velours beige, la reine a, comme toujours, une prestance inégalable que n'ont pas entamée les ans. La princesse aînée esquisse un petit sourire et dit :

« Rien, mère, je contemplais ma tenue… »

Arwen s'avance, de sa démarche souple d'elfe qu'elle n'a jamais perdue, et se met à côté de sa fille en disant :

« Moi aussi, je me suis posée des questions lorsque je me suis mariée. Je me suis demandée si je pourrais être une bonne épouse pour ton père, si à la fin nos différences ne nous sépareraient pas. J'étais aussi beaucoup plus âgée que lui, même si cela ne se voyait pas, et j'étais une elfe, surtout… »

Eladiel tourne le regard vers sa mère :

« Pour moi, il n'y a pas toutes ces interrogations, j'épouse l'homme que j'aime, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je suis prête à assumer tous les devoirs de l'épouse… »

Arwen comprend ce à quoi fait allusion sa fille. C'est une question qu'elle aussi s'est posée autrefois, aussi répond-t-elle :

« Si tu t'inquiètes à l'avance, cela ne se passera pas bien. Toi qui es dotée d'un instinct supérieur à celui des humains, tu devras t'en remettre à lui, ainsi qu'à ton époux… »

Elle ne peut pas lui en dire plus, c'est à Eladiel de faire ses propres expériences à présent en tant qu'épouse et mère. Arwen pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille aînée :

« Ne t'inquiète pas à l'avance, tout est prêt à présent… »

Et, déposant un baiser léger sur la joue de sa fille, elle sort, laissant Eladiel seule. Si elle se sait prête à se marier, à donner sa foi à Aragorn-Theoden, elle doute d'être prête à lui faire don du reste de son être, mais elle décide de faire confiance à la sagesse de sa mère…

_Arnor_

Eldarion profite d'un temps de pause pour lire son courrier. Il y a là une lettre d'Eolain, assez longue, qui lui apprend que le petit prince Mardil a survécu et dans quelles conditions. Le prince héritier soupire de soulagement, mais sa fiancée lui manque et il a hâte de la retrouver au jour des épousailles d'Eladiel, dans quelques mois. Il fait tourner rêveusement l'anneau de mithril qui symbolise leur foi mutuelle, et prend la seconde lettre sur laquelle il reconnaît l'écriture nette et sans bavure du roi son père. Il ouvre la lettre, et la parcourt du regard. Elle contient ce qu'il craignait : l'annonce de l'établissement des lettres patentes concernant la parenté d'Aldarion avec le sang d'Elendil, ce qui signifie que tous les contrôles nécessaires ont été faits. Le roi précise aussi qu'il remettra lui-même ces lettres à Aldarion lors d'une cérémonie qui suivra les épousailles d'Eladiel, et que, donc, en tant que prince du sang, le jeune Ranger devra l'accompagner à Minas Tirith lorsqu'il s'y rendra.

Le plus difficile reste donc à faire : annoncer à Aldarion, avec tout le ménagement possible, cette nouvelle improbable. Justement, il vient de rentrer d'expédition, il s'est reposé, le moment est bien choisi. Prenant plusieurs longues respirations, il ordonne à un autre Ranger de son unité d'aller chercher Aldarion…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nouveau prince du sang, propre, bien rasé, entre dans la tente et s'incline :

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Eldarion lui indique un siège près de la table où est étalé un plan de l'Arnor et dit :

« Oui, j'ai à te parler d'une question personnelle. Il y a quelques temps, tu m'as parlé d'un procès que te faisait l'un de tes cousins pour faire main basse sur ton héritage, et j'avais donc écrit à l'archiviste en chef, Hallatan… »

Aldarion répond :

« Oui, et je vous en remercie… »

Eldarion lui tend les documents reçus quelques semaines plus tôt :

« Voici une copie du contrat de mariage de tes parents, et ton extrait de naissance ainsi que celui de tes frères et sœurs. Ils attestent de façon éclatante que tu es parfaitement légitime… »

Le jeune Ranger prend les documents, les tenant comme s'ils étaient les joyaux de la couronne, et dit, ému :

« Merci, Altesse, de ce que vous avez fait… »

Eldarion respire encore un grand coup, et reprend :

« Cependant, l'archiviste, en faisant ces recherches, a trouvé autre chose : l'arbre généalogique de ta famille, et le récit de l'histoire de ta famille écrit par Vëantur Eällacar, l'un de tes ancêtres… »

Aldarion écarquille les yeux :

« Mon père m'avait dit que ces documents étaient perdus, c'est un miracle… »

Eldarion continue :

« Il y est raconté l'histoire de l'ancêtre de ta famille, Elatan Ondoher Eällacar, qui était le fils de la princesse Almarian, fille du roi Ondoher de Gondor, et de son époux, un comte qui périt en même temps que le roi. La princesse, emmenée en sécurité en Anorien, fut agressée par l'un de ses gardes et s'enfuit, perdant la mémoire dans le traumatisme subi. Un couple de vieilles personnes la recueillit, et son fils naquit là-bas. Elatan ensuite servit le roi Eärnur comme soldat, qui lui attribua les terres qui t'appartiennent encore… »

Il attend un moment, laissant l'histoire faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Aldarion. Celui-ci finit par dire :

« Mais…qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Eldarion inspire et dit :

« Cela veut dire que tu descends du roi Ondoher de Gondor, au même titre que moi. En effet, mon ancêtre Arvedui épousa Firiel, une autre fille d'Ondoher, c'est à ce titre que ma famille détient les droits sur les couronnes de Gondor et d'Arnor… »

Il est temps de lui assener la dernière nouvelle, et Eldarion dit :

« Tu es un prince du sang, Aldarion… »

Cette dernière assertion a raison du Ranger, qui paraît avoir perdu le sens et s'effondre dans son siège. Eldarion prend un verre d'eau, l'approche des lèvres de son aide et le fait doucement revenir à la conscience. Les yeux d'Aldarion s'ouvrent enfin et il balbutie :

« Altesse…je…excusez-moi, mais… »

Eldarion est soulagé, et répond :

« Cela fait trois semaines que je me demandais comment j'allais te le dire, mais je n'ai pas vu d'autre façon. Hallatan a rédigé une note pour mon père, qui a rencontré aussi Atanamir, le généalogiste royal, ils ont tout vérifié et il n'y a aucun doute sur la réalité de ta filiation. Le roi Elessar a donc ordonné la rédaction de lettres patentes te déclarant officiellement prince du sang d'Elendil… »

Le cerveau d'Aldarion a peine à assimiler ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et il dit :

« Prince…du sang ? »

Eldarion explique, conscient du flottement de son jeune aide :

« Ce titre est porté par les descendants directs du sang d'Elendil qui sont apparentés à la famille royale, ce qui est ton cas. Jusque-là, cela ne concernait que les cousins de mon père, comme Meneldil, et quelques nobles… »

Il décide d'y aller progressivement, pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails de son rôle de prince du sang à présent, le choc a déjà été assez violent. Il demande :

« Cela va aller, Aldarion ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été violent, mais tu devais savoir… »

Le regard d'Aldarion s'éclaircit quelque peu :

« Oui, oui, il me faut juste le temps de m'en remettre, c'est très inattendu, Altesse. Puis-je me retirer ? »

Eldarion acquiesce, et le nouveau prince du sang sort, la démarche encore chancelante. Le prince héritier soupire et se dit que le plus difficile reste à faire à présent…

**A SUIVRE**


	55. chapitre 50 partie1 L'effervescence

_Tada ! Un chapitre spécial, en deux parties dont je vous livre ici la première. _

_Note : les événements concernant la naissance d'Eladiel et celle d'Aragorn-Theoden sont relatés dans l'ex libris 2. _

_Chapitre 50, partie 1 : L'effervescence_

_Minas Tirith, 25 janvier 24_

L'effervescence règne dans la salle commune des princesses, car leurs tenues pour le mariage d'Eladiel ont été livrées. Ce n'est que débauche de tissus précieux, toujours noir et argent. Les princesses jumelles s'extasient sur le travail minutieux des couturières du palais qui ont cousu ces merveilles, y incrustant fils d'argent et d'or, pierres précieuses chatoyantes. Cela ressemble à leurs tenues d'apparat habituelles, mais le roi a tenu à y mettre encore plus de faste, il ne marie pas sa fille aînée tous les jours. Eowyn de Gondor regarde elle aussi sa robe, mais avec un peu plus de mesure dans sa joie…

La reine est présente, souriant avec indulgence à la joie de ses filles. Il ne reste plus que deux mois avant la date fatidique, et c'est le moment des vérifications complètes. Les fiancés, eux, apprennent les rites et les textes par cœur, ceci est déjà un travail à plein temps au vu de ce qu'il y a à savoir. La princesse Eowyn d'Ithilien, à présent que son dernier fils est hors de danger, vient tous les jours à Minas Tirith pour aider à tout vérifier, et les princesses apportent elles aussi leur assistance. Tout sera prêt à temps…

_Edoras_

Lothiriel, assise dans la salle des femmes du palais, travaille sur une tapisserie, aidée par sa future belle-fille. Les fiançailles d'Elfwine et d'Elfhild ont été célébrées voici quelques semaines, et, dans six mois, leurs noces le seront en grande pompe à Edoras, avec présence du roi Elessar et de sa famille.

Sans en avoir l'air, Lothiriel regarde Elfhild. La jeune fille, qui a six mois de moins qu'Elfwine, a le teint délicat de la porcelaine, blanc poudré d'un soupçon de rose. Ses cheveux blond cendré retombent gracieusement sur ses épaules, dissimulés sous un voile léger retenu par un diadème léger d'argent. Ses yeux bleu clair attentifs suivent les mouvements de ses mains sur le tissu, et elle travaille calmement et précisément. Avec un léger soupir, Lothiriel se remémore ses vingt ans, beaucoup moins chanceux que ceux d'Elfhild, mais elle doit convenir, à côtoyer la jeune fille, que celle-ci a le tempérament suffisant pour faire une bonne reine de Rohan. Elle sait épauler Elfwine lorsqu'il le faut, sans non plus sortir de sa place, un parfait spécimen des femmes rohirrim dans toute leur splendeur.

Un lourd soupir fait alors se retourner Lothiriel. Lenashild, trois ans et demi, est penchée sur un abécédaire, et c'est elle qui manque de faire décoller le crépi du mur par ses soupirs répétés. Son père a décidé qu'elle avait l'âge d'apprendre ses lettres, mais la petite fille ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et, cette fois, son charme n'a pas réussi à faire changer Eomer d'avis. Lothiriel regarde sa fille et lui dit :

« Cesse de soupirer, Lenashild, cela ne t'aidera pas à apprendre… »

Lenashild est trop habituée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut en se servant de son charmant minois, et le roi veut que cela change. Sa fille a atteint l'âge de commencer son éducation, et il tient à ce que celle-ci soit particulièrement soignée, comme il se doit pour une princesse royale…

Lothiriel le conçoit de cette façon également, mais a parfois peine à ne pas céder aux traits ravissants de sa fille, tout comme Elfwine, qui a tendance à faire ses quatre volontés. Les grands yeux bleus et la crinière blonde de Lenashild tiennent en esclavage toute la cour, qui ne cesse de s'extasier sur sa beauté depuis qu'elle est venue au monde, difficile donc à présent de rectifier le tir, mais Lothiriel ne désespère pas d'y arriver…

_Arnor, 7 février 24_

Eldarion resserre frileusement sa cape autour de lui, et soupire, faisant de former de la buée devant sa bouche. Depuis quelques jours, il neige sans discontinuer sur l'Arnor, après un mois de janvier plutôt pluvieux, et cela ralentit les missions de renseignements. Le campement des Rangers semble englouti dans un silence ouaté qui absorbe tous les bruits, et il est difficile de se ravitailler. Les feux sont entretenus en permanence, ce sont les seules sources de chaleur qui leur permettent de ne pas mourir de froid…

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, et il vient seulement de rentrer de Bree, où il est allé porter des rapports pour Arbarad. Il est épuisé, mais est tellement gelé qu'il hésite à bouger du feu pour aller se coucher dans sa tente. Bien sûr, il sait qu'Aldarion aura sans aucun doute disposé un brasero auprès de son lit, mais reste encore un instant auprès du feu, se chauffant les mains.

Il finit par se lever, et gagne sa tente. Aldarion a effectivement mis un brasero dans la tente, et la température y est supportable. Eldarion quitte sa cape, restant seulement en chemise et en braies, et se glisse vivement sous sa couverture avec un frisson…

Quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, alors que l'aube colore déjà les collines environnantes, un cri l'éveille :

« Message du capitaine-général ! »

Eldarion se redresse sur son lit, encore à moitié endormi mais l'esprit aux aguets, puis se lève, attrape sa cape et sort. Un courrier est là, près de son cheval écumant, il tient un pli.

« Seigneur Eldarion ? J'ai un pli du capitaine-général Arbarad pour vous… »

Eldarion le remercie d'un geste, puis prend le pli et le lit, laissant le messager se restaurer et se reposer auprès du feu. Ce qu'il y découvre, si cela ne le surprend pas, le laisse pensif : Arbarad a appris la nouvelle dignité d'Aldarion, et lui demande s'il est prêt, comme tous les princes du sang, à commander une unité.

Il rentre dans sa tente, et s'assied sur son lit. Bien sûr, il sait qu'Aldarion est apte à commander une unité, il a déjà effectué certaines missions en commandant la sienne, mais il n'est pas sûr que son mental y soit prêt. Le jeune homme a beaucoup de peine à accepter sa nouvelle dignité, et n'admet également pas l'idée de se servir de son rang pour faire prévaloir ses droits sur autrui. Paradoxalement, sa noblesse intrinsèque et ses qualités font de lui un excellent commandant, respecté des hommes malgré son jeune âge. Le sang d'Elendil ressort malgré lui, et il va bien falloir qu'il parvienne à accepter les devoirs de son rang…

Eldarion, par sa naissance, a été habitué très jeune aux devoirs qui lui incombaient en tant que prince héritier, tout comme ses sœurs. Son père lui a appris que le sang d'Elendil, s'il procure certains avantages, donne le double de devoirs, c'est une leçon que devra assimiler Aldarion.

Eldarion prend son écritoire de voyage, et rédige une missive pour Arbarad. Il lui écrit qu'Aldarion n'a pas encore surmonté le choc, qu'il a les capacités mais n'est pas encore prêt mentalement, et qu'il va l'aider lui-même à surmonter le choc, à prendre confiance en ses propres capacités. Puis il la scelle, et sort la donner au messager, qui reprend la route malgré la neige qui n'a pas arrêté de tomber…

_Minas Tirith_

La reine a rassemblé autour d'elle ses filles, ainsi qu'Eowyn d'Ithilien, Boromir-Eomer, Arwen, Eolain, ceci afin de revoir chaque détail de la cérémonie. Les fiancés sont présents, et réalisent difficilement que, dans un mois à peine, ils seront mariés.

Arwen dit :

« Très bien…Arwen, Elsea, Elya, Eolain, vous porterez la traîne d'Eladiel jusqu'à l'autel. Ensuite, ce sera les discours, les rites, puis l'échange des consentements. Ensuite, Mardil s'approchera avec le coussin aux alliances, et aura lieu l'échange. Leurs mains seront ensuite liées par le roi, et interviendront ensuite leurs parrains et marraines respectifs pour la purification… »

Il y a là un heureux hasard, puisque Elessar est le parrain d'Aragorn-Theoden alors que Faramir est celui d'Eladiel. Lorsque leurs enfants aînés sont nés, aucun d'eux n'a deviné qu'ils seraient un jour mariés ensemble, que leurs deux familles seraient unies.

La reine fait lever les fiancés :

« Voilà, tenez-vous là…les filles, derrière eux, voilà comment vous serez placés avant d'arriver à l'autel… »

Elle continue, regardant sa fille aînée :

« C'est ton père qui t'amènera à l'autel, Eladiel, et, de l'autre côté, la princesse Eowyn amènera Aragorn-Theoden, qui arrivera le premier… »

Elle prend un carton qu'elle lève pour que tous le voient bien :

« Voilà comment les invités seront disposés sur l'esplanade : devant, les familles royales, Gondor et Rohan d'un côté, famille princière d'Ithilien de l'autre, ensuite les invités d'honneur avec les princes du sang, les dignitaires, puis les nobles de Gondor et d'Arnor. Le reste de la place, ce sera pour le peuple… »

Cela semble satisfaire tout le monde, et Eowyn demande :

« Quand arriveront les premiers invités ? »

Arwen lui répond :

« Les premiers, ceux qui viennent de loin, sont prévus une semaine avant la cérémonie… »

Avec une remarquable maestria et l'aide des futurs mariés, la reine et la princesse ont réparti les invités dans les différents hébergements, en tenant compte des rangs et des sensibilités. La famille royale de Rohan, les princes du sang et les invités d'honneur, ainsi que certains dignitaires, seront hébergés au palais. Le reste a été réparti à Minas Tirith même, Osgiliath, habitable depuis des années maintenant, Minas Ithil, et Emyn Arnen. Une armée de serviteurs a été engagée pour veiller à ce que tout soit prêt pour leur arrivée…

Jusque-là, tout semble se dérouler au mieux, la reine et la princesse d'Ithilien sont demeurées d'accord sur tout, mais les fiancés ne sont pas rassurés. Plus la date approche, plus le risque de dispute entre les deux mères s'accroît exponentiellement. Justement, alors que les princesses et les princes sortent, Arwen et Eowyn d'Ithilien observent attentivement le plan de table du banquet de mariage. Eladiel regarde son futur époux, et devine qu'il a les mêmes préoccupations qu'elle : faire en sorte que leurs mères ne s'entretuent pas avant leur mariage.

Un éclat de voix les fait alors se retourner, et voler en éclat cette douce illusion :

« Vous n'avez pas mis le prince de Lossarnach à la table des princes du sang ? Il va se sentir offensé… »

Arwen répond :

« Justement, ce n'est pas un prince du sang d'Elendil, au contraire d'Imrahil et de ses fils, voilà pourquoi… »

Mais Eowyn ne l'entend pas de cette oreille :

« Il va mal l'accepter, Majesté, et nous aurons des problèmes… »

Aragorn-Theoden intervient :

« Nous avons respecté les hiérarchies de façon traditionnelle, je ne pense pas que le prince de Lossarnach ait quelque chose à y redire, mère… »

Pourtant, il connaît bien cet éclair dans le regard de sa mère, elle ne va pas lâcher prise. La princesse continue :

« Il va faire un scandale… »

Arwen décide de mettre un terme à cette querelle ridicule :

« Hé bien, s'il s'amuse à faire un scandale nous saurons le recevoir comme il se doit… »

Eladiel sait que la douceur de sa mère n'est qu'apparence, et qu'elle sait être ferme lorsque c'est nécessaire. Eowyn, enfin, tombe d'accord avec elle, et achève de regarder le plan de table avant de hocher la tête pour signifier son accord. La discussion entre les mariés et leurs mères roule alors sur les fleurs, la décoration de l'esplanade ainsi que d'autres détails de dernière minute…

Enfin, les deux fiancés sont libérés pour un petit moment de leurs obligations, et s'empressent de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour se retrouver un peu seuls. Ils gagnent le jardin d'hiver, et s'asseyent sur un banc. Aragorn-Theoden soupire :

« Les Valar nous viennent en aide ! J'ai bien cru que nos mères allaient, une fois de plus, se disputer… »

Eladiel, elle, est plus pragmatique. De sa voix calme, elle lui répond :

« Elles veulent bien faire, nous ne pouvons pas les écarter des préparatifs sous ce prétexte, cela leur tient tellement à cœur. Une fois de plus, tu es bien parvenu à dédramatiser la situation, je dois bien avouer que je ne savais que dire… »

Le regard bleu-gris du prince d'Ithilien glisse sur sa fiancée, et il dit :

« Je connais bien ma mère, je sais bien comment elle réagit… »

Il ajoute, souriant en coin :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle… »

Eladiel connaît la princesse Eowyn d'Ithilien depuis sa petite enfance, et sait quels furent ses exploits lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, ce qui pourrait la lui faire craindre. Pourtant, grâce à sa clairvoyance, elle sait qu'Eowyn, à présent, ne se battrait plus ainsi, même si son caractère est resté vif…

Aragorn-Theoden prend les mains d'Eladiel dans les siennes, observe pensivement l'anneau qu'il a passé voici deux ans à son annulaire et dit :

« Notre attente touche à sa fin, mon cœur, mais j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte…c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eladiel caresse la joue de son bien-aimé :

« Non, ce n'est pas stupide, c'est un moment important pour toi, pour nous deux. Moi aussi je suis nerveuse… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais sait que son pouvoir, ces temps derniers, est moins clair qu'il ne fut. Ses émotions d'humaine obscurcissent son pouvoir elfique, mais elle a maintenant acquis assez de maturité pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Son regard bleu plonge dans celui de son fiancé, et tous deux restent là, comme si chacun d'eux contemplait l'âme de l'autre. Leurs visages, alors, se rapprochent, et leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser s'intensifie alors que leurs corps se rapprochent, provoquant chez chacun d'eux des émotions et des sensations nouvelles. Libérés du regard de la duègne d'Eladiel, qui, curieusement, n'est pas là, leur baiser atteint un point que n'avait jamais atteint les précédents. Eladiel sent une révolution se dérouler dans son corps, quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour elle, à la fois souffrance lancinante mais agréable, mais elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Aragorn-Theoden, cependant, sait où cela va les mener, et s'éloigne en disant, haletant :

« Non, nous ne devons pas… »

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel, qui s'était obscurci, redevient clair comme le ciel d'été alors qu'elle comprend confusément ce qui vient de se passer. Cela confirme ce qui lui a été dit autrefois : ses pouvoirs sont sans effets sur Aragorn-Theoden, devant lequel elle est une simple femme. Elle lui sourit mais ne dit rien, comprenant que la situation a failli basculer. En effet, comme il est de coutume, elle sera de nouveau examinée par les matrones de la maison d'Ithilien ainsi que par celles du palais, ainsi qu'il a été fait à ses fiançailles, et, s'il s'avère qu'elle n'est plus pure, elle n'aura aucun moyen de prouver que le fautif est son fiancé. Le prince d'Ithilien se lève alors et lui tend sa main :

« Viens, allons retrouver nos mères… »

_Arnor, 16 février 24 _

L'aube frissonnante point derrière les collines d'Arnor, et la neige, par chance, s'est arrêtée de tomber. Depuis des jours, effectuer les missions quotidiennes de renseignement et de surveillance était devenu très difficile, et les hommes autant que les bêtes ont souffert de ce temps pourtant de saison dans cette partie du royaume. Eldarion, qui vient de s'éveiller, lit à la lueur d'une bougie les derniers rapports apportés par ses hommes, rien de bien étonnant au vu du climat qui, par chance, est quasiment insupportable pour la plupart des créatures du mal plutôt habituées à la chaleur du Mordor. Pourtant, en Ranger expérimenté, Eldarion a appris à se tenir sur ses gardes en permanence, l'imprévu peut surgir de n'importe où. Il devra bientôt quitter ses hommes pour se rendre à Minas Tirith, et abat le plus de travail possible auparavant, ignorant exactement combien de temps il sera absent…

Il pose le rouleau, et entreprend de s'habiller chaudement pour gagner la tente de ravitaillement. A cause du climat, les Rangers prennent leurs repas à l'intérieur, contrairement à leur habitude, et il ressent un grand besoin d'une tasse de boisson aux plantes bien chaude. Lorsqu'il entre, il y trouve seulement Aldarion, mornement attablé devant une tranche de pain bis et une tasse fumante. Le jeune homme regarde sa tasse sans la voir, et ne réagit même pas lorsque Eldarion passe devant lui pour aller jusqu'au brasero. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis quelques semaines, depuis que le prince a annoncé à son aide l'incroyable nouvelle, et Eldarion a respecté cette distance, comprenant qu'Aldarion avait besoin d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourtant, il y a tant de tristesse qui s'exhale de lui que Eldarion se sent presque fautif, même s'il sait qu'il devait le faire. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, il saisit sa tasse et vient s'asseoir en face de lui. Le jeune Ranger semble enfin remarquer sa présence et dit :

« Bonjour, Altesse … »

Eldarion tente de faire un sourire engageant pour dérider son aide et répond :

« Bonjour, Aldarion. As-tu bien dormi ? »

La tête hagarde du jeune prince du sang parle d'elle-même, la question n'est donc que rhétorique, mais il tient à la lui poser pour lui montrer qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Aldarion répond :

« Pas très bien, mais ça ira… »

Eldarion, décidant d'être direct, lui dit :

« Est-ce l'idée d'aller à Minas Tirith, à la cour, qui te tracasse ? Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à craindre là-bas… »

Eldarion a dit cela sur un ton simple, pour bien lui montrer qu'il comprend ce qu'il ressent, et Aldarion le comprend car il dit :

« Je ne sais pas me comporter en si haute compagnie, je n'ai pas été éduqué pour cela. Dès ma petite enfance, on m'a destiné au métier des armes, et élevé dans cette optique, pas pour assister à des cérémonies…je…je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Eldarion lui raconte alors ceci :

« Je t'ai dit, une fois, que chaque événement de ma famille se répercutait au niveau du royaume, que ce soit naissance, mariage ou décès. J'avais à peine trois ans lorsque j'ai assisté à ma première cérémonie, j'étais terrorisé par les regards curieux des courtisans flatteurs, qui n'arrêtaient pas de dire que j'étais un si joli petit garçon, que je ressemblais si fort à mon père. J'ai tellement entendu cela pendant ma petite enfance que j'en ai la nausée à présent. J'ai appris à rester stoïque, à sourire lorsqu'il le fallait. Pourtant, dis-toi bien une chose : ces courtisans que tu sembles craindre sont à présent en dessous de toi, tu es un prince du sang et ils te doivent le respect… »

Aldarion semble se rassurer un peu, et est touché par la franchise du prince héritier. Celui-ci continue :

« Je dois t'informer des prérogatives liées à ton rang, mais nous aurons largement le temps d'en parler lorsque nous voyagerons… »

Aldarion demande alors :

« Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant de mon nouveau statut ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Non, Arbarad l'a voulu ainsi car il a décidé que c'était à toi de le dire quand tu serais prêt… »

Le capitaine-général des Rangers, lui-même prince du sang, a décidé cela lorsqu'il a reçu la missive d'Eldarion. Il s'est souvenu que lui-même s'était trouvé très mal à l'aise lorsque le roi lui avait enjoint d'être son témoin à son mariage et qu'il avait dû donc assumer ses devoirs de prince, aussi a-t-il résolu de laisser du temps à Aldarion.

Eldarion dit :

« Tu y arriveras très bien, j'en suis sûr… »

_Emyn Arnen, 20 février 24_

Eolain et sa sœur cadette Arwen se tiennent debout, chacune sur un tabouret, alors que les couturières achèvent de retoucher les robes qu'elles revêtiront pour les épousailles de leur frère aîné. Si Arwen porte un brocard damassé bleu, Eolain, en tant que future épouse du prince héritier, doit revêtir du velours noir et argent. Les robes sont prêtes, et il leur reste encore à décider des accessoires. Pour l'occasion, elles porteront les couronnes de princesses d'Ithilien sur un voile court rebrodé d'or ou d'argent. Un long manteau de velours rebrodé couvrira leur dos.

Leur mère Eowyn, elle, supervise les derniers essayages des tuniques de ses fils. Si celle du fiancé, Aragorn-Theoden, est prête depuis de nombreuses semaines, les couturières viennent juste de terminer celles de Boromir-Eomer et de Mardil. Les deux princes portent du bleu, couleur de leur maison, ainsi que du blanc, couleur des Intendants. Si Boromir-Eomer, seize ans, est relativement patient, il est très difficile de faire les essayages sur Mardil, qui n'arrête pas de bouger. Eowyn finit par le prendre sur ses genoux, et lui passe la tunique de velours malgré ses protestations. Mardil, une fois habillé, regarde la tenue qu'il porte, passe sa petite main sur le velours doux et dit :

« Madil bô… »

A deux ans et demi, il ne parle pas encore très bien, mais parvient à se faire comprendre. Il ne se ressent plus de sa longue maladie, et a retrouvé vivacité et tonus. Eowyn l'embrasse et dit :

« Oui, tu es beau… »

Elle a tellement craint pour sa vie qu'elle en est presque sur-protectrice, mais l'enfant ne semble pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Mardil réussit à sauter des genoux maternels, et vient se planter devant son frère aîné qui ne dit rien, voire même est un peu nerveux. En effet, il est l'un des témoins officiels de son frère, avec son cousin Elfwine, et c'est une responsabilité très importante pour lui. Avec son air grave, il ressemble beaucoup à son père, et Eowyn se permet un sourire en coin en voyant son fils cadet si sérieux, si adulte déjà malgré son jeune âge. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voit son petit frère le regarder avec admiration, son visage se détend, ses beaux traits aristocratiques s'adoucissent et il sourit à Mardil en disant :

« Comme tu es beau, Mardil… »

Il attend que la couturière ait fini, puis enlève la tunique avant de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Eowyn s'approche d'eux et dit :

« Vous allez être magnifiques, les garçons… »

Le regard de l'adolescent se tourne vers sa mère, et il dit :

« C'est un minimum, on ne marie pas son frère aîné tous les jours… »

Depuis que Mardil est né, Boromir-Eomer a trouvé son équilibre, ravi de n'être plus le petit dernier. Il cultive sa remarquable intelligence avec les archivistes et les meilleurs professeurs du palais tout en apprenant l'art de la guerre. Son père l'a voulu ainsi, insistant sur le fait qu'être le membre d'une famille princière comporte quelques devoirs. S'il arrive quelque chose à son frère aîné, il devra être capable d'assurer à son tour la charge d'Intendant…

Eowyn prend son dernier fils dans ses bras, s'assied et lui enlève sa tunique neuve en souriant. Boromir-Eomer, enfin, est libre de ses obligations couturières, et dit :

« Je dois terminer de lire quelque chose, mère… »

Eowyn acquiesce, et laisse son fils sortir de la pièce…

Comme chaque soir, Eowyn attend son époux, qui a prévenu qu'il rentrera tard. Il est déjà plus de onze heures du soir, et tout le palais autour d'elle n'est que silence. Mardil dort depuis longtemps, et tous ses autres enfants se sont retirés voici déjà une heure. Dans le salon, Eowyn travaille sur une pommade contre les coups que l'on lui a demandée, alors qu'un serviteur vient alimenter le feu. Demain, elle supervisera les préparatifs des chambres d'invités dont certaines sont déjà prêtes. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant le mariage, et elle sait qu'elles vont être épuisantes…

Voyant l'heure tourner, elle se retire dans la chambre conjugale, se dévêt seule avant de commencer à brosser ses longs cheveux d'or. Encore une heure, et, enfin, le pas familier de son époux résonne dans le couloir. Faramir entre alors, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette de bain à la main :

« Il tombe un véritable déluge là dehors, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne réussirais jamais à rentrer… »

C'est un temps de circonstance pour l'Ithilien, le jardin verdoyant du Gondor où il ne neige quasiment jamais. Faramir se débarrasse de ses vêtements trempés, et, resté en caleçon, s'étrille vigoureusement sous le regard amusé de son épouse. Une fois sec, l'Intendant s'approche d'elle, l'embrasse doucement et dit :

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Elle acquiesce tranquillement, car elle sait que c'est une question qu'il lui pose rituellement chaque soir. Elle dit alors :

« As-tu essayé ta tenue de cérémonie ? Celles des garçons sont prêtes … »

Comme il est d'usage, Faramir portera la tenue des Intendants, tunique et manteau immaculés. Il tiendra à la main son sceptre, transmis depuis Mardil Voronwë. L'Intendant hoche la tête :

« Oui, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle ne me serait plus allée, je n'ai pas grossi, que je sache… »

Faramir se démène tellement qu'il n'a pas pris un seul gramme depuis vingt ans et, nonobstant les fils blancs de sa chevelure et de sa barbe, il est semblable au jeune Intendant qu'Eowyn a épousé autrefois. Le poids des ans ne l'a pas encore voûté, et, par le sang nùménorien qui coule dans ses veines, il a encore de nombreuses années devant lui. Il achève de s'essuyer, et remarque alors le regard plus qu'éloquent de son épouse posé sur sa musculature. Son regard bleu s'éclaire et il dit en riant :

« Voici vingt-six ans bientôt que nous sommes mariés, tu ne m'as pas encore assez regardé en détail ? »

Eowyn rit et réplique :

« Oh que si, mais le spectacle ne me lasse jamais, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… »

Les deux époux sont familiers de ce genre de joute verbale, qu'ils apprécient tous les deux. Elle pose sa brosse, s'assied sur leur lit et dit rêveusement :

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'Aragorn-Theoden naissait dans ce lit, et pourtant vingt-cinq ans ont déjà passé… »

Faramir vient s'asseoir près d'elle, la prend dans ses bras et dit :

« Mais rien n'a changé depuis ce jour, si tu y regardes bien… »

Doucement, il vient embrasser son épouse dont les yeux gris étincellent soudain. D'un geste familier, elle vient entourer son cou de ses bras en murmurant, alors que son regard d'orage chavire déjà et que les mains aimées parcourent son corps :

« Non, rien n'a changé, en effet… »

_Minas Tirith, 27 février 24_

Comme chaque matin, c'est sa gouvernante qui éveille Eladiel, mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier : la princesse a vingt-cinq ans, elle est désormais majeure selon la loi nùménorienne. Un certain nombre de rituels accompagnent ce passage dans le monde des adultes et, une fois que la princesse est habillée, sa gouvernante et sa nourrice viennent s'incliner devant elle, elle doit leur donner congé. Les yeux des deux vieilles femmes sont remplis de larmes, et la princesse les embrasse avant de dire solennellement :

« En ce jour de ma majorité, je suis désormais maîtresse de mon propre destin… »

Par ces mots rituels, elle se dégage de toute autorité liée à son enfance. Dans ses robes de velours, jamais elle n'a été aussi belle, aussi femme, mais l'émotion l'étreint fortement et ses yeux bleus tremblent. Ensuite, en présence de sa mère et de ses sœurs, elle se purifie à l'eau d'une source particulière qui provient du haut Anduin. Sa mère s'approche alors, l'embrasse sur le front et lui donne un paquet :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Eladiel… »

La princesse aînée, qui garde ce titre malgré sa majorité, ouvre l'écrin et y trouve un bijou nettement d'origine elfique, une bague en mithril sur laquelle est montée une pierre aux reflets verts. La reine ajoute :

« D'autres paquets sont arrivés pour toi de Rivendell, ils ont été déposés dans ta chambre, mais tu les verras plus tard, ton père t'attend à présent, nous te reverrons tout à l'heure… »

Arwen est très émue, et contemple sa fille aînée, désormais adulte. Il lui semble la voir encore petite fille, mais la réalité s'impose à elle : dans quelques jours, Eladiel sera une épouse. Vu qu'elle est membre du peuple des Eldar, elle a une notion du temps quelque peu différente de celle des humains, et les vingt-cinq ans qui viennent de se dérouler ne représentent ordinairement qu'une goutte d'eau, mais c'est en voyant sa fille qu'elle prend conscience du temps qui a passé sur elle et de la mortalité qui la rattrapera un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant, elle n'a aucun regret et se souvient avec émotion de la naissance de la princesse, un jour de très grand froid, au moment où l'étoile du soir apparaissait à l'horizon, étoile dont la princesse a gardé le nom et dont la lumière semble émaner d'elle…

Eladiel parcourt les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de son père, et revoit quelques images de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Quand il la voit arriver, l'huissier qui garde la porte de son père entrouvre la porte et annonce :

« Son Altesse la princesse Eladiel… »

Dans un léger bruit de tissu, Eladiel entre dans le bureau de son père. Le roi s'est levé et regarde sa fille, un sourire sur les lèvres et de l'émotion plein les yeux. Il vient à elle, l'embrasse sur le front et dit :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Eladiel… »

Il a désiré voir sa fille seul, avant la dernière cérémonie familiale où elle sera ointe de nouveau de l'huile royale, comme elle le fut à sa naissance et à son baptême. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Merci, père… »

Le roi observe sa fille. Jamais Eladiel n'a autant ressemblé à sa mère, avec cette grâce éthérée toute elfique, mais elle reste sa petite fille, l'enfant avec laquelle il a appris le métier de père. Il prend un large écrin et le lui tend sans un mot, juste avec un sourire. Eladiel l'ouvre et regarde avec émotion le diadème elfique en mithril et pierres précieuses qui y repose. Son père dit alors :

« La légende dit qu'il aurait appartenu à Lùthien, il est dans ma famille depuis très longtemps, il te revient à présent… »

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel se noie et elle dit :

« Merci, père, c'est un inestimable présent… »

Le roi, malgré son émotion, sourit et dit :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as déjà vingt-cinq ans, ma fille, je dois commencer à me faire vieux, sans doute… »

Il tente de faire de l'humour, mais elle sait qu'il est profondément ému. Elle a toujours eu une relation particulière avec lui, parce qu'elle est l'aînée et aussi parce qu'elle possède, comme lui, un sens inné du devoir royal. Dès sa petite enfance, elle a toujours accepté les devoirs de sa charge sans rechigner et il a plus d'une fois pensé que, si la tradition nùménorienne instaurée par le roi Anardil Aldarion avait été conservée par ses ancêtres, elle eût fait une excellente reine. Pourtant, là, elle perd de son inégalable prestance et vient se jeter dans les bras paternels, les larmes aux yeux. Le roi serre sa fille contre lui et dit :

« Bien qu'à présent les lois te considèrent comme une adulte et très bientôt comme une épouse, tu restes à mes yeux ma fille, cela ne change absolument rien… »

Il la lâche, essuie avec son mouchoir de dentelles les larmes qui coulent encore sur les joues de sa fille et lui dit :

« Allons, va te préparer pour la cérémonie, maintenant. Passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage, ou ta mère va encore dire que je t'ai fait pleurer… »

La princesse sourit à son père, et se dirige vers ses appartements, l'esprit confus et bouillonnant. Alors qu'elle s'admire, quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa robe de velours noir et argent, sa couronne elfique sur sa tête, un manteau de velours sur les épaules, elle se sent encore nerveuse. Tout arrive très rapidement, sa majorité puis le mariage, et elle en a de plus en plus conscience…

Elle remet en place sa chevelure enjolivée de fils d'argent et sort de ses appartements pour se rendre à la salle du trône. Toute la famille royale, à l'exception d'Eldarion, encore en Arnor, l'attend, en grande tenue. La jeune princesse s'agenouille alors devant son père, qui dit :

« Eladiel Undomiel de Gondor, en ce jour où tu deviens majeure selon les lois de Nùmenor, je t'oins de cette huile sacrée comme je le fis au jour de ta naissance et de ton baptême. Que cette huile qui fut transmise dans notre famille te rappelle toujours la dignité et l'humilité dont tu dois faire preuve en tant que princesse royale… »

Le roi tient la fiole historique, conservée ordinairement dans le trésor royal, dont l'huile daterait de l'époque d'Elendil. Il en a été oint autrefois, à son couronnement, et chacun de ses enfants l'a été également, selon la tradition. Il pose un peu d'huile sur son pouce, et marque le front de sa fille en disant :

« Eladiel, fille d'Elessar, reçois cette huile sacrée en ce jour de ta majorité… »

La princesse lève alors les yeux sur ses parents, et sourit alors que les larmes qu'elle retient depuis un bon moment coulent enfin sur ses joues…

_Emyn Arnen, 4 mars 24_

C'est à présent au tour du fiancé d'atteindre l'âge de sa majorité et Eowyn, en se réveillant, se souvient de cette aube glacée où son fils aîné a poussé son premier cri, quelques jours seulement après celle qui deviendra son épouse. Aragorn-Theoden, pourtant, a manqué de peu d'être un enfant illégitime, et, autre fait ironique, il est né le jour même où sa fiancée a été présentée au peuple et baptisée, cela ne s'invente pas…

Il ne fait pas encore jour, mais Faramir, qui dort encore, ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. En effet, l'Intendant, qui a beaucoup de travail, a pour habitude de se réveiller très tôt…

Eowyn, doucement, se dégage du bras qui l'enserre et, descendant du grand lit à baldaquin, s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre. La nuit s'éclaire déjà et, dans la solitude du palais endormi, elle peut s'offrir le luxe d'un peu de nostalgie. Elle n'a pas vu passer les vingt-cinq années qui font de son fils aîné désormais un adulte, et seuls quelques fils blancs dans sa chevelure d'or le lui rappellent.

Jetant un châle sur sa chemise de nuit de dentelles, elle se rend à la chambre de son dernier fils. Dans son lit à barreaux, Mardil dort paisiblement, sa respiration calme et régulière. Elle se penche sur lui, et l'embrasse doucement. Le petit garçon a un sourire, mais continue à dormir.

_« Celui-ci, au moins, me reste pour un bon moment… »_, se dit-elle.

Il n'y aura pas ici de grande cérémonie en l'honneur du futur marié. En effet, selon la loi rohirrim, il est majeur depuis l'âge de vingt ans, mais Faramir a tenu à fêter tout de même l'accession à la majorité de son fils aîné, il y aura donc aujourd'hui une cérémonie familiale importante…

Alors qu'elle referme doucement la porte de la chambre de son dernier fils, elle voit sortir de la sienne Aragorn-Theoden, les cheveux humides, vêtu d'une tunique de velours rouge et verte, aux couleurs de la maison royale d'Eorl. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'éveiller si tôt, et il paraît étonné de voir sa mère ainsi, encore en chemise de nuit. Elle s'approche de lui et lui dit :

« Joyeux anniversaire… »

Le jeune homme se laisse embrasser sur le front, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et dit :

« Merci, mère… »

Il ajoute :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà levée, j'allais chevaucher un peu… »

Elle lui sourit :

« Vas-y, je te verrai lorsque tu rentreras… »

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'illuminent, et il s'éloigne d'un bon pas vers les écuries, laissant sa mère, émue, se diriger vers la chambre conjugale où Faramir s'éveille…

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait sa tournée d'inspection, Faramir revient et trouve sa petite famille en tenue soignée, l'attendant pour la cérémonie familiale qui marque le passage à l'âge adulte d'Aragorn-Theoden. Cette fois, le prince porte une tunique blanche et bleue aux couleurs de sa famille paternelle et, autour de lui, ses frères et sœurs, y compris Mardil, sont vêtus des mêmes couleurs. Pour lui, point question d'onction, le prince son père pratiquera un rite que son propre père, du temps de sa grandeur, pratiqua sur son frère aîné Boromir lorsque celui-ci eût atteint l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, voilà de nombreuses années. Il passe dans sa chambre, et en revient quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa tenue d'Intendant, le sceptre à la main. Il fait signe à son fils aîné de s'agenouiller et dit :

« Aragorn-Theoden Elboron, prince d'Ithilien, en ce jour de ta majorité officielle, je te déclare officiellement mon successeur à la charge d'Intendant… »

De son sceptre, il marque successivement le front de son fils, ainsi de ses épaules, en disant :

« Sois toujours réfléchi, prudent, et sache porter le fardeau de ta charge sans jamais faillir… »

Il l'aide à se relever, et dit d'un ton moins sentencieux :

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils… »

Avant de l'étreindre franchement. Chacun des membres de la famille peut alors exprimer au prince toute son affection, alors qu'Aragorn-Theoden, ému, est presque au bord des larmes…

_Arnor, le même jour_

Eldarion est un peu énervé, mais il n'en montre rien. Voici déjà un jour et demie qu'il aurait dû être parti, mais le monde entier semble s'être ligué pour qu'il ne puisse pas arriver à temps aux épousailles de sa sœur. Quand ce n'est pas ses hommes, c'est son aide de camp…

Pour la énième fois, il explique à son aide de camp les missions à venir, et, enfin sûr que celui-ci a compris, il se dirige vers Sûlfaer, qu'Aldarion tient par la bride. Un léger bagage est attaché à sa selle, il ne s'est pas chargé car il sait qu'il va devoir aller très vite. Heureusement, l'ancienne route royale qui menait de Fornost à Minas Tirith est remise en état et souvent empruntée par les courriers royaux, ils vont pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est la vieille route du Sud, qui, par le Chemin Vert, borde la Comté et gagne Minas Tirith en passant par la trouée du Rohan et en longeant les montagnes blanches…

Son aide de camp leur fait un signe de la main alors qu'ils quittent le campement à bride abattue pour aller prendre la route royale. Le prince sait qu'Aldarion est capable de supporter une très longue chevauchée, aussi prend-t-il le parti d'avancer le plus possible, sachant également que son propre cheval, un fier étalon rohirrim descendant de Felaróf, supportera cela assez longtemps.

Ils vont ainsi chevaucher pendant deux jours et demi, ne s'arrêtant que le strict nécessaire, et, enfin, ils se rapprochent de la trouée du Rohan. Eldarion arrête son cheval et dit à Aldarion :

« Nous allons faire une pause… »

Le visage maculé de poussière et de boue d'Aldarion exprime alors un si intense soulagement qu'Eldarion a envie de rire. Il descend de cheval, vacille un instant sur ses jambes, puis commence à chercher du bois pour faire du feu. Les chevaux boivent dans un étang tout proche et, enfin, les deux Rangers peuvent goûter le luxe d'une soupe chaude, assis auprès d'un bon feu. Eldarion dit à son aide :

« Nous verrons la trouée du Rohan demain, je pense, et, de là, il y aura encore deux ou trois jours de voyage… »

Il sourit et ajoute :

« Encore quelques jours, et nous serons dans un lit douillet, vêtus de velours le plus fin et bien nourris, cela vaut la peine de subir tout cela… »

Aldarion ne répond pas, car il s'est endormi sans même finir son écuelle de soupe, épuisé par la longue route. Eldarion baille, mais il ne s'endort pas, se contentant de somnoler pour recharger ses accus…

Malheureusement, il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et ils ne peuvent rester trop longtemps là. Il remballe leurs affaires, puis éveille doucement Aldarion dont les yeux ont peine à s'ouvrir. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils chevauchent de nouveau sur la route royale vers le Sud…

Comme l'avait prévu Eldarion, ils arrivent à la trouée du Rohan le lendemain. Ensuite, la route longera le Gouffre de Helm et Edoras, puis les montagnes blanches, Cair Andros et, enfin, la cité blanche des rois, Minas Tirith.

Alors qu'ils laissent leur chevaux souffler, deux jours après, Eldarion désigne à son aide un point sur l'autre rive :

« Regarde, c'est le Gouffre de Helm. Autrefois, mon père y combattit en compagnie du roi Theoden et d'Eomer, qui n'était pas encore roi… »

Malgré son antiquité, la forteresse a encore fière allure. Aldarion demande :

« Nous arrêterons-nous à Edoras ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Non, le roi Eomer doit déjà être à Minas Tirith, et nous n'avons pas le temps, malheureusement… »

Aldarion a l'air passablement nerveux, et Eldarion sourit pour le calmer :

« Si tu veux, nous pourrons un jour y aller, le roi sera ravi de nous recevoir… »

Le prince du sang sirote sa boisson, et regarde fixement le feu qu'Eldarion a fait pour leur chauffer quelque chose à manger. Le moment est venu d'expliquer à Aldarion ce qu'on attendra de lui à Minas Tirith, vu qu'ils en sont assez proches à présent et qu'ils ne feront plus que des pauses très courtes maintenant.

Le prince héritier des deux royaumes regarde son parent et lui dit :

« Nous serons à la cité blanche dans quelques jours, et nous nous arrêterons peu, aussi vais-je te donner quelques éléments concernant son statut, tu découvriras le reste une fois sur place. Comme Meneldil ou Arbarad, tu vas être hébergé au palais, non loin des quartiers de ma famille. Dans la salle du trône, tu seras placé à la droite directe du roi, et tu seras pair d'Arnor aussi, vu que c'est là-bas que se trouvent tes terres, qui seront élevées en pairie. Tu porteras couronne et tunique de velours lors des cérémonies, mais je pense que mon père t'accordera dérogation, comme il l'a donné à Arbarad et Meneldil, ce qui te dispensera de venir à la cour régulièrement… »

La tête tourne un peu à Aldarion lorsqu'il tente d'assimiler ce que vient de lui dire le prince héritier, mais Eldarion ajoute :

« Meneldil et Arbarad seront là, ils t'expliqueront et t'aideront… »

Il regarde son aide et lui dit :

« Tu seras un peu perdu au début, mais tu t'y feras très vite, j'en suis sûr… »

Aldarion pose sa tasse vide et dit d'une voix inquiète :

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je fais quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire ? Je ne veux pas porter préjudice à votre famille ou à mes…pairs… »

Tranquillement, Eldarion lui dit :

« Si tu te fais confiance, et que tu restes toi-même, cela n'arrivera pas… »

Il sait, lui, qu'Aldarion a la prestance des princes de la maison d'Elendil, et, qu'une fois qu'il aura confiance en lui-même, le papillon sortira de la chrysalide…

Le prince héritier se lève et dit :

« Allons-y à présent, nous avons encore une longue route à faire… »

**A SUIVRE**


	56. Chap 50 2 liés pour la vie et au dela

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu! Attention, la dernière scène peut heurter ou choquer le jeune public..._

_Merci à Yotma, qui l'a corrigé_

_Chapitre 50, partie 2 : Liés pour la vie et au-delà_

_10 mars 24_

Enfin, la cité blanche est en vue pour Eldarion et Aldarion. Les deux Rangers sont crasseux et leurs chevaux suants, et le prince dit à son parent :

« Courage, nous coucherons dans un bon lit ce soir… »

Ils n'ont quasiment pas quitté la selle depuis plus de deux jours, et Aldarion tient à peine son assiette, épuisé. Là, devant eux, se déploie la plaine qui mène à la cité adossée au mont Mindolluin et sur laquelle le soleil se lève, teintant de rouge les pierres blanches millénaires. Le prince supplie mentalement Sûlfaer, qu'il sent épuisé, de tenir le coup encore quelques kilomètres et s'avance tranquillement vers la cité qui le vit naître…

_Le même jour_

Le palais est plein comme un œuf, et aucun serviteur ne chôme. La veille est arrivée la famille royale de Rohan, et viennent d'arriver de Comté Sam, Frodon, Pippin, Merry et toute leur famille. Eladiel, qui a peu quitté ses appartements, comme le veut la coutume, a été ravie de revoir Primula, et les deux jeunes filles ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter. La gaieté de la jeune hobbite met un peu de baume sur les nerfs à vif de la princesse aînée…

Aidée de ses filles, Arwen fait le compte des invités. Legolas et Gimli, qui vivent en Ithilien, arriveront la veille, ainsi qu'Arbarad, que ses obligations de capitaine-général ont retenu à Fornost. Arador et sa famille n'arriveront que la veille, eux aussi, également retenus, et logeront à Osgiliath. Meneldil est en route, escortant sa sœur aînée, Ancalimë, que son époux rejoindra la veille de la cérémonie. Les Elfes, Celeborn, Elladan et Elrohir ont choisi eux aussi d'arriver en avance, et se reposent dans leurs appartements. Les princes et princesses du sang Nerdanel, Erendis et Aradan viennent d'arriver. Malheureusement, les descendants de Dirhael qui sont encore vivants, c'est à dire les sœurs de Gilraen Niniel, Miriel et Gloredhel, ne peuvent faire le voyage, toutes ont un âge certain et vivent loin de Minas Tirith. Cependant, toutes ont envoyé un cadeau pour le jeune couple et leurs félicitations.

Depuis le couronnement du roi et ses épousailles, le palais a rarement connu une telle activité. Les serviteurs courent partout, mais, grâce à la prévoyance de la reine et d'Eowyn d'Ithilien, tout a été bien organisé et aucun problème ne s'est pour l'instant présenté. Il en est de même pour les palais d'Osgiliath et Minas Ithil, qui accueillent eux aussi des hôtes de marque. Pour Emyn Arnen, géré par la princesse Eowyn d'Ithilien, tout semble également se passer normalement là-bas. Tous ceux qui ont fait un long voyage se reposent, ce qui fait que le palais, malgré l'agitation ambiante, est assez calme. Ne résonnent que les pas pressés des serviteurs et les coups de marteau des menuisiers qui installent les structures sur l'esplanade, non loin du jardin de la reine, là où aura lieu la cérémonie de mariage.

Le seul endroit qui semble épargné par cet ouragan est le bureau personnel du roi. Elessar y travaille, comme chaque jour, car il sait aussi qu'il va être fort occupé les jours qui vont suivre. En même temps, il a achevé d'assimiler les paroles qu'il devra dire lorsqu'il mariera sa fille, il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire cela et c'est le seul endroit où il pouvait l'être. Cela lui évite également, ayant l'esprit occupé, de ruminer ses tristes pensées. Il a beau être logique, il sait que sa fille, désormais, sera une épouse, que sa place sera auprès de son mari et que, même si elle vivra au palais, il ne la verra plus si souvent. Sa logique cède le pas sur ses sentiments de père, et il n'a pas vraiment envie d'étaler ses sentiments intimes devant sa famille, sa parenté et tous les occupants de marque du palais. Il se contient même devant son épouse, mais il sait qu'Arwen le connaît si bien qu'elle comprend et respecte ce qui lui arrive…

Le soleil pâle du milieu de matinée inonde à présent le palais, et, enfin, après quelques heures de chevauchée calme dans la plaine, les deux Rangers entrent enfin par la grande porte. Ils sont si crasseux que le garde ne reconnaît Eldarion qu'à la broche qui orne son manteau et représente les armes royales. Poussant de nouveau Sûlfaer, qui n'en peut plus et dont le pelage fume, Eldarion guide son jeune parent vers le palais à travers les cercles concentriques de la cité millénaire. Il est ravi de se retrouver dans cet endroit familier après en avoir été éloigné si longtemps, mais Aldarion, derrière lui, est tellement épuisé qu'il ne peut admirer à leur juste valeur les beautés de la cité royale. Cependant, avant d'aborder la cour de l'Arbre, sous la poterne, on les arrête : Eldarion est si crasseux que les gardes ne l'ont pas reconnu. Le prince, alors, abaisse sa capuche et décrasse de la main son visage en disant :

« Hé bien, capitaine Amdir, vous ne me reconnaissez plus ? »

Amdir est le capitaine des gardes du palais, et il lui a appris en partie le métier des armes. Le capitaine, alors, reconnaît son princier interlocuteur et s'incline en disant :

« Excusez-moi, Altesse, je ne vous avais pas reconnu… »

Il fait un signe aux gardes, et l'un d'entre eux court vers le palais pour annoncer l'arrivée du prince héritier. Eldarion dit alors :

« Je comprends votre méprise, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un Ranger dans le sens le plus crasseux du terme car voilà six jours déjà que nous chevauchons et nous nous sommes très peu arrêtés… »

Il désigne Aldarion, qui dort presque sur sa monture, et ajoute :

« Celui qui m'accompagne est le comte Aldarion Eällacar, prince du sang d'Elendil et pair d'Arnor, qui est aussi Ranger comme moi… »

Cette appellation à laquelle il n'est pas habitué encore fait sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur et il voit le capitaine s'incliner respectueusement devant lui. Alors, il prend conscience que son cauchemar ne fait que commencer…

Sur le perron du palais sont sortis des serviteurs et deux palefreniers, ils les attendent. Eldarion mène sa monture au pas et désigne à Aldarion l'Arbre :

« C'est le symbole de notre famille, du renouveau de la royauté… »

Enfin, ils mettent pied à terre devant le palais, et, si Eldarion arrive à peu près à tenir debout, le pauvre Aldarion vacille de fatigue. Les palefreniers emmènent les chevaux pour prendre soin d'eux alors qu'arrivent les princesses jumelles, qui viennent accueillir leur frère aîné. Son apparence dégoûtante les fait pouffer de rire, mais elles l'embrassent tout de même et disent :

« Bienvenue à la maison, Eldarion… »

Elsea ajoute :

« Je pense que tu voudras passer à tes appartements avant d'aller voir le reste de la famille, et peut-être te reposer… »

Eldarion sent le ton gentiment moqueur de ses sœurs, et leur dit :

« Voici le comte Aldarion Eällacar. Il n'a pas encore l'habitude de la Cour et du palais, aussi je voudrais que vous l'aidiez un peu si le besoin s'en fait sentir… »

Les deux princesses savent qui est Aldarion, et Elya dit :

« Je vais le conduire à ses appartements, tout a été préparé pour lui… »

Gracieusement, elle lui fait un signe et, hésitant, le jeune homme la suit sous le regard encourageant d'Eldarion. Le prince dit alors à Elsea :

« Je vais aller me laver et me changer à présent, je vous verrai tous plus tard…»

La princesse dépose un baiser sur la joue crasseuse de son frère, et s'éloigne pour aller annoncer son arrivée au reste de la famille.

Avec une certaine hâte, le prince oublie un instant sa fatigue pour gagner ses appartements. Tout a été préparé pour lui, une tunique de velours accompagnée de braies est posée sur son lit et, sur une table, celle qui a été faite pour la cérémonie est soigneusement pliée. Les broderies sont incrustées de fils d'argent, et des gemmes figurent les étoiles au-dessus de l'Arbre du Gondor. Il reconnaît là le savoir-faire des artisans du palais et des doigts de fée de ses sœurs, et sourit…

Il dépose le petit sac qu'il a décroché de sa selle près de son lit et se déshabille avec un soupir d'aise avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'eau attenante à sa chambre. Il laisse longuement l'eau chaude couler sur son corps endolori et sale et, une fois qu'il a fini, s'ébroue et s'enveloppe d'une serviette de bains tiède avant de se raser soigneusement. Puis, alors qu'il sort de la pièce d'eau, il voit que l'attend là sa vieille nourrice, Almiel. La vieille gondorienne prend soin de lui depuis sa naissance, et il la serre dans ses bras, ravi de la voir. Comme il se doit, elle vient l'aider à s'habiller et – autre privilège de sa charge – récriminer sur le prince épuisé et amaigri mais qu'elle adore comme son fils. Elle lui tend son caleçon et dit :

« Ce n'est pas la peine que tu t'habilles davantage, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger, puis de te coucher… »

Elle dépose sa tunique et ses braies sur une chaise qui borde son lit et désigne un plateau, posé sur la table, au centre de la pièce. Il y a là des tartines de pain frais, du beurre et un bol de soupe. Eldarion, après avoir enfilé son caleçon, s'assied devant et l'avale consciencieusement. Une fois qu'il a fini, la vieille nourrice ouvre les draps et dit avec autorité :

« Ne discute pas, tu tiens à peine debout… »

Eldarion sait qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'encouragements pour se coucher, mais proteste :

« Nounou, je voudrais voir mes parents, je dormirai après… »

Elle lui tend le petit miroir qui est posé sur une table et dit :

« Regarde-toi ! Veux-tu donc leur faire peur ? »

Le prince, voyant sa propre pâleur et ses cernes, sait qu'elle a raison, et, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, se glisse dans son lit avec un léger soupir d'aise. En quelques secondes, il s'endort d'un sommeil lourd, alors que sa nourrice s'assied à son chevet pour veiller sur son sommeil…

Aldarion, entrant dans les appartements qui lui étaient réservés, ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un 'oh' de surprise malgré sa fatigue. Ils se composent de deux pièces, plus une salle d'eau, richement décorées et meublées. Sur un cintre est suspendu la tunique qui a été confectionnée pour lui en velours noir et argent avec ses armes, en broderies ornementées de gemmes et de fils de métaux précieux. Des braies de velours noir accompagnent cette tunique, ainsi que des chaussures de cuir à appliques d'argent. Sur un coussin est posé sa couronne comtale, pour laquelle Eldarion a dû prendre son tour de tête voici quelques semaines. Sur la commode sont posées deux tuniques en velours elles aussi brodées de ses armes, de facture plus simple, accompagnées de braies et de chaussures. Tout a été prévu pour que le jeune prince du sang puisse tenir son rang, et, pour cela, Eldarion avait subtilisé des braies et une tunique à son jeune aide pour en prendre la taille.

Elya dit :

« Je suppose que vous voudrez vous nettoyer et vous reposer, à présent. Votre serviteur va arriver… »

Intimidé, Aldarion s'incline et dit :

« Merci, Votre Altesse… »

Dans un froissement de soie, la princesse s'éloigne, les préparatifs la requièrent ailleurs. Aldarion dépose près du lit son petit sac, et, secouant la tête, ôte ses bottes pleines de boue, ainsi que ses vêtements, qu'il plie pour les laver ultérieurement, comme il en a l'habitude. Il découvre les installations de la salle d'eau, et sursaute lorsqu'il voit l'eau jaillir d'une gargouille. Les installations du palais sont à la pointe du progrès, bien loin de celles, sommaires, qu'il a chez lui. Enfin propre, après un certain temps cependant, il s'enroule dans une serviette de bain tiède et, sortant de la salle de bains, trouve dans la chambre un serviteur qui l'attend. Celui-ci, bien stylé, s'incline et dit :

« Je m'appelle Vorondil, Altesse, je serai à votre service le temps de votre séjour ici… »

Un peu gêné d'être vu dans cette tenue sommaire, le jeune prince du sang découvre que ses vêtements ont été emportés, et ses bottes nettoyées. Le serviteur dit alors :

« Sur ordre de Son Altesse la princesse Elya, je vous ai amené une collation… »

Un bol de soupe fumant, du pain croustillant, du beurre frais et de la confiture sont posés sur un plateau, sur la table. Mais Aldarion, s'il meurt de faim, est aussi épuisé. Il dit au serviteur, tentant d'avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise :

« Merci beaucoup, je vais la manger puis me reposer… »

Le serviteur a compris, il s'incline et dit :

« Très bien, Altesse, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »

Et il sort de la pièce. Aldarion attrape alors des sous-vêtements propres, qu'il enfile avant de mettre des braies et une chemise de coton. Il mange ensuite la collation avec voracité, puis, enfin, se glisse sous les draps parfumés et fraîchement bassinés du grand lit à baldaquin. En quelques minutes, il dort profondément…

Pendant que le prince héritier et le prince du sang se reposent, les préparatifs continuent. Dans la grande salle, un repas regroupera les familles royales de Rohan et de Gondor, Celeborn, Elladan et Elrohir, les familles hobbits, ainsi qu'Aradan, Nerdanel et Erendis. Dehors, les structures en bois sont finies mais on n'installera les fleurs que la veille de la cérémonie. En effet, le temps est encore incertain et on garde de quoi couvrir les structures au cas où il pleuvrait. On espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas le jour J, mais le roi sait qu'il ne peut s'en remettre qu'aux Valar pour cela…

Arwen a bien recommandé qu'on laissât reposer Eldarion et Aldarion, mais les deux princes sont tellement épuisés qu'une charge de rohirrim déchaînés ne les réveillerait même pas. Elle a reçu un messager d'Emyn Arnen, tout se passe bien là-bas. Elle a confié la gestion des hébergements à Osgiliath à des dignitaires de confiance, surtout ne rien laisser au hasard. Eladiel, comme le veut la tradition, sort très peu de ses appartements, et Aragorn-Theoden ne viendra au palais que le jour de ses épousailles. Les princesses aident énormément leur mère, et Arwen apprécie leur aide…

La reine sait qu'Eolain, dès qu'elle saura Eldarion de retour, n'aura de cesse de venir le voir, mais qu'elle risque de ne pas avoir le temps. En effet, la princesse doit aider sa mère qui gère à bout de bras Emyn Arnen. L'Intendant Faramir est lui aussi là-bas, il s'occupe de Minas Ithil, qu'il a passé des années à ramener à la vie. Le couple princier d'Ithilien est aidé par ses enfants les plus âgés, et des intendants diligents. Tout, alors, semble prêt pour faire des épousailles de la princesse aînée et du futur Intendant une très belle journée…

Ce soir-là, lorsque Arwen regagne ses appartements, à plus d'une heure du matin, elle y trouve son mari. Le roi vient de terminer son travail, et il est en train de se préparer pour la nuit, ayant renvoyé son serviteur personnel. La reine s'assied et, ôtant les fils d'argent qui ornent sa chevelure d'ébène, dit :

« Je pensais que tu serais déjà couché, tu te lèves tôt demain… »

Le roi, torse-nu, répond en s'ébrouant :

« J'avais encore du travail. As-tu vu Eldarion ? Les jumelles m'ont dit qu'il est arrivé ce matin, accompagné d'Aldarion Eällacar… »

La reine secoue la tête :

« Non, il dormait encore tout à l'heure. Elsea m'a dit qu'il était crasseux, il a dû chevaucher longtemps pour venir d'Arnor si vite. Almiel le veille… »

Le roi s'étire, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et dit :

« Qu'il se repose, les jours qui vont venir vont être fatigants… »

Arwen observe son époux : en apparence, il a l'air parfaitement calme, mais elle le connaît si bien qu'elle peut ressentir les émotions qui l'agitent. Sur lui repose la lourde tâche de faire de sa fille une épouse, et il s'y prépare à sa façon, comme il l'a toujours fait. Elle s'assied près de lui et dit :

« Il nous faut dormir à présent, demain sera encore une longue journée… »

_Aube du 11 mars 24_

Le jour se lève sur la cité des rois, mais Eladiel ne dort plus. Depuis une heure, elle est assise, regardant le panorama familier qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Le fond de l'air est frais, mais elle ne ressent pas la fraîcheur malgré la chemise de nuit légère qu'elle porte. Elle apprécie ces instants de calme où elle se retrouve seule avec elle-même pour réfléchir à l'engagement qu'elle va prendre dans quelques jours. Elle sait qu'elle a eu une excellente éducation, qu'elle est parfaitement préparée à son futur rôle d'épouse, mais l'appréhension la gagne de jour en jour. Sera-t-elle capable de satisfaire son jeune époux, de passer avec lui le reste de sa vie ? Elle doit aussi avouer que l'aspect physique du mariage la rend nerveuse, même si elle a été instruite à ce sujet et n'en ignore rien. Curieusement, même si elle est nerveuse, elle a l'esprit parfaitement clair et lucide, et ses pouvoirs n'ont jamais été aussi efficaces, signe qu'elle est sûre de ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle a choisi l'homme qui lui était destiné…

Bientôt, le palais s'éveillera, et elle inspire à longues goulées l'air piquant, lavant son esprit et son corps de toute pensée perturbatrice…

Dans son lit, Eldarion commence à bouger, signe qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, puis ouvre un œil. Encore sonné, il voit de façon floue le visage familier d'Almiel et lui dit :

« Bonjour, nounou…quelle heure est-il ? »

Almiel sourit à son fils de cœur et de lait :

« Il va bientôt être six heures du matin, tu as dormi très longtemps… »

Six heures…voilà presque douze heures qu'il s'est endormi. Il s'assied, se frotte les yeux et, ôtant ses cheveux de ses yeux, dit, oubliant les courbatures qui se rappellent à son bon souvenir :

« Déjà ? »

Almiel se lève et dit :

« Je vais chercher ton petit déjeuner, habille-toi… »

Dès que le prince essaie de bouger une jambe, il grimace. Il n'a plus l'habitude de dormir dans un vrai lit et, après sa chevauchée, ses muscles, pourtant habitués à ce genre de traitement, sont endoloris. Il attrape une chemise, ses braies, les enfile et va ouvrir les rideaux. Le pâle soleil de printemps inonde la cité de ses ancêtres de ses rayons sanguins, et le prince sourit, soupirant d'aise.

Almiel revient, apportant un bol de lait au miel, un verre de boisson aux plantes, des tartines de pain frais tartinées de beurre et de confiture. Eldarion, sentant son estomac se réveiller face à ces bonnes odeurs, s'assied et commence à manger. Pendant ce temps, Almiel fait son lit et prépare ses vêtements princiers, car il n'est pas question pour lui de se promener dans le palais vêtu comme un Ranger. Après un passage dans le cabinet de toilette, le prince ressort rasé de près, propre, ses cheveux sombres humides frisottant. Almiel lui tend ses vêtements et, en quelques minutes, le Ranger redevient le prince héritier vêtu de velours fin. Eldarion a si peu l'habitude à présent de se voir ainsi qu'il en est presque surpris, ce qui fait sourire Almiel. La vieille femme sourit et lui dit :

« Tu as le temps avant que ta famille ne se réveille, profites-en… »

Puis elle sort, emportant avec elle les vêtements du prince qu'elle donnera à laver aux lavandières. Eldarion, alors, s'assied près de sa bibliothèque et commence à lire calmement. Le palais, autour de lui, est toujours aussi calme, seul est perceptible le léger bruit des cuisines qui préparent le petit déjeuner. Bientôt, son père se lèvera, comme tous les jours, suivi de sa mère et de ses sœurs, et une nouvelle journée commencera. Il est encore un peu entre deux mondes, habitué aux étendues sauvages de l'Arnor, à vivre chichement, vêtu pauvrement, et il laisse son esprit tranquillement se réhabituer à sa vie de prince héritier, à ses devoirs surtout…

Le roi est levé depuis longtemps lorsque, enfin, Aldarion sort de son sommeil comateux. Le jour filtre à travers les rideaux, et Vorondil, à son chevet, attend patiemment de l'aider à s'habiller. L'esprit embrumé du prince du sang a peine à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouve après tant de sommeil mais, habitué à être opérationnel rapidement, ce moment de flottement ne dure pas. Il s'assied et Vorondil dit en s'inclinant :

« J'espère que votre Altesse a bien dormi, je vais aller chercher votre petit déjeuner… »

Alors qu'il sort, Aldarion, alors, réalise où il est, et ce qu'il est à présent. Il se demande ce qu'il va faire lorsque Vorondil revient et dit :

« Sa Majesté le roi Elessar souhaite vous voir dès que vous serez prêt… »

La panique, alors, gagne le jeune Ranger qui, cependant, n'en montre rien et, malgré la nervosité qui le gagne, mange bravement son petit déjeuner sous le regard indéchiffrable du serviteur. Puis, après un brin de toilette, celui-ci l'aide à s'habiller et Aldarion ébahi découvre dans le miroir l'image de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas encore : Aldarion Eällacar, prince du sang d'Elendil, pair d'Arnor. La tunique de velours noir et argent lui donne une prestance supplémentaire et accentue légèrement sa ressemblance avec les membres de la famille royale. Vorondil le rase alors soigneusement, puis dit :

« Je vais vous conduire au bureau de Sa Majesté… »

Tentant d'adopter la bonne attitude, Aldarion hoche seulement la tête et suit le serviteur…

Eldarion, lui, se trouve à la salle commune des princesses avec ses sœurs. Même Eladiel se trouve là, et est ravie de revoir son frère après tant de mois d'absence. Cependant, même si elle se comporte comme d'habitude, Eldarion, qui la connaît bien, sent nettement sa nervosité. Comme ses ancêtres les Elfes, Eladiel intériorise beaucoup, et le prince lui sourit largement, voulant lui dire qu'il est de tout cœur avec elle. Elsea, alors, dit :

« Tu es enfin reconnaissable, mon frère. Es-tu toujours aussi sale lorsque tu es parmi les Rangers ? »

Le prince répond à sa sœur :

« Non, loin de là, mais je suis parti en retard d'Arnor et j'ai dû faire diligence. Finalement, j'ai mis moins de temps que prévu… »

Eowyn observe son frère aîné. Eldarion est encore plus adulte que la dernière fois qu'elles l'ont vu, aux fiançailles d'Eladiel. Il a encore forci, mais garde l'apparence longiligne qu'il a héritée de leur père. Entre alors Primula, qui vient le saluer joyeusement, car voici longtemps aussi qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Le noyau familial se reforme autour du prince prodigue, mais il n'a pas encore vu ses parents, déjà occupés malgré l'heure matinale, ni Aldarion…

Aldarion se trouve présentement à la porte du bureau royal. Vorondil dit alors à l'huissier :

« Voici son Altesse le comte Aldarion Eällacar, prince du sang d'Elendil, Sa Majesté désire le voir… »

Derrière lui, malgré tous les efforts qu'il fait, Aldarion se décompose. L'huissier revient et dit :

« Sa Majesté vous attend, Altesse… »

Le jeune Ranger entre dans le bureau, et se trouve face au roi, que pourtant il connaît, même s'il ne l'a jamais vu vêtu ainsi. Elessar, saisissant du premier coup d'œil la nervosité d'Aldarion, sourit et dit, affable :

« Asseyez-vous. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage… »

Le Ranger opine du chef et répond d'une voix qu'il espère normale :

« Oui, merci, Votre Majesté… »

Le roi observe son jeune parent. Aldarion a les traits fins de la famille d'Elendil, même si ses cheveux sont légèrement plus clairs et ses yeux gris, influence du Gondor. La noblesse de sa vêture rehausse sa prestance naturelle, mais il est clair qu'il est mort de peur. Le roi décide alors de le mettre à l'aise :

« J'espère que l'on vous a logé correctement, à votre convenance… »

Le Ranger s'empresse de répondre :

« Oui, Votre Majesté, c'est déjà trop… »

Le roi répond :

« Nous ne pouvions faire moins, vu le rang qui est le vôtre. La remise des lettres patentes officielles aura lieu le 16 mars dans l'après-midi, mais vous êtes déjà déclaré prince du sang et traité comme tel… »

Il ajoute en souriant :

« Je dois avouer que l'histoire de votre famille m'a quelque peu surpris, mais les membres de ma famille sont si peu nombreux à présent que cela me ravit. Vous connaissez déjà Arbarad et Meneldil, que vous verrez bientôt, mais il y a aussi Aradan, Nerdanel et Erendis, qui descendent de ma famille maternelle, ils ont hâte de vous connaître… »

Aldarion hoche la tête et le roi dit encore :

« Je pense qu'Eldarion vous a déjà expliqué les différents aspects de votre nouveau statut. Vous êtes élevé au rang de comte, devenez pair d'Arnor et vos terres deviennent un comté-pairie. En tant que Ranger, vous bénéficierez de la dérogation que j'ai accordée à Meneldil et Arbarad… »

Il sourit :

« Il est tout à fait normal que vous soyiez nerveux, cela doit être difficile pour vous, mais nous serons là pour vous aider… »

Il appelle l'huissier et lui demande d'aller chercher le prince héritier avant de dire :

« Eldarion va vous montrer le palais, comme cela vous pourrez vous repérer. Vorondil, votre serviteur, pourra aussi vous indiquer n'importe quel endroit où vous voudrez vous rendre… »

L'huissier revient avec Eldarion, qui sourit à son père avant de s'incliner et de dire :

« Vous vouliez me voir, père ? »

Le roi répond :

« Oui, je vais te confier Aldarion pour que tu lui montres le palais, puis tu l'amèneras auprès de mes cousins et tu reviendras ici, j'ai à te parler… »

Le prince s'incline à nouveau, ainsi qu'Aldarion qui dit :

« Merci pour tout, Votre Majesté… »

Le roi se contente de sourire et les deux jeunes hommes sortent. Eldarion observe alors Aldarion, et le reconnaît à peine. Il n'en fait cependant pas état, conscient de la difficulté qu'éprouve son jeune collègue et lui dit :

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

Aldarion opine du chef et dit :

« Je…je ne me reconnais pas… »

Eldarion perçoit le trouble du jeune homme en face de lui et dit d'un ton réconfortant:

« Tu vas vite t'y faire... »

Le jeune prince du sang, au fil des couloirs, est l'objet de la curiosité des courtisans, qui l'observent à la dérobée, mais il parvint à les oublier en regardant la magnificence du palais royal où vécut son ancêtre Ondoher. Ce n'est que débauche de marbres précieux et de tentures en tissus coûteux et anciens. Le prince termine la visite par la salle du trône et désigne l'une des statues:

« Celle-ci représente le roi Ondoher, qui fut ton ancêtre, Aldarion... »

Aldarion observe le visage hiératique du roi gondorien sans rien dire, impressionné. La pose raide, royale, de celui qui termina si mal l'effraye un peu, mais il soutient le regard vide du roi de pierre.

Le prince respecte son silence, et finit par dire:

« Je vais t'amener auprès d'Aradan, Erendis et Nerdanel à présent, ils ont hâte de te connaître... »

Lorsque, après avoir parlé avec son père, il revient le chercher pour le présenter à ses sœurs, il le trouve en train de discuter calmement avec Aradan. Le cousin du roi a su vaincre les réticences du jeune homme, visiblement. Pourtant, bien conditionné, Aldarion se lève lorsque entre Eldarion, et celui-ci lui dit:

« Il est temps de nous rendre auprès de mes sœurs... »

Suivant le dédale de couloirs, il l'emmène à la salle commune des princesses, où se trouvent réunies ses sœurs. Il a la surprise d'y trouver sa mère, qu'il n'a pas encore vue. Arwen ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser son fils, qui se sent un peu ridicule d'être ainsi vu devant Aldarion, et lui dit:

« Ainsi voici ton ami, le prince du sang Aldarion Eällacar... »

Aldarion s'incline impeccablement, et Eldarion, amusé du trouble de son jeune collègue, répond:

« Oui, mère, c'est lui... »

Arwen, gracieuse, sourit au nouveau prince du sang et lui dit:

« Bienvenue au palais, comte, j'espère que tout est à votre convenance... »

Tentant de ne pas bégayer, il parvient à répondre:

« Tout est parfait, Votre Majesté... »

Elle tend la main vers ses filles, rassemblées autour de l'immense traîne que portera Eladiel, et dit:

« Je vous présente mes filles Eladiel, qui va se marier, Eowyn, Elsea et Elya, que vous connaissez déjà... »

Chacune des princesses sourit au nouvel arrivant et fait une révérence, essayant de le faire se sentir à l'aise. Aldarion, ébahi par tant de beauté, ne dit rien. La reine lui dit:

« S'il vous manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le demander... »

Aldarion acquiesce, mais ne peut répondre. Eldarion dit alors:

« Nous allons aller voir Eomer et sa famille. Peut-être qu'Elfwine voudra nous accompagner pour voir les évolutions de la garde... »

Voyant le pauvre Aldarion pâlir à vue d'œil, il est urgent de le sortir de cet univers féminin qui manifestement lui donne des distractions. Eldarion, qui a une excellente vue, n'a pas manqué de remarquer le regard échangé entre Aldarion et l'une des princesses jumelles. Va-t-on ressortir pour lui l'antique tradition qui consistait à marier les princesses aux fidèles serviteurs de la couronne ? Affaire à suivre, se dit le prince alors qu'il entraîne son aide vers les appartements de la famille royale de Rohan. Elfwine s'y trouve, fort occupé à roucouler avec sa fiancée. Elfhild, de bonne composition, laisse partir son bien-aimé vers des occupations plus masculines et rejoint Lothiriel, qui brode. Eomer, lui, est auprès du roi Elessar, les deux souverains sont en conférence.

Le prince, pendant toute la journée, traîne donc avec lui Aldarion, qui fait la connaissance de tout le monde. Ils assistent à la relève et à l'exhibition de la garde auprès de l'Arbre blanc avec Elfwine puis, celui-ci étant requis par Eomer pour participer à la conférence des souverains, Eldarion emmène Aldarion tout au bout de la proue de pierre qui domine la ville et la plaine du Pelennor. Il dit:

« Voici où eut lieu la célèbre bataille du Pelennor... »

Aldarion connaît bien sûr la bataille qui fut le tournant de la Guerre de l'Anneau et a peine à croire que sur cette plaine calme, dont une partie est à présent mise en culture, a eu lieu un affrontement aussi sanglant. Ses cheveux volent au vent qui souffle sur la proue de pierre, et il ressent une impression de toute puissance...

Cependant, les deux princes n'ont que leur tunique comme vêtement, et la fraîcheur du vent de printemps se fait vite sentir. Eldarion dit alors:

« Rentrons à présent, il va bientôt être l'heure du repas de midi... »

Etant un prince du sang, Aldarion partagera les repas de la famille royale, et sent une sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos. Eldarion lui dit alors:

« C'est un repas qui n'est pas formel, très simple et très rapide, il n'y aura pas de problèmes... »

Aldarion, pense-t-il, a besoin d'être rassuré et de trouver sa place, et tout ira bien ensuite...

_Emyn Arnen, 11 mars 24_

Il est trois heures du matin, et, enfin, la folie ambiante s'est calmée. Eowyn vient de s'écrouler sur sa chaise, épuisée. Entre les préparatifs, les dignitaires, elle n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde. De plus, Mardil a profité de l'agitation pour échapper à la surveillance de sa gouvernante, ce qui fait qu'Eolain et Arwen ont dû le chercher dans tout le palais. Faramir, quant à lui, n'est pas encore rentré vu qu'il s'occupe de Minas Ithil, il y a dû y avoir un problème là-bas.

Elle entend un bruit, et, pensant que c'est Faramir, se lève, mais elle voit entrer son fils aîné, le futur marié. Aragorn-Theoden a l'air calme extérieurement, mais elle qui le connaît bien peut voir l'étendue de sa nervosité. Il s'ennuie un peu, n'ayant pas le droit d'aller au palais

Elle lui sourit et dit:

« Tu devrais dormir, à cette heure... »

Aragorn-Theoden parvient à sourire à sa mère:

« J'étais occupé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, voilà tout... »

Eowyn sait que, comme son père, son fils ment très mal, et son mensonge est là évident. Cependant, elle n'en fait pas état et lui dit:

« Je sais que tu es majeur, mais si tu veux bien accepter un conseil de ta mère, tu devrais aller dormir maintenant...

Le prince acquiesce, vient embrasser sa mère, puis sort, la laissant le cœur empli de nostalgie. Où est-il, son petit garçon qui courait dans le jardin et lui rapportait des fleurs ? Les yeux dans le vague, elle n'entend même pas son mari entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

« Hé bien, tu rêves ? »

Elle sourit à Faramir:

« Non, juste un petit moment de fatigue, c'est tout... »

_Minas Tirith_

« ...darion ! »

Les deux princes se retournent en même temps:

« Oui ? »

Ce genre de méprise est devenu commun ces derniers jours, mais ils ne s'en formalisent pas quand ils voient que celui qui les appelle n'est autre qu'Arador, qui tient sa petite sœur, Eledhwen, par la main. C'est une petite merveille aux boucles blondes comme les blés, qui a l'âge de Mardil et qui semble adorer son grand frère. Arador salue ses amis comme il se doit, puis dit à Aldarion:

« Hé bien, tu en as une prestance comme cela ! »

Puis il se reprend:

« Tu veux peut-être que je te donne ton titre ? »

Aldarion répond:

« Non, par pitié ! »

Le pauvre prince du sang a l'air complètement traumatisé, aussi Arador n'insiste pas et dit:

« Voici une heure que nous sommes arrivés, mais j'ai tenu à venir voir comment vous alliez et vous présenter ma petite sœur, Eledhwen Arwen... »

Impeccablement, la petite fille fait une révérence devant les deux princes avec une grâce enfantine qui rappelle à Eldarion ses sœurs quand elles étaient petites. Arador la prend dans ses bras et dit:

« Je vais la ramener, j'essayerai de revenir plus tard... »

Il loge à Osgiliath, avec beaucoup de notables d'Arnor, et les princes, au-dessus des murailles de la cité blanche, peuvent voir dans le lointain, alors que le jour baisse déjà, les lumières qui redonnent vie à la forteresse de l'Anduin si longtemps privée de vie, même si des gens y habitent de nouveau depuis plusieurs années.

Ce soir aura lieu un grand repas qui rassemblera les dignitaires déjà présents, ainsi que les princes du sang et les invités de marque, et Aldarion en a déjà les poils qui se hérissent. Il est en effet la bête curieuse préférée des courtisans et des dignitaires, et, même si Eldarion y met bon ordre, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée en le comparant aux traits de la famille royale. Le roi a alors pris l'affaire en main, et les incidents sont de moins en moins nombreux, même si Aldarion, malheureusement, supporte de moins en moins cette déférence presque obséquieuse. Il sait pourtant qu'elle lui est due, mais il n'arrive pas à s'y faire...

Quelque chose, alors, attire le regard du prince: un équipage se dirige vers la porte et, avec ses yeux de demi-elfe, il a pu voir qu'il s'agit de Meneldil qui escorte le convoi de sa sœur aînée. Le Ranger a été probablement retardé par les mauvaises conditions climatiques, comme le prouvent ses vêtements abondamment tachés de boue, mais il est là, et, enfin, Aldarion va sentir moins seul parmi les princes du sang...

_Minas Tirith, 14 mars 24_

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie conjugale, le roi s'éveille...seul ! Il est six heures du matin, mais son épouse est déjà levée, une longue journée l'attend. Elle va devoir superviser les dernières installations pour la cérémonie. Les tables du banquet vont aussi être installées et le couvert mis. Rien que la préparation des différents éléments constitutifs de la table (nappes, assiettes, serviettes, couverts) a demandé plus de deux semaines de travail au personnel du palais.

Arwen est allée éveiller les princesses, qui vont participer à une cérémonie intime. En effet, en présence de la princesse Eowyn d'Ithilien, Eladiel va être examinée par une matrone pour s'assurer qu'elle est pure et apte à porter des enfants. Ce test a déjà été réalisé juste avant ses fiançailles, mais, rituellement, il doit l'être la veille du mariage. Ensuite, une de ses dames de compagnie ne quittera plus la jeune fille jusqu'au moment de ses noces. Cela peut paraître difficile à vivre, mais la virginité est chose très importante dans les familles princières et royales.

Pendant que cette cérémonie, excluant toute présence masculine, a lieu, Eldarion est éveillé par sa gouvernante: son père désire qu'il passe en revue avec lui la garde. C'est quelque chose que le prince a déjà fait, et il sait qu'il doit être vêtu d'une tenue de guerre. A moitié endormi, il enfile tunique, cotte de maille et tunique bleue à galon d'argent sans manches de velours et parvient par miracle à ne pas les mettre à l'envers. Il avale son petit déjeuner et, au pas de course, rejoint son père qui l'attend...

Les princes du sang ont aussi été éveillés, ils participeront aux cérémonies qui auront lieu au Rath Dinen, destinées à honorer leurs glorieux ancêtres. Le roi a profité qu'ils étaient tous là – Arbarad est arrivé dans la nuit – pour effectuer ce rite qui normalement devrait avoir lieu dans dix jours, cela leur évitera de revenir. A sept heures du matin, tout le palais bourdonne déjà d'activité...

A Emyn Arnen, c'est un peu la même chose. Eowyn a réveillé ses enfants très tôt, à l'exception d'Aragorn-Theoden et de Mardil, pour qu'ils l'aident un peu et supervisent tout pendant qu'elle sera au palais. Faramir, lui, est parti à Minas Ithil, puis il se rendra au palais pour voir le roi. Eowyn sait que, même si elle n'en dit rien, Eolain aurait bien aimé l'accompagner, mais la princesse reste stoïque, oubliant l'envie qu'elle a de revoir son fiancé au profit des épousailles de son frère.

Arwen, après la cérémonie qui a déclaré sa fille aînée pure, est allée dehors pour voir où en est l'installation des fleurs. Entre deux averses, les fleuristes sont en train d'orner les structures de bois des plus belles fleurs du royaume et de rubans qui voleront au vent qui souffle en permanence sur cette partie du palais. Ils ont aussi amené le bouquet de mariée d'Eladiel, qui a rejoint, dans les appartements de la princesse, la tenue prête depuis des semaines.

Il est près de midi lorsqu'elle peut enfin souffler. Eldarion est encore en tenue de guerre, il a passé en revue le reste des troupes seul, son père ayant rejoint ses parents. Quant aux princes du sang, ils reviennent du Rath Dinen où ils ont célébré le mémorial des anciens rois. Ils pourront se reposer l'après-midi, mais Eldarion devra, lui, subir une séance de retouches sur sa tunique de cérémonie. Les princesses, elles, passeront en revue l'immense table de banquet pour s'assurer que rien n'y manque...

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la petite salle à manger, il manque encore les deux souverains. Eomer et Elessar, même s'ils communiquent souvent par pigeon, se voient rarement et, donc, passent leurs journées à conférer. Elfwine, lui, montre Minas Tirith à sa fiancée quand son père n'a pas besoin de lui, alors que Lothiriel, dès qu'elle peut confier sa fille à sa gouvernante, aide Arwen dans ses tâches quotidiennes, qu'elle à peine à assurer en même temps que les préparatifs du mariage. La famille elfique d'Arwen a elle aussi offert son aide, et, à la demande de sa petite-fille, Celeborn a effectué les rites de pré-mariage du peuple des Eldar. Le lieu de la cérémonie a aussi été purifié selon la tradition...

L'après-midi, commencé très tard, passe lui aussi à la vitesse de l'éclair et, après avoir supporté les récriminations d'Eldarion, qui déteste être pris comme mannequin, vérifié les tenues de chacune de ses filles jusqu'au moindre détail, Arwen doit se rendre auprès d'Eladiel. En effet, selon la tradition elfique, passée dans les usages des familles princières nùménoriennes, il est d'usage de purifier, avec une eau spéciale, la future mariée qui va passer sa dernière nuit de jeune fille sous le toit paternel. Dans son cas, elle ne quitte pas vraiment le toit paternel, puisqu'elle va vivre au palais, dans les anciens appartements des Intendants régnants, mais c'est pure symbole. A cette cérémonie assistent les femmes de la famille, auxquelles on a adjoint Primula...

Regardant sa fille debout, nue, il lui semble se voir elle aussi au même âge, voici bien des années, mais était-elle si calme ? Eladiel, pourtant, n'est pas à l'aise, ses joues sont roses mais cela ne lui en donne que plus de charme. Arwen, comme c'est son devoir de mère, l'a mise au courant de ce qui va lui arriver pendant sa nuit de noces, mais la princesse semble soucieuse. Alors que les servantes la vêtent de sa chemise de nuit blanche, tout le monde sort et Arwen reste seule avec sa fille aînée. Alors qu'elle s'est retenue jusque-là, des larmes apparaissent à ses yeux bleus et elle dit:

« Que les Valar te bénissent, ma fille, à présent et à jamais... »

Le contrôle d'Eladiel est sommaire, lui aussi, et ses yeux sont humides. Sa mère l'étreint doucement et dit, pour la dernière fois de son existence:

« Bonne nuit, Eladiel, que Lórien veille sur ton sommeil... »

Puis elle l'embrasse sur le front et sort, laissant la princesse seule avec ses pensées. Eladiel s'assied sur son lit, et reste ainsi, l'esprit en maelström. Elle qui a rarement perdu pied s'aperçoit qu'elle est en train de se laisser couler, de laisser la panique la gagner. L'événement qu'elle va vivre est certes de taille, mais elle tente de rester elle-même face à lui. Elle ressent aussi la nervosité de son fiancé à cause de ses pouvoirs, et peine à supporter ce poids supplémentaire.

Tranquillement, la princesse aînée se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre de sa chambre. La cité est endormie, demain elle pavoisera pour fêter ses épousailles, comme elle a déjà fêté tous les moments importants de sa vie. Une page se tourne pour elle, et une autre commencera avec sa vie d'épouse et de mère. Cela ne changera rien à ses devoirs de princesse aînée, qu'elle devra continuer à assumer, mais elle en aura d'autres vis à vis de son époux et de leurs futurs enfants, car l'aîné de ses fils, si elle en a plusieurs, sera l'Intendant après Aragorn-Theoden. Elle pourra transmettre ses droits à la couronne si d'aventure Eldarion mourait sans enfants.

Son mariage a fait l'objet d'un contrat très compliqué, mais, habituée aux aléas de la vie et du statut des princesses royales, cela ne l'a pas étonnée. Son futur époux est le futur Intendant, et elle, en tant que princesse aînée, a un statut particulier, cela était nécessaire.

Elle est nerveuse, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Finalement, tout cela est dans l'ordre des choses si son devoir de princesse, qui est de transmettre le sang royal, peut coïncider avec l'appel de son cœur. Elle qui a eu comme modèle parental un couple uni et amoureux aspirait inconsciemment à la même chose, et elle sait qu'elle va le trouver avec Aragorn-Theoden. Bien sûr, elle sait que cela n'ira pas sans heurts, mais tout finira pas bien aller, elle en est persuadée. Pourtant, de sourdes appréhensions la tenaillent encore, et elle ne peut les faire taire totalement. Longtemps, elle reste là, regardant la Lune qui s'est levée alors qu'autour d'elle le palais dort...

_Emyn Arnen_

Il est largement plus de minuit, et l'Intendant rentre enfin chez lui, épuisé. Un problème l'a retenu à Minas Ithil et il se rend compte que la nuit va être très courte pour lui, mais c'est souvent le cas depuis de nombreuses années et il a fini par s'y habituer. Tout le palais est calme, mais il a la surprise, enfin, pas vraiment au vu des circonstances, de trouver là son fils aîné. Aragorn-Theoden regarde le feu pensivement, et il le fait sursauter lorsqu'il dit:

« Tu souffres de la maladie du marié, Aragorn ? »

Faramir, avec un certain amusement et une certaine émotion, se souvient que lui-même avait dormi assez peu la veille de ses noces, se demandant sans cesse s'il pourrait prendre soin de son épouse et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Par un certain détour du passé, voici que l'enfant dont il doutait pouvoir prendre soin va à son tour s'unir à la femme qu'il aime.

Son fils lève sur lui un regard nerveux et dit:

« Je pense, oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir... »

Faramir s'assied à côté de lui et dit:

« Pour être franc, j'ai peu dormi aussi la veille de mon mariage avec ta mère. Elle t'attendait, et je me posais la question de savoir si j'allais pouvoir m'occuper d'elle et de toi. Hé bien, je pense que je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé... »

Il voit les yeux gris de son fils se charger d'émotion et il lui répond:

« Je me pose cette question, père, moi aussi: est-ce que je suis capable de prendre soin d'Eladiel, de lui donner tout ce dont elle aura besoin ? Je me demande même si je suis prêt à devenir un mari, c'est dire... »

Faramir reste un instant silencieux et dit:

« Je vais te dire cela: j'ai appris au jour au jour, en vivant aux côtés de ta mère dans les bons et les mauvais moments. On ne connaît vraiment les femmes que lorsqu'on est marié avec elles, en fait. Je ne dis pas que tout va bien chaque jour, il faut parfois faire des ajustements pour ça marche mais, le secret du mariage, c'est de savoir faire des concessions... »

Il conclut en disant:

« A toi à présent d'en faire l'expérience, mon fils, mais mon dernier conseil sera d'aller te coucher si tu veux être en mesure de dire 'oui' demain, enfin, tout à l'heure... »

Le prince acquiesce, embrasse son père et lui dit:

« Merci, père... »

Alors que Faramir, ensuite, s'allonge doucement auprès d'Eowyn qui dort comme une bienheureuse, il soupire, victime d'un peu de nostalgie, mais il est tellement épuisé qu'il s'endort vite comme une masse...

_Minas Tirith_

La chambre royale est plongée dans l'ombre, mais seul le roi ne dort pas. Il est épuisé, mais ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Le mariage de sa fille aînée le touche énormément, d'abord parce que c'est la première de ses filles qu'il marie et ensuite parce qu'elle a toujours eu une place à part à ses yeux, c'est avec elle qu'il a appris à devenir père. Une page de son existence se ferme, et il en prend durement conscience...

Contre son épaule, Arwen soupire mais ne se réveille pas. Elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle n'a même pas senti qu'il était éveillé et dort profondément. A six heures, elle se lèvera et commencera alors le branle-bas de combat qui durera toute la journée et une grande partie de la nuit...

La nostalgie le prend, et il revoit Eladiel petite, courant derrière lui, sa robe de soie volant au vent, riant gaiement. Etait-ce voilà si longtemps ? Le temps ne l'a pas épargné, il le sait depuis longtemps mais, à cet instant, il en ressent plus cruellement la morsure en son corps et en son cœur. Une larme perlant à ses yeux fatigués, il finit par s'endormir...

**Minas Tirith, 15 mars 24**

Le jour se lève sur la cité blanche qui a été décorée de drapeaux qui claquent joyeusement au vent, mais le palais est déjà en pleine effervescence. Almiel vient d'éveiller Eldarion qui la regarde avec le regard vide:

« Allons, lève-toi ! »

Eldarion grommelle:

« Et pourquoi doit-on se lever si tôt ? La cérémonie n'aura lieu qu'à dix heures, et il est six heures ! »

Almiel pose le plateau du petit déjeuner et dit:

« Tu dois accompagner Sa Majesté au Trésor, c'est Lui qui m'a envoyé te réveiller... »

Pour la première fois, Eldarion va aller dans le lieu le plus sacré qui soit, là où reposent les joyaux de la couronne. Habituellement, son père seul peut y aller, mais il a dû estimer qu'il était assez âgé à présent pour l'y accompagner. Il en ramènera les couronnes princières, les sceptres royaux et les couronnes royales, même s'il ignore si son père revêtira la lourde couronne du Gondor ou plutôt préférera l'Elendilmir.

Il passe dans la salle d'eau, se lave soigneusement avant de se raser, et enfile la tunique de velours magnifiquement brodée et incrustée de gemmes, qu'il complète avec des braies de velours. Il mettra son manteau cérémoniel plus tard, pour se rendre à la cérémonie. Ceignant seulement Eärendil, qui ne le quitte jamais, il avale son petit déjeuner et, d'un pas ferme, se dirige vers le bureau de son père...

Déjà vêtu de la tunique qu'il portera sous son armure cérémonielle, Elessar l'attend et dit:

« Ah, tu as fait vite, c'est bien... »

Sans un mot de plus, il l'emmène dans la petite pièce qui jouxte le Rath Dinen. Ebahi, le prince voit alors, posé sur des coussins, des dizaines de couronnes dont certaines datent probablement de la grande époque du Gondor. Il reconnaît la couronne du Gondor, les deux Elendilmir, les couronnes de ses sœurs et la sienne. Des sceptres aussi sont conservés là. Devant les yeux du prince impressionné s'étalent plusieurs siècles d'histoire du Gondor. Le roi désigne une couronne à la patine ancienne:

« Celle-ci aurait été portée par Anárion lui-même... »

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de faire un cours d'histoire, il leur faut ramener les couronnes au palais pour que tous puissent continuer à se préparer. Ils les superposent dans des tissus qui serviront à les porter, puis reviennent au palais le plus vite possible.

Une fois accompli sa mission et libéré pour l'instant de ses obligations par son royal père, le prince ne peut s'empêcher d'aller frapper chez Aldarion. Jusque-là, il s'est remarquablement tiré de son nouveau rôle, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer lorsqu'il se trouve sous le regard inquisiteur et obséquieux de certains des courtisans. La présence d'Arbarad et de Meneldil l'a beaucoup aidé, ainsi que celle d'Eldarion, qu'il n'a pourtant pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours. Le jeune prince du sang, quand arrive Eldarion, est encore en braies et chemise, il va enfiler sa tunique de cérémonie que Vorondil est en train de préparer. Il s'incline et dit:

« Que me vaut cet honneur si tôt ? »

Eldarion rit doucement et répond:

« Je pensais te réveiller, en fait... »

Aldarion répond:

« C'est Meneldil qui m'a éveillé, car Sa Majesté souhaite que tous les princes du sang participent à la grande prière du matin... »

La prière ! Il l'a complètement oubliée ! Il dit à Aldarion:

« Nous nous verrons là-bas, alors... »

Il gagne au plus vite ses appartements, où l'attendent sa couronne et son manteau cérémoniel, qu'il revêt rapidement avant de gagner l'esplanade...

Dans les appartements d'Eladiel, les hostilités ont commencé. Un bain chaud parfumé aux essences rares appelées 'mélange de la mariée' a été installé, et Eladiel y a pris place. Une masseuse attend, qui imprègnera son corps de plusieurs essences différentes. Une servante prépare sa robe, son long manteau, son voile, ses bijoux. Il règne un calme remarquable dans ses appartements, au contraire de la salle commune des princesses d'où sort un joyeux brouhaha. Elsea et Elya discutent gaiement alors que les coiffeuses s'occupent de leurs cheveux d'ébène, y mêlant des fils d'argent, de mithril et d'or avant de les tresser soigneusement. C'est tout un art, car la couronne doit pouvoir être posée parmi tout cela. Elles sont déjà habillées de leur robe de cérémonie, il ne leur reste que leur manteau et leurs bijoux à mettre, la couronne étant posée en dernier sur le savant édifice de leur chevelure. Eowyn, leur sœur aînée, est déjà prête, et raccommode la traîne d'une des jumelles sur laquelle celle-ci vient de marcher accidentellement. Par chance, la déchirure n'est pas très large et, avec les doigts de fée d'Eowyn de Gondor, la reprise se verra à peine. A côté, Primula aide ses sœurs à se coiffer, alors qu'Elanor finit de tresser ses longs cheveux d'or...

« ...darion ! »

Les deux princes, qui sont en train de jouer aux échecs pour tuer le temps, se retournent et disent d'une même voix:

« Oui ? »

C'est la reine, déjà prête et superbe dans ses soieries et ses velours, qui appelle son fils. Elle corrige:

« Eldarion, viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Elle sourit au prince du sang, confus d'avoir ainsi répondu à la reine, et Eldarion dit:

« Oui, mère... »

Dans ses appartements, Eladiel est vêtue de sa robe de mariée, qui a été celle de sa mère. La somptueuse masse d'ébène de ses cheveux a été disciplinée en un chignon compliqué sur lequel sera posée sa couronne. Primula, vêtue d'une création de sa mère en soie elfique, est près d'elle, et sa simple présence apporte un peu de calme sur les nerfs à vif de la princesse.

On pose sur sa tête le long voile qui a été brodé par ses sœurs, puis sa couronne. Son visage a été très légèrement maquillé, et jamais elle n'a été aussi belle. Arwen, qui vient d'envoyer Eldarion dans ses appartements finir de se préparer, observe sa fille mais ne peut dire un mot sous peine de se mettre à pleurer...

Aldarion, dans ses appartements, vient de poser sa couronne comtale sur sa tête, car il ne l'avait pas mise pour la prière. Il se familiarise avec son poids, et s'observe dans le miroir. Il porte, comme tous les princes du sang, du velours noir et argent avec l'Arbre blanc brodé sur la poitrine, et se reconnaît à peine dans le miroir. Même en temps que baronnet, il n'a jamais porté de couronne, cela aussi est donc nouveau pour lui et il s'observe pendant que Vorondil arrange les plis de son manteau...

Dans ses appartements, le roi, engoncé dans son armure cérémonielle, pose sa couronne sur sa tête. Pour la cérémonie, il a choisi de porter cette encombrante relique, mais pour le banquet il revêtira une tunique de velours et l'Elendilmir, bien moins lourd. L'heure approche à laquelle il doit se rendre auprès de sa fille, et il se sent le cœur très lourd...

_Emyn Arnen_

Depuis qu'elle s'est levée, avec le jour, Eowyn n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde, et soupire lorsqu'on vient lui dire qu'une fois de plus son plus jeune fils a pris la clé des champs. Lorsqu'elle le retrouve enfin, le petit garçon est couvert de confiture et tient un pot qu'il a réussi à subtiliser aux cuisines. Ravi, il sourit à sa mère d'un sourire collant:

« Bon mama ! »

Elle s'écrie:

« Non, Mardil, pas à une heure du départ ! »

Elle tend l'enfant collant à sa gouvernante avec mission de le changer, tant pis pour sa tunique de cérémonie, et voit arriver ses filles qui, elles, sont prêtes. Eolain, qui sait qu'elle va revoir Eldarion, est rose de joie. Arrivent ensuite Boromir-Eomer, qui étrenne sa première couronne, et enfin le marié.

Faramir sort de ses appartements, tout de blanc vêtu, car il a entendu son épouse crier. Il tente de la calmer en disant:

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes largement à l'heure... »

La gouvernante revient, portant Mardil qui porte une tunique de velours bleu et qui ne colle plus, même s'il exhale encore une bonne odeur de confiture de fraises. Eowyn, dans un ample mouvement de sa robe, attrape son fils par la main avant de l'habiller de sa cape, car le vent est frais. Toute la famille d'Ithilien rivalise de tissu précieux et de bijoux, chacun sait que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a un mariage et surtout l'importance qu'il a pour Eowyn. Enfin, tout le monde est prêt, y compris le fiancé qui regarde avec nostalgie la maison où il a passé son enfance et dont il héritera un jour...

Plusieurs litières attendent devant la maison, car il est temps à présent d'aller au palais...

_Minas Tirith_

L'esplanade est déjà remplie de monde, et un joyeux bruit de discussion arrive jusqu'aux appartements de la princesse. La famille d'Ithilien vient d'arriver, et Eowyn, fière et royale, accompagne son fils jusqu'à l'autel. Eldarion salue son parrain, Legolas, ainsi que Gimli, qu'il n'a pas encore vus, et il a confié sa sœur Elya à Aldarion, qui n'avait pas de cavalière. Son instinct lui dicte qu'il a fait le bon choix, à voir comment ces deux-là se regardent. Quant à Arador, il lui a confié sa sœur Eowyn à qui cela n'a pas l'air de déplaire. Elsea, elle, est en compagnie de l'un des jeunes Rangers de la compagnie d'Eldarion, Eldacar, qui est issu d'une noble famille d'Arnor et que le prince tient en haute estime...

Enfin, il peut aller saluer sa fiancée et se permettre de l'embrasser sous le regard attendri de toute l'assemblée. Eolain, amusée, lui glisse à l'oreille:

« Tu joues les entremetteurs, à présent ? »

Mais celle qui attire tous les regards, aussi bien d'émerveillement que de peur, est Galadriel. Bien qu'en Valinor, l'Elfe a envoyé une projection d'elle-même pour assister au mariage de sa filleule. Le regard triste de Celeborn ne la quitte pas, et le Sindar fait peine à voir.

Les témoins des fiancés se sont mis à la place qui leur est réservée. Il s'agit de Primula Sacquet et Eowyn de Gondor pour Eladiel, ainsi que d'Elfwine de Rohan et Boromir-Eomer d'Ithilien pour Aragorn-Theoden. Il manque à présent seulement la mariée et le roi...

Ce n'est que débauche de tissus précieux, gemmes qui reflètent le pâle soleil de printemps qui a peine à percer les lourds nuages. Le vent fait claquer les oriflammes qui ornent la cité en fête. Les soies des elfes côtoient les tissus damassés des dignitaires d'Arnor ou de Gondor, et les couronnes des princes, des princesses, des princes du sang et des elfes, faites en mithril, éblouissent le peuple de leur éclat. Les gens se désignent mutuellement la famille royale de Rohan, aux velours verts et rouges, les Elfes, les Hobbits, les princes du sang, que l'on n'a jamais vus rassemblés depuis leur proclamation. Aldarion, malgré la panique qu'il ressent, se tient fièrement à sa place, à côté d'Arbarad et Meneldil. Faramir, vêtu de blanc, porte fièrement le sceptre des Intendants. Non loin de lui se trouve la princesse Ayaelas de Dol Amroth, une des filles d'Imrahil qui est aussi la marraine d'Eladiel, avec son époux, le prince Hador de Lebennin. Ancalimë, la sœur aînée de Meneldil, se tient à côté de son époux, un noble Ranger d'Arnor, alors qu'Arador, accompagné de ses parents, Hador et Elenwë, porte sa petite sœur ravie. Les princesses d'Ithilien et de Gondor attendent à présent Eladiel, dont elles porteront la traîne...

Elessar, sanglé dans son armure cérémonielle, la couronne de Gondor sur la tête, est allé chercher sa fille dans ses appartements. Une fois qu'elle en sera sortie, les serviteurs porteront ses effets dans ses nouveaux appartements, dans l'aile des Intendants où elle vivra désormais avec son époux.

Le roi est horriblement ému, mais rien ne l'a préparé à ce qu'il va voir: Eladiel l'attend, vêtue de la robe de mariée de sa mère, resplendissante de beauté. Elle tient gracieusement son bouquet d'une main, et relève son voile qui sera porté de l'autre. Il semble au roi qu'il voit là sa mère, lorsqu'il l'a vu apparaître au bout de l'allée le jour de leurs épousailles. Eladiel regarde son père, les yeux humides. Il vient à elle, l'embrasse sur le front et dit:

« Je te bénis, ma fille. Sois heureuse désormais avec l'homme que tu as choisi... »

Il essuie une larme qui va couler et dit:

« Ne pleure pas, sinon ton maquillage va couler et ton fiancé m'en voudra à mort... »

Eladiel retient courageusement ses larmes, et voit que son père est terriblement ému. Jamais elle ne l'a vu ainsi, même pas à ses fiançailles. Le roi lui dit alors:

« Nous devrions y aller, tout le monde est prêt... »

Une rumeur court le long de la foule lorsque apparaît la princesse au bras du roi. Arwen d'Ithilien, Eolain, Elsea et Elya de Gondor s'avancent et prennent le long voile brodé ainsi que la traîne de la robe d'Eladiel. Lentement, ils remontent l'allée bordée d'arceaux recouverts de fleurs...

Aragorn-Theoden ne peut détacher son regard d'Eladiel, plus belle que jamais. Il sent à peine le vent un peu aigre qui souffle, tant il est fasciné par elle. Arwen, au bord des larmes, regarde son époux et sa fille en essayant de garder une contenance.

Le roi amène sa fille auprès de son fiancé et commence en westron:

« Voici deux ans, nous célébrions les fiançailles d'Eladiel Undomiel de Gondor et d'Aragorn-Theoden d'Ithilien. A présent, nous allons les unir selon le rite consacré des Intendants de Gondor... »

D'un signe qu'il fait, les deux fiancés s'agenouillent, et il commence:

« Sous le regard des Valar, acceptez-vous d'être des époux aux yeux de la communauté, de vivre ensemble, d'élever les enfants qui vous seront donnés jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Les deux fiancés répondent « oui » d'une seule et ferme voix. Jusque-là, il s'agit de la bénédiction donnée à tous les fiancés qui se marient, ceci pour que le peuple comprenne et accepte. Le roi continue, parlant cette fois dans la langue ancienne:

« Que les Valar acceptent votre union, qu'ils la bénissent et fassent que vous puissiez vivre ensemble heureux et longtemps... »

Il jette des pétales de fleurs en l'air et verse de l'eau au sol, ceci afin de contenter tous les Valar. C'est à présent l'échange des consentements. Aragorn-Theoden prend la main d'Eladiel et dit:

« Moi, Aragorn-Theoden Elboron, fils de Faramir, Intendant de Gondor, et d'Eowyn d'Ithilien, son épouse, je te prends, Eladiel, comme ma femme épousée, pour te garder en mon lit et en mon logis, te protéger, pourvoir à tous tes besoins, élever nos enfants jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... »

Des reniflements se font entendre dans l'assistance, et le roi, le regard humide, remarque les larmes de Faramir, d'Eowyn et d'Arwen. Quant aux princesses, elles pleurent franchement. Eldarion tient la main d'Eolain, fortement ému. C'est à présent à Eladiel de parler:

« Moi, Eladiel Undomiel de Gondor, fille d'Aragorn-Elessar de Gondor, roi des royaumes réunis, et d'Arwen son épouse, je me donne à toi pour être ton épouse, porter tes enfants, diriger ta maison, rester en ton lit et en ton logis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... »

L'assistance renifle encore plus, et le roi ne peut empêcher deux larmes de couler le long de son visage. A cet instant, Eladiel cesse d'être seulement sa fille pour devenir l'épouse d'Aragorn-Theoden. Il parvient cependant à rester calme et reprend, toujours dans la même langue ancienne, mélange de quenya et d'adunaic, cette langue que parlaient les ancêtres de Faramir :

« Devant les Valar et les hommes, vous êtes unis... »

Le petit Mardil s'avance alors, portant un coussin. Aragorn-Theoden remplace au doigt d'Eladiel l'anneau de ses fiançailles par une alliance d'or, et Eladiel fait de même pour lui, puis Elessar lie leurs mains avec un ruban de soie. Le roi dit alors

« Galadriel, reine de Lothlorien, Faramir, Intendant de Gondor, Ayaelas de Dol Amroth, princesse de Lebennin, veuillez vous approcher... »

Lui-même est le parrain d'Aragorn-Theoden, et va donc accomplir le rite avec eux. Avec son sourire énigmatique, la reine de Lothlorien courbe sa haute taille et verse l'eau sacrée sur les mains de sa filleule, puis c'est à Faramir de le faire. Elessar et Ayaelas de Dol Amroth font la même chose pour Aragorn-Theoden.

Ensuite, le roi annonce:

« Ont été témoins de votre union Primula Sacquet, fille de Frodon Sacquet, la princesse royale Eowyn de Gondor, le prince Elfwine de Rohan et le prince Boromir-Eomer d'Ithilien... »

Chacun des témoins s'approche alors, et appose sa signature sur le contrat de mariage.

Le roi alors retrouve son rôle de maître de cérémonie pour la dernière bénédiction, prononcée en quenya, qu'il parle à la perfection:

_« Na vestalyë valin a na ilumë yanlya mi melmë sé vëaneri a Valar... »_

_(« Que votre union soit heureuse et que toujours vous soyiez unis dans l'amour devant les Hommes et les Valar... »)_

Et, souriant malgré son émotion, le roi ajoute à l'intention de son gendre:

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... »

Le jeune s'exécute, sous les vivats et les applaudissements de la foule. Les deux familles reniflent encore, mais des sourires se voient sur leurs visages. Eldarion, lui, sourit à sa sœur, puis embrasse Eolain. Ils savent qu'ils seront les prochains...

Les mariés, eux, ne voient plus qu'eux-mêmes, et ne peuvent croire à leur bonheur. Enfin, après des mois d'attente, ils sont enfin mariés...

Celeborn, sachant que c'est le moment pour lui des adieux à son épouse, murmure:

« Je t'aime, _meleth nîn_... je te rejoindrai bientôt... »

Galadriel vient à sa filleule, la bénit, puis disparaît, laissant son époux plus mélancolique que jamais...

Elessar, lui, regarde Faramir, qui comme lui a les yeux humides, et donne le signal du départ pour gagner la grande salle de banquet. Eldarion regarde tendrement sa fiancée et lui dit:

« Enfin... »

Elle ne sait pas s'il parle du bonheur de sa sœur, ou de son contentement de revoir sa fiancée, probablement des deux. Il ne peut détacher son regard d'Eolain, resplendissante dans son élégance sans défaut, digne de la reine qu'elle sera un jour. Les yeux du prince sont encore pleins de larmes, ainsi que ceux de sa promise, mais tous deux n'en ont cure, ils sont là, ensemble, et cela, pour l'instant, seul compte...

Alors qu'ils arrivent à la salle de banquet, Eldarion avise Aldarion et va le voir. Il l'interpelle et lui dit:

« Aldarion, j'aimerais te présenter la princesse Eolain d'Ithilien, ma fiancée. Eolain, je te présente le prince du sang Aldarion Eällacar, qui fut mon aide chez les Rangers et qui m'a soigné avec dévouement quand j'ai été blessé... »

Gracieuse, la princesse fait une révérence alors qu'Aldarion, confus, répond:

« Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, Votre Altesse... »

Eolain, souriante, répond:

« Je suis heureuse de vous connaître, Eldarion m'a beaucoup parlé de vous... »

Le prince du sang rougit légèrement, et Eldarion dit:

« Comme tu le remarqueras, il rougit facilement mais c'est un cœur en or... »

Autour d'eux, la salle remplie bruit d'un brouhaha ininterrompu, et Eldarion parvient à se faufiler auprès des mariés. Il sourit à Aragorn-Theoden et lui dit:

« Alors, beau-frère ? Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma sœur, sinon je lance un régiment de Rangers sur toi... »

Le marié, qui est à présent un peu moins nerveux, répond:

« Et toi tu as intérêt à prendre soin de la mienne, beau-frère... »

Le prince dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur en disant:

« Sois heureuse, grande sœur... »

Les yeux d'Eladiel tremblent, et elle sourit à son frère sans répondre. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de s'attarder, les félicitations officielles l'attendent...

Arwen s'est approchée de son époux, et, un instant, elle a pris sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle partage son émotion. Eowyn, elle, prend soin de Mardil, mais elle est très émue. Faramir parle avec un dignitaire d'Ithilien, qui feint de ne pas voir ses yeux rougis...

Enfin, le roi donne l'ordre de passer à table, et tous peuvent s'asseoir. Eldarion tire galamment le siège de sa fiancée qui lance:

« Je vois que vivre à la dure n'a pas altéré ta galanterie... »

Le prince dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa fiancée et répond:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les réflexes sont ce qu'ils sont, je ne risque pas de les perdre, mon cœur... »

Le prince, amusé, regarde Aldarion qui explique à Elya son rôle de Ranger, Arador qui fait la même chose avec son autre sœur Eowyn et Eldacar qui n'ose pas vraiment parler à Elsea. Eolain, qui a remarqué son regard, lui dit:

« Je pense que tes sœurs nous suivront de peu... »

Le prince rit doucement et dit:

« Elles ont le droit d'être heureuses aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le banquet dura tout l'après-midi, et une grande partie de la soirée. Eldarion put trouver le moyen de s'isoler un peu avec sa fiancée, qu'il n'a pas vue depuis deux ans. Cependant, sa nourrice doit rester non loin, c'est l'obligation. Tout est fait dans les règles: discours du roi, de l'Intendant, toasts portés à la santé des mariés. Arwen, pourtant, remarque sous la gaieté de sa fille de la nervosité au fur et à mesure que la journée s'avance. Elle s'esquive un moment pour aller voir si tout a été préparé dans les nouveaux appartements des mariés, puis revient, satisfaite. Alors que la soirée s'avance, les femmes se retirent, comme il est d'usage, afin d'aller accompagner la mariée dans les préparatifs. Aragorn-Theoden, un peu gêné même s'il a eu auparavant l'expérience de ce genre de choses dans les banquets rohirrim, est resté avec les hommes, à écouter des blagues osées qui sont censées le mettre en condition mais ont un peu le rôle inverse. Cependant, il n'en montre rien, riant quand il le faut...

Eladiel a été amenée dans ses nouveaux appartements, et sa mère, ses sœurs ainsi que ses servantes l'ont baignée, massée, brossée, parfumée et revêtue de la chemise de nuit qu'elles ont brodée à son attention. On purifie ensuite la chambre et le lit, puis toutes les femmes sortent. Les jumelles embrassent avec émotion et moult larmes leur sœur aînée, Eowyn avec plus de retenue, ne reste ensuite que la reine. Arwen, le regard humide, regarde sa fille et lui dit:

« Sois heureuse, Eladiel, que les Valar veillent sur toi... »

La princesse tombe alors dans les bras de sa mère, qui la serre contre elle et lui dit:

« Allons, ne pleure pas, tu vas affoler ton mari... »

Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur son front et sort, laissant Eladiel attendre son époux...

Elle s'assied calmement sur le lit nuptial, et rien sur sa physionomie ne laisse plus deviner la nervosité qui l'étreint. Bien sûr, elle n'ignore rien de ce qui va lui arriver, sa mère lui en a dit le principal, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Va-t-elle se comporter comme il le faut, et satisfaire son époux, comme il est de son devoir ? Elle sait pourtant qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal. Doucement, pour se donner une contenance, elle fait tourner l'anneau d'or qui orne désormais son annulaire gauche…

De son côté, Aragorn-Theoden, qui vient enfin de s'extraire de l'enfer des blagues et des conseils osés, n'est guère rassuré lui non plus. Contrairement à Eladiel, qui est vierge, il a eu une ou deux expériences lorsqu'il était aide de camp de son oncle Eomer à Edoras, mais cela ne le rend pas plus assuré pour autant. Il a peur d'être maladroit, de faire mal à la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, et cela le rend presque malade d'appréhension. Pourtant, une fois propre et prêt, il se redresse et entre résolument dans la chambre, alors que tous les serviteurs se retirent, laissant les deux nouveaux époux seuls dans cette aile du palais…

Eladiel tourne la tête vers la porte, et voit Aragorn-Theoden entrer, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle tente de lui sourire, et il perçoit immédiatement sa nervosité parce que ses lèvres tremblent légèrement…

Doucement, il s'approche d'elle, s'assied à côté d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux, ému. Cela lui fait oublier pour un moment sa propre nervosité, et il lui dit, adoptant naturellement le tutoiement des époux :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je ne te ferai pas de mal… »

Et, tendrement, il l'embrasse tout en passant lentement ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme qui frémit et, malgré tout son courage, tente de se reculer. Mais Aragorn-Theoden, s'il a peu d'expérience, sait néanmoins qu'il doit prendre tout son temps afin que, le moment venu, son épouse souffre le moins possible. Il espère pouvoir se souvenir de tous les conseils qu'il a reçus…

Il fait en sorte de paraître le plus assuré possible, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui, accepter de se donner à lui sans restreinte, mais son cœur bat à tout rompre. En effet, il a tellement attendu ce moment que l'émotion le submerge et que ses hormones déferlent dans ses veines, provoquant quelques manifestations gênantes que, par chance, Eladiel, dans son innocence, n'a pas remarquées.

Pourtant, le jeune homme, sentant la nervosité presque panique de son épouse, s'arrête un instant, puis lui sourit tendrement. Il lui dit :

« Laisse-moi faire, contente-toi pour l'instant de ressentir…ferme les yeux… »

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel encore rempli de crainte plonge dans le sien, et il sent qu'elle a confiance en lui. Ses traits s'adoucissent, et elle ferme les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui. Rassemblant tout son courage et toute sa courte expérience, Aragorn-Theoden, jouant des mains et des lèvres, entreprend d'explorer tout le corps de sa jeune épouse, d'abord sous la chemise de nuit, puis sans elle. Eladiel a un corps magnifique, aux rondeurs appétissantes et à la poitrine fournie et haut placée. Sa peau blanche et souple, parfumée, affole les sens du jeune homme qui parvient néanmoins à garder son contrôle sur lui-même.

Allongée, livrée entièrement à lui, Eladiel se laisse lentement envahir par de multiples sensations que lui envoient toutes les parties de son corps effleurées, embrassées, caressées par son époux, qui n'en oublie aucune : oreilles, cou, creux du genou….

Des ondes de plaisir parcourent tout son corps, et elle se cambre déjà légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, déjà tendue vers l'accomplissement final.

Aragorn-Theoden saisit alors le bout de son sein droit dans sa bouche, et elle sursaute, surprise par le plaisir qui l'envahit brusquement, cette onde chaude qui descend jusqu'à son bas-ventre…

Aragorn-Theoden caresse ses seins, en mordille l'extrémité, prenant lui aussi un vif plaisir à cela, et en profite pour se débarrasser de sa tunique de nuit, apparaissant à présent torse nu, sa peau hâlée présentant quelques traces de cicatrices anciennes. Il se contrôle encore assez bien, continue de caresser Eladiel, qui réagit de plus en plus fort à ses caresses, et il décide de les faire de plus en plus audacieuses. Lentement, ses mains descendent le long du ventre de son épouse, vers la douce toison sombre du trésor de sa féminité qui l'attire comme un aimant. Eladiel sursaute quand il touche son sexe, et il la sent se tendre de nouveau. Il lui sourit alors et, lentement, caresse l'objet de sa convoitise. Eladiel, submergée de plaisir, ne résiste pas très longtemps. Aragorn-Theoden, qui commence à trembler légèrement sous ses efforts pour se retenir, se souvient alors d'un conseil donné lors de l'enterrement de sa vie de garçon et introduit son doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, qui ouvre brusquement les yeux, surprise et choquée. Sa respiration s'accélère brusquement, et il lui semble qu'elle perd tout contrôle sur son corps alors qu'elle expérimente peu après son tout premier orgasme, cette sensation unique de se fondre dans le plaisir pur.

Encore haletante, elle regarde son époux, mais Aragorn-Theoden lui dit avec un sourire :

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, cela ne fait que commencer… »

Il reprend ses caresses pour la préparer à ce qui va suivre, et Eladiel, alors, remarque que cette impression, cette onde chaude, qu'elle ressent toujours quand il la touche semble s'approfondir, ses pouvoirs sont presque neutralisés dans ce moment d'intimité, comme on le lui a dit autrefois. Tout son corps, de façon instinctive, se tend vers son époux, dans cet accomplissement qu'elle ignore encore.

Cette fois, Aragorn-Theoden est nu, et elle voit à présent son corps viril dans son intégralité, y compris son sexe dressé par le désir. Elle rougit, et détourne le regard, mais Aragorn-Theoden lui dit :

« Regarde-moi… »

Il n'a pu s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard d'Eladiel, mais celle-ci lève de nouveau les yeux sur lui sans aucune crainte. Elle n'a plus peur, et pose son regard aimant sur son époux en comprenant les efforts qu'il déploie pour lui faire passer le cap en douceur. Doucement, il prend sa main et la guide sur sa poitrine, lui montrant comment lui donner du plaisir, alors qu'il continue les caresses qu'il lui prodigue.

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel commence à se noyer, signe que son désir est extrême, et Aragorn-Theoden n'en peut plus. Doucement, il écarte les cuisses de sa jeune épouse, l'embrasse et lui dit :

« N'aie pas peur…»

Le plus lentement qu'il peut, il entre en elle, et sent la résistance provoquée par l'hymen, résistance qui ne dure pas longtemps mais, curieusement, ne provoque aucune douleur pour Eladiel quand elle se rompt. Les sensations d'Aragorn-Theoden sont décuplées et, après avoir attendu, il commence à bouger, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite avant d'atteindre le point ultime de son plaisir...

Reprenant leur souffle et pied dans le monde réel, les deux nouveaux époux se regardent, abasourdis. Aragorn-Theoden demande alors:

« Je t'ai fait mal? »

La princesse se serre contre lui, le regarde et répond:

« Non... »

Mais ils ne peuvent pas dire autre chose, encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer, alors qu'autour d'eux le palais est endormi. Aragorn-Theoden plonge son regard gris dans le regard bleu d'Eladiel et sourit. Eladiel, délivrée de son appréhension, lui rend son sourire, sachant que désormais ils seront un...

**A SUIVRE**


	57. chapitre 51 Bon sang ne saurait mentir

_Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre qui suit immédiatement le précédent. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le précédent, et un merci spécial à ma bêta lectrice efficace, Yotma_

_Chapitre 51 : Bon sang ne saurait mentir_

_Minas Tirith, 16 mars 24_

Eladiel, à demi réveillée, bouge légèrement contre l'épaule de son jeune époux qui embrasse doucement ses cheveux sombres en disant :

« Réveille-toi, mon cœur, elles vont venir… »

Eladiel ouvre les yeux, et sourit à Aragorn-Theoden sans rien dire. Une fois de plus, ils auront à se soumettre à leur devoir d'état : la reine et Eowyn d'Ithilien vont venir examiner leurs draps pour attester de la consommation du mariage, puis elle les présenteront aux courtisans, puis au peuple. A cette idée, le teint de porcelaine d'Eladiel se colore, mais ils n'ont pas le choix.

Le prince et sa jeune épouse attrapent leurs vêtements, et remontent dans leur lit, attendant cette dernière épreuve…

Justement, Arwen, dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre royale, se prépare pour cette cérémonie gênante mais nécessaire. Elle aussi a subi cela autrefois, de façon encore plus importante car elle devait être la mère du prochain roi. Achevant de fixer un voile court sur sa chevelure d'ébène, elle jette un regard vers le lit royal où dort encore le roi. Doucement, dans le léger froissement de sa robe, elle vient se pencher au-dessus de lui et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Le roi sourit, mais ne se réveille pas, ronflant légèrement parce qu'il a un peu trop bu.

La reine rejoint alors Eowyn d'Ithilien, qui l'attend, et toutes deux se dirigent vers la partie du palais qui est à présent le nid d'amour des nouveaux mariés. Elles ne seront que toutes les deux, la reine ayant renoncé à faire venir les femmes de la famille, leur seul témoignage suffira.

Lorsqu'elles entrent dans la chambre conjugale du second couple princier d'Ithilien, elles s'aperçoivent tout de suite de l'amour exhalé par les deux nouveaux mariés, ainsi que de leur gêne. Arwen vient embrasser sa fille, salue son gendre et dit :

« Levez-vous, à présent… »

Les deux jeunes époux rosissent, mais obtempèrent. Les deux mères enlèvent les couvertures, et apparaît sur le drap de dessous immaculé une étoile de sang, preuve qu'Eladiel est désormais une femme. Le teint de neige de la princesse se colore violemment, mais elle ne dit rien.

Arwen prend le drap, le montre à Eowyn qui hoche la tête, puis le plie soigneusement avant de dire :

« Vous êtes désormais de véritables époux… »

Elle ne veut pas en rajouter, voyant le teint de son gendre changer lui aussi de couleur. Le jeune couple a visiblement besoin d'intimité, et les deux mères, après les avoir bénis, se retirent après leur avoir rappelé que la cérémonie de remise des lettres patentes du nouveau prince du sang aura lieu à quinze heures. Aragorn-Theoden regarde alors sa jeune épouse :

« Il n'est encore que dix heures du matin, veux-tu te reposer encore un peu ? Je te promets de te laisser dormir… »

En effet, ils avaient assez peu dormi, s'étant couchés tard et ayant employé leur temps à d'autres activités. Eladiel s'approche de son époux et dit :

« Non, je n'ai plus sommeil pour l'instant, je veux juste rester un peu ici, avec toi. Après tout, ce sont nos appartements, et nous ne les avons pas visités… »

Ils habiteront désormais dans l'aile des Intendants, anciens appartements des surintendants régnants qu'avait occupé en dernier Denethor II, propre grand-père d'Aragorn-Theoden. Leurs affaires y ont été installées, mais ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'en superviser l'agencement. Selon la tradition, chacun d'eux a une chambre, mais ce n'est que sur le papier car ils dormiront ensemble. Avoir eu comme modèle parental deux couples aimants les a encouragés à adopter cette solution, et ils savent avoir fait le bon choix. On a aussi aménagé un bureau pour Aragorn-Theoden, un boudoir pour Eladiel et d'autres chambres qui seront des pièces supplémentaires pour recevoir et qui seront aussi les chambres de leur futurs enfants. L'ensemble de leur appartement est composé de hautes pièces anciennes, voûtées mais claires, aux fenêtres ornées de vitres de couleur.

Eladiel et Aragorn-Theoden marchent calmement parmi les pièces de leurs appartements en se tenant par la main, s'habituant à leur nouvelle vie qui commence…

Il est très tard dans la matinée lorsque Eldarion s'éveille enfin, sortant d'un rêve merveilleux où figurait en bonne place sa fiancée très peu vêtue. Il a un peu mal à la tête, ayant arrosé comme il se devait les épousailles de sa sœur aînée, et gémit légèrement lorsqu'il se redresse. Le jour dépasse largement des rideaux, indiquant l'état d'avancement de la journée, et il regarde rapidement sa clepsydre : il est presque midi. Il se souvient alors que la cérémonie qui consacrera son ami comme prince du sang officiel aura lieu dans trois heures, il est temps qu'il se lève pour se préparer et essayer de retrouver un semblant de dignité après les quelques excès auxquels il s'est livré…

Eolain, à Emyn Arnen, est éveillée mais est encore assise sur son lit en chemise de nuit, rêveuse, souriant aux anges. Eldarion est là, à quelques lieues d'elle, et cela lui suffit pour se liquéfier littéralement, aux grandes moqueries de ses sœurs et de son frère Boromir-Eomer. Elle se trouve ridicule à sourire ainsi béatement, mais elle est heureuse et ne peut s'en empêcher. Eldarion, même s'il a encore changé physiquement, est toujours l'homme qu'elle aime, qu'elle a choisi entre tous, et jamais sa résolution n'a été aussi forte à deux ans de leurs épousailles officielles. Pour lui, elle a appris à devenir une future reine, à tenir son rang sans sourciller, et elle sait que leur attente touche à sa fin, après tout, deux ans, ce n'est rien à côté des cinq ans déjà passés depuis le début de leur idylle. S'ils ont réussi à tenir tout ce temps, ils sont capables de faire encore de même. Réaliste, elle sait très bien que le secret de cela est le fait qu'ils soient séparés, sinon cela serait problématique, sans aucun doute…

Se secouant, elle se lève, se débarrasse de sa chemise de nuit et enfile en attendant une de ses tenues rohirrim. Tout à l'heure, elle devra revêtir sa robe de velours noir et argent, ses bijoux et tenir son rôle de princesse d'Ithilien et de fiancée du prince héritier à la cérémonie officielle de remise des lettres patentes du nouveau prince du sang, aussi profite-t-elle des quelques moments de liberté qu'elle a jusque-là. Elle entend alors sa porte s'entrouvrir, et voit la petite main familière de Mardil. Le petit garçon entre, encore à demi endormi et traînant derrière lui ce qui fut autrefois une poupée de chiffon et dont il ne se sépare jamais malgré son aspect présent plus que répugnant. Le palais doit être encore endormi après avoir fêté comme il se devait les épousailles du prince aîné, et le petit prince doit avoir profité de cela pour se faufiler hors de sa chambre. Il vient quêter auprès de sa sœur aînée un gros câlin de réveil. Eolain lui tend les bras en disant :

« Ah, Mardil, tu ne peux pas tenir en place… »

Le petit garçon rit, et vient mettre les bras autour du cou de sa sœur…

Au palais, Aldarion vient lui aussi d'émerger de son sommeil. A son chevet, Vorondil attend, en parfait serviteur stylé, que son maître sorte suffisamment de son sommeil pour lui donner ses ordres. Aldarion, l'esprit encore embrumé des quelques libations qu'il a absorbées la veille, réalise lentement où il se trouve, et surtout quel jour on est. Il sent son cœur se serrer sous l'effet du trac et de la panique, et respire fortement pour dissiper cette impression…

Il passe la main sur ses yeux et demande :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Vorondil répond :

« Une heure de l'après-midi, Votre Altesse… »

Pas un mot de plus, mais Aldarion a parfaitement compris qu'il est largement temps qu'il se lève s'il veut être à l'heure à la cérémonie. Il est mort de peur, mais il n'a pas le choix, il doit faire bonne figure devant son serviteur comme il devra le faire tout à l'heure devant le roi et tous les invités de marque. C'est un rude apprentissage pour lui, mais c'est absolument nécessaire qu'il le fasse…

Lentement, le prince du sang se lève, et, alors que Vorondil va chercher ses vêtements de cérémonie qui ont été rafraîchis pendant la nuit par les lavandières du palais, il se dirige vers la salle d'eau. Alors qu'il laisse l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps bronzé, il regarde sa main où saillent les veines transportant son sang, ce sang royal qui lui pose tant de problèmes. A vivre au palais pendant ces quelques jours, il a compris que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même, être un prince du sang est un honneur mais aussi quelque chose qui implique des devoirs particuliers, comme le lui a expliqué patiemment Eldarion. En effet, le prince héritier sait cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et Aldarion doit l'apprendre, car, quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne le quittera plus jamais…

Lentement, il se calme, sachant qu'il aura besoin de toute sa maîtrise de soi lors de la cérémonie…

Eladiel est en train de s'habiller dans son boudoir lorsqu'elle sent une main se poser sur sa nuque et la caresser doucement . Frissonnante, elle se retourne et voit son époux, une lueur coquine dans les yeux, lui sourire et elle lui dit en rosissant :

« Pas maintenant, nous sommes attendus bientôt… »

Aragorn-Theoden s'amuse du rougissement impromptu de sa jeune épouse. Eladiel n'est pourtant pas sujette à rougir n'importe quand mais il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à la vie conjugale et intime de leur couple. Sa servante revient et pose sur sa tête son voile et sa couronne, puis se retire avec un léger sourire entendu. Aragorn-Theoden sourit et dit :

« Tu es ravissante… »

Si elle a épousé le prince d'Ithilien, elle garde cependant ses prérogatives de princesse aînée, ainsi que son titre, ceci est inscrit dans son contrat de mariage. Pourtant, dans certaines occasions officielles, elle portera le titre de son époux, et ses enfants seront à la fois enfants royaux et princiers. Elle sait tout cela, mais ne se sent pas encore très à l'aise lorsqu'elle est seule avec son jeune époux. Lui n'est pas non plus très à l'aise dans cette nouvelle situation, mais il n'en fait pas état devant elle…

Eladiel se lève et s'approche de son époux en disant :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

Le prince d'Ithilien a revêtu sa tunique blanche et bleue aux couleurs de la maison d'Ithilien et sa couronne princière est posée sur ses cheveux châtain clair. Ses yeux bleu-gris observent avec tendresse sa jeune épouse, et Eladiel lui sourit. Ce sera leur première cérémonie officielle en tant qu'époux, et ils sont un peu nerveux…

Le roi, tout en regardant rapidement le parchemin stipulant le déroulement de la cérémonie, finit de s'habiller. Il a encore la tête un peu lourde, mais il sait que cela ne durera pas longtemps, cela lui est déjà arrivé autrefois et il se connaît assez pour le savoir. Cela fait seulement la seconde fois de son règne qu'il fait une remise officielle de lettres patentes aux princes du sang, ce n'est donc pas quelque chose de commun et il comprend aisément l'émotion du jeune homme qui va devenir ainsi officiellement un membre de la famille royale au sens large. Lui aussi, autrefois, malgré son expérience de la vie, a ressenti cette impression de panique, de sentir sa propre vie lui échapper, mais il lui a fallu s'adapter, et il sait que le jeune homme en fera autant. A côtoyer le jeune Eällacar pendant quelques temps, il a eu, grâce à son expérience de la vie qui lui permet souvent de voir clair dans les personnes, l'intuition qu'il saura gérer cela comme il le faut, il lui faut juste s'adapter à son nouvel état princier, comme l'ont fait Aradan, Arbarad et les autres princes du sang. Aldarion a le potentiel pour le faire, non par son sang mais par son caractère…

Il achève de nouer sa ceinture, et discipline ses cheveux sombres qui prennent à présent de plus en plus des teintes poivre et sel. Entre alors Arwen, qui vient achever de se préparer et se moque gentiment de lui :

« Tu es enfin éveillé ? Tu ne devrais plus faire d'excès à ton âge, tu as dépassé la centaine, je te le rappelle, et tu ronfles lorsque tu as un peu trop bu, il m'a fallu au moins deux heures pour m'endormir… »

Le roi pose son regard bleu sur son épouse et dit :

« Ce matin, il n'y avait rien qui m'empêchait de dormir, et, si j'ai bu un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est pour respecter la tradition, je n'en avais pas envie plus que cela. Quant à ronfler, tu sais très bien que cela ne m'arrive presque jamais… »

Pas un mot sur les sentiments mitigés qu'il ressent encore après avoir marié sa fille, mais Arwen sait qu'il lui en parlera lorsqu'il sera prêt. Il demande :

« Je suppose qu'Eowyn et toi avez effectué la cérémonie du drap ? »

Arwen acquiesce :

« Oui, effectivement, et je dois avouer que c'était assez amusant de voir nos deux jeunes époux très gênés. Rassure-toi, tout semble s'être très bien passé… »

La reine a passé sa robe de velours noir et argent, et a pris sa couronne sur le coussin où elle l'a posée la veille. Alors qu'elle la pose sur ses cheveux d'ébène, elle dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Eladiel, tout va bien se passer pour elle, elle doit apprendre la vie conjugale, comme nous l'avons apprise il y a bien longtemps… »

Le roi a une étincelle au fond des yeux et dit :

« Cela fait seulement vingt-six ans, ce n'est rien à l'échelle de ma vie, et c'est microscopique à l'échelle de la tienne, mais il me semble à présent que c'était hier… »

La reine, qui connaît bien cette étincelle, sourit et dit :

« Mais c'était hier, mon époux, c'était hier, et à présent c'est demain qui nous attend, quand tu feras sauter tes petits-enfants sur tes genoux… »

Le roi caresse doucement l'épaule et le bras de son épouse et dit :

« J'ai idée que ce jour arrivera avant que j'y sois préparé… »

Arwen lui sourit et dit :

« Allons, laisse donc ta fille et ton gendre en décider, veux-tu ? Pour l'instant, le jeune prince Eällacar requiert toute notre attention… »

Et, prenant délicatement l'Elendilmir, elle le lui noue autour du front…

Aldarion est encore dans ses appartements, il vient de poser sa couronne comtale sur sa tête et s'observe pensivement dans le miroir. Cette fois, plus moyen de reculer, il va être admis parmi les membres de sang royal et il devra apprendre à se comporter en prince du sang sous le regard souvent goguenard et moqueur des courtisans obséquieux qui n'attendent que son premier faux pas. Pourtant, il n'est pas homme à reculer devant l'adversité, c'est là que ressort toute l'importance de son serment de Ranger, il doit s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation et se comporter avec honneur…

Il scrute son image dans le miroir, et se demande si le roi Ondoher de Gondor, son ancêtre, avait lui aussi cette ride sur le front et cet air sérieux, presque triste. Eldarion lui a dit qu'il avait quelques traits de ressemblance avec la lignée régnante, mais Ondoher devait probablement être un homme de Gondor à la peau pâle, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux gris. En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, il reste Aldarion Eällacar et il ne devra pas l'oublier…

On frappe alors à la porte, et Vorondil introduit Eldarion, vêtu de sa tenue de prince héritier et couronné en conséquence. Le prince héritier de Gondor et d'Arnor sourit à son jeune parent et dit :

« Es-tu prêt ? Il va être l'heure… »

Tous deux ont le teint pâle à cause de la fatigue accumulée la veille, mais il y a vraiment un air de ressemblance, lointain mais présent. Eldarion sourit plus largement afin de décontracter son jeune collègue…

Les deux jeunes hommes sortent et Eldarion mène son jeune parent à la grande salle du trône. Là l'attendent le roi, la famille royale, les princes du sang, la famille royale de Rohan ainsi que tous les invités de marque présents la veille au mariage. Le roi est assis sur son trône, Arwen près de lui, et les princesses sont debout au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle est situé le trône royal. Faramir se tient debout devant le fauteuil de l'Intendant qu'occupa son père, au pied de l'estrade. Le jeune couple princier d'Ithilien se tient non loin de lui, et Eldarion va prendre sa place auprès d'Eolain, qu'il embrasse furtivement. Les princes du sang s'avancent à la rencontre de leur pair, et le sourire maternel de Nerdanel rassure le tout nouveau prince du sang. Meneldil lui fait un clin d'œil et Arbarad le rassure d'un geste, achevant de rendre au jeune Ranger son calme coutumier, sous le regard imperturbable d'Aradan. Non loin de lui se tiennent le généalogiste royal Atanamir et l'archiviste en chef Hallatan, qui seront les garants des lettres patentes…

Le roi se lève lentement et fait un signe à son chambellan, qui apporte le rouleau surchargé de sceaux en tous genres posé sur un coussin. Il attend qu'il se soit placé à son côté pour parler, alors que le nouveau prince du sang s'agenouille dans un léger envol de son long manteau cérémoniel :

« Vous êtes Aldarion, fils d'Atanalcar et de Lindissë Eällacar, descendant d'Elatan fils d'Almarian de Gondor, elle-même fille du roi Ondoher de Gondor, descendant direct d'Anárion fils d'Elendil… »

En donnant la généalogie complète du jeune homme en quenya, il l'inscrit dans la continuité de la famille royale. Atanamir s'avance alors :

« Moi, Atanamir, généalogiste royal, j'ai établi la généalogie du ci-devant baronnet Aldarion Eällacar et atteste sa filiation ainsi que son appartenance à la descendance d'Elendil le Fidèle… »

Et il remet solennellement au roi l'arbre généalogique enluminé. C'est au tour d'Hallatan de parler :

« Moi, Hallatan, archiviste en chef des archives royale, ai retrouvé et authentifié les documents qui prouvent que le ci devant baronnet Aldarion Eällacar est un prince du sang d'Elendil de plein droit par la grâce de son ancêtre Elatan Eällacar, fils d'Almarian de Gondor… »

Le roi reprend la parole, cette fois en westron :

« Hallatan, archiviste en chef, et Atanamir, généalogiste en chef, ont établi selon la coutume ces lettres patentes qui confèrent à Aldarion Eällacar le titre de prince du sang d'Elendil, avec les prérogatives et privilèges y afférant… »

Il pause un instant, puis reprend :

« Les terres qu'il possède en Arnor sont élevées en comté-pairie, et il est dès à présent admis parmi les pairs d'Arnor. Dans les cérémonies à la cour, il se tiendra à ma droite, auprès de ma famille et devant les autres nobles. Il aura la préséance sur tous les autres nobles, où qu'il se trouve. Vu qu'il est un Ranger, il est dispensé d'apparaître à la cour, sauf en des occasions où je le convoquerai expressément. Arbarad, prince du sang et capitaine-général des Rangers, décidera à sa discrétion de lui donner le commandement d'un unité… »

Cette dernière assertion inquiète encore plus que les autres Aldarion, toujours agenouillé et tétanisé de peur. Il pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à commander une unité, même si son collègue Eldarion pense le contraire, avec justesse au vu des capacités du jeune Ranger.

Vient alors le moment décisif de la cérémonie. Le roi prend le rouleau de parchemin alourdi de sceaux que tient son chambellan et déclare gravement :

« Voici les lettres patentes qui déclarent officiellement Aldarion Eällacar, ici présent, prince du sang d'Elendil. Levez-vous, jeune prince… »

Il lui remet en main le parchemin, puis lui donne l'accolade traditionnelle, suivi par tous les désormais pairs du jeune homme. Toute l'assemblée acclame ensuite le nouveau prince du sang, qui, bien que paniqué, se sent un peu mieux depuis qu'il a croisé le regard bleu pétillant de la princesse Elya, qui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

La cérémonie est terminée, mais tous vont se regrouper dans une salle afin de fêter comme il se doit Aldarion. Eldarion, gentiment, lui pose la main sur l'épaule et dit :

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Aldarion… »

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Aldarion lui sourit, puis s'incline impeccablement devant Eolain, qui vient rejoindre son fiancé. Les deux fiancés se regardent, se sourient mais, conscients du regard des autres sur eux, se contentent de ce simple geste de tendresse . Eolain regarde son fiancé et lui dit :

« Vas-tu rester encore longtemps ? »

Le prince héritier-Ranger sourit d'un air las et répond :

« Je l'ignore, à présent que les épousailles d'Eladiel sont terminées je peux être rappelé en Arnor d'un jour à l'autre. La décision dépendra d'Arbarad… »

La voix grave et mesurée du capitaine-général des Rangers se fait alors entendre :

« Loin de moi l'idée d'écourter ta permission, jeune Ranger, tu l'as bien méritée, il me semble. Tu ne seras probablement pas rappelé avant la semaine prochaine, mais j'emmènerai dès après-demain Aldarion avec moi, j'ai du travail pour lui et il faut qu'il s'habitue à commander des hommes, le plus tôt sera le mieux… »

Il salue la princesse, puis se dirige vers son tout nouveau pair pour le congratuler comme il se doit ainsi que lui apprendre son sort prochain. Eldarion prend le bras de sa fiancée et dit :

« Tu vois, nous allons avoir un peu le temps de parler ces temps prochains, grâce à l'incommensurable générosité de mon parent. Il y a si longtemps que nous n'en avons pas eu le temps… »

Eolain lui sourit :

« J'espère bien, parce que j'ai énormément de choses à te dire. Après tout, c'est à nous de préparer notre mariage à présent, non ? »

Eldarion rit doucement :

« Il nous reste deux ans pour cela, mais je crois que ce sera essentiellement toi qui prendras les choses en mains, à moins que tu ne veuilles que nous échangions nos rôles… »

Eolain rit doucement, sa lueur d'amazone illuminant son regard gris :

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je pense que je saurais commander tes Rangers et me battre, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'image d'Eolain l'épée à la main, les cheveux au vent sur le dos de Tempestwind revient à l'esprit d'Eldarion, qui répond :

« Tu en as indéniablement les capacités, mais mes Rangers n'ont pas besoin de distractions supplémentaires que je doive mettre une femme superbe, la mienne de surcroît, à leur tête… »

Dans la tête d'Eldarion, Eolain est déjà son épouse, elle se comporte comme telle depuis des années déjà et il sait qu'elle en sera une excellente.

Le prince caresse les cheveux d'or de sa fiancée :

« Les Valar me gardent d'oublier tes capacités particulières, mon cœur… »

A voir Eolain si belle, si féminine, si princière, il a parfois tendance à occulter son côté sauvage qui l'a tant séduit autrefois. Par chance, elle sait toujours le lui rappeler quand il le faut…

Le héros de la journée, lui, ne les regarde plus, le regard attiré par un objet beaucoup plus cher à ses yeux…

**A SUIVRE**


	58. Chapitre 52 toutes les bonnes choses

_Un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu moins intéressant mais, étant en exams, je n'avais guère le temps.Merci à Yotma, qui l'a relu_

_Chapitre 52 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_

Minas Tirith, 20 mars 24, quatrième âge 

« Eldarion ! Je te parle ! »

Le prince, qui est parti dans ses rêveries démontrant son peu d'intérêt pour le sujet traité par sa fiancée, revient brusquement à la réalité et la regarde :

« Oui, mon cœur ? Tu disais ? »

Eolain, qui fait un effort terrible pour ne pas s'énerver, lui dit :

« Je te parle, et tu ne m'écoutes même pas… »

En effet, la princesse a décidé de commencer à préparer leur mariage, mais Eldarion se moque royalement de la couleur de la robe des demoiselles d'honneur. Il estime que ce sont là des détails qui ne seront réglés que quelques mois avant la cérémonie. Mais Eolain ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et il la sent sur le point de s'énerver. Elle lui dit :

« Quelle couleur préfères-tu ? »

Vaguement, Eldarion désigne un bleu delphinium avant de dire :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais attendre que nous ayons fait faire nos costumes de noces avant de choisir ? Après tout, il faut que les deux aillent ensemble, non ? »

Eolain lui rétorque :

« Je profite que tu es là. Dans une semaine tu vas repartir chez les Rangers, et tu seras absent très longtemps. Je ne me vois pas t'envoyer les échantillons par chevaucheur… »

Le prince, alors, se demande comment son beau-frère a bien pu faire pour supporter tout cela. Il vient entourer de son bras les épaules d'Eolain et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui dit :

« Si c'est toi qui t'en occupes, je sais que tout se passera bien… »

La princesse embrasse les lèvres de son fiancée sous le regard ému d'Almiel, assise son loin de là, et elle lui dit :

« Tricheur, va… »

_Evendim, Arnor_

Aldarion baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et regarde d'un œil impavide ses vêtements raides de boue et trempés par la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuer sur l'Arnor depuis des jours. Autour de lui, les jeunes Rangers de son unité sont en train de veiller, baillant aussi après leur nuit passée à surveiller les collines. Arbarad lui a confié une unité, de force plutôt que de gré, et il se retrouve à commander des Rangers dont certains sont à peine plus âgés et les trois quarts plus jeunes que lui. Aldarion a du mal à accepter que son sang puisse lui donner une supériorité sur ces Rangers expérimentés. La première fois qu'Arbarad leur a présenté leur nouveau chef, ils sont tous restés bouche bée en apprenant qu'ils allaient être commandés par un prince du sang en personne. Ils se sont cependant vite apaisés lorsqu'ils ont vu que ce prince du sang-là était extrêmement simple et sympathique, très accessible bien que pétrifié de peur face à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Ils se sont aussi aperçus qu'il ne tirerait aucun avantage de son rang, serait logé à la même enseigne qu'eux, sans vouloir aucun privilège lié à son sang. Il a toujours vécu en Ranger, il ne voit pas pourquoi il ne continuerait pas…

Le ciel lourd pâlit à l'horizon, annonçant l'aube et la relève, et Aldarion baille une fois de plus. Il regarde le ciel et pense, à sa grande honte, qu'il lui évoque l'opulente chevelure sombre de la princesse Elya. Il soupire, et se remet rapidement dans sa surveillance mentalement, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour cela…

_Appartements du jeune couple d'Ithilien, Minas Tirith, 25 mars 24_

Il est encore tôt, le jour est à peine levé et filtre à travers les lourds rideaux qui obturent la chambre conjugale. Eladiel repose entre les bras de son jeune époux dans le bienheureux anéantissement des corps d'après l'amour, sa joue posée contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme caresse doucement le dos de son épouse et finit par dire :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous nous levions, mon amour… »

Tous deux ont leurs devoirs à assurer et seront séparés une grande partie de la journée. Eladiel garde ses prérogatives et ses devoirs de princesse aînée, alors que son jeune époux apprend auprès du roi et de son propre père ses futurs devoirs d'Intendant. Une fois de plus, la journée sera terriblement longue mais ils préservent quand ils le peuvent leurs soirées pour se retrouver à deux, sans oublier d'également conserver leurs liens avec leur famille. C'est difficile à gérer, mais, pour l'instant, ils y parviennent plutôt bien…

Eladiel s'arrache aux bras de son époux et se lève. Elle attrape sa chemise de nuit pour couvrir sa nudité, et, se retournant, voit une expression sans équivoque sur le visage d'Aragorn-Theoden. Elle rosit et dit en riant :

« Du calme, ou je n'aurai plus aucun courage… »

Le prince saute du lit et dit :

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu es tellement tentante… »

Eladiel rougit alors, et sort de la chambre conjugale. Elle achève de s'habiller avec l'aide de sa suivante lorsque entre le prince qui hoche la tête d'un air approbateur, sans rien dire de plus. Eladiel vérifie de la main sa coiffure avant de le regarder et de dire :

« Tu es déjà prêt ? »

Le prince rit :

« Déjà ? Voilà plus d'une heure que tu t'es levée, mon cœur… »

Eladiel se retourne vers son miroir d'un geste gracieux, vérifie que les fils d'argent fixés dans sa chevelure tiennent bien, que son diadème est correctement mis avant de passer la main sur sa robe de velours vert pour en arranger le tombé. Elle rit encore et ajoute :

« Il va falloir que tu t'y fasse, la toilette d'une princesse est toujours longue. Tu devrais pourtant être habitué, tu as deux sœurs et une mère… »

Le prince sourit :

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais fait attention à cela… »

Eladiel examine alors d'un œil critique la tenue de son époux et remet en place son col avant de dire :

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu plus de temps à ta toilette, regarde… »

Le prince rit doucement :

« Comme si cela importait vraiment, puisque c'est toi qu'on regardera… »

Et il attrape Eladiel par la taille. La princesse proteste :

« Lâche-moi, tu vas froisser ma robe… »

Mais le cœur n'y est pas, et elle plonge son regard bleu dans le regard bleu-gris de son mari, ce regard qu'elle connaît par cœur. Il lui semble qu'elle peut ainsi voir au plus profond de l'âme d'Aragorn-Theoden, cette âme franche, ferme mais aussi aimante et tendre…

Le prince replace un pli de la robe de son épouse et lui dit :

« Allons-y, nos pères nous attendent… »

En effet, Faramir et Elessar célèbrent ce matin la nouvelle année du calendrier gondorien par une cérémonie qui marquera le matin où eut lieu la dernière bataille devant les portes noires. Des réjouissances auront également lieu par tout les royaumes, et revêtiront un lustre particulier à Minas Tirith. De plus, le prince héritier est présent auprès du roi, ce qui est rare et est apprécié du peuple qui l'adore…

_Minas Tirith, appartements du prince Eldarion_

Le prince héritier de Gondor et d'Arnor baille à se décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il achève de boucler son ceinturon. Ce matin, nulle tunique de velours, mais sa tenue guerrière bleue à galon d'argent et sa cotte de mailles. Il attrape sa cape de velours rouge et en fixe la broche, s'observant d'un œil glauque dans le miroir qui lui fait face. Quelle idée a donc eu son père de faire commencer les cérémonies à six heures du matin ?

Il soupire, puis se dit qu'il est largement temps qu'il se réhabitue à se lever aussi tôt, il va retourner chez les Rangers dans deux jours, et c'en sera fini de son lit douillet et de ses édredons de plume.

Il achève sa tasse de thé alors qu'entre Almiel, qui amène avec elle Eolain. La jeune princesse porte avec sa grâce coutumière sa robe de velours noir et argent, un voile court à trame argentée, et des fils d'argent ont été tressés dans sa chevelure d'or. Eldarion achève de fixer Eärendil à sa ceinture, et sourit à sa fiancée :

« Quelle surprise, tu es en avance… »

Les yeux bleus du prince pétillent alors qu'il détaille du regard la tenue impeccable de sa future épouse. Eolain, elle, s'avance vers lui et remet en place sa broche en disant :

« Si je suis en avance, tu n'es pas réveillé et tu ne sais pas t'habiller… »

Elle détaille à son tour chaque pouce de la tenue d'Eldarion avant de se déclarer satisfaite. Eldarion a une prestance superbe dans cette tenue qu'il ne revêt pourtant que rarement et qu'il n'aime pas trop. Le bleu de la tunique est plus clair que celui de ses yeux, et ensoleille un peu son teint presque mat. Almiel observe celui qu'elle considère comme son propre fils, la larme à l'œil. Eldarion sourit à sa nourrice :

« Ne pleure pas, nounou, tu m'as déjà vu dans cette tenue, allons… »

Almiel grommelle :

« Je suis triste parce que tu vas repartir, c'est tout, ne cherche pas plus loin… »

Mais Eldarion sait qu'elle est terriblement fière de lui…

De nombreuses heures plus tard, Eldarion peut enfin souffler, épuisé. Il a pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de marathon mais doit bien s'avouer qu'il l'a quelque peu perdue en vivant chez les Rangers, loin de toute vie mondaine. Pendant que les invités gagnent la salle du banquet, le roi et le prince sont allés retirer leurs atours guerriers, qui s'imposaient pour la commémoration, pour les remplacer par une tunique de velours et leur couronne. Il jette un regard dans le miroir, redresse ses épaules enfin délivrées du poids de sa cotte de mailles, arrange rapidement ses cheveux sombres et sort vite de sa chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle de banquet où Eolain l'attend. La journée est encore loin d'être finie…

Pendant qu'il marche vers la salle de banquet, le prince se dit qu'il se sent à présent finalement mieux chez ses Rangers, au milieu de nulle part, même si sa famille lui manque parfois. Il vit dans le protocole depuis qu'il sait marcher, mais jamais celui-ci ne lui a semblé aussi pesant et difficile à supporter. Il respire un grand coup et franchit la grande porte en se composant une mine de circonstance. Eolain vient vers lui, et s'aperçoit immédiatement qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Désireuse de l'apaiser, elle lui sourit, de ce sourire rayonnant qui met immédiatement du baume au cœur du prince et lui fait oublier ses tristes pensées…

_Le lendemain_

Sous le regard d'Almiel, Eolain tente une fois de plus d'expliquer à Eldarion ce qu'elle veut pour leur mariage. Tous deux savent déjà que le rite qui sera appliqué sera le rite des mariages royaux, qui fut utilisé pour les épousailles du roi Elessar et la reine Arwen. Eolain portera le voile centenaire des reines de Gondor. Le prince sait très bien que son mariage obéira à ses règles codifiées, mais il ne voit pas l'intérêt de les évoquer maintenant…

Eolain, elle, fait jouer ses qualités acquises auprès de Lothiriel et de la reine Arwen pour tenir d'une main de fer l'organisation de son mariage. Elle dit à son fiancé :

« Je suppose que je dois te dire la date prévue tout de suite ? »

Le prince la regarde avec des yeux ronds :

« Tu en es déjà là ? »

Eolain consulte son bloc-notes le plus sérieusement du monde et répond :

« Je te propose le 10 novembre 26, une semaine après ton vingt-cinquième anniversaire… »

Elle ajoute :

« Tu vas pouvoir poser tes congés, au moins… »

Le prince a la désagréable impression que sa mère, sa future belle-mère et sa future épouse sont en train de se liguer contre lui pour tout organiser. Il réplique :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ? Nous avons deux ans pour tout organiser… »

Eolain laisse son caractère vif reparaître et lui rétorque :

« Tu n'imagines la masse de travail que cela va demander, et tu ne seras même pas là, alors je prends un peu d'avance, est-ce que c'est un crime ? »

Deux larmes jaillissent des yeux gris d'orage de la princesse, et Eldarion essaie immédiatement de calmer le jeu :

« Allons, mon cœur, ne te mets pas dans tes états pareils, je suis désolé de t'avoir froissée… »

Et il la prend dans ses bras, en se disant à part lui que cela va être difficile de gérer cette situation. Cependant, il ne se justifie pas, mais pense à part lui qu'il n'a pas le choix, il n'a pas décidé d'être un Ranger, et il doit continuer à en être un jusqu'à ce que son père le délie de son serment. Pourtant, il regrette à cet instant de ne pouvoir l'aider davantage…

_Arnor_

Aldarion se nettoie laborieusement après sa nuit de veille devant une bassine d'eau froide avec un carré d'éponge lorsqu'entre dans sa tente Arbarad, suivi d'Arador. Le jeune prince du sang attrape sa chemise et l'enfile précipitamment avant de dire :

« Euh…bonjour. Que me vaux cet honneur ? »

Arbarad sourit de la confusion de son jeune parent et lui dit :

« Je sais que tu es épuisé, mais j'aurais une mission à te confier… »

Le jeune prince du sang regarde son pair, et attend calmement ce qu'il a à lui dire. Arbarad reprend :

« J'ai besoin que tu te rendes en Rohan, auprès du roi Eomer, il y a là bas des événements qui nécessitent notre intervention. En effet, des hordes d'hommes sauvages venus d'on ne sait où ont envahi la Marche, alors qu'ils étaient en paix avec nous depuis des années, et le roi a réclamé notre aide, en accord avec le roi Elessar. Tu vas immédiatement partir avec ton unité, vous vous reposerez en route. Arador t'accompagnera et j'enverrai probablement Eldarion lorsqu'il sera revenu… »

Aldarion hoche la tête :

« Très bien, nous partons… »

Il a appris tout au long de ces années à gérer sa fatigue, et sait qu'il va tenir le coup. Arbarad lui dit :

« Nous nous reverrons lorsque tu rentreras… »

Il n'a pas besoin de lui dire de faire attention à lui et à ses hommes, il sait qu'il le fera…

_Minas Tirith_

Eldarion finit d'enfiler ses vêtements de Ranger, qui ont retrouvé une apparence décente grâce au travail expert des lavandières du palais et sont de nouveau doux à porter. Il ceint Eärendil et prend sa cape en tissu noir dont les trous ont été méticuleusement recousus. Il est très tôt, mais il a une longue route à faire pour arriver en Arnor où sa présence est réclamée au plus tôt par Arbarad, qui a envoyé un pigeon.

Almiel vient le chercher et dit :

« Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi… »

Le prince sourit, dépose un baiser sur le front de sa nourrice et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nounou… »

Il prend son paquetage et sort pour aller rejoindre son étalon. Ses sœurs l'attendent, y compris Eladiel. Les jumelles surtout n'aiment pas voir partir leur frère, et elles sont à moitié en larmes. Eldarion les console gentiment :

« Allons, les filles, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes hommes, moi ? Que les princesses de Gondor sont des pleurnicheuses ? »

Les deux jumelles rougissent alors, et sourient à leur frère. Eladiel, dans un léger froissement de soie de sa robe elfique, vient l'embrasser et lui dit :

« Prends bien soin de toi, Eldarion… »

Eowyn de Gondor s'approche alors, tenant une écharpe dans sa main :

« Ceci devrait te permettre d'avoir moins froid dans le Nord…nous l'avions confectionnée pour l'hiver mais, puisque tu es là… »

Le prince embrasse sa sœur, et Eolain, qui attend en retrait, s'approche, vêtue d'une robe simple en velours, ses cheveux d'or à peine noués. Elle lui tend la coupe rituelle, qu'il boit, et elle ajoute :

« Fais attention à toi… »

Au-delà de ses simples mots, le prince peut lire toute la tristesse et toute l'inquiétude de la princesse. Son regard bleu s'adoucit alors qu'il dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, surtout, tout ira bien… »

Et, doucement, il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard ému de ses sœurs. Le roi arrive alors, accompagné d'Arwen qui n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde le départ de son fils. Elle vient l'embrasser alors que le roi dit :

« Je dois aller en visite en Arnor dans quelques mois, peut-être t'y verrais-je… »

Le prince acquiesce, et la reine ajoute :

« Prends bien garde à toi, mon garçon… »

Le prince sourit à ses parents, embrasse sa mère, s'incline légèrement devant son père, puis se dirige résolument vers la porte derrière laquelle on entend piaffer Sûlfaer…

**A SUIVRE**


	59. Chapitre 53 Les cycles infernaux

_Je veux dédier ce chapitre à la maman de Yotma, que j'apprécie énormément et à laquelle je pense très fort en ce jour. Je pense donc beaucoup à elle et lui envoie de gros bisous par l'intermédiaire de ce modeste chapitre…_

_Chapitre 53 : Les cycles infernaux_

_Arnor, 18 avril 24, quatrième Age_

Eldarion dirige son unité vers le nord du Rohan, où ont lieu les affrontements et où beaucoup d'unités de Rangers, dont celle d'Aldarion, d'Arador et de Meneldil, sont déjà à pied d'œuvre. Quand il est arrivé en Arnor, près d'Annuminas, voici deux jours, Arbarad l'attendait et l'a envoyé là-bas avec ordre de faire le plus vite possible. Eldarion, prenant à peine le temps de se reposer pendant que ses hommes remballaient le camp, a dirigé sa petite escouade vers la trouée du Rohan en utilisant la vieille route du Sud et en chevauchant à un train d'enfer. Déjà, il n'a plus rien de commun avec le prince vêtu de velours qu'il a été pendant quelques semaines, retrouvant ses réflexes de Ranger.

Pendant que Sûlfaer transporte le plus vite possible son maître vers les limites du Rohan, Eldarion réfléchit aux informations que lui a données Arbarad. Ce sont des Hommes Sauvages, appelés Wainriders, que ses ancêtres avaient vaincus et qui, après des siècles d'errance aux franges de la Terre du Milieu, au delà de la mer de Rhûn, ont fondu sur les terres qui jouxtent le Rohan, puis sur le royaume des hommes des chevaux. Les unités de Rangers envoyées là-bas ont stoppé leur avance, aidées par les troupes envoyées par le roi Eomer, mais personne ne sait pour combien de temps. Le roi Elessar, maintenant concerné lui aussi car des colonnes de Wainriders se dirigent vers le Gondor, est lui aussi en route, ainsi que les Rangers de Faramir. Une fois de plus, les royaumes humains s'embrasent et s'apprêtent à lutter unis…

Enfin, le campement principal des Rangers apparaît, et l'escouade retient ses chevaux suants. Arador et Meneldil viennent à leur rencontre, et le cousin d'Eldarion dit :

« Enfin, vous voici, vous ne serez pas de trop ici… »

Eldarion descend de son cheval et dit :

« Où en est la situation ? Arbarad m'a rapidement informé mais mes informations ne sont plus très fraîches, je le crains… »

Il observe son ami et son cousin, qui sont tous deux blessés et dont la barbe naissante cache à peine la pâleur et la fatigue. Meneldil répond :

« Nous les avons arrêtés pour l'instant, mais ils sortent de partout, je te rappelle qu'ils ont eu quelques siècles pour se multiplier hors de notre sphère d'influence… »

Alors que les hommes d'Eldarion s'occupent d'installer leur camp, Arador et Meneldil emmènent Eldarion dans la tente de commandement, où est déroulée une grande carte représentant la Terre du Milieu, ainsi qu'une, plus détaillée, montrant les frontières du Rohan et les territoires envahis par les Wainriders. Des épingles matérialisent l'avancée des colonnes des ennemis. Meneldil désigne un point :

«Pour l'instant, nous avons stabilisé le front avec l'aide des troupes fournies par le roi Eomer, qui viendra ici très bientôt, mais ce qui me soucie le plus n'est pas ce qui se passe ici, mais au sud… »

Eldarion, s'il sait que son père est entré en guerre, n'a pas les derniers détails, et il demande à son cousin :

« As-tu des nouvelles du Gondor ? »

Meneldil désigne le Dagorlad sur la carte :

« J'ai eu un message avant-hier, Faramir et le roi étaient en route pour les intercepter là… »

Eldarion sait ce que signifie le choix symbolique de ce lieu qui a une telle importance pour sa dynastie. Arador lui dit :

« On va t'envoyer au-dessus du Gouffre de Helm, renforcer les unités présentes là-bas, dont celle d'Aldarion. C'est un bon commandant, mais il manque encore un peu de sûreté de lui-même… »

Meneldil ajoute :

« Je préfère que tu sois là-bas, on a besoin d'hommes d'expérience… »

Il sait que son jeune parent, qui commande pour la première fois, se sentira plus sécurisé si Eldarion est dans les parages, et, au vu de ce qui se passe, une unité supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop là-bas. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas vraiment le temps de se reposer, qu'ils vont repartir, mais c'est son lot de Ranger et il sait comment gérer sa fatigue sans qu'elle affecte son mental. Il enregistre soigneusement dans sa mémoire là où il doit se rendre et, prenant ses gants qu'il a posés sur la table, dit :

« Très bien, dès que mes hommes se seront reposés un peu nous repartirons… »

Meneldil lui tend une tasse de boisson aux plantes bien chaude, qu'Eldarion prend avec reconnaissance…

_Minas Tirith_

La cité des rois est solidement gardée, et, des créneaux, des soldats armurés surveillent le Pelennor, l'Anduin et l'Ithilien, au-delà. Le crépuscule est en train de tomber, et déjà l'on a allumé des torches un peu partout, sur ordre de la reine. Arwen, retrouvant probablement l'esprit guerrier de ses ancêtres, en a décidé ainsi pour bien faire comprendre aux Wainriders que Minas Tirith est protégée et les attend de pied ferme.

La reine est entourée de ses filles, y compris d'Eladiel, dont l'époux est lui aussi parti combattre. Sont présents également Eowyn d'Ithilien et ses enfants, venus se réfugier au palais à cause de la proximité et du danger des combats qui se tiennent à présent à quelques kilomètres seulement de Emyn Arnen. Arwen et Eolain, les aînées, aident la reine et les princesses dans la charge de régence. Boromir-Eomer, encore trop jeune, n'a pas accompagné son frère aîné et son père mais la reine l'a confié au commandant de la garde royale afin qu'il apprenne et mette en application ce qu'il a appris. En effet, à seize ans, il est assez âgé pour exercer la science des armes mais la reine ainsi que sa mère pensent qu'il sera plus en sécurité dans la cité que sur le Dagorlad. Il doit acquérir un peu d'expérience avant de pouvoir être lâché sur un champ de bataille, car il n'a pas les aptitudes au combat de son frère aîné, étant un intellectuel plus à l'aise avec un texte en lettres fëanoriennes qu'avec une épée dans les mains.

Boromir-Eomer, alors, en tenue de guerre bleue et blanche, observe au loin ce qu'il peut voir des mouvements de l'armée ennemie, en compagnie d'Amdir, commandant de la garde royale. Ses cheveux châtain clair mi-longs volent au vent aigre du printemps et ses yeux bleus observent l'horizon.

Dans le palais, les princesses entourent Eowyn d'Ithilien et la reine, qui partagent les tâches entre elles. Comme à leur habitude, elles apportent leur aide à la gestion du palais et aux besognes quotidiennes. Eolain, en tant que future reine, accompagnera et épaulera Arwen.

Eowyn d'Ithilien a confié Mardil à sa gouvernante, le petit prince sera mieux avec elle parce qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de lui.

La reine et les princesses ne montrent pas leurs sentiments, mais elles craignent pour la vie des combattants. Eladiel, pourtant calme, espère que son jeune époux reviendra vivant, Eolain pense à Eldarion, Arwen à Elessar, Eowyn à Faramir et la princesse Elya à Aldarion. Elsea, elle, cache mieux son jeu mais Eldacar, le jeune Ranger qui a été son cavalier aux épousailles de sa sœur, reste dans ses pensées. Sa sœur Eowyn, elle, n'en est pas là mais Arador lui a laissé un bon souvenir et elle l'apprécie en tant qu'ami.

Mais, pour l'instant, personne n'a le loisir ou le temps de se laisser aller à ce genre de rêverie, il faut gérer le royaume et assurer les tâches quotidiennes ainsi que la défense de la cité le cas échéant…

_Rohan_

Quand Eldarion, qui a encore chevauché à grande vitesse, arrive au camp des Rangers et des rohirrim, il y trouve non seulement Aldarion et son unité mais aussi le prince Elfwine, qui est venu prendre la tête des troupes du nord. Il saute de Sûlfaer fumant, remet sa cape en arrière d'un geste machinal et se dirige vers son homologue :

« Elfwine ! Content de te voir… »

Les deux jeunes homme se serrent la main puis le prince héritier de Rohan dit :

« Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver… »

Eldarion lui sourit malgré sa fatigue :

« J'ai beau avoir du sang elfe, je ne vole pas encore, tu sais… »

Mais il redevient très vite sérieux :

« Où en est la situation, ici ? »

Elfwine l'emmène dans sa tente et lui montre une carte de la région :

« On a stabilisé une sorte de ligne de front, mais on ne sait pas si on va pouvoir tenir, ils sont presque trois fois plus nombreux que nous… »

Alors Eldarion se rappelle ce qu'a dit son cousin, effectivement les Wainriders se sont multipliés et sont bien décidés à en découdre pour venger l'affront fait à leurs ancêtres. Mais c'est compter sans l'union des royaumes réunis et du Rohan, qui sont bien décidés à les arrêter.

Le prince observe d'un œil précis la carte, repérant immédiatement là où son unité sera utile. Il demande :

« Où est Aldarion ? »

Elfwine répond :

« Ah, ton parent ? Il est rentré tout à l'heure avec son unité, il était blessé, les mires le soignent à l'heure qu'il est… »

Eldarion, soulagé, dit :

« Très bien, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure, pour l'instant nous allons nous installer… »

Elfwine sourit à son homologue et dit :

« Très bien…il y a une réunion de tous les chefs ce soir, j'aimerais que tu sois présent… »

le prince héritier du Gondor et d'Arnor hoche la tête et sort de la tente pour superviser l'installation de ses hommes. Etant leur chef il sait qu'il est comptable de leurs vies et qu'il est de son devoir de veiller sur eux.

Une fois qu'il est sûr que tout se passe bien, il se dirige vers la tente qui sert d'infirmerie. Aldarion y est assis, il a le torse couvert de bandages et l'un de ses bras est en écharpe. Il semble de mauvaise humeur, mais aussi épuisé et résigné. Eldarion l'empêche de s'incliner :

« Pas question, tu sais très bien que tu en es dispensé et, même si tel n'était pas le cas, tu n'es pas en état… »

Il se tourne vers le mire :

« Dans quel état est-il ? »

Le guérisseur s'incline bien bas devant le prince héritier et dit :

« Ses blessures sont graves, il devra se reposer pendant quelques jours pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas de nouveau, mais ce ne sont pas celles-ci qui m'inquiètent, il semble qu'il ait des blessures internes qui vont mettre plus de temps à cicatriser… »

Eldarion observe Aldarion, l'air résolu, et le jeune prince du sang le regarde avant de lui dire :

« Altesse, je… »

Eldarion ne le laisse pas continuer :

« Je vais te ramener à ta tente dès que tes soins seront finis et ordonner à ton aide de s'assurer que tu te reposes. Je ne veux pas te voir à cheval avant quelques jours, est-ce clair ? »

Il sait très bien qu'Aldarion est parfaitement capable, en sortant de la tente du mire, de monter à cheval directement sans prendre aucun soin de sa santé et en minimisant ses blessures, et il joue de son autorité pour l'obliger à se reposer.

Il aide son jeune parent à se lever et l'emmène précautionneusement, clopin-clopant, jusqu'à sa tente où il l'aide à se coucher. D'autorité, il lui verse une tasse de boisson aux plantes et la lui tend avant de dire :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Aldarion répond :

« Nous avons été pris à revers, il y a eu beaucoup de pertes dans mon unité, j'ai eu de la chance, j'en ai réchappé… »

Aldarion s'en veut visiblement beaucoup, et Eldarion sait ce qu'il doit souffrir, mais aussi qu'il doit réussir à passer au-delà de cette culpabilité latente du dirigeant comptable de la vie de ses hommes. Certains doivent mourir pour que d'autres vivent, il doit assimiler cette vérité et Eldarion sait aussi qu'il y arrivera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Il passe le torse par l'entrée de la tente, appelle l'aide d'Aldarion et lui donne ses ordres précis avant de dire à l'intéressé :

« Je repasserai te voir plus tard, repose-toi, surtout… »

Il s'avance vers la porte puis se retourne :

« …sinon, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma sœur ? »

Puis, sur cette flèche du Parthe, il sort, laissant le prince du sang cramoisi…

Un peu plus tard, les chefs des Rangers, à l'exception des blessés, et des rohirrim se sont réunis autour de la carte afin de mettre au point une stratégie. Les discussions vont bon train mais les chefs sont d'accord sur un point : il faut désormais repousser les Wainriders, la guerre de position doit cesser, ils n'ont pas les moyens de maintenir indéfiniment cette frontière. Ils ne doivent plus laisser les envahisseurs attaquer, ils doivent prendre l'avantage tactique et ils le savent très bien. Cependant, comment faire lorsque le ratio est de un contre trois ?

Cette assertion ne les effraye pas plus qu'elle ne devrait, ils connaissent l'histoire et savent que rien n'est jamais joué d'avance et que le nombre ne fait pas tout. Cependant, ils essaient de voir au plus juste ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec les moyens qu'ils ont, et la situation est critique…

Alors qu'ils se dispersent, les uns pour veiller, les autres pour se reposer, Elfwine dit à Eldarion :

« Va dormir, je prendrai le premier quart, nous partirons à l'aube… »

Eldarion va jusqu'à sa tente, s'enroule dans sa couverture et s'allonge sur son lit de camp en se disant que le matin sera là bien trop vite, et qu'il lui faudra encore se battre. Cette fois, ceux qui sont de l'autre côté sont des humains aussi, comme l'étaient les Dunlendings. Va-t-on encore retomber dans les excès fratricides qui ont provoqué la Submersion et vu les Hommes s'entretuer ? Sa raison lui dit qu'il doit combattre, qu'il est de son devoir de protéger la terre dont il gouvernera une partie un jour, mais le fait que ce soient des humains en face de lui le travaille quelque peu. Il pense alors à une phrase que lui a dite un jour Faramir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant : « un gouvernant qui n'a pas d'éthique n'est pas un bon gouvernant, mais il se doit toujours de faire son devoir, quelles que soient ses opinions à ce sujet… ».

Le prince se retourne, pense qu'une fois de plus son futur beau-père a fait preuve d'une grande sagesse, et que lui-même comprend à présent ce qu'il a voulu dire…

_Minas Tirith_

Eolain, assise dans un fauteuil, berce Mardil. Le petit garçon est nerveux, il sent l'agitation ambiante et pleure sans discontinuer en s'agrippant à sa sœur aînée et en réclamant sa mère. Sa gouvernante, n'en pouvant plus, a déclaré forfait. La princesse l'a pris contre sa poitrine et le berce doucement en chantonnant pour le calmer. Le petit prince s'apaise progressivement, rassuré par les bras de sa sœur aînée qui est presque une seconde mère pour lui depuis sa naissance, mais renifle encore. Eolain, le regard bleu attendri, lui dit doucement :

« Tout ira bien, Mardil, tout ira bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »

Le petit prince se serre contre sa sœur, endroit sécurisé s'il en est, et finit par s'endormir. La princesse Eowyn, sa mère, qu'on a appelée, reste dans l'embrasure de la porte à observer cette si jolie scène, cette scène de paix en ces temps troublés d'un enfant paisiblement endormi. Eolain, une fois de plus, démontre qu'elle sera une excellente mère quand son tour sera venu, et Eowyn sourit malgré la situation.

Elle s'approche, sourit à sa fille aînée, prend Mardil dans ses bras et dit doucement :

« Va te reposer, Eolain, tout le monde est couché… »

Et elle sort de la pièce. Eolain s'approche de la fenêtre, et regarde, au-delà de la cité éclairée de torches, l'obscurité de la plaine en jouant avec son anneau de mithril et en espérant que le conflit n'engloutirait pas la Terre du Milieu dans l'obscurité, la fureur et le sang des combats…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	60. Chapitre 54: Transitions

_Merci à Yotma, ma précieuse bêta lectrice…_

_Chapitre 54 : Avant la bataille…_

_Trouée du Rohan, 25 avril 24, quatrième Age_

Des escarmouches, encore, toujours. Voilà à quoi se réduit le quotidien des Rangers et des rohirrim présents à la frontière depuis des semaines. Les Wainriders semblent être partout et sortir de nulle part et, même avec l'expérience des Rangers et des soldats rohirrim présents, les empêcher de passer devient très difficile. Les rotations de troupes deviennent de plus en plus courtes, et les soldats peuvent prendre peu de repos. Ils doivent à tout prix les empêcher de passer pour se répandre sur l'Arnor, le pays de Dun et la Comté…

Eldarion s'est endormi devant le feu, appuyé sur la garde de son épée encore sanglante. Voilà de nombreuses heures qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil, et la fatigue a fini par avoir raison de lui. Aldarion arrive alors et secoue doucement son épaule :

« Réveillez-vous… »

Eldarion ouvre les yeux, et son parent lui dit :

« On vous demande pour la réunion des chefs, des nouvelles sont arrivées… »

Eldarion se réveille tout à fait et suit Aldarion jusqu'à la tente d'Elfwine. S'y trouvent déjà Meneldil, qu'on a fini par faire venir ici, Arador, Elfwine et d'autres chefs Rangers et rohirrim. Il fait un geste d'excuse, et un messager qui semble arriver de loin et qui porte l'uniforme des Rangers d'Ithilien prend la parole :

« Messeigneurs, les armées du roi Elessar, accompagnées des Rangers d'Ithilien ont eu un premier combat face aux Wainriders voici trois jours. Les pertes furent lourdes… »

Eldarion tente de rester impassible, mais son esprit se questionne : son père a-t-il été blessé, ou pire ? Cependant, le messager reprend :

« Les armées du Gondor se sont repliées derrière le Dagorlad, vers les champs du Pelennor, mais la bataille décisive aura lieu ces jours-ci… »

Il désigne plusieurs points sur la carte :

« L'Ithilien est en partie tombée entre leurs mains, mais l'Anorien résiste encore. On s'est battu au champ du Celebrant, mais ils ont réussi à passer. Il ne reste plus qu'à souhaiter qu'une aide nous vienne de la Lorien, mais je n'y crois plus beaucoup… »

Eldarion sait qu'il ne reste presque plus d'Elfes en Lorien, voire même plus du tout, son arrière-grand-mère Galadriel ayant passé la Mer voici de nombreuses années. Même son arrière-grand-père Celeborn vit désormais à Rivendell, ayant quitté la Lorien depuis de longues années maintenant.

Eldarion parle alors :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il reste encore quelqu'un en Lorien, mais il reste des Elfes à Rivendell. Cependant, ceux-ci ont juré qu'ils ne se mêleraient plus des affaires des humains… »

Le messager regarde Eldarion et lui répond :

« Qu'en savez-vous donc ? »

Meneldil lui jette un regard éloquent, mais l'autre ne semble pas comprendre et Arador décide de prendre la parole :

« Je crois qu'il est le mieux placé pour le savoir, certains des Elfes qui vivent encore à Rivendell sont de sa famille… »

Le messager reste silencieux, puis comprend d'un coup et bredouille une excuse en s'inclinant. Eldarion, un peu gêné, lui fait signe que ce n'est pas grave. Il demande :

« Vous avez dit qu'il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes, mais le roi a-t-il été blessé, ou le prince Faramir ? »

Le messager secoue la tête :

« Non, fort heureusement… »

Eldarion soupire très discrètement, et Elfwine dit :

« Les Wainriders ont mis le siège devant Edoras, donc nous ne pouvons pas espérer d'autres renforts, à moins qu'il y en ait encore en réserve à Dunharrow, mais cela je ne le saurai pas avant quelques jours… »

Le prince a parlé d'un ton calme, mais Eldarion sait qu'il s'inquiète pour sa famille, le roi Eomer, sa mère Lothiriel, sa petite sœur Lenashild, sa fiancée Elfhild qui sont à Edoras. Il ressent fortement son inquiétude mais sait également qu'Elfwine, en tant que prince héritier du Rohan, a été élevé à rester maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances. Cependant, comme Elfwine, Eldarion connaît bien le roi Eomer et sait qu'il ne se rendra pas sans vendre chèrement sa peau.

Les deux princes héritiers, le blond et le brun, échangent un regard éloquent puis Eldarion dit :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut tenir ici avec les troupes qui nous restent pour les empêcher de passer la Trouée. Puisque nous n'avons pas l'avantage du nombre, il va nous falloir être rusés… »

Elfwine peut voir, à son regard, qu'il a déjà quelques idées. Contrairement aux rohirrim, adeptes des charges à cheval violentes, les Rangers sont plus habitués à agir dans des guerres d'escarmouche et de ruse. Meneldil a compris ce que son jeune cousin avait en tête et dit :

« Il va falloir profiter de la nuit pour positionner et creuser des pièges, nous n'aurons que peu de repos mais je crois que ça en vaut la chandelle. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution au vu du ratio de troupes, c'est ça ou nous serons submergés… »

Les chefs Rangers présents acquiescent, et Elfwine dit :

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, en effet, nous ne pouvons pas envisager d'attaque frontale. Dès que la nuit sera noire, nous commencerons, en attendant je pense que nous devrions tous nous reposer… »

Les présents acquiescent tous, et sortent de la tente. Eldarion s'étire et dit à Arador :

« J'espère que ça va marcher, de toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autre option…ils ne doivent pas passer ! »

Arador sent dans ces mots l'inquiétude du prince pour sa famille restée à Minas Tirith, si près des combats à présent. Lui aussi s'inquiète, sa famille est en Arnor et si ils ne tiennent pas la Trouée de Rohan ils seront en danger. Et, quelque part, il s'inquiète aussi pour la princesse Eowyn de Gondor, sans vraiment l'admettre.

Tous deux s'approchent du feu et Arador verse de la boisson aux plantes dans une tasse de fer blanc qu'il tend à Eldarion. Le jour baisse déjà, encore quelques heures et ils pourront agir…

_Cair Andros_

Les troupes royales se sont établies sur les bords de l'Anduin pour reprendre des forces et soigner les blessés. Elessar, en tenue de guerre, observe une carte détaillée de la région qu'il connaît pourtant très bien. Cette bataille est de loin la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à affronter depuis qu'il est roi, après celle qui l'opposa aux haradrim voici quelques années et celle qui l'opposa à ses cousins.

Faramir entre alors dans la tente, vêtu lui aussi de sa cotte de mailles et d'une tunique sans manches blanche et bleue. Il dit :

« Les éclaireurs sont revenus, les Wainriders n'ont pas bougé, ils attendent toujours… »

Le roi demande :

« Aragorn-Theoden est-il revenu ? »

Faramir acquiesce :

« Oui, je viens de le voir, il n'a rien vu du côté de l'Ithilien, la situation n'a pas évolué non plus là-bas. Il se repose pour l'instant… »

Aragorn-Theoden a été envoyé avec son unité vérifier la situation en Ithilien, et il a observé les Wainriders pendant toute la nuit. Elessar dit :

« Très bien, qu'il vienne dès qu'il se sera reposé… »

Il sait que son gendre est un fin observateur, rompu aux techniques d'observation des Rangers et des rohirrim. Pour l'instant, c'est le statu quo un peu partout, les gondoriens contrôlent encore la passe permettant de se rendre à Minas Tirith, mais le roi sait que les Wainriders peuvent aussi franchir les cols d'Anorien pour envahir la cité. Il fait confiance à la garnison de Minas Tirith pour défendre efficacement la cité sous le commandement d'Arwen, qui est un redoutable stratège sous ses dehors calmes et tendres. Il y a aussi le fils cadet de Faramir, Boromir-Eomer, qui est un intellectuel mais un intellectuel rompu au métier des armes, tout devrait donc bien se passer si les Wainriders réussissaient à percer, ils trouveraient à qui parler. Nul doute aussi que sa future belle-fille Eolain y mettrait du sien pour défendre sa famille et la famille royale, il la sait fine épéiste.

Il dit à Faramir :

« Il y a des jours où je me demande si nous connaîtrons un jour la paix totale. Je l'ai souhaitée quand Eladiel est venue au monde, mais une fois de plus c'était un vœu pieux…allons-nous léguer à nos petits-enfants un monde en guerre ? »

Il est rare que le roi s'exprime de cette façon, et Faramir le sait. Depuis que sa fille aînée s'est mariée il pense davantage en futur grand-père et à ce qu'il va léguer à ses descendants. Pourtant, ce vague à l'âme ne dure pas longtemps, le roi attrape son ceinturon, ceint Anduril et dit :

« Que les éclaireurs, dès qu'ils le pourront, retournent sur le Dagorlad, je ne veux aucune surprise…je les verrai avant… »

Là refait immédiatement surface l'homme de guerre expérimenté. Le roi sait où est son devoir, et, depuis presque trente ans qu'il est roi, il n'y a jamais failli pour des motifs personnels. Il a beau savoir son fils en guerre à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, il se doit de lui faire confiance pour préserver sa vie et accomplir sa tâche de Ranger.

Faramir a compris les pensées qui l'assaillent et ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre. Lui aussi s'inquiète pour sa famille, pour sa principauté envahie en partie par les Wainriders et où se battent courageusement quatre unités de ses Rangers qu'il a laissées là-bas.

Le regard du roi se durcit et il dit à Faramir :

« Allez me chercher les éclaireurs ! »

Pour établir sa stratégie, il a besoin de savoir où sont les Wainriders, combien ils sont. Ses éclaireurs sont en partie des Rangers, rompus à ce genre d'exercice, il sait qu'il peut encore leur demander cet effort avant qu'ils n'aillent se reposer…

_Minas Tirith_

Arwen est déjà debout, et l'aube est en train de se lever. La reine est en train de s'habiller dans la chambre royale, l'air pensif et grave. Elle sait que les Wainriders ne sont pas loin, qu'ils peuvent fondre à tout moment sur la cité, mais elle garde la tête froide. Elle a dans le veines le sang de fiers guerriers Elfes, et ne se rendra pas sans combattre. Il y a de plus avec elle Eowyn et Eolain d'Ithilien, qui sont toutes deux de fières et expérimentées combattantes, ainsi que la garde royale et de nombreuses escouades.

Elle pose un voile court sur ses cheveux d'ébène et sort de sa chambre. Le palais est encore silencieux, mais, alors qu'elle arrive à la salle commune des princesses, elle y trouve Eolain, assise devant une fenêtre, le regard scrutant l'horizon. Visiblement, la princesse a peu dormi et la tenue qu'elle porte, une robe d'inspiration rohirrim, laisse peu de doute à ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Ses longs cheveux d'or sont noués en une natte serrés, et elle ne porte qu'un seul bijou, un fil d'argent qui enserre sa tête et atteste seul de sa dignité princière.

Elle entend la reine arriver, s'incline mais Arwen lui dit :

« Restez assise, mon enfant, si cela vous rassure… »

Le regard gris de la princesse se pose sur sa future belle-mère et elle lui dit :

« Je vais bien, Majesté, mais je ne peux pas dormir en sachant qu'ils sont presque à nos portes… »

La reine répond :

« La vraie sagesse, c'est de pouvoir se reposer quand tonne la bataille, ceci afin de pouvoir y participer en cas de nécessité l'esprit clair et le corps en pleine forme. C'est une de mes ancêtres, Idril, qui disait cela, elle qui fut une grande guerrière de mon peuple… »

Quelque part, elle se dit qu'Idril ne désavouerait pas la future entrée dans la famille de cette jeune princesse aux qualités aussi bien guerrières que princières. Une reine doit savoir se battre si nécessaire, et elle sait qu'Eolain n'hésitera jamais.

Arwen avise un serviteur, et commande le petit déjeuner avant de dire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Eldarion, il a appris à protéger sa vie. Quant à votre frère et à votre père, ils sont aussi expérimentés, tout ira bien pour eux également… »

Eolain comprend qu'être reine c'est aussi rester résolument optimiste, accomplir ses tâches de son côté tout en espérant que tout va bien pour ses proches…

Lentement, le palais se réveille, ainsi qu'Eladiel dans ses appartements. Avec tristesse, la princesse découvre que ses espoirs de maternité sont déçus, ce n'était qu'un retard mais elle y a cru pendant un moment. Pourtant, elle ne peut se laisser aller au découragement, sa mère a besoin d'elle. Calmement, elle se vêt et son regard s'égare vers le Dagorlad, là où son époux combattra…

Le jour est maintenant levé tout à fait sur la cité blanche encore plongée dans la brume et, une à une, les princesses de Gondor rejoignent leur mère. Arwen d'Ithilien rejoint sa mère et sa sœur pendant que Boromir-Eomer gagne les bâtiments de la garde royale, d'où il observera les mouvements de troupes des Wainriders. Il se révèle très solide sous la pression malgré son jeune âge, ayant visiblement hérité du courage aussi bien du côté maternel que paternel. En le regardant partir, Eowyn, sa mère, sait qu'elle a désormais devant elle un homme et non plus un enfant et qu'elle devra dorénavant le traiter comme tel. Elle l'a entendu parler stratégie avec le capitaine Amdir qui dirige la garde royale, et, malgré le fait que rien ne l'étonne plus venant de lui, elle a encore été surprise.

Après le petit déjeuner, les rôles et les tâches sont distribués aux princesses qui s'égaillent pour les exécuter, sachant que de leur calme apparent dépendra celui de la cité…

_Cair Andros_

Elessar observe pensivement la carte devant lui. Les précisions de ses éclaireurs lui ont appris que les Wainriders se sont rassemblés à présent au sud du Dagorlad, il va donc avoir devant lui une véritable armée quasiment aussi nombreuse que la sienne, voire plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui le soucie, il a combattu autrefois à un contre trois lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, mais cette fois c'est beaucoup plus difficile, ce sont des humains et non des Orques qu'il a devant lui.

Faramir entre alors, accompagné de son fils, et dit :

« Nous sommes prêts à nous mettre en route, Majesté… »

La bataille décisive va avoir lieu pour sauver les royaumes réunis, et le roi, d'un geste habituel, assure Anduril à sa ceinture avant de suivre son Intendant et son gendre…

_Trouée de Rohan_

La nuit est encore très profonde, mais elle s'éclaire déjà à l'est. Eldarion, noir de terre, se redresse et s'éponge le front avec le dos de sa main. De nombreux pièges ont été creusés et rendus invisibles par les gestes experts des Rangers, les Wainriders à cheval s'y laisseront prendre dans la fièvre de la bataille. La cavalerie rohirrim les attirera là et, sachant où sont les pièges, y échappera facilement.

Meneldil vient le voir et lui dit :

« Retournons au camp, il va faire jour… »

Chacun des chefs rassemble son unité et déserte la place. Tout à l'heure, la bataille aura lieu et décidera du sort de cet endroit de la Terre du Milieu…

**A SUIVRE**


	61. Chapitre 551: pour la sauvegarde

_La première partie du chapitre 55, la mise en bouche, en quelque sorte…_

_Merci à Yotma qui l'a lu à chaque étape de son écriture et y a ajouté son grain de sel…_

_Chapitre 55-1 : Pour la sauvegarde de la Terre du Milieu, partie 1_

_Trouée du Rohan, 30 avril 24, quatrième âge_

Sur le champ de bataille encore fumant et creusé sur lequel s'est péniblement levé un jour gris, rohirrim et Rangers achèvent les wainriders blessés et capturent ceux qui sont valides et sont tombés dans les pièges creusés. Ils seront interrogés pour livrer des informations.

Les tentes de soins sont pleines de Rangers et de rohirrim blessés. Un mire soigne le bras de Meneldil, un autre la tête d'Arador et un autre soigne Eldarion, allongé sur le lit de soin. Le prince a reçu un coup à l'aine et Meneldil ne peut s'empêcher d'ironiser :

« Un peu plus et tu te retrouvais incapable de transmettre le sang d'Elendil, mon cousin. Je crois que ta fiancée n'aurait pas apprécié… »

Eldarion grimace et dit :

« Jamais aucun homme de notre famille n'a failli à son devoir, je n'ai aucune envie d'être le premier… »

Le mire achève ses soins et lui dit, mi-sérieux mi-amusé :

« Il va falloir être prudent lorsque vous serez à cheval pendant quelques jours, mais aucun risque, votre descendance n'a rien à craindre… »

Eldarion enfile de nouveau ses vêtements déchirés et gagne sa tente, où il en change. Son corps est couvert d'ecchymoses et de cicatrices plus ou moins fraîches, et il grimace légèrement en enfilant un nouveau caleçon, des braies et une chemise propres et intacts. Puis, remettant sa tunique de cuir et sa cape, il sort dans le petit matin brumeux.

Il va prendre soin de son cheval, le panse et se dirige ensuite vers la tente d'Elfwine. Le prince héritier des rohirrim vient lui aussi de se faire soigner, et tente d'enfiler avec peine sa tunique de combat de velours vert. Eldarion lui tend sa cape de velours rouge et lui dit :

« Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu étais sérieusement blessé… »

Le prince noue ses cheveux blonds avec un lien de cuir et dit :

« Je m'en sors bien, heureusement… »

Il tend une tasse de thé à Eldarion et lui dit :

« Nous aurons le bilan de la bataille dans une heure ou deux, mais je pense que nous nous en tirons bien pour l'instant. J'attends aussi un éclaireur qui est allé voir la situation à Edoras… »

La situation n'en est pas, loin de là, stabilisée pour autant, et Eldarion place beaucoup d'espoirs dans les informations que pourront leur livrer les prisonniers. Elfwine, quant à lui, se propose de faire une charge dans la grande tradition rohirrim sur le premier camp venu. Les deux princes ont une conception des choses radicalement différente, mais chacun sait écouter et respecter l'opinion de l'autre.

Eldarion dit :

« Très bien, je dois vaquer à mes occupations, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, à la réunion… »

Il pose la tasse et il sort pour aller au chevet de ses hommes blessés. Ce faisant, il croise Aldarion, qui tient son cheval par la bride et dont les bandages sur la tête attestent qu'il vient lui aussi de se faire soigner. Le prince avise son jeune parent et lui demande :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Aldarion touche son bandage :

« Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une estafilade… »

Eldarion sait qu'il a été blessé ailleurs, mais qu'il n'en dira rien. Il ajoute :

« Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, essaie de te reposer en attendant… »

Aldarion acquiesce, et Eldarion s'en va se renseigner sur les blessures de ses hommes. Il y a eu des pertes, encore, mais le piège qu'ils ont mis en place les a vraiment limitées. Pour l'instant, les Wainriders se sont retirés, mais pour combien de temps ?

_Minas Tirith_

« Ils arrivent !!! »

Ce cri fait le tour de tous les postes de guet de la cité blanche. Les Wainriders ont passé le mur qui entoure les champs du Pelennor et sont en train de se répandre sur la plaine comme une marée grouillante et hurlante.

L'aube se lève sur la cité des rois, et les cris des guetteurs éveillent le palais en un instant. Boromir-Eomer, qui s'était assoupi sur une chaise, se relève et, à peine réveillé, court vers le chemin de ronde. Il rejoint Amdir, mais ce qu'il voit se passe de commentaires : une marée humaine a passé le Rammas Echor et s'avance vers la cité blanche en chantant de gutturaux chants de guerre.

Amdir voit une lueur de panique passer dans le regard du prince, mais Boromir-Eomer ne perd pas pied. Il regarde Amdir et dit :

« Sécurisez la grande porte et renforcez la garde des murs, ils ne doivent pas passer ! »

Amdir n'a rien à dire là-dessus, cela tombe en effet sous le sens, et il envoie l'un de ses seconds porter l'ordre. La cité des rois n'est jamais tombée aux mains de l'ennemi, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va le faire…

Son esprit en alerte, le prince d'Ithilien, qui connaît parfaitement la configuration de la cité, jauge rapidement la stratégie et surtout le nombre des Wainriders. Ils doivent être environ dix mille, lui ne dispose que de quatre mille hommes, il va falloir jouer serré. Il se souvient parfaitement de ce qu'il a lu sur eux, les renseignements écrits de la main de son ancêtre le surintendant Cirion. Ils avancent très vite grâce à leurs chariots de guerre, mais ce sera leur faiblesse dans la cité, il devra compter et jouer là-dessus.

Amdir observe l'adolescent. Lui est expérimenté, mais il sait quel extraordinaire cerveau possède le fils cadet de l'Intendant Faramir et il ne doute pas qu'en sorte une stratégie efficace…

La nouvelle a réveillé tout le palais, et Arwen, la tête froide, a donné ses ordres. Elle a lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les Wainriders, elle sait qui ils sont, comment ils agissent et elle se sent redevenir la fière guerrière elfe qu'elle fut autrefois. Cependant, les circonstances ne sont plus les mêmes, elle est reine des royaumes réunis, mère de quatre filles qu'il faut protéger, responsable de la défense de la cité. Elle doit agir avec la tête froide, sans se laisser emporter par la furie de la bataille. Elle fait évacuer depuis quelques jours les femmes et les enfants par les caches de la montagne, mais l'évacuation n'est pas finie et ne le sera pas avant plusieurs heures. Il va falloir que les portes tiennent ou que, si elles cèdent, que les troupes restées pour défendre la cité les empêchent de progresser. Cependant, en guise de précautions, les trésors du palais ont été mis en sécurité, et elle a demandé aux princesses de revêtir des robes simples, sans aucun bijou. Elles seraient un otage très précieux aux mains des Wainriders, et c'est là qu'elle remercie le ciel qu'aucune d'elle ne soit née elfe. Humaines au milieu des humains, elles seront moins remarquables, même si elles n'ont pas les yeux gris et les cheveux châtains des hommes de Gondor.

Une fois ses ordres donnés, elle est allée dans sa chambre et, d'un coffre qu'elle n'a pas ouvert depuis plus de vingt ans, elle a sorti Hadafhang, l'épée d'Idril, qu'elle a fixée sur son dos. Il importe qu'elle montre l'exemple, qu'elle montre elle aussi qu'elle est prête à se battre pour galvaniser ses hommes. Elle a autorisé Eolain à porter son épée Elewinë elle aussi, et Eowyn en porte une également, eu égard à ses exploits passés. Pourtant, elle perçoit aisément que cela la gêne un peu, elle n'est plus la même que la jeune guerrière vierge désespérée qui chercha la mort sur le champ de bataille du Pelennor pour un homme qu'elle croyait aimer. A présent, elle aussi est mère de cinq enfants, et cela sans aucun doute a transformé sa façon de voir les choses. Pourtant, l'expression résolue de ses yeux gris ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa résolution, elle fera ce qu'il faut sans hésiter.

Elle peut voir le même type de résolution dans le regard de sa future belle-fille. Eolain, si elle a peur, ne le montre nullement. Il y a tout le courage des rohirrim et du Gondor dans le regard gris de la princesse, et Arwen sait qu'elle n'hésitera aucunement si un Wainrider mal intentionné se présente à elle. Habillée d'une robe rohirrim, Eolain se tient là, ses cheveux lâchement noués volent au vent aigre aux effluves maritimes, elle regarde les Wainriders progresser sur le Pelennor, Elewinë accrochée sur son dos.

Arwen passe en revue la défense de la cité, tout est prêt. Elle fait un signe aux archers qui se tiennent sur la première enceinte, il importe de faire le plus de dégâts chez les assaillants avant qu'il ne commencent à s'attaquer à la porte. Celle-ci est en mithril et en acier, il y a peu de chances qu'ils parviennent à passer par là, mais elle sait qu'ils ont avec eux des machines de siège et qu'ils sont parfaitement capables d'assiéger en règle la cité jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque de vivres ou que la première muraille cède.

Les archers sont prêts, et elle abaisse le bras alors que les Wainriders sont au pied des remparts. Les hostilités ont commencé…

_Dagorlad_

L'armée du Gondor, en ordre de marche, étendards au vent, fait face à celle l'armée principale des Wainriders. C'est le baroud d'honneur du roi, il sait qu'il n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Près de lui se tiennent Faramir et Aragorn-Theoden, dont l'étendard blanc et bleu flotte aussi au vent.

Il a réussi à aligner quinze mille hommes contre l'armée des Wainriders, des hommes expérimentés pour la plupart, et il espère que cela fera la différence contre les lourds chars de combat. Il a cinq mille cavaliers, le reste en gens de pied et Rangers d'Ithilien qui sont d'habiles archers et qu'on a placés devant tous les autres.

Nul bruit ne vient troubler l'observation des deux armées, et l'odeur fétide des Marais des Morts, qui contiennent les soldats tombés lors de la dernière bataille qui eut lieu ici, rappelle l'histoire particulière de ce lieu.

Malgré l'odeur fétide qui vient de temps en temps chatouiller le nez des belligérants, nulle armée ne bouge, observant l'autre. C'est affaire d'intimidation, et chacun des deux chefs le sait. Le premier qui bougera perdra ou gagnera l'avantage, et ce sont deux guerriers expérimentés qui le savent bien…

Le regard bleu du roi et celui, bleu-gris, de l'Intendant, ne quittent pas la première ligne de chars, soucieux d'anticiper tout mouvement…

_Trouée du Rohan_

Les corps de Wainriders morts jonchent le sol, et Eldarion peut enfin abaisser Eärendil. L'alerte a été chaude, cette fois encore, mais les Rangers et les rohirrim y ont mis bon ordre pour l'instant. Cependant, le répit sera de courte durée, les éclaireurs ont repéré toute une armée qui se dirige vers eux, elle sera sur eux dans quelques jours…

Eldarion siffle Sûlfaer, qu'il a envoyé en sécurité un peu avant la fin de la bataille, et caresse son encolure. Il entend alors un grondement et voit les rohirrim, en ligne parfaite, passer devant lui en une parfaite charge de victoire. Le prince fait une sorte de moue, et essuie son épée d'un geste machinal, sous le regard perplexe des autres Rangers, peu habitués à ces démonstrations. Eldarion est né en Gondor, où l'on apprécie l'ostentation et l'apparat, y compris dans les arts militaires, mais ce genre de choses lui est quelque peu étranger. En effet, son père, bien qu'ayant du sang gondorien, est d'origine arnorienne et ses années chez les Rangers l'ont rendu extrêmement simple et peu porté au décorum, qu'il soit militaire ou princier.

Elfwine finit par arriver vers lui, saute de son cheval et lui dit :

« Tombé de cheval ? »

Eldarion secoue la tête :

« Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, cela devenait un peu pressant vers la fin, alors j'ai combattu à pied… »

Son air redevient grave alors qu'il dit :

« Les éclaireurs de mon unité sont revenus, une armée de Wainriders, deux fois plus nombreuse que celle-ci, marche sur nous… »

Elfwine hoche la tête d'un air grave, et il demande :

« Les messages auront-ils le temps d'arriver à Rivendell ? »

Eldarion hoche la tête d'un air dubitatif :

« Je l'ignore mais, quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne seront pas là à temps, s'ils viennent… »

Les deux jeunes hommes savent ce que cela signifie : ils vont devoir tenir coûte que coûte, en n'espérant pas trop d'aide extérieure. Eldarion sait que ses oncles et son arrière-grand-père pourraient venir à leur aide, mais ils pourraient estimer n'être pas menacés par cette invasion qui se tient très au sud par rapport à eux. Cependant, par les liens qu'ils ont avec la famille royale de Gondor, il pense qu'ils interviendront probablement. Il ne sait pas par contre combien d'archers elfes restent dans l'ancien palais de son grand-père, s'il en reste, encore une inconnue supplémentaire…

Un cavalier rohirrim s'approche d'Elfwine, s'incline et lui dit doucement quelques mots en rohirric. Elfwine hoche la tête et dit à Eldarion :

« Nous n'avons pas d'aide à espérer de Dunharrow, il n'y a personne là-bas, mais Edoras résiste toujours vaillamment… »

Le regard bleu d'Elfwine croise celui d'Eldarion, et il ajoute :

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles encore de Minas Tirith, j'espère simplement que tout va bien là-bas… »

Le prince de Gondor hoche la tête, et espère que l'éclaireur a pu passer les lignes ennemies pour aller voir où en est la situation au Gondor. Minas Tirith, comme Edoras, sont très bien protégées, mais ce sont les symboles des royaumes, elles ne doivent pas tomber. Eldarion remet son épée au fourreau et dit :

« Mon père voulait les affronter directement au Dagorlad, j'espère que tout se sera bien passé… »

Les princes savent qu'ils doivent éviter de penser à leur famille, ils ne doivent que faire leur devoir en espérant que tout va bien pour elles. Eldarion dit alors :

« Avec nos pères là-bas, tout ira bien… »

_Ithilien_

Gimli, d'un coup de hache preste, abat un Wainrider survivant en disant :

« 55 ! Encore égalité… »

Legolas, à côté de lui, abaisse son regard sur lui et lui dit :

« Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade… »

Le Nain s'appuie sur sa hache et dit :

« Cela rappelle de vieux souvenirs… »

L'Elfe et le Nain ont apporté leur aide aux escouades que Faramir a laissées pour protéger sa principauté. Ils reprennent lentement les terres envahies par les Wainriders, et le Nain effraye toujours autant ses ennemis aussi bien par sa hache que par ses cris gutturaux.

Legolas avise alors le jeune chef de l'escouade, Herion fils de Berethor, et lui dit :

« Tenons-nous encore Emyn Arnen ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesce et répond :

« Oui, l'escadron second la tient encore, l'ennemi ne passera pas… »

Le regard de Legolas se porte sur l'autre rive, sur Osgiliath et Minas Tirith, et dit :

« Que les Valar leur viennent en aide… »

_Dagorlad_

Elessar redresse sa haute taille et regarde autour de lui. Le sol est jonché de cadavres aussi bien d'hommes de Gondor et de Wainriders, et, d'un geste, le roi fait jouer le cor. C'est le signe que ceux qui désirent se rendre peuvent encore le faire avant d'être massacrés.

Le roi voit, non loin de lui, Faramir, le visage en sang, la tunique tailladée, manie encore son épée. Lui-même ne vaut guère mieux, sa cotte de mailles a éclaté en plusieurs endroits sous les coups furieux des Wainriders, il est blessé aux bras et au côté. Son cheval est blessé lui aussi, mais pas gravement, et il le calme en tirant sur les rênes et en lui parlant doucement en sindarin.

Il se retourne et voit son gendre abattre avec précision un Wainrider. Aragorn-Theoden est un excellent et expérimenté combattant, mais lui aussi s'est fait blesser.

La bataille touche à sa fin, mais de nombreuses pertes ont eu lieu des deux côtés. Descendant de cheval, le roi s'avance vers l'Intendant et lui dit :

« Il faut rassembler nos hommes, venez avec moi… »

Il prend l'étendard de Gondor de la main de son porte-étendard mort, et court avec la bannière en main pour rallier les survivants…

**A SUIVRE**


	62. Chapitre 552 : pour la sauvegarde2

_La suite du 55...merci à Yotma, ma fidèle bêta lectrice_

_Chapitre 55 – 2 : pour la sauvegarde de la Terre du Milieu (2) _

_Minas Tirith _

Les Wainriders essaient de briser la porte de mithril et d'acier, mais certains ont réussi à passer par dessus la première muraille en usant de cordes et de grappins. Sans leurs chars, ils progresseront moins vite, mais Arwen ne veut rien laisser au hasard car elle sait qu'ils ont la supériorité numérique. Les archers continuent à en abattre autant qu'ils peuvent, mais certains, armés de haches, ont déjà passé la muraille et se trouvent face à face avec les soldats de Gondor, armurés et bien mieux armés qu'eux.

Boromir-Eomer, accompagné d'Amdir, dirige la contre-attaque pour les empêcher d'atteindre la seconde porte. Eowyn observe son fils, qu'elle n'a quasiment jamais vu combattre, et se trouve ravie de le voir si à l'aise et si précis. L'intellectuel de la famille ne se débrouille pas si mal avec une épée dans les mains, c'est probablement là les gènes qui parlent. Il possède une épée courte gondorienne qui a appartenu à son oncle Boromir autrefois, et il prouve qu'il sait s'en servir. Surtout, il a compris comment utiliser le poids des Wainriders contre eux. Il sont plus trapus, plus lourds que lui, engoncés dans leur tenue de cuir mal tanné, et il profite aisément de l'avantage qu'il a sur eux.

Les Wainriders ont reconnu les armes d'Ithilien sur la poitrine du prince, et essaient visiblement de le capturer vivant. Amdir, voyant cela, lui envoie quelque renforts et, bientôt, l'invasion semble être endiguée…

Eladiel se dirige vers sa mère, son regard bleu presque transparent :

« Ils vont arriver, mère, ils vont arriver… »

Arwen a à peine le temps de réagir qu'un guerrier s'écrie :

« Ils arrivent par la montagne !! »

En effet, la cité est adossée au mont Mindolluin, et c'est là un de ses points faibles : en certains endroits, au prix d'une ascension longue et difficile, on peut arriver directement sur le côté du palais.

Arwen réagit au quart de tour, en se disant à part elle que finalement les Wainriders, à force de se faire battre, ont fini par retenir les points faibles de la cité. Cette fois, la situation devient vraiment sérieuse…

Elle fait signe à Eladiel de mettre ses sœurs à l'abri, pendant qu'Eowyn dit à la gouvernante de Mardil de fuir avec lui. Il est largement temps, car les Wainriders, qui sont montés nombreux, commencent à envahir le palais. Arwen en fait abattre certains par une escouade d'archers, mais ils sont encore trop nombreux et elle doit battre en retraite. A l'entrée du palais, elle leur fait face sans hésiter. Hadafhang brille sous le pâle soleil de printemps alors que les Wainriders découvrent face à eux…une Elfe ! Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'a l'idée de réfléchir sur le fait que la seule Elfe de Minas Tirith est la reine de Gondor et d'Arnor, et ils se précipitent sur elle, hache et lance au clair.

Arwen a peut-être vieilli de vingt sept ans et eu cinq enfants, mais elle n'en a pas perdu sa légendaire rapidité tout elfique pour autant. Elle les esquive avec légèreté et les abat d'un seul geste avant d'entrer dans le palais dont elle bloque la porte. Cela les retiendra au moins le temps de sécuriser le reste du palais. De toute façon, il est quasiment vide, les serviteurs soit se battent soit ont évacué…

Dans le palais, Eolain vient de se retrouver face à face avec cinq Wainriders. Leur air cruel et libidineux ne laisse aucune illusion sur l'usage qu'ils veulent faire d'elle, mais la calme, jolie et si douce princesse n'est en aucun cas décidée à se laisser faire. D'un geste précis, elle tire son épée du fourreau qui est suspendu à son dos, et Elewinë brille d'une lueur sanglante alors qu'elle reflète l'éclair meurtrier qui traverse le regard gris de sa propriétaire. Les Wainriders se font abattre sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrive, l'un étripé proprement, le second châtré et le troisième éventré d'un geste large mais précis.

Eolain se met à courir, l'air terrible, gagnée par la fièvre du sang et du combat dont elle a hérité par sa mère. Elle n'est plus la douce et gentille princesse d'Ithilien, ses côtés sauvages mais aussi protecteurs ressortent et, en tant que future reine, il n'est pas question qu'elle laisse le palais tomber aux mains des Wainriders, dût-elle les abattre de sa main jusqu'au dernier…

Eowyn, quant à elle, progresse de façon circonspecte dans les couloirs du palais lorsqu'un hurlement familier frappe ses oreilles. Prise de peur, elle se met à courir en direction du bruit dans les pièces saccagées lorsqu'elle voit un Wainrider retirer sa hache du corps encore chaud de la gouvernante de Mardil et se diriger d'un pas lourd vers un placard d'où proviennent les hurlements. Le sang d'Eowyn ne fait qu'un tour et elle vient se positionner, l'épée au clair, devant le placard en disant :

« Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille !! »

Dans le regard gris de la princesse d'Ithilien est réapparu la lueur qui orna autrefois celui de la fière vierge du Rohan devant le Roi Sorcier. Le Wainrider éclate d'un rire gras et dit :

« Faible femme !! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de t'achever !!! »

Mardil hurle toujours, mais un peu moins fort car il a reconnu la voix de sa mère. Eowyn fait tourner, d'un geste expert qu'elle n'a pas oublié, son épée dans sa main et se met en garde. Son œil expert aperçoit immédiatement le défaut de la cuirasse du Wainrider et, alors qu'elle combat contre lui, elle tente de l'atteindre sans trop se faire remarquer.

Elle aussi est bien plus légère que lui, et elle se sert de cet avantage pour échapper aux moulinets de sa hache et de son épée courte. Elle a perdu un peu de souplesse à cause de ses cinq grossesses, mais elle est suffisamment vive pour lui échapper. Le Wainrider finit par s'énerver, et, enfin, elle parvint à l'atteindre au cou et à lui trancher les carotides. Dans un gargouillis sinistre et sanglant, il s'écroule alors qu'Eowyn lâche son épée et ouvre la porte du placard. Le petit visage tragique et marbré de larmes de Mardil et ses yeux bleu-gris agrandis par la peur la regardent. Vivement, elle le tâte, il n'a rien de cassé, aucune blessure, visiblement sa gouvernante l'a fourré là avant de donner sa vie pour le protéger. Eowyn s'approche de la gouvernante, qu'elle bénit et à laquelle elle ferme les yeux, avant de prendre la petite main de Mardil pour qu'il la bénisse aussi. Le petit garçon ne comprend pas, il demande :

« Nenna dort ? »

Eowyn lui répond doucement :

« Oui, elle dort pour toujours, Mardil, dans la paix des Valar… »

Comment expliquer à un petit garçon de trois ans que sa gouvernante est morte ? Elle ne peut prendre soin de son corps comme il le faudrait, aussi le dissimule-t-elle sous un linge et, son fils sous le bras, se met-elle à courir vers l'entrée de la montagne pour le mettre en sécurité…

_Trouée du Rohan_

« Ils approchent !! »

Les éclaireurs rohirrim sont revenus et ils disent à Elfwine :

« Nous ne pouvons les affronter ici, mais dans la plaine nous avons une chance de nous en sortir honorablement… »

Elfwine demande :

« Avons-nous le temps de creuser des pièges ? »

Ils secouent la tête :

« Non, il nous reste moins de deux heures… »

Elfwine dit alors :

« Allez chercher les chefs des Rangers et le maréchal, vite ! »

L'éclaireur sort, et revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec Meneldil, Arador, Eldarion, Aldarion et les autres chefs Rangers. La fatigue se lit sur leurs visages hâves et mal rasés, et ils se doutent aisément de la raison de l'appel d'Elfwine. Le prince de Rohan leur montre un point sur la carte et dit :

« Les Wainriders sont à deux heures de nous, nous les affronterons là… »

L'endroit en question est une plaine bordée de fourrés, et Eldarion comprend tout de suite l'intention du prince. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Elfwine le regarde et lui dit :

« Avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, cher homologue de Gondor, je te préciserai que les fourrés sont pour tes Rangers et toi. Pendant que nos lignes chargeront et feront le premier travail avec les chars, tu passeras derrière et tu t'occuperas des fuyards à pied… »

Ainsi, les deux styles de combat sont respectés, et Eldarion admire l'effort fait par Elfwine pour tenir compte de son avis. De plus, sa stratégie est assez ingénieuse, il faut bien le dire, elle tient compte des informations dont ils disposent sur les Wainriders, informations que n'avaient pas leurs ancêtres qui furent vaincus par eux…

Chacun fait aussi ses commentaires, puis les places de chacun sont décidées sur le champ de bataille.

Tous comprennent bien l'enjeu de cette bataille, ils doivent à tout prix les empêcher de passer, une fois de plus. S'ils y parviennent , toute la zone sera sécurisée.

Le camp rentre en effervescence alors qu'hommes et chevaux se préparent à le quitter en toute hâte. Les chevaux hennissent, on éteint les feux. Malgré tout cela, les hommes parlent peu. Eldarion est retourné dans sa tente et, d'un geste, il a sorti la tunique de cuir aux armes du Gondor que sa mère a brodé pour lui voici de nombreuses années. C'est le moment ou jamais de la sortir, de combattre en prince du Gondor pour la sauvegarde de son royaume. Il enlève la sienne et l'enfile prestement avant de remettre sa cape et d'épingler de nouveau avec la fibule de faïence offerte par son ami.

Lorsqu'il sort, il voit Elfwine en grand harnois, le cheval hennissant d'Eorl sur la poitrine. Il a eu la même idée que lui : attirer les regards des Wainriders qui les prendront sans aucun doute pour cibles vu leur qualité.

Il tourne la tête et voit avec surprise…que Meneldil et Aldarion ont eu aussi la même idée que lui. L'arbre blanc des descendants d'Elendil s'étale sur la poitrine des deux princes du sang, et Eldarion sait quel courage il a dû falloir à Aldarion pour revêtir cela alors qu'il admet à peine son nouveau statut.

Meneldil regarde son jeune cousin et lui dit :

« J'ai deviné ton idée, je te connais, à la longue. Convaincre Aldarion n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi… »

Le jeune prince du sang rosit, et Meneldil continue :

« Le sang d'Elendil s'est toujours opposé aux Wainriders, et nous le ferons nous aussi à la fois au titre des Rangers d'Arnor mais aussi en princes de la maison d'Elendil… »

Ce faisant, Eldarion sait parfaitement à quoi il fait allusion. Le sang d'Elendil a beaucoup coulé sous les haches et les épées des Wainriders, et il sait parfaitement qu'ils essaieront d'en faire autant avec eux.

Eldarion attrape la bride de Sûlfaer qui encense, bondit sur son dos et dit :

« Allons-y… »

Meneldil et Aldarion acquiescent, et montent sur leurs chevaux. Arador les rejoint, Elfwine les appelle auprès de lui et du jeune maréchal Eoden, qui a pris la suite d'Erkenbrand. La colonne s'ébranle le plus vite possible pour arriver à l'endroit précis où Elfwine veut intercepter les Wainriders. Une habile manœuvre, faite sur le champ même où aura lieu la bataille, permet de cacher la dissimulation des Rangers dans les fourrés. Elfwine mène ses hommes de mains de maître, et ne cherche nullement à cacher sa présence aux Wainriders. Il fait donner le cor du Rohan et les étendards claquent au vent.

Eldarion, Arador, Meneldil et Aldarion attendent avec leurs hommes dans les fourrés, l'arc à la main. Ils tireront d'abord avant de sortir des fourrés pour essayer d'abattre le plus de Wainriders possible. Le plus grand silence règne, les hommes savent qu'il s'agit là de la bataille qui verra enfin la pacification de cette région.

Enfin, le bruit sourd des chariots de guerre résonne sur la plaine, les Wainriders se précipitent sur les Rohirrim en pensant que ce sera là une victoire facile. Elfwine fait maintenir la ligne le plus longtemps possible, puis donne le signal à son eored et une autre de le suivre. Epée au clair, il s'écrie :

« Pour le roi !!! Pour le Rohan !!!! »

Dans une clameur, les Rohirrim, dans une charge impeccable, se précipitent eux aussi sur leurs ennemis.

D'un coup d'œil, Eldarion regarde Aldarion et Meneldil, qui sont de chaque côté de lui et ils observent la mêlée. Les Rohirrim sont très efficaces et parviennent à faire tomber les Wainriders de leurs lourds chars de guerre. Les chefs Rangers donnent alors le signal de tirer, faisant des ravages dans les rangs des ennemis renversés et alourdis par leurs haches et leurs lances peu pratiques pour le combat rapproché.

Ils se lancent alors dans la mêlée. Eärendil brille sous le pâle soleil de printemps alors qu'elle frappe sans relâche dans la main experte du prince héritier. Cependant, le prince trébuche sur une hache et tombe à terre, son épée non loin de sa main. Le Wainrider l'immobilise du pied et, alors que le prince se débat, lève sa hache pour le décapiter. Eldarion sent sa dernière heure arrivée, mais il ne ferme pas les yeux, mettant davantage d'énergie à s'échapper. Alors qu'il croit vraiment sa situation désespérée, il voit alors surgir à travers le thorax du Wainrider…une lame d'épée. Les yeux de l'homme se voilent, puis il relâche sa pression, crache un flot de sang et s'effondre. Le prince roule sur le côté et reconnaît alors…

« Marhwini !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Le jeune chef Dunlending le regarde, amusé :

« Je suis arrivé à temps, semblerait-il… »

Et il tend la main au prince. Eldarion, alors qu'il se relève, entend un son qu'il reconnaît : c'est là le cor des elfes, aux accents aigus familiers. Trois autres cors lui font écho, et Marhwini dit :

« Comme tu peux l'entendre, nous ne sommes pas venus seuls… »

Ebahi, Eldarion entend les rugissements des…Nains ! Marhwini ajoute :

« J'ai rassemblé quelques hommes quand j'ai su ce qui allait se passer, et des hommes de Dale nous ont accompagnés…nous avons croisé la colonne des Elfes et des Nains sur la route… »

La panique s'est emparée des Wainriders, qui cherchent à fuir dans tous les sens et s'effondrent sous les coups des Nains, des Dunlendings, des hommes de Dale, des Elfes, des Rohirrim et des Rangers. Le prince et le chef dunlending se regardent et, l'épée au clair, s'élancent dans la mêlée. Eldarion rassemble ses troupes et fait lui aussi des ravages chez les fuyards. Il voit alors ses oncles, Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi que son arrière-grand-père Celeborn, combattre eux aussi dans la mêlée. L'armure elfique de Celeborn, qui date du premier âge, brille sous le rayon de soleil alors qu'il frappe de façon fluide.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le crépuscule tombe sur le champ de bataille, on emmène les prisonniers wainriders et on achève les blessés. Marhwini regarde Eldarion et lui dit :

« Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, tu devrais te faire soigner… »

Eldarion jette un regard sur lui, et dit :

« Je ne suis pas blessé gravement, ce ne sont que des égratignures… »

Sa tunique de cuir est tranchée en plusieurs endroits, il saigne sur le côté de la tête, sur les bras, les mains et quelques endroits sur les jambes, il souffre mais sait jauger la gravité de ses blessures.

Il voit alors Elladan lui faire un signe, et, s'excusant auprès de Marhwini, il rejoint son oncle. Eladan sourit à son neveu et lui dit :

« Nous avons bien reçu ton message, nous sommes venus dès que possible, à temps à ce que je vois… »

Elrohir, qui se trouve non loin, s'approche lui aussi :

« En tout cas, tu es vraiment un combattant hors pair maintenant… »

Eldarion s'incline devant son oncle et dit :

« Merci d'être venus…si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir mes hommes… »

Les Rangers survivants se sont rassemblés, et il y a de nombreuses pertes dans toutes les unités. Il a perdu un tiers de la sienne, mais va en visiter les blessés. C'est là qu'il croise Aldarion, Arador et Meneldil, qu'on a soignés et qui portent de nombreux bandages. Eux aussi ont subi de lourdes pertes, et Aldarion, qui n'est pas encore habitué à être comptable de la vie de ses hommes et surtout à relativiser, est très triste. Eldarion lui fait juste un geste de commisération, mais il ne lui dit rien, sachant que rien que ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait l'aider.

Elfwine est là aussi, il a le bras gauche cassé, et un mire achève de lui bander la hanche. Il fait une grimace comique à Eldarion, qui sort de la tente.

Il voit alors un Nain venir vers lui et s'incliner :

« Votre Altesse Eldarion ? Je suis Dwalin, envoyé par le roi Dain II pour vous porter secours… »

Eldarion s'incline, comme il se doit, et répond :

« Je suis honoré et ravi que vous soyez venu nous aider, sans vous nous n'y serions pas arrivés… »

Le Nain s'incline aussi, et se retire. Eldarion se sent alors mal, et vacille lorsqu'une main ferme le retient :

« Je vais te soigner, Eldarion… »

Le regard voilé du prince reconnaît son arrière-grand-père Celeborn. Le prince Sindar emmène manu militari le prince jusqu'à sa tente, le fait asseoir sur son lit et, farfouillant dans la petite pochette qu'il porte à la ceinture, en sort de la charpie, de l'_athelas_ et divers fioles contenant des médecines elfiques. Il aide le prince à ôter ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son caleçon, puis commence méthodiquement à soigner ses blessures, qu'il panse soigneusement.

Eldarion le regarde et lui dit :

« Merci d'être venu, on ne s'en serait pas sortis sans vous… »

Celeborn a un petit sourire pour son arrière-petit-fils :

« Il n'était pas question que nous les laissions arriver jusqu'à Rivendell sur vos cadavres… »

_Minas Tirith_

Une partie de la cité blanche brûle mais, après plus d'une dizaine d'heures de combat, les Wainriders commencent à reculer sous les coups répétés des soldats gondoriens menés de main de maître par Amdir, Boromir-Eomer et Arwen. La cotte d'armes du prince est déchirée, il est blessé mais ne recule pas malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreint. Arwen a fait placer des guerriers aux endroits stratégiques du palais, sous le commandement de sa future belle-fille à qui elle a cependant enjoint de ne pas faire d'imprudence. Normalement, dans la tradition gondorienne, les femmes ne combattent pas, mais il s'agit là d'un cas particulier. La sauvegarde de la cité blanche est en jeu…

Pourtant, les soldats gondoriens sont moins nombreux que leurs envahisseurs, et Arwen constate avec un certain effroi qu'ils avancent de plus en plus vite. Combien de temps pourront-ils tenir dans ces conditions ?

Arwen juge sainement sa situation : assiégée, avec des soldats en sous-nombre, les niveaux inférieurs de la cité qui brûlent…Pas vraiment reluisant. Pourtant, pour avoir vécu des situations difficiles, la reine sait qu'il y a toujours une porte de sortie. Ses filles sont en sécurité, le Gondor survivra toujours, même si elle trouve la mort.

Elle lève Hadafhang en signe de défi, pour rallier ses troupes. Elle est une Eldar, et en tant que telle il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner ou de se rendre. Elle est aussi la reine du Gondor, responsable de la sauvegarde de la cité, raison de plus…

Eowyn s'est postée à la porte de la montagne, elle a eu tellement peur pour Mardil qu'elle le garde avec elle. Ce choix prouve à quel point elle est dorénavant mère avant d'être guerrière. L'Eowyn d'autrefois se serait jetée sans réfléchir dans la bataille, celle de maintenant protège son fils ainsi que les femmes et les enfants de Minas Tirith.

Les trois premiers cercles sont à présent en flammes, et Arwen voit alors Eolain traverser l'esplanade. Ses cheveux dorés dénoués volent au vent et Elewinë dégouttante de sang brille d'un éclat pourpre sinistre. Elle lui dit :

« Majesté, un autre escadron est arrivé par la montagne, et ils vont passer bientôt la quatrième porte… »

Eolain a quelques estafilades, mais elle n'est pas blessée gravement, elle sait se protéger efficacement. Arwen a pu voir à quel point son style de combat a évolué pour devenir plus souple, plus féminin, évolution qui va de pair avec celle de sa personnalité. Elle jette un regard par-dessus la muraille et dit :

« Rassemble tous les hommes que tu pourras trouver dans le troisième cercle, nous les attendrons là… »

Arwen a dans l'idée d'attirer les Wainriders dans un piège, puisqu'elle n'a pas la supériorité numérique. Elle fait disposer autour de l'enceinte du second cercle ce qui lui reste de l'escadron d'archers qui défendait le palais et voit Eolain, essayant d'échapper aux flèches enflammées, se pencher par dessus la rambarde faire un signe convenu à Amdir et Boromir-Eomer, qui combattent dans le troisième cercle. Les deux hommes comprennent immédiatement et se dirigent vers le palais, entraînant les Wainriders avec eux.

Le piège est grossier, mais les Wainriders se lancent à la poursuite de Boromir-Eomer, proie de choix princière qu'ils ont bien l'intention de capturer pour échanger contre rançon, voire pire. Le prince cadet d'Ithilien est armé légèrement, et il court encore plus vite qu'eux malgré son épuisement.

Arwen alors va se poster à la seconde porte, et fait tirer l'escadron d'archers qui évitent soigneusement les soldats de Gondor, Boromir-Eomer et Amdir. Les soldats de Gondor donnent tout ce qui leur reste dans ce dernier combat, sachant qu'ils ont sur leurs épaules la sauvegarde de la cité et, au-delà, celle de leur civilisation.

La supériorité numérique des Wainriders se fait de plus en plus sentir, et, malgré l'intervention des archers, les soldats reculent de plus en plus. Le piège d'Arwen cependant semble fonctionner, mais restera-t-il un soldat vivant pour le faire se refermer efficacement ?

Certains cependant sont encore arrivés par la montagne et, suivant son instinct, elle se retourne et pare sûrement un coup de hache meurtrier. Eolain, non loin d'elle, démontre une fois de plus sa maîtrise de l'art de l'escrime, mais elle non plus ne pourra tenir indéfiniment.

Alors que la reine se sent fléchir, un son de cor qu'elle connaît bien fait arrêter immédiatement les combats, puis le son d'un autre, tout aussi familier.

Devant Osgiliath, qui n'a pas cédé, tout au bout du Pelennor, vient d'apparaître l'armée du Gondor avec, à sa tête, Elessar qui vient de sonner du cor, ainsi que Faramir. Ce qui reste de l'armée se déploie en une longue ligne qui va prendre en tenaille l'armée des Wainriders qui assiège toujours la porte.

Faramir joue une fois encore longuement de son cor, et croise le regard du roi. Elessar lève Anduril dans un geste que toute l'armée connaît, et s'élance en hurlant :

« ELENDIL !!! »

_Trouée du Rohan_

Les rohirrim ont rendu les derniers devoirs à leurs morts, les Dunedain également, ainsi que les Elfes, les Nains, les Dunlendings et les Hommes de Dale. Tous ont honoré et pleuré sincèrement ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver la Terre du Milieu du chaos.

Une fois les cérémonies de deuil achevées, Marhwini s'est approché d'Eldarion et lui a demandé :

« Pourrais-tu m'introduire auprès du prince Elfwine ? J'ai une demande particulière à lui faire… »

Eldarion voit son visage grave, la demande est visiblement importante, mais elle lui paraît quelque peu incongrue vu qu'il sait quelle haine sépare depuis des siècles les Dunlendings et les Rohirrim. Cependant, voyant à quel point cela semble importer à son ami, il accède à sa demande et l'emmène jusqu'à la tente de velours d'Elfwine. Le prince héritier du Rohan finit de conférer avec l'un de ses subordonnés, qui se retire rapidement en n'omettant pas de saluer Eldarion.

Le prince gondorien dit alors :

« Elfwine, je te présente le chef dunlending Marhwini, il souhaite te parler… »

Elfwine laisse transparaître son étonnement, puis répond :

« Très bien… »

Eldarion va sortir, mais Marhwini lui fait signe de rester. Il s'incline respectueusement et commence :

« Majesté, je suis désormais le chef des chefs du Dunland, et je souhaite que prenne fin cette antipathie dont souffrent nos deux peuples. Avec l'accord des autres chefs, je vous propose que soit signé entre nos deux peuples un traité d'amitié qui mettra fin à des siècles de haine… »

Elfwine reste silencieux puis dit :

« Je suis le représentant officiel du roi de Rohan ici, et j'accepte de grand cœur en son nom votre proposition. Nos antagonismes doivent prendre fin dans l'intérêt de nos deux peuples, cette époque sombre est révolue… »

Marhwini, le brun, et Elfwine, le blond, se regardent et chacun peut voir dans le regard de l'autre cette volonté de réconciliation. Les rivalités qui ont opposé leurs peuples datent à présent de très longtemps, et n'ont plus lieu d'être puisque à présent les dunlendings sont en paix et ont même signé un traité avec les royaumes réunis. Les dunlendings ont développé leur région, y vivent très bien et donc ne regrettent plus le Calenardhon qu'ils ont cédé.

Le prince de Rohan tend la main au jeune chef dunlending et dit :

« Qu'enfin la paix règne entre nos deux peuples… »

Cette poignée de main est ressentie par Eldarion, témoin privilégié de la scène, comme un symbole très fort d'unification. Les rohirrim et les dunlendings ont combattu ensemble contre la menace des Wainriders, ils ont laissé de côté leurs différents pour cela, et le moment est venu enfin de l'union…

**A SUIVRE**


	63. Chap 56: pour la victoire

_Remerciements à ma précieuse bêta lectrice, Yotma, je ne saurais me passer de ses précieux conseils..._

_Chapitre 56 : Pour l'honneur, pour la victoire_

_Plaine du Pelennor_

Le sol résonne et tremble sous les sabots des chevaux de l'armée du Gondor qui se précipitent droit sur la première enceinte, provoquant la panique parmi les Wainriders qui s'enfuient dans tous les sens.

Axantur, l'assistant d'Amdir, qui combat encore dans le troisième cercle, s'écrie alors :

« Ouvrez les portes ! Ouvrez les portes pour le roi !! »

Et il fait signe à l'un des trompettistes encore vivants, qui joue une longue mélopée, celle qui traditionnellement annonce le retour du roi dans la cité…

Sur le côté nord du Rammas Echor est apparu un nouveau groupe, dont les chevaux écument après une longue course. Depuis la grande bataille qui a eu lieu voici trois jours en Rohan, Eldarion a laissé les rohirrim, les Elfes, les Nains et les Dunlendings défendre la zone et, avec l'autorisation et l'encouragement d'Arbarad arrivé entre-temps, a filé à bride abattue défendre sa cité. Le prince a pris avec lui Meneldil et Aldarion et a laissé Arador en Rohan pour aider Elfwine à libérer Edoras.

D'un geste, le prince fait ranger impeccablement les Rangers et jauge rapidement la situation. Il voit la cité qui brûle, mais a entendu son père crier son cri de guerre et sait qu'il est là. Il sait que ses sœurs, que sa mère, probablement sa bien-aimée sont dans la cité, mais il garde la tête froide pour ne penser qu'à l'action.

Il lève son épée et les Rangers se précipitent eux aussi vers la première enceinte, tuant sans pitié tous les Wainriders qui leur tombent sous la main.

_Minas Tirith_

« Le roi arrive ! Le roi arrive !! »

La nouvelle remonte le long des cercles, galvanisant les combattants du Gondor. La reine, ainsi qu'Eowyn et Eolain entendent ce cri, et immédiatement, elles savent que leur rôle est terminé, les hommes sont là. L'elfe et les deux humaines sont échevelées, sanglantes mais elle n'ont pas cédé un pouce et leur courage a surpris les Wainriders, peu habitués à voir des femmes non seulement disposer de leur propre destin mais aussi combattre. Ils ne savent pas que le fait est assez rare dans le peuple du Gondor, mais ils ont appris à leurs dépends que la cité ne se rendra pas sans combattre. Cependant, Eolain et Arwen se permettent seulement un sourire, elles savent qu'elles ne doivent pas se réjouir trop vite. Eowyn, elle, défend toujours la porte de la montagne mais peu de Wainriders y sont arrivés.

Dans l'avant-dernier cercle, Boromir-Eomer, sanglant lui aussi, a également entendu le cri et les trompettes qui annoncent le retour du roi, mais il ne se relâche pas parce qu'il sait qu'il suffit d'une fraction de secondes d'inattention pour qu'il y laisse la vie. Amdir, grièvement blessé, a été transporté en sécurité pour y être soigné, c'est donc le cadet des princes d'Ithilien qui commande les contingents de la garde royale.

Profitant de la panique des Wainriders, l'armée de Gondor a atteint la porte et monte dans la cité, combattant rue par rue pour en reprendre le contrôle. Aragorn-Theoden, qui s'est dirigé vers le second cercle avec son escadrille, est plus en hauteur et il vient d'apercevoir les Rangers qui chargent eux aussi vers le premier mur d'enceinte. Se disant au départ que c'est du renfort, il finit par supposer qu'Eldarion est parmi eux, même s'il n'en voit rien de là où il est. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : les régions du nord sont sécurisées, sinon le prince ne serait pas là.

Les Rangers ont atteint la première enceinte, et abattent sans pitié les Wainriders qui sont encore devant la porte. Eldarion fait un signe convenu à ses deux jeunes parents pour qu'ils aillent apporter leur aide à l'armée du Gondor, puis pique des deux avec Sûlfaer suant et soufflant.

Elessar, que les Wainriders ont reconnu, est assailli de toutes parts et croit à un moment qu'il va succomber sous le nombre. Faramir, non loin de lui, subit la même chose, submergé par une marée d'ennemis. Il reste encore beaucoup de Wainriders malgré le nombre impressionnant qui jonche le sol de la cité.

Le roi n'a pas vu l'un des archers ennemis le mettre en joue mais son fils, lui, l'a remarqué. Eldarion pousse son étalon au maximum et, avant que l'archer ne puisse lâcher sa messagère de mort, le tue prestement. Alors Elessar voit son fils mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se parler, il lui fait signe de continuer, de monter dans la cité. Eldarion comprend et, faisant volter son étalon, file vers les cercles supérieurs de la cité. Il a compris la pensée de son père : il doit défendre les derniers cercles et, surtout, vérifier que sa mère et ses sœurs sont saines et sauves. Les explications seront pour plus tard.

Il pique des deux vers le troisième cercle, alors qu'un cri monte avec lui, passant de soldat en soldat :

« Le prince est là !! »

A côté du palais, Arwen a jaugé la situation sainement, mais elle sait que rien n'est encore gagné, l'armée du Gondor est diminuée en nombre et, même avec l'ajout des Rangers qu'elle a vus arriver, ce n'est pas sûr que cela suffise. Elle a aussi entendu que son fils est arrivé, cela ne l'étonne guère, Arbarad a dû l'envoyer porter secours à la cité assiégée. Elle aussi a compris que, s'il est là, le nord est sécurisé, mais elle ne s'en réjouit pas pour autant. Les Wainriders ont mis les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu en péril, qui sait s'ils ont joué toutes leurs cartes ? La reine n'a pas l'expérience du combat de son mari ou de son fils, mais sa longue vie lui a appris à envisager toutes les possibilités.

Non loin d'elle se tient sa future belle-fille. Eolain se bat encore mais il y a de moins en moins de Wainriders dans les niveaux supérieurs. Certains ont essayé de se réfugier ici pour éviter de se faire tuer par le roi, mais, ayant trouvé Eolain et une escouade de la garde royale sur leur chemin, ne sont pas allés bien loin.

Eolain ressemble plus que jamais à la guerrière rohirrim qu'elle voulait être quelques années plus tôt, belle mais sans pitié. Cependant, il n'y a plus en elle de sauvagerie, elle se bat sans fièvre ni cruauté, symbole du changement qui s'est opéré en elle ces dernières années. Elle s'est battue pour défendre la cité dont elle sera un jour la reine, et non pas, comme avant, pour ressembler à sa mère ou accentuer son appartenance au peuple des rohirrim. Elle est restée elle-même tout en évoluant, et le changement est vraiment à son avantage.

La princesse court vers la reine et lui dit :

« Nous commençons à maîtriser la situation, Majesté… »

La princesse ne fait pas allusion à l'arrivée du prince, ni à celle du roi, et Arwen admire son sang-froid. Cependant, voici plusieurs dizaines d'heures qu'elle défend le dernier cercle et la lassitude peut se voir sur son visage.

Les deux femmes regardent la cité blanche dont plusieurs quartiers brûlent encore, et se disent que, même si l'invasion est endiguée, la reconstruction prendra plusieurs mois et que les gens qui ont tout perdu auront besoin de leur soutien…

Dans la cache enfouie profondément dans la montagne, Eladiel et ses sœurs ont organisé la distribution de nourriture et aident celles et ceux qui en ont besoin. Elles entendent les échos du combat mais elles tentent de rester calmes sachant que si elles le sont, tous le resteront. Avec étonnement, Eladiel s'aperçoit que les princesses jumelles ont vraiment mûri, elles sont remarquablement calmes et s'acquittent de leurs tâches posément. Pourtant, elles retrouvent un peu de leur âme d'enfant en jouant avec les jeunes orphelins de l'orphelinat, et Eladiel les regarde avec un léger sourire malgré la précarité de la situation…

_Edoras, deux jours plus tôt_

Elfwine fait volter son cheval et s'écrie :

« Poursuivez-les !! Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !! »

Il voit le jeune chef dunlending, Marhwini, se précipiter à la poursuite des fuyards. Celui-ci a insisté pour l'accompagner à Edoras pour signer le traité de paix après sa libération, et son aide ainsi que celle des autres dunlendings est très appréciée malgré la méfiance latente des soldats rohirrim. Le prince, lui, a résolu de faire confiance à la main tendue du jeune chef qui a décidé de passer outre des siècles d'inimitié.

Eomer lui aussi a été étonné de voir son fils revenir avec des Dunlendings mais il a fini par se dire que le temps était venu de se réconcilier avec eux. Lui aussi a été élevé dans la haine et la défiance de ces hommes sauvages mais qui, à la réflexion, ne le sont pas tant que cela. Mais le roi de Rohan n'a pas le temps d'y penser, il lui faut combattre pour reprendre les parties de sa cité qui ont été envahies par les Wainriders. Par chance, il avait réussi à faire sortir de nuit le plus possible de femmes et d'enfants, y compris Lothiriel et Lenashild qu'il avait fallu forcer à partir.

Non loin du roi de Rohan se trouve Arador, que les Wainriders restants essayent de mettre à terre en affolant son cheval. Le Ranger, cependant, est un excellent cavalier et est suffisamment expérimenté pour empêcher son cheval de se cabrer.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, l'invasion est endiguée, les seuls Wainriders encore vivants sont les prisonniers. Les rohirrim et les dunlendings sont épuisés, les chevaux fument mais, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, ils ont combattu ensemble en oubliant pour un moment leurs antagonismes.

Eomer descend alors de son cheval et s'approche de son fils et de Marhwini. Elfwine s'incline devant son père, comme il se doit, et lui dit :

« Père, je vous présente Marhwini, chef des chefs du Dunland… »

Marhwini a été en partie élevé au palais du Gondor et s'incline impeccablement devant le roi de Rohan. Eomer en profite pour l'observer : comme tous les Dunlendings, Marhwini n'est pas très grand, il a les yeux noirs et les cheveux frisés tout aussi sombres. Cependant, sa peau plus pâle que celle des membres de sa tribu laisse penser qu'il a du sang rohirrim ou gondorien, résultat des mélanges qui se sont opérés à une certaine époque. De plus, il porte un nom ancien rohirrim.

Eomer dit alors :

« Je vous remercie d'être venus nous aider, nous vous devons beaucoup… »

Marhwini répond posément :

« Nous étions tous menacés, nous devions tous combattre ensemble, sinon cela n'avait aucun sens… »

Il reprend après un silence :

« Je suis venu pour qu'enfin nos deux peuples cessent de se haïr, Majesté, pour qu'enfin la paix règne entre nous, mais pas cette paix imposée après la fin de la guerre de l'Anneau mais une paix que nous, Dunlendings, aurons librement choisie et que nous vous proposons de grand cœur… »

Eomer lui tend la main :

« J'accepte cette paix et cette amitié que vous nous donnez, et puissent ces siècles de dissensions être suivis d'autant de siècles de paix et de coopération entre nos deux peuples… »

Marhwini la prend et les deux hommes se serrent la main sous les vivats des soldats…

_Minas Tirith_

Les Wainriders ont perdu la bataille, et Elessar a fait prisonnier leur chef. Cependant, le roi a été assez gravement blessé dans le dernier combat et, ses blessures précédentes ayant mal cicatrisé malgré l'athelas, certaines se sont ouvertes de nouveau. Arwen l'a alors fermement obligé à se faire soigner, et le médecin a décidé qu'il devrait garder le lit pendant deux ou trois jours. Faramir a subi le même sort, et Eowyn, qui n'a que de légères égratignures, veille jalousement sur son époux et l'oblige à rester couché. Aragorn-Theoden, lui, a été confié aux soins de son épouse. Les Maisons de Guérison sont pleines, et une aile du palais a été utilisée pour déposer les blessés car elles sont trop petites et les guérisseurs ont fort à faire. C'est Arwen qui dirige tout cela, elle n'a été que légèrement blessée et dispose de la capacité de récupération supérieure des Elfes, ce qui fait qu'elle est parfaitement en état de remplir son devoir royal.

Profitant que sa future épouse devait elle aussi recevoir des soins après ses combats, Eldarion s'est chargé de la reconstruction de la cité ainsi que d'interroger le chef des Wainriders. Aldarion, qui vient lui aussi de se faire soigner, voit alors arriver la princesse furieuse :

« Où est-il ? Où est Eldarion ? »

Ses cheveux dénoués dansent autour de son visage, et son regard gris a viré à l'orage. Le prince du sang, honteux d'être ainsi vu torse nu par une princesse de si haut lignage, devient écarlate mais trouve le courage de répondre :

« Il…il est dans le bureau du roi… »

Eolain ne le remercie pas et file au pas de charge jusqu'au bureau du roi, dont elle ouvre vivement la porte. Eldarion, qui regarde les plans de reconstruction, sursaute et dit avec un sourire :

« Ah, c'est toi, mon cœur…tu te sens mieux ? »

Eolain s'approche de lui et s'écrie :

« Mais à quoi penses-tu donc ? Tu as été blessé, et tu ne t'es même pas fait soigner ? »

Eldarion hausse les épaules :

« Je n'ai presque rien, et je sais prendre soin de mes blessures moi-même… »

L'œil de la princesse étincelle, et, vivement, elle vient soulever sa manche, montrant son bras recouvert de bandages :

« Essaies-tu de te moquer de moi ou es-tu simplement inconscient ? »

Elle ouvre la porte et ordonne à un serviteur d'aller chercher le médecin royal avant de dire :

« Il va t'examiner, et tu as intérêt à te laisser faire ou j'ordonne à Meneldil de t'attacher sur ta chaise… »

Eldarion déglutit, sachant qu'il n'aura pas le dessus cette fois…

Eowyn a tenu à rendre les derniers devoirs à la gouvernante de Mardil parce qu'elle a sacrifié sa vie pour lui et le petit garçon, en larmes, comprend qu'il ne reverra plus celle qui a pris soin de lui depuis sa naissance. Alors que les flammes emportent la dépouille charnelle de la courageuse gouvernante, le petit garçon, les yeux tremblants mais avec un doux sourire, fait un signe de la main en disant de sa voix pure et innocente:

« Au revoir, Nenna… »

Eowyn serre son petit garçon contre elle et lui dit :

« Elle est dans la paix des Valar, mon fils, mais elle te regardera toujours et elle te verra devenir grand »

Autour d'eux, la cité et les royaumes pleurent leurs morts et le cri plaintif des mouettes qui viennent de la mer ajoute au sentiment de deuil ressenti par ceux qui ont perdu un parent, un époux, un fils dans ces combats acharnés…

**A SUIVRE**


	64. Chapitre 57: La reconstruction

_Merci à ma précieuse bêta lectrice, Yotma_

_Chapitre 57 : La reconstruction_

_Minas Tirith, 3 mai 24_

La cité blanche est devenue un immense chantier. Des artisans sont venus de tout le royaume pour remettre les bâtiments brûlés ou détruits en état. Le palais est encore en travaux, mais est enfin habitable à nouveau, beaucoup de ses pièces ayant été saccagées par les assaillants.

Le roi, quasiment guéri de ses blessures, et l'Intendant supervisent la reconstruction. Ils se sont aussi occupés des pourparlers de paix avec les Wainriders vaincus, pourparlers qui sont toujours en cours.

Le prince Eldarion, convalescent au même titre que son père mais que le regard d'épervier de sa jeune fiancée ne quitte pas, leur apporte aussi son aide, ainsi qu'Aragorn-Theoden.

Les dégâts causés par la bataille sont très importants, et le roi a fait reloger sous des tentes installées sur le Pelennor de nombreux habitants dont les maisons ont été abîmées. Un camp improvisé s'est donc monté sur la plaine. Le climat doux du Gondor préserve le beau temps frais de printemps, ce qui évite les problèmes sanitaires.

Le roi et le prince héritier se rendent dans ce camp tous les jours afin de voir si tout va bien. Ils sont assistés pour la surveillance logistique par les princesses et la reine, qui apportent leur aide pour les soins à apporter aux blessés.

Meneldil et Arador sont repartis, rappelés par Arbarad, mais celui-ci a laissé Eldarion et Aldarion à Minas Tirith pour aider le roi, il les rappellera s'il a besoin d'eux. De plus, le prince héritier et le prince du sang ont été meurtris et se remettent de leurs blessures, ils ne seront guère utiles en Rohan.

Une fois par jour, le roi fait un point complet de la reconstruction des cités du Gondor. Des courriers lui apportent aussi des nouvelles de l'Arnor, touché lui aussi par l'invasion et où, par endroits, l'on se bat encore.

Ce soir-là, Eldarion s'est assis dans le jardin où se voient encore les stigmates de combats récents. L'air est doux, et l'on peut y sentir les effluves maritimes.

Le prince ne ressent quasiment plus ses balafres, et il profite de cet air si familier. Il est extrêmement rare qu'il revienne à intervalle si réduit mais les circonstances en ont voulu ainsi. Il est seul, Eolain étant retournée à Emyn Arnen pour la nuit.

Le prince est épuisé, mais ce n'est pas le même genre de fatigue que lorsqu'il est chez les Rangers. Son esprit continue à fonctionner, il pense à tout ce qu'il devra faire demain, les chantiers à visiter, à superviser, et il n'arrive pas à vider son cerveau comme il parvient à le faire lorsqu'il est chez les Rangers.

Une voix familière le tire alors de ses méditations :

« Ne veux-tu pas dîner ? »

Eldarion se retourne, et voit approcher sa mère dans un bruissement de soie. Il secoue la tête :

« J'avais complètement oublié le dîner, je dois bien l'avouer… »

Arwen vient déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui répond en souriant :

« Tu devrais te reposer davantage, tu es encore en convalescence… »

Le prince fait un geste vague :

« Je me sens bien maintenant, mère, et c'est mon rôle que de vous aider… »

Il ajoute sérieusement :

« Arbarad m'a affecté le plus officiellement du monde ici, et, en attendant qu'il ne me rappelle, je dois accomplir mon rôle comme n'importe quel Ranger le ferait… »

Arwen sourit à son fils :

« Demain après-midi, j'ai demandé à ton père de te dégager de tes obligations, Eolain aimerait te soumettre quelques choix à faire pour votre mariage… »

Le prince a une sueur froide, et rétorque :

« Il nous reste deux ans, nous avons bien le temps… »

Arwen soupire :

« Deux ans, cela va vite passer, et tu es rarement de passage par ici car la situation ne le justifie pas. Elle voudrait au moins que vous parliez de la date et de la cérémonie… »

A la grande surprise de sa mère, Eldarion dit :

« Le rite qui sera utilisé sera le rite royal, celui qui a été utilisé pour tous les mariages royaux depuis Meneldil fils d'Anàrion. Eolain revêtira la robe de mariée de sa mère et le voile des reines de Gondor, ainsi que le diadème que tu as revêtu le jour de tes épousailles avec mon père. Mes sœurs sont déjà en train de broder ma tunique de mariage, qui sera de velours noir et argent avec un galon doré et des broderies précieuses… »

Arwen se rend compte qu'Eldarion, malgré l'impression de désintéressement qu'il donne en est vraiment loin, il a clairement fait des recherches sur le sujet et s'est informé. Il acquiesce :

« Eolain saura préparer notre mariage, avec votre aide à Eowyn et à toi…ne vous disputez pas comme lorsque vous prépariez celui d'Eladiel, s'il vous plaît ! »

Et le prince éclate de rire, sous le regard tendre de sa mère…

Un peu plus tard, Eladiel achève de panser les meurtrissures de son jeune époux. Le futur Intendant a pris de sérieux coups lors des batailles successives, et ses blessures ont eu peine à se refermer à cause de cela. Patiemment, son épouse étend sur les cicatrices un onguent de la fabrication de sa belle-mère et ensuite, après avoir posé un tampon de coton dessus, elle bande soigneusement les plaies.

Elle n'aime pas spécialement cela, mais elle sait que cela fait partie de son rôle d'épouse, et que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Elle achève son travail et ajoute :

« Voilà, c'est fini… »

Le prince s'étend sur son lit avec une grimace et fait un sourire à sa bien-aimée. Eladiel s'assied près de lui et replie ses jambes sous sa fine chemise de nuit. Voilà un bon moment que le jeune couple n'a pas eu un seul instant d'intimité, mais le prince n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Eladiel, alors, s'allonge près de lui et pose sa main sur la sienne. Tous deux n'ont pas besoin de mots…

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé sur la cité des rois, mais, déjà, Eldarion est réveillé. Les premiers rayons du soleil percent les nuages venus de la mer et illuminent la cité blanche blessée alors que le prince fait sa toilette. Pendant qu'il achève de s'habiller, il entend les bruits familiers du palais qui se réveille, bientôt ses sœurs et sa mère se lèveront et iront au camp, comme tous les matins. Lui-même va aller au bureau de son père. En effet, malgré l'heure, le roi est déjà à son travail depuis une heure au moins, comme tous les matins. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il a convoqué Eldarion, Faramir, Aldarion et Aragorn-Theoden pour finaliser et commenter les plans de reconstruction ainsi qu'en faire un bilan.

Le prince s'étire et secoue la tête pour mieux se réveiller. Cette boisson aux plantes amère qu'il boit tous les matins chez les Rangers a au moins ce mérite, provoquer l'électrochoc nécessaire à son éveil complet. Il a l'habitude d'être opérationnel très vite mais, ces temps derniers, vu qu'il est en convalescence, cela lui est plus difficile.

On frappe, et entre Almiel, sa vieille nourrice. La vieille gondorienne vient embrasser celui qu'elle considère encore comme son bébé et dit :

« Dépêche-toi de manger, Sa Majesté t'attend… »

Le prince commence à manger en maugréant :

« Je sais, nounou… »

Il avale son petit déjeuner, embrasse sa nourrice et file jusqu'au bureau de son père. Quand il y arrive, le roi est encore seul et il fait signe à son fils de s'approcher. Sur une carte représentant les cercles concentriques de la cité, de larges zones sont encore en rouge, signe qu'elles sont en réfection et que les dégâts ont été importants. La cité du soleil a souffert de l'assaut des Wainriders autant que ceux qui l'ont défendue et qui sont encore pour beaucoup aux mains des guérisseurs.

Le prince remarque alors la présence de nouvelles fortifications du côté de la montagne. Il constate :

« C'est étrange qu'aucun de nos ancêtres n'ait jamais pallié à cette faiblesse des fortifications, elle existe pourtant depuis la construction de la cité… »

Le roi regarde son fils :

« J'ignore également pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu'aucun ennemi ne soit jamais parvenu à escalader le mont Mindolluin. Cependant, les Wainriders l'avaient repéré, eux, et cela a failli nous être fatal, je refuse de mettre encore la cité en danger… »

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer, arrive Aldarion, qui s'incline bien bas devant le roi. Peu après lui arrivent Faramir et son fils aîné. Le souverain leur présente la carte et précise :

« Les estimations que je vous avais dites la semaine dernière ont été rallongées, il y a quelques soucis dans le quatrième cercle… »

Les cercles qui constituent la base de la cité ont été les plus touchés par les incendies, et les vieux bâtiments sont difficilement remis en état. Les zones qui se trouvent en bas sont les plus anciennes, et les reproduire à l'identique pose nombre de difficultés aux artisans. Elessar a envoyé également quérir, par l'entremise de Gimli, des artisans Nains pour remettre en état la porte qui, si elle n'a pas cédé, a largement souffert des assauts.

Le roi sait qu'il a là quatre stratèges expérimentés dont l'avis a valeur d'expert. Il a demandé aussi à Narmacil, qui travaille au Lebennin et en Lossarnach, de venir pour faire un point de la situation, mais le haut dignitaire s'est excusé, il est en retard car une urgence s'est posée dans un des camps de réfugiés.

Il attrape un rouleau :

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Arnor et de Rohan, les régions sont pacifiées à présent mais la reconstruction est en cours. Eomer de Rohan m'a informé d'un traité de paix signé entre les rohirrim et les dunlendings à l'initiative du chef Marhwini et du prince Elfwine, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle et assure la pérennité de la paix dans cette région. J'ai également reçu des nouvelles de la Comté, les Hobbits se sont défendus et les Wainriders n'ont pas réussi à passer le Baranduin… »

Les présents hochent la tête sur ces bonnes nouvelles, et Eldarion demande :

« Comment allons-nous faire avec les camps de réfugiés, père ? Ce n'est là qu'une solution provisoire, et il faudra encore plusieurs mois avant que les maisons soient entièrement réparées… »

Faramir fait signe au roi pour parler, et le roi le lui autorise. L'Intendant prend la parole :

« Les gens qui restent dans le camp du Pelennor seront accueillis à Osgiliath et à Minas Ithil en attendant que leurs maisons soient réparées, je suis en train de finir d'arranger cela… »

Le prince hoche la tête, satisfait. Le roi regarde son fils et Aldarion avant de dire :

« Dans une semaine, vous partirez pour l'Arnor, le travail ici est suffisamment avancé et j'ai besoin de vous là-bas. Arbarad ne vous avait pas encore rappelé mais je sais qu'il y a fort à faire là-bas… »

Les deux princes hochent la tête, un ordre royal ne se discute pas. De toute façon, ils savent bien que leur place n'est pas ici mais avec leurs pairs Rangers du Nord, malgré leur sang princier et royal.

Le roi demande ensuite leur avis à chacun sur les ajouts à faire sur les fortifications, tout le monde commente le plan et la maquette qui en a été faite et qui permet une meilleure visualisation des dégâts. Avec les réparations et les ajouts, le roi espère enfin que la cité blanche sera en sécurité.

Une heure après, l'Intendant, son fils, le prince héritier et le prince du sang sortent enfin du bureau royal. Il est encore très tôt dans la matinée vu l'heure plus que matinale à laquelle le roi les avait convoqués, aussi le prince décide-t-il de prendre une substantielle collation avant d'aller auprès de sa mère prendre ses ordres pour la matinée. A côté de lui, Aldarion est encore mal à l'aise, bien qu'à présent il connaisse bien le palais, mais il ne s'habitue toujours pas à voir les dignitaires et les courtisans s'incliner à son passage. Le prince héritier a pris le parti de ne pas se moquer de lui, il doit s'habituer progressivement…

Les deux jeunes hommes boivent tranquillement leur boisson aux plantes habituelles, assis près de l'Arbre Blanc, lorsqu'ils voient passer la reine, les princesses de Gondor et d'Ithilien qui se rendent aux Maisons de Guérison. Eldarion sourit à sa mère, à ses sœurs et à sa bien-aimée et retient de justesse une remarque quand il voit le timide sourire échangé entre la princesse Elya et Aldarion.

Il regarde son ami :

« Je crois que nous avons un peu de temps avant qu'elles ne reviennent, alors viens, allons voir le chantier… »

_Ithilien _

Eowyn a laissé Mardil aux mains de sa nouvelle gouvernante et, accompagnée de son fils cadet et de trois servantes, elle est allée visiter les quelques camps qui subsistent encore, par chance de moins en moins nombreux. Ses filles étant auprès de la reine, au palais, elle a pris avec elle Boromir-Eomer, qu'elle a sorti de ses livres pour qu'il se rende utile. Bien qu'il ait reçu une bonne éducation, elle estime nécessaire de lui faire voir le plus possible la véritable vie des gens de la principauté dont il porte le nom. Le jeune homme est une tête bien faite, un bon guerrier et, maintenant que lui aussi est remis de ses blessures, elle l'a mis à contribution. Elle a préparé de nombreux remèdes et fait ce qu'elle peut, envoyant les cas les plus graves aux Maisons de Guérison de Minas Tirith.

Les gens l'aiment beaucoup parce qu'elle est proche d'eux, qu'elle les soigne et qu'elle les défend toujours si nécessaire. Elle dissimule cependant sous ses robes les blessures qu'elle a reçues en défendant la cité, elle ne veut inquiéter personne mais sait qu'elles ne sont pas graves, elle ne s'en ressent quasiment plus, d'ailleurs. Faramir n'aime pas la voir ainsi, l'épée à la main, mais, bien qu'elle soit dorénavant plus mère que guerrière, cela ne lui déplaît pas et lui rappelle une époque révolue.

Les réfugiés ont beaucoup besoin de soins, et elle essaie de leur apporter son aide. Ils ont bien souvent tout perdu pendant l'invasion, leurs maisons ont brûlé et elle essaie de soulager leur peine et leur dénuement. Heureusement, les instructions de Faramir, suivies par ses subordonnés, ont fait que ces camps n'ont pas souffert d'épidémie ou de problèmes d'hygiène, chose sans doute facilité par le beau temps persistant de ce milieu de printemps.

Eowyn marche dans le camp, a un mot gentil pour chacun, une caresse pour les enfants et apporte son aide autant qu'elle le peut. Son jeune fils le prince est silencieux, mais il essaie de sourire. Ce qu'il voit semble le faire réfléchir, et Eowyn sait que, s'il devient Intendant un jour, il en sera un très capable…

_Minas Tirith_

« Alors, le 10 novembre 26 te convient-il ? »

Eldarion hoche la tête :

« Oui, je te l'avais déjà dit, et j'ai déjà signalé la date à Arbarad ainsi qu'à Arador, Meneldil et Aldarion… »

Eolain est heureuse de voir que finalement son fiancé semble s'intéresser à leur mariage. Il ajoute :

« Mes sœurs ont pris mes mesures et retouché ce qui était déjà prêt de ma tunique, normalement je ne devrais pas trop changer de corpulence mais on ne sait jamais… »

Elle lui tend la liste des invités, et il demande :

« Devons-nous vraiment inviter tout ce monde ? Ne réponds, je sais, ce sont des noces royales… »

Elle lui dit gentiment :

« Je sais que tu aimerais que cela se fasse de façon plus simple, au fin fond de l'Arnor avec seulement les amis et nos familles, mais ce n'est pas possible… »

Il remarqua qu'elle avait sérieusement mis de l'eau dans son vin au sujet du mariage. Calmement, elle lui expose le style qu'elle compte donner aux invitations, et il donne son avis qu'elle prend en compte.

Avoir combattu semble lui avoir réussi, elle brille d'une lueur intérieure qu'il lui a rarement connue.

Elle tente d'aborder tout ce à quoi elle pense, car elle sait à présent que son fiancé va repartir dans une semaine. Elle le sait plus réceptif, plus intéressé, plus reposé aussi que la dernière fois qu'elle a voulu aborder le sujet. Tous les thèmes y passent : les alliances, en mithril et or, les demoiselles d'honneur, les témoins, identiques à ceux de leurs fiançailles, les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur. Le reste dépendra des rites royaux, qui codifient très précisément les paroles mais aussi les bijoux portés par la fiancée, les objets à utiliser.

Dans un coin de la pièce, la gouvernante de la princesse les observe, attendrie…

**A SUIVRE**


	65. Chapitre 58: Danger en Arnor

_Merci à Yotma, mon adorable et efficace bêta lectrice, qui a relu ce chapitre _

_Chapitre 58 : Danger en Arnor_

_Arnor, 9 mai 24 du quatrième Age_

Malgré la saison déjà très clémente, le ciel gris et bas de l'Arnor semble ne jamais laisser échapper le moindre rayon de soleil. Le vert maladif des plantes ajoute à cette sensation alors qu'Eldarion et Aldarion galopent vers Evendim. Parfois, une sensation malsaine fait soulever les poils des bras du prince héritier, mais il sait qu'il s'agit probablement des restes de la magie mauvaise de l'Angmar qui imprègnent encore la région et qu'il perçoit à cause de son sang elfique.

Les deux princes se dirigent vers les contrées peuplées par les Hommes, essentiellement le nord du pays. Les Wainriders ont durement frappé là-bas et Arbarad se trouve déjà dans les alentours de Fornost avec plusieurs escouades ainsi que les soldats de Hador, le père d'Arador, dont les terres ont elles aussi été ravagées.

Bree sera bientôt en vue, mais les deux Rangers ne s'y arrêteront pas, voulant essayer d'arriver à Evendim, où les attend Meneldil, le plus vite possible. Ils suivent la grande route du Sud qui relie Minas Tirith à Annuminas, et obliqueront bientôt vers Evendim.

Le jour commence à tomber alors bientôt, il fera trop nuit pour y voir quoi que ce soit et les choses mauvaises se réveilleront, les deux Rangers le savent bien. Il vaut mieux s'arrêter, économiser les chevaux et repartir dans quelques heures quand la Lune se sera levée. Eldarion repère un endroit où ils seront en sécurité, les ruines d'un ancien bâtiment numénorien, et, levant le bras, arrête Sûlfaer suant. Derrière lui, Aldarion arrête son cheval et en descend, la démarche peu assurée, le visage poussiéreux. Les deux Rangers font du feu et s'abattent à côté pour manger un morceau. Ils ont l'habitude de vivre ainsi en pleine campagne et de chevaucher à ce train d'enfer, mais leurs blessures récentes finissent par se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Eldarion tend à Aldarion une tasse de boisson aux plantes et une écuelle de soupe réchauffée pour qu'il se sustente.

« Si tout va bien, nous serons à Evendim demain matin tôt si nous repartons dans une heure ou deux… », ajoute-t-il.

Le prince du sang connaît la région, ses terres se situent en Arnor, à la limite de l'Arthedain et du Cardolan. Mais l'Arnor la nuit lui a toujours donné la chair de poule. Eldarion s'en rend compte et dit ironiquement :

« Tu sais, il n'y a plus de Nazgûls ici depuis un bon moment maintenant »

Même si la nuit d'Arnor le stresse, Aldarion se sent bien mieux ici qu'au palais de Minas Tirith. Dans les plaines du Nord, il est chez lui, loin de toute cette pompe, toute cette représentation qui sont désormais son devoir. Et pourtant, le regard bleu de la princesse Elya contribue à le lui rendre plus léger, même s'il se refuse encore à l'admettre vraiment.

Eldarion, lui, l'a compris et se moque parfois gentiment de lui, même s'il est assez content de cet état de fait.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la Lune se lève, les deux Rangers remontent à cheval et continuent leur chemin sur la route à présent éclairée par l'astre lunaire. Ils chevauchent toute la nuit et, alors que l'aube colore les collines, arrivent au camp de Ranger qui a été dressé près du lac Evendim. Meneldil vient les accueillir, pâle et épuisé.

« Enfin ! J'allais envoyer quelqu'un à votre recherche… »

Derrière la chemise de toile du Ranger peuvent se voir des bandages. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ici ? La zone était pacifiée, aux dernières nouvelles.

Meneldil comprend le questionnement de ses deux collègues et répond à la question muette :

« Ce n'est pas à cause des Wainriders, mais à cause de bandes de wargs qui parcourent la région et sont très dangereuses… »

Eldarion réagit au quart de tour :

« Arbarad est-il au courant ? A-t-il envoyé des renforts ? »

Meneldil acquiesce :

« Oui, une escouade, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Les wargs sont des animaux sauvages, qui attaquent sans avertissement. De plus, s'ils n'ont pas encore tué les nôtres, ils en ont blessé beaucoup et assez gravement. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent…»

Au vu de son expression, Eldarion peut voir qu'il a été effrayé, malgré son expérience. Les loups sauvages de Sauron vont poser un problème supplémentaire dans le processus de reconstruction et de sécurisation. Meneldil achève :

« Ton unité est là, ils sont arrivés avant-hier du Rohan, les trois-quarts sont guéris des blessures reçues pendant les derniers combats et j'espère qu'ils suffiront à faire la différence… »

Avisant Aldarion, il ajoute :

« Tes hommes nous ont bien aidés, mais beaucoup ont été blessés par les wargs… »

Aldarion, inquiet, questionne :

« Où puis-je les trouver ? »

Meneldil lui désigne une direction et Aldarion, laissant son cheval boire, s'en va s'informer de l'état de ses hommes. Meneldil et Eldarion savent à quel point il se sent concerné et ne commentent pas sa réaction. Il n'a pas encore appris à prendre du recul et ils n'ignorent pas qu'il lui faudra du temps, tout a été trop vite pour lui.

Meneldil ferme les cordons de sa chemise et dit :

« Va t'installer, puis reviens ici, je t'expliquerai où nous en sommes… »

Les hommes d'Eldarion, sachant qu'il allait arriver, ont monté sa tente et le prince n'a aucun mal à la trouver. Il dépose son sac, étale sa couverture sur son lit de camp, secoue sa cape noire devant le seuil et rejoint Meneldil qui, après s'être habillé de façon plus conséquente, s'est assis devant le feu. Il verse de la boisson aux plantes amères dans une tasse de fer blanc, la tend à Eldarion qui s'est assis auprès de lui.

« Comme ton père a dû te le dire, la région est pacifiée, mais voici une semaine, alors que nous étions sur un chantier, les hordes de wargs ont fait leur apparition, venant d'on ne sait où. J'ai demandé quelques renseignements, et il est ressorti que cela fait plus de vingt ans que l'on n'en a pas vu dans les parages. J'ignore cependant si cela a un rapport avec l'invasion des Wainriders… »

Eldarion sait vaguement ce qu'est un warg par son père et donc par-là même qu'ils sont dangereux, mais tout cela l'intrigue. Il demande :

« Les éclaireurs sont-ils déjà revenus ? Même si nous ne pouvons prévoir où ils attaqueront, nous pourrons au moins savoir leurs mouvements… »

_Minas Tirith, le même jour_

La salle commune des princesses est le cadre d'une animation particulière. En effet, Eolain va cet après-midi faire les essayages de la robe de mariée de sa grand-mère pour qu'on la retouche à sa taille. Les princesses royales, ainsi qu'Arwen d'Ithilien sont présentes, de même que la reine et Eowyn d'Ithilien.

La robe de mariée de Theodwyn, mère d'Eowyn, a encore fière allure malgré les années écoulées, mais elle est un peu large pour Eolain car sa grand-mère n'avait pas du tout la même conformation qu'elle. Eowyn, elle, avait pu la revêtir telle quelle car enceinte de quatre mois de son fils aîné. La forme en est simple, un peu évasée, le corset près du corps et les manches tombantes à la moitié du bras, mais le tissu et les dentelles sont précieux. Quasiment rien n'y a été ajouté lorsqu'elle a été utilisée par Eowyn, mais, vu qu'il s'agit d'un mariage royal cette fois, les couturières du palais ajouteront force dentelles, perles, et broderont sur la poitrine l'Arbre blanc, insigne de la famille royale dans laquelle va entrer la princesse. Sur la robe, on posera un manteau bleu bordé de fourrure, celui qu'Arwen portait le jour de ses noces.

Une fois de plus, la reine et la princesse d'Ithilien ne sont pas d'accord. Eowyn accepte que l'on brode sur la robe mais pas qu'on en retouche la forme, alors qu'Arwen en trouve les manches trop longues. Les princesses se regardent, désolées, mais Eolain intervient :

« C'est la robe de ma grand-mère, qu'on la retouche à ma taille sera parfait mais les manches, bien qu'elles soient dans le goût rohirrim, resteront identiques. Après tout, je suis à moitié rohirrim, et le cérémonial de mariage ne parle pas de la longueur des manches, il me semble… »

La princesse a étudié le cérémonial royal de mariage et sait exactement ce qu'il requiert. Elle a décidé d'empêcher à tout prix sa mère et la reine de s'écharper comme elles l'ont fait régulièrement pendant les préparatifs du mariage de son frère. Elle n'a pas le caractère arrangeant et diplomate d'Aragorn-Theoden et a bien l'intention de participer activement aux préparatifs de son propre mariage.

En attendant, la robe de sa grand-mère, bien qu'un peu trop large, va parfaitement à Eolain. Sur un signe d'Eowyn, les couturières commencent à reprendre la taille, la longueur sous le regard d'Arwen qui ne dit plus rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Au moins, sa future belle-fille sait ce qu'elle veut, son caractère lui sera utile le jour où elle sera reine…

_Arnor, 14 mai 24_

En cette fin de nuit sans lune, les Rangers ne dorment déjà plus. Eldarion, qui a été blessé au bras gauche la nuit précédente, attend les unités d'Arador et de Meneldil qui sont allées en éclaireurs surveiller les mouvements des hordes de wargs. Grâce aux efficaces relais d'informations, ils ont réussi à savoir ce qui se passe à l'est, au-delà du pays de Dun et du Rohan.

Meneldil arrête son cheval suant, en saute et vient voir Eldarion et Aldarion.

« D'après les informations collectées par nos collègues de l'est et rapportées par les dunlendings, les hordes de wargs viendraient des contreforts des Monts Brumeux… »

Par son père, Eldarion sait que, normalement, ils viennent des abords de la mer de Rhûn mais que certains se sont probablement reproduits dans la zone des Monts Brumeux avant de ne plus avoir suffisamment de nourriture et donc de revenir vers l'ouest. S'ils sont affamés, ils sont encore plus dangereux et peuvent tuer d'un coup de mâchoire un humain ou un cheval. Les wargs sont des créatures de l'ombre, domestiqués autrefois par les créatures de Sauron pour en faire des montures, mais il ne craignent pas la lumière du soleil, ce qui les rend particulièrement redoutables. Ce sont des bêtes sauvages prédatrices dont la force est proverbiale, ce qui les fait craindre depuis des siècles par tous les humains qui habitent la région.

Arador, qui sait aussi tout cela, finit par exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas :

« Finalement, l'invasion des Wainriders était plus facile à endiguer, on pouvait du moins prévoir leurs mouvements… »

Nul indice n'a encore permis de mettre en évidence la coïncidence de leur venue et de l'attaque des Wainriders, mais cela paraissait trop gros pour ne pas être vrai. Ont-ils domestiqué ces bêtes et, se voyant acculés, les ont-ils libérées ? Pour l'instant rien ne permet de le dire mais Eldarion et les Rangers y pensent fortement.

« Très bien, finit par dire le prince héritier, Arador, Meneldil, allez vous reposer ainsi que vos hommes, nous nous verrons lorsque vous serez réveillés… »

Meneldil, bien qu'il soit fatigué, a vu une lueur familière dans le regard du prince héritier.

« Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête », déclare-t-il tranquillement.

Eldarion ne répond pas et fait un geste vague de son bras valide avec un léger sourire. Une fois Aldarion et Arador partis se reposer, Aldarion demande :

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Le prince le regarde et explique :

« Ce n'est qu'une vague idée pour l'instant, mais, pendant qu'ils dormiront, je compte bien la préciser et y réfléchir… »

Aldarion le laisse réfléchir et s'en va conférer avec ses hommes…

Quelques heures plus tard, Meneldil et Arador émergent de leur sommeil et Eldarion les fait chercher, ainsi que tous les autres chefs de Rangers. Il leur laisse le temps de faire un brin de toilette et de se restaurer quelque peu puis tout le monde se retrouve autour d'Eldarion qui est en train de tracer des figures sur le sol.

Il attend que tout le monde soit là et commence :

« Vous vous souvenez des pièges que nous avions creusés contre les Wainriders ? Cela avait été assez efficace, et je pense que cela le serait davantage contre ces bêtes si nous les disposons correctement et à des endroits stratégiques… »

Il prend une carte de la région sur laquelle il a tracé des traits et des points à la craie, tout autour du lac et dans les territoires environnants et continue :

« Les wargs doivent venir boire et se nourrir et, au vu des informations que nous avons rassemblées, ils ont une sorte de territoire et un semblant de hiérarchie sociale dans leur meutes, comme les loups. Nous pouvons nous servir de cela pour les empêcher de nuire… »

Disant cela, il pense surtout aux terres d'Arador ainsi que celles de son père, qui ont été dévastées et par les Wainriders et les wargs, ainsi que le nord du Rohan et une partie du Dunland.

Les chefs Rangers fatigués et blessés restent un bon moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de la solution proposée par Eldarion et finissent par convenir que c'est une bonne solution. Cela leur coûtera encore des efforts mais peut se révéler payant à la fin.

Cependant, auront-ils assez de troupes pour pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution ? Ils n'ont que quatre unités sur place, dont les trois quarts des hommes sont blessés et pour l'instant aucun renfort supplémentaire n'a pu arriver, tout le monde est occupé.

Arador, alors, déclare :

« Je vais demander de l'aide à mon père pour qu'il nous prête des hommes de la garnison d'Annuminas, et je vais mettre à notre disposition une des garnisons qui défendent mes terres… »

En effet, le lac Evendim fait partie du comté d'Arador et ses terres ont aussi été durement touchées. Meneldil ajoute :

« Je vais envoyer un messager jusqu'à Fornost demander du renfort à mon père, peut-être pourra-t-il nous en envoyer… »

Eldarion ajoute :

« De mon côté, je vais aussi envoyer un message au cousin de mon père, Aradan, qui a des terres au-dessus de Fornost

Ils savent bien que s'ils demandent encore du renfort à Arbarad celui-ci ne pourra pas leur en envoyer, ayant besoin de tous ses hommes sur place, il faut donc qu'ils avisent avec les ressources dont ils disposent. Alors que les chefs Rangers sortent pour envoyer les messages dont ils ont parlé, Eldarion reste seul dans sa tente et s'équipe en grimaçant, puis il sort. C'est alors qu'il voit un nuage de poussière au loin, probablement un cavalier mais, à cause du brouillard, il n'en voit pas plus. Il met la main de son bras valide en visière, et sa vision meilleure que celle d'un humain lui permet de reconnaître les armes de son beau-frère, accompagné de plusieurs cavaliers. Il lui fait un signe et, quelque minutes plus tard, Aragorn-Theoden arrête son cheval devant son jeune beau-frère. Eldarion peut alors voir que les hommes qui accompagnent Aragorn-Theoden appartiennent aux Rangers d'Ithilien, sous le commandement direct de Faramir.

Le prince d'Ithilien descend de cheval et dit :

« Sa Majesté m'envoie pour t'aider, les derniers rapports d'Arbarad l'y ont engagé. Comme les troupes de Gondor sont encore décimées, mon père a décidé de t'envoyer une escouade de Rangers dont il pouvait se passer… »

Les tenues des Rangers d'Ithilien sont proches de celles des Rangers du Nord, des couleurs foncées, des vêtements légers protégés par une surcouche de cuir. Quand ils abaissent leurs capuchons, Eldarion en reconnaît certains, qu'il a déjà vus. Il accueille son beau-frère avec un sourire :

« Hé bien, je suis content de vous voir, votre aide sera plus qu'appréciée… »

Les chefs Rangers, qui ont entendu les cavaliers arriver, s'approchent et viennent saluer les nouveaux arrivants qui apportent avec eux de l'aide et de l'espoir…

**A SUIVRE**


	66. Chapitre 59: A l'assaut des wargs

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice efficace, Yotma, qui a relu ce chapitre _

_Chapitre 59 : A l'assaut des wargs_

_Arnor, 17 mai 24 du Quatrième Age_

Rangers du Nord, Rangers d'Ithilien, soldats venus des garnisons de Fornost ou d'Annuminas creusent des pièges sous la pluie fine de printemps qui tombe sur l'Arnor. La stratégie imaginée par le prince héritier et mise en application avec l'aide des troupes disponibles a prouvé son efficacité ces derniers jours, mais elle nécessite beaucoup de forces de la part des combattants et ceux-ci, grelottants, trempés, trouvent réconfort au camp de base, auprès des feux que l'on entretient jour et nuit car les bêtes les craignent.

Aldarion se relève et ôte de ses yeux ses mèches châtaines trempées. La pluie fine semble pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de ses vêtements malgré sa cape épaisse et sa tunique de cuir ciré. Le prince du sang se sent gelé jusqu'au fond du cœur et, levant la tête, tente de deviner de combien la journée est avancée, mais il est difficile de dire précisément quelle heure il est en l'absence de soleil. Près de lui, Eldarion creuse toujours.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir nous relever… », déclare-t-il en se relevant un instant lui aussi.

En effet, quatre équipes se relaient jour et nuit pour creuser les pièges et celles qui ne creusent pas organisent des battues vers les pièges déjà creusés. L'arrivée de troupes venues d'Annuminas, de Fornost et d'autres coins de l'Arnor, envoyées par le père de Meneldil, Amrod de Fornost, par Hador, le père d'Arador, et par Aradan, le prince du sang, est venu grossir de façon notable l'effectif peu nombreux des Rangers du Nord et de l'escouade de Rangers d'Ithilien envoyés par Faramir.

Le prince héritier regarde le ciel gris et soupire discrètement. Il n'est pas un de ses muscles qui ne crie souffrance, et l'humidité n'arrange rien. Ses blessures reçues dans les combats récents contre les wargs cicatrisent mal et les vêtements ne sèchent pas. Il soulève sa pelle et continue à creuser la boue jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière :

« Allez vous sécher maintenant, c'est fini pour vous ici… »

Il lève la tête et reconnaît son jeune beau-frère. Le prince aîné d'Ithilien porte la cape verte des Rangers d'Ithilien et ruisselle lui aussi de pluie. Il pose sa pelle et secoue la tête, faisant voler une myriade de gouttelettes autour de lui, puis, posant sa pelle, s'extirpe du trou à l'aide d'une corde. Trois heures de repos, puis ce sera leur tour de partir à la chasse aux wargs. Les hommes sont fatigués mais comprennent aisément que ce qu'ils font protège les habitants de ce pays. Le prince, suivi d'Aldarion et des hommes de son équipe, se dirige alors vers les chevaux et, piquant des deux malgré la pluie, arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard au camp. Il saute de Sûlfaer qui fume, prend une poignée de paille et le bouchonne énergiquement avant d'aller le mettre à l'abri sous un dais de toile cirée qui sert d'écurie. Faisant un signe à Aldarion, il rentre dans sa tente et, enlevant ses vêtements trempés, il se sèche énergiquement avec un carré d'éponge avant de faire sa toilette et de mettre ses effets à sécher devant un brasero. Il s'ébroue alors que sa peau se réchauffe lentement et qu'il enfile vivement des vêtements secs. Décidément, le climat de l'Arnor ne s'arrange pas et est aussi triste que le pays. Une fois sec, il s'allonge, s'enroule dans sa couverture de laine et, ne s'endormant pas, fait vagabonder son esprit comme le font les Elfes. Il ne lui reste même pas deux heures de repos, cela ne vaut pas vraiment la peine qu'il dorme vraiment vu qu'il dispose plus ou moins de la capacité de récupération des Elfes et qu'il sait très bien que cela lui serait préjudiciable, le fatiguant davantage. Il reste donc un moment là, les yeux fermés, pensant à la douce brise de Minas Tirith jouant dans les cheveux d'or de sa fiancée, les rires de ses sœurs dans le jardin, oubliant pour un instant les wargs, la boue et le froid…

_Minas Tirith_

Le climat de la capitale du Gondor n'a rien à voir avec celui de l'Arnor, un doux soleil printanier arrose la cité blanche. Le roi et l'Intendant visitent l'un des chantiers qui parsèment la ville royale depuis quelques mois. Le vent est encore frais mais il fait bon et des odeurs florales printanières proviennent des jardins.

Le roi et le prince d'Ithilien confèrent devant le plan que vient de leur présenter l'architecte en chef. Les deux hommes sont concentrés sur les fortifications de la cité, dont certaines datent de l'époque d'Elendil et qui ont beaucoup souffert de l'invasion. Le vent fait bouger leurs cheveux et leurs manteaux. Parmi les nobles qui se trouvent là, le roi et l'Intendant ne déparent pas par leur tenue simple, ni velours ni tissu précieux, seulement du coton épais. Elessar, avec son bon sens habituel, a trouvé illogique d'aller visiter un chantier paré comme une châsse et Faramir en a pensé autant. Si le roi est un soldat aguerri, Faramir connaît par cœur les fortifications parce qu'il a passé son enfance dans la cité et a reçu un enseignement militaire de son frère, son avis a donc valeur d'expert. Il désigne les mâchicoulis, les créneaux, calcule l'espacement de ceux-ci et demande à ce qu'on rajoute à chaque extrémité des abris pour archers.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils rentrent vers le palais, Elessar dit :

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles du nord, la progression des wargs a été ralentie pour l'instant… »

Le visage de Faramir exprime peu d'émotions, mais le roi peut voir son regard bleu-gris soulagé. Les deux hommes se comprennent à demi-mot, ils ont chacun un fils là-bas mais ils ont appris à leur faire confiance, les deux princes savent se préserver. Faramir connaît bien son fils, c'est un combattant expérimenté et il se préservera d'autant mieux qu'il est jeune marié. Eldarion, lui, le fera parce qu'il a bien l'intention de se marier dans deux ans après avoir attendu tant d'années. Finalement, Elessar se dit que l'amour peut soulever des montagnes, il ne dira pas le contraire de toute façon vu qu'il lui a fallu attendre soixante dix ans pour enfin se marier et connaître les joies de la paternité après énormément d'épreuves. Faramir aussi a beaucoup perdu, son frère aîné, son père dans des conditions dramatiques, ce qui lui fait goûter davantage ce qu'il a désormais : une épouse superbe, de beaux enfants en bonne santé dont les trois quarts sont quasiment adultes, un fils marié, dans quelque temps une fille et probablement bientôt des petits enfants.

Elessar demande :

« Eowyn est-elle arrivée ? Je crois qu'elle devait conférer avec Arwen ce matin à propos des tissus à utiliser pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneur… »

Faramir acquiesce, et a une expression qui fait sourire le roi. En effet, Eolain, plus forte de caractère qu'Eladiel, a bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser déposséder des préparatifs de son mariage, ce qui provoque bien souvent des conflits entre sa mère et elle. Le roi et l'Intendant, sachant que cela n'est pas grave, s'amusent quelque peu de la situation.

Non loin de là, avec la garde royale, Boromir-Eomer s'entraîne avec Amdir. Son père, ayant eu vent de ses exploits bretteurs face aux Wainriders, l'a confié au capitaine de la garde royale pour qu'il achève son éducation militaire laissée quelque peu en suspens. Bien qu'intellectuel, le prince cadet d'Ithilien présente des aptitudes assez étonnantes pour le combat et Faramir trouve dommage de ne pas exploiter cela, c'est à ce titre qu'il l'a donc confié à Amdir.

Les deux hommes regardent un instant le duel qui oppose Boromir-Eomer à un garde puis, alors que le ciel se couvre, annonciateur d'une averse printanière, franchissent le seuil de la grande salle d'apparat, salués par les gardes de l'Arbre blanc…

Dans ses appartements, Eladiel lit, vêtue d'une simple robe elfique de soie légère. Sa mère lui a enlevé ses obligations du jour car elle a fait un malaise la veille à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Les matrones ont confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un début de grossesse, et Eladiel s'inquiète. Voilà déjà trois mois qu'elle est mariée et elle ne donne encore aucun signe de pouvoir donner un enfant à son époux. Les matrones ont affirmé qu'elle y est parfaitement apte, pourtant.

Arwen, sa mère, lui a fait remarquer que son époux a été assez peu présent depuis qu'ils sont mariés, et qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Elle lui a recommandé de se reposer, elle l'a mérité et l'aide humanitaire peut se passer d'elle quelques jours. Eladiel a parfaitement fait son devoir, comme à son habitude, mais le devoir qu'elle souhaite pourtant, être mère, lui est refusé pour l'instant.

La princesse pose son livre dans un mouvement léger et un bruit de soierie, puis regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre conjugale la pluie fine qui s'est mise à tomber et arrose la cité blanche. Elle savait dès avant son mariage que son mari serait absent assez souvent, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela serait si difficile à vivre au quotidien. Elle sait gérer sa maison seule, aidée de son intendante, sa famille n'est pas loin mais son mari lui manque. Pourtant, par le lien qu'ils ont, elle sait qu'il va bien…

_Arnor, 19 mai_

Deux groupes de Rangers vont relever les pièges de la nuit et abattre sans pitié les wargs pris au piège. Ils n'ont pas le choix, il faut réguler la population de ces bêtes qui a trop fortement cru ces dernières années, depuis qu'ils ont été livrés à eux-mêmes par les troupes de Sauron en fuite. Les bêtes seront abattues, puis brûlées, mais les Rangers ainsi que les soldats savent qu'il faudra continuer les battues pour éviter les attaques surprises.

Eldarion, lui, est parti avec son unité faire une patrouille dans la région, il doit rattraper l'unité de Meneldil près de Fornost et reviendra probablement dans la nuit ou le lendemain. Arbarad a demandé à les voir pour faire le point sur la situation, ils iront le rejoindre à son camp de base qui se trouve dans les collines près de l'ancienne capitale des rois. Aldarion, Arador et Aragorn-Theoden sont restés pour superviser les opérations qui continuent à Evendim et dans toute la région autour du lac jusqu'à la limite de la Comté. Lentement, l'Arnor retrouve la paix et la sérénité après toutes ces heures sombres. Il a cessé de pleuvoir mais le ciel est encore gris est bas, le ciel de circonstance de ce pays où le soleil est rare mais où les Hommes ont réussi à s'implanter et, malgré les malheurs, les invasions, la magie malsaine résiduelle, occupent encore.

Soudain, Sûlfaer encense et Eldarion sent nettement le danger lui aussi grâce à ses sens particuliers, hérités de sa famille maternelle. Il fait ralentir l'escouade et bien lui en prend car une meute de wargs hurlant se précipite sur eux. Les bêtes sautent au cou des chevaux, les affolant et blessent les Rangers aux jambes, aux bras et même parfois à la tête. Certaines des blessures qu'ils ont reçues s'ouvrent de nouveau et l'odeur du sang affole encore plus les wargs. Les chevaux hennissent, se cabrent au milieu de la cohue alors que les Rangers tentent d'abattre les bêtes féroces le plus rapidement possible à grands moulinets d'épée. Eärendil goutte de sang qui estompe à peine sa brillance naturelle donnée par les forgerons elfes d'Imladris. La main droite d'Eldarion ruisselle de sang, fruit de blessures récentes autant que de celles qu'il reçoit, mais il frappe autant qu'il peut alors qu'elle s'engourdit progressivement. L'échauffourée est violente mais, bientôt, les Rangers achèvent les wargs blessés et se soignent rapidement. Les plus atteints d'entre eux seront ramenés vers le camp mais une grande partie de l'escouade est apte à poursuivre avec le prince. Les mires leur ont bien dit qu'avec l'humidité et le peu de repos leurs blessures tarderont à se cicatriser, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils utilisent un baume à base de plantes qui soulage la douleur et permet, dans des proportions raisonnables et en utilisation au repos, d'aider à la cicatrisation. Les blessures de griffes ne sont pas les plus graves, les morsures le sont davantage et ont plus tendance à s'infecter si elles ne sont pas soignées.

Pendant qu'on panse son bras, Eldarion entoure d'une bande sa cuisse qui a pris un coup de griffe heureusement rendu moindre par une protection de cuir qu'il porte. Les wargs, moins prévisibles que les Wainriders, sont aussi dangereux qu'eux, voire même plus.

Une fois tous les Rangers valides soignés, Eldarion emmène ce qui reste de son escouade vers Fornost, beaucoup moins vite pour économiser les chevaux qui ont été blessés. Meneldil, qui les attend, les voit arriver près de deux heures après l'heure prévue et devine immédiatement ce qui s'est passé. Il interpelle son jeune parent :

« Vous n'êtes pas trop blessés ? »

Eldarion flatte l'encolure de Sûlfaer :

« Quatre d'entre nous ont dû être ramenés au camp, leur état était sérieux mais pas encore préoccupant, les mires s'occuperont d'eux. Nous avons tous été blessés, les chevaux aussi, voici la raison de notre retard… »

Meneldil hoche seulement la tête, lui aussi cache sous ses vêtements des bandages. Il ne demande même pas si ça va aller, les Rangers sont tels qu'ils feront en sorte que ça aille, quelle que soit la situation. Il fait un signe à Eldarion et celui-ci, qui a fait boire Sûlfaer, lui emboîte le pas et les deux escouades prennent la direction du camp de base d'Arbarad…

_Minas Tirith_

La nuit est tombée sur la cité et la reine, pensive, attend le retour de son époux dans la chambre conjugale. Arwen, vêtue d'une robe d'intérieur, dénoue ses longs cheveux d'ébène, ayant toujours soin de le faire elle-même, sans l'aide d'une suivante. Elessar travaille toujours tard mais elle se couche rarement avant qu'il ne soit là, habitude héritée de l'époque où elle allait voir chacun de ses enfants endormis dans leurs lits et qu'elle revenait donc en même temps que lui. A présent ses enfants sont grands et elle consacre donc ce temps à elle-même, pour réfléchir à divers sujets. La situation dans le nord l'inquiète mais elle a choisi de faire confiance à son fils, c'est un adulte maintenant capable de se préserver seul, bien qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle pense aussi à sa fille aînée, que son absence de maternité soucie. Il est vrai qu'elle-même a été enceinte tout de suite après son mariage, mais son époux était là en tous temps et elle a bien expliqué à Eladiel que toutes les femmes sont différentes du point de vue de la fécondité, il leur faut plus ou moins de temps pour avoir un premier enfant. Et pourtant…

Elle est si pensive qu'elle n'entend pas entrer son mari et sursaute lorsque sa grande main se pose sur son épaule. Le regard bleu d'Elessar brille légèrement mais il est sérieux car il voit que son épouse est préoccupée. Habituellement, il lui lance une remarque amusante concernant les préparatifs du mariage d'Eldarion, mais il sent que ce soir elle ne l'amuserait pas. Il s'assied près d'elle et passe son bras autour de son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », questionne-t-il doucement.

Arwen se laisse aller contre l'épaule de son époux et, après un moment de silence, finit par parler.

« La situation dans le nord est inquiétante, malgré les nouvelles positives qui sont arrivées ces derniers jours. Je sais ce qu'est un warg, et ce qu'il peut faire. Que se passera-t-il si Eldarion est grièvement blessé, ou pire ? J'ai confiance en ses capacités mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me soucier… »

Elle pense à son fils mais aussi à la succession, et Elessar le sent clairement. Il resserre son étreinte.

« C'est un Ranger expérimenté maintenant, apprécié de ses hommes et qui sait se préserver efficacement tout en payant de sa personne. Pour la succession, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de te reprocher de n'avoir eu qu'un seul fils et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça… »

C'est une inquiétude qui est latente depuis qu'Eldarion est parti et qu'elle n'a jamais exprimée jusque-là. Elessar reprend d'une voix douce et tendre :

« Tu m'as donné cinq merveilleux enfants, c'est plus que je n'aurais osé en espérer. Nous avons un fils, quatre filles et cela me suffit… »

Des larmes montent aux grands yeux clairs d'Arwen, et coulent sur ses joues alors que le roi la serre contre lui. Ce poids qui pèse sur elle depuis des années peut enfin s'extérioriser et s'alléger. Elessar la laisse pleurer un moment puis achève :

« Comment n'ai-je pu comprendre ce qui te taraudait pendant tant d'années, mon cœur ? Il faut croire que je suis un bien mauvais mari pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant… »

Cela tarit les larmes d'Arwen.

« La différence est que tu n'as pas porté Eldarion, il n'est pas sorti de toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, il devait apprendre à être un homme loin de nous. Il est adulte maintenant mais je m'inquiète toujours… »

Elessar sait que dans ces conditions elle est mère avant que d'être reine. Elle parle peu de cela habituellement mais les épousailles d'Eladiel et les préparatifs de celles d'Eldarion l'ont sans aucun doute perturbée, sans compter l'invasion des Wainriders et celle des Wargs contre lesquels son fils se bat. Longtemps, il la garde contre lui, l'assurant de façon muette de son soutien, de son amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et qu'il la glisse doucement dans leur lit. Le roi de Gondor et d'Arnor reste cependant éveillé un bon moment, écoutant le souffle régulier de son épouse et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui a dit…

**A SUIVRE**


	67. Chapitre 60: Accalmies

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice efficace et irremplaçable _

_Chapitre 60 : Accalmie_

_Arnor, 23 juin 24_

Le petit matin brumeux et humide se lève sur le camp des Rangers. L'équipe d'Eldarion rentre de sa ronde et les hommes de l'escadrille frissonnent dans le petit matin frais et humide. Leurs regards sont rouges de fatigue et leurs montures fument. Trois autres équipes, composées de Rangers d'Ithilien, de soldats de différentes garnisons arnoriennes et de Rangers du Nord sont prêtes à partir car le va et vient ne s'arrête jamais pendant le processus de sécurisation qui avance de mieux en mieux.

Meneldil et Aldarion sont là, prêts à monter à cheval, et ils font un signe à Eldarion. Le prince épuisé leur rend leur signe et descend de Sûlfaer qui encense de fatigue. Les Rangers sont épuisés, mais il faut encore qu'ils transmettent les informations sur les activités de la nuit à ceux qui vont partir. Eldarion s'approche de ses deux parents et, pendant ce faisant, arrive l'escadre d'Aragorn-Theoden, tout aussi épuisée. Le prince aîné d'Ithilien accuse lui aussi des traits tirés, une barbe de quelques jours et il rejoint son beau-frère auprès de Meneldil et d'Aldarion.

« Nous avons abattu une trentaine de wargs dans tous les pièges nord, et nous n'en avons croisé aucun… »

Eldarion ajoute :

« Et nous, une dizaine dans les pièges sud, mais nous en avons croisé une meute, peu nombreuse toutefois… »

Le nombre de wargs pris au piège décroît de nuit en nuit, et les meutes décimées retournent de plus en plus vers les monts Brumeux, leur territoire d'origine. Nantis des informations nécessaires, les groupes de jour vont se mettre en route alors qu'enfin ceux de nuit vont prendre du repos. Eldarion, d'un geste quasi automatique qui met à mal ses muscles endoloris et ses blessures récentes, desselle Sûlfaer, le bouchonne énergiquement avec de la paille puis le nourrit. Autour de lui, le camp bourdonne d'activité, d'autres équipes de nuit arrivent alors que certaines des équipes de jour se préparent à partir. Il fait un signe à l'escadrille d'Arador qui arrive et entre enfin dans sa tente où il s'étire longuement. Avec un sourire, il s'aperçoit qu'une lettre est arrivée pour lui de Minas Tirith, elle a été posée sur son lit, et il reconnaît immédiatement l'écriture de sa future épouse. Le fardeau de sa fatigue se fait alors plus léger et il sourit largement. Saisissant un carré d'éponge, il se débarrasse de ses vêtements raides de boue et se nettoie frissonnant en utilisant l'eau tiède déposée près du brasero qui chauffe tant bien que mal sa tente, avant de se raser soigneusement. Revêtant rapidement des vêtements secs et propres, il peut enfin s'asseoir sur son lit et lire la missive d'Eolain …

_Minas Tirith, 30 juin 24_

Le vent frais venant de la mer tempère le soleil qui chauffe les pierres antiques de la ville encore en travaux, mais une chaleur certaine règne sur la cité blanche. Les gardes de l'Arbre présentent les armes à la princesse Eolain, qui sort du palais. A cause de la chaleur ambiante, elle ne porte pas sa tenue de velours mais une robe de soieries et un voile court quasi transparent qui recouvre ses cheveux d'or. Derrière elle marche sa gouvernante, qui ne doit pas la quitter jusqu'à son mariage. Elle a rendez-vous ce matin aux archives, avec Hallatan qui doit lui donner le texte du rite de mariage royal. C'est, à la lettre près, le rite qui a été utilisé pour les épousailles du roi Elessar et de la reine Arwen. C'est un mariage proprement royal qui attend Eolain, mais elle sait depuis longtemps ce que ça implique véritablement. Ce n'est pas seulement affaire de transmettre le sang royal mais de gouverner et d'épauler Eldarion quand le moment en sera venu. Elle ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir eu comme exemples d'abord Lothiriel puis ensuite Arwen, deux reines d'envergure, cependant elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension. A travers la vie de sa belle-sœur Eladiel, elle a une entrevue de ce que sera sa vie après son mariage, quand Eldarion sera au loin avec les Rangers et qu'elle devra vivre de son côté en remplissant ses tâches et en élevant ses enfants. C'est aux antipodes de la vie qu'elle voulait mener étant plus jeune mais, par amour, elle en accepte les charges. Pas forcément de gaieté de cœur pour tout, mais, s'il est quelque chose qu'elle a appris auprès d'Arwen et de Lothiriel, c'est le sens du devoir et l'abnégation. Son regard s'abaisse sur l'anneau de mithril qui enserre son annulaire gauche, et le sourire lui revient. C'est là le symbole de la foi qu'elle a échangée avec Eldarion lors de ses fiançailles, qu'ils ont déjà renouvelée plusieurs fois entre eux, et qu'elle réitérera sans hésiter le jour de son mariage, devant le peuple de Minas Tirith. Elle commence déjà à se poser des questions, mais elle est sûre d'elle …

Elle marche tranquillement jusqu'à une rue non loin du Rath Dinen, derrière le palais, et frappe à une porte de bois. C'est là le siège de toutes les archives des deux royaumes, où règne sans partage Hallatan. Un aide vient ouvrir et, reconnaissant son auguste visiteuse, s'incline et lui laisse le passage avant de reprendre le chandelier qu'il avait posé non loin de lui. Il la conduit dans un dédale de couloirs de pierre jusqu'à une salle voûtée fraîche où travaille Hallatan, penché sur un parchemin, au milieu d'un fatras invraisemblable étalé sur son bureau. Le vieil homme se redresse et, reconnaissant lui aussi la princesse, incline respectueusement la tête en relevant ses petites lunettes.

« J'ai préparé ce que vous m'avez demandé, votre Altesse, et un exemplaire a été envoyé à Son Altesse Eldarion … »

Il farfouille dans une pile de parchemins et en tire un qui est roulé et scellé par le sceau du roi.

« Il s'agit là du rite de mariage qui a été utilisé pour les rois jusqu'à Ondoher, ainsi que pour les épousailles du roi Elessar. Il est en quenya ancien mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas de problème … »

En effet, Eolain a reçu une excellente éducation et, comme tous les nobles, elle sait lire et écrire passablement le quenya, pas aussi bien que son frère cadet cependant. Elle prend le rouleau et se dit que, si elle peine sur certains mots, elle pourra toujours demander à son jeune frère de l'aider. Elle remercie l'archiviste en chef et, de nouveau accompagnée de l'aide, ressort à la lumière et ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une inspiration d'air frais en sortant. Elle regarde le parchemin, et il lui semble que, soudainement, la réalité de ses épousailles se fait plus prégnante. Elle n'a pas eu cette impression alors qu'on préparait sa robe de mariée mais ce simple rouleau la lui donne. Pensivement, elle retourne au palais où l'attend sa future belle-mère …

_Arnor, 15 juillet 24_

Le camp des Rangers s'agite, les chevaux hennissent et on démonte les tentes. En effet, la situation étant à présent sous contrôle, les soldats vont retourner dans leurs garnisons respectives, ainsi que les Rangers d'Ithilien qui vont regagner leur douce contrée aux effluves maritimes. Eldarion a rédigé des lettres pour son parent Aradan, pour Hador, le père d'Arador et pour Amrod de Fornost, le père de Meneldil, pour les remercier de leur aide et les féliciter sur l'entraînement parfait de leurs troupes. A son beau-frère, qui va rentrer lui aussi à Minas Tirith, il a remis une lettre pour Faramir, ainsi que pour sa famille et pour Eolain.

Les Rangers, eux, vont remonter ensuite vers le Nord et patrouiller jusqu'aux frontières du Lindon, leur mission habituelle. Arbarad a convoqué à Bree les chefs des Rangers pour faire le point sur la gestion de cette crise et Eldarion, Aldarion, Arador et Meneldil vont s'y rendre pendant qu'une partie de leurs escadrilles commencera la patrouille.

Eldarion démonte sa tente lorsqu'arrive son beau-frère. Aragorn-Theoden est prêt à prendre la route et il vient prendre congé. Les deux hommes se serrent la main.

« Bon retour en Gondor, Eladiel sera vraiment contente de te revoir, elle a assez peu pu profiter de ta compagnie depuis votre mariage … », déclare Eldarion.

Le prince aîné d'Ithilien sourit et répond :

« Si elle est de bonne composition, je crains que ma sœur, quand elle sera dans le même cas, ne le prenne pas aussi bien … »

Cela, Eldarion le sait déjà mais il sait Eolain suffisamment mature maintenant pour gérer cela correctement. Ce ne sera pas facile pour elle, mais pour lui non plus, et il sait que son jeune beau-frère est assez pudique sur ce point le concernant.

Le prince d'Ithilien dit encore :

« Fais attention à toi, et bon courage pour tes missions à venir ! »

Encore une poignée de main, et les deux hommes se séparent. Les Rangers d'Ithilien prennent la route du Sud qui les amènera dans moins d'une semaine à la cité royale alors que les Rangers continuent à lever le camp …

_Emyn Arnen_

La soirée est peu avancée, mais Eowyn, assise dans le salon, caresse les cheveux de Mardil qui s'est endormi alors qu'elle lui racontait une histoire. Le petit garçon aux joues roses dort en confiance dans les bras de sa mère, et elle profite de ce moment de calme où elle peut encore se sentir mère. Son fils aîné est marié, sa fille aînée le sera dans deux ans, ses autres enfants sont grands, celui-ci lui reste juste, le tard, le dernier venu.

Le petit prince bouge dans les bras de sa mère et se serre contre sa poitrine. Entre alors Faramir. Il secoue sa cape trempée de la pluie fine qui inonde l'Ithilien et sourit en voyant le spectacle de son épouse serrant le benjamin de leurs fils. Il reste silencieux, observe Mardil sommeillant et le regard empli de tendresse d'Eowyn qui se pose sur lui. Il s'approche en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ôte doucement sa cape et, tendrement, vient caresser de sa grande main le front de l'enfant endormi avant de sourire à son épouse. Après un échange de regards entre Eowyn et lui, il prend son fils précautionneusement dans ses bras et va le coucher dans son petit lit. Il le couvre bien et l'embrasse avant de retourner dans le salon. Eowyn l'attend, et les flammes se reflètent dans son regard gris ainsi que sur sa peau blanche, lui donnant une apparence irréelle. Les deux époux, assis côte à côté, échangent encore un regard, prolongeant de moment de communion muette dans le calme de leur demeure quasi vide. Il n'y a que Mardil. Eolain, Arwen et Boromir-Eomer sont au palais comme souvent, et les deux amants goûtent ce moment d'intimité trop rare ces derniers temps. Faramir rompt le silence par ces simples mots :

« Vingt six ans, déjà … »

Eowyn le comprend à demi mot. Cela fait vingt six ans, en effet, à quelques jours près, qu'ils se sont fiancés, puis qu'ils ont conçu leur fils aîné à Minas Tirith, dans la liesse des épousailles royales. Faramir n'a jamais oublié, et elle sait que, malgré les années écoulées, il se sent encore un peu coupable. Elle reste un moment pensive avant de lui répondre :

« Oui, vingt six ans qu'enfin j'ai compris que je faisais fausse route et que ma vie n'était pas sur les champs de bataille, grâce à toi … »

Elle non plus n'a pas oublié, mais lui a pardonné depuis longtemps, si tant est qu'il y ait eu quelque chose à pardonner. A présent, ce bébé qui avait commencé sa vie sous de tristes auspices est un adulte heureux en ménage, et elle trouve que c'est vraiment cela le principal. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas heureux eux aussi depuis toutes ces années ?

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, et se serre contre son époux. Faramir, marqué à vie par ce que son père lui a fait subir, éprouve de temps en temps des moments de découragement où il doute profondément, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelle quelques événements douloureux. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il a le plus besoin d'elle, et elle est toujours là pour lui apporter son soutien, même si elle n'aime pas parfois à se souvenir de certaines choses.

Doucement, les deux époux s'embrassent, puis Faramir sourit légèrement :

« Comment fais-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour toujours réussir à me réconforter ? »

Eowyn rit doucement, et son regard d'orage brille d'une lueur tendre :

« Je te connais bien, j'ai eu le temps pendant toutes ces années et je sais comment tu réagis. Je me souviens moi aussi de ces événements, mais, s'ils ont été difficiles à vivre, désormais nous sommes deux, nous sommes heureux, et c'est ce qui me permet de sourire maintenant … »

Eowyn a toujours eu de la sagesse intrinsèque, mais l'âge et les épreuves l'ont encore mûrie. Elle est restée solide et fière mais a réussi à assumer avec les années la tendresse qu'elle se refusait à extérioriser lorsqu'elle ne voulait être qu'une guerrière.

Un lent sourire vient ensoleiller le visage sombre de Faramir et, d'un geste vif, il soulève sa femme. Les mots sont devenus inutiles …

_Minas Tirith, quelques jours plus tard_

La cité des rois dort encore, mais le ciel s'éclaircit déjà. Enfin, l'escadrille des Rangers d'Ithilien est en vue de la ville et vont gagner leurs casernements à Minas Ithil alors qu'Aragorn-Theoden se présente à la porte principale du premier cercle où les gardes de faction le reconnaissent et le laissent passer. Il descend de cheval et monte à pied les différents cercles qui composent la ville avant d'arriver aux écuries où le palefrenier qui monte toujours la garde de nuit prend soin de son cheval épuisé. Le plus silencieusement possible, le prince d'Ithilien entre dans le palais, seulement salué par quelques serviteurs déjà levés et se dirige vers ses appartements où dort sa jeune épouse. Il se faufile dans la grande salle de bains, se lave soigneusement de la poussière de la route puis, seulement vêtu d'un haut de chausses collant, rentre dans la chambre conjugale où résonne le souffle léger d'Eladiel endormie dans leur grand lit. Elle n'a pas tiré les rideaux du baldaquin et il peut distinguer la tache blanche que fait sa chemise de nuit de dentelles sur les couvertures. Il s'approche du lit et reste un long moment à observer sa jeune épouse plongée dans le sommeil. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher sur elle et d'effleurer de ses lèvres sa joue, puis ses lèvres, sans la réveiller. Il hésite à se glisser dans le lit, préférant repaître ses yeux de cette vision de rêve qui lui a permis de tenir le coup dans la boue et le froid.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Eladiel, sentant sa présence, s'éveille et un grand sourire fend ses traits délicats.

« Bonjour … », murmure-t-elle d'une voix encore éraillée par le sommeil.

Encore alanguie, ses cheveux d'ébène croulant librement sur ses épaules ivoirines où glisse une des bretelles de sa chemise de nuit, Eladiel, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, est aux yeux de son époux une vision de rêve qui transforme son sang en lave.

Il dépose encore un long baiser sur ses lèvres et répond en souriant lui aussi :

« Bonjour, mon cœur … »

Le regard bleu d'Eladiel le regarde dans l'obscurité, empli de douceur et de tendresse, et le silence règne dans la pièce, renforçant l'intimité du jeune couple. Il se glisse enfin dans le lit, et elle vient se blottir contre lui d'un geste familier, comprenant que c'est surtout de cela qu'il a besoin parce qu'elle le sent fatigué et endolori par sa chevauchée ainsi que par les combats et les blessures qu'il a reçues. Il n'est pas temps pour des paroles, ni pour autre chose.

Le corps tendu et las d'Aragorn-Theoden se détend sous l'effet de la chaleur bienfaisante de son épouse. Enseveli sous une couverture moelleuse, dans des draps bassinés et parfumés à la lavande, le prince habitué depuis un bon moment à vivre à la dure se laisse aller et s'endort enfin, un sourire aux lèvres, serrant sa jeune épouse contre lui. Eladiel, qui reste à demi éveillée, l'observe avec un sourire avant de reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine et de se rendormir aussi alors que le petit jour gris commence à éclairer la cité …

**A SUIVRE**


	68. Chapitre 61: l'espace d'un instant

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice efficace^^_

_Chapitre 61 : L'espace d'un instant_

_Arnor, 15 novembre 24, quatrième Age_

L'aube est en train de se lever sur l'Arnor embrumé et humide. Eldarion est déjà éveillé, il nettoie soigneusement son équipement avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il a eu vingt trois ans quelques semaines plus tôt et goûte ces moments de calme si rares ces derniers temps. Les deux crises successives ont épuisé les Rangers et coûté la vie à de nombreux autres, et le retour au calme est bienvenu. Ils ont repris leurs patrouilles le long de la Comté, du lac Evendim et du Chemin Vert, leur rôle premier et, à part quelques wargs égarés, plus aucun événement marquant n'est venu émailler le quotidien. Il se lève et s'étire, faisant craquer ses articulations et, posant Eärendil rutilante près de son lit ainsi que les pièces de cuir soigneusement ciré de sa tenue, il met sa cape de laine sur ses épaules pour parer au froid ambiant et sort. Des Rangers sont déjà autour du feu pour prendre l'amère mais indispensable boisson aux plantes qui leur tient lieu de petit déjeuner, et le prince leur fait un signe avant de s'en verser une tasse dans son récipient en fer blanc. La routine a repris mais tout le monde reste sur ses gardes, sachant que tout peut basculer dans le chaos on ne peut plus facilement. Les unités se sont séparées de nouveau, celle d'Aldarion est en surveillance non loin de la trouée de Rohan, celle de Meneldil plus au sud, vers le Cardolan, et celle d'Arador campe juste à côté. Arbarad lui aussi a regagné son quartier général mais il a expressément demandé à tous de se tenir sur leurs gardes. Heureusement, Marhwini, le chef des chefs du Dunland, assure la surveillance de ses plaines et est d'une précieuse aide pour les Rangers décimés qui malheureusement ne peuvent plus guère être partout. Cependant, Arbarad a su redéployer ses troupes et l'Arnor reste assez bien quadrillé, même s'il manque cruellement de personnel. Bientôt, de jeunes Rangers encore en formation viendront rejoindre les unités décimées, mais il y en aura moins qu'Arbarad aurait voulu. Cependant, il a eu à cœur de les répartir dans chaque unité, pour insuffler un peu de sang neuf.

Eldarion bâille un bon coup pour finir de s'oxygéner puis, reposant sa tasse de fer blanc près du feu, se dirige vers l'auvent où se trouve son cheval. Sûlfaer reconnaît son maître et hennit doucement alors qu'Eldarion le bouchonne, le brosse et le selle. L'étalon rohirrim se laisse faire, familier de ce genre de choses. On voit encore sur sa robe baie les traces des blessures qu'il a reçues lors des nombreuses batailles récentes mais la race issue de Felarof est solide. Le prince caresse les naseaux de son cheval et lui parle doucement en sindarin avant de retourner sous sa tente et de dire à son jeune aide de camp, Siriondil, qui l'attend :

« Que ceux de la patrouille 1 soient disponibles dans un quart d'heure ! »

En effet, il a scindé ses Rangers en deux pour que le camp soit toujours gardé. Il accompagne l'un ou l'autre groupe, selon ce qu'il a à faire. Il accompagnera aujourd'hui celui du matin, ayant des rapports à rédiger pour Arbarad ensuite sur la sécurisation de la zone. Heureusement, les rapports sont peu fournis actuellement, mais chaque événement, aussi minime soit-il, aussi bien escarmouche avec un warg que blessure d'un Ranger, doit être rapporté car le prince est comptable de la vie de ses hommes. Il enfile prestement les plusieurs épaisseurs qui composent sa tenue, remet sa cape, prend ses gantelets, assure Eärendil et son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture, puis sort rapidement pour rejoindre son coursier. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe galope vers le Brandevin…

_Minas Tirith, 24 novembre 24_

La reine, presque courant, se dirige vers les appartements de sa fille aînée et de son gendre. En effet, le médecin est venu la prévenir que sa fille, déjà alitée, a fait une fausse couche. Arwen sait à quel point Eladiel voulait avoir cet enfant, dont elle avait appris l'existence voici peu, aussi a-t-elle laissé ses affaires en cours pour aller au chevet de sa fille aînée. Elle trouve la princesse plus pâle que jamais, aux joues marbrées de larmes, immobile dans son grand lit. Que peut-elle lui dire ? Elle n'a jamais vécu cela elle-même, toutes ses grossesses se sont toujours déroulées idéalement et sont toutes allées à terme.

« Qu'ai-je fait, mère ? », demande Eladiel, la voix brisée par la peine et la douleur qu'elle ressent, « qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

La reine s'assied près de sa fille aînée, lui caresse les cheveux.

« C'est aux Valar de décider de la vie d'un enfant, et ils sont parfois cruels avec nous… »

Les pleurs d'Eladiel reprennent, et la reine la serre longtemps contre elle, tentant du mieux qu'elle peut d'apaiser la souffrance de sa fille aînée jusqu'à ce qu'arrive son époux. Aragorn-Theoden, peiné lui aussi, prend son épouse dans ses bras et la serre contre lui alors que la reine sort.

« Nous aurons d'autres enfants, Eladiel, il faut te soigner maintenant… », dit-il dans une tentative désespérée de consoler son épouse. Elle a été malade pendant des jours, une forte fièvre, et c'est cette fièvre qui a vraisemblablement déclenché la fausse couche sans que les médecins puissent rien y faire. Lui aussi est atteint par ce qui arrive à son épouse mais il ne laisse rien voir de sa peine et garde Eladiel dans ses bras dans le cocon intimiste de leur chambre jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

_Edoras_

Lothiriel a entrepris d'apprendre à sa fille Lenashild à broder. La petite princesse de quatre ans louche en essayant de faire passer le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille puis, une fois qu'elle a réussi, commence à faire un point sur la toile d'entraînement que sa mère lui a donné. Le point en question ne ressemble à rien et, de plus, elle a emmêlé le fil dans le point. La princesse est furieuse et tire de plus en plus fort sur le fil qui finit par se rompre. La reine de Rohan intervient alors et dit à sa fille :

« Tu vois, Lenashild, la patience fait tout… »

La princesse se renfrogne, et Lothiriel rit. Comme sa fille lui ressemble ! Elle aussi était ainsi étant enfant, peu patiente et si brusque, mais Lenashild doit apprendre les travaux des femmes. Elle aussi brodera les exploits de son père, de son frère et de son époux sur ces magnifiques tapisseries qui sont la grande fierté des femmes rohirrim. Mais pour l'instant, le fleuron de la maison royale de Rohan fait la moue comme la petite fille qu'elle est et reprend son aiguille…

_Camp des Rangers, 30 novembre 24_

La neige tombe sur le camp des Rangers, et l'humidité automnale a fait place au froid. Les patrouilles se font plus difficiles, et le prince héritier s'est dit que c'est le bon moment pour ouvrir le rouleau qu'il a reçu depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il sait ce qu'il contient, mais la perspective d'avoir à lire et surtout à parler en langage de cour ancien ne lui sourit pas vraiment. C'est du quenya, tel qu'il était parlé à l'époque d'Ondoher dans les cérémonies royales. Le prince l'a appris mais, en l'absence de toute pratique car il parle surtout le westron et le sindarin au quotidien, éprouve des difficultés à le lire et à l'articuler. Les tengwar de Fëanor tarabiscotées, soigneusement tracées, lui donnent des sueurs froides, mais il va bien devoir apprendre par cœur tout le rouleau pour pouvoir se marier. Il comprend mieux pourquoi son père n'a jamais tellement apprécié tout ce décorum sans lequel les gens du Gondor ne peuvent rien faire. Elessar aussi a été obligé d'apprendre tout cela pour épouser la femme qu'il attendait depuis soixante dix ans mais il a cette connaissance parfaite des langues elfes anciennes que son fils possède moins malgré son excellente éducation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Eldarion se concentre et déchiffre progressivement la langue ancienne à haute voix. Cette langue morte reprend vie un instant alors qu'il lit lentement les mots recopiés soigneusement par le vieil archiviste. Les antiques runes elfiques prennent progressivement sens et Eldarion s'efforce déjà de mémoriser ce qu'il lit. Le cérémonial royal est des plus précis, il comprend bien sûr l'échange des consentements mais aussi la lecture du contrat de mariage, l'échange du douaire que le prince donne à sa fiancée sous forme de pièces. Le rouleau que tient Eldarion comprend les mots rituels à dire pour les consentements mais aussi la succession des différents rites à effectuer, chacun devant être fait sous la forme et l'ordre requis, avec les mots parfaitement définis. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, comme la rédaction du contrat de mariage qui fait déjà l'objet du travail de spécialistes au palais. Eolain, comme future reine, recevra un douaire qu'elle gèrera à sa guise, plus un entourage officiel qui sera lui aussi défini à l'avance. Tout cela est codifié, il en est ainsi depuis que sa dynastie règne sur les royaumes réunis et, en sachant tout cela, Eldarion aurait bien préféré être un simple Ranger avec une gouttelette de sang royal, comme beaucoup. A l'instar de sa sœur, il aurait aimé des épousailles simples, sans tout ce décorum, tout ce lustre, avec juste leurs deux familles et leurs amis les plus proches. Mais, puisqu'il a le bonheur, ou le malheur parfois, d'avoir le sang bleu, il doit se soumettre aux traditions.

Il continue vaillamment de déchiffrer son parchemin lorsqu'il entend la voix de Siriondil venir de l'extérieur :

« Puis-je entrer ? Des dépêches sont arrivées… »

Eldarion roule son parchemin.

« Oui, entre… », déclare-t-il.

Le jeune Ranger s'exécute et franchit la porte de cuir ciré, tenant une pochette faite de la même matière entre les mains. Eldarion l'invite à venir auprès du brasero qui chauffe sa tente et prend connaissance des dépêches. Rien qui ne l'étonne vraiment, quelques wargs entr'aperçus du côté du Rhudaur, des informations recueillies ici ou là par d'autres unités. L'Arnor, qui a durement payé son tribut aux invasions, semble être sécurisé au vu de ce que le prince lit. C'est alors que Siriondil déclare :

« Au fait, le messager a porté également un message verbal du capitaine général, celui-ci désire savoir si vous vous trouverez à la réunion prévue la semaine prochaine. Que dois-je lui répondre ? »

Eldarion, qui avait quelque peu occulté ce détail, fit une rapide revue mentale de ses tâches à venir.

« Tu peux lui répondre que j'irai à cette réunion. Toi, tu resteras ici et tu veilleras à la rotation des patrouilles mais tu n'auras pas de soucis, les hommes savent ce qu'ils ont à faire… »

Autant essayer dès maintenant de lui donner quelques responsabilités, il faut qu'il apprenne. Siriondil fait partie des apprentis qu'Arbarad a sélectionnés pour devenir ensuite des cadres dirigeants, et il l'a confié à son jeune cousin pour qu'il lui enseigne comment on dirige et coordonne une unité. Jusque-là, le jeune homme s'est révélé assez tatillon mais efficace, et Eldarion ne désespère pas d'en faire un commandant valable.

Le Ranger s'incline puis sort pour porter la réponse au messager, laissant Eldarion relire le contenu des dépêches pour les transmettre à ses hommes un peu plus tard…

_Minas Tirith, 5 décembre 24_

Eolain ploie quelques secondes sous le poids du manteau royal qu'on vient de lui poser sur les épaules et qu'elle portera au dessus de sa robe de mariée le jour de ses épousailles. Il est en velours très épais, bordé de fourrure et sera porté derrière elle par ses demoiselles d'honneur, sa sœur et celles d'Eldarion, sauf Eladiel. Sa robe est prête et est suspendue devant elle, elle ne la revêtira plus avant le mariage, sauf pour y faire d'ultimes retouches.

Elle se tourne vers sa future belle-mère et lui demande :

« Quel poids que ce manteau ! Comment faites-vous ? »

La remarque amuse Arwen qui dit :

« Je ne l'ai mis qu'à mon mariage, ordinairement j'use d'un manteau identique mais plus léger et plus court, surtout… »

La princesse aînée d'Ithilien confie le manteau à la gardienne de la garde-robe royale qui va la ramener dans la pièce du palais où sont conservés les vêtements rituels de la famille royale. Ce manteau a été conservé et porté par beaucoup de reines avant Arwen, ainsi que le voile de mariée qu'elle a porté à ses épousailles et que les gondoriens ont soigneusement gardé des atteintes du temps pendant plusieurs siècles. Il en est de même pour plusieurs robes qui ont appartenu à des reines de Gondor et surtout de l'armure d'Elendil qu'Elessar revêt rarement, uniquement pour des cérémonies particulières.

La reine et sa future belle-fille attendent Eowyn d'Ithilien pour poursuivre la préparation du mariage. Elles doivent commencer à définir la liste des invités car, maintenant que les mariés se sont mis d'accord sur la date, il va falloir dès le début de l'année suivante lancer les invitations officielles et, selon les réponses de chacun, mettre en marche toute la logistique en se disant bien que normalement il y aura le double d'invités que pour le mariage d'Eladiel. Emyn Arnen, Minas Tirith, Minas Ithil et Osgiliath seront mises à contribution pour loger les invités du mariage, et l'on songe même à établir un campement provisoire sur le Pelennor, à l'ombre des murailles de la cité. On ne marie pas un prince héritier des royaumes réunis sans le décorum nécessaire, et Arwen ainsi qu'Eowyn sont bien d'accord là-dessus.

Eowyn finit par arriver, ses cheveux dorés, sa robe de soie et son voile au vent.

« Excusez-moi, mais Mardil a une fois de plus fait des siennes… », explique-t-elle.

En effet, le petit garçon a réussi à échapper aux yeux vigilants de sa mère et de sa gouvernante et a filé dans la cour de la maison où il s'est étalé dans une flaque de boue. Elle, qui était prête à partir, a été obligée d'aller le récupérer puis d'aller se changer pendant que la gouvernante du petit garçon entreprenait de donner un bain à Mardil ravi de sa bêtise. C'est bien de son âge, mais Eowyn mesure le raccourci étrange que constitue la préparation du mariage de sa fille aînée et les sottises de son plus jeune fils seulement âgé de trois ans.

Arwen présente alors les esquisses qui ont été faites pour les faire-parts par les artisans imprimeurs sur les instructions des deux futurs époux. Elle aurait désiré quelque chose d'un peu plus pompeux, comme il sied à leur rang, mais ils ont préféré quelque chose de simple, sur papier cartonné. Les armes des deux familles sont présentes et le texte en est libellé à la fois en westron et en sindarin. Eolain approuve le modèle, comme il l'a été précédemment par Eldarion, puis déclare :

« J'ai demandé aussi au joaillier de me faire des esquisses pour les alliances… »

La princesse, à force de caractère, a réussi à s'imposer face à sa mère et à sa future belle-mère. Celles-ci lui laissent donc davantage les coudées franches, ayant compris qu'elle n'était pas disposée à les laisser préparer son propre mariage à sa place. Du coup, les deux mères ne se disputent pas et Eolain ainsi que le reste des deux familles trouvent ça fort reposant. Cependant, tout le monde a bien à l'esprit que la date du mariage est encore bien éloignée et que le stress des derniers mois de préparatifs risque de provoquer quelques éclairs.

Eolain réussit assez bien à empêcher les prises de bec entre sa mère et sa future belle-mère et toutes trois, prenant la première liste des invités qui a été définie, commencent à argumenter sur la présence de telle ou telle personne. Bien sûr, la parentèle des deux familles est d'office invitée, ainsi que les amis proches, sans parler des princes locaux dont les principautés sont rattachées au Gondor. Les nobles aussi seront nombreux à assister à la cérémonie, venus de tous les coins des deux royaumes, et ce sont eux qui logeront dans les campements provisoires car les auberges seront remplies très vite. Ils étaient nombreux aux épousailles d'Eladiel, ils le seront encore plus pour celles du prince héritier, il va falloir gérer cela aussi. Pour cela, Eolain sait qu'elle pourra s'en remettre à sa mère et à sa future belle-mère qui en ont à présent l'expérience...

**A SUIVRE**


	69. Chapitre 62: Points de suspension

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice efficace, Yotma ^^_

_Chapitre 62 : Points de suspension_

_Arnor, 4 février 25_

Une fois de plus, la neige recouvre le Cardolan et le camp des Rangers. La région sud de l'Arnor, si elle n'a pas les rigueurs de l'Arthedain, n'a pas le climat agréable du Gondor, et il neige sans discontinuer.

Assis dans sa tente, vêtu d'un pantalon court épais et d'une chemise, Eldarion compulse les derniers rapports écrits amenés par les courriers. Les nouvelles sont relativement bonnes, l'Arnor a enfin retrouvé son calme après des mois d'agitation. La reconstruction est toujours en cours, et les Rangers, outre leur mission de renseignement et de pacification, y apportent leur aide. Les escadrons d'Eldarion, Aldarion, Arador et Meneldil ont été chargés de s'occuper du Cardolan, et l'ouvrage ne manque pas.

Il se lève de son pliant, s'étire longuement et entrouvre le rabat de sa tente. Le ciel est bas et moutonneux, à des kilomètres, indice que cela va probablement durer toute la journée. Il va refermer le rabat quand il voit arriver, soulevant autant qu'il peut ses jambes bottées, Arador, recroquevillé sous sa cape de laine.

« Quel temps ! », soupire-t-il en secouant sa cape.

Eldarion l'invite du geste à venir se chauffer au dessus du brasero que Siriondil lui a fait apporter et le questionne :

« Les dépêches sont-elles déjà arrivées ? J'en doute, vu le temps… »

Arador secoue la tête.

« L'équipe du matin est revenue, mais ils n'ont pas pu faire grand chose, la neige ralentit tout et ajoute à la difficulté… »

Ce sont les aléas du climat, et Eldarion y est habitué depuis toutes ces années.

« Au moins, ajoute-t-il avec humour, nous avons pu nous mettre à jour des paperasseries en retard… »

Son regard revient sur son ami et il questionne :

« Comment va ta famille ? »

Arador frotte ses mains froides au dessus du brasero avant de répondre :

« Eledhwen pousse comme un champignon de jour en jour, les Valar en soient loués. Elle mène un peu la vie dure à mes parents à cause du bébé qui va arriver, mais elle finira par se calmer. Les unités de mon père sont stationnées un peu plus haut dans la région, mais il est resté sur ses terres qui ont été fort décimées, c'est son second qui les dirige. Quant à mère, elle prépare tranquillement mon nouveau petit frère ou ma nouvelle petite sœur. Rien que de très traditionnel, en somme… »

Eldarion sourit en coin, mais ne relève pas cette dernière assertion de son ami qui a tout de même eu une vie familiale peu ordinaire.

« Tu auras bientôt une famille aussi nombreuse que la mienne… », remarque le prince.

Arador a un léger sourire.

« Les Valar m'en préservent ! Mais c'est normal qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu et que mon père puisse avoir un héritier qui porte son nom… »

Il a dit cela d'un ton neutre, presque normal, mais Eldarion sait à quel point il est difficile pour lui de trouver sa place au milieu de sa famille recomposée. Il en parle peu, cependant, et fait bonne figure devant ses parents qui ne sont cependant pas dupes.

Il relève la tête et regarde le prince :

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé : comment étaient les épousailles du prince Elfwine ? »

Eldarion a eu la semaine précédente une permission spéciale de trois jours pour se rendre au mariage du prince héritier de Rohan. La cérémonie, qui aurait dû avoir lieu plusieurs mois auparavant, a été repoussée à cause des événements survenus et elle a eu lieu enfin, au milieu d'Edoras encore en travaux mais en liesse. Eldarion y a tenu le rôle du témoin du jeune marié, et a pu, par là-même, revoir sa famille qui assistait aussi à l'événement, ainsi que sa fiancée, qui participait à la cérémonie en tant que famille proche du marié.

Eldarion sourit à son ami et lui répond :

« Une très belle cérémonie rohirrim avec lancer de lances, courses rituelles de chevaux et surtout grand banquet, le tout dans Edoras recouverte de gonfanons divers aux armes du roi. Elfwine était vraiment très digne, bien qu'ému au moment de dire son serment, et Elfhild très belle… »

Il a un sourire en se souvenant qu'au moment des serments il a échangé un regard avec Eolain, debout près de lui. Il a pris sa main dans la sienne et ne l'a pas lâchée, comme pour raccourcir les minutes qui les séparaient encore de leur propre serment de fidélité. A ce souvenir, son sourire s'élargit, devient presque béat, et Arador ajoute avec humour :

« Rassure-moi, à ton mariage tu ne souriras pas ainsi ? Sinon je pense que Son Altesse Eolain d'Ithilien ne pourra manquer de se moquer de toi… »

Le rire du prince cascade dans la pièce, et Arador se met à rire aussi, par contagion. Un tel bruit est presque incongru dans un camp de Ranger, mais Eldarion a besoin de lâcher du lest, ainsi qu'Arador.

« Et même si elle se moque de moi, ce ne sera pas grave, tant qu'elle consent à dire « oui ». Elle a un caractère très fort, comme tu as pu en juger, mais je l'aime aussi pour cela… », ajoute le prince avec un sourire.

Arador admire la calme sûreté de lui-même dont le prince fait preuve à un an et demie de son mariage, même s'il y a une grande part de contrôle de soi là-dedans. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'Eolain soit celle qu'il lui faut, malgré leurs différences. Cependant, il est parfois nerveux quand il doit penser aux préparatifs de son mariage, et cela fait sourire ses amis mais il aime à leur rappeler qu'il est humain, tout comme eux, et donc aucunement exempt de nervosité.

« Tu as reçu le rouleau que l'archiviste a envoyé pour toi ? », questionne Eldarion, qui semble se souvenir de quelque chose.

Arador acquiesce. En effet, il est l'un des témoins du prince, rôle éminemment important dans un mariage princier et lui aussi a des phrases à apprendre. Comme il ne parle pas l'ancienne langue de cour, Eldarion a demandé à l'archiviste de transcrire en phonétique les antiques caractères quenya.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à apprendre tout ça par cœur et le réciter le jour J…et sans accent je te prie ! », ajoute le prince, dont le ton pince sans rire rassure quelque peu Arador qui sait qu'il en a cinq fois plus que lui à apprendre…

_Minas Tirith, 7 février 25_

L'aube est à peine levée sur la cité. Le prince Aragorn-Theoden, prenant soin de ne pas éveiller sa jeune épouse qui sommeille encore, se glisse en dehors du lit conjugal. Le roi lui a confié la mission d'aller en reconnaissance qui côté de l'Anorien, et il y passera la journée, à vérifier chaque grotte pour s'assurer qu'elles ne sont plus occupées par des brigands ou, pire, des Wainriders échappés aux mailles du filet. La zone est trop proche de Minas Tirith pour ne pas être surveillée attentivement, et le roi l'a confié à son gendre.

Alors qu'il se prépare dans le cabinet de toilette attenant à la chambre, il entend des pas légers et une blanche silhouette vient s'encadrer dans l'entrée.

« Dois-tu vraiment partir si tôt ? », questionne la princesse aux cheveux nattés et à la chemise de nuit de dentelles qui bâille encore,

Le prince pose son rasoir et dépose un baiser sur le front de son épouse.

« Mais oui, si nous voulons être de retour ce soir… »

Il ajoute gentiment :

« Il est tôt, tu devrais encore te reposer… »

Eladiel lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, mère m'attend tôt de toute façon, je dois l'accompagner au Rath Dinen… »

Elle comprend la sollicitude de son époux, très inquiet pour elle depuis sa fausse-couche, mais elle se sent vraiment mieux, bien qu'encore surveillée par les matrones. Il ne semble pas prendre ombrage de l'abstinence que cela lui impose, ne pensant qu'au bien-être de son épouse. En effet, les matrones ont imposé un temps de repos à l'organisme de la princesse avant qu'elle puisse tenter d'avoir un autre enfant et ils s'y tiennent scrupuleusement. Eladiel est très reconnaissante à son époux d'avoir été si présent pour elle, et elle essaie, de son côté, de l'être pour lui quand il rentre épuisé et qu'il doute. La vie de couple n'est pas si simple qu'ils le pensaient mais ils la découvrent à leur rythme. L'entente sensuelle ne suffit pas, elle n'est qu'une simple composante, et chacun d'eux respecte le rythme de l'autre sans hésiter cependant à communiquer. C'est là le secret de leur sérénité, même si tout toutefois ne va pas sans heurts.

Aragorn-Theoden enfile sa tunique et son pantalon, puis passe sa cotte de mailles légère et son tabard armorié. Une fois prêt, il ordonne ses cheveux châtains et regarde son épouse avec un léger sourire.

« Pas de faux pli ? », demande-t-il avec malice.

Le regard bleu transparent d'Eladiel examine son époux et elle répond en lui rendant son sourire.

« Non, pas du tout.. »

Il s'approche d'elle, caresse ses cheveux d'ébène et l'embrasse longuement en la tenant contre lui.

« A ce soir, mon cœur… », chuchote-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Eladiel l'entend ceindre son épée, mettre sa cape et refermer la porte. Elle vient alors à la fenêtre de la chambre, ouvre les rideaux puis la fenêtre, et respire à grands traits l'air de l'aube. Dans moins d'un mois, cela fera un an qu'elle se sera mariée, elle a à peine vu passer le temps. Pourtant, le fait de n'avoir pas d'enfant obscurcit son bonheur. Les matrones ont beau dire que rien dans son organisme ne l'empêche de concevoir, elle se questionne tout de même à ce sujet et ses pouvoirs ne peuvent répondre à ses interrogations. Il ne lui reste qu'à s'en remettre au temps et à la volonté des Valar…

Pensive, elle referme la fenêtre et va faire sa toilette, son devoir de princesse royale l'attend alors, qu'autour, le palais s'éveille et que ses femmes s'activent déjà…

_Camp des Rangers, quelques jours plus tard_

Arador est en train de bouchonner son cheval quand il voit une escouade de Rangers arriver. Il reconnaît parmi eux le second de son père, Surion. Celui-ci le reconnaît aussi et va immédiatement vers lui.

« Ah, Arador, c'est vous que je voulais voir… avez-vous un mire, dans ce camp ? »

Arador acquiesce, et remarque alors, tenu par un autre Ranger, son père inconscient.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? », dit-il en devenant pâle.

« Nous ne savons pas, nous l'avons trouvé ainsi, mais il doit être soigné très vite… »

Le cœur serré, Arador court chercher le mire alors que son père est installé avec moult précautions sur son lit. Le praticien arrive le plus rapidement possible et, après un examen soigneux, donne son diagnostic :

« Il n'a aucune marque d'aucune sorte sur le corps, il a probablement été empoisonné… »

Hador n'a pas réagi au toucher, et son visage est d'une pâleur de cire. On perçoit à peine sa respiration. Arador questionne le mire :

« Pouvez-vous le sauver ? »

Le mire écarte les bras en signe d'ignorance.

« Je peux essayer, mais ce sera difficile vu que j'ignore quel est le poison en cause. Cela pourrait aggraver son état… »

Soudain Arador a une idée. Il avise l'un des Rangers de son unité qui se trouve là et s'écrie :

« Trouve Eldarion, vite ! »

Il n'a même pas songé à l'appeler par son titre dans l'urgence, mais le Ranger a bien compris de qui il s'agissait. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Eldarion, qui comprend immédiatement le problème. Arador se tourne vers lui et lui dit :

« Mon père a été empoisonné, mais nous ne savons pas par quel poison. Tu es prince héritier, ton père t'a appris à soigner, aide-nous, je t'en prie… »

Mais Eldarion ignore s'il disposera du pouvoir thaumaturgique des rois avant son sacre, même si son père en disposait déjà bien avant par son sang et ses droits de roi légitime des deux royaumes. Au fur et à mesure des années, il a enrichi sa petite pharmacie personnelle, qui comprend même des produits elfiques donnés par son arrière-grand-père. Il a surtout de l'athelas, l'herbe des rois qui va purifier l'air et probablement le sang d'Hador vicié par le poison, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'elle suffise.

« Amenez-moi de l'eau chaude, pas bouillante, une bonne quantité… », ordonne-t-il

Il file ensuite à sa tente, y prend le coffret où il range ses produits et revient tout aussi vite au chevet du malade. Il sort une petite pochette de cuir, saisit entre deux doigts des feuilles d'athelas séchées et les saupoudre au dessus de l'eau. Une odeur fraîche emplit alors l'espace, caractéristique des propriétés purifiantes de la plante.

« Allez chercher un bol d'eau bouillante cette fois, ajoute le prince, je vais faire infuser quelques feuilles… »

Un Ranger sort, va lui en puiser à celle qui est toujours sur le feu. Eldarion émiette plusieurs types de feuilles qu'il sort de leurs sacs de cuir, et l'odeur forte et parfumée en remplit toute la tente. Il attend qu'elles infusent un peu et tend le bol à Arador :

« Fais-lui boire cela, cela devrait appuyer l'action de l'athelas et aider l'organisme à purger le poison, du moins je l'espère… »

Surion lui soulève la tête, et Arador fait boire, gorgée par gorgée, le bol fumant à son père. Le contact avec le liquide chaud semble lui ramener un peu de conscience et le sortir quelque peu de sa catatonie, mais pas assez pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Enlevez-lui sa tunique… », demande-t-il.

Avec précautions, le mire et Arador ôtent le vêtement à Hador, et Eldarion commence à baigner sa poitrine avec l'eau qu'il a préparée et un tampon d'étoffe. Hador réagit au contact du tissu et gémit, sans néanmoins se réveiller.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », interroge le prince, qui passe le tampon à Arador et regarde le second d'Hador.

« Je ne sais pas…il devait nous rejoindre pour faire le bilan des dernières actions, mais, ne le voyant pas arriver, je me suis mis à sa recherche et je l'ai trouvé à terre sur le bord du chemin, dans l'état que vous voyez ici…j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, lui seul nous le dira s'il survit… »

Arador ne quitte pas du regard le corps inerte de son père. Qui a bien pu l'empoisonner, lui respecté de ses hommes, de ses pairs ?

Eldarion range sa petite pharmacie et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Arador se tourne vers lui :

« Quelle chance y a-t-il pour qu'il survive ? »

Il y a tant d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Arador qu'Eldarion hésite à lui dire la vérité, mais il sait que, s'il était dans son cas et que c'était la vie de son père qui était en jeu, il n'aimerait pas qu'on lui mente.

« Ce que j'ai fait purifiera son sang mais, vu qu'on ne sait pas quel est le poison, j'ignore si ça suffira… »

Il s'explique davantage :

« La tisane est composée de plantes elfiques qui mobiliseront son système immunitaire contre le poison, et l'athelas a la fonction purifiante que tu connais… »

Il fait une pause et reprend :

« Je sais que tu places beaucoup d'espoir dans le pouvoir thaumaturgique de mes ancêtres, mais j'ignore si j'en dispose en tant que prince héritier. Mon père pouvait en user avant d'être sacré, mais la situation n'était pas la même… »

Les traits du visage du Ranger s'affaissent et son regard tremble, mais le prince voit qu'il apprécie son honnêteté.

Le mire s'est assis auprès d'Hador et a pris son pouls, mais le Ranger ne donne pas de signe de retour à la conscience. Cependant, il peut constater que son pouls s'est accéléré et que sa température a augmenté. Eldarion lui précise alors :

« La tisane que je lui ai administré va faire monter sa fièvre, il se peut qu'il délire… »

Le mire a compris ce à quoi le prince fait allusion, et hoche seulement la tête. Il ajoute :

« Je resterai avec lui et… »

Mais Eldarion ne le laisse pas finir.

« Je vais rester pour surveiller l'effet du remède … »

En effet, le mire, s'il sait soigner les blessures et les maladies les plus communes, ne connaît rien aux remèdes elfiques et il comprend le bien-fondé de la demande d'Eldarion.

Surion s'avance alors :

« Avec votre permission nous allons rester aussi, si vous pouvez nous loger dans ce camp… »

Eldarion appelle alors Siriondil, qui est arrivé entretemps et se tient dans un coin de la tente.

« Conduis-les à Meneldil pour qu'il trouve de quoi les loger, il reste quelque tentes excédentaires dans son unité… », lui précise-t-il.

Siriondil hoche la tête et sort, suivi du second d'Hador. Arador n'a pas bougé, il est toujours assis près de son père et il ne viendrait à l'idée ni du mire ni d'Eldarion de lui dénier sa place.

Le prince comprend ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ami et respecte son silence. Arador ne veut pas perdre le seul père qui lui reste après avoir perdu voici des années celui qui l'avait élevé. Sa mère a retrouvé un équilibre, et, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, lui-même ressent pour son père naturel quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'affection. Son lien avec Hador est un secret de polichinelle, tout le monde le sait mais personne n'en parle par respect vis à vis du premier mari de sa mère, sauf dans le privé.

Hador commence à s'agiter davantage en marmonnant des mots indistincts, et, d'un geste, Arador le couvre davantage afin qu'il sue et ainsi évacue les toxines. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment croyant, il adresse une prière muette aux Valar pour qu'ils lui conservent la vie de son père. Le sort d'Hador dépend à présent d'eux…

**A SUIVRE**


	70. Chapitre 63: l'enroulement du serpent

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice Yotma, qui malgré ses soucis de connexion a réussi à corriger ce chapitre _

_Chapitre 63 : L'enroulement du serpent_

_Camp des Rangers, 12 février 25_

Arador baille dans le petit matin gris et glacé. Après la neige, le froid s'est abattu sur l'Arnor , gelant tout. Le Ranger frotte ses yeux rouges et tire la couverture sur les épaules de son père. Voici déjà deux nuits qu'il le veille, mais Hador ne reprend pas conscience, alternant les périodes comateuses avec les périodes de délire. Pourtant, il est encore en vie et Arador croit en le pouvoir thaumaturgique de la famille royale incarné en Eldarion.

Le rabat de la tente se soulève, et apparaît Eldarion, qui lui apporte un verre de boisson aux plantes.

« Comment est-il ce matin ? », questionne-t-il.

Arador boit une gorgée de la tasse apportée par Eldarion et secoua la tête :

« Il n'a pas repris conscience, il continue à délirer de temps en temps, mais sa respiration se maintient et son pouls aussi… »

Sur le conseil d'Eldarion, il a envoyé Surion veiller discrètement sur sa mère et surtout essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont préféré garder Hador au camp, sous surveillance, pour éviter que ne se renouvelle la tentative de meurtre. Eldarion continue à donner ses soins au Ranger dont le corps guérit lentement. Pourtant, le prince ne peut pas encore dire quand il reprendra conscience, ni même s'il le fera. Il a écrit à son arrière-grand-père, à Imladris, en lui donnant les symptômes du poison et en lui demandant son avis, mais il faudra quelques jours pour que le messager revienne. En attendant, Eldarion fait tout ce qu'il peut pour maintenir Hador en vie, et ses efforts pour l'instant suffisent.

Arador étire ses muscles endoloris, et observe son père. Comme souvent, il ne sait comment se positionner face à lui, mais il sait ceci : il ne veut pas qu'il meure, il ne veut pas perdre un autre père et surtout que sa mère souffre encore alors qu'elle a enfin sa part de bonheur. Tous ces sentiments sont mêlés dans sa tête, et il ne sait trop que penser. Que s'est-il passé à Annuminas ? L'instinct aiguisé du Ranger suppute quelque chose de grave, mais il lui faut attendre un message de Surion pour en savoir plus.

« Va te reposer, je vais prendre le relais… », lui dit alors Eldarion, mais Arador secoue la tête :

« Non, c'est à moi de le veiller, je suis le seul fils qu'il ait, c'est mon devoir… »

Eldarion, qui sait qu'il en aurait fait autant pour son propre père, hoche la tête.

« Très bien, je vais laisser Siriondil avec toi, il va veiller devant la porte et, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il ira te le chercher… »

Arador acquiesce seulement, et Eldarion sort pour aller en reconnaissance avec son unité. Alors qu'il enfourche Sûlfaer, un peu plus tard, le prince est soucieux, son instinct hérité de ses ancêtres elfiques lui signale un danger, mais ses perceptions sont assez floues. Il a relativement aiguisé ses sensations pendant ses années parmi les Rangers mais n'a pas travaillé le don de voyance hérité de ses ancêtres, ce qui fait qu'il possède un sens aigu du danger mais sans savoir exactement quand il aura lieu.

Après le départ de l'escadrille d'Eldarion, Arador donne ses instructions à son propre aide et son unité part à son tour. Ne reste dans le camp qu'une partie de celle de Meneldil, dévolue à la surveillance de celui-ci, mais qui est présentement occupée à soigner ses chevaux. Personne ne voit une silhouette enroulée dans une sorte de burnous et masquée pénétrer dans le camp…

Au chevet d'Hador, Arador, épuisé, somnole à demi, dans une sorte de veille vigilante qu'il a appris avec l'expérience. Pourtant, un craquement l'éveille, et bien lui en prend puisqu'il voit une forme masquée s'en prendre à son père. Il bondit et parvient à l'éloigner du lit de douleur d'Hador avant de le maintenir au sol. Une voix rauque, qu'il lui semble connaître sans savoir d'où, rit alors, d'un rire mauvais insupportable à ses nerfs épuisés alors que deux mains le saisissent à la gorge.

« Oh, le fils prodigue est là aussi ? Je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups… »

Mais Arador est un guerrier expérimenté, et sait se battre malgré la fatigue accumulée. Il connaît le fait que sa force est diminuée ainsi tenu, mais il parvient à frapper son adversaire aux côtes. Gêné par la position, il parvient à lui faire lâcher prise, le regard flou, le souffle court, et se positionne devant le lit de son père en tirant son épée.

« Tu ne lui feras aucun mal… »

Mais où a-t-il entendu cette voix ? Il est persuadé de reconnaître la voix de l'agresseur de son père mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, il doit défendre Hador qui n'en est pas capable.

L'autre rit encore :

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu es affaibli et beaucoup trop jeune face à moi… »

Arador reste parfaitement calme, le cerveau débarrassé de tout relent de fatigue. Il a tiré son épée et s'est mis en garde. L'autre en fait autant, et un combat s'engage. Le Ranger doit veiller à ce que rien n'atteigne son père, mais il sait que son adversaire profitera de la moindre ouverture. Visiblement, l'homme possède une maîtrise supérieure de l'art de l'épée et Arador doit utiliser tout son talent dans cet espace restreint pour pouvoir se défendre et attaquer avec efficacité. Prenant bien garde à attirer son adversaire hors d'atteinte du lit de son père, il pare vivement, maîtrisant ses mouvements de fente quand il attaque, mais son adversaire abîme en plusieurs endroits le cuir ciré de la tente. La façon de se battre de l'homme masqué dénote une grande pratique du combat rapproché, mais ce n'est pas la même technique que celle des Rangers, c'est une technique plus brutale, conçue pour tuer à coup sûr.

Le bruit a attiré Meneldil qui rentre tout juste de mission avec son unité et qui a aperçu le corps de Siriondil assommé devant la tente. Suspectant quelque chose, le Ranger a tiré son épée et fait irruption dans la tente. Arador profite alors de l'effet de surprise pour bondir sur son agresseur qui heurte une grosse pierre de la tête et s'assomme. Meneldil court chercher de la corde et ils ligotent l'homme, puis il demande à Arador :

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

A part une ou deux égratignures aux mains, il n'a rien et s'assure rapidement que son père n'a rien lui non plus. Ceci fait, il dégage son agresseur encore inconscient de son burnous ainsi que de son masque et s'écrie :

« Mais je le connais ! C'est un parent éloigné de mon père... »

Meneldil hausse un sourcil, et Arador explique :

« Enfin, du premier mari de ma mère, Ohtar, celui qui m'a élevé. Je porte son nom, mais cela fait des années que je n'ai pas revu sa famille, depuis que je suis Ranger en fait. Je trouvais étrange aussi qu'ils aient accepté facilement le remariage de ma mère… »

Il rajuste sa chemise déchirée et ajoute :

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il essayé de me tuer et de tuer mon père ? Quel est leur intérêt là-dedans ? »

Meneldil assure les liens de l'homme et répond :

« Ca me paraît évident : parce qu'ils savent que tu n'es pas le fils d'Ohtar mais celui d'Hador, et que ça gêne quelqu'un. Tu as bien fait d'envoyer quelqu'un auprès de ta mère, ils pourraient peut-être s'en prendre à elle… »

Près de la porte, Siriondil reprend conscience, une énorme bosse sur la tête, et se relève en gémissant. Arador vient l'aider, et le visage du jeune Ranger se ferme :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été surpris… », dit-il d'un air morne.

Meneldil lui tend un tampon d'eau fraîche pour sa bosse et, sortant, interpelle son second qui n'est pas loin :

« Amène quatre hommes avec toi, vous surveillerez cette tente à tour de rôle, que personne n'y entre sauf Arador, Eldarion et moi… »

Le cousin du roi a parlé et Hurin, son second, s'exécute sans discuter. Bientôt, la tente est gardée comme la porte du palais et Eldarion, qui vient de rentrer, est mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé alors qu'Arador change de chemise et désinfecte ses menues blessures. Il comprend alors la signification du signal de danger qu'il a ressenti avant de partir.

« Je suis d'accord avec Meneldil, déclare le prince héritier, il y a quelqu'un de la famille de ton père qui cherche ta mort et celle d'Hador, il faut faire prévenir Surion, qu'il veille jour et nuit sur ta mère et ta petite sœur… »

Eldarion a son idée sur la question, et il a compris après le récit d'Arador qu'Elenwë, parce qu'elle porte l'enfant d'Hador, est également en danger. Au regard d'Arador, il voit que celui-ci a saisi également et il appelle son second Tuor pour lui confier un message urgent. Il griffonne quelques mots en code à l'intention de Surion et le Ranger, enfourchant son cheval, file à bride abattue vers Annuminas.

Une fois son second parti, Arador regarde Eldarion et lui dit fermement :

« Je ne laisserai personne toucher à ma famille. Je n'oublie pas que celui qui m'a élevé était quelqu'un de bien mais, si ses parents s'attaquent à moi maintenant, ils trouveront à qui parler… »

Eldarion pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« En attendant, va faire un brin de toilette et te reposer un peu, je veillerai sur Hador pendant ce temps. Meneldil t'accompagnera, tu ne dois pas rester seul un instant maintenant que nous savons que ta vie est également menacée… »

Arador sent la lassitude qui pèse sur ses membres, et, bien qu'il ne veuille pas quitter son père, il sait qu'il le défendra mieux une fois qu'il se sera reposé…

_Minas Tirith, 24 février 25_

Alors que la pluie tombe sur la cité blanche, Eolain tente d'empêcher fermement sa mère et sa future belle-mère d'une fois de plus se disputer à propos des préparatifs de son mariage. Cette fois, sa belle-sœur Eladiel est présente elle aussi, et elle essaie également de calmer le jeu. Pourtant, le point d'achoppement n'est pas très important. En effet, vu que la future mariée est d'origine partiellement rohirrim et pour honorer le prince héritier, le roi Eomer a proposé une cavalcade d'honneur sur le Pelennor après les cérémonies, ce qui a fait achopper la reine de Gondor. Arwen tient absolument à ce que l'ordre traditionnel des cérémonies soit préservé parce qu'elle sait le goût immémorial des gondoriens pour les traditions, mais Eolain, même si elle comprend aisément que ses épousailles ne sont pas celles de tout le monde, aimerait satisfaire son oncle. Après tout, cela aura lieu après les cérémonies du mariage, avant le banquet, cela ne gène en rien l'ordonnance de l'ensemble des rites et elle sait à quel point c'est une marque d'honneur particulière chez les Rohirrim.

Eolain sent la moutarde lui monter au nez, et se demande comment sa belle-sœur a pu supporter ça pendant les mois qui ont précédé son mariage. Sa mère et la reine ne peuvent-elles pour une fois s'accorder ? Pourtant, c'est redoutablement calme qu'elle leur dit en laissant ses yeux bleu-gris aller de l'une à l'autre :

« C'est dans l'optique d'honorer Eldarion que mon oncle a fait cette proposition, et je pense qu'il serait bon de l'accepter pour les bonnes relations entre le Gondor et le Rohan. Après tout, cela ne dure que quelques minutes, rien de dramatique… »

Elle a parlé posément, et la majesté qui émane d'elle surprend Arwen encore plus que d'habitude. Sa remarque dénote une parfaite connaissance de la diplomatie, elle ménage parfaitement les susceptibilités tout en imposant son point de vue. Du grand art.

« Très bien, déclare Arwen, cette cavalcade aura lieu juste après l'échange des serments et avant le banquet… »

Et elle le note soigneusement sur le carnet de vélin qu'elle tient et où toutes les cérémonies sont reportées avec l'horaire prévu. Finalement, cela ne lui déplaît pas que sa future belle-fille sache s'imposer, cela lui sera utile quand elle sera reine.

Les deux mères passent ensuite en revue la liste des invités, établissent la date à laquelle les invitations devront être envoyées, et Eladiel apporte son aide aussi pour cela. Il faut ménager les susceptibilités encore plus que pour les épousailles de la princesse aînée puisque celles d'Eldarion ont rang de mariage royal. De toute façon, les proches de la famille savent déjà la date et certains ont confirmé de vive voix leur présence. Il restera les dignitaires de la cour, les nobles d'Arnor triés sur le volet, les Elfes de la famille d'Arwen, la famille royale de Rohan, les Hobbits et les autres amis de la famille. Une fois qu'on saura qui vient, Eowyn pourra arrêter la logistique précise et répartir tout le monde dans les différents hébergements.

Enfin on libère Eolain de ses obligations, et la princesse peut sortir faire quelque pas dans le jardin, suivie de sa duègne. Elle a revêtu une mante vert clair en tissu épais sur sa robe de soie beige à encolure de dentelles et à manches trois quarts, et regarde la plaine depuis le petit jardin qui orne une partie de l'éperon qui s'avance fièrement au dessus de la cité.

Elle prend une longue inspiration, respirant l'air frais qui vient de l'Anorien et qui, déjà, annonce le printemps. Il a cessé de pleuvoir mais le ciel reste gris, rappelant aux habitants qu'on est encore en hiver, mais point de neige sur le doux Gondor aux influences maritimes. Plusieurs longues inspirations contribuent à ramener le calme dans l'esprit un peu échauffé d'Eolain. Elle savait dès le départ que ce ne serait pas évident de préparer son mariage vu l'expérience de celui d'Aragorn-Theoden, mais pas à ce point. C'est vrai que l'enjeu n'est pas le même non plus et elle le comprend mais, à un an et demie de l'échéance, est-ce déjà la peine de s'énerver pour rien ?

Etant née princesse et ayant fait ses classes de la façon la plus difficile qui soit, elle sait le poids qui pèse sur la reine Arwen ainsi que sur sa propre mère. De plus en plus, elle ressent aussi le poids du pouvoir, celui qui sera le sien un jour, lorsque, le plus tard possible, Eldarion succèdera à son père. La reine et sa mère connaissent ce poids elles aussi depuis de longues années, et elles l'assument remarquablement, chacune à leur façon. Elle sait qu'à son tour elle devra le faire, devenir reine et donner des enfants à Eldarion pour perpétuer la dynastie. Cet aspect, auquel elle n'a pas vraiment pensé jusque-là et dont tout le monde ne parle qu'à mots couverts, commence quelque peu à la travailler et à la soucier. Elle a vu Eladiel faire une fausse couche et, bien qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de courant chez les femmes, elle commence à se demander si elle est vraiment apte à enfanter. Mais elle commence aussi à se questionner sur l'acte en lui-même, ce dont les femmes parlent très peu entre elles ou en utilisant des périphrases imagées. De toute façon, elle sait que sa mère lui en parlera avant le mariage, et il lui faudra bien se satisfaire de cela jusqu'à sa nuit de noces…

Ce soir-là, trois semaines plus tard, dans le lit conjugal, Aragorn-Theoden, un peu gêné, regarde son épouse :

« Tu es sûre que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

C'est la première fois depuis sa fausse couche qu'ils ont des relations intimes, et l'époux était presque plus angoissé que sa jeune épouse. Si Eladiel a été un peu tendue au début, tout s'est déroulé normalement ensuite. Elle a eu un peu mal mais, persuadée que c'est normal, rassure son mari avec un sourire :

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Aragorn-Theoden ouvre les bras et Eladiel vient s'y blottir. Peau contre peau, leurs chaleurs se mélangent, provoquant un sentiment de bien-être. Eladiel s'endort, mais Aragorn-Theoden reste éveillé, soucieux. Il sait qu'elle n'a pas totalement dit la vérité, car il l'a sentie se tendre sous lui, et est inquiet pour elle. Le traumatisme qu'elle a subi a été difficile à vivre aussi bien pour son corps et pour son esprit, mais il sait que ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps, ils auront des enfants plus tard, sa santé à elle est plus importante à ses yeux. Il caresse ses cheveux d'ébène et se laisse lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil…

**A SUIVRE**


	71. Chapitre 64: Imbroglios familiaux

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice, Yotma, qui a relu ce chapitre…_

_Chapitre 64 :Imbroglios familiaux_

_Arnor, 25 février 25 du Quatrième Age_

La nuit est tombée sur le camp des Rangers, mais personne ne dort encore. Arador, qui a été se reposer en début de journée sur les injonctions d'Eldarion, a repris sa place au chevet de son père qui est enfin tiré d'affaire. Hador alterne avec de courtes périodes d'éveil de longues périodes de repos, et Eldarion affirme que cela est la façon que son corps a adoptée pour se purger du poison. Il lui a administré les remèdes conseillés par son arrière-grand-père, qui a confié une missive au messager qu'il avait envoyé, et Eldarion, une fois de plus, a pu constater la puissance des remèdes de sa famille maternelle. Dans un coin de la pièce, Meneldil somnole à demi, mais dans cette veille vigilante que les Rangers apprennent dès le début de leur entraînement.

Arador sait que la famille de son père putatif a très mal pris le fait qu'il leur ait renvoyé leur assassin pieds et poings liés, et il attend la riposte depuis des jours. Surion exécute ses ordres et ne quitte pas sa mère et sa sœur d'une semelle, surtout qu'Elenwë doit bientôt enfanter et que les conjurés seraient bien aise de pouvoir assassiner le bébé dès sa sortie du ventre maternel. Dès que son père sera assez fort pour qu'il puisse le quitter, il a bien l'intention d'aller mettre bon ordre à tout cela et il en a déjà fait la demande à Arbarad. Celui-ci le lui a autorisé, comprenant l'importance de la chose et ayant confiance en Eldarion et Aldarion pour gérer à eux deux l'unité d'Arador.

Arador baille discrètement pendant qu'Hador bouge et ouvre les yeux. Il a un léger sourire quand ses yeux se posent sur son fils, dont il est extrêmement fier.

« Il est temps de vous nourrir, père… », dit Arador en l'observant du même regard que le sien.

Meneldil a déjà appelé Siriondil, qu'Eldarion a « prêté » à Arador pour l'aider, et le jeune homme a filé ventre à terre pour aller chercher à Hador une légère collation. Il revient avec du lait chaud fumant et du pain frais sur lequel a été posée une tranche de viande fumée. Frugal, mais c'est l'ordinaire des Rangers. Arador aide son père à s'asseoir dans son lit avec précautions et pose le plateau sur ses genoux. Avec des gestes encore mesurés, Hador commence à avaler son repas sous le regard satisfait de son fils.

« Je compte bien t'accompagner », dit-il brusquement, « Ce n'est pas à toi de régler cela seul… »

Mais Arador est résolu :

« Il n'en est pas question, vous n'êtes pas encore en état, vous resterez ici pendant que je m'occuperai de cela. Après tout, ils sont en quelque sorte ma famille… »

Hador secoue la tête :

« Ils se sont attaqués à moi, c'est donc à moi de régler cela et de protéger ma famille… »

Arador sent toute la fureur retenue de son père mais il n'en démord pas, pensant à juste titre qu'il n'est pas en état de monter à cheval et de se défendre le cas échéant. Mais Hador fixe son regard bleu dans le sien.

« Je n'ai pas pu défendre ta mère quand il aurait fallu autrefois, alors laisse-moi faire cette fois… », dit-il calmement.

Les deux hommes se défient du regard un instant, mais Arador insiste :

« Vous n'êtes pas encore remis, père, et surtout pas en état de faire une si longue route à cheval… »

Hador croise les bras péremptoirement.

«Tu n'as aucun moyen de m'en empêcher… », déclare-t-il.

Eldarion entre alors dans la pièce et, voyant le père et le fils encore en train de se chamailler, dit en riant :

« Vous n'en finirez jamais, tous les deux, ma parole ! »

Le prince héritier semblait d'excellente humeur, et Arador lui dit :

« Il refuse d'entendre raison, comme d'habitude…dis-lui, toi, qu'il n'est pas apte à chevaucher pendant des heures ! »

Mais Eldarion refuse de prendre parti, même s'il est d'accord avec son ami. Il sait, lui, que rien ne pourrait empêcher son propre père de voler au secours de sa famille si c'était nécessaire, mais il comprend aussi qu'Hador a manqué la mort de très près et qu'il doit se reposer.

« Quoi que je dise, vous ne vous mettrez jamais d'accord… », déclare calmement le prince.

Arador soupire discrètement mais ne dit rien de plus, regardant son père manger de bon appétit…

Deux jours après, à l'aube, profitant du sommeil de son père qu'il a veillé une partie de la nuit, Arador selle son cheval sur lequel il accroche son léger bagage. Il assure les lanières de son équipement quand il entend un cheval souffler non loin. Il se retourne et voit arriver son père, habillé de pied en cap de sa tenue de Ranger, qui tient sa monture par la bride.

« Je vais bien maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille avec toi… », dit seulement Hador dont les mouvements ont plus ou moins retrouvé leur délié habituel.

Une telle flamme brûle dans le regard de son père qu'Arador ne discute pas et monte à cheval. Hador en fait autant et les deux hommes prennent la direction d'Annuminas qui n'est qu'à quelques heures de cheval du camp alors que le jour gris encore chargé de neige fondue se lève péniblement sur l'Arnor transi de froid.

Au palais d'Annuminas, Surion, qui a été obligé de se battre, a réussi à sauver Elenwë menacée et s'est retranché avec elle, sa fille Eledhwen et une servante dans sa chambre. L'épée au clair, il surveille la porte mais un gémissement le fait se retourner. Derrière lui, Elenwë, assise, est pliée en deux, sa main crispée sur son ventre distendu. Le Ranger pâlit sous son hâle en comprenant ce que cela signifie et la servante installe immédiatement sa maîtresse sur son lit. Eledhwen s'approche de sa mère qui la rassure en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés :

« N'aie pas peur, ma chérie, c'est juste ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur qui va arriver… »

Surion entend alors du bruit derrière la porte, des bruits de voix étouffés et s'apprête à vendre chèrement sa vie si nécessaire, il ne laissera personne toucher à ces innocentes…

Le jour est à présent largement levé et le père ainsi que le fils galopent toujours vers la cité où se trouve ce qui leur est le plus précieux. L'instinct d'Hador, développé par plusieurs dizaines d'années sur le terrain, lui souffle que quelque chose est en train d'arriver à Annuminas, cela l'aiguillonne, le pousse en avant. Ils mènent tous deux un train d'enfer, Hador n'ayant cure de ses blessures et de ses contusions qui se rappellent à ses bons souvenirs. Derrière lui suit Arador, la mâchoire serrée. Il désapprouve l'implication de son père encore convalescent mais, à sa façon de filer droit devant lui à bride abattue, il devine qu'il se passe quelque chose, que son père sent un danger.

Au château d'Annuminas, deux hommes tentent d'enfoncer la porte d'Elenwë mais ils ne sont pas d'accord. Il y a là Falassion et Calmacil, respectivement frère et cousin d'Ohtar, le père putatif d'Arador. Ils ont entendu de l'agitation et ont compris ce qui se passe dans la chambre.

« Profitons-en ! », dit Calmacil, « il nous suffira de tordre le cou à cet enfant dès qu'il sera né, puis de nous occuper de la mère. Avec un peu de chance, elle mourra en couches ! »

Mais Falassion n'est pas de cet avis.

« Ils sont là terrés comme des rats, ils nous suffit d'attendre qu'ils soient affaiblis par la faim et la soif et nous les éliminerons encore plus facilement… »

Et les deux hommes ont un rire mauvais. Ils ne pensent pas une seule seconde qu'Hador puisse être assez remis pour venir les déranger, ni qu'Arador puisse le faire non plus, pris par ses obligations vis-à-vis des Rangers. Ils ont toujours eu des soupçons concernant l'identité du père d'Arador et celles-ci ont été corroborées par un serviteur grassement payé, témoin discret de la discussion d'Elenwë et d'Ohtar sur le lit de mort de celui-ci. S'estimant déshonorés et lésés, ils ont attendu leur heure et agi au moment idoine en frappant Hador directement. Mais il n'est pas mort et son aide Surion est venu veiller sur son épouse enceinte et sur sa fille. Il leur reste encore une chance de l'atteindre et obliger Arador à rendre l'héritage d'Ohtar auquel, selon eux, il n'a aucun droit. Vu qu'il ne leur est pas possible de prouver légalement qu'il n'est pas le fils d'Ohtar vu qu'il l'a reconnu à sa naissance, ils n'ont trouvé que cette solution pour satisfaire leur cupidité…

Dans la chambre, Elenwë, toujours dans les douleurs, attend aussi calmement qu'elle le peut. Elle a déjà accouché deux fois et sait que ce n'est jamais tellement rapide même si, cette fois, l'intervalle entre les contractions s'est réduit assez rapidement. Eledhwen reste auprès de sa mère, même si elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui arrive elle sent qu'elle est en danger et tient fermement sa main. Surion, l'épée au clair, contrôle la porte, et la servante veille sur sa maîtresse, prête à l'aider à accoucher du mieux qu'elle pourra. Elenwë est consciente de la précarité de sa situation mais chaque chose en son temps, elle accouchera d'abord et verra à défendre sa vie après.

Une contraction la fit se tendre et elle serra le drap dans ses mains avant de relâcher la tension. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas encore perdu les eaux et elle a suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que, tant que cette étape n'est pas franchie, il ne faut pas s'affoler.

Au milieu de tout cela, Hador et Arador viennent d'arriver et sautent de leurs chevaux fumants au milieu de la cour d'honneur du palais d'Annuminas. Ils s'aperçoivent tout de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, nul serviteur ne sort pour les accueillir et une impression étrange s'exhale de la maison silencieuse. D'un geste quasi identique, ils tirent leur épée du fourreau et s'approchent à pas lents de la porte. Leurs sens aiguisés de Ranger perçoivent le peu de bruit qui exsude de l'intérieur et ils progressent ensuite dans le bâtiment à pas légers. Soudain, Arador montre à son père un cadavre de serviteur, puis un autre. Ils utilisent les gestes cryptés des Rangers pour communiquer et marchent sans faire le moindre bruit, rodés par des années d'exercice de cet art. Après plusieurs minutes de progression sans encombre, ils arrivent au niveau de la chambre conjugale devant laquelle se tiennent toujours Falassion et Calmacil. Arador les reconnaît facilement et les interpelle :

« Vous ? C'est vous qui avez causé tout cela ? »

Il veut les forcer à lui faire face, jamais il n'assassinerait un homme par derrière. Les deux hommes se retournent alors et voient le père et le fils, l'épée au poing, qui les observent de leurs regards semblables.

Falassion tire alors son arme du fourreau avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu oses dire quoi que ce soit, bâtard ? »

Hador, qui ne supporte pas qu'on appelle son fils ainsi, s'avance alors :

« Je te ferai rendre gorge pour cette injure ! »

Calmacil s'approche alors :

« Rendre gorge, toi ? Tu veux rire ! Toi qui n'as pas été assez courageux pour épouser celle que tu avais engrossée ! »

Une intense colère passe au travers du regard d'Hador, mais il parvient à rester calme alors qu'Arador réplique :

« Il ne le savait pas. Mon grand-père Ancalimon a bien pris soin qu'il ne le sache jamais et il a marié ma mère à Ohtar quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte… »

A la tête que font les deux hommes en face d'eux, ils ignorent très probablement ce fait. Pourtant, ils n'en démordent pas.

« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'Elenwë a fauté et fait endosser au pauvre Ohtar un enfant qui n'était pas de lui, elle doit être punie pour cela… »

Une lueur dure passe dans le regard d'Hador.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas, ni elle, ni les enfants qu'elle m'a donnés, je ne le permettrai pas… »

Et les deux Rangers s'avancent, bien décidés à en découdre si nécessaire…

Surion les a entendus de l'autre côté de la porte mais, derrière lui, le moment est venu pour Elenwë d'aider son enfant à sortir. La servante a installé sur ses genoux une couverture pour la cacher aux regards du Ranger et de sa fille. L'épouse d'Hador sait parfaitement ce qu'elle a à faire et, malgré la douleur, pousse pour emmener son enfant vers la vie. A sa grande surprise, tout se passe très vite et, bientôt, la tête de l'enfant est en vue. Elenwë se sent épuisée mais elle sait qu'enfin son calvaire va se terminer, il ne lui reste que deux ou trois poussées plus légères pour que son bébé sorte sans problèmes. Elle sourit à Eledhwen pour la rassurer et se concentre de nouveau sur la naissance…

Arador et Hador font toujours face à Falassion et Calmacil qui se regardent. Ils ignoraient l'implication d'Ancalimon et ne savent donc plus que penser. Pourtant, leur désir de vengeance est toujours présent, ils sont persuadés que c'est Elenwë qui a floué Ohtar pour ensuite épouser son premier amant et que, donc, Arador doit leur donner l'héritage. Falassion dit alors d'un ton mauvais à Arador :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, même si c'est ton grand-père, maudit soit-il, qui a orchestré tout cela, il n'en reste pas moins que tu n'as aucun droit à cet héritage…alors, si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu vas nous le céder sans faire d'histoires ! »

Arador n'a pas le temps de répondre à cela car, derrière la porte, s'élève le cri rageur d'un nouveau-né…

Pendant ce temps-là, au camp des Rangers, Eldarion, assis sous sa tente, tente de mémoriser le rouleau qui contient les paroles de son futur mariage. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas tout à fait à se concentrer dessus, ses capacités spéciales le font se tenir en éveil. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe à Annuminas, mais il sent le danger qui concerne son ami. Il pose le rouleau sur ses genoux et se concentre un moment. L'impression de danger fluctue, puis s'estompe. Les yeux bleu profond du prince s'ouvrent de nouveau, et son attention se refocalise sur le rouleau qu'il tient toujours. Il a suffisamment confiance en Arador pour savoir qu'il s'en sortira toujours, surtout accompagné de son père…

Le premier cri du bébé a figé aussi bien les deux Rangers que leurs protagonistes. Falassion veut s'élancer vers la porte pour achever sa macabre mission mais Arador est plus vif que lui et s'interpose :

« Nous ne les toucherez pas… », dit-il résolument.

Il ajoute :

« Je me fiche bien de mon héritage mais ni ma mère, ni mes frères ou sœurs nés après moi ne sont responsables de ce qui est arrivé autrefois… »

Toujours l'épée au clair, il fait un signe à son père :

« Allez-y, père, allez auprès de mère, elle a besoin de vous… »

Hador ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se dirige vers la porte alors qu'Arador rengaine son épée et croise les bras.

« Je pense que vous oubliez un détail : Sa Majesté le roi Elessar est parfaitement au courant du fait que je sois le fils naturel d'Hador, et c'est pour cela qu'il lui a offert le gouvernement d'Annuminas en cadeau de noces, pour compenser le mal que lui avait fait mon grand-père. De plus, c'est grâce au prince héritier Eldarion que j'ai réussi à savoir qui était mon véritable père. Alors, si c'est mon héritage que vous voulez, je veux bien vous en céder une partie. Si vous voulez vérifier ce que je viens de vous dire vous le pouvez sans problème, il vous suffit d'écrire à l'archiviste en chef du palais de Minas Tirith, qui vous fournira toutes les garanties nécessaires… »

Ces dernières assertions ont raison des deux hommes qui se regardent sans rien dire, ne sachant que penser et que faire. Arador reprend sur le même ton calme :

« Après, si vous préférez essayer de vous attaquer à ma famille, vous me trouverez devant vous… »

Falassion a alors un rictus mauvais et se précipite sur le jeune homme, pensant que, s'il est désarmé, il devrait l'atteindre facilement. Mais Arador est un Ranger expérimenté, il se recule et dégaine son épée en un seul geste avant de parer d'un mouvement large tout en envoyant à son adversaire un direct du droit. Son adversaire perd l'équilibre sous l'effet de l'énergie cinétique du choc et va heurter le mur, s'assommant à demi. Arador regarde son oncle, qui est indemne et aide Falassion à se relever. Il déclare, toujours aussi calmement :

« A présent, vous avez le choix : soit vous acceptez ce que je vous donne et vous partez d'ici, soit vous résistez et je vous tue. Est-ce clair ? »

Les deux hommes ne se le font pas dire deux fois et s'éloignent, Falassion boitant assez bas sous l'effet de sa chute et étant soutenu par Calmacil. Arador s'assure qu'ils sortent du palais par la fenêtre et entend sa mère qui l'appelle. Il rengaine son épée et entre dans la chambre. Devant lui, son père est assis sur le lit auprès de sa mère pâle mais rayonnante. Hador, fortement ému, tient dans ses bras un petit paquet de linges qui bouge à peine, et Eledhwen sourit à son frère aîné, assise elle aussi près de son père.

Hador sent que son fils aîné est mal à l'aise, il ne sait trop que faire. Elenwë s'en aperçoit et l'invite avec un sourire à s'approcher. Le jeune homme obéit et sa mère lui dit :

« Tu as un petit frère, Arador… »

Hador montre au plus âgé de ses fils le dernier maillon de la famille. Le bébé, qui n'a pas l'air trop vif cependant, somnole à demi dans les bras de son père, il est encore œdémateux suite à sa naissance, à peine nettoyé mais il respire bien malgré sa légère prématurité. Pour Hador, il s'agit là de la plus belle chose au monde et il peut à peine détacher son regard de celui qui portera son nom après lui. Pourtant, son regard bleu va de son fils aîné à celui qu'il tient dans ses bras et il dit :

« J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi courageux que toi lorsqu'il aura grandi… »

Elenwë regarde ses deux hommes et leur sourit alors que des larmes viennent à ses yeux. Elle en oublie son épuisement, ses douleurs lorsqu'elle voit le regard profond échangé par Hador et leur premier fils. Jamais Hador n'a vraiment dit à Arador à quel point il était fier de lui mais il peut le lire dans ses yeux. Pour faire trêve à l'émotion qu'il sent monter en lui, Arador questionne :

« Comment allez-vous le prénommer ? »

Hador et Elenwë se regardent.

« Nous avions choisi Aldamir… », répond le Ranger à son fils aîné.

Arador s'approche alors du lit, reçoit sa petite sœur ravie dans ses bras et regarde pensivement son nouveau petit frère.

« Si tu ressembles un tant soit peu à notre père, Aldamir, alors tu seras un homme de bien… »

L'enfant ouvre alors les yeux et dirige son regard encore bleu clair vers son frère aîné, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme. Hador lui tend alors avec précautions le bébé, et Arador, reposant sa sœur, le prend dans ses bras. Aldamir baille sous le regard ému de son frère aîné qui ne peut rien dire, la gorge serrée, sous le regard ému de ses parents…

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
